Leyendas de Luz y Sombra
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una batalla ancestral de otro mundo encontrará su final en la Tierra. El destino de dos universos depende de una Profecía que podría liberarlos para siempre, o arrastrarlos hasta su destrucción. Genzo x Lily y Karl x Elieth.
1. Prologo

**Leyendas de Luz y Sombra.**

**Prólogo.**

Había confusión y desorden, las espadas chocaban y lanzaban chispas; la oscuridad era tan densa que ni el brillo de las alas de los ángeles lograba contrarrestarla. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hubo paz que ya nadie se acordaba de esas fechas. La batalla entre el Reino de la Luz y el Reino de la Oscuridad había empezado casi desde el inicio de los tiempos, y ambos bandos querían ya dar fin a tan dura batalla, y si bien ésta parecía no tener fin, un Oráculo pronunció una Profecía que en caso de cumplirse acabaría por fin con la guerra.

_Dicha profecía involucraba al rey de las Sombras y a la reina de la Luz, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos estuvo enterado jamás de su destino. Los que alcanzaron a escuchar la profecía fueron dos seres de sombra y dos seres de luz, los cuales sin embargo solo conocían la mitad de dicha Profecía, y su misión por lo tanto sería hacer todo lo necesario para que se cumpliera la mitad que cada reino conocía, porque a pesar de ser enemigos, ángeles y demonios querían acabar ya con la guerra. Además, de no cumplirse con la Profecía, el frágil equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad se rompería, lo que crearía un caos que no solo destruiría su universo, sino también el universo de los muertos y el de los humanos._

_Sin embargo, había, como siempre, un traidor, alguien que no deseaba que el final de la guerra llegara. Dicho traidor sabía el importante papel que tenían ambos reyes en la Profecía y decidió matarlos, no solo a uno sino a ambos, para acabar así con cualquier posibilidad. Este traidor, un ser de oscuridad, deseaba más que nada la destrucción de su universo, por despecho de un suceso que nadie más que ese ser conocía. El rey de las sombras, Schatten, ajeno a la trampa que le tendían, le creyó ciegamente a su subordinado cuando le informó que su deber era matar a la reina de la Luz._

_Yami, sabes que eso es imposible.- dijo Schatten.- No podemos matar a ningún ser de luz, conoces el Pacto: por cada ser de luz que muere, otro ser de sombra morirá._

_Lo sé, mi rey.- dijo Yami, ocultando su perversa intención.- Pero eso es lo que ha dicho el Oráculo. La reina de la Luz debe morir._

_No tiene sentido, el Oráculo sabe acerca del Pacto.- insistió Schatten.- Tiene que haber otra opción._

_Escuche bien, mi rey.- Yami se hincó ante él.- No hay otra salida. Sino matas tú a la reina, lo haré yo con todo gusto, pero entonces tus súbditos se preguntarán por qué su propio rey no pudo darle final a esta guerra._

_Schatten tenía un mal presentimiento. El matar a la reina de la Luz implicaba tener que sacrificar a alguien de su propia gente. Muchos milenios antes, cuando la batalla entre Luz y Oscuridad había cobrado ya muchísimas víctimas de ambos bandos, ángeles y demonios hicieron una tregua para llegar a un acuerdo: no más muertes. Y para cumplirlo, cada nuevo ser de luz que naciera habría de hacer un pacto de sangre con un ser de sombra, después del cual ninguno de los dos recordaría con quién hizo el Pacto, para evitar problemas posteriores. De esta manera, si alguien de un bando caía muerto, inmediatamente alguien del otro haría lo mismo, y dado que nadie sabía quién era su "alma gemela", Schatten no podía arriesgarse a matar a la reina de la Luz sin saber quién de su gente caería muerto también._

_Es su deber, rey Schatten, hacer lo que esté a su alcance para detener esta batalla.- insistió Yami.- Todos estamos cansados ya…_

_No me convence.- dijo Schatten.- ¿Estás segura, Yami, de que el Oráculo ha dicho eso?_

_Completamente, mi rey.- Yami le sonrió a Schatten de manera provocativa.- Usted ya sabe que yo siempre le he sido muy fiel…_

_Y eso era cierto, Yami era una de las mujeres con rango más cercano al rey, alguien que siempre había estado al lado de Schatten, y si bien Yami en muchas veces se le había insinuado al gobernante, éste no podía verla más que como una fiel colaboradora. Yami era hermosa, y pelirroja, pero aun así, Schatten sentía que no podía llegar a amarla como ella lo deseaba. Sin embargo, Yami tenía razón, él como rey debía poner fin, y si el Oráculo decía que para eso había que matar a la reina de la Luz, Schatten debía hacerlo…_

_Jäger, segundo al mando en el reino de las sombras y primo en primer grado del rey Schatten, sabía que su rey debía ir a la tierra para poder cumplir con la profecía, y sabía también que había un traidor que estaba dispuesto a arruinarles todo. Temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde, Jäger regresó al palacio de las sombras en busca de su rey, pero solo encontró ahí a Düsterin, la hermana menor de Schatten. Ésta miró a su primo, muy preocupada._

_¿Qué ocurrió?.- quiso saber ella._

_¿En dónde está Schatten?.- quiso saber Jäger, sin responder._

_Fue a buscar a la reina de la Luz.- respondió Düsterin._

_¿Qué, para qué?.- exclamó Jäger._

_Para matarla, me temo.- musitó Düsterin.- Alguien vino y le dijo que eso había dicho el Oráculo…_

_¿Qué?¡No!.- exclamó Jäger.- ¿Qué no recuerda el Pacto de Sangre?_

_Lo mismo le dije, pero no me escuchó.- dijo Düsterin.- Te digo que alguien le informó que el Oráculo le dijo que debía matar a la reina._

_Demonios, se me adelantaron.- Jäger supo en seguida que el traidor había hablado primero con Schatten.- Debo ir a buscarlo antes de que cometa un grave error… El Oráculo no ha dicho nada de eso, el Oráculo dice que el rey debe ir a la Tierra._

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.- exclamó Düsterin._

_No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debo ir a detener a Schatten.- dijo Jäger, agitando sus alas negras.- Y por cierto, debes prepararte para ir a la Tierra; tienes el deber de proteger a una humana que está por nacer y que va a marcar nuestro destino._

_Jäger se marchó, dejando a Düsterin muy preocupada. Tal y como ella se lo había presentido, todo había sido una trampa, era imposible que el Oráculo diera una orden así… Sin embargo, las palabras de Jäger la preocupaban más que otra cosa. ¿Düsterin debía ir a la Tierra a proteger a una mujer humana? ¿Para qué?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El portal que llevaba al mundo de los humanos estaba cerrado, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo. Gaie, segunda al mando en el reino de la Luz, observaba a su esposo, Amichi, el prepararse para cruzar la frontera al mundo desconocido que estaba detrás del portal. Gaie seguía sin entender el por qué él tenía que irse ya._

_El Oráculo lo dijo.- repitió Amichi.- Debo ir a la tierra a proteger a un humano que está por nacer. Es mi deber, así como el tuyo es proteger a la reina._

_No entiendo aun que tiene que ver un humano con el destino de Yuri.- dijo Gaie.- ¿Qué tienen que ver los humanos en nuestro destino? Nosotros vivimos en otro universo._

_No lo sé.- negó Amichi.- El Oráculo no lo dijo. Solo sé que debo ir a la tierra, y quizás tú también tengas que hacerlo. _

_No me convence.- insistió Gaie.- Pero si el Oráculo lo dice, deberá ser._

_Debo irme ya.- dijo Amichi.- No temas, mi amor, volveremos a vernos, y con un poco de suerte, esta guerra terminará._

_Gaie asintió; Amichi la besó y entonces ella abrió el portal para que él pudiese viajar a la Tierra. El Oráculo había predicho que en el mundo de los humanos estaba por nacer un hombre que iba a ser parte importante en el futuro de ambos reinos de Luz y Sombra, por lo que Amichi debía viajar a la Tierra, encarnarse en humano y proteger a dicho hombre mientras que Gaie debía quedarse junto a la reina para protegerla de cualquier daño. No era para menos que Gaie y Amichi fueran los elegidos, ella era la prima de la reina Yuri y él era el esposo de Gaie, ambos pertenecientes por consiguiente a la realeza y fieles apoyos de la reina. _

_Cuídate, amor mío.- pidió Gaie, cuando Amichi fue a la Tierra._

_No bien acababa él de cruzar el umbral cuando se apareció Omar, coronel del ejército de la Luz y hermano de la reina Yuri. Al verlo, Gaie se dio cuenta de que no traía buenas noticias._

_¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Gaie._

_Schatten está peleando con Yuri.- anunció Omar.- Debemos ir a ayudarla._

_¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Gaie.- Yuri es la más poderosa de todos nosotros._

_Sí, pero Schatten está tirando a matar.- replicó Omar.- Han roto el Pacto de Sangre._

_Gaie con esta noticia palideció; si los demonios habían roto el pacto de no matar, estaban todos perdidos. Ella salió entonces tras de Omar, sin preocuparse por cerrar el portal. _

_Yuri y Schatten se enfrentaban en la peor batalla de sus existencias. Él estaba tirando a matar, y la reina de la Luz no entendía el por qué el rey de las Sombras había roto el Pacto de Sangre, pero eso era lo de menos. Yuri debía defenderse de los rayos de Schatten, porque cualquiera de ellos podrían matarla si la alcanzaban. A su alrededor, ángeles y demonios se reunían para ver a sus reyes pelear, sin saber si debían intervenir o no._

_Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Omar.- Atacaré a Schatten._

_No.- lo detuvo Gaie.- Si intervenimos, los seres de sombras intervendrán y entonces todos tiraremos a matar. Sabes las consecuencias de eso._

_Omar sabía que su prima tenía razón; además, después de todo, Gaie era la segunda al mando. Sin embargo, la batalla entre Schatten y Yuri iba empeorando para la reina, ella no se decidía a tirar a matar como lo estaba haciendo él, cosa que la tenía en desventaja. En algún momento, Schatten vio la oportunidad de matar al fin a Yuri y sin titubear lanzó uno de sus ráfagas de fuego; sin embargo, escasas centésimas de segundo antes de que él atacara, Jäger llegó y empujó a Schatten a un lado._

_¿Qué demonios te sucede?.- gritó Schatten.- ¡Estaba por matarla!_

_¿Te volviste loco?.- gritó Jäger.- ¡No podemos matar a nadie!_

_Pero el Oráculo dice... .- comenzó a decir el rey._

_¡Olvida todo lo que te dijeron, son solo mentiras!.- dijo Jäger.- La verdad es que..._

_Pero Jäger no pudo terminar, porque un remolino de oscuridad se hizo presente, un remolino tan poderoso que podía acabar con todos los seres de luz y de sombra presentes. Hubo una confusión general, ángeles y demonios intentaban escapar de la muerte, plumas negras y blancas caían en desorden, llevadas por el impulso del remolino. Schatten y Yuri, al ver que sus propias gentes corrían peligro, intentaron detener el remolino, pero fueron absorbidos por la poderosa fuerza de éste. Jäger y Gaie, fieles a sus reyes, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para ayudarlos, pero el remolino había cobrado demasiada fuerza. Los cuatro seres de luz y sombra fueron arrastrados hasta el portal que llevaba al mundo de los humanos, y los cuatro fueron arrojados a través del portal sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo._

_El primero en caer fue Jäger, pero él alcanzó a amortiguar su caída y gracias a eso al encarnarse como humano logró conservar el recuerdo de su pasado. Después de él cayó Gaie, la cual hizo más o menos lo mismo para seguir recordando quién era. Detrás de ellos cayeron los reyes, primero Schatten y después Yuri, los cuales sin embargo no tenían la fuerza suficiente para seguir recordando quiénes eran, por lo que al encarnarse en bebés humanos no conservaron el recuerdo de su real identidad..._

_Jäger cayó en Italia, en el seno de una acaudalada familia adinerada, los Ferrari, perteneciente a la mafia y que se ganaba la vida en negocios sucios; Francesco Ferrari sería el nombre que Jäger usaría en la Tierra, por lo menos hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para reencontrarse con su rey. Gaie cayó en Francia, y fue la única hija de una famosa pintora y un empresario exitoso, los O´Hara Salazar, los cuales se dedicaban a ayudar a los más necesitados con obras de caridad. Rika O´Hara sería el nombre que Gaie usaría en el mundo de los humanos para proteger su verdadera identidad, por lo menos hasta que llegara el momento de volver a ver a su reina._

_Schatten por su parte, nació en Alemania, siendo el primer hijo de Rudy Frank Schneider, un gran y reconocido futbolista, y de su esposa Lorelei Ferrari. Lo primero que vio Rudy Frank de su primogénito fue que tenía una curiosa marca de nacimiento en la espalda, la cual parecía tener la forma de alguna especie de runa antigua._

_¿No es hermoso?.- preguntó Lorelei, cansada pero feliz.- Es idéntico a ti._

_Tiene mis ojos.- sonrió Rudy Frank.- Se llamará Karl Heinz y será un gran futbolista, el mejor del mundo._

_Karl Heinz Schneider.- sonrió Lorelei.- Le queda perfecto._

_El pequeño Karl bostezó y se quedó dormido en brazos de su padre, sin saber que era en realidad un rey desterrado de su reino..._

_Yuri, la última en caer, nació en México, siendo la última hija de Alejandro Del Valle, un reconocido médico, y Emily Salazar, su esposa y enfermera. Cuando la recién nacida fue acunada en los brazos de su madre, ella se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía en el pecho una curiosa marca, algo que parecía tener la forma de un símbolo, aunque Emily desconocía cuál era._

_Sacó tu mismo color de ojos.- comentó Alejandro, sonriente.- Es bellísima._

_Mi pequeña Lily, mi hermosa bebé.- sonrió Emily, acunando a su bebé.- Así te vas a llamar, Lily, tan hermosa como una azucena._

_Lily Del Valle.- dijo Alejandro.- Combina bastante bien._

_La pequeña Lily se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre, sin saber que la Profecía que marcaba el destino de su reinado había comenzado..._

_Unos meses más tarde, en Japón, nació un bebé humano marcado por el destino, al que sus padres le pusieron el nombre de Genzo, y era hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos del planeta, Akira Wakabayashi. Nadie habría de saber, sino hasta muchos años después, que Genzo no solo iba a tener una carrera exitosa en el mundo del fútbol sóccer, sino que también habría de ayudar a salvar un universo paralelo que corría el riesgo de ser destruido. Otra cosa que Genzo no sabría tampoco en mucho tiempo era que él tenía un ángel que lo cuidaría en todo momento, un ángel que como humano adoptó el nombre de Taro Misaki._

_Al otro lado del mundo, tres meses más tarde, en México nacía la otra niña humana que estaba marcada por el destino, una niña llamada Elieth Shanks, hija del diplomático francés Rémy Shanks. Elieth, al igual que Genzo, desconocía que desde su nacimiento estaba destinada a formar parte de una cadena de eventos que podrían salvar o destruir a su mundo y a los mundos paralelos que se escapaban de su conocimiento, así como tampoco sabía que ella tenía un demonio que iba a guiarla hasta su destino, un ser de sombra que tomó el nombre de Marie Schneider en la Tierra._

_Yami, desde el universo de luz y sombras, observaba estos acontecimientos y maldijo la hora en que Jäger y Gaie se habían metido en su camino. Por culpa de ellos, Schatten y Yuri se encontraban ya en la Tierra, cumpliendo con la Profecía del Oráculo. Sin embargo, Yami se dijo que de alguna forma o de otra impediría que esa Profecía se cumpliera, aun así tuviese que bajar a la tierra a acabar con los reyes con sus propias manos. Yami pues, descendió en la Tierra adoptando el nombre de Anya De la Torre, la hija de un asesino a sueldo. Nadie mejor que la descendiente de un hombre sin escrúpulos para realizar la misión que Yami deseaba, acabar al fin con el universo. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Aquí vengo con otra historia diferente y bastante jalada de la neurona. Alguien podría pensar que es parecida a Alas Guerreras, pero si la leen descubrirán que es bastante diferente. Esta historia fue planeada y pensada en un viaje que hice para visitar a mi amiga Elieth Schneider, así que es de mi total autoría y la propia Elieth puede constatarlo.**

**Quiero aclarar también que en este fic, Anya y Lily NO son la misma persona, sino dos seres diferentes, no tienen relación la una con la otra. **

_**Gracias a Elieth Schneider por la ayuda con los nombres alternos de los personajes y por las ideas aportadas a la historia.**_

_**Significado de los nombres:**_

_**Schatten: "**__Sombra" en alemán._

_**Yami:**__ "Oscuridad" en japonés._

_**Jäger:**__ "Cazador" en alemán._

_**Düsterin: **__"Triste" en alemán._

_**Amichi: **__"Amigo" en italiano._

_**Gaie: **__"Alegre" en italiano._

_**Omar: **__"Amor" en árabe._

_**Yuri:**__ "Pureza" en japonés. _

_**Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.**_

**Lily Del Valle, Anya De la Torre, Leonardo Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar y Rika O´Hara son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

_**Elieth Shanks, Rémy Shanks y Francesco Ferrari son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.**_

_**Los nombres de Lorelei Ferrari y Akira Wakabayashi fueron inventados por Lily de Wakabayashi y Elieth Schneider para la madre de Karl Heinz Schneider y el padre de Genzo Wakabayashi, los cuales son personajes originales de Yoichi Takahashi. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_Varios años después..._

_Alemania._

La vida parecía transcurrir sin contratiempos. Rudy Frank veía a sus hijos crecer, y se daba cuenta de que Karl sería un gran futbolista, tenía un don innato. El señor Schneider aun recordaba la vez que Karl lanzó su primer disparo, un tiro tan potente que perforó la portería, un tiro que hacía la ilusión óptica de una ráfaga de fuego. Cuando Karl jugaba era como si sacara chispas, como si estuviera en llamas. Rudy Frank no creía haber visto jamás a otro jugador así, ni siquiera él mismo. Además, Karl cuando jugaba se transformaba en otra persona, en alguien más seco y agresivo, como si se tratara de un soldado. Sin embargo, Karl amaba el fútbol, eso ni dudarlo, aun cuando al jugar se mostrase más distante.

Hay algo en este muchacho que no sé que es.- comentó Rudy a su esposa.- Algo que no puedo definir, como si estuviese destinado a grandes cosas.

Está destinado a grandes cosas.- replicó Lorelei.- Verás que algún día será tan grande como un rey.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esas palabras no podían ser más ciertas. Karl, ajeno a los pensamientos de sus padres, jugaba al sóccer y entrenaba arduamente para convertirse en el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos, aunque en sí al joven no le costaba trabajo. Todos decían que él tenía un don, y Karl no sabía si era cierto o no, pero sí sabía que jugando fútbol se transportaba a otro mundo.

Marie, su hermana, miraba a su hermano jugar, lo miraba crecer y convertirse en un gran futbolista y en un joven muy perseguido por las mujeres, y suspiró. Solo ella sabía la verdad, solo ella recordaba quien era en su vida anterior y sobre todo, quien era su hermano. Marie no sabía cuando llegaría el momento en que Karl debía recuperar la memoria y retomar el control de su reino, pero no se preocupaba. La hora llegaría cuando Jäger los contactara, antes de eso Karl no debía saber nada de su pasado. La única cosa por la que Marie debía preocuparse era por cumplir su misión, proteger a la niña humana que iba a cruzarse en el camino de su hermano y cambiar su destino. Marie no tenía ni idea de cómo cumplir su misión, no tenía muchos datos sobre la chica ni en dónde nacería, pero Marie esperaba que en algún momento recibiera alguna especie de señal o algo similar, motivo por el cual ella se pasaba largas horas meditando, sin moverse.

¿No crees que Marie está más retraída que de costumbre?.- preguntó Lorelei a su esposo, al ver a su hija sentada en el jardín, inmóvil.

Ella siempre ha sido así.- replicó Rudy Frank.- Marie no es una chica como las demás...

¿No crees que necesita ayuda psicológica?.- cuestionó Lorelei.- Actúa a veces como si fuera autista.

No seas tonta, mujer.- bufó el hombre.- De ser autista ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.

No me llames tonta.- replicó Lorelei.- Solo digo que...

No digas ya nada.- la cortó su marido.- Si Marie fuera autista, sería solo culpa tuya.

Karl vio a sus padres discutir por quien sabe cuanta ocasión. El joven ya no recordaba la última vez que todos habían sido una familia feliz. De hecho, desde que era niño, Karl recordaba que la desgracia solía cernirse sobre su familia, durante un tiempo su padre estuvo sin empleo y se quedó sin dinero después de que su contador lo estafó y le quitó el dinero que había ganado como futbolista; después de muchos años de andar buscando trabajo, Rudy Frank tuvo un golpe de suerte y consiguió que lo aceptaran como entrenador del Hamburgo, sin embargo esto no fue del todo benéfico, ya que en un partido importante él sacó al jugador estrella de la alineación titular por faltarle al respeto, cosa que hizo que perdieran el encuentro y la familia Schneider se ganara el odio de la ciudad. Durante muchas semanas, la familia tuvo que soportar el hecho de que los aficionados lanzaran piedras y huevos contra su casa, cosa que fragmentó la relación entre Rudy Frank y Lorelei, la cual no estaba dispuesta a soportar que su familia fuese víctima de semejante escarnio. Y si bien después la actuación del entrenador Schneider mejoró considerablemente, el daño en su matrimonio ya estaba hecho y eso no iba a poder corregirse tan fácilmente.

Es como si mi familia estuviese marcada por las sombras.- comentaba Karl a su hermana.- Como si estuviésemos marcados por el lado negativo del universo.

Marie, como era de esperarse, solo guardaba silencio. "Ya sabrás todo a su debido tiempo", pensaba ella. "Mientras tanto, concéntrate en resistir".

Y la misma recomendación se daba ella misma, esperando que Jäger no tardara en aparecer.

Había algo, sin embargo, que Karl no quería decirle a nadie. Por las noches, de manera muy frecuente, él soñaba que estaba al frente de un ejército de seres de alas negras, seres que estaban rodeados de oscuridad y que parecían estar dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Karl entonces se miraba las manos, las cuales comenzaban a arderle y sin previo aviso todo él se convertía en una llamarada ardiente que se extendía por todo el lugar... Justo en ese punto, Karl se despertaba, confundido. ¿Qué significaban esos sueños y por qué los tenía tan seguido? Una y otra vez, la misma escena se repetía en su mente, y, cosa curiosa, despertaba sintiendo un ardor en la espalda. Karl tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que le ardía siempre al despertar de sus sueños era la marca de nacimiento que tenía en la espalda, la marca que tenía la forma de una runa, según le había dicho Marie alguna vez.

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, pero lo más raro de todo era el hecho de que Karl no sentía miedo al tener estos sueños. Todo lo contrario, se sentía terriblemente cómodo con el suceso... Tan era así que el joven se propuso escribir en una libreta todo lo que soñaba por las noches. Sus relatos eran ya tan nutridos que para esas alturas Karl ya tenía al menos unos veinte cuadernos ocupados con una historia que sería muy digna de una mente dedicada a escribir para la ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, dado que él no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre el origen de esas historias, Karl jamás se las enseñó a nadie, prometiéndose sin embargo que algún día le mostraría a alguien sus escritos, más que nada para asegurarse que soñar cosas así no era indicio de locura extrema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_México._

La vida pasaba mucho más tranquila y menos traumática en la familia Del Valle. El doctor Alejandro seguía siendo un respetable médico, y Emily después de tener a Lily se jubiló como enfermera pero seguía siendo asistente de su marido cuando lo necesitaba. La pareja vivía tranquila en una ciudad como todas, en compañía de sus dos hijos, Leonardo y Lily. El primero, sin embargo, al crecer demostró de inmediato que sería un mujeriego empedernido y un muchacho descarriado que iba a ocasionarle muchos problemas a sus padres, pero Lily parecía ser más una especie de niña tranquila y serena que no solía meterse en problemas. Fuera de los líos de Leonardo, la vida de los Del Valle era despreocupada y parecía que no pasaría nada de interesante en sus vidas.

O al menos, eso era lo que todos creían.

Emily Salazar se asomó por la ventana en busca de su hija menor, y la vio sentada en el pasto, haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Lily estaba agachada, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, y Emily temió que estuviera haciendo algo malo, por lo que salió al jardín, preocupada.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Lily?.- preguntó Emily.

Tratando de ayudar a esta ardilla.- respondió Lily, mostrando a su madre lo que traía entre sus manos, una pequeña ardilla que tenía lastimada una pata.

Lily, suelta eso, te va a morder.- pidió Emily.- Puede tener rabia.

No me va a hacer nada, mamá.- rió Lily.- Mira, ya está.

La ardilla se dejó hacer y curar la patita como si fuese un animal domesticado, pero en cuanto Lily la dejó en el pasto, el animalito salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Emily suspiró.

Pareciera que tienes un don.- comentó la mujer.- De alguna forma le haces para curar todo lo que está enfermo, tienes magia.

No es magia, mamá.- negó Lily.- Es solo, no sé, me gusta curar a los seres vivos.

Lily se puso de pie y se metió a la casa, bajo la constante mirada de su madre. Ésta aun seguía preguntándose de dónde le había venido ese don a su hija de curar a los demás con tanta facilidad. Cuando su otro hijo, Leonardo, se lastimaba en sus peripecias, Lily con solo limpiarle la herida hacía que ésta se curara más rápidamente que si lo hacía Emily o el propio Alejandro. Era algo increíble, parecía que Lily estuviese destinada a hacer algo grande, algo que en verdad podía marcar la diferencia.

Por cierto.- dijo Emily, antes de que Lily desapareciera de su vista.- Mañana tendremos visitas, vendrá un amigo de tu padre.

Está bien, mamá.- suspiró Lily.- Eso significa que tendré que prescindir de leer un rato, ¿cierto?

No te pongas en ese plan, será solo por un rato.- replicó Emily.- Ese hombre es un buen amigo de tu papá y quiere que estemos todos con él.

Uhm.- bufó Lily.- ¿Cómo se llama el amigo?

Es Jean Lacoste, es un reconocido médico francés y compañero de tu padre.- contestó Emily.- Mañana, a las cinco, sin falta.

Lily subió a su habitación y se sentó a si escritorio, sacando de uno de sus cajones una de sus carpetas de dibujo para continuar con el boceto que había tenido en mente desde que se despertó. A Lily le pasaba algo muy, pero muy curioso, y era que desde niña soñaba cosas muy fantasiosas, tan vívidas y claras que al despertar se ponía a dibujarlas. Un día que Alejandro vio a su hija muy entusiasmada dibujando, se lo comentó a su esposa y los dos se dieron cuenta de que su hija tenía algo de talento para el dibujo, por lo que ambos le compraron a Lily blocks de dibujo, colores, lápices, acuarelas, crayones, marcadores y todo lo que se le ofreciera para que ella dibujara sus sueños. Así pues, a esas alturas Lily ya tenía varias carpetas llenas de dibujos de seres angelicales, personas con hermosas alas blancas y trajes elaborados, dibujos de paisajes que no eran de este mundo. El dibujo en el que Lily trabajaba en esos momentos era de un palacio enorme, a cuyas espaldas se recortaban contra el cielo dos lunas. Lily no entendía nunca el por qué esas imágenes llegaban a sus sueños, ni mucho menos qué significaban.

De pronto, el clima tranquilo del día comenzó a cambiar y se desató un fuerte ventarrón, el cielo se encapotó y las nubes tronaban amenazadoramente. Lily, que tenía abierta la venta de su habitación, se levantó para cerrarla y al hacerlo se asomó por la ventana. Y justo en ese momento ella vio a una chica pelirroja de mirada muy intensa que contemplaba fijamente la casa. Lily no pudo evitar verla, y en seguida juró creer ver que la chica tenía un par de alas negras en su espalda; la pelirroja se dio cuenta entonces de que Lily la veía y volteó a verla. Lily parpadeó, espantada, esos ojos negros eran los más fríos que ella hubiese visto nunca y soltó un grito.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Emily, desde la cocina.- ¿Hija, estás bien?

Lily respiraba agitadamente, tratando de controlarse. La chica se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Sí, mamá, perdón.- gritó Lily, tratando de sonar calmada.- Es solo que vi una cucaracha.

Pues mátala.- replicó Emily.

Eso es lo que me da miedo.- bufó Lily.

Su madre ya no respondió y Lily regresó a la ventana, para seguir viendo a la chica pelirroja, pero ahí ya no había nadie. ¿Se habría Lily imaginado todo? Respirando más calmada, Lily cerró la ventana, pero ya no tuvo ganas de seguir dibujando. Algo en esa mirada negra la hicieron desconcentrarse al máximo.

¿Quién sería esa chica y por qué estaba mirando su casa? Había muchas cosas que Lily no terminaba de entender, así como tampoco entendería lo que iba a suceder después…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Japón._

Genzo Wakabayashi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El que hasta en ese momento había sido su entrenador y tutor, Tatsuo Mikami, estaba informándole que ya no iba a poder seguirlo entrenando, debido a que había sido invitado a trabajar en Alemania para mejorar la calidad del fútbol sóccer japonés. En parte, a Genzo le daba gusto por su entrenador, pero por otro lado, también le daba un poco de envidia. ¡Alemania! Uno de los países con mejor tradición en cuanto a fútbol, un sitio en donde él podría mejorar sus habilidades como portero…

Si mal no recordaba Genzo, Mikami llevaba entrenándolo más de cinco años para que el primero pudiese convertirse en el mejor portero de todo el mundo. Desde muy niño, Genzo había expresado el deseo de ser futbolista, y guardameta más específicamente, por lo que su padre, Akira, contrató al ex arquero de la selección japonesa para que entrenara a su hijo, además de convertirlo en su tutor legal por un tiempo, mientras Akira y su esposa viajaban a Inglaterra por cuestiones de negocios. El caso era que para Genzo, Mikami era más como un padre que su entrenador, no era para menos ya que ellos estaban más tiempo juntos de lo que Akira se la pasaba con Genzo, y el chico creía que iba a seguir entrenándolo por mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, Mikami le había dado esta noticia a su pupilo después de que éste ganó el Torneo Nacional de Primarias por segunda ocasión, en compañía de dos talentosos jugadores que Genzo recién acababa de conocer, uno de ellos llamado Tsubasa Ozhora y el otro llamado Taro Misaki; éste, por cierto, le causaba a Genzo cierta sensación de tranquilidad y paz cuando estaban en la misma habitación, aunque bueno, ése era otro tema.

Lo lamento en verdad, Genzo, pero es una oportunidad muy buena.- continuó Mikami.- Alemania tiene uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del mundo, así que por eso voy a irme.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, aunque en ese momento comenzaba a formulársele una idea.-Espera un momento, ¿y si me voy contigo a Alemania?

¿Cómo dices?.- Mikami se sorprendió.

Que me lleves contigo a Alemania.- pidió Genzo.- Podré mejorar también mi nivel, yo deseo salir de Japón, irme a Europa y jugar allá, es mi sueño ser el mejor portero desde niño y no voy a cumplirlo aquí. Por favor, déjame irme contigo, así estaré más cerca también de Londres y de mis padres.

Mikami lo consideró unos momentos. El llevarse a Genzo a Alemania no parecía una idea tan descabellada. Él tenía mucho potencial, y si se quedaba en Japón iba a ser desperdiciado, la liga japonesa era aun claramente inferior a cualquiera de las europeas o incluso las americanas, de manera que si Genzo quería destacar y desarrollar todo su talento debía irse de Japón. Y Alemania era un estupendo lugar para comenzar…

Tendrás que pedirle permiso a tus padres.- dijo Mikami.- Yo no puedo dar una orden como ésa. Si Akira está de acuerdo, yo acepto en llevarte conmigo a Alemania.

Hablaré más tarde con papá, sé que no se negara.- Genzo sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Gracias, no se arrepentirá de llevarme con usted.

De manera que, más tarde, Genzo habló con su padre y le informó los planes que tenía Mikami de irse a Alemania y de sus propios planes de querer irse con él. Genzo explicó los pros y contras, y se escuchó tan convincente y decidido que Akira no pudo negarse, de manera que dio el permiso para que su hijo se marchara a Alemania con Mikami. Genzo, por supuesto, estaba feliz. Las ruedas de su destino habían comenzado a moverse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_Primero Francia, después Alemania._

Elieth Shanks iba a cambiarse de casa por quien sabe cuanta vez. Su padre nuevamente había sido nombrado embajador de Francia, esta vez en Alemania, por lo que la chica debía mudarse nuevamente. A sus escasos 12 años, la chica ya había tenido que abandonar su natal México y mudarse a París, lugar en donde vivió por unos cuantos años hasta el día en el que Rémy Shanks anunció que había sido nombrado embajador de Francia en Alemania, lo que significaba que toda la familia debía mudarse otra vez. Ni modo, qué remedio, no podían decir que no, así que todos se dispusieron a empacar sus cosas y recuerdos y marcharse al nuevo país. Elieth, sin embargo, se sentía renuente. ¿Por qué otra vez dejar todo lo que conocía por el trabajo de su padre?

Petit, es necesario.- dijo Rémy.- Aun eres muy niña para entenderlo, pero lo harás después. Alemania te va a gustar, es un lindo país.

Lo mismo dijiste de Francia.- bufó Eli.

¿Y te gustó, no?.- replicó Rémy.- Ya no hagas pucheros y empaca tus cosas, Petit.

Ya qué. Si bien de momento a la chica le pareció muy mala la idea de irse, después de que se le pasó el coraje descubrió que irse sería una nueva aventura. Conocería otros lugares, otras gentes, otras costumbres, y lo más importante era que aprendería un idioma nuevo. Elieth pronto se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hablar varios idiomas, así que quizás irse no era del todo malo... O bueno, eso era lo que la chica quería creer, que en Alemania podría encontrarse con su destino.

Prometo que esta vez nos quedaremos más tiempo.- dijo Rémy a su hija menor.- Por lo menos, hasta que te gradúes.

Elieth suspiró, su padre siempre hacía esa promesa y nunca la cumplía, aunque no era culpa de él, sino de su trabajo. En fin, a ver qué pasaba después.

Alemania era un buen país, y Berlín era en verdad hermosa y tenía mucha historia. Los primeros días, Eli y su familia iban a visitar los vestigios del muro de Berlín, los antiguos búnkers de Hitler y varios otros edificios más de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y las catedrales, iglesias y castillos de antes de ésta época. El turisteo, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo porque poco después Rémy le hizo un anuncio a su más pequeña hija sobre cuál sería su futura escuela.

Irás a un internado, Petit.- dijo.- En Munich.

¿Cómo?.- Elieth respingó.- ¿A un internado¿En Munich¿Por qué?

Porque es ahí en donde se encuentra la mejor escuela de Alemania.- respondió Rémy.- Y quiero que tengas lo mejor, Petit.

¡Pero Munich es otra ciudad!.- protestó Eli.- Estaré lejos de ustedes.

Quieres estudiar idiomas¿no?.- replicó Rémy.- Allá aprenderás alemán, y si quieres también ruso y holandés y practicar el francés y cuanto idioma se te antoje.

Pero no practicaré el español.- suspiró Elieth.

No te quejes, Petit, por favor.- pidió Rémy.- Si te quedas en Berlín te aburrirías mucho, en Munich conocerás a muchas chicas de tu edad y podrás desenvolverte mejor.

¿Tengo opción?.- bufó Eli.

No.- negó Rémy, con una sonrisa.- Pero preferiría que fueses por voluntad propia y no por obligación.

Elieth asintió; de cualquier manera, no podía decir que no, así que mejor puso al mal tiempo buena cara, otra vez, y aceptó la voluntad de su padre. Qué más le quedaba, y bueno, al menos en ese internado podría aprender más idiomas y conocer a algunas amigas, quizás. Así pues, Rémy y Susan llevaron a su hija al internado, con la esperanza de que ella se adaptara pronto.

El instituto en donde Elieth estudiaría era elegante y se notaba que tenían una disciplina estricta, pero las profesoras parecían ser agradables y las chicas se veían sencillas, así que al menos Eli no tendría que hospedarse con ninguna estirada, el tipo de muchacha que solía caerle muy mal.

Tenemos lista una habitación para ella.- anunció la directora a los Shanks.- Y no va a estar sola, tendrá la compañía de una señorita que tiene poco de haber llegado pero que es muy educada, así que no se preocupen.

Sin embargo, cuando los Shanks llegaron a la habitación no vieron a nadie, pero la directora les dijo que las estudiantes tenían sus momentos de descanso en esos momentos, así que quizás la compañera de Elieth estaría en los jardines. Eli desempacó sus cosas y se despidió de sus padres sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, ya que ese no era su estilo. La que sí lloró un poco fue Susan, por dejar a su hija menor en ese lugar, pero Rémy la convenció de que Elieth estaría bien.

El caso es que Elieth se quedó a solas en su habitación, y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo por la ventana por largo rato, hasta que oscureció. Ella no quiso encender las luces porque el efecto era más impactante con la oscuridad, pero después de un buen tiempo a Eli le comenzó a dar hambre y decidió bajar al comedor para alimentarse y conocer a sus nuevas compañeras, pero al darse la vuelta ella vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules parada a pocos metros y que la miraba fijamente. Elieth, sin poder evitarlo, se asustó y soltó un grito.

Lo siento.- dijo Marie Schneider, mirando fijamente a Elieth.- No quise asustarte, pero estabas tan concentrada que no me escuchaste entrar.

Sí, creo que sí.- Eli respiró agitadamente. La verdad era que no, no había estado tan distraída, más bien parecía que la chica se había aparecido de la nada, pero bueno, eso era imposible y lo más seguro sería que en verdad no la escuchó.- Lo siento.

No, lo siento yo.- negó Marie.- Eres nueva¿cierto?

Así es.- Elieth consiguió sonreír.- Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto, me llamo Elieth Shanks y acabo de llegar.

De Francia¿cierto?.- Marie también sonrió.- La directora me lo dijo, es un lindo país.

Sí, pero no tanto como éste.- sonrió Elieth.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Soy Marie Schneider.- se presentó la chica.- Bienvenida.

Gracias.- dijo Eli, ya más calmada. Esa chica le agradó al primer instante.- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte.- dijo Marie.- Vamos, después te daré un breve recorrido por la escuela.

Las chicas entonces se sonrieron una a la otra y salieron juntas de la habitación. Elieth sentía que ya había hecho a su primera amiga en ese lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_México._

Todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez. Lily no sabía en qué momento las cosas habían tomado un curso tan espantoso. Ella no sabía si gritar, correr, pedir ayuda, desmayarse o llorar. No, eso que veía no podía ser sangre...

Lily bajó a la cocina a la hora de costumbre, para preguntarle a su madre qué había de cenar, y se sorprendió de encontrar todas las luces apagadas y un silencio absoluto. A esas horas la televisión de la cocina debía estar prendida a todo volumen para que su madre pudiese ver sus series favoritas mientras preparaba la cena, pero no había nada de eso, ni la casa olía a deliciosa comida recién preparada, como era la costumbre. Lily había estado hablándole a su mamá en varias ocasiones, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Fue entonces cuando la chica entró a la cocina y vio el espectáculo que le causó un grito de horror...

Emily estaba tirada en el piso de la cocina, en un charco de sangre; la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y emitía débiles gruñidos que le indicaron a Lily que ella seguía con vida. La chica se agachó a ver lo que le pasaba a su madre, llenándose las manos de sangre.

No, no puede ser.- musitó Lily.- No, mamá¿qué te pasó?

L-lily... .- murmuró Emily, débilmente.- V-vete de a-aquí...

¡Mamá, estás herida!.- gritó Lily, comenzando a sollozar.- Tengo que hablarle a papá...

V-vete... .- insistió Emily.

Lily iba a levantarse entonces para buscar algo con qué detener el sangrado de su madre cuando tuvo una sensación, un presentimiento que llegó de un lugar más allá de su conciencia. Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica puso las manos sobre la herida de su madre, la cual aparentemente había sido hecha con uno de sus cuchillos de cocina, y cerró los ojos. Lily rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la herida dejara de sangrar y de pronto sintió que de sus manos salía una cantidad impresionante de energía. Emily, semiinconsciente, no alcanzó a percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente sintió que unas cálidas manos se posaban sobre su cuerpo y lentamente le iban quitando el insoportable dolor. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos, vio que su madre había dejado de sangrar, mientras que sus propias manos brillaban como si se estuvieran hechas de plata líquida; la chica sintió, además, que el pecho le escocía levemente, en el sitio exacto en donde ella tenía su marca de nacimiento. ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Acaso ella había podido curar a su madre? Y de ser esto cierto¿cómo lo había conseguido¿Había sido magia o estaba alucinando? O quizás, soñando, eso sería lo mejor.

Mamá.- Lily no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero comenzó a llorar del alivio al ver que su madre estaba recuperándose.- Vas a estar bien.

Lily, ella todavía está aquí.- murmuró Emily.- Tienes que irte...

¿Ella?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿De quién hablas?

Pero su madre no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque de repente Lily sintió que alguien la tomaba por el cabello y la hacía caer hacia atrás con brusquedad. La chica gritó al sentir que alguien la arrastraba por el ensangrentado suelo de la cocina.

¡Suéltame!.- gritó Lily, sin poder ver bien a su atacante.- ¿Qué quieres¡Llévate todo el dinero que quieras, pero no nos hagas más daño!

Sin embargo, el agresor no respondió y continuó arrastrando a Lily hasta la sala. En el proceso, ésta sintió que le arrancaban el cabello por la fuerza y brutalidad con la que era arrastrada. De repente, el atacante se detuvo y Lily temió que la siguiente en ser acuchillada fuese ella.

Eres tú, Yuri.- dijo una voz femenina, la voz de una niña.- No me costó tanto trabajo encontrarte.

¿De qué me hablas?.- gimoteó Lily.- Yo no me llamo Yuri, me llamo Lily, por favor déjanos en paz.

Lily entonces levantó la cabeza y con mucha sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su agresora no era una mujer, sino una chica de su edad, la misma chica pelirroja que había estado observando su casa instantes atrás. Lily se dio cuenta también que ella llevaba en la mano el cuchillo de cocina que había herido a Emily.

Deja eso, por favor, es peligroso.- gimoteó Lily.- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Tu vida.- respondió Anya, con voz helada.- Es todo lo que deseo, Yuri. Me estorbas para mis planes.

Yo no soy Yuri.- Lily intentó levantarse.- No sé de quién me hablas, nadie aquí se llama así. Por favor, vete, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

Lo único que quiero es matarte.- repitió Anya.- No permitiré que se cumpla la profecía.

¿Profecía¿Yuri¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esa chica? Se había vuelto loca, esa niña debía estar traumada, hablaba y decía cosas que Lily no entendía. Anya, sin embargo, no iba a detenerse a explicarle nada a Lily, si ésta no recordaba quién había sido en su otra vida no era problema de Anya, así que ella blandió el cuchillo amenazadoramente, acercándose cada vez más a Lily...

Lily cerró los ojos. Ella presentía que su fin estaba cerca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alemania._

Karl supo que las cosas en su familia habían llegado a un punto crítico. Lorelei ya había amenazado por primera vez a Rudy Frank con el divorcio, cosa que terminó en una discusión tremenda y terrible que dejó a Lorelei llorando e hizo que Rudy Frank se marchara de la casa por unos cuantos días. Durante ese tiempo, Karl sintió que su vida estaba desfragmentándose, aunque él sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. En esos días, Marie se portó de lo más distante, quizás no sabía como afrontar el problema de sus padres, y Karl no tenía un amigo con quien se sintiera en confianza para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se dedicó a entrenar más arduamente, solo el sóccer podía proporcionarle un poco de alivio a su dolor… Así pues, el tiempo que Rudy Frank se salió de su casa, Karl se la pasaba todo el día en el entrenamiento, salía desde muy temprano y regresaba ya entrada la noche, de manera que no estuvo presente cuando Marie hizo su "chistecito". Karl sintió algo de culpabilidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer su hermana, él debió estar más al pendiente de ella.

Marie juró y perjuró que ella nunca quiso suicidarse, pero todo lo que hizo parecía indicar lo contrario. Una tarde, después de cansarse de gritarle a su hija que bajara a cenar, Lorelei fue hacia su habitación y al abrirla encontró a Marie desmayada, con un frasco de un jarabe muy potente para tos tirado a un lado de ella (el medicamento se llama "codeína", y en dosis elevadas puede causar la muerte). Lorelei, al verla, soltó un grito y corrió a llamar a una ambulancia para que salvaran a su hija; así pues, cuando Karl volvió a casa esa noche, no encontró a nadie y preocupado, le llamó a su padre. Rudy Frank tampoco tenía idea de en donde estaba su esposa y su hija, así que, muy preocupados, padre e hijo salieron a buscar a Lorelei y a Marie, preguntando en la delegación de policía y en los hospitales. No fue sino hasta el cuarto hospital en el que preguntaron cuando encontraron a Marie Schneider entre la lista de pacientes admitidos en urgencias. Cuando Rudy y Karl se presentaron en el nosocomio (o sea, hospital xD), los médicos le informaron que Marie había intentado suicidarse y que estaban practicándole un lavado gástrico de urgencia. Fue ahí cuando Lorelei apareció y sin pensarlo mucho, se echó a llorar en brazos de su marido. Los dos sentían culpa, porque no se habían dado cuenta de que sus peleas habían terminado por afectar a su hija. Karl estaba fuera de sí, totalmente ausente. El que su hermana hubiese intentado suicidarse lo hicieron perder el control por unos momentos… De repente, él comenzó a ver visiones de esos seres de alas negras que se aparecían en sus sueños, seres que rodeaban a sus padres y a su hermana y los absorbían por completo, mientras enormes columnas de fuego rodeaban por completo a Karl y se fusionaban con él…

¿Karl¡Karl!.- gritó Rudy Frank, trayendo a Karl de vuelta a la realidad.- ¿Qué te sucede?

¿Qué?.- exclamó Karl, momentáneamente desconcertado.

Llevo rato diciéndote que nos dejarán ver a tu hermana.- anunció Rudy.- Y pareces estar en otro planeta.

Lo siento, papá.- musitó Karl.- Vamos.

Karl entró con sus padres a ver a Marie, después de que los médicos les dijeron que ella ya estaba a salvo. Marie estaba semidormida cuando ellos entraron, de manera que se despertó al escucharlos y sentirlos cerca.

Papá.- musitó Marie, con voz cansada.- Mamá…

No hables, mi amor.- pidió Lorelei.- Estamos contigo.

Rudy Frank, aparte de preocupado, se veía molesto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su hija hubiese tratado de matarse? Sin embargo, Marie dijo que suicidarse no era su intención, sino que simplemente quería tomar un poco de jarabe para calmar una tos insistente que tenía y que se le pasó la dosis, simplemente. Fue una historia muy simple, que no convenció a nadie, pero dado que Marie pasó sin problemas las pruebas psicológicas que le hicieron posteriormente, no había razón para pensar que no había sido un accidente. Los psicólogos que vieron a la chica confirmaron que ella no estaba deprimida ni pasando por una crisis, a pesar de todo, por lo que sus padres dudaron mandarla a un psiquiátrico. Sin embargo, algo había que hacer con ella ya que los problemas entre Rudy y Lorelei sin duda seguirían, y curiosamente fue Karl el que encontró la respuesta.

¿Por qué no la mandamos al Instituto de Munich?.- sugirió él.- Estaría lejos de… Bueno, estaría en otro ambiente, con muchachas de su edad, y además tendría vigilancia constante. Quizás eso es lo que le hace falta, estar lejos de aquí.

Rudy Frank y Lorelei lo consideraron por unos momentos y aceptaron la idea. En ese instituto, además, tenían muy buenos psicólogos y quizás podrían ayudar a Marie mucho mejor que mandarla a un psiquiátrico. Además, Karl tenía razón al decir que el enviar a Marie al manicomio podría terminar por perjudicarla más si acaso era cierto que todo había sido un accidente. Así pues, en cuanto Marie se recuperó, Rudy Frank la llevó a Munich, al prestigioso instituto que se afamaba de ser el mejor de toda Alemania. El hombre de momento se preocupó por el hecho de que Marie estaría sola en una habitación, pero la directora lo tranquilizó diciéndole que dentro de poco, iba a tener compañía, una chica recién llegada de la vecina Francia, y que además todos estarían muy al pendiente de Marie. Ya con esto, Rudy Frank se tranquilizó y dejó a su hija en ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de que con este hecho estaba contribuyendo a que la Profecía siguiera su camino.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Olvidé decir que lo del Pacto de Sangre entre ángeles y demonios no es idea mía, la idea original es del manga de "Oh, mi diosa!", de Kosuke Fujishima._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Italia._

Francesco Ferrari era hijo de un acaudalado "empresario" italiano, cuya fortuna no provenía de ser corredor de bolsa, sino por dedicarse al narcotráfico y a la mafia en general. Los Ferrari eran conocidos en toda Italia por ser una de las familias con mayor tradición en el antiguo arte de la mafia, por lo que Francesco conoció desde muy niño el lado oscuro de la humanidad. Negocios sucios, contrabando, lavado de dineros, robos, tráfico de drogas, todo eso era normal para Francesco, y hasta cierto punto, él se acostumbró a todo esto y lo tomó como algo natural. No era para menos, él solo conocía ese mundo.

En cuanto el pequeño Francesco comenzó a tener uso de razón, buscó la manera de localizar a su rey, aunque de momento él no tenía manera de hacerlo. Jäger no pudo prevenir el sitio en donde Schatten había caído, de manera que el localizarlo iba a resultar tremendamente complicado, él podía tener mil nombres, caras y hasta formas. Bueno, al menos algo era seguro, Schatten era hombre, lo que eliminaba a poco más de la mitad de la población mundial.

Francesco se dio cuenta también de que la mejor manera de conseguir su propósito era el meterse a los negocios familiares, nadie tenía más contactos que la mafia. Así pues, en cuanto pudo, Francesco empezó a espiar las reuniones de su padre y a irse de polizón en sus trabajos y misiones, opinando cuando lo creía conveniente, para así poco a poco irse ganando un lugar en la prestigiosa familia Ferrari. A muchos les sorprendía que el joven de 13 años fuese ya tan centrado, maduro para su edad y terriblemente frío e indiferente. Era como si Francesco hubiese nacido sin corazón, aunque sí con mucha lujuria, porque el muchacho descubrió desde muy joven los placeres de la carne, como vulgarmente se dice. Él estaba comenzando la adolescencia y las chicas eran un mundo nuevo y fascinante para él, algo en lo que ocupaba su tiempo cuando no fingía encargarse de los negocios familiares.

Francesco va a ser mi descendiente.- dijo el señor Ferrari.- Mira nada más a su edad, ya es más diestro en nuestros negocios que cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores.

Es muy joven para eso.- dijo la señora Ferrari.- No quisiera que ya desde ahora esté metido en esto.

Creo que esta no es decisión nuestra.- negó el señor Ferrari.- Él nació para gobernar.

"Falso", pensó Francesco. "Yo no nací para gobernar. Nací para ayudar a mi rey, al cual aun no encuentro".

Y que iba a tardar en encontrarlo, por cierto. El encontrar qué nombre usaba Schatten en la Tierra iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y quizás Francesco no hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarlo de no ser porque vio en las noticias que una niña en México había sido encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico después de haber asesinado brutalmente a cuchilladas a una familia. La noticia, por lo terriblemente impactante, apareció en todas las noticias y periódicos del mundo y Francesco miró la foto de una chica pelirroja de su edad, aproximadamente, cuya fría mirada negra le removió la memoria a Jäger. Esa aura de maldad, esa negrura en su mirar, solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona...

Yami.

Ella había caído en la Tierra también, y había tomado el nombre y el aspecto de una hija de un asesino a sueldo. ¿Por qué, y para qué? No tenía sentido, Yami era una de las más cercanas guerreras a Schatten, pero ella no tendría por qué estar en la Tierra, el Oráculo no la había mencionado nunca. Fue entonces cuando Jäger recordó el remolino negro que los lanzó a él, a Schatten, a Gaie y a Yuri a la Tierra, y de inmediato supo quién había sido el traidor que había ocasionado todo. Y por lo visto, las cosas no habían salido como Yami planeó, porque ahora ella se encontraba en la tierra. Jäger supo entonces que, antes que encontrar a Schatten, debía asegurarse que Yami no lo localizara primero...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alemania. _

Genzo estaba impresionado. Alemania era mucho más de lo que él esperaba, en todo sentido. Era un país diferente, con gente diferente, cultura diferente y un estilo de fútbol sóccer muy diferente. Todo parecía ser más extraño, duro y difícil en ese lugar, pero Genzo se dijo que no había viajado desde tan lejos como para rendirse.

Desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en el Hamburgo, quedó muy claro que él no era bien aceptado por el simple hecho de ser japonés. Había especialmente un tipejo que se la pasaba humillando a Genzo y haciéndole la vida imposible. El portero era ridiculizado, maltratado y golpeado todos los días en el entrenamiento, sin que Mikami pudiese hacer nada ya que en general ésa era la "bienvenida" con la que el equipo alemán recibía a los nuevos jugadores. Genzo resistió, más que nada por su orgullo, hasta que hubo un momento en el que Hans lo hartó con sus estupideces y se agarró a golpes con él. En esa pelea nadie intervino, nadie iba a impedir que Genzo pudiese desquitarse de su verdugo, de manera que portero y delantero se dieron unos buenos porrazos, de los cuales el más fregado resultó ser el alemán, y si bien Genzo no recibió mejor trato por parte de sus compañeros, a partir de ese día, nadie volvió a discriminarlo por ser japonés.

Poco a poco, Genzo fue adquiriendo habilidad y deteniendo los disparos de sus compañeros, hasta el día en el que conoció a Karl Heinz Schneider, el Káiser de Alemania, la nueva promesa del fútbol sóccer de Europa.

El día en el que Karl se topó con Genzo, el primero estaba aun aturdido, confundido y deprimido por la inminente separación de sus padres y el supuesto divorcio de su hermana. Karl estaba enojado, guardaba mucha ira y rencor en su corazón pero, lejos de sacarlo con la gente que lo rodeaba, sacaba su coraje con el fútbol. Ese día, en específico, Karl tenía deseos de probar un nuevo tiro que estaba practicando, un disparo que podría llegar a ser muy potente en verdad, pero no había portero digno de probarlo. O por lo menos, hasta que vio a Genzo Wakabayashi jugar. Schneider, al ver al portero detener tan diestramente, preguntó quién era y le respondieron que el muchacho provenía de Japón y que aspiraba a ser guardameta del equipo. En ese momento, Genzo detuvo un disparo muy difícil, a una de las esquinas de la portería, y Schneider sonrió; había encontrado al portero indicado.

Cuando Karl llegó al campo, Genzo estaba burlándose de lo mal que disparaban sus compañeros; éstos, furiosos, continuaban lanzando tiros pero el portero los detuvo uno a uno, con cierta facilidad.

Déjenme a mí.- pidió Karl, a sus compañeros.- A ver, amigo.

Genzo se sorprendió al ver aparecer al joven rubio, el cual lo miraba muy retadoramente. Y sin que éste pudiese decir algo, el alemán disparó, algo que resultó ser un tiro de mediana dificultad. No sin esfuerzo, Genzo detuvo el balón, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Detuvo un tiro de Schneider.- murmuraban todos, asombrados. Solo para Genzo pasaba desconocido el hecho de que el Káiser lanzaba los tiros más potentes que pudiesen existir.

¿No que no?.- se burló Genzo de Karl.- No esperabas eso.

Esto fue lo único que Schneider necesitaba para terminar de enojarse. Karl recordó todo lo que había sucedido en su vida las últimas semanas y volvió a experimentar enojo. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que se atrevía a burlarse así de él. Karl entonces tomó otro balón y sin pensarlo mucho, puso toda su potencia en el disparo. El balón salió despedido con tanta fuerza que parecía estar en llamas, parecía que iba dejando una estela de fuego ardiente que quemaría todo a su paso. Incluso, muchos de los jugadores que estaban cerca de la trayectoria del balón juraron sentir el calor que éste despedía.

Genzo se quedó inmóvil, y atónito vio cómo el balón pasaba junto a él y perforaba la red de la portería para ir a incrustarse en la pared de concreto. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, el balón parecía estar humeando, y las cuerdas de la portería, más que rotas, parecían haber sido quemadas.

Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Schneider, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Ese disparo tenía fuego puro...

Había nacido el Fire Shoot, uno de los tiros más potentes, impresionantes e imparables que habrían de existir jamás.

Algo digno del rey de las Sombras...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_México._

Lily podía escuchar su propia respiración, sus propios latidos de su corazón, e incluso cómo la sangre circulaba por sus venas y arterias. Era como si su sentido del oído estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, como esperando a que llegara el momento final...

Anya se dirigía lentamente hacia Lily. Todo había salido de lo más sencillo; a Anya no le costó mucho trabajo localizar a la reina de la Luz, alguien que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Claro, esto debía ser solo un truco, era imposible que Yuri no recordara su origen real, muy seguramente la chica estaba mintiendo en un desesperado intento por salvarse de su próxima muerte.

Todas las gobernantes del reino de la Luz habían sido mujeres, sin excepción; esto Anya lo sabía muy bien como el hecho de que todos los gobernantes del reino de la Oscuridad eran hombres. Era como una especie de tradición de ambos reinos, el poder era traspasado de heredero en heredero cuando éste alcanzaba la edad de 18 años, sin importar si el anterior gobernante aun vivía o estaba en condiciones de seguir reinando. Dado que Yami no desconocía este suceso, ella sabía que cuando Yuri y Schatten cumplieran los 18 años en la Tierra, sus poderes como gobernantes terminarían de liberarse ya que ninguno de los dos tenían aun descendientes, y entonces podrían abrir de nuevo el portal que los podría llevar al regreso al universo en donde se encontraban sus reinos. Solo alguien perteneciente a cualquiera de las dos familias reales podría abrir los numerosos portales que conectaban con los mundos paralelos, de manera que antes de ese tiempo Yuri y Schatten no podrían salir de la Tierra. Si Yami quería entonces evitar la Profecía, debía matar a los dos reyes antes de que cumplieran el límite de edad.

No le costó mucho trabajo a Yami el cumplir con la primera parte de su plan. Su padre humano, Salvador De la Torre, conocido asesino a sueldo, viajaba por el mundo cumpliendo con los trabajos que le encomendaban, viajando con su hija más por fachada que por amor. Teniendo una niña con él, la policía de cualquier país pondría en duda que el señor De la Torre estuviese metido en los negocios de los que se le acusaban. Aprovechándose de esto, Anya utilizó las cuentas y los contactos de su padre para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Anya sabía que debía encontrar a una niña que hubiese nacido de unos 12 a 13 años antes, con un símbolo extraño en el pecho como seña particular, y que hubiese nacido en alguna buena familia, personas que tuviesen la fama de ser buenas o generosas. Después de mucho buscar, de pasarse noches y días buscando, Anya encontró a Lily entre los registros de un hospital en México, y solo tuvo que esperar a que su padre tuviese un trabajo en México. No fue fácil, sin embargo, a Anya le tomó mucho tiempo, pero al fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y el dirigirse a la residencia de los Del Valle y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

La mujer no representó ningún problema; ella, como buena ama de casa que se jactaba de ser, estaba concentrada preparando la cena y viendo sus telenovelas, por lo que no escuchó ni sintió (esto último gracias a la habilidad de demonio de Yami de no dejar sentir su presencia) cuando Anya entró en la cocina y tomó uno de los cuchillos de cocina para encajárselo en el costado, por debajo de las costillas, tal y como lo había visto hacerlo a su padre. Yuri bajó después, preocupada por su madre, y Yami vio cómo se acercaba a su madre humana y le ponía las manos en la herida. Yami vio entonces cómo Yuri usaba su energía para curar a la mujer, lo que confirmó a la pelirroja muchacha que ésa era la chica que había estado buscando...

Yuri, sin embargo, se había puesto a gimotear y a llorar, no actuaba como la digna reina de la Luz que era y Yami se dijo que no le iba a costar matarla. Yuri era incapaz de usar sus poderes, mucho menos de defenderse, por lo que tomó el mismo cuchillo que usó en Emily para atacarla, pero justo antes de llegar a ella, alguien tomó a Yami por el cabello con fuerza y la jaló hacia atrás.

¡Aléjate de mi hija!.- gritó Alejandro Del Valle.- ¡Deja en paz a mi familia, niña psicótica!

¡Papá!.- Lily gritó en ese instante.

¡Vete, chiquita!.- gritó Alejandro.- ¡Vete con tu mamá, pidan ayuda!

Lily estaba indecisa en hacerle caso a su padre o quedarse a ayudarlo. Anya era solo una niña de su edad, pero parecía ser extremadamente fuerte, tan era así que a Alejandro le estaba costando trabajo el detenerla. Ni él ni su hija podrían sospecharse que se estaban enfrentando a un ser de fuerza sobrehumana, de manera que, sin que Alejandro pudiera evitarlo, Anya se zafó de él y le enterró el cuchillo en el abdomen; el hombre gritó y cayó al suelo, dejando completamente libre a la muchacha. Ésta entonces tomó el cuchillo ya ensangrentado por Emily y Alejandro, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Lily. Ella entonces se echó a correr, pero Anya era muy rápida y consiguió alanzarla y tumbarla al suelo. Lily intentó defenderse como pudo, pero si su padre no había podido con la chica, mucho menos iba a poder hacerlo Lily. Anya iba ganando la pelea, ya casi tenía a Lily inmovilizada y dispuesta a encajarle el cuchillo, y ésta ya no hallaba que hacer para quitarse a la chica de encima cuando Alejandro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se lanzó hacia ella, evitando que atacara a Lily. Alejandro y Anya rodaron por el piso de la sala, por el control del cuchillo, pero el hombre estaba débil por la puñalada y no pudo evitar que Anya volviera a acuchillarlo en repetidas ocasiones, ocasionando que Alejandro soltara varios aullidos de dolor. Lily, no pudiendo soportar la escena, corrió hacia su padre y empujó a Anya con todas sus fuerzas; ésta perdió la concentración con el inesperado ataque y entonces Alejandro pudo golpearla en la cabeza con lo primero que encontró a mano. Anya se desvaneció, sin dejar muy en claro si estaba viva o muerta, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, sino el estado de Alejandro y Lily.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba muy mal, sangraba de muchos lados y su rostro estaba poniéndose cada vez más pálido y el hombre respiraba con dificultad.

Lily… Chiquita… .- murmuró Alejandro.- Lo más bello que he hecho…

No hables, papá.- musitó Lily.- Por favor, no hagas esfuerzos…

Cuídense mucho… Entre ustedes… .- continuó Alejandro.- Los quiero a todos… Más que a mi propia vida… Por ustedes haría lo que fuera…

No hables como si te fueras a morir, papá.- gimoteó Lily.- Vas a estar bien…

Te quiero… Chiquita… .- Alejandro alcanzó a sonreír, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lily gritó, desesperada, e intentó poner las manos en las heridas de su padre para curarlo, tal y como había hecho con su madre, pero en esta ocasión, aun cuando Lily se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, nada ocurrió. De sus manos no salió ninguna especie de energía, y la sangre seguía brotando a borbotones de las heridas de su padre. Lily rogó, imploró, suplicó, pero no sucedió nada….

Lentamente, entre los brazos de su hija, la respiración de Alejandro Del Valle fue haciéndose cada vez más débil, hasta que hubo un momento en el que desapareció… Lily vio entonces que el color había abandonado el rostro de su padre, dándole a entender que él se había ido…


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_Primero Japón. Después, Francia._

Taro Misaki disfrutaba en verdad ser un humano. La vida en la tierra era buena, era tranquila y pacífica, muy diferente a la vida en el universo de Luz y Sombras. Además, había algo en el universo de los humanos que despertaba la alegría en el corazón de Taro, un deporte llamado fútbol sóccer, algo en lo que Misaki descubrió ser tremendamente bueno, además de ser su boleto para conseguir amigos en todo el mundo, algo que a Amichi le encantaba hacer.

Él era el único hijo de Ichiro Misaki, un divorciado pintor que viajaba por el mundo para ganar algo de dinero. Taro era muy chico cuando su mamá decidió irse de la casa, harta de que su esposo se pusiera ebrio todos los fines de semana. La señora Misaki no estaba dispuesta, por supuesto, el dejar a su pequeño hijo al lado de Ichiro, sin importar cuanto le rogó éste para que no se llevara a Taro. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer intentó marcharse, Taro se negó a irse con ella. Él le decía a todos sus amigos y conocidos que desconocía la razón por la cual él había decidido quedarse con su padre, pero la verdad era que Amichi había escogido a Ichiro por la sencilla razón de que él lo necesitaba más que su madre. Después del divorcio, y de la partida de la madre de Taro, Ichiro dejó de tomar y comenzó a pintar paisajes para ganarse la vida, viajando por todo Japón. Taro se dijo que ésta sería una buena manera de cumplir su misión, entre tanto viaje él no tardaría en localizar al humano al que debía proteger, ya que a diferencia de los demás seres de luz y sombra que cayeron con él a la Tierra, Taro sí sabía quién era el niño humano marcado por el destino, el hijo del empresario más rico de todo Japón. Así pues, cuando Taro y su padre llegaron a Nankatsu y él vio a Tsubasa Ozhora y Genzo Wakabayashi enfrentarse en el campo de fútbol, Misaki supo que había encontrado a su objetivo.

Genzo, sin embargo, no resultó ser lo que Taro creía; éste pensaba que si él iba a ayudar a salvar a su mundo y al de él, Genzo tendría que ser alguien más accesible y amistoso, cosa que no resultó ser cierta. Wakabayashi era más bien un amargado engreído obsesionado con el fútbol, y Amichi no entendía como era que él iba a salvar al mundo, o bueno, a fingir que lo hacía. Durante un momento, incluso, Taro llegó a creer que el Oráculo se había equivocado y que en realidad su objetivo era Tsubasa Ozhora, un muchacho alegre, amistoso, entusiasta y optimista, con el cual Taro hizo una excelente dupla para jugar al sóccer. Sin embargo, el Oráculo había sido muy claro y específico, y por más que Taro se negaba a creerlo, Genzo era el elegido, sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de Tsubasa e incluso del propio Taro, Genzo cambió su forma de ser y se portó más amigable y demostró tener muchos deseos de superarse, cosa que iba más con el concepto que Amichi tenía originalmente de él.

Después, sin embargo, llegó el problema cuando Genzo dijo que iba a irse a Alemania a entrenar para convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo. Se suponía que Taro iba a protegerlo¿cómo iba a hacer esto si el protegido se iba a largar al otro del mundo? Amichi suspiró, tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna manera para poder seguir cumpliendo con su misión; sin embargo, quizás no todo iba a resultar tan difícil, ya que Ichiro recibió una petición de un reconocido artista francés, millonario excéntrico, para que trabajara en Francia e hiciera una exposición de sus pinturas. Este francés, llamado Louis Lacouture, había visto la obra del señor Misaki en una galería en Japón y había visto el talento que tenía el hombre y decidió apoyarlo, motivo por el cual le hizo la oferta. Y aunque Ichiro estaba muy feliz y sorprendido por tan buena oferta, él dudaba en aceptarla por Taro. Irse a Francia cambiaría por completo su vida, pero fue ahí cuando su ex mujer se apareció y le dijo que ella podía hacerse cargo de Taro, cosa que Ichiro prefirió a arruinar la vida de su único hijo.

Amichi, por supuesto, no estuvo nunca de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres humanos. Él se había encariñado mucho con Ichiro y no quería dejarlo, pero aparte de eso era como si Amichi tuviese al propio Taro Misaki peleándose en su interior. Era algo muy curioso, pero si bien Amichi tenía el control de la mente y los sentimientos de Taro Misaki, era como si de vez en cuando, en determinadas situaciones y bajo ciertas circunstancias, Amichi sintiera que Taro quería dar su propia opinión en el asunto, como si ellos no fuesen una misma persona sino dos seres separados, viviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Amichi desconocía si eso era efecto de ser un humano, pero de que le causaba problemas de vez en cuando, se los causaba.

"Es imposible, Taro Misaki es mi nombre humano, yo soy Taro Misaki", pensaba Amichi. "No llegué a invadir un cuerpo, éste es mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué entonces a veces siento que no tengo el control total de mi mente?".

Así pues, cuando Ichiro Misaki llevó a su hijo a la casa de la madre de éste, y Amichi vio a su madre humana jugando con la que ahora era su media hermana, el ángel supo de inmediato que Taro no quería quedarse ahí, él quería irse a Francia con su padre, cosa con la que Amichi estuvo de acuerdo.

Yo no me llamo Taro Yamaoka, papá.- le dijo Taro a su padre, llorando, a las afueras de la casa de su madre.- Yo soy Taro Misaki y quiero estar con mi padre.

¿Estás seguro?.- Ichiro no se la podía creer.- ¿Quieres irte a Francia conmigo?

Sí, papá.- asintió Taro.- Vámonos juntos a Europa. Tú eres mi familia y no te pienso dejar.

Y así fue como Taro viajó a Francia, para estar con su padre, y también para que Amichi pudiera estar más cerca de Genzo Wakabayashi y seguir protegiéndolo. El ángel reconocía que al menos como Taro tenía buenas ideas y tomaba buenas decisiones, muy productivas para ambos. Taro estaba cerca de su padre, mejorando su estilo de juego en el sóccer, y Amichi podía ir a visitar a Genzo cada que podía a Alemania, para mantenerlo vigilado. Además, en Francia fue como Amichi descubrió que Gaie estaba también en la Tierra, cosa que no se esperaba.

Así como tampoco se esperaba que la reina Yuri, la cual vivía también como humana, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por un ser de sombras que usurpó un cuerpo humano. Amichi pronto se dio cuenta de que su misión no iba a ser tan fácil como él esperaba, y que aun le faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Francia._

_"Después de una corta averiguación, la policía descubrió que la familia entera había sido asesinada por una niña de doce años, hija de un sospechoso y conocido asesino a sueldo. La muchacha, la cual responde al nombre de Anya De la Torre, entró a la casa de la familia Del Valle y con un cuchillo de cocina mató a los cuatro integrantes, el doctor Del Valle, su esposa y sus dos únicos hijos, de 14 y 13 años de edad... Anya fue enviada a un hospital psiquiátrico de alta seguridad, después de que varios psiquiatras determinaron que padece esquizofrenia extrema, cosa que la llevó a cometer tan brutal asesinato..."._

Rika O´Hara leía atentamente la noticia que había publicado el periódico, y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Pocos días antes se había enterado de que el esposo de su tía materna había sido brutalmente asesinado por una niña loca que estuvo a punto de matar también a su tía y a su prima. Los padres de Rika, Jaques y Pauline, hubiesen querido que ella nunca se enterara, pero era imposible que no lo hiciera, ya que la noticia fue tan terrible que apareció en todos los noticieros y periódicos del mundo entero. Así pues, Rika sintió que se le encogía el corazón al saber que su tío estaba muerto, pero también suspiró de alivio al saber que su reina estaba a salvo... Fue su propia madre la que decidió contarle los detalles a Rika, para evitar que escuchara mentiras por la televisión o por sus propios compañeros de escuela.

Escucha bien, por favor.- pidió la mujer.- No todo lo que dicen las noticias es cierto...

¿Qué parte es la que es mentira?.- quiso saber Rika, sin querer dar más rodeos.

Pues... .- Pauline se negaba a hablar.- Tu tío sí murió en ese terrible ataque, eso sí es verdad, esa muchacha lo acuchilló, pero tu tía se salvó de milagro y tus primos no sufrieron heridas serias.

Ya veo.- Rika ya sabía que Lily no estaba muerta, porque de ser así, Gaie lo hubiese sentido.- ¿Por qué entonces se dijo eso por televisión?

Eres muy joven para hablarte de esto.- negó Pauline.- No, no debo decirte nada...

Tarde o temprano va a saberlo.- dijo Jaques, en ese momento.- Y si queremos ayudar a tu hermana y a su familia, Rika debe saber la verdad.

Pauline miró a su esposo con súplica, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que éste tenía razón. Emily la necesitaba más que nunca, así como sus hijos, y Pauline tendría que arriesgarse a decirle la verdad a su hija para poder hacerlo.

Supongo que sabes ya que a tu tío lo mató la hija de un asesino a sueldo.- comenzó a decir Pauline.

Eso leí.- asintió Rika.

Pues bien, tal parece ser que el vivir con un criminal así trastornó la mente de esa muchacha, porque después de cometer los asesinatos hablaba de una reina, de un rey, de lugares lejanos inexistentes y de continuas batallas entre ángeles y demonios.- continuó Pauline.- Todo un mundo imaginario, pero lo peor del caso es que esa niña cree que son reales, y creen que por eso cometió tan terrible acto.

Rika no dijo nada; si necesitaba algo para confirmar que Anya era un ser de sombras, con lo que le estaba diciendo su madre tuvo más que suficiente. Era obvio, aparte de Schatten, Jäger y Düsterin, había llegado al mundo humano otro demonio, dispuesto a acabar con la reina de la Luz.

Leyendas de luz y sombra.- murmuró Rika.

¿Cómo dices?.- cuestionó Pauline, sorprendida.

Nada, mamá.- negó Rika.- Es terrible, esa muchacha está loca.

Así es, pero... .- esta vez fue Jaques quien habló.- Es la hija de un asesino, el cual escapó después de que capturaron a su hija, y temen que él desee vengarse, terminando el trabajo que su hija no completó, esto es, matar a tu tía a tus primos. Temiendo esto, la policía prefirió decir que todos habían muerto, para mantenerlos a ellos a salvo.

Me imaginaba que algo así habían dicho.- asintió Rika, sin sorprenderse.- ¿Pero mi tía Emily tendría que cambiarse de casa, no puede seguir viviendo ni siquiera en esa ciudad, no?

Ni siquiera en el mismo país.- asintió Pauline.- Por eso es que les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, van a venir a vivir con nosotros.

¿Pero eso no es muy obvio?.- cuestionó Rika.- Digo, si el asesino quiere ir tras mi tía, lo primero que haría sería buscarla con sus familiares y caería directamente aquí, en París.

Por eso es que nosotros vamos a mudarnos también.- anunció Jaques.- Nos iremos a Alemania, pero tenemos que decirte todo para pedirte que cooperes con nosotros. Tu tía Emily, tus primos Leonardo y Lily, necesitan de nosotros. Sé que será muy difícil para ti cambiarte a un país diferente, pero pues llegamos a la conclusión de que en Alemania estaremos todos más seguros y...

Está bien.- dijo Rika, simplemente.- Por mí no hay problema.

Jaques y Pauline miraron a su única hija, muy sorprendidos. Rika había aceptado dejar atrás a todo lo que conocía por ayudar a una tía y a unos primos a los que casi no conocía. Para Rika, sin embargo, le resultó de lo más natural. Ella, como Gaie, debía hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a su reina. Ya una vez Yuri estuvo en peligro de muerte y Gaie no pudo hacer nada, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir en una segunda ocasión... Así pues, una vez que los O´Hara estuvieron de acuerdo, arreglaron todo para irse a Alemania.

Una tarde, unos cuantos días antes de irse, Rika daba un último paseo por París, como acto de despedida, y vio algo que la dejó muy sorprendida. Había un muchacho contemplando con interés el Sena desde un puente, con el atardecer tras él, y Gaie no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para descubrir que se trataba de Amichi. Rika tuvo muchos deseos de salir corriendo y lanzarse a brazos de su esposo, hasta que recordó que en ese lugar ellos no estaban casados y eran un par de perfectos desconocidos. Así pues, la chica se compuso y caminó lentamente hacia Taro, contando uno a uno los latidos de su corazón.

Taro/Amichi miraba fascinado el Sena cuando tuvo una de esas sensaciones que él clasificaba como "presentimientos de ángel" y volteó hacia un lado, justo en el momento en el que una chica rubia de ojos verdes que usaba una boina y una bufanda verde esmeralda se acercaba a él. Amichi respingó, ella, sin dudarlo, era Gaie, eso lo podía notar en la mirada alegre y verde de la chica. Rika llegó junto a Taro y de momento los dos se miraron sin saber qué decirse; se suponía que los dos eran unos completos desconocidos, pero ellos se conocían y se amaban desde tiempos ancestrales.

Hola.- dijo Rika, tímidamente.- Pasaba por aquí y te vi. No esperaba hacerlo, al menos no tan pronto.

Creo que yo ni siquiera esperaba verte aquí.- confesó Taro.- ¿Cómo es que...¿Tú eres...? Sí, sí lo eres, es imposible, pero lo eres. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Rika iba a empezar a explicar las cosas cuando Taro la abrazó y la besó; ella, muy emocionada, se dio cuenta de que ése era su primer beso como humana, cosa que no estaba nada mal. Después de un rato, Taro la soltó y se disculpó.

Lo siento.- dijo él, ruborizado.- Se supone que te acabo de conocer.

Gaie no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, y Amichi la secundó. Después ella comenzó a explicarle a él lo ocurrido, cómo por culpa de un remolino negro habían caído ahí y cómo un ser de sombras había intentado asesinar a la reina. Amichi escuchaba todo, muy sorprendido, porque de verdad no creyó que la reina pudiese estar en un peligro real. Gaie continuó explicándole todo, del plan de sus padres de irse a Alemania para ayudar a Lily y a su familia, y de su próxima consiguiente mudanza para poder proteger a Yuri. Taro entonces le contó brevemente a Rika sobre su odisea para encontrar a Genzo, su decepción momentánea y después su decisión de ir a Francia para poder seguir vigilándolo de cerca. Amichi estuvo tentado entonces a preguntarle a Gaie si a ella también le pasaba lo mismo con respecto a sentir que él pensaba a veces como Amichi y a veces como Taro, pero se contuvo. Era muy poco el tiempo que iban a estar juntos y no quería perderlo hablando de nimiedades…

Es una lástima.- murmuró Taro.- Acabo de encontrarte y volveremos a separarnos…

Lo sé.- suspiró Rika.- Pero será por poco tiempo, supongo que irás seguido a Alemania¿no? Además, lo hacemos por nuestro mundo… Y por éste…

Tienes razón.- Taro no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ellos se abrazaron y besaron y decidieron pasar juntos lo que restaba del tiempo que faltaba para que Rika se marchara a Alemania. Quien sabe después de eso cuando volverían a tener tiempo a solas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alemania._

Lily miraba al pasar las calles, los edificios y la gente de la ciudad que a partir de ese día sería su nuevo hogar. De no ser porque ella estaba en shock, se habría sentido emocionada por estar en otro país, pero en esos momentos solo tenía dolor y tristeza en su corazón. No habían pasado ni siete días desde que su padre murió en sus brazos, y ya ella había tenido que irse a toda prisa de su país natal. La policía y su madre le habían explicado que debían marcharse de México cuanto antes, por el peligro de que el asesino quisiera terminar lo que la hija había empezado, y si bien Lily no puso ninguna resistencia, aun así Emily sentía que estaban marchándose en contra de su voluntad. Lily, sin embargo, no podía jamás estar de acuerdo, porque ya nada le importaba, su papá se había ido para siempre y todo era su culpa…

Los Del Valle llegaron al fin a la casa que sería su nuevo hogar, ubicada en un barrio residencial de más o menos alta categoría de la ciudad de Hamburgo. Enfrente de la casa estaban esperando ya un hombre rubio en compañía de una mujer morena muy parecida a Emily, excepto en el hecho de que ella tenía los ojos verdes, y una chica de la edad de Lily, que había heredado el pelo rubio platino de su padre y los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre. Lily supuso que se trataban de sus tíos y de su prima, a los cuales casi no reconoció. Había pasado ya muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que los vio. En cuanto Lily se bajó del coche, Rika corrió a darle un abrazo.

Bienvenida a Alemania.- dijo Rika.- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Era raro, pero con ese simple gesto Lily se sintió reconfortada. Era casi como si la hubiese abrazado un ángel…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Louis Lacouture y Jean Lacoste son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi._


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_Alemania._

Habían pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que se habían mudado a Hamburgo, y aun cuando todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para adaptarse, era obvio que no iba a resultar tan fácil. Emily sabía que Leonardo era un muy joven para trabajar y que ellos no iban a poder depender todo el tiempo de Pauline y su familia, de manera que Emily decidió pedir trabajo en el Hospital General de Hamburgo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la mujer había trabajado de enfermera, pero tenía que llevar el pan a la mesa y pues Jean Lacoste, el amigo de Alejandro que iba a ir a visitarlos a México, era director del hospital y no vaciló en darle trabajo. Además, Jean ofreció apoyar a la familia de uno de sus mejores amigos en cualquier momento de necesidad, cosa que Emily agradeció. Un poco de suerte después de tan terrible tragedia...

Leonardo y Lily fueron inscritos en una escuela local, misma escuela a la que iría Rika. Lily de inmediato se inscribió a todas las actividades extraclases que se le pusieron enfrente, tomó clases extras de alemán y empezó curso de francés, se metió al coro y aprendió a tocar el violín, y en los fines de semana se iba con Rika a patinar sobre hielo. Emily pensaba que eran demasiadas cosas para una sola muchacha, pero dado que Lily siguió conservando sus buenas calificaciones, Pauline le recomendó que no le dijera nada. El mantenerse ocupada era quizás la manera en como Lily estaba afrontando el duelo.

Lo sé.- suspiró Emily.- Es solo que no sé que hacer, me desespera no poder hacer nada más por ella. Alejandro murió en sus brazos, temo que eso la afecte psicológicamente en un futuro.

En la escuela la está viendo el psicólogo.- le recordó Pauline.- Y dice que Lily está afrontando bien el duelo, no dejes de darle tu apoyo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que tus hijos lo superen.

Lo sé, pero aun así no me siento bien.- suspiró Emily.- El otro que me preocupa es Leonardo, se culpa a cada momento por no haber estado en la casa el día en que Alejandro murió. Leo estaba en la escuela terminando un proyecto, pero aun así dice que era su deber estar ahí cuando lo necesitábamos. Y bueno, falta mucho a la escuela, es ya la segunda vez que me mandan llamar de la dirección y me dicen que Leonardo pasa demasiado tiempo conquistando muchachas y muy poco tiempo estudiando.

Haces lo mejor que puedes.- musitó Pauline.- No te culpes, aun es muy pronto para decir que ya todo está superado. Mira, les das amor a tus hijos, comida, un techo y seguridad. Van a estar bien, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, pero la que me preocupa eres tú. Creo que no has llevado bien tu duelo...

Eso no importa ahora.- negó Emily.- Lo que más importan son mis hijos.

Pauline le puso a su hermana un brazo en el hombro. Eran momentos difíciles, sin dudarlo. Leonardo, tal y como lo había dicho Emily, se la pasaba metiéndose en líos a cada momento, rechazando las órdenes de sus profesores y maestros y dedicándose a conquistar a cuanta chica bonita se le pusiera enfrente. Y no era para menos, él se culpaba por la muerte de su padre, si Leonardo hubiese estado en la casa, esa loca de Anya no se hubiese salido con la suya.

Y es que Leonardo le había mentido a su hermana y a su madre cuando les dijo que él se encontraba en la escuela trabajando en un proyecto cuando Anya atacó. Lo que Leo en verdad estaba haciendo en ese momento era simplemente su trabajo de ángel, porque él, Leonardo Del Valle, no era otro que Omar, el ángel encargado del amor y hermano de la reina Yuri. El Oráculo había predicho que él tendría que estar en la Tierra también, pero su misión tendría que mantenerse lo más secreta posible ya que ni la propia reina debía saber cuál era la labor de su hermano. Leonardo, como Omar, se encargaba de enamorar a las parejas de humanos y de mantenerlas unidas, cosa que lograba con ciertas flechas que él sí podía ver y que se encargaba de lanzarle a las personas cuando él veía sus nombres escritos en un libro que Leonardo tenía y cuyas letras escritas solo se hacían visibles cuando Omar tenía una nueva misión de enamoramiento. Debido a su difícil y constante trabajo, Omar era el único que podía dividir su esencia en las partes que fuesen necesarias para poder estar en millones de lugares al mismo tiempo. Él era quizás el único ser de luz que conocía la Profecía completa, y que supo desde el comienzo que su hermana era la reina que había caído en la Tierra. Así pues, cuando Anya atacó a los Del Valle, Leonardo estaba simplemente enamorando personas, su labor, pero aun así no se sentía menos culpable...

Otra cosa que Leonardo sabía, pero que obviamente no iba a decir, era que Lily había conseguido curar a su madre humana con sus poderes de luz, así como también sabía que la razón por la que Lily no pudo hacer lo mismo con su padre fue porque ella no tenía aun poder suficiente. Lily liberaría sus poderes totalmente cuando tuviese los 18 años, antes de ese tiempo se consideraba ya una odisea el haber podido curar a Emily sin salir muerta en el proceso. Esto, por supuesto, no iba a contárselo ni a Lily ni a Emily; a la segunda porque ella nunca debía saber que sus hijos eran ángeles, y a la primera porque aun no estaba en edad de saber su origen angelical.

Como sea, el caso era que Leonardo se sentía miserable y culpable, y por eso era que procuraba meterse en cuanto problema fuera posible. Él no sabía, sin embargo, que precisamente metiéndose en problemas era como iba a hacer que su hermana conociera a Genzo Wakabayashi, el niño humano marcado por el destino.

Genzo estaba practicando arduamente, como todos los días. Después de la primera impresión que le causó Schneider y su potente disparo, Genzo se enteró que Karl era el capitán del equipo Hamburgo, y que su habilidad era tan grande que no se presentaba a los entrenamientos ni a los partidos sin importancia. El Káiser solo estaba presente en los encuentros importantes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Karl llegaba a los entrenamientos, pero no para incorporarse al equipo, sino para retar a Genzo. Schneider se había quedado impresionado con la habilidad de Wakabayashi, y sin un pacto hablado de por medio, entre ambos muchachos se había creado una especie de amistosa rivalidad, un deseo por saber quién era el mejor, si Karl con su Fire Shoot o Genzo con su Upper Defense. Ellos no eran amigos como tal, pero no se odiaban ni se caían mal, se tenían un mutuo respeto y una rivalidad en todo, desde el sóccer hasta las chicas, que habría de ser eterna. Hasta ese momento, el duelo entre ambos era un perfecto empate, por cada confrontación que Schneider ganaba, Wakabayashi ganaba otra, y tal parecía ser que ninguno como tal era mejor que el otro.

Un día, después del entrenamiento, Genzo y Karl se dirigían a las duchas cuando vieron a un muchacho alto con gorro tipo cholo (¿Los conocen?) pintando un graffiti en una de las paredes del edificio principal del Hamburgo, un mensaje en alemán que decía algo parecido a: "VIVA EL BAYERN MUNICH", cosa que en sí no era tan problemática, exceptuando el hecho de que hacer graffitis era ilegal y también por el hecho de que el Bayern era el equipo rival del Hamburgo.

¡Ey!.- gritó Karl, al ver al muchacho.- ¡Ésta es propiedad privada!

¿Y por qué crees que lo hago?.- replicó Leonardo, tirando la lata de pintura al suelo.

Detente ya.- en esos momentos apareció uno de los guardias de seguridad.- Al fin te encontré. Irás directo con la policía.

Eso, si me atrapas.- negó Leonardo, y se echó a correr.

El guardia no dudó en salir tras él, pero pronto se hizo evidente que Leonardo era tremendamente veloz, cosa de la cual pronto se dieron cuenta Karl y Genzo. Los dos muchachos, asombrados, vieron como Leo esquivaba al guardia con una habilidad sorprendente.

Es veloz.- comentó Schneider.

Y ágil.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Podría ser buen delantero.

Aunque dudo que esté interesado en nuestro equipo.- se mofó Karl, señalando el letrero que había pintad Leonardo.

Genzo rió con el comentario, y Karl estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Leonardo volteó a verlo fijamente, cosa que hizo que el Káiser se paralizara de repente. Una extraña corriente de energías opuestas se dejó sentir en el ambiente, y aunque Karl estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a Leonardo, el alemán estaba seguro de estar frente a frente con un enemigo. El contacto visual duró tan solo un segundo, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para decirle a Karl que ese muchacho, quienquiera que fuese, no era de confianza.

¿Qué te sucede, Schneider?.- cuestionó Genzo, trayendo a Karl a la realidad.- Pareciera que hubieses visto a un muerto.

Tuve un escalofrío, nada más.- dijo Karl.

¿El gran Káiser teniendo escalofríos?.- se mofó Genzo.- Eso sí que es nuevo.

Schneider no respondió y optó el llegar a los vestuarios. Wakabayashi pronto se distrajo en sus asuntos y entonces Karl pudo pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Quién había sido ese joven y por qué él tuvo de repente el impulso de atacarlo, como si se tratara de uno de sus más grandes enemigos?

Rato más tarde, Wakabayashi salió del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió al sitio en donde se estaba hospedando, un conjunto de departamentos para jugadores jóvenes del Hamburgo que provenían de otros lugares. Los edificios estaban protegidos por una cerca y un muro, los cuales al parecer no eran impenetrables ya que no bien Genzo acababa de cerrar la puerta de la cerca cuando vio a Leonardo saltarla y esconderse detrás de un pequeño cobertizo, seguido después por los guardias de seguridad del campamento. Leonardo y Genzo intercambiaron miradas y, a diferencia de lo ocurrido entre Leo y Karl, Genzo se sintió en confianza con el joven fugitivo y sin saber por qué, también experimentó cierta simpatía por él, a pesar de todo. Leonardo parecía decirle a Genzo con la mirada que no lo delatara, cosa que éste dudaba en hacer.

Joven Wakabayashi, ábranos la puerta.- ordenó uno de los guardias, acercándose, con actitud algo prepotente.- Estamos en busca del muchacho que ha estado causando destrozos.

Ésta es propiedad privada.- dijo Genzo, molesto por la actitud del tipo.- No tienen autoridad aquí.

Solo queremos atrapar a ese truhán.- insistió el policía.- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no esté aquí.

Aquí no hay nadie, ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta.- Genzo se puso en sus trece.- Y para entrar, necesitan una orden expedida por un policía real.

Golpe bajo. El guardia de seguridad del equipo se sintió ofendido y, haciendo un gesto, se retiró.

Si descubro que usted protegió a ese vándalo, me encargaré personalmente de que lo corran del equipo.- amenazó el guardia.

Sí, claro, cuando quieran.- bufó Genzo, sin hacerle mucho caso.

En ese momento Leonardo apareció y se acercó a Genzo, con media sonrisa en el rostro, y agradeciéndole por haberlo ayudado. Wakabayashi confesó que ni él sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero que sería la última vez que lo haría, él no estaba de acuerdo con que Leonardo anduviese haciendo destrozos

Prometo al menos ya no hacerlo cerca de donde estés.- dijo Leonardo riéndose.- Aunque no será tan divertido hacerlo en otros lados.

Genzo calló a Leo con un gesto y lo hizo pasar a su departamento. Los guardias estaban aun rondando el edificio y podrían descubrirlos a los dos; una vez dentro, el portero le ofreció al muchacho el prestarle ropa para que despistara a los guardias, aunque dudaba que eso fuese a servir de mucho. Leonardo, sin embargo, aceptó la idea de Genzo y se cambió de ropa, tomando también una de sus gorras.

Puedes quedarte con mi ropa, pero la gorra me la regresas.- bufó Genzo.

No te preocupes, que lo haré.- se rió Leonardo con muchas ganas.- Y muchas gracias, carnal.

¿Carnal?.- Genzo no entendió.

Sí, o sea, amigo, compadre, camarada, cuate.- explicó Leonardo.- Así decimos en México, de allá vengo. Y por cierto, soy Leonardo Del Valle.

Yo, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo el otro.- Un gusto.

Igual.- dijo Leo.

El caso es que Leonardo esperó un rato a que los guardias se fueran para salir de la casa de Genzo; éste, por alguna razón que de momento no pudo entender, se ofreció a salir con él, por si necesitaba testigos que dijeran que Leonardo no había sido el muchacho que había escrito el graffiti. Genzo aun no podía entender el por qué estaba ayudando a un vándalo, pero Leonardo le había caído bien de primera instancia y quizás por eso lo estaba ayudando. Leonardo y Genzo llegaron entonces, tras platicar un largo rato sobre fútbol sóccer, a la zona en donde vivía el primero, la cual no estaba tan lejos del sitio en donde vivía Genzo.

En verdad, deberías considerar la posibilidad de ser futbolista.- dijo Genzo.- Tienes agilidad y velocidad.

Pero no me has visto nunca con un balón.- replicó Leonardo.- De cualquier manera, lo pensaré.

Iba Genzo a decirle que cualquier día jugaría con él al fútbol para probar su habilidad cuando le cortó la inspiración una voz de mujer, la de una chica, una muchacha que usaba un uniforme escolar y cuyo largo cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba con el viento y cuyos ojos tenían un color poco común, como el color que tiene el chocolate al derretirse. Genzo, al verla, se quedó sin palabras ni pensamientos, únicamente existía ella...

¿Leo?.- preguntó Lily, mirando a su hermano en compañía de un chico muy guapo de cabello negro y que usaba una gorra blanca.- ¿Otra vez te metiste en líos?

No te esponjes, Lily.- dijo Leonardo.- No hice nada malo.

Siempre dices eso.- bufó Lily, sin saber por qué se le nublaba el pensamiento al ver al muchacho que acompañaba a su hermano.

Esta vez es cierto, ¿verdad?.- Leonardo le dijo un leve codazo a Genzo.- Pregúntale a mi amigo.

Wakabayashi, sin saber por qué, asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba frente a él, la cual en verdad era muy linda. Lily miró a su vez, muy turbada, al muchacho, hasta que Leonardo llegó a darle un codazo también a ella.

Te veré después.- dijo Leonardo.- Gracias por todo, Wakabayashi.

Hasta pronto.- dijo Genzo.

Leonardo se marchó, dejando a Genzo y a Lily mirándose fijamente, sin decirse palabra. Era como si algo surgiera entre ellos, un sentimiento confuso que ninguno pudo definir. Al final, sin embargo, Lily sonrió levemente y le hizo una señal de adiós con la mano, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su hermano. Genzo correspondió al gesto, después de hacer lo propio e irse a su departamento, sintiendo que su vida acababa de cambiar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de varios meses de estar encerrada en el instituto, Elieth deseaba ya que llegaran las vacaciones. El lugar no era desagradable ni mucho menos, Eli estaba aprendiendo nuevos idiomas y se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeras y se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Marie, pero el problema era que las alumnas rara vez podían salir del edificio exceptuando muy contadas ocasiones, por lo que Elieth empezaba a sentirse como pájaro enjaulado, y no era la única. Marie también tenía deseos de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, al final del año escolar, las chicas tendrían la oportunidad de volver con sus familias y conocer el mundo exterior, porque todas de inmediato comenzaron a hacer planes para las vacaciones y la futura libertad.

¿Qué harás tú, Eli?.- quiso saber Marie, una tarde de descanso.

Ir a Berlín, con mis padres.- respondió ella.- Lástima que papá tendrá que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo y no tendré mucho tiempo para verlo…

Ya veo.- asintió Marie.

¿Y tú?.- quiso saber Elieth.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Iré a ver a mi familia.- suspiró ella.- Pero no me agrada la idea, ¿sabes?

¿Por qué no?.- esto sorprendió mucho a Eli.

Porque mis padres están por divorciarse.- suspiró Marie.- Y las cosas no andan bien entre ellos.

Oh, lo lamento mucho.- Elieth abrazó a su amiga.- No me lo habías contado.

¿Para qué? No tiene caso.- Marie se encogió de hombros.- Y pues mi hermano se la pasa todo el tiempo entrenando fútbol.

¿Tienes un hermano?.- hasta ese preciso momento fue cuando Elieth se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su amiga y compañera de cuarto.

Sí, es mayor que yo.- asintió Marie.- Y dicen que es guapo, te lo presentaré.

Eli se echó a reír, considerando el comentario de Marie como una broma en vez de tomárselo en serio, aunque Marie no se rió.

Uhm, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- dijo Marie, de repente.- ¿Y si vienes conmigo a Hamburgo?

¿Yo?.- Eli se sorprendió.- ¿Para qué?

Para que conozcas a mi familia, y mira, así tú no te quedarás sola si tus padres se van de viaje.- propuso Marie.- Podrías ir a Berlín el tiempo que ellos estén ahí, y cuando se vayan, te vienes conmigo a Hamburgo, ¿qué dices? Así, ni tú ni yo estaríamos solas.

No es mala idea.- Elieth comenzó a sonreír.- ¿Pero crees que tus padres me acepten en su casa?

Mira, si de verdad se están divorciando, no me van a decir que no.- dijo Marie, fúnebremente.- Querrán concederme todo con tal de que no resienta su separación.

Triste, pero cierto, y quizás fue por esto por lo que Elieth aceptó irse con Marie a Hamburgo, para ahorrarle un poco el sufrimiento, sin saber que con ese viaje su vida iba a volver a dar un giro drástico...


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Karl no podía creer que ya hubiese pasado más de un año desde la vez que su hermana había intentado suicidarse. La vida se le había ido rápido jugando al sóccer, y lo peor del caso es que las cosas entre Rudy Frank y Lorelei no iban mejorando; todo lo contrario, iba empeorando cada día más. Un día, mientras Karl volvía del entrenamiento (en esas raras ocasiones en las que se presentaba) pasó por una ruta que él casi no utilizaba y vio a su madre salir de un restaurante en compañía de un hombre que no era su padre. Karl solo vio unos segundos de la escena, pero eso fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que ese hombre desconocido miraba a su madre de una manera en como no se debe ver a una mujer casada con otro. Karl movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y prefirió seguir caminando. Su corazón se ponía cada vez más frío e indiferente a este tipo de situaciones. Él, en algún momento, se preguntó cómo era posible que Wakabayashi no se preocupara en lo más mínimo por su familia, pero luego recordó que el portero tenía mucho tiempo de no relacionarse con ellos, eran más unos desconocidos que gente cercana y por unos momentos Karl se preguntó si él no podría estar en la misma situación para evitarse tanto sufrimiento.

Rato después, cuando Karl consideró que su madre ya había llegado a su casa, él hizo lo mismo y se encontró a Lorelei arreglándolo todo y poniendo manteles nuevos en la mesa y sábanas limpias en las camas. Karl, como era de esperarse, preguntó a qué se debía todo eso.

Marie viene de visita.- dijo Lorelei.- Tiene vacaciones.

¿Tan pronto?.- se sorprendió Schneider.- Creí que en su primer año no le darían vacaciones.

Ya pasó más de un año, Karl.- le hizo ver Lorelei.- Es momento de que regrese.

Creo que no tengo conciencia plena del paso del tiempo.- confesó Karl.- Aun así, no entiendo por qué estás poniendo todo nuevo. ¿En ese instituto la están preparando para ser la emperatriz de Alemania?

No es por ella.- Lorelei no pudo evitar reírse.- Traerá a una amiga, a su compañera de habitación, a quedarse por unos días.

Ya veo.- a Karl no le causó gracia el asunto.- ¿Y por qué?

¿Por qué qué?.- cuestionó Lorelei.- No tiene nada de malo que tu hermana invite a sus amigas a venir.

Lo que no sé, es a que las trae, no por qué.- replicó Karl.- Si aquí solo hay mentiras y una farsa más grande que una obra de Shakespeare.

Lorelei respingó, sorprendiéndose mucho por escuchar a su hijo mayor hablar de esa manera; Karl, sin embargo, pretendió ignorarla y se marchó a su habitación. No estaba de humor para discusiones ni para reclamarle a su madre por lo que había visto momentos atrás. Y para colmo, Marie vendría en compañía de alguna metiche que estaría fijándose en todo, y dándose cuenta de por qué Marie había intentado suicidarse, con semejante familia que se cargaba...

Elieth, sin embargo, no era una chismosa ni metiche ni mucho menos. Ella, después de pasar algunos días en Berlín con sus padres (ya después Eli había tenido la idea de pedirle a Marie que se fuese con ella a casa de sus padres), se había ido con Marie a Hamburgo, preparada para fingir que no pasaba nada y para apoyar a su amiga si lo necesitaba. Eli se había hecho, sin embargo, una idea muy diferente de Karl, después de las maravillas que Marie había contado sobre él, así como también se había hecho una idea sobre el muchacho que le gustaba a Marie, un tal Genzo Wakabayashi que a últimas fechas estaba cobrando fama por su talento y habilidad. Tanto habló Marie de Karl y Genzo que Elieth tenía ganas de conocerlos, sin saber que de primer momento se iba a llevar un buen chasco con el primero.

Ya te dije que Genzo no es mi novio.- negó Marie.- Apenas y nos conocemos, Karl me lo presentó el fin de semana que fui a casa.

Pero te gusta, ¿no?.- Eli le guiñó el ojo, pícaramente.- Bueno, ahora que vayamos podrás hablarle más y tratar de conquistarlo.

No creo que él se acuerde de mí.- suspiró Marie.- Está igual de obsesionado con el sóccer que mi hermano.

Pues ya tendremos que hacer algo para que te note más.- se rió Eli.

Marie no respondió. Cierto era que le gustaba mucho Genzo, pero la chica tenía la idea de que ese muchacho no era para él. Además, su misión era proteger a la niña humana marcada por el destino, la cual a esas alturas se sospechaba quien era, pero no podía confirmarlo. Para desgracia de Marie/Düsterin, Jäger no alcanzó a decirle quién era la muchacha a la que ella debía cuidar, motivo por el cual estaba viéndoselas más negras de lo acostumbrado. Sin embargo, después de tratar a Elieth por más de un año, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir a Marie que quizás su objetivo no se encontraba tan lejos como ella lo pensaba.

El caso es que Marie y Elieth llegaron a casa de la primera, y las dos fueron recibidas por Lorelei, ya que Rudy Frank andaba "trabajando" y Karl aun no regresaba del entrenamiento. Lorelei pensó de inmediato que Eli era una chica educada y tranquila y le cayó bien de inmediato, sentimiento que fue mutuo. Marie dijo entonces que ayudaría a su madre para comprar los víveres y le pidió a Elieth que la esperara en el jardín mientras iba por un abrigo. Eli se quedó entonces en el jardín de la enorme casa, mirando las flores que crecían ahí y pensando en si sería de mala educación el cortar una muy bonita cuando escuchó tras ella una voz que la llamaba.

¿No tienes flores en tu casa?.- preguntó Karl, mirando extrañado a la chica rubia que estaba ahí.

¿Y tú no tienes modales?.- replicó Eli, dando un brinco.- No es bueno asustar así a las personas.

Sí, claro.- replicó Karl.- Tengo modales, pero no cuando se meten a mi casa.

¡Ah!.- Elieth respingó.- Tú debes ser Karl.

Y tú, o eres una fan muy encimosa o eres la nueva amiga de mi hermana.- bufó Karl.- En cualquier caso, no me interesa.

¡Qué cortesía la tuya!.- bufó Eli.- La imagen que me habían dado de ti era muy diferente.

Pues qué lástima, en verdad.- Karl hizo el intento de entrar a su casa, cuando entonces sintió una especie de escalofrío que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás.

Leonardo iba pasando en ese momento frente a la residencia de los Schneider y miraba a Karl de una manera muy poco agradable, y él no dudó en devolverle la mirada. Elieth sintió la terrible corriente de energía negativa que circuló entre ellos dos y de momento temió que se pusieran a pelear. Schneider sintió mucha desazón y molestia, no era la primera vez que veía a Leonardo pasar frente a su casa y eso no le estaba agradando. Era como si el muchacho mexicano le estuviese buscando pelea, por lo que el alemán se fastidió.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó Karl, acercándose muy amenazadoramente a Leonardo.

Nada que te interese.- replicó Leonardo.

No vives aquí.- replicó Karl.

¿Y eso qué? Estamos en un país libre.- Leonardo no se inmutó.- Y no estoy invadiendo propiedad privada.

De todos modos, no me gusta verte aquí.- el tono de Karl iba elevándose cada vez más.- No me gusta que te pasees frente a mi casa, no creas que no te reconozco como el idiota que pintó las bardas del campamento.

¿Ah, sí?.- se burló Leonardo.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sacarte a patadas, si es necesario.- Karl comenzó a empujar a Leonardo.

Hasta crees que me voy a dejar.- Leonardo regresó los golpes.

Elieth no sabía qué demonios hacer; había estado observando todo como en una especie de estado de shock, como si estuviese viendo alguna película de machos con testosterona al límite, pero cuando vio a Karl y a Leonardo pelearse le entró el pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos? De pronto el día se había oscurecido y se había cargado de una corriente poderosa, y si bien el día estaba fresco tirando a frío, Elieth comenzó a tener mucho calor, como si de Karl estuviese en llamas. Sin pensarlo mucho, sin embargo, Elieth se acercó y trató de separar a los dos muchachos que estaban empujándose, y claro está, no lo logró pero sí consiguió que Leonardo la empujara a ella en vez de a Karl y cayera al suelo. Karl miró a Eli caer y después miró a Leo, el cual se veía más satisfecho que arrepentido o preocupado.

¿Viste lo que hiciste?.- gruñó Karl, enojado.

Sí, sí vi.- Leo se encogió de hombros.- Y mejor me voy antes de que me quieras culpar de eso.

Vaya cinismo del muchacho, todo había sido originalmente culpa de él, pero Karl ya no quiso seguir insistiendo. Eli notó que las manos del alemán se ponían rojas, como si fueran a incendiarse, por lo que ella no quiso que él la ayudara a levantarse.

Estoy bien, gracias.- gruñó Elieth.- Puedo levantarme yo sola.

Ya, solo quería ayudar.- gruñó Karl, aun enojado.- No te des tus aires de diva.

"Pero no quiero que me quemes", pensó Eli, mirando las manos de Karl; era como si él aun no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Elieth se puso de pie y ocurrió algo extraño al ver a Karl, él estaba rodeado de un aura negra, pero esto no le causó mala impresión, sino todo lo contrario. Con el cabello revuelto por el viento y los ojos azules chispeando enojo, Karl se veía en verdad atractivo.

¿Y ahora qué te pasa?.- bufó Karl, quien también se había quedado muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la chica que tenía enfrente tenía unos bellísimos ojos azul grisáceo y un cabello que brillaba a pesar de la escasa luz del sol.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Por nada.- negó Elieth.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un incomodísimo momento, como si apenas acabaran de darse cuenta de la existencia del otro. Karl estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Marie apareció de repente. La chica miró con sorpresa a su hermano y después a su amiga, y hubo algo entre ellos que la hizo darse cuenta de que Marie no había estado tan errada con la que creyó que era la niña marcada por el destino...

Veo que ya se conocieron.- fue todo cuanto Marie dijo.

Karl y Elieth no respondieron, pero ni falta que hacía. No muy lejos de ellos, Leonardo los observaba atentamente, satisfecho por haber hecho su trabajo, pero sobre eso miraba fijamente a una de las dos chicas y después suspiró.

Lástima que eres prohibida para mí.- murmuró Leonardo, antes de marcharse.

Ni modo. No se podía ir en contra del destino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una y otra vez, la misma imagen se repetía en su mente. La pelirroja se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo, matando no solo a su padre sino también a su madre y a su hermano. Lily intentaba gritar, intentaba hacer algo para detener a la siniestra chica, pero de su garganta no salía nada. De repente, y sin previo aviso, sus manos volvían a iluminarse como lo habían hecho cuando ella había curado a su madre, y Lily soltaba entonces dos potentes rayos de luz que consumían a la pelirroja asesina y la hacían desaparecer..._

Y fue entonces cuando Lily se despertó, abruptamente. El mismo sueño volvía a su mente una y otra vez, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado desde la muerte de su padre, Lily no podía dejar de soñar con el día en el que murió. Los sueños de ángeles y paisajes de otro planeta habían quedado atrás desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y tal parecía que no iban a volver...

Mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela, Lily se preguntaba qué había pasado realmente la vez que Anya atacó. ¿Lily en verdad había curado a Emily? Eso era algo que tanto a la madre como a la hija preocupaban día y noche. Después del ataque, cuando llevaron a Emily al hospital a revisarla, los médicos no pudieron explicar cómo fue que la mortal herida de la mujer había sido curada de una manera en la que no lo pudo haber hecho ni el más experto de los cirujanos. Emily tampoco se lo explicaba, y si bien recordaba la calidez que salió de las manos de su hija y la sensación de alivio que experimentó después, la mujer se negaba a creer que Lily la había curado con tan solo ponerle las manos encima, eso era imposible y lo atribuyó simplemente a la confusión del momento, mientras que los médicos clasificaron su caso como un milagro médico. El caso es que Lily, dolida por la muerte de su padre, culpable por no haber podido curarlo y confundida por la rapidez con la que su vida había cambiado, nunca habló nada son su madre sobre ese día y Emily tampoco lo hizo. Había cosas que eran mejor no saber...

¡Lily!.- gritó Rika, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué?.- Lily respingó.- Ah, sí, estoy bien, ¿qué pasa?

Que has estado perdida todo el día.- replicó Rika.- Has andado en las nubes en clases y de plano pareces andar en otro planeta.

Lo siento, traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- se disculpó Lily.

Eso se nota.- suspiró Rika.- ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Quizás debas ir a ver a la psicóloga...

No tengo cita sino hasta la siguiente semana.- replicó Lily.- La Dra. Heffner cree que ya no es necesario que nos veamos tan seguido, dice que he avanzado mucho.

Eso no lo dudo, pero se nota que aun te sientes triste.- insistió Rika.

Mira, he descubierto que cuando uno pierde a alguien a quien se ama, aprendes a vivir con el dolor, más no puedes deshacerte de él.- suspiró Lily, con tristeza.- Se hace más tolerable, pero siempre va a estar presente.

Ante esto, Rika no respondió. Se notaba que Lily había tenido que madurar a golpes, la manera más dura, pero más efectiva, de hacerlo. Debido a esto, y después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Rika/Gaie había decidido no decirle a Lily sobre su verdadera identidad. Ella estaba en plena adolescencia y si de por sí ya era difícil ser una adolescente con un padre muerto, lo sería aun más sabiendo que en su otra vida fue una reina de un lugar inimaginable. Gaie pues decidió entonces esperar a que Lily cumpliera los 18 años para decirle la verdad, mientras tanto se dedicaría simplemente a protegerla, aunque a vces Rika/Gaie se desesperaba por no poder ayudar a su prima en su duelo…

Ese día, Lily no tenía ganas de patinar ni de tocar violín ni de nada, únicamente quería dormirse un rato, así que le dijo a Rika que deseaba estar sola. Rika, fiel a los deseos de su prima/reina, se retiró a su casa no sin antes decirle que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa. Lily se lo agradeció y se dirigió a su casa, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, Emily aun seguía trabajando y Leonardo había dejado una nota que decía que tenía un trabajo urgente por hacer y que le pedía de favor a su querida y hermosa hermanita de llevarle su gorra a Genzo Wakabayashi, la cual no había tenido tiempo de devolverle. Lily refunfuñó al ver la nota, detestaba que su hermano la tomara de mandadera, pero pues ya qué, Genzo Wakabayashi se había portado muy bien con Leonardo, no solo lo había ayudado a escaparse en su última aventura (Lily terminó enterándose de lo del graffiti), sino que también estaba convenciendo al entrenador del Hamburgo que le hiciera una prueba a Leo, así que Lily se dijo que lo menos que podría hacer sería ir a devolverle su gorra. La chica se cambió entonces de ropa y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y salió a la calle, aun muy distraída, en dirección al lugar en donde Leonardo le dijo que podía encontrar a Genzo. Junto al edificio de departamentos, sin embargo, había una cancha de fútbol y fue ahí en donde Lily vio al portero jugando con Hermann Kaltz, uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Lily los vio tan entretenidos que no quiso ir a molestarlos, pero de inmediato Kaltz se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, era inevitable, y como el alemán se distrajo, Genzo también lo hizo.

Mira qué niña tan linda.- comentó Kaltz.- ¿Será una admiradora mía?

No creo.- negó Genzo, reconociendo a la chica con la que se había marchado Leonardo.

Lily se dio cuenta de que los otros dos la miraban y se turbó, pero se dijo que lo mejor era hacer lo que había ido a hacer y marcharse cuanto antes.

Disculpen, no los quise interrumpir.- dijo ella.- Vengo de parte de Leonardo, a traer una gorra que le prestaron.

Es mía.- dijo Genzo, de inmediato, acercándose a Lily.- Gracias.

Él casi creyó escuchar las palabras "maldito afortunado" dichas por Kaltz, pero lo ignoró. Genzo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Lily y entonces ella le dio su gorra.

Leo no pudo venir a traértela.- dijo ella.- Pero te agradece.

Gracias.- fue todo cuando dijo Genzo.- ¿Ya no se ha metido en más problemas?

Por ahora, creo que no.- respondió Lily.- Y todo, gracias a ti. Lo has ayudado mucho.

No hay de qué.- dijo Genzo.- Es un buen muchacho, pero tiene mal enfocada sus prioridades.

Lily se rió entonces y Genzo no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Kaltz suspiró entonces, muy conciente de que su amigo ya no iba a regresar a jugar…


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Francesco/Jäger no tardó mucho tiempo en localizar a su rey; lo que no tenía era tiempo para ir por él. Los negocios familiares eran cada vez peores y Francesco iba encargándose cada vez de más cosas, algo inusual, incluso en la mafia. No muchos jóvenes adolescentes se hacían cargo de situaciones como mandar matar a alguien o cobrar el dinero pendiente. Sin embargo, Francesco no se sentía fuera de lugar, todo lo contrario, el trabajo que hacía para la mafia era muy similar al que hacía siendo el segundo al mando del reino de las Sombras. Lo único malo es que ése no era el trabajo de Francesco/Jäger, él debía encontrar a su rey y apoyarlo, no andar perdiendo el tiempo con asuntos humanos.

Después de una búsqueda relativamente corta, Francesco encontró a Schatten en una rama casi olvidada de su propia familia. Lorelei Ferrari era la hija menor de Giovanni Ferrari, el antiguo gran jefe de la mafia italiana (muy al estilo de la película "El Padrino"), la cual escapó de su entorno familiar por no querer estar metida en ese mundo. Dado que la mujer, a pesar de tener ascendencia italiana, había nacido en Alemania, se fugó a su país natal y se casó con un futbolista reconocido, cortando todo contacto con su verdadera familia. Schatten era el hijo mayor de Lorelei con ese futbolista alemán, un hijo llamado Karl Heinz Schneider y que al parecer había heredado el talento innato de su padre para jugar al sóccer. O al menos eso era lo que decían los periódicos; Francesco, al ver sin embargo una fotografía del famoso Fire Shoot, se dio cuenta de que la habilidad de Karl para jugar al sóccer no le venía de su padre, sino de sus poderes como rey de las sombras.

Una tarde, Francesco intentó pedirle a su padre el deseo de viajar a Alemania a arreglar algunos asuntos; lo malo fue que a Francesco se le ocurrió decir que era para conocer a la familia de Lorelei.

¿Qué?.- el señor Ferrari no creyó que él estuviese hablando en serio.- ¿Cómo sabes tú de Lorelei?

Es mi tía, hasta donde sé.- Francesco/Jäger se encogió de hombros.

Ella no es nadie.- replicó el señor Ferrari.- Ella no pertenece a esta familia.

Los lazos de sangre siguen existiendo aunque se haya roto la conexión verbal.- replicó Francesco.- Sigue siendo mi tía, y sus hijos, mis primos.

Lorelei nos traicionó a todos al casarse con ese alemán.- gruñó el señor Ferrari.- El hecho de que ella sea alemana también no le daba derecho a traicionar a la familia. Ella decidió largarse con él y repudiarnos como familia, no al revés, y no se merece que ni siquiera pensemos en ella, mucho menos a sus descendientes.

Pero papá... .- quiso decir Francesco.

Pero nada.- lo cortó el hombre.- No irás a Alemania, por lo menos mientras yo esté con vida.

Francesco bufó. No nada más había un loco ser de sombras en la Tierra queriendo matar a Schatten/Karl (o sea, Anya/Yami) y echarlo todo a perder, sino que aparte los humanos también estaban poniendo de su parte para arruinar las cosas. Ni modo, Francesco tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada para escaparse a Alemania, con o sin consentimiento de su padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo iba mejorando mucho en su progreso como futbolista; el entrenador había decidido darle una oportunidad y otorgarle un puesto en el equipo, como libero, y si Leonardo entrenaba lo suficiente quizás podría formar parte del equipo de reserva y dependiendo de su desempeño, entrar al titular. Genzo estaba feliz por el muchacho, sabía que Leo tenía talento suficiente como para llegar lejos, y además de eso se había conseguido un amigo muy peculiar, demasiado folklórico y "loco" en ocasiones, pero que parecía ser incondicional y leal hasta el final. Lástima que quizás no les tocaría jugar juntos, Leonardo apenas iba a ir al equipo suplente y Genzo estaba a un paso del titular.

Y además, estaba Lily, la hermana de Leonardo. Ella era... Bueno, Genzo no sabía cómo describirla con exactitud. Él no solía fijarse en las chicas, su mente era cien por ciento sóccer y nada más, y la verdad era que el portero casi no tenía amigas mujeres, fuera de Sanae Nakazawa y Marie Schneider, así que en realidad la especie femenina era más algo desconocido para él que cualquier otra cosa. Así pues, conocer a Lily fue algo diferente y fresco, fue algo nuevo, sobre todo porque ella muy diferente a como era Genzo, tenían gustos y actividades distintos y aun así él podía hablar con ella por horas si se lo proponían; a ella le gustaba el arte, la música, el baile, la literatura, y de deportes solo practicaba el patinaje artístico, todo un mundo que Genzo no conocía pero que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo conocer, así como tampoco le molestaba el enseñarle a Lily sobre su propio mundo, el fútbol. Lily era una chica muy agradable, muy dulce, pero había algo en su mirada chocolate que le decía a Genzo que ocultaba un secreto que entristecía su alma, algo que también tenía Leonardo, pero que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a querer contarle a nadie.

Un día, mientras Kaltz, Genzo y Leonardo regresaban del entrenamiento, el tema de conversación se desvió hacia el tema Karl Heinz Schneider. En un principio, Karl, Genzo y Hermann eran el trío estrella del Hamburgo, los tres jugadores ganaron tantos partidos que llevaron al Hamburgo al campeonato nacional juvenil y cobraron fama juntos. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas y con la próxima contratación de Rudy Frank Schneider como entrenador del Bayern Munich, el rumor de que Karl se pasaría al Bayern era cada vez más fuertes, con la consiguiente separación del trío del Hamburgo. Además, también estaba el factor Leonardo, ni Genzo, ni Kaltz, ni nadie, podían entender el por qué entre Leo y Karl había tanta rivalidad, una especie de odio mutuo e innato que se hacía presente y cargaba el aire de negatividad.

Al parecer, el viejo Schneider se irá al Bayern.- comentó Kaltz.- Creo que solo esperará a que termine la temporada, después del mundial sub-16.

Bien por él.- dijo Genzo.- Supongo que lo hará por su padre.

Pero su padre aun no es entrenador, ¿o sí?.- replicó Kaltz.

No, ¿pero qué le falta?.- replicó Genzo.- Es casi un hecho.

Por mí, mejor que se vaya.- dijo Leonardo.- Así no tendré que partirle la cara.

Genzo y Kaltz no dijeron nada, no estaban sorprendidos por el comentario, ya no era secreto para nadie que Leo y Karl se odiaban a muerte. Lo cierto era que, la única vez que Karl y Leonardo se enfrentaron en el campo de juego, ocurrió algo tan extraño que nadie supo definir nunca qué había ocurrido en realidad. El enfrentamiento entre ambos muchachos no lo presenció nadie, los demás se dieron cuenta después por la declaración de los dos jóvenes, lo único que todos sabían fue que el entrenador del Hamburgo llegó a la cancha principal y encontró a Karl y a Leonardo tumbados en el suelo, ambos inconscientes. Los médicos no pudieron definir qué les había pasado a ambos, Karl parecía haber recibido una especie de descarga eléctrica mientras que Leonardo parecía haber estado expuesto a algo que le causó quemaduras de segundo grado en varias partes del cuerpo. Lo más extraño no fue esto, sin embargo, sino el hecho de que los dos jugadores se recuperaron por completo en un tiempo asombrosamente rápido. Claro está, ni Leo ni Karl quisieron hablar del asunto.

No entiendo por qué te cae mal Schneider.- comentó Kaltz.- Es engreído, eso que ni qué, pero no es tan mala persona.

No sé.- mintió Leonardo.- No sé por qué me cae tan mal. Simplemente, no me agrada. ¿Nunca les ha pasado? Que les cae mal alguien con tan solo verle la cara de idiota que tiene.

Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que conocía ese sentimiento, era más o menos lo mismo que le pasaba con Kojiro Hyuga, su rival de primaria. Entre estos dos únicamente bastó con que ambos se vieran las caras para odiarse mutuamente.

Conozco el sentimiento.- confesó Genzo.- Pero creo que yo no electrocuté a Hyuga al enfrentarme a él, ni él me quemó a mí.

Yo no electrocuté a Schneider.- gruñó Leonardo.- ¿Qué me crees, un ser de otro planeta o de otra dimensión?

Lo sé, la sola idea suena ridícula.- negó Genzo.- Pero no vas a negar que lo que pasó entre ustedes fue bastante fuera de lo común.

Hablas como si entre Schneider y yo hubiese habido una relación.- se burló Leonardo.- Nada más jugamos fútbol.

Kaltz se rió con el comentario, pero Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Leonardo estaba esquivando el tema y no sabía por qué. Claro está, Leo/Omar sabía que Karl era Schatten, lo supo desde que lo vio, así como también supo que Karl no sabía que Leonardo era Omar, porque no recordaba nada de su pasado.

¿Y tu hermana?.- preguntó Kaltz, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Lily?.- Leonardo fingió demencia.

¿Tienes otra hermana?.- cuestionó Hermann.

Bueno, no, Rika es como mi hermana pero estrictamente hablando, es mi prima.- Leonardo se hacía pato.- Así que no sé.

Hablo de Lily.- rectificó Kaltz.- ¿Cómo está?

Bien, supongo.- Leo se encogió de hombros.- Debe estar cantando con el coro, patinando en el lago o salvando a las ballenas, qué se yo.

Se nota que te preocupas mucho por tu hermana.- bufó Genzo.

Me preocupo. Por eso es que no le digo a Kaltz el verdadero sitio en donde ella se encuentra.- replicó Leonardo.

Kaltz se puso colorado, porque se dio cuenta que Leonardo descubrió sus intenciones, pero bueno. El que se decepcionó un poco fue Genzo, porque a él también le interesaba saber en dónde estaba Lily. El caso es que en una esquina, Kaltz se separó de los otros dos y Leonardo y Genzo se dirigieron a sus casas; ya muy cerca del edificio de departamentos de Genzo, Leo le pidió que lo acompañara porque quería darle un artículo muy interesante sobre Tsubasa Ozhora, cosa que Genzo aceptó. Al portero no le caería mal el saber qué estaba haciendo su amigo para triunfar en el difícil negocio del sóccer. Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron a casa del mexicano, Lily estaba afuera, en el jardín, practicando con su violín. Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír, Leonardo no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que no quería decirle a Kaltz en dónde estaba Lily. Además, era como si Leo estuviese juntando a Lily y a Genzo a propósito a cada momento, aunque esto último no tendría lógica, con lo celoso hermano que era Leonardo.

Hola.- saludó Lily, dejando de tocar al instante.- No sabía que traerías visitas.

No nos vamos a tardar mucho.- negó Leonardo.- Sirve de algo y entretén a la visita, hermanita, mientras busco lo que le voy a dar a Wakabayashi.

Y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Leonardo se metió en la casa y dejó a Genzo y a Lily a solas. Ella de inmediato se puso nerviosa, no sabía por qué siempre se sentía así cuando Genzo Wakabayashi estaba presente, le daban como ganas de correr y al mismo tiempo de quedarse, de reír y al mismo tiempo de llorar, nada de eso tenía sentido. Genzo, por su parte, no se sentía tan inseguro, todo lo contrario, él siempre sabía lo que quería, y en esos momentos lo que él quería era hablar con Lily.

¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó Genzo, amablemente.

Bien, gracias.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido con los entrenamientos?

Bastante bien.- respondió Genzo.- La liga está por terminar.

Y el mundial por comenzar, ¿no?.- dijo Lily.- Leo me contó, que en el próximo mundial sub-16, Japón estará invitado.

Así es.- asintió Genzo, sorprendido de lo enterado que estaba Leonardo estuviese tan informado.

¿Y jugarás con ellos?.- quiso saber Lily.

No lo sé, me gustaría hacerlo.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero no sé que opine la Federación de mi país al respecto.

Te dejarán jugar, si saben lo que les conviene.- animó Lily.- Te he visto jugar. No sé mucho de sóccer, pero eres bastante bueno.

Gracias.- Genzo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito, solo un poquito.- Tú eres muy buena tocando el violín.

¿En serio?.- Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa.- Gracias, pero no creo. No es más que un simple pasatiempo.

Leonardo miraba a su hermana y a su amigo hablar por la ventana y supo que su trabajo ya estaba realizado. Si había dos personas en el mundo que habían nacido el uno para el otro eran Genzo y Lily, sin dudarlo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie, en vez de enojarse, nada más se reía cuando veía a Karl y a Elieth discutir. Que esos dos no se llevaban bien, era evidente, pero era más evidente aun que esos dos se gustaban, eso que ni qué, pero bueno, si a Marie se el hubiese ocurrido decir algo, habría salido muy lastimada por parte de cualquiera de los dos jóvenes. Noche y día, Karl y Eli se peleaban en cuanto se veían, parecían perro y gato y no estaban en paz más que a la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, a nadie parecía molestarle el hecho, porque al menos esto distraía a Marie y a Karl del desastre que se estaba convirtiendo su hogar. Rudy Frank cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, y Lorelei, sino estaba llorando por los rincones, se la pasaba en la calle, muy seguramente en la compañía del hombre con quien la vio Karl.

Esto es un desastre.- suspiró Marie, una tarde que Lorelei volvió a salir.- Mi familia está completamente desfragmentada.

Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.- suspiró Elieth.- Quisiera poder hacer algo más por ti, pero creo que nada más estorbo…

No digas eso.- pidió Marie.- No estorbas, ni mucho menos. Eres mi amiga y agradezco que estés aquí, me has apoyado más de lo que crees… Y a mi hermano también, por cierto.

¿A tu hermano?.- bufó Elieth.- ¿A ese pesado engreído vanidoso? ¡Bah! Si lo único que hace es agredirme en cuanto me ve. Yo tenía un concepto muy diferente de él.

No es tan malo, en serio.- se disculpó Marie por él.- Es solo que no está llevando bien el hecho de la separación de nuestros padres…

Bueno, eso lo entiendo, pero tú estás en la misma situación y no te comportas así.- bufó Elieth.- Semejante patán tienes como hermano, es bastante maleducado.

Vaya con los piropos.- dijo Karl, en ese momento.- Tú también eres bastante desagradable.

¿Nos estabas espiando?.- a Eli se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Bah, por favor, no te emociones.- negó Karl.- Vine a ver a mi hermana, pero estabas tan metida en tu tonta plática que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

Marie sonrió; ahí estaban otra vez… Y de pronto, ella tuvo una idea, algo que podía hacer que Karl y Elieth intentaran pasar más tiempo sin pelearse.

Oigan, ya párenle, ¿no?.- pidió Marie.- Miren, mamá no está y no va a llegar pronto, así que nos toca a nosotros hacer la cena, mejor será que dejen de pelearse para ver qué hacemos.

A eso venía, de hecho.- gruñó Karl.- ¿Hace falta algo de comprar?

Todo depende de lo que quieran comer.- respondió Marie.

A mí me da igual.- dijo Eli.

Digo lo mismo.- dijo Karl.

Bueno, pues entonces yo quiero fondue.- dijo Marie.

Pero no hay queso.- replicó Karl.

Pues puedes ir a comprarlo.- replicó Marie.- ¿No andabas de ofrecido?

Karl miró a Marie con enojo, más que nada porque parecía que esa frase la había dicho con segunda intención, pero no dijo nada.

Bueno, iré a la tienda.- bufó Karl.- Ya qué. ¿Hace falta algo más?

Quizás un poco de pan.- dijo Marie.- Llévate a Elieth.

¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.- gritaron Eli y Karl, al unísono.

Pues para que tome un poco de aire, le hace falta.- respondió Marie, sin inmutarse.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Karl y Elieth se encontraban ya en la calle, rumbo a la tienda. Quién sabe cómo demonios le había hecho Marie para sacarlos así de la casa y no dejarlos regresar a menos que trajeran el queso y el pan, y no bien apenas habían caminado una cuadra cuando Eli y Karl comenzaron a pelear, quien sabe por qué cosa, y así iban los dos por las calles cuando de repente Karl dejó de caminar y se quedó mudo. Elieth, que no se había fijado lo que estaba sucediendo, creyó que era otra de las bromas pesadas de él para hacerla enojar y se fastidió.

Ya fue suficiente, alemancito.- bufó Eli.- No tengo todo tu tiempo, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué tanto miras?

Karl no la escuchó; él miraba fijamente hacia la acerca de enfrente, y Elieth siguió su mirada, descubriendo a Lorelei tomada del brazo de otro hombre que no era Rudy Frank. Eli se quedó de momento sin saber qué decir, las cosas entre el matrimonio Schneider andaban peor de lo que ella creía, pero antes de que Elieth pudiese reaccionar, Karl se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir palabra, y entonces ella no pudo evitar sentir pena por él…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Emily volvió a su casa y encontró a Leonardo cortando verduras para la cena, cosa que la sorprendió y mucho. Lily no aparecía por ningún lado y Emily tenía la sensación de estar en la dimensión desconocida.

Ay, no.- musitó Emily, al ver a su hijo.- ¿Se murió alguien?

No, mamá.- negó Leo.- Hago la cena, ¿por qué eso es tan raro?

Porque normalmente es Lily la que lo hace.- replicó Emily.- ¿Está ella bien?

Sí, madre, está bien.- dijo Leonardo, sin inmutarse.- Solo quería ayudar por primera vez en mi vida.

Bueno, ya, llegué, me haré cargo.- dijo Emily.

Por cierto, haz comida para cuatro, no para tres.- pidió Leo.- Tenemos un invitado a cenar.

¿En serio?.- Emily se temió lo peor.- ¿Quién? ¿La policía? ¿El juez de distrito? ¿El guardia de la correccional?

Gracias por el voto de confianza, madre.- gruñó Leonardo.- Porque supongo que lo dices por mí, porque la ñoña de Lily nunca se mete en problemas.

No le digas ñoña a tu hermana y dime quien es.- replicó Emily.

Es uno de mis compañeros del Hamburgo.- respondió Leo.- Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Genzo Wakabayashi?.- exclamó Emily.- Vaya, hasta que por fin lo invitaste, ese muchacho se merece un altar por llevarte en el camino del bien.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Leonardo.

Bueno, ¿y en dónde está?.- quiso saber Emily.

Hablando con Lily.- contestó Leo.- En el jardín. Llevan ya dos horas ahí, creo que ésta va a ser más bien su cena de compromiso, por el tiempo que llevan me parece que ya le pidió matrimonio.

Emily le dio un codazo leve a su hijo, sonriendo, y se dispuso a terminar de preparar la cena. Leonardo se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y vio a Genzo y a Lily sentados en el pasto, él jugando con su gorra y Lily tamborileando los dedos en el estuche de su violín. De que a Lily le gustaba Genzo, le gustaba, eso era más que obvio. La chica se ponía roja, sonreía como poseída y ponía unos ojos de borrego enamorado que ya su actitud era pero más que evidente. Genzo, por el contrario, era más reservado, a él rara vez se le notaban sus sentimientos reales, pero había de vez en cuando chispas en sus ojos oscuros. Leo suspiró; todo por la maldita Profecía, de lo contrario no dejaría que nadie se acercara a su hermana, pero bueno, que al menos Genzo le caía lo suficientemente bien como aceptarlo como cuñado.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Genzo habían pasado por muchos temas y ella ya estaba plenamente segura de que él le gustaba, pero dudaba que el sentimiento fuese correspondido. Sobre todo, por la presencia de una chica rubia que hizo acto de presencia un poco después, alguien a quien Genzo habló con mucha familiaridad.

Hola, Genzo.- saludó Marie Schneider. Quien sabe qué rayos andaba haciendo ella por ahí.

Hola, Marie.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? Tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad.

Estaba buscándote.- respondió Marie.- Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas ahí, por eso vine para acá.

¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.- No se lo dije a nadie.

Corazonada.- Marie se encogió de hombros.

Lily observaba a los otros dos, un tanto cohibida. Marie era preciosa, era rubia, tenía los ojos azules y la piel blanca, y era alemana. Y se notaba que le gustaba Genzo, más que otra cosa; lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo a otro sitio que no era su casa. Sin embargo, en algún momento Lily cruzó la mirada con la de Marie y respingó. A esa chica la conocía de otro sitio, de eso no había duda, y también era su enemiga, su rival, de eso tampoco había duda, lo que Lily no entendía era cómo era posible que supiera esto con tanta seguridad, cuando apenas acababa de ver a la muchacha por primera vez en su vida. Marie, a su vez, al ver a Lily sintió que el mundo se le detenía. Tenía que ser una muy, pero muy mala broma del destino. La reina de la Luz, en versión humana, estaba viviendo en la misma ciudad en donde lo hacía el rey de las Sombras; claro está, Lily no recordaba a Marie, pero ésta vio en la mirada chocolate de Lily un chispazo de reconocimiento cuando cruzaron miradas. El silencio entre ambas chicas se hizo tan prolongado e incómodo que Genzo tuvo que carraspear para recordarles a las otras dos que él también estaba ahí.

¿No me presentas a tu novia?.- preguntó Marie, quizás más enojada de lo que esperaba.

No es mi novia.- Genzo trató de no inmutarse.- Es una buena amiga, se llama Lily Del Valle. Lily, te presento a Marie Schneider.

Mucho gusto.- dijeron ambas al unísono, sin dejar de mirarse.

Lily comenzaba a sentirse extraña, como si algo hiciera un torbellino en su interior, como si algo luchara por estallar y salir, pero temerosa de que las manos volvieran a hacerse plata líquida, trató de contenerse. La mirada de Marie era tan extraña que Lily comenzó a marearse.

¿Te sientes bien?.- Genzo notó su malestar.- Te pusiste muy pálida.

No me siento bien.- musitó Lily, intentando ponerse de pie.- Creo que mejor me voy.

Deja que te ayude.- Genzo de inmediato se apresuró a socorrerla.

No, mejor me voy yo.- Marie tampoco se sentía bien, y no era precisamente por Lily.- Perdona, Genzo, no quería molestarte.

No, no fue molestia, pero creo que éste no es el mejor momento.- dijo Genzo.- Te veré después.

Quédate con ella.- dijo Lily, echando a andar rápidamente sin voltear a atrás.- Nos vemos después.

Lily desapareció de sus campos de visión, mas Marie notó la mirada de preocupación que se dibujaba en los ojos del portero y entonces creyó reconocer la mano del ángel del amor entre esos dos, pero Marie quiso descartar la idea, aunque no sería tampoco nada raro. Ningún humano, ningún ser de sombra o de luz, podía enamorarse si el ángel del amor no metía su cuchara en el asunto. Como sea, el caso es que Genzo se veía preocupado por Lily y se dio cuenta de su derrota. Además, pesaba más el saber que la reina de la Luz estaba en la misma ciudad, lo que indicaba que Marie tenía que ponerse en contacto con Jäger de inmediato, dondequiera que estuviese.

Ve tras ella, creo que se va a desmayar.- suspiró Marie.- Yo te veré después. Además, debo regresar ya a mi casa, mi hermano no debe tardar en volver y se preguntará donde anduve.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, de inmediato.- Y perdona.

No hay de qué.- suspiró Marie, viendo a Genzo alejarse en dirección al sitio en donde se había fugado Lily.

Marie siempre supo que Genzo no era para ella, pero el comprobarlo personalmente la hicieron sentirse más desanimada de lo que creyó, sobre todo porque el que al muchacho que le gustaba a Marie estuviese interesado en la reina de la Luz, la enemiga a muerte de su reino de sombras, parecía una jugarreta del ángel del amor más que otra cosa, pero bueno...

Lily, mientras tanto, se encontraba vomitando en el cubo de la basura. Ella no sabía por qué de repente se sentía tan mal, creyó que iba a desmayarse o algo peor, como si se fuese a partir en mil pedazos... Después de la última arcada de vómitos, Lily sintió que alguien le mojaba la cara con un pañuelo mojado y sintió una mano sostenerle el cabello.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Genzo, sosteniéndola.- Ven, siéntate un rato.

No muy bien.- musitó Lily, respirando profundo y dejando que él la llevara a sentarse en el pasto.- No sé qué me pasó.

Yo diría que fue la evidente antipatía que hubo entre Marie y tú, pero no me hagas caso.- comentó Genzo.- Nunca antes había visto un odio tan evidente entre dos personas. Bueno, no, miento, ya lo había visto antes...

¿En serio?.- Lily no sabía qué decir.- ¿Entre quienes?

Curiosamente, entre tu hermano y el hermano de Marie.- musitó Genzo.- Parece que es ya mal de familia. Pareciera que ustedes se odian desde antes de nacer.

Lily comenzaba sentirse suficientemente bien y rió levemente. Ella no entendía bien qué había pasado entre ella y Marie. Lily respiró profundo varias veces y comenzó a sentir que se le pasaba el malestar.

¿Estás mejor?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Un poco.- asintió Lily.- Gracias. Creo que será mejor que entre a casa.

Descansa un poco más.- pidió Genzo.- No corre prisa, tu hermano sabe que estamos aquí.

Lily asintió, pensando inesperadamente en su padre. Cada vez que ella se ponía mal, Alejandro solía recostarla en el sillón y sentarse a su cabeza para revisarla y abanicarla un poco, hasta que Lily se sentía mejor y entonces Alejandro le compraba dulces o helados, dependiendo de lo que Lily quisiera. O bueno, eso era antes, mucho antes...

Por cierto, creo que debería decirle a tus padres que estoy aquí.- comentó Genzo, sin saber lo que decía.- No quiero que alguno se asome y me confunda con un allanador de viviendas.

Mamá nos vio cuando llegó, y supongo que Leonardo le avisó que estamos afuera.- replicó Lily.- No te preocupes.

¿Pero tu padre?.- insistió Genzo.

No te preocupes por él.- musitó Lily, con tristeza.- No te lo vas a topar porque él no está con nosotros...

¿No vive con ustedes?.- se sorprendió Wakabayashi.- No me digas que no vive con ustedes porque los abandonó. ¿Se divorciaron tus padres?

No exactamente.- suspiró Lily.

Ella no quería seguir hablando, le dolía demasiado. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun así Lily seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido salvar a su padre. Sin embargo, Genzo siguió insistiendo, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba por estallar.

Dime.- dijo Genzo.- Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Los abandonó? Créeme que sé lo que es eso, yo tengo mucho de no ver a mi padre porque nunca tiene tiempo para mí y...

Lo asesinaron.- lo cortó Lily, abruptamente.- Mi papá no vive con nosotros porque lo asesinaron.

¿Cómo dices?.- Genzo respingó.

A mi papá lo asesinaron, en México, mucho antes de que nosotros viniéramos a Alemania.- Lily hablaba atropelladamente.- Lo acuchillaron y se murió entre mis brazos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada...

Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- Fui un idiota, por todo lo que dije...

No te preocupes, no sabías.- replicó Lily, tratando de contenerse.- Yo... Yo no pude hacer nada, se me murió en mis brazos, no pude salvarlo...

Y sin esperarlo, Lily se soltó a llorar amargamente, dejando a Genzo sin saber qué otra cosa hacer que abrazarla...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Elieth le costó mucho trabajo localizar a Karl. Después de que ambos vieron la vergonzosa escena entre Lorelei y el desconocido, Karl se había dado a la fuga, sin decirle nada a Eli; ésta de momento procuró no enojarse, ya que después de todo Schneider estaba pasando por un mal momento. Ella también hubiese huido si hubiese visto a uno de sus padres en compañía de otra persona, pero a diferencia de él, Elieth hubiese primero a armar un escándalo y después habría huido. Como sea, el caso era que Karl no estaba y Eli se dijo que tenía que ir tras él o de lo contrario Marie se enojaría con ella por no cuidar a su hermano, aunque Elieth no era niñera, pero ya qué.

Ahora bien, ¿en dónde podría estar Karl? Elieth se puso a pensar, y si ella fuese un futbolista amargado por la separación de sus padres, habría solo un lugar a donde iría a descargar su furia: un campo de fútbol. Así pues, Elieth se dirigió al campamento del Hamburgo, recordando las veces que Marie la había llevado ahí. Eli esperaba nada más no perderse, y que Karl en verdad estuviese ahí, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer y no quería permanecer más tiempo en la calle. Afortunadamente, el campo del Hamburgo no se encontraba tan lejos y ella llegó en poco tiempo, dando gracias porque su idea no había sido tan desatinada: Karl se encontraba pateando un balón hacia la portería con una fuerza poco común. Elieth estaba sorprendida por la fuerza de los disparos, pero más que nada le sorprendía el efecto de llamas que tenía el balón.

El famoso Fire Shoot.- comentó Elieth, mirando a Karl a través de la reja que separaba la cancha del resto.- No entiendo, por cierto, cómo es que pudiste entrar.

Aquí juego.- respondió Karl.- ¿Se te olvida?

Sí, se me olvidaba, la gran estrella.- suspiró Elieth.

¿Qué quieres?.- Karl no dejó de patear el balón.- Vete, no quiero más humillaciones.

¿Y quién te dice que esto es una humillación?.- replicó Eli.- Me preocupas.

Karl dejó de patear el balón para mirar a Elieth por un segundo, tras lo cual emitió una risa sarcástica y volvió a disparar a gol. De la red de la portería salía humo y olor a quemado, como si algo estuviera a punto de incendiarse.

A nadie le importa cómo me siento, ni a mí mismo.- dijo Karl, sin mirar a Elieth.- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo tú? Ni me conoces, ni me te caigo bien.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Eli.- Pero el que los padres se separen no es nunca algo bueno, y sé lo que se siente.

Schneider se detuvo un momento, sorprendido, y creyendo que era una broma. Sin embargo, Eli no sonreía ni tenía cara de burla, lo que indicaba que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Mis padres no están divorciados, pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.- confesó entonces Elieth.- Papá es diplomático, lo que significa que viaja por todo el mundo y rara vez ve a su familia, y mamá, bueno, no quería como tal ser la esposa de adorno, la amante ocasional, así que le pidió el divorcio a mi papá.

Esas palabras no son propias de muchachas de tu edad.- comentó Karl, algo sorprendido.

Pues quizás no lo sean para las chicas alemanas, pero yo soy mexicana con sangre francesa y eso me vuelve una descarada, según me lo dice mi papá.- Eli estuvo a punto de reírse.

Ya veo.- Karl no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Se separaron sus padres?

No.- suspiró Eli.- Afortunadamente, a papá aun le importaba mamá e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para recuperarla, pero pasamos momentos muy difíciles, todos. La gente dice que el divorcio es de dos personas, pero los que lo aseguran son personas que no han tenido unos padres separados. Creo que no se dan cuenta realmente de lo difícil que es para los hijos también, el que tu papá y tu mamá no se dirijan la palabra en días, o que tengas que verlos a cada uno por separado porque no resisten estar juntos. Así que entiendo más o menos como debes de sentirte, y como debe sentirse Marie también, aunque confieso que nunca me tocó ver a mamá en compañía de otro hombre.

Es como una especie de traición.- musitó Karl, acercándose hacia Elieth.- Lo ves cada vez más común, lo escuchas decir a tus compañeros, pero nunca crees que te pueda pasar a ti algún día.

Hasta que lo ves.- suspiró Eli.- Oye, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo.

En los ojos grises de Elieth había empatía y compasión, cosa que confundió a Karl. ¿Quién era ella para verlo a él como en realidad era y no como pretendía ser? Ella no era más que la amiga de su hermana, una casi desconocida que se iría de su vida dentro de poco, así que él optó por alejarse. No era conveniente acercarse demasiado a los demás, porque tarde que temprano terminarían por alejarse. Como sus padres...

No importa.- Karl se encogió de hombros, alejándose nuevamente.- Me da lo mismo ya.

¿En verdad no te importa o solo pretendes fingir que no te importa?.- insistió Eli.- No sé a quien tratas de engañar.

A nadie, y aun cuando quisiera hacerlo, es algo que a ti no te interesa.- replicó Karl.- ¿Quieres por favor dejarme solo?

Eli bufó; la poca empatía que había tenido por Karl se había esfumado con su respuesta. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese muchacho?

Pues aunque no quieras, tienes que estar conmigo.- replicó Elieth.- Porque salimos juntos de tu casa y tu hermana espera que regresemos juntos, con queso y pan para la cena, así que si deseas tener un momento a solas para poder sentir autocompasión y lástima por tu persona, tendrá que ser después de cenar, porque me vas a acompañar en este instante a la tienda y después iremos a tu casa. ¿Entendiste?

Karl gruñó, mirando fijamente a Elieth a los ojos, pero ella tenía una mirada tan férrea y segura que él no tuvo más remedio que desistir, pensando en que si no lo hacía iba a tener que aguantar otra cantaleta más. Suspirando, Karl se acercó a la cerca y la escaló, dejándose caer al otro lado, cerca de Elieth.

Ya vamos.- dijo Karl.- Pero quiero pedirte un favor: no le digas a Marie lo que vimos. Ella no sabe nada de esto y no quisiera que se enterara.

¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que sucede?.- cuestionó Elieth, sorprendida.

Eso no te importa.- gruñó Karl.

¿Y así quieres que te ayude?.- bufó Elieth.- Pero está bien, guardaré silencio, no le diré nada a Marie, pero que conste que lo hago por ella y no por ti.

Eso me queda bien claro.- Karl comenzó a andar, sin voltear a ver a Elieth.- No te quedes atrás, que no voy a caminar más despacio solo por ti.

Elieth gruñó y siguió a Karl, pensando en que había sido una mensa por haberse preocupado por él. Sin embargo, cuando ella pasó junto a él, Karl susurró por lo bajo un "gracias". Elieth volteó a verlo, sorprendida, pero Karl mantuvo su expresión seria, cosa que le hizo pensar a ella que se lo había imaginado todo.

No muy lejos de ellos, Leonardo los observaba pasar. De muy buena gana, él hubiese saltado, se habría transformado en Omar y habría atacado a Karl/Schatten, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Eso no era lo que quería el Oráculo y lo mejor era no contradecirlo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

El tiempo seguía avanzando, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, el Mundial Juvenil ya estaba en puerta, con Japón como invitado especial. Antes de eso, sin embargo, el equipo nipón tuvo dos partidos amistosos, el primero de ellos contra el Hamburgo con Genzo en la portería y Karl como capitán, los cuales les pusieron una paliza tremenda a Japón, a razón de 5 goles por 1. Leonardo no jugó para ese partido, por la simple y sencilla razón de que nunca logró acoplarse a Karl; cuando los dos jugadores estaban presentes en la cancha, se ponían a competir el uno contra el otro, y por más amenazas, súplicas y peticiones hechas por el entrenador, estos dos no consiguieron jamás acoplarse como compañeros. Así pues, el entrenador optó por no meter a Del Valle en el partido, porque era mil veces más seguro el tener a Schneider en la cancha.

Como sea, de cualquier manera Hamburgo le metió una goliza a Japón, cosa de la cual Lily sabía que Genzo no estaba orgulloso. Tatsuo Mikami, el antiguo entrenador de Genzo y actual entrenador de la selección juvenil de Japón, había hablado con el portero días antes del encuentro y le pidió que actuara de la forma más cruel posible para hacerles entender a los japoneses que no la tendrían fácil en Europa, cosa a la cual Genzo no se pudo negar.

Necesito que ellos sepan lo difícil que es el fútbol europeo.- dijo Mikami.- ¿Pase lo que pase, harías esto por mí?

Sí, entrenador, como usted diga.- asintió Genzo.- No hay problema.

Karl, a su vez, había estado intentando comunicarse con su madre, sin éxito. Lentamente, el matrimonio de Rudy Frank y Lorelei iba resquebrajándose, y ella cada vez encontraba más excusas para ausentarse de la casa. Sin embargo, Karl era el único que sabía la verdadera razón de esas ausencias. Él no quería ni pensar en un padrastro, no entendía por qué su madre no podía ser un poco más comprensiva con su madre...

"Necesito saber si mi madre irá al partido. Necesito saberlo...", pensó Karl.

Por enésima vez, Karl marcó el número de su casa, pero nadie respondió. Él suspiró, dándose por vencido, parecía ser que en verdad su madre no iría a verlo jugar... Al menos esperaba que su padre estuviese presente, él no se perdía ninguno de los encuentros de su hijo, y Karl esperaba que Marie también fuera, e íntimamente el alemán deseaba que Elieth también fuera.

Después del último episodio entre estos dos, recordó él, Karl trataba un poco mejor a Eli y los dos podían pasar ya unos diez minutos sin pelearse, cosa que Marie interpretaba como una buena señal. Sin embargo, cuando Karl las invitó a las dos al partido, Elieth dijo no estar segura de poder ir. Su padre estaba por regresar a Berlín y ella quería regresar a su casa para verlo antes de que comenzara el nuevo año escolar, así que dijo que quizás no podría ir al partido de Hamburgo contra Japón. Quizás Schneider no se hubiese sentido mal por este hecho de no ser porque después escuchó una platica privada entre Marie y Elieth, en donde ésta decía que si iba al partido sería para ver jugar a Genzo Wakabayashi, ya que él y Eli se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias a Marie.

No me digas que también te gusta Genzo.- bufó Marie.- Ya tengo demasiadas rivales en esto.

No me gusta, es guapo, no lo niego, pero no es por eso por lo que quiero irlo a ver, sino porque su soy su fan, es un gran portero.- rió Elieth.- ¿Pero cómo está eso de que ya tienes muchas rivales?

Él tiene una amiga, a la cual parece gustarle mucho él.- respondió Marie, suspirando.- Y no sé por qué creo que a él también le gusta ella.

Oh, qué lástima.- dijo Eli.- Y qué suerte la de esa chica.

Karl no quiso seguir escuchando más; ya suficiente tenía con que a Marie le gustara Wakabayashi como para que a Elieth también. Schneider suspiró, volviendo al presente, ya que no quería reconocer, sin embargo, que el sentimiento de enojo por esta noticia era más que nada por celos por Eli. Para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Karl miró la cadena que su padre le había regalado al cumplir los siete años y la cual nunca se quitaba. Rudy Frank le había dado esa medalla a su hijo para la buena suerte, ya que la propia Lorelei le regaló esa cadena a Rudy cuando eran jóvenes y ese objeto le había dado al hombre la buena suerte en sus partidos, cosa que quería que se repitiera con su hijo. Karl recordó entonces que en su séptimo cumpleaños todos eran aun una familia feliz, pero no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso para que las cosas comenzaran a marchar mal. Claro estaba, él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Había un juego pendiente y un equipo al cual darle la bienvenida a Europa...

Antes del partido, Genzo se encontró con Elieth y ésta le deseó suerte y le dijo que iría a apoyarlo, junto con Marie.

Estaré echándote porras.- dijo ella, animada.- Juega bien, no vayas a fallar en tu gran debut.

Gracias, y no lo haré.- rió Genzo.- Aunque dime la verdad, pequeña mentirosa, no vienes a verme a mí, sino a Schneider.

¿Qué?.- Elieth respingó, poniéndose colorada.- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Yo no quiero ver a Karl! Es un ególatra, patán, presumido y...

Te gusta.- la cortó Genzo, riéndose con más ganas.- No lo habré visto antes.

Eso no es cierto.- gruñó Eli.- A mí no me gusta Karl.

Como tú digas.- se mofó Genzo.- Puedes decir lo que quieras.

Elieth hizo otro puchero, cosa que hizo a Genzo reírse aun más, tras lo cual la chica dijo que iría a esperar a Marie. La chica salió del estadio a esperar a su amiga, y tras un tiempo la vio venir a toda prisa hacia ella, ya que el partido estaba por iniciar, y tanta prisa tenía la alemana que no se dio cuenta de que se atravesó en el camino de un taxista que no se fijaba por dónde iba. Elieth dio un grito, Marie iba a ser atropellada pero entonces alguien salió de la nada y sacó a Marie del camino del taxi. La chica, agradecida y un poco asustada, volteó a ver a su salvador y se encontró con un joven de cabello claro y hermosos ojos azules, quien le sonreía.

Ten más cuidado para la próxima.- dijo el joven.- Las calles son peligrosas.

Marie se quedó con la boca abierta, al tiempo que el muchacho la soltaba y Elieth se acercaba corriendo a ella.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Eli a su amiga, muy preocupada.- ¡Tremendo susto que me diste!

Estoy bien.- suspiró Marie.- Gracias. ¿Viste a ese muchacho tan guapo?

Creo que es Gino Fernández.- dijo Elieth.- Es italiano.

Pues qué guapos son los italianos.- suspiró Marie.

Elieth rió mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie para dirigirse después a la entrada del estadio. Desde el árbol en el que estaba trepado, Leonardo esbozó una mueca, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la flecha del amor invisible que acababa de usar. Lo que acababa de hacer le había dolido en el alma, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Él debía cumplir con el trabajo como Omar, ángel del amor, independientemente de sus sentimientos.

No me molestaría tanto el hacerle de Cupido si los humanos no me dibujaran como un bebé que usa un ridículo pañal.- bufó Leonardo, bajándose del árbol de un brinco.- No sé a quién se le ocurrió semejante ridiculez.

El caso es que el partido entre el Hamburgo y Japón dio comienzo, después de que los jugadores del equipo alemán pensaron que Schneider no llegaría a tiempo. Claro está, Karl no dijo el motivo de su retraso, simplemente se volvió hermético y cerrado como acostumbraba y se puso en estatus de futbolista empedernido. No le importaría si su madre no iba a verlo jugar, Karl únicamente se concentraría en el juego...

Los japoneses nunca habían visto a Schneider jugar, y ni en sus sueños más locos podían imaginarse que pudiera existir un jugador como ése, alguien que con un simple movimiento de la pierna pudiera mandar a volar al gran Kojiro Hyuga, el capitán suplente de Japón y uno de los jugadores más fuertes del país del Sol Naciente. Todos, inclusive el propio Tsubasa Ozhora, el cual llegó al partido poco antes de la primera mitad, se dieron cuenta con un enorme asombro que el fútbol europeo era mucho más fuerte y rudo de lo que cualquiera se pudo haber imaginado. Los alemanes no tuvieron compasión de sus invitados y los golearon, aun cuando al final Hyuga consiguió anotar un gol, aunque Genzo pronto les quitó la sensación de triunfo a sus compañeros.

Ése solo fue un regalo de mi parte.- dijo Genzo, recordando la petición que le había hecho Mikami de ser duro con sus compañeros.- Por haberse atrevido a venir hasta acá a hacer el ridículo.

Así pues, tras la tremenda paliza que le metieron a los japoneses, Genzo se burló cuanto pudo de ellos y los humilló, cosa que le valió una golpiza entre él y Kojiro Hyuga, capitán provisional de la selección. Después de eso, a pesar de todo, Mikami convocó a Genzo para el Mundial, ya que era un gran portero y su habilidad sería esencial en el torneo que iban a disputar, cosa de la cual le informó en la enfermería del estadio, una vez que sus compañeros consiguieron separarlo de Hyuga. Después de hablar con Genzo, y asegurarle que tendría un puesto en la selección, Mikami se retiró, tras lo cual Leonardo entró a verlo en la enfermería.

Ya entendí a qué te referías cuando me dijiste que había odio entre ese Hyuga y tú.- comentó Leonardo.- Y te burlas de que yo me lleve mal con Schneider.

Ya te dije, yo me peleé con Hyuga, tú electrocutaste a Schneider y él te quemó a ti.- replicó Genzo.- Así que estás peor que yo.

Yo no electrocuté a Schneider.- negó Leonardo.

Como sea.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Buen partido, hasta eso.- reconoció Leo.- Pero te portaste medio desgraciado y tú no eres así.

Mis motivos tengo.- replicó Genzo.

Claro, todos tenemos motivos para hacer lo que hacemos, algunos más ocultos que otros.- suspiró Leonardo, trágicamente.- Como sea, lo hiciste bien.

Gracias, aunque me hubiese gustado jugar para Japón.- confesó Wakabayashi.

Así no les hubiera anotado tantos goles Schneider, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Leonardo.

Genzo volvió a encogerse de hombros. Qué más daba.

Lily está afuera.- anunció Leo.- Quiere verte.

¿Vino a ver el partido?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

No llegó a tiempo.- negó Leonardo.- Estaba en su práctica con el coro de la escuela, ya sabes. Llegó a ver tu pelea con Hyuga y está preocupada por ti.

Fantástico.- gruñó Genzo.- Lo único que no quería que ella viera.

Ante esto, Leonardo no pudo evitar reírse. Genzo acababa de hablar como cualquier muchacho que desea lucirse y quedar bien ante la chica que le gustaba, aunque esto último no era noticia para Leo, así como tampoco era novedad el que Lily estuviese tan preocupada por Genzo, de la manera en como solo podría preocuparse una chica que está enamorada, pero bueno, que Leo no quería decir nada. Eso ya no era cosa de él, desgraciadamente.

Está esperando afuera.- repitió Leonardo.- Quiere verte.

¿Ahora?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí. ¿Qué le digo.- preguntó Leo.

Pues… .- Genzo lo meditó unos momentos.- Está bien, puede pasar.

Bueno.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.

El joven abrió la puerta y Lily entró entonces por ella, tras lo cual salió Leo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lily tenía mirada de preocupación, la cual se acentuó al ver el rostro golpeado de Genzo.

Me veo peor de cómo estoy.- trató Genzo de minimizar sus heridas.- No te fijes.

¿Jugaste fútbol o practicaste box?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- Vaya que te pegaron duro.

Debiste ver cómo quedó el contrario.- se rió Genzo.

Ya me imagino.- suspiró Lily, sentándose frente a él.- ¿Y te quejas de que Leo no se lleva bien con el tal Schneider?

Ya él me dijo lo mismo.- gruñó Genzo.- Si me van a regañar los dos, al menos pónganse de acuerdo y no usen las mismas frases.

Lo tendremos en cuenta.- rió Lily, sacando un pañuelo y mojándolo en una palangana que había por ahí.

¿Qué haces?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Me imagino que van a curarte después.- contestó Lily.- Pero estás sangrando ahora, déjame limpiarte.

Y sin esperar a que Genzo dijera nada ni aceptara la ayuda que ella le ofrecía, Lily tomó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. Algo raro, muy raro comenzó a sucederle a Genzo, el cual se sentía muy bien teniendo a Lily tan cerca. Él miraba sus ojos de mirada chocolate y sin querer después se pasó a mirar su boca, pensando en lo cerca que estaba ella de él y preguntándose qué se sentiría besarla. Lily, de primera instancia, no se fijó en lo cerca que estaba ella de él, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Genzo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se turbó. Ambos entonces intercambiaron miradas y Lily dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida. Genzo estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero entonces ella se hizo hacia atrás.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily.- ¿Te lastimé?

Nada de eso.- suspiró Genzo, algo decepcionado.- Todo lo contrario… Eres muy amable conmigo.

No es nada.- Lily se ruborizó.- Solo quiero ayudarte.

Y vaya que lo hiciste. De hecho… .- Genzo comenzó a sorprenderse.- Ya no me duele tanto…

Bah, ni hice nada.- Lily se rió, escéptica.

No, es verdad, ya no me lastima tanto.- Genzo se tocó el rostro, sorprendido.- ¿Qué me pusiste?

Nada, solo agua.- respondió Lily.- ¿En verdad te sientes mejor?

Es en serio.- asintió Genzo.- Vaya que tienes magia.

Lily, ruborizada, se echó a reír, insistiendo en que ella no había hecho nada más que limpiarlo, pero por dentro se preguntaba si su "magia" había funcionado también esta vez. Sea como fuere, Genzo se sentía mejor y no sabía por qué, y estaba a punto de pedirle a Lily que continuara curándolo cuando entró el Dr. Stein, el médico del Hamburgo, y dijo que se haría cargo de todo, así que Lily salió de la enfermería deseando que Genzo se recuperara pronto y tratando de no pensar en lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder…

Sin embargo, no habría de ser la pelea entre Hyuga y Wakabayashi lo que más conmocionó a Lily ese día, ni tampoco el que ella casi se besara con Genzo, sino a la persona a la que habría de conocer más tarde…

Ellos nunca se habían visto, pero estaba predestinado que algún día tendrían que hacerlo. Eran enemigos mortales y su pelea había quedado inconclusa, de manera que tarde que temprano, en algún momento, ellos volverían a encontrarse…

Karl caminaba hacia la enfermería, con el fin de preguntar cómo se encontraba Genzo, cuando empezó a sentir en su interior una enorme sensación de opresión, sobre todo en el pecho. La sensación iba haciéndose cada vez más grande, y de pronto las luces fluorescentes del techo comenzaron a parpadear y a zumbar de una manera alarmante, como si estuviesen cargadas de electricidad.

Lily se dirigía a la salida cuando empezó a sentir que el ambiente iba haciéndose cada vez más sofocante, y que le creía en el pecho una sensación de inminente desgracia, un evidente malestar que la querían hacer correr y gritar, y de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor en ese lugar tan pequeño, como si a ella se acercase una bola de fuego enorme dispuesta a devorarla por completo.

Fue entonces cuando Karl dio vuelta en el estrecho corredor. Y se topó frente a frente con Lily.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué pasó después, solo sabían que el ambiente se cargó de electricidad y de fuego, un ambiente que estaba lleno de odio y tensión al máximo. Karl miró fijamente a Lily, Lily miró fijamente a Karl, y sin saber por qué, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habrían de ser enemigos hasta el fin…

Schatten y Yuri se habían vuelto a encontrar…


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

_ Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos. Las imágenes llegaron a ellos como ráfagas ardientes, con el impacto de un huracán. Schatten atacaba a Yuri con sus ráfagas de fuego, Yuri se defendía con sus campos de energía y atacaba a Schatten con sus rayos de luz. Los poderes de ambos chocaban y creaban un caos a su alrededor, el poder de los dos reyes eran tan parecidos e impresionantes que podían destruirlo todo a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos saldría con vida si tiraban a matar... _

Karl y Lily se miraban fijamente, el uno a la otra. Él no sabía por qué tenía tantos deseos de atacar a la chica que tenía frente a él, mientras que ella tenía la sensación de que tendría que defenderse del muchacho que estaba frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos podía decir palabra, pero no hacía falta. Era como si todo entre ellos se hubiese dicho ya, mucho tiempo atrás, quizás en otra vida...

Con permiso.- Lily se atrevió a dar el primer paso, sintiendo que sus manos le ardían y la cicatriz de su pecho le quemaba la piel.

¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?.- Karl le cerró el paso sin saber por qué, sintiendo que la marca de nacimiento de su espalda le dolía tanto que iba a partirlo en dos.

No importa quien soy, ni tampoco lo que hago.- replicó Lily, haciéndose hacia atrás instintivamente.- Me voy ya.

No hasta que me digas qué haces aquí.- insistió Karl.- Ésta es una zona restringida, no puedes estar aquí.

Por eso, ya me voy.- repitió Lily.

Ella intentó pasar a un lado de Karl, pero al hacerlo él la tomó por un brazo para evitar que se fuera, cosa que representó un terrible error. Lily sintió que la habían tomado por el brazo con tenazas ardientes, mientras que Karl llegó a sentir que podría quemar a esa muchacha con solo desearlo. Karl y Lily, Schatten y Yuri, se miraron a los ojos y quizás hubiese ocurrido una desgracia de no ser porque Genzo hizo acto de presencia.

Wakabayashi, después de haber sido atendido por el Dr. Stein, decidió ir a buscar a Lily, ya que el médico le había informado, sorprendido, que la hinchazón del rostro del portero causada por los golpes había disminuido considerablemente en muy poco tiempo, cosa que era algo inusual. Genzo solo le pudo atribuir a esto la curación que le había hecho Lily y por eso decidió ir a buscarla. Para fortuna de él, de ella e incluso de Schneider.

Cuando Genzo salió al pasillo, vio a Karl sujetando a Lily por un brazo mientras los dos se miraban fijamente. Al portero no le gustó la mirada que se dirigían ambos, ni tampoco la actitud que tenían, había algo muy raro ahí. Era como si ellos fuesen viejos conocidos...

¿Sucede algo, Schneider?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, muy serio.

Karl soltó a Lily de inmediato, y ella saltó hacia atrás, muy aliviada. La horrible tensión que se sentía en el ambiente pareció disminuir un poco, pero aun así Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho calor en ese corredor, el cual también estaba cargado de electricidad.

Wakabayashi.- musitó Karl.- No te vi llegar.

Ni te escuchamos, tampoco.- musitó Lily.

Dudo mucho que se hubiesen dado cuenta, estaban demasiado preocupados en mirarse uno al otro como para ver a alguien más.- replicó Genzo, más molesto de lo que creía y aparentaba.

Karl y Lily miraron a Genzo, ofuscados. Ninguno de los dos comprendía el por qué el portero estaba tan enojado.

No sabía que ustedes ya se conocían.- continuó Genzo, gruñendo.

No nos conocemos.- negó Lily.- Es la primera vez que lo veo.

Para no conocerse, se tratan con demasiada familiaridad.- replicó Genzo.

Es la verdad, Wakabayashi.- suspiró Schneider.- No conozco a esta chica.

Wakabayashi no les creyó de momento, pero después, al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenían los otros dos, se dio cuenta de que no estaban mintiendo. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo entonces, que Karl y Lily actuaban como si ya se hubiesen visto antes?

En todo caso.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Yo me iba, él venía.- explicó Lily.- Parece que le molestó verme aquí e intentaba sacarme a patadas.

No exactamente "a patadas".- bufó Karl.- Pero me preocupó que se tratara de una espía o de una ladrona.

Ah, claro, una ladrona de 16 años, qué lindo.- gruñó Lily.- Qué cosa más idiota.

No me llames idiota.- Karl se molestó.

Es la verdad, Schneider.- apoyó Genzo a Lily.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda ser ladrona o espía?

Como sea.- Karl se hizo el digno.

Ella es amiga mía.- continuó Genzo.- Se llama Lily Del Valle. Lily, ya conociste a Karl Heinz Schneider, la estrella del equipo.

Estas últimas palabras las dijo Genzo con algo de burla, por lo que Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que Karl fruncía aun más el entrecejo. Lily empezó a tranquilizarse y a respirar más relajadamente, pero comenzaba a sentir mucho ardor y dolor en el brazo, en el mismo sitio en donde la había tomado Schneider con fuerza.

Pues mucho gusto.- dijo Lily a Karl.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.

No te vayas, no dejes que la descortesía de Schneider te asusten.- pidió Genzo.

No es miedo.- negó Lily.- Es precaución. Me voy, Gen, te veré después. Y una vez más, mucho gusto.

Lo mismo dijo.- replicó Karl, mirándola.

El brazo de Lily comenzaba a enrojecerse, por lo que ella se tapó la zona con la otra mano y salió a todo correr, antes de que Genzo comenzara a preguntarse otra vez qué demonios había pasado ahí. Genzo y Karl la miraron irse, con la misma intensidad, pero cada uno con diferente motivo. A Schneider le había inquietado mucho esa chica, pero no por que le llamara la atención en el sentido del romance, sino más bien en el sentido de que sentía en los huesos que Lily era su enemiga, aun cuando él estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes. Karl se dijo que tendría que grabarse bien su cara, para tener cuidado con ella la próxima vez que la volviera a ver. Él no quería decírselo a nadie, y no lo haría, de hecho, que cuando tomó a Lily por el brazo sintió como si estuviese sosteniendo un cable pelado y cargado de electricidad, algo que solo le había ocurrido con Leonardo Del Valle, aunque la descarga de éste fue de menor intensidad (no es para menos, Lily es la reina y por tanto más poderosa, je). Al recordar este hecho, Karl hizo las conexiones pertinentes y terminó por sorprenderse aun más.

Espera.- le dijo a Genzo.- ¿Dijiste Del Valle? ¿Esa chica se apellida Del Valle?

Así es.- asintió Genzo.- Y sí, es lo que estás pensando, es hermana de Leonardo.

Me lo suponía.- bufó Karl.

Genzo, sin embargo, interpretó mal las señales que se habían dado entre Karl y Lily, creyendo falsamente que el alemán se había sentido atraído por la mexicana y esto terminó de ofuscar al japonés (todo un fic multicultural, ¿eh?). Genzo no desconocía la fama de mujeriego de Karl, pero con Lily no le habría de funcionar.

"A ella no, Schneider", pensó Wakabayashi. "De eso, me encargo yo".

Lily, por su parte, había huido hacia la fuente de agua más próxima, ya que el brazo le ardía horriblemente, mientras que la piel comenzaba a escaldársele y llenársele de ampollas. ¿Qué había tenido Karl en las manos, que la había quemado de esa manera? Lily no lo entendía, ni lo quería hacer, únicamente sabía que a Schneider no debía volver a acercarse tanto...

La chica encontró una llave de agua a las afueras del estadio y Lily se apresuró a mojarse la quemadura, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a quitarse la piel quemada y muerta. Ella estuvo un buen rato limpiándose y curándose la herida, y sorprendida comenzó a darse cuenta de que debajo de la piel muerta no aparecía una herida sangrante y al rojo vivo, sino todo lo contrario. Era como si Lily no se hubiese quemado sino solo le hubiesen puesto un parche de piel chamuscada, porque cuando terminó de limpiarse su brazo tenía ya piel nueva y sin lesiones.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Rika, tras de ella.- Llevo buscándote mucho rato, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Por ahí.- musitó Lily, tratando de encontrar algo con qué secarse el brazo, recordando que su pañuelo se lo había quedado Genzo.

¿Por qué te mojaste el brazo?.- cuestionó Rika.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Nada.- mintió Lily.- Tenía calor.

Rika enarcó las cejas; ella vio en el suelo un poco de la piel quemada que se le había caído a Lily y supo que ella estaba mintiendo.

Te quemaste.- dijo Rika.- ¿Con qué?

¿Qué? No, como crees.- Lily intentó reírse.- Mírame el brazo, está normal, no me pude haber quemado.

Esto hubiese podido ser suficiente para un ser humano normal, pero dado que Rika era Gaie, la virreina del reino de la Luz, sabía que Lily podía haberse quemado y haberse curado ella misma con sus poderes de sanación, pero no dijo nada. No era el que Lily hubiese usado sus poderes lo que le sorprendía a Rika/Gaie, sino el hecho de que la quemadura ya curada había dejado una marca muy extraña, apenas perceptible con la luz del sol. Esa curiosa marca, esa curiosa cicatriz, era señal de una quemadura producida por alguien perteneciente a la familia real del reino de las Sombras. Rika no necesito más para darse cuenta de que Schatten estaba cerca...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro/Amichi estaba preocupado. Rika acababa de llamarle para informarle que Schatten andaba más cerca de lo que habían pensado. El planeta Tierra no era tan pequeño, ¿cómo era posible que Schatten se encontrara a Yuri en la misma ciudad? Eso, solo podía ser cosa del destino...

¿Lo viste?.- preguntó Misaki.- A Schatten.

No.- negó Rika.- Pero me sospecho quién puede ser.

¿Quién, si se puede saber?.- quiso saber Misaki.

El hijo de un ex futbolista.- respondió Rika.- No lo he visto jugar en persona, pero dicen que sus tiros parecen ráfagas de fuego.

Karl Heinz Schneider.- afirmó Taro.- Yo también sospecho de él. Wakabayashi está en su mismo equipo, tuve sospechas desde que me habló de sus disparos. No muchos jugadores pueden quemar la red de la portería con un balón, ni siquiera Tsubasa Ozhora y eso que es un prodigio del sóccer.

Esto está mal.- dijo Rika.- No puede ser posible que el niño marcado por el destino esté en el mismo equipo que el rey de las Sombras.

Lo sé.- bufó Taro.- Iré a Alemania cuanto antes, Wakabayashi no debe estar más tiempo solo y desprotegido.

No, no lo hagas.- negó Rika.- El mundial está por comenzar, y es en Francia, ¿se te olvida? Mejor que te esperes, ellos no tardan en irse para allá, parece ser que Schneider será el capitán del equipo alemán.

Vaya que estás muy bien informada.- sonrió Misaki.- Por algo eres mi chica.

Me ocupo de mi trabajo.- Rika no pudo evitar reírse.

Y lo haces bien, a diferencia mía.- suspiró Misaki.

Mira, tú no sabías que Schatten estaba tan cerca, solo lo sospechabas, y has hecho bien tu trabajo.- replicó Rika.- Hasta donde sé, Wakabayashi ni se ha enterado de la vez que lo salvaste de ser asaltado.

Nomás por eso.- suspiró Taro.

Estás haciéndolo bien.- repitió Rika.- No te preocupes, mi amor.

Me gusta que me digas así.- sonrió Taro/Amichi.- Aunque un poco raro.

Lo sé.- rió Rika/Gaie.- Sobre todo porque como humanos casi no nos hemos visto, pero pronto nos veremos en París.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Taro.- ¿Vas a venir?

Quizás.- asintió Rika..- Todo depende de qué pase con Schatten. Podría pedirle a Omar (Leonardo) que cuide de Lily para ir yo a Francia a vigilar a Schatten (Karl), cosa que le va a dar mucho gusto. Creo que Leonardo no soporta a Schneider.

Lo cual no me sorprende.- bufó Misaki.- Como Schatten y Omar tampoco se agradaban. Te extraño, y mucho.

Y yo a ti.- suspiró Rika.- Te amo. Espero ir a verte pronto.

Y después de unos cuantos arrumacos y coqueteos por teléfono, Rika cortó la comunicación, dejando a Taro muy preocupado. No era ninguna buena señal el que Schatten/Schneider anduviera tan cerca de la reina Yuri/Lily, ni tampoco del niño marcado por el destino, o sea, Genzo. Si Jäger conseguía acercarse a su rey y hacerle recobrar la memoria, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas para los ángeles...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth estaba sola en casa de los Schneider; Marie había salido con su madre, y Rudy Frank habíase marchado otra vez, de manera que Eli se quedó sola, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba. Así tendría tiempo de hacer su equipaje, ya que estaba por regresar a Berlín dentro de poco. En realidad, ella estaba un poco triste, ya que se había llegado a encariñar con Karl, aun cuando no lo quisiera reconocer, y pues ella estaba casi segura que en cuanto regresara a Berlín, él ya no la recordaría más. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Karl era un jugador que estaba comenzando a adquirir fama internacional, era un muchacho muy atractivo que ya traía locas a casi todas las chicas del país, y si se convertía en un jugador profesional, muy seguramente terminaría por andar con súper modelos, actrices y mujeres de ésas, algo que Elieth nunca sería.

¿Por qué demonios me importa con quién ande ése?.- gruñó Eli, mirando una fotografía que Marie tenía en su tocador, una foto en donde aparecían ella y Karl.- Es un patán, un engreído, un presuntuoso, un tarado…

Vaya, gracias por los cumplidos.- bufó Karl, detrás de ella.- Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

Elieth, al ver a Karl, respingó y se puso de los mil colores, más cuando él entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de su hermana.

Estoy exhausto.- murmuró Karl, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

Elieth se quedó atónita, sin saber qué hacer o decir… Ella estaba conciente de que los dos estaban solos y de que quizás lo estarían por mucho tiempo…

No pongas esa cara.- bufó Karl.- Solo quiero descansar un poco y me iré.

¿Y por qué eso no lo haces en tu habitación?.- gruñó Eli.

Porque ahí hace mucho frío.- musitó Karl, sentándose en la cama.- Y no sé por qué, pero desde que llegaste éste se ha convertido en el lugar más cálido de la casa…

Karl miró fijamente a Elieth, y ésta sintió que se le erizaba la piel. La mirada de esos dos ojos azules era profunda y demasiado penetrante. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Karl tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Eli, sintió deseos de besarla, y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta casi rozar sus labios…


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

El tiempo se detuvo. Todo el daño que le había hecho la presencia de Lily estaba despareciendo con la presencia de Elieth. Karl contuvo el aliento, sin estar plenamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que quería hacerlo, nada más, así que lentamente se fue acercando a Eli, deseando que ella no se alejara... A ambos los separaban ya unos cuantos milímetros, él casi rozaba los labios de ella y entonces...

Se escuchó que se abrió la puerta de la casa, y Elieth se hizo hacia atrás, mientras que Karl maldecía en su interior. Bonito momento escogió su familia para regresar, ¿no podían haberse esperado unos cuantos minutos más? Eli se puso de pie, decepcionada por no haberse podido besar con Karl, y salió de la habitación.

(Jajaja, ¿qué dijeron? Ya se besaron. ¡Pues no! Muejeje, ñaca, ñaca).

¿Hay alguien en casa?.- preguntó Marie, desde la sala.

Sí, aquí estamos.- respondió Elieth, respirando profundo.- No los escuchamos llegar.

Qué raro, hicimos mucho ruido.- replicó Marie.- Ahora que si tenías la música a todo volumen pues... ¿Por qué estás tan colorada?

¿Quién?.- Eli soltó una risilla nerviosa.- ¿Yo?

No tú, Sauzer.- se burló Marie, hablando del perro que tenía su hermano como mascota.- Claro que hablo de ti. ¿qué te pasa?

Nada.- negó Elieth.- Creo que hace mucho calor aquí.

Estamos en pleno invierno.- replicó Marie.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estás sola?

Qué escándalo hacen.- gruñó Karl, saliendo del cuarto de las chicas.- ¿No pueden ser como las demás muchachas y hablar más bajito?

Marie vio a su hermano, el cual también estaba muy colorado, y después miró a Elieth, la cual se veía muy nerviosa, e hizo las conexiones pertinentes. Marie no pudo evitar sonreír, sobre todo porque ella aun no decía nada y los otros dos ya estaban actuando como culpables.

¿Llegamos a interrumpir?.- preguntó Marie, con curiosidad.- Lo lamentamos, mamá y yo no sabíamos que estaban ocupados.

No estábamos haciendo nada.- dijo Karl de inmediato, poniéndose muy rojo.- Solo hablábamos.

¿En mi cuarto?.- cuestionó Marie.- ¿Los dos solos? Pues quien sabe de qué pudieron haber estado hablando, pero sea lo que fuere, los dos están más rojos que las fresas que acabamos de comprar.

Solo hablábamos del partido.- gruñó Karl.- ¿Cierto?

Cierto.- respondió Elieth, de inmediato y aceptando el salvavidas que él le lanzaba.- ¿Compraron fresas? ¡Qué rico!

Y tras decir esto, la chica se dirigió a la cocina, en donde se puso a ayudarle a Lorelei con las compras del mandado. Marie entonces miró a su hermano y éste trató de escaparse como pudo.

No me mires así, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.- bufó Karl.

No, porque nosotras llegamos primero.- replicó Marie, mordaz.- ¡Qué lindo sería! Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano.

Deja de decir idioteces.- gruñó Karl.- Me voy.

Marie se echó a reír, y entonces Karl hizo el intento de irse, pero de repente se acordó de algo.

Por cierto, ¿sabías que Wakabayashi tiene una novia?.- preguntó Karl, tanteando el terreno.

Lo que no sabía era que es su novia.- gruñó Marie.

Pero sabías que tiene una amiga.- insistió Karl.- No te pongas celosa.

No son celos.- gruñó Marie.- Y sí, sí sabía, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Porque la conocí hoy.- respondió Karl, simplemente.

Marie respingó; ¿Karl había visto a Lily, Schatten se había encontrado con Yuri? Si bien era una posibilidad real dado que los dos están viviendo en la misma ciudad, Marie/Düsterin no creyó que ellos pudiesen encontrarse, más que nada por el hecho de que tanto Lily/Yuri como Karl/Schatten tenían itinerarios, actividades y gustos diferentes, con vidas tan separadas las probabilidades de que ellos se encontraran disminuían muchísimo, pero Marie no había pensado en el factor Genzo. Él era el único contacto en común que tenían Lily y Karl, y Marie jamás pensó en eso.

¿Y qué hay con ella?.- consiguió preguntar Marie.- ¿Por qué me la mencionas?

Porque quería saber si ya conocías a tu rival.- se burló Karl.- No puedo decir que no me da gusto, Marie, aunque lo siento mucho por ti, pero no me agradaba la idea de que sintieras algo por Wakabayashi.

Eso es lo que menos importa.- bufó Marie, recordando a Gino Fernández.- Sino el hecho de que no pareces estar muy feliz por haber conocido a esa chica.

Hay algo en ella que no me gusta.- reconoció Karl.- Es... No sé, no puedo explicar el sentimiento. En cuanto la vi, sentí que ella era mi enemiga a muerte, aun cuando sé que no la había visto antes en toda mi vida.

"Por lo menos, no en esta vida", pensó Marie. "Y no es nada raro que tengas ese sentimiento, mi querido rey, mi pobre hermano".

Qué raro.- musitó Marie.- Pero no te preocupes. Yo sentí lo mismo al verla.

¿También tú?.- se sorprendió Karl.- Bueno, quizás entonces sea algo de ella, pero lo que más me extraña es que no parece una mala persona, aunque quizás venga de familia, su hermano es uno de los hombres más patéticos y desagradables que me ha tocado conocer.

¿Su hermano?.- preguntó Marie, con un hilo de voz.

Sí, tiene un hermano.- gruñó Karl.- Un verdadero idiota.

Esta información le cayó a Marie como un rayo, como un golpe al corazón, como una cubetada de agua fría. Bueno, era de esperarse y de hecho Marie/Düsterin ya se lo sospechaba, si la reina de la Luz estaba en la Tierra, era muy probable que su hermano, el coronel de su ejército y ángel del amor, estuviese también ahí, además de que Marie ya había visto el trabajo de Omar presente entre Genzo y Lily, pero aun así, a la alemana le cayó como bomba el saber que su amor prohibido estaba tan cerca de ella...

En el universo de luz y sombras, Düsterin tenía un secreto, algo que no se atrevió nunca a confesarle a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio hermano, el rey, porque era algo que podría hacer que hubiese más muertes en esa cruenta batalla entre ángeles y demonios. Düsterin, la solitaria, la que nunca se había enamorado en verdad de ninguno de los demonios que la pretendían, había caído en las redes del mismísimo Ángel del Amor, se había enamorado de Omar con locura, cosa que siempre le había parecido una gran ironía, una burla del destino. Düsterin sabía que ese amor era imposible, por eso nunca se lo dijo a nadie e incluso intentó olvidarse de Omar aprovechando que se encontraba en la Tierra y procurando fijarse en algún humano que le pareciera atractivo, pero a Genzo había terminado por gustarle la versión humana de la reina Yuri, y habría que ver qué sucedía con Gino Fernández, pero aun así, saber que Omar se encontraba en la Tierra hizo que el corazón de Düsterin latiera a mil por hora...

¿Te sucede algo?.- quiso saber Karl, preocupado al ver que su hermana estaba tan seria.

No, nada.- negó Marie, sonriendo levemente.

Bueno, entonces me voy.- dijo Karl de inmediato, aprovechando la oportunidad.- Dile a mamá que no vendré a cenar.

Y antes de que Marie pudiese reclamar, Karl se marchó, dejándole a ella la incógnita de por qué motivo Karl prefería cenar en otros lados en vez de hacerlo en su casa, sin saber que él estaba haciendo esto a propósito, como una manera de castigo hacia su madre por serle infiel a su padre...

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Karl alcanzó a ver a Elieth y ella a él; la chica le sonrió levemente, algo avergonzada, pero él, en vez de responder, optó por salir. Él no quería saber el por qué se sentía tan bien estando con ella...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco veía las noticias en el periódico, al tiempo que se le iba formulando una idea. Según lo que decía la sección de deportes, Karl Heinz Schneider había sido declarado como el capitán de la selección alemana de sóccer que participaría en el mundial Sub-16 próximo a celebrarse en Francia. Schneider era considerado como la nueva promesa del fútbol europeo, y gracias a su Fire Shoot, Alemania era una de las favoritas para ganar dicho torneo. A Francesco esto le preocupaba, el hecho de que Karl saliera de Alemania indicaba que él en algún momento podría encontrarse con Yuri, sino es que ya se había encontrado con ella, o con Gaie, con Omar o con cualquier otro ángel y poner las cosas en desventaja. Sin embargo, a la vez el hecho de que Schatten/Schneider fuese a Francia le daba a Francesco/Jäger la posibilidad de acercarse a su rey sin que su padre humano lo condenara por querer visitar a su familia desterrada...

El señor Ferrari era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, dado su "trabajo", así que rara vez tenía tiempo para saber qué pasaba en el mundo normal, en el mundo que no estaba relacionado con las drogas. Así pues, él no sabría que Karl, el hijo de su "no hermana" Lorelei, iría a Francia a jugar fútbol, de manera que Francesco/Jäger encontraría la manera de ir a París, poniendo cualquier pretexto idiota, y poder acercarse a su rey sin problemas de ninguna índole.

Padre, necesito ir a Francia.- anunció Francesco, muy formal, en el desayuno.- Tengo unos negocios pendientes allá.

¿Qué clase de negocios?.- quiso saber el señor Ferrari, mientras miraba el precio de sus acciones.

Hay algunos contactos en París que se rehúsan a pagar.- mintió Francesco.- Algo que debo arreglar si queremos que nuestros clientes nos tengan respeto.

El señor Ferrari dejó de mirar la sección financiera del periódico (la única que él leía) para mirar fijamente a su hijo. El joven Francesco, siempre tan frío, calculador y ecuánime, era ya un orgullo para su padre.

Entiendo.- asintió el señor Ferrari.- ¿Necesitas guardia personal?

No creo que sea necesario.- negó Francesco.- Con Hanz y Adam serán suficientes.

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió el señor Ferrari.- Los franceses pueden llegar a ser muy rudos cuando se trata de pagar viejas deudas.

Estoy seguro, papá.- respondió Francesco.- Adam y Hanz son los mejores guardaespaldas que puede haber, y no olvides que soy muy bueno en defensa personal.

El señor Ferrari se rió con muchas ganas. Su hijo iba que volaba para sustituirlo como jefe de la mafia italiana.

De acuerdo, hijo, como quieras.- dijo el hombre.- Solo ten cuidado.

Lo tendré, papá.- asintió Francesco.- Me llevaré el jet.

Solo no lo uses para viajar a Alemania.- gruñó el señor Ferrari.- Ya te dije que tienes prohibido ir hacia allá.

No tenía pensado hacerlo.- negó Francesco, con una sonrisa.

"Porque ya no me interesa ir a Alemania, por lo menos no ahora", pensó Francesco. "Lo único que necesito, es volver a ver a Schatten".

Y para eso, con ir a Francia le bastaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días. La selección japonesa de sóccer viajaría a Francia para el mundial, de manera que Genzo se fue a despedir de Lily, pretextando que quería darle a Leonardo algunos consejos para que mejorara su puesto en el Hamburgo, pero la verdad era que solo iba a verla a ella. Después de lo sucedido con Schneider, Lily se había comportado muy rara con medio mundo, y parecía estar en otro planeta, cosa que a Genzo le daba mala espina, más que nada por el hecho de que cuando él le preguntaba a Lily qué rayos había sucedido en realidad con Karl, ella no quería responder y le cambiaba el tema. Era como si Lily quisiera evitar a toda costa el tema Schneider; así pues, temiendo que en realidad entre esos dos hubiese algo más profundo, Genzo fue a visitar a Lily, un día antes de su partida a Francia. Leonardo estaba practicando sus tiros en el jardín de su casa, disparando el balón contra el muro que dividía su casa de la de al lado. Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la enorme pared que mandó construir Emily para separar su casa del resto, eso era algo que no se utilizaba mucho en Europa, hasta que Leonardo le explicó a Genzo que eso fue porque en México se vive con mucha inseguridad y que Emily no se sentía bien sin las protecciones que solían tener allá, sobre todo después del ataque del que fueron víctimas. El caso es que Leonardo utilizaba las paredes como pseudoportería para practicar sus disparos, y Genzo, al verlo entrenar, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho en realidad tenía una pierna poderosa y que sus tiros iban a ser muy difíciles de detener.

¿Vienes a practicar conmigo?.- preguntó Leonardo, al verlo, sin detenerse.

No exactamente.- negó Genzo.

Ah, entonces vienes a ver a mi hermana.- replicó Leo, pateando la pelota.

¡No!.- Wakabayashi se avergonzó.- No, más bien vine a, bueno, a darte algunos consejos. El entrenador dará la próxima semana la lista de suplentes y te convendría ponerle más empeño para consigas un lugar.

Sí, claro.- se mofó Leonardo.

¿Cómo dices?.- musitó Genzo.

Nada, nada.- negó el otro.- A ver, ¿qué consejos me tienes?

Genzo, supuestamente, comenzó a darle consejos a su amigo sobre qué hacer para resultar elegido para el nuevo equipo del Hamburgo. La verdad era que Leonardo no necesitaba consejos, Wakabayashi había escuchado al entrenador decir que la partida de Schneider al Bayern Munich era inminente, con lo que el equipo necesitaría de un nuevo goleador, y todo parecía indicar que ese nuevo goleador sería nada más y nada menos que Leonardo. Wakabayashi ardía en deseos de ver la cara que pondría Schneider al saber este suceso, seguramente no le caería en gracia el hecho de saber que su mega rival se habría de quedar con su puesto en su ya antiguo equipo.

Leonardo escuchaba atento e interesado los consejos de Genzo, ya que, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, él sí estaba interesado en entrar al equipo, ya que descubrió que el sóccer era una muy buena manera de sacar sus frustraciones, aparte de que el juego le apasionaba. Sin embargo, el ángel estaba muy atento a los gestos y miradas de su amigo, y notó que Genzo miraba insistentemente hacia la ventana del dormitorio de Lily, en el segundo piso. Era obvio que el portero estaba ahí por ella y no por Leonardo, pero bueno, si el japonés no se animaba a decir lo obvio, Leo tendría que darle alguna ayudada, como siempre.

Bueno, pues te agradezco los consejos, pero sería mejor si me ayudaras a entrenar, ¿qué te parece?.- propuso Leonardo, después de un rato.

Está bien, pero no traigo guantes.- respondió Genzo.

No importa, yo tengo unos.- replicó Leo.- Están mi habitación, si los quieres. ¿Te molestaría ir por ellos? Yo no quiero enfriarme. Los dejé sobre mi cama.

Está bien, no hay problema.- asintió Genzo, entrando en la casa.- Con permiso.

Genzo pasó por la sala, saludó a Emily y le dijo que pasaría al cuarto de Leonardo por unos guantes, cosa que Emily aceptó. Ni ella, ni él tampoco, sabían que Lily se había metido a bañar, y que por lo tanto, no se encontraba en su habitación como los otros dos creían… Así pues, Genzo se metió al cuarto de Leonardo, tomó los guantes del sitio que Leonardo le había indicado y salió, topándose entonces con una escena que lo dejó con la boca abierta. Lily acababa de salir de bañarse, y sin saber que Genzo estaba ahí, había salido del baño con nada más encima que una diminuta toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo. Genzo y Lily se miraron, avergonzados, confundidos y atónitos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decirse. Genzo entonces recorrió, inconscientemente, el cuerpo de Lily de arriba abajo, y ella, al notar su mirada, terminó de ofuscarse y sin decir palabra, sujetó con fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y escapó corriendo a su habitación, mientras Genzo se quedaba parado a medio pasillo, sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo…


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Genzo se había quedado a cenar, por insistencia de Emily y Leonardo, aun cuando el portero lo único que quería era simplemente irse a su casa; después de haber visto a Lily en paños menores, Wakabayashi deseaba fugarse de esa casa para no tener que pasar más vergüenzas, pero al parecer Leonardo y Emily no pensaban lo mismo. Claro, porque ellos no sabían lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Lily estuvo a punto de delatarse, ya que al ver que Genzo se quedaría a cenar se puso más roja que un jitomate.

¿Tienes algún inconveniente con que Genzo se quede a cenar?.- preguntó Emily, sorprendida al ver tan extraña a su hija.

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.- ¿Por qué habría de tener algo en contra?

Sin embargo, Lily evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Genzo, y éste hacía lo mismo. Hasta eso, Leonardo supo llevar la plática y la cena transcurrió sin novedades. Al final, Emily preguntó a Genzo sobre el Mundial.

¿Vas a participar en ese torneo?.- preguntó Emily, con interés.

Tengo planeado hacerlo.- asintió Genzo..- Me han convocado para que forme parte de la selección.

Qué bien.- sonrió Emily.- Mis hijos me dicen que eres un gran portero.

Yo creo que exageran.- rió el portero.- Pero muchas gracias.

Me sorprende que Leonardo y Lily no hayan hecho el intento de ir.- continuó Emily.- Dado que Rika sí piensa hacerlo.

¿En serio?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Rika va a ir a Francia?

Eso me contó tu tía.- respondió Emily.- Qué raro que no lo supieras, pensé que te invitaría.

Leonardo miró con cierto pánico a su madre; ya él había hablado con Rika/Gaie y ya sabía que ella iría a Francia a vigilar a Schneider/Schatten, y que Leonardo/Omar se quedaría a cuidar de su hermana, de manera que los dos ángeles se habían puesto de acuerdo para no decirle nada a Lily sobre ese viaje a Francia, pero ninguno había contado con el poder chismoso de las madres.

No creo que sea buena idea que Lily vaya.- añadió Leonardo, de inmediato.- Están a mediados de curso y no sería bueno que se perdiera clases.

¿Desde cuando tan interesado por el desempeño académico de tu hermana?.- cuestionó Emily, asombrada.- ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a mi hijo?

Gracias, mamá.- bufó Leo.- Pero es cierto, Lily va muy bien, si va a Francia se va a perder muchas clases, y aparte están las clases de violín y el coro de la escuela y demás cosas.

Pero Rika, quien quiera que sea, va a ir, ¿no?.- preguntó Genzo.

Es mi prima.- fue Lily quien contestó.- Y bueno, sí, es cierto, ella va a ir, y si ella puede perderse clases, también podría hacerlo yo.

Y después de decir eso, ella intercambió miradas con Genzo; ambos se sonrieron, tras lo cual Lily desvió la mirada y se ruborizó aun más. Leonardo se dijo que ése era uno de los problemas del amor, que nunca estaba bajo control de nadie, ni siquiera del propio Omar. Al parecer, a Lily le valía un cacahuate el perderse clases si con eso podía ir a ver a Genzo jugar.

No tenemos dinero para ir a Francia.- continuó Leonardo.- Mamá apenas puede con los gastos de la casa.

No había pensado en eso.- suspiró Lily.- Ni modo.

Podrías irte con Rika.- sugirió Emily.- Tu tía Pauline fue la que propuso que te fueras con ella, creo que se sentirá más tranquila si Rika viaja con alguien.

¿Dos chicas solas, en un país extranjero?.- bufó Leonardo.- ¿Se les zafó un tornillo?

Pareciera que no quieres que vaya.- comentó Genzo.

Me preocupo por mi hermana.- replicó Leonardo.

Pero si yo no estoy preocupada, no sé por qué tú sí.- replicó Emily.- Si quieres, puedo decirle a Pauline que te incluya en el viaje.

¿Para qué quieres ir al mundial, hermanita, si a ti no te gusta el fútbol.- Leonardo lanzó su última carta, desesperado.- No le veo el caso de que pierdas clases por algo que no te interesa.

¿Cómo que no me gusta el fútbol?.- replicó Lily, dolida.- Sabes que sí me gusta, quizás no soy una megafan que se sabe todas las técnicas y nombres de las jugadas, pero claro que me gusta el fútbol.

Iba Leonardo a replicar cuando Emily le lanzó una mirada de enojo, cosa que hizo que el joven se sorprendiera. Al parecer, su madre quería que Lily fuese a Francia, quien sabe por qué. Quizás, pensó Leo, lo que Emily quería era que Lily se distrajera un rato, que conociera otros rumbos, o simplemente quería que la chica pasase más tiempo con Genzo, aunque Leonardo no veía la razón de esto.

Leo, acompáñame a la cocina, por favor.- pidió Emily, poniéndose de pie.- Ayúdame con el postre.

¿Qué no eso lo hace Lily siempre?.- protestó Leonardo.

Acompáñame y no seas respondón.- esta vez, fue una orden por parte de Emily, no una sugerencia.- Vamos ya, que esas fresas con crema no se sirven cosas.

Ya qué.- gruñó Leonardo, poniéndose de pie y acompañando a su madre a la cocina.

Lily y Genzo miraron a Emily y a Leonardo con cierta sorpresa, y después se voltearon a ver entre ellos. Lily se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse a hablar con Genzo sobre su participación en el torneo, mientras Leonardo y Emily hablaban en la cocina. Ésta dejó caer los platos sucios en el fregadero con más fuerza de lo habitual, cosa que hizo a Leo saltar.

¿Me quieres decir qué tienes en contra de que tu hermana vaya a Francia?.- interrogó Emily, con ese tono que demostraba que estaba muy enojada.- Pareciera que preferirías encerrarla en un convento.

¿No te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar en París, la ciudad de la perdición?.- preguntó Leonardo, exagerando.- No sabes cómo están las cosas por allá.

He ido a París, para que lo sepas, conozco bien la ciudad y no es lugar de perdición.- replicó Emily.- Fui con tu padre y pues... Bueno, sí, es una ciudad con costumbres un tanto más "liberales", pero a Lily le encantará y no iría sola.

La sola mención de Alejandro hizo que un aire de tristeza inundara el lugar. Emily no pudo evitar entristecerse, y Leonardo se sintió mal de momento por traerle recuerdos a su madre.

Lo siento, mamá, no quise... .- comenzó a decir él, pero ella no lo dejó.

No te preocupes por eso, hijo.- dijo ella.- Fueron buenas épocas, amé mucho a tu padre y cada momento con él es para mí un tesoro, y por eso mismo, quiero que Lily vaya a París, ella necesita tener más recuerdos felices, no quiero que su vida esté marcada para siempre por lo que le pasó a tu padre. No será por mucho tiempo, se quedaría con Rika en la casa que tienen Pauline y Jaques en París y pues podría ponerse al corriente allá con sus estudios cuando no vaya a los partidos.

Aun así, no me parece correcto.- insistió Leonardo, aunque ya no con el mismo entusiasmo y convicción que antes.- Sigo insistiendo que puede ser peligroso...

"Porque no sabemos si al rey Schatten, alias Karl Heinz Schneider, se le ocurra querer acabar con su enemiga mortal, la cual resulta ser nuestra Lily", pensó Leonardo, con cierto pesar.

Me agrada que te preocupes por tu hermana.- sonrió Emily.- Eso indica que la quieres mucho, pero, ¿sabes también por qué quiero que ella vaya?

No.- suspiró Leonardo, esperando una buena respuesta por parte de su madre humana.

Por Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondió Emily.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que él hace que Lily sonría de verdad? Desde que murió tu padre, ella había tenido en sus ojos una nube de tristeza, pero con Genzo esa tristeza desaparece, y ella vuelve a ser la Lily que era antes de ese día fatal. Por eso es que me agrada tanto ese muchacho, además de ser buena persona hace que Lily se sienta mejor. No le quites esa felicidad a tu hermana, Leo, sabes que ella necesita volver a ser feliz y quizás Genzo pueda dársela. Es muy pronto aun para decirlo, pero siento que él va a ser alguien muy importante en la vida de ella. ¿Entiendes?

Leonardo no se hubiese esperado una respuesta así, no al menos por parte de esa mujer humana que había sido elegida para ser la madre de él y de la reina de la Luz; sin embargo, en ese momento él comprendió el por qué Emily había sido escogida para cuidar de los ángeles reales, no había nadie mejor que ella para ese papel.

Entiendo, mamá.- Leo se acercó y besó a Emily en la mejilla, con mucha ternura.- Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, yo no puedo contradecirte, y si tú crees que eso le hará mejor a Lily, bueno, pues no digo más. Donde manda capitán, no gobierna marinero. Claro que no dejaré que ese par de locas deschavetadas se vayan solas a otro país, si mi única hermana y mi única prima se marchan de parranda a otro país, tengo que ir a vigilarlas.

Esperaba que te ofrecieras.- Emily se conmovió por el gesto de su hijo.- Ya incluso tu tía Pauline había reservado un lugar para ti.

Ustedes ya pensaron en todo.- bufó Leonardo.- No sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo, bien que sé que son las mujeres las que gobiernan el mundo y nada más nos hacen creer a nosotros que tenemos el control. Y a ver, dame acá ese postre, que sino Wakabayashi va a pensar que fuimos al mismísimo Irapuato a cosechar las fresas y que ordeñamos a una vaca para obtener la leche y hacer la crema.

Emily se rió entonces y le pasó a su hijo los platos con el postre; el joven salió de la cocina con la pose afectada de un mesero y poco le faltó para soltar una risotada. Lily de plano parecía la heroína babosa de un fic de Lily de Wakabayashi, con sus ojos de enamorada y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que la hacían delatarse horriblemente y demostrar que de verdad le gustaba Genzo. Sin embargo, lo que a Leonardo le causó más gracia fue el hecho de que Wakabayashi lucía exactamente igual...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de la cena había tomado un tinte demasiado pesado con Rudy Frank y Lorelei lanzándose indirectas. No lo podían evitar, había ya demasiados rencores entre ellos como para actuar con naturalidad. Karl, ante esta situación, se encerró en su clásico hermético mutismo y prefería fingir que no pasaba nada en la cena, pero Marie, que poco a poco comenzaba a sospecharse que su madre tenía más secretos de los que quería demostrar, trataba de desviar el tema de conversación hacia algo más trivial, sin mucho éxito, y Elieth, que pasaría su última noche en esa casa, trataba de fingir que nada fuera de lo común pasaba.

El tema de charla en esos momentos era el mundial juvenil, no se podía hablar de otra cosa en esos momentos. Rudy Frank había dicho que iría a París a ver a su hijo, aunque Lorelei dijo que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. A Karl estuvo a punto de escapársele un comentario sobre el amante de su madre, pero si no lo hizo fue más que nada por consideración a Marie y a Elieth, a quien por cierto evitaba más que nunca. Ésta no decía nada, solo escuchaba, y Marie trataba de convencer a su padre de que la dejara ir también.

¿Por qué no puedo ir, papá?.- cuestionaba Marie, algo enojada.

Porque aun eres joven para andar sola en Francia.- replicó Rudy.- Tu hermano no podrá estar al pendiente de ti, y yo estaré ocupado tratando asuntos con gente de la FIFA, y pues como tu madre no puede ir por tener "asuntos pendientes", no hay quien se haga cargo de ti y no vas a ir sola. Además, ¿por qué tanto interés en ir al mundial?

"Porque mientras Jäger no aparezca, alguien tiene que cuidar al rey de las Sombras, y ese alguien tendré que ser yo", pensó Marie, enojada. "Y también porque quizás ahí me pueda volver a encontrar a Gino Fernández...".

Porque quiero ir a apoyar a mi hermano.- respondió Marie.- Por favor.

Ya dije que no.- negó Rudy Frank.- No puedes ir sola.

¿Y si Elieth va conmigo?.- cuestionó Marie, mirando a su amiga.

¿Qué?.- respingó la aludida.- No, yo no puedo ir.

¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Marie.- Tú conoces París, así que podrías ser la guía y pues nos alojaremos juntas.

Pero está por iniciar el nuevo curso.- replicó Elieth.- No podremos faltar…

Bah, seguro que no nos echarán mucho de menos.- replicó Marie.- Además, serán solo unos tres o cuatro días los que nos perderemos, la mayor parte del mundial será cuando estemos en vacaciones.

Pero quiero ir a ver a mis padres… .- musitó Eli.- Papá tendrá vacaciones, al fin.

Oh, pues dile que vengan con nosotras.- replicó Marie.- Tu padre es francés, ¿no? Le encantará visitar su tierra natal.

Pues sí, pero no sé si ya tendrán planes… .- replicó Elieth, quien definitivamente no quería ir al mundial, por el hecho de estar tan cerca de Karl.

Pues pregúntales.- insistió Marie.- No creo que te digan que no.

Pero pues primero habrá que ver si tu padre te da permiso.- replicó Elieth.- Quizás, ni así te dejen ir.

¿Qué dices, papá?.- Marie volteó a ver a su padre.

Rudy Frank lo pensó unos momentos. Por un lado, no quería dejar ir sola a su hija a Francia, pero por otro, tampoco quería que Marie se quedara a solas con Lorelei y su hija terminara descubriendo lo que Karl ya sabía y que Rudy Frank apenas se sospechaba: que Lorelei tenía un amante. La verdad era que Marie no tardaría mucho en descubrir este detalle, ya que Lorelei no era ya nada discreta con su relación adúltera. Era casi como si quisiera que la descubrieran, aunque eso sonaba ridículo.

Si Elieth va contigo, no le veo el problema.- dijo Rudy Frank, al fin. El dejar ir a su hija a Francia con una amiga era mucho mejor que dejarla en casa con su madre adúltera, según pensaba el hombre.- Pero solo si ella acepta ir.

Ahm, bueno, yo primero tengo que hablarlo con mis padres… .- musitó Elieth.

No hay problema.- replicó Marie.- Preguntémosles ahora mismo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Marie se puso de pie y jaló a Eli con ella a la cocina para hacer una llamada a Berlín, y antes de que Elieth supiera qué estaba pasando, ya ella se encontraba hablando con su padre sobre el dichoso viaje a Francia para el mundial; en algún momento del cual Eli no tuvo plena conciencia, Marie tomó el auricular y se puso a explicarle a Rémy Shanks las ventajas que tendría que todos se fueran a París para disfrutar del mundial de fútbol juvenil, hablando sobre las maravillas de la ciudad Luz y sacando a flote las añoranzas de Rémy. Tanto habló Marie, y de una manera tan convincente, que al final el señor Shanks, emocionadísimo, le comunicó a su hija que se irían de vacaciones a París.

Podrás ver a tus antiguas amigas.- anunció Rémy a su hija.- Y de paso, nos quedamos a ver el mundial.

Elieth suspiró. Hasta parecía cosa del destino…


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Pronto dio comienzo el mundial juvenil en Francia. El equipo japonés, esta vez capitaneados por Tsubasa Ozhora, su auténtico líder, estaba nervioso y a la expectativa todo el tiempo y no era para menos. Sería la primera vez que ellos jugarían como un equipo, y lo más importante, lo harían fuera de casa, así que todos se sentían como pollitos recién salidos del cascarón, esperando ver qué tal era la vida en el gallinero.

El único que no se sentía nervioso, por supuesto, era Genzo. Para él, estar en partidos internacionales ya no era nada nuevo, así que el estar ahí era bastante menos intimidante que para el resto de sus compañeros. Claro está, la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo no estaban de acuerdo con que él estuviese en la selección, ya que la mayoría consideraba como traición lo que Genzo había hecho en el partido contra el Hamburgo. A Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no le interesaba la opinión que sus compañeros pudiesen tener de él de en ese momento, ya que todo lo estaba haciendo era simplemente para ayudarlos a comprender lo difícil que era el fútbol europeo, así que no le molestaba ser en esos momentos el rechazado oficial del grupo. Lo que Genzo no comprendía, sin embargo, era por qué Taro Misaki estaba tan distante y nervioso, como si nunca antes hubiese jugado en Europa, cosa que no era cierta ya que Genzo sabía que su amigo había participado en varias competencias de clubes de fútbol franceses.

Obvio era que Taro no iba a decir qué era lo que en realidad lo ponía tan nervioso, y esto era la presencia de Karl Heinz Schneider en el torneo, no solo por el hecho de que era considerado como el mejor jugador del torneo (y eso que éste aun no comenzaba), sino también porque el rey de las Sombras podría tratar de atacar a Genzo o a la propia Lily, la cual, para espanto del propio Misaki, estaría en Francia para el torneo, según se lo había informado Rika.

Leonardo intentó hacer lo que pudo.- comentó Rika, por teléfono, la noche que su madre le informó que Lily iría con ella a París.- Pero no pudo convencer a mi tía Emily de que no dejara venir a nuestra reina a Francia. Al menos, Leonardo irá con nosotras, entre los dos podremos proteger a Lily y vigilar a Schneider.

Aun no me acostumbro a llamarlos por sus nombres humanos.- comentó Taro.- Y por cierto que no he visto qué forma tomó Omar aquí, será agradable volver a verlo. Me preocupa Schneider, no sé si sabes que su hermana también está aquí.

¿Düsterin?.- preguntó Rika.- Sí, sabía que ella estaba aquí, Lily ya se topó con ella. lo que no sé, es que hace Düsterin en esta tierra.

Supongo que cuidar a su hermano, el rey.- respondió Taro.- Aunque he pensado que quizás ella pueda estar aquí para cumplir una misión similar a la que yo tengo.

¿Te refieres a cuidar de un humano?.- cuestionó Rika/Gaie.

O más bien, quizás a destruir al humano que yo debo proteger.- replicó Misaki/Amichi.- No sé, todo puede ser posible.

Al menos Wakabayashi estará en Francia, contigo.- suspiró Rika.- Podrás vigilarlo de cerca.

Seré más que su sombra.- dijo Taro.

Así pues, Misaki se dijo que haría todo lo posible para que Genzo no se quedara con Karl a solas, ahora que estaba confirmado que éste era el rey de las Sombras. Cualquier cosa que estuviesen planeando los demonios para intentar boicotear a los ángeles, no iba a resultarles tan fácil.

Schneider, sin sospecharse ni remotamente lo que sus enemigos mortales estaban pensando de él, se concentraba en el torneo que acababa de comenzar. En cada partido en el que el Káiser alemán estaba presente, el equipo rival perdía definitivamente por goleada. Era inevitable, no solo Karl tenía una habilidad nata, sino que además sentía que su interior iba creciendo cada vez más un poder que le corría por las venas y que luchaba por estallar. Sin embargo, Schneider no decía nada, ya que además de tacharlo de loco, nadie lo hubiese podido ayudar. Así pues, el joven se dedicó a jugar como nunca, esperando que con eso la sensación de ardor que sentía en su interior desapareciera sola, ya que no tenía cómo combatirla ni nadie que pudiese ayudarlo a hacerlo.

O al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

Francesco llegó a París poco después de comenzado el mundial, y lo primero que hizo fue el presentarse al estadio a ver a jugar a su rey en su forma humana. No había necesidad de que alguien le dijera a Francesco/Jäger quién era el ser humano que en realidad era el rey Schatten, bastaba con verlo jugar. En cuanto Karl tocó el balón y lanzó su famoso Fire Shoot, Francesco sabía que su búsqueda había sido acertada. Ahora la cuestión sería el cómo decirle a Karl que él era su primo, y para ser más específicos, el segundo al mando de un reinado del cual Schneider no se acordaba. Lo primero no fue tan difícil como se podía esperar, ya que al final del partido, Francesco/Jäger se topó con Marie/Düsterin, a la cual reconoció de inmediato y ella a él. Bien dicen que la sangre es más pesada que el agua.

Vaya que te tardaste.- dijo Marie, al ver a su primo.- Pensé que te había pasado algo.

Las cosas para mí aquí no han sido tan fáciles como te podrías creer.- replicó Francesco.- Sobre todo, porque mi padre humano tiene muchos conflictos con tu madre humana, la cual al parecer es una especie de hija mal portada y hermana desagradecida.

A decir verdad, no sabía ni siquiera que mamá tuviese hermanos.- confesó Marie.- Pero eso es lo de menos. Los ángeles están cerca, y la propia reina está aquí.

¿La reina de la Luz, en persona, en su versión humana?.- Francesco enarcó las cejas.- Creo que me tardé más de lo que esperaba.

Y que lo digas.- gruñó Marie.- Yuri está aquí, y sus guardianes con ella. Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado.

Lo primero, será contactar a Schatten.- replicó Francesco.- En cuanto le digamos quién es, el resto será pan comido.

¿Crees que sea prudente que le digamos todo a mi hermano de una buena vez?.- preguntó Marie.- No sé si esté preparado.

Mira.- dijo Francesco, poniéndose muy serio.- No creo que te hayas enterado, así que te lo diré: Yami también está aquí.

¿Yami?.- se sorprendió Marie, recordando a la guerrera pelirroja que era una de las más cercanas seguidoras de Schatten.- ¿Y eso?

Aquí se llama Anya De la Torre.- respondió Francesco.- Y hace unos cuantos años mató a una familia en México y ahora está presa. No lo sé, pero creo que ella puede ser el traidor que estábamos buscando.

El pensar que Yami/Anya fuese el traidor que quería evitar el cumplimiento de la Profecía no fue algo que sorprendiera a Marie/Düsterin. La pelirroja siempre le había dado mala espina a Düsterin, sobre todo por el evidente interés que parecía tener ella en Schatten, un interés que iba más allá de simple lealtad por el rey. Era como si Yami quisiera convertirse en la nueva reina de las Sombras, más que otra cosa, y parecía estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. A Düsterin no le sorprendía entonces que Yami se hubiese presentado en la Tierra, quizás con el afán de acercarse más a Schatten para cumplir la Profecía, aunque a su muy peculiar manera.

Uhm.- bufó Marie.- ¿Y qué crees que ella quiera hacer aquí?.

No tengo idea, por eso es que hice lo que pude para venir a Francia.- replicó Francesco.- Mira que nuestros líos familiares me pusieron bastantes trabas.

Marie iba a preguntar sobre tales líos cuando Elieth hizo acto de presencia; para variar, ella iba peleándose con Karl por quien sabe qué cosa, aunque en esta ocasión éste no le ponía mucho entusiasmo a la guerra verbal. Schneider entonces cruzó miradas con Ferrari y el primero parpadeó, sorprendido. Karl no sabía quién era ese muchacho ni qué estaba haciendo ahí, con su hermana, pero el alemán supo de inmediato que el italiano era alguien muy cercano a él, alguien digno de confianza, y eso que aun no cruzaban palabra. Francesco, a su vez, sonrió; al fin había encontrado a su rey. Elieth, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada ante la presencia de Francesco, aunque no supo por qué.

¿Marie, con quién hablas?.- preguntó Karl, sin dejar de mirar a Francesco.

Con nuestro primo.- respondió Marie, haciéndole una señal negativa a Francesco.

No tenemos primos, Marie.- replicó Karl.

Pues resulta que sí los tenemos.- replicó Marie.- Yo acabo de enterarme, pero él jura que sí lo es.

Francesco Ferrari.- se presentó el aludido, ofreciéndole una mano a Karl.- Tú debes ser...

Karl Heinz Schneider.- completó Karl, dándose importancia y diciendo su nombre como si se tratase ya de una estrella.- Creí que mis padres eran hijos únicos.

Pues no lo son.- replicó Francesco.- Es un tanto complicada nuestra historia familiar.

Parece ser que en esta familia, todo es complicado.- comentó Elieth, por lo bajo.

Francesco notó entonces la presencia de Elieth y sonrió. Él era un demonio, pero aun así tenía pensamientos de humano, y uno de esos pensamientos se relacionaba con la existencia de chicas lindas, y Elieth era una de ellas. Karl notó el intercambio de miradas entre su primo y la amiga de su hermana y frunció el entrecejo.

A ti no te conozco.- dijo Francesco, dirigiéndose a Eli.- Lo cual es una verdadera lástima.

Soy Elieth Shanks.- ella se puso muy colorada, Francesco era realmente muy atractivo.- Amiga de Marie.

¿También de Karl?.- cuestionó Francesco, mirando a uno y después a otro.- No, no son amigos como tal, pero de que se gustan, eso es evidente, o él no te miraría como si te quitara la ropa con la mirada.

Aun cuando seas mi primo, no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma.- gritó Karl, muy ofuscado y avergonzado.

Elieth se puso más colorada y Marie se echó a reír a carcajadas. Francesco era Jäger, eso ni dudarlo, su actitud y comportamiento lo dejaban muy en claro. Sin embargo, él tendría que controlarse, porque Marie sabía que Karl no le iba a tolerar que se comportara de esa manera.

Como sea, no te presiones.- se rió Francesco, tomando una de las manos de Elieth.- Yo solo decía, aunque bueno, si Karl dice no tener nada contigo, mejor para mí, porque me encantará conocerte mejor, créeme.

Ahm, creo que dejé los frijoles en la estufa.- musitó Eli, sintiéndose cada vez más intimidada.- Mejor me voy... Marie, te veré después.

Sin esperar réplica, Elieth se marchó por donde vino, zafándose de las manos de Francesco e ignorando por completo a Karl. Los otros tres miraron a la chica marcharse, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente en la mente.

Linda chica.- comentó Francesco.- ¿Seguro que no deseas meterla en tu cama?

¿Seguro que eres mi primo?.- replicó Karl.- Porque sino lo eres, te parto la cara, tenlo por seguro.

Francesco volvió a reír, tratando de calmar a su rey. Marie pensó que tendría que decirle a su primo que tendría que andarse con cuidado con Elieth, porque ella era la niña marcada por el Destino, lo que la hacía inalcanzable para él. Karl, a su vez, se dijo que si bien sentía que ese misterioso y recién aparecido era alguien en quien podía confiar, también sabía que no le había gustado la manera en como había mirado a Elieth.

El mundial avanzaba con muchas sorpresas para todos. El primer partido que los japoneses tuvieron fue contra Italia, equipo en donde jugaba el gran portero Gino Fernández (ya sé, me van a decir que es Hernández, pero en el manga se dice que es Fernández, así que mientras son peras o manzanas, le dejaré el Fernández. Lo siento, soy muy celosa con mi apellido xD), uno de los mejores de toda Europa. Claro está, Japón no había viajado tan lejos como para detenerse por nada, así que Tsubasa consiguió que su equipo derrotara a Italia, aunque eso no impidió que Gino se luciera y se diera a conocer en el torneo como una futura promesa del sóccer. Lily y Rika, desde las gradas, apoyaron a Japón, y si bien a nadie le sorprendió que Lily animara a Genzo aun cuando éste estaba en la banca, Lily sí se sorprendió por ver que Rika apoyaba a Taro Misaki.

¿Lo conoces?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Digamos que sí.- respondió Rika, sin querer soltar prenda.- Me voy a casar con él.

Lily voltó a ver a su prima con mucha sorpresa. ¿Casarse? ¿Era una broma? Sin embargo, para Leonardo no era nada nuevo, él ya sabía que Taro/Amichi y Rika/Gaie se amaban con locura y que ya estaban casados en el reino de la Luz. En ese momento, Misaki volteó a ver a Rika y le lanzó un beso, ritual que ella correspondió. Leonardo no pudo evitar suspirar, sobre todo porque él vio que en las tribunas de enfrente se encontraba Marie con una bandera de Italia, animando y gritando como loca cada vez que Gino Fernández hacía alguna de sus atajadas. Trágica ironía para Omar, el ángel del amor, que podía unir a cualquier par de seres en cualquiera de los universos, pero no podía estar con la chica que quería porque era alguien prohibido.

Ese Fernández es un idiota.- bufó Leonardo, sin poder contenerse.

¿Lo conoces?.- cuestionó Rika, asombrada, como queriendo averiguar si él era también algún ser de sombras que anduviera por ahí de incógnito.

No.- respondió Leonardo, de inmediato.- No del todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta y te quieres casar con él?

Uy, qué genio.- gruñó Rika.- Concédeme tres deseos.

Leo la ignoró; debía tratar de no deprimirse, más que nada porque el ángel del amor no tenía derecho a tener una decepción amorosa...

Después del partido, Lily bajó a buscar a Genzo para darle ánimos. El portero, sin embargo, no se veía deprimido por el hecho de no haber jugado, él decía que en algún momento llegaría su oportunidad.

¿Y si Japón pierde antes de que puedas jugar?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

Eso no sucederá.- sonrió Genzo, con confianza.- Ya lo verás.

Lily sonrió, feliz por el entusiasmo de él. Los dos muchachos comenzaron a platicar y a caminar por las cercanías del estadio, cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La gente que había ido a ver el partido se dispersaba por las calles de París, y a Lily le agradaba ver a la gente comportarse como lo que eran, personas normales. De algunos días a la fecha, Lily había vuelto a tener los sueños en donde ella veía castillos y lugares de ensueño y fantasía, y si bien se había decidido a volver a dibujarlos, esta vez esas escenas la hacían sentir que no era como el resto de las demás personas... El caminar con Genzo en una hermosa tarde, con gente normal a su alrededor riéndose y charlando, Lily se sentía como una chica normal como otras...

De repente, al cruzar una calle, Lily vio a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja sostenida en una cola de caballo, ondeando con la brisa que de repente se había tornado fría. Lily se paralizó al ver a la chica, y de repente las escenas de lo ocurrido en México con Anya regresaron a su mente. Lily casi pudo ver a la pelirroja acercándose a ella con un cuchillo en la mano y entonces... La pelirroja de la coleta se dio la vuelta y Lily se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente.

¿Te sucede algo?.- quiso saber Genzo, viendo que Lily se había paralizado de repente.- Te has puesto muy pálida.

Estoy bien.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Es solo que creí ver a alguien a quien no creí volver a ver nunca más...

Alguien desagradable, supongo.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otra parte?

No.- negó Lily.- Me confundí, no es quien yo creí que era. Lo siento, fue algo... Lo siento...

No te preocupes.- negó Wakabayashi.- No te disculpes, pero se nota que quien quiera que fuese esa persona en la quien pensaste, es obvio que te causa mucho daño el recordarla.

Creí ver a la persona que mató a mi padre.- soltó Lily, sin poder contenerse.- Lo cual es imposible, dado que está en la cárcel, pero aun así, me asusté al verla...

Y no es para menos.- Genzo, sintiendo un impulso, abrazó a Lily ya que ella estaba temblando.- No es nada fácil ni reconfortante.

Temo que ella se escape y nos encuentre.- murmuró Lily, aferrándose a Genzo.- Se supone que en México nos dieron a todos por muertos para protegernos de ella, y que por eso vinimos a Europa, para escapar de ella, pero aun así...

Ya, tranquila.- pidió Genzo, acariciándole el cabello.- No volverá a hacerte daño. Yo te cuidaré, te lo prometo.

Lily cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Genzo con fuerza, dejando que él le murmurara palabras que la tranquilizaran. Ella en verdad quería creer que Anya estaba lejos y que no volvería a atacarla, pero algo en su interior le decía a Lily que eso no era del todo cierto...


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Contra todos los pronósticos, Japón continuaba avanzando en el Mundial. Ya había dejado en el camino a Uruguay y a Argentina, llegando a las semifinales con Francia, partido en el cual Japón ganó en la tanda de penales apenas por un pelito, aunque el portero suplente Ken Wakashimazu resultó herido en el proceso, cosa que le impediría jugar en la final, la cual curiosamente, sería contra Alemania. Wakabayashi esperaba entonces que el entrenador Mikami decidiera ponerlo a él en la portería para la gran final, aunque el portero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus amigos.

Como Francesco bien decía, no era casualidad el que Alemania llegara hasta el gran partido, no con Karl como capitán. Eso, no era nada más que el resultado de tener al mismísimo rey de las Sombras en el equipo. Los europeos, decepcionados de que hubiesen eliminado a Francia, ponían sus esperanzas y apoyo en el equipo teutón. Aunque claro, quizás para la final Japón no correría con tanta suerte, quizás ellos habían podido llegar hasta ese día, pero con alguien como Schneider jugando en contra, los nipones no tendrían muchas posibilidades de coronarse como los campeones.

El tiempo pasaba, y ángeles y demonios aun no sabían si debían decirles a sus reyes sobre sus orígenes reales. Francesco de momento intentó decirle de inmediato a Karl la verdad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso podría no resultar tan conveniente como esperaba, ya que el italiano se dio cuenta de inmediato que el alemán tenía la cabeza hecha un lío por culpa de sus padres humanos. Al parecer, Karl aun estaba dolido por el hecho de que su madre tenía un amante, y eso no lo dejaba concentrarse en su vida pasada tanto como Francesco/Jäger hubiera deseado. Así pues, el demonio prefirió el esperar a que las cosas con los Schneider mejoraran para decirle a Karl/Schatten la verdad. Aun así, Francesco/Jäger mantenía conversaciones con Marie/Düsterin por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Ellos no se sabían la Profecía completa y eso estaba deteniéndolos en el cumplimiento de su labor. Sin embargo, Francesco admiraba la medida que había tomado Marie para acercarse a la niña marcada por el destino.

No puedo creer que hayas intentado suicidarte.- le dijo Francesco a Marie.

No fue como tal un intento de suicidio.- replicó Marie.- Tenía calculada la dosis, para no cometer equivocaciones. Además, sabía que mi madre iba a encontrarme, y que me creerían el cuento de que no intenté matarme, sino que todo fue un accidente.

Bastante arriesgado, pero algo digno de ti.- rió Francesco.- Me quito el sombrero ante ti, prima.

No fue nada.- Marie le restó importancia al asunto.

Por cierto, ¿notaste que Omar está aquí?.- preguntó entonces Francesco, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí, lo noté.- la voz de Marie no tradujo ninguna emoción.- ¿Y?

Nada, únicamente quería saber si lo notaste.- replicó Francesco, sonriéndole pícaramente a la chica.- Como sea, debemos estar al pendiente. Quizás los ángeles estén ya por atacarnos.

La verdad, lo dudo.- negó Marie.- Gaie y Omar saben que soy yo, pero me parece que Yuri no se ha dado cuenta aun de su origen angelical, así que no creo que estén planeando algo.

Aun así, no hay que confiarse.- replicó Francesco.- Por cierto, ¿es cierto eso de que te fijaste en el rival de Karl?

Ya te vino con el chisme.- gruñó Marie.- Te acaba de conocer, ¿cómo es que confía tanto en ti?

Debe presentir que soy su segundo al mando.- Francesco se alzó de hombros.- Y no me cambies el tema. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de su rival? Traidora, aunque parece que eso es una costumbre en ti.

No te pases de idiota.- gruñó Marie, ignorando las últimas palabras de su primo.- Y no te preocupes, que Genzo no está interesado en mí...

¿Ah, no?.- se sorprendió Francesco.- ¿Y eso por qué? Eres una chica linda, sino fueras mi prima, ya te habría seducido.

Deja de decir más idioteces, por favor.- gruñó Marie.- Y Genzo no me ve más que como amiga por la sencilla razón de que él está... Bueno... Enamorado de la reina...

No me digas.- Francesco se echó a reír a carcajadas.- Sí que tienes mala suerte, mira que fijarte en alguien que se enamoró de Yuri, nuestra enemiga mortal.

"Eso no es tan malo como enamorarse del hermano de la reina", pensó Marie, suspirando. Pero bueno, que ése era otro tema aparte.

Marie había tenido razón en una de las cosas que le dijo a Francesco. Karl había comenzado a confiar mucho en Francesco, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerlo. El alemán sabía que su primo pertenecía a la mafia, la razón principal por la cual Lorelei se había separado de su familia, pero aun así Karl sabía que se podía confiar en Francesco. Era como si Ferrari estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ayudar a su primo, al grado de ofrecerle desaparecer al amante de su madre si así Schneider lo deseaba. Karl, por supuesto, se negó a este hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que Francesco se lo había ofrecido con tanta seriedad que el alemán no dudó que estaba diciéndolo en serio. Esto, por curioso que pareciera, se había ganado la confianza de Karl, ya que éste se dio cuenta de que a personas tan confiables como Francesco no se les iba a encontrar muy seguido en toda su vida.

Había algo, sin embargo, que a Karl no le causaba gracia, y era el hecho de que Francesco se pasaba de mujeriego. Bueno, no había problema con que el italiano se quisiera conquistar a cuanta chica bonita se le pusiera en frente, eso era lo de menos, lo que al alemán no le agradaba era el hecho de que Francesco quisiera salir con Elieth. Desde que ellos se conocieron, el muchacho buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de la chica, la cual no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la presencia del italiano. Francesco decía, además, que Elieth era la chica más bella que él hubiese conocido, y que se moría de ganas de invitarla a salir, eso, si a Karl no le molestaba.

¿Por qué habría de molestarme?.- gruñía Karl, cada vez que Francesco se lo preguntaba.- Shanks es únicamente una amiga de mi hermana.

¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso?.- replicaba Francesco.

Bien seguro.- asintió Karl.- Sal con ella, si lo deseas.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz de Schneider daba a demostrar que a él no le causaba gracia el asunto. Elieth, a su vez, se sentía confundida y sin saber qué hacer, Francesco la acosaba constantemente y la verdad era que el muchacho le gustaba, pero cada vez que Eli veía a Karl, su corazón latía a mil por hora, recordando siempre el beso que estuvieron a punto de darse. Sin embargo, ella sentía que él no la miraba de igual forma, de manera que por ese motivo se preguntó si debería aceptar alguna vez la invitación a salir que le hacía Francesco.

Por su parte, Rika, Taro y Leonardo seguían también a la expectativa. Ignorantes de los planes de los demonios, los ángeles se dedicaban a proteger a su reina y al muchacho marcado por el Destino, y estaban ante la misma disyuntiva de decirle a Lily o no su verdadera condición real. Rika/Gaie no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya que Lily/Yuri aun estaba muy aturdida por la vez que creyó ver a Anya/Yami, pero Leonardo/Omar decía que dado que Jäger estaba tan cerca, debían poner a Lily sobre aviso para que estuviese preparada. Taro/Amichi no estaba muy seguro, él sabía que su amor y su mejor amigo tenían razón, los dos, pero se inclinaba más por el hecho de que Lily no supiera aun la verdad. Todavía era demasiado pronto.

Según he visto en las películas, los que tienen poderes mágicos se enteran hasta que cumplen la edad necesaria para poder utilizarlos.- decía Misaki.- Harry Potter se enteró de que era un mago cuando cumplió la edad para ir a Hogwarts; Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, se enteró de que era una bruja cuando cumplió los 16 y despertaron sus poderes. Yo opino que Lily debería saber que es Yuri hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, la edad que necesita tener para poder liberar sus poderes de luz.

Pero ésta no es ni una serie, ni un libro hecho película.- replicaba Leonardo.- Mi hermana está demasiado cerca de sus enemigos, debe saber cómo saber defenderse.

¿Y cómo va a poder hacerlo, si aun no libera todos sus poderes?.- contradecía Rika.- Taro tiene razón, Lily no podrá hacer mucho hasta que no cumpla los 18.

¿Y mientras tanto qué?.- bufaba Leonardo/Omar.- ¿Dejaremos que Schatten y sus achichincles la lastimen?

Para eso estamos nosotros aquí.- replicó Taro/Amichi.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla, a ella y a Wakabayashi.

Además, te recuerdo que si Yuri no puede usar sus poderes, Schatten tampoco podrá.- añadió Rika/Gaie.- Él tampoco puede liberar todo su potencial hasta que cumpla los 18 años.

Touché.- suspiró Leonardo.- Tienes razón en eso. Aun así, no me siento tan tranquilo como ustedes.

Créeme que nosotros tampoco nos sentimos tranquilos.- replicó Rika.- Pero creo que de nada servirá que Lily sepa ya la verdad, si no puede hacer mucho. Solo la preocuparemos y añadiremos un peso más a su vida.

Además, si no tenemos cómo comprobar que ella es la reina de la Luz, no nos va a creer.- continuó Taro.- Necesitamos pruebas para que ella nos crea, o creerá que estamos locos y perderemos su confianza.

Bueno, ya.- bufó Leonardo.- Nos callaremos todos la boca. Sin embargo, la mantendremos vigilada todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Amichi y Gaie estuvieron de acuerdo; parecía ser que Schatten y sus súbditos no eran un peligro aun, pero aun así no deberían confiarse o podría ser fatal.

Sin embargo, un día antes de la gran final del mundial Sub-16, ocurrió algo para lo que no estaban preparados ni los ángeles ni los demonios. Ese día, Lily había decidido ir al Louvre, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en París no había podido ir y ella se moría de ganas de conocer ese famoso museo. La chica decidió salirse sin decirle nada a nadie, ya que estaba harta de que nadie la dejara sola nunca. Al parecer, Genzo le había contado a Leonardo que ella había creído haber visto a Anya, porque ni su hermano ni el portero dejaban sola a Lily nunca, si no estaba uno, se hacía cargo de vigilarla el otro, y cuando ninguno de los dos podía, Rika hacía acto de presencia. Lily se sentía conmovida por el hecho de que todos se preocuparan tanto por ella, pero estaba harta también de que no la dejaran ir ni al baño sola. Así pues, ese día se escapó sin decirle a nadie a donde iba; después de todo, Lily ya era lo suficientemente grande como para pasear sola, además de que no pensaba tardarse mucho, según ella.

Karl, a su vez, había salido a recorrer la ciudad, en busca de un cibercafé que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado del sitio en donde se encontraban Francesco y Marie, con el fin de mandarle un email a su madre para preguntarle si iría o no a verlo jugar. Karl le había hablado por teléfono varios días atrás haciéndole la misma pregunta, pero Lorelei había respondido que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, más que nada, porque no quería ver a Rudy y echarle a perder el partido a Karl. Éste hubiese preferido ver a sus padres peleando, con tal de verlos juntos, pero al parecer Lorelei no era del mismo parecer. Así pues, cansado de que su madre no respondiera el teléfono, Karl había salido en busca de un ciber café para contactarse con Lorelei por mail y tratar de encontrarla en línea en el chat del MSN. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca del Louvre, Karl tuvo un impulso incontrolable, algo que le decía que tenía que entrar, sin saber muy bien por qué. Así pues, el alemán entró, sin saber muy bien a qué, ya que ahí únicamente había obras de arte, muy hermosas por cierto, pero definitivamente no iba a encontrar un ciber café.

Lily observaba, maravillada, las obras que se exponían en el museo, uno de los más famosos de París. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que no iba a alcanzar a terminar de recorrer todo el lugar en el tiempo que ella creía, había tantas y demasiadas obras de arte tan maravillosas que no se podía quedar tan solo unos cuantos segundos mirando a cada una de ellas, tenía que verlas todas con detenimiento o iba a arrepentirse después. Además, quien sabe cuando volvería ella a París, de manera que decidió tardarse más tiempo del necesario, qué más daba si Leonardo y Rika ponían el grito en el cielo…

Schneider paseaba por la sección de obras dedicadas a Da Vinci, uno de los mejores artistas de todos los tiempos. Él miraba los cuadros y se preguntaba si acaso Da Vinci no habría tenido también sueños en donde recibiera su inspiración, recordando sus propios sueños convertidos en historias. Él no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, solo sabía que sentía en su interior la sensación de que estaba por ocurrir una desgracia, algo terrible que iba a tener consecuencias espantosas; sin embargo, Karl no quería irse de ahí, era como si algún poder sobrenatural lo estuviese deteniendo contra su voluntad. Algo que, sin embargo, parecía provenir de él mismo…

Fue entonces cuando Lily dio la vuelta en la esquina del corredor. Y se topó frente a frente con Karl… Nuevamente, esa extraña fuerza que los dos sintieron la primera vez al verse se hizo presente, el aire se cargó con electricidad y los otros visitantes presentes comenzaron a sentirse muy angustiados. Los turistas comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, preocupados y aterrados, preguntándose si acaso algo malo estaría por suceder.

¿Será un ataque terrorista?.- era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

Sin embargo, no podía tratarse de un ataque, ya que, de hecho, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, excepto esa terrible sensación que pesaba en el ambiente. Quizás, si alguien hubiese visto la mirada que había entre Karl y Lily, hubiesen tenido motivos para pensar que el problema eran esos dos, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a lanzarse a atacarse mutuamente, además de que los ojos de Karl parecían fuego líquido, y Lily no se quedaba atrás. Ellos, sin embargo, parecían no saber tampoco qué era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, solo sabían que nuevamente se habían vuelto a encontrar, cosa que no era nada agradable…

Hola.- saludó Lily, con timidez, dándose cuenta de que le había costado mucho trabajo el sonar normal.

Hola.- saludó Karl, tratando de controlar las ganas que sentía de atacarla.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Yo tampoco.- musitó Lily.

¿Vienes con Wakabayashi?.- a pesar de todo, a Karl le sorprendería mucho ver a Genzo en un museo.

No, vine sola.- respondió Lily.

Ya veo.- musitó Karl.

Nuevamente, los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, el cual iba haciéndose cada vez más pesado y denso. Tan perturbados estaban los dos con la presencia del otro que no se habían dado cuenta de que las personas que estaban con ellos los habían dejado solos. Al parecer, al fin algún curioso se había dado cuenta de que tanto Karl como Lily tenían una actitud muy sospechosa y había decidido dar parte a las autoridades del museo, más que nada para ponerlas sobre aviso.

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.- después de un buen rato, Karl se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para poder irse sin problemas.

También yo.- musitó Lily, quien aun sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar o a desmayarse.

¿Por dónde te irás?.- quiso saber Karl "Para no irme yo por el mismo lado".

Por allá.- Lily señaló al punto opuesto de la sala, lugar contrario a donde pensaba irse Karl.

Perfecto.- dijo el alemán, echando a andar.- Hasta luego.

Lily ni respondió, porque Karl no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando se topó con un guardia de seguridad del museo, el cual traía cara de muy pocos amigos. El hombre le cerró el paso a Schneider, con una muy mala actitud.

¿Qué sucede?.- obviamente, Karl estaba sorprendido.

¿Puedo preguntarle a dónde es que va?.- cuestionó el guardia.

A seguir viendo el museo.- respondió Karl.- ¿Por qué? ¿Está prohibido?

¿Puedo ver alguna identificación suya?.- preguntó el guardia, sin hacer caso.

Aun soy menor de edad, y no me traje la credencial del club de sóccer, no creí que fuese necesario.- gruñó Karl.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Recibimos informes de que había problemas en esta sala.- el hombre no bajaba la guardia.- Dijeron que dos muchachos estaban causando problemas.

Pues no somos nosotros.- replicó Karl, intentando marcharse.- No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Es verdad.- apoyó Lily, entonces.- Nosotros no…

Cuando sea su turno, le preguntaré, mientras tanto, haga el favor de callarse.- dijo el guardia, groseramente.

Oiga, ya estuvo bueno, no tiene por qué tratarnos así.- esto terminó por enojar a Karl.- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

Y diciendo esto, Schneider intentó pasar esquivando al guardia, pero el hombre lo detuvo con violencia y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Lily soltó un grito, pero no por el suceso sino por el hecho de que de las manos de Karl comenzaban a salir llamas…

Karl sintió que había llegado al límite y que estaba perdiendo el control. Lo sucedido con sus padres, lo de Francesco y Elieth, el hecho de sentirse tan mal al estar cerca de Lily, todo le cayó de golpe y su mente no pudo resistirlo más… Era imposible evitarlo, Karl sabía que eso no podía estar sucediendo, y sin embargo vio con ojos como platos cómo de sus manos salían unas llamas que pronto habrían de cercarlo a él, al guardia y a Lily en un enorme círculo de fuego…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Olvidé decir, Irapuato es una ciudad de México, famosa por su producción de fresas._

_"Achichincle" es algo así como seguidor, súbdito, barbero, ayudante, etc._

_El Louvre es uno de los más famosos museos del planeta, localizado en la ciudad de París. Adoro este museo, siempre que puedo lo meto en mis fics xD._

_Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling._

_"Sabrina, la bruja adolescente" es una comedia para adolescentes cuya protagonista es un bruja que es precisamente una muchacha adolescente que intenta tener una vida normal y al mismo tiempo aprender a usar su magia. Protagonizada por Melissa Johan Hart._


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Tenía que ser alguna otra de sus pesadillas, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo menos que imposible. Y sin embargo, el calor se sentía tremendamente real...

Lily había visto cómo el fuego había salido de las manos de Karl, de eso ella no tenía ninguna duda. Era imposible, pero era cierto, Karl había causado el incendio que amenazaba con destruir al Louvre entero. ¿Cómo rayos iban a salir de ahí? Lily apenas podía ver a través del humo, el cual amenazaba con asfixiarla. Ella debía salir cuanto antes de ahí, pero normalmente el Louvre no solía estar muy iluminado, y ahora con el humo no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada y Lily no podía ver la salida.

El guardia de seguridad, quien no estaba muy seguro de dónde demonios había surgido el fuego, no alcanzó a distinguir a Karl y a Lily en el humo, pero sí consiguió encontrar la salida (había sido entrenado para situaciones como ésa), así que optó por irse. Según él, si los dos supuestos ladrones morían asfixiados sería por culpa de ellos, ya que muy seguramente alguno de los dos había provocado el incendio para tratar de escapar. Así pues, Lily y Karl quedaron en medio de las llamas, sin tener ni una mínima idea de lo que podían hacer.

Karl sabía que el fuego lo había causado él, de eso no tenía duda, así como tampoco dudaba de que las llamas no le causarían daño. Sabía que ese incendio era el producto de su enojo y que por lo mismo no iba a tener buenos resultados, pero aun así, a Karl no le agradaba el asunto, empezando por el hecho de que él causó todo esto. A lo lejos, Karl vio un movimiento lejano, y por la altura de las sombras supuso que se trataba del guardia, el cual los abandonaba a su suerte, el muy cobarde. Karl intentó ubicarse, algo le decía que Lily no estaría bien, y aun cuando algo le decía que el que ella desapareciera sería lo mejor que le podría ocurrir, él no quiso dejarla a su suerte.

¿Lily?.- gritó Karl, intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las llamas.- ¡Lily!

La muchacha, obviamente, no alcanzó a escucharlo. Lily estaba demasiado asustada, aunque a pesar de eso el corazón se le estaba encogiendo por el hecho de que las obras maestras de millones de dólares y cientos de años de antigüedad estaban en peligro de ser destruidas. Lo bueno era que al menos se encontraban en una sala casi vacía, gracias a la que la mayoría de las obras estaban en restauración, pero aun así Lily se sentía mal por este hecho.

"Debo estar loca", pensó Lily, intentando abrirse paso entre las llamas. "Estoy a punto de morir y en vez de preocuparme por mi vida, me preocupo más por las obras.

De cualquier manera, Lily no encontraba forma de escapar. Parecía ser que ya los efectos del gas la estaban haciendo alucinar, porque Lily creía ver que las llamas le estaban cerrando el paso, como si el fuego tuviese vida propia y estuviese decidido a no dejarla ir. Era como si esas llamas no fueran comunes y corrientes (de hecho, no lo eran), como si el fuego tuviese la misión de destruirla, de acabar con su frágil vida sin que Lily pudiese hacer nada. Después de intentar pasar el fuego varias veces, sin éxito, Lily quedó arrinconada contra una esquina, lugar desde donde ella podía mirar la obra de "El nacimiento de Venus", de Boticelli, la pintura favorita de Lily.

Al menos tú me harás compañía.- musitó Lily, mirando a la ya antigua pintura, sin conseguir aliviar la opresión que sentía.

Karl, después de intentar encontrar a Lily, sin éxito, tuvo el pensamiento de marcharse. Era como si una voz muy potente le dijera al oído que lo mejor que podía pasar era que ella muriera en el incendio.

"Déjala", decía la voz. "Sabes que estarás mejor si ella muere. Déjala y vete, sabes que las llamas no te harán nada".

Karl estuvo a punto de hacer caso. Durante un breve, brevísimo momento, él se vio a sí mismo, ya mayor, usando un traje negro, y suspendido por un par de alas negras, con llamas a su alrededor tan altas como las que tenía ante sí en ese momento, mientras miraba a una mujer que se parecía mucho a Lily, usando un traje azul y tratando de escapar de las llamas con sus alas blancas como la nieve...

"Vete, Schatten", insistió la voz. "Cumple tu destino...".

Karl se dio la vuelta, cegado por sus pensamientos, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sintiéndose como si hubiese acabado de ganar la copa del mundo, experimentando la euforia del que ha salido vencedor, y aun cuando él no comprendía el por qué, Karl gozaba con este hecho...

Hasta que Lily gritó.

Fue un grito de dolor tan intenso que sobrepasó el poder del fuego, un grito que mostraba la desesperación que ella estaba sintiendo. Era el grito de la reina de la Luz moribunda, pero al mismo tiempo, era el grito de desesperación de una chica que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue un grito que sacó a Karl de su embrujo, un grito que lo devolvió a él a la realidad y le hizo ver que había un ser humano atrapado entre las llamas y que él no podía irse así como así.

"¡No vuelvas!", le gritó la voz. "¡Regresa! Ella va a ser tu perdición".

Pero Schneider no le hizo caso. Así pues, sin dudarlo mucho, Karl regresó y se dirigió directamente hacia el muro de llamas que estaba rodeando a Lily, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Karl caminó entre las llamas, con la plena seguridad de que éstas no lo lastimarían. Y no se equivocó. El fuego se retiró ante el paso de Karl, como una mascota que se retira ante una orden de su amo. Schneider sabía que él no necesitaba decir nada, bastaba con desearlo para que el fuego retrocediera sin problema alguno. Así pues, con esto él consiguió llegar hasta donde se encontraba Lily, la cual estaba agazapada contra el rincón, abrazada a algo que Karl de momento no pudo identificar. Ella no abrió los ojos cuando él llegó a su lado y la tomó por un hombro.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- ordenó Karl.- O vamos a morir.

De cualquier manera, no vamos a sobrevivir.- musitó Lily, mirándolo con pánico.- El fuego me asusta.

NO vamos a morir.- Karl hizo énfasis en la palabra "no".- Dame la mano, nos iremos de aquí.

No puedo.- gimoteó Lily.- Me torcí un tobillo...

Karl maldijo en voz baja, y se dijo por un breve momento que debió haber escuchado a la voz de su mente. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Karl se agachó y tomó a Lily entre sus brazos.

Nos vamos.- dijo él.- No me voy a quedar a esperar a que cambies de parecer.

Pero el fuego... .- comenzó a decir ella, aferrándose a él.

El fuego no nos hará nada.- la cortó Schneider.- Las llamas no me lastiman.

Y para demostrar que no se equivocaba, Karl se acercó al círculo de fuego, el cual retrocedió al sentir la presencia de su amo. Lily sabía que eso era poco común, algo bastante inusual, pero Lily, sin saber por qué, sentía que eso ya lo había vivido antes... El caso fue que Karl, al sentir que ella se relajaba, sostuvo a Lily con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar entre las llamas, las cuales al principio comenzaron a retroceder, pero después de cierto tiempo éstas dejaron de obedecerlo.

"No, Schatten", dijo la misma voz. "Estás haciéndolo todo mal. No debes salvarla, debes dejarla morir...".

"Cállate", se dijo Karl, a sí mismo. "No puedo dejarla morir".

"No debes ayudarla", respondió la voz. "Es tu enemiga.

Poco a poco el círculo de fuego comenzaba a cercar a Karl y a Lily, como si las llamas se hubiesen propuesto no dejarlos salir de ahí con vida. Schneider hizo lo posible para evitar que el fuego los cercara, pero esta vez las llamas no respondieron. Karl se dijo entonces que no iba a morir ahí por culpa de un error, así que sin pensarlo mucho atravesó las llamas y se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa, aunque el fuego, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido limitado a la sala en donde estaban ellos, creció en cuestión de segundos y los envolvió por completo. Karl había escuchado muchas veces que el fuego podía cobrar vida propia, pero eso era ridículo.

No lo vamos a lograr.- musitó Lily.- Nos vamos a morir.

¡Deja de decir eso!.- gritó Karl.- No vamos a morir.

Sería en ese momento, o no lo sería nunca. Karl cerró los ojos, sujetó a Lily y saltó a través de las llamas, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. Al atravesar el fuego, Karl sintió que la piel se le quemaba y se le ampollaba, y comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, pero aun así no se detuvo. Él se sintió inexplicablemente traicionado, pero nadie iba a morir ahí ese día, ni él ni Lily, de eso Karl estaba seguro. Así pues, Karl consiguió pasar a través del fuego, y si bien sentía que la piel de los brazos se le caía a pedazos, se echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que él y Lily estuvieron a salvo, en una sala bastante alejada de la del siniestro. Jadeando por el dolor, Karl colocó a Lily en el suelo, la cual aun no podía creer que en realidad estuvieran a salvo.

Me salvaste.- Lily tosió y respiró tanto aire como pudo.

Creo que eso fue lo que hice.- musitó Karl, sin tampoco poder creer que en realidad eso fue lo había sucedido.

Gracias.- musitó Lily.- Te debo mi vida...

Dicho así, se oye como una gran cosa, pero en realidad no hice nada.- Karl se dejó caer junto a ella y comenzó a examinarse a sí mismo.

Karl se había quemado los brazos y gran parte de las piernas, por no mencionar que el cabello estaba chamuscado, pero al menos el pecho y la espalda estaban a salvo. Las quemaduras comenzaban a doler, definitivamente Karl se había ganado una lesión bastante seria.

Te quemaste.- comentó Lily, muy seria.- Por mi culpa.

Dicho de esa manera, suena a que es algo terrible.- replicó Karl.- Ya te dije que eso no importa, yo no hice nada y esto no fue culpa tuya, sino mía.

Bueno, la decisión de regresar por mí fue cosa tuya, pero si yo no me hubiese detenido... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

No hablo de eso.- la interrumpió Karl.- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que yo comencé ese incendio.

Lily no respondió. Sí, ella había visto a Karl comenzar el fuego con la única ayuda de sus dos manos, pero aun así Lily no estaba tan segura de que eso en realidad hubiese ocurrido. Todo parecía ser un pésimo, un muy mal sueño...

¿Qué tienes ahí?.- quiso saber Schneider, después de un rato, observándole paquete que traía Lily en las manos.

"El nacimiento de Venus".- respondió Lily, mostrándole la pintura a Karl, la cual había sido arrancada de su marco.- No podía dejar que se quemara.

Fabuloso, si antes pensaban que nosotros somos ladrones, ahora van a estar más que seguros.- bufó Karl.- Van a creer que provocamos el incendio a propósito para robarnos esa pintura.

No lo creo.- negó Lily.- La pintura alcanzó a sufrir daños de consideración por el fuego, y el marco que la sostenía quedó hecho añicos.

¿Y eso qué?.- Schneider no comprendió.

Que significa que la pintura la arranqué del marco después del incendio, no antes, cosa que no tendría por qué haber hecho si pensaba robármela.- replicó Lily, sonriendo.- A un ladrón no le sirve de nada una pintura tan dañada, gastaría más en repararla que lo que puede ganar con ella.

No había pensado en eso.- confesó Karl, sorprendido.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decirse. Lo que acababa de ocurrir había superado sus expectativas y conocimiento del mundo "normal"… Lily entonces se dio cuenta de que Karl tenía quemaduras muy serias y se sintió mal, ya que el joven no estaría lesionado de no ser por ella. Así pues, Lily se acercó a Karl y comenzó a examinarle sus heridas.

¿Qué haces?.- quiso saber él.

Viendo la forma en cómo curarte.- respondió ella.- Son quemaduras profundas pero… Bueno, ya he hecho esto antes…

¿Hacer qué cosa?.- a Karl no le gustó cómo sonó eso.

Curar personas.- respondió Lily, muy seria.- No sé por qué, pero las quemaduras son mi especialidad.

Gracias, pero prefiero esperar a que me vea un médico.- replicó Karl.

Ningún médico conseguirá hacer que esto sane tan rápido.- replicó Lily.- Confía en mí. Tú me salvaste la vida, deja que yo haga algo por ti a cambio.

Karl hubiese podido pensar que Lily estaba loca si acaso creía que ella podía curarle esas quemaduras más rápido que cualquier doctor, pero algo le decía a él que ella sí podría sanarlo pronto. Era una cosa de lo más ilógica, que esa chica tuviese poderes de curación secretos, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar, ya nada sonaba tan descabellado… Así pues, Karl dejó que Lily lo examinara por un rato, tras lo cual al final ella le puso las manos directamente sobre las quemaduras, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Sorprendentemente, esto a Karl no le causó ningún dolor.

¿Qué haces?.- quiso saber él.

Intentando curarte.- respondió Lily, sin abrir los ojos.- Confía en mí.

Karl ya no dijo nada, y entonces Lily se concentró lo más que pudo, pero esta vez parecía ser que sus poderes de curación no querían funcionar del todo bien. Era algo extraño, pero ya en ocasiones anteriores a Lily no le había costado trabajo el curar quemaduras, pero éstas parecían ser más rebeldes.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Karl, algo decepcionado.

No sé por qué, pero me está costando más trabajo.- suspiró Lily.- Lo intentaré de nuevo.

La chica volvió a tomar los brazos quemados de Schneider y volvió a cerrar los ojos, poniéndole más empeño a su concentración. Karl estaba a punto de decirle a la chica que lo olvidara, cuando sintió que de las manos de ella salía algo frío que se posaba sobre sus quemaduras y le producían una sensación extraña. Karl miró, atónito, cómo las manos de Lily se volvían plata líquida y curaban las quemaduras de los brazos, al grado de dejarlos limpios y completamente curados. Lily entonces abrió los ojos, y al ver que al fin había conseguido hacer funcionar su magia, soltó los brazos de Schneider y se concentró después en las quemaduras de las piernas. Karl volvió a ver entonces como ella repetía el truco antes practicado, quedando sus piernas completamente curadas. Lily, al sentir que su magia había hecho su trabajo, abrió los ojos y soltó a Karl.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- preguntó él, asombrado.

De la misma forma en cómo tú comenzaste el incendio, supongo.- respondió ella, muy seria.

Karl y Lily se miraron fijamente, y ambos sintieron que su destino e historia era más larga y complicada de lo que ellos se imaginaban...

Rato después, los bomberos y guardias del Louvre los encontraron y los pusieron a salvo. Como era de esperarse, la policía interrogó a ambos jóvenes acerca de lo sucedido, y tanto Karl como Lily declararon que no sabían cómo se había iniciado el incendio, ya que ambos estaban más preocupados por el hecho de que estaban siendo víctimas por malos tratos por parte del guardia del seguridad del Louvre, cosa que ambos tacharon de injusticia ya que ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Tal y como Lily lo pensó, la policía se dio cuenta de que su acto de arrancar la pintura de "El nacimiento de Venus" había sido más que nada para salvar la obra de arte y no para robarla, además de que no se pudo encontrar pruebas que incriminaran a Lily por robo, de manera que no hubo más remedio que liberarla de toda sospecha. Además, Karl declaró también que la chica había actuado de buena fe, y que ellos no eran los ladrones que todos creían que eran. Para fortuna de ambos muchachos, además, Francesco y Rika se aparecieron poco después en compañía de sus tutores (Francesco iba con uno de sus guardaespaldas, Rika con su padre) para reclamar y defender a sus respectivos familiares. Así pues, tras una breve investigación, la policía se dio cuenta de que Karl y Lily no habían hecho nada, y que simplemente se habían encontrado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado y los dejaron ir, libre de cargos. La causa del incendio aun era un misterio, pero las autoridades ya se encontraban investigando el motivo, después de haber consumido el fuego. Lo más raro del caso era que a los bomberos no les causó problema el apagar el siniestro, como si la fuente que lo mantenía vivo se hubiese marchado del lugar, cosa que no tenía sentido alguno...

Pueden irse ya.- le dijo el jefe de la policía a Karl.- Lamentamos el malentendido.

No hay problema.- bufó Schneider.

Los demandaré.- dijo Francesco entonces.- Les pondré una demanda tan grande por difamación que hasta los nietos del director del Louvre tendrá que pagarnos dinero.

Déjalo así.- pidió Karl, muy serio.- Lo único que deseo estar libre para el día de mañana.

Francesco asintió; sin embargo, estaba preocupado por Karl, ya que él no había querido decir ni una palabra acerca de lo ocurrido en el Louvre. Francesco, lo único que sabía, era que su primo se había quedado encerrado con la reina de la Luz en medio de un gran incendio; Francesco también sabía que el fuego lo había causado Karl, era la única explicación posible, pero no comprendía cómo era que Lily había conseguido salir de ahí sana y salva, y al parecer, Karl no iba a explicárselo.

Afuera de las oficinas del jefe de la policía ya se encontraban Marie y Elieth, quienes estaban muy preocupadas por Karl. Él abrazó a su hermana y le sonrió levemente a Eli, quien le devolvió el gesto, aliviada de que Karl estuviera bien. Los cuatro jóvenes salieron entonces de la delegación, y a las afueras se toparon con Genzo, Leonardo, Rika y Taro, quienes se encontraban acompañando a Lily.

Fue como si dos energías opuestas y terriblemente potentes chocaran entre sí. Ángeles y demonios se miraron fijamente, y el odio entre ambos se hizo bastante evidente. Genzo y Elieth, los únicos seres humanos reales, miraron con cierto asombro y temor cómo los demás se miraban con tanto odio y rencor como si se tratasen de dos bandas de narcotraficantes rivales. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

Francesco/Jäger y Rika/Gaie, se observaban uno al otro, reconociéndose y midiéndose mutuamente, para tratar de saber qué tan fuerte era el otro. Leonardo/Omar miró a Marie/Düsterin con cierta tristeza y nostalgia, sentimientos que ella también estaba experimentando. Solo Taro/Amichi estaba preocupado por ambos reyes, los cuales, a pesar de todo, se miraban con agradecimiento. Lily/Yuri no olvidaría que Karl le salvó la vida, y Karl/Schatten no olvidaría que ella le curó las quemaduras. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido en el Louvre, sería algo que ambos habrían de mantener en secreto.

Nos vemos.- dijo Karl, pasando junto a Lily y sus ángeles.- Cuídate.

Lo mismo digo.- respondió Lily, mirando a Karl y sus demonios.- Hasta pronto.

Francesco, Marie, Elieth y Karl se marcharon, dejando a Rika, Leonardo, Taro, Genzo y Lily atrás. Genzo, al ver la mirada que hubo entre Karl y Lily, volvió a pensar que entre esos dos estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño, pensamiento que Elieth también compartió. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Wakabayashi, Elieth creía que lo que había entre Karl y Lily era odio y no amor...


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

La final del mundial sub-16 entre Japón y Alemania fue de película. Antes del partido, la mayoría de los espectadores pensaban que el partido ya estaba decidido y que sería Europa quien se quedaría con el título. Sin embargo, Japón estaba más fuerte que nunca, ya que al fin tendría entre sus filas al gran portero Genzo Wakabayashi, y definitivamente un duelo entre él y Karl Heinz Schneider sería algo digno de ver.

Los primeros minutos, Japón no consiguió hacer nada en contra del poderoso Düter Müller, un arquero enorme y casi desconocido para el mundo que de inmediato recordó el por qué estaba jugando en la final. Tsubasa, Hyuga, Misaki y medio equipo intentó anotarle al gigante teutón, sin éxito. De hecho, en un contraataque por parte de Alemania consiguió que este equipo se pusiera a la cabeza por un tanto, aunque esto no desanimó a los japoneses, ni muchos menos a Genzo. Éste se dijo que nadie habría de arrebatarle a Japón la victoria y no permitió ni un gol más en la primera mitad del partido. En la segunda mitad, Japón consiguió empatar gracias a un tiro gemelo entre Tsubasa y Taro, pudieron después ponerse a la cabeza con un gran disparo hecho por Tsubasa. Pero cuando Japón estaba ya cantando victoria, Schneider anotó el gol del empate con su famoso Fire Shoot, ese potente disparo que era su marca personal. Los japoneses, sin embargo, no se desanimaron. Habían llegado muy lejos como para dejarse vencer, así que el empate únicamente los dejaba como al principio y un gol sería el que marcaría la diferencia. Así pues, después de un emocionante partido, Japón anotaría el tercer gol que le daría la victoria.

Schneider no se podía creer que un grupo de japoneses lo hubiese derrotado a él. Tsubasa Ozhora, sobre todo, lo había dejado sorprendido con su habilidad que se acercaba mucho a la suya, una habilidad para el sóccer que Karl no había visto en otro jugador antes. Schneider, al jugar contra Tsubasa, experimentó el deseo de querer seguir jugando contra él, una pasión y calor por el sóccer que no había experimentado antes. Karl había perdido, pero sin lugar a dudas ganaría su próximo encuentro con Tsubasa... Tragándose su orgullo, Karl se dirigió entonces hacia su rival y le tendió la mano.

Bien jugado.- dijo, llanamente.- Ganaron limpiamente.

Gracias.- dijo Tsubasa, estrechando la mano que Karl le ofrecía.- Eres un gran jugador.

Espero que me des la revancha.- pidió Schneider.

Por supuesto.- asintió Tsubasa.

Karl entonces volteó a ver a Genzo, el cual en ese momento se acercó a ellos.

Y espero verte a ti en la Bundesliga, Wakabayashi.- le dijo Karl.- Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Así será.- sentenció Genzo.- Veremos quién es el mejor, Schneider.

Karl asintió y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí, rumbo a los vestidores. Sin embargo, en el pasillo que lo llevaba a ellos, Karl se recargó contra la pared y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que alguien lo viese sufrir de esa manera. No solo lloraba por la derrota, sino también por el hecho de que antes del partido Karl había estado intentando hablarle a su madre para pedirle que fuese al partido, sin obtener un buen resultado. Karl sentía que su vida se había terminado de derrumbar, solo el sóccer lo había mantenido en pie en medio de la turbulenta vida que había llevado en los últimos años, y ahora, ni eso tenía. Ya no era el Káiser, ya no era el jugador invencible, era tan solo un simple muchacho derrotado por un japonés que hasta antes de ese día había sido completamente un desconocido...

Karl.- dijo Rudy Frank, a sus espaldas.- Hijo.

Papá.- musitó Karl, secándose las lágrimas.- Yo...

No digas nada.- lo cortó el hombre.- Jugaste muy bien, hijo, diste lo mejor de ti.

Pero aun así, perdí.- musitó Karl.

El perder no te hace peor, sino mejor.- replicó Rudy.- La derrota impulsa a los triunfadores a superarse. Esto no es nada, hijo, en algún momento tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar que no hay nadie mejor que tú en todo el mundo.

Y no estarás solo.- añadió Lorelei, apareciendo junto con Marie, detrás de Rudy.- Tienes a tu familia contigo.

¡Hermano!.- Marie corrió a abrazar a Karl.- Fue un gran partido.

Karl correspondió al abrazo, pero por sobre el hombro de su hermana alcanzó a ver que Rudy Frank y Lorelei se miraban de una forma en como no lo habían hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, de una forma que le hizo creer a Karl que la distancia que había entre ellos ya no era tan grande...

Lamentamos mucho haberlos hecho pasar por tantas molestias.- dijo Rudy Frank.- Su madre y yo no sabíamos cómo arreglar nuestras diferencias, pero eso ya quedó atrás.

Ahora, lo único que a ambos nos importa, son ustedes.- continuó Lorelei, abrazándose de su esposo.- Y nuestra familia. Lo lamentamos en verdad, pero si todos ponemos de nuestra parte, podremos hacer que todo lo pasado, quede en el pasado...

Karl no pudo menos que sonreír. Al parecer, no estaba todo perdido...

Francesco, a pesar de la derrota de Alemania, organizó una fiesta de celebración para todo el equipo alemán, ya que un subcampeonato seguía siendo bastante bueno. El italiano invitó a cuanta gente pudo, diciendo que había mucho por celebrar, incluyendo la reconciliación entre Rudy Frank y Lorelei. Algo que nadie sabría jamás era que a Lorelei no le costó tanto trabajo el arreglar las cosas con su esposo como ella se lo había imaginado porque alguien se había encargado de facilitarle las cosas. Francesco, sin titubear, había desobedecido la petición de su rey de no eliminar al amante de Lorelei, y sin que nadie más lo supiera, ni siquiera Marie, el joven italiano había mandado "desaparecer" al hombre que durante mucho tiempo estuvo acosando a Lorelei Schneider. Ella, al igual que el resto de las personas que conocían a su amante, solo habría de saber que de buenas a primeras él se marchó sin decir palabra ni dejar rastro, y tan interesada estaba Lorelei en reconstruir su matrimonio que nunca más se preocupó por saber qué había sido de su insistente amante.

El caso es que Francesco había organizado una gran celebración, en donde, a pesar de que la mayoría de los invitados eran menores de edad, había una gran cantidad de licor, el cual fue despreciado por Karl pero no por Francesco, quien de plano abusó del alcohol. Esto, quizás, no hubiese sido tan incómodo de no ser porque él también invitó a Elieth, a quien acosó estando ya en etapa de alegre ebriedad. Karl pensaba en si debía meterse o no, ya que Francesco estaba quedado en ridículo, cuando en ese momento vio a Genzo a lo lejos, platicando con Marie. Sorprendido de ver a su gran rival ahí, Schneider se olvidó momentáneamente de Francesco y Elieth y se dirigió hacia su hermana y su rival.

No esperaba verte aquí, Wakabayashi.- le dijo Karl a Genzo.- Pensé que solo era para perdedores.

Si fuera para perdedores, tampoco estarías tú aquí.- replicó Genzo.- Vine porque tengo algo importante qué preguntarte.

Genzo miró de reojo a Marie, dándole a entender a Karl que no quería que ella estuviera presente. Así pues, Karl le pidió a Marie que los dejara solos y la chica obedeció, diciendo que intentaría hacer que Francesco dejara en paz a Elieth. Schneider se preguntó de qué podría querer hablar Genzo con él, pero pronto habría de saberlo.

No andaré con rodeos.- dijo Wakabayashi, llanamente.- Quiero hablarte sobre Lily.

¿Lily?.- Karl no se esperaba eso?.- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

¿Qué hay entre ella y tú?.- preguntó Genzo, sin rodeos.- ¿Te gusta?

¿A mí?.- Schneider estaba perplejo.- No, no creo.

Ésa no es una respuesta.- gruñó Genzo.- Un "no creo" no es lo que ando buscando.

Es que me dejaste sorprendido.- confesó Karl.- ¿Gustarme, Lily? Nunca se me había pasado por la mente. ¿Qué rayos te hizo pensarlo?

He visto la manera en como se miran.- dijo Genzo.- Es demasiado evidente que hay algo entre ustedes, por eso es que te pregunto si te gusta o quieres algo con ella. entre ustedes dos hay algo que ninguno quiere decir.

¿Tú quieres algo con ella?.- Karl devolvió la pregunta.

Quizás.- confesó Genzo.- Pero no me gusta tener rivales, Schneider.

A nadie le gusta, Wakabayashi.- replicó Schneider.- Pero si quieres saber qué es lo que siento por Lily, te diré que no es atracción, ni amor, ni nada que se le parezca. Es... No sé, siéndote sincero no sé definirte con exactitud qué es el sentimiento que tengo cuando la veo, pero puedo asegurarte que de ninguna manera es amor.

Genzo miró a Karl, considerando las palabras que él le había dicho. Schneider estaba siendo sincero, no le gustaba Lily de ninguna manera, pero tampoco parecía estar seguro de odiarla o de repudiarla como en un principio pensó. Era algo complicado la situación entre Lily y Karl, lo único que él sabía era que ella no le gustaba y ya.

Bien.- dijo Wakabayashi, después de un rato.- Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo. Y gracias por tu sinceridad.

No hay de qué.- dijo Schneider, mirándolo alejarse.

Bueno, que al alemán le sorprendía ver que había alguien que le movía el tapete al japonés, y si ese alguien era Lily, pues bien por Genzo pero no podía evitar sentir una cierta incomodidad. En fin, que en eso pensaría Karl después, porque ahora lo más importante era separar a Elieth de Francesco, el cual al parecer no había desistido de su intento de conquistarla.

Eli, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su ebrio pretendiente, simplemente se dedicaba a darle largas a Francesco, aunque éste parecía no querer darse por vencido.

Anda, preciosa, sé que te mueres por mí.- sonrió Francesco.- Me gustas, te gusto. ¿Qué más necesito para llevarte a mi cama?

Mucho más que eso, te lo aseguro.- respondió Elieth.- Además, estás ebrio...

¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Francesco.- ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Anda, preciosa, sé que lo deseas.

Karl los observaba desde lejos, tratando de aguantarse el coraje que sentía. Marie observaba a su hermano, muy preocupada, ya que temía que en cualquier momento a Karl le saliera lo Schatten y se pusiera a lanzar ráfagas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Para Marie, no era ninguna sorpresa ni novedad el hecho de que el incendio del Louvre no tuviese aun una explicación, ya que ella sabía que las llamas habían sido obra de Schatten, debido a algo que lo hizo enfurecer. Así pues, con este antecedente, Marie/Düsterin temía que en cualquier momento Karl/Schatten se enfadara por culpa de Francesco/Jäger y todo terminara en caos...

Anda.- Francesco seguía acosando a Eli.- Vamos a bailar.

Solo uno baile.- aceptó Elieth, pensando que bailando sería menos peligroso.

Ya dijiste.- sonrió Francesco, tomando a Eli por la cintura y poniéndose a bailar con ella.

Eli intentaba por todos lo medios el llevársela tranquila con Francesco, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. El italiano en verdad que estaba entercado en echarse a la franco-mexicana al plato, y de plano parecía que nada iba a hacerlo desistir de sus intentos... O casi nada...

Francesco, mejor nos sentamos.- pidió Elieth, cansada de tratar de evitar que las manos de él resbalaran a su trasero.

No me llames Francesco, preciosa.- replicó él.- Soy Chesco para mis admiradoras.

Pues qué bueno, pero en serio, vamos a sentarnos ya.- insistió Eli.

¿Tan pronto?.- se quejó él.- Me gusta estar tan cerca de ti...

Por favor, vámonos ya.- Eli de plano tuvo que pellizcarle las manos para ver si así se estaba en paz.- Ya me cansé.

Francesco de plano la ignoró y, aprovechando un descuido de Elieth, bajó su mano para agarrarle el trasero. Eli gritó y abofeteó al italiano, indignada, pero eso no tuvo comparación con el tremendo puñetazo que le metió Karl después. Francesco cayó al suelo, con la nariz y boca ensangrentados, y miró a su primo con cierta sorpresa.

¿Qué hay, primo?.- cuestionó él.- Me propasé, ¿cierto?

No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima.- advirtió Karl, muy enojado.- ¿Me escuchaste?

Perfecto y claro.- Francesco intentó ponerse de pie, ayudado por Marie.- Si me hubieras dicho desde hace mucho que ella estaba prohibida, la hubiese dejado en paz desde el principio y nos hubiésemos ahorrado esto. Por cierto, eres tan fuerte con los puños como lo eres con las piernas.

Karl miró a Francesco y, por un momento, creyó ver en sus ojos una mirada de complicidad. Era como si todo ese teatrito hubiese sido hecho a propósito. Francesco cortó entonces contacto visual y dejó que Marie se lo llevara de ahí.

Lo lamento, Elieth.- dijo Francesco a la chica, muy respetuosamente.- Pero situaciones desesperadas merecen medidas desesperadas.

Elieth miró al joven sin comprender, al igual que Karl, pero la que sí entendió fue Marie, quien decidió hablar con su primo a solas. Karl se quedó entonces a solas con Eli, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

Gracias por defenderme.- dijo Elieth, en voz baja.

No hice nada.- negó Karl.- Debí haberle puesto un alto a Francesco hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, y que tu príncipe se haya convertido en sapo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que Francesco es mi príncipe?.- preguntó Elieth, sorprendida.

Trae vueltas locas a muchas muchachas.- replicó Karl.- ¿Por qué habrías de ser tú la excepción?

También tú traes loca a más de una, pero eres tan cerrado que no te das cuenta de eso.- bufó Elieth, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.

Las últimas palabras de Elieth fueron dichas con un tono de voz que hizo que Karl leyera lo que ella había querido decir entre líneas. Quizás ella había querido decir otra cosa con eso, quizás no, lo que sí era seguro era que él deseaba reconocer lo que había estado sintiendo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Espera.- Karl la detuvo por un brazo.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Nada.- negó ella.- Déjame en paz.

Por algo lo dijiste.- insistió él.- ¿Por qué?

Lo dije porque te quejas de tu primo, cuando tú eres mil veces peor.- replicó Elieth.- Te crees la gran cosa, traes tras de ti a muchas chicas, dejas suspirando a muchas y sin embargo te haces el digno cuando tu primo hace lo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué Francesco te quite la atención?

Eres fastidiosa.- gritó Karl, sin soltarla.- Tremendamente odiosa y maleducada.

¡Mira quien habla!.- gritó Eli.- El káiser de la patanería en persona.

Eres una malcriada.- gruñó Karl.

Y tú, un infantil.- bufó Elieth.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos, y después, sin previo aviso, Karl tomó a Eli entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella no dudó ni por un momento en corresponderle al beso...

De lejos, Francesco y Marie los miraban, mientras sonreían. Vaya que había sido complicado, pero al fin las cosas ya estaban marchando como debían.

Que luego no diga tu amorcito que nunca lo ayudamos.- le dijo Francesco a Marie.

No te entiendo.- confesó Marie, perpleja.- ¿Cuál amorcito?

Hazte la que no sabes.- se burló Francesco.- Pero espero que Omar esté satisfecho con mis métodos, que al parecer son más efectivos que los suyos.

Francesco se dio la vuelta y se marchó, como si nada, mientras que Marie se quedaba atónita y muda, por el temor de que el secreto de su amor prohibido hubiese sido descubierto...


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Emily leyó en los periódicos la noticia sobre el incendio del Louvre y se preocupó muchísimo. Sin embargo, los medios no sacaron a la luz los nombres de los muchachos que se quedaron atrapados, más que nada por influencias del señor O´Hara y del entrenador Schneider, que no querían publicidad innecesaria. Además, Jaques y Pauline estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Lily, Rika y Leonardo sobre no decirle a Emily que su hija estuvo en el Louvre; suficientes problemas tenía Emily como para tener además sentimiento de culpa por haber dejado ir a Lily a Francia aun en contra de la sugerencia de Leonardo. Así pues, los jóvenes solo le contaron a su madre sobre lo agradable que era Francia y lo increíble que fue el torneo. Lily regresó maravillada de la Ciudad Luz, diciendo que era una ciudad mágica, aunque Leonardo decía que él no terminaba de comprender por qué la llamaban también la ciudad del amor, porque de romántica no tenía nada.

¿Y tú que sabes de eso?.- cuestionó Lily.

Más de lo que tú crees.- suspiró Leonardo/Omar.

Uy sí, si nunca te he visto con novia.- replicó Lily.- Andas con todas pero no le dices que sí a ninguna.

Eso no es asunto tuyo.- replicó Leonardo.- Ve a meterte en tus asuntos con Wakabayashi.

¿Qué tiene que ver Wakabayashi en todo esto?.- preguntó Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.

Por favor, bien que te mueres por él.- replicó Leonardo.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Lily, pero su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario.

Sí, como no.- se mofó Leonardo.- Como si no supiera...

Claro, él aun no podía decirle a su reina que en su Libro del Amor, un libro secreto que solo podía leer el ángel del amor en turno y en donde se podían leer los nombres de las personas que estaban enamoradas, y Lily Del Valle y Genzo Wakabayashi encabezaban la lista. Lo que Leonardo se preguntaba era cuándo se le iba a declarar él a ella, ya que en realidad no había ningún obstáculo para que esos dos anduvieran, excepto el pequeño detalle de que Genzo creía que a Lily le gustaba Karl.

Leonardo había intentado no reírse a carcajadas cuando Genzo le preguntó si acaso a Lily le gustaría Schneider, en una pausa que tuvieron en el entrenamiento. Era más fácil que Tsubasa Ozhora renunciara al sóccer a que a la reina de la Luz le gustara el rey de las Sombras, pero eso tampoco lo podía decir Leo. Sin embargo, el muchacho escuchó muy serio la pregunta, mientras buscaba una respuesta que concordara con su versión humana.

Más le vale que no le guste, porque de lo contrario, Alemania se quedará sin su Káiser.- gruñó Leonardo.

Te estoy hablando en serio.- bufó Genzo.- Yo creo que Lily siente algo por Schneider.

Será antipatía o indiferencia.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.- La verdad es que rara vez la he escuchado hablar de él.

No creo que sea simple indiferencia.- negó Genzo.- Yo los he visto juntos, ambos se comportan como si... No sé, como si entre ambos existiera algo que los uniera fuertemente, un lazo irrompible.

Leonardo meditó la respuesta de Genzo por un momento y después sonrió. Ese muchacho, el marcado por el Destino, tenía la habilidad de ver lo que había en realidad entre Schatten y Yuri. Quizás por eso fue elegido por el Destino.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Hace unos momentos parecía no causarte tanta gracia.

Pensaba en que pareces un hombre celoso.- se mofó Leonardo, en el acto.- No te agrada la idea de que a mi hermana le guste tu rival.

¿Eso te molestaría?.- Genzo aprovechó para tantear terreno.

Todo depende de tus intenciones con ella.- respondió Leo.- ¿Te late?

¿Me late?.- Genzo no entendió.

Sí, que si Lily te late, te gusta, te atrae, la quieres para madre de tus hijos.- explicó Leonardo.

Lo último aun es muy pronto para decirlo.- Genzo se puso un poquísimo colorado.- Lo demás, quizás sí.

Bueno, pues entonces deja de andarte de babosadas conmigo y ve directamente con ella.- replicó Leo.- A Lily no le gusta Schneider, no tiene tan malos gustos, así que si te gusta a ti, ve a buscarla y deja de actuar como lelo, o sea, como baboso.

Genzo sonrió, a pesar de todo, porque le agradaba la manera tan florida en como se expresaba Leonardo. El muchacho lo dejó a solas para seguir entrenando, mientras Genzo consideraba la idea de ir a buscar a Lily. Después de todo, era lo más lógico, Wakabayashi sabía que nada ganaría con hablar con otra persona que no fuera Lily.

La chica se encontraba dibujando cuando Genzo fue a buscarla. Ella ya le había hablado a él de los dibujos que hacía en donde expresaba lo que soñaba, y durante mucho tiempo Lily se preguntó si debía mostrarle a alguien o no esos dibujos que nadie más había visto, con excepción de Alejandro Del Valle. Lily no había querido enseñarle a nadie sus carpetas de dibujo debido a la superstición que tenía de que quien los veía, corría con mala suerte, superstición que no era fundamentada pero que le servía a Lily de pretexto para no enseñar sus dibujos. Después de meditarlo un momento, Lily tomó su última carpeta de dibujo y salió con ella al encuentro de Genzo, el cual se sentía más nervioso que como se sintió antes de la final del mundial. En cuanto Lily salió, Genzo la invitó a caminar por el Elba, cosa que ella aceptó. Él intentó entonces cargar la carpeta, pero Lily se negó.

Yo puedo con ella, gracias.- dijo, sonriendo.

Así pues, los dos muchachos se fueron a caminar, hablando del recién concluido mundial y de varias cosas más. En una de ésas, el tema se desvió al incendio del Louvre, y al inevitable tema de Karl Heinz Schneider. Las dos cosas estaban relacionadas, por lo que eso era inevitable.

¿Qué sucedió ahí?.- quiso saber Genzo, realmente interesado por saber lo que para él era un misterio.- ¿Cómo fue que Schneider y tú quedaron en medio de eso?

¿Sabes que no eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso?.- Lily suspiró.

Me imagino, pero esperaba ser la primera persona a quien le respondas.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily también sonrió; ella hubiese deseado decirle todo a él acerca de lo que realmente ocurrió, pero para empezar, Genzo muy seguramente no le hubiera creído, además de que Lily había hecho un acuerdo silencioso con Karl sobre no decirle nada a nadie la verdad de lo sucedido.

No tengo ni idea de cómo comenzó el incendio.- mintió Lily.- Quizás un cortocircuito, qué se yo. Schneider y yo quedamos en medio, el guardia nos abandonó por creernos delincuentes. No recuerdo gran cosa, todo fue muy confuso.

Lo que no me explico es qué rayos estaba haciendo Schneider en el Louvre.- comentó Genzo.- Son la clase de cosas que no esperarías de él, a menos que hubiese ido acompañando a alguien...

Hasta donde supe, iba solo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No le pregunté, pero tampoco me interesaba saber.

¿Y tú ibas sola?.- Genzo no quería quitar el dedo del renglón.- Es raro que no estuvieses acompañada por Rika o por tu hermano.

Me harté de que se comportaran siempre como mi sombra.- bufó Lily.- Quería estar un rato a solas.

¿Es eso, o es que querías encontrarte con alguien a solas?.- cuestionó Genzo, más directamente.

¿Qué insinúas?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Qué Schneider y yo teníamos alguna especie de cita?

Eso es lo que parece.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Lo fue?

¿Yo, salir con Schneider?.- Lily no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Es una broma? Apenas y soporto estar con él en la misma habitación, mucho menos voy a querer salir con él.

El otro día no parecías detestarlo tanto.- insistió Genzo.- Después del incendio, en la comisaría.

Estaba agradecida con él.- dijo Lily.- Salvó mi vida, no era para menos que le estuviese agradecida. Pero de ahí, a que termine de caerme bien, pues... No sé, es diferente.

Entonces, te desagrada.- Genzo estaba agotando todas las posibilidades.

No es que me desagrade, es solo que... .- Lily no supo qué decir.- No sé. Ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé mucho sobre él, no puede caerme mal así como así, es solo que por alguna razón no puedo estar con él en el mismo sitio sin sentirme... Extraña...

¿Extraña?.- esto Genzo ya no lo entendió.

Es que no sé cómo definirlo.- se sinceró Lily.- No sé que siento cuando veo a Schneider, pero te puedo asegurar que lo último que haría sería salir con él.

Genzo se quedó pensando en lo que ella respondió; curiosamente, las respuestas de Lily y Karl eran bastante similares, los dos se sentían extraños en presencia del otro, y ninguno sabía definir con exactitud qué era lo que experimentaban al estar juntos. Lo único que Genzo tenía en claro era que Karl y Lily negaron rotundamente sentir amor o atracción por el otro, eso era de lo único de lo que parecían estar muy seguros.

¿Me vas a preguntar toda la tarde por Schneider?.- quiso saber Lily, sacando a Genzo de sus pensamientos.- Porque creo que hay temas mucho más interesantes y más agradables.

No. Quería preguntarte sobre esa carpeta.- sonrió Genzo, señalando el objeto.- ¿Qué traes ahí?

¡Ah!.- Lily también sonrió.- ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé que dibujo mis sueños?

Sí, y también me dijiste que algún día me los mostrarías.- asintió Genzo.

Bueno, pues... .- Lily se detuvo, titubeó un momento y después se sentó cerca de la ribera del Elba.- Creo que me animé a mostrarte algunos.

Pues entonces, veámoslos.- Genzo se sentó junto a ella.

No te vayas a reír, por favor.- pidió Lily, muy seria.- No soy una profesional, así que los trazos no son muy buenos.

No se me pasó por la mente la idea de reírme.- dijo Genzo, serio también, tomando la carpeta.

El joven portero comenzó a mirar los dibujos, al tiempo que Lily hacía una breve descripción de cada uno de ellos, sobre lo que había estado soñando o lo que se imaginaba de cada uno de ellos. Muchos eran bocetos de un palacio hermoso e increíble con dos enormes lunas como fondo, y un hermoso lago con una cascada bordeándolo. Había también dibujos de seres angelicales, todos ellos con trajes elaborados y bellos, e incluso varios llevaban espadas refulgentes. Sin embargo, no solo había ángeles en las imágenes, sino también seres que se veían demasiado tenebrosos como para que no fuesen considerados como demonios. Genzo observaba todo, muy callado, teniendo la fuerte impresión de que esos dibujos no eran simples imágenes, sino que eran pedazos de una historia que luchaba por ser contada, y que de hecho, Genzo podía sentir que todos esos seres y el palacio mismo le estaban contando esa historia, una leyenda de luz y sombra que quizás no era tan irreal como aparentaba ser...

Éste se parece a Leonardo.- comentó Genzo, de pronto, mirando el dibujo de un ángel con traje rojo y un arco en la mano.- Pero con el cabello más revuelto.

Sí, yo también creo que se parece a Leo.- asintió Lily.- Sueño mucho con este ángel en particular, pero no estoy muy segura de que en realidad fuese Leonardo. Es como si fuese él y al mismo tiempo, no lo fuera. Sé que es algo extraño...

No, no lo es.- negó Genzo.- Porque vienen de un sueño. Y en los sueños, nada es extraño.

Tienes razón.- Lily sonrió.

Genzo continuó repasando las imágenes y entonces vio el dibujo de una chica que se parecía mucho a Rika, excepto porque el ángel tenía el cabello más largo. Quizás estaba sugestionándose, pero tras hojear más dibujos, Genzo creyó reconocer a Misaki, e incluso a la propia Lily en varios de los ángeles.

¿Y bien?.- Lily estaba nerviosa.- ¿Qué opinas?

Eres muy buena dibujante.- confesó Genzo, con sinceridad.- Tus dibujos son muy buenos.

No lo digas solo por hacerme quedar bien.- pidió Lily, avergonzada.

No, te lo digo en serio.- insistió Wakabayashi.- Tus dibujos son realmente hermosos.

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó, aunque se decidió a bromear.- Lo que no sé es por qué dibujo a tanto ángel. Quizás en mi otra vida fui un ángel.

En esta vida también lo eres.- comentó Genzo, mirándola.

Eso fue demasiado cursi.- se mofó Lily, aunque le sostuvo la mirada.

Lo sé.- reconoció Genzo.

Era el momento perfecto, y Genzo no lo iba a desperdiciar. Así pues, él tomó el rostro de Lily con una de sus manos y la besó. Era algo que ella también deseaba, así que correspondió al beso y se abrazó al portero. Genzo la besó por largo rato, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de la sensación tan agradable que experimentaba al tener a Lily tan cerca de él. Cuando se separaron, Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Genzo, perplejo.- Hubiese esperado todo, incluso que me golpearas, pero no que te rieras.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily.- Me río cuando estoy nerviosa.

¿Y te puse nerviosa?.- preguntó Genzo, con picardía.

Un poco.- confesó Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.

Genzo la volvió a besar y Lily le volvió a corresponder. Los dos besaron por un buen rato, hasta que ya a ninguno le cupo duda de lo que sentían el uno por la otra. De lejos, Leonardo los observaba. Lo que más le chocaba de ser ángel del amor era que él tenía que velar por todas las parejas a como diera lugar, pero no podía mover ni un dedo a favor de su propia felicidad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Elieth resultaba algo extraño. No es que nunca antes hubiese tenido novio, pero el andar con Karl era algo sin lugar a dudas diferente. Y mucho mejor. Después de aquella dichosa fiesta en París, al volver a Alemania Eli pensó que la cosa quedaría ahí y se dispuso a prepararse para volver, ahora sí, al internado en Munich, cosa que ya no tenía tantas ganas por hacer. En Hamburgo, Elieth se había hecho de buenos amigos, como Genzo Wakabayashi, y se la había pasado realmente bien, a pesar de todo, además de que ahora estaba Karl como principal atractivo, pero el problema era que el internado ya les había perdonado a ella y a Marie muchos días libres y no iba a seguirles perdonando otros días más. Lo bueno era que al menos Elieth pudo estar en Francia con sus padres; de ahí, ellos tomaron un vuelo directamente a Berlín, pero Elieth se regresó con Marie y su familia a Hamburgo, ya que ella aun no recogía todas sus cosas. Así pues, Eli terminaba de hacer su equipaje por quien sabe cuanta ocasión, mientras pensaba en cómo despedirse de Karl. No iba a ser fácil, no después de ese beso…

Sin embargo, Schneider no se complicó tanto la situación, simplemente llegó con Elieth y la trató como si ella fuese ya su novia oficial. Esto ofuscó un poco a Eli, quien al principio no sabía cómo tomarse el asunto, pero después se fue dando cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan complicadas como ella se las imaginó. Karl y Elieth salían a pasear, iban al cine, a tomar un café y a disfrutar simplemente de los días que les quedaban libres. Entre cita y cita, ella se sorprendió a sí misma diciéndole a Karl que encontraría la manera de volver cada periodo vacacional, mientras que él prometió hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para ir a verla. Además, el internado estaba en Munich y Karl no tardaría en mudarse para allá, debido a su contrato con el Bayern. Era como si ya todo hubiese estado planeado desde el principio…

El día en el que Marie y Elieth volvieron al internado, Karl le entregó a Eli un paquete, pidiéndole que lo abriera cuando estuviese sola, ya que ni Marie debería saber qué cosa era.

¿Qué es?.- quiso saber Eli.

Algo que quiero que leas.- pidió Karl.- Y espero que en tu próxima carta me des tu opinión.

Elieth asintió, sin decir más ya que Marie se acercó y Karl le pidió guardar silencio. El alemán abrazó entonces a su hermana y besó a su novia en los labios. Elieth y Marie abordaron el tren y se despidieron de Karl con besos a través de la ventanilla. Eli se preguntaba, al tiempo que sostenía el paquete, el por qué Karl le había puesto tanto misterio al asunto…


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Pasaron los meses y las vidas de los ángeles, demonios y humanos pasaban sin sentirse. Karl se había convertido ya en uno de los jugadores más jóvenes y con mayor potencial en el soccer en el mundo entero, mientras que Lily estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven con talento innato para curar. Estando próxima la graduación de la preparatoria, nadie tenía dudas de que ella iría a la Facultad de Medicina, mientras que él iría directamente a las filas de la liga profesional de Alemania.

Sin embargo, el hecho más notorio con estos dos jóvenes era el que estaban próximos a cumplir los 18 años, la fecha límite que la vida les había impuesto para que pudiesen liberar completamente sus poderes. Francesco por un lado, Rika por el otro, se preparaban para decirles a sus respectivos reyes la verdad sobre sus orígenes y enseñarles la verdadera naturaleza de sus seres. Tanto Jäger como Gaie esperaban ansiosamente los días señalados, ya que una vez pasados éstos sus reyes tomarían el control de sus respectivos reinos y ya tendrían el poder suficiente para abrir el portal que los transportaría al mundo de Luz y Sombras.

Karl cumplía años un 4 de julio (gran ironía para los estadounidenses) mientras que Lily hacía lo propio el día 29 de ese mes. Hasta eso estaba planeado, no debían pasar más de un mes, en tiempo humano, entre el nacimiento del rey y el de la reina. ¿Por qué? Porque, como ya había explicado, el heredero en turno se convertía en rey cuando cumplía los 18 años humanos, independientemente de si el rey o reina anterior seguía vivo o no. Esto podría representar una ventaja o desventaja, según se diera el caso, porque si el rey o reina en turno moría antes de que su heredero cumpliera los 18 y llegara al poder, el reino correspondiente quedaría desprotegido totalmente sin su gobernante, cosa que podría llegar a ponerse muy fea si el heredero del reino enemigo conseguía llegar al trono. Así pues, para evitar este inconveniente, el rey de las Sombras y la reina de la Luz procuraba que el nacimiento de sus primogénitos no se separaran por más de un mes, para que el tiempo que pasara entre una coronación y otra no fuese demasiado largo y así ningún reino quedara desprotegido. (¿Se entendió?). Por este motivo, Karl/Schatten y Lily/Yuri cumplían años en el mismo mes, y en el mismo mes retomarían el control de sus poderes y de sus reinos, y se reiniciaría la guerra por el control de su universo.

Sin embargo, ellos eran los más ignorantes de este suceso. Karl sentía que sus poderes de fuego iban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo, al grado de poder crear una fogata sin más ayuda que la de sus manos si así lo deseaba. El joven sabía que eso era anormal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacer algo. A esas alturas, Karl sentía que ese poder ya era algo innato en él, la habilidad que le permitía jugar al sóccer como lo sabía hacer. Lily, por su parte, después de curar las quemaduras de Karl en el Louvre, fue mejorando sus técnicas de curación, aunque también mantuvo ocultos sus poderes, por las obvias razones. Ella sentía que tenía un poder especial que le había sido otorgado por alguna razón importante, cosa que la hizo decidirse a estudiar medicina.

Elieth, por su parte, continuó en el internado en Munich, preparándose para convertirse en una diplomática y seguir los pasos de sus padres. Marie seguía siendo su mejor amiga y compañera, vigilándola siempre y protegiéndola tal y como era su deber. Francesco volvió a Italia a continuar con el negocio familiar, y metiéndose cada vez más en líos de faldas, aunque seguía comunicándose con sus primos, sobre todo con Karl. A éste no le gustaban los líos en los que se metía su primo, pero no decía ni una sola palabra al respecto, a Karl le bastaba con que Francesco los mantuviera apartados de eso. Así pues, aun a la distancia, Francesco/Jäger seguía vigilando a su rey, esperando como siempre, el momento oportuno para actuar.

El internado en Munich estaba por concluir y pronto las chicas entrarían a la universidad, y al parecer Elieth iría a Berlín a estudiar Comercio Internacional y Relaciones Exteriores, mientras que Marie se iría por el ramo de la Comunicación. Si bien Eli estaba agradecida de poder dejar el internado, sí se sentía triste por el hecho de dejar Munich.

Tal y como Karl lo había dicho, él se mudó a Munich para jugar de manera profesional con el Bayern, cosa que le permitió visitar a Elieth todos los fines de semana. Iba a buscarla al internado, a ella y a Marie, y una vez fuera, Karl y Elieth iban a pasear mientras Marie se perdía con Gino Fernández, a quien misteriosamente se le vio en muchas ocasiones en Alemania sin una razón aparente. El caso era que fue de esta forma en como Elieth y Karl terminaron por enamorarse y consolidar su relación, motivo por el cual a ella le hacían desear el no tener que irse del internado, porque estando en la universidad en Berlín ya no tendría tanto tiempo para ver a su novio.

Había además, otra cosa. Cuando Elieth llegó al internado, después del mundial sub-16, se encerró en los baños y abrió el paquete que le había dado Karl al partir, descubriendo, muy sorprendida, que se trataba de una libreta muy vieja y completamente llena, desde la primera hasta la última hoja, con la pulcra caligrafía de Karl. La chica, sorprendida, se puso a leer lo que sea que hubiese escrito su novio ahí y descubrió una historia que resultó por lo demás sorprendente, una historia que iba más allá de todo lo que Elieth se pudo haber imaginado, pero tan atrapante que cuando ella llegó a la última hoja, se lamentó por no poder tener la continuación. Sin embargo, Karl fue a verla al internado por primera vez, poco tiempo después, y le llevó la segunda libreta, en donde venía la continuación. Schneider no le habló a Elieth sobre la historia sino hasta que ella iba en la libreta número cinco, y para entonces ya habían establecido los dos un ritual: cada fin de semana, Karl le llevaba una libreta nueva y recogía la anterior, mientras que Elieth se dedicaba a seguir la historia y tomar anotaciones en su computadora personal. Un día, Karl al fin se animó a preguntar sobre lo que Elieth pensaba al respecto.

Pues no sé que decirte.- confesó Eli, sorprendida ante la tan esperada pregunta.- No esperaba leer algún día algo así...

¿Por qué lo dices?.- cuestionó Karl.

Porque... No sé, es una historia como ninguna otra.- respondió ella.- Es tan diferente, pero tan increíble, pero al mismo tiempo te hace sentir que puede ser realidad. Nunca había leído algo semejante, es una historia estupenda, muy buena en verdad. ¿Quién la escribió?

Yo.- confesó Karl, un poco ofuscado.

¿Tú?.- se sorprendió Elieth.- ¿En verdad?

Así es.- asintió Schenider.- Yo la escribí, no me preguntes cómo ni cuando ni por qué, ni de donde me salió, porque ni yo estoy muy seguro de saber.

¿Entonces?.- quiso saber Eli.- ¿La copiaste de algún lado o qué?

No.- negó Karl.- Todo esto que lees, lo he soñado desde que tengo memoria. Son sueños que llegan muy frecuente, y un día, siendo muy niño, se me ocurrió escribirlo todo en estas libretas.

Vaya.- Eli estaba sorprendida.- Que no digan que los artistas no encuentran inspiración de sus sueños.

No soy artista.- negó Karl.- Soy futbolista. Lo que más me ofusca es que muchas escenas son... No sé cómo decirlo...

¿Violentas?.- sugirió Eli.- Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

Me hace pensar si acaso no seré mentalmente inestable.- musitó Karl.

De eso ya no hay duda.- replicó Elieth, bromeando.

Muy graciosa.- Karl la tomó por la cintura.- Pagarás por eso.

Eli rió y entonces Karl inició una guerra de besos y caricias que realmente resultaba muy placentera para ambos. El caso es que Karl continuó llevándole las libretas a Elieth, y ella se dio cuenta entonces de que muchas de ellas tenían poco de ser llenadas, como si Karl escribiera a diario en ellas. El origen de esos sueños era un misterio, pero Elieth creía que no era para preocuparse, ya que después de todo no eran más que sueños...

Genzo Wakabayashi, por su parte, terminó de consolidar su carrera como uno de los mejores porteros, no solo de Alemania sino de toda Europa. El joven tenía un buen contrato con el Hamburgo y era el único que podía detener un tiro del gran Káiser, Karl Heinz Schneider. Esta gran habilidad era imposible de ocultar, por lo que Genzo cobró de inmediato una gran fama, aunque a él eso no le importaba, le bastaba con poder jugar al sóccer y poder compartir sus triunfos con Lily.

Como era de esperarse, Genzo y Lily iniciaron también su propio noviazgo, el cual, a pesar de la opinión de media Alemania, funcionaba de maravilla. Era cierto que Genzo y Lily eran muy, muy diferentes, y que aparentemente no tenían muchas cosas en común, pero lo que también era cierto era que ambos se tenían un amor mutuo que era verdadero y que iba más allá de los rumores y chismes que se podían crear. El único problema real que quizás la pareja pudiese tener era el hecho de que Akira Wakabayashi no estaba del todo conforme con que su hijo anduviera con una desconocida latina proveniente de una familia de clase media; esto hacía que de vez en cuando Genzo recibiera una que otra llamada molesta por parte de su padre recriminándole por tal o cual titular en donde aparecían Genzo y Lily, besándose al final de algún partido del Hamburgo. Fuera de este pequeño detalle (ni tan pequeño), Genzo y Lily eran felices, y a ellos en sí no les preocupaba el hecho de la separación, más que nada por el hecho de que Lily estudiaría en la Universidad de Hamburgo y no tendría que cambiarse de ciudad.

Ni modo, vas a tener que seguir aguantándome.- le dijo Genzo a Lily, cuando ella recibió su carta de aceptación a la universidad.

Eso he hecho los últimos años, ¿no?.- se mofó ella.- Ya qué.

Muy graciosa.- Genzo fingió sentirse enojado, y Lily soltó una risilla.

No puedo creer que me hayan aceptado.- confesó Lily, mirando emocionada su carta.- Mamá está muy feliz.

¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Eres la mejor de tu escuela, si no te hubiesen aceptado serían unos idiotas. Además, tienes una habilidad nata para ser médico, de eso debieron haberse dado cuenta también.

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó.- Pero como siempre, exageras. Solo quisiera que papá estuviera para ver esto...

Estoy seguro de que te ve.- Genzo besó en la frente a su novia.- Y que debe estar muy orgulloso de ti...

Lily suspiró, aunque sonreía. Sí, ella siempre había sentido que, a pesar de todo, Alejandro seguía con ella...

Emily se sentía muy feliz por su hija, después de todo ella había conseguido adaptarse muy bien a Alemania y había encontrado de nuevo el camino de sus sueños. Sin embargo, la mujer se preocupaba mucho por Leonardo, el cual al parecer no tenía contemplado más futuro que el del sóccer. Con un poco de esfuerzo y algo más de talento, Leonardo se había ganado un puesto titular en las filas del Hamburgo, y al parecer lo único que verdaderamente le causaba placer al muchacho era enfrentarse a Schneider en el campo de juego, tal y como lo hubiese hecho en el terreno bélico. Sin embargo, Emily no le veía mucho futuro a su hijo en el sóccer, era como si Leonardo no terminara de tomarse ninguna cosa en serio.

Y de hecho, así era. Según Leonardo, él no veía caso de preocuparse por su vida humana, cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para que Yuri retomara el poder. Cuando eso sucediera, su hermano Omar debía estar presente para apoyarla y todo lo demás perdería su importancia, incluso cualquier carrera que Leonardo pudiese elegir, por eso le ponía tan poca importancia a su futuro. Esto, sin embargo, era algo con lo cual Lily tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

¿Qué piensas hacer?.- preguntaba Lily, preocupada.- ¿Dedicarte al sóccer de tiempo completo, tal y como hizo Genzo?

No.- negó Leo.- La verdad es que no todos podemos hacer lo mismo que hace tu noviecito.

¿Entonces?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿A qué piensas dedicarte? No has terminado más que la preparatoria.

Con eso me basta.- replicó Leonardo.

Eso te serviría en México, pero no en Alemania.- contradijo Lily.- Necesitas una carrera o no pasarás de ser mesero.

Pues a mesero me dedicaré.- repuso Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Me tiene sin cuidado.

Leo, por favor, no seas así.- pidió Lily.- Tus calificaciones de la preparatoria no son malas, puedes solicitar con ellas un puesto en la Universidad de Hamburgo si consigues la recomendación de alguno de tus profesores.

¿Para qué?.- insistió Leonardo.- Muy pronto, nada de esto tendrá sentido. Y en todo caso, no es aquí en donde quiero estar.

¿Ah, no?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Entonces en dónde?

Eso qué importa, de cualquier modo no puedo hacer lo que realmente quiero.- repuso Leonardo. "Ni estar con quien realmente quiero".- No tiene caso que te diga a donde me quiero ir, si sé perfectamente bien que no puedo hacer lo que yo desee.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Lily se asombró aun más.- Hablas como si no pudieras elegir tu camino.

"No puedo, porque estoy condenado a ser eternamente el ángel del amor", pensó Leonardo. "Lo que indica que no puedo irme a Berlín, que es en donde quiero estar, para poder estar más cerca de la mujer que amo, la cual es también un imposible".

Hay cosas que aun no comprendes, hermanita.- musitó Leo, amargamente.- Pero que pronto lo harás…

Estas palabras dejaron a Lily con la incertidumbre, pero sobre todo, con una inmensa preocupación por su hermano. Era como si él hubiese renunciado de antemano a tener un futuro…

Por su parte, Taro se había decidido a quedarse en Francia, para poder continuar vigilando a Genzo, además de poder continuar así la relación que tenía con Rika. Misaki viajaba constantemente a Alemania a visitar a su novia y aprovechaba para darle una vigilada a Genzo, aunque al parecer los demonios no tenían ningún interés en él, como Taro pensó en un principio. Sin embargo, en algún momento Misaki se topó con su madre humana, y Taro, (el humano, no el ángel) tuvo muchos deseos de aceptar la invitación que ella le hizo de ir a visitarla a Japón, para que también pudiera conocer a su media hermana, Yoshiko, la cual se moría de ganas de conocer a su hermano mayor. Así pues, Amichi consideró que, si viajaba un poco antes del cumpleaños de la reina, no tendría por qué haber ningún problema. Rika estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto e insistió en acompañar a Taro, pero el caso era que la chica había ingresado también la universidad, más específicamente, a la Facultad de Enfermería, y no podía darse el lujo de perder sus primeras clases.

Será un viaje corto.- la animó Taro.- No me voy a tardar.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.- confesó Rika.- Hay algo que no me gusta…

Tranquila, todo irá bien.- Taro la abrazó y la besó.- Estaré de regreso mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

Rika, sin embargo, no conseguía liberarse de la opresión que sentía. Ella siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar…


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Faltaba ya muy poco tiempo para los cumpleaños número 18 de los reyes, y varias cosas habían sucedido en los últimos meses. La selección japonesa, famosa por haber ganado el mundial sub-16, iría ahora a jugar en el campeonato Sub-19, esperando poder llevarse la victoria también en esta ocasión. Claro estaba, Alemania también participaría, lo que significaba que Karl sería el capitán de nuevo. En los años transcurridos, no había aparecido ningún otro jugador que pudiese igualar su capacidad, ni en Alemania ni en otras partes del mundo. Se rumoraba, sin embargo, que había un jugador brasileño con habilidades especiales para el sóccer, llamado Carlos Santana, pero había muchos que creían que nadie se igualaría al Káiser alemán.

El caso era que había un mundial en puerta. Genzo había tenido que viajar a Japón para jugar en las semifinales de la Copa Asiática, realizada muchos meses antes, y conseguir que su equipo se clasificara para el mundial, el cual se llevaría a cabo el próximo año. Lily no pudo acompañarlo, pero siguió a través de internet los partidos que jugó la selección japonesa, la cual sufrió bastante para clasificarse. Sin embargo, ahora Japón estaba dentro del mundial y tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguir algo realmente bueno, a pesar de que faltaban algunos meses para el mundial.

Así pues, como el mundial estaba aun algo lejos, y los cumpleaños dieciocho de Karl y Lily ocurrirían primero, cada uno se preparaba para celebrarlo a su manera, al igual que sus respectivas familias.

Como ya había dicho, el primero en llegar a los 18 era Karl, quien había recibido insistentes llamadas de Francesco para que le dejara organizarle una mega fiesta como se lo merecía. Karl no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer mucho escándalo al respecto, la mayoría de edad en la gran parte de los países europeos era a los 21 años, así que 18 años no era nada ni remotamente especial. Francesco, sin embargo, insistía en hacerlo, diciéndole a su primo que después de ese día ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Te va a gustar.- dijo Francesco.- Invitaré a varias amigas mías que se mueren por conocerte.

No creo que eso le haga gracia a Elieth.- replicó Karl.

Vamos, que no tiene por qué saberlo.- se rió Francesco.- Solo te harán un baile privado, nada más.

Eso suena más a despedida de soltero.- replicó Karl.- Gracias, Chesco, pero no. No le veo nada especial a celebrar un cumpleaños. Es solo otro año más.

Pero éste año, será el mejor de todos, créeme.- insistió Francesco.

¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?.- cuestionó Karl.- Hablas como si el mundo entero fuese a cambiar o algo similar.

Quizás lo haga.- replicó Francesco, sin poder contenerse.

No me gustan esas bromas, Chesco.- gruñó Schneider.- Y ya te dije que no quiero nada especial, así que mejor será que no me vayas a organizar nada, porque de todos modos no iré.

Como digas.- replicó Francesco, aunque no parecía querer aceptar el hecho tan fácilmente.

Karl cortó la comunicación y bufó. Había llegado hasta sus manos el periódico de ese día, con un reportaje en la sección de deportes que hablaba de quién sería el próximo entrenador del Bayern Munich. Durante los últimos tres años, Rudy Frank no había podido alcanzar su deseo de convertirse en el entrenador, como se lo habían prometido en un principio, básicamente gracias a uno de los directivos del Bayern, el cual detestaba a Rudy Frank y no lo quería como entrenador del equipo. El directivo en cuestión no solo había hecho lo imposible para evitar el ascenso de Rudy Frank, teniéndolo siempre como asistente del equipo, sino que aparte le había hecho la vida imposible a Karl en todas las maneras posibles.

"No porque seas el hijito de papi te vamos a dar preferencia", decía el directivo a Karl, que tenía el espantoso nombre de Hanson. "Tendrás que demostrar que tus habilidades no son solo cosa de suerte. Si quieres llegar al equipo principal, vas a tener que sudar sangre".

Karl había tenido muchas ganas de golpear a Hanson en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se había contenido debido al hecho de que él era un directivo muy importante. Sea como fuere, los antiguos entrenadores del Bayern no habían hecho más que echar a perder la buena racha de buen fútbol que había tenido el equipo hasta entonces, por lo que en esos tres años habían pasado al menos unos ocho entrenadores por sus filas. Los fanáticos del Bayern sabían la buena fama y reputación que tenía Rudy Frank y lo querían como entrenador, pero Hanson declaró a la prensa que Schneider tenía tan poco talento para dirigir un equipo como su hijo tenía tan poco talento para jugar fútbol.

Este tipo se está ganando una buena.- gruñó Karl, mirando la nota.- Un día de estos...

Karl se calló al instante. Otra vez, el periódico estaba comenzando a echar humo, como si amenazara con prenderse fuego en cualquier momento, y Schneider lo soltó, sintiendo que sus manos le quemaban. Este suceso le había acontecido de manera muy repetitiva en los últimos meses, Karl quemaba cualquier cosa inflamable que estuviese a su alcance en el momento en el que él experimentaba enojo, aunque en los últimos meses parecía haber empeorado. Schneider pensaba que, de puro milagro, no había terminado por incendiar el césped las veces que tuvo que jugar en contra de Leonardo Del Valle.

Quisiera saber cómo controlar esto.- murmuró Karl, al tiempo que se mojaba las manos, para tranquilizarse.- Un día de estos voy a causar un desastre...

Karl tuvo deseos entonces de hablar con alguien de lo que le pasaba, pero nuevamente no encontró a quien. Elieth, su novia, sería la persona más indicada, pero Karl no quería que ella pensara mal de él por decirle que tenía el poder de quemar las cosas, además de que no quería molestarla ahora que estaba preparándose para dejar el internado y mudarse a Berlín. Francesco quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad, ya que el joven tenía sus propios líos; según había escuchado Karl por otras fuentes, la familia de Francesco estaba metida en verdaderos líos y al parecer había más de uno que deseaba la cabeza del muchacho a como diera lugar. Así pues, Karl rechazó la idea de decirle algo a su primo, quedando entonces como última opción Marie, aunque Schneider desechó la idea de inmediato. Si bien su hermana era alguien en quien Karl podía confiar, a él aun no se le olvidaba el hecho de que Marie estuvo a punto de matarse por un lío familiar, y no quería que ella se perturbara otra vez, y los padres de ambos, por supuesto, quedaban descartados de antemano. Una cosa así no se le dice a los padres, por más ganas que uno tenga.

"Ya me imagino diciéndole a mi padre que incendio las cosas", pensó Karl. "Me creerá un loco y con toda razón. Rayos, no hay nadie a quien pueda contarle esto...".

Karl pensó entonces en Lily Del Valle y recordó que ella era la única persona en el planeta que lo había visto causar un incendio con sus manos, y Karl estaba seguro de que él era el único que la había visto a ella curar heridas con sus manos. Así pues, si había alguien en el mundo a quien Karl pudiera contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, ésa persona era Lily. A pesar de todo, Schneider presentía que Lily no se reiría de su historia, pero el alemán dudaba el poder acercarse a ella. ¿La razón principal? Bueno, había dos, realmente, y se llamaban Genzo Wakabayashi y Leonardo Del Valle.

Para empezar, Genzo era el novio de Lily, y aparte de ser muy celoso, Wakabayashi seguía pensando que Karl sentía algo especial por Lily, sin importarle el hecho de que el alemán estaba con Elieth. Al parecer, Genzo estaba entercado en el hecho de que a Karl le gustaba Lily y que no lo quería admitir, motivo por el cual el portero respondía muy secamente cada vez que Schneider preguntaba por Lily. Obvio era, si Karl iba a buscarla, Genzo encontraría un pretexto para justificar su loca y falsa teoría.

La segunda razón, Leonardo Del Valle, le preocupaba y molestaba más a Karl que el propio Genzo. era ya pero muy conocida la rivalidad entre Schneider y Del Valle, tan era así que los encuentros entre ambos eran ya considerados como clásicos, porque si Genzo era el único portero que podía detener a Karl, Leonardo era el único libero que podía cortar su paso. Incluso el propio Karl estaba demasiado sorprendido con la ferocidad con la que Leonardo le cortaba siempre el paso, no solo en el campo de juego sino también en la vida real, y si el mexicano se llegaba a enterar del hecho de que Schneider quería hablar con Lily, definitivamente habría guerra, y curiosamente Karl no deseaba un confrontación más. Así pues, Karl se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si buscar decir la verdad a alguien más o buscar la forma de acercarse a Lily sin que Genzo y Leonardo lo supieran.

"Sería más fácil enseñarle a Louis Napoleón a ser humilde", gruñó Karl.

Esa vez, Elieth vio muy pensativo a su novio y se preocupó. Karl parecía estar en otro mundo y no estar prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Karl?.- preguntó Eli.- ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Perdón?.- Karl respingó.- ¡Ah! Lo siento, Kleine, ando un poco distraído.

¿En qué pensabas?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Te molestó otra vez el tal Hanson?

¿Tú que crees?.- suspiró Karl, agradecido por la salida fácil que su novia le estaba ofreciendo.- Ese tipo es un desgraciado.

Es de lo peor.- coincidió Elieth.- Un verdadero idiota, pero no dejes que esto te moleste, tarde que temprano ese tipo tendrá su merecido y lo botarán. Ya tiene muchos enemigos.

Eso espero.- bufó Karl.- Por culpa de ese tipo mi padre no ha podido ser entrenador, como se merece. No hay nadie mejor que él para ese puesto.

Y todos lo sabemos.- asintió Elieth.- Así que tranquilízate, por favor.

Intentaré hacerlo.- Karl besó a su novia.

De pronto, Schneider tuvo una idea. Era muy simple, pero quizás funcionaría.

Por cierto, ¿qué has sabido de Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Karl, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No más que tú.- negó Elieth.- Su último mail hablaba de que está recuperándose de las heridas que se hizo hace tiempo en las manos.

¿Aun sigue lesionado?.- preguntó Karl.- Pensé que ya estaba mejor.

Pues estaba mejor, pero con eso de que se fue a jugar la Copa Asiática con su selección, se volvió a lesionar.- replicó Elieth.- Sin embargo, me dijo que su doctora personal hace todo lo que puede por ayudarlo.

Supongo que hablará de su novia.- comentó Karl, tomando la oportunidad al vuelo.- Lily.

La misma.- asintió Elieth.- Genzo me dijo que quiere ser médico, así que creo que está practicando con él, según me dijo en broma. Se me hace de lo más curioso que Genzo, uno de tus grandes rivales, sea novio de la hermana de tu otro gran rival.

¿Tú la conoces?.- quiso saber Schneider.

¿A la novia de Genzo?.- se sorprendió Eli.- Solo de nombre y de vista, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en persona.

Qué raro.- bufó Karl.

No tiene nada de raro si consideras que ella es hermana de la persona a quien más detestas.- replicó Elieth.

Pues sí pero, a quien detesto es a Leonardo, no a Lily.- replicó Karl.

Bah, ésa sí que no te la creo.- se rió Eli, y con muchas ganas.

¿Por qué no?.- Karl estaba perplejo.- ¿Crees que me cae mal Lily?

Creo que la odias, y a morir.- explicó Elieth, algo desconcertada por el asombro de Karl.- ¿No te cae mal?

Pues no.- negó Karl, aunque sin mucha convicción.- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Porque nomás basta ver cómo se miran cuando se ven.- contestó Eli.- Pareciera que se quieren matar con la mirada.

¿Tú piensas eso?.- Karl no salía de su asombro.- ¿Por qué?

Pues sí, lo pienso, y ya te dije, los dos se avientan tremendas miradas que, si sus ojos fueran pistola, ya estarían muertos desde hace mucho.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Porque Wakabayashi piensa todo lo contrario, él cree que a mí me gusta su novia.- Karl se echó a reír.

Elieth, al escuchar esto, soltó una carcajada muy alegre, dando a entender que ella no compartía ni remotamente esa estúpida idea de Genzo. Karl se sintió un poco aliviado con este hecho, temía que su novia se lo fuese a tomar a mal.

Nada que ver, primero se matan ustedes dos antes que gustarse.- dijo Eli, cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa.- Se nota a kilómetros que Lily te cae mal, por eso es que no me he acercado mucho a ella. Créeme que me dan miedo cuando se miran así, me dan la impresión de que en cualquier momento se van a pelear.

Ni modo, la idea de Karl de querer acercarse a Lily a través de Elieth se había ido al caño. Su novia no lo acercaría ni por error a Lily, ya que ella pensaba que Karl y Lily juntos era un suceso que debía evitarse a toda costa…

Karl suspiró. Se le habían acabado las opciones. Él pensó que no le quedaría más remedio que callarse lo que estaba pasando, como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki estaba por lo demás feliz. Había tomado la decisión correcta al ir a Japón a conocer a su media hermana y pasar tiempo con su madre. Amichi estaba desconcertado, pero al parecer, el comportarse como humano y convivir con su familia humana lo hacían sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Además, Yoshiko resultó ser una niña encantadora, alguien de quien sentirse en verdad orgulloso, y Taro había pasado momentos muy agradables con su media hermana, a la que llegó a querer en muy poco tiempo; los dos salían a todos lados juntos, Taro le contaba a Yoshiko sobre sus viajes alrededor del mundo, y ella le confesaba a él sus sueños e ilusiones.

Por si esto fuera poco, Taro podía saber al fin lo que era tener una madre, sabía lo maravilloso que era tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti, de la manera femenina. Misaki amaba mucho a su padre, eso que ni qué, y le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, eso era seguro, pero el tener a una madre que se preocupara por él era muy diferente, algo único y nuevo que Misaki no había tenido el privilegio de experimentar…

Sea como fuese, el caso era que Taro se sentía muy bien en Japón, aunque se acercaba el momento de regresar. Después de todo, Taro ya había tenido oportunidad de participar en la Copa Asiática con la selección japonesa y había podido estar con su familia materna, así que ya podía regresar tranquilamente a Francia. Además, el cumpleaños de Lily se acercaba, y Amichi tenía que estar en Alemania para el resurgimiento de su reina; así pues, Taro comenzó a preparar todo para irse, aunque en el fondo sentía tristeza por tener que dejar a Yoshiko.

No te preocupes, le pediré a mamá que me deje ir a Francia después.- sonrió Yoshiko, mientras ella y Taro paseaban por la calle.

Eso será cuando estés más grande.- rió Taro.

Lo sé.- Yoshiko rió con él.

Fue entonces cuando la desgracia que Rika tanto se temía ocurrió. Yoshiko cruzó la calle sin fijarse que un camión se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Taro, con sus reflejos de ángel, alcanzó a darse cuenta del peligro y saltó para salvar a su hermana… Yoshiko se quedó impávida ante el enorme camión que se dirigía hacia ella, después sintió que alguien la empujaba con violencia contra la acera opuesta, lejos del alcance del vehículo, y después…

Yoshiko abrió los ojos, y vio, horrorizada, a su hermano recostado a un lado de ella, con una de sus piernas completamente ensangrentada…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Kleine" significa "pequeña" en alemán. Es el apodo que le tiene Karl a Elieth, idea de Elieth Schneider. _


	21. Chapter 20

C**apítulo 20.**

Rika se decía que tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser verdad lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ella trató de controlarse, de tranquilizarse, pero se sentía al borde de un abismo profundo... No tenía ni veinte minutos que había recibido la llamada que le informó que Taro había tenido un accidente en Japón y que tenía lesiones de gravedad. Rika trataba de tranquilizarse, esperando que en cualquier momento Taro llamara diciéndole que todo era un juego, pero eso no ocurrió.

Tranquilízate.- le pedía Lily.- ¿Está muy grave?

Hasta donde me dijo su hermana, no pone en riesgo su vida.- respondió Rika.- Pero al parecer sí tiene una lesión muy seria en una de sus piernas, lo operaron pero dicen que tendrá una recuperación muy dolorosa.

No puede ser.- musitó Lily, muy preocupada y triste y también.

Tengo que ir a verlo.- dijo Rika.- Tengo que ir a Japón...

Pues ve.- replicó Lily.- Aun falta para que entremos en la universidad, puedes ir por un buen tiempo.

No, no puedo irme.- negó Rika, recordando que tenía deberes como Gaie.

¿Por qué no?.- insistió Lily.- ¿Qué te detiene aquí?

Tu cumpleaños.- respondió Rika, sin titubear.

Oh, vamos, eso no es nada tan importante.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- A mí no me importa, sé que quieres estar con Taro, y de hecho creo que te necesita más que yo, así que no me molestará que no estés aquí.

No, no es solo por eso, es solo que... .- Rika se detuvo.- Algo importante va a pasar ese día y yo tengo que estar aquí contigo...

¿Qué cosa importante?.- Lily rió.- Deja de preocuparte por cosas menos importantes, tienes que redefinir tus prioridades, y ahorita lo más importante es que estés con Taro.

Pero... .- Rika se resistía, ya que antes que su amor se suponía que estaba el deber con su reina.

Fue entonces cuando Leonardo salió al quite. Él sabía lo mucho que Gaie y Amichi se amaban, y si éste estaba herido, o bueno, si su versión humana estaba herida, necesitaba a la mujer que amaba a su lado. Leo sabía también que Rika estaba preocupada porque ante todo estaban sus deberes como segunda al mando del reino de la Luz. Gaie tenía que estar presente para el resurgimiento de Yuri, pero con Amichi herido, la primera no iba a estar totalmente concentrada.

No te preocupes, Rey.- le dijo Leonardo a su prima.- Yo cuidaré a Lily por ti.

No necesito que nadie me cuide.- gruñó Lily, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Pero tú sabes lo importante que es que... .- comenzó a decir Rika, pero Leo la calló con un gesto.

Es importante, pero como Ángel del Amor te diré que por ahora es más importante que estés al lado de Amichi.- murmuró Leonardo, en voz tan baja que Lily no lo alcanzó a escuchar.- Él te necesita para sanar, y eso es más importante que el cumpleaños número 18 de nuestra reina.

¿Cuidarás de ella?.- Rika miró a su primo con esperanza.- ¿Le dirás todo lo que tenga que saber?

Incluso le recordaré como volar, si es necesario.- asintió Leo.- Ve con él, te necesita.

No quisiera tener que irme, tú sabes lo fiel que le soy a Yuri.- musitó Rika.- Haría lo que fuera por ella y por nuestro reino...

Lo sé, y Yuri también lo sabe.- replicó Leonardo.- Y ella te diría que fueras con Amichi y no que te quedaras a cumplir con tu deber. En casi necesario, yo cuidaré de ella, aunque sabes muy bien que cuando Lily recupere la totalidad de sus poderes, no habrá ningún ángel que sea más poderoso que ella.

Lo sé.- musitó Rika, abrazando a su primo.- Aun así, no permitas que Schatten se le acerque.

Primero, muerto.- replicó Leo.

Lily miraba a su hermano y a su primo hablar en susurros y abrazarse, y se preguntó qué demonios estaban tramando. Sin embargo, cuando ella iba a decidirse a preguntarles qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, Rika y Leo se acercaron a Lily.

Me iré en cuanto pueda.- anunció Rika.- Le avisaré a mis padres y también a la familia de Taro. Estaré allá tanto tiempo como tenga disponible.

Está bien.- asintió Lily, sonriendo.- Quédate el tiempo que necesites, ya sabes que si se te ofrece algo, cuentas con nosotros.

Lo sé, y eso me tiene más tranquila.- Rika sonrió levemente y después abrazó a su prima.- Gracias.

Lily correspondió al abrazo, y Rika inexplicablemente se sintió mucho mejor. Los poderes de Lily, entre los cuales se incluía los de devolver la esperanza a quien quiera que los hubiese perdido, estaban ya aumentando de nivel, y con ese simple abrazo a Rika le quedó muy en claro este hecho. Era evidente que la fuerza contenida de Lily estaba concentrándose para exteriorizarse en la fecha marcada. Rika ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, aun cuando Schatten retomara el control de su reino de Sombras, Lily podría defenderse muy bien de él, tal y como había hecho en múltiples ocasiones. No había ser de luz más poderoso que la reina Yuri, así que Gaie podía sentirse tranquila.

Vamos, te acompañaré a hacer tu equipaje.- ofreció Lily.- Andas en choque y puede que ni sepas cómo te llamas.

Mi nombre es Gaie.- murmuró Rika, por respuesta.

¡Qué graciosa!.- se rió Lily, aun cuando su prima no lo hizo.

Leonardo entonces las miró irse, muy pensativo. Había sido muy extraña la forma en la que Misaki había tenido el accidente. Según lo que Rika le había contado, Taro había sido atropellado por un camión cuando tratando de salvar a su media hermana. Esto podía pasar fácilmente por un accidente, pero Leonardo no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuese del todo cierto. Así como Gaie, Omar también tenía la habilidad de presentir las cosas, aunque la de él se limitaba a presentir cuando algún demonio cometía un ataque contra alguno de los ángeles, y eso fue exactamente lo que Leonardo sintió el día en el que atropellaron a Misaki. Era algo imposible, porque Omar/Leo sabía que los demonios que pudieron haber atacado no estaban ni remotamente cerca de Amichi/Taro ese día, ya que Francesco/Jäger se encontraba en Italia (eso lo tenía bien confirmado) y Karl/Schatten estuvo en un partido contra el Frankfurt, así que ninguno de los dos pudo haber atacado a Taro., aparentemente, y ninguno de los dos demonios tendría la habilidad de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo sino hasta que Karl tuviera los 18 años.

(Aquí me faltó explicar, aun cuando Francesco/Jäger es mayor que Karl/Schatten, y Rika/Gaie y Leonardo/Omar son mayores que Lily/Yuri, ni Francesco ni Rika ni Leo pueden utilizar la totalidad de sus poderes de demonios y ángeles, sino hasta que sus reyes, o sea, Karl y Lily, tengan el control total de los suyos, y esto sucederá, como ya dije antes, hasta que cumplan los 18 años).

Sin embargo, Leo estaba completamente seguro de que el accidente de Taro no fue accidente, sino la obra de un ser demoníaco. Esto daba pie a dos posibilidades, la primera de ellas era que o bien había otro demonio del cual los ángeles aun no tenían conocimiento, o bien que Marie había sido la autora del ataque. De solo pensar en esto, a Leonardo se le encogía el corazón. Cierto era que Marie/Düsterin era su enemiga mortal, pero también era cierto que él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía concebir la idea de que ella estuviese detrás de un ataque así...

Pero todo era posible a estas alturas, con las coronaciones de los reyes tan cerca. Así pues, maldiciendo, Leonardo se dijo que tendría que buscar a Marie para dejar las cosas en claro. Si ella iba a empezar con los ataques, al menos él deseaba saberlo.

Así pues, Rika partió a Japón para estar al lado de Taro, no sin antes de que Leonardo le prometiera que cuidaría de Lily a como diera lugar. Los únicos días en los que Lily sería vulnerable serían aquellos que se encontraban entre el cumpleaños de Karl, el 4 de Julio, y el de Lily, el día 29 de Julio. Eran solo 25 días, pero que bien podrían marcar la diferencia si alguien cometía hasta el más mínimo error... Lily, ajena a todo esto, esperaba con cierta reserva la llegada de su cumpleaños número 18. Si bien en Alemania no significaba la gran cosa, en México ésa era la edad que se ponía como límite para cumplir la mayoría de edad, y eso parecía causar un gran efecto en su familia. Leonardo y Rika, e incluso la intuitiva Emily, estaban de lo más entusiasmados con el cumpleaños de Lily, incluso más que ella misma, era como si ellos creyeran que esa fecha marcaría el destino del mundo o algo similar, cosa que a Lily comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Emily preguntaba a su hija si pensaba dar una fiesta o algo similar, a lo que Leonardo respondía enfáticamente que por supuesto, que eso era de lo más obvio. Lily, sin embargo, lo único que quería era pasar ese día en compañía de la gente que la quería y a quien ella quería. Leo hablaba de la importancia de la juventud actual, de las libertades que conllevaba la mayoría de edad y el peso de las responsabilidades que venían con eso, tan fervientemente que Lily por un momento creyó estar escuchando a hablar a Alejandro. ¡Y lo peor del caso era que Emily lo apoyaba! En medio de tanto alboroto, Lily comenzó a tener ganas de ir al registro civil y alterar su acta de nacimiento para que ésta dijera que aun le faltaban dos años para cumplir los 18.

El único que parecía mantenerse sereno con respecto a eso era Genzo. En su natal Japón, la mayoría de edad se alcanzaba a los 20 años, así que a él aun le faltaban un par de años para que sus padres estuviesen en el mismo plan en el que estaban Leonardo y Emily en esos momentos, aunque los comprendía.

Trata de entenderlos.- decía Genzo a su novia, de buen talante.- Para Emily, eres su única hija, para Leonardo, eres su única hermana, es normal que estén emocionados, al parecer es un gran suceso en tu país.

Pero no recuerdo que para el cumpleaños de Leo hayan hecho tanto argüende.- gruñó Lily.- Además, en México para una jovencita lo que cuentan son los 15 años, no los 18.

Ambas fechas son importantes, si tomas en cuenta la mayoría de edad.- le recordó Wakabayashi.

Cierto. Es la edad a partir de la cual mi gente puede hacerle honor a la fama de borrachos que tenemos los mexicanos.- suspiró Lily.

Ya, tranquila.- rió Genzo, abrazándola.- Déjalos consentirte, no siempre vas a tener esa oportunidad.

Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Lily.

Yo espero consentirte un buen rato más, sin embargo.- Genzo besó a su novia en el cuello.- Ya sabes que eso me encanta.

Como si eso a mí no me gustara.- Lily soltó una carcajadita y dejó que su novio la consintiera un poco.

Los dos jóvenes se enfrascaron entonces en franco idilio de enamorados (¡Cursi!), mientras caminaban por la calle, muy abrazados. De repente, Genzo se detuvo abruptamente y dejó de reír. Lily sintió que su abrazo perdió fuerza y entonces vio qué era lo que había detenido a Genzo de esa manera. Frente a ellos había un hombre maduro, vestido muy elegantemente, el cual tenía ya el cabello entrecano y un fino bigote. Lily nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, supo de inmediato que tenía que ser algún pariente de Genzo, no solo porque el parecido entre ambos era evidente, sino también porque ese hombre desconocido tenía los mismos ojos oscuros y la misma mirada profunda que tenía Genzo.

Hasta que te apareces.- dijo el hombre, acercándose a la pareja.- Esperaba que estuvieses ocupando tu tiempo en entrenar y no que lo desperdiciaras saliendo a pasear.

¿Se te ofrece algo, padre?.- Genzo se puso a la defensiva.

Lily se mordió los labios y soltó involuntariamente a Genzo cuando escuchó lo que tanto se temía, y que sin embargo, se presentía: que ese hombre era el padre de Wakabayashi. Genzo notó la tensión de su novia, por lo que dio un paso al frente para que Lily quedara tras de él, como si quisiera protegerla de Akira. Éste miraba a Lily de una forma muy poco grata, dando a entender que ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y eso que ni la conocía.

Se me ofrece que cumplas con lo que prometes.- replicó Akira.- Prometiste entrenar día y noche y no veo que lo estés cumpliendo.

Repetiré la pregunta, porque creo que no me escuchaste bien.- repitió Genzo, sin inmutarse.- ¿Se te ofrece algo, padre?

No estoy para juegos, Genzo.- gruñó Akira.- Tengo ya mucho tiempo de no recibir noticias tuyas y no me da buena espina.

He estado ocupado.- replicó Genzo.

Me imagino con qué.- gruñó Akira, mirando de reojo a Lily.

Ella se sintió como trapo viejo o juguete usado, como si fuese un objeto del cual Genzo se aburriría pronto, o al menos eso fue lo que Akira le dio a entender con el tono de su voz y su mirada de desdén. A Genzo obviamente no le cayó en gracia el hecho, sabía muy bien que su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación con Lily, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de esa manera.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?.- insistió Genzo, por tercera ocasión, pero esta vez enojado.- No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus sermones.

Solo vine a recordarte que ya va siendo hora de que te tomes en serio los asuntos familiares.- replicó Akira.- Ya tienes 18 años, es hora de que te pongas a pensar en tu futuro.

Créeme que he pensado mucho en ello.- replicó Genzo.- Lo que no pensé, fue que te fuera a importar en lo más mínimo.

Claro que me importa, hijo.- replicó Akira.- Eres uno de mis herederos, algún día tendrás una buena parte de mi gran fortuna, y para eso, necesito que te comportes a la altura.

¿Y para eso necesito qué cosa?.- bufó Genzo, aburrido.

Para empezar, casarte con alguien que sea de tu talla.- Akira volvió a mirar con desdén a Lily.- Para empezar, con una muchacha que sea japonesa, y por supuesto, que sea de una familia noble. Ni creas que aceptaré que estés con cualquier… _Extranjera…_

Esta última palabra fue dicha con tanto desprecio que Lily se sintió muy ofendida. De momento, tuvo el impulso de contestarle el agravio a Akira Wakabayashi, pero se contuvo, porque justo en ese momento Lily sintió que sí sería capaz de lastimar seriamente al hombre, ella sentía como si en su interior estuviera luchando por salir una cantidad enorme de energía que podrían dañar a cualquiera que tocara… Así pues, temerosa de poder lastimar en verdad a alguien, Lily se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra y apretando los puños. Genzo miró entonces con mucho enojo a su padre.

¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer?.- gruñó Genzo.- Creo que no necesito decirte que ni loco pienso hacerte caso.

Akira vio entonces cómo su hijo le daba la espalda para ir detrás de aquella chica. El señor Wakabayashi se dijo entonces que iba a tenerla más difícil de lo que él se imaginó…

Lily, mientras tanto, caminó tan rápidamente que pronto dejó atrás a los otros dos. La chica trataba de controlarse, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy molesta e indignada. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre que era, para tratarla de esa manera? Lily se detuvo momentáneamente, ya que comenzó a sentirse mareada, y para evitar perder el control se apoyó contra un árbol y respiró profundamente varias veces. Sin embargo, ella sentía que de sus manos salía una energía sin control que parecía estar atravesando el árbol mismo y, asustada, levantó la mirada, descubriendo con horror que no se había imaginado las cosas.

El árbol tenía una especie de zona muerta, justo en el sitio en donde Lily había apoyado sus manos. Ella vio, con horror, cómo la piel de sus manos se teñía de negro, al tiempo que éstas comenzaban a causarle un dolor muy intenso…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El accidente de Taro Misaki realmente ocurrió en el manga de Captain Tsubasa, no es invento mío._


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Hanson volvió a las andadas. El último entrenador del Bayern había sido despedido por perder seis partidos consecutivos, y el resto de los directivos del Bayern que no eran Hanson estaban pensando seriamente en pedirle a Rudy Frank Schneider que se hiciera cargo del equipo, algo que él había estado esperando por años. Sin embargo, Hanson aun tenía la idea de que Rudy Frank nunca debía llegar a tomar las riendas de un equipo como el Bayern, a lo mucho él debía hacerse cargo de equipos menores. Así pues, en la última junta directiva, Hanson rechazó terminantemente el aceptar a Rudy Frank como entrenador.

No hay nadie más capacitado.- replicó otro de los directivos.- Debimos haberlo puesto hace mucho tiempo.

Schneider no tiene ni la capacidad ni la habilidad.- replicó Hanson.- Arruinará el equipo, como ya lo está haciendo su hijo.

Eso no es verdad.- replicó el otro hombre.- Karl Heinz Schneider es actualmente el jugador con mayor potencial en todo Europa, sino es que en todo el mundo. Su juego ha llevado al Bayern a la victoria en muchas ocasiones.

Nada de eso.- negó Hanson.- Schneider hijo no es ni remotamente cercano a Carlos Santana, el jugador brasileño que está causando sensación. Mejor contratemos a Santana para la próxima temporada.

Santana es bueno, pero no tiene el estilo de Schneider ni su fuerza.- replicó otro de los directivos.- Schneider tiene antecedentes, tiene experiencia, Santana no, además de que su estilo es bastante vulgar. Nadie como Schneider para un juego con elegancia, que es la clase de juego que proclamamos en nuestro equipo.

Ok, como quieran, conserven al mocoso.- replicó Hanson, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Pero no me pongan al inútil del padre como entrenador. Qué espanto sería tener a la familia Telerín gobernando nuestro equipo.

No sé por qué tanta rudeza contra Schneider.- dijo el primer directivo que había hablado.- Pero ya nos estamos cansando de esto. Una y otra vez, cada que alguien propone a Rudy Frank Schneider para entrenador, de alguna u otra forma usted siempre saca algo a colación y termina votando en contra, y desgraciadamente nosotros terminamos haciendo su voluntad.

Eso es gracias a que mi familia es dueña en su mayoría del Bayern Munich.- dijo Hanson, con una mueca burlona.- No les queda de otra.

Eso era antes.- habló entonces el segundo directivo.- Hace dos días se realizó la venta del equipo a un empresario con más poder que usted, Hanson. El equipo ha dejado de pertenecerle.

¿Cómo ha dicho?.- exclamó Hanson.- Eso es imposible, yo no he autorizado que...

Le aconsejo que hable con su contador.- replicó el hombre.- Parece ser que sus líos con el fisco obligaron a su gente a vender parte de sus bienes para pagar sus deudas, así que al parecer lo primero que se puso en venta fue el equipo. Ya no tiene el control total, Hanson.

No puede ser.- musitó el hombre, muy enojado.

Sin embargo, el nuevo dueño lo respeta y desea que siga quedándose de directivo.- añadió el otro.- Por o que puede seguir conservando hasta cierto punto sus privilegios, lo único que cambiará será el hecho de que ya no podrá hacer su voluntad.

(Nota de la autora: Sinceramente, no sé bien cómo se manejen las decisiones en un equipo de fútbol, ni tampoco si el fisco de Alemania sea similar al de los EUA, en donde el gobierno de plano se toma la libertad de posesionarse de los bienes de sus deudores para saldar cuentas, y después subastar estos bienes al mejor postor. En este caso, quizás no se subastó al Bayern, pero sí pudieron revenderlo a otro empresario. Rayos, les pido un poco de imaginación para que crean que esto es posible).

Hanson maldijo en su interior; su maldito contador no le había avisado que sus finanzas estaban tan mal. Ahora había perdido el control de su equipo y todo por un error.

Así pues.- continuaron los directivos, ignorando a Hanson.- Debemos decidir quién será el nuevo entrenador.

Schneider es el más indicado.- señaló alguien.- Desde hace mucho que debimos pedírselo.

Así pues, ignorando completamente a Hanson, los directivos del Bayern Munich decidieron que Rudy Frank Schneider fuese elegido como entrenador, al fin. Y esta vez, Hanson no tuvo ni voz ni voto, pero mentalmente él se dijo que si bien ya no podía influir directamente en las decisiones que se tomaran con respecto al equipo, sí podría intervenir en el desempeño de Rudy Frank y de su hijo en él. Hanson se lamentó de no haber sacado a Karl del equipo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sin embargo, ya habría oportunidad de hacerlo renunciar, a como diera lugar...

Conforme pasaban los días, Karl comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más inquieto. Era una sensación extraña, y sus últimos sueños eran los únicos que podían definirlo, sueños en donde a Karl le surgían densas alas negras con las cuales podía volar. Era una completa idiotez, pero Karl tenía deseos de correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y después saltar a un precipicio y salir volando. Esta vez, Karl le contó sus sueños extraños a Elieth junto con su inquietud y sus sensaciones, pero ella tampoco consiguió encontrar una explicación razonable.

Quizás en tu otra vida fuiste pájaro.- replicó Elieth.- Y estás recordando cómo volar.

Muy simpática.- bufó Karl.- Te estoy hablando en serio.

Lo sé, es solo que esto no es más extraño que los sueños que has tenido.- replicó Elieth.- Mira, según lo que he leído en tus escritos, hablas de gente que bien podría ser considerada como demoníaca. Mencionas mucho que de sus espaldas salen alas negras, tus sueños no marcan nada diferente... Con el hecho de que esta vez, quien tiene las alas eres tú.

Ya alguna vez creí soñar que tenía alas.- confesó Karl.- Pero nunca había volado con ellas.

Quizás... .- Elieth se quedó pensando.- Quizás esas alas representan tu libertad. Quizás sueñas con ellas desde niño porque sabes que tienes la clave de tu independencia pero que antes no podías usarla por tu edad. Ahora que ya vas a cumplir los 18 y convertirte en un hombre, sueñas que usas tus alas porque sabes que ya puedes ser independiente.

Tú sabes que desde hace mucho ya soy un hombre.- Karl le guiñó el ojo a su novia.

Hablamos de eso después.- se sonrojó Elieth.- Y no te burles.

Creo que tienes razón.- dijo Karl, pensativo.- Debe ser eso...

Y la inquietud es porque hace mucho que no me demuestras que eres todo un hombre.- Eli le coqueteó a Karl, muy traviesa.- Sé como quitarte tus impulsos.

Me hablas como si fuera perro en celo.- gruñó Karl, aunque sonreía.

Más o menos.- Elieth volvió a reírse con ganas.

Karl besó a Eli con intensidad y los dos se fundieron en un cálido y fogoso abrazo; la pareja se besuqueo por largo rato, pero mientras lo hacía, Karl tuvo una visión, una visión que nunca había tenido antes, mucho menos estando despierto. Karl vio a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos dorados y ojos azul grisáceo como el mar en tempestad, que tenía un par de alas rojas en la espalda y usaba un sexy traje negro. Karl se hubiese sorprendido aun más, de no ser porque esa mujer se parecía muchísimo a Elieth... Era como si él la estuviese mirando a futuro, pero con un traje que no iba acorde a ese mundo, sino al mundo con el Karl soñaba casi todas las noches...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily aun no sabía lo que había ocurrido. El tronco del árbol en el que estaba recargada quedó al final como si lo hubiesen quemado por dentro, como si se hubiese podrido completamente. Lily esta asustada, ella sabía que el árbol estaba perfectamente sano antes de que ella se recargara, de manera que la lesión la había causado ella, con sus manos. Ella había intentado el reparar al pobre arbolito, tratando de usar su poder, pero éste misteriosamente no le respondió. Lily no sabía si era porque estaba muy enojada o qué, pero el caso es que por más que se concentró, no pudo hacer funcionar su magia. Ella recordó entonces que la otra ocasión en la que no podía curar con su poder había sido la ocasión que quemó la quemadura de Karl. Lily estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, nunca le había pasado algo así, pero lo que más le asustó fue el hecho de que se sentía tan enojada que se creía capaz de destruir al primer ser vivo que se le pusiera enfrente...

"Contrólate", pensó Lily, respirando profundamente. "O podrías hacerle daño a alguien". Sin embargo, Lily no podía controlarse.

Lily tenía ganas de llorar del coraje, se sentía humillada por el hecho de que el padre de Genzo la tratara tan mal. Ella siempre había tenido la ilusión de conocer a la familia de Genzo y ser aceptada entre ellos, por lo que el hecho de que Akira la despreciara le había afectado muchísimo a la chica...

Desde que Alejandro Del Valle murió, Lily había tenido la debilidad de tratar de caerle bien a los hombres más grandes que habían tenido importancia en su vida. Jean Lacoste era un buen ejemplo, el médico había sido un gran amigo de Alejandro y había adoptado a su familia cuando ellos se mudaron a Alemania. Jean había apoyado en muchas cosas a Emily (en el buen sentido de la palabra, Jean y Emily no se quieren más que como amigos) y se había portado como una especie de tío cariñoso con Leonardo y Lily. Sin embargo, Lily no se sentía conforme con tener a Jean como figura paternal, cada vez que Genzo hablaba de su padre (que realmente había sido en muy pocas ocasiones), a Lily le entraban los deseos de conocerlo en persona y caerle bien. Una nuera no era lo mismo que una hija, y además nadie iba a poder sustituir a Alejandro, pero Lily esperaba que Akira la aceptara como parte de su familia, así que ese trágico encuentro había puesto a la muchacha muy triste y decepcionada...

¡Yuri!.- gritó Genzo, de repente.

Lily, al escuchar ese nombre, sintió que el mundo se paralizó a su alrededor. Ese nombre le decía a ella muchas cosas que nunca se hubiese imaginado, frente a sus ojos pasaron imágenes de un grupo de ángeles de entre los cuales destacaba un hombre con alas plateadas y un traje blanco, un hombre que se parecía mucho a Genzo...

Lily.- Genzo llegó hasta ella y la miró.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella no respondió, parecía estar en trance. Genzo se preocupó e intentó llamar la atención moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de la chica, pero Lily ni parpadeó.

¡Lily!.- Genzo tomó a Lily por los hombros.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡Lily!

¿Eh?.- Lily parpadeó varias veces y regresó a la realidad, mirando a Genzo con cierta sorpresa.- ¡Ah, Genzo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

He estado siguiéndote por quince cuadras, vaya que corres rápido.- Genzo sujetó a Lily con más fuerza.- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que soportar esto...

Tu padre tiene razón.- murmuró Lily, muy seria.- No soy de tu clase social.

¿Y a quién le importa eso?.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo te quiero, eso es todo lo que debería importarte.

En este caso, yo creo que no es suficiente.- negó Lily, sin cambiar su expresión.

Genzo no quería soltar a Lily, pero ella estaba tan seria y tenía una mirada tan extraña que él la dejó y retrocedió unos pasos. Genzo había visto a Lily enojada y triste, pero nunca como esa vez...

Lily, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- No hagas caso de lo que dice mi padre, él no gobierna en mi vida.

Mira, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿sí?.- pidió Lily, muy seria.- No me siento bien, creo que me iré a mi casa.

Déjame acompañarte.- pidió Genzo, tomándola a ella por un codo.

No, gracias.- Lily se zafó con un movimiento un tanto brusco del brazo.- Me iré sola.

La chica comenzó a llorar y comenzó a caminar, pero el portero, bufando, se le adelantó y se paró delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

Lily, por favor, basta.- pidió Genzo, mirándola fijamente.- No te enojes conmigo, es cierto que él es mi padre y que mucho de lo que pasó es mi culpa, pero no te enojes conmigo. Yo no soy el enemigo, yo te amo.

Fueron estas últimas palabras las que hicieron a Lily sonreír. Era increíble que dos simples palabras pudiesen cambiar sus sentimientos de esa manera... Lily sonrió y se ruborizó un poco, y Genzo suspiró de alivio, algo había dicho que consiguió hacer que ella no lo dejara, pero él no sabía qué.

Sé que no debería preguntar, ¿pero por qué sonríes?.- quiso saber él.

Porque me dijiste que me amas.- respondió ella, aun sonriendo.

Ya veo, pero ya te lo he dicho antes.- Genzo estaba desconcertado.

No, nunca me lo habías dicho con esas palabras.- negó Lily.

Sabes que te amo, te lo he dicho y demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, perdóname pero no entiendo en verdad qué tuvo esta vez de diferente.- insistió Genzo.

De veras creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Leo.- Lily rió, de buena gana.- Solo me habías dicho que me quieres, pero no que me amas. Y créeme, hay mucha diferencia entre una cosa y otra...

Soy un poco torpe para esto.- confesó Genzo.- No soy bueno con las palabras ni con las relaciones amorosas, creo que más bien soy un hombre seco y más bien despistado en estos asuntos, y de verdad no sabía que eso era importante para ti.

No es que sea algo indispensable.- dijo Lily, ruborizándose.- Pero se siente maravilloso cuando te lo dicen, y más si tú sientes lo mismo por esa persona.

Para Genzo esto fue más que suficiente, la declaración de Lily fue un especie de señal suya de que todo andaba bien, así que tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y la besó muy suavemente. Lily suspiró y dejó que esos labios masculinos que tan bien conocía la acariciaran con calidez. Al final, Genzo la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara en el cabello de ella.

Te amo, Lily.- murmuró él, al oído de Lily.- Quiero estar contigo...

¿A pesar de todo?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿De tu padre y de sus deseos de casarte con la emperatriz de Japón?

A pesar de eso y contra eso.- asintió Genzo, besándole la oreja.- Te amo, Yuri...

Otra vez ese nombre. ¿De dónde había salido? Era un nombre que Genzo nunca había usado con Lily, pero era agradable el escuchar decírselo.

¿De dónde salió eso?.- quiso saber ella, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

¿Qué cosa?.- obviamente, Genzo no entendió.

El nombre, Yuri.- explicó Lily.- Me has llamado así dos veces.

No lo sé.- confesó Genzo, con cierta sorpresa.- Se me ocurrió de repente y pensé que quedaba perfecto para ti. En mi idioma, el japonés, significa "azucena".

Supongo entonces que sí me queda.- sonrió Lily.- Lo curioso es que creo que ya alguien me había llamado así antes.

¿En serio?

Sí, lo que no tiene sentido.- replicó Lily.- Aparte de Taro, tú eres el único japonés que conozco.

Quizás lo escuchaste en otro lado.- sugirió Wakabayashi.- O lo leíste en algún libro.

Quizás.- asintió Lily.- Pero me gusta, espero que me sigas llamando así.

Tenlo por seguro.- Genzo volvió a besar a Lily, pero esta vez con más pasión.

Lily correspondió al beso y se abrazó aun más a Genzo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba aun completamente recuperada de la sensación tan horrible que había tenido anteriormente. Si bien en esos momentos Lily sentía que ya a nadie le haría daño, mucho menos a Genzo, ella sabía ahora que sus poderes no solo podían curar, sino también matar. Todo dependía de su humor y estado de ánimo...


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Rika hablaba por teléfono con Leonardo, para tratar de averiguar las nuevas. Leo le contó a su prima que el padre de Genzo había hecho acto de presencia en el momento menos indicado. El hombre estaba de visita de negocios en Hamburgo y estaba aprovechando para empujar a su hijo hacia sus supuestas obligaciones con la familia. El señor Akira deseaba casar al último de sus hijos con una hija de buena familia japonesa, alguien de renombre, alguien que pudiera ofrecer una fortuna millonaria al señor Wakabayashi, cosa que le parecía a Leonardo una reverenda porquería, ya que creía que el señor Akira únicamente deseaba aumentar su fortuna, nada más. Lily, por supuesto, estaba tratando de afrontarlo todo de la mejor forma posible, pero era obvio que el asunto estaba causándole mucho dolor.

Lo que me preocupa es que Lily recuerde lo que puede hacer estando enojada.- musitó Leonardo.- Tú sabes que no es conveniente que Yuri se enoje, y mucho menos estando tan cerca de su coronación.

Lo sé.- musitó Rika.- Debería regresar cuanto antes a Alemania.

¿Y para qué?.- cuestionó Leo.- No depende de ti, sino de Genzo en gran medida, pero si él es en realidad el hombre marcado por el Destino, sabrá que hacer en caso dado. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer algo, únicamente darle apoyo a Lily, pero el que al final puede solucionar las cosas es Wakabayashi.

Me lleva.- gruñó Rika.- ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el padre de Wakabayashi ahora?

Yo que sé.- bufó Leonardo.- ¡Pero cómo jod...!

¡Leonardo!.- reclamó Rika.- Sin malas palabras, por favor.

Como sea, me entiendes.- replicó Leonardo.- Fuera de eso, ninguna novedad.

¿Lily no ha mostrado señales de... de que esté canalizando su ira de manera negativa?.- quiso saber Rika.

No, que yo sepa.- negó Leonardo.- La he mantenido vigilada muy de cerca, pero temo que en cualquier momento ella muestre algo de esa ira que está guardando en su interior en algún momento.

Eso no sería nada bueno.- musitó Rika.

No era para menos que ambos se preocuparan. Los ángeles no por el hecho de ser seres de Luz estaban exentos de sentir malos pensamientos como la ira, los ángeles también podían enojarse y mucho, lo que los diferenciaba de los demonios era que la ira de éstos podía ser destructiva, pero la de los ángeles no pasaba de ser un simple arranque. No era éste el caso tratándose de la reina de la Luz, ya que por ser ella el ángel con más poder podía unir su ira a su fuerza innata y dañar a alguien más, sin desearlo. Siendo un ángel puro, la reina Yuri era capaz de dominar perfectamente sus sentimientos negativos y evitar dañar a alguien, pero ahora Yuri era Lily, era temporalmente humana y eso significaba que no tenía un control completo de sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de tener una parte humana; por consiguiente, en cualquier momento Lily podría expresar la ira que estaba sintiendo y dañar a alguien sin desearlo, sobre todo si esa ira se liberaba cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años.

¡Qué lata!.- gruñó Leonardo.- Algo se me tiene que ocurrir para que Lily recupere su tranquilidad, estos altibajos no le están haciendo bien.

Pues mejor será que hagas bien tu trabajo de hermano.- replicó Rika.

Mejor cállate y dime cómo sigue Misaki.- replicó Leo, sin hacerle caso.

Pues... .- Rika suspiró.- las cosas no pintan nada bien...

Rika entonces comenzó a contarle a Leonardo los problemas que tenía Taro con la lesión de su pierna. El daño era muy severo, a Taro habían tenido que operarlo para poder salvarle la extremidad, lo que indicaba que no solo su futuro futbolístico sino que también su propia calidad de vida estaban en juego. Taro sería sometido a una intensa rehabilitación con un doctor japonés muy famoso apellidado Shibazaki, el cual decía que si Misaki se esforzaba, podría llegar a jugar fútbol otra vez algún día. Sin embargo, sería un camino largo y doloroso, y el muchacho iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para su larga recuperación, y Rika no podía dejarlo solo. Evidentemente, sus labores como segunda al mando iban a quedar relegadas por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Taro estuviese un poco mejor.

Tú quédate allá, con él.- replicó Leonardo.- No te preocupes por Lily, ella va a estar bien conmigo, de eso me encargo yo. Taro te necesita ahora, así que quédate con él.

Gracias, en verdad.- suspiró Rika.- Esto está en realidad difícil.

Lo sé.- asintió Leonardo.- De seguro, la herida que tuvo Taro fue algo que los médicos no pudieron explicar, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Rika.

Porque sentí la fuerza de un ataque demoníaco antes de que él fuese atacado.- respondió Leonardo.- Fue una sensación muy fuerte, sé que alguien del otro bando está detrás de todo esto.

Pero no puede ser, ni Schatten ni Jäger tienen aun la capacidad de... .- comenzó a decir Gaie.

Lo sé, lo sé.- la cortó Omar.- No pueden aun estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero no solo ellos pudieron atacar a Amichi.

¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?.- preguntó Rika, ya fastidiada.- Dime de una buena vez.

Creo que hay otro demonio que aun no hemos descubierto.- contestó Leo.- Incluso, desde hace mucho que he pensado que hay otro ser de Sombras más en la tierra, aparte de Schatten, Jäger y... Düsterin...

Rika notó la pausa que hizo Leonardo al mencionar a la última, pero decidió no preguntar nada, ya que no era el momento. Ya eso lo verían después.

¿Cómo es que si lo habías pensado antes, no me habías dicho nada?.- reclamó Rika.

Porque creí que todo me lo había imaginado.- replicó Leonardo.- La primera vez que lo sentí era yo aun muy joven y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía todos mis poderes aun... La culpa de no haber podido hacer nada no me dejó pensar con claridad...

¿Hablas de la vez que atacaron a tu padre?.- preguntó Rika, con suavidad.

Sí.- murmuró Leonardo.- Yo nunca estuve muy seguro, pero cuando atacaron a mi padre sentí una presencia maligna... No sé, todo fue confuso y además aun no tenía desarrolladas mis habilidades mentales, así que decidí ignorarlo, pero por años no había sentido nada, hasta ahora.

Entonces, es probable que haya un cuarto demonio.- suspiró Rika.- Lo que nos faltaba... ¿Habrá sido él quien atacó a mi Amichi?

Quizás.- asintió Leonardo.

Si así fue, me las pagará ese desgraciado.- musitó Rika, con su voz cargada de ira.

Contrólate, no quiero tener que preocuparme también por ti.- le pidió Leonardo.- Además, es solo una teoría, no sabemos realmente si hay un cuarto demonio o no.

Sino fue un cuarto, fue entonces uno de los otros tres.- replicó Gaie.- Schatten y Jäger tienen coartada, y dado que aun no pueden dividirse en dos, tuvo que haber sido Düsterin.

Omar no respondió. él ya había considerado esa teoría, y en verdad que no le agradaba la idea...

Sé lo que estás pensando.- continuó Gaie.- Pero por más que la ames, no puedes descartar la posibilidad. Esa diablita tiene cara de ángel, pero sigue siendo diabla.

No creí que tú lo supieras.- musitó Omar.- No es algo que...

No es algo que hayas querido demostrar abiertamente, pero lo hiciste.- replicó Rika.- No importaría ahora, de no ser porque ella pudo haber atacado a uno de los nuestros y debes estar al pendiente. Quizás tengas que regresar el golpe.

No exageremos.- replicó Leonardo.- Recuerda el Pacto...

No te estoy diciendo que la mates, solo que te hagas cargo.- dijo Rika.- Es tú deber, como comandante de nuestro ejército.

Ya, no me digas qué hacer.- bufó Leonardo.- Me haré cargo.

Eso espero.- bufó Rika.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, Rika y Leo cortaron la comunicación. Rika suspiró, preocupada por el lío que estaba ocurriendo en Alemania, pero más preocupada aun estaba por Taro, de manera que tendría que confiar en que Leonardo hiciera bien su trabajo. Éste, a su vez, estaba pensando en que no podía retrasar por más tiempo lo que tenía que hacer por fuerza, y eso era, enfrentarse a Marie Schneider, sea cual fuese el resultado...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rudy Frank Schneider fue nombrado oficialmente el nuevo director técnico del Bayern Munich, para alegría de todos sus fans y enojo de algunos cuantos. No faltó el gracioso que ahora el Bayern protagonizaría la novela llamada "Nepotismo: Todo queda en familia", pero aun así la mayoría de los aficionados del equipo estaba muy conforme con el nombramiento. En una rueda de prensa, Rudy Frank fue presentado como el nuevo entrenador, y éste declaró que al fin podría demostrar todas las técnicas que había estado pensando para el equipo, y anunció también que él conseguiría que el Bayern Munich fuera el campeón indiscutible de la Bundesliga y también de la Champions League. Pronto, los seguidores del equipo se dieron cuenta de que Schneider iba con todo, ya que él pronto comenzó a buscar a los mejores jugadores jóvenes para tenerlos en la mira y contratarlos para la siguiente temporada. El mundial Sub-19 sería el mejor lugar para eso, de manera que tendría que ir a dicho evento con el propósito de un cazatalentos. Además, Karl volvería a ser el capitán de la selección alemana que viajaría a dicho mundial, cosa que terminó a Rudy Frank por decidirse a viajar.

El caso es que el hombre tenía muchas esperanzas. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que deseaba dirigir al Bayern Munich, él amaba ese equipo, jugó de joven en él y ganó tres Bundesligas jugando en sus filas (este dato no es cierto, me lo inventé yo) y pues deseaba con todo su corazón el volver a ganar el preciado título, aunque esta vez como entrenador. Sin embargo, Rudy no sabía cómo era que Hanson había aceptado ponerlo a él en el puesto, sabiendo que el directivo no lo tragaba ni con agua. Sin embargo, en la conferencia de prensa Hanson declaró que "era hora de que el equipo volara por otros rumbos", y por más que Rudy intentó descifrar el mensaje, no pudo hacerlo. En fin, daba igual, los rumores decían que Hanson había vendido el equipo, y si bien esto aun no estaba confirmado, algo en la actitud del hombre daba a entender que sí era verdad.

El único que parecía tener problemas era Karl. Desde que su padre había sido nombrado entrenador, Hanson parecía estar volcando todo su odio con él. En los entrenamientos, el directivo había tenido la babosa costumbre de pararse en ellos para ver a Karl jugar y criticarlo por todo, diciendo que de saber que jugaría tan mal, habría contratado a Carlos Santana y no a él. Schneider trataba de controlarse, pero sabía que si Hanson seguía de hocicón, tarde que temprano iba a terminar por descargar su furia con él.

No le hagas caso.- pidió Marie, preocupada.- Está celoso de papá y va a querer desquitarse contigo.

Lo sé.- gruñó Karl.- Pero aun así, no sé por qué no va a desquitarse con la más vieja de su casa.

Ésa fue una respuesta típica de Leonardo.- Marie no pudo evitar el comentario.

¿Cómo quién?.- a Karl no le cayó en gracia el asunto.

Como nadie.- Marie parpadeó.

¿Has estado cerca de Del Valle?.- gruñó Schneider, comenzando a enojarse.

No más de lo que tú has estado de él.- Marie intentó aplacar a su hermano.- Solo que lo he escuchado hablar y pues... Olvídalo, lo siento, solo quise bromear un poco...

Pues fue una broma de muy mal gusto.- replicó Karl.- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Está bien.- asintió Marie, humildemente.- Hablemos de algo más alegre, tu cumpleaños es en dos días.

No le veo lo alegre a cumplir un año más.- replicó Karl.- Gran cosa.

No seas aguafiestas, que Chesco está preparándote algo.- pidió Marie.- Será un gran día, tenemos que celebrarlo.

No quiero nada, ya se lo había dicho a Francesco.- replicó Karl.- No pienso festejar nada.

Claro que no lo harás, porque tendrás que entrenar tiempo extra.- replicó Hanson, en ese momento.

Pero será domingo.- replicó Marie, asustada por el hecho de que el hombre hubiese aparecido tan de repente.

No me importa.- replicó el hombre.- Schneider es pésimo con sus disparos a gol y tiene que mejorarlos.

¿Está bromeando?.- cuestionó Marie, sorprendida.- El Fire Shoot de mi hermano es el mejor disparo de todo el mundo.

¿Ese ridículo disparo?.- Hanson se rió con muchas ganas.- Por favor, no seas idiota, niña, y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa. No sabes nada de fútbol, tienes tan poco cerebro como el resto de tu familia.

Eso fue suficiente. Hanson podía insultar a Rudy Frank, podía insultar a Karl y hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los dos, pero era algo muy diferente el que el tipejo insultara a Marie. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Karl se puso de pie y golpeó con fuerza al directivo en el rostro; lo siguiente que Hanson recordaba era que la cara le quemaba como si lo hubiesen atacado con una braza ardiendo. Y de hecho, al poco tiempo, en su rostro comenzó a verse una quemadura, una bastante seria.

A mí hermana nadie la insulta, y menos un idiota como usted.- replicó Karl, muy serio.- ¿Me entendió?

Vas a arrepentirte de esto.- gruñó Hanson, intentando ponerse de pie.

De lo único que me voy a arrepentir es de no haberle puesto un límite antes.- replicó Karl.- No vuelva a meterse con mi familia.

Oblígame.- bufó el otro.

Yo ya lo puse sobre aviso.- advirtió Schneider.- De usted será la culpa si pasa algo.

Iba Hanson a responder, quizás a regresar el golpe, pero en ese entonces él sintió que algo se le caía de la cara. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que la piel se le estaba despegando a parches, y que las manos se le llenaban de sangre. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

¿Qué me hiciste, desgraciado?.- bufó Hanson, con cierto pánico en la voz.

Nada que no te merecieras.- respondió Karl, enfrentándolo.

Fue entonces cuando el directivo vio las manos de Karl, las cuales parecían querer estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. El hombre miró con cierto temor a Karl, ya que en esos momentos parecía más un demonio que otra cosa.

¿Qué clase de... cosa eres tú?.- musitó Hanson.- ¡Me quemaste con tus manos!

Eso no fue lo que sucedió.- Marie intervino de inmediato a favor de su hermano.- Usted debió quemarse con otra cosa.

¡No! ¡Fue él, estoy seguro!.- replicó el hombre.- ¡Ésta me la pagarás!

Fue entonces cuando los demás integrantes del equipo hicieron acto de presencia para tratar de calmar al directivo y llevárselo de ahí, ya que Karl tenía cara de que si no se lo quitaban de enfrente, iba a terminar lo que comenzó. Hanson gritaba a todo pulmón que Karl era una especie de monstruo y que toda la familia en general era una anormal. Claro está, nadie le hizo caso, ya que nadie le iba a creer que Karl le había quemado la cara con solo sus manos, además de que ya todos sabían el odio que Hanson le tenía a los Schneider y lo tacharon todo de puros cuentos y exageraciones.

Ese tipo va a sacarme de quicio un día de éstos.- gruñó Karl , una vez que él y Marie se quedaron solos.- Más le vale no volver a provocarme.

Tienes que controlarte, hermano.- pidió Marie.- No te va a hacer bien el que te enojes tanto, yo sé lo que te digo...

Ella también había visto las manos de Karl encenderse como si fuesen a estallar en llamas. Estando su coronación tan cerca, Düsterin sabía que no era recomendable que Schatten se enfureciera, si querían evitar una desgracia...


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

A Lily en definitiva no le causaba gracia. Genzo se lo sospechaba, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Akira Wakabayashi había hablado con su hijo y le había informado que realizaría una fiesta en Alemania para que se presentara ante todos con su nueva prometida. Genzo no sabía si Akira ya le había conseguido a alguien o simplemente hablaba por hablar, lo cierto era que él no parecía traerse nada bueno entre manos. Lily estaba entre ofuscada y enojada, si bien Genzo había dicho que a ella no la cambiaría por ninguna, el hecho de que su suegro en potencia quisiera organizarle una fiesta a Genzo para presentarle a una posible rival no le daba a Lily ninguna seguridad. Era como si Akira hubiese ido a Alemania con la finalidad exclusiva de fregarle la existencia tanto a Genzo como a la chica que había tenido el atrevimiento de poner sus ojos en él.

No iré a la fiesta.- anunció Genzo.- No estoy interesado en nadie que no seas tú.

De todos modos, quizás tu padre te obligue a ir.- bufó Lily.- Conociéndolo, no creo que se quede tan tranquilo.

¿Acaso crees que no podré decirle que no?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Es mi padre, pero no gobierna mi vida.

Lo sé, pero con lo poco que lo conozco, podría asegurar que algo hará para que vayas.- suspiró Lily.

Ella se veía decaída, y no era para menos. Hasta eso, Akira había sabido dar en el blanco, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo el 29 de Julio, el día en que cumplía años Lily. Genzo se dijo que parecía cosa del destino, o que simplemente su padre había averiguado que en esa fecha, Genzo no podría estar presente en ninguna fiesta que no fuera la de Lily... Sea como fuere, el portero se dijo que debía ponerle un alto a Akira antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fea.

No te dejaré sola ese día.- le dijo Genzo a su novia, abrazándola.- Es una promesa.

Ya.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo.

No pareces estar muy entusiasmada.- se quejó Genzo.

Lo siento, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que todos esperan algo grande ese día y no va a haber gran cosa.- replicó Lily.

No digas eso.- Genzo la abrazó más fuerte y la besó.- Haremos algo especial, te llevaré a cenar a donde más te gusta, después pasearemos a la luz de la luna y al final nos quedaremos un rato a las orillas del Elba, en donde te besé por primera vez y te entregaste a mí. Quien sabe, quizás quieras repetir ambas cosas...

Lily no pudo evitar ruborizarse y soltar una risilla nerviosa. A ella no se le olvidaba la vez que, contemplando la luz de la luna a orillas del Elba, Genzo la había comenzado a besar, a acariciar y a abrazar con fuerza y terminó haciéndole el amor, llevándose ambos el recuerdo de la ternura y la pasión del primer encuentro especial. Después de esa noche, ambos habían repetido el acto muchas veces, aunque en lugares mucho más privados, como el departamento del portero. Lily pensaba, ruborizada, en lo que le haría Leonardo a Genzo si llegaba a enterarse de lo que éste y Lily hacían en realidad cuando todos creían que ambos se encontraban practicando.

¿Qué dices?.- insistió Genzo, besando a su novia en el cuello.- ¿Aceptas?

Me gustaría muchísimo.- confesó Lily.- Sobre todo la parte de entregarse.

Te haré mía como nunca antes.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.- Te amo, y quiero estar contigo ese día para demostrártelo.

Lily besó a Genzo y él la acercó a él; ambos se enfrascaron entonces en un arrumaco de besos, abrazos y caricias que fue aumentando de tono. Ambos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo, aunque en una sección que estaba más separada de las demás. Era la hora de la comida, así que no había nadie, el entrenamiento vespertino empezaría dentro de hora y media y la gente parecía haberse desaparecido.

Tranquilo.- se rió Lily, separándose un poco de Genzo.

¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿No quisieras hacerlo?

¿Ahora?.- Lily rió aun más.- ¿Aquí?

¿Por qué no?.- asintió Wakabayashi.- Estamos solos, y el día invita a hacerlo...

No creo que el día invite a hacer algo así, pero bueno.- replicó Lily, aunque sonriendo.- La verdad es que el hecho de saber que nos pueden encontrar me hace desearlo aun más...

Entonces, hagámoslo.- sonrió Genzo, abrazando a Lily y recostándola sobre la hierba.- Te amo.

Lily sonrió y le echó a Genzo los brazos al cuello. Él la besó y comenzó a acariciarla y a besarla, para después pasar a desnudarla y amarla lentamente, como a él le gustaba. Lily simplemente se dejó querer, disfrutando de cada sensación y de cada momento... Genzo al final la besó largamente y después ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto, felices y satisfechos.

Nunca lo había hecho en el campo de juego.- confesó Genzo, feliz.- Pero es mucho más placentero de lo que esperaba.

¿Eso será por que juntas las dos cosas que más te gustan?.- Lily no pudo evitar hacer una broma.

¿Te refieres al fútbol y a hacerte el amor?.- Genzo devolvió el gesto.- Si hablas de eso, sí, acertaste.

Lily seguía riendo, y su cabello largo le caía sobre la cara. Genzo la miró y pensó, una vez más, que estaba al lado de un ángel. Cada vez que él la amaba tan intensamente como en esa ocasión, Wakabayashi tenía la sensación de que era transportado a las nubes, el sexo con Lily era algo de otro mundo...

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Lily se levantó tras recomponerse la ropa y el peinado y se despidió de Genzo. El entrenamiento vespertino estaba por comenzar y ella tenía que ir a sus prácticas de violín. Genzo se puso de pie también, acomodándose la gorra y la ropa y besó una última vez a su novia, antes de que ella le sonriera y se marchara a todo correr. Bueno, que al menos él había conseguido que Lily sacara de sus pensamientos los líos que andaba creando a Akira. No era justo, la chica tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y su cumpleaños estaba cerca, la jugada de Akira de organizarle una fiesta de compromiso a Genzo con otra chica el día del cumpleaños de Lily era en verdad mala.

"No sé que demonios pensará mi padre", pensó Genzo, dirigiéndose hacia el campo principal. "Organizarme una fiesta de compromiso el día en el que cumple años mi novia… No estaría mal de no ser porque no es a ella a quien mi padre desea como mi futura esposa… Exceptuando ese pequeño detalle, la cosa estaría perfecta…".

La verdad era que Genzo llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en su relación con Lily. Fuera de algunos altibajos, los típicos que solía tener cualquier pareja, Genzo y Lily habían mantenido una relación muy buena y él estaba pensando seriamente en casarse con ella. Era un muy pronto, ambos apenas tendrían 18 años y quizás ni a Emily ni a Leonardo les parecería buena la idea (por no mencionar que a Akira le daría un infarto), pero Genzo en verdad no se imaginaba el resto de su vida sin Lily… En fin, que eso habría que pensarlo después, lo más importante por el momento era aplacar a Akira Wakabayashi a como diera lugar…

¿Disculpa, tú eres Genzo Wakabayashi, verdad?.- una voz femenina sacó al portero de sus pensamientos.

Genzo, un tanto sorprendido, volteó a ver hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz y encontró a una chica parada en los límites del campo, una joven que usaba dos trenzas largas y oscuras y que lo miraba con cierto interés. La chica vestía una playera de fútbol del equipo de Japón, y Wakabayashi se preguntó quién sería ella y que estaría haciendo ahí.

¿Y tú eres?.- cuestionó Genzo, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

Me llamo Sakura.- respondió ella.- Al fin puedo conocerte, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Perdón, pero creo que yo no sé quien eres.- replicó Genzo tratando de ser cortés.- No creo conocer a nadie con ese nombre…

Supongo entonces que tu padre aun no te habla de mí.- rió Sakura.- Está bien, no esperaba que lo hiciera aun. Creo que esta clase de cosas deben de decirse con cierta delicadeza.

¿Qué clase de cosas?.- Wakabayashi cada vez entendía menos.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió levemente; a Genzo le estaba dando mala espina, algo le decía que ella no estaba ahí por ser simplemente una fan…

Bueno, creo que no es el momento ni la mejor forma de decirlo, pero tú y yo estamos comprometidos a casarnos.- respondió Sakura, tratando de sonar tranquila y despreocupada.- ¿Qué cosas, no?

¿Qué?.- Genzo creía que era una broma.- ¿Comprometidos? Es un chiste.

No, no lo es.- Sakura ahora lucía apenada.- En verdad, hubiese sido mejor que tu padre te dijera las cosas y no yo, pero creo que ya no puedo hacer mucho al respecto… Debe sorprenderte mucho más que a mí, ya que al menos yo sí sabía que debía casarme contigo, pero tu madre me dijo que no tuvieron tiempo de decírtelo antes…

Mira, no estoy para bromas.- Genzo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.- Lo siento, si éste es un truco para sacarme un autógrafo…

Nada de eso.- negó Sakura, de inmediato.- estoy hablándote en serio. ¿Sabes cuál es mi apellido? Quizás si te lo digo, me creas. Mi nombre completo, es Sakura Arizami.

Genzo, al escuchar el apellido, se detuvo de inmediato. Él sabía muy bien quienes eran los Arizami, una familia japonesa de renombre muy cercana a la suya propia; el señor Arizami era un hombre de negocios muy amigo de Akira, e incluso su hija mayor, Hotaru, se había casado con Touya, el hermano mayor de Genzo. Así pues, si había alguien en el mundo con quien Akira Wakabayashi quisiera casar al tercero de sus hijos, ésa era Sakura Arizami…

¿Y se puede saber a qué viniste?.- Genzo ya no sabía ni qué pensar.- Lo siento, pero yo no me esperaba algo así.

Pues a la fiesta que dará tu padre muy pronto.- respondió Sakura, algo sorprendida.- Ahí se supone que anunciarán nuestro compromiso.

Bueno, pues ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una cosa era que Genzo se sospechara que su padre lo había comprometido a sus espaldas y otra muy diferente era el toparse con su supuesta prometida en el campo de entrenamiento. Wakabayashi comenzaba a sentirse muy enojado, y a pesar de que sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa de nada, él tenía deseos de desquitarse con ella a como diera lugar. Sakura debió notarlo, porque de inmediato intentó tranquilizar al portero.

Lo siento, en verdad.- se disculpó ella.- Veo que esto en verdad no te cayó en gracia. No quería llegarte así tan de sorpresa, pero me temía que se llegara el día de la fiesta sin haberte conocido antes. No creas, yo estoy tan desconcentrada como tú, la idea de casarme con un desconocido no me agrada tanto, así que por eso vine a verte y a asegurarme que no fueras un patán…

No, yo lo siento.- suspiró Genzo.- Es solo que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa… No deseaba ser descortés, tú no tienes la culpa tampoco…

Me lo imagino.- suspiró Sakura.- Y no te preocupes, es normal tu reacción. ¿Te parece bien si comenzamos de nuevo? Me llamo Sakura Arizami, mucho gusto.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- él sonrió levemente e hizo una reverencia.- Un placer.

Eres lindo cuando sonríes.- comentó Sakura, de repente, tras imitar la reverencia que hizo él.

Genzo no supo que responder, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros; él y Sakura charlaron por un rato, tras lo cual el portero descubrió que ella no era desagradable y que en otras circunstancias podría llegar a gustarle. Eso, claro está, si Genzo no hubiese conocido antes a Lily Del Valle, ya que no importaba qué tan linda o agradable fuese Sakura, Lily siempre estaría por sobre ella, al menos para el corazón de Genzo Wakabayashi. Tan agradable parecía Sakura que Genzo comenzó a sentirse mal por tener que cortarle las aspiraciones tan abruptamente.

Discúlpame.- dijo Wakabayashi, suspirando.- Tengo que ir a entrenar.

Cierto.- Sakura rió.- Te gusta el fútbol sóccer. A mí también, ¿sabías? Soy una gran fan de Japón, ojalá algún día pudiera verte jugar en vivo.

Quizás.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.- Te veré después, supongo.

De acuerdo.- suspiró ella.- Solo dime algo antes de marcharte: ¿Hay alguien más, cierto?

¿Te refieres a si tengo novia?.- Genzo no se anduvo con rodeos.- Sí, sí la tengo.

Me lo supuse.- dijo Sakura, con cierta resignación.

¿Por qué?.- Wakabayashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Porque eres amable conmigo, pero he intentado coquetearte desde que comenzamos a hablar y tú no me correspondes, solo me miras con simpatía.- respondió Sakura, suspirando de nuevo.- Lo que me dice que debe haber alguien que ocupe su corazón.

La hay.- Genzo sonrió genuinamente, por primera vez.- Lo siento en verdad, Arizami, pero estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

Lo entiendo.- asintió Sakura, sonriendo levemente.- Debe ser una mujer afortunada. Pero por favor, no me llames Arizami, dime Sakura-chan.

Preferiría Arizami-san, o Sakura-san, en su defecto.

Eso es aceptable.- aceptó ella.- En todo caso, creo que ya no te molesto. Nos veremos después, supongo...

Genzo asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida con su gorra, tras lo cual le dio la espalda a Sakura y se alejó en dirección a sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaban a reunirse para el entrenamiento vespertino. Sakura vio a Genzo ir con sus compañeros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era un hombre atractivo y carismático, eso ni dudarlo, pero tampoco había duda con respecto al hecho de que su corazón tenía ya dueña, cosa que a la larga iba a traerle problemas, no solo a Genzo sino también a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de lo sucedido con Hanson, Karl era constantemente vigilado por algunos de los asistentes del Bayern. Rudy Frank, en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido entre su hijo y el directivo del Hamburgo, declaró que todo fue una simple discusión por diferencias de opiniones entre ambos, y el nuevo entrenador dio su apoyo completo a Karl, sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, uno que otro de los asistentes Bayern Munich creían que Hanson no estaba loco y que algo no cuadraba del todo ahí, de manera que se habían dedicado a seguir a Karl para todos lados, llevando al muchacho al punto de la exasperación. Sin embargo, el joven seguía mostrando su capa de indiferencia y mostrándole al mundo que le importaba un soberano comino lo que Hanson o los demás creyeran. A él, lo único que le importaba era poder seguir jugando al sóccer en el equipo regular, como ya hacía, y no tanto lo que los asistentes pensaran de él. La única persona que realmente sabía como se sentía de harto Karl era Elieth, la cual tenía deseos de darle una patada en el trasero tanto a Hanson como a cualquiera de los asistentes.

"No debería hacerles caso", pensaba Karl, mientras se ajustaba sus zapatos de fútbol para comenzar a entrenar. "Lo único que quieren es publicidad".

Schneider, ya es hora.- Rudy Frank sacó a Karl de sus pensamientos.- Ya es hora de comenzar.

Sí, entrenador.- respondió Karl, simplemente.

Para muy pocos no era secreto el hecho de que en los partidos y entrenamientos, Rudy Frank y Karl se trataban como desconocidos, nada de "papá" o "hijo", sino que los dos se hablaban con el mismo distanciamiento que habría entre cualquier entrenador y alguno de sus jugadores; Karl siempre llamaba a su padre: "entrenador", mientras que Rudy Frank llamaba a su hijo por su apellido.

Así pues, Karl se dispuso a entrenar con sus compañeros, recordando en una pausa que dentro de poco tendría que reunirse con la selección alemana para comenzar a entrenar para el mundial Sub-19. Schneider recordó también que conforme pasaban los días la sensación de poder que tenía en su interior iba creciendo cada vez más, era como si sus entrañas ardieran en llamas y ni siquiera el Fire Shoot conseguían aliviar un poco a Karl de esa sensación. Quizás era hora de realizar un nuevo tiro, mucho más potente... El joven alemán llegó entonces hasta la portería y lanzó el balón hacia ella, anotando con un estupendo disparo de pierna derecha. Sus compañeros ya no estaban asombrados, pero al parecer había alguien en las tribunas que sí lo estaba.

¡Muy bien hecho, Schneider!.- era una voz femenina la que gritaba.- ¡Estuviste excelente, como siempre!

Karl, un tanto asombrado, volteó hacia las orillas del campo y vio paradas a un grupo de chicas que traían puestas camisetas del Bayern Munich y agitaban banderas de apoyo para Karl. Él las miró con mucha indiferencia, sobre todo a la chica que le había gritado, una morena de cabello corto y ojos verdes, que no dejaba de sonreírle coquetamente.

¡Eres muy bueno, y estás bien bueno!.- volvió a gritar la chica.- Estás bien papacito, te amo.

Los demás jugadores del equipo comenzaron a reírse con muchas ganas, pero Karl hizo una mueca. Seguramente esa chica era otra fan loca que quería sacarle un autógrafo. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de guardias de seguridad se acercaron a las chicas y éstas empezaron a correr, dejando en claro que se habían colado sin permiso a las instalaciones. Los guardias consiguieron alejar a casi todas las chicas, con excepción hecha de la morena ojiverde, que salió corriendo en dirección a Karl, y al estar frente a él le echó los brazos al cuello, soltando un gritillo de emoción. Schneider, sin embargo, se mantuvo inmóvil, sin mostrar ni la más mínima muestra de interés y, por el contrario, haciendo un gesto de rechazo.

No puedo creer que al fin te conozco.- dijo la chica.- Soy tu fan número uno.

Sí, claro.- Karl dijo esto más con sarcasmo que con sorpresa.

En verdad que sí.- la muchacha soltó a Karl y lo miró, embelesada.- Estoy aquí para hacerte mío.

Sí, claro.- repitió Karl, riéndose esta vez.

En ese momento dos guardias agarraron a la chica por los hombros y se la llevaron de ahí casi a rastras, aunque eso no evitó que la muchacha se quedara callada.

¡Me llamo Nydia Crystal!.- gritó la chica, lanzándole besos a Karl.- ¡No te olvides del nombre de tu futura esposa!

Schneider solo bufó, mirando cómo la seguridad del equipo se llevaba a la muchacha hacia la calle. De verdad que algunas fans podían estar de lo más locas...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sakura Arizami y Nydia Crystal son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi y Elieth Schneider._

_Éste va a ser mi fic más largo, sin dudarlo. Espero romper mi propio récord, je. _


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Karl cumplió 18 años, a las seis de la tarde del día 4 de Julio. Ese día, si bien Francesco tenía planeada una gran celebración, tuvo que cancelar todo debido a que Karl tenía un partido ese día. El italiano, sin embargo, decidió acudir a Alemania para estar al lado de su rey en ese día tan especial. Marie estaba algo preocupada, no dejaba de sentir cierta aprehensión por la llegada de ese momento tan inevitable.

Tranquilízate.- le pidió Francesco, sentado al lado de su prima en el palco especial desde donde ellos miraban a Karl jugar.- Todo va a salir bien.

Eso quisiera creer.- suspiró Marie.- Pero no estoy tan segura. En los últimos días es como si todo se conjugara para que las cosas nos salieran mal. Hanson tuvo un accidente por culpa de mi hermano y ahora el tipejo ése no nos quiere dejar en paz ni un segundo.

Así tiene que ser.- sentenció Francesco.- Es el destino del rey.

Marie ya no respondió; aun cuando sabía que eso era cierto, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada, como si supiera que una desgracia estaba por ocurrir. El caso era que Karl estaba jugando un partido más de la Bundesliga, poniendo todo su empeño, como siempre. Ese día él cumplía los 18 años, y sentía que estaba a punto de salir volando envuelto en llamas, sensación que había tenido desde hacía ya varias semanas pero que ese día era extrema. Karl quería correr, volar y lanzar llamas por las manos, pero a menos que él estuviese transformándose en dragón, eso resultaba bastante ridículo.

¡Schneider!.- uno de sus compañeros le lanzó un pase a Karl para que éste anotara, cosa que el joven aprovechó.

La red de la portería fue perforada con el potente Fire Shoot, y nuevamente comenzó a oler a quemado, incluso algunos de los compañeros de Karl se daban cuenta de que por el sitio por donde él pasaba, el pasto se quemaba. Quizás era la fricción causada por el roce de los tacos de los zapatos del Káiser, quizás era por el calor extremo, lo cierto era que el pasto estaba quemado, al igual que la red de la portería. Y sin embargo, el Káiser alemán no estaba satisfecho...

"No es suficiente", pensó Karl. "El Fire Shoot ya no es suficiente".

Él se refería a que ese disparo ya no mostraba todo su poder, toda su técnica, toda su verdadera fuerza. Karl necesitaba un nuevo tiro, un disparo que le enseñara al mundo entero la fuerza dormida del Káiser, fuerza que estaba a punto de despertar, aunque eso él no lo sabía...

"Ha llegado tu momento, Schatten", pensó Jäger, mirando a su primo jugar. "Llegó el momento en el que recuperes tu fuerza. Tu reino te está esperando".

En el medio tiempo, Marie expresó su deseo de ir por algo de beber y rechazó la oferta de Francesco de mandarle comprar un refresco y también de ser acompañada por alguno de sus guardaespaldas.

Quiero estar sola, si no te molesta.- explicó ella.

Claro.- aceptó Francesco.- Tienes que prepararte también, Düsterin.

Ella lo miró con cierto recelo, como reclamándole por llamarla por su nombre de demonio. Francesco, sin embargo, no le prestó atención a una insignificancia como ésa. Así pues, Marie se dirigió a comprar un refresco, pensando una y otra vez en la forma en como Karl recuperaría sus poderes. ¿Habría alguna especie de ritual o algo así? En el reino de las Sombras, el día en el que el nuevo heredero cumplía los 18 años, se hacía una ceremonia en donde el nuevo rey liberaba sus poderes por completo y era coronado como soberano absoluto de los demonios, tras lo cual el nuevo gobernante elegía a sus generales y coroneles de su ejército, y también su segundo al mando, por supuesto, cargo que siempre era ocupado por otro integrante de la familia real. Sin embargo, obvio que en la tierra las cosas eran diferentes y Marie/Düsterin no sabía cómo sería la coronación. Ella solo esperaba que a Karl no le diera por empezar a incendiar cosas, otra vez.

Andas demasiado pensativa.- dijo una voz masculina, una voz que a pesar de tener mucho tiempo de no escucharla, Marie la reconoció en seguida.- Cosa que no es nada bueno a mi parecer.

Marie, suspirando, se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Ahí estaba Leonardo, mirándola como si se tratase de una vieja amiga y no de su enemiga mortal. A ella le latió el corazón a mil por hora y no era para menos, ella tenía mucho de no tener a Omar tan cerca y mucho menos en su faceta humana.

No tiene nada de malo, si recuerdas qué día es hoy.- respondió Marie, simplemente.- En todo caso, eso tendrías que hacerlo tú.

¿Preocuparme por el hecho de que tu hermano esté a punto de recuperar sus poderes?.- cuestionó Leo.- No tendría por qué, Schatten no me duraría ni tres segundos en batalla.

Marie no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Cada que Schatten y Omar se enfrentaban, ambos salían heridos pero sin dudarlo el más lastimado era el ángel, ya que su poder resultaba por ser levemente menor al del demonio.

No pensé que estarías aquí.- comentó Marie, tratando de ocultar su rubor.- No creí que te importara.

Pues es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.- replicó Leonardo.- Tengo que estar al pendiente, no vaya a ser que se les ocurra decirle a Schneider todo ese rollo de que es Schatten y que debe salvar al mundo, o mejor dicho, destruirlo.

Nosotros no queremos destruir el mundo y lo sabes.- Marie frunció el entrecejo.- Solo queremos salvar el nuestro.

Eso es lo que queremos todos.- suspiró Leo.- Pero ya qué, al parecer no podemos solucionarlo por la forma fácil.

Como si hubiera alguna.- gruñó Marie.- Todo lo contrario, por culpa de algún traidor fuimos a caer en este mundo y obligados a vivir como humanos.

No sé de que te quejas, no pareces estártela pasando tan mal.- replicó Leonardo, algo serio.- O al menos, finges muy bien estando en compañía de Gino Fernández.

Marie no respondió; lo que había pasado entre Gino y ella era algo que quería mantener en secreto, cosa que al parecer no iba a poder ser posible tratándose del ángel del amor, la persona que había unido a Marie y a Gino desde un principio.

¿Por qué esa cara?.- cuestionó Leonardo.- ¿No te la pasaste bien con él?

No quería que tú supieras eso, simplemente.- negó Marie.- Es algo... Privado...

Sabes que yo me entero de todos los enamoramientos.- replicó Leonardo.- Es inevitable, aparecen en mi libro, y eso ya lo sabes.

Si eso es cierto, ¿significa entonces que también sabes quién es el otro hombre del que siempre he estado enamorada?.- aventuró Marie, en un arranque de valor.

Leonardo sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo. Él había estado esperando ese momento, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo...

Mientras tanto, el partido se había reiniciado, pero eso no les importó a ninguno de los dos. Francesco se preocupó al ver que su prima no regresaba, pero en esos momentos lo más importante era su rey, así que se concentró en vigilar a Karl en el partido. Éste estaba sintiéndose cada vez más extraño conforme pasaban los minutos. En algún momento, Karl sintió que se volvía uno solo con los elementos que lo rodeaban, con el campo, con el balón, con el aire mismo, y que todos juntos se convertían simplemente en fuego, fuego que lo consumía todo... Y sin embargo, ni Marie ni Leonardo estaban enterados de esto, y ni les interesaba por el momento...

Claro que lo sé.- Leonardo no pudo evitar sonreír.- Sé muy bien quién es el hombre al que has amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Debo confesar que cuando ese nombre apareció en mi libro, pensé que había un error, pero el libro de los Enamoramientos nunca se equivoca.

Ojalá supiera guardar secretos.- Marie se ruborizó.- Lo último que quería era que supieras que me enamoré de ti.

¿Y por qué no?.- Leonardo no pudo evitar el portarse como casanova.

Porque es imposible, eres nuestro enemigo mortal.- ella quería huir lo antes posible.- Por más que quiera, no puedo estar contigo, ni podré estarlo jamás... Empezando por el hecho de que tú nunca te fijarías en un demonio, siendo un ángel como eres...

El amor no tiene ninguna lógica.- murmuró Leo, acercándose a Marie.- Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero no fue sino hasta que lo experimenté en carne propia cuando lo comprendí. El amor no tiene ninguna lógica, porque a pesar de que sé quien eres y quien soy y cuál es nuestro destino, no puedo evitar amarte con todas mis fuerzas...

_Cuánto daría_

_Por gritarles nuestro amor..._

_Decirles que al cerrar la puerta_

_Nos amamos sin control..._

Marie creía estar alucinando. No, no podía ser posible, Leonardo no podía amarla, no tenía sentido, ambos eran opuestos y no podían faltarle a sus respectivos reyes. ¿Qué podría salir de bueno de todo eso?

No te creo.- Marie/Düsterin intentó controlarse.- No te creo que me ames.

¿Por qué no?.- exclamó Leonardo/Omar.

¡Porque no tiene sentido!.- gritó ella.

¡Nada de esto tiene sentido alguno!.- replicó él, también gritando.- ¿Por qué crees entonces que hice que te fijaras en Gino Fernández? Quería alejarte de mí a como diera lugar, hacerme a la idea de que nunca serás mía.

¿Tú causaste eso?.- Marie se sentía indignada.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres bastante idiota! Para ser el ángel del Amor, estás bastante estúpido, ya deberías saber que no puedes hacer que el amor verdadero se olvide con otras distracciones.

Marie comenzó entonces a golpear a Leonardo con los puños cerrados, mientras él se limitaba a mirarla fijamente. Y después, ella se cansó y él continuó mirándola a los ojos, hasta que de pronto y sin querer evitarlo, ambos estaban enfrascados en un beso apasionado que demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían, un beso que habían querido darse desde hacía muchísimo tiempo...

En algún momento, Leonardo se llevó a Marie a un lugar apartado, en donde comenzó a besarla, después a acariciarla, después a desnudarla y terminó por amarla a no tantos metros de donde se encontraba Karl jugando. Sin embargo, al abrigo de algunos arbustos y de la distracción que causaba el partido, Leonardo y Marie se amaron con fuerza e intensidad, n un acto cuyas consecuencias ninguno de los dos quería pensar...

_Que despertamos abrazados_

_Con ganas de seguir amándonos..._

_Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor..._

Karl, ajeno a todo esto, sentía como si formara parte de una película que era transmitida a cámara muy lenta, y como si formara parte de una cuenta regresiva. Lentamente, todo su cuerpo le decía que algo muy importante estaba por ocurrir y que l mejor era prepararse...

Francesco miró su carísimo reloj suizo: eran exactamente las seis de la tarde en punto. Él volteó a ver su rey, la hora había llegado...

- Es el momento.- murmuró Jäger.- Bienvenido de regreso, Schatten...

Karl en ese justo momento saltó para cortar un pase hecho por el equipo rival, y a pesar de que el sol estaba ya más cerca de ocultarse, hubo un destello cegador que pareció provenir de él, o al menos eso pensaron todos ya que no había otra cosa que justificara un resplandor como aquél. El caso es que Karl saltó y en ese momento todo el lugar se cubrió por una luz cegadora y ardiente, como si una bola de fuego se hubiese posado encima del campo de juego. La gente no vio nada, solo sentía el calor intenso en la piel y en los pulmones, como si de repente el aire se hubiese convertido en fuego también, y ni siquiera los gritos de asombro y pánico podían escucharse ya que éstos eran absorbidos por un silencio aturdidor que envolvía todo...

Pero a pesar de que esto pareció durar una eternidad, la verdad era que duró solo cuestión de segundos. De repente, la luz y el calor desapareció y la gente que estaba presente vio a Karl tomar el balón, aterrizar en el pasto con él y disparar un potentísimo tiro que perforó y quemó la portería rival. Todos los espectadores, incluyendo Francesco, se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que nunca antes habían visto un disparo como ése. Al parecer, el gran Káiser tenía un nuevo tiro...

Neo Fire Shoot.- murmuró Karl, sintiendo que al fin había podido liberar la energía que tenía acumulada en su interior.

Francesco sonrió; no era eso la forma en la que a él le hubiese gustado para coronar a su rey, pero quizás era la mejor manera para el futbolista que Schatten era en ese mundo. Además, ya había sucedido ese gran acontecimiento, de cualquier manera, y eso era lo importante...

Y a pesar de que parecía haber sido un sueño, los humanos normales se dieron cuenta de que algo importante había pasado ahí, no solo por la sensación que les quedó a todos después del suceso, sino también por el hecho de que gran parte del césped del campo de juego había sido quemado, como si una bola enorme de fuego se hubiese posado sobre la cancha, teniendo a Karl Heinz Schneider como su centro...

El rey de las Sombras había sido coronado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Akira no le gustó nada lo que el señor Arizami le había informado. Al parecer, Sakura ya había conocido a Genzo, pero la impresión que la chica tuvo de él era de que el portero parecía no estar dispuesto a casarse con nadie que no fuese su novia, de manera que el señor Arizami estaba molesto por el hecho de que quizás el plan que había arreglado con su socio no se iba a consumar. Akira hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a su socio y amigo, diciéndole que las cosas se llevarían a cabo tal y como él las planeo, que de eso podía estar seguro, y que no cancelara la fiesta de compromiso de Genzo y Sakura, ya que esa fiesta se llevaría a cabo como se planeó en un principio sin ningún contratiempo.

Espero que sí, Wakabayashi, advirtió Arizami.- No me gustan los juegos.

Ni a mí tampoco.- replicó Akira.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban peor de lo que Akira se las imaginó. Al parecer, lo que Genzo sentía por esa extranjera llamada Lily era algo más que una simple atracción, parecía ser que él se había encaprichado con ella y que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente su compromiso con otra mujer, así que Akira supo que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas. Si no podía controlar a Genzo, entonces lo que haría sería sacar a Lily del camino, cosa que sería de lo más fácil de la manera más usada en estos casos: humillándola. A Akira no le costaría mucho trabajo dejarle bien en claro a esa mexicanita quién era él, y más importante aun, quién era Genzo y por qué no era digna de estar con él. Y de paso, el propio Genzo aprendería la lección y sabría entonces que tendría que acatar las órdenes de su padre, le gustara o no.

Así pues, Akira formó un plan en su mente: le haría creer a su hijo que había aceptado a Lily Del Valle como su novia y los invitaría a ambos a la mansión, a la cena de compromiso, pretextando el hecho de que presentarían a Lily como novia de Genzo, pero en realidad, lo que Akira haría sería dejar a la chica muy mal parada ante toda la familia Wakabayashi y ante todos los Arizami. Sería una lección dura, pero algo que sin dudar Lily Del Valle jamás olvidaría…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La canción que se escucha en la escena entre Marie y Leonardo se llama "_Simplemente amigos_" y la interpreta Ana Gabriel.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

Genzo no estaba seguro de si debía creerle a su padre o no. Akira se oía muy confiado y seguro, realmente parecía estar hablando en serio, pero el cambio en su actitud había sido tan drástico que Genzo no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso él no estaría tendiéndole una trampa.

No me has respondido.- dijo Akira, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Es que no sé que responderte.- confesó Genzo.- ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud?

A que me di cuenta de que no puedo negociar con los sentimientos de mi hijo.- respondió Akira.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el departamento de Genzo, el cual Akira había estudiado minuciosamente desde que llegó. El lugar estaba decorado con las fotografías, trofeos y medallas que Genzo había obtenido en sus triunfos, aunque de vez en cuando había una que otra foto de Lily, las cuales evidentemente Genzo había colocado ahí. Akira fingió pretender que le agradaba el lugar, pero aunque el sitio no era para nada desagradable, él creía que su hijo se merecía algo mejor. El caso era que los dos hombres estaban tomando un café, y después de algunas frases de cortesía, Akira le había dicho a Genzo que aceptaba a Lily Del Valle como su novia y que aceptaría el que se casara con ella, si quería, pero le rogaba encarecidamente que ambos se presentaran a la fiesta que se organizaría dentro de pocos días para que toda la familia Wakabayashi conociera a Lily en persona.

Ese día es el cumpleaños de ella.- había respondido Genzo.- No creo que ella pasar ese día soportando críticas.

¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a criticarla?.- Akira fingió sentirse ofendido.- Queremos conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

No los conoceré.- replicó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Y sé que no van precisamente a halagarla, van a criticarla lo más que puedan, pero te advierto que aunque lo hagan, nadie me hará cambiar mi parecer con respecto al hecho de que Lily es la mujer perfecta para mí.

No lo dudo.- Akira trató de evitar que sus palabras se escucharan sarcásticas.- Pero estás demasiado a la defensiva, Genzo. Nosotros queremos de buena fe conocer a tu novia, nada más. Sabes que tu madre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, por eso queremos dar esa fiesta en honor de ustedes, y de paso, la familia conocerá a Lily y todos seremos felices. Además, si dices que es su cumpleaños, con mayor razón debemos festejárselo.

Genzo no se quería tragar el cuento, ahí había gato encerrado. Él conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que estaba tramando algo. No podía ser que de buenas a primeras a Akira se le hubiesen olvidado los Arizami como si se trataran de un simple pasatiempo.

¿Y qué hay de Sakura?.- preguntó Genzo, más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

¿De quién?.- Akira fingió demencia.

De Sakura, creo que sabes bien quién es ella.- replicó Genzo.- O al menos, debes saberlo ya que hasta donde sé, fue a ella a quien escogiste para ser mi futura esposa, ¿no?

Ah.- Akira soltó una carcajada.- Bueno, debes saber que ahí hubo un error, hijo. Sí, es cierto que hice planes de casarte con la hija menor de Arizami, pero el trato con esa familia era que solo uno de ustedes (y con eso me refiero a tus hermanos y a ti) se casara con alguien de esa familia, y pues dado que Touya ya se casó con Hotaru, no le veo el caso a que tú te cases con Saku-chan.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Y por qué todo este lío de que Sakura fuera a verme al entrenamiento?

Porque fue hasta ayer que yo hablé con su padre para decirle que el compromiso estaba cancelado.- replicó Akira.- Me disculpé con Sakura, pero yo no sabía que ella iría a verte, no era eso lo que estaba acordado, se supone que ustedes no se verían sino hasta la fiesta de compromiso.

La cual se ha cambiado para que ya no sea Sakura mi prometida, sino Lily.- bufó Genzo.

Exactamente.- Akira le dio un sorbo a su café.- Escucha, hijo, tienes motivos para desconfiar, no he sido precisamente lo que es un buen padre, pero quiero tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad es esa chica japonesa, bueno, pues adelante.

Akira esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Si Genzo caía o no, era solo cuestión de lo convincente que hubiese sido Akira con sus palabras. El portero analizaba todo lo dicho por su padre, así como sus gestos, actitudes y lenguaje corporal para tratar de descubrir si mentía, pero o bien Akira se había vuelto muy bueno para mentir o de verdad él estaba diciendo la verdad.

No lo sé.- dijo Genzo, al final.- Tendré que pensarlo y consultarlo con Lily.

Estoy seguro de que ella aceptará cuando le digas que queremos conocerla mejor.- insistió Akira.- Además, tu abuelo me ha llamado y me ha dicho que vendrá a conocerla.

¿Mi abuelo?.- a Genzo, sin querer, se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto y Akira supo entonces que dio en el blanco.- ¿Vendrá?

Solo para la fiesta, hijo.- asintió Akira.- No puedes fallarle.

Daisuke Wakabayashi, el padre de Akira, abuelo de Genzo, era quizás el miembro más noble que la familia Wakabayashi habría de tener en mucho tiempo, y la persona a la que Genzo más quería en su familia. Dado que Akira nunca supo hacer el papel de padre, fue Daisuke quien le dio a Genzo su amor paternal y quien más lo aconsejó durante su crecimiento. Era indudable el hecho de que el único que podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Genzo sobre algo era Daisuke, ya que el joven había sido siempre muy influenciable por parte de su abuelo, y esto era algo que Akira no desconocía, cosa que éste estaba dispuesto a utilizar a su favor.

Si el abuelo viene, tendremos que ir entonces.- dijo Genzo.- Deseo que conozca a mi novia, le he hablado mucho a Lily sobre él.

Entonces no se diga más.- Akira supo entonces que su hijo había mordido el anzuelo.- Los estaremos esperando, y dile a Lily por favor que esperamos verla con un vestido de gala, ella no conoce nuestras costumbres.

Ella yo, pero yo sí.- replicó Genzo.- No habrá ningún problema.

Akira sonrió, satisfecho, y al poco tiempo se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a continuar con sus asuntos pendientes. No era prudente quedarse mucho tiempo ahí o su hijo comenzaría a sospechar de nuevo. Así pues, Akira se retiró, plenamente convencido de que Genzo había caído en la trampa. Él y Lily irían a la fiesta de compromiso, en donde ella se llevaría la desagradable sorpresa de saber que no era digna de un hijo de Akira Wakabayashi...

Genzo, a su vez, sin sospecharse ya nada, le habló a Lily para comunicarle la noticia. Ella aun no se creía que en verdad Akira la hubiese aceptado ya, pero él trató de despejar sus dudas.

Yo tampoco lo creía, pero mi padre terminó de convencerme.- replicó Genzo.- Con decirte que invitó a mi abuelo también, y créeme que mi padre no invitaría a mi abuelo si quisiera hacer algo que estuviese en contra de mis deseos, porque el abuelo no lo aceptaría.

¿Hablas de tu abuelo Daisuke?.- Lily se oía esperanzada.- ¿En verdad él vendrá? ¿Podré conocerlo?

Él vendrá.- Genzo soltó una risilla.- Y podrás conocerlo si vas a la fiesta.

Lily suspiró exageradamente y se quedó callada por tanto tiempo que Genzo pensó que se había cortado la comunicación. Era obvio que él estaba entusiasmado por la idea de que Lily conociera a Daisuke, y de hecho ella también quería conocer al abuelo del que tanto hablaba Genzo, pero la sola idea de tener que ir a presentarse delante del resto de los Wakabayashi le quitaba a Lily todo deseo que pudiese tener. Sin embargo, ¿qué sería lo más importante, a final de cuentas? Al parecer, según por lo que decía Genzo, Akira deseaba hacer las paces.

¿No puedes invitarlo a tu departamento y ya?.- gruñó Lily, derrotada.- Podría conocerlo ahí...

También se me ocurrió esa idea, de llamar a mi abuelo y preguntarle, temiendo que todo fuese trampa de mi padre.- respondió Genzo.- Y de hecho, lo hice.

¿Y qué te dijo?.- quiso saber ella.

Me dijo que en verdad mi padre lo invitó a la fiesta para que conozca a mi prometida, la mujer que yo escogí.- contestó Genzo.- Así que, por esta vez mi padre no mintió, de verdad que te han aceptado.

Ya.- Lily suspiró, un poco aliviada.- Aun así, sería como ir a meterme a la cueva del lobo...

Lo sé, pero también sé que si no vamos a esa fiesta mi familia no nos dejará en paz nunca.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos, Yuri, mi amor, yo estaré contigo, y mi familia al fin te aceptarán como mi prometida.

Aun no me has pedido que me case contigo.- le recordó Lily, riendo muy nerviosa.

Pero eso no significa que no lo haré.- replicó Genzo, pícaramente.- Mañana te llevaré a que compres un vestido de gala.

Ya.- Lily no aceptó el cambio de tema, pero tampoco quería seguirlo tratando.

No habría más remedio, lo quisiera o no. Lily tendría que aceptar pasar su cumpleaños en una fiesta a la cual no quería ir, pero todo era por conseguir que el mundo terminara por aceptar su amor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanson salió del hospital un día después de que Karl cumplió sus 18. El hombre había visto por televisión el extraño suceso del nacimiento del Neo Fire Shoot y se había convencido que Schneider era una especie de monstruo o de fenómeno que andaba por el mundo incendiando cosas y luciéndose con sus condenados tiros. El sujeto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Karl continuara fregándole la existencia, así que de una buena vez por todas iba a borrarlo a él y a su padre de un plumazo. Lo bueno era que, después de mandar a su abogado a investigar a los Schneider, había encontrado la manera de nulificarlos a todos. Hanson no se podía creer su buena suerte, pero hasta parecía que el destino estaba de su parte, lo que él había averiguado sobre Lorelei Schneider era muchísimo mejor que el tener el control total del Bayern Munich. El pobre hombre tan trastornado estaba que no se había dado cuenta que su odio ya había rebasado límites, y su desdén iba mucho más allá de lo personal.

Karl no se encontraba en casa cuando Hanson llegó preguntando por él. Lorelei vio al hombre que tantos problemas les había causado a todos y de momento se negó a darle la entrada a su casa, pero el hombre prácticamente entró por la fuerza.

Lo que vengo a decirle es algo que le atañe a usted también, señora.- dijo Hanson, sonriendo con malicia.- Porque no creo que usted quiera que se sepa que tiene nexos con la mafia, ¿o sí?

Lorelei se quedó callada. ¿Cómo había averiguado Hanson eso? Lorelei había borrado cuidadosamente sus nexos familiares (y ella no sabía que Francesco era su sobrino), así que no comprendía cómo era que ese horrible hombre supiera la verdad. Quizás él solo estaba fanfarroneando, pero lo cierto era que Hanson se veía tan seguro de sí mismo que Lorelei se puso a temblar.

Por lo visto, he dado en el blanco, ¿cierto?.- Hanson comenzó a mofarse.- Me pregunto qué dirá la gente cuando se entere de que el entrenador y la estrella del Bayern Munich tienen nexos con la mafia.

Por favor, eso no debe saberse.- pidió Lorelei, abruptamente.- Yo he tratado de ocultar mi pasado porque no me gusta lo que es mi familia…

Pues por lo visto, no supo ocultarlo bien.- Hanson movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- A los directivos del Bayern no les va a gustar esto…

Por favor, no diga nada.- suplicó Lorelei.- Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada…

Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Rudy Frank y la cosa se puso fea. Hanson amenazó directamente al hombre con decirle a la prensa la verdad sobre los orígenes de la familia de su esposa, recalcando el hecho de que los Ferrari eran traficantes muy buscados en toda Europa. Rudy Frank había intentado en un principio negociar con el hombre, pero al ver que lo único que él buscaba era darle en la torre a su familia, se puso por lo demás agresivo. Lorelei estaba asustada, tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a salir de eso. Suerte era que ni Karl ni Marie estaban en la casa en esos momentos o les tocaría presencia algo en verdad desagradable…

Se lo advierto, no toleraré que venga a molestarnos.- dijo Rudy Frank.- Ni a chantajearnos ni a amenazarnos con nada, ¿entendió? Con sus mentiras no nos va a arruinar la vida.

Pero sino son mentiras.- replicó Hanson, a gritos.- Su esposa, Lorelei Von Otto es en realidad Lorelei Ferrari, hija del famoso italiano Giancarlo Ferrari, jefe de la mafia. No me vengan con cuentos, algo así no se puede ocultar, y en todo caso, para algo se inventaron las pruebas de ADN, con una bastará para demostrar que estoy diciendo la verdad.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- cuestionó Lorelei.- ¿Dinero? Le daremos todo el que desee.

No quiero dinero.- gruñó Hanson.- Quiero que me regresen mi dignidad.

Ésa no se la quitamos nosotros.- replicó Rudy Frank.- Usted, con su terquedad y su pobre visión del futuro, echó a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Cállese.- gruñó Hanson, colérico.- Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera, no es más que un entrenador de cuarta que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el fútbol. Usted y su hijo no son más que fenómenos.

Rudy Frank no toleró más y golpeó a Hanson en el rostro, justo en el sitio en donde Karl le había quemado días atrás. Hanson se puso de pie, colérico, y miró a Rudy Frank con burla.

Aprovéchate ahora, que después no podrás.- sentenció Hanson, quien parecía estar disfrutando de cada momento.- Voy a hacer esto público, y será el final de su carrera como entrenador, y ni hablar de ese demonio que tiene como hijo. Ningún otro equipo querrá contratarlo nunca más.

Fue en ese momento cuando Karl llegó a la casa. La sola presencia de Hanson en el lugar hizo que Karl se sintiera mal desde el principio, pero al ver que estaba peleando con sus padres se puso mucho peor. En cuanto Hanson vio a Karl aparecer, se acercó al joven con una enorme sonrisa de burla en el rostro y le echó en cara el hecho de que su familia pertenecía a la mafia, y que esta vez nadie iba a salvarlo a él del lío que le iba a caer encima.

¿Es usted un enfermo?.- gruñó Karl, apretando los puños.- ¿Qué va a ganar con todo esto?

Hundirlos.- respondió Hanson, triunfal.- Lo que deseo más que nada es verlos a todos ustedes hundidos en la miseria.

¿Y qué ganará con eso?.- replicó Karl.- Eso no le va a dar el talento que no tiene y que tanto nos envidia.

¡Yo no los envidio a ustedes!.- gritó Hanson, fuera de sí.- ¿Por qué habría de envidiarlos? Ustedes no tienen talento, no saben lo que es el fútbol, solo tienen una maldita suerte y nada más.

La conversación fue subiendo de tono. Hanson humilló y amenazó a Rudy Frank y a Karl sin cesar, agotando la poca paciencia que ambos hombres tenían a esas alturas. Karl comenzaba sentir que su interior estaba ardiendo en llamas otra vez, sentía que conforme más se enojaba, más ganas tenía de incendiar la casa entera... Karl trató de controlarse, pero pensaba que las cosas iban a salirse de control dentro de poco; él aún no entendía cómo era posible que Hanson hubiese descubierto que la familia de su madre pertenecía a la mafia, si Francesco había hecho todo lo posible para ocultar que él tenía alguna relación de familia con Karl. Sea como fuere, el caso era que Hanson ya había descubierto la verdad y parecía estar dispuesto a usar eso a su favor con el evidente daño a Rudy Frank y a su familia.

Tiene que haber algo que quiera a cambio.- replicó Rudy Frank, tratando de controlarse.- Lo que debe querer es un chantaje.

No hay nada que me interese más que el hecho de verlos a ustedes humillados.- negó Hanson.- Será mi placer verlos en la ruina.

Ya basta.- Karl tomó al sujeto por el saco.- Ya fue suficiente de fanfarronadas, váyase ahora mismo de esta casa, no tiene derecho a venir a molestar así a mi familia.

Karl, tranquilízate.- pidió Rudy Frank.- Mantén el control.

Ya basta, hijo, por favor.- pidió Lorelei, tremendamente afligida.

Claro, mantén el control, Karl.- Hanson no dejó de burlarse.- No le lleves la contraria a tu bandida madre.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Karl toleraría el hecho de que Hanson lo amenazara con destruirlo, pero d ninguna manera iba a permitir que él se burlara o insultara a su madre. Karl apretó los puños y sintió que se le ponían al rojo vivo, y antes de lo que se dio cuenta, Hanson ya estaba en el piso, aullando como perro herido en periférico y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

¡Me lo hizo otra vez!.- gritaba el hombre.- ¡Volvió a quemarme!

Te advertí que no insultaras a ninguna de las mujeres de mi familia, desgraciado.- replicó Karl, mirando al hombre con rabia.- Cometiste ese error una vez más y ahora vas a pagarlo caro.

¡No me amenaces!.- gritó Hanson, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Tú no eres nadie para dar las órdenes aquí! Yo aquí mando, y si quiero insulto a tu maldita madre las veces que quiera.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, como siempre que ocurrían esos casos. Ya Karl lo había experimentado una vez, y si bien él sabía lo peligrosa que podía ponerse la situación, él supo que ya no iba a poder controlarse. Hanson se reía con burla y miraba a Karl con saña, pero pronto su risa dio paso a un grito de pánico, y la cara se le descompuso en un rictus de terror. De las manos de Karl surgieron dos torbellinos de fuego que se esparcieron por todo el lugar sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Las llamas se extendieron rápidamente por toda la casa y rodearon a todos en cuestión de segundos. Todo se convirtió en caos y en confusión, Karl sintió que una vez más las llamas no lo lastimarían pero no estaba seguro de que no le hicieran daño a los demás. Sin embargo, esta vez el fuego era tan intenso que él no podía ver nada que no fuesen las mismas llamas. Karl tenía la sensación de estar caminando por un infierno...

Rudy Frank consiguió salir de la casa con mucha dificultad, pero de inmediato hizo el intento de volver. El lugar estaba envuelto en llamas y su esposa y su hijo estaban dentro. Sin embargo, los vecinos ya habían salido y le impidieron al hombre volver a ese infierno, esperando que el cuerpo de bomberos llegara pronto al lugar. Rudy Frank rogó para que su familia consiguiera salir con bien de ésa, pero una sensación que iba más allá de toda lógica le dijo que la desgracia ya había ocurrido, mientras el silencio de la noche era cortado por el sonido de las ambulancias que se apresuraban a llegar al lugar...


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Marie se odiaba por haber sido tan tonta. En esos momentos, lo único que quería era golpear a Leonardo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Después de que ellos se habían acostado en el estadio, en pleno partido (y justo en la coronación de su hermano, qué vergüenza), Leo y Marie se habían quedado abrazados un rato, sin decirse nada ni queriendo pensar en lo que acababan de hacer, y no se referían al hecho de haber hecho el amor, sino al hecho de haber traicionado a sus respectivos hermanos y reyes. Qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba... Sin embargo, a Marie no tardó en caerle el veinte y se apresuró a volver con su hermano, recordando que su coronación era ese mismo día, y que quizás incluso había ocurrido ya. Leonardo no dijo nada ese día, simplemente dejó que ella se marchara, pensando en que no iba a poder preguntarle en esa ocasión si acaso había sido responsable del accidente de Misaki.

¿En dónde rayos estabas?.- preguntó Francesco, cuando Marie regresó junto a él.- Te perdiste la coronación.

Creí ver una posible amenaza y me encargué de limpiar el perímetro.- replicó Marie, muy seria.- Peligro neutralizado.

Vaya manera de nombrar a lo que acababa de hacer, pero al menos con eso Marie consiguió tranquilizar a Francesco. Elieth, sin embargo, no creyó cuando su cuñada le dijo que se había entretenido platicando con un conocido.

- ¿Segura que fue eso, o es que fue otra cosa?.- preguntó Elieth, con picardía.- ¿No será más bien que hiciste otra cosa, aparte de platicar?

Marie prefirió no responder a eso, ya que de todos modos, no sabía como hacerlo.

A su vez, Leonardo recibió una llamada de Rika, la cual estaba interesada en saber si él había conseguido averiguar si había sido Marie el demonio que atacó a Taro. Leonardo hizo todo lo que pudo para conservarse serio y tratar de explicarle a Rika lo mejor posible que aun se encontraba investigando.

Hoy fue la coronación de Schatten.- le había informado Leonardo a Rika.

Lo sabemos.- replicó Rika.- Taro y yo lo sentimos.

Y fue por eso por lo que no pude preguntar, tenía que estar al pendiente por si Schatten se le ocurría atacar.- continuó Leonardo, muy serio.- Sigo investigando.

Solo ten cuidado.- pidió Rika.- Con Schatten coronado, todos los demonios tienen ya la totalidad de sus poderes.

Estoy conciente de eso.- replicó Leonardo, conciente de que por lo menos ese día no iba a hacer nada ya por acercarse a Karl, Marie o Francesco. Sobre todo, a Marie, ya había tenido mucho acercamiento con ella por ese día...

Sin embargo, ni Omar ni Düsterin iban a poder sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido entre ambos, así que en cuanto pudo, Marie se fue a buscar a Leonardo. Karl había salido con Elieth y Rudy Frank estaba con el equipo, así que ninguno de los dos se pondría demasiado suspicaz por preguntar a dónde iría Marie, y lo más importante, con quien. Así pues, la chica se armó de valor y se dirigió a buscar a Leonardo, tremendamente conciente de que estaba muy nerviosa por volver a verlo. Por años, Düsterin, como hermana del rey, estaba preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso estaba lista para pelear contra el hombre que amaba, pero nunca estaría lista, jamás, para ser amada por él. El saber que Omar también estaba enamorado de ella dejaron a Düsterin sin defensas, ya que ella sabía muy bien que para sus encantos de ángel no iba a estar preparada jamás.

Leonardo estaba más o menos igual que ella, pero aun así al verla llegar se puso en guardia. No se debía confiar en el enemigo, así que por eso Leonardo tuvo mucho cuidado al verla. Marie sin embargo, le dijo de inmediato que no iba en plan de batalla, que solo quería hablar con él. Leo entonces aceptó, dándose cuenta de que sí había muchas cosas incompletas entre ambos. El problema fue que ninguno de los dos pudo hablar de lo que realmente quería hablar, esto es, de su amor, ya que Düsterin necesitaba saber si Omar estaba seduciéndola para detenerla y Omar quería saber si acaso Düsterin había atacado a Amichi.

¿Estás loco o qué?.- gruñó Marie, indignada, cuando Leonardo se lo preguntó directamente.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo ataqué al ángel de la Amistad?

Pues será porque eres un demonio.- suspiró Leonardo.- No le veo otro motivo.

¿Así es como me ves, como un demonio?.- Marie apretó los puños, indignada.

Eso es lo que eres.- musitó Leo.- ¿Cómo esperas que te vea?

¿Cómo es que eres tan idiota?.- Marie tenía ganas de golpearlo.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo ataqué a uno de los tuyos? ¿Se te olvidó el Pacto de Sangre?

A mí no se me olvidó, pero temía que a ti sí.- replicó Leonardo.- Yo no sé lo que ustedes están tramando.

¿Nosotros?.- cuestionó Marie.- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Nosotros seremos seres de sombra, pero eso no nos hace invulnerables a sus ataques.

Nosotros no los hemos atacado, o hasta donde sé, no me he enterado de que alguno de ustedes esté en coma en un hospital.- replicó Leo.

¿Amichi está en coma?.- preguntó Düsterin, sorprendida.

Bueno, no.- negó Omar.- Pero está malherido y eso es por causa de uno de ustedes. La herida que tiene en la pierna no puede ser fácilmente curada por medios humanos, lo que significa que un demonio tuvo que ver en el asunto, y si no fuiste tú, entonces fue tu rey o su segundo al mando.

Ninguno de nosotros a atacado a nadie.- gruñó Marie, aunque sin estar totalmente segura.- Tú tampoco tienes pruebas, ¿o sí?

De hecho, no.- contestó Leonardo, lacónico.- Sé que no pudieron ser Schatten o Jäger, los dos tienen coartada, pero tú... Bueno, lo lamento en verdad, mi amor, pero sigues siendo demonio y nosotros seguimos siendo ángeles, para nuestra desgracia.

Marie abofeteó a Leonardo con fuerza, muy enojada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la miró con cierta tristeza y melancolía, sin mover ni un músculo.

Era demasiado pensar que me querías.- murmuró ella, enojadísima.- Fui una tonta por creer que podías sentir algo por mí, seguramente lo único que querías era distraerme para que no estuviera presente en la coronación de mi hermano.

Es demasiado pensar que puedo quererte sin consecuencias, Düsterin.- murmuró él, sin cambiar su expresión.- Demasiado pedir que pueda amarte como deseo sin importarme lo que pase a nuestro alrededor. Pero la dura y cruel realidad es que tú no dejas de ser un demonio y yo no dejo de ser un ángel, lo que nos coloca a ambos en una situación imposible...

Marie, de golpe, perdió todo el enojo que sentía. Las palabras de Leonardo habían sido dichas con una sinceridad tan cruda que ella se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. No importaba lo que ellos sentían el uno por la otra, importaba quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus misiones, nada más. Así pues, el deber de Omar era desconfiar de Düsterin y creerla culpable del accidente de Amichi, así como el deber de ella era defenderse y atacarlo a él.

Supongo entonces que esto es todo.- murmuró Marie, con tristeza.- Seguimos como antes.

Con el recuerdo de una sola ocasión.- asintió Leonardo, en el mismo tono.

Preferiría no tener ese recuerdo.- musitó Marie, suspirando.- Ahora que estuve contigo una vez, no me será tan fácil fingir que no siento nada por ti.

Leo sonrió con tristeza y Marie ya no dijo nada. Ella solo quería decirle que no había sido la responsable del accidente de Taro Misaki, pero fue en ese momento cuando Marie recordó a Yami. Francesco una vez le dijo que ella había matado ya a una familia en México, y aun cuando se suponía que estaba encerrada en un manicomio, nada aseguraba que Anya se quedaría ahí para siempre. Düsterin entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás Yami era la responsable de todo, pero aun cuando la rubia detestase a la pelirroja, ésta seguía siendo un ser de sombras, igual que Düsterin, y por esta misma razón ella no podía delatarla ante Omar. Sin embargo, Marie se dijo que tendría que comentarle lo ocurrido a Francesco, para que él se pusiera a investigar si Anya seguía encerrada o sino se habría escapado ya.

Fue en ese momento cuando el celular de Marie sonó; era Francesco, el cual le preguntaba en dónde se encontraba, porque iría a buscarla de inmediato.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Marie, angustiada.

Algo terrible.- fue todo cuanto Francesco dijo.- Tu casa está en llamas, nuestro rey está en peligro.

Marie no necesito saber nada más para darse cuenta de que algo terrible había ocurrido. Leonardo lo supo también, por la expresión de ella, pero no se atrevió a preguntar ya que en cuestión de minutos se apareció un automóvil negro del cual bajaron dos hombres vestidos de negro que hicieron subir a Marie de inmediato. Leo dejó que la chica se marchara sin decirle ni un adiós, pero se dijo que debía seguirla. Algo le decía al joven que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho salir corriendo a Marie de esa manera era algo de lo que él debía enterarse...

En el camino, Marie intentó averiguar cuanto pudo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero los hombres que iban con ella no pudieron darle mucha información. Simplemente, de buenas a primeras la casa de los Schneider había comenzado a arder en llamas, con Lorelei, Rudy Frank y Karl adentro. El fuego se había extendido tan rápidamente y con tanta ferocidad que los bomberos de toda la ciudad estaba enfocado en él, sin conseguir domarlo ni tantito. Según las fuentes, Rudy Frank había sido el único que pudo salir a tiempo, y en esos momentos Lorelei y Karl seguían atrapados en ese infierno. Marie no necesitó saber mucho más para darse cuenta de que las llamas habían sido ocasionadas por su hermano, por todo el poder del fuego del rey Schatten. Por esto mismo, Düsterin no estaba preocupada por Schatten, pero sí lo estaba por su madre; las llamas no lastimarían al rey, pero harían cenizas a cualquier otra persona que no fuera él...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Schneider se había desatado un verdadero infierno. Las llamas ardían furiosas y sin control, y el fuego se había esparcido ya a las casas vecinas, las cuales afortunadamente fueron evacuadas a tiempo, así que la preocupación de los cuerpos de rescate era únicamente por los habitantes de la casa donde se había originado todo. Según el reporte de Rudy Frank, aun se encontraban dentro del lugar su esposa Lorelei, su hijo Karl y Charles Hanson, directivo del Bayern Munich. Los bomberos hacían todo lo posible para intentar entrar en la casa y salvar a los ocupantes, pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba el fuego aumentaba y se volvía tremendamente feroz, cortando todo paso posible. Rudy Frank miraba con angustia la que había sido hasta ese día su hogar, pensando que conforme pasaban los minutos las posibilidades de sacar a su familia con vida eran cada vez menores...

Por favor, no se acerque.- le ordenó el jefe del cuerpo de bomberos.- Hacemos todo lo posible por controlar el fuego y por salvar a su familia. Sabemos que está desesperado, pero tiene que tener fe.

Rudy Frank sabía que los bomberos hacían todo lo posible, pero eso no era suficiente...

Francesco y Elieth miraban todo desde fuera, ambos con el sentimiento de impotencia de no poder ayudar. Él sabía que las llamas habían sido ocasionadas por su rey, de manera que éstas no lo lastimarían, pero era imposible que Francesco le comunicara esto a Elieth, de manera que la chica estaba angustiadísima, muy preocupada como era de esperarse por el bienestar de Karl y de Lorelei (pobre Hanson, nadie se acuerda de él xD). Eli incluso quería meterse ella misma a rescatar a Karl a como diera lugar, no podía soportar por mucho más tiempo el que él estuviese ahí, metido en ese infierno.

No puedes hacer eso, es una locura.- le dijo Francesco, deteniéndola.

¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!.- Elieth estaba al borde de la histeria.- ¡Tengo que ir por él!

No puedes hacer nada.- repitió Francesco, sujetando a Eli con fuerza.- Entiende, por favor, deja que los bomberos hagan su trabajo.

No pueden pasar, ya lo has visto.- Elieth volteó a ver a Francesco.- ¡Por favor, haz algo, es tu primo, no puedes dejarlo ahí! Sino muere quemado por el fuego, morirá asfixiado por el humo.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón, aun cuando Karl no estuviese en peligro de ser quemado, sí existía el riesgo de que terminara intoxicándose por el humo, cosa en la cual no había pensado Francesco, y que resultaría fatal por las razones obvias. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Jäger tuvo la necesidad de ir a buscar a su rey, ya que quizás en la furia del momento no estaría controlando bien sus emociones como para tratar de detenerlo todo. Y no había necesidad que nadie le dijera a Jäger que Schatten estaba enojado, eso resultaba más que obvio por la furia del incendio…

Trataré de entrar.- dijo Francesco entonces.- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

Yo también lo espero.- musitó Eli, llorosa.- Pero Karl es un hombre fuerte, él resistirá cosas que nadie más lo haría.

Francesco le sonrió levemente a Elieth; al parecer, la chica sabía bien que Karl no era un hombre común y corriente. Debía saberlo, ya que después de todo Eli era la muchacha marcada por el destino. Ésta a su vez se sorprendió de ver a Francesco sonreír, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que de inmediato él se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cuidándose de que nadie lo veía para tratar de entrar a la casa en llamas. Lo extraño ocurrió después, cuando Elieth vio que las mismas llamas que cercaron el paso a los bomberos se hicieron hacia atrás al llegar Francesco, como si estuviesen dispuestas a darle paso. Esto obviamente resultó muy extraño para la muchacha pero de momento se dijo que no debía prestarle atención. Lo más importante en esos momentos era que Karl saliese de ahí, sano y salvo, lo demás carecía de toda importancia…

Dentro de la casa, todo era confusión. Karl volvió a experimentar la sensación que tuvo en el Louvre, de que las llamas no lo herirían, pero a la vez tuvo la sensación nueva de que todo se le había salido de control. Él estaba tan furioso por culpa de Hanson que provocó el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo todo, pero no esperaba que en esta ocasión las llamas se le salieran de control. Era como si esta vez su misterioso poder hubiese cobrado vida propia, como si el que ocasionó el fuego no hubiese sido Karl Heinz Schneider sino el misterioso ser de sombras con el que él tanto soñaba, aunque en esos momentos Karl no estaba tan seguro de que ese ser y él mismo fuesen dos diferentes personas…

Él podía oír a Hanson gritar; al parecer, había sido cercado por las llamas y éstas comenzaban a consumir su cuerpo como si se tratase de madera seca. El pobre hombre soltaba unos terribles gritos que debían demostrar cuánto dolor debía estar sintiendo, como si el fuego hubiese tomado saña contra él, cosa que no era lógica, pero a esas alturas Karl no sabía nada. Él comenzó a sentirse aturdido, entre el calor que despedía el fuego, el olor a carne chamuscada y los gritos de dolor de Hanson, pero una parte de su mente decía que tenía que salir de ahí o correría la misma suerte del directivo. Karl, sin embargo, sabía que las llamas no lo lastimarían a él, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo acerca del humo que se estaba acumulando, y el cual comenzaba a hacerse tan intenso que estaba costando trabajo respirar. Fue ahí cuando él decidió buscar a su madre para salir de ahí cuanto antes, ya que Karl se dio cuenta de que le iba a resultar imposible detener el incendio en esa ocasión.

Así pues, Karl se dispuso a buscar a su madre, agudizando sus cinco sentidos para tratar de distinguirla entre las llamas. Algo asombroso que comenzó a ocurrirle a Karl y que él estaba seguro que no tenía antes era el hecho de que podía mirar a través del fuego como si estuviese viendo a través de una ventana o algo similar. Las llamas no escondían secretos para él, y entonces Karl pidió encontrar a su madre; la localizó poco tiempo después, acurrucada contra un pequeño ducto de ventilación por el cual se colaba una débil ráfaga de aire externo.

Karl.- musitó Lorelei.- Quédate junto a mí.

Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Karl.- No sobreviviremos si nos quedamos.

No podremos salir con este infierno.- negó Lorelei.- Moriremos quemados si lo intentamos.

Podremos salir.- dijo Karl, confiado.- Vamos, mamá, confía en mí.

Lorelei vio tanta seguridad en el rostro de su hijo que le creyó ciegamente y aceptó la mano que Karl le ofrecía. Éste, al sentir a su madre segura con él, comenzó a caminar entre las llamas, para nada sorprendido de que éstas le abrieran el paso. Lorelei estaba muy esperanzada y sorprendida, lo que estaba presenciando parecía cosa de milagro… O del demonio… Parecía que iban a lograrlo, sin embargo, la suerte no les sonrió esa vez. Justo cuando estaban por salir de la habitación, los cimientos de la casa no resistieron más y ésta se vino abajo, cortando así toda esperanza de Karl y de Lorelei de salir vivos de ese infierno…


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Lily no podía creer lo que veía. El cielo estaba completamente anaranjado, como si estuviese atardeciendo, y una llamarada enorme se cernía sobre lo que antes había sido un grupo de casas. A esas alturas, la noticia del incendio era ya noticia nacional y todos los canales reportaban la misma cosa.

Debe ser terrible para los habitantes de esa casa.- murmuró Emily, mirando fijamente el televisor.

La mayoría están desocupadas, alcanzaron a salir a tiempo.- señaló Lily, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

Sí, ¿pero qué pasará con las que no?.- cuestionó Emily, aun angustiada.

Genzo, que se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa de su novia, contemplaba todo con cierta preocupación. Ese grupo de casas se le había hecho muy familiar, estaba seguro de ya haber visto esa zona residencial antes, sospecha que se le confirmó cuando la reportera anunciaba que la casa en donde se había originado todo pertenecía a Rudy Frank Schneider, actual y recién nombrado entrenador del Bayern Munich. Según la reportera, el hijo y la esposa del hombre se encontraban aun dentro de la casa, en medio del incendio.

Los bomberos han hecho todo lo posible para tratar de sacar a los habitantes de esta casa.- anunció la mujer.- Pero las llamas están impidiendo el paso de los cuerpos de rescate. A estas alturas, a casi ya una hora de que se recibió la primera llamada de auxilio, es poco probable, por no decir que imposible que aun se encuentre a alguien con vida.

Schneider está ahí.- musitó Genzo.- Lo están dando por muerto.

Pobre hombre.- comentó Emily, al ver a Rudy Frank con el rostro desencajado por el dolor.

Lily había visto la noticia, pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo. Ella no podía decir por qué, porque no lo sabía, pero Lily estaba segura de que Karl no estaba muerto. Ella lo hubiese sentido, era como si entre Karl y Lily hubiese una conexión que ninguno de los dos buscaba o quería, pero que existía. Así pues, a pesar de ser imposible, Lily sabía que Karl no estaba muerto aun, pero que pronto lo haría sino lo sacaban de ahí cuanto antes.

Las cámaras entonces enfocaron a Elieth, la cual se encontraba llorando abrazada a Marie, y por un segundo Genzo y Lily creyeron ver a Leonardo también. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos, y entonces ella le pidió a él que la acompañara a la cocina a buscar más café. Una vez ahí, Lily se aseguró de que su madre no los escuchara y suspiró.

Sé que debo estar loca, pero creo que deberíamos ir.- dijo ella, decidida.

¿A Munich?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Estaba pensando en lo mismo.

No sé ni siquiera a qué iríamos, solo sé que debemos ir, no me preguntes por qué.- suspiró Lily, mirando a Genzo.- No sé, sé que no podemos hacer nada pero... Bueno, quisiera ir, aunque sea para dar apoyo moral en caso de que ocurra una desgracia mayor...

Supongo que te refieres a cuando encuentren el cuerpo de Schneider.- musitó Genzo.

Él no está muerto.- negó Lily, enfáticamente y muy segura de lo que decía.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

No lo sé.- confesó Lily.- No me preguntes cómo, pero sé que Karl no está muerto. ¿Vamos entonces?

A Genzo volvió a darle mala espina el asunto. Otra vez, Lily demostraba demasiada preocupación por Schneider, cosa que no le estaba gustando en absoluto. Además, ella lo había llamado _Karl_. Genzo estuvo a punto de hacer una escena que bien podría catalogarse como de celos, pero se contuvo. Ése no era el mejor momento, sobre todo porque no sabía si Schneider seguía con vida.

Así pues, después de decirle a Emily que irían a Munich a tratar de ayudar (cosa en la que ella no estuvo del todo de acuerdo), Genzo y Lily se marcharon lo más rápidamente posible; en el camino, ella encendió el radio para continuar escuchando las noticias sobre el incendio, el cual parecía no querer controlarse con nada. Era como si el fuego tuviese vida propia, o como si tuviese alguna fuente de combustible inacabable. Lily se sentía mal, se sentía enferma, como si estuviese frente a una enorme fuente de poder negativo que hería su alma y dañaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Una vez ahí, Genzo fue en busca de Elieth y de Marie para apoyarlas y Lily se encontró con Leonardo. Éste maldijo por la presencia de su hermana, ese sitio era el lugar menos adecuado para la reina, pero al parecer, ella se sentía atraída hacia ese lugar, como si alguien la estuviese llamando.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.- gruñó Leo, con ganas de zarandear a su hermana.

Lo mismo podría preguntarte.- replicó Lily.

Yo vine para tratar de ayudar.- respondió Leonardo.- No me digas que tú viniste a lo mismo.

Lily no respondió de inmediato; simplemente se quedó hipnotizada contemplando el incendio, como si las llamas estuviesen lanzándole alguna especie de embrujo. Leonardo se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba pasando lo que tanto temía, y era que la reina estaba siendo atraída por el fuego de la perdición, una trampa muy común que usaba Schatten para emboscar a Yuri, aunque en esa ocasión el incendio parecía ser accidental.

No te puedo explicar por qué, pero algo me trajo hasta aquí.- murmuró Lily, sin dejar de mirar las llamas.- Es como si algo me llamara... O alguien...

Sí, bueno, aunque te creo, es una locura.- Leo no sabía cómo sacar a su hermana de ahí.- Debes irte a la de ya.

Karl está ahí dentro.- dijo Lily entonces, mirando a su hermano.- Debemos ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

A estas alturas ya debe estar peor que pollo rostizado.- gruñó Leonardo, sin evitar la broma de mal gusto.

Tú sabes tan bien como yo él está con vida.- Lily miró muy seria a su hermano.- Y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Leonardo respingó, sorprendido. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido su hermana, sino hasta ese momento. Bajo el reflejo de las llamas, Omar juró no estar mirando a Lily, sino a la reina Yuri, la mirada que ella tenía era de compasión y de determinación, la mirada de la reina. Ante esto, Leonardo ya no dijo nada. Era como si hubiese recibido una orden directa.

Lily no sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, ni tampoco el por qué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir a ayudar a Karl, ya que era él quien la había estado llamando para que fuese hasta ahí...

Dentro del infierno, Francesco intentaba abrirse paso entre las llamas. El fuego le consumió el saco y gran parte del pantalón, pero respetó su cuerpo y parecía querer respetar también sus pulmones. Las llamas causadas por el rey reconocieron a su segundo al mando y no dañaron a Jäger, pero aun así la situación estaba poniéndose desesperada... Justo cuando Francesco acababa de entrar a la casa, los cimientos de ésta se vinieron abajo, pero para suerte de él, sus poderes ya estaban totalmente liberados y Francesco consiguió evitar morir aplastado por los escombros. Como pudo, el joven fue abriéndose paso, utilizando sus instintos de demonio para tratar de localizar a su primo.

"Resiste, Schatten", pensó Jäger. "No puedes morir ahora, no cuando acabas apenas de coronarte. Sería una catástrofe si perdiéramos al rey en estos momentos...".

Las llamas habían consumido ya todos los muebles de la casa, y a pesar de no tener nada más que quemar, el fuego parecía no querer detenerse. Francesco pasó entonces junto al cuerpo carbonizado de Hanson y lo contempló por unos segundos, sin sentir ni una gota de lástima por él. Seguramente, había sido él el culpable de todo ese infierno. Si Francesco no se daba prisa, Karl iba a terminar igual que él...

Escúchame, fuego de perdición.- habló Francesco, en voz alta.- Sé que solo estás cumpliendo el deseo del rey, puedo sentir la rabia de ambos en este momento.

El fuego comenzó a aullar a su alrededor, como si estuviera respondiéndole. Jäger comenzó a sentir un poco más de confianza, al fin estaba en su elemento.

Debes ayudarme a encontrar al rey.- continuó Francesco, hablando pausadamente.- Estás aquí para obedecer al rey, no para matarlo, que es lo que harás sino te detienes ya. Debes parar, tengo que encontrar a Schatten.

Durante un segundo, las llamas no parecieron haber escuchado las órdenes de Jäger, pero entonces el fuego pareció detenerse un poco y le mostró el camino a Francesco. Éste entonces consiguió llegar hasta el sitio en donde se encontraban dos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, en posición fetal. Francesco, al verlos, maldijo en voz baja; al parecer, había llegado demasiado tarde...

Sin embargo, como pudo llegó hasta ellos y se dio cuenta de que Karl y Lorelei estaban abrazados y enroscados alrededor de una diminuta entrada de aire. Ambos parecían estar inconscientes, y Francesco no pudo encontrar en ese momento el pulso en ninguno, de manera que trató de salir cuanto antes de ahí. Como pudo, el joven trató de cargar los dos cuerpos, cosa que le estaba resultando demasiado difícil. Cierto era que como demonio, Jäger tenía fuerza sobrehumana, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un humano y como tal, Francesco estaba quedándose sin aire por el esfuerzo. Durante un momento, el italiano se preguntó si ése sería el final de todo, si el reino de las sombras sucumbiría al no tener a su rey ni a su segundo al mando, pero entonces alguien llegó y sujetó a Lorelei, dejando a Francesco solo con el peso de Karl. Jäger se quedó con el ojo cuadrado al darse cuenta de que la persona que lo ayudó no era otro que Omar.

No me preguntes qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí.- gruñó Leonardo, al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Francesco.- Yo solo te ayudaré a salvar a esta mujer, pero a tu rey, lo cargas tú.

Con eso me basta.- respondió Francesco, un tanto aliviado.

Jäger se preguntó cómo era que Omar no fuese alcanzado por las llamas, dado que él era un ángel y el fuego de la perdición debía atacarlo, pero fue entonces cuando el demonio se dio cuenta de que el ángel estaba cubierto por un resplandor plateado, una especie de campo de fuerza que alejaba las llamas. Francesco supo entonces que la reina de la Luz andaba detrás de todo eso. Tenía que ser una ironía, pero los demonios estaban siendo ayudados por los ángeles, cosa que Jäger nunca terminaría de entender. A los seres de Luz les convenía que los líderes de las Sombras fallecieran, lo que equilibraría la guerra a favor de los ángeles. Sea como fuere, Leonardo ayudó a Francesco a salir del incendio con Lorelei y Karl, y al encontrarse en sitio seguro (y en donde no los viera nadie), todos se dejaron caer en la hierba. Lily llegó entonces corriendo hasta ellos y se arrodilló junto a su hermano; ella lucía cansada, dado que aun no había desarrollado por completo sus poderes, el sostener el campo de fuerza para proteger a Leonardo la había dejado exhausta.

Nunca entenderé que demonios pasó aquí.- dijo Francesco a Lily.- Pero gracias.

Una vez, él me salvó la vida.- Lily volteó a ver a Karl.- Era hora de corresponder el favor.

Leonardo iba a replicar algo, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron Marie, Elieth y Genzo, los dos segundos guiados por la primera, la cual supo de inmediato que su hermano estaba a salvo del infierno, aunque eso no significaba que su vida ya estaba a salvo. Elieth, al ver a Karl inconsciente en el suelo, se dejó caer sobre él, llorando de forma incontrolable e histérica, abrazándose a él. Karl no se movía y apenas respiraba, y Lorelei estaba en la misma situación, sino es que peor, y Marie parecía estar en shock. Genzo y Leonardo se miraron entre sí, pensando en lo siguiente que debían hacer.

Hay que ir por un médico.- dijo Genzo entonces.- Iré de inmediato.

No, iré yo.- Marie pareció reaccionar, aunque de forma muy lenta.- Es mi hermano, iré por ayuda.

Quizás por eso mismo debas quedarte.- insistió Genzo.- Yo iré.

No.- Marie volteó a verlo, muy seria.- No quiero ver si mi hermano muere.

Marie parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier instante, de manera que Leonardo no pudo evitar ablandarse ante la mirada triste de esos ojos azules. En voz baja, Leo le pidió a Genzo que cuidara de su hermana y tomó a Marie por los hombros, llevándosela con él para ir en busca de ayuda, un error que Omar iba a lamentar después. Genzo volteó a ver a los demás, y se dio cuenta de que Francesco miraba a Lily con mucha insistencia.

No me había dado cuenta de que eres muy hermosa.- dijo Jäger a Yuri.- Nunca había estado tan cerca de ti como para notar tu belleza.

Gracias, supongo.- Lily parpadeó, sorprendida, más que nada por el hecho de que en un momento como ése, ese joven al que creía conocer desde hacía mucho tiempo saliera con un comentario como ése, aunque era quizás la preocupación por su rey lo que tenía a Francesco diciendo tantas cosas inapropiadas.

Creo que éste no es el momento.- les recordó Genzo, enojado, señalando los cuerpos de Karl y Lorelei.- Debemos hacer algo.

Lily volteó a ver a la chica que estaba arrodillada abrazando a Karl, llorando a mares y repitiéndole una y otra vez al alemán que no la dejara sola y que no se muriera. Lily cruzó entonces miradas con Elieth, y la primera sintió mucha compasión por la segunda, ya que en los ojos grises de la rubia se marcaba todo el dolor y la desesperación que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Era bastante obvio que ella amaba a Karl en verdad.

Por favor, no me dejes.- murmuraba Elieth, una y otra vez, envuelta en llanto.- Te amo, Karl, no te mueras...

Habrá que esperar un poco.- Francesco se sentía igual de desesperado que ella.- No ganamos nada con...

¡Tenemos que hacer algo, que vengan los médicos ya!.- gritó Elieth, fuera de sí.- ¿Por qué no han llegado aun? ¿En dónde demonios se meten cuando más se necesitan?

Elieth estaba gritando, pero aun así su voz apenas y se escuchaba a través del ruido causado por las llamas. Después, la mirada de Lily se desvió hacia Lorelei, la cual había perdido ya el color y había dejado de respirar; la mexicana suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer lo que tanto deseaba, aun no tenía suficiente poder...

Genzo se había arrodillado junto a Lorelei, intentando reanimarla con RCP (resucitación cardiopulmonar), aunque parecía no estar surtiendo efecto. Elieth estaba tan desesperada e histérica que no atinaba a hacer nada más que abrazar a Karl.

Puedo salvar a uno.- dijo Lily a Francesco, dándose cuenta de que el que tenía que decidir era él.- Solo a uno, pero debes decidir a quién.

Jäger no lo pensó mucho; él supo que la reina estaba ofreciéndole la oportunidad de salvar a alguien con sus poderes, y si bien sería algo inmoralmente incorrecto, Jäger no dudó ni un segundo en pedirle que salvara al rey. Moralmente incorrecto por el hecho de que el demonio le pediría a Yuri que salvara a su enemigo mortal, algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea, pero después de todo, a ella le convenía que Schatten se salvara, ya que por el Pacto de Sangre, si el rey moría, alguien más del reino de la Luz lo haría también.

Sálvalo a él.- dijo Francesco, sin titubear.- Por favor, sálvalo y te deberemos una muy grande.

Lily no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Elieth. La chica aun estaba llorando abrazada a Karl, pero si Lily quería salvarlo, tendría que conseguir que Eli lo soltara por un momento. Elieth volteó a ver a Lily y ésta le sonrió levemente.

Déjame ayudarlo.- pidió Lily.- Te prometo que voy a tratarlo bien.

No quiero que muera.- musitó Eli.

No lo dejaré morir, pero necesito que me dejes estar con él.- replicó Lily, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Eli volteó a ver a Francesco y éste le hizo otra señal afirmativa con la cabeza, tras lo cual la chica soltó a Karl y lo acostó en el pasto. Lily entonces se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho y comenzó a hacer algo muy parecido a una resucitación cardiopulmonar, pero con menos fuerza de la que se necesitaba (para dar masaje cardiaco en una RCP, hay que comprimir el pecho con fuerza). sin embargo, Elieth creyó ver que de las manos de Lily surgía una especie de luz blanca, casi como si fuese a darle electrochoques a Karl. Después de ponerle en el pecho las manos por un momento, Lily se acercó entonces al rostro de Karl y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, o al menos eso fue lo que Elieth y Francesco pensaron, aunque el contacto duró un poco más de lo habitual. Sin embargo, pareciera que Lily estaba transmitiéndole su energía a Karl, porque cuando se separaron, él comenzó a toser repetidamente y a respirar con cierta dificultad. Eli soltó entonces un gritito de alegría y empujó a Lily para llegar a Karl, el cual comenzaba a emitir gemidos de dolor y lamentos. Francesco suspiró, aliviado, su rey se había salvado. Fue en ese momento cuando aparecieron Leonardo y Marie, con los cuerpos de rescate, cuyos paramédicos inmediatamente se ocuparon de atender a Karl y de relevar a Genzo en la RCP para Lorelei. Wakabayashi entonces se acercó a su novia, la cual comenzó a sentirse mal en esos momentos y de hecho estuvo a punto de desmayarse; Genzo la sostuvo, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.

Me siento sin fuerzas.- murmuró Lily, muy cansada.- Pero él está a salvo...

En esos momentos, los paramédicos estaban acostando a Karl en una camilla y le estaban administrando oxígeno, pero era obvio que él estaba recuperándose bastante bien. Eli entonces soltó por un momento la mano de él y se dirigió hacia Lily, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sé quien eres.- dijo Elieth a Lily.- Pero te lo agradezco, de verdad, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco...

Lily se sentía tan débil que ya no respondió; Genzo entonces la cargó y ella se quedó dormida en los brazos de él, mientras los paramédicos se llevaban a Karl y Elieth se iba con él. Leonardo había regresado con Marie y con Rudy Frank, y éstos últimos dos en esos momentos lloraban abrazados, ya que los demás rescatistas no conseguían hacer reaccionar a Lorelei. Leonardo se quedó a pocos metros de la familia, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Francesco, ya que ya se había dado cuenta de que el demonio había engañado a su reina para que salvara al rey, pero Francesco únicamente le murmuró las palabras "Pacto de Sangre" al ángel y éste ya no dijo nada. Cierto que había sido un truco barato y sucio, pero salvando al rey de los demonios se había salvado la vida de un ángel también, y eso bien valía el engaño. Francesco entonces dirigió su atención a Lorelei, la cual no respondía ni reaccionaba, y al parecer no lo haría nunca más...

Después de cierto tiempo, el paramédico que coordinaba las acciones de rescate de Lorelei, intentó checar el pulso de la mujer y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pesaroso, tras lo cual se dirigió al señor Schneider con la pena dibujada en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando Marie, Rudy Frank y Francesco confirmaron lo que tanto temían saber, pero que ya se sospechaban desde hacía tiempo...

Lorelei nunca más volvería a ver jugar a su hijo, ni vería crecer a sus nietos o a su hija, porque estaba marcado que ese día perdería la vida. Francesco se preguntó cómo iba a hacerle para decirle a Karl que su madre había muerto...

Detrás de toda la destrucción, disfrutando del calor que emanaba del infierno, una mujer de pelirroja y larga cabellera contemplaba todo con satisfacción. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor...


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

Genzo leía le periódico para tratar de informarse un poco más sobre lo ocurrido, aunque ya básicamente Elieth le había contado lo principal. Después de que Karl fue llevado al hospital, el incendio pudo ser controlado de manera inexplicable, y los bomberos no tardaron mucho en terminar de sofocar las llamas. Poco antes de eso, Lorelei fue oficialmente dada por muerta y fue encontrado el cadáver calcinado de Hanson, o lo que parecía ser su cuerpo, ya que la carne quedó tan chamuscada que realmente no se sabía si había pertenecido a un humano. Después del siniestro, los investigadores intentaban descubrir cuál había sido el origen del fuego, pero no se había encontrado aun una razón o motivo aparente. Era como si el incendio hubiese sido ocasionado por causas mágicas, cosa que era imposible, aunque Genzo no estaba tan seguro de qué era posible o imposible. Él aun no estaba tan seguro de lo que había sucedido con Lily y Karl, ya que el portero había estado concentrado en tratar de salvarle la vida a Lorelei, pero Genzo podría jurar que Lily había salvado a Karl con magia. Si esto fuese posible, entonces también sería posible el hecho de que el incendio hubiese sido ocasionado por magia.

Sea como fuere, seguía en pie una investigación judicial para tratar de dictaminar si el incendio fue accidental y la muerte de Hanson no había sido a propósito sino solo consecuencia del mismo siniestro. Se le habían tomado declaraciones a Rudy Frank y a Marie, incluso al mismo Francesco, y la policía estaba esperando a que Karl se recuperarse un poco más para tomar su declaración también. Aparte de eso, el funeral de Lorelei sería al día siguiente, y estarían presentes todos los jugadores del Bayern Munich y los directivos, así como miembros de la familia materna de Lorelei, de la cual no se sabía casi nada. Leonardo, que a esas alturas ya sabía el motivo por el cual se había iniciado la pelea entre Hanson y los Schneider, consideraba que era una ironía el hecho de que la mafia estuviese presente en el funeral de Lorelei. A dicho evento acudieron también Genzo, Lily y Leonardo, aunque se mantuvieron a prudente distancia. Desde lejos, los tres jóvenes vieron a Rudy Frank y a Marie tratando de mostrarse fuertes, con Francesco y su padre a poca distancia de ellos, manteniéndose igual de serenos. Sin embargo, no fue la presencia de la mafia lo que más llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que en algún momento apareció Karl, acompañado por Elieth.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando el alemán llegó y se detuvo por unos momentos junto a la tumba de su madre y arrojó un puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd, con toda su familia a prudente distancia detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando Lily se abrió paso, seguida por Genzo y Leonardo, y dejó caer una azucena blanca en la tumba. Karl y Lily se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, y el ambiente se puso tenso, demasiado tenso. Era como si la película se hubiese quedado en pausa por varios angustiantes minutos, a la espera que sucediese una desgracia; las personas presentes se preguntaron si debían huir o quedarse ahí. Detrás de Lily, Genzo miraba a su novia y a su rival con el ceño fruncido, y detrás de Karl, Elieth hacía lo propio pero con expresión muy seria, y Leonardo y Francesco se medían con la mirada, preguntándose si sus reyes comenzarían un ataque en esos precisos momentos. Sin embargo, el silencio fue cortado por Karl, quien no dudó ni un instante en decir lo que pensaba.

Gracias.- dijo Karl a Lily, en medio del silencio.- Por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Te la debía.- respondió Lily.- No tienes nada qué agradecer.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos más y después Karl comenzó a sentirse agotado, aun no estaba totalmente recuperado. Él entonces se dejó abrazar por Elieth y conducir por ella al automóvil que los llevó hasta ahí. Lily entonces se dio la vuelta y se retiró también, aunque por el lado opuesto, seguida por Genzo quien no acababa de entender qué demonios había ocurrido ahí. Francesco y Leonardo se miraron por algunos segundos y al final el primero sonrió.

Lo hiciste bien en el incendio.- comentó Francesco, tranquilo.- Se necesitan agallas para hacer algo así.

O se necesita estar verdaderamente estúpido.- replicó Leonardo, sonriendo también. Pero aun cuando no acepto tus métodos, admiro tu valor.

Sino fuéramos enemigos, creo que podríamos ser amigos.- comentó Francesco.

Quien sabe.- dijo Leonardo.- Todo puede suceder.

El mexicano se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermana, sabiendo que la tregua que se había dado entre ángeles y demonios había terminado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días y el cumpleaños de Lily estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así como la fiesta de compromiso que daría el señor Akira en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana (nótese que ellos tienen mansiones en todos lados). Genzo le había comprado a Lily un hermoso vestido que ella escogió y que incluso contó con la aprobación de Rika, la cual regresó a Europa momentáneamente al ver que Taro había sido dado de alta del hospital y se encontraba un poco mejor. Lily estaba nerviosa, esa fiesta le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, pero ya le había dicho que sí a Genzo y no podía echarse para atrás.

Leonardo y Rika se habían puesto a hablar sobre lo que había dicho Marie acerca de que ella no ocasionó el accidente de Misaki, omitiendo claro está el hecho de que Leonardo se había acostado con ella. Rika no estaba convencida de la inocencia de la chica Schneider, pero Leo la distrajo diciéndole que iba siendo hora de decirle la verdad a Lily. Rika frunció el entrecejo, no conforme con el cambio de tema, pero ya se dijo que tendría tiempo de preguntarle todo a Leonardo con más calma, incluyendo lo que había sucedido en el incendio.

Yuri está por obtener la totalidad de sus poderes, y también nosotros.- dijo Leo.- Deberíamos pensar en decirle la verdad, aunque...

¿Aunque qué?.- gruñó Rika, un poco molesta por la duda que escuchó en la voz de su primo.- No me digas que ahora eres tú el que tiene un inconveniente.

Es solo que... No sé, ¿de verdad tenemos que luchar contra ellos?.- cuestionó Leonardo.- Es decir, sé que son nuestros enemigos pero...

No empieces con eso.- lo interrumpió Rika.- ¿Me voy por algún tiempo y regreso con la novedad de que quieres hacerte amigo de los demonios?

Bueno ya, no te pongas así.- Leo se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.- Le diremos la verdad a Yuri cuando cumpla los 18, no se hable más del asunto.

Rika asintió entonces con la cabeza, satisfecha, y Leonardo suspiró. Todo sería mucho más fácil si simplemente decidían hacer las paces.

Genzo se sentía molesto y celoso, pero no quería admitirlo. Desde lo del incendio, Lily había vuelto a ponerle demasiada atención a los Schneider, y sobre todo, a Karl. No conforme con haberle salvado la vida y haber estado presente en el funeral de Lorelei, Lily continuó visitando a Karl en el hospital, mientras Genzo charlaba con Elieth, y básicamente se podría decir que Lily y Karl se habían hecho amigos, o que por lo menos ya soportaban más la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, esto a Wakabayashi no le caía en gracia, él seguía pensando que entre Karl y Lily había una especie de atracción, cosa que ponía a Elieth a reírse a carcajadas cada vez que escuchaba al portero comentar esta situación. Para ella, Karl y Lily apenas y comenzaban a soportarse mutuamente, de manera que era imposible que entre los dos hubiese atracción.

No sé por qué, pero tengo una especie de _deja vú_, creo que esto ya lo discutimos antes.- comentó Eli.- Tu novia y mi novio no se gustan entre sí, yo más bien creo que se odian, así que no alucines.

No lo sé, yo creo que Yuri se preocupa mucho por Schneider.- gruñó Genzo.

Eso es porque ambos se salvaron la vida en algún momento de sus vidas.- replicó Elieth.- Deja de ver moros con tranchete donde no los hay, Genzo y ubícate. A tu novia no le gusta mi Karl.

¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura de eso?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.

Porque si fuera así, le tendría que patear el trasero.- contestó Eli.- Y ella me agrada, aun cuando no he tenido tiempo de conocerla bien.

Ya lo tendrás.- gruñó Genzo.- Cuando deje de preocuparse por tu novio.

Ya deja de preocuparte por eso.- Elieth rió.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tu novia se muere por ti?

Genzo quería creerlo, pero la verdad era que estaba muy celoso y no se atrevía admitirlo, sobre todo por el hecho de que la fiesta iba a ser muy pronto. Lily sentía miedo por esa fiesta, no era necesario que nadie se lo dijera a Genzo, él podía adivinarlo, así que por eso el portero no quería hacerle una escena de celos en ese momento.

¿Me disculpas?.- pidió Elieth, frunciendo las cejas, al ver que la mentada Nydia Cristal hacía acto de presencia en el hospital.- Sigue apareciéndose esa vieja aquí.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Genzo, muy poco interesado en Nydia.

Una fan que está obsesionada con Karl.- gruñó Eli.- Créeme, ella sí que está interesada en mi novio, y a ella sí que voy a patearle el trasero si no lo deja en paz.

Genzo entonces decidió retirarse, ya que Lily salió de la habitación de Schneider y ambos se despidieron de Elieth, la cual estaba más concentrada en alejar a Nydia que en otra cosa. En el camino de regreso a su casa, Lily le contó a Genzo que Karl parecía estar recuperándose, aunque continuaba deprimido por lo de su madre.

Cree que la culpa es de él.- suspiró Lily, apesadumbrada.- Pobrecito, quisiera hacer algo por él.

"Yo creo que ya has hecho suficiente", pensó Wakabayashi, de mal humor. "Te ha tenido con él más tiempo que yo".

Ése hubiese sido un buen momento para que Genzo le dijese a Lily cómo se sentía con respecto a todo lo ocurrido desde el incendio, pero una vez más, él ocultó sus sentimientos y prefirió hablarle a Lily sobre la fiesta de compromiso. Lily le respondió que ya tenía todo preparado, que lo único que lamentaba era no poder tener un estómago de reserva por si la traicionaban los nervios, a lo que Genzo le respondió que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, que todo estaría bien.

Así pues, el día del cumpleaños número 18 de Lily llegó, cosa que ella no recibió de tan buen humor como se hubiese esperado. Desde que se despertó, el estómago se le revolvía y la cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas y respondió a la felicitación que su madre le dio.

Pareces no estar muy feliz.- comentó Emily.- ¿Te pasa algo?

La fiesta es hoy.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Y estoy muy nerviosa.

Eso es natural.- suspiró Emily.- Conocer a la familia de tu novio siempre te seca la boca. A mí me pasó con la familia de tu padre, sé lo que se siente.

Pero por lo menos tú estabas comprometida, ¿no?.- replicó Lily.- Genzo ni me ha pedido matrimonio, solo somos novios y... No sé, creo que esto es excesivo.

Bueno, si no te sientes bien con esto, no vayas.- dijo Emily.- Es tu decisión, y tu cumpleaños también, no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras.

Lo sé.- Lily sonrió, con tristeza.- Pero esto es importante para Genzo y no puedo retractarme... Su abuelo va a estar presente, y él quiere que yo lo conozca.

Como tú quieras.- Emily besó a su hija en la frente.

Así pues, Lily pasó la mañana con Genzo, Leonardo y Rika, los cuales le festejaron su cumpleaños con un almuerzo especial. Más tarde, Genzo se despidió diciéndole a Lily que pasaría por ella más tarde y se retiró, dejándola sola con sus miedos y preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no había ya marcha atrás y ella acudió a la cita que le había programado Rika para que la maquillaran y peinaran y después en su casa ella misma la ayudó a ponerse el vestido y los complementos necesarios para que Lily quedara lista para la gran noche.

Te ves realmente hermosa.- dijo Rika, admirando su creación.- Vaya que quedaste muy bien, vas a dejarlos con la boca abierta.

¿Eso crees?.- Lily dudaba.- Yo siento que no soy yo... Me siento tan rara y diferente...

Te ves muy bien.- insistió Rika.- Y sí eres tú, solo que un diferente vestido. Tú tranquila, te ves perfecta.

Lily trató de sonreír y entonces Emily entró y le avisó a su hija que Genzo ya había llegado. La chica entonces respiró profundo y se preparó para salir y enfrentarse a lo que sea que la estuviese esperando. Leonardo estaba esperando a su hermana en el inicio de las escaleras y sonrió al verla, tendiéndole las manos.

Mírate nada más.- sonrió Leo, tomando a su hermana por las manos y haciéndola girar.- Te ves realmente muy hermosa, como toda una reina.

Realmente, me siento todo menos una reina.- confesó Lily, muy nerviosa.- Solo soy yo.

Créeme.- Leo besó a su hermana en la mejilla.- Tú eres verdaderamente una reina, te digan lo que te digan.

Lily miró entonces sorprendida a Leonardo, y por un momento recordó un momento en donde él ya le había dicho algo similar, pero en ese momento él estaba usando un traje de batalla y ella estaba vestida con una ropa diferente...

Ve y destrózalos con tu encanto.- Leonardo trajo a su hermana de vuelta al mundo real.

Vaya manera de decirlo.- ella sonrió, agradecida.- Gracias, Omar, por todo.

No hay de qué.- sonrió Leonardo.- Ve, que abajo tu rey te espera.

¿Qué no debe ser un príncipe?.- cuestionó Lily, divertida.

No en tu caso.- negó Leo.- Toda reina merece un rey, no al revés.

Lily se rió entonces y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Genzo; Leonardo la miró, con mucho amor y cariño de hermano. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero había llamado a su hermano "Omar", lo que significaba que sus recuerdos estaban regresando...

Genzo estaba esperando, un tanto nervioso, a que Lily apareciera, mientras charlaba con Emily sobre la fiesta. La mujer opinaba que su futuro yerno lucía verdaderamente muy apuesto con su traje de gala (frac, smokin, tuxedo, lo que quieran) y que sin duda él y Lily iban a impactar en la fiesta, por mucha gente elegante que hubiese ahí. Genzo iba a responder a esto cuando vio a Lily bajar las escaleras y se quedó sin aliento. Ella realmente lucía muy bella, con vestido escotado de color azul marino, ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto de ahí hasta el suelo; Lily llevaba además el cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos y usaba un chal azul plateado en los hombros, a manera de abrigo. Genzo no notó que se había quedado con la boca abierta sino hasta que escuchó a Emily soltar una risita.

Te ves hermosa.- Genzo se acercó a Lily y le besó la mano.- Vas a impactarlos a todos.

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó.- Tú te ves en verdad muy apuesto.

Gracias, aunque sé que lo dices por cortesía.- Genzo rió levemente.

No, lo digo en serio.- Lily sonrió.- ¿Vamos ya?

Espera, aun no.- negó Genzo.- Hace falta que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

¿Ahora?.- Lily se sorprendió.- Quizás sea mejor para después…

No, ahora.- insistió Genzo, con una media sonrisa.- Va a quedarte muy bien con lo que traes puesto.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Wakabayashi sacó una cajita alargada, la cual le tendió a Lily. Ésta le quitó la envoltura al regalo y descubrió una caja de terciopelo, de ésas que se usan para joyería. Sorprendida, ella la abrió y descubrió un hermoso dije de diamante en forma corazón, montado en oro blanco, muy bello y muy fino, con una cadena también de oro blanco y finamente trenzada. Lily se quedó sin saber qué decir.

El Corazón del Bosque.- explicó Genzo, tomando la joya para ponérsela a Lily al cuello.- Una reliquia de mi familia que quiero que tengas.

Pero… .- comenzó a decir Lily, dudosa.

Pero nada.- la cortó Genzo, terminando de colocarle la cadena con el dije al cuello.- Quiero que tú lo uses, por favor, no lo rechaces. Estoy dándote mi corazón con él.

Lily se ruborizó aun más al mirar a Genzo a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de un amor tan puro que desaparecieron todas las dudas que ella sentía por la fiesta. Genzo entonces la besó con ternura y Lily se dejó llevar por ese gesto de amor verdadero.

Gracias.- murmuró ella, cuando se separaron.

Gracias a ti, por estar en mi vida.- murmuró él.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y entonces Genzo le ofreció el brazo a su novia. Era momento de marcharse ya y enfrentarse a la verdad, sin imaginarse ninguno de los dos que después de esa fiesta, ya nada volvería a ser igual…


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Akira Wakabayashi esperaba pacientemente a que su hijo llegara a la fiesta. A lo lejos, el señor Arizami y Sakura esperaban la llegada de Genzo, charlando con Kana, la madre del portero. Akira supo entonces que todo estaba listo, la trampa estaba tendida y al final de esa reunión Genzo estaría comprometido, pero con Saku-chan.

Es una gran fiesta.- comentó Daisuke, de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a Akira.- se nota que en verdad quieres echar la casa por la ventana.

Se trata de Genzo.- replicó Akira.- Es normal que me esfuerce por él. Además, quiero que su futura esposa se sienta bienvenida en la familia.

Eso es verdad.- asintió Daisuke, sonriendo levemente.- la mujer que se case con mi nieto merece solo lo mejor. Genzo es un gran muchacho, y esa chica será muy afortunada por tenerlo.

Lo sé.- sonrió Akira, mirando a lo lejos a Sakura.- Es por eso que él debe casarse solo con la mejor.

¿Tú conoces a la muchacha?.- quiso saber daisuke.- Genzo me ha hablado mucho sobre ella.

La conozco.- asintió Akira.- Pero no lo suficiente; sin embargo, ya tedremos esta noche para conocerla mejor.

En esto estaban Akira y Daisuke cuando Genzo y Lily hicieron acto de presencia. Akira lo esperaba, pero se sorprendió muchísimo de ver a Lily tan elegantemente vestida, y más aun, usando el Corazón del Bosque. La joven parecía estar en su elemento, saludando y sonriendo a todos los que pasaban frente a ella. Akira frunció el entrecejo, sin saber qué era lo que le molestaba más, si el hecho de que Lily estuviese usando una reliquia de la familia Wakabayashi o el hecho de saber que Genzo traía una cara de enamorado que no podía con ella. Era obvio que ambos se amaban, y por un momento Akira pensó si estaría haciendo lo correcto al intentar separar a la pareja, pero se decidió no flaquear. Genzo debía casarse con una japonesa, no con una extranjera que ni siquiera provenía de una familia de renombre.

Vaya.- Daisuke sonrió, ampliamente.- Mira que Genzo tiene buen gusto, esta joven es hermosa.

Sabe como vestirse.- tuvo que admitir Akira, muy a su pesar.

Sabe hacer mucho más que cómo vestirse.- replicó Akira, sonriente.- ¿No has visto el rostro de Genzo? Se ve muy feliz a su lado.

Akira gruñó, pero tan bajo que Daisuke no lo escuchó. Fue entonces cuando Genzo y Lily llegaron hasta ellos, ambos sonriendo ampliamente.

Padre.- dijo Genzo.- Abuelo, hemos llegado.

Bienvenido.- sonrió Daisuke, abrazando a su nieto.- Vaya que has crecido.

Supongo que eso dicen los abuelos.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa.

Lily notó la gran diferencia de cariño que había entre Genzo y su padre, a diferencia de la que había entre Genzo y su abuelo, ya que a éste último el portero le había dado un abrazo muy cariñoso, pero al primero Genzo se limitó a darle una apretón de manos más bien seco.

No olvides las reverencias.- reprendió Akira.- No por estar en Alemania vayas a volverte occidental.

No las olvido.- replicó Genzo, haciendo una reverencia oriental de 90 grados, la que indicaba mayor respeto en su cultura.

Ya deberías dejar esas cosas de lado y no ser tan estricto, viviendo en Europa no veo la necesidad de seguir con tanta reverencia.- gruñó Daisuke a su hijo, aunque después le sonrió amablemente a Lily.- ¿No piensas presentarnos a esta encantadora joven?

Claro que sí.- asintió Genzo, más relajado.- Padre, abuelo, ella es Lily Del Valle, mi novia.

Es todo un placer.- Lily hizo una reverencia al estilo europeo, esto era, las que suelen usarse con la realeza.- Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

Bienvenida.- Daisuke tomó las manos de Lily y se las besó, para después dirigirle una gran sonrisa.- Siéntete como si estuvieras con tu familia.

Lily sintió la calidez que emanaba de ese hombre y de inmediato supo el por qué Genzo lo quería tanto. Mientras que Akira inspiraba miedo y tendía a alejar a la gente, Daisuke inspiraba confianza e invitaba a querer conocerlo más. Entre Daisuke y Lily se estableció de inmediato una conexión, la cual fue bruscamente cortada por Akira.

Bienvenida.- dijo Akira, con tanta frialdad que a Lily le hizo sentir lo contrario.- Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

Gracias a usted.- replicó Lily, volviendo a hacer otra reverencia europea y estirando la mano para que Akira la tomara y se la besara.

Esperaba una reverencia oriental.- Akira apenas y rozó la mano enguantada de la chica.- Ojalá que Genzo te cuente algún día un poco más sobre nuestras costumbres.

Las conozco bien, señor.- replicó Lily, sonando muy cortés y educada.- Pero pensé que sería mejor mostrarle cuáles son las mías.

Akira no supo qué responder, quedándose muy serio, mientras que Genzo y Daisuke intercambiaban miradas entre sí y se sonreían. Akira retuvo por unos instantes la mano de Lily, clavándole la mirada en sus ojos chocolate esperando a que ella se sintiera intimidada, pero Lily lo miró sin parpadear. Akira lo soltó entonces y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Me supongo que es mejor.- replicó Akira.- Ya me las enseñarás después. Por lo pronto, quiero que conozcas a mi esposa y a mis otros hijos, querida.

Será un honor.- asintió Lily, sonriendo también.

Vamos entonces.- Akira le ofreció un brazo a Lily.- Perdona que te la quite un momento, Genzo, no tardaré.

Claro.- fue todo cuanto él dijo.

Lily aceptó entonces el brazo que Akira le ofrecía y antes de marcharse le lanzó a Genzo una mirada de auxilio, pero ella confiaba en él y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa. Así pues, Daisuke y Genzo se quedaron a solas, mirando a los otros dos marcharse.

Vaya que esta chica tiene agallas.- comentó Daisuke, divertido.- La última vez que vi a alguien hablarle así a mi hijo fue tu madre, Genzo.

Me imagino que no esperaba que ella le respondiera así.- asintió Genzo, mirando a Lily.- Pero Yuri no es cualquier persona...

Es hermosa.- comentó Daisuke, feliz.- Y se nota que te ama en verdad.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- O sea, yo lo sé, pero tú nunca has hablado con ella.

Porque solo alguien que te ame soportaría venir a este infierno.- replicó Daisuke, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su nieto.- Ven, vamos a seguirlos, no por nada te lo digo, creo que si no vamos tras ellos, tu padre puede intentar convertirla en escultura de hielo con su aliento.

No cambias.- Genzo estuvo a punto de reírse.

Ojalá que mi hijo si lo hiciera.- suspiró Daisuke, apesadumbrado.- Los negocios congelaron el corazón de Akira y me temía que lo mismo fuese a pasarte a ti...

Ya sabes que eso a mí no me interesa.- replicó Wakabayashi nieto.

Lo sé, pero eso no te salva de la cizaña familiar.- musitó Daisuke, algo triste.- Eres mi única esperanza para que el nombre de la familia Wakabayashi se salve.

Tranquilo, abuelo.- sonrió Genzo.- No creo que estemos tan mal.

Daisuke sonrió levemente y continuó hablando con su nieto, mientras su hijo presentaba a Lily con todos los demás. En esos momentos, Akira estaba presentando a Lily con los Arizami, y Genzo respingó al ver a Sakura. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos ahí? Era un chiste de mal gusto el que Saku y su familia se encontrasen en esa fiesta.

Lily, te presento a los Arizami.- dijo Akira, con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.- Grandes amigos de la familia. Ella es Sakura, tiene más o menos tu edad. Saku, ella es la señorita Lily Del Valle.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Sakura, quien en esos momentos llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo trenzado.- He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

El gusto es mío, y quisiera poder decir lo mismo.- replicó Lily, un tanto sorprendida. Esa chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- Pero lamento decir que es la primera vez que escucho tu nombre.

No importa, no solemos ser tan famosos como los Wakabayashi.- replicó el señor Arizami, con sorna.- Y dime, ¿cómo es que una joven tan encantadora como tú conoció a esta familia?

Es amiga de mi hijo.- fue Akira el que respondió.- Se conocieron en algún partido o algo así, la verdad no sé muy bien. Lily no proviene de una familia de renombre, así que no creo que haya sido en alguna fiesta o sitio importante.

Oh.- el tono con el que la señora Arizami dijo esto fue más bien de desprecio.- Ya veo. ¿De dónde vienes entonces, querida?

Esa pregunta le hizo sentir a Lily como si le estuviesen preguntando por la carnicería de donde salió, como si se tratase de un trozo de carne. La amabilidad del primer momento había desaparecido, ahora se estaba enfrentando a las fieras.

Nací en México y crecí allá.- contestó Lily, con mucha frialdad.- Mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos venimos a Alemania cuando nos quedamos solos, venimos en busca de un mejor futuro.

¿Y eso por qué, querida?.- insistió la señora Arizami.- ¿Qué pasó con el señor Del Valle? ¿Los abandonó o tu madre se cansó de que él no los mantuviera?

Mi padre era médico, así que el dinero nunca fue problema.- replicó Lily, enojada e indignada.- Y no, él no nos abandonó, mi padre fue asesinado.

Oh, lo lamento.- la señora Arizami titubeó y pareció avergonzarse un poco.- Bueno, yo creía que, por ser mexicana, tu familia, bueno, pues...

Ya deja en paz a la señorita, mamá.- intervino entonces un joven que se parecía mucho a Sakura, y que tenía el cabello recogido en una colita de caballo.- Estás siendo muy descortés. Hola, soy Johan Arizami, hermano de Sakura.

Mucho gusto.- Lily hizo por quien sabe cuanta vez una reverencia.

El gusto es todo mío.- el joven tomó un de las manos de Lily y se la besó, con una mirada muy elocuente.- No creí conocer el día de hoy a una mujer tan hermosa.

Lily se apenó un poco, Genzo frunció el entrecejo y Daisuke carraspeó, aunque Akira se veía satisfecho. Las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba con la presencia de Johan ahí. El joven se veía realmente interesado en Lily, así como Sakura se veía interesada en Genzo.

¿Me permiten si se las robo un rato?.- preguntó Johan, tomando a Lily por un brazo.- Quisiera charlar con ella un rato.

No creo que sea prudente.- gruñó Genzo, enojado. No le estaba gustando nada esa situación.

No me la voy a llevar para siempre.- insistió Johan.- A menos que ella quiera, claro.

Bueno, yo no creo que... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Vamos, que no tiene nada de malo que nuestra invitada charle con los demás.- la cortó Akira.- Por supuesto que puedes llevártela, Johan, aquí tu hermana se encargará de entretener a mi hijo.

Claro, ni Genzo ni Lily estaban de acuerdo con separarse, pero entonces Johan se la llevó a ella y Sakura se acercó a él. Daisuke frunció el entrecejo al ver esto, el comportamiento de Akira le estaba dando mala espina.

El caso era que Johan anduvo con Lily un buen rato, mientras que Genzo pasaba tiempo con Sakura. Era como si el par de hermanos se hubiese puesto de acuerdo, ya que ambos hacían todo lo posible para evitar que Genzo y Lily se encontraran, y las pocas veces que Lily se separó de Johan era cuando Akira quería hacerla quedar en ridículo ante otra persona, insistiendo en su condición de huérfana extranjera, que al parecer eso era algo indigno entre esas gentes de sociedad. Lily se sentía como conejo atrapado en una reunión de zorros, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a salir bien ahí.

Genzo, en algún momento, consiguió librarse más fácilmente de Sakura y se fue a esconder en la barra, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de salir con Lily de ahí. Daisuke se acercó a su nieto en cuanto lo vio solo, aprovechando que Akira estaba ocupado con Kana.

Te ves cansado y aun no sirven la cena.- comentó Daisuke.- Y aun es pronto para que empieces a tomar.

Solo estoy bebiendo limonada.- respondió Genzo.- Y no sé si sentirme como un idiota o como un ingenuo. Algo me dice que mi padre no tenía tan buenas intenciones como me hizo creer en un inicio.

Sabías que no te la iba a poner fácil.- replicó Daisuke.- Y bueno, la fiesta aun no termina.

Es lo peor de todo.- gruñó Genzo.- Y mientras tanto, ahí está ese metrosexual de cola de caballo coqueteándole a mi novia en mi cara, y no puedo agarrarlo a golpes como deseo porque entonces mi padre diría que he cambiado, que me he vuelto violento y todo por culpa de Lily.

Podría decir que conoces a Akira mejor que yo.- rió Daisuke.- Pero tranquilo, tenle más fe a tu novia, ella solo quiere ser cortés, te recuerdo que ella aquí es la víctima.

Pues no me lo parece.- replicó Genzo, mirando a Lily bailar con Johan, ambos muy entretenidos.- Yo creo que a ella le gusta estar con él.

Yo diría que más bien ella prefiere estar con él a ser humillada por los demás.- replicó Daisuke.- Tu padre está explotando sus desgracias al por mayor.

Ésa es otra cosa en la que no me puedo meter, cada que él pasea a Lily como animal de exhibición, a mí me entretiene cualquiera de los mil parientes que vinieron y no puedo ir a meter las manos al fuego por ella.- gruñó Genzo.

Lo sé, pero te lo hará a ti, no a mí.- dijo Daisuke.- Iré a rescatar a tu novia, si es que no crees que te la quiero quitar.

Genzo no pudo hacer menos que reírse, mientras que Daisuke se acomodaba el moño de su traje y salía en dirección a Johan y Lily, con actitud de conquistador. El hombre llegó con la pareja e invitó a Lily a bailar.

Espero que no te moleste, Johan, pero esta dama será mía por ahora.- dijo Daisuke, tomando a Lily para bailar con ella.

Claro.- Johan aceptó, aunque muy a su pesar.

Gracias.- murmuró Lily, cuando Daisuke y ella se alejaron.- Estaba a punto de gritar y salir corriendo como loca.

No te culpo.- Daisuke suspiró, melodramáticamente.- Si yo pudiera, haría lo mismo.

Lily sonrió levemente y se relajó. Daisuke, además de ser buen bailarín, era bastante amable y cortés. Akira los vio bailar desde lejos, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada; aun cuando él ya era el dueño de la compañía Wakabayashi, Akira seguía teniéndole respeto a su padre, y más aun, le tenía miedo.

Relájese, parece un tronco girando.- comentó Daisuke, animando a Lily.- Me dijeron que a las latinas les gustaba bailar, no me vaya a decir que todo es mentira.

Nos gusta bailar, es solo que esto parece más una marcha fúnebre.- replicó Lily, sin poder contenerse.

No hay mala música, solo malos bailarines.- replicó Daisuke.- Todo baile es bueno si se tiene una buena pareja, y yo estoy seguro de que tengo a la mejor de esta pista, y también a la más bella y encantadora.

¿Cómo es que usted es tan diferente a todos?.- preguntó Lily, ruborizada.- No es como todos los que he conocido esta noche.

Yo me pregunto si no seré adoptado.- bromeó Daisuke.- La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que sucedió. Mi familia no siempre fue así, ni Akira tampoco, pero creo que todo se echó a perder a partir de que le heredé la compañía y tomó el control total de la empresa. Creo que eso lo echó a perder.

Quizás es solo que la presión lo consume.- comentó Lily.- Y si el jefe de la familia se no se siente bien consigo mismo, el resto de la familia lo resiente.

Te portas demasiado benevolente.- dijo Daisuke, sonriendo con ternura.- Quisiera pensar eso, pero a veces ni yo tengo buen concepto de mi propio hijo.

Mi madre decía que lo mejor es encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas.- replicó Lily.- Sobre todo, si se encuentra uno en posición incómoda. Eso es mejor que ponerse a llorar o a actuar como los demás.

Eres muy dulce.- comentó Daisuke, sin dejar de sonreír.- No eres como las demás mujeres que han pretendido pertenecer a esta familia. Y creo que ahora es un buen momento para ofrecerte perdón por todas las majaderías que te han hecho esta noche. No te mereces ninguna, eres muy valiente al aceptar venir aquí así.

Lo hice por Genzo.- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, al tiempo que se ruborizaba.- Por estar con él, soportaría lo que fuera.

Eso es más que suficiente, créeme.- sonrió el hombre.- Eso es lo único que importa, el amor.

Daisuke entonces se detuvo un momento para besar a Lily en la frente, con la misma ternura con la que habría besado a su nieta. Ella se sentía muy bien con Daisuke, el hombre era el único en esa familia que parecía haber aceptado a Lily y que la trataba como persona y no como deshecho humano. Daisuke era el único al que al parecer no le importaba que Lily no proviniese de una familia de renombre, le bastaba con que amara a Genzo y ella a él.

Genzo, a su vez, observaba a su novia y a su abuelo juntos y sonrió. Al parecer, Daisuke estaba dando su aprobación y eso a Genzo lo tenía satisfecho; si su abuelo aceptaba a Lily, no importaba que los demás no lo hicieran, con Daisuke sobraba y bastaba.

Es rara esa chica.- comentó Akira, parándose junto a Genzo para observar a Lily a Daisuke.- ¿Estás seguro de que es a ella a quien quieres darle el Corazón del Bosque?

De manera que lo notaste.- gruñó Genzo.

Imposible no notarlo.- replicó Akira.- No esperaba que le fueras a dar el dije a alguien como ella.

¿Qué parte de: la amo y me quiero casar con ella, no has entendido aun?.- cuestionó Genzo, de mal humor.- Si necesitabas otra prueba, ahí la tienes.

Yo creo que te precipitaste.- dijo Akira, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿No notaste que esa chica se la ha pasado de lo más alegre de la vida con Johan? A mí me parece algo coqueta.

Solo está siendo cortés.- replicó Genzo, aunque frunció el entrecejo.

¿En serio crees eso?.- Akira le dio un sorbo a su martín.- ¿Y qué me dices de Karl Heinz Schneider? He leído en los periódicos que se le ha visto en compañía de tu novia en muchas ocasiones. ¿También trata de ser cortés con él?

Ahí fue cuando Genzo ya no replicó; Akira había dado en el blanco, el mencionar a Karl hizo que otra vez Genzo dudara sobre Lily. El portero se volvió a preguntar si de verdad entre su novia y Schneider no habría algo más que simple simpatía… Akira, de buen humor, pidió otro martini; la semilla de la duda ya estaba bien sembrada, solo habría que terminar de cultivarla…

El desastre, sin embargo, ocurrió poco después. Lily y Daisuke decidieron ir a tomar algo de beber para refrescarse después de bailar, y fue entonces cuando todas las ventanas del enorme salón se rompieron, provocando caos y confusión en general. Lily no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero tuvo la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir y no se equivocó…

Por una de las ventanas rotas entró entonces una mujer pelirroja usando un extraño traje de color rojo, la cual volteó a ver a Lily, clavando sus ojos en ella. Anya sonrió malévolamente al ver a la joven, al fin después de tanto tiempo la había encontrado…


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

Genzo sabía que nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer tan hermosa y de mirada tan fría, pero de inmediato supo que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas. La mujer tenía una mirada tan temible que todos a su alrededor retrocedieron. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar, y la gente se esforzaba por salir de ahí, aunque misteriosamente todas las puertas parecían estar atrancadas.

Lily palideció al ver a Anya, y el tiempo y el mundo se le detuvieron en un angustioso instante. Lily recordó la terrible noche en la que la pelirroja entró en su vida y destruyó a su familia, viviendo las pesadillas que la acosaron por muchas noches en sus últimos años de vida. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Lily tuvo la seguridad de que ya en alguna ocasión se había enfrentado a esa asesina en un campo de batalla muy diferente...

Te escondiste demasiado.- comentó Anya, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Lily.- Eres muy escurridiza, nadie pensaría que vendrías a Alemania, al sitio en donde vive mi querido rey. Ése fue quizás tu más grande error...

¿La conoces?.- Daisuke sabía que la pregunta era muy poco apropiada para ese momento.

Una vez arruinó mi vida.- contestó Lily, con un hilo de voz.- Ella fue quien mató a mi padre y al parecer ahora quiere matarme a mí...

Lily volteó entonces a ver a Genzo e intercambiaron miradas, y él no necesitó de más para saber que Anya era la mujer que había destruido su vida. Akira hizo el intento de huir y de llevarse a su hijo con él, pero Genzo se lanzó primero hacia Lily, con el fin de protegerla. Yami sacó entonces su espada y la blandió frente a todos, en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Cuánta gente, qué sorpresa.- comentó Anya, con mucha frialdad.- Qué delicia será darles una muerte a todos, de uno por uno.

¿Qué quiere de nosotros?.- gimoteó la señora Arizami, asustada cual ratón.

Simple y sencillo, quiero a la reina.- respondió Anya, señalando a Lily.- En cuanto acabe con ella, mi misión estará cumplida.

Llévatela entonces.- replicó alguien.- Y déjanos marchar.

Oh, claro que me la llevaré, pero están muy equivocados si creen que voy a dejarlos ir con vida.- se mofó Anya, lamiendo uno de sus dedos enguantados.- No puedo permitirme que tanta gente salga con vida. La reina va primero, ustedes serán el postre.

Anya entonces blandió su arma y se dirigió hacia Lily, pero Genzo se lanzó primero y tumbó a Yami al suelo. Hubo gritos y confusión en general, y el primer impulso de Lily fue el tratar de defender a Genzo, pero Daisuke la tomó por un brazo.

No es bueno el lanzarse a lo idiota a atacar.- le dijo él.- Hay que tener un plan.

Genzo y Anya pelearon por el control de la espada; él estaba sorprendido del hecho de que ella fuese tan fuerte y hábil, a él le estaba costando trabajo el evitar que ella no le clavara la espada o le cortara la garganta con ella. Genzo en algún momento consiguió que Anya soltara la espada y ambos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos.

Estás loca.- gruñó Genzo.- No vas a lastimar a nadie este día, no vas a hacerle daño a Yuri ni al resto de mi familia.

Anya no podía creer su buena suerte, no podía creer que fuese a toparse con dos presas tan importantes ese día, pero tenía que ser cierto, ya que solo podía haber una persona en el mundo que llamaría a la reina de la Luz por su nombre verdadero...

El hombre marcado por el Destino.- dijo Anya, con sorna.- Miren, quién lo diría, protegiendo a su dulce y estúpida reina. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero al parecer hoy es mi día. A ti también tendré que matarte, para mayor seguridad. Matando a la reina y matándote a ti, la Profecía no se cumplirá.

De verdad que estás muy loca.- dijo Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Reina, profecía? Yo nunca te he visto, no veo por qué pretendes matarme ni por qué estás diciendo tantas incoherencias, a menos que estés desquiciada.

Gracias por el cumplido.- sonrió Anya, aunque con maldad.- Y debo matarte, porque tu hija no debe nacer jamás. No debe nacer la hija de la reina o va a ser el fin de mi plan.

Genzo se quedó sin saber qué responder. ¿De qué hija estaba hablando esa mujer? ¿La hija de Lily y él, acaso? Si es que la "reina" de la que ella hablaba era Lily... Pero era una locura, Genzo apenas y consideraba la idea de casarse con Lily, mucho menos se pondría a pensar en hijos, pero al parecer Anya sí lo había hecho ya. Ésta, a su vez, aprovechó el momento de distracción que tuvo Genzo para tomar su espada e intentar atacarlo, pero entonces Daisuke atacó a Anya por detrás y la arrojó al suelo con una llave de lucha libre que dejó a Genzo más sorprendido aun; Lily llegó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se alejaron junto con Daisuke, mientras que Anya intentaba recuperarse del golpe.

¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, abuelo?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

He viajado mucho.- fue todo cuanto Daisuke respondió.- Váyanse de aquí, es obvio que esa chica quiere matarlos a ambos primero. Yo llamaré a la policía.

El resto de los Wakabayashi y de los invitados se habían puesto a correr y a gritar como cerdos en carnicería, y entre tanta confusión Anya no supo para dónde se habían ido sus presas y se desesperó de ver a tanta gente metiéndose en su camino. Su tiempo era precioso, y si bien sin dudarlo disfrutaría de degollar a cada una de esas personas con su espada, el detenerse a hacer eso les daría oportunidad a la reina y a su hombre de poder escapar. Así pues, Anya usaría otra arma, una que nunca había usado antes por no tener la totalidad de sus poderes, pero ahora que Schatten estaba coronado, Yami ya tenía todo su poder... Así pues, Yami tomó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, atravesando las lozas de mármol del lugar, y empezando a pronunciar en voz alta palabras totalmente desconocidas para los demás. Una fuerza extraña y tremendamente poderosa hizo entonces presa del lugar, y todos los presentes la sintieron hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas y los paralizó de momento. A las pocas centésimas de segundo de que la energía desapareció, el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como si un terremoto de altas proporciones estuviese teniendo lugar en ese mismo momento.

La paredes, las lámparas, los muebles e incluso la gente, todo en ese lugar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, era sin lugar a dudas uno de los terremotos más fuertes que se hubiesen sentido jamás, y la gente comenzó a caer al suelo y a gritar del terror. Genzo, Lily y Daisuke apenas pudieron sostenerse de cualquier cosa para evitar correr con la misma suerte.

¿Qué está pasando?.- Genzo gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de los gritos de su familia.

Este terremoto no es normal.- gritó Daisuke.- Sino se detiene, vamos a morir aplastados.

La cosa no podía ser más cierta; el techo estaba a punto de ceder bajo la fuerza del temblor, con el riesgo de aplastar a todos los que se encontraban dentro. Lily supo entonces que si no hacía algo, toda la familia de Genzo iba a perecer en ese momento. Una fuerza interior más fuerte que su conciencia misma impulsaron a Lily a correr hacia dentro del salón principal, a pesar de las negativas e intentos de Daisuke y Genzo por detenerla. Éste iba a seguirla cuando alguien lo detuvo por un hombro.

Tú espera aquí, ya has hecho suficiente.- dijo Leonardo, muy serio.- Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Wakabayashi vio entonces, sorprendido, a Rika y a Leo, quienes sin saber por qué estaban ahí y parecían estar dispuestos a ayudar. El portero no supo por qué, pero sabía que ellos sí podrían hacer algo para salvar a su familia...

Lily consiguió llegar entonces al centro del salón, entre la gente que gritaba y pedía auxilio y cerró los ojos. El techo estaba a punto de ceder, incluso ya se habían caído algunos fragmentos de techo lo suficientemente grandes como para causar un caos, y Lily se dijo que tenía que intentar hacer algo, lo que fuera, aunque se le fuese la vida en el intento. Fue en ese momento cuando en el reloj del salón principal dieron diez campanadas, que a pesar del ruido causado por la destrucción de la mansión se escucharon muy nítidamente. Rika y Leonardo llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una luz azulada, potente y muy cálida envolvían a Lily y la elevaban muy lentamente. Lily sintió como si en su interior se rompiese un dique que liberaba la energía que había estado sintiendo en su interior casi desde que nació. Ella entonces sintió la seguridad que necesitaba y creó un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso para proteger a todas las personas que estaban dentro. Yami no pudo resistir entonces tanta energía de luz concentrada en ese lugar y salió despedida por uno de los ventanales rotos, con tanta fuerza que ella quedó inconsciente desde antes de caer al suelo. La fuerza de la Luz era tan potente que el terremoto fue perdiendo fuerza hasta detenerse por completo.

La familia Wakabayashi estaba demasiado ocupada con gritar y asegurarse de que estaban bien como para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero Genzo, Daisuke, Rika y Leonardo sí se dieron cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió. Cuando la luz azulada desapareció, Lily apareció en el centro del salón, y su piel brillaba con destellos de plata. Rika y Leonardo se dieron cuenta entonces de que su reina había sido coronada, no solo por el resplandor de Yuri sino también por la fuerza nueva que surgió en sus corazones. Genzo y Daisuke miraban fijamente a Lily, sin saber qué decir.

¿Es idea mía, o ella tiene alas?.- musitó Daisuke, sin saber qué más decir.

La familia Wakabayashi poco a poco comenzaba a respirar, al saber que se encontraban a salvo. La mayoría tenía raspones y heridas, pero ningunas de consideración o lo suficientemente graves como para preocuparse. Rika y Leonardo entonces se acercaron a Lily, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Rika, preocupada.

Perfectamente.- asintió Lily, sonriendo levemente.- No podía sentirme mejor...

Leonardo suspiró, aliviado. Todo había salido bien, por un momento su reina estuvo en peligro pero ahora ella ya se había coronado también y ahora la balanza estaba ya equilibrada. El ángel, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por la presencia de Yami; Marie había tenido la razón al decir que ella no había atacado a Taro, había sido Yami quien lo había hecho y al parecer ésta estaba atacando por voluntad propia, sin seguir las órdenes de Schatten o de Jäger...

¿Sería acaso un traidor, alguien que no quería que se cumpliera la Profecía? Omar recordó entonces la vez en que el Oráculo pronunció la Profecía, ese día solo él estuvo presente el suficiente tiempo como para escucharla completa, ya que Gaie y Jäger solo escucharon fragmentos de la misma, aunque Omar estaba seguro de que había otra persona que había escuchado la leyenda completa... ¿Sería acaso Yami el ser de sombras que Omar creyó ver, espiando al Oráculo? Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta y Omar se dijo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al respecto, nadie más que él sabía completa la Profecía, y nadie sabía tampoco que Omar la conocía completa, de manera que tendría que tomar sus precauciones con respecto a Yami o a cualquier otro demonio que intentase atacar otra vez. Leonardo era una pieza clave en la Profecía y por lo mismo no podía darse el lujo de permitir que alguien lo sacara del camino antes de tiempo...

Rika, a su vez, estaba con deseos de salir tras Yami y darle la paliza que se merecía por haber lastimado a Taro. Sin embargo, sabía que de momento lo más importante era Yuri, así que se dijo que ya tendría su oportunidad para darle una buena tunda a la diablesa. Lily, sin embargo, no lucía afectada o triste, todo lo contrario, en su rostro solo había una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

No sé que hacen aquí.- dijo Lily, muy serena.- Todo está bajo control.

No nos culpes por preocuparnos.- Rika abrazó a su prima y la besó en la mejilla.

No los culpo. Gracias por hacerlo.- Lily una vez más sintió que había sido abrazada por un ángel.

Ella entonces volteó a ver a Leonardo, quien bajo la luz de la luna se veía como el coronel de un ejército que esperaba órdenes de su superior. Rika, sin embargo, se acercó a él y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, y ambos se marcharon con paso digno, entre la confusión del resto de los presentes.

Lily vio entonces que Daisuke se acercaba a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre llegó e impulsivamente abrazó a la joven, y Lily sintió tanta calidez en ese gesto que tuvo deseos de llorar.

Gracias por salvar a mi familia.- dijo Daisuke, muy emocionado.- ¿Eres una especie de ángel?

Lily de momento no supo qué responder, así que simplemente se dejó abrazar al hombre. Genzo miraba a su abuelo y a su novia y se preguntaba qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Una vez más, Lily había hecho gala de un poder que no era de ese mundo, pero que sin embargo Genzo ya sabía que ella lo poseía.

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?.- Akira rompió el encanto, llegando a gritar al oído de su hijo.- ¿Ves lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Por culpa de esta chica casi nos matan a todos!

Cállate ya, Akira.- lo regañó Daisuke.- Esta chica nos salvó la vida, no seas malagradecido.

Y por culpa de ella casi nos matan, para empezar.- replicó Akira.- Esa mujer loca estaba aquí por ella, todos la escucharon. Es increíble, Genzo, en verdad. Esa chica no solo coquetea con Johan y con tu más grande rival, sino que viene a esta fiesta a traer a una asesina que por poco nos mata a todos.

¿Te quieres callar, padre?.- gruñó Genzo, harto.- No quiero escucharte más.

Genzo se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ahí habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, y él ya estaba harto de muchas de ellas, como del hecho de que Akira le estuviese echando en cara el hecho de que Lily había pasado demasiado tiempo con Karl...

Luces cansado.- comentó Sakura, apareciendo de la nada.- No ha sido una buena noche.

Ha sido una noche pésima.- suspiró Genzo, recargándose contra un barandal y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.- No se suponía que fuera así...

Quizás porque ella no es la mujer indicada.- comentó Sakura, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Porque de serlo, todo hubiera sido perfecto...

Genzo no respondió, ya estaba harto de defender su amor por Lily ante un montón de gente que no lo comprendía.

No quise meterme en lo que no me importa.- se disculpó Sakura.- Es solo que a mí me parece que ella le coqueteó demasiado a Johan... ¿No hace eso con nadie más?

Con Karl Heinz Schneider.- gruñó Genzo, sin poder contenerse.- Ojalá no tuviera estas dudas sobre ella...

Si tienes dudas de que ella te sea fiel, entonces no todo anda tan bien entre ustedes.- insistió Sakura, metiendo cizaña en todo lo que podía.

Genzo trataba de no caer, pero cada vez se le hacía mucho más difícil no hacerlo. Él no sabía que Akira había aprovechado su ausencia para poner a Lily en evidencia frente a los demás y dejarla como lo peor, recalcando el hecho de que por su culpa todos estuvieron a punto de morir. Lily no decía nada, ya que en cierta forma no sabía cómo defenderse, Daisuke intentaba hacer callar a su hijo pero éste de plano no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar a nadie.

No sé siquiera cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podrías estar en este lugar.- dijo Akira a Lily, cruelmente.- No eres más que una pobre huérfana extranjera y sin modales, una pobre recogida de la cual mi hijo tuvo lástima y a la cual no le espera nada bueno en la vida.

No tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.- replicó Lily, tratando de controlarse.

¿Qué acaso te duele saber que eres una perdida, igual que la pobre de tu madre?.- replicó Akira, sin contenerse.

Para Lily, esto fue suficiente y antes de pensarlo mucho, abofeteó a Akira con fuerza, dándole sin desearlo una descarga al hombre que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Lily, asustada, se separó de Akira y éste cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

¿Ya vieron la clase de gente que es esta muchacha?.- gruñó Akira, mirándola desde el suelo.

No sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ella, Akira.- comentó la señora Arizami, mirando a Lily con desdén.- No es más que una simple amiga de tu hijo, no sé por qué aceptaste que él la trajera esta noche, a la fiesta de compromiso de Genzo y de mi pobre Sakura.

¿Cómo dijo?.- Lily creyó no haber escuchado bien.- ¿La fiesta de compromiso de Genzo y Sakura?

Por supuesto.- la señora Arizami la miró con más desprecio aun.- ¿De quién creías que era esta fiesta de compromiso, del príncipe de Inglaterra? Mi hija y el hijo de Akira se comprometen esta noche, es increíble que todo se haya arruinado por tu estupidez.

Lily sintió como si le hubiesen congelado el corazón. Desde el suelo, Akira la miraba con desprecio, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

Usted nunca me aceptó, ¿no es cierto?.- musitó Lily, mirando al hombre con infinita tristeza.- Solo me hizo creer que sí lo había hecho para que aceptara venir aquí y dejarme mal parada con todos...

Lástima que no eres más inteligente, te hubieras dado cuenta antes.- replicó Akira, con maldad.

Lily se aguantó las ganas de llorar y se marchó con la cabeza muy en alto, en busca de Genzo. Daisuke miró con desprecio a Akira, negándose a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Has caído demasiado bajo.- dijo Daisuke, con desprecio.- No puedo creer que mi propio hijo se haya convertido en un ser tan despreciable...

Lily no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de Akira, porque ella había llegado al sitio en donde se suponía que se debía encontrar Genzo, y lo había hecho justo en el momento en el que él y Sakura se abrazaban y se besaban. Lily emitió un quejido y Genzo se separó de Sakura de inmediato, mirando a Lily con angustia.

No es lo que crees.- dijo él, rápidamente.- Lily, deja que yo...

No.- Lily levantó una mano, para hacerlo callar.- Por esta noche, ya tuve suficiente.

Lily se dio la vuelta y salió a todo correr de la mansión, y Genzo intentó ir tras ella, aunque Sakura se lo impidió.

¿Por qué vas tras ella?.- cuestionó ella.- Deja que se vaya.

No lo haré.- negó Genzo, zafándose.- Lily es a quien yo más amo y no me importa nada, solo quiero estar con ella.

Genzo entonces salió de la mansión, tratando de alcanzar a Lily, sin saber que el daño ya estaba hecho y que de momento, éste sería irreparable...


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

_I gotta say what's in my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged…_

Leonardo y Rika vieron a Lily salir de la mansión Wakabayashi alemana a toda velocidad y sin mirar hacia atrás. Ellos se preguntaron qué había sucedido, porque ella iba llorando y se notaba que estaba triste y muy enojada. Detrás de ella, Genzo apareció a toda velocidad, con el fin de tratar de hablar con Lily, pero ésta no le hacía caso.

¿Intervenimos?.- preguntó Leonardo a Rika, sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía.

Creo que no, por ahora.- negó Rika.- Pero mantengámonos a prudente distancia.

Yami puede estar aun por aquí.- comentó Leo, preocupado.

Por eso mismo, mantengámonos a la expectativa.- replicó Rika.- Vamos, démosles un poco de privacidad.

Sin embargo, algo les decía a Omar y a Gaie que Yami ya no sería un problema, por esa noche al menos, aunque a Yuri eso parecía no importarle... Al parecer, las cosas en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana no habían salido tan bien, se notaba en la expresión de Genzo y de Lily. El portero se preguntaba cómo era posible que Lily fuese tan rápida aun con zapatos de tacón.

Lily, espera por favor.- pidió Genzo, tratando de alcanzar a su novia.- No es lo que parece...

¿No es lo que parece?.- Lily se detuvo, muy enojada, y confrontó a Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que no parece? Te vi besando a otra, no me puedes decir que "no es lo que parece".

No quise besarla.- replicó Genzo.- ¡Yo no siento nada por ella! Sakura se aprovechó de la situación y yo fui lo bastante idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo que planeaba.

¿Y por qué le diste la oportunidad?.- cuestionó Lily, sin ceder.- ¿Por qué te fuiste a solas con ella, cuando toda tu familia se cansó de insultarme?

No era esto lo que yo planeaba.- musitó Genzo, decaído.- No quería que esto saliera así...

Ni yo tampoco.- replicó Lily, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.- No quería pasar mi cumpleaños siendo insultada por toda tu familia mientras te besuqueabas con otra.

Perdóname, por favor.- pidió Genzo, tomando a su novia por los hombros.- Sé que estuvo mal, debí haber cortado a Sakura y no darle la oportunidad pero por un momento perdí el control. Mi padre me habló tanto de Schneider y de ti que terminé por no razonar nada y me puse celoso... Lo reconozco, debí decírtelo antes, estaba celoso de que pasaras tanto tiempo con Schneider y mi padre se aprovechó de lo que sentía para tendernos una trampa a ambos. Tú sabes que te amo, por Sakura no siento absolutamente nada.

¿Es ésa tu excusa?.- Lily miró a Genzo con tristeza.- ¿Estabas celoso? Mil veces te he dicho que entre Karl y yo no hay nada, pero no pudiste confiar en mí y preferiste creer todas las tonterías que te contó tu padre... ¿Sabes? Creo que esto no va a resultar, he intentado mantenerme firme pero ya no puedo más...

No, Yuri, por favor.- pidió Genzo, sin soltarla.- Yo tampoco sabía que mi padre planeó esta fiesta de compromiso para presentar a Sakura como mi prometida, yo me enteré hasta que Sakura me lo contó, a mí me hizo creer que ya te había aceptado como novia, pero no dejaré que esto arruine lo que tenemos. Tenía algo muy especial planeado para este día, solo déjame intentar corregir esto, no podemos dejar que mi padre destruya nuestra relación.

No, Genzo, es muy tarde.- Lily se zafó de las manos de Genzo.- Si te dejaste manipular por tu padre solo porque estabas celoso de algo que no existe y que no existirá, entonces no sé que eres capaz de hacer. Si así eres de desconfiado e inseguro sobre mí, la verdad es que no quiero estar contigo.

¿Estás terminando conmigo?.- cuestionó Genzo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Las cosas últimamente no nos están saliendo bien.- Lily se quitó el collar que Genzo le había dado y se lo puso en la mano.- Tu familia jamás va a aceptar lo nuestro, y aun cuando me va a doler no verte más, será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que me haga más daño.

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok…_

Lily entonces se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido que se perdió de inmediato entre los jardines de la enorme mansión, dejando a Genzo atónito y deprimido. Casi tres años de relación indestructible se fueron por el caño en tan solo cuestión de días, todo por la terquedad de su padre de querer casarlo con una japonesa de renombre. Él contempló el collar que le había regalado a Lily hacía apenas unas horas antes, un collar que había estado en su familia por años y que solo era entregado a la mujer que sería la futura esposa de un Wakabayashi. Genzo comenzó a sentir rabia, enojo y desprecio hacia su padre, hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida y que ahora quería destruírsela...

Daisuke estaba aun discutiendo con Akira, el primero no podía aun asimilar el hecho de que su hijo fuese tan desgraciado, mientras el segundo se defendía diciendo que su padre alguna vez le había dicho que el fin justificaba los medios y que el resultado justificaba cualquier acción.

Sí, eso dije, pero una cosa es hablar de acciones y de negocios y otra muy diferente es arruinarle la vida a uno de tus hijos.- replicó Daisuke.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Genzo? ¿Y a esa pobre niña? Ella nos salvó la vida, es un ángel y tú la has tratado como basura.

Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de fijarse en mi hijo.- replicó Akira.- Ella no es digna de Genzo, debió quedarse en la coladera de donde salió...

Ya basta.- Daisuke golpeó con fuerza a Akira en el rostro.- Tuve suficiente de ti. Me repugnas, desde este momento te desconozco como mi hijo. Lo único que lamento es que haya perdido tanto tiempo creyendo en ti, da gracias que tu madre está muerta y no puede ver la clase de alimaña en la que te has convertido.

Kana gritó al ver que su suegro golpeaba a Akira y se acercó hacia los hombres, pero había tanto desprecio en los ojos de Daisuke que ella dudó en acercarse. Akira jadeaba, dolido y sorprendido, pero sin atreverse a reclamar. Uno a uno, el resto de los hijos de Akira y Kana se fueron acercando a sus padres, mientras Daisuke se alejaba con la cana cabeza muy digna. Éste se cruzó en el camino con Genzo y lo miró con tristeza.

Lo lamento mucho, hijo, de verdad.- comentó Daisuke.

Yo lo lamento más.- masculló Genzo, sin detenerse.

Akira sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a poder justificar lo que había hecho con Genzo. Éste se acercó a su familia, pero su mirada estaba fija en Akira.

No tengo palabras para decir lo decepcionado que estoy de ti.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.- Ni de lo decepcionado que estoy de esta familia. En toda mi vida, nunca les he pedido nada, ni siquiera el amor y el cariño que me merecía, y cuando pretendo pedirles algo, lo único que hacen es darme la espalda. Únicamente quería que aceptaran a la mujer a la que amo, que me dejaran ser feliz con ella y nada más, eso era todo, y ni eso pudieron darme.

Genzo, cariño, en verdad lo lamentamos.- se disculpó Kana.- Nosotros no sabíamos que... Lo único que queríamos era tu felicidad y...

No, madre, basta.- la cortó Genzo.- Fue suficiente. Por alguna razón me alejé de ustedes desde niño y cometí el error de olvidarlo. Lo pagué caro, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Akira miró a Genzo fijamente por algunos segundos, quizás tratando de encontrar alguna frase que lo justificara, sin éxito. No había ya nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para corregir lo que había hecho y el hombre lo sabía...

Señor, no creo poder volver a llamarlo padre otra vez.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Y desde ahora le digo que no me interesa nunca más el seguir perteneciendo a su familia. Seguiré con el apellido Wakabayashi en honor a mi abuelo, pero lo que es con usted, no quiero volver a verlo. Por mí, regálele su fortuna a cualquier otra persona, no me importa en lo absoluto.

Genzo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta. Kana salió entonces corriendo tras él, no quería dejar que su hijo se marchase así.

Genzo, espera por favor.- pidió Kana.- Nosotros no sabíamos que tenías otra novia, tu padre nos hizo creer que habías aceptado a Sakura. De verdad, no teníamos ni idea de la existencia de esa chica Del Valle, créeme, por favor.

Creo que no hayan sabido nada antes de esta fiesta.- comentó Genzo, triste.- Pero tampoco hicieron nada por defender a Lily cuando comenzaron a agredirla. ¿Es así como tratan a los que no son de familia de renombre, madre? Aunque no tengo manera de reclamar, yo tampoco defendí mi amor cuando más lo necesitaba...

Kana no respondió, y se dedicó a mirar a su hijo con tristeza. La cruda realidad era que Genzo tenía razón, nadie (con excepción de Daisuke) había hablado a favor de Lily por el simple hecho de considerarla alguien sin importancia solo por ser una desconocida. Genzo se sintió aun más triste al darse cuenta de que su madre no tenía una respuesta coherente, así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Había cometido un error muy grande, pero ya encontraría la forma de corregirlo...

Por esa noche, Genzo decidió dejar a Lily descansar y se dijo que al día siguiente la buscaría para comenzar a enmendar su error. Después de todo, él estaba cansado y ella también lo estaría, y sería lo mejor dejar pasar el enojo del momento y buscar a Lily cuando ya estuviera más calmada. Genzo sabía por experiencia que no se debía buscar a Lily estando ella enojada, ya que solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

_I've go to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

Lo que Genzo no sabía era que Lily se sentía tan humillada que no iba a permitir que nadie más lo siguiera haciendo. Esa misma noche, llorando de dolor y de rabia, le contó a su madre y a Jean Lacoste todo lo sucedido (omitiendo lo de Anya, por supuesto, ya que no quería preocuparlos), y éste le ofreció mandarla a Francia de inmediato. Jean tenía contactos con el director de uno de los principales y más importantes hospitales de toda Europa, localizado a las afueras de París, y podría conseguirle una plaza para estudiar medicina en la mejor escuela de Francia. La oportunidad de estudiar medicina en Hamburgo era algo tremendamente bueno, pero después de lo que Lily acababa de pasar, lo mejor sería que se marchara de Alemania, ya que de cualquier manera ella no podría concentrarse bien en sus estudios con Genzo Wakabayashi cerca. Era una decisión precipitada, pero considerando los pros y los contras, lo mejor sería que ella se marchara. En Francia, Lily tendría una oportunidad inmejorable de estudiar medicina con los más reconocidos doctores a nivel mundial y no tendría el peso de tener un novio encima de ella todo el tiempo. Además, Rika se iría con ella, y quizás allá se les podría reunir Leonardo de vez en cuando, ya que él se quedaría en Alemania con su madre. Sin embargo, esta decisión fue tomada por Lily, Jean y Emily, sin que Rika y Leonardo pudiesen participar en eso, ya que de haberlo hecho, ellos se habrían negado. Sin importar lo que ocurriese entre Genzo y Lily, la reina jamás se debía separar de su destino, por ninguna razón.

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go on my own way…_

Tienes que pensarlo bien, es una decisión demasiado precipitada.- pidió Rika, mientras Lily hacía sus maletas.- Por lo menos espera a mañana, no puedes marcharte a Francia esta misma noche.

¿A qué me espero?.- cuestionó Lily, sin dejar de empacar sus cosas.- ¿A que me sigan haciendo más daño? No, Rey, ya fue suficiente.

Pero... .- ella trató de insistir.

Pero nada.- Lily azotó el suéter que traía en manos contra su cama.- Ya me harté. No voy a dejar que nunca nadie más en mi vida vuelva a tratarme como basura, sea quien sea. ¿Viste quién era la mujer que comenzó a atacarnos? Esa mujer pelirroja fue la chica que mató a mi padre, y se suponía que nos vinimos a Alemania para alejarnos de ella y no, resulta que de cualquier forma nos encontró. Voy a irme a Francia, y a anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos para que me siga, de esa manera evitaré que se acerque a mi madre.

En ese caso, lo mejor sería que nos dejaras todo a nosotros.- replicó Rika.- Nos ocuparemos de ella.

No será necesario.- negó Lily, muy seria.- Yo misma lo haré. Me siento poderosa, sé que nadie puede hacerme daño ahora. Me ocuparé de esa chica en cuanto la vuelva a ver, eso tenlo por seguro.

"Y es normal que te sientas así, acabas de recibir tus poderes, pero eso no significa que puedes declararle la guerra al mundo", pensó Gaie.

No es prudente que te enfrentes así a una maniática peligrosa, lo mejor es dejárselo a la policía.- replicó Rika.- Lo que tú quieres es huir, para no ver más a Genzo.

Y si así fuera, qué más da.- musitó Lily, en voz muy baja.- Ya nada de eso importa...

Rika se dio cuenta de que con nada iba lograr convencer a su prima de no irse, la familia de Genzo había escogido el momento menos indicado para agredir a Lily, ya que por haberse coronado recientemente ella tendría la sensación de que nada ni nadie podría detenerla y que no se merecería ningún insulto nunca más. Eso era bueno, en parte, pero no cuando se trataba de huir. Genzo y Lily no debían separarse por ningún motivo, eso era lo que indicaba la Profecía. Así pues, al ver que Lily no cedía con nada, y que tampoco quiso escuchar a Leonardo, él y Rika hablaron a solas para ponerse de acuerdo y tratar de encontrar la mejor solución posible al problema.

Vete con ella a Francia.- dijo Leonardo.- Será lo mejor, dado que en verdad quiere irse esta misma noche.

Parece que sí.- suspiró Rika.- Y Taro nos podrá alcanzar en cuanto se recupere de su pierna. Entre él y yo intentaremos convencerla de que regrese, o mínimo, que le de a Genzo la oportunidad de explicarse.

Yo me quedaré en Alemania, para proteger a mi madre de un posible ataque por parte de Yami, aunque ya sabemos que no va tras ella sino tras Yuri.- replicó Leo.

Lo bueno es que ahora que ella tiene sus poderes también, ya no necesita de nuestra protección.- asintió Rika.- De todos modos, ten mucho cuidado.

Lo tendré.- suspiró Leonardo.- Intentaré no golpear a Genzo, como bien que se lo merece, y mejor trataré de hablar con él.

No creas, también tengo ganas de golpearlo.- gruñó Rika.- Pero bien esto puede ser un malentendido. Ojalá que Lily esperara por lo menos a mañana a irse.

Tendrá que esperar.- replicó Leo.- No va a poder sacarse un boleto de avión de la manga.

Vamos a dormir entonces, que mucha falta nos hace.- bufó Rika.

Leo asintió con la cabeza; confiados en que Lily no podría marcharse tan pronto, ambos bajaron la guardia y no se dieron cuenta de que muy temprano por la mañana, Lily había salido en dirección al aeropuerto en compañía de Jean Lacoste, para viajar con él a París en su jet privado; dicho jet había estado listo para partir de madrugada, ya que llevaría a un enfermo a París para recibir atención especializada, de manera que para Jean no fue problema incluir a Lily en el vuelo y ahorrarse así el tiempo de espera. Emily había despedido a su hija muy temprano, abrazándola con fuerza y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to gray_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away…_

Mucha suerte, linda.- musitó Emily, tratando de sonreír.- Sé que te va a ir bien a donde quiera que vayas, solo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir de esto...

No me arrepentiré.- negó Lily, besando a su madre en la mejilla.- Y voy a estar bien, te escribiré cada semana.

Cuídate, por favor.- pidió Emily.- Y Jean, cuídala tú por mí.

Lo haré.- asintió Jean, antes de subir con Lily al automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Lily suspiró cuando el auto arrancó y cerró los ojos, parecía que acababa de sellar su destino... Jean la miró, preocupado, y le puso una mano en los hombros.

Aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.- dijo él, muy serio.

De ninguna manera.- negó Lily.- Vamos.

Lily miraba por la ventanilla del coche, diciendo adiós mentalmente a todo lo que había sido su mundo en los últimos años, y, sin quererlo, también pensó en Genzo, era inevitable. Ella aun lo amaba, eso era obvio, algo como lo que acababa de pasar no era suficiente como para borrar de un plumazo todo lo que sentía por él, pero se sentía demasiado dolida como para olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Además, Akira Wakabayashi seguiría insistiendo hasta que no consiguiera separar a Lily de Genzo y por eso mismo ella prefería huir a quedarse para que la siguieran lastimando. Quizás ésa era una forma cobarde de huir, pero Lily sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar...

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_Got to do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok.._

Cuando Leonardo y Rika se enteraron de lo ocurrido, él se lanzó de inmediato a buscar a Genzo y ella fue al aeropuerto para tratar de ganar más tiempo. Leonardo tenía en sus manos una carta que Lily dejó para Genzo, y pensaba que su hermana era de lo más cobarde y tonta por dejarse intimidar por un baboso como Akira. Sin embargo, no era momento para ponerse a insultar a Lily, así que Leo se apresuró a llegar con Wakabayashi y contarle lo ocurrido. Genzo apenas podía creer lo que oía, era imposible que Lily se hubiese marchado así, tan de repente y sin decirle nada de frente.

Pues créelo, se fue.- jadeó Leonardo, por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr.- Mi madre me dijo que se irá en un vuelo que lleva a un paciente enfermo a Francia, el cual sale en aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.

¡Cuarenta minutos!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

Porque me acabo de enterar, vine en cuanto supe.- replicó Leonardo.- Vamos ya.

Genzo asintió y él y Leonardo se marcharon de inmediato en el BMW del primero, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Cuarenta minutos era muy poco tiempo, pero confiaban en que podrían hacerlo.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday…_

Lily suspiró, antes de subir al jet que la llevaría lejos de ahí. El paciente estaba ya acomodado en su asiento, y Jean explicó que Lily era su asistente y que los acompañaría durante todo el viaje. Ella tuvo un momento de duda, y se preguntó si acaso no estaba precipitando las cosas, pero entonces recordó la escena de Genzo besándose con Sakura y se decidió. Costaría bastante borrar la humillación y el dolor que ella había experimentado en esos momentos...

Debo hacer lo que es mejor para mí.- musitó Lily, apretando los puños y entrando en el avión.

Apaguen por favor sus celulares.- pidió la azafata que los acompañaría.- Estamos por despegar.

Lily sacó su teléfono y lo apagó, momentos antes de que Rika comenzara a marcar su número para intentar comunicarse con ella. Así pues, la última oportunidad que tenían de evitar que Lily se fuera se perdió, junto con toda esperanza (qué dramática). El piloto encendió la aeronave y agarró pista, esperando la orden de despegar.

_But at least for now_

_I got to go on my own away…_

Genzo no comprendía el por qué Jean Lacoste guardaba su jet privado en el aeropuerto, cuando bien podía tenerlo en un hangar privado al que fuese más fácil de llegar. No era momento para pensar en eso, pero éste era el pensamiento que invadió la mente de Wakabayashi en todo el trayecto al aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, él y Leonardo trataron de averiguar de qué pista saldría el avión, esperando que éste no hubiese partido aún...

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_I'll miss you…_

Leo recibió entonces una llamada de Rika, quien le dijo de dónde saldría el avión privado y que no había podido contactarse con Lily aun, pero que seguiría intentando y que los vería allá. Genzo y Leo se dirigieron entonces al lugar a toda velocidad, aunque de nada les sirvió. Cuando llegaron al hangar (después de haber sobornado al guardia de seguridad), Rika estaba parada a media pista, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Ella los volteó a ver con tristeza, y no necesitó decir nada para que Genzo supiera que era demasiado tarde. Leonardo bufó, decepcionado, dando golpecitos en el hombro de su amigo en señal de compresión.

Toma.- le dijo.- Mi madre me dijo que Lily te dejó esto. Nos dejó una a cada uno.

Genzo, sin decir nada, tomó la carta que Leonardo le tendía y la leyó, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a aliviarle la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Esa sensación solo se le quitaría cuando consiguiera que Lily volviese a su lado...

_Genzo:_

_En verdad lo intenté, pero esto fue más fuerte que yo. No pertenezco a tu mundo y lo sabes, y por más que te ame, nunca podré vencer la barrera que nos separa. No sé si algún día te vuelva a ver, pero sino, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, no creo dejar de quererte nunca... Quizás algún día, en algún futuro no muy lejano, podremos encontrarnos de nuevo y continuar en donde nos quedamos, pero por ahora, lo mejor será que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Será lo mejor para ambos, o por lo menos, será lo mejor para mí, sin dudarlo... _

Genzo apretó en su mano la carta y alzó su mirada al cielo, jurándose a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta volver a ver a Lily de nuevo...

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I wanna go my own way…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La canción se llama "_Gotta go my own way_" y la interpretan Vanesa Hudgens y Zach Efron, y forma parte de la banda sonora de la película "High School Musical 2". Tenía muchas ganas de usar esta canción en algún lado, y de hecho, fue esta canción la que me inspiró a la escena de la fiesta y de la partida de Lily. Ya sé, muchos han de pensar que esta película es ñoña y me vale, a mí me gusta.

No sé por qué, pero tengo maña de separar a la gente en los aeropuertos. Realmente me gusta que él (el personaje que gusten, no solo Genzo), corra detrás de su amada y no logre alcanzarla. Hay mucho melodrama en una escena como ésta xD.


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.**

Después de la partida de Lily, todo pareció ocurrir en cámara rápida. Ella no dejó datos de a dónde se iría a vivir en Francia, se comunicaba directamente con su madre o hermano cuando deseaba hacerlo, así que Genzo no tuvo oportunidad de localizarla, cuando menos en un comienzo. Después, la propia Emily habló con Genzo en persona y le pidió que dejara en paz a Lily por un tiempo, diciéndole que si de verdad la amaba tendría que darle la oportunidad de estar sola y asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Por favor, déjala en paz.- dijo Emily.- Mucho daño le ha hecho tu familia ya, y aun cuando yo creo que no era ésa tu intención, yo sé que Lily necesita tiempo para calmarse y meditar las cosas. Déjala en paz, te lo pido.

Yo la amo.- dijo Genzo.- Nunca quise lastimarla.

Lo sé.- murmuró Emily, con tristeza.- Pero aun así, lo hiciste. Déjala ya, por favor, ella se ha ido y fue para huir de ti.

Ante esta petición, Genzo no pudo negarse y decidió, muy a su pesar, no buscar a Lily por un rato, aunque se dijo que no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Él sabía que tarde que temprano volvería a encontrarla y tendría entonces la oportunidad de enmendar su error. Rika se marchó a Francia para acompañar a Lily, mientras que Leonardo se quedaría en Alemania con Genzo y con Emily. Leonardo iría más tarde a Japón para el mundial sub-19 para vigilar a Karl y ponerse en contacto con Taro. Entre los tres decidieron no revelarle a Lily el verdadero origen de su ser, ya que mientras ella estuviese separada de Genzo no era conveniente decirle la verdad. Según Leonardo, la Profecía decía que ambos debían estar juntos ocurriera lo que ocurriera, y mientras esta parte no se cumpliera, ni Omar, ni Gaie ni Amichi consideraban prudente decirle a Yuri la verdad. Así pues, la revelación de estos sucesos tendría que posponerse hasta que Genzo y Lily no estuviesen juntos de nuevo.

Lily entró entonces a estudiar a la Facultad de Medicina de París, y hacía sus prácticas en el hospital que se encontraba en las afueras, bajo la tutela de Jean Lacoste. Muy pronto fue muy evidente la habilidad de Lily para curar a las personas y se convirtió en la estudiante más aventajada de la clase. Además, tratando de olvidarse por completo de Genzo, la chica se había enfocado por completo en sus estudios, de manera que el tiempo comenzó a írsele en prácticas clínicas, exposiciones y guardias hospitalarias. Genzo, por su parte, se dedicó a entrenar con ahínco para el mundial sub-19 y convertirse en el portero número uno del mundo. Cumplió, además, su promesa de no volver a acercarse a su familia y, tratando de ocultar su pena, se encerró en sí mismo y volvió a ser el hombre hermético y calculador que había sido siempre. Leonardo continuó jugando en el Hamburgo, pero más que nada para mantener vigilado a Wakabayashi.

Karl, por su parte, no consiguió quitarse por completo el sentimiento de culpa por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su madre. Marie y Rudy Frank le dieron a Karl todo su apoyo y le dijeron que creían que la culpa de todo la había tenido Hanson. De hecho, el reporte oficinal final de la policía fue que el incendio fue ocasionado por un encendedor en mal estado que Hanson traía entre sus ropas ese día, versión que fue confirmada por el hecho de que el cuerpo de este hombre había quedado carbonizado. Se determinó además que Lorelei había muerto asfixiada, ya que ella se sacrificó para darle a su hijo la poca cantidad de oxígeno que había a través de una ventila. Así pues, nadie culpó a Karl de lo ocurrido, todo lo contrario, lo veían como otra de las víctimas, incluso Elieth le ofreció conseguirle ayuda de cualquier tipo que le pudiese servir, pero Karl en el fondo sabía cuál era la verdad. Él había ocasionado el incendio, solo él y nadie más, y esa era la realidad.

Francesco hubiese querido ayudar a su rey en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero no le fue posible ya que poco después de la muerte de Lorelei, otro de sus tíos apareció muerto en el río Rhin. Después de ese tío, apareció un primo muerto en los canales de Venecia y entonces toda la familia Ferrari comenzó a temer por la posibilidad de ser víctimas de un ajuste de cuentas masivo que incluyese el asesinato de todos sus integrantes. Así pues, Francesco tuvo que desaparecerse momentáneamente, sin alcanzar a decirle a su rey su condición real y tuvo que dejarle a Marie la decisión de decírselo todo. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de que decirle la verdad a Karl en ese momento fuese lo más apropiado. Con la depresión que lo invadió por la muerte de Lorelei, a Karl no le hubiese caído en gracia el enterarse de que en realidad era un rey de otro mundo.

Después del incendio, Marie y Rudy Frank se fueron a vivir a un grupo de departamentos de lujo muy cercano al que tenía Karl y al cual Elieth se mudó poco después para darle todo su apoyo. Algunas noches, Marie se iba a hacerle compañía a su hermano (sobre todo cuando Eli tenía que quedarse hasta tarde estudiando idiomas), para tratar de aliviar su soledad y su dolor. Una noche, Karl se quedó dormido en el sillón, y Elieth le había puesto una cobija para cubrirlo del frío antes de salir. Marie iba llegando al lugar en ese momento y le dijo a su cuñada que ella cuidaría de su hermano. Ella apenas se había sentado a leer cuando escuchó a Karl moverse.

¿Karl?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, algo de comer?

No, gracias.- negó Karl.- ¿Está Kleine en casa?

No, se fue a la academia.- replicó Marie.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hay algo que quiero decirte.- comentó Karl, pensativo.- En realidad, no estoy muy seguro de querer decírtelo, pero no quiero preocupar a Kleine con esto. Yo ocasioné ese incendio, Marie, yo fui el responsable de la muerte de mamá.

No fuiste el responsable.- negó Marie.- Fue culpa de Hanson.

Fue culpa mía.- repitió Karl, con mucha seriedad.- No sé realmente cómo fue, o quizás siempre lo he sabido...

Ése era el mejor momento para que Marie dijera algo, le contara a su hermano que era el rey de las Sombras, pero no lo hizo. Karl miraba melancólicamente hacia el horizonte, y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y malestar. Marie no tuvo corazón para decirle la verdad a Karl, de haberlo hecho él se habría culpado sin dudarlo y quien sabe qué pasaría después...

No ganas nada culpándote por la muerte de mamá.- dijo Marie.- Sabes que Hanson fue el responsable de todo, el detonante. Si ese tipo no se hubiese metido con nosotros, él y mamá seguirían con vida. Fue su culpa, no la de él.

Karl en verdad quería creerlo, pero solo el tiempo diría si su corazón aceptaría esa teoría como una verdad...

Pasó el tiempo, y antes de lo que todos lo esperaron el mundial juvenil sub-19 llegó y tanto Karl como Genzo, e incluso Leonardo, fueron convocados para sus respectivas selecciones. Misaki, debido a lo lesionada que quedó su pierna, no pudo jugar con su selección, pero aun así Rika se decidió a viajar a Japón para apoyarlo por unos días, después de que Lily la convenció de hacerlo y de pedir permiso en la Facultad de Enfermería en donde Rika estudiaba.

Ve.- dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo no puedo dejar mis clases de medicina, pero tú puedes tomarte un descanso en las tuyas para ver a tu novio. Es más, puedes decir que vas a ver a un paciente tuyo y meterlo como práctica.

Eso solo podría hacerlo si el doctor Shibazaki está de acuerdo.- gruñó Rika.

No creo que no lo esté.- replicó Lily.- Tú ayudaste mucho a Taro con su rehabilitación el tiempo que estuviste en Japón.

Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo.- dijo Rika, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sabes que no puedo.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso.- Estaré viendo el mundial por televisión, y no me digas más, que con nada me podrás convencer.

Rika ya no insistió, ya que ella sabía que Lily lo que no quería era toparse con Genzo.

A su vez, Karl se marchó a Japón para jugar el mundial, sin encontrarse aun del todo bien. Él aun sentía el peso de la muerte de su madre muy presente en su mente, tan fue así que no se pudo concentrar bien y no jugó tan bien en ese torneo como solía hacerlo. Era como si su fuego se hubiese apagado por un momento, como si él mismo se hubiese transportado a otro lugar. Así pues, Alemania fue derrotada en las semifinales por el equipo de Brasil, quien se enfrentó a Japón en la final, la cual ganó el equipo nipón. Todos los japoneses estaban felices, no solo por el hecho de que habían llegado a la final y la habían ganado, sino también por el hecho de que Taro pudo jugar con ellos ese partido, aunque con muchos esfuerzos y dificultades. El muchacho, tras pelearse por algunos momentos con su contraparte angelical, había decidido participar en el juego final, aun en contra de las indicaciones del doctor Shibazaki. La alegría de Genzo, sin embargo, por haber ganado el mundial se vio empañada por el hecho de ver a Rika apoyar a Misaki y recordar que él no tenía a nadie, al menos no por ese momento, ya que Lily seguía sin querer verlo. Además, Wakabayashi tuvo muchos problemas con sus manos, las cuales volvió a lesionarse una vez más con los potentes tiros de los jugadores extranjeros. Si Lily hubiese estado presente, muy seguramente ella hubiese podido curarlo, pero ni pensar en eso, ya que el contar con su amor y con su ayuda era algo que Genzo no podría esperar...

El caso es que Japón fue el ganador del mundial sub-19, y en ese torneo fue en donde muchos jugadores hicieron su debut mundial y atrajeron la atención de los equipos europeos. Rudy Frank, aun en duelo por la pérdida irremediable de su esposa, decidió enfocar sus energías en las tres únicas cosas que le quedaban en la vida: Karl, Marie y el sóccer. Así pues, se concentró en su papel de entrenador y se dijo que llevaría al Bayern Munich a la victoria en la próxima temporada de la Bundesliga y convenció a los directivos a ofrecer contratos muy buenos a varios jugadores que habían demostrado su talento en el mundial, entre ellos el sueco Stefan Levin y el chino Sho Shu Kong (o como quiera que se escriba este nombre xD); además de eso, a Karl lo entrenaría para convertirlo en un goleador, en el mejor jugador del mundo. Rudy Frank sabía que el mal desempeño de su hijo en el mundial se debió al dolor por la pérdida de su madre, por lo que decidió ayudar a Karl a superar su pérdida y enfocar su dolor y energía en el fútbol, la única manera que Rudy conocía para ahuyentar el dolor. Con respecto a Marie, Rudy se encargaría de pasar con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo que ambos tuviesen disponible y se dedicaría a quererla como solo un padre puede hacerlo. Rudy Frank Schneider se dijo que no iba a permitir que Hanson continuara haciéndole daño a su familia aun después de muerto.

Elieth, por su parte, entró a estudiar Relaciones Internacionales con el fin de seguir alguna carrera relacionada con la que tenía su padre. La muchacha se marchó estudiar a Berlín junto con Marie, la cual estudiaba para ser intérprete y ambas iban a visitar a Karl cada fin de semana. Eli no había querido irse a Berlín para no dejar a Karl solo en un momento tan crucial de su vida, pero fue el propio alemán quien la convenció de lo contrario.

- Tu carrera es también muy importante.- había dicho Karl.- No puedes dejarla pasar solo por mí, no lo puedo permitir. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejara que desperdiciaras la oportunidad de llegar muy lejos solo por mí? No sería ni siquiera digno de amarte si permitiera algo así.

Así pues, Elieth había aceptado irse a la Universidad de Berlín, después de tan lindo discurso, esperando que las cosas entre ella y Karl no fuesen afectadas por la distancia.

El único del cual no llegó a tenerse pista alguna fue de Francesco. Los asesinatos en su familia continuaron ocurriendo con alarmante regularidad y se rumoraba que el joven se había fugado a una isla del mar Mediterráneo para evitar ser encontrado, pero que aun desde ahí continuaba dirigiendo su gran imperio, ya que ahora que casi todos sus tíos habían muerto, el poder total de la Mafia había recaído en los hombros de su padre, y por consiguiente, en él mismo. Sin embargo, desde dondequiera que estaba, Francesco consiguió avisarle a Marie que seguía con vida y que tarde que temprano volvería a reunirse con ella y con el rey.

Genzo, como ya había dicho antes, continuó jugando para el Hamburgo sin saber que él estaba en la mira de los directivos del Bayern Munich. El portero no sabía que Rudy Frank también lo había considerado a él para su equipo invencible, pero de cualquier modo rechazó la oferta que el Bayern le hizo pasado el mundial. Genzo no dejaría Hamburgo, al menos no de momento, sucediera lo que sucediera. Taro Misaki recibió una oferta del Paris Saint Germain, oferta que él aceptó para irse a Francia y estar cerca de su reina; después de su accidente, Leonardo y Taro acordaron en intercambiar papeles y el primero se encargaría de proteger a Genzo, mientras que el segundo se iría a cuidarle las espaldas a Lily. Sería lo mejor, ya que con su herida (que si bien estaba sanando de forma bastante adecuada), Amichi no estaría en condiciones de enfrentarse a Schatten, a Jäger o incluso a Yami, la cual seguía desaparecida.

Tras investigar un poco, Leonardo descubrió que Anya se había fugado hacía casi un año del sitio de donde la habían encerrado, tras asesinar a cuando menos diez guardias y enfermeros del hospital psiquiátrico de forma muy violenta y que se desconocía su paradero. La policía mexicana se había contactado con la INTERPOL y hasta con el FBI para tratar de encontrar a la muchacha, la cual había sido calificada como una de las más peligrosas asesinas de los últimos tiempos. Leo, al saber eso, decidió que en esos momentos el blanco más peligroso era Genzo Wakabayashi, sobre todo después de lo que el portero le contó sobre lo que Anya le había dicho en esa trágica fiesta.

Esa mujer está muy loca, sin dudarlo.- había dicho Genzo a Leonardo.- Me dijo cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Ella es así.- había replicado Leonardo.- Es alguien... Diferente...

Es algo más que diferente.- negó Genzo.- Es una psicópata, ni más ni menos. Fue ella quien mató a tu padre, ¿cierto?

Cierto.- Leonardo sintió que una presión le envolvía el corazón.- No creí que lo supieras.

Lily me lo contó.- la expresión de Genzo se entristeció un poco.- Ella me dijo que después de matar a tu padre, esa mujer pelirroja comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, algo de un reino de seres de luz y sombra.

Puras incoherencias.- masculló Leonardo.- ¿Pero qué te dijo esa pelirroja a ti?

Que mi hija, la hija de Lily y mía, no debía llegar a nacer o eso lo arruinaría todo.- contestó Genzo, muy serio.- No tengo ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

Con esto, Leonardo supo que Anya conocía parte de la Profecía y que aparte de intentar asesinar a Lily intentaría matar a Genzo también. Así pues, conociendo esto, Omar/Leo decidió proteger él mismo al muchacho marcado por el destino. Yami era un ser de sombras tremendamente poderoso, por lo que su rival a vencer tendría que estar a su altura, ya que independientemente de la herida de Taro/Amichi, él como ángel no tenía tanto poder como Leonardo/Omar porque Amichi era más que nada el consejero de la reina. Rika/Gaie estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio, ella creía que era más fácil que entre ella y Taro/Amichi consiguieran convencer a Lily/Yuri de volver al lado de Genzo.

¿Qué va a suceder si Lily no quiere perdonar a Genzo?.- cuestionó Rika a Leonardo, alguna vez que se comunicaron por teléfono.

Tiene que perdonarlo, o la Profecía no se cumplirá.- exhaló Leo, fastidiado.- Me parece increíble que nuestro futuro esté en peligro de ser arruinado por un idiota empresario japonés que parece seguir viviendo en la Edad Media.

No nos vamos a dejar vencer por esto.- negó Rika.- Hemos pasado por mucho y hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

Leonardo sabía que su prima tenía razón y que a pesar de todo tendrían que seguir adelante. Al menos, de algo Omar estaba seguro y eso era que Akira Wakabayashi no podía causar más daño del que Yami podría llegar a hacer si cometían el error de subestimarla.

Así pues, poco a poco se fue organizando la vida de cada uno de los héroes de leyenda, y el tiempo fue pasando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta todos, transcurrieron seis años. Lentamente el Destino, momentáneamente detenido por culpa de las acciones que humanos ajenos al asunto habían hecho, volvió a echar a andar sus ruedas, ya que se acercaba cada vez más el momento en el que los dos seres que cambiarían todo llegaran a ese mundo...


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

_Seis años después de la partida de Lily._

_En alguna parte de África._

Tabatha Suez, una joven de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, sirvió el té en dos vasos de plástico y, tras comprobar que nadie la veía, abrió el refrigerador que había en la habitación y sacó un contenedor de cubitos de hielo, de donde extrajo cuatro y echó dos a cada vaso, tras lo cual volvió a guardar el recipiente en el frigorífico, detrás de un montón de frasquitos de insulina, la mayoría de ellos vacíos. La joven tomó entonces los vasos y los llevó a la habitación contigua, en donde dos mujeres jóvenes revisaban a un grupo de niños africanos, la mayoría de ellos famélicos y tan delgados que se les notaban los huesos bajo la piel. Tabatha le dio el vaso a una de las mujeres y el otro lo dejó sobre la mesa blanca que estaba ocupando la otra joven.

Tómatelo antes de que se caliente, Li.- dijo Tabatha.- Ya sabes que aquí el tener bebidas medianamente tibias es un lujo.

Gracias, Tabit.- respondió la joven, sonriendo.

Sentada ante una mesa de plástico blanca, la doctora Lily Del Valle revisaba el estado de salud de los niños de la aldea, sus niños, como ella decía. Llevaba ya cierto tiempo trabajando para "_Médecins sans frontiéres"_, los Médicos sin Fronteras, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban trabajando en África. No tenía mucho que Lily había salido de la Facultad (después de graduarse como la primera de su clase, con todos los honores) y se había metido a trabajar en esta organización, por lo que la ahora ya doctora había dejado el glamour de las calles de París para irse al caluroso África. Cualquiera podría decir que ella tendría que estar muy loca para hacer un cambio tan radical como ése, pero la verdad era que Lily no encontraba más satisfacción que el curar a gente que tan necesitada estaba de un médico. Muchos de sus compañeros aun no comprendían cómo era que la estudiante que parecía tener un don natural para curar a la gente, la que había sido la alumna más brillante y dedicada, se hubiese marchado de aventurera al continente más pobre del mundo, cuando bien podía haber conseguido un estupendo trabajo en alguno de los más prestigiosos hospitales de Europa, pero eran pocas las personas que conocían sus verdaderos motivos. Una de ellas, era Rika O´Hara, su prima, enfermera y colaboradora más entusiasta, quien no se sorprendía de la actitud noble de su reina. La otra persona que entendía a Lily a la perfección era la doctora Débora Cortés, compañera de Lily de prácticas y una de sus más cercanas amigas, y Débora entendía perfectamente bien a su amiga debido al hecho de que ambas habían formado parte de grupos de ayuda estando en la Facultad.

Quienes no entendían a Lily ni una pizca era Tabatha, una brasileña que llevaba años trabajando para Médecins sans Frontiéres como nutricionista, alguien que en cuanto supo que la mejor de los estudiantes de la mejor escuela de medicina de Europa fue a caer a trabajar en África fue de inmediato a conocer a Lily para averiguar si durante la carrera no había sufrido un golpe que la dejara con daño cerebral. Lily aun recordaba la primera frase que Tabatha le dijo en cuanto se vieron por primera vez:

¿Estás loca?.- había gritado la chica.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre abandonar París por esto?

Lily, de momento creyó estar frente a alguien que tampoco iba a comprenderla, pero después de conocer y de tratar un poco más a la enérgica chica, Lily descubrió que Tabatha era una muy buena persona, solo que algo impulsiva, y ambas se hicieron buenas amigas. Sin embargo, Tabatha (o "Tabit", como todos la llamaban), jamás terminaría de comprender el por qué Lily había tomado una decisión tan radical.

Otra de las personas que no comprendían a Lily del todo era nada más ni nada menos que Elieth Shanks. La chica también trabajaba para Médecins sans Frontiéres, aunque más como una especie de embajadora y traductora, y llegó a formar parte del equipo en donde trabajaba Lily un mes después de que ellos habían llegado a África. Elieth no sabía mucho de qué había sucedido con Lily en todo ese tiempo, pero la reconoció en cuanto la vio. Lily se había sorprendido mucho de ver a la chica llegar y tratarla con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si llevaran años de conocerse. Elieth había ido a presentarse con Débora y Lily, y dado que Deb tuvo que salir de prisa por un caso que tenía en observación, Eli y Lily se habían quedado solas y entonces ahí mismo surgió una gran amistad. Elieth se había recargado con mucha comodidad en la silla de plástico en la que estaba sentada, como si se encontrara en el hotel Savoi o en el Hilton, y miró a Lily con una enorme sonrisa.

Y bien, comadre, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?.- preguntó Eli, como si nada.

¿Comadre?.- Lily puso los ojos como platos.- Bueno, eh, la misma pregunta podría hacerte yo a ti.

Cosas de las que no quiero hablar.- suspiró Elieth.- Pero África es el sitio en donde sé que nunca me encontraré a alguien a quien no deseo ver, por ahora.

La verdad era que Elieth se había marchado con los de Médicos sin Fronteras por una disputa que tuvo con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, Rémy Shanks y Karl Heinz Schneider. Después de un largo noviazgo con Karl, Rémy pensaba que tarde que temprano a él se le ocurriría casarse con Elieth, cosa que ponía al señor Shanks es un estado de pánico total. Así pues, de poquito en poquito, Rémy comenzó a tratar de hacerle lavado cerebral a Eli, diciéndole que no era muy prudente continuar con una relación que llevaba ya tantos años, remarcando los contras y dificultades que representaba un noviazgo así. A eso se le sumó el hecho de que a Karl inevitablemente se le subió la fama a la cabeza por ser uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial y comenzó a dejar que sus fans se le acercaran demasiado. Elieth le dejó muy en claro que no se iba a poner a competir con muchachitas tontas y estúpidas que no valían la pena, tales como la mentada Nydia Crystal, pero en su estupidez por sentirse el rey del mundo, Karl no hizo caso del todo de esta advertencia y en alguna ocasión que se le pasaron las copas, la prensa lo cachó bailando muy pegadito de Nydia y Elieth, al ver la nota en el periódico, tronó con Karl sin cuestiones ni miramientos, un año después del mundial Sub-19.

Karl había intentado disculparse, pero Eli no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, así que puso las suficientes barreras como para alejarlo, aunque Karl no iba a darse por vencido. Los primeros meses, Karl actuó como despechado y fingió que el hecho de que Elieth lo hubiese mandado al caño no le importaba, pero se hizo evidente que él la seguía amando demasiado como para dejarlo ir, así que volvió a cortejar a la chica. Ella en algún momento lo perdonó y volvieron, pero a Karl entonces le regresó lo macho y lo tarado y volvió a cometer alguna babosada sin importancia, pero que Elieth dijo que ya no iba a tolerar. Durante más o menos dos años, Elieth y Karl se enfrascaron en un juego de toma y deja, tronando un día, regresando al otro, hasta que ella se hartó de su inmadurez y lo mandó al caño definitivamente. Por esas fechas Rémy comenzó a presionar para que Eli comenzara a seguir sus pasos y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso; ella se graduó de la universidad y conoció poco después a Jean Lacoste, el cual después de un tiempo la invitó a unirse a Médecins sans Frontiéres, oferta que Elieth aceptó y se marchó de momento a trabajar con ellos a las costas del Mediterráneo. Sin embargo, Rémy Shanks no estuvo de acuerdo con que su hija trabajara en una organización así y volvió a presionarla, yendo a buscarla a cualquier sitio en donde ella se encontrara, además de que Karl quería recuperarla y la acosó también por su lado, llamándole constantemente a donde quiera que Elieth estuviese trabajando. Así pues, harta de la actitud de estos dos, Eli le pidió a Jean que le hiciera el favor de enviarla a trabajar al único sitio en donde ni Rémy ni Karl irían a buscarla: África. Marie Schneider, quien había entrado a trabajar al consulado alemán en Italia, estuvo a punto de ir a trabajar a Médicos sin Fronteras e irse con Elieth a África, pero Karl y Rudy Frank se lo prohibieron terminantemente. De igual forma, Marie hubiese podido ignorar una orden de su padre, pero no una de su hermano; él seguía siendo su rey y ella debía obedecerlo, sin importar nada más.

Así pues, por eso estoy aquí, comadre.- concluyó Elieth, suspirando.- ¿Y tú? No comprendo que hace una doctora recién graduada en un lugar como éste. La mayoría se van a hospitales de lujo.

Pues yo no.- replicó Lily, sorprendida de que Eli le hubiese contado su vida de inmediato y de que siguiera llamándola "comadre".- Me siento más a gusto trabajando en lugares así.

Lily no dijo gran cosa, solo que había estudiado medicina en París gracias a una beca y que con el paso del tiempo fue agarrándole el gusto a tratar con la gente que menos dinero tenía, así que cuando su tutor Jean Lacoste la había invitado a formar parte de Médicos sin Fronteras, Lily había aceptado sin dudarlo. Obvio que ni a su hermano mayor ni a su madre le había caído en gracia el asunto, pero dado que Lily ya era mayor de edad y su familia vivía en Alemania, así que no podían hacer gran cosa al respecto; Débora y Rika, su mejor amiga y su prima, se habían ido con Lily ya que también habían sido invitadas por Jean.

Así pues, por eso estoy aquí.- concluyó Lily, brevemente.- No me interesaba tanto trabajar en un hospital de alto rango.

Ya veo.- asintió Elieth.- Pues no lo comprendo, yo no hubiese dejado Alemania por África, mucho menos hubiera dejado Francia, de no tener mis motivos como los tengo, pero bueno, cada quien su vida.

Supongo que sí.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Elieth recordó entonces que Lily alguna vez había sido la novia de Genzo Wakabayashi, pero que ellos habían terminado sin motivo aparente, o al menos Genzo no había querido decirle la razón por la cual él y Lily ya no eran novios. Eli llegó a darse cuenta de que quien debió terminar la relación fue Lily, ya que Genzo lucía un tanto amargado y melancólico al hablar de ella, como si aun la siguiera amando, pero como él no quiso hablar más del asunto, Elieth se quedó solo con sus teorías. Así pues, ahora que ella estaba cara a cara con Lily, Eli ardía en deseos de preguntar qué había pasado, pero algo le decía que Lily no iba a contárselo así como así.

El caso era que ahora el escenario se había trasladado a África. Todos los días, Lily y Débora trabajaban en la clínica de la organización, ayudadas por Rika y Tabatha, mientras que Elieth actuaba como intérprete y se encargaba de las labores de diplomacia de Médices sans Frontiéres. Las cinco jóvenes, las integrantes de menor edad en la organización, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y por las tardes se sentaban todas juntas a hablar de sus vidas pasadas, hasta que los mosquitos y el hambre las obligaba a refugiarse en las cabañas que les habían asignado para cenar la poca ración que les daban. Noche a noche, las chicas pasaban su tiempo libre añorando la buena comida de sus antiguos lugares de origen.

Lo que daría por comer un buen filete.- suspiró Elieth, dándole un mordisco al pan duro que le tocó.- Bien cocido, con verduras al vapor.

Yo quisiera unos buenos camarones a la parrilla con puré de papa.- suspiró Lily.

Yo una hamburguesa.- musitó Deb.- Con salsa parrilla.

Ya cállense, me está dando más hambre.- gruñó Tabatha, comiendo un puñado de nueces.

Bueno, nada perdemos con soñar.- bufó Rika, pensando en un fondue.- Pero quién nos manda meternos a esto.

Tú lo has dicho.- sentenció Tabatha.- Aunque ya casi nos dan vacaciones, podremos ir a donde queramos a comer lo que queramos. Se me antojan unos buenos tacos.

¿A dónde irán ustedes?.- quiso saber Débora.- Yo no sé a donde ir este año.

Yo iré a Alemania a ver a mi madre.- replicó Eli.- Tengo tiempo de no verla, aunque me parece que también tendré que ver a mi padre, lo quiera o no.

Ha de tener unas enormes ganas de decirte lo mala hija que eres.- bromeó Deb.

Gracias.- gruñó Elieth.

Yo también iré a Alemania.- dijo Lily.- Tengo mucho de no ver a Leo y a mi madre.

Me dan ganas de ir contigo, tu hermano en las fotos se ve muy bueno y me gustaría que me lo presentaras, cuñada.- intervino Tabatha.

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.- No me gusta que me llames así.

¿Y tú que harás, Rika?.- quiso saber Deb.

Quiero ir a Francia.- contestó la aludida.- Quisiera ir a ver a mi novio... Tengo mucho de no ver a Taro.

Yo no sé qué haré, mis padres están de viaje.- comentó Deb, mirándose las uñas.- No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir.

Pues vengan a mi casa.- invitó Eli.- Tabatha y tú pueden venir conmigo y con Lily a Alemania y pueden quedarse todas en mi casa, incluso Rika, si quieres caernos después de que le des amor a tu novio, eres bienvenida.

Vaya manera de decirlo.- rió Rika.- Pero gracias, de hecho sí tengo pensado ir a Alemania también, mis padres viven allá.

¿En serio nos invitan?.- preguntó Tabatha, con los ojos brillantes y grandes como platos.- Yo encantada acepto.

¡Sería maravilloso!.- añadió Deb.- Yo también acepto la invitación.

Pues no se diga más.- replicó Elieth, sonriente.- Ya tenemos a donde ir.

Habrá que planearlo bien.- señaló Tabatha.- Hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer.

Bueno, ahí me cuentan.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Ahorita regreso.

¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber Deb.

A darle de comer a Hyogeki.- respondió Lily.- La voy a dejar libre, a que cace un rato.

Solo a ti se te ocurre traerte un lobo blanco al África.- gruñó Débora.- Pobre Hyogeki.

Oye, ella es más que mi mascota, es mi compañera y una buena amiga, y ni modo de mandarla a un zoológico o a Alemania, mi madre se moriría de un infarto si ve llegar un paquete conteniendo un lobo blanco.- replicó Lily.- Además, Hyogeki se ha adaptado muy bien a la vida en África, ella es feliz.

Débora se encogió de hombros y las demás no dijeron nada; todas sabían que Lily tenía de mascota a una loba blanca de nombre Hyogeki, a quien conoció en la Selva Negra en una expedición que había hecho con Médices sans Frontiéres; la chica había encontrado a Hyogeki cuando ésta era apenas una cachorrita y Lily había decidido cuidarla ya que estaba malherida, y después de cierto tiempo decidió quedarse con ella. Hyogeki, a pesar de ser un lobo blanco acostumbrado a climas más bien fríos, se adaptó bastante bien al clima africano gracias a su férrea voluntad y a su espíritu de aventura. Por el día, Hyogeki permanecía encerrada en un patiecito ubicado detrás de la cabaña de las chicas, y por las noches Lily la dejaba libre para que cazara y así se entrenara y continuara conservando gran parte de sus instintos animales.

Solo a ella se le ocurre tener un lobo blanco de mascota.- comentó Débora, cuando Lily salió.- Dejará de ser Lily.

Tabatha y Elieth se rieron, pero Rika permaneció pensativa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lily había ido a Alemania por última vez, y se preguntó si sería ya un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para que ella regresara. En los años transcurridos, la policía no había conseguido encontrar a Anya y ella seguía oficialmente desaparecida. Leonardo/Omar se había mantenido en estado de alerta y por fortuna Yami no había hecho acto de presencia pero aun así no era momento para bajar la guardia. Era cierto, además, que Rika/Gaie deseaba ver a su novio, pero también quería hablar con Amichi para idear alguna manera de volver a reunir a Lily con Genzo e idear un plan para sacar a Anya/Yami definitivamente del camino, y Rika bien sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas iban a ser fáciles...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi atrapó con cierta facilidad el disparo que le lanzó Stefan Levin. El sueco miró al portero con una leve sonrisa, en parte amable, en parte fastidiada.

¿No hay pelota que no puedas atrapar, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Levin.- Antes era más fácil anotarte.

Tú lo has dicho: antes.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

Wakabayashi le lanzó el balón a su compañero y Levin comenzó a practicar pases con Sho. Genzo entonces volteó a ver hacia dónde estaba Karl, y lo vio platicando con alguna que intentaba ser reportera, o que quizás era solo una simple fan. Schneider tenía su típica actitud de súper estrella y sonreía como el galán conquistador que se creía ser. Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bufando y burlándose a espaldas del alemán. Nydia debió darse cuenta de lo que el portero hacía, ya que cortó de pronto la comunicación con Karl y se marchó. Éste entró al campo y se acercó a Genzo con actitud algo retadora.

No me parece que te burles de tu capitán.- gruñó Karl.

Qué raro se escucha que digas que eres "mi capitán", Schneider.- se burló Genzo.- Más porque pareces una versión alemana de David Beckham, sobre todo por lo metrosexual.

No son ésas las palabras que habitualmente usas, Wakabayashi, parece más bien algo que diría Leonardo Del Valle.- replicó Karl.

Puede que sí.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Eso importa mucho?

No, realmente.- negó Karl.- ¿Tienes algún problema con que de entrevistas?

Ninguno, si realmente dieras entrevistas.- replicó Genzo.- Cosa que no haces. Más bien parece que sigues buscando el reemplazo de Elieth en esa muchacha Crystal, que debe estar verdaderamente tonta como para no notar que únicamente la buscas para pasar el rato.

Yo no busco el reemplazo de nadie.- protestó Karl, molesto.- Además, fue Elieth quien me dejó a mí.

Eso sonó a que estás despechado.- insistió Genzo.- En vez de andar de vanidoso con todos los que se te ponen enfrente, deberías ir a pedirle perdón a Elieth y dejar de estarte haciendo el tonto.

Mira quién habla, el que cada vez que alguien menciona a Lily Del Valle, finge estar sordo.- contraatacó Karl.- Primero corrige tus asuntos y después te metes en los míos.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo y soltó un bufido. Karl había dado en el blanco al mencionar a Lily, ya que si el alemán no era para reconocer que aun estaba loco por Elieth, el japonés tampoco se atrevía a reconocer que aun después de seis años no había dejado de amar a Lily. Par de hombres orgullosos, primero se cortarían la lengua antes que reconocer que seguían enamorados de sus ex novias.

Te quedaste callado, ¿di en el blanco?.- cuestionó Karl, con cierta sorna.- Pareces llevarte bien con Leonardo, pero a Lily nunca la mencionas. ¿Se murió o algo similar?

Está en Médicos sin Fronteras, en África.- replicó Genzo, muy serio.- Creo que sabes bien sobre esa organización, ¿cierto? Ah, claro que los conoces, olvidé que estuvieron a punto de ponerte una demanda por acosar a una de sus empleadas, alguien que tiene muchas influencias en la embajada francesa.

Ahora quien dio en el blanco fuiste tú.- suspiró Karl.- Eso me gano por abrir la boca, pero ya no importa.

Ustedes dos son patéticos.- intervino Sho, quien los había estado escuchando.- Qué decepción sería para la prensa si llegara a enterarse de que las dos estrellitas del Bayern Munich se comportan como un par de tarados adolescentes enamorados.

No hables, no te vayas a morder la lengua.- replicó Karl.

Bah, yo no soy tan patético como ustedes.- Sho se encogió de hombros.

Stefan hacía fintas con la pelota, mientras escuchaba a los otros hablar sobre mujeres, un tema que a él de momento no le interesaba. Después de la muerte de su novia, Karen Katherine, hacía ya siete años, Levin no había conseguido enamorarse otra vez, o al menos no de esa manera, y él pensaba que nunca encontraría a otra mujer que lo hiciera sentirse de la misma manera en como lo había hecho sentir Karen. O por lo menos, eso era lo que él creía...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tabatha Suez es un personaje creado por Lady Orion.

Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Hyogeki es la nueva compañera de Lily, cortesía de Fox McCloude.


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

Lily leía la carta que le había llegado de Médicins sans Frontiéres, la cual le informaba que tendría un breve periodo vacacional de seis semanas, tras lo cual debía reincorporarse a sus labores en la sede de África. Cualquiera podría pensar que seis semanas eran muchas vacaciones, pero no si te encontrabas en Médicins sans Frontiéres, ya que eran seis semanas al año, cosa que viéndolo bien ya no resultaba ser mucho. Sea como fuere, a Lily le parecía ser un tiempo más que suficiente para ponerse en contacto con el resto del mundo y ver a su familia. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Adelante.- dijo Lily.- Está abierto.

Aquí todos los cuartos siempre están abiertos, cosa que no debería ser.- replicó Elieth, entrando en la habitación.- Sabía que no estarías dormida.

Tenía que esperar a que regresara Hyogeki.- dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Pasa algo?

Solo quería hablar contigo de algo, comadre.- contestó Elieth, sentándose en la cama de Lily, frente a ella.- Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte esto. Es algo muy personal, pero me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta, porque quizás me encuentre en la misma situación que tú.

Me sospecho de qué me quieres hablar.- suspiró Lily.- Dispara.

Es sobre Genzo.- comenzó Eli.- Mira, nadie sabe muy bien qué sucedió entre ustedes, y podrás decir que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que sea que haya sucedido, pero lo cierto es que sí me interesa. ¿Qué pasó, exactamente? De buenas a primeras, Genzo y tú se veían muy felices y de pronto dejaron de ser pareja y de aparecer juntos, es obvio que algo fuerte sucedió. Y por la actitud de Genzo, sé que no terminaron por culpa de él.

No sé qué te habrá dicho él, pero sí fue su culpa.- replicó Lily, suspirando.- Sino hubiese sido tan idiota...

Todos los hombres son idiotas, no pueden evitarlo.- replicó Elieth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Lo llevan en la sangre. Pero dime, ¿qué fue eso tan grave que Genzo hizo?

Lily miró a su amiga y compañera por algunos momentos, meditando si debía decirle o no la verdad. Ni siquiera a Débora le había contado lo sucedido con Genzo, pero Lily se dijo que Elieth no le iba a aceptar tan fácilmente una negativa a hablar de lo que sucedió. Así pues, suspirando, Lily se apoyó contra su única almohada y le relató a Eli la fiesta de compromiso, con lujo de detalles, omitiendo únicamente lo de su coronación, ya que eso era algo que ni la misma Lily terminaba de comprender. El caso es que Lily contó, aun con rabia, la humillación de la que había sido víctima por parte de Akira y el beso de Genzo y Sakura.

Decidí que ya había tolerado lo suficiente, así que me largué y corté toda comunicación con Genzo.- concluyó Lily.- Después de todo lo que sucedió, no me quedaron ganas de seguirlo intentando.

Uhm.- fue todo cuanto dijo Elieth.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó la otra.

Que creo que fuiste un poco injusta con Genzo.- replicó Eli.- O sea, la cosa estuvo fea, y yo en tu lugar también me hubiese enojado mucho, sino es que más. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que Genzo no es un desgraciado, simplemente se vio en una mala situación, se merecía que le dieras una oportunidad de explicarse. Sobre todo, porque se nota que él te amaba y podría jurar que te sigue amando.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Estás loca?

Baja la voz, comadre.- pidió Elieth.- Ya todos están dormidos.

Lo siento, es solo que dijiste una completa estupidez.- replicó Lily.- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tengo de no ver a Genzo? Más de seis años, en este lapso lo más seguro es que ya se enamoró de otra persona.

Esto lo dijo Lily con mucha tristeza, y sus ojos perdieron brillo al mencionarlo. Con esto, Elieth supo de inmediato que su amiga seguía amando a Genzo.

Mira, yo hablé con Genzo antes de venir a África.- confesó Elieth.- Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero cuando él supo que yo venía para acá, de inmediato me pidió que investigara sobre ti. Simplemente me dijo que quería saber si estabas con bien, pero se notaba que estaba demasiado interesado en saber qué había sido de tu vida.

¿Y eso qué?.- cuestionó Lily, tratando de no emocionarse.

¿Cómo que qué?.- gruñó Elieth.- Que te sigue amando, es muy obvio.

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Lily, de inmediato.- Quizás preguntó para decírselo a su hermano.

Por favor, hablas con tu hermano una vez por semana, ¿para qué querría Genzo pedir información para él si éste la obtiene de ti?.- contradijo Elieth.- Genzo sigue enamorado de ti, créeme, y por lo visto, tú sigues enamorada de él.

Ahora sí que perdiste el juicio.- gruñó Lily, ruborizándose.- Han pasado más de seis años, ya te dije.

¿Y eso qué?.- Eli se encogió de hombros.- Tratándose del verdadero amor, seis años no son nada.

No eres profeta en tu tierra, comadre.- replicó Lily.- Lo mismo podría decirte yo sobre Karl Heinz Schneider.

Eli se quedó callada a media frase, y abrió y cerró varias veces la boca para responder, pero no supo qué. Lily sonrió, satisfecha, ya que había dado en el blanco.

Touché.- reconoció Elieth.- Pero aun así, no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti, por ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vayas a Alemania?

Nada, ¿qué quieres que haga?.- replicó Lily.- Solo iré a ver a mi madre y a Leonardo.

¿Y crees que Genzo no intentará buscarte.- inquirió Elieth.- ¿Has pensado sobre eso?

No creo que lo haga.- negó Lily.- Y si lo hace, lo mandaré mucho al rábano, pero yo creo que ya ha de tener otros motivos por los cuales preocuparse. ¿Por qué todo este interrogatorio, en primer lugar?

Por dos motivos: el primero es que Genzo es mi amigo, uno muy querido, así como tú, y la felicidad de ambos me preocupa.- contestó Eli.- Y el segundo, como bien dijiste, porque no soy profeta en mi tierra. Yo me pregunto qué voy a hacer con Karl si intenta buscarme otra vez.

Fácil: échale una maceta en la cabeza.- respondió Lily.- Antes solían vaciarse las bacinillas con todo y desechos humanos, pero desde que se inventaron los retretes ya no se puede hacer eso.

¿Y si le aviento un retrete?.- sugirió Elieth.- Será igual de divertido.

Pero más difícil de cargar.- se rió Lily.- No lo sé, Nicolasa, en verdad que he pensado en que podría hacer si llego a ver a Genzo, pero considero que es una posibilidad tan remota que no busco una posible solución.

Que no me llames Incolaza.- gruñó Eli.- Mi segundo nombre es Nicole.

Por eso, Nicolasa, traducido al español.- rió Lily.- No lo sé, en serio que no he pensado en eso.

Ya veo.- suspiró Elieth, cerrando los ojos y acostándose en la cama.- Yo no sé qué le diré a mi padre cuando lo vea, mucho menos sé que le voy a decir a Karl si me vuelve a molestar.

Aun lo amas, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

Sí.- murmuró Eli, sin abrir los ojos.

Ninguna dijo nada por un buen rato, y Lily pensó que su amiga se había quedado dormida, pero cuando Lily hizo el intento de apagar la luz, Elieth se levantó.

Espera, ya me voy.- dijo ella.- Solo venía a meterme un poco en tu vida y a darte algo.

¿Darme algo?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- ¿Qué cosa?

Esto.- Eli estiró la mano y le dio a Lily una cajita de plástico.- Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Lily abrió la cajita, intrigada, y se encontró un dije de un muñequito que usaba una sudadera roja y una gorra del mismo color. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era una copia en miniatura de Genzo Wakabayashi, en versión dije,

Lo compré hace muchos años.- explicó Elieth.- Cuando era fan de Genzo, bueno, aun lo sigo siendo, pero ahora creo que deberías tenerlo tú.

No lo creo.- negó Lily, cerrando la cajita.- No sé, no merezco tenerlo.

No se trata de merecerlo o no.- replicó Eli.- Te lo estoy regalando y punto.

Bueno, viéndolo así, entonces lo acepto.- se rió Lily.- Muchas gracias.

No hay de qué.- dijo Elieth, sonriendo.- Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Hasta mañana.- contestó Lily, y entonces Eli se marchó.

Lily entonces miró nuevamente el dije y suspiró; la verdad era que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía amando a Genzo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo recibió la llamada de Rika diciéndole que ellas irían pronto a Alemania de vacaciones. Después de seis años, Lily volvería y Genzo debía saberlo. Por más que el portero japonés se empeñara en negarlo, Leo sabía que él seguía enamorado de Lily.

Leonardo había seguido jugando en el Hamburgo hasta que Genzo se cambió al Bayern, tras lo cual el mexicano renunció al fútbol y se convirtió en fisioterapeuta del mismo equipo. El joven se había mudado de la casa en la que siempre habían vivido en Alemania él y su familia y se mudó al antiguo departamento que había sido de Genzo y que éste dejó después de que se mudó a Munich. Leonardo continuaba visitando regularmente a su madre, la cual se negó a dejar su casa e irse a vivir con su hermana. El caso era que, a pesar de todo, Leonardo continuó siendo amigo de Genzo, y le soltaba información sobre los avances que hacía Lily en su vida. Leo le contaba a Genzo sobre lo brillante que era Lily, cómo salvaba vidas y curaba enfermedades con su don (ay), y también le comunicaba que ella no se conseguía una pareja como tal. Wakabayashi, mentalmente, le agradecía a Leonardo que siempre lo mantuviese tan informado sobre Lily, ya que el orgullo le impediría preguntarle directamente. Leo se dijo que Genzo seguramente querría saber sobre el regreso de Lily.

Iremos a Europa en un par de semanas.- le dijo Rika a su primo.- Lily piensa ir a visitarlos y yo iré a ver a Taro.

A darle un poco de amor terrenal, ¿eh?.- se burló Leo.- Bueno, no los culpo.

Ya, no digas esas cosas.- pidió Rika, ruborizada.- Como sea, Lily irá primero a Alemania, en compañía de dos compañeras nuestras y de Elieth Shanks.

¿Elieth?.- se sorprendió Leo.- ¿La muchacha marcada por el destino?

No estamos seguros aun de que ella sea esa muchacha.- replicó Rika.

Pero es muy seguro que lo sea.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Qué sucedió, qué rayos hace ella en África?

Yo que sé, pero vino a trabajar con nosotras y pues fue inevitable que ella y Lily se conocieran.- explicó Rika.- Sin embargo, Elieth vino sola, ni Marie, ni Karl ni ningún Schneider o Ferrari se han aparecido por acá.

Por supuesto que no.- se mofó Leo.- ¿Un Schneider en África? Eso es bastante difícil.

Supongo que tienes razón.- musitó Rika.- Haz tu magia, a ver si consigues que Lily y Genzo vuelvan a estar juntos otra vez.

Eso va a estar difícil si Lily no coopera.- replicó Leonardo.- Sabes muy bien que ella es la única que puede ser inmune a mi magia, si lo deseara.

Sí, pero ella aun no sabe que es la reina, por lo que no es consciente de su poder.- replicó Rika.- Aprovecha entonces y trata de juntarla otra vez con Genzo, aunque tengas que amarrársela a la cama.

No hables así de mi hermana.- gruñó Leonardo.- Y deja de ser tan mandona.

Fingiré que no escuché eso.- gruñó Rika.- Taro y yo iremos en un mes a Alemania, a ver si para entonces ya Lily perdonó a Genzo y podemos decirle entonces a ella la verdad.

Eso espero.- suspiró Leonardo.- Me estoy acostumbrando a la vida de humano y eso no es nada bueno.

Rika rió y después de un rato, Leonardo cortó la comunicación. El joven entonces le llamó a su madre para comunicarle que Lily iría pronto a visitarlos y después tomó su automóvil para ir a Munich a buscar a Genzo. Inevitablemente, Leonardo pensó en Marie y se preguntó cómo estaría; no hacía mucho que él había lanzado otra de sus flechas de amor para que ella se enamorara de Leo Shanks, el hermano mayor de Elieth, y aparentemente la flecha había funcionado, porque según los rumores, Marie y Leo parecían estar muy enamorados y ser felices juntos. Y aun cuando esto había lastimado mucho al ángel del amor, él se dijo que era lo mejor, para ambos (verso sin esfuerzo xD). Una vez, en alguno de los libros que Lily había dejado en Alemania, Leonardo había leído la leyenda de Eros (Cupido en versión griega), su versión terrestre, en donde él se enamoraba de la hermosa Psique, una humilde mortal que había despertado celos en la misma diosa Afrodita, y que por un error de Eros, él y Psique habían terminado enamorándose el uno de la otra. Afrodita, impotente ante los deseos de su hijo (para los que no lo sepan, Eros es hijo de Afrodita), ella tuvo que aceptar que Eros se casara con la bella mortal, aunque por desconfianza de la misma Psique, Eros tuvo que alejarla de él y sufrir para siempre por su amor, cosa que resultaba irónica para el ángel del amor. Leonardo se preguntó entonces si ése era su destino, el no poder ser feliz nunca con la mujer que amaba; al parecer, esto era evidente incluso para los humanos...

Con la diferencia de que Düsterin (Marie) no es una simple mortal.- suspiró Leonardo.- Sino la hermana del rey...

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Genzo, quien al ver a su amigo llegar, fue a su encuentro.

De nada.- negó Leonardo.- Yo me entiendo. Espero que no estés ocupado.

No lo estoy.- negó Genzo.- ¿Qué hay?

Traigo noticias que seguramente querrás saber.- respondió Leo.- ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana?

¿Es un chiste?.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

No, te lo digo en serio.- negó Leonardo.- Lily, se llama. Es alta, cabello largo castaño oscuro, y ojos del color...

Claro que me acuerdo, no te pases de estúpido.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Le pasó algo?

Leonardo vio la preocupación que se reflejó en los ojos de Genzo y sonrió; era evidente que el japonés aun seguía enamorado de la mexicana.

No, nada, ella está muy bien.- respondió Leonardo.- Tan bien, que le van a dar vacaciones y parece que va a venir a Alemania.

¿En verdad?.- el rostro de Genzo se iluminó.- Qué bien, me da mucho gusto por ti.

¿No deseas verla?.- cuestionó Leo.

Tú sabes la respuesta a eso.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- Aquí el problema será que tu hermana me quiera ver a mí.

Querrá hacerlo, créeme.- replicó Leonardo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás ella se ha enamorado de nadie más.- sugirió Genzo, aunque era evidente que esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Tú te has enamorado de alguien más en este tiempo?.- cuestionó Leonardo.- Sé sincero.

No.- contestó Wakabayashi.- No he podido dejar de amarla, por más que lo intente.

Pues bien, ella tampoco te ha olvidado y eso es porque es el destino de ambos estar juntos.- replicó Leo.- Así que sí, ella querrá verte, y no, no tiene pareja.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está con otra persona?

Ella me lo dijo.- mintió Leonardo.

Obvio, él no le podía decir aun que era el ángel del amor y que por consiguiente, sabía perfectamente bien si un humano estaba enamorado y de quién estaba enamorado, y por consiguiente si tenía pareja o no, así que aun cuando Lily le mintiera a su hermano. Genzo, por su parte, se había quedado muy pensativo, preguntándose si acaso Lily aceptaría el verlo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido, y él se había mantenido firme en su decisión d en volver a hablar con su familia, así que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para sacar una conclusión. Él aun amaba a Lily como la primera vez, y deseaba más que nada el volver a estar con ella; seis años eran mucho tiempo, y la gente cambiaba en ese lapso, pero Genzo se dijo que haría todo lo posible para recuperar a su amor, ya que desde que Lily se había ido la vida no era la misma para él; así pues, no importaba si ella no deseaba verlo, Genzo de alguna forma volvería a conquistar su corazón…

¿Cuándo dices que llega?.- preguntó Genzo.

Leonardo solo sonrió. Al parecer, ya no iba a necesitar usar su magia, lo que había entre Genzo y Lily ya era tan genuino y verdadero que ni el tiempo pudo romperlo.


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35.**

Karl intentaba fingir que no le interesaba lo que Genzo estaba diciendo, pero la verdad era que estaba con los oídos muy atentos. Wakabayashi, como quien no quiere la cosa, le contaba a Levin y a Sho sobre que se había decidido a buscar a su antiguo amor. Sho lo tachó de cursi, pero Stefan de plano entendió que Genzo hacía eso por otra razón.

Ella regresará, y yo no estoy muy seguro de estar preparado para volver a verla.- confesó Genzo.

No seas payaso.- se rió Sho, con muchas ganas.- Tú no eres así de patético.

No, no lo soy, pero tratándose de Lily, no soy yo.- replicó Genzo.

Otra cursilería.- comentó Levin, mirando de reojo a Schneider.- De verdad que ella te impactó, ¿cierto? Conozco la sensación.

¡Ja! ¿En verdad?.- cuestionó Sho, incrédulo.- No se te ha visto en compañía de ninguna chica en más de dos citas seguidas.

No hablaré de eso, porque no te interesa.- dijo Stefan, terminantemente.- Y no estamos hablando de mí, sino de Wakabayashi y su novia.

No es mi novia, ni siquiera sé si me atreveré a volver a verla.- bufó Genzo.

¿A qué viene todo esto?.- cuestionó Sho.- ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?

Yo que sé, necesitaba tema de conversación.- contestó Genzo, fastidiado porque Sho no le había entendido aun su oculta intención.

¿No trabaja con tu novia la ex de Schneider?.- Stefan sí había entendido el asunto.- ¿Vendrá ella también de vacaciones?

Creo que sí.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- La familia de Elieth vive en Berlín, así que supongo que sí.

Ya veo.- asintió Levin.- Es una chica linda.

No me vayas a decir que te gusta.- comentó Wakabayashi, con cierta sorpresa.

Es linda, simplemente.- replicó Stefan, mirando a Karl de reojo.

Éste había fruncido el entrecejo al escuchar a Levin decir que Elieth era una muchacha linda. Karl intentó no caer, él sabía que sus compañeros estaban simplemente fanfarroneando delante de él para sacarlo de quicio, y para echarle en cara que Elieth iría a Alemania, pero no a verlo a él. Y si bien Schneider se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba si ella se paraba en ese país o no, lo cierto era que Karl ansiaba ver a Eli de nuevo, lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, tan era así que sentía que en cualquier momento ardería de pasión (yaaaaa xD).

Estás muy serio, Schneider.- comentó Genzo, como si nada.

No sé cómo esperas que esté.- replicó Karl.- Estoy entrenando, cosa que también deberían hacer ustedes.

Solo comentábamos las nuevas.- dijo Stefan, comenzando a caminar y pasando a un lado de Karl.- No me digas que te molesta que hablemos de tu ex.

Elieth volvería conmigo en cualquier momento, si yo lo quisiera.- dijo Karl, con cara de galán.- Ella me sigue amando.

¿Es eso, o es que quieres creértelo para no pensar que ella puede estar ya con otro?.- se burló Levin.

Schneider no respondió, y Stefan volvió a caminar y comenzó a hacer fintas con un balón. Karl frunció el entrecejo y frunció los puños, pero no dijo nada. lo que Stefan le había dicho le había calado ya que en verdad eso era lo que Karl temía, que Elieth hubiese encontrado a alguien en su viaje por África... Genzo lo vio y se sonrió por lo bajo, el mensaje había llegado a donde quería...

Bueno, ¿volvemos ya?.- preguntó Sho, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada.- Ya nos tomamos suficiente tiempo libre.

Como digan.- Genzo se rió por lo bajo y se ajustó la gorra.- Y por cierto, Schneider, Elieth llegará en dos semanas, o menos, y llegará directamente a Berlín aunque va a venir a Munich, hasta donde sé.

No es que te haya preguntado.- gruñó Karl.

No, pero te ahorré la vergüenza de no saber cómo preguntármelo.- replicó Genzo.

Karl estuvo a un tris de sonreír; él no entendía el por qué Genzo estaba ayudándolo, ya que el portero era muy amigo de Elieth y lo que Karl había hecho era algo que Wakabayashi había condenado desde un principio. Sin embargo, ahora Genzo estaba diciéndole cuándo y dónde podía encontrar Karl a Elieth, quizás era porque el portero japonés estaba en la misma disyuntiva en la que se encontraba el alemán, el no saber cómo pedir perdón y acercarse de nuevo a su amor.

¿Por qué será tan difícil admitir lo que uno siente?.- preguntó Karl, después de un rato.

Quizás porque no nos queremos ver como tarados.- respondió Genzo, riéndose.- No está tan mal, hasta donde sé. Podría ser peor.

¿Cómo podríamos estar peor?.- cuestionó Karl, muy serio.

Podríamos ser alguien como Tsubasa Ozhora y tener que esperar ocho años para confesar.- contestó Genzo, de buen talante.

Schneider no pudo evitar reírse y volvió al entrenamiento. Era poco creíble, nadie podía predecirlo, pero ahora parecía que su rival lo estaba ayudando.

Marie observaba el entrenamiento con cierto pesar. Ella ya sabía también que Elieth iba a volver a Alemania, Genzo se lo había dicho, pero también sabía que ahora Lily era amiga de la franco-mexicana y eso era algo que no estaba en los planes de los seres de sombra. Elieth era la muchacha marcada por el destino, la mujer que habría de estar al lado del rey de las Sombras, y el que ella fuera gran amiga de la reina de la Luz no sonaba para nada bien. Marie/Düsterin, sin embargo, no podía hacer gran cosa ya que Francesco/Jäger continuaba sin aparecer. Según las últimas noticias, el señor Ferrari había sido asesinado y ahora Francesco se había hecho cargo por completo de la Mafia, y se mantenía muy bien escondido para evitar que a él también lo asesinaran. "Y en definitiva, no nos servirá de nada un Francesco muerto", pensó Marie con cierto humor negro.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Elieth llegara a Alemania, Marie intentaría el hacer que ella volviera con Karl y separarla de Lily, para quedar fuera de toda posibilidad de ataque. Düsterin no sabía si Lily ya sabía que era Yuri, la diablesa dudaba que los seres de luz no hubiesen actuado ya y revelado a su reina toda la verdad, y mientras Jäger continuara desparecido, Düsterin no se atrevería a revelarle a Karl su verdadera identidad como Schatten, ya que en cuanto él supiera todo necesitaría el apoyo de su segundo al mando, sobre todo porque Karl tendría que asimilar el hecho de que por ser el rey de las Sombras había causado el incendio que terminó matando a su madre, un suceso que Karl aun no superaba del todo...

¡Qué líos!.-suspiró Marie, mirando a Karl realizar el Fire Shoot y a Genzo atraparlo con relativa dificultad.

Karl rara vez usaba su tiro especial en un entrenamiento, ya que sabía que el Neo Fire Shoot era un tiro como ninguno y Schneider sentía que su poder se liberaba cuando lo ejecutaba. Así pues, él rara vez lo usaba, incluso en los partidos oficiales, porque Karl temía más que nada que ese potente disparo terminara quemando al guardameta.

Esperaba que lanzaras tu Neo Fire Shoot.- comentó Genzo a Karl, lanzándole el balón a Stefan.

No podrías detenerlo si lo lanzo y no salir herido en el intento.- replicó Schneider.

¡Ja! Dispara y ya veremos.- replicó Wakabayashi.

No, porque ahora jugamos en el mismo equipo.- se negó Karl.- Cuando vuelvas a ser mi rival, entonces te lo mandaré envuelto para regalo.

Genzo esbozó una sonrisa de burla y ya no dijo nada. Él había notado primero que nadie que el Fire Shoot de Schneider quemaba las redes de las porterías y también sus guantes de portero, cuando conseguía detener el disparo, así como sabía también el rumor del nuevo disparo de fuego del alemán, algo que el portero no había visto en persona y que al parecer muy pocas personas habían observado. Wakabayashi sabía que Karl tenía un poder oculto que era muy poderoso, después de mucho tiempo de estar entrenando con él, Genzo había descubierto que Schneider debía gran parte de la fuerza de sus disparos a un poder secreto que el alemán parecía tener, algo así como lo que tenía Lily con su poder de curación. Wakabayashi se preguntó entonces si acaso la cercanía que había entre Lily y Karl no se debía precisamente a que compartían un secreto común...

Bueno, que ya Genzo tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, si podría conseguir que Lily aceptaba verlo de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas se pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, cosa que al final todas agradecieron. El clima en África comenzó a ponerse insoportable a medida que las chicas imaginaban los aires acondicionados de las tiendas de Europa y su clima más bien frío. Sin embargo, todo llega en esta vida y el día de marcharse también llegó. Las muchachas llevaban todas sus pertenencias que eran más bien pocas, ya que el estar en Médicos sin Fronteras las obligaba a todas a ser más austeras con sus ropas y objetos personales. Lily había batallado mucho, sin embargo, para encontrar a alguien que aceptara llevarse a Hyogeki a Alemania, pero al final Jean Lacoste había aceptado ir por las chicas a África en su jet y recoger también a la loba blanca.

¿Por qué no dejas a tu lobo aquí?.- cuestionó Tabatha, mientras terminaba de arreglar su equipaje.- ¿No será más lata que te la lleves y la traigas otra vez?

Nadie quiso cuidarla mientras estoy fuera.- respondió Lily.- Y los lugareños creen que es de mala suerte tener un lobo blanco en la aldea, han respetado a Hyogeki porque estoy aquí, pero creo que si la dejo terminarán por matarla y es algo que no puedo permitir.

Es que solo a ti se te ocurre traer un lobo blanco a África.- replicó Tabatha, con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Si te hubieses traído un lobo de otro color...

¿De qué color lo quieres, rojo o azul?.- se burló Lily.- Te pasas.

La que se pasa eres tú, de pura suerte no han hecho barbacoa a Hyogeki.- dijo Tabatha.- Bueno, ya, ¿estás lista?

Solo me falta guardar unas cosas.- contestó Lily.- Y convencer a Hyogeki de que entre a la jaula por un tiempo.

Lo dicho, solo a ti se te ocurre.- suspiró Tabatha.- Va a ser más fácil que convenzas a Deb de no meterse en nuestras vidas que hacer que Hyogeki entre en la jaula.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto contiguo, Elieth terminaba de empacar su ropa cuando Rika entró en la habitación, y al verla, hizo un gesto. Eli ya había notado que ella no le caía del todo bien a Rika, era obvio por la expresión que ponía al encontrarla y porque en general, Rika era muy seca con Elieth cada que hablaban. La chica Shanks no entendía el por qué la enfermera no terminaba de aceptarla, cuando a esas alturas parecía llevarse bien con todos, y si bien Rika sabía que estaba portándose muy distante y seca con Elieth, pero no podía evitarlo. Ésta seguía siendo la chica marcada por el destino, eso no se podía cambiar, y Rika jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que su reina fuese tan amiga de la futura esposa del rey de las Sombras.

Perdón.- dijo Rika, muy seca.- Pensé que Lily estaba aquí.

No, está con Tabit.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

No realmente.- negó la muchacha, sin sonreír.- Solo quiero decirle que alguien la busca.

Está al lado, puedes preguntarle.- informó Eli.

Gracias, eso haré.- Rika hizo un gesto con la mano e intentó marcharse.

Espera.- Eli la detuvo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Siempre y cuando no sea algo personal, está bien.- Rika se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo?.- preguntó Elieth, sin poder contenerse.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Rika se desconcertó.

Ya sabes de lo que hablo, eres muy seca y descortés cuando te diriges a mí y no sé por qué.- explicó Elieth.- Creo que no he hecho nada para que te portes así conmigo.

No sé de qué me hablas, en verdad.- negó Rika, fingiendo demencia.- Yo soy seria cuando trabajo.

No me refiero al trabajo, eres así conmigo siempre.- insistió Elieth.- ¿Qué te he hecho?

Rika miró a Elieth y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal; era cierto, Eli aun no sabía quién era y para qué estaba destinada en esa vida, así que hasta cierto punto Rika estaba siendo muy injusta con ella. Gaie suspiró, apesadumbrada, dándose cuenta de que le debía a Elieth una disculpa. Después de todo, al final de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Rika.- No pretendo ser grosera o maleducada, simplemente... No sé...

No te caigo bien, ya lo sé.- replicó Elieth.- No me importaría sino fuera porque no me has dado la oportunidad de darme a conocer.

Sí, quizás.- suspiró Rika.- De todos modos, lamento si fui grosera.

Está bien.- Eli sonrió.- Me basta con eso y con que intentemos conocernos más.

Rika solo sonrió, por respuesta, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, al menos no tan fácilmente, las cosas no eran tan sencillas. La chica se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Lily, la cual en esos momentos iba saliendo del cuarto contiguo. Rika suspiró al verla, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia que le iba a dar.

Lily, hay alguien afuera que pregunta por ti.- dijo Rika, muy seria.- Es un paciente que se lastimó y al enterarse de que estás tú de médico, dijo que quería que solo tú lo atiendas.

Iré a verlo.- dijo Lily, echando a andar hacia la zona de consultas.- ¿Me ayudas?

No es cualquier persona, Li.- la detuvo Rika.- Es alguien a quien quizás no quieras ver.

¿Por qué? ¿Es el cobrador de impuestos?.- bromeó Lily, echando a andar nuevamente.- ¿Qué problema puede haber?

En serio, lo mejor será que sepas primero de quién se trata.- insistió Rika.- En verdad, podría ser que...

Vaya que hace calor aquí.- protestó, aunque de forma gentil, una cansada voz masculina.- ¿No tienen cuando menos alguna hoja de plátano con la que me pueda echar aire?

En esos momentos, Lily llegó a la zona de consultas y se quedó atónita al escuchar esa voz, una voz que no creyó volver a escuchar nunca más, y mucho menos en ese lugar. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico, jadeando y abanicándose con un pedazo de papel, y Lily casi se echa a reír al ver la ropa que él estaba usando, una camisa floreada, unas bermudas color crema y unas sandalias de cuero. El hombre, sin embargo, estaba bronceado y fuera de los jadeos, lucía bastante bien.

¿Cómo es que aguantas este endemoniado calor, linda?.- preguntó Daisuke Wakabayashi, casi sin voz.- Esto es espantoso.

¿Señor Wakabayashi?.- Lily se sorprendió, y mucho.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, linda, y si tienes algo que me pueda ayudar.- pidió Daisuke.- Me siento morir por exceso de calor.

Lily miró disimuladamente a Daisuke y se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que en verdad le ocurría. No era por exceso de calor por lo que él estaba tan falto de aire, sino por otra cosa... Lily se dio cuenta entonces de que el hombre iba en compañía de un hombre más joven que él, alguien que parecía ser su mayordomo, y de una mujer de la misma edad, quizás alguna sirvienta, y Daisuke le pidió a Lily con la mirada que no dijera nada frente a ellos.

Pasemos a mi consultorio.- pidió Lily.- Ahí lo atenderé.

James, Mine, esperen aquí.- ordenó Daisuke a los otros dos, y siguió a Lily hacia su consultorio.

Rika se había quedado esperando y miró a Lily con gesto de duda; ésta suspiró y se encogió de hombros, recibiendo de su prima el papel de los signos vitales del hombre.

Déjame a solas con él.- pidió la chica.- No tardaré.

¿Estás segura de...?.- comenzó a cuestionar Rika.

Sí, estoy segura.- la cortó Lily.- No tardaré.

Así pues, Rika dejó que su prima entrara sola a hacerle frente a un recuerdo de su pasado. Lily entró al consultorio y cerró la puerta, poniendo en letrero de que se encontraba dando consulta especial y que no quería ser molestada. Ella tomó entonces su estetoscopio y escuchó los pulmones y el corazón de Daisuke, sin decir palabra. Suspirando, Lily se sentó entonces frente a Daisuke y lo miró por largo tiempo.

No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- dijo Daisuke, de buen humor.- Sé que nuestro último encuentro no fue del todo agradable, pero me da gusto verte, creciste, linda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? No me sorprende que trabajes para Médicins sans Frontiéres.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted enfermo?.- cuestionó Lily, muy seria y adoptando pose de doctora.- Sé que la falta de aire no es por el calor, sino por un problema del corazón.

Ni siquiera me has revisado bien, ¿y ya tienes un diagnóstico?.- Daisuke rió.- Sí que eres buena doctora.

(Lady Orion, si lees esta parte, haz favor de no burlarte xD).

Hacen falta más pruebas que me confirmen lo que pienso, pero basta con ver lo hinchadas que trae las piernas y escuchar la forma en la que respira para saber que tiene un problema serio con su corazón.- suspiró Lily.- Además, sus signos vitales me dicen que algo no anda bien. Sería prematuro decirlo, pero creo que tiene una falla severa del corazón.

Insisto, eres buena.- suspiró Daisuke, con cierta tristeza.- No tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta. Tengo una falla del corazón en grado tres, algo que no terminé de entender del todo pero sé que es algo grave. Un puntaje de tres sobre cuatro nunca es bueno cuando de enfermedades se trata.

Y si sabe que está enfermo: ¿qué está haciendo en África en vez de estar en Europa tratándose?.- quiso saber Lily, sin comprender.- Su enfermedad está demasiado avanzada como para que ande de aventurero por lugares como éste.

Hablas de la misma forma en la que hubiera hablado mi madre.- se rió Daisuke.- Le hubieras caído bien.

Señor Wakabayashi, por favor, esto es algo serio.- replicó Lily, molesta.- No me cambie el tema.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- Daisuke la miró con tristeza.- No quería morir metido en mi casa, rodeado de la gente que dice ser mi familia y darme cuenta con tristeza que tuve un monstruo como hijo.

Lily no dijo nada, sintiendo un poco de pena por el hombre, y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Genzo. ¿Sabría él por lo que estaba pasando su abuelo?

Ellos siguen siendo su familia, señor Wakabayashi.- comentó Lily, con suavidad.

Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar lo que te hicieron.- contestó Daisuke, muy serio.- No puedo asimilarlo todavía. Es la primera vez que vi a mi hijo portarse como un desalmado, y eso fue más de lo que mi corazón ya dañado pudo tolerar. No solo te engañó a ti, también lo hizo conmigo y con mi nieto, y como quiera a mí no me importa que Akira me haya mentido, pero lo que te hizo a ti es algo que no puedo aceptar en un hijo mío. Tú no te merecías nada de eso, eres un ángel y solo te deberían pasar cosas buenas.

Lily sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar; en medio de la humillación y del dolor que le causó Akira, Lily había olvidado que Daisuke fue el único Wakabayashi que la apoyó realmente, y ahora él estaba ahí, frente a ella, diciéndole que ella se merecía lo mejor. Los ojos del hombre eran tan cálidos y su sonrisa tan confiada que Lily comenzó a sentir nuevamente un gran afecto por él.

Eso no importa ahora.- replicó Lily.- Debe usted tratarse de inmediato.

¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Yuri-hime?.- dijo Daisuke, con un largo suspiro.- Porque ya no tengo cura. Ni los médicos más especialistas de Europa pudieron ayudarme, así que decidí hacer el viaje alrededor del mundo que he querido hacer desde que era joven, en compañía de mis dos únicos amigos, James y Mine. Prefiero morir haciendo lo que deseo que hacerlo encerrado en mi casa, totalmente solo, y mira, hasta salió mejor ya que te he vuelto a encontrar.

¿Genzo lo sabe?.- Lily no pudo evitar preguntar.- Él tiene derecho a saber que el abuelo que tanto ama se está muriendo. ¿Sabe lo que va a sufrir cuando se entere de que usted se está muriendo?

Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé.- contestó Daisuke.- Fue él quien me convenció de hacer este viaje, ya que él me ha demostrado toda su vida lo importante que soy, por lo que cuando mi momento llegue, sabrá aceptarlo. Ha madurado mucho, me siento orgulloso de saber que no salió a su padre.

Ya veo.- Lily no sintió que la presión de su pecho disminuyera ni siquiera un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lily garrapateaba cualquier cosa en la nota médica que tenía en sus manos. Saber que un hombre tan bueno como Daisuke, un verdadero ángel, tenía sus días contados era algo que ella no podía aceptar tan fácilmente.

Gracias.- murmuró Daisuke, después de un rato.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Por preocuparte por Genzo.- respondió Daisuke.- Acabo de darme cuenta que no dejaste de quererlo.

Lily miró esa afable media sonrisa, tan característica por ser una mezcla entre confianza y simpatía, un rasgo que había heredado Genzo, y no pudo responder. Lily podía mentirle a medio mundo, incluso a ella misma, pero no podía hacerlo con alguien como Daisuke...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuri-hime" significa algo así como "princesa Yuri", en japonés.

Las fallas del corazón se clasifican en cuatro grados, siendo el grado I el más leve y el IV el más avanzado. Por consiguiente, si Daisuke tiene falla grado III es que está grave.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36.**

Schneider terminó el entrenamiento y se dirigió a las duchas, como era la costumbre. En el camino, Karl se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado para darse una rápida ducha (vaya, que buena escena, móndriga Elieth xD). el alemán presentía que había algo raro, Genzo se había retirado del entrenamiento diez minutos antes porque le informaron que tenía una llamada urgente. El portero se había puesto muy serio y había abandonado el campo, dando la impresión de que la llamada no le darían buenas noticias.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Sho, mientras él. Stefan y Karl según terminaban de vestirse.

(Solo imagínense esta escena: Schneider y Levin en toallita diminuta, escurriendo agua...)

Quien sabe.- Levin se encogió de hombros.- Pero no eran buenas noticias, eso era evidente.

Por la cara que traía, sí.- asintió Karl.- No era nada bueno.

Quizás le avisaron que su novia decidió fugarse con otro.- bromeó Sho.

No es gracioso.- gruñó Karl.

Andas muy sensible, ¿te sientes identificado?.- se burló el chino.

Vete mucho a... .- reclamó Schneider, de mal genio.

Ya, sí que te sienta mal no tener a tu rubia cerca.- finalizó Sho, ignorando el mal genio de su compañero.

Sin embargo, si Karl parecía estar de mal genio, Genzo parecía estar mucho peor. Llegó a los vestidores cuando Stefan y Sho ya iban de salida y apenas si hizo caso de sus saludos de despedida. El japonés llegó a desnudarse (voy a caer en paro) y se metió a bañar (me cae, me muero), y si bien parecía no tener ganas de hablar con nadie, Karl decidió esperarlo, algo le decía que quizás el hombre necesitaba compañía. Genzo salió después de mucho rato (también escurriendo y envuelto en una toallita, ah, quien fuera toalla...) y miró apenas a Karl, le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse (no entiendo para qué, pero bueno xD).

No pareces estar de buen humor.- comentó Karl, luego de un rato.- ¿Sucedió algo?

Nada.- respondió Genzo, casi de forma autómata.

No pareces tener cara de "no sucedió nada".- insistió Schneider.- No es que me interese, pero no luces muy bien que digamos.

Genzo miró brevemente a Karl y después volvió a darle la espalda. El portero siempre había sido muy hermético con respecto a su vida personal y no le gustaba comentarla con nadie, pero en esos momentos se sentía un tanto impotente y desesperado, así que no pudo evitar soltar una confesión desesperada.

Odio el sistema de salud.- gruñó Wakabayashi, en voz baja.

Bueno, eso ya es algo.- dijo Schneider.- Pero a menos que te hayan inyectado mal por algún medicamento no necesitado y que por eso no puedas usar tus asentaderas como se debe, no entiendo a qué viene el comentario.

¿Desde cuándo eres cómico?.- cuestionó Genzo, mirando a Karl con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Desde que Elieth me mandó al cuerno.- replicó Karl.- ¿Vas a decirme o prefieres quedarte bufando como toro?

Genzo lo dudó por unos momentos. Abrirse con otra persona no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y mucho menos si esa otra persona era Karl. Éste, sin embargo, parecía no tener malas intenciones, quizás quería corresponderle el favor por haberle dicho sobre Elieth.

De todas maneras, no serviría el decírtelo.- replicó Genzo.- No va a cambiar la situación.

Quizás no, pero qué más da, fingiré que estoy sordo y no escucharé nada.- replicó Karl.- ¿Qué tanto es lo que tanto te afecta? ¿Lily decidió no venir a Alemania?

Sinceramente, ojalá fuera eso.- confesó Genzo.- No sería tan grave, podría ir yo a buscarla en ese caso pero... No es eso...

Genzo hizo otra pausa, y Karl comenzó a pensar que él no iba a decirle nada, así que hizo el ademán de retirarse pero entonces el portero habló, en voz muy baja.

Mi abuelo se está muriendo.- musitó Wakabayashi, aun dándole la espalda a Schneider.- Y no se puede hacer nada.

¿Tu abuelo?.- Karl se sorprendió de escuchar a Genzo mencionar a alguien de su familia, algo que nunca había hecho.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Una falla grave del corazón.- respondió Genzo.- Lo han visto miles de médicos y ninguno pudo ayudarlo, así que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida...

Lo lamento.- dijo Karl, sinceramente.- ¿En dónde está él?

En África.- respondió Genzo.

¿África?.- se sorprendió Karl.- ¿Qué hace ahí cuando debería estar en algún hospital?

Cumpliendo el último sueño de su vida.- explicó Wakabayashi.- Dado que él no quiere morir al lado de una familia que no se merece cuidarlo en sus últimos días de vida, lo convencí de hacer el viaje que tanto deseaba hacer desde que tenía mi edad.

Karl estaba sorprendido, pero no por el hecho de que el abuelo de Genzo anduviese en plan de Indiana Jones, sino por el hecho de que el tono de voz que usó el japonés para referirse a su familia fue de desprecio y rechazo absoluto. Schneider estaba sorprendido, él siempre pensó que Wakabayashi no hablaba de su familia debido a que era más bien reservado, pero al parecer había otra cosa más de fondo.

"Todo por partes", pensó Karl, buscando algo qué decir que no escuchara tan idiota o vacío.

Entiendo.- asintió Karl.- ¿Sucedió algo grave entonces? ¿Acaso te hablaron para decirte que...?

No, afortunadamente, no.- negó Genzo.- Me habló su mayordomo, quien se fue con él de viaje, para decirme que va a venir a Alemania porque mi abuelo está empeorando. Lo peor del caso, es que no sé cómo ayudarlo.

Quizás vino a atenderse.- sugirió Karl.

No, vino a despedirse.- musitó Genzo, agachando la cabeza.- Él me prometió que cuando sintiera que su fin estaba cerca, vendría a decirme adiós.

(Aw, pobrecito, yo te consuelo, Genzito).

Karl volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez por la fortaleza que estaba mostrando su más grande rival en esos momentos; se notaba que la noticia no era algo fácil de asimilar, sobre todo porque al parecer el abuelo Wakabayashi era el único familiar que Genzo tenía en estima, o al menos eso le parecía a Karl, y sin embargo, el portero no se notaba ni decaído ni triste, ni siquiera le había vacilado la voz. Ésa fortaleza y determinación era una de las tantas cosas que Karl admiraba en su compañero, amigo y adversario.

Entiendo entonces que no estés de buen humor.- comentó Schneider.- Yo me sentí igual, sino es que peor, cuando mi madre murió...

Creo que tu caso fue peor.- dijo Genzo.- Yo al menos espero poder despedirme de mi abuelo, pero tú... Bueno...

Lo sé.- suspiró Karl, pensando un poco en Lorelei.- No importa, será igual de doloroso, así que puedo decirte que te comprendo. Y lo lamento, porque no va a ser fácil.

Genzo y Karl se miraron por algunos momentos, asimilando el hecho de que al parecer habían dejado de lado por un momento su rivalidad para convertirse en amigos. La vida que de verdad podía ser irónica...

Qué conversación tan más rara estamos teniendo.- comentó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.- Esto ha sido lo más cerca que he estado de darte las gracias y de sentir que alguien me comprende.

Empiezas a hablar como mi hermana.- gruñó Karl.- Por favor, no lo hagas más cursi de lo que ya es. Deja de charlar con Marie, te está pegando las frases idiotas de sus novelitas rosas.

Lo intentaré.- Genzo no pudo evitar reírse.- Pero gracias, de cualquier manera.

¿Ya terminaste?.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Hay que darnos prisa antes de que tus admiradoras empiecen a reunirse para ver si hoy sí consiguen quitarte la gorra.

Son tus admiradoras, no las mías.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos ya.

Los dos jóvenes salieron entonces de los vestidores y vieron a Sho hablando con un grupito de chicas que gritaba y hablaban como guacamayas. Levin estaba recargado contra un poste, bastante aburrido e ignorando los gritos de sus admiradoras, quienes le pedían un autógrafo o alguna prenda interior de ropa. Karl y Genzo se detuvieron un momento, al ver que las chicas comenzaban a gritar más fuerte al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Por cierto, Wakabayashi.- comentó Schneider, deteniendo a su compañero.- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu familia para que tu abuelo no quiera estar cerca de ella en sus últimos momentos de vida?

Sacar a Lily de mi vida a fuerza de patadas.- contestó Genzo, con cierta rabia y amargura en la voz.

Karl ya no respondió y no intentó preguntar nada más, ya que Genzo había vuelto a ser él y se había vuelto a encerrar en sí mismo, por lo que en definitiva no abundaría más en el asunto.

¿Estás listo para correr?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un rato.

Nunca lo estoy.- replicó Karl.- Pero ya qué.

El "mar de hormonas", como los jugadores del Bayern Munich llamaban a sus seguidoras, comenzó a gritar y alborotarse cuando Genzo, Karl, Stefan y Sho salieron de las instalaciones del equipo para dirigirse a sus automóviles. Como siempre, la seguridad del lugar intentó contener a las locas chicas, pero no faltaron los manoseos y tortazos (o sea, golpes en el trasero xD) a los pobres jugadores. Al final, Stefan se acomodaba el cabello ya que alguna loca fan lo había despeinado y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?.- preguntó.- Solo eso me hará borrar el hecho de que casi me violan.

Los otros tres, riendo, estuvieron de acuerdo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily esperaba a que la tripulación del jet de Jean subieran sus cosas al aeroplano y acomodaran a Hyogeki, la cual había aceptado casi a regañadientes el estar encerrada por un rato en una jaula. Lily miraba casi como hipnotizada el avión, pensando en miles de cosas que no tenían ningún sentido...

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Débora.- Estás muy seria.

Solo pensaba.- respondió Lily.

¿En el hombre que viste ayer?.- quiso saber Deb.

Sí.- suspiró Lily.- Él es... Bueno, alguien importante, y no sé, saber que se está muriendo... No es algo que pueda aceptar así como así...

El doctor Lacoste ha aceptado en revisarlo, ¿no?.- preguntó Deb.- Quizás él pueda ayudarlo, es de los mejores doctores del mundo.

Sí, pero presiento que el tío Jean no va a poder hacer mucho.- musitó Lily.- Es como si viera la Marca de la Muerte en la cara del señor Daisuke...

Deb contuvo una expresión de sorpresa; la "Marca de la Muerte" era una expresión que se hizo popular entre los estudiantes de medicina cuando Lily fue una de ellos, ya que durante las prácticas y guardias en el hospital, cuando Lily pasaba visita con todos los médicos y estudiantes, ella veía a un paciente y podía decir si estaba destinado a morir o a vivir, independientemente de lo que se le hiciera. Lily no sólo tenía el don de curar a la gente, sino también de predecir si alguien ya estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, y esto era porque después de que ella fue coronada y recibió la totalidad de sus poderes, recibió también la orden de que no podía salvar a todos los que estuviesen muriendo con su fuerza, sino solo a aquellos a quienes ella no les viese una calavera en la frente, una marca que al parecer solo Lily podía ver. Así pues, en la escuela de medicina, bastaba con que Lily mirara a un paciente a la cara para decir si iba a vivir o a morir. Sorprendidos de que la joven estudiante acertara en todos los casos, un médico del hospital de París le preguntó cómo era que Lily sabía quién moría o quien vivía, y ella respondió muy seria que veía una marca en el rostro de todos los que estaban por morir. Esto fue tomado a manera de broma por el médico, por supuesto, pero el rumor de la Marca de la Muerte se corrió por todo el hospital y se hizo tan famoso que incluso los estudiantes se turnaban para pasar visita al lado de Lily y verla predecir alguna muerte cercana. Jean Lacoste, después de saber esto, prohibió los pases de visita a los pacientes con más de tres estudiantes y castigó a los que le pedían a Lily hacer alguna predicción; sin embargo, la Marca de la Muerte quedó permanentemente como leyenda.

Así pues, si Lily había visto la Marca de la Muerte en Daisuke Wakabayashi, era porque irremediablemente iba a morir. Débora intentó decirle algo a su amiga, algo que la ayudara a superarlo, pero por experiencia sabía que Lily no se sentía mejor con nada después de ver la Marca de la Muerte en alguno de sus pacientes, no se diga en uno de sus amigos...

Lo lamento.- comentó Deb, en voz baja.- ¿Se lo has dicho?

No hizo falta.- negó Lily, mirando a Daisuke quien hablaba con Jean.- Él lo supo primero que yo...

Deb abrazó a su amiga por un momento, antes de subir al jet. Lily se soltó después de un rato y dejó entonces que Tabatha, Rika, Elieth, James y Mine subieran primero, y al final solo quedaron Daisuke, Jean y Lily.

Gracias por permitirme viajar con ustedes.- comentó Daisuke a Jean.- Mi nieto estará ansioso por verme.

No hay de qué.- dijo Jean, cortésmente, sin olvidar que el nieto era Genzo.- ¿Irá por usted al aeropuerto?

No sabe que voy hacia allá, así que no creo.- negó Daisuke.- No se preocupen por eso.

La sola idea de que Genzo fuese al aeropuerto le había puesto a Lily la carne de gallina y le puso el corazón a latir a mil por hora, aunque se tranquilizó un poco (y también se decepcionó) cuando escuchó que Genzo no iría a buscar a su abuelo al aeropuerto.

Sea como fuere, el jet despegó rumbo a Alemania y comenzó a no mucha altura para evitar que Daisuke tuviera problemas con su enfermedad, aunque hubo un momento en donde al hombre le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Daisuke sentía que se le estaban haciendo agua los pulmones y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, y Lily le colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno mientras Jean le pedía a los pilotos que descendieran un poco más. Lily miraba a Daisuke casi llorar por lo mal que se sentía, y si bien ella veía muy clara la Marca de la Muerte en su frente, se negaba a aceptarla.

Él vio entonces a Lily ponerle las manos en el pecho y cerrar los ojos, respirando muy profundo y concentrándose. Ella entonces murmuró unas palabras que Daisuke apenas alcanzó a oír.

Por favor, aun no.- pidió Lily, en voz muy baja.- Deja que alcance a ver a su nieto...

Daisuke entonces sintió en su pecho una energía muy fuerte y cálida saliendo de las manos de Lily y de repente la opresión que lo invadía y que no lo dejaba respirar desapareció de pronto. Cuando Jean volvió, encontró a Daisuke más tranquilo y a Lily cuidándolo. El doctor Lacoste nunca terminaría de entender cómo era que su protegida pudiese encargarse de casos que ni él mismo podía resolver en ocasiones...

Una vez en Alemania, Jean le insistía a Daisuke para que acudiesen a un hospital cuanto antes, pero Daisuke se negaba a hacerlo. Los dos hombres discutían acaloradamente por este hecho y no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos.

¿Abuelo, ocurrió algo?.- Genzo se acercó con rapidez a su abuelo.- ¿Estás bien?

¡Genzo!.- exclamó Daisuke, sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

¿Qué llegabas hoy?.- interrumpió el portero.- James me lo dijo. ¿Qué ha pasado, está todo bien?

Genzo procuraba ignorar el hecho de que Jean lo taladraba con la mirada y se enfocó en su abuelo, el cual obviamente no esperaba verlo ahí y abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, buscando qué decir.

Todo está bien, Genzo, vámonos ya.- dijo Daisuke, tomando del brazo a su nieto y echando a andar con él.

Pero… .- trató de detenerlo Jean.

Ya estoy bien, doctor.- lo cortó Daisuke, dándole a entender con la mirada que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes.- No te preocupes, y gracias por todo.

Daisuke intentó irse, pero Genzo se había quedado estático, mirando fijamente a alguien por detrás del hombro de Jean, alguien que no lo había visto a él… Lily llegó hasta ellos, muy preocupada por Daisuke, y con ganas de pedirle a su tío que la dejara llevarlo ella misma al hospital.

Señor Wakabayashi, no se vaya aun, tiene que ir al hospital a revisarse.- pidió Lily.- Podemos disminuir la cantidad de líquido que se forma en sus pulmones y…

¿Yuri?.- preugntó Genzo, en un hilo de voz.

Lily, asustada, sorprendida, con el rubor en la cara y el corazón a mil por hora, volteó a ver a Genzo, quien sentía que los seis años transcurridos se esfumaban en un instante…


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37.**

Genzo, después de pensarlo un poco, había decidido ir al aeropuerto por su abuelo, después de que James le avisó que día a qué hora llegarían; lo único que el mayordomo olvidó decir fue que Daisuke viajaría con Jean Lacoste, y por consiguiente, con Lily... El caso es que Karl le había aconsejado a Genzo que fuese al aeropuerto por su abuelo, ya que si de verdad a Daisuke le quedaban poco tiempo de vida, mientras más tiempo pasara él con su nieto, mucho mejor. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Genzo pensó que había sido una mala idea el ir, como Daisuke no lo estaba esperando quizás tomaría un taxi y se iría sin darse cuenta de que Genzo estaba ahí. Sin embargo, al ver a Lily ahí, Genzo pensó que ya eran dos las ocasiones en el mismo día en el que él tuvo ganas de darle las gracias a Schneider.

El joven pensó que debía verse y oler como un camionero, ya que Genzo, después de tomar cerveza con sus compañeros, se habían puesto a jugar billar y debía apestar al humo del cigarro que invadió el bar, a cerveza y a su propio sudor. Pensando en que su abuelo llegaría solo en compañía de Mine y James, Genzo no se había preocupado por su apariencia ni por su aroma y se presentó así al aeropuerto, por lo que al ver a Lily se lamentó por un brevísimo momento, aunque la preocupación por su apariencia no le duró mucho después de darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, y Wakabayashi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Lily se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Ella traía el cabello más largo que como cuando la dejó de ver y se veía más alta pero quizás era debido al hecho de que su cuerpo era un poco más fuerte y curvilíneo, pero sobre esas cosas, lo que más había impresionado a Genzo era la piel bronceada de la chica, que le daba un aire mucho más sensual. Lily usaba además una playera de tirantes y un short diminuto y ajustado, dejando descubierta más parte de su cuerpo de lo que se podía esperar para un clima como el de Alemania.

"Sí que ha pasado el tiempo", pensó Genzo, maravillado.

Daisuke y Jean se habían quedado mirando a Genzo y a Lily durante los momentos que estos dos se miraron el uno a la otra. Era como si los adultos esperaran a que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo que rompiese el encanto, pero no sucedía nada. Genzo no se atrevía ni a respirar, por temor a que Lily resultase ser solo un invento de su imaginación y se desvaneciera en cuanto él se moviera, y Lily a su vez se quedó paralizada al verlo a él. De momento, sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Te veré en casa, tío.- replicó Lily.- Me iré a Hamburgo en tren, espero que puedan llevar mi equipaje.

Eh, claro.- Jean no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Lily, espera por favor.- Genzo al fin se atrevió a hablar.- Tenemos que hablar.

Él estaba muy seguro de que ella lo había escuchado, pero Lily pareció no inmutarse ni tantito; la chica continuaba caminando como si nada, y Genzo echó a andar tras ella. Lily, al escuchar los pasos de él, comenzó a andar más rápido, comenzando a trotar y después a correr, al ver que Genzo le seguía el paso. Jean intentó ir tras ellos, pero Daisuke los detuvo.

Déjalos un momento a solas.- pidió el señor Wakabayashi.- Necesitan hablar, después de tanto tiempo. Hay demasiada historia entre ellos como para ignorarla.

Jean, a regañadientes, los dejó solos, mientras Lily corría a todo lo que daba por las pistas del aeropuerto, como si no fuese una zona de aterrizaje de aviones sino por una pista de atletismo. Genzo, que la seguía de muy cerca, se sorprendió de lo veloz que se había vuelto Lily, como si hubiese estado practicando o algo similar. Lily estaba tan preocupada por escapar de Genzo que no se dio cuenta que pasó a un lado de Elieth, Deb, Tabatha y Rika, la cual esperaba a Jean para irse con él a París. Ésta enarcó mucho las cejas al ver a Genzo pasar, pero las otras dos, que no conocían al portero, no terminaron de comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué hace Genzo aquí?.- preguntó Rika, más para sí misma que para alguien más.

¿Ése es el ex de Lily?.- cuestionó Deb, sorprendida.

Ni más ni menos.- suspiró Elieth.- No sabía que él iba venir.

Vaya que no tiene malos gustos.- opinó Tabatha, mirando a Genzo con cierta lujuria.

Uhm.- gruñó Rika, dudando en ir o no tras Lily.

Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Tabatha, leyendo las intenciones en ojos verdes de la rubia.

¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió la aludida.

En ir tras Lily.- replicó Tabatha.- Ya déjala, sabe cuidarse sola, está bastante grandecita.

En eso tiene razón Tabit.- opinó Eli.- No por llevarte la contraria, pero Lily ya sabrá que hacer con Genzo.

Rika ya no respondió, molesta por la intromisión de Elieth y Tabatha, aunque sabiendo en el fondo que ellas tenían razón. Lily era fuerte, sabría defenderse sola y no la necesitaba. Lily, mientras tanto, seguía corriendo, sin importarle que hubiese otros aviones privados por despegar.

¿Qué no piensas detenerte?.- le gritó Genzo.- ¡Es peligroso!

¿Qué te importa?.- gruñó Lily.- ¡Deja de perseguirme!

¡Pues deja de correr!.- replicó Genzo.

Lily no le respondió pero no se detuvo; en ese entonces Genzo escuchó el ruido que hacían los motores de un avión que estaba por aterrizar y, dándose cuenta de que estaban en una zona demasiado peligrosa y corrió más rápido para dejarse ir sobre Lily y tumbarla al suelo, mientras un avión pasaba volando muy cerca de ellos. Genzo se recostó sobre Lily y la repegó contra el suelo, en un acto innecesario ya que de cualquier manera el avión no pasó tan cerca de ellos, pero a Genzo le gustó la cercanía. Después de un rato, Lily comenzó a removerse cual culebra y Wakabayashi se levantó un poco para dejarla a ella respirar; Lily se dio la vuelta y quedó acostada boca arriba, con Genzo sobre ella, mirándola fijamente.

Déjame ir.- gruñó Lily, intentando incorporarse.

¿Sabías que te ves linda cuando te enojas?.- preguntó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

Déjate de pendejadas y quítate de en medio o te doy una buena patada en donde no te pega el sol.- replicó Lily, enojada.

Vaya que te volviste una fiera.- Genzo no pudo evitar reírse.- Eso me gusta, como me gusta cómo te ves bronceada.

¡Que me dejes!.- protestó Lily, intentando patear a Genzo.

Él entonces sujetó a Lily por las muñecas y la miró fijamente, aspirando su perfume y mirándose en esos ojos color chocolate. Muy a pesar de lo que Lily dijera, ella estaba comenzando a ruborizarse.

He esperado demasiado tiempo por este momento.- murmuró Genzo, acercándose a ella.- Me pregunté miles de veces qué pasaría cuando volviera a verte, si sentiría aun lo mismo por ti, y ahora que te veo, no me queda ya ninguna duda.

¿Sí?.- replicó Lily.- Pues que bueno, ahora que yo te veo, me he dado cuenta de que te desprecio. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejarme ir ya? Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Genzo no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, de felicidad, de alegría, de admiración, de todo a la vez. Lily había cambiado pero seguía siendo la misma Yuri que él conoció y que continuaba amando. Lily, por su parte, no quería reconocer que estaba derritiéndose al estar así, con Genzo tan cerca de ella, tan guapo y masculino como siempre (yaaaaaaaaa), como ella lo recordaba; Lily quería huir simplemente, aunque tuviese que dejar en coma a Genzo por un rato.

Déjame o te arrepientes.- gruñó Lily.- Eres un abusivo, un idiota, un tarado, un baboso, un...

Genzo decidió callarle la boca con un buen beso, algo demasiado fuera de lo usual para una pista de aeropuerto acostumbrada a ver pasar aviones. Lily intentó concentrarse para detestar ese beso dado a la fuerza, para sentir asco y repulsión, pero en vez de eso su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, su corazón a latir más rápido y sus labios corresponder a ese delicioso beso que le estaban dando. Genzo, por su parte, sintió que al fin había recobrado lo que le hacía falta, y que el besar a Lily resultaba más delicioso de cómo él lo recordaba... Genzo y Lily se besaron por un buen rato, hasta que él se quedó sin aliento. Ella lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos y Genzo no pudo entonces descifrar el sentimiento que tenía ella en sus ojos chocolate derretido, hasta que Lily le dio un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Wakabayashi, presa del dolor, soltó a Lily y cayó al suelo, mientras ella se levantaba y se largaba a todo correr.

Genzo, después de recuperar el aliento, comenzó a darse cuenta de que alguien se reía a carcajadas muy cerca de él, como si le hubiese resultado muy divertido todo el asunto. El hombre se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y vio entonces a Elieth, Tabatha y Débora cerca de él, y las dos últimas se reían a carcajadas.

¿Necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó Eli, acercándose a Genzo.

Eso es a lo que yo llamo un golpe bajo.- Tabatha no podía dejar de reírse.

Se pasó de salvaje, pero algo me dice que te lo merecías.- comentó Débora.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi.- ¿El Comité de Bienvenida?

Si lo fuéramos, te daríamos otro par de patadas, pero en el trasero.- replicó Tabatha, mirándole a Genzo su bien formada parte posterior.

Ya contrólate.- rió Deb, golpeando a su amiga.

Wakabayashi miró desconcertada a las dos muchachas que no conocía, pensando en que ellas debían ser amigas de Lily, o de lo contrario no estarían riéndose tan divertidas. Elieth sintió un poco de lástima por su amigo, Lily no le había dado tan buena bienvenida, aunque la comprendía, ya que Eli le hubiese hecho algo similar o peor a Karl...

Ellas son Tabatha Suez y Débora Cortés.- dijo Elieth a Genzo.- Amigas mías, y de la pateadora estrella.

Hola.- a Genzo no le hizo gracia el asunto.- Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho gusto.

Hola, me llamo Tabatha, soy soltera y sin compromiso y me gustan los hombres guapos, altos y fuertes con un carro.- se presentó Tabatha, coqueta.- Mis amigos y mis amantes me llaman Tabit, tú elige qué quieres ser.

No le hagas caso.- Débora le dio a su amiga un codazo.- Soy Deb, mucho gusto, y si yo fuera tú, iría a un hospital.

Gracias por el consejo.- bufó Genzo.- Nunca pensé que Lily reaccionaría así al verme...

Todo puede suceder, tratándose de una mujer despechada.- sonrió Elieth.- Ven, mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí.

Genzo procuró ignorar la mirada concupiscente de Tabatha y comenzó a responder las miles de preguntas que Débora le comenzó a hacer. El portero aun estaba adolorido por el golpe, pero pesar de eso se dijo que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan feliz...

(Para los que no lo sepan, "concupiscente" significa libidinoso. ¡Ja! Me pasé con esta escena del aeropuerto xD).

Daisuke, James, Mine, Genzo, Elieth, Tabatha y Débora iban saliendo del aeropuerto cuando se encontraron con Leonardo (Jean y Rika se habían marchado ya a Francia). El joven miraba a Genzo con cierta burla en los ojos, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a burlarse de él. El portero optó por ignorar esto y decidió preguntarle si había visto para donde se había ido Lily.

Agarró un taxi y se largó a la estación de trenes, dejándome con sus maletas.- respondió Leo, divertido.- ¿Qué le hiciste, eh?

Mejor deberías preguntarme qué me hizo ella a mí.- replicó Genzo, con un gruñido.- Por poco nos deja sin descendencia.

Algo así me dijo.- Leonardo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

¿Dejaste que Lily se fuera sola?.- cuestionó Daisuke, sorprendido.

No es la gran cosa, va a volver al rato.- replicó Leonardo.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Porque no le di dinero europeo, y dudo mucho que ella traiga.- contestó Leonardo, satisfecho.

Genzo, después de reírse un rato, presentó a Leonardo formalmente con los demás (con excepción de Eli, quien ya lo conocía) y Tabatha volvió a repetirle la cantaleta que le había dicho a Genzo cuando lo conoció, pero Deb la tomó por un brazo y se la llevó con ella. Genzo entonces se dedicó a su abuelo, y Leonardo se quedó a ayudarle a Elieth con su equipaje.

No quiero molestarte.- dijo Eli.

No es molestia.- sonrió Leo, levemente.- Además, las maletas de mi hermana ya están en la cajuela de mi automóvil, así que puedo ayudarte con las tuyas.

Ella se puso un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de esos ojos color miel y sonrió, un tanto coqueta. Leonardo entonces ayudó a Elieth con su equipaje y correspondió a la sonrisa, poniéndose a platicar con ella sobre África. Los se enfrascaron pronto en una grata conversación, tan era así que ninguno se dio cuenta de que había alguien que los vigilaba.

Karl, sin decirle a Genzo, había ido por su propia cuenta al aeropuerto, con el motivo secreto de encontrarse con Elieth. El alemán se había dicho que necesitaba verla de nuevo, porque de lo contrario iba a volverse loco si no comprobaba con sus propios ojos si Elieth ya lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, él no estaba preparado para lo que vio, nunca pensó que de entre todos los hombre del planeta, él fuese el que estuviese al lado de Elieth en esos momentos... Schneider vio, con rabia, cómo Leonardo y Elieth salían del aeropuerto platicando muy amenamente y riéndose como si se tuviesen mucha confianza. A Karl le parecía cosa de burla, que Eli hubiese escogido al único hombre que Karl realmente detestaba. Si ella quería darle en toda la torre, lo había logrado bastante bien...

Ni se te ocurra.- gruñó Karl, al ver a los otros dos.- Ella no.

Karl se bajó de su automóvil, lugar desde donde había estado espiando a la que él consideraba su mujer, y se dirigió a Elieth y a Leonardo. Fue éste quien vio primero al alemán, y se puso a la defensiva, aunque esbozó una sonrisa bastante burlona. Eli solo sintió que Leo la tomaba del brazo y que le susurraba muy bajito en su oído:

No voltees, pero justo a tu derecha está Karl.- dijo él.

¿Cómo?.- Elieth respingó.

Que tu ex viene hacia nosotros.- repitió Leonardo.- ¿Quieres verlo o seguimos de largo?

¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?.- a Eli se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que Karl estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Si lo deseas, solo dímelo y lo evitamos.- ofreció Leo.

Por favor, ayúdame.- pidió Elieth.

Leonardo se preguntó qué diría Rika si llegaba a enterarse de que estaba ayudando a la chica marcada por el destino a escapar del rey de Sombras, pero el ángel del amor podía presentir la rabia que Karl tenía en esos momentos y Omar supo que no era conveniente que Schatten viese a su mujer por ahora. De lo contrario, podría ocurrir una confrontación que bien podría acabar lastimando a demasiadas personas inocentes, más que nada por el hecho de que los celos el rey lo harían perder el control de sus poderes. Así pues, cuando Karl llegó justo hasta ellos, Leonardo creó una barrera que hizo imposible que Karl se acercara. Éste, sorprendido por no poder acercarse, vio cómo Elieth se marchaba sin voltear a verlo, mientras Leonardo lo miraba a él fijamente. Karl supo entonces que algo había hecho él para alejar a Eli, y aun cuando estaba muy enojado, se dijo que debía calmarse o causaría una desgracia. Sin embargo, Karl se dijo que no dejaría que nadie, mucho menos Leonardo Del Valle, le quitase el amor de Elieth…


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38.**

Marie se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba furioso, lo sintió desde el momento en el que él llegó al departamento en donde vivía. Düsterin se preguntó qué habría sucedido esta vez para que Karl estuviese tan enojado.

Voy a matar a Del Valle.- dijo Karl, cuando puso un pie en su departamento y vio a Marie ahí.

¿Cuál de los dos?.- Marie respingó.

A Leonardo.- guñó Karl.- Ni crea que voy a permitir que se acerque a Elieth.

Marie volvió a respingar, ¿de qué estaba hablando Karl?

Fui al aeropuerto.- dijo Schneider.- Vi a Elieth, y Leonardo Del Valle estaba con ella.

¿Y?.- Marie contuvo el aliento.

Que el hijo de su... se la llevó con él.- replicó Karl, muy enojado.- No sé como se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

Eh, Karl, creo que solo fue por su hermana al aeropuerto y seguramente se encontró con Elieth porque ella viajó con Lily.- sugirió Marie, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano. No exageres, que no es para tanto.

¿No?.- replicó Karl, aunque sabía que Marie tenía razón.- ¿Crees que no es para tanto? Yo los vi, juntos, se nota que se llevan muy bien.

Eso no significa que tengan algo más allá de una buena amistad.- replicó Marie.- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

¡Porque no voy a dejar que la mujer que amo esté con mi enemigo!.- rugió Karl, golpeando con fuerza una mesa de madera.

Schneider estaba tan enojado que dejó una marca de quemadura en la mesa y comenzó a oler a quemado. Marie se sorprendió un poco al ver la mirada azul de su hermano, la cual parecía quemar con ella, la mirada del rey Schatten. Ella se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto había crecido Karl, si bien él aun no sabía quién era en realidad, era evidente que ya actuaba como un rey. Karl, a su vez, se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su hermana al defender a Leonardo, él esperaba ver de todo en los ojos de Marie, incluyendo repulsión o rechazo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que en realidad vio: celos.

¿Por qué te afecta tanto que Leonardo esté con Elieth?.- cuestionó Karl, muy serio.- No sabía que lo conocieras a él.

Lo he visto, sé quien es.- replicó Marie, desviando la mirada.- Pero rara vez he hablado con él.

¿Qué me estás ocultando?.- preguntó Karl, acercándose a su hermana.- No me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

No sé de qué me hablas.- Marie se negaba a ver a su hermano a los ojos.- Ya te dije que no conozco mucho al hermano de Lily, apenas y lo he visto...

¿Y por qué no me estás mirando a los ojos?.- insistió Karl.- Estás nerviosa y me estás mintiendo.

Karl tomó a su hermana por los brazos e intentó obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos, pero Marie se resistía. Fue entonces cuando él tuvo una visión, algo que le llegó como relámpago, como una especie de recuerdo...

_Él estaba usando el traje negro que ya se había visto puesto en otras ocasiones, y sentía en su espalda el peso del par de alas negras. Alguien que se parecía mucho a Marie, pero que Karl dudaba que fuese Marie ya que la chica tenía también un par de alas negras en la espalda, estaba parada frente a él, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Karl (él ya no estaba muy seguro de ser él) se sentía furioso y sentía en sus manos el mismo ardor que solía aparecer cundo él estaba enojado. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de castillo de piedra, el cual era más bien sombrío y solitario..._

_Tiene que ser una broma.- gruñó Schatten.- No puede ser que te hayas enamorado de él..._

_No fue algo planeado.- musitó Düsterin.- Yo no quería hacerlo..._

_¡Por supuesto que no querías hacerlo, él es nuestro enemigo!.- __estalló Schatten.- ¡Es el hermano de Yuri! __¿Cómo es que no pensaste en eso?_

_Perdóname.- musitó Düsterin, llorando.- Te juro que nunca he estado con él..._

_Claro que no lo estás, y no lo estarás.- replicó Schatten.- Porque voy a matarlo._

_¡No puedes hacer eso!.- el arrepentimiento de Marie dio paso al terror.- ¡Recuerda el Pacto de Sangre!_

_Me arriesgaré a las consecuencias.- replicó Schatten, sacando su reluciente espada._

_Düsterin intentó detener a su hermano, pero él era el rey y obviamente era más fuerte, así que Schatten la hizo simplemente a un lado. Düsterin estaba aterrada, ella no tenía manera de detener a su rey ni de avisarle a Omar, y si Schatten en verdad rompía el Pacto de Sangre matando al hermano de la reina de la Luz, ésta encontraría la justificación que le faltaba para desatar una terrible pelea entre Luz y Sombra. Jäger, sin embargo, apareció de la nada y se dirigió a su rey con la mano extendida._

_Detente.- dijo el demonio.- Sé como te debes de sentir, pero ésa no es la manera. No puedes matar a nadie..._

_Él se lo merece.- replicó Schatten, sin querer comprender. _

_Quizás, pero piensa que si matas a un ser de Luz, otro de Sombra caerá.- replicó Jäger.- ¿Y si por matar a Omar, terminas matando consecuentemente a Düsterin o a mí?_

_Con esto, Schatten se detuvo; en su enojo, él no se había puesto a razonar en eso... Así pues, el rey de Sombras decidió no ir a matar al ángel del amor, pero se dijo que ya cobraría revancha..._

Karl, sorprendido, parpadeó varias veces y soltó a Marie. La muchacha no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero la expresión de él había cambiado drásticamente del enojo a la sorpresa.

Te gusta.- dijo Karl, en voz baja.- Tú sientes algo por Leonardo Del Valle.

No es lo que crees.- Marie sintió que rostro se puso de color escarlata.- Ya te dije que apenas lo conozco...

No te gusta de ahora, te gusta desde hace tiempo.- replicó Karl, dándose la vuelta.- Y yo jamás me di cuenta...

Karl se sentía muy confundido, él sabía que ese recuerdo no se lo había imaginado de la nada, pero también sabía que era imposible que lo hubiese vivido en esa vida (válgase la redundancia). Karl volteó a ver a Marie otra vez y ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, como dándole a entender que lo que había recordado no fue un sueño... Confundido, Karl se dio la vuelta y salió de su departamento, dejando a Marie con el deseo de localizar a Francesco cuanto antes...

Una vez que Karl volvió a irse en su Porsche, Marie se puso a pensar en Leonardo, cosa en la que no había pensado desde que ella había comenzado a andar con Leo Shanks. Marie sabía muy bien que si ella y Leo se habían "enganchado" era más que nada por el hecho de que Omar les había lanzado a ambos una de sus famosas flechas. A Marie esto le había parecido de muy mal gusto, después de que ella terminó con Gino Fernández por reconocer que aun estaba enamorada de Leonardo, éste había estado mandándole pretendientes al por mayor, como si quisiese hacer que ella se olvidara de él, a fuerza de patadas, cosa que a Marie la ponía de veras mal. Que ella y Leonardo no pudiesen estar juntos era una cosa, Marie lo aceptaba, pero que él se empeñara en conseguirle otra pareja era ya demasiado...

Sin embargo, Leo Shanks era un buen hombre, era agradable, aventurero, simpático y confiable, con la clásica ternura oculta de los Shanks, y Marie pronto se encariñó con él y se sentía a gusto a su lado. Lo triste del asunto es que Leo sabía que Marie no sería para él, era algo que él presentía en su interior, y la verdad era que no estaba tan errado ya que Marie nunca iba a poder dejar de amar a Leonardo, su amor era más legendario que la historia misma...

No puede estar enamorado de Elieth.- musitó Marie, en voz alta..- No puede haberse fijado en ella, sería una completa burla para mí...

Y si bien Marie se repetía una y otra vez que Elieth era su cuñada y su mejor amiga, no podía evitar sentir un poco de recelo hacia ella. No había duda, estaba celosa...

Mejor intento localizar a Francesco, antes de que empiece a pensar estupideces.- se dijo Marie.- Y no estaría nada mal localizar a Karl, dicho sea de paso...

Así pues, la alemana se dispuso a tratar de controlar sus emociones y a cumplir con su labor de la hermana del rey...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth vio a Lily regresar a ellos en el mismo taxi en el que se la llevó; la chica estaba muy enojada con su hermano y le gritó un montón de improperios en español que todas captaron. Tabit apenas y podía controlar su risa y Deb fingía estar muy seria, aunque la verdad era que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse con ganas. Para esas horas, Genzo ya se había marchado con su abuelo, después de convencerlo de que necesitaba de atención médica urgente. Así pues, después de que Lily terminó de despotricar, Elieth los invitó a todos a su casa a comer, y quizás Leonardo y Lily podían quedarse a pasar ahí la noche.

Ya mañana pueden irse a Hamburgo.- señaló Eli.

No queda tan lejos.- negó Leonardo.- Podemos irnos hoy mismo.

No me pienso quedar en Munich ahora que Genzo ya sabe que estoy aquí de nuevo.- gruñó Lily.- Olvídenlo, yo me voy a Hamburgo hoy.

No seas payasa.- dijo Tabit.- No te va a pasar nada, y debes estar en verdad idiota par huir de un bombonzote como el que te persiguió, aunque no le caería mal el ponerle un poquito de desodorante. Anda, quédense un rato, que quiero conocer un poco más a tu hermano.

Tabatha le sonrió coqueta a Leonardo, y éste le devolvió el gesto, pensando en que la chica sí era muy linda. Lily, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo.

Puedes quedarte con mi hermano, si quieres.- gruñó.- Yo me largo.

Yo también te quiero, hermanita.- sonrió Leo, divertido.

Cállate, eres un traidor por traer a Genzo aquí.- se enojó ella.

Yo ni sabía que aquí estaba, en serio.- se rió Leonardo, con un tono de voz que lo desmentía.- No seas tan sensible.

Anden, quédense por favor.- insistió Elieth.- Solo por esta noche.

Ya dije, Leo puede quedarse si quiere, pero yo me voy.- negó Lily.- Capaz que tú también has confabulado con Genzo.

Como digas.- suspiró Elieth, y volteó a ver a Leonardo.- ¿Qué dices?

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola.- respondió Leo, muy serio.- Gracias, de cualquier manera.

"Además, de que en tu casa muy probablemente va a encontrarse tu hermano, el cual en esos momentos sale con la mujer que amo, y si bien eso es mi culpa, no significa que me muera de las ganas de verlo", pensó Leonardo. "Así que gracias, pero paso. Además, si Rika se entera de que me fui de parranda con Elieth, se va a morir de un infarto aunque ellas ahora sean compañeras".

¿Leo?.- habló Lily.- ¿Otra vez hablas contigo mismo?

Sí.- asintió el muchacho, muy tranquilo.- Pensaba en que llegó la hora de meterte a un psiquiátrico.

Lily golpeó a su hermano y éste soltó una risa; Deb, Tabit y Eli miraron a los jóvenes con algo de decepción al ver que ellos hacían el intento de retirarse.

Qué mala onda, de verdad esperaba que se quedaran un rato.- comentó Débora.

Ya no voy a discutir una vez más por qué demonios no quiero ver a mi maldito ex novio.- respondió Lily, en verdad enojada.- ¿Quieren ya dejarme ir? Nos veremos otro día, pueden ir a visitarme a Hamburgo.

Uy, qué genio, a ver cuando te dan el papel de la malvada del cuento.- replicó Tabit.- Ya váyanse pues.

Los veremos después.- suspiró Elieth, dándole un abrazo a Lily y después a Leonardo.- Cuídense.

Los dos Del Valle se despidieron y se marcharon, Lily aun muy enojada y leonado demasiado pensativo. Tabit y Deb subieron entonces al automóvil de las familia Shanks, que los estaba esperando, y Elieth le echó una última mirada a Lily, sonriendo. La mexicana podía decir lo que quisiera, pero se notaba que aun seguía pensando en eso, se notaba por el hecho de que Lily usaba al cuello el dije de Genzito que Eli le regaló...

Sea como fuere, Elieth, Débora y Tabatha llegaron a la residencia de la familia Shanks y Leo recibió a su hermana con un efusivo abrazo y después se presentó con las otras dos. Tras bajar el equipaje e instalarse, Leo Shanks invitó a las chicas a comer y éstas aceptaron, encantadas. Leo entonces las llevó a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y ahí disfrutaron de una agradable cena, aunque Elieth se temía que en cualquier momento se apareciese Karl con alguna de sus novias, cosa que afortunadamente no ocurrió. Casi al final de la cena, Eli se paró al baño y estaba retocándose el maquillaje cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y entraba alguien, y Elieth sintió como si un témpano de hielo hubiese hecho acto d presencia en el lugar. La chica volteó a ver a la mujer que había entrado y vio con sorpresa a una mujer pelirroja, muy hermosa pero con unos ojos negros muy fríos y tenebrosos, quien usaba un vestido rojo muy escotado. Eli no pudo evitar estremecerse, esa mujer daba miedo a simple vista.

Buenas noches.- saludó Anya, muy seria y con voz de hielo.

Buenas noches.- respondió Elieth, quien sentía que se estaba congelando.

Era como si esa mujer llevase consigo el frío y la desesperación, Elieth comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba con el simple hecho de estar con esa persona ahí. La muchacha se dio prisa en arreglarse, ya que además de todo Anya no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La pelirroja taladró a la rubia con la mirada con un odio intenso, era evidente que no le caía bien pero Elieth no entendía el por qué, si ellas jamás se habían visto antes. La rubia terminó pronto de arreglarse y se dispuso a salir del lugar con la mayor rapidez posible.

Con permiso.- dijo Elieth, inquieta.

Nos veremos pronto.- dijo Anya.- Más pronto de lo que crees…

"Espero sinceramente que no", pensó Eli y salió del baño a todo correr. Una vez con sus amigos, Leo le preguntó qué le pasaba y Elieth dijo que nada, que estaba cansada por el vuelo. Así pues, todos decidieron irse a descansar, pero a Eli no se le pasaba la sensación de desasosiego, ni siquiera cuando salieron del restaurante.

Estacionada en un automóvil negro, a pocos metros de ellos, Anya miraba fijamente a Elieth, esperando su momento. La chica entonces, ignorante de lo que iba a suceder, comenzó a cruzar la calle y fue entonces cuando Anya encendió el automóvil y se lanzó hacia ella…

Elieth no vio venir el automóvil negro, pero Leo sí. Él saltó para quitar a su hermana del camino, pero no alcanzó a moverse él… Leo fue embestido por el vehículo con fuerza, para después golpear el pavimento. Elieth, que había salido ilesa, vio con horror como su hermano descansaba en medio de un charco de su propia sangre…


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39.**

Cuando Lily se enteró de que el hermano de Elieth estaba en el hospital, no dudó en pedirle a Leo que la llevara de regreso a Munich, cosa que fue innecesaria porque más tardó ella en decirlo que él en dar la vuelta. Débora no le había dicho mucho, únicamente que Leo había sido atropellado y que se lo habían llevado a urgencias, pero parecía ser que el joven había muerto al instante.

Tabit y yo le dimos RCP (resucitación cardiopulmonar), pero él no reaccionó.- había explicado Débora.- Los paramédicos continuaron con la resucitación e intentaban reanimarlo, pero no sabemos si consiguieron revivirlo.

¿Estaba muy grave?.- había preguntado Lily.

La verdad, sí.- musitó Deb.- El automóvil lo atropelló con fuerza y al caer al suelo golpeó la cabeza contra él. La verdad, dudo mucho que salga de ésta.

Lily estaba preocupada; no podía ser que en tan poco tiempo la vida hubiese dado un giro tan drástico. Leonardo venía preocupado, momentos antes de que Lily recibiera la llamada de Débora, él había sentido nuevamente el ataque de un demonio y se preguntó si en esta ocasión también había sido Yami la atacante.

"Pero no tiene sentido", pensó Leonardo. "Elieth será la futura reina de las Sombras, no es lógico que una de sus futuras súbditas ataque a su hermano.

Lily, a su vez, tenía esa horrible sensación que ya había experimentado en otras ocasiones, cuando alguien a quien conocía fallecía. Después de lo que le había contado Deb, era muy difícil que Leo hubiese podido sobrevivir a ese accidente...

Al llegar al hospital en donde se encontraba Leo, Lily y Leonardo vieron a Débora y a Tabatha en la sala de espera, con la cabeza gacha. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una pareja de adultos de mediana edad, ella castaña y él con el cabello entrecano, ella llorando desconsolada y él tratando de reconfortarla. Lily no necesitó mirarlos mucho para darse cuenta de que eran los padres de Leo y de Elieth, y al verlos así a la mexicana no quedó duda de qué era lo que había sucedido con su hijo... Tabatha se acercó a los hermanos Del Valle, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella había estado llorando.

¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Leonardo, aunque la pregunta estaba de más.

¿Qué te puedo decir?.- Tabatha movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No lo logró...

Intentaron hacerle lo que pudieron al llegar al hospital, pero llegó muerto, prácticamente.- añadió Débora.- Eli está dentro, su madre se puso tan mal que su padre tuvo que sacarla...

Eli tampoco está bien.- negó Tabit.- Parece estar en choque, y no es para menos. Su hermano murió por salvarla, y creo que ella aun no ha conseguido asimilarlo del todo...

Lily sintió mucha pena por su amiga y por su familia, lamentando que por un cruel accidente una vida joven se terminara tan de repente... Ella recordó entonces cuando su padre murió, que tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que ella se recuperara, y que de hecho no pudo aceptar el suceso sino hasta que se mudó a Alemania y conoció a Genzo... Al pensar en eso, Lily se dio cuenta de que quizás solo habría una persona que podría sacar a Elieth de su dolor en esos momentos...

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala urgencias, en el cubículo de paro, Elieth estaba sentada en una silla, mirando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su hermano, el cual estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Alguna enfermera piadosa había limpiado el rostro del joven y le había cerrado los ojos, de manera que parecía que Leo estaba dormido solamente, como suelen verse todas las personas muertas, exceptuando el hecho de que Elieth había visto la cantidad de sangre que había salido de la cabeza de su hermano, y que había sentido también la enorme hendidura que había en su cráneo, y los ojos sin vida de él, el signo que marcaba la irremediable llegada de la muerte...

Ella no hacía más que recordar una y otra vez lo rápido que había pasado todo, como si su cerebro fuese incapaz de procesar cualquier otra cosa. Elieth recordaba el cruzar la calle, el rechinar de las llantas cuando el automóvil aceleró, a Leo empujándola para quitarla del camino, el golpe seco de cuando él fue embestido por la máquina asesina y el sonido estridente que hizo el coche al huir cuando su cobarde conductor abandonó a los hermanos a su suerte. Eli había corrido a ayudar a su hermano, pero lo cierto era que Leo solo alcanzó a sonreírle una última vez antes de que pusiera los ojos en blanco y se desvaneciera entre sus brazos... Elieth gritó, lloró, le pidió que no se marchara, pero Leo no volvió a moverse... Ella no supo cuánto tiempo duró abrazada a su hermano, pero entonces escuchó a Débora gritarle que la dejara darle resucitación a Leo, y sintió a Tabatha abrazarla para que soltara a su hermano, y después las vio a ambas intentando ayudar a Leo, pero lo cierto era que Eli ya conocía el resultado...

Por favor, Leo, no te vayas.- murmuró Elieth, derramando gruesas lágrimas de desesperación.- No así, Leo, no nos dejes...

Pero lo cierto era que Leo no volvió a abrir los ojos. La ambulancia llegó después de lo que pareció una eternidad , y los paramédicos intentaron ayudar a Leo, sustituyendo a Tabatha y a Débora, y antes de que Eli lo pensara mucho, se vio a ella misma en la ambulancia que también transportaba a su hermano. Ella no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que tomar la mano de Leo mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo, pero hasta la mano se sentía ya fría y sin vida...

Por favor, Leo, por favor.- repetía Eli, una y otra vez.

Una vez en el hospital, los médicos de urgencias no dejaron pasar a Elieth y se encerraron con Leo en un cubículo al que ellos llamaron "de paro" e intentaron hacer hasta lo imposible para revivir al muchacho. Elieth no tuvo más remedio entonces que esperar en la sala de espera (obvio); alguien debió llamar a sus padres, porque Susan y Rémy Shanks llegaron de la nada, con la misma cara de angustia que Eli debía tener. Después de lo que pareció otra eternidad, un médico con cara demasiado seria salió y les informó a los Shanks que Leo había sufrido una herida de consideración y que se había hecho todo lo posible, pero que no habían podido salvarlo... Rémy, Susan y Elieth entraron entonces a despedirse del muchacho, aun sin podérsela creer, pero Susan no soportó ver el cadáver de su hijo y había que tenido que salir, completamente histérica. Elieth entonces se había quedado a un lado de su hermano ya muerto, sin saber qué hacer más que mirarlo y sostenerlo de la mano...

Eli, no es prudente que te quedes aquí.- había dicho Deb.- Tienen que llevarse a Leo y no te hace bien estar aquí...

Pero Elieth ni siquiera volteó a ver a su amiga. Detrás de Débora entró Tabatha e intentó hacer lo mismo que la primera, sin conseguir un resultado mejor. Por la mente de Eli cruzó entonces la idea de que alguien debía avisarle a Marie, y aun en esos momentos a ella le llegó la tonta idea de que no conocía el número de celular que su amiga tenía ahora. La vista comenzó a ponérsele borrosa a Elieth, los oídos le zumbaban y ella creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero eso ya no le importaba...

En algún momento, Eli desfalleció y sintió que sin querer soltaba la mano de Leo. Durante unos instantes ella no supo de sí, pero después comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que alguien le mojaba el rostro con un paño mojado en agua fría. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y por un momento creyó ver a Leo sosteniéndola y ayudándola a recomponerse, pero entonces ella enfocó bien y quien vio fue a Karl. En otras circunstancias diferentes, Elieth hubiese mandado a Karl al caño con un buen golpe, pero en esa ocasión ella no estaba de ánimos. Una vez que Eli comenzó a tener más color, Karl la ayudó a incorporarse y entonces ella fue a ocupar de nuevo su lugar junto a su hermano. Schneider la miró moverse y acomodarse en la misma posición en donde la encontró, y entonces él se acercó a ella.

No te hace bien estar aquí.- Karl le puso las manos en los hombros a Elieth.- No puedes estar aquí para siempre.

Puedo intentarlo.- replicó Eli, con un murmullo.

No es esto lo que él querría que hicieras en esta situación.- dijo Karl, refiriéndose a Leo.- Él no querría verte así...

¿Tú qué sabes?.- replicó Elieth, con voz temblorosa.

Lo suficiente para saber que esto no está bien... .- respondió Schneider.- Vámonos de aquí, tienes que dejar que se lleven a Leo ya...

Pero... .- Elieth se resistía, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- No puedo dejarlo aquí...

No puedes hacer nada más por él... .- replicó Karl.- Vamos, tú sabes que tienes qué descansar...

Eli soltó entonces la mano de su hermano y enterró el rostro entre sus propias manos y se soltó a llorar. Karl continuó sujetándola por los hombros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, pero sentía que se le estaba partiendo el corazón al verla llorar. Lentamente, Karl consiguió poner de pie a Elieth y la abrazó, para después hacerla salir del lugar. Una vez afuera, él le hizo una señal a los médicos y las enfermeras entraron para terminar de preparar el cadáver para la morgue. Rémy vio a Karl y a Elieth pasar, y por primera vez el hombre agradeció la presencia del joven ahí. Desde que Karl y Eli habían terminado, Rémy había detestado al alemán por lo patán que había sido con la chica, pero en esos momentos parecía ser que Karl en verdad estaba preocupado por Elieth, o por lo menos parecía estar dispuesto a querer ayudarla...

A su vez, Deb, Tabit y Lily miraron a Karl pasar con Elieth y llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo para que ella terminara de desahogarse.

¿Cómo supiste a quién llamar?.- preguntó Tabatha, mirando a Karl.- Además de ser otro bombonzote, parece ser que conoce a Eli lo suficiente como para saber cómo consolarla.

Larga historia.- suspiró Lily.- Que no me corresponde a mí el contarla.

En cuanto Lily supo que Elieth andaba mal, no había dudado ni un segundo en investigar el número de Karl (el cual, sorprendentemente, Leonardo conocía) y le llamó a Karl, diciéndole que Elieth lo necesitaba. Karl al principio intentó mandar a Lily a la goma, pero entonces ella le pidió que se callara y que la escuchara un momento, y entonces Lily le contó que Leo acababa de fallecer y que Eli estaba muy mal. Schneider, al saber esto, no lo pensó mucho para ir de inmediato al hospital, no sin antes darle a Marie la mala noticia...

Marie, por su parte, sintió una inmensa tristeza al saber que Leo había muerto. Ella no lo podía creer, esperaba que todo fuese una broma pero al parecer no era así... Alguien había intentado matar a Elieth y en vez de a ella mataron a Leo, cosa que le causaba a Marie sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, ella se asustó de saber lo cerca que había estado de fallecer la chica elegida por el destino, y por el otro sentía el dolor por haber perdido a un ser querido, alguien que si bien Marie no llegó a amar, sí llegó a querer muchísimo y por eso mismo se sentía tan acongojada. La alemana se dijo que tenía que ir cuanto antes a ver a Eli, para confortarla, darle ánimos y vigilarla; por un descuido, Elieth estuvo muy cerca de morir... Así pues, Marie se encontraba ahí, en el hospital, sin saber que Leonardo Del Valle también estaría presente. Cuando ella lo vio junto a Lily, a las afueras de la zona de urgencias, Marie sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero se compuso cuanto antes y fingió no haber visto al muchacho. Éste, por el contrario, hizo muy evidente que sí se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Una vez que Karl se pasó a urgencias a ver a Elieth, Marie fue a sentarse en el rincón más apartado de la sala de espera. Desde donde se encontraba, ella podía ver la televisión, en donde precisamente estaban pasando el reportaje acerca del accidente que costó la vida de Leo Shanks. Según declaraciones de las mismas Débora y Tabatha, el conductor del desconocido automóvil había arrancado cuando Elieth cruzó la calle, lo que indicaba que evidentemente las intenciones del conductor era arrollar a la chica. Rémy Shanks desconocía si su hija tenía algún enemigo, pero dado su cargo de diplomático no sería nada raro. Marie pensó entonces, por un brevísimo momento, si acaso no hubiesen sido los ángeles quienes habían intentado matar a Elieth, y lo hubiese creído de no ser porque el actuar de una manera tan baja no era algo propio de un ser de Luz.

Me imagino lo que has de estar pensando.- comentó Leonardo, junto a ella.- Pero no fuimos nosotros.

Siempre sabes qué decir en el momento más oportuno.- suspiró Marie.- ¿Lees el pensamiento?

No es necesario ser telepático para saber que piensas que crees que nosotros matamos a Leo.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Pero no crees que necesitaríamos un buen pretexto para eso?

Quizás intentaban matar a Elieth.- replicó Marie.- A ustedes les convendría.

Nosotros no queremos derrotarlos, solo queremos que esto termine.- musitó Leonardo, sentándose junto a ella.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

No lo sé.- reconoció Marie, sorprendida de que él quisiera lo mismo que ella.- Quizás porque tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

Eso me recuerda... .- Leonardo titubeó un poco.- Presentí el ataque de uno de ustedes hace rato.

¿Un ataque demoníaco?.- cuestionó Marie, sorprendida.- Pero no tiene sentido, ¿por qué uno de nosotros querría matar a la elegida? Además, Leo fue arrollado por un coche, no hubo nada de energía oscura en eso.

No, pero según vi, el coche no iba con demasiada velocidad como para que Leo saliera despedido con la fuerza con la que lo hizo.- respondió Leonardo.- Hubo energía oscura en eso, y lo sé porque lo sentí.

¿Y por qué habríamos de usar un coche en vez de nuestros poderes?.- replicó Marie.- Eso es totalmente inútil y hasta bajo para alguien de nuestro rango.

Quizás porque esa persona no quería ser detectada.- contestó Leonardo.- Un coche lo puede usar cualquiera, un ataque de oscuridad no.

Bueno, suponiendo que eso sea cierto, insisto: ¿por qué habría uno de nosotros querer matar a nuestra elegida?.- repitió Marie/Düsterin.- No lo entiendo.

Si tú no sabes, yo tampoco.- replicó Leonardo/Omar.- Pero por algo es un "traidor", ¿o no?

"O traidora", pensó Düsterin, recordando a Yami. ¿Habría sido ella quien intentó matar a Elieth? Y de ser así, ¿con qué motivo? Düsterin se lamentó de no haber podido localizar aún a Jäger, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor... Quizás lo mejor sería que ella le dijera ya la verdad a Schatten y no esperar más...

Lo lamento.- dijo Leonardo/Omar, después de un rato.- Por Leo. Sé que lo querías mucho.

Gracias.- dijo Marie, suspirando.- Y sí, lo quería mucho, eso ya lo sabías...

No quería que esto terminara así.- confesó él.- La verdad es que creí que él era el indicado para ti.

Puedes encontrar a la pareja perfecta para una persona, la que crees que llenará todas sus expectativas y la va a hacer feliz.- replicó Marie, sin mirarlo.- Y quizás sean tus flechas las que hagan que la relación funcione, pero es el corazón de cada persona quien pone el amor.

Leonardo ya no respondió y simplemente se quedó sentado junto a ella, sin decir palabra. Marie, en silencio, agradeció que él estuviese ahí en un momento tan difícil...

Lily, por su parte, se había quedado sola y sin saber qué hacer. Los señores Shanks habían desparecido, Elieth y Karl también, Deb y Tabit se habían fugado para quien sabe donde y Leonardo fue tras Marie. Así pues, Lily empezó a considerar la idea de preguntar a los médicos del hospital lo que había sucedido cuando Genzo apareció por el pasillo; Lily de inmediato buscó donde esconderse, pero él cortó con sus ideas.

Ya te vi de cualquier manera.- replicó Genzo, desde lejos.- Se veía totalmente ridículo que aun así huyeras de mí.

Nadie dice que huyo de ti.- replicó Lily.- Solo iba a... Ver si ya se llevaron el cuerpo a la morgue...

Ya veo.- musitó Genzo, poniéndose muy serio de repente.- No sobrevivió entonces...

No.- negó Lily, con la mirada triste.- Se hizo lo que se pudo pero no fue suficiente...

Entiendo.- asintió Wakabayashi.- ¿En dónde está Elieth?

Con Karl.- respondió Lily, cruzándose de brazos.- Es el único que puede ayudarla ahora...

Genzo asintió con la cabeza y miró fijamente a Lily, quien ya no supo qué decir. El clima estaba poniéndose frío y ella había dejado su chamarra en el automóvil de Leonardo, por no mencionar que seguía usando la playerita de tirantes y los shorts diminutos con los que salió de África.

Estás temblando.- comentó Wakabayashi, de pronto.

Tengo frío.- reconoció ella.- No es nada grave.

Puedes usar mi chaqueta, si quieres.- ofreció Genzo.

No, gracias.- a Lily le urgía cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo sucedido?

En un hospital los chismes corren rápido.- contestó Genzo.- Estoy aquí por mi abuelo, lo hospitalizaron por unos días y me llegó el rumor del accidente de Leo, una verdadera tragedia...

Lo sé.- musitó Lily.- Es increíble que en tan solo cuestión de horas la vida haya cambiado tan drásticamente...

Genzo no dijo nada y Lily se abrazó a sí misma (¿eso se puede?) para tratar de protegerse del frío, cosa que obviamente resultó inútil. Genzo, sin preguntar esta vez, se quitó su chamarra y se la puso a Lily sobre los hombros; ella ya no la rechazó y le murmuró un "gracias" sin añadir nada más. Genzo entonces fue a sentarse en una butaca y Lily se sentó junto a él. Había entre ambos demasiadas cosas por decir, pero ambos sabían que ése no era el momento...


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40.**

Pasaron varios días después del funeral de Leo. Médicos sin Fronteras le había dicho a Elieth que ella podría tomarse más tiempo, si quería, por respeto a su duelo. Ella no estaba muy segura de querer pasar más tiempo sin trabajar, ya que eso la hacía pensar más en su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo Elieth no quería dejar a su madre sola. Lily le dijo que pensara bien las cosas y que ya después vería si quería volver a África, y Marie le hizo una sugerencia similar.

Quizás deberías considerar la idea de volver a Alemania.- suspiró Marie.

Sí, quizás.- musitó Eli.- No puedo creer que Leo se haya ido...

Yo tampoco.- murmuró marie.

Karl había estado todo ese tiempo apoyando a Elieth, y ella se sentía demasiado perturbada como para ponerse a pensar en qué demonios estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Schneider no había dudado ni un momento en apoyar a la mujer a la que aun amaba y a su propia hermana, aunque Marie aceptó bastante bien la pérdida. Lo que nadie sabía era que ella había encontrado consuelo en Leonardo, el cual puso una tregua desde la muerte de Leo, ya que al parecer ahora ángeles y demonios tenían un enemigo en común ahora. Así pues, Elieth se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Karl, cuando no estaba con Lily, Débora y Tabatha o con sus padres, y el alemán lentamente iba sacando a la chica franco-mexicana de su depresión. Antes de que Elieth se diera cuenta, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Karl otra vez, superando sus miedos y su dolor y escudándose en el pretexto de que estaban juntos porque "solo eran amigos". Marie todas las tardes hablaba con Leonardo sobre el posible traidor y sus motivos ocultos, aunque ella buscaba apoyo en él, algo que Leonardo nunca se negó a darle.

Rika, desde Francia, trataba de analizar la situación con Taro, quien estaba ya casi recuperado de su herida, gracias a que Lily en sus prácticas había conseguido usar sus poderes para acelerar el proceso de curación.

Yo no entiendo el por qué no se nos ocurrió pedirle a Lily que me curara la pierna desde el principio.- comentó Taro, de buen humor.- Me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

Sí, eso hubiera sido mejor.- se rió Rika.- Pero no era conveniente que ella viajara antes de su coronación y después de eso Lily huyó a Francia, aunque no puedes negar que hizo un buen trabajo después.

Eso que ni qué.- replicó Misaki.- Bueno, ahora habrá que ponerse a pensar qué demonios ocurrió en Alemania con Leo Shanks

¡Qué lenguaje más apropiado para un ángel!.- lo regañó Rika.- No sé qué está ocurriendo, como dice Omar, no es lógico que alguien de los mismos seres de Sombra quiera matar a la elegida por el destino.

Deben tener un traidor.- comentó Taro, diciendo en voz alta algo que ya Rika se sospechaba.- Algo deben de querer.

Algo relacionado con la Profecía, me supongo.- añadió la chica.- Pero de cualquier modo no tiene sentido. Se supone que Yami, si es que fue ella la que atacó, debería de querer que la Profecía se cumpla y la guerra se termine, ¿o no? Entiendo que haya querido matar a Lily y a Genzo, ¿pero a Elieth? No tiene sentido.

A menos que la Profecía se oponga a los planes de Yami.- replicó Amichi.- Quizás ella tiene planes diferentes y por eso ande queriendo matar a todos los que se están metiendo en su camino.

¿Y Elieth se está metiendo en el camino de Yami?.- Gaie seguía sin comprender.- ¿Cómo?

Yami siempre fue muy cercana al rey.- comentó Taro, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Quizás no le haga gracia que haya alguna chica destinada a estar con él.

Rika consideró esta teoría, la cual tenía mucha lógica. La única cosa que Yami quería más que nada en el mundo era tener poder absoluto, un poder que solo tendría si ella se convertía en la reina de las Sombras, cosa que no podría llegar a hacer si otra persona se casaba con Schatten...

Habrá que investigar.- comentó Rika.- ¿Para cuándo crees que estarás listo para ir a Alemania?

En cuanto digas, corazón.- Taro sonrió con ternura.

Entonces, quizás en un par de días.- Rika lo abrazó y lo besó.- Necesitamos un par de días para nosotros solos, ¿no crees?

Taro estuvo de acuerdo y abrazó a Rika y le devolvió el beso, de una manera apasionada. Ya había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y ése era sin duda el mejor momento para volver a amarse. Yami y sus motivos podían esperar por un tiempo...

Volviendo a Alemania, Lily hacía todo lo posible para tratar de animar a Elieth, al igual que Débora y Tabatha. Ésta, sin embargo, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Leonardo y ambos salían a solas, en numerosas ocasiones (cosa que causaba un conflicto de celos en Marie, aunque ella nunca se atrevió a quejarse de eso) y Débora había conocido, en algún entrenamiento al que todas fueron, al sueco Stefan Levin y había bastado con que él le dijera "hola" para que la chica se perdiera por el, aunque Deb no parecía estar muy dispuesta a querer decírselo. El caso era que, Tabatha con Leonardo y Débora con Stefan, al final se quedaban a solas Elieth y Lily, quienes no querían reconocer que seguían amando a sus ex novios, y éstos a su vez, pretendían que no las seguían amando a ellas y que solo estaban a su lado para ayudarlas a superar el momento tan duro que estaban pasando todos.

Lily aun guardaba la chamarra que Genzo le había prestado la noche en que Leo murió, ella la había lavado y planchado para regresársela al portero, pero siempre había encontrado algún pretexto u otro para no entregársela. Quizás era más que nada que ella no quería quedarse con él a solas, quizás era otra cosa. Sea como fuere, Lily pensaba en darle la chamarra a Leonardo y que la entregara él, pero ya Leo le había pedido que no la metiera en sus líos con Genzo. Así transcurrieron algunas semanas, todos pretendiendo que no sentían lo que sentían y tratando de superar el momento tan difícil. Poco a poco, gracias a Karl, Eli iba saliendo de su depresión y comenzaba a tener algo de esperanza en su futuro; la policía aun no había encontrado al conductor del misterioso automóvil, y ni lo harían, pero de cualquier modo Elieth sabía que no debía buscar venganza ni desperdiciar su vida esperando a que esa chica apareciera de nuevo.

Daisuke a su vez, iba empeorando. La noche en la que Leo murió, Lily fue a visitarlo a su cama de hospital y se quedó con él hablando un buen rato sobre historias de cuando Genzo era pequeño y comenzaba a gustarle el sóccer.

Debes saber que su primera gorra se la regaló su padre.- contó Daisuke, entusiasmado.- Genzo apenas y podía atrapar el balón, y ya mi hijo insistió en comprarle algo que lo definiera. Debes saber que Akira creía que cada portero debía identificarse por algo.

¿Y eso cómo es?.- preguntó Lily, divertida.

Ya sabes, tu compatriota Jorge Campos se identificaba por usar uniformes muy vistosos, había porteros que usaban boinas al jugar o uniformes que los definieran en específico, ya sabes.- contestó Daisuke.- El portero es el único que puede variar como tal su uniforme o vestimenta, y Akira creía que Genzo debía tener también algo que lo definiera y por eso le regaló una gorra. Creo que debido a esto Genzo tomó la costumbre de usar gorras en todos sus partidos, es quizás el único nexo que él tiene con su padre, aunque no lo quiere admitir.

Ya veo.- Lily se puso triste de repente.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Daisuke.- No quise recordarte malos momentos.

No es eso.- negó ella.- Es solo que siempre me pareció que Genzo deseaba llevarse mejor con su padre.

Quizás sí.- suspiró Daisuke.- Pero creo que Akira se olvidó de su familia para enfocarse en los negocios, un error que yo siempre quise evitar pero que creo que mi hijo no pudo. Yo no quería que mi familia se viese menospreciada o desplazada por culpa del dinero, pero lo que yo evité lo terminó haciendo Akira.

Bien dicen que los hijos deben hacer lo que no hacen los padres, pero no creo que el dicho se refiriera a esto.- suspiró Lily.

Gracias otra vez, por preocuparte por mi nieto.- Daisuke se removió un poco en su cama y después suspiró largamente.- Lo único que temo de morirme es que él se va a quedar solo y sin nadie que lo comprenda.

Él tiene muchos amigos y es un hombre fuerte.- replicó Lily.- Va a estar bien.

De eso no lo dudo, pero aun así sé que va a quedarse solo y eso me impide irme con tranquilidad.- insistió Daisuke.- Quizás, si tú volvieras a su lado, yo sentiría que...

Buen intento.- lo cortó Lily, sonriendo con ironía.- Pero no me va a hacer caer con eso.

Eres una chica inteligente.- rió Daisuke.- Pero en verdad, Genzo te ha extrañado estos años.

Sí, claro.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Lo mejor será que duerma, es tarde ya y debe descansar.

Nunca pelees con una mujer.- suspiró Daisuke.- Y mucho menos, si ella es una doctora.

Después de esa noche, Daisuke fue empeorando pero aun así se negó a permanecer en el hospital. En cuanto pudo, se dio de alta y rechazó toda ayuda médica posible, sabiendo que no tenía cura y que quería pasar sus últimos días al lado de su nieto. Genzo no discutió y aceptó la voluntad de su abuelo, por lo que Daisuke se fue a vivir con él. En una de ésas, Lily encontró la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Genzo sobre su abuelo, diciéndole que debía avisar a su familia sobre el estado del hombre.

Él no quiere ver a ninguno de ellos y yo tampoco.- negó Genzo.- No le veo el caso.

Quizás no, por ahora, pero si tu abuelo se muere sin que su familia pueda despedirse de él es algo de veras cruel.- insistió Lily.- Ellos tienen derecho a decirle adiós.

Ninguno se ha preocupado mucho por él desde que dejó la compañía a mi padre.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Si quisieran verlo, ya se hubiesen acercado a él.

Pero... .- musitó Lily.

Déjalo así, Lily, por favor.- la cortó Genzo.- Créeme que si mi abuelo quisiera ver a nuestra familia ya hubiese hecho algo para ponerse en contacto con ellos. Él quiere pasar sus últimos días en paz, sin que nadie lo esté presionando por la herencia.

Ante esto, Lily ya no dijo nada. Ella había visto que muchas personas, integrantes de una misma familia, se habían metido en pleitos serios por una herencia que no constaba más que de una casa o un terreno, así que tratándose de una fortuna mucho más grande como lo era la de los Wakabayashi la cosa iba a ponerse mucho peor. Lily comenzó a comprender entonces el por qué Daisuke se negaba a ver a su familia, nadie querría pasar sus últimos días viendo a su propia gente pelear por dinero.

En ese caso, entiendo.- suspiró Lily.- Pero al menos quisiera que me dejaran a mí el visitarlo.

Si él acepta, con todo gusto.- Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír.- Sabes que con nosotros dos siempre serás bienvenida.

El ambiente de aceptación que se había creado entre Genzo y Lily se había cortado con esta simple declaración; las palabras "con nosotros dos" hizo más patente el hecho de que, a excepción de Genzo y Daisuke, nadie en la familia Wakabayashi quería a Lily. La chica entonces se había disculpado y s e había retirado rápidamente, y Genzo temió que con ese desliz ella ya no quisiera volver a verlos, pero se equivocó. Todas las noches, Lily se aparecía a la hora de cenar y pasaba un rato muy agradable en compañía de Daisuke y de Genzo, dándoles a los tres la sensación de estar en familia. De vez en cuando, Leonardo se aparecía también y algunas veces Emily también viajaba hasta Munich para pasar la velada con sus hijos y con el agradable señor Wakabayashi, a quien la mujer comenzó a querer como al padre que ella no conoció.

Los días fueron pasando, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Lily había empezado a olvidar lo mucho que supuestamente odiaba a Genzo y comenzó a recordar lo mucho que llegó a quererlo y lo bien que se la pasaba con él, aunque seguía poniendo su distancia. Él, por su parte, volvió a experimentar el puro amor que tenía por Lily, dándose cuenta de que en esos seis años sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo y que la seguía amando como la primera vez. Daisuke se había dado cuenta de esto, así como también se había dado cuenta de que Lily aun seguía resentida por lo ocurrido en aquella nefasta fiesta. Una noche, en la que los tres Del Valle se habían quedado hasta tarde charlando y tomando café, comiendo el delicioso _struddel_ de manzana que Emily había preparado, Genzo se dispuso a despedir a sus amigos y a preguntarle a su abuelo si necesitaba algo. Daisuke suspiró, terminándose el último bocado de _struddel_ y miró a su nieto.

¿Por qué no le has dicho aun que la sigues amando?.- quiso saber Daisuke, muy tranquilo.

Porque estoy segura que ella me sigue detestando por lo que pasó.- respondió Genzo, sin titubear.- No es que me esté arrepintiendo, pero no sé como acercarme a ella después de tanto tiempo.

Supongo que tendrías que comenzar por disculparte.- sugirió Daisuke, de buen talante.

¿Disculparme?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Yo que hice?

Besarte con otra, nada más.- replicó Daisuke.- Ya sé, no fue tu intención, te dejaste llevar y demás idioteces, todos los hombres decimos lo mismo cuando la mujer que amamos nos cacha con otra.

¿A ti también?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Claro, creo que no hay hombre al que no le haya pasado.- se rió Daisuke, avergonzado.- La carne es débil, y desgraciadamente alguna vez me pasó eso con tu abuela, y lo pagué caro.

No sabía que la abuela y tú hubiesen tenido líos.- comentó Genzo.

Claro que no, porque aun no nacías, y porque después de eso hice todo lo que pude para recompensarla.- replicó Daisuke.- Y créeme, lo primero es disculparte, porque aun cuando no haya sido culpa tuya, lo propiciaste. No hagas nada exagerado, solo algo sencillo y de ahí verás que todo será mucho más fácil. Las mujeres son muy predecibles en ese sentido.

Genzo ya no dijo nada y Daisuke tosió levemente, arrojando una flema asalmonada que a Genzo le dio mala espina. Daisuke lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que el toser así era una clara señal de que sus pulmones estaban llenándose de agua otra vez, algo que ya no podía evitar ni remediar debido a su avanzada enfermedad.

Ya no queda mucho tiempo.- comentó Genzo, decaído.

Lo sé.- suspiró Daisuke.- Por eso me agradaría saber antes de morir que estarás con ella. Creo que Lily es la única persona que realmente va a apoyarte por el resto de tu vida, porque mucho me temo que Akira no se va a conformar con arruinarte las cosas por seis años, sino que va a intentar meterse de nuevo donde no lo llaman.

Genzo suspiró también y fue a buscar el medicamento de su abuelo. El joven no quería pensar en nada de eso, aun no... Él se conformaba con hacer feliz a Daisuke en sus últimos días de vida, y agradecía muy en el fondo que Lily estuviese ahí para apoyarlo. Genzo no quería reconocerlo, ni decírselo aun a nadie, pero él sabía que cuando su abuelo muriera, iba a necesitar todo el apoyo y cariño posible…


	42. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41.**

Sakura se había enterado de que Lily estaba de regreso en Alemania y se preocupó. Después de la tan temible fiesta, Genzo había mandado al caño a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sakura, dejando muy en claro que no habría matrimonio con ella ni en mil años. La chica ciertamente estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho para tratar de humillar a Lily, pero el portero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla tan fácilmente. Así pues, Saku-chan tuvo que dejar pasar algún tiempo antes de intentar volver a hablarle a Genzo, con la esperanza de que él algún día la viese como algo más que una amiga, pero Wakabayashi nunca le permitió rebasar esa barrera. De primera instancia, Genzo no quería ni ver a la muchacha, pero en algún momento ella logró colarse a uno de los entrenamientos y pedirle cinco minutos a solas. Genzo le concedió el deseo, más por lástima que por otra cosa, y entonces Sakura aprovechó para pedirle perdón a Genzo por todo.

De verdad, me dejé llevar por lo que me dijo tu padre.- musitó Sakura.- Solo quería cumplir con la promesa de nuestras familias de unirnos en matrimonio, no quería de ninguna manera humillar a tu novia ni mucho menos sacarla así de tu vida.

Eso, para que veas, no te lo creo ni por error.- replicó Genzo.- Sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo.

Quizás, pero entonces tú también tuviste mucho de culpa, y entonces estás siendo hipócrita.- replicó Sakura.- Estabas enojado porque mi hermano estaba bailando con tu novia, y en vez de decírselo me buscaste a mí. Es humillante reconocer que estabas conmigo por desdén, pero aun así, lo hiciste y no creo que te hayas puesto a pensar en eso.

Genzo no quería reconocer que Sakura tenía razón, así que no dijo nada. Ella entonces aprovechó para pedirle perdón y repetirle que en verdad se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido. Genzo se sintió mal por lo que ella había dicho y terminó por aceptar la disculpa de Sakura, con la condición de que nunca le mencionase a su familia. Ése fue el primer paso, después de esa plática, Sakura comenzó a presentarse en los partidos de Genzo, declarándose una acérrima fan del sóccer. Al parecer, la chica había querido debutar como delantera en algún equipo femenil, pero fue su padre quien le cortó sus aspiraciones. El caso es que entre una y otra cosa, Sakura y Genzo comenzaron a ser amigos y salían en conjunto de vez en cuando, aunque ella deseó salir a solas con él en más de una ocasión. Sakura, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida e iba cada que podía a Alemania a ver a Genzo, y si bien sus compañeros comenzaban a hacerle burlas y preguntas, el portero se mantenía firme en lo mismo.

Sakura y yo solo somos amigos.- decía Genzo, simplemente.

Saku-chan sabía que Lily andaba en Francia, y cuando supo que andaba metida en Médicos sin Fronteras, la japonesa creyó haberse anotado un tanto; si bien Sakura estaba viviendo en esos momentos e Inglaterra, cada fin de semana que tenía disponible iba a Alemania con uno u otro pretexto. Sin embargo, Sakura no tardó en enterarse del regreso de Lily a Alemania, y eso fue más que nada porque de buenas a primeras Genzo no encontró tiempo disponible para estar con Sakura ni para verla siquiera y un buen día le pidió que dejara de aparecerse sin avisar porque estaba "muy ocupado", y más tarde que temprano, Sakura vio a Lily en compañía de Daisuke en la ciudad, un sábado por la tarde. Ese mismo día, Sakura fue a ver a Genzo a su entrenamiento y no dudó en interrogarlo de inmediato.

No sabía que tu novia había regresado.- reclamó ella.- Pensé que eso era algo digno de comentarse.

No es mi novia.- replicó Genzo, simplemente.- Ya no, gracias a ti.

Eso fue golpe bajo.- reclamó Sakura, otra vez.- Tú me correspondiste a ese beso, aun cuando yo te lo haya robado.

Creí que ya habíamos pasado por eso.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Y no tengo por qué decirte que Lily regresó, no es asunto tuyo.

Pero sí es asunto el por qué no quieres verme más.- replicó Sakura.- Ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

Somos amigos, Sakura, no marido y mujer.- contestó Genzo, simplemente.- No te comportes así, pero en verdad que ya no tengo tiempo para salir contigo, la Bundesliga está por comenzar y debo concentrarme al máximo.

¿Es eso o es que no quieres que Lily sepa que tú y yo somos amigos?.- cuestionó Sakura.

Por favor, Saku.- pidió Genzo.- No actúes como si hubiese cometido un gravísima injusticia. Estoy ocupado, simplemente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato que el poco terreno que había ganado en ese tiempo con Genzo se había esfumado, o mínimo había desaparecido un poco. Con la reaparición de Lily, Genzo había recordado todo lo sucedido y ahora no parecía estar tan dispuesto a continuar viéndose con Sakura, y quizás esto era porque él quería volver con Lily...

Solo dime una cosa: ¿ya no quieres verme porque temes que Lily crea que tenemos algo tú y yo?.- quiso saber Sakura.

Genzo ya no respondió y regresó al entrenamiento, dejando a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos. La chica no era mala, solo quería lo que todos queremos en esta vida, y eso es tener a alguien que la quisiera en verdad, y simplemente se había dejado llevar por las promesas del padre de Genzo. Sin embargo, el actuar así solo había causado dolor y malos ratos, y que Genzo no terminara de confiar en ella. Sakura suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de estrategia, y eso incluía el ir a hablar con Lily...

Lily se encontraba con Daisuke, enseñándole al hombre el cómo comerse un helado en cono, algo que sorprendentemente Daisuke nunca había hecho. Entre risas y carcajadas, Daisuke y Lily se batieron las manos con los conos y terminaron por comerse también paletas de cerveza (las cuales son muy populares en Alemania), mientras hablaban de las cosas que ambos habían visto en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Daisuke quería saber si Lily extrañaba México, cosa que la mexicana se tomó su tiempo para responder.

Tengo mucho tiempo de estar fuera de mi país.- suspiró la chica.- La verdad, extraño lo poco que recuerdo, pero aun así no me muero por volver...

¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- quiso saber Daisuke, sorprendido.

A que cada que pienso en eso me viene a la memoria lo que le pasó a mi padre.- musitó Lily.- Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero aun así...

La chica se entristeció y Daisuke se lamentó de haber preguntado.

Lo lamento.- dijo él.- No sabía que tu padre había muerto allá.

Lo asesinaron.- suspiró Lily.- La misma mujer que... Bueno, que atacó en la fiesta de compromiso de Genzo...

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Daisuke.- ¿Tu padre fue asesinado por aquella mujer pelirroja? ¿Cómo puede ser? No me digas que ella estaba en esa fiesta por ti...

Algo así.- respondió Lily.- Aun no entiendo qué saña le tiene esa chica a mi familia, ni siquiera la conozco, lo único que sé es que desde ese entonces ha estado tras de nosotros para matarnos...

Esta vez, el rostro de Lily tomó tintes sombríos y Daisuke se puso muy serio. Era evidente que lo ocurrido en aquella nefasta fiesta no había sido obra de la casualidad, sino de un plan mucho más elaborado... Daisuke tomó la mano de la chica y se la apretó para tratar de confortarla.

No debes tener miedo, porque eso solo va a hacerte débil.- dijo él.- Debes tener la plena confianza de que esa mujer no va a salir con la suya y que va a pagar sus crímenes tarde que temprano. No dejes que ella consiga aterrorizarte, porque no puedes vivir siempre con el miedo latente. Usa ese coraje y esa tristeza para luchar por tu vida, como muy seguramente has hecho hasta ahora.

Lily solo pudo sonreí, mientras Daisuke le secaba la lágrima que había escurrido por su rostro. Una vez más, ella pudo ver en el rostro de él la Marca de la Muerte y sin evitarlo desvió la mirada. Le dolía en verdad que un hombre tan bueno como él tuviese una muerte así... Daisuke vio el gesto que hizo Lily y, lejos de sentirse mal, suspiró largamente.

Voy a morir pronto, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Daisuke, tomando una de las manos de Lily.- Lo sé bien, puedo verlo en tu cara.

Va a estar bien.- mintió Lily.- Solo hay que esperar a que la medicina funcione...

Eres mala mentirosa.- sonrió Daisuke, a pesar de todo.- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé bien que tienes el don de ver quién va a morir pronto. No sé cómo lo haces, pero lo sé bien.

Bueno, no es que pueda ver algo especial.- trató de justificarse Lily.- Simplemente que uno médico pues...

Como dije antes, eres mala mentirosa.- la interrumpió Daisuke.- Yo sé que no es una habilidad de médico, es una capacidad innata que tienes, así como tienes la capacidad de curar a la gente y evitar desgracias menores. No me he olvidado de aquella noche, en donde un ángel, tú, nos salvaste la vida a todos.

Yo no sé qué pasó esa noche.- confesó Lily.- Lo único que hice fue, no sé, desear que todos estuvieran a salvo, nada más.

No tienes que justificarte.- dijo Daisuke.- Yo sé muy bien qué fue lo que vi y no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Pero tranquilízate, que no le diré nada a nadie. Solo te pido que no me salgas con cuentos de médico de que sabes que voy a morir por mi estado, sé bien que tú puedes ver a la Muerte rondando cerca de mí...

Lo lamento.- murmuró Lily, apretando la mano del hombre aunque desviando la mirada.

No te preocupes por eso.- Daisuke intentó animarla.- Cuando alguien que ha vivido tanto como yo siente que se acerca su final, ha tenido suficiente tiempo para poner en orden todos sus asuntos para poder retirarse en paz. Además, yo sinceramente siento que es mejor irme antes de que las cosas se pongan peores. Sin embargo, lo único que realmente me va a doler será dejar solo a Genzo.

Él sabe que usted va a irse pronto y lo ha aceptado ya.- dijo Lily.- Además, Genzo no va a estar solo, tiene a muchos amigos que se preocupan por él.

Sí, pero va a hacerle falta alguien que lo apoye en los momentos difíciles.- replicó Daisuke.- Alguien como tú.

Lily no respondió; se imaginaba que Daisuke iba a decir algo como eso, ya se lo veía venir, pero aun así no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta. Ella se había dado cuenta de que había extrañado mucho a Genzo en el tiempo en el que se separaron, pero aun así a Lily aun no se le olvidaba que Genzo la había engañado con la tal Sakura, cosa que la mexicana no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Genzo está arrepentido de ese beso.- dijo Daisuke, leyendo la mente de la chica.- No creo que lo haya hecho por gusto, creo que más bien se dejó llevar por los clásicos celos de hombre.

Sí, claro.- dijo Lily, simplemente.

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera decir algo, él y Lily vieron a Sakura ir hacia ellos. Lily respingó, ella obviamente no esperaba verla ahí, después de tanto tiempo (en mis fics, todos se encuentran con todos con una facilidad que hasta parecieran Sherlock Holmes); Sakura seguía usando las dos trenzas largas y oscuras que solía usar siempre y llevaba en esa ocasión una camiseta del equipo Hamburgo. Lily sonrió ante la ironía, si la chica quería demostrar que estaba apoyando a Genzo debía usar una camiseta del Bayern Munich, o cuando menos una de Japón, pero bueno, Lily no era nadie para ponerse a criticar a otras por sus modas.

Buenas tardes, espero no importunar.- Sakura hizo una reverencia ante Daisuke y Lily.- Sé que debe extrañar que me aparezca de una manera tan repentina y sin avisar, pero me preguntaba si me concederías algunos minutos a solas, Lily-san.

¿Conmigo?.- se sorprendió Lily, aun tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su "rival", si se le podía llamar así, estaba ahí parada frente a ella como si nada.

Debe resultarte incómodo, lo sé, pero créeme que esta vez vengo en son de paz.- dijo Sakura.- No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

Daisuke y Lily se miraron y él le dio a entender con la mirada que si quería, podían retirarse de inmediato. Lily, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué le diría la chica que parecía sentirse muy segura de sí misma.

Mientras no me llames Lily-san otra vez, que me parece de lo más idiota.- suspiró Lily, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Me disculpa, abuelo Daisuke?

Está bien.- asintió Daisuke.- Pediré otra taza de té.

Así pues, Lily se marchó con Sakura, mientras Daisuke pensaba que habría sido mejor el haber mandado a Sakura a freír espárragos a la China, pero al fin y al cabo la decisión era de Lily. Quizás ella la abofetearía, como realmente se lo merecía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Lily no estaba por ninguna parte, Débora andaba de babosa con Levin y Tabatha se había quedado a ver películas con Leonardo. Eli creía que era un truco vil el de Marie cuando le pidió que fuese a llevarle a Karl un par de zapatos de fútbol nuevos.

¿No puedes llevárselos tú?.- había preguntado Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.

Quedé de ver a mi padre y no quiero dejarlo solo.- respondió Marie, tranquila-

¿Y no puede Karl esperar a después para tener sus zapatos de sóccer?.- gruñó Eli.

No.- negó Marie.- Los anteriores ya están muy gastados y ya sabes que él es muy vanidoso como para aceptar andar con unos zapatos viejos o desgastados y ni hablar de ponerse unos prestados.

¿Y por qué no se los llevó en la mañana que se fue?.- insistió Eli, a quien todo eso le daba mala espina.

Porque íbamos juntos cuando los compró y me los traje por error.- replicó Marie.- Anda, sé buena chica, ¿sí?

Elieth ya no había dicho nada y a regañadientes había aceptado llevarle los mentados zapatos a Karl. Muy íntimamente, Eli sabía que en realidad deseaba ver a Karl, estar con él la distraía de pensar en Leo... El caso es que ella estaba ahí, esperando a que Schneider apareciera para darle sus dichosos zapatos, pero lo cierto era que ese día no tenían entrenamiento, por lo que Karl se sorprendió mucho de ver a Elieth ahí.

Es sábado, no tenemos entrenamiento hoy, solo vine a platicar algunas cosas con el entrenador sobre el próximo partido.- dijo Karl, sorprendido.

Pero si Marie me dijo que ella iba a salir con... .- un poco tarde, Elieth se dio cuenta de las cosas.- Claro, la embustera me mintió para que viniera aquí. Ya se me hacía que no podías querer tus zapatos con tanta urgencia.

Elieth arrojó la bolsa con los zapatos y echó a andar hacia la salida. Karl se apresuró y la alcanzó, tomándola por un brazo.

¿Cuál es la urgencia?.- quiso saber él.- Creo que lo que Marie quería era que estuviésemos juntos.

Precisamente por eso me voy.- replicó ella.- No tiene caso que estemos juntos.

¿Por qué no?.- insistió Karl, sujetando a Eli por los hombros.- No me digas que no te la pasas bien conmigo, porque no te lo voy a creer.

Karl, creo que ya hemos pasado por esto muchísimas veces.- suspiró Elieth.- Y yo ya no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Yo tampoco.- reconoció Karl, abrazándola.- Porque no quiero que volvamos a separarnos. Me has hecho falta estos años...

Y sin dejar que ella respondiera, Karl la besó, poniendo mucha pasión en el acto. Elieth de momento se idiotizó y se dejó querer, correspondiendo al beso que estaba en verdad delicioso (mondriga Eli xD), hasta que un grito estridente, similar al que haría una cacatúa, se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi hombre!.- era Nydia la que hacía tanto escándalo.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Karl y Elieth voltearon a ver a la mujer y suspiraron. Ambos se habían olvidado de Nydia, pero al parecer, ella no se había olvidado de ellos.


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42.**

Lily esperaba a que Sakura hablara primero; era lo lógico, después de todo había sido ella quien había solicitado esa plática. Sakura, a su vez, examinó atentamente a Lily, muy seguramente ese bronceado tan espectacular no se lo había ganado en ninguna playa mexicana ni mediterránea, sino más bien en alguna aldea pobre y perdida de África, ya que la japonesa dudaba mucho que una doctora de Médicins sans Fróntieres pudiese costearse unas vacaciones así. Ambas se encontraban sentadas ante una mesa de la cafetería en donde Lily y Daisuke se encontraban hasta hacía unos momentos antes.

Lindo bronceado.- dijo Sakura, tranquilamente.

Gracias.- dijo Lily, muy seria.- Pero no creo que únicamente me quieras hablar de eso, ¿cierto?

En realidad me gustaría saber cómo lo obtuviste.- dijo Sakura, sin que viniera al caso.

Vacunando a niños en México, en África y en Medio Oriente.- respondió Lily, algo fastidiada.

¿En verdad vacunaste niños en Medio Oriente?.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

Bueno, estuve en Afganistán.- suspiró la mexicana.- Por una misión a la que la mayoría de los médicos se negaron. No fue nada agradable, los afganos se portaron decentes dentro de lo que cabe, pero siempre me hacían sentir inferior por ser mujer. No sé, creo que ya he estado antes en esa situación, en donde alguien que es más idiota que yo me hace sentir que yo lo soy más.

Sakura no respondió; había sentido la pedrada y prefirió ignorar el comentario. Lily ya no era la misma que antes, la misma de esa fiesta, ahora lucía más seria y sus respuestas eran más mordaces, y lo peor del caso era que a Genzo parecía agradarle ese cambio. No iba a ser fácil competir con alguien como ella, eso era seguro, pero también era seguro que Sakura no se iba a dar por vencida.

Yo besé a Genzo en esa fiesta.- soltó Sakura, de repente, y sin que viniera al caso.- Yo me aproveché, es la verdad. Todo el rato anduvimos metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a Genzo, su padre, Johan y yo, y nada más fue cuestión de esperar a que los celos le hicieran bajar la guardia para poder atacar.

¿Y eso a qué viene?:- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas, tratando de no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

A que por idiota me rebajé al nivel de una villana de novela latina solo por el gusto de creer que Genzo estaría a gusto conmigo.- respondió Saku, suspirando.- Me pasé de idiota, pero la gente cambia.

¿Y eso a mí que me importa?.- cuestionó Lily, sin impresionarse.

Me importa porque a pesar de mis estúpidos intentos por querer separarte de Genzo, pareciera que él nada más estuvo esperando a que volvieras a escena para andar tras de ti de nuevo.- replicó Sakura.- No quiero reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que él está loco por ti.

Insisto: ¿a qué viene esto?.- repitió Lily, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las palabras de Sakura.

Porque yo no acepto que él te quiera.- confesó Saku, sincera.- Yo quiero estar con él, pero ya vi que todas esas estupideces de hace seis años van a terminar poniendo un agujero enorme tamaño precipicio entre Genzo y yo. No puedo corregir ya el pasado, pero mira que tengo mucho amor propio como para aceptar que me dejes el camino libre por un malentendido. Así pues, mejor que te sepas de una vez que Genzo nunca pretendió besarme, yo me aproveché de sus celos y de tu inseguridad y ya, y también quiero que sepas que yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para corregir aquel error y hacer que él me acepte de la manera correcta.

Eres rara.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo, después de ese discurso.

¿Por qué?.- Saku se esperaba todo, menos eso.

Porque si te gusta Genzo, no deberías venir a decirme que lo quieres para ti, eso a mí no me importa.- respondió Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Deberías decírselo a él y toda esta cantaleta de que tú lo besaste y bla, bla, blá, deberías hablarla con él, no conmigo.

Espera, que aun no hemos terminado.- replicó Sakura, poniéndose de pie también.

Yo digo que sí.- replicó Lily, sin mirarla.

¿Me estás diciendo entonces que Genzo ya no te interesa?.- insistió Sakura.

Lily no respondió y se marchó en dirección a donde seguía esperándola Daisuke. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que la confesión de Sakura la había emocionado, el saber que Genzo no había tenido intenciones de besar a la japonesa le había quitado un peso de encima a la mexicana...

¿Y esa sonrisa?.- preguntó Daisuke, al ver a Lily llegar.

Nada importante.- contestó Lily, sentándose.- ¿Listo para otra paleta de cerveza?

Me daría mucha vergüenza que se me subiera a la cabeza, como dicen ustedes ahora.- se rió Daisuke.

No se preocupe, que no le diré a nadie.- Lily rió también, feliz.

Ella no sabía por qué de repente el mundo se le había vuelto menos negro y más colorido, y si bien Daisuke quiso saber qué le había dicho Sakura, Lily se negó a responder, eso era algo que ella quería hablar con Genzo primero. Rato después, Genzo localizó a su abuelo y a Lily, aun en la misma mesa en donde llevaban ya sentados varias horas, y se preguntó qué había sucedido, que Lily lo miró con menos odio y rencor que el acostumbrado. ¿Habría dicho algo Daisuke en su favor?

Aquí están, pensé que ya se habían fugado juntos del país.- bromeó Genzo, al llegar con ellos.

Estábamos a punto.- rió Daisuke.- Pero creo que esta linda doctora tiene más sentido común que yo.

Ya veo.- Genzo rió un poco.- ¿Tienen hambre? Tenía planeado cocinar esta noche.

¿Tú, cocinando?.- Lily no pudo evitar la broma.- Te afectó estar en el mismo equipo de Karl, ¿cierto?

Muy graciosa.- gruñó Genzo, aunque sonreía.- Solo por eso, no te dejaré probar mi lasaña.

Entre broma y broma, los tres se retiraron y se marcharon del lugar; Genzo tuvo un impulso y ofreció retirarle la silla a Lily cuando ella se levantó, cosa que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. El portero se sintió gratamente sorprendido al ver una mirada de aceptación y una leve sonrisa de simpatía por parte de la doctora cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Quién sabe qué había pasado, pero aun así Genzo estaba agradecido por ese radical cambio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl bufó, harto; muy tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido un error seguirle la corriente a esa pseudoescritora deschavetada con ínfulas de reportera, todo por la tontera de querer olvidar a Elieth con otra mujer. Ahí estaba ahora la consecuencia de sus actos, el que Nydia estuviese reclamándole por algo que nunca fue suyo. La vieja loca, entre paréntesis Nydia, seguía mirando con ojos de vaca loca a Elieth y a Karl, quienes la miraban como se mira a un programa de televisión aburrido.

Quítale las manos de encima.- dijo Nydia, una vez.- Es mi hombre.

Qué aburrido.- bufó Elieth.- Pareces disco rayado, ¿no te sabes otra cosa?

Si te hubieses alejado de mi hombre no tendría que decir esto.- replicó Nydia, poniendo las manos en jarras.

Nydia, por favor, ya basta.- dijo Karl, terminantemente.- No pudiste haberte creído que en serio estaba interesado en ti.

¿Pero qué dices?.- Nydia ladró, indignada.

Que nunca te vi como algo serio.- repitió Karl, muy serio.- Vamos, ¿en serio crees que me fijaría en ti? Eres una mujer bastante vulgar.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.- respingó Nydia, muy sorprendida e indignada.- Ni que tú fueras tan buena persona ni tan buen jugador, no eres más que un patán presumido metrosexual que se da ínfulas de súper estrella del fútbol.

Dime lo que quieras.- Karl, ante esto, en vez de sentirse indignado tuvo muchas ganas de reírse.- Lo que quiero es que te deje muy claro que no quiero nada contigo.

Elieth se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, sin decir nada pero dándose cuenta de todo. Ella nunca había considerado a Nydia como su rival, apenas y se daba cuenta de su existencia, y la verdad era que el asunto estaba causándole mucha gracia. Nydia estaba actuando como mujer despechada y ante esto, Karl se mantenía muy firme y sin inmutarse ni por asomo.

Esto no se va a quedar así.- amenazó Nydia, cual típica villana de churronovela.- ¡Me las van a pagar!

Tú nomás dime como, si con cheques o American Express.- se burló Elieth.

Karl no pudo evitar reírse y Nydia les lanzó a ambos una mirada fúrica antes de marcharse. Elieth se quedó de pronto sin saber qué decir y Karl se dijo que ése era el momento de hablar.

Bueno, una fan menos.- suspiró Eli.- A este paso, te vas a quedar sin admiradoras.

¿Vieras cómo me preocupa?.- replicó Karl, con sarcasmo.- Culpa es mía por creerme tanta cosa. En muchas cosas Nydia tiene razón, soy un engreído.

Bueno, en eso yo también estoy de acuerdo.- murmuró Elieth.- Pero yo no soy quien para decir algo al respecto.

Karl miró a Eli y se acercó a ella, pero la chica no estaba segura de querer mirar sus ojos azules. El alemán abrazó entonces a la chica y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Déjame estar contigo y reparar el daño que hice.- pidió Karl, en voz baja.- Desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa que arrepentirme de haberte dejado ir.

Aun es muy pronto.- murmuró Elieth.

Lo sé, pero dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas.- suspiró Karl.

Ella nada más dejó que Karl la abrazara, sin decir nada más. Al menos, la intervención de Nydia había servido de algo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco no conseguía comunicarse con Marie de ninguna manera, cosa que lo estaba desesperando. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había conseguido hablar con Karl, cosa que era en cierto modo alarmante. Ya habían pasado seis años desde la coronación del rey y aun no era fecha de que él se enterase de la verdad. Por una cosa o por otra, Francesco no podía salir a la luz tan fácilmente, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor en la mafia y él corría el riesgo de ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Las personas que habían matado a su padre habían pensado matarlo a él también en ese mismo atentado, pero por acciones del destino Francesco se había salvado, aunque más bien se debía decir que los asesinos se habían salvado, ya que si Jäger se hubiese visto envuelto en algún lío, no hubiese dudado en usar sus poderes para fulminar a sus enemigos. El caso era que, aun así, Francesco no se la podía pasar usando sus poderes de demonio a diestra y siniestra y tenía que hacerlo todo a la antigua usanza humana, esto era, esconderse y esperar el momento más oportuno para atacar a su vez, cosa que realmente le parecía tonta y aburrida a Jäger, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Debemos irnos.- el guardaespaldas de Francesco entró a la habitación y sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos.- El helicóptero nos está esperando.

Lo sé.- dijo Francesco, muy serio.

El hombre echó a andar y su guardaespaldas lo siguió; el tener a Lorenzo a su lado era mero protocolo, porque Francesco sabía que no lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, Lorenzo era más que su guardaespaldas, era alguien en quien en verdad Francesco podía confiar.

La señorita Eileen llamó.- comentó Lorenzo, mientras él y Francesco abordaban la aeronave.

¿Otra vez?.- Francesco hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Al menos unas diez veces.- replicó Lorenzo.- Le dije que había salido del país, cosa que no me creyó.

Para lo que me importa.- replicó Francesco.- Las mujeres no saben entender cuando uno ya no quiere verlas más.

Lorenzo no respondió. Él ya sabía que su jefe era mujeriego acérrimo, de ésos de miles de mujeres en una noche, y como su apoyo y guardián, Lorenzo era muy discreto y no decía absolutamente nada sobre lo que veía o escuchaba, cosa que Francesco agradecía. Quizás por eso era que solo a Lorenzo permitía Francesco tener tan cerca de él y a quien le mantenía tanta confianza. Una vez que todos abordaron, el helicóptero despegó y llevó a Francesco a una pequeña isla del mar Mediterráneo, muy cerca de Sicilia. La isla era pequeña pero bastante turística, de manera que Francesco podía pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Una vez ahí, Francesco y Lorenzo se dispusieron a ocupar la pequeña casa que era propiedad de los Ferrari, localizada en lo alto de una pequeña colina desde donde se dominaba toda la isla y la cercana Sicilia. Una vez que el automóvil en donde los hombres se transportaban llegó hasta la cercanía de la finca, Francesco vio a una mujer pelirroja discutir acaloradamente con el guardia que custodiaba la reja.

Pero es que solo desde esa colina se puede tener una vista panorámica completa de toda la isla.- decía ella.- Es injusto que no se me deje pasar.

Es propiedad privada, señorita, ya se lo dije.- replicó el hombre.- No puede pasar.

No me voy a tardar, solo quiero tomar unas fotos.- insistió ella.

Ya le dije que no.- dijo el guardia, terminantemente.

¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?.- cuestionó la mujer, muy digna.

No lo sé ni me importa.- replicó el otro.

¡Majadero!.- gritó ella, muy enojada.

Francesco le pidió a Lorenzo que detuviera el coche y entonces se bajó. Conforme se fue acercando a la mujer, él se iba dando cuenta de que ella era hermosa y tenía muy buen cuerpo, cosa que a Francesco nunca se le hubiese escapado. Una vez junto a ella, Francesco pudo ver de cerca los ojos negros de la mujer y oler el aroma de su cabello rojizo.

¿Algún problema, señorita?.- quiso saber Francesco.- ¿Por qué tanto interés en entrar a mi finca?

¿Usted es el dueño?.- ella lo miró con algo de enojo.

Así es, ¿hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?.- repitió él.

Señor Ferrari, le he dicho que esto es propiedad privada pero no me entiende.- dijo el guardia.

Debo agradecerte, ahora yo me haré cargo.- dijo Francesco.- Puedes retirarte.

Me quedaré a prudente distancia.- replicó el otro, temiendo que la mujer fuese alguna loca maniática o alguna asesina oculta.

¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita?.- Francesco se dirigió entonces a la mujer con sus aires de conquistador.- ¿Qué otra maravilla, aparte de mí, quiere ver en este sitio?

A usted no me interesa verlo, créame.- replicó ella.- Solo quiero tener unas buenas fotos.

Bueno, debe comprender que no puedo dejar pasar a una desconocida a mi casa.- replicó Francesco, sin quitar sus aires de galán.

Yo no soy ninguna desconocida.- ella se paró, muy digna.- Soy Emirett Loustalot-Laclette, ya debe de haber escuchado mi nombre antes.

¿Usted es Emirett?.- Francesco enarcó mucho las cejas.- No es cierto, Emirett debe ser alguna vieja gorda y fea, no una mamacita como usted.

Obviamente, esto ofendió mucho a Emirett, quien abofeteó con fuerza a Francesco mientras gritaba un "idiota" y comenzaba a despotricar, mientras él no podía salir de su asombro. Francesco había escuchado hablar de Emirett Loustalot-Laclette, ella era una famosa cantante de ópera italiana que estaba causando la sensación en toda Europa, pero dado que Francesco nunca la había visto físicamente, él pensó que ella era como todas las cantantes de ópera, una vieja gorda y fea y nada que ver con la hermosa mujer joven que estaba parada frente a él. Algo pasó, pero sin saber por qué, a Francesco le comenzó a gustar Emirett, el verla enojada le llamaba mucho la atención, se veía mucho más sexy y peligrosa. Francesco sonrió, a pesar de todo, ahí había otra mujer por conquistar.

Perdóneme mi falta de educación.- Francesco hizo gala de sus refinados modales.- Es solo que no esperaba que alguien con tan hermosa voz tuviese también tan hermosa apariencia.

Patán idiota.- le dijo Emirett.- Le hace falta conectar su lengua a su cerebro de vez en cuando.

Lo siento en verdad.- Francesco sonrió muy seductoramente.- Ya le dije que estoy arrepentido, pero espero que me perdone. Es más permítame invitarla a cenar para corregir mi falta. Quien sabe, quizás también pueda invitarla a desayunar, dependiendo de qué tanto te quieras abrir conmigo.

¡Estúpido!.- Emirett volvió a abofetearlo y se marchó muy enojada.

Lorenzo se bajó del automóvil, y, tratando de no reírse, se dirigió hacia su jefe. Francesco se frotaba la mejilla adolorida mientras miraba a Emirett marcharse a toda velocidad, muy enojada. Vaya que le había gustado esa mujer, quizás más porque era la primera que rechazaba una propuesta indecorosa de él. Sin embargo, ella no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente, de eso se encargaría Francesco.

Lorenzo, investígame quién es esa mujer.- ordenó Francesco.- Quiero saber en donde se hospeda, con quien viaja y cuanto tiempo va a quedarse aquí, así como sus gustos, disgustos y demás. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ella.

A sus órdenes.- respondió Lorenzo, muy serio.

Francesco sonrió por lo bajo. Emirett iba a ser suya, tarde que temprano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emirett Loustalot-Laclette es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	44. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43.**

Pasaron varios días. Elieth aun no terminaba de aceptar por completo a Karl, aun cuando él le había pedido perdón por su estúpida manera de actuar. Eli aun lo amaba, pero no estaba muy segura de querer arriesgarse a que entrara otra Nydia Crystal en sus vidas a hacer de las suyas. Sin embargo, ella aceptaba que él la invitase a salir y le hiciera regalos caros, después de todo no era fácil decirle que no a Karl Heinz Schneider.

Si yo fuera tú, regresaba con él.- comentó Tabatha.- Eres medio mensa por rechazar a un papasote como ése.

No lo rechacé, es solo que no quiero otra pelea con mi padre.- replicó Elieth, suspirando.

Pues me dirás lo que quieras, pero yo no creo que tu padre siga enojado con tu ex.- replicó Deb.- Desde lo de tu hermano, Karl se ha portado como novio ejemplar, aunque es algo triste el hecho de que haya tenido que pasar algo como eso como para que al fin Schneider se porte como debe ser.

Tabit frunció el entrecejo; ésa era Débora, siempre diciendo comentarios que no debía en el momento menos oportuno, pero al menos por esa vez Elieth pareció no hacerle caso. Ella pensaba en que, efectivamente, Rémy parecía haber aceptado a Karl un poco más, o al menos parecía más dispuesto a resignarse y admitirlo como yerno, y es que después de la muerte de Leo, Karl se había portado muy bien con todos los Shanks, les dio su apoyo incondicional a todos y los ayudó en los momentos más difíciles de su duelo.

Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas, por eso sé que los primeros días, aun cuando desees estar solo, deseas sentir la cercanía de otro humano.- había dicho Karl.

Susan Shnaks le había tomado mucho cariño al alemán, quizás por esta misma razón, y Rémy comenzó a pensar que estaba recomponiendo con creces los errores que había cometido en años pasados, pero aun así Elieth seguía dudando...

No lo sé.- confesó ella a sus amigas.- Les mentiría si les dijera que no lo sigo queriendo, pero aun así me siento reacia a aceptarlo de nuevo.

Pues entonces, ponle una prueba.- aconsejó Tabatha.- Pídele hacer algo que te demuestre su amor.

¿Algo como qué?.- quiso saber Elieth.

Algo como que deje de ver a sus gatitas por espacio de una semana o algo así.- respondió Tabit.- Si puede cumplir con eso, señal de que te quiere.

No las llames "gatitas".- gruñó Deb.- Pero la verdad es que no me parece tan mala idea, cosa que me sorprende, viniendo de ti.

Muy graciosa.- gruñó Tabit.

Elieth no dijo nada de momento, ya que la verdad era que la proposición de Tabatha no le parecía tan descabellada. Si Karl podía pasarse tiempo sin coquetearle a ninguna de sus babosas fans, ella podría volver a confiar en él.

¿Y qué ha pasado contigo y con Levin, Deb?.- quiso saber Elieth, para cambiar el tema.

No sé qué quieras saber.- respondió Débora, a la evasiva.

Si ya tuvieron emoción nocturna.- replicó Tabatha.- Si ya llevó a su amiguito a pasear a la cuevita.

¡Tabit!.- gritó Deb, escandalizada.

¿Qué?.- Tabit puso cara de inocencia.- Yo hablo de si ya sacaron su perro a pasear al bosque, no seas malpensada.

Jajaja, buena ésa.- se rió Eli, a carcajadas.- Pero no es mala pregunta, Deb, dinos: ¿Ya pasó algo interesante entre ustedes?

Solo somos amigos.- contestó ella, muy tranquila.

Sí, como no.- se burló Tabatha.- Eso no te lo cree ni tu perro.

Es en serio.- dijo Débora.- Él aun no me ha dicho nada aun, pero yo quisiera saber si algún día lo hará. Estoy loca por él.

Las otras dos se echaron a reír de nuevo y comenzaron a hacerle burla a su amiga. Parecía ser que en ese inocente viaje a Alemania en sus vacaciones iba a dejarles consecuencias a largo plazo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, a su vez, se sentía cada vez menos enojada con Genzo, y comenzaba a sentir que podía dejar todo atrás. Él sabía que Daisuke tenía razón y debía disculparse con Lily, aun cuando él no hubiese tenido las intenciones de besarse con Sakura, lo cierto era que Genzo no le puso un alto como era debido. Así pues, un buen día, después de las reuniones que solían tener todos en su departamento (y con todos me refiero a Daisuke, Leonardo, Emily, Lily y Genzo), el portero dijo simplemente que iría a comprar las medicinas de su abuelo y le pidió a Lily que lo acompañara.

Temo que me vuelvan a confundir y me den algo que no es.- dijo Genzo.- Ya pasó una vez, hay demasiadas medicinas, todas muy parecidas.

De acuerdo.- asintió Lily, aunque sabía que sólo era un pretexto.- Vamos.

Daisuke se quedó con Leonardo y Emily, y Genzo y Lily partieron en el automóvil de él. Una vez en camino, él le preguntó a ella que si no le molestaría que se desviaran un poco y ella respondió que le daba igual.

Vayamos entonces al mirador.- dijo Genzo, cambiando el rumbo.- Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Como quieras.- asintió Lily, seria.

Una vez en el mirador, Genzo se estacionó (bueno, él no, el coche) y apagó las luces (las del coche también); junto a ellos, había varias parejas que estaban en sus arrumacos y Lily suspiró. Genzo estuvo varios minutos callado y entonces bajó la capota de su coche convertible.

(Aquí entre nos, yo no veo a Genzo con un convertible, se nota que es un hombre mucho más sencillo y a quien no la gusta aparentar que tiene mucho dinero).

Qué curioso que hayas comprado un convertible.- comentó Lily, solo por decir algo.- No es la clase de coche que me imaginé que te gustaría.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- No sé cómo me dejé convencer por Sho. Eso me pasa por preguntón.

Ya veo.- Lily soltó una risilla.- No me trajiste a esto, ¿o sí? A observar las estrellas.

No solo a eso.- negó Genzo, suspirando.- Quisiera que habláramos de lo sucedido en aquella fiesta.

Me suponía que en algún momento querrías hablar sobre esto.- suspiró Lily.- Está bien, hablemos.

No era asó como quería que pasara todo.- comenzó Genzo, volteando a verla.- Yo de verdad creí en mi padre y en sus palabras, quería que toda mi familia te viera y conociera a la mujer que escogí para tener a mi lado.

Pero tu padre tenía otros planes.- Lily suspiró.- Así suele suceder en las novelas.

Pero esto no es una novela, es un fic.- replicó Genzo.- Perdón, quiero decir, la vida real.

Para el caso, es lo mismo.- replicó Lily.

Sea como sea, ojalá pudieras creer que en verdad no quise que todo saliera así.- continuó Genzo.- Tenía planeada otra cosa para ese día...

¿Algo como qué?.- cuestionó Lily.

No sé, me imaginé que bailarías conmigo delante de toda mi familia, les demostraría a todos la clase de mujer que eres y al final de la noche... Eh... .-Wakabayashi se detuvo; él esperaba que ella le creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.- Iba a pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

Lily se quedó callada ante esta revelación. Ella se hubiese podido esperar todo, menos algo como eso. ¿En verdad él quería pedirle que fuera su esposa? Ella contuvo el aliento, y Genzo se dio cuenta de que esa noticia la había afectado.

Es cierto.- continuó él.- Sí iba a pedirte matrimonio esa noche. De hecho, es algo que tú no tuviste oportunidad de enterarte, pero esa joya que te di de regalo de cumpleaños es algo así como la versión Wakabayashi de un anillo de compromiso.

¿Ese collar?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿El dije de corazón azul?

El mismo.- contestó Genzo.- Es una larga historia, pero ese collar ha pasado en mi familia por generaciones, y un Wakabayashi sólo se lo regala a la mujer que quiere tener por esposa. Era cierto, esa noche iba a decírtelo todo y a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero nada salió como esperaba. De verdad lo lamento.

Supongo que la culpa no fue tuya.- Lily desvió la mirada. De repente tuvo muchas ganas de llorar.

Quizás no, pero lo de Sakura, sí lo fue, en parte.- insistió Genzo.- Debí haber aclarado contigo lo de mis estúpidos celos desde un comienzo y dejarle muy en claro a Sakura, a todos, que solo te amo a ti. No soy perfecto y lo sabes, pero sé reconocer cuando me equivoco y esta vez me equivoqué, no manejé las cosas como debía. En verdad, lo lamento.

Lily no contestó de inmediato; se había quedado pensando en todo lo que él había dicho. De todas sus palabras, las que más ella había notado fueron las de "dejarle muy en claro a Sakura que solo te amo a ti". Genzo no había hablado en pasado, sino en presente, pero Lily no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Wakabayashi dejó que sus palabras y el tiempo actuaran por sí mismos y no añadió nada más, se recargó en su asiento y se puso a mirar las estrellas, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Entiendo.- dijo ella, después de un largo silencio.- Y está bien. La verdad, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que también tuve algo de culpa, no debí seguirle tanto la corriente a Johan.

No fue culpa tuya, sino mía, por no haberte hecho caso y haberte metido en esa cueva de lobos.- negó Genzo, sin mirarla.- Debí imaginarme que mi padre haría algo así...

Está bien.- suspiró Lily.- Supongo entonces que es todo. No te preocupes, creo que después de tanto tiempo ya no te guardo rencor y creo que todo ya está olvidado.

Gracias.- Genzo volteó a verla.

¿Eso es todo?.- preguntó Lily, mirándolo también.- Creo que es hora de ir a la farmacia antes de que cierren.

Eso solo fue un pretexto y lo sabes.- replicó Genzo, acercándose a ella.- Ni siquiera me traje la receta, solo quería hablar contigo a solas.

Sí, me lo supuse.- Lily trató de no ponerse nerviosa.- Pero creo que es momento de volver.

No creo que sea necesario.- Wakabayashi se acercó aun más.- No aun...

Lily sentía que su corazón estaba comenzando a latir más rápido y sintió también que la sangre le subía al rostro. Esa conversación ya estaba tomando un giro inesperado, algo para lo que ella no estaba aun preparada. Genzo entonces dio el salto final y se arriesgó a tomar el rostro de Lily con una de sus manos, acariciando su mejilla y sus labios. Lily quería huir, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- murmuró ella.

Lo sé.- murmuró él.- Y a pesar de todo, no te pude olvidar.

No digas eso.- pidió Lily.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Genzo.- No te diste cuenta, o no quisiste darte cuenta, de que aun te amo, pero ya no más indirectas. Aun estoy enamorado de ti, aun te sigo amando y quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Lily intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su cerebro ya estaba perdido, así que simplemente cerró sus ojos. Genzo entonces tomo esto como una señal positiva y sin dudarlo besó a Lily de una manera muy suave y algo tímida al comienzo, para probar su reacción, y en cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle al beso, él fue imprimiéndole más pasión y entonces la abrazó con fuerza, buscando una posición más cómoda en el incómodo coche. Lily sabía que no iba a salirse fácilmente de ésa, pero tampoco lo quería...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco leía el reporte que Lorenzo le había dado acerca de Emirett. Su verdadero nombre era Julieta Sedinho y era brasileña, nacida en la más baja pobreza del país; de joven, algún cazatalentos la había descubierto en algún canta bar y se la había llevado a Europa para explotar su gran voz de soprano. Julieta de repente se había encontrado rodeada de lujos y de fama, ya que su voz era en verdad excelente, cosa que debió hacerla feliz, ya que ella era una niña acostumbrada a la pobreza de su país. Así pues, una vez que fue lanzada a la vida de _prima donna_, Julieta se cambió su nombre, demasiado extranjero, al de Emirett Loustalot-Laclette y se había nacionalizado italiana. Después de eso, la joven ganó fama, fortuna y demás, y se dedicó a viajar por el mundo y a olvidarse por completo de su vida anterior, aunque no del todo ya que ella dedicaba gran parte de su fortuna y de su tiempo en obras de caridad para niños pobres de toda América Latina y África. Sobre parejas, que era algo que a Francesco le interesaba más que nada, Julieta no tenía novio ni pretendiente conocido, pero no era un secreto el hecho de que ella andaba con cuanto galán cumplía sus requisitos, porque eso sí, Julieta alias Emirett era tremendamente exclusiva y no andaba con cualquiera. Así pues, ella había sido novia de un joven violinista muy reconocido a nivel mundial, de Bryan Cruiffort, el capitán de la escuadra holandesa de sóccer, y del hijo del presidente italiano, y también se rumoraba que había estado con Gino Fernández, portero de la selección de Italia y en todas las relaciones, había sido Julieta quien había terminado con todo. Francesco sonrió al terminar de leer el informe, Julieta era la indicada para él; el único problema era que Emirett parecía no querer nada con él.

Esta chica va a resultar difícil, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Francesco, al ver que Lorenzo entraba a dejarle el collar de rubíes que él le había mandado a Julieta como regalo.

No acepta regalos de gente que no conoce bien.- respondió Lorenzo.- Eso me dice su representante.

Pero si a mí ya me conoce, nos vimos hace un par de días.- replicó Francesco.

Por eso mismo.- Lorenzo titubeó.- Dice que no le agrada en lo más mínimo por creerlo un patán presuntoso.

Mientas más se niega a verme, más la deseo.- suspiró Francesco, mirando hacia el techo.- ¿Qué tiene ella que me trae así?

Quizás es porque es la primera mujer que lo rechaza.- contestó Lorenzo, mirando a su alrededor.

En todo el lugar había ramos de rosas, vestidos caros, perfumes y quien sabe cuantas cosas más; la gargantilla de rubíes era tan solo uno de los muchos regalos que Julieta había rechazado por venir del majadero hombre de la finca. Francesco se divertía viendo cómo ella lo rechazaba y se hacía la difícil, pero lo cierto era que nunca había invertido tanto dinero y tiempo en cortejar a una mujer, todas solían caer ante él con solo sonreírles y decirles "hola". Julieta/Emirett, era diferente, sin embargo, y no era nada de sorprenderse, ya que ella era muy bella, muy famosa y muy codiciada por muchos hombres importantes. Francesco sabía, sin embargo, que todo lo que él quería lo conseguía y en esa ocasión él la quería a ella.

Mándale otro ramo de flores.- dijo Francesco.- Esta vez, algunas rosas negras de Turquía. Ninguna mujer se resiste a ellas.

Como usted ordene.- asintió Lorenzo.- ¿Algo más?

Quizás algún perfume caro, averigua cuál le gusta y mándaselo.- contestó Francesco.- Y no sé, intenta nuevamente con otro traje de Channel, de los más caros que encuentres. Pero esta vez, no se los dejes en la puerta, encuentra la manera de hacerlos llegar hasta su habitación.

Como usted diga.- Lorenzo no pudo evitar sonreír.- No va a dejarla ir, ¿cierto?

Nunca.- negó Francesco.

Tenga cuidado.- sentenció Lorenzo, suspirando.- Una obsesión fácilmente puede confundirse con amor.

Esta vez, Lorenzo no esperó a que su jefe contestara y salió del lugar. Francesco se quedó entonces pensando en lo que su mano derecha le acababa de decir y de inmediato desechó la idea. Por supuesto que no era amor ni obsesión, lo que sentía por Julieta era simplemente el deseo que experimentaba por cualquier mujer.

¿O no?


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44.**

Lily sintió una desazón en el cuello cuando su madre le preguntó en dónde se había metido la noche previa.

Nos quedamos esperándolos, querida.- dijo Emily, muy tranquila.- Pero se hizo tan tarde que Leonardo y yo tuvimos que irnos ya, supusimos que te irías después con tus amigas.

Algo así.- dijo Lily, parcialmente a medias. Ella sí había ido con Elieth, pero ya muy cerca de la madrugada.

¿Se tardaron mucho comprando medicinas?.- preguntó Emily, risueña.- Las farmacias se ponen insoportables a la hora de cerrar.

Algo así pasó.- repitió Lily, sin saber si su madre en verdad le estaba creyendo o no.- Lamento no haberles podido avisar.

No te preocupes, está bien.- replicó Emily.- No me preocupé, sabía que estando con Genzo estarías bien.

"Si supieras, mamá", Lily se rascó la nuca, algo incómoda.

Lo siento, en verdad.- dijo Lily.- De todas formas debí avisar.

Confío en ti, hija.- dijo Emily, muy tranquila.- Me lo has demostrado muchas veces, que puedo confiar en ti. Has madurado mucho en estos años, y confío plenamente en tu criterio. Desde que naciste supe que estabas destinada a algo grande y sé que así será.

Lily sonrió levemente; ella también muchas veces había sentido que estaba marcada con algo que era mucho más grande e importante de lo que ella misma podía comprender. Era como una sensación de que alguien estaba esperándola en algún lugar, para ponerse a la cabeza de un ejército o algo similar, como si las leyendas de ángeles que ella dibujaba se convirtieran algún día en realidad. Quien sabe, quizás el sol de África le había frito el cerebro, pero después de que ella cumplió los 18 años sus dibujos eran cada vez más elaborados, escenas completas de personas con alas conviviendo, amando e incluso batallando, y en una ocasión en la que Lily había extrañado a Genzo más que de costumbre, ella había dibujado a alguien que se parecía mucho a él con un traje blanco con adornos de oro y un par de alas doradas grandes y fuertes, cosa que le hizo creer a Lily que estaba cerca de perder el juicio...

¿Lily?.- preguntó Emily, trayéndola a la realidad.- ¿Qué te pasa, corazón?

¿Eh?.- ella parpadeó, sorprendida.- Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- replicó Emily.- ¿Crees que el señor Daisuke pueda viajar? Me gustaría invitarlo a cenar a la casa.

No es muy largo el viaje, no creo que haya problema.- respondió Lily.

Muy bien, quiero prepararle algo especial.- anunció Emily.- Una comida casera a mi estilo.

Le diré hoy.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo.

Invita también a Genzo.- pidió Emily.

Lily casi se atragantó; ver a Genzo era algo que quería hacer, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería hacer, era algo muy confuso. Después de lo sucedido la noche previa, Lily se ruborizaba con la sola idea de volver a ver al japonés, después de que él la tuvo entre sus brazos y la hizo suya las veces que quiso, en el auto, sobre la hierba y en cuanto lugar se le ocurrió al portero. Y no era que Lily no lo hubiese disfrutado, ella también lo gozó al máximo, pero era quizás eso lo que precisamente la tenía tan ofuscada.

¿Pasa algo?.- cuestionó Emily.

No, mamá.- negó Lily.- Los invitaré.

Quizás, Lily pensó, ella podría invitar a Daisuke y pedirle a él que invitara a Genzo, así se ahorraría la incomodidad de hablar a solas con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Francia, Rika y Taro se preparaban para viajar a Alemania. Ya entre los dos habían decidido hablar a Leonardo para contarle a Lily toda la verdad (tiene todo el condenado fic queriendo hacer esto xD), pero ese día Taro estaba muy callado, algo poco común en él.

¿Qué te pasa?.- quiso saber Rika, en una pausa que hizo en el acomodo de equipaje.- Estás muy serio.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.- confesó Misaki, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel.

¿Sobre qué?.- Gaie ya había aprendido a no hacer menos los presentimientos de su esposo.

No sé, presiento que algo va a pasar.- contestó Amichi, muy pensativo.- No sé, hay demasiada tranquilidad y esto no es bueno.

Es por eso que vamos a decirle a Omar que es momento de decirle todo a Yuri.- replicó Rika.- No podemos esperar a que ella vuelva con Genzo otra vez, Elieth y Schatten están cada vez más cerca de ella y eso no es algo bueno.

Lo sé.- murmuró Taro, recargando su cabeza contra el alféizar de la ventana.- Pero no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que tampoco podremos decirle todo a Lily. No me gusta esta tranquilidad, es como si estuviésemos en el ojo del huracán.

¿Crees entonces que no debamos viajar a Alemania?.- quiso saber Rika, muy seria, acercándose a Taro.

Todo lo contrario, debemos ir con ella.- replicó Taro.- A toda costa, debemos proteger a nuestra reina.

Sin embargo, esto Amichi lo había dicho con una cara tan fúnebre que Gaie no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nunca había fallado él en dar un pronóstico, cuando él tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir era porque algo malo iba a ocurrir, sin dudarlo. Por esta vez ella deseó, a pesar de eso, que él se equivocase y que no fuese a ocurrir otra desgracia. Primero, fue Alejandro Del Valle, después Lorelei Schneider y ahora Leo Shanks, Rika se preguntaba cuánta gente más moriría antes de que las cosas terminaran de empeorar.

Taro vio la cara de angustia de Rika y la abrazó; ella se recargó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Misaki le acarició el cabello, tratando de confortarla, pero la verdad era que él tampoco se sentía muy tranquilo...

No me dejes, por favor.- pidió Rika, en voz muy baja.- No soportaría estar sin ti.

Tranquila, que no te dejaré.- respondió Taro, besándole la cabeza.- Al final confío en que todo salga bien.

Ella ya no dijo nada y abrazó a Taro con más fuerza; lo que tuviese que pasar, lo enfrentarían juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth miraba a Lily tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reírse. La mexicana estaba muy preocupada y se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, haciendo grandes aspavientos y vociferando como si hubiese cometido un gravísimo crimen. Eli dejó que su amiga hablara todo lo que quisiera, ya en algún momento tendría la oportunidad de decir algo.

¿Cuál es el lío de todo esto?.- quiso saber Elieth, cuando Lily hizo una pausa para respirar.- Te gusta Genzo, tú le gustas a él, no veo cual es el problema de que se hayan dado cariño.

¡Es que no, a mí no me gusta Genzo!.- replicó Lily, casi gritando.

Ah, sí, perdón.- dijo Eli, tranquilamente.- Lo amas, así como él a ti.

¡Que no!.- protestó Lily.- ¡No lo amo, eso ya quedó atrás!

¿Y por eso es que no te quitas el dije del mini-Genzo que te regalé?.- preguntó Elieth.- Vamos, no sé a quien quieres engañar, Li.

Bah, si no me he quitado este dije es porque... .- Lily se quedó callada.- Pues porque estaba buscando la oportunidad de regresártelo. Sí, es eso, no creo que yo lo deba de tener, te lo agradezco pero no lo puedo tener yo.

No, lo que se da no se regresa.- negó Elieth.- Si no lo quieres, tíralo, quémalo, regálalo o lo que quieras, pero no lo quiero de regreso. Haz lo que quieras con él, pero me romperás el corazón si te deshaces de él, ya que es un regalo que te hice con mucho cariño y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y tú lo quieres botar como si fuera un estorbo.

Eli puso entonces una cara de niña abandonada y triste, y Lily bufó al verla. Ella ya conocía esa expresión, era su cara de chantaje que desgraciadamente siempre le funcionaba.

Ya pues, no pongas esa cara.- gruñó Lily.- Me quedaré con el dije, pero será solo en recuerdo del original, porque no voy a volver con Genzo.

¿Estás segura de eso?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Yo apuesto a que sí.

Y yo apuesto a que regresas con Schneider.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué onda contigo y Karl?

No me cambies el tema.- Elieth se puso nerviosa.- Que Karl y yo no hemos regresado.

Pero te mueres por estar con él, ¿no es cierto?.- replicó Lily.- Vamos, si te quejas que yo no reconozco mis sentimientos, tú tampoco reconoces los tuyos.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- suspiró Eli.- No quiero más Indias en mi camino.

¿Indias?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Querrás decir Nydias.

Es lo mismo.- bufó Elieth.- No quiero ponerme a pensar en Karl ahora, aun no me recupero del todo de lo de mi hermano, aunque debo reconocer que en gran parte, me he sentido mucho mejor gracias a Karl.

Bueno, te propongo algo.- dijo Lily.- Vamos a buscar a Deb y a Tabit y nos vamos a dar una vuelta, nosotras solas, sin hablar de hombres.

Sí, yo creo que sí acepto.- suspiró Elieth.- Nada de Karl o de Genzo o de ningún otro baboso.

Vamos entonces.- dijo Lily.

Las dos chicas se alistaron para salir y fueron a buscar a sus amigas. Tabatha dijo que quería quedarse a descansar, la había llegado a visitar Andrés y tenía una jaqueca terrible, por lo que prefería dormir toda la tarde. La chica dijo también desconocer en donde estaba Débora, así que Lily y Elieth fueron a buscarla a su habitación.

No la he visto en todo el día, ni siquiera sé si salió a comer.- dijo Elieth.- ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Quien sabe.- replicó Lily.- ¿Seguirá dormida?

Sabe.- la otra se encogió de hombros.

Ambas habían llegado a la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía Deb, y después de tocar por un buen rato sin obtener respuesta, Elieth estuvo por rendirse pero entonces Lily se decidió a abrir la puerta con una tarjeta para hablar por teléfono, al ver que la puerta estaba echada con llave.

¿Dónde aprendiste estas mañas?.- cuestionó Eli, sorprendida.

Leonardo me enseñó.- respondió Lily.- No es tan difícil.

¿No sería mejor dejarla sola?.- preguntó Elieth, dubitativa.- Por algo tendrá la puerta con llave.

¿Y qué tal si está enferma y no puede ni pedir ayuda?.- replicó Lily.- mejor nos aseguramos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Elieth y Lily entraron a la habitación... Y se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho... Al escuchar que alguien entraba, el bulto que había sobre la cama se partía en dos y las chicas vieron a Levin incorporarse, mientras Débora se cubría a toda prisa. Ambos estaban desnudos y muy agitados, dejando muy en claro lo que habían estado haciendo segundos antes. Lily y Elieth se echaron a reír ante la embarazadora, perdón, embarazosa situación, mientras que a Deb quería que se la tragara la tierra.

¡Por algo está la puerta cerrada con llave!.- gritó ella, muy colorada.- ¿Qué no se les ocurrió?

Pensamos que estabas enferma.- Elieth no podía dejar de reírse.- Lo sentimos.

Pero ya vimos que te están dando tu medicina.- Lily también estaba a las risas.

Y bien dada.- añadió Elieth.

Señoritas.- habló entonces Stefan, muy propio.- No quisiera cortarles su alegre diversión, ¿pero serían tan amables de salir para que me permitan conservar lo que me queda de dignidad?

Sí, claro.- dijo Lily.- Vámonos, Eli, tres o más son multitud.

A menos que quieras un trío.- le dijo Elieth a Stefan.

O un cuarteto, por qué no.- añadió Lily.

¡Ni en tus sueños!.- Débora les aventó una almohada.- ¡Lárguense ya!

Ante tal muestra de afecto, Lily y Elieth se retiraron, sin poder dejar de reírse, cerrando la puerta con llave al salir. Las dos chicas se rieron por un buen tiempo sin poder dejar de comentar lo que acababan de ver, incluso mucho después de que ambas salieron de la casa y llegaron al centro de la ciudad de Munich. Las dos chicas iban comentando tan animadamente sobre los pormerones del suceso que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las seguía a prudente distancia. Genzo y Karl estaban en una tienda deportiva comprando artículos deportivos (ni modo que pan) y vieron pasar a las dos chicas a prudente distancia de ellos. Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, con gesto interrogante.

¿Las seguimos?.- cuestionó Genzo.

¿Tú qué crees?.- replicó Karl.- ¿Dejarías pasar una oportunidad así?

Nunca.- negó Genzo.- Vamos.

Así pues, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a seguirlas, sin que ellas se percataran de su presencia, según ellos, pero lo cierto era que tanto Lily como Elieth ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos.

Como ves, ¿nos perdemos?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿O nos hacemos las que no sabemos?

Veamos hasta donde quieren llegar.- respondió Elieth.- Si tanto nos desean, que batallen y sufran un poco por nosotras.

Eres malvada.- Lily sonrió.

Tú estás peor.- replicó Eli.

Así pues, se inició la cacería y cada cazador soltó su presa, tratando de descubrir quién sería el más hábil en ese peligroso juego del amor.

(¡Qué cursi!).


	46. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45.**

Julieta ya estaba harta de recibir regalos de parte de ese italiano pretencioso, pero sobre todo estaba harta de su insistencia. Una y otra vez, su habitación se llenaba de costosos regalos y múltiples ramos de rosas y flores exóticas que apenas y Julieta tenía espacio para moverse. Ella incluso había llegado al extremo de cambiarse hotel y abandonar la isla para irse a tierra firme, pero a donde quiera que ella fuese, Francesco la encontraba.

No está nada mal.- comentó Joel Roberts, el representante que había descubierto a Julieta.- Te manda cosas de calidad. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la gargantilla de rubíes que rechazaste?

No lo sé, ni me interesa.- replicó Julieta.- ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

Porque le gustas, evidentemente.- replicó Joel.- Y no sé por qué le dices que no, ya averigüé quien es ese tipo y créeme que hasta yo le diría que sí.

Julieta sonrió; era bien conocido por muchos que Joel bateaba por ambos lados, es decir, que le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres, así que no era novedad el hecho de que él le hubiese dicho que sí a un hombre como Francesco.

¿Qué?.- cuestionó Joel.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Porque ese tipo es un clásico idiota que quiere conseguir todo a base de dinero.- respondió Julieta.- Él cree que puede comprarme con regalos caros y no es así. No soy una muñequita de aparador.

Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta tanta atención, Emirett?.- Joel sonrió.- Te fascina que los hombres te mimen.

Claro que me fascina, pero no por eso voy a caer con cualquiera.- replicó ella.- Me gustan los hombres con clase y ese Ferrari no la tiene.

Deberías darle una oportunidad al menos.- insistió Joel.- Podría impulsar más tu carrera.

No lo necesito.- Julieta hizo un mohín.- Con mi voz tengo. Y mejor será que nos vayamos ya a Brasil, mientras más pronto lleguemos allá para preparar el concierto de caridad, mucho mejor.

Cualquiera diría que tienes muchas ganas de volver a tu terruño, Emirett, pero yo diría que más bien es por cobardía.- replicó Joel.

Julieta ya no dijo nada, ya que en parte él tenía razón; lo que ella deseaba era alejarse un tiempo de Francesco Ferrari para que a él se le pasara la obsesión. Así pues, Joel preparó todo para que ellos salieran del país cuanto antes, consiguió un par de boletos para un avión que hacía escala en Brasilia y mandó preparar su equipaje y el de Julieta, pero cuando estuvo por pagar la cuenta del hotel, Joel se llevó una gran sorpresa.

La cuenta de la señorita Loustalot-Laclette ya está pagada.- le dijo el recepcionista.- Por los días que ella decida quedarse.

Vaya.- musitó Joel.- Adivino: ¿la cuenta la pagó Francesco Ferrari?

No puedo dar detalles, solo sé que la cuenta ya está pagada.- respondió el recepcionista.

Esto a Julieta no le cayó en gracia, pero al menos no tuvo la loca idea de regresar el dinero a Francesco, que aun cuando todos se negaran a decirlo, era bastante obvio que había sido él quien había pagado todo. Lo único que ella quería era marcharse, y si Francesco ya había pagado todo, era cosa de él, por andar de acosador; de hecho, ella no se sorprendió de este acto, era algo bastante predecible. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó Julieta cuando llegó al aeropuerto y le detuvieron su pasaporte justo antes de abordar el avión.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Julieta.- Todo debe estar en regla.

Lo siento, señorita Emirett, pero me reporta la computadora que su pasaporte es falso.- respondió la señorita encargada de atenderla.- Debe ser un error...

¡Por supuesto que es un error!.- protestó Julieta.- Mi pasaporte no es falso, todo debe estar bien.

Estamos tratando de solucionar esto.- le dijo la señorita.- Tome asiento, por favor.

¿Qué? ¡No!.- gritó Emirett.- ¡Tengo un avión que abordar, no puedo esperar!

Lo sentimos, pero de cualquier manera no puede viajar hasta que no solucionemos este problema.- replicó la otra.- Solo le puedo pedir, una vez más, que espere por favor.

Julieta estaba echa una furia; Joel estaba junto a ella, en la sala de espera, tratando de calmarla, aunque ambos presentían que las cosas no iban a solucionarse tan rápido.

¿Cómo es que mi pasaporte es falso?.- cuestionó Julieta.- Lo renové el mes pasado y me dijeron que no había ningún problema.

Lo sé.- replicó Joel.- Con el mío no hubo problema, no sé por qué solo a ti te están haciendo lío.

Quién sabe.- gruñó ella.- Pero alguien va a morir seguro si no me dejan salir del país.

Joel comenzó a hablarle a sus contactos para ver que había sucedido y quién lo podía ayudar, pero sin éxito. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, supuestamente todo estaba en orden pero en el aeropuerto seguían presentándose irregularidades y por más que intentaban, no podían corregir el problema. Al final, un directivo del aeropuerto se acercó a Julieta y a Joel, apesadumbrado.

Lo sentimos mucho, en verdad.- dijo el hombre.- Pero no podemos arreglar su problema. Le rogamos que nos disculpe, pero tendrá que arreglarlo todo en gobernación.

Pero no es posible, yo estaba por abordar un vuelo a Brasil, allá me están esperando.- replicó Julieta.- Me urge salir del país, no puedo esperar.

Lo sentimos mucho, no sabemos qué ha sucedido, pero es algo que nosotros no podemos resolver.- repitió el hombre.- Sin embargo, nosotros le obsequiaremos un par de boletos para cualquier destino que desee, señorita Loustalot, en la aerolínea que prefiera. De verdad que nos sentimos muy apenados por el inconveniente.

Le agradezco su amabilidad.- suspiró Julieta, resignada.- Sé que no es culpa suya.

Joel ya había ido a pedir un taxi y había mandado recoger su equipaje, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de irse a Turín, que era la ciudad en donde Julieta vivía, y comenzar a arreglar todo ese lío del pasaporte cuanto antes, mientras que Julieta se comunicaba con la gente que la estaba esperando en Brasil para avisar que por causa de fuerza mayor ella no iba a poder ir en la fecha que tenía planeada. Sin embargo, parecía que el hado (es lo mismo que destino) lo tenían en contra ese día, ya que parecía que no había ningún taxi disponible y peor aun, estaba comenzando a llover. Julieta estaba a punto de estallar cuando de repente un lujosísimo automóvil negro se detuvo, y de la ventanilla trasera se asomó el rostro atractivo de Francesco.

¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lado, señorita Emirett?.- preguntó él con una enorme sonrisa.

Gracias, prefiero esperar a un taxi.- respondió Julieta, mirándolo apenas.

Lamento contradecirla, pero me parece que eso no va a poder ser posible.- dijo Francesco, con parsimonia.- Porque resulta que ningún taxi del lugar va a estar disponible en las próximas doce horas porque yo los he contratado a todos.

No me diga.- a Julieta le estaban entrando las ganas de abofetearlo.- Entonces rentaré un auto.

Pues entonces tendré que decirle que sorprendentemente también están rentados todos los automóviles.- replicó Francesco.- Y está lloviendo con más fuerza. Vamos, la llevo a donde usted quiera.

Me voy caminando.- replicó Julieta, echando a andar.

¿Hasta la ciudad?.- se rió Francesco.- Se va a cansar.

Me importa un bledo y a usted también.- replicó ella.- Joel, por favor, que se lleven mis maletas, te llamo cuando ya encuentre hospedaje.

Joel iba a decir algo, a él le parecía una locura que ella se fuese caminando sola, e iba a intentar detenerla o por lo menos acompañarla, cuando Francesco le estrechó la mano y le puso una pequeña fortuna en la mano.

Yo me hago cargo.- dijo él, echando a andar tras Julieta, sacando un paraguas negro que abrió para cubrirse de la lluvia.- Se va a resfriar si no se cubre.

Ya le dije que a usted eso le importa un comino.- replicó Julieta, sin mirarlo.- ¡Ya déjeme sola!

Eso nunca.- murmuró Francesco, tomando a Julieta por un brazo y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.- No hasta que no aceptes salir conmigo por lo menos una noche.

Julieta miró aquel par de bellos ojos azules y por un momento se sintió cautivada por ellos. Francesco la miraba de una forma en como nunca antes la había mirado otro hombre, en sus ojos había algo de riesgo, de peligro, de seducción, pero también de amor... Julieta se zafó con violencia de él y echó a andar nuevamente, no sin antes darle un pistón con fuerza a Francesco. Éste maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a dar saltitos, pensando que mientras ella más lo rechazara, más deseos tenía él de hacerla suya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Elieth disfrutaban de pasear por Munich, ya que aparte de ser una ciudad hermosa y ser un par de bellas jóvenes que llamaban la atención en cualquier lugar, estaba el hecho de que estaban siguiéndolas. En cualquier otra situación, ambas quizás estarían preocupadas o atemorizadas, pero no con el parcito que los seguía, dos hombres tan tercos como ellas y nada dispuestos a ceder. Genzo y Karl fingían no estar interesados en ellas, pero lo cierto era que iban siguiendo el mismo camino.

Esto es ridículo.- gruñó Genzo, mientras él y Karl fingían leer sendas revistas de deportes.- Parecemos dos de los tres chiflados.

Diría más que somos como el Gordo y el Flaco.- bromeó Karl, sin poder contenerse.

Qué gracioso.- bufó Genzo.- Deberíamos mejor acercarnos y dejar esto de una buena vez.

Muy bien.- dijo Karl.- ¿Vas tú primero?

¿Y yo por qué?.- replicó el japonés.- Ve tú, a ti Elieth parece que ya te hizo caso.

Sí, pero yo aun no consigo acostarme con ella otra vez y tú sí.- replicó el alemán.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de que yo ya me acosté con Lily?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

Porque tienes una cara de felicidad que no puedes con ella.- respondió Schneider, tranquilo.- Entonces qué, ¿vas primero?

No.- negó Wakabayashi.- Por ahora no, esperaré a su momento.

Lily y Elieth tomaban café frappé, mientras charlaban y fingían no darse cuenta de que los otros dos estaban ahí, a la expectativa. De vez en cuando, Lily miraba por encima del hombro de Eli, para ver si esos dos seguían ahí.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Elieth, preguntando en español.- ¿Siguen ahí?

Ahí siguen.- asintió Lily, en el mismo idioma.- Ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para aprenderse esas revistas de memoria.

Se nota que nos quieren hablar.- se rió Eli.- ¿Cómo ves, les hablamos?

No.- negó Lily.- Que sufran.

Por ellos.- Eli brindó con su frappé.

Aunque mal paguen.- concluyó Lily, riéndose.

Las dos chicas volvieron a reírse y terminaron de tomar sus cafés y decidieron marcharse para ver si los otros dos las seguían. Efectivamente, más tardaron Lily y Elieth en irse que Genzo y Karl en comenzar a perseguirlas. Las chicas se sentían como si formaran parte de alguna película el estilo "La risa en vacaciones", ya nada más faltaba la canción de fondo del "pasito tún tún". (Jajajajaja, me la jalé xD).

Ya divagas.- se rió Elieth.- No inventes, ¿cómo que "la risa en vacaciones"?

Dime si no.- se rió Lily.- Bueno, yo nada más decía. ¿Vamos a seguir haciéndonos tontas?

No sé, esperemos a ver qué hacen.- contestó Eli.- Que nos hablen primero.

Los otros dos comenzaron a acercarse y las chicas empezaron a caminar más rápido, en un juego de nunca acabar. Cuando los otros dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se animaron a comenzar con la cacería.

¿A dónde van tan solas?.- preguntó Karl, imitando lo que alguna vez le vio hacer a Leonardo.

A un lugar que no te interesa.- respondió Elieth, mirándolo apenas.

No deberían andar por estos rumbos ni a estas horas sin compañía.- dijo entonces Genzo.

No estamos solas, nos acompañamos la una a la otra.- replicó Lily.- Además, bien sabemos defendernos solas.

De eso no nos queda la menor duda.- replicó Genzo.- Pero aun así...

Mejor las acompañamos.- añadió Karl.- Será más seguro.

¿Más seguro para quién?.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Para sus intereses?

Claro que no.- negó Karl, rápidamente.

Entonces déjenos a solas.- replicó Lily.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar más rápido, pero los otros dos no se dieron por vencidos. En ese momento, ellos pasaron frente a una tienda de zapatos en donde las chicas miraron un par de botas hermosas, pero tremendamente caras. Lily suspiró al verlas, se le hacían muy bellas pero no tenía dinero para comprarlas. Elieth se encontraba en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que ella sí podía comprarlas pero tendría que pedirle dinero a su padre.

¡Qué lindas están!.- murmuró Lily.- Quisiera unas, pero la patria es pobre.

¿A poco no ganas suficiente dinero para comprarte ni un simple par de zapatos?.- se burló Genzo.

Pues mira que yo no tengo dinero para gastarlo en todo lo que quisiera.- replicó Lily.- Yo no provengo de una familia estirada de renombre.

Uy, eso debió doler.- se burló Eli.

¿Y de qué te burlas, si tú tienes a tu padre que te compra todo?.- se mofó Schneider.

Yo no uso a mi padre para satisfacer mis necesidades, no soy tan chupasangre.- replicó Elieth.

Touché.- Lily se rió con muchas ganas.

Búrlense cuanto quieran, pero a menos que tengan una olla mágica de oro, no veo cómo se puedan comprar sus dichosas botas.- replicó Genzo.

¿Crees que no podemos?.- los retó Lily.- Sabemos cómo ganar dinero fácilmente.

¿Ah, sí?.- Karl se cruzó de brazos.- Ya quisiera ver eso.

¿Quieren ver?.- Elieth aceptó el reto.- Ya tendrán la oportunidad.

Las chicas se alejaron un poco entonces para ponerse a cuchichear entre ellas, y de repente Lily sacó de su bolsa un pedazo de papel y una pluma, mismos que Elieth utilizó para escribir un letrero. Genzo y Karl las miraban, sorprendidos, esperando a ver con qué cosa salían, sin imaginarse lo que las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer. De buenas a primeras, el letrero quedó listo y entonces Eli y Lily se abrazaron y empezaron a caminar por la calle, mostrando a todos su anuncio. Todos los chicos que pasaban se les quedaban mirando con sorpresa y cierta lascivia, y Genzo y Karl se temieron lo peor.

¿Crees que estén vendiéndose?.- Wakabayashi enarcó mucho las cejas.

¡No serían capaces!.- exclamó Karl, aterrado.

Ambos hombres se miraron y sin pensarlo mucho, salieron corriendo tras de las chicas y se apresuraron para alcanzarlas y ver el letrero que traían. Ambos estuvieron a un tris de irse de espaldas cuando leyeron el anuncio que ellas portaban:

"Se venden besos, 5 euros cada uno".

¡Se habían puesto a vender besos, las infelices! ¡Y lo pero del caso era que tenían clientela! Un grupo de muchachos comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de ellas, preguntando si en verdad les darían un beso.

Si pagas tus 5 euros, por supuesto.- dijo Lily.

¡De ninguna manera!.- protestó Genzo.- Nadie va a besarla a ella.

Entonces a la linda rubia.- insistió el preguntón.

Claro.- dijo Eli.

¡Por supuesto que no!.- reclamó Karl.- Ella tampoco está para que nadie la bese.

Así se la pasaron un buen rato, Lily y Elieth vendiendo besos, Genzo y Karl alejando con los puños a todos los que se acercaran. Ya mucho más tarde, a ellas se les había olvidado por qué andaban con eso de los besos, se habían divertido de lo lindo viendo a los otros dos ponerse celosos.

Bueno ya, nos espantaron a todos.- reclamó Lily.- ¿Pueden dejarnos en paz?

No.- negó Genzo.- Yo no sé por qué se hacen las que no saben, si ya debieron darse cuenta de que nos traen como idiotas.

Eso siempre, no es ninguna novedad.- replicó Eli.

Ya estuvo bueno de tanta farsa.- bufó Karl.- Mejor sería que vinieran con nosotros.

Pues a menos que nos quieran comprar todos los besos.- dijo Lily.- Porque de lo contrario, ni locas.

Lily y Elieth echaron a andar más de prisa, mientras Genzo y Karl las seguían muy de cerca, diciéndoles cosas y pidiendo que se dejaran ya de jueguitos tontos. En una de ésas, los jóvenes pasaron frente a un policía, el cual pensó que ellos las estaban acosando a ellas.

¿Qué sucede aquí?.- quiso saber el policía.- ¿Las están molestando, señoritas?

Claro que no, oficial.- dijo Genzo, rápidamente.- Solo tenemos una pelea y…

No respondas por nosotras.- lo cortó Lily, muy seria.- Si nos hubieran dejado en paz, no habríamos llegado a esto.

Las están molestando, entonces.- sentenció el hombre, mirando feo a Wakabayashi y a Schneider.

Ya le dijimos que no, oficial.- replicó Karl.- Solo estamos…

Cállese, que no le pregunté a usted.- lo cortó el otro.- ¿Señoritas, las están molestando?

Pues la verdad es que sí.- Elieth puso cara de malicia.

Y mucho, ya les hemos pedido muchas veces que nos dejen en paz.- añadió Lily.

Muy bien, no hay más por decir.- dijo entonces el policía, volviéndose hacia Genzo y Karl.- Van a tener que acompañarme.

Oficial, no hay que apresurarse.- Karl intentó evitar el problema.- Podemos arreglarnos de otra manera…

De ninguna manera.- negó el policía.- Tengo tres hijas en casa y no quisiera que tuvieran que enfrentarse a tipejos como ustedes, que nada más por ser famosos creen que les pertenecen todas las mujeres del mundo.

Lily y Elieth trataron de controlarse las ganas de reír, mientras veían como el policía se llevaba a Genzo y a Karl a la comisaría por acoso sexual.


	47. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46.**

Taro miraba el avión que los llevaría a Alemania, y se preguntó el por qué no podía cambiar el futuro, si ya de antemano conocía lo que iba a suceder. Era como ver una película de la cual se conocía el final pero no podía cambiarse el resultado, debido a que ya estaba escrito. Así pues, acercarse al desastre no era algo que Misaki quería hacer, pero que no le quedaba más remedio.

¿Sigues con ese mal presentimiento?.- quiso saber Rika.

Algo así.- asintió Taro.- No sé qué me pasa.

Quizás son solo nervios.- suspiró Rika.- Los ataques de Yami están siendo más frecuentes, ya no sabremos detrás de quien va ahora.

Quizás ése es el problema, que Yami está fuera de control.- replicó Taro.- No lo sé, quizás lo que más me desespera sea que no creo que los mismos demonios sepan cómo detenerla.

Quizás sea eso.- concordó Rika.- Peor aun, ellos ni siquiera han de saber cuales son sus planes.

Eso me lleva a pensar lo siguiente: ¿Realmente tendrán Schatten y compañía algún otro tipo de plan, diferente al nuestro? ¿No querrán ellos la paz, tanto como nosotros?.- cuestionó Taro.- Quizás ambos peleamos por lo mismo.

Eso es algo que ciertamente no vamos a ponernos a preguntar.- replicó Rika.- Tendremos que conformarnos con seguir nuestro propio plan. Quizás sería más fácil si supiéramos la Profecía completa, pero dado que solo Lily puede abrir el portal, veo medio difícil que podamos hablar con el Oráculo.

Además, el Oráculo sólo dice las Profecías una vez, no más.- añadió Taro.- No serviría de nada.

Ni Rika ni Taro dijeron nada por un rato, mientras hacían fila para pasar a todo el chequeo de pasaportes, boletos de avión, equipajes y demás. Hubo algo entonces que a Misaki le llamó la atención, algo que de momento había pasado por alto.

¿Cómo es que sólo Lily puede abrir el Portal?.- quiso saber él.- Tú también puedes hacerlo, cualquier integrante de la familia real puede.

Bueno, sí, pero ahora creo que solo estamos Lily, Leonardo y yo, y por lo menos yo no puedo ahora.- respondió Rika, cautelosa.

¿Por qué?.- insistió Taro.- ¿Qué sucede?

Aun no lo sé.- respondió Rika, a la defensiva.- Mis poderes no son tan fuertes como antes, han disminuido un poco desde que llegué a Francia.

¿Por qué?.- Misaki se preocupó.- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te habrá pasado algo en África?

En todo caso, cualquier cosa que tuviera la habría agarrado aquí y no allá.- replicó Rika.- De hecho, se puede decir que lo que tengo, lo adquirí aquí...

Te enfermaste.- dijo Taro, preocupado.- Agarraste algo fuerte...

Algo así.- suspiró Rika, aunque sonreía.- Digamos que no precisamente enferma pero...

En ese momento, ellos llegaron al turno de la fila para revisar pasaporte y Rika tuvo que callarse. Taro se quedó con la duda, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella iba a decirle algo importante, pero Rika ya no quiso decir nada, sino hasta que llegasen a Alemania, o mínimo hasta que ya estuvieran en el avión. Después de pasar por todo el engorroso proceso del chequeo de pasaportes, equipajes, boletos y demás, Rika y Taro al fin abordaron, y ya en pleno vuelo, ella pareció relajarse pero a él le ocurrió todo lo contrario. Misaki comenzó a sentirse mal, muy inquieto, sabiendo que la desgracia estaba por ocurrir. Rika comenzó a notar su malestar y se inquietó también, era obvio que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

¿Taro, qué te pasa?.- preguntó Rika.- Te ves pálido.

Algo está por ocurrir.- murmuró Taro.- Y no lo puedo evitar.

¿Qué cosa?.- cuestionó Rika, removiéndose en su asiento.- ¿Va a ocurrir un accidente?

No, no va a ser un accidente.- replicó Taro.- Va a ser a propósito...

Iba ella a preguntar algo cuando Taro lo vio a través de la ventanilla: un resplandor que se dirigía a ellos, algo tan poderoso que él lo sintió hasta lo más profundo de su ser, algo que le quemaba en los huesos, algo que en definitiva no podía ser algo bueno. Lo último que él alcanzó a hacer antes de sentir el impacto fue abrazar a Rika con fuerza para tratar de protegerla, momentos antes de que el avión se sacudiera con la fuerza de mil huracanes. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que los pilotos no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer nada, mientras los pasajeros gritaban presas del pánico. La aeronave se partió en dos, y entonces la gente comenzó a salir despedida por la diferencia de presiones, así como todo lo que hubiese en los compartimientos de los guarda equipajes, convirtiendo las maletas y objetos personales en mortales proyectiles, mientras Misaki comenzaba a desear con toda su alma el poder tener sus alas para evitar una desgracia, ya que el campo de energía que había creado Rika para protegerlos de ese desastre iba debilitándose con cada minuto que pasaba.

No puedo más.- musitó Rika, abrazándose a Taro con todas sus fuerzas.- Mi poder está haciéndose cada vez más débil...

Resiste, por favor.- pidió Taro, pero él sabía que ella no iba a resistirlo por mucho tiempo más.

Quizás fue el deseo de proteger a Gaie lo que hizo salir a Amichi, el caso era que al ver que ella estaba debilitándose, Taro se concentró y de pronto sintió que él y ella eran suspendidos por algo que parecían ser un par de alas blancas que salían de la espalda del muchacho. Amichi sostuvo a Gaie con fuerza y ambos salieron por la abertura de lo que quedaba del avión, el cual en esos momentos era más como un ataúd aéreo que estaba a punto de estrellarse. Ambos ángeles se elevaron en el cielo encapotado, y entonces vieron la causa del problema: Yami estaba frente a ellos, suspendida por sus poderosas alas negras, y de sus manos surgía un arco de corriente eléctrica negativa que sin duda había sido la causa del accidente aéreo.

¿Cómo puedes matar a un ángel?.- preguntó Yami, sonriendo con maldad.- Cortándole las alas.

¿Qué quieres?.- cuestionó Amichi.- Sabes que por el Pacto de Sangre no puedes matarnos a ninguno de nosotros o dos de los tuyos caerán.

¿Crees que me importa?.- se rió Yami.- Por obtener lo que deseo, me importaría un comino el tener que matar a todos los de mi bando. Es algo tan idiota que algo como eso te detenga, ¿no creen?

¿Qué quieres de nosotros?.- repitió Gaie.- No ganas nada con matarnos.

Quizás sí, quizás no.- respondió Yami.- Tendremos que averiguarlo.

La pelirroja lanzó un ataque que Amichi y Gaie apenas y pudieron esquivar; al darse cuenta de que no podían pelear así, Rika hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se convirtió completamente en Gaie, sacando sus alas blancas. Ambos ángeles entonces se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Yami solo sonrió.

Dos contra uno.- dijo ella.- Veamos si pueden conmigo.

La pelirroja soltó un poderoso ataque, que Amichi esquivó con facilidad al tiempo que le devolvía a su enemiga la cortesía. Gaie comenzó a atacar también, pero sus poderes no estaban del todo bien, como ya ella misma lo había señalado, y Yami se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente, formulando en su mente un plan que le permitiría acabar con ambos seres de luz sin mucho esfuerzo. Primero, Yami se dejó ir contra Amichi y se enfrascó en una batalla de energía que consumió mucho del nivel de fuerza que traía el ángel, aunque él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Amichi seguía peleando contra Yami, mientras Gaie buscaba el mejor momento para atacar, sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Yami ya estaba preparada para eso y le lanzó a Amichi un golpe poderoso que lo dejó momentáneamente fuera de sí, y se lanzó a atacar a Gaie, volando a toda potencia.

Amichi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de las intenciones de su enemiga, y cuando quiso reaccionar, la pelirroja ya había atrapado a Gaie y ambas caían en picada, dejando a Amichi completamente desconcertado, ya que la velocidad de la caída era tal que él las perdió de vista de inmediato, aunque de cualquier modo se dejó caer tras ellas. Gaie intentaba a su vez el detener a Yami, pero la diablesa estaba decidida a acabar con su rival y la sujetaba con su fuerza sobrehumana, algo de lo que Gaie difícilmente hubiese podido escapar aun con sus poderes de ángel; en algún momento, Gaie escuchó el ruido de los motores de otro avión que sin duda iba pasando casualmente por ahí, por mala suerte de los pasajeros de ese vuelo, y ella se dijo que de alguna forma o de otra tenía que evitar que Yami acabara con otro avión completo e intentó atacarla, pero ella era mucho más fuerte en esos momentos, así que conforme se fueron acercando al avión, Yami le dio una descarga negativa tan poderosa al ángel que Gaie, sin poder defenderse, se desmayó y cayó con tal fuerza sobre la aeronave que uno de los motores falló por el simple impulso. Los pilotos perdieron también el control del vuelo y el avión comenzó a caer en picada, al tiempo que Amichi llegaba al lado de Yami para ver todo el desastre.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Anya, sin poder dejar de sonreír.- ¿Vas a atacarme o prefieres rescatar a tu novia y evitar que mueran otro centenera de personas por mi culpa?

No vas a salirte con la tuya.- replicó Taro, mirándola muy serio, para después lanzarse detrás del avión.

Él sabía que no iba a poder evitar que la nave se estrellara, se necesitaba de mucha energía que él ya no poseía y fue entonces cuando terminó de comprender el plan de Yami. Ella quería que ambos se mataran intentando proteger a las personas de ese vuelo, cosa que como ángeles no podían dejar de hacer. Gaie estaba desmayada, sobre el techo de la aeronave, y lentamente estaba volviendo a su condición de humana, cosa que iba a resultar perjudicial ya que siendo así no sobreviviría a las condiciones atmosféricas en las que se encontraba. Todo parecía perdido, Amichi estaba entre la terrible disyuntiva de salvar a su novia o a la gente del avión, pero entonces se dijo que no podía dejarse vencer. En esos momentos, todos dependían de él y de su fuerza...

Él se dio cuenta entonces de que los pilotos del avión estaban haciendo todo lo posible para salvar el vuelo, y un escaneo rápido le hizo ver a Amichi que, salvo el motor, la aeronave estaba en buen estado. Así pues, a él se le ocurrió un plan y decidió ponerlo en práctica; él haría la función del motor averiado, usando la fuerza de sus alas para lograrlo. Amichi se colocó entonces en la ala del motor averiado y usó toda su fuerza para tratar de equilibrar el vuelo; los pilotos, al ver que la aeronave estaba respondiendo, echaron mano de toda su destreza para descender y evitar otra tragedia. Muchas de las personas que estaban en el vuelo juraron ver a un ángel ayudándolos, y pensaron de inmediato que iban a morir esa vez, pero si los planes de Amichi salían como se lo había esperado, los pasajeros sobrevivirían. Amichi solo esperaba que Yami no regresara a darles el tiro de gracia, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió, por lo menos no en ese momento. Rápidamente, el avión fue descendiendo hasta que el ángel alcanzó a ver tierra, y fue entonces cuando soltó la aeronave, seguro de que podrían arreglárselas los pilotos de ahí en delante, y se fue con Gaie, la cual ya seguía desmayada, sujetada al avión gracias al campo de energía en el que Amichi la había encerrado. El ángel tomó entonces a su novia entre sus brazos y la besó con suavidad, elevándose para alejarse lo más posible del avión y evitar interferir con el aterrizaje. Fue entonces cuando Amichi sintió otro nuevo ataque de Yami, la cual al ver que su plan estaba fallando regresó para hacerse cargo de las cosas. Taro suspiró; él ya sabía que las cosas no iban a salirle tan fáciles, y que por algo tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a llegar a Alemania a salvo...

Haciendo un último sacrificio, Amichi besó a Gaie una última vez, al tiempo que le murmuraba un "te amo", para después lanzarla a la tierra, envuelta en una burbuja de energía que habría de protegerla. Amichi entonces le hizo frente a su destino, y se interpuso en el poderoso ataque de Yami, que iba dirigido contra ellos, pensando en Gaie una última vez y deseando el poder volver a verla una vez más, aunque fuese en sueños...

El avión aterrizó en tierra con muchas dificultades, mucha gente salió herida pero al menos nadie murió ese día. Los pasajeros e incluso la misma tripulación reconocieron que ese día recibieron la ayuda de un ángel, no solo por la suerte con la que corrieron ese día, sino también porque del cielo comenzaron a caer plumas blancas, tan blancas y radiantes que parecían ser las de un ángel...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco reconoció que se estaba divierto muchísimo. Acosar a Julieta fue algo más sencillo de lo que se imaginó, sobre todo porque lo estaba haciendo porque en verdad que él deseaba estar con ella. Julieta había caminado al menos unas tres cuadras, negándose a refugiarse bajo el paraguas de Francesco, cuando de repente se le rompió un tacón de una de sus zapatillas; lejos de amilanarse, Julieta se quitó los zapatos y estuvo a punto de caminar descalza cuando Francesco chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció Lorenzo, con una caja de zapatos en la mano. El hombre abrió la caja y le mostró a Julieta un par de botas altas, carísimas y muy bellas, y ella no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

Para usted, milady.- dijo Lorenzo, inclinándose para ayudarle a Julieta a calzarse las botas.

Una dama como tú no debe tocar nunca con sus pies el suelo, el cual no es digno de una belleza como tú.- dijo Francesco.

Julieta tuvo que reconocer que ese detalle fue impresionante, sobre todo porque Francesco había encontrado su talla exacta y sus gustos en moda, y ella comenzó a vacilar. Eso de irse descalza no era algo digno de Emirett Loustalot-Laclette, Julieta Sedinho hubiese podido hacerlo pero no Emirett, así que la idea de usar botas nuevas era demasiado tentadora. Sin embargo, Francesco no le dio la oportunidad de pensarlo mucho, él mismo tomó una de las botas y se inclinó para ponérsela a Julieta, al tiempo que Lorenzo los protegía a ambos con el enorme paraguas negro. Julieta se dejó hacer, Francesco le puso las botas sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de acariciar las largas piernas de la muchacha. Ella comenzó a sentir un rubor extraño recorrerla por completo, por lo que cuando Francesco terminó ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato, mientras Lorenzo emprendía retirada.

Gracias.- dijo Julieta, simplemente.- Se las pagaré después.

No será necesario.- negó Francesco.- Me conformo con que me des una cita, solo una.

Ya dije que no y pienso cambiar de parecer.- replicó Julieta.- Prefiero pagarle después.

Bueno, como usted diga.- replicó Francesco.- Pero sí quisiera decirle que mientras no acepte salir conmigo, su pasaporte no va a quedar arreglado.

¿Qué?.- exclamó ella, volteándose a ver al hombre.- ¿Usted es el responsable de que yo no pueda salir del país?

Lo dice como si hubiera cometido un crimen.- se rió Francesco.- Y sólo hice que le retuvieran el pasaporte en la embajada, no es gran cosa.

Tenía que haberlo sospechado.- Julieta abofeteó a Francesco.- Usted cree que yo soy un animal para encerrarlo y cazarlo. ¡Es indignante!

Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.- pidió Francesco, acercándose a ella.- Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan patán como crees que soy.

Claro que eres un patán, de eso no cabe ninguna duda.- replicó Julieta.- Un idiota, un machista mujeriego que cree que con dinero va a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pues apréndete algo: a mí no me vas a comprar con dinero.

La lluvia arremetía tan fuerte que no dejaba ver gran cosa a varios metros de distancia, de manera que cuando Julieta se dio la vuelta para atravesar la calle, no vio que contra ella se dirigía un autobús a gran velocidad; la mujer se quedó estática, pero entonces Francesco saltó hacia ella y, abrazándola, la sacó del camino del autobús. Durante un momento, Francesco y Julieta se quedaron así, abrazados bajo la lluvia, empapándose por completo y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro...

"¿Por qué me siento así?", se preguntó Francesco, mientras miraba los ojos oscuros de Julieta. "¿Por qué es que ella me hace arder por dentro de esta manera? ¿Por qué es que no deseo dejar de verla nunca? No lo comprendo...".

Julieta inconscientemente cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el torrente de emociones que estaba experimentando, para evita caer en el abismo. Este simple gesto, sin embargo, selló el destino de ambos; Francesco interpretó esto como una señal de que Julieta quería que él la besara, así que sin pensarlo mucho más él la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó suavemente en sus rojos labios. El fuego que ambos sintieron con este simple contacto los hizo a ambos estremecerse y perderse en un calor tan intenso que ya ninguno sentía la fría lluvia.

Ésa debía ser la cosa más cursi que Francesco había hecho en toda su vida, pero el hombre tenía que reconocer que la situación le estaba agradando bastante...


	48. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47.**

Daisuke no podía evitar reírse ante el suceso. Lily y Elieth no parecían ni remotamente arrepentidas, cosa que le causaba más gracia a Daisuke; sin embargo, alguna pequeña culpabilidad debían tener las chicas ya que por algo estaban ahí. Sin duda, Lily no le hubiese dicho nada a Leonardo y mucho menos a Emily, quien quería muchísimo a Genzo, y tampoco había duda de que Rémy hubiese gozado mucho con solo saber que su hija mandó a Karl a la cárcel, pero de todas maneras se habría enojado por saber que la chica había mentido para conseguirlo; así pues, por esas razones Elieth y Lily estaban ahí, con Daisuke, preguntando sobre lo que debían hacer.

Pues dejarlos ahí para siempre.- dijo Daisuke, muy serio.

¿En serio?.- Lily y Eli abrieron los ojos como platos.- ¿Habla en serio?

Por supuesto que no estoy hablando en serio.- replicó Daisuke.- Señoritas, entiendo cómo deben de sentirse, y si bien no puedo hacer menos que aplaudirles, debo decirles también que se pasaron de la raya, como dicen ustedes, cruzaron la línea. Está bien que mi nieto y ese joven alemán necesitaban una buena lección, mandarlos a la cárcel por acoso sexual me parece un tanto escandaloso, sobre todo porque la prensa se los va a comer con eso.

Lo sabemos.- dijo Lily, muy seria.- Y nos empezamos a sentir un poquitín culpables, por eso es que estamos aquí. Queremos ir a la comisaría, pero no queremos ir solas...

Por temor a que la prensa nos acabe a nosotras también.- añadió Elieth.- Esas aves de rapiña no van a respetar a un par de mujeres solas.

Eso es muy cierto.- suspiró Daisuke.

Lamentamos molestarlo así, sé que debe descansar.- murmuró Lily.- Pero...

Pero nada.- Daisuke la cortó con una risa algo traviesa.- No me perdería esto por nada, además de que no voy a dejar que nadie se meta con mi nieta y su amiga.

Lily miró a Daisuke de una manera extraña, bastante sorprendida, ya que era obvio que cuando habló de su nieta, se estaba refiriendo a ella. El hombre, a su vez, miró a la joven con ternura y se podría decir que hasta con cierto amor de abuelo.

Linda, a mí nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que tú estás hecha para Genzo.- dijo Daisuke, acariciándole una mejilla.- Entre ustedes hay un amor tan fuerte que ni los malentendidos ni la distancia pudieron romperlo. Yo te quiero por el simple hecho de que Genzo te quiere, yo sé que él solo busca lo mejor, además de que sé que eres una muy buena mujer, así que perdóname si te menciono como mi nieta, pero es que eso eres para mí, yo te veo como tal.

Gracias.- Lily sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, y una vez más, deseó no ver la Marca de la Muerte tan clara en la frente de él.

Daisuke abrazó a Lily y ella cerró los ojos, recordando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió un cariño paternal tan sincero... Elieth miró a los dos, y en algún momento tuvo la extraña visión de ver un par de hermosas alas blancas saliendo de la espalda de Lily, cosa que la extrañó, obviamente. Eli se hizo hacia atrás, sintiendo de repente que se encontraba en un sitio en el que no debía estar... Era como si hubiese tenido la sensación fugaz de que Lily era en realidad una enemiga, más que una querida amiga; esta sensación, por supuesto, se desvaneció cuando Lily y Daisuke se separaron y ella volteó a ver a Elieth.

¿Sucede algo?.- quiso saber Lily.

No, nada.- negó Eli, tratando de sonreír.- Ando alucinando, no me hagas caso. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Por supuesto.- Daisuke sonrió y abrazó a Elieth también.

A Eli se le pasó pronto la extraña sensación que había experimentado instantes atrás, y se dirigió a la comisaría con Lily y Daisuke. Seguramente la culpabilidad por haber mandado a Karl a la cárcel la habían hecho alucinar... Sea como fuere, Eli llegó a la conclusión de que no habría manera en la que Lily pudiese ser su enemiga; en el poco tiempo que ellas habían estado juntas, la franco-mexicana había tomado mucho cariño por la mexicana, y lo que ambas habían vivido juntas sería mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse entre ambas. Así pues, Elieth desechó la idea de que en alguna forma Lily pudiese ser su enemiga.

El caso es que, una vez en la comisaría, la prensa se encontraba ya arremolinada a las afueras del edificio. Lily y Elieth se mordieron los labios, algo preocupadas, pero Daisuke con toda la calma del mundo se acercó a los periodistas y le habló al que parecía tener más influencia sobre los demás, un periodista de espectáculos de renombre en el mundo artístico; Lily y Eli vieron cómo Daisuke intercambió palabras con él por largo rato, ambos gesticulaban, decían, gritaban y demás, y de repente el periodista se quedó muy pensativo.

Ésta es una gran noticia.- murmuró el hombre.- El encontrar a las dos estrellas del Bayern Munich en la cárcel por acoso sexual no es cosa de todos los días.

Eso lo sé, pero la noticia que te espera es mucho mayor.- insistió Daisuke.- Piénsalo bien, y será solo tuya la exclusiva, causará un gran impacto.

El hombre miró al abuelo mucho más serio y después decidió arriesgarse; los demás reporteros, al ver que el hombre se iba, comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaría sucediendo y de pronto el rumor comenzó a correrse como reguero de pólvora, y en menos de cinco minutos todos los medios de comunicación se habían marchado del lugar. Daisuke se dirigió, muy satisfecho, hacia Lily y Elieth, quienes habían mirado todo muy sorprendidas.

¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?.- quiso saber Lily, muerta de curiosidad.

Que David Beckham está en el país, poniéndole el cuerno a su esposa con Madonna.- respondió Daisuke, muy serio.- Nadie dejaría escapar una noticia como ésa por nada.

¿Pero cómo los convenció?.- Elieth enarcó mucho las cejas.

Les mostré unas fotos.- dijo Daisuke, sacando su celular y mostrándoselo a las chicas.- De Beckham y Madonna juntos en el aeropuerto, un fotomontaje que hizo el sobrino de James.

Lily y Elieth se echaron a reír y entonces Daisuke las acompañó a la comisaría, en donde los tres hablaron con el que se encontraba a cargo y después de modificar un poco la versión real, Lily y Elieth explicaron que todo se había tratado de un malentendido; así pues, tras mucho discutir, se retiraron los cargos contra Genzo y Karl y los dejaron libres. Una vez que los futbolistas salieron, encontraron a Daisuke, Lily y Elieth y no pudieron evitar mostrar una mueca.

Ésta nos la pagan.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.

Sin dudarlo.- asintió Karl.- Ya encontraremos la forma.

Uy, qué miedo, miren como estoy temblando.- replicó Lily.

Perro que ladra, no muerde.- añadió Elieth.

La venganza mata el alma y la envenena.- sentenció Daisuke, interponiéndose entre los jóvenes.- No sean tan enojones y amargados, vivan la vida y ámense, hagan la paz, no la guerra. Además, a nadie engañan, se les nota a los cuatro que se mueren por gozar de los placeres de la carne.

¡Abuelo!.- gritó Genzo, tratando de no reírse.

Ya, que no les estoy diciendo que tengan orgías, simplemente que se amen.- replicó Daisuke, campechanamente.

Ya, vámonos.- dijo Genzo, tomando a su abuelo por un hombro y llevándoselo.- Ya estuvo bien de lenguaje de películas pornográficas.

¿Y tú como sabes que en esas películas hablan así?.- cuestionó Lily, con picardía, al tiempo que los seguía.

Por encima del hombro de Daisuke, Genzo y Lily se miraron y sonrieron; cierto era que ella se había pasado, pero todo no había dejado de ser más que una broma y una anécdota por contar. A su vez, Elieth y Karl se miraron entonces y sin decir palabra, salieron de la comisaría. Ya tendrían tiempo después para arreglar las cosas. Quien sabe, quizás era momento de que dejaran de pelearse y comenzaran a amarse de nuevo... Ya se había demostrado claramente que el amor entre ellos había resistido hasta las pruebas más difíciles...

Fue en ese momento cuando el teléfono de Lily sonó; la chica lo respondió y se detuvo al instante, poniendo una cara tremendamente seria y preocupada. Los demás, al verla, se detuvieron también, preguntándose qué habría sucedido. Lily habló rápidamente en español con su interlocutor y al poco rato colgó, dejando a los demás con la angustia de saber qué habría sucedido.

¿Yuri?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Me acaba de hablar mi madre.- respondió Lily, tratando de mantener la cordura.- Ha ocurrido un terrible accidente... El avión en el que viajaban Rika y Taro a Alemania se estrelló y... No hay sobrevivientes...

Elieth soltó una exclamación, al tiempo que Lily comenzaba a llorar y Genzo se apresuraba a abrazarla, mientras Daisuke comenzó a hacer llamadas rápidas a sus contactos para enterarse de todo. El único que de momento no reaccionó fue Karl, porque al enterarse que ellos estaban muertos lo había dejado sin palabras; más que angustia o sentimiento de pérdida (realmente, Karl no conocía mucho a Rika o a Taro), Karl experimentó preocupación, una preocupación muy grande como cuando uno sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias de sus actos, como si supiera que la muerte de ellos traería la muerte de otras personas más... Personas que sin duda serían muy importantes para Karl...

Todo lo que sucedió después fue como ocurrido en cámara lenta. Lily y Leonardo viajaron de inmediato a Hamburgo, en donde ya los estaban esperando Emily, Pauline y Jaques. Elieth, Débora, Tabatha y, por supuesto, Genzo y Daisuke, los acompañaron mientras Karl ponía cualquier pretexto para quedarse en Munich y tratar de comunicarse con Marie. Por alguna razón, él sentía que solo ella podía comprender la manera en cómo la noticia lo había afectado.

En la televisión estaban pasando las imágenes del terrible suceso; el Boening 747, del vuelo 531 de París a Berlín, se había estrellado a medio vuelo después de que algo había abierto el techo del aeroplano, con la consiguiente expulsión de todo lo que había dentro, incluyendo a los pasajeros mismos y la tripulación; la poca gente que consiguió permanecer en el avión, incluyendo los pilotos, se habían estrellado con la nave en un grupo de montañas cercanas. Los cuerpos de rescate de Francia y Alemania estaban buscando los cuerpos de los pasajeros, y si bien aun faltaba mucho para terminar, ambos gobiernos daban a todos los pasajeros por muertos, así como a la tripulación. El suceso era terrible, era sin duda uno de los peores accidentes aéreos de los últimos tiempos, sobre todo porque lo que sea que hubiese roto el techo del avión había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar el acero como si se tratase de mantequilla. Nadie se explicaba cómo podía haber sucedido esto, qué clase de fuerza había podido abrir una nave tan resistente como ésa, los investigadores aun estaban buscando la caja negra del avión para tratar de encontrar una respuesta.

Sea como fuere, por televisión seguían pasando escenas del terrible accidente, y hubo un momento en donde Pauline no resistió más y se desmayó; no era para menos, todo parecía indicar que su única hija había muerto de una manera terrible. Jaques se veía muy serio, pero no más tranquilo, y la moral de él terminó por derrumbarse cuando apareció Ichiro Misaki, con el rostro desencajado. Lily pensó que una de las peores cosas que le había tocado vivir fue el ver a Jaques y a Ichiro llorando amargamente por la muerte de sus hijos, el ver a dos hombres tan fuertes y decididos como ellos el sufrir por la pérdida de sus seres queridos... Daisuke, Leonardo y Emily intentaban ayudar en lo que podían, así como Susan, que se ofreció ir para ayudar también, mientras los demás intentaban saber algo más del suceso. Lily atendía a Pauline, administrándole un calmante para que pudiese al menos olvidarse por unos momentos de la tragedia, al tiempo que verificaba que Daisuke no se agitara demasiado. Débora, Tabatha y Elieth se pusieron a cocinar y a preparar café para la larga espera, y Genzo intentaba comunicarse con Tsubasa Ozhora y avisarle de la terrible tragedia ocurrida a su mejor amigo. Entre tanto lío, fue Lily la única que vio completa la noticia de que otro vuelo, procedente de Holanda, había tenido líos serios cuando un motor estalló de repente en pleno viaje y los pilotos consiguieron aterrizar la nave con muchísimos problemas, evitando otro catástrofe de proporciones similares al anterior. Lo raro de este suceso era que dicho vuelo iba por una ruta cercana al otro vuelo que se estrelló, y el accidente ocurrió más o menos a la misma hora, así que las personas encargadas de investigar la causa de ambos accidentes se preguntaban si no había sido la misma cosa la responsable de los dos. El director de Boening negaba que los accidentes fuesen por cosa de los aviones, y los directivos de los aeropuertos negaban que ambos accidentes estuviesen relacionados, pero aun así Francia cerró sus aeropuertos, temiendo que lo sucedido se tratase de un ataque terrorista.

¿Crees que estén relacionadas ambas cosas?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendiendo a Lily.

No te escuché llegar.- Lily respingó, asustada.- Me perdí en las noticias.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- ¿Crees que tengan que ver una cosa con la otra?

Es extraño.- confesó Lily.- No sé qué pensar, sinceramente, pero sería mucha coincidencia que dos aviones que iban por la misma ruta y a la misma hora se accidentaran y no tuviesen la misma causa, ¿no crees?

Pienso lo mismo.- asintió Genzo.- Pero al parecer, el segundo avión no tuvo ningún herido siquiera, los pilotos consiguieron evitar una desgracia, y el daño al avión fue mucho menor.

Quizás al segundo avión le llegó el resto del ataque hecho al primero.- replicó Lily, suspirando.

Ella seguía mirando la televisión, para ver si mencionaban algo más sobre el segundo accidente, pero desgraciadamente, dado que no había resultado fatal, pasó a segunda o tercera prioridad detrás del horror del primer accidente y no pasaron más noticias al respecto. Lily agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, y Genzo llegó y apretó los hombros de la chica, hablándole muy cerca del oído.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él, con suavidad.- Te he notado muy tranquila, mucho me temo que termines por estallar después si no te desahogas.

Créemelo o no, pero sí estoy calmada.- respondió Lily, poniendo una de sus manos en la mano de él.- Al principio, te lo confieso, me sentí morir cuando mi madre me avisó de lo sucedido, pero mientras más me entero de lo que sucede y más escenas veo, más me convenzo de que Rika y Taro no están muertos.

¿Cómo es eso?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- Lo dices con muchísima seguridad.

No te lo puedo decir con exactitud, porque ni yo misma sé por qué me siento tan segura, pero te puedo decir que ellos no están muertos.- replicó Lily.- No sé, por las escenas sé que fue un accidente terrible, pero aun así siento que de alguna forma o de otra ellos están con vida, en algún lugar. Es una esperanza tan grande, una creencia tan firme, que por eso es que me siento tranquila. No puedo decírselo a mi tía Pauline porque siento que ahora no me creería y creo que la dañaría más, pero así me siento.

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo, quien no pudo evitar abrazarla por detrás.- De cualquier forma, si deseas desahogarte con alguien, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

Lily se dio la vuelta y miró a Genzo a los ojos; a él le sorprendió y le admiró su fortaleza, sus ojos color chocolate derretido estaban secos e incluso tenían una chispa de esperanza, cosa que a Genzo le gustaría tener él mismo para cuando Daisuke muriera. Lily entonces lo abrazó y enterró el rostro en el pecho de él y se quedó ahí por un momento, sin decir nada. Genzo la abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, y ambos se quedaron así, abrazados por un largo rato. Después de un tiempo, ella movió un poco el rostro sin separar la cabeza de su pecho.

Gracias.- dijo ella.- Sé que no me porté bien contigo estos últimos días, pero te agradezco que estés conmigo en estos momentos.

Me lo merecía, por idiota.- replicó Genzo, sin soltarla.- No sabes cuán arrepentido estoy de haberme dejado llevar por Sakura y por mi padre, si hubiese sido menos idiota no habría perdido estos seis años sin ti...

Lily se removió, inquieta, pero él no la quiso soltar. Ella entonces intentó desviar la mirada pero Genzo la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Sé que éste no es el momento, así que no insistiré demasiado.- murmuró él, acariciándole el rostro.- Pero quiero que recuerdes que nunca he dejado de amarte, y que aun cundo tú no llegaras a sentir lo mismo, yo estaré a tu lado cada que lo necesites.

Sí, sin duda ése no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso, pero aun así Lily agradeció las palabras de Genzo. En un momento tan difícil era reconfortante y agradable saber que él la amaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella también lo seguía amando. Genzo besó a Lily brevemente y después volvió a abrazarla con fuerza por largo rato.

Desde la entrada de la sala, Daisuke observaba a los jóvenes y sonrió; aun en medio de la oscuridad se podía tener un rayo de esperanza...


	49. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48.**

Julieta abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la potente luz que entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en los ojos. Sin duda, era ya de día, y ella se preguntaba qué tanto tiempo se había quedado dormida. Ella se removió en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, tal y como había dormido, sola. Julieta se desperezó y soltó un pequeño grito al ver una figura frente a ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un maniquí, el cual traía en las manos una nota con un ramo de flores, y junto a éste había una caja de zapatos y una bolsa de Tiffany´s. Julieta, muy sorprendida, fue a admirar el vestido que llevaba el maniquí, el cual era realmente hermoso, y después vio la nota que había.

"_Es de tu talla, así como los zapatos, ojalá que te guste, aunque estoy seguro que sí, definitivamente es tu estilo. Te espero abajo para desayunar, no llegues tarde"._

El mensaje no traía firma, pero era vidente que lo había escrito Francesco. Julieta suspiró, ella aun no podía creer que en verdad estuviese así. Después del beso dado a media calle en medio la lluvia, Julieta había comenzado a estornudar y eso dio pie para que Francesco llamara su limosina y le dijera a la chica que lo mejor sería que la dejara llevarla a un lugar en donde pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Julieta ya no se pudo negar y entonces Francesco la llevó a la suite presidencial de un hotel de cinco estrellas, sitio en donde ya a ella estaba esperándola un baño de agua caliente y ropa seca, muy de su estilo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba tratando de conquistarla, pero si bien ella estaba muy agradecida por tanto detalle, se dijo que no iba a caer tan fácilmente en las redes de Francesco, además de que se suponía que estaba enojada con él porque por su culpa no podía salir del país. Después de cambiarse de ropa, Julieta intentó marcharse y pagar por la cuenta, pero el gerente del hotel la condujo entonces al restaurante privado, lugar en donde ya estaba esperándola una deliciosa cena con un Francesco recién cambiado y arreglado, y por primera vez ella vaciló ante él. De que se veía atractivo, sin dudarlo lo era, además de comportarse como todo un caballero. Ambos disfrutaron de una gran velada, y a Julieta cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo mantenerse seria y distante, ya conociéndolo en persona él resultaba ser un hombre fascinante.

Después de la cena, Francesco llevó a Julieta a bailar, mientras le cantaba al oído "_Piu bella coza"_ y le decía que mujer más bella que ella no había visto jamás.

Perdóname por evitar que salieras del país, pero era la única manera de obligarte a que me vieras.- dijo Francesco, en un murmullo.- Te negabas a hablarme y yo no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, nunca antes me había costado tanto trabajo acercarme a una mujer.

Será porque no soy como las otras.- replicó Julieta.- Soy diferente, y por eso es que no te perdonaré que me hayas hecho algo así.

De eso no me queda duda.- replicó Francesco, sonriendo.- Por eso es que me gustas tanto. Y sobre el cobro, hazlo como más te guste, que estoy a tu entera disposición.

Ella prefirió ignorar el comentario, aunque lo cierto era que sintió arder por dentro. Él sabía que ella estaba por caer, pero por algún motivo a Francesco no le estaba gustando la última parte de su plan. Julieta seguía intentando mantenerse al margen de todo, pero al final no resistió más cuando Francesco pidió acompañarla hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, él la volvió a besar y esta vez ella ya no puso resistencia. Así se pasaron un buen rato, y ella estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar a la habitación, cuando él se alejó.

No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir.- murmuró Francesco, mirándola a ella a los ojos.- Pero debemos detenernos aquí. No me voy a sentir bien acostándome contigo después de lo que hice.

¿Estás hablándome en serio?.- Julieta enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿No era esto lo que querías, acostarte conmigo?

Te mentiría si te dijera que no.- replicó Francesco.- Lo he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi, con todas mis fuerzas, pero hay ahora un sentimiento en mí que me impiden hacer lo que tanto deseo hacer. Quisiera esperar a que tú misma me lo pidas, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión.

Después de esto, Francesco volvió a besarla y se alejó, dejando a Julieta muy sorprendida y en cierto punto halagada, aunque preguntándose si todo no sería obra del mismo plan para hacerla caer. Ella, sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que meterse a su habitación y darse un buen baño para que se le bajara la calentura, y dormirse pensando en que Francesco Ferrari era en realidad un tipo muy raro, aunque fascinante...

Así pues, ahora que Julieta había despertado sola, se puso a pensar si no tendría una impresión equivocada de Francesco; al principio, ella creyó que él era un presumido que solía acostarse con cuanta chica se le cruzaba en camino, creyéndose siempre el galán que el mundo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, ahora Julieta se había topado con una faceta que no creyó que él tuviera, pero que sin embargo estaba gustándole mucho más...

Después de bañarse, Julieta se puso el vestido y las zapatillas y bajó al restaurante, en donde la estaba esperando Francesco. Él se puso de pie al verla y le ofreció la silla, como todo un caballero. Julieta no pudo menos que agradecer todos los gestos que estaba teniendo con ella, cosa a la que Francesco no le tomó importancia.

No es nada comparado con lo que te mereces.- replicó Francesco.- Aunque creo que ni todo el dinero del mundo basta para dártelo.

Estás cazándome, ¿cierto?.- Julieta se echó a reír.- Debo reconocer que tienes buenas armas.

Pero la presa es muy escurridiza.- replicó Francesco, sonriendo.- Y debo confesarte que sí, que en un principio te estaba cazando, me llamaste la atención desde que te vi, pero fue una especie de reto para mí el que no cayeras en mis redes de inmediato, eres la primera y única mujer que en realidad se me ha negado, cosa que me hizo desearte más, Emirett; utilicé todos mis recursos, mis mejores armas, tomando el reto como algo más que un simple juego sexual, era más bien una especie de obsesión, algo que poco a poco fue ocupando todos mis pensamientos, y el hacerte mía, hacerte caer en mis redes era algo que iba a lograr a como diera lugar; no sé en qué momento comencé a verte en todos lados, era lo que Lorenzo llamaba "enamorarse", pero yo me negaba a creerlo...

No tienes qué decirme nada de eso.- replicó Julieta, sintiendo una especie de desazón..- Puedes obtener lo que quieres cuando quieras. Creo que te lo ganaste, no tienes que seguir gastando más tu tiempo y tus energías en mí. si quieres, ahora mismo vamos a mi habitación.

¿No lo entiendes aun, cierto?.- por primera vez, Francesco sonrió con cierta melancolía. Él siempre había sonreído con picardía, con malicia, o con cierta coquetería, pero sin duda ésa vez solo había melancolía.- No quiero solo eso de ti. No quiero solo tu cuerpo por una noche, no quiero tenerte en mis brazos solo por una vez, no quiero tenerte en mi cama y despertarme cada mañana pensando en ti y sabiendo que ya no estarás ahí. Entiéndeme, Julieta, Emirett, cualquiera que sea tu nombre, que lo que yo quiero es que estés conmigo por siempre, no solo por una noche, y no me importa esperar un año si puedo estar contigo una eternidad...

Fue entonces cuando Julieta hizo algo sorpresivo: tomó la iniciativa. Ella se levantó campechanamente de su asiento y besó a Francesco en los labios, de una forma dulce pero arrebatadora, saboreando y mordiendo sus labios hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

¿Es eso una declaración de amor?.- preguntó Julieta, directa y sin rodeos..- Porque para serla, ya le diste demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Francesco se quedó con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. Qué ironía, siempre era él quien las dejaba a ellas mudas y sorprendidas, y no al revés, pero ahora había ahí, frente a él, una mujer que con mucha ecuanimidad le estaba preguntando si se había enamorado de ella, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Sin duda, Julieta era una mujer diferente a todas, la mujer perfecta para él...

No sabes lo que acabas de hacer.- sonrió Francesco, tomándola a ella por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas.- Ahora no habrá nada que te arranque de mí, nunca...

Lorenzo miraba todo atentamente desde una mesa localizada a prudente distancia, y sonreía. Sin duda, a partir de ese momento él tendría que preparar todo para una futura boda...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El médico terminaba de revisar los signos vitales de la chica, mientras las autoridades trataban de descubrir el misterio. La chica parecía estar estable y no tener heridas de gravedad, pero habría que hacerle estudios urgentes debido a su condición. Detrás de él, un investigador hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe quién, y tras mascullar algunas órdenes, colgó y se acercó al médico.

¿Cómo sigue?.- quiso saber él.

No ha recobrado la conciencia.- replicó el galeno.- Pero parece ser que estará bien. ¿Ya averiguaron cuál es su nombre?

Aun no.- negó el investigador.- No sé por qué es tan difícil...

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.- replicó el doctor.- No soy experto en la materia, pero bastaría con que revisaran la lista de pasajeros del vuelo y ya.

Ése es el problema.- replicó el investigador.- Que la lista de pasajeros está completa y no hay nadie desparecido.

¿Y eso qué significa?.- cuestionó él médico.

Que esta chica no venía en este vuelo.- replicó el investigador.- Esta chica salió de algún otro lado, pero no del vuelo que estuvo punto de estrellarse.

¿Habrá estado cerca durante el accidente?.- cuestionó el doctor.- Quizás se desmayó al ver la tragedia...

Eso tendría sentido de no ser por que esta muchacha apareció dentro del avión, no fuera.- replicó el investigador.- No tiene sentido...

No, claro que no lo tenía. ¿Aparecía una chica dentro de un avión que no la tenía como pasajera cuando la nave despegó? Había algo raro ahí...

¿Se habrá metido de polizón?.- preguntó entonces el doctor.

Eso es algo que nos encargaremos de averiguar.- replicó el otro.- Mientras tanto, asegúrese de que se encuentre bien y avísenos de inmediato si despierta.

Lo haré.- asintió el galeno.

El investigador entonces se marchó, y el médico giró instrucciones a su enfermero para que vigilara a la muchacha y checara sus signos vitales y se le informara ante cualquier cambio ocurrido en la paciente. El enfermero miró entonces a la muchacha y se preguntó cuál sería el misterio que había en torno a ella, y si acaso no sería una clave para los dos accidentes aéreos que habían ocurrido ese día.

_Gaie... Ayúdame... _

_Ella no sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, pero la reconoció de inmediato, lo hubiera hecho aun cuando la hubiese escuchado proviniendo del infierno. Sin embargo, ella no podía definir en dónde se encontraba, porque a su alrededor solo se veía oscuridad y se escuchaba un silencio absoluto... ¿Acaso se podía oír el silencio? Todo era tan confuso, ella ni recordaba bien qué había sucedido antes de todo eso, parecía que simplemente existía ese momento y nada más... _

_Gaie, ayúdame..._

_Otra vez él. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿Sería acaso que... que él había cruzado el umbral hacia el reino de la Muerte? No, no podía ser, y sin embargo, esa voz se escuchaba tan lejana, tan diferente, tan extraña..._

_Gaie... Por favor... Ayúdame..._

_- ¿Amichi?.- ella se aventuró a hablar.- ¿En dónde estás?_

_Pero él ya no respondió. Ella entonces se aventuró a ir hacia donde escuchaba la vz, quizás si se apresuraba podría alcanzarlo, estar a su lado... _

_¡No!.- la detuvo él.- Espera, no, no vengas hacia acá. Ayúdame, pero hazlo por fuera, no aquí mismo, si vienes conmigo, también quedarás atrapada..._

_Pero... ¡No puedo dejarte aquí!.- gritó ella.- ¡Amichi!_

_Ella intentó moverse hacia donde creía que estaba él, pero de repente sintió que algo la jalaba hacia atrás, y de pronto todo dejó de tener sentido... O quizás comenzó a tenerlo..._

Rika abrió los ojos, asustada y sin saber en dónde se encontraba. Escuchó muy cerca de ella el sonido de las máquinas trabajando, el goteo del suero cayendo lentamente, el chasquido de los zapatos de los enfermeros y médicos que se movían sigilosamente a su alrededor... Rika se sentó en la cama e intentó arrancarse el suero y los cables que la mantenían conectada al aparato, pero entonces el enfermero apareció y la detuvo.

Ey, tranquila.- pidió el hombre.- No te exaltes, ya estás a salvo.

¿En dónde estoy?.- preguntó ella, asustada.- ¿En dónde está Taro?

Estás en un hospital, estamos cuidando de ti.- respondió el enfermero.- Y no sé nada sobre Taro. ¿Es algún pariente tuyo?

Taro Misaki.- replicó Rika, recobrándose de pronto.- Iba conmigo en el avión, es mi novio, tengo que saber en dónde está él...

Tranquila, comencemos por saber cuál es tu nombre.- pidió el hombre.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Soy Rika O´Hara.- respondió ella.- Nos dirigíamos rumbo a Alemania cuando nuestro avión se estrelló. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con el resto de los pasajeros? Mi novio... Tengo qué saber en dónde está mi novio...

El enfermero estaba confundido. ¿No se suponía que ella iba en un vuelo que partió de Holanda con destino a Francia? Quizás la confundida era la chica, por lo pronto lo más importante era dar aviso a los médicos.

Espera aquí, llamaré al doctor.- pidió el enfermero.- Él vendrá a ver cómo sigues.

No, espere por favor.- pidió Rika.- Dígame que pasó con los pasajeros, el avión sufrió una cortadura enorme en el techo y mucha gente salió volando sin que pudiésemos impedirlo y... Necesito saber en dónde está Taro, él venía a mi lado...

¿Cortadura en el techo?.- cuestionó el enfermero.- ¿Hablas del vuelo 531, el que se estrelló en las montañas?

¿Se estrelló en las montañas?.- Rika sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.- No puede ser... ¿Hubo sobrevivientes? ¿Qué sucedió?

Sé que debes estar confundida.- dijo el enfermero, aun más confundido, pero sí inquieto.- El vuelo en el que viajabas era el 482 de Ámsterdam a París, no es así? ¿Al que le falló el motor?

¿Ámsterdam?.- se sorprendió ella.- No, yo iba en el vuelo 531 de París a Berlín, sufrimos un ataque y me desmayé, ya no sé qué pasó, por favor dígame que Taro también está aquí...

El hombre no sabía cómo decirle las cosas a la muchacha. ¿De verdad ella había viajado en el vuelo 531? Eso era imposible, nadie había podido sobrevivir a ese accidente, pero más que eso, el vuelo 531 se había estrellado muy lejos del sitio en donde aterrizó el vuelo 482, pero aun así la muchacha insistía en repetir que ella iba a Alemania. ¿No sería que ella vio las noticias del avionazo y por eso mismo estaba confundida con respecto a su propio accidente? Pero eso tampoco era factible, porque no había forma en que los pasajeros del vuelo de Ámsterdam de enteraran del otro accidente... Para salir de dudas, el enfermero encendió la televisión que había por ahí y sintonizó un canal de noticias, en donde estaban pasando las imágenes del avión estrellado.

Mira, no sé si hables de ese vuelo.- dijo el hombre.- Ése vuelo, en donde dices que viajabas, el que iba de Francia a Alemania, se estrelló en las montañas después de que los pilotos perdieron el control de la aeronave. No se sabe aun qué sucedió, pero los investigadores están de acuerdo en que la abertura que se hizo en el techo del avión fue lo que causó el accidente.

¿Hubo algún sobreviviente?.- Rika miraba, horrorizada, las imágenes que tenía en pantalla.

No, por el momento.- negó el enfermero en voz baja.- Lo lamento...

La chica miraba cómo los cuerpos de rescate sacaban lo que quedaba de los pasajeros en bolsas, mientras varios hombres intentaban apagar las llamas de los escombros de lo que había sido un espantoso accidente aéreo. Era obvio, nadie tenía que decirle a Rika que no había sobrevivientes, la escena lo decía todo…

Taro… .- murmuró ella, al tiempo que rompía a llorar.

No, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad. Taro Misaki estaba muerto, y todo por culpa de esa desgraciada de Yami, pero tarde que temprano Rika se las iba a cobrar, vengaría la muerte de Taro, eso ni dudarlo…

Lo más triste del caso era que Taro había muerto sin enterarse jamás de que Rika estaba esperando un hijo de él…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susuke Maxwell se entretuvo un momento para fotografiar la mariposa que revoloteó frente a ella, fascinada por su exótica apariencia. La chica se salió del camino para perseguir al insecto, mientras Frank Marshall la llamaba desde lo lejos.

¡Su, espera!.- gritó Frank.- No te desvíes tanto.

Solo quiero tomarle una foto a esta cosa voladora y ya.- replicó Susuke.- No me pienso ir a África.

Ya pues, no te tardes de todos modos, ya está anocheciendo y debemos regresar al campamento.- advirtió Frank.

Susuke le hizo una señal de entendimiento con la mano y se introdujo en el bosque para perseguir a la susodicha mariposa, la cual parecía no querer estarse quieta con nada, hasta que por fin fue a posarse sobre la rama baja de un árbol, ya muy cerca de un pequeño precipicio. Susuke tomó entonces la fotografía, muy feliz, y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un gemido apenas audible muy cerca de ella; temiendo que se tratase de alguna bestia, la chica se puso en alerta, pero poco a poco los ruidos fueron pareciéndose más a los que hacía un humano, así que Susuke se puso a buscar entre la maleza, tratando de encontrar el origen de los sonidos. Después de cierto rato, ella vio que había un hombre entre la maleza, que al parecer estaba malherido, y que era la fuente de los gemidos de dolor. Susuke gritó y Frank acudió más que rápido (según xD), y entre ambos bajaron a ayudar al muchacho, el cual estaba semiinconsciente. Frank le dio una revisada rápida y concluyó que el joven estaba muy mal, tenía una herida grave en el pecho, y que necesitaba atención médica cuanto antes.

Debemos llevarlo lo más rápido posible a la ciudad.- dijo Frank.

Pobrecito.- murmuró Susuke.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Quien sabe.- replicó Frank.- Ya luego investigamos eso.

Entre los dos sacaron al joven de la maleza, lo cargaron y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta todo terreno de Susuke, no sin antes tratar de cubrir la espantosa herida que el desconocido tenía en el pecho. Él no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, como entre sueños miraba a una joven de cabello oscuro pedirle que resistiera un poco más…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frank Marshall y Susuke Maxwell son personajes creados por Susuke de Misaki.


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49.**

Karl seguía sin saber por qué estaba tan preocupado. Después de la llamada número mil a Marie (bueno, eso por exagerar), la chica al fin había respondido y se sorprendió mucho cuando él, suspirando de alivio, agradeció que ella estuviese viva.

No sé por qué, pero comencé a temer que hubieses muerto.- dijo Karl, llanamente.

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Qué sucedió?

La cosa más extraña.- respondió Schneider.- Murieron la prima de Lily y Taro Misaki en un accidente aéreo.

Marie contuvo una exclamación y le pidió a su hermano que le explicara todo con detalle. Karl le pidió entonces que se reuniesen en persona para tratar el asunto, cosa que Marie aceptó. Una vez que se reunieron, Karl le contó los pormenores del asunto, cosa que incluso ellos mismo pudieron ver por televisión. Marie estaba entre asombrada y sorprendida, sobre todo porque aun cuando dijeran que no había habido sobrevivientes, ella sabía que Gaie y Amichi no estaban muertos, ya que de estarlo, dos demonios hubiesen caído junto con ellos, y eso Düsterin lo hubiese sentido. Sin embargo, sí parecía imposible que Rika y Taro hubiesen sobrevivido a esa tragedia...

¿Por qué estoy preocupado?.- quiso saber Karl.- Es una verdadera idiotez y algo muy poco ético y racional, pero siento como si debiera preocuparme por alguien a quien estimo, es decir, por ti y por Francesco. No sé, es como si al escuchar que Rika y Misaki habían muerto hubiese recibido la noticia de que Francesco y tú también.

Pues no estamos muertos.- replicó Marie.- Y no creo que Francesco lo esté, aunque no hemos recibido noticias de él en mucho tiempo.

Quisiera poder comprobarlo.- murmuró Karl.- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Estaré loco?

"No, no lo estás", pensó Marie, torciendo la boca en un gesto. "Es solo que recuerdas el Pacto de Sangre, aunque no tienes aun idea de lo que es eso. Quizás es hora de que sepas la verdad".

No debo pensar en eso.- continuó Karl, cortando los pensamientos de su hermana.- Hay mucha gente que está sufriendo por lo sucedido, y yo solo quisiera saber por qué me siento como si hubiese tenido la culpa de todo.

Debe ser tu manera de sacar tu estrés.- dijo Marie.- Tú no hiciste que esos aviones se estrellaran.

Lo sé, pero aun así... .- Karl ya no supo qué decir.- Ojalá pudiese hablar con Francesco...

Intentaremos comunicarnos con él, de alguna forma de otra.- prometió Marie.- papá debe saber cómo comunicarnos con la familia de mamá.

Eso, si no los han matado ya a todos.- replicó Karl.

Vamos, sé que puedes sentirlo como yo.- Marie intentó tranquilizarlo.- Si Francesco hubiese muerto, ya nos habríamos enterado de eso. Sabes bien que estamos conectados entre nosotros mismos.

Karl, después de mirar a su hermana a los ojos, asintió. Sí, ella tenía razón, si Francesco estuviese muerto, él ya lo habría sabido... Sin embargo, eso no despejaba el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por un accidente que él no había causado...

Quizás deba ir a presentarle mis condolencias a la familia de esa muchacha.- comentó Karl, de pronto, mirando la televisión.

¿Cómo dices?.- Marie respingó.

Que debo ir a buscar a Lily y a su familia y decirles que estoy con ellos para todo lo que se les ofrezca.- dijo Karl, decidido.- Y también iré a buscar al señor Misaki a presentarle mis respetos.

Eh, Karl, no creo que eso sea buena idea.- Marie comenzó a tener algo de pánico.- Digo, casi no los conoces...

A Taro Misaki no lo conocía lo suficiente, a decir verdad, pero a últimas fechas he pasado mucho tiempo con Lily y por lo menos a ella sí debería ir a verla.- replicó Karl.- No me voy a ver como buen amigo si dejo pasar esto.

"¡Es que tú ni siquiera deberías ser amigo de ella!", pensó Marie, con cierto pánico. "¡Ella es tu enemiga, tu rival, no tu amiga!". Alguna expresión poco agradable debió poner Marie porque de inmediato Karl cambió su gesto.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó él.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Actúas como si hubiese dicho algo raro o desagradable.

No es eso, es solo que... .- Marie no sabía que decir.- No es nada... Pensé que Genzo podría enojarse porque te acercas a su novia...

No creo que a estas alturas Wakabayashi siga dudando de Lily, y hasta donde sé, ella no es su novia, al menos no aun.- replicó Schneider.- Voy a Munich. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Obvio que Marie no iba a dejar que su hermano se marchara solo, así que asintió. No iba a poder impedir que Karl fuese a actuar como embajador de la buena voluntad ante su enemiga, pero al menos podría estar cerca de él por si algo pasaba. Lo que a Marie le preocupaba era que en verdad Leonardo pensara que ellos habían sido los responsables de los accidentes aéreos y por consiguiente de la muerte de sus amigos e intentara tomar revancha, aunque Marie descartó rápidamente esa idea. Omar era un estupendo guerrero, pero no era irracional ni idiota, si Düsterin hablaba con él, ella estaba segura de convencerlo de que ni ella ni Schatten tuvieron nada que ver en la muerte de Gaie y Amichi, aun cuando no pudiera meter las manos al fuego por Jäger, a quien parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra...

En Hamburgo, la espera seguía siendo inaguantable. A esas alturas, ya Pauline, Jaques e Ichiro habían perdido toda esperanza de que encontraran vivos a sus hijos, así que solo deseaban que aparecieran sus cuerpos para poder terminar con esa pesadilla. Todos habían perdido ya la esperanza, aunque por quien sabe qué razón Lily la seguía conservando. La chica se había mantenido muy tranquila y serena, esperando una llamada que le diera las buenas noticias que tanto esperaba. Genzo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba ella tanta fortaleza, cómo era que a pesar de todo no se desmoronara ante la presión. Después de tantas largas horas de vigilia, ya pasada de la media noche, Genzo se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de leche ya que no podía dormir, y encontró a Lily sentada en el alféizar de la enorme ventana de la casa, mirando hacia la Luna. Él juró ver nuevamente el par de alas blancas que ya le había visto a ella antes, agitándose suavemente con la brisa, pero parpadeó y esas alas desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Genzo, cada vez menos extrañado con este suceso, como si se tratase de lo más natural, se acercó a Lily tratando de no asustarla.

¿No puedes dormir?.- preguntó él.

No.- negó Lily, sin mirarlo.- Es como si algo me dijera que no puedo dormir ahora porque debo esperar algo importante.

¿Aun crees que ellos estén vivos?.- preguntó Genzo, sentándose frente a ella en la enorme ventana.

Aun lo creo.- asintió Lily, segura.- ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero mientras más tiempo pasa, más de ello me convenzo.

Es bueno tener esperanza.- comentó Genzo, mirando hacia el jardín.

Es más que esperanza, es seguridad.- replicó Lily..- No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo.

Wakabayashi ya no respondió, pero miró fijamente a Lily por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella se sintió incómoda y se vio obligada a preguntar.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber ella.

Solo admiraba lo hermosa que te pusiste.- respondió Genzo, con suavidad.- Siempre has sido hermosa, pero ese bronceado se te ve maravilloso, te sentó muy bien estar en África.

Gracias.- Lily sintió un rubor en el cuello.- Allá el sol es intenso, no es como aquí...

Lo sé.- dijo él, simplemente.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, porque Lily buscaba algo qué decir que no la llevara a terrenos peligrosos. Sin embargo, fue Genzo el que decidió cambiar de rumbo.

Gracias.- dijo él.- Por cuidar a mi abuelo allá.

Realmente yo no hice nada.- replicó Lily, mirándolo.- Él llegó a mí, solo quise ayudarlo pero desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada...

Sé que... no debería preguntarte esto... .- murmuró Genzo, indeciso.- Es decir, es una tontería pero...

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Lily.

Aquella vez, en la fiesta... .- Genzo aun titubeaba.- Yo vi algo, no sé bien qué fue... Pero podría jurar que tú curaste a las personas que estaban heridas... Yo sé qué fue lo que vi, pero no por eso lo termino de aceptar. Yo te vi evitar una catástrofe y curar a los que se habían lesionado, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que lo hiciste, y he querido preguntártelo desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Yo no estoy muy segura de cómo sucedió.- respondió Lily, desviando la mirada.- Ni tampoco sé cómo es que lo he seguido haciendo... No sé qué quieres que te responda, porque no sé qué responderte.

Solo quiero saber que no me lo imaginé.- pidió Genzo, sin dejar de verla.- Quiero saber si fue verdad o solo mi imaginación.

¿Eso cambiaría tu impresión sobre mí?.- quiso saber Lily.- ¿Si fuera verdad?

No.- dijo Genzo, muy seguro.- Nunca nada cambiaría mi manera de pensar sobre ti, solo quiero saber la verdad.

La verdad es que eso que viste, no fue un invento tuyo.- respondió Lily, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Sí ocurrió, pero no preguntes cómo porque ni yo misma lo sé, solo sé que desde entonces, lo he hecho en otras muchísimas más ocasiones, he podido curar y proteger a la gente con esta especie de... no sé cómo llamarlo...

Don, quizás.- contestó Genzo.- No se podría llamar de otra manera. ¿Quieres decirme que ya has curado a otras personas con ese poder?

Sí.- Lily estaba sorprendida ante la calma con la que él había tomado todo.- ¿No te sorprende esto? ¿Por qué lo tomas con tanta calma?

Genzo meditó su respuesta, y lo que le sorprendió fue la naturalidad con la que tuvo su respuesta. Él miró a Lily le sonrió con su típica media sonrisa, ésa que lo hacía lucir tan inocente y apuesto a la vez.

Porque me parece de lo más normal en ti.- contestó Genzo, con calma.- Desde que te vi, pensé que eras una especie de ángel, alguien con una esencia especial como ninguna y saber que puedes curar a la gente con solo desearlo, no sé, me parece de lo más natural.

Ahora creo que el extraño eres tú.- dijo Lily, ruborizada.- Ni yo misma puedo terminar de entenderlo...

Quizás algún día lo hagas.- repuso Genzo.- Quisiera preguntarte algo más, sino te importa...

Dime.- asintió Lily.

¿Puedes curar a quien tú quieras?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.- Es decir... ¿Podrías curar a mi abuelo?

Lily temía que él preguntase algo como eso, porque desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y ésta no era nada agradable. Ella suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo ese horrible sentimiento que siempre experimentaba cada vez que tenía que decirle a un familiar que su paciente estaba a punto de morir...

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily, mirándolo con tristeza.- Créeme que si pudiera, lo curaría sin dudarlo, yo quiero a Daisuke como si se tratase de mi propio abuelo, y habrá pocas cosas que me duelan tanto como su muerte, y si hubiese tenido la oportunidad lo habría curado desde el momento en el que supe que iba a morir pero... Desgraciadamente no puedo... Daisuke va a morir, suceda lo que suceda y haga lo que haga...

Genzo, sorprendentemente, ya se esperaba esa respuesta, y aun cuando le dolió, se dijo que al menos había corrido el riesgo de preguntar, aunque eso no le quitaba la tristeza y el vacío que sintió al verse esfumar su última esperanza...

No me odies por esto, por favor.- pidió Lily, preocupada al ver la expresión de él.

No tengo por qué.- Genzo sonrió, aunque apenas.- No es culpa tuya...

Lily no pudo resistirlo y entonces se lanzó a abrazar a Genzo con fuerza. Éste, sorprendido pero a la vez fascinado con el gesto, se abrazó con fuerza a la chica y, después de un largo rato de estar así, él le tomó el rostro y la besó con intensidad, dejando escapar estrés, preocupación, amor, deseo y demás sentimientos guardados en ese simple gesto. Lily se dejó hacer de todo, y no puso resistencia cuando Genzo le pidió que fuesen a un lugar más privado...

Lily fue la primera en despertar muy temprano por la mañana, recargada contra el pecho de Genzo; él respiraba acompasadamente y tenía una expresión tan serena que Lily no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo muy apenas, en los labios. Genzo despertó con esto, sin embargo, y sonrió al verla junto a él, y sin palabras la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó largamente, disfrutando de cada segundo. Al final, Lily suspiró y volvió a abrazarse a Genzo. Él estaba considerando la idea de hacerla suya otra vez cuando alguien tocó inesperadamente la puerta, como con cierta precaución, como si supieran que estaban ellos ahí. Lily se puso intempestivamente de pie y se puso rápidamente una bata encima, mientras le pedía a Genzo que se encerrara en el clóset.

¿Qué? De ninguna manera.- se negó el portero.- No somos adolescentes como para andar escondiéndome.

Pero estamos en la casa de mi madre, y por respeto a ella tendrás que hacerlo.- replicó Lily.

Ante esta excusa, Genzo no tuvo réplica y tuvo que encerrarse en el clóset, mientras Lily se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, en donde encontró a Leonardo con cara de "lo sé todo". lily intentó sonreír, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lo consiguió.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Lily, inocentemente.

Acaban de llamarnos de un hospital de Francia.- dijo Leonardo, muy serio.- Vengo a decírtelo a ti primero que a nadie porque antes que causar escándalo debemos asegurarla de que realmente sea cierto lo que me están diciendo.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se preocupó.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dime ya!

Creen haber encontrado a Rika.- respondió Leonardo.- No están aun muy seguros, porque parece imposible, por eso nos han llamado para confirmar su identidad.

¿Qué?.- Lily pareció quedarse sin aliento.- ¿Es en serio, no es una broma?

No lo es.- negó Leonardo.- Pero la muchacha bien puede estar confundida, porque la encontraron en el vuelo al que le falló el motor y estuvo a punto de estrellarse, el que pasaron en las noticias ayer.

Sé cual vuelo es.- replicó Lily, sintiendo que sus esperanzas no habían sido erróneas.

Bueno, pues por eso dudan que ella sea Rika O´Hara, porque los dos aviones aterrizaron muy lejos uno del otro, pero la muchacha insiste en que es ella y mejor será que averigüemos.- continuó Leonardo.- Pero solo nosotros, no sería prudente darle falsas esperanzas a la tía Pauline y al tío Jaques.

Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- Y no sé por qué, pero estoy segura de que ella sí es Rika, aunque parezca imposible, aunque parezca una locura...

No es una locura.- negó Leo, sonriendo.- Porque yo también creo que es ella...

Lily asintió y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa, diciéndole a Leonardo que bajaría en un momento. él, sin embargo, no resistió la tentación de hacer un último comentario de broma.

Y por cierto, dile a Genzo que ya salga del clóset.- se burló Leonardo.- Yo guardaré bien su secreto.

¡Muy gracioso!.- gritó Genzo, desde su escondite.

Leonardo se echó a reír, y dejó una avergonzada Lily cerrar la puerta para que ella y Genzo terminaran de vestirse. La chica sintió entonces renacer la esperanza, ya algo le decía que Rika no estaba muerta, y Taro tampoco, solo faltaba ver en dónde estaba él, y esperar que donde quiera que estuviese, se encontrase con bien…


	51. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50.**

_"Alma en pena…_

_Tú, que pretendes interponerte en mi camino…_

_Tú, que no puedes morir por el Pacto de Sangre…_

_Piérdete en lo más profundo del limbo y no molestes más…"_

_Amichi no sabía en dónde rayos se encontraba, pero se lo sospechaba. Había escuchado los suficientes rumores como para imaginarse en dónde era que lo habían enviado, pero lo preocupante no era eso sino cómo salir de ahí. Yami no había lanzado un ataque cualquiera, había adivinado lo que Amichi iba a hacer y por eso mismo lanzó un ataque que separó al ángel de su cuerpo humano. Así pues, Amichi parecía estar perdido como conciencia en alguna parte del limbo mientras que su cuerpo estaba perdido en alguna parte del mundo terrenal, y eso era alarmante. Sin cuerpo humano, Amichi no podría acercarse a su reina ni a ninguno de los ángeles, sería lo mismo que estar muerto pero sin las consecuencias de la muerte de un demonio, de manera que Yami se la había hecho muy buena. El ángel buscó la manera de salir de donde se encontraba, en algún momento él escuchó a Gaie pero de repente ella se había ido de regreso a la Tierra y él perdió todo contacto con ella… Amichi se dijo que si quería salir de ahí, tendría que hacerlo solo, esperando que Yami no se encontrara con su parte humana y lo matara, ya que si Taro Misaki moría estando Amichi lejos de él, éste no podría salir jamás del limbo, y dado que Misaki sería completamente humano, no moriría ningún demonio junto con él. Así pues, Amichi rogó para que Yami no encontrara a Taro antes que él…_

Taro abrió los ojos, algo confundido. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni mucho menos cómo había llegado ahí, así que decidió ponerse de pie e intentar descubrirlo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, incorporarse tan abruptamente no fue una buena idea, el pecho le dolió horrores y la cabeza le taladró como si tuviera mil hombrecillos dándole guerra dentro del cráneo. Además, el pobre tenía un tubo saliéndole del pecho, quien sabía por qué, y estaba conectado a una especie de aparetejo que marcaba sus signos vitales. El muchacho se dejó caer en la cama, sin saber qué dolor era el que predominaba sobre los demás, y tratando de acordarse mínimo de cómo se llamaba.

- Ya despertaste.- dijo una voz femenina y totalmente desconocida, a su lado.- Ya pensamos que íbamos a tener que conseguirte un ataúd.

- ¿Eh?.- Taro abrió mucho los ojos y se separó las manos del rostro.

- Bueno, es una manera decente de decirte que pensamos que ibas a estirar la pata.- dijo una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo.- Andabas realmente muy mal.

- ¿Dónde estoy?.- quiso saber Taro.

- En una clínica de un pequeño poblado en Francia.- respondió ella.- Te encontramos en el bosque, estabas realmente muy malherido y apenas te salvaste.

Taro tenía cara de "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí", así que ella tomó una silla y la colocó a un lado de la cama de él, acomodándose para hablarle tranquilamente.

Me llamo Susuke Maxwell.- dijo ella.- Andaba con un… Eh, amigo, de excursión y pues nos topamos contigo en medio del bosque. Ahora estás en la clínica del tío de mi amigo, esperando a que recobres la conciencia o de plano cuelgues los tenis.

¿Cómo.- Taro enarcó las cejas.- ¡Colgar los tenis!

Sí, o sea, estirar la pata.- Susuke se rió.- Morirte, pues. Estabas realmente muy mal, pero corriste con suerte. El tío de mi amigo tuvo que ponerte ese tubo en el pecho porque la herida que tenías causó que tus pulmones se llenaran de sangre o algo así dijo, que tenías un hemo-no-se-qué-demonios, pero creo que ya estarás bien.

¿Dices que estoy en Francia?.- preguntó Taro, preguntándose qué demonios sería Francia.

Así es.- asintió Susuke.- ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

No.- confesó Taro.- Ni recuerdo cómo llegué, ni como es que…

Él se calló. No recordaba siquiera cómo se llamaba, cosa que era preocupante. ¿Qué le había pasado y quién era él en realidad? En ese momento, entró a la habitación un hombre vestido con bata de médico y otro muchacho rubio de cabello largo. El médico se puso a revisar al muchacho, mientras el chico rubio se acercaba a Susuke y le preguntaba algo en voz baja. El doctor, mientras tanto, auscultó los pulmones de Misaki y revisó sus signos vitales, tras de lo cual se puso a interrogarlo.

¿Sabes que día es hoy?.- preguntó el hombre.

Ni idea.- negó Misaki.

¿Y en qué país estamos?.- preguntó el otro.

En Francia, pero eso lo sé porque ella me lo dijo.- respondió Taro, señalando a Susuke.

Uhm.- gruñó el hombre.- ¿Y tu nombre?

No lo sé.- confesó Taro, con sinceridad.- No recuerdo cómo me llamo, ni cómo llegué hasta aquí, mucho menos cómo me hice eso…

Bueno, el tubo te lo puse yo, e intenté suturarte lo mejor que pude con lo que tengo, estamos bastante alejados de cualquier hospital decente.- explicó el doctor.- Esperaba que tú me pudieras decir cómo llegaste aquí, o mínimo cómo te lastimaste, porque… Bueno, jamás había visto algo así antes…

¿Algo como qué?.- quiso saber Taro, notando el tono de voz que había adoptado el doctor.

Una herida así.- explicó el galeno.- Lo que sea que te haya lastimado, no fue un arma convencional, ninguna clase de rifle, revólver o similar hubiese podido causar una lesión así…

Taro se quedó pensativo y agachó la cabeza, confundido. Nada de lo que le dijera el doctor iba a tener sentido para él, sino sabía su nombre mucho menos iba a saber cómo se había causado herida tan tremenda. Susuke sintió algo de compasión por él y se acercó, tomando una de las manos de él entre las suyas.

Bueno, que ya tendremos la oportunidad de descubrir qué fue lo que sucedió.- dijo ella.- Por ahora no te presiones.

Claro, relájate, que estás entre amigos.- se adelantó Frank.- Yo soy Frank Marshall y puedes contar conmigo para todo, incluso para recordar quién eres.

Gracias.- Taro sonrió, más tranquilo.

Susuke se puso un poquitín colorada al ver a Misaki sonreír, pero si bien Frank lo notó, no quiso decir nada ya que ése no era el momento. No fue sino hasta ese momento entonces que Taro notó que tenía vendadas las manos y el médico le dijo entonces que por algún motivo se había quemado las manos y que por eso mismo no habían podido sacar sus huellas digitales, además de que no llevaba consigo ninguna identificación, cosa que había dificultado en gran medida la búsqueda de su identidad, aunque el alguacil del pueblo estaba encargándose de todo eso. Así pues, Misaki comenzaba a sentirse más relajado, al saber que al menos había caído en manos de buenas personas.

Por lo pronto, habrá que ponerte un nombre.- dijo Susuke.- Ni modo que te llamemos "desconocido" por siempre.

Pues como que no.- coincidió Marshall.- A ver, ¿de qué tienes cara?

Espero que de humano.- bromeó Taro.- Aunque ya no estoy tan seguro. No sé, ustedes díganme de qué tengo cara…

Pareces un John.- opinó Frank.- O un Scott.

¿Estás fumado o qué?.- protestó Susuke.- No tiene cara de John o de Scott, debe tener algún nombre oriental o qué se yo.

¿Kakashi?.- bromeó Frank.- ¿Tachido?

Este… No… .- Taro nomás los miraba con cara de "ay, que me rescaten pronto ya".

Quizás, algo así como Timothy.- opinó el doctor.- Podríamos llamarlo Tim.

O mejor, podrías usar Tomas y llamarlo Tom.- comentó Susuke, pensativa.- Creo que te queda mejor Tom que Tim.

¿Y tú eras la que se quejaba del nombre oriental?.- protestó Frank.- Muy oriental que h de ser Tom…

Pero me gusta.- sonrió Taro.- Pueden llamarme Tom, mientras descubro cómo me llamo realmente…

Entonces así se queda.- asintió el médico.- Tom.

Tom sentía que por alguna razón ese nombre le quedaba más a él que ningún otro, como si estuviese relacionado con su verdadero nombre, el cual esperaba descubrir muy pronto…

Mientras tanto, a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí, Lily, Leonardo y Genzo se marcharon al hospital francés en donde se suponía que se encontraba Rika, esperando que en verdad la chica estuviese viva. Al llegar, la policía interrogó a los jóvenes primero, antes de dejarlos ver a Rika, queriendo saber si ella estaba dedicada a algún negocio oscuro o alguna especie de contrabando, debido más que nada la sospecha al hecho de que la chica hubiese sido encontrada en un vuelo que no era el suyo. Lily y Leonardo negaron que su prima estuviese involucrada en negocios oscuros, así como también negaron saber el por qué Rika se encontró en un vuelo diferente al que había abordado.

Nunca hubiésemos sabido quién era, de no ser por el hecho de que ella al despertar comenzó a hablar del avión que se estrelló en la montaña.- dijo el detective a los jóvenes.-Tanto insistió que los médicos nos avisaron y al comenzar a investigar nos dimos cuenta de que el nombre y la descripción de esta muchacha coincidían con los de una pasajera del vuelo 531, además de que ella mencionaba mucho a un acompañante suyo, alguien que corresponde a la descripción de Taro Misaki, quien aparentemente viajaba también en el 531. Sin embargo, nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿qué fue a hacer esta señorita en un vuelo completamente diferente?

No tenemos ni idea.- mintió Leonardo, quien sí se imaginaba qué podía estar sucediendo.- ¿Podemos pasar a ver si es ella en verdad?

Por supuesto.- asintió el detective.- Quizás a ustedes quiera darles más información de la que nos ha dado a nosotros.

Con este comentario, Lily se indignó. El sujeto estaba dando a entender que Rika andaba metida en malos pasos y que el accidente le echó a perder todo, cosa que obviamente era mentira. Ella, sin embargo, no dijo nada por el momento, lo primero era ver si Rika estaba efectivamente viva y ya después verían lo demás. Leonardo, a su vez, pensaba que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, Rika y Taro habían sido atacados por un demonio, y que ambos accidentes habían sido consecuencia de ese ataque. Si Rika sobrevivió, fue muy seguramente gracias a sus poderes de ángel, aquí la cuestión preocupante era qué había sucedido con Misaki… Leo esperaba que él no hubuese sido asesinado por Yami, cosa que se temía mucho dado el hecho de que Omar ya no podía sentir la presencia de Amichi en la Tierra… Genzo, por su parte, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que las cosas raras eran algo común en la familia Del Valle y sus allegados; lo sucediodo con Rika era simplemente una muestra de los muchos secretos que tenía esa familia, lo malo era que al parecer ahora a Taro también comenzaba a afectarle este tipo de suerte. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi recordaba a pesar de todo, que desde que conoció a Misaki tuvo la impresión de hacerse amigo de una persona muy diferente a los demás que habría de conocer, sensación que se repitió después al conocer a Leonardo. Era como si todos estuviesen involucrados en algo que solo Genzo desconocía, cosa que bien pensada resultaba un tanto tonta.

Así pues, cada uno pensando en algo diferente, los jóvenes entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron mucho de ver a Rika, recostada en la cama y envuelta en sábanas, cobijas y demás. La joven estaba acostada de lado, con los ojos cerrados, y si bien traía algunos moretones en la cara y se veía muy pálida, sin dudarlo era ella, sana y salva, y además con una gran sorpresa por revelar…

¿Es ella?.- preguntó Leonardo, en voz muy baja.

Claro que es ella, ¿aun lo dudas?.- replicó Lily, en voz baja.

Es ella.- asintió Genzo, suspirando de alivio.- No hay duda.

Los tres se acercaron a la muchacha, la cual abrió los ojos al escucharlos y, sin decir nada, se soltó a abrazar a Lily y a Leo y se soltó a llorar, sin duda liberando al fin todo el horror al que había sido sometida. Genzo se quedó mirándolos a los tres, reafirmando la sensación de que esa familia no era como ninguna otra… Después de un rato, Lily se separó y Rika se quedó abrazada a Leonardo, y entonces la mexicana comenzó a buscar respuestas.

¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?.- quiso saber Lily, preguntando al médico a cargo.- Soy su prima y soy médico también, quisiera saber qué sucedió y qué se está haciendo para ayudarla.

Ella afortunadamente solo recibió golpes leves y lesiones sin importancia.- respondió el galeno.- Estaba deshidratada y algo confundida, pero le hemos restituido líquidos y está recuperándose satisfactoriamente. Además, el producto no sufrió daño alguno y está desarrollándose muy bien.

¿Producto?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Se refiere a…?

Está embarazada.- replicó el doctor.- ¿No lo sabían?

No.- Lily en verdad estaba sorprendida.- ¿Rika, embarazada?

Así es.- asintió el hombre.

Lily no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de afecto y de alegría por su prima, sentimientos que a la vez se vieron empañadas por cierta tristeza. Alegría y afecto por saber que iba a ser tía, pero tristeza por el hecho de que quizás el padre jamás se enteraría de este hecho… Sin dudarlo, el padre de esa criatura debía ser Taro, y este hecho hacía aun más triste y desoladora su desaparición y probable muerte… Genzo llegó entonces a ponerle una mano en el hombro a Lily, demostrándole su apoyo; él también estaba sorprendido por lo del embarazo, y sobre todo estaba también entristecido por saber que su amigo no iba a llegar a conocer a su hijo…

Ella lo sabía.- continuó el doctor.- Después de preguntar por su novio, ella preguntó por su hijo.

Ya veo.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Cuándo podemos llevárnosla? Queremos cuidarla en casa, yo personalmente me haré cargo de ella.

Por nosotros no hay problema alguno, ella puede irse cuanto antes.- suspiró el doctor.- El lío está con la policía, que no quieren dejar ir a la joven por la creencia de que ella tuvo algo que ver con los accidentes aéreos.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- Ella es otra víctima más, no la responsable de todo.

Yo también creo eso.- comentó el doctor, mirando a Rika.- Un criminal que es culpable y pretende ocultarlo, tiene una mirada diferente, como de cinismo, y en los ojos de ella solo hay confusión… He visto suficientes pacientes en mi vida como para saber cuando alguien miente, y sé que ella no lo hace, no tiene ni idea de cómo fue que llegó al otro vuelo, pero háganle entender eso a la policía…

Mejor será que consiga un abogado.- suspiró Lily.- Esto no tiene buena pinta…

Genzo opinaba igual, algo le decía que a Rika iban a echarle toda la culpa de los accidentes sucedidos. Sin embargo, eso quedaba en segundo plano con la noticia del embarazo de ella, además de una pequeña esperanza que aun titilaba en el corazón del portero. Si Rika había sobrevivido, quizás Taro también lo había hecho, ella había caído en otro vuelo diferente, quizás Misaki andaba perdido en alguna parte de Alemania o de Francia, quien sabe, todo podía suceder…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A partir de ahora, la publicación de los capítulos de esta historia va a ser mucho más lenta._


	52. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51.**

Karl se sentía raro de estar ahí; era imposible, pero él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Estaba parado a las afueras de la casa de Lily, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, llevando en las manos un ramo de rosas negras como señal de respeto, y sintiendo que Marie no apoyaba su decisión de estar ahí, y quizás no debería estarlo, realmente se sentía tonto y fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sería mucho peor no estar ahí…

¿Vamos o qué?.- preguntó Marie, algo enojada.- Llevamos aquí horas parados sin que me digas ni una sola palabra.

Lo siento, no sé por qué estamos fuera de lugar.- replicó Karl.- Pero al mismo tiempo me sentiré mal si no digo algo, lo que sea, al menos decir un "lo siento mucho".

Pues entonces vamos.- Marie suavizó el tono de su voz; le había conmovido ver que en realidad su hermano se veía afligido por lo sucedido.- A nadie le hará mal que digas un "siento mucho su pérdida", supongo.

Karl agradeció que su hermana fuese tan comprensiva y se preparó para tocar a la puerta de la familia Del Valle; sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo llegó un automóvil negro, que Karl reconoció como el coche de Wakabayashi, el cual venía seguido por un auto patrulla. Sorprendidos, Marie y Karl se hicieron hacia atrás y ambos miraron a Lily y a Leonardo bajar del coche de Genzo, para después ayudar a Rika a hacer lo propio. La joven rubia se veía algo demacrada y débil, pero aun así le mantuvo la mirada a Schneider cuando éste la miró. Detrás de ellos, Genzo bajó del coche y se puso a hablar con el agente de la policía que bajó del coche patrulla, y Karl tuvo la impresión de que por un momento el portero iba a pedirle al agente que lo arrestaran a él. Schneider no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo cuando se acercó a Rika y le tendió las rosas negras con un gesto simple.

Lamento lo ocurrido.- dijo Karl, con sinceridad.- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Rika no se sentía muy feliz de ver a su enemigo mortal al bajar del coche, como tampoco le agradó el verlo acercarse a ella; sin embargo, el hecho de que Karl le tendiera unas rosas negras como una muestra de respeto sorprendió muchísimo a la chica, más que nada porque el muchacho se veía sincero y hasta cierto punto arrepentido, como si él hubiese tenido la culpa de todo. En algún momento después de despertar, Rika había recordado la batalla contra Yami, y durante su estancia en el hospital ella se preguntó si acaso Schatten no había mandado a la diablesa a pelear contra Amichi y Gaie, pero en esos momentos que Rika estaba frente a frente a Karl, ella se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Durante un tenso momento, en el que Karl se enfrentó a Leonardo, Rika y Lily, Marie contuvo la respiración y se preguntó si ése sería el final de la tregua entre seres de luz y sombra. Sin embargo, Rika sonrió al finl y aceptó el ramo de rosas que Schneider le estaba ofreciendo.

Gracias.- dijo ella, simplemente.- De verdad.

Si puedo hacer algo por ti… .- Karl dejó el ofrecimiento al aire.- Bueno, ya sabes… Y de verdad, lamento mucho lo de Misaki…

Lo sé.- Rika no dejó de sonreír.

Y sin decir nada más, Rika entró a la casa, ayudada por Leonardo y Lily, mientras Karl se hizo para atrás, Marie suspiraba y Elieth (quien había salido al ver el escándalo) y Genzo se quedaban mirando a todos, bastante sorprendidos. Marie se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras Eli se acercaba a Genzo con cara de "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?".

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- cuestionó ella.- Parecían dos bandas rivales en un musical de Broadway.

No tengo ni idea, pero me gustaría saberlo.- replicó Genzo.- Siempre que ellos se encuentran, sucede lo mismo.

Hay familias que están destinadas a odiarse, ¿no es cierto?.- suspiró Elieth.

Creo que lo que hay entre ellos, es mucho más que odio.- sentenció Genzo, sombríamente.

Lo sé.- musitó Eli.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Leo me contó que Rika estaba viva, pero no me dijo nada sobre un coche patrulla o la Guardia Nacional detrás de todo.

La policía cree que Rika tuvo que ver con los accidentes aéreos.- respondió Genzo- Gracias a Jean Lacoste, la dejaron venir a casa, pero van a tenerla vigilada. Ya quisiera yo tener las influencias que tiene Lacoste, en serio, la cosa se puso bastante fea allá.

¿Lo dices en serio?.- se soprendió Elieth.- ¿Cómo podría Rika ser la responsable de esos accidentes?

Es una larga historia.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero creo que te la contaré después, por ahora quisiera no perderla esperanza de que Misaki está vivo también.

Eli ya no respondió; en esos momentos, los padres de Rika habían soltado gritos de alegría y alivio al ver a Rika viva, mientras que Ichiro Misaki salía de la casa, tratando de controlar las emociones que sentía. El ver a su nuera con vida, le había dado al hombre un destello de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo lo habían hecho recordar lo solo que se sentiría si Taro no aparecía… Karl se sintió identificado con el dolor del hombre, él había sentido algo similar cuando su madre había muerto, de manera que se acercó a Ichiro con el fin de darle algunas palabras de consuelo.

Lo siento.- dijo Karl a Ichiro.- En verdad puedo comprender cómo debe sentirse en estos momentos. Perder a un ser querido no es algo que se pueda superar tan fácilmente, y aun cuando se quiera conservar la esperanza de que esa persona siga con vida, a veces la desesperación es mucho más fuerte.

Gracias.- dijo Ichiro, con sinceridad.- De verdad que le agradezco su apoyo…

Karl le sonrió levemente, y estaba a punto de invitar al señor Misaki a otro sitio para consolarlo cuando Leonardo reapareció en la puerta, con gesto muy serio. Junto a él se encontraba Tsubasa Ozhora, quien había llegado desde España con Sanae, su esposa, tras enterarse de los accidentes.

¿Señor Misaki?.- cuestionó el muchacho.- Venga, por favor, no se quede afuera. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Sí, gracias.- musitó Ichiro, mirando a Leonardo.- Lo siento, todo esto ha sido demasiado para mí…

Lo entiendo.- asintió Leonardo.- Pero no es bueno que esté usted aquí solo, afuera.

Venga con nosotros, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.- En momentos como éste, no es bueno estar solo.

Ichiro asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes, al tiempo que agradecía a Karl su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Tsubasa acompañó entonces al señor Misaki, mientras que Leonardo se dirigía a confrontar a Schneider.

¿Qué es lo que tramas, Schneider?.- cuestionó Del Valle, muy serio.

Solo quiero dar mi pésame, es todo.- Karl frunció el entrecejo.- No hago nada indebido, ni fuera de lugar.

Quizás sí, quizás no.- gruñó Leo.- Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire.

Era obvio que Leonardo le estaba echando la culpa a Schneider de lo sucedido con Yami; el ángel ya había adivinado con sus poderes que un demonio había sido el responsable de los accidentes (además de que Rika ya le había contado en parte la batalla contra Anya) y Omar ya no quería bajar la guardia. Karl no comprendió la amenaza, pero Marie sí y le pidió ayuda a Elieth con la mirada; ésta, de inmediato, se acercó a Karl y lo tomó por un brazo para llevársela de ahí, mientras que Marie se enfrentaba a Leonardo, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué te sucede?.- cuestionó ella.- Actúas como si Karl hubiese tenido la culpa de lo sucedido.

¿Y no fue así?.- preguntó Leonardo, a quemarropa.- ¿Y si ustedes tuvieron la culpa? ¿Quién me dice que no fue Schatten quien mandó a Yami contra Amichi y Gaie?

Ya hemos pasado por esto antes.- a Marie le dolía la cabeza.- Ya basta. No sabes cuánto odio tener que discutir contigo cuando en realidad preferiría besarte.

Marie se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que Leo pudiese responderle; éste se quedó con la boca abierta por la respuesta de la muchacha y no atinó a seguirla, aun cuandolo deseaba. Elieth y Karl se habían alejado un poco y Marie se había perdido, así que Genzo se acercó a su amigo, con cierta burla en los labios.

No sabes tratar a una mujer, en serio.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?

Porque no puedo.- suspiró Leonardo, mirando fijamente a Marie.- No todo es tan sencillo…

Genzo nuevamente volvió a tener esa sensación de que todos ahí tenían muchos secretos por ocultar; era obvio que Leonardo guardaba una especia de secreto que no lo estaba haciendo muy feliz, pero que tampoco podía revelar.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes y los Schneider.- suspiró Genzo.- Pareciera que están más interesados en odiarse que en otra cosa. Vaya manera de gastarse la vida.

Ahora no, Wakabayashi, ahora no.- bufó Leonardo, fastidiado, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Genzo miró a su amigo irse y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Después de considerarlo un momento, el portero decidió ir a apoyar también al señor Ichiro, la odisea aun no terminaba. Elieth y Karl continuaban charlando, ambos abrazados y mirando hacia la casa de los Del Valle.

¿Me vas a decir por qué Leonardo, Lily y tú, se odian tanto?.- cuestionó Eli, suspirando.- Es increíble que aun en estos momentos se note la rivalidad entre ustedes.

Yo no odio a Lily.- replicó Karl, de inmediato.- Y aunque no lo creas, traté de presentar mis respetos de la mejor forma posible.

Lo sé, fue muy considerado de tu parte el que hayas venido a dar el pésame.- dijo Elieth.- Pero aun así, se nota que no puedes dejar de discutir con Leonardo Del Valle cada que lo vez.

Te aseguro que no sé por qué.- musitó Karl.- Hasta yo a veces me canso de eso… En verdad, me siento muy mal por lo sucedido y ni siquiera sé por qué…

Porque tienes un corazón.- replicó Elieth, besándolo.- Es de lo más normal…

Sí, quizás lo era, pero aun así eso no calmaba su desazón… Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Karl sabía que las cosas en su vida iban empeorando, y él no estaba muy seguro de saber cómo corregirlo todo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco miraba en las noticias lo del accidente del vuelo 531, y le bastó con ver los daños que había sufrido el avión para darse cuenta de que alguien había metido mano, alguien con un poder suficiente como para calcinar el avión entero con todo su contenido. Alguien como Yami, sin dudarlo, y aunque de momento Francesco no comprendió el por qué Anya había atacado ese vuelo en particular, el demonio comprendió todo al saber que el famoso jugador de fútbol sóccer, Taro Misaki, había muerto en el accidente. Yami sin duda estaba decidida a acabar con los ángeles, estaba por completo fuera de control, y Jäger se dijo que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes. Si Yami se salía con la suya, las consecuencias serían desastrosas, y si bien la gente daba por muerto a Misaki, Francesco sabía que esto no era cierto, porque de ser así, por fuerza alguno de ellos habría muerto al instante.

¡Qué espanto!.- comentó Julieta, quien veía las noticias con él.- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?

Ni idea.- mintió Francesco.- Pero sea lo que haya sido, es obvio que fue provocado.

Sin duda.- concordó Julieta.- ¿Te sientes bien?

No del todo.- Francesco sentía seca la boca.- Alguien a quien conozco murió en el accidente.

¡Oh!.- exclamó Julieta.- Lo siento muchísimo, amor…

No te preocupes.- Francesco sonrió apenas.- No es nadie a quien aprecie, es solo que… Bueno, desconcierta el saberlo.

Lo comprendo.- Julieta tomó una de las manos de él.- ¿Fue alguien de tus rivales?

Se podría decir que sí.- asintió Francesco, apretando la mano de ella.- Pero como ya te dije, no importa realmente.

Sin embargo, con ese accidente, era urgente que Francesco se pusiera en contacto con su rey, o que mínimo encontrara a Yami. La mujer había causado demasiados líos ya, y era prioridad número uno el detenerla cuanto antes. El hombre entonces se decidió y se puso de pie, sonriéndole a Julieta con una gran sonrisa.

Discúlpame, Jules, tengo algo urgente por hacer.- dijo Francesco.- Quédate el tiempo que desees, sabes que ésta es tu casa y que todo lo mío es tuyo. Si quieres algo, habla con Lorenzo, te dará todo lo que desee.

¿Tienes asuntos pendientes?.- quiso saber Julieta, preocupada.- ¿O algún negocio importante?

Digamos que sí.- suspiró Francesco.- No te preocupes, espero encargarme de eso pronto y volver para la noche.

Está bien.- Julieta titubeó.- Estaré esperándote…

Julieta se veía preocupada e indecisa, ella presentía que Francesco estaba metido en líos peores de los que quería admitir, pero ella no se sentía aun con derecho a preguntar. Lo que sea que fuera a lo que él se dedicaba era solo su asunto, así como también sería su asunto si quería contárselo a Julieta o no, y por más que ella se muriera por saberlo, no se lo preguntaría directamente. Así pues, Francesco se marchó, no sin antes decirle a Lorenzo que tenía una misión muy importante que debía cumplir solo, pero que esperaba volver pronto.

¿Quiere que vaya con usted?.- preguntó Lorenzo, inmediatamente.- Puede necesitar ayuda.

No.- negó Francesco.- Quiero hacer esto solo. Además, tengo otra misión más importante qué darte…

Ambos hombres voltearon entonces hacia el jardín, lugar en donde Julieta continuaba desayunando tranquilamente y mirando las noticias. Lorenzo asintió y volteó a ver a su jefe.

Despreocúpese.- dijo él.- La protegeré con mi vida.

Gracias.- dijo Francesco, simplemente.- Debo irme ya.

Lorenzo asintió de nuevo y entonces Francesco se marchó. Encontrar a Yami no iba a hacer tarea fácil, pero eso sería un juego de niños comparado al hecho de tener que enfrentarse a ella. A él no se le olvidaba que ella era la responsable de que todos estuvieran ahí, y que incluso había convencido a Schatten de que el Oráculo había mandado que él acabara con la reina de la Luz, sin importar las consecuencias, lo que le daba a entender a Jäger que ella estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de salirse con la suya. Lo malo era que él no sabía cuáles eran los planes de Yami, ya que de ser así, al menos tendría una pista…

Sin embargo, con sus poderes de demonio, a Francesco no le costó tanto trabajo encontrar a Anya. La mujer se encontraba en la zona del Mediterráneo, haciéndose pasar por una mujer importante de negocios, cosa que no le costó trabajo ya que de alguna manera, Anya se había hecho de muy buenos contactos. Francesco esperó el momento oportuno, cuando Anya salía de un lujoso restaurante, después de seducir a un importante hombre de negocios. La joven detuvo por un momento su majestuoso caminar, sonriendo con cierta saña y burla y mirando hacia el cielo con insistencia.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir a buscarme.- dijo Anya, tranquilamente.- Te tardaste demasiado, primor.

No me llames así.- gruñó Francesco, apareciendo frente a Anya.

¿Por qué no? Antes te gustaba.- replicó ella, sonriendo.- Antes, cuando éramos amantes…

Tú lo has dicho, "antes", no ahora.- replicó Francesco, muy serio.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Lo que me corresponde por derecho.- respondió Yami, muy seria.- Y que otras me quieren quitar por culpa de una estúpida profecía…

No culpo que quieras pelear por algo que es tuyo.- dijo Francesco, muy serio.- Lo que no apruebo, son tus métodos. Matando ángeles, solo vas a matar también demonios.

Para lo que me importa.- replicó Anya.- El fin, justifica los medios…

Eso me temía.- suspiró Francesco.- No me va a quedar de otra…

Fue entonces cuando Francesco se transformó en Jäger y se puso en guardia; Anya, sin dejar de sonreír, se transformó en Yami y sacó su mortal katana. Jäger no deseaba pelear contra una de su mismo bando, pero ya no tenía muchas opciones: la suerte estaba echada, y solo el destino sabía el resultado de esa batalla…


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52.**

"_Déjame volver a ti…"_

_Era la misma frase que se repetía, una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un eco perdido. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que esa voz era la clave para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos… La pregunta era: ¿de dónde provenía? Solo aparecía en sus sueños y rodeada de una completa oscuridad…_

"_Déjame volver a ti… Todo va a perderse si no estamos juntos…"._

_El problema era que él no sabía de quién era esa voz, ni de donde provenía, ni mucho menos cómo ayudar a la persona que le llamaba; él estaba desesperado, sentía como si una parte de él estuviese atrapada y estuviese pidiéndole ayuda para volver a ser uno mismo, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo…_

_Después de eso, venía el vacío; él sentía cómo iba cayendo lentamente en un abismo oscuro y profundo, sin poder evitar la caída, y en esos momentos era como si él se partiera en dos y no lo pudiese evitar…_

Tom despertó, bañado en sudor. Una y otra vez, ese mismo sueño se le repetía y ya no sabía si de verdad eran simples sueños o algo más. Tom sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir, después de esas recurrentes pesadillas era imposible que volviese a conciliar el sueño, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, en donde se quitó la playera bañada en sudor y se mojó la cara para despejarse, tras lo cual se echó una mirada en el espejo. Las pesadillas recurrentes comenzaban a dejar huella, Tom tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y se veía algo pálido, anque igual era efecto de su imaginación.

¿Hay algún fantasma o muerto viviente por ahí?.- preguntó Susuke, desde afuera.- ¿O puedo entrar tranquilamente a ocuparme de mis asuntos?

Lo siento, ya salgo.- Tom abrió la puerta del baño.- Solo vine a… Bueno, ya sabes a qué viene uno a estos lugares.

Me imagino.- Susuke miró muy disimuladamente el pecho desnudo de Misaki.- ¿Sueles desnudarte dormido? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, llevabas playera al dormir.

Lo siento.- Tom, quien sabe por qué, comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado.- Es solo que… No importa, lo siento.

No, si no te disculpes, eso a mí no me molesta.- Susuke seguía con la mirada clavada en el pecho de él.- Es una linda vista.

Tom optópor cubrirse con la playera sudada y salió del baño, intentando fingir demencia. Susuke, sin embargo, había notado que algo no andaba del todo bien con el muchacho y se acercó a él.

¿Tienes problemas para dormir?.- era la forma en la que Susuke preguntaba si había algún problema.- Ya se está haciendo costumbre encontrarte levantado a estas horas.

Es solo que me confunde no saber quién soy.- mintió Tom, parcialmente.- Si tan solo tuviera una pista…

No te presiones, ya te llegará la inspiración.- intentó animarlo ella.

Eso espero.- suspiró Tom.- Cada día va a ser más difícil…

Él se refería, por supuesto, a sus pesadillas, pero Susuke lo interpretó de otra manera.

Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.- dijo Susuke.- O irte con nosotros de regreso a Australia. De cualquier modo, da lo mismo en dónde te encuentres o a dónde vayas sino sabes quién eres.

Supongo que sí.- Tom sonrió levemente.- Y gracias, Frank y tú han sido muy amables conmigo y me han apoyado mucho.

No hay nada qué agradecer.- replicó Susuke.- Y si no puedes dormir, vamos a hacer algo divertido y que te atrapa desde el primer momento.

¿Qué cosa?.- Tom enarcó mucho las cejas.

Algo que te va a encantar, un juego muy antiguo.- sonrió Susuke, con picardía.- Algo a lo que no te podrás resistir.

¿Qué?.- Tom comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.- ¿A estas horas?

¿Se necesita una hora especial para hacerlo?.- Susuke se acercó a Tom y le quitó la camisa a Taro del pecho.- Te va a liberar estrés.

¿Qué? No, no estoy muy seguro, eh… .- Tom ya estaba completamente nervioso y estaba algo colorado, pero Susuke ya lo había tomado por el brazo.

¡Sí, vamos a jugar Sudoku!.- gritó ella, emocionada.- No seas miedoso, te va a gustar, ni que te fuera a abusar de ti o algo similar. ¿Qué pensaste?

Tom tuvo ganas de reírse cuando supo cuál era el misterioso juego que quería jugar Susuke, y al mismo tiempo tuvo cierta vergüenza por ser tan malpensado. Así pues, los dos jóvenes se fueron a buscar con qué jugar al Sudoku, entre comentarios de risas, cosa que a Tom terminó por relajarlo. Susuke era una gran muchacha, muy alegre, muy divertida y siempre con un comentario oportuno para cada ocasión, y si bien el Sudoku no era el juego más complicado, ambos se enfrascaron tanto con él que les amaneció sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Tom se sentía entonces algo culpable por tener a Susuke despierta toda la noche, pero ella estaba tan fresca como la mañana misma y ofreció hacer de desayunar, como si hubiese dormido mil horas. Tom comenzó a agradecer el hecho de tenerla tan cerca de él en un momento tan difícil como ése, sin su presencia ella sabía que todo hubiese sido mucho más difícil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika trataba de descansar, recostada sobre el diván de la sala de su tía, sin conseguirlo del todo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ella veía a Yami matando a Amichi y eso era algo que Gaie no podía resistir. Sin embargo, cada que ella abría los ojos de nuevo, alguien aparecía para preguntarle si le hacía falta algo, hasta que Lily llegó y le dio calmantes a Pauline, a Jaques, a Daisuke y a todoslos adultos mayores que se le pusieron en frente, amenazándolos con amarrarlos a las camas sino dejaban a Rika descansar un poco. Ella, sin embargo, estaba sentada con un libro en brazos, sin saber muy bien si quería leer, dormir o morirse.

La policía la había dejado irse del hospital más que nada por el hecho de que en realidad no había pruebas contra ella, el hecho de aparecer en otro avión diferente al que había tomado no era una prueba contundente de que fuera terrorista, era simplemente un hecho que no tenía explicación, al menos no una creíble. Así que, al menos que Rika tuviese un paracaídas o supiera teletransportarse, hubiese sido imposible que cometiese el atentado contra el vuelo 531 y después pasarse tranquilamente al vuelo 482; además, aun no se sabía qué clase de cosa o de arma había abierto el techo del avión en dos, lo que sí era seguro era que no fueron manos humanas, y dado que Rika no llevaba armas consigo cuando la encontraron, tampoco pudo relacionarse con el accidente. Ella sabía que iba a ser difícil que la culparan de algo, la gente no tenía pruebas, pero eso no le quitaba el pesar que sentía. Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 531 estaban muertos, y su querido Amichi estaba desaparecido, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo…

¿Puedo pasar?.- le preguntó Leonardo, desde la entrada de la sala.

Siempre y cuando no vengas a decirme que estás feliz de que yo esté viva.- replicó Rika.- Ya he escuchado eso muchísimas veces hoy.

No te preocupes, no vengo a eso, aunquelo pienso.- Leo sonrió levemente y se sentó frente a ella, en un sillón.- ¿Me quieres decir qué fue toda esa escenita protagonizada con Schneider?

A un lado de ellos había una mesa en donde se encontraba un jarrón con las rosas negras que Karl había llevado; Rika las miró levemente y después volteó a ver a su primo, suspirando.

Ni yo misma lo sé.- musitó ella, recargándose contra el diván.- Fue algo que sucedió y ya.

¿Así nada más?.- insistió Leonardo.- ¿Lo perdonaste como si nada, cuando antes eras la primera en desconfiar de él?

No lo perdoné, ni es que hubiese habido motivo para hacerlo.- replicó Rika.- Llámame loca, pero creo que él no es el responsable de nada.

¿No crees que él haya enviado a Yami a atacarlos?.- cuestionó Leonardo, muy serio.- ¿Crees que ella se volvió loca solita y los atacó nomás por que sí?

Yo que sé.- suspiró Rika.- Solo sé que cuando Karl me ofreció una disculpa sincera, le creí. No lo sé, he visto suficientes veces la cara del rey Schatten como para saber cuándo dice la verdad.

Es cierto eso, que has visto la cara del rey Schatten, ¿pero conoces lo suficiente la cara de Karl Heinz Schneider como para saber cuando él está mintiendo?.- preguntó Leonardo, muy serio.

Él decía la verdad.- afirmó Rika, mirando a Leo a los ojos.- No sé por qué, pero creo que en serio él no está detrás de todo esto…

Leonardo no sabía qué pensar. Una y otra vez, ellos habían sufrido ataques varios de los demonios, sin que los ángeles hubiesen dado alguna especie de contrataque. Los seres de sombra, sin embargo, también habían tenido sus malos ratos, y la mayoría de ellos causados por sí mismos, cosa que Omar no hubiese comprendido de no saber por la Profecía. O quizás, era precisamente la Profecía la que terminaba por confundir más las cosas…

¿En qué piensas?.- preguntó Rika, mirando fijamente a su primo, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

En que debo encontrar a Taro.- respondió Leonardo, muy serio.- Sabes tan bien como yo que él no está muerto.

Rika contuvo sus ganas de llorar; sí, sabía que Taro no estaba muerto, el fallecimiento de un ángel era algo que todos los demás ángeles sentían al momento de ocurrir, y Rika no había sentido nada pero bien pudo ser porque en el mmento en el que Yami atacó a Amichi, Gaie estaba inconsciente, pero Omar confirmó que Amichi no había muerto, solo había desaparecido. Eso, sin embargo, no le daba esperanzas a Rika, ya que por algún motivo, el aura de Amichi no se sentía ya por ningún lado.

Trato de ser fuerte.- suspiró Rika, mirando por la ventana.- Quisiera resistir y creer que en serio Taro volverá, pero el no sentir su aura me hace desesperarme de verdad.

Tiene que estar, en algún lado.- dijo Leonardo, levantándose del sillón para abrazar a su prima.- No está muerto, solo perdido, y donde sea que esté, lo encontraré, te lo prometo.

Iré contigo a buscarlo.- dijo Rika, decidida, abrazándose a su primo.- No puedo permitir que esté por ahí, solo y perdido.

No, tú debes quedarte aquí.- negó Leo.- Debes cuidar de tus hijos, ellos te necesitan más ahora. Deja que yo me haga cargo de encontrar a Amichi, te prometo que lo encontraré, tú debes proteger a la nueva virreyna, la que apoyará a la nueva reina cuando ella llegue al mundo.

¿Te refieres a que…?.- Rika entendió la cuestión.- No me digas que…

No, Lily no está embarazada.- negó Leonardo, riéndose.- Por fortuna para Genzo, pero sabes que algún día lo estará, tiene que tener una heredera, algún día habrá una nueva heredera al trono del reino de la Luz y necesita que alguien la apoye a gobernar, tu hija, Gaie.

Lo sé.- suspiró Rika.- Mi hija… ¿Y si nacen los dos niños?

Bueno, entonces cambiaremos toda la historia.- se rió Leonardo.- Ya que en nuestro reino, solo las mujeres pueden ser gobernantes, habrá que cambiar las reglas si nacen dos niños en vez de dos niñas.

Pueden nacer uno y uno.- suspiró Rika, más relajada.- Un niño y una niña… Un niño que se parezca a su padre y al que cuide con mi vida…

Así se habla, chica.- sonrió Leonardo, besándola en la mejilla.- Valor y fortaleza, saldremos de ésta. Recuerda que hacemos esto para que nuestros hijos tengan un mejor mañana.

Lo sé.- Rika asintió.- Gracias. Por favor, encuentra a Taro, por lo que más quieras.

Lo haré.- dijo Leonardo.- Te lo prometo, a ti y a mis sobrinitos, que encontraré a su padre, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Rika volvió a sonreír y se abrazó nuevamente a Leonardo, agradecida de poder contar con él; después de Taro, Leonardo era sin dudarlo su apoyo más fuerte y se sentía feliz de saber que él estaba apoyándola en esos momentos tan cruciales.

¿Entonces no crees que haya sido Schatten el responsable?.- preguntó Leonardo, después de un rato.

La verdad, no.- negó Rika.- Como te había dicho, sí creo que fue sincero.

¿Te confieso algo?.- musitó Leonardo.- Yo también, cosa que me desconcierta.

Rika ya no dijo nada; lentamente se fue quedando dormida, esperando que en algún momento, Amichi apareciera en sueños para decirle que seguía con vida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julieta estaba muy preocupada; ya pasaba de la media noche y Francesco no regresaba. Lorenzo le había informado que él había salido a hacerse cargo personalmente de algunos asuntos y que si bien sería algo complicado de resolver, confiaba volver pronto. Julieta quería más información, pero Lorenzo no pudo dársela, básicamente porque ya no la tenía. Su jefe era muy reservado con algunos aspectos de su trabajo, cosas que ni Lorenzo sabía, por lo que él tampoco podía informarle a Julieta lo que tanto quería saber. Sin embargo, Lorenzo comenzó a inquietarse también al ver que las horas pasaban y su jefe no aparecía y no respondía al teléfono celular.

Tiene que poder comunicarse a otro teléfono.- le decía Julieta a Lorenzo.- Otro lugar al cual comunicarse.

No, mi señora, lo siento.- se disculpó Lorenzo.- Solo puedo comunicarme a su celular, y no me responde.

Le pasó algo, de seguro.- Julieta se paseaba, inquieta, de un lado a otro.- ¿O él suele ser así?

La verdad, no.- negó Lorenzo.- Casi siempre voy con él a resolver asuntos así, pero en esta ocasión quiso arreglarlos solo, pero no debe preocuparse, Francesco sabe cómo cuidarse solo.

Sí, quizás.- suspiró Julieta, mirando a su alrededor.

Todo lo que había ahí era lujoso y de la mejor calidad; tapetes orientales, muebles finísimos de caoba, candelabros de oro, y aparte todas las cosas lindas y muy costosas que Francesco le había regalado a Julieta. Él nunca había hablado de sus negocios, pero ya Julieta comenzaba a sospechar a qué se estaba dedicando Francesco. La actitud de Lorenzo, los mil guardaespaldas y los secretos, aunado al hecho de ser italiano y de estar siempre con la guardia en algo, a Julieta comenzaba a hacérsele menos loca la idea de que Francesco pudiese pertenecer a la _Cosa Nostra_, la Mafia Italiana.

Lorenzo, quiero preguntarle algo, y quisiera que me dijera la verdad.- pidió Julieta, mirando al hombre, muy seria.- ¿En qué clase de negocios anda metido Francesco?

Lo lamento, señorita, pero no puedo decirlo.- respondió Lorenzo, muy serio.- Eso es algo que… Bueno, que no puedo decirle. Eso depende de Francesco.

Son negocios sucios, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Julieta.- No necesitas decírmelo…

Lorenzo ya no respondió, lo que le confirmó a Julieta sus sospechas. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido tremendo en el patio, como si algo pesado hubiese azotado contra el suelo. Julieta y Lorenzo salieron a ver, muy asustados, y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Francesco, tirado en el suelo y con una tremenda herida en el pecho. Julieta corrió hacia él, mientras Lorenzo se apresuraba a llamar a los médicos. La joven llegó al lado del demonio con forma humana y lo tomó en brazos, tratando de reanimarlo.

Francesco, a su vez, sentía que amenazaba con caer en un vacío inmenso, en la oscuridad más profunda, pero entonces escuchó una voz que cortaba su caída y que lo sacaba de esa oscuridad… Él abrió entonces los ojos y vio la imagen de Julieta, pidiéndole que se quedara junto a ella… Francesco estiró entonces la mano para tratar de alcanzarla y… Se perdió en la oscuridad que lo perseguía…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Sudoku es un juego en donde tienes que completar casillas con números del 1 al 9. Susuke y Gabo me enseñaron a jugarlo xD


	54. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53.**

Elieth no terminaba de entender por qué Karl se encontraba tan raro. Después del episodio de las flores y del confrontamiento con los Del Valle, tanto Karl como Marie andaban muy serios y callados, y sobre todo Marie, que parecía estar realmente furiosa y refunfuñaba a cada ratito, hasta que Eli le preguntó qué le pasaba y Marie, muy hosca, le respondió groseramente que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se marchó, dejando a Elieth muy sorprendida.

¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos ustedes?.- cuestionó Eli, sorprendida.- Pareciera como si hubiesen acabado de librar una batalla interna.

Me siento como si le hubiese dado una ofrenda de paz a mis enemigos.- confesó Schneider, muy pensativo.- Como si le hubiese regalado flores a una rival.

Eso sí que es raro.- replicó Eli.- Sé que Leonardo y tú no se pueden ver ni en pintura, eso lo entiendo, pero que consideres a Rika como tu enemiga… Bueno, no sé, la chica es un tanto despectiva con los que no considera dignos de confianza, eso lo sé bien, pero de cualquier modo, no pensé que tú pensaras así de ella.

En realidad no tengo nada en contra de ella.- negó Karl.- No la conozco, realmente, pero no sé… Algo tiene esa familia que me hace tenerle cierto rechazo, es como si nos hubiésemos conocido antes de nacer y ya desde entonces fuésemos rivales.

Eso podría creértelo.- replicó Eli.- Algo sucede cuando Lily y tú se encuentran, o cuando Leonardo y tú se encuentra, o cuando Rika y tú se encuentran. Bueno, me entiendes, es difícil de explicar, pero no necesito hacerlo, porque bien que me entiendes. Y Marie anda igual, al parecer, ella no se puede ver con ningún Del Valle, o casi con ninguno…

Elieth se quedó callada, pensando en la evidente atracción que se había suscitado entre Marie y Leonardo al verse ese mismo día, así como lo había notado en ocasiones anteriores, cosa que le daba a entender a Eli que esos dos se querían secretamente, pero por razones muy parecidas a las que habían tenido Romeo y Julieta, no habían podido amarse abiertamente. Karl notó el silencio momentáneo de Elieth, pero no le sorprendió; él también estaba pensando en lo mismo, que el rechazo de Marie para todos los Del Valle no aplicaba con Leonardo.

Como sea.- suspiró Karl.- Ojalá que encuentren pronto a Misaki, y donde quiera que esté, espero que esté bien.

¿Cómo sabes que Misaki no está muerto?.- Eli enarcó las cejas.- Lo han dado oficialmente por muerto.

No está muerto.- negó Karl, firmemente.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- repitió Elieth.

No lo sé.- Karl no encontró una buena respuesta.- Simplemente lo sé.

De verdad que ustedes tienen algo raro.- replicó Eli, suspirando.- No preguntaré.

Ella se acercó al joven y se sentó en el sillón junto a él, abrazándolo y besándolo. Karl se dejó querer y acurrucó a la chica contra él y se quedó un buen rato sin decir nada.

¿Ya no me odias?.- preguntó Karl, muy serio.

Nunca te odiado.- replicó Elieth.- Solo, no sé, de vez en cuando me dan ganas de patearte tu bien formado trasero.

Gracias, supongo.- Karl rió levemente.- Sé que me comportado como un idiota, y lo lamento. No sé por qué deje que la maldita fama me distrajera de lo que realmente me importa.

¿Y eso es…?.- Eli no quería caer, no tan fácilmente.

Tú.- respondió Karl, mirándola a los ojos.- Te amo, y nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Ella ya había escuchado eso antes, pero en esa ocasión Karl parecía estar arrepentido en verdad de haberla dejado ir. Ella suspiró y volvió a recargarse contra él, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir.

Me porté como un idiota.- repitió Karl.- Y para ser sincero, solo usé a Nydia para darte celos.

¡Ja!.- Eli se echó a reír.- Qué vanidoso.

Y qué idiota.- replicó Karl.- Lo confieso.

Bueno, eso que ni qué, pero te redimiste con todo lo que hiciste por nosotros cuando mi hermano murió.- comentó Eli, en voz muy baja.- Sin ti, no hubiese conseguido reponerme…

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- murmuró Karl, abrazándola más fuerte.- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Médicins sans Fróntieres?

Después de lo sucedido, le han dicho a Lily que se tome su tiempo también.- contestó Eli.- Pero ella igual que yo, no sabe si volver o no.

¿A qué te refieres con esto?.- quiso saber Karl.

A que estamos pensando en renunciar.- suspiró Elieth.- Yo no quiero dejar sola a mi familia ahora, y pues Lily no quiere dejar a su prima, con todo esto. Ella está pensando en realidad en pedir un tiempo más de permiso, pero yo creo que voy a renunciar. Estoy un poco cansada de andar de aquí para allá, quiero estar aquí por un tiempo.

Karl no dijo nada, agradecido que Elieth se quisiera quedar un tiempo más en Alemania; eso le daría la oportunidad de conseguir que ella volviese con él para siempre.

Ya nos desviamos mucho del tema.- comentó Elieth, después de un rato.- Aun quiero averiguar el por qué te llevas tan mal con esa familia.

Créeme que yo también quisiera saberlo.- suspiró Karl.

En esos momentos, Karl se preguntó en dónde podría estar Francesco; ya tenía muchísimo tiempo de no saber de él, cosa que le preocupaba, llegándose a preguntar si ya lo habrían matado también, aunque descartó esa idea de inmediato. Al menos Karl esperaba que su primo se supiera cuidar bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya trataba de contener la hemorragia que fluía de la herida que tenía en el abdomen, cosa que le estaba costando más trabajo cada vez. Ese maldito Jäger le había causado una herida muy profunda y estuvo incluso cerca de matarla, pero ella al final había sido mucho más ágil y rápida y terminó asestándole un golpe que pudo haber sido fatal, pero el maldito demonio había conseguido burlar en el último momento el Ataque del Caos que había lanzado Yami contra él, el mismo golpe que había usado con Amichi y que había ocasionado que éste se separara de su cuerpo humano. Ahora Anya estaba herida también, y buscando un sitio en donde pudieran curarla ya que ella no podría hacerlo; los poderes de curación no estaban incluidos entre sus poderes de demonio, así que desgraciadamente Yami tendría que buscar ayuda humana sino quería morir.

No fue tan difícil; bastó con dejarse caer a la entrada de un hospital y fingir ser una mujer de bajo mundo que había recibido una herida por cuestiones de la carne y del placer. Los médicos de inmediato la atendieron y tuvieron que meterla a cirugía para cerrar la herida y la pasaron a cuidados intensivos, pensando en que quizás no sobreviviría la noche. Sin embargo, en cuanto Yami se quedó a solas, con los demás pacientes y los enfermeros del turno nocturno, la mujer se levantó de la cama y se arrancó el suero, monitores y demás, y se acercó tan lentamente al enfermero que éste no se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella le rebanó la garganta con un bisturí que se había robado de la sala de quirófano. El hombre se desvaneció en el suelo y, cuando su compañera corrió a ver lo que había sucedido, Anya le cortó la yugular de un tajo y después la desvistió para tomar su uniforme y salió a los mal iluminados pasillos del hospital, buscando la manera de robarse algo que pudiese disminuir el dolor que sentía por la herida.

Maldito cuerpo humano.- gruñó Anya.- Como demonio no duele tanto la maldita cosa.

Mientras ella esperaba a que se descuidara el aprendiz de médico que estaba vigilando los narcóticos, se puso a analizar la pelea ocurrida con Jäger, horas atrás, para tratar de saber en dónde había estado su error.

Después de que Jäger y Yami se transformaron y sacaron sus armas, él dio el primer golpe, como siempre, pero ella lo había detenido diestramente con un movimiento de su katana. Jäger había sonreído levemente y se lanzó entonces a hacer un ataque más elaborado, usando su famosa rapidez y agilidad para asestarle a Yami más de mil golpes por minuto. La diablesa, sin embargo, se movía con la misma rapidez y evitó casi todos los ataques del virrey de las sombras.

Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a ti alguna vez, de verdad que no llegué a pensar nunca que tú fueras la traidora.- dijo Francesco, muy serio.- Por cierto que aprendiste bien a pelear.

Tuve un buen maestro.- replicó Anya.- Me enseñaste muy bien, demasiadas cosas.

Y nunca pensé que las usarías todas en contra mía.- replicó Jäger.- O en contra de Schatten.

Con él, solo quisiera usar las habilidades que tengo bien aprendidas para la alcoba.- respondió Yami, con malicia.- Podría enseñarle al rey muchísimas cosas que no conoce.

Eso, si dejara que te acerques a él, cosa que no va a suceder.- replicó Jäger.- No voy a dejar que te acerques a él.

Me lo supuse, por eso es que debo sacarte del camino.- Anya lamió la hoja de su katana.- Va a ponerse esto muy interesante…

Jäger sacó su espada también y se puso en guardia; Yami blandió su arma y ambos demonios se pusieron a pelear uno contra el otro, usando todos sus poderes y su fuerza en la batalla. Ambos eran buenos, eran los mejores en su reino, Yami era muy cercana a Schatten y, por ser mujer, eso significaba que de verdad ella era una de las mejores en su área, una estupenda guerrera, alguien en verdad difícil de vencer, y Jäger lo sabía mejor que nadie. Después de todo, él la había entrenado en persona y hubo un tiempo en donde él confió plenamente en ella, por lo que estar peleando contra Yami era algo que nunca se imaginó que pudiera suceder algún día.

Los humanos, desde la tierra, veían dos bolas de fuego chocar contra sí en el cielo, e incluso hubo gente que juró ver a dos personas con alas negras peleando una contra la otra y creyeron escuchar el sonido metálico que hacían las espadas al chocar entre sí. Anya lanzaba sus ataques de caos y oscuridad contra Francesco con toda su fuerza, porque sabía que con alguien como el virrey no se podía bajar la guardia, pero Jäger evadía todo, no sin cierta dificultad, y a su vez lanzaba llamas negras a su oponente y trataba de herirla con su espada. El demonio tenía cierto cuidado de no matar a su oponente, ya que de hacerlo acabaría con alguien del reino de la Luz y se rompería el Pacto de Sangre, cosa que sin dudar rompería la precaria tregua que había entre ambos reinos. Yami sabía muy bien esto, cosa que sin duda le estaba dando la ventaja, ya que ella había dejado muy en claro que le importaba un soberano comino el Pacto de Sangre y la dichosa Profecía. Incluso, parecía ser que a Anya le importaba muy poco la vida en general, ya que no tenía ningún cuidado con sus ataques y éstos alcanzaron a varias personas, causando caos en la ciudad. Francesco no estuvo de acuerdo con esto y decidió alejarse, para trasladar la batalla a un lugar más despoblado.

Quién lo diría.- se mofó Yami.- Un demonio cuidando de humanos.

Somos seres de sombra, pero eso no significa que seamos malvados.- replicó Jäger.-

¿Qué es lo que tramas?

Ya te dije, tener lo que es mío.- replicó Yami.- Lo que es de demonios, debe quedarse con los demonios y no con una simple mortal…

¿Con una "simple mortal"?.- Jäger enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tú conoces la Profecía?

De principio a fin.- sonrió Yami.- Y no voy a permitir que se cumpla. Una mortal no va a tener lo que yo tanto he deseado, así como tampoco permitiré que haya paz con los ángeles, eso nunca.

Ya me lo temía, que solo me hubieras usado para acercarte al rey.- gruñó Francesco.

¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Anya, con una sonrisa de burla.- ¿Quién querría quedarse con el segundo al mando cuando puedes tener al mismísimo "káiser"?

No era que a Jäger le molestara ser utilizado por Yami para conseguir sus propósitos, era más bien el hecho de que ella fuese lo suficientemente despiadada y desgraciada como para planearlo todo a sangre fría, y sin importarle quién cayera en el camino, con tal de que ella consiguiera cumplir su objetivo. El demonio entonces blandió su espada y convocó su poder de llamas negras con la misma, de manera que la hoja de la espada pronto comenzó a arder con fuego de la oscuridad. Yami sonrió al ver eso, era la famosa técnica de la Espada Llameante del virrey de las Sombras.

Siempre tuve deseos de enfrentarme a esa técnica.- dijo Yami, blandiendo su katana.- Para burlar su ataque, y, quién sabe, quizás copiarla.

Jäger ya no dijo nada y se lanzó al ataque; la velocidad de él sorprendió sinceramente a Yami, a quien le costó mucho trabajo esquivar el primer golpe, y también el segundo, aunque el tercero la alcanzó y le dio de lleno en el estómago. Yami gimió de dolor, y Jäger creyó que la había vencido, bajando su guardia; eso para él fue un error fatal, ya que ella aprovechó entonces para lanzarse su Ataque del Caos Total, cosa que lanzó al demonio al mismo limbo de oscuridad al que había sido arrojado Amichi. Yami alcanzó a sacarse la espada de Jäger del cuerpo y la lanzó hacia la Tierra, sonriendo satisfecha de que su ataque hubiese resultado tan eficaz. Francesco, sin embargo, murmuró un nombre justo antes de que la oscuridad terminara de cernirse sobre él, algo que pareció más un conjuro ya que con esto logró evitar caer en el limbo y cayó a la Tierra, herido. Yami maldijo al demonio, en el último momento él se había escapado su ataque, aunque por lo menos había conseguido quitárselo de encima.

Así pues, mientras Anya estrangulaba al pobre pasante que cuidaba los narcóticos, terminaba de recordar la batalla ocurrida con Francesco y bufó. Las cosas no estaban saliéndole bien en ese mugroso mundo, en los reinos de Luz y Sombra ella ya habría conseguido matarlos a todos, pero en la Tierra no estaban saliéndole las cosas tan fáciles.

Parece ser que es momento de cambiar de estrategia.- murmuró Anya, mientras se inyectaba morfina para quitarse el dolor.- Este cuerpo humano limita mucho mis habilidades.

Lo más importante en esos momentos era encontrar la espada perdida de Jäger, para tratar de descubrir la forma en la que se convocaba la Espada Llameante y, quién sabe, quizás conseguir hacerla funcionar. Yami sabía por experiencia propia que las armas de los demonios reales (así también como la de los ángeles reales) no funcionaban con otro que no fuese su dueño, así que quizás la espada de Jäger no iba a responder las órdenes de Yami. Sin embargo, ya se las arreglaría para tratar de encontrarle el truco al arma y usarla después a su favor.

Lentamente, la morfina comenzó a hacer su efecto y Anya volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo. Ella dejó caer la jeringa vacía sobre el cuerpo inerte del médico muerto. Era hora de salir de ahí, antes de que los empleados de limpieza encontraran los cadáveres que había dejado en el camino.


	55. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54.**

_Todo está demasiado oscuro…_

_No puedo encontrar el camino de regreso…_

_Tengo que salir de aquí…_

_Mi rey me necesita… Mi reino me necesita, y el ejército cuenta conmigo para que los guíe… Pero sobre todo… Quiero ver a Julieta… No puedo dejarme vencer, quiero en verdad el volver a verla…_

_Julieta… Ojalá pudiera volver a ver tus ojos una vez más, tan negros como la oscuridad que se cierne sobre mí, con la diferencia de que tu oscuridad no me produce temor sino felicidad..._

Francesco abrió los ojos y vio el ya desconocido techo de su habitación y se sorprendió. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Momentos antes él había estado peleando contra Yami, y recordaba perfectamente el haber sido herido por ella, pero ahora se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en su cama, arropado cálidamente y con una mano suave frotándole las sienes, mientras un suave perfume le llegaba hasta la nariz y lo envolvía por completo.

¿Julieta?.- preguntó él, sin vacilar.- ¿Eres tú?

Al fin despiertas.- suspiró Julieta, apareciendo en su campo de visión; él notó que ella había estado llorando, cosa que lo conmovió.- Nos diste un buen susto.

Francesco miró a su alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de Lorenzo en un rincón, quien hablaba por teléfono rápidamente con quien sabe quién. Al lado de la cama de Francesco había una mesa con una palangana llena de agua hasta la mitad, junto con varios frascos de medicina y algunos paños empapados en sangre, su sangre. Lentamente, a Francesco comenzaba a atacarlo un dolor punzante y constante en el pecho, como si su cuerpo fuese recordando que estaba muy mal herido. Él intentó incorporarse, pero Julieta lo detuvo, abrazándolo suavemente.

Ni se te ocurra.- dijo ella.- No estás bien. Quédate aquí, nos costó mucho trabajo cerrar tus heridas, no vayas a cometer la graciosada de volvértelas a abrir.

¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?.- preguntó Francesco.- No recuerdo casi nada…

Por supuesto, eso era mentira. Francesco tenía muy presente la batalla contra Anya, lo que no recordaba ni terminaba de entender era el cómo carajos había llegado al lado de Julieta, como si el solo pensar en ella lo hubiese llevado hasta ahí como por arte de magia, cosa que Franceso hubiese tachado de ridícula de no ser porque él era el demonio segundo al mando del reino de las Sombras.

Si tú no lo sabes, yo tampoco.- negó Julieta.- Te encontramos tirado en el patio, como si hubieses caído del cielo. ¿De verdad no recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí, tan fuerte fue la pelea?

¿Cómo sabes que…?.- Francesco se calló de repente.- Bueno… Eh…

Lorenzo me lo dijo todo.- suspiró Julieta.- Pero no te enojes con él, que de cualquier manera yo ya lo sabía, así que no te preocupes, ya sé en qué clase de líos estás metido.

¿Qué clase de líos?.- Francesco palideció. ¿Acaso Lorenzo y Julieta habían descubierto quién era él en realidad?

La _Cosa Nostra_.- respondió Julieta.- Eres el jefe de la mafia, algo así como _el Padrino_, ¿o no?

Francesco, con esto, tuvo ganas de reírse. Eso de ser una especie de Padrino moderno lo divertía, pero desgraciadamente tenía mucho de cierto. Julieta vio su expresión y se confundió un poco.

No se te vaya a ocurrir decirme que no, que no es cierto y que eres tan bueno como el pan, porque créeme que aun así de herido soy capaz de abofetearte.- gruñó Julieta.

No me queda la menor duda de eso.- rió Francesco.- Tranquila, Leona.

¿Leona?.- protestó Julieta.- No entiendo por qué me llamas así.

Porque eso eres, una fiera.- replicó Francesco, aun de buen humor.- En fin…

No me cambies el tema.- Julieta seguía con una expresión muy seria.- Dime la verdad, trabajas para la mafia.

Uhm, no.- negó Francesco.- Yo no trabajo para la Mafia.

¿Ah,no?.- Julieta gruñó.

No. La Mafia trabaja para mí, que no es lo mismo.- respondió él, con total inocencia.

Julieta puso cara de querer golpearlo, cosa que lo hizo a él soltar una carcajada, tras lo cual soltó un gemido de dolor, ya que al baboso se le había olvidado que tenía una enorme herida en el pecho. A pesar de lo recientemente ocurrido, se sentía de buen humor. El estar cerca de ella lo hacían olvidarse de todo, aunque aun tenía pendiente por resolver algunas cosas. Francesco intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor lo atenazó con fuerza; él, igual que Yami en su momento, lamentó tener un cuerpo humano tan frágil, los seres de Luz y Sombra no solían tener cuerpos tan débiles. Julieta de inmediato, al ver que él quería levantarse, lo detuvo con firmeza, poniendo una cara de reproche tal que él no tuvo más remedio que volver a acostarse.

Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, tendrá que esperar.- ordenó ella.- No vas a ir a ningún lado en ese estado.

¿Quién me lo va a impedir?.- retó Francesco.- ¿El ejército o la Guardia Nacional?

No.- negó Julieta, sin intimidarse.- Yo te lo voy a impedir. Ya sufrí bastante con verte casi muerto. No quiero que para la próxima en verdad vayas a morirte entre mis brazos.

Ella dijo esto último con cierta ternura y también, por qué no, con cierto temor. Francesco pudo leer en sus ojos el temor que se tiene al pensar en que se puede perder a alguien a quien se ama, cosa que íntimamente lo conmovió. Él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir esta clase de sentimientos, él consideraba todo eso como cosa de humanos.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- quiso saber Julieta, al ver que Francesco inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

No lo sé.- respondió él, con sinceridad.- Quizás porque es la primera vez que alguien consigue detenerme.

Julieta ya no dijo nada y se acercó a besarlo en los labios. Si no hubiese sido porque Francesco estaba herido, él con mucho gusto le habría hecho el amor a ella, pero el joven dudaba poder aguantar en su estado. Ella lo recostó aun más en la cama y lo arropó, y él sin desearlo comenzó a quedarse dormido. El estar al lado de ella lo hacían bajar la guardia, cosa que en parte era buena pero por otro lado lo podrían dañar en un futuro. Con su espada perdida, y Yami dispuesta a atacar con todo, el confiarse en esos momentos podría ser fatal.

Sin embargo, al sentir en esos momentos el calor de los labios de Julieta sobre los suyos, Francesco pensó que bien podría descansar por un momento.

Elieth abrió los ojos, momentáneamente desorientada. Ésa no era su cama, ése no era su cuarto y en definitiva ésa no era su casa, pero qué importaba. La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse a través de las ventanas, y una suave brisa movía las cortinas, y en general daba la impresión de que iba a ser un día hermoso. Ella suspiró, tratando de acordarse qué carajos había hecho la noche anterior, esperando que el alcohol no la hubiese hecho cometer alguna barbaridad, hasta que se acordó que ni siquiera había bebido la noche anterior. Alguien tosió a su lado y fue entonces cuando Eli se acordó de con quién había pasado la noche.

Después de que ella y Karl habían hablado sobre Marie y los Del Valle, y sobre su propia y tormentosa relación, Elieth y Karl se habían enfrascado un buen rato en una tierna pelea de besos y abrazos, pero justo cuando él estaba por entrar en algo más íntimo, ella lo había rechazado y lo había hecho a un lado, pretextando que comenzaba a sentirse mal. Schneider, desalentado, ya no insistió, ya que él comenzaba a distraerse pensando en Francesco y en lo que él estaría haciendo, preguntándose si se encontraría bien o si habría sido asesinado por la gente que había acabado con casi toda su familia. Eli dijo entonces que iba a retirarse, pero entonces Karl le había pedido que se quedara con él.

Quédate a mi lado, por favor.- pidió.- Me siento solo.

Él había puesto una mirada de desamparo que había desarmado a Elieth, motivo por el cual ella se había quedado con él, y Karl entonces le confesó que tenía cierto temor por el futuro, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué. Era como si desde su nacimiento tuviese sobre él la sombra de una estrella negra o algo similar.

Sí, claro.- se mofó Elieth.- La estrella negra de la fama, en todo caso. Tienes la marca de los Schneider sobre ti, eso no es algo malo.

No hablo de eso.- negó Karl, muy serio.- Es como si sintiera que estoy destinado a hacer algo que realmente no quiero hacer.

Él había dicho esto en un tono tan sombrío que Eli no encontró palabras para replicar. Karl se veía preocupado en verdad, cosa que Elieth tenía mucho tiempo de no ver; ella se conmovió y se acercó a abrazarlo, y él se había refugiado en sus brazos por largo rato. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Karl se separó, miró a Elieth a los ojos y después de tomar el rostro de ella con sus manos, la besó larga y apasionadamente. De ahí, Eli ya prefería no seguir recordando, porque ese beso había sido el desencadenante de todo; ella y Karl habían terminado por hacer el amor a media sala y después se habían pasado a la habitación de él, para estar más cómodos, en donde se pasaron gran parte de la noche dándose cariño (xD). Eli no sabía a qué hora se había quedado dormida en brazos de Karl, lo que la hizo olvidarse de lo sucedido al despertar, pero en esos momentos los recuerdos le habían llegado muy claros. Elieth suspiró y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, robándose todas las cobijas, dejando semidesnudo a su inesperado acompañante.

No se te quita la costumbre de robarte las cobijas.- bufó Karl, a su lado.- Esperaba que en África se te hubiese quitado eso, allá ni conocen las cobijas.

No seas llorón.- gruñó Eli, escondiéndose bajo el revoltijo de sábanas que había sobre la cama.- No es para tanto, no hace frío.

No, pero dejas al aire libre mis atributos.- se rió Schneider.

Ya, ni que estuvieras tan bueno.- replicó Elieth.

¡Ja! No era eso lo que gritabas anoche.- se burló Karl.

Elieth se puso colorada, recordando lo bien que se la habían pasado la noche previa. Móndrigo Karl, de verdad que ya había agarrado experiencia y eso Eli lo había disfrutado bastante. Karl, a su vez, se puso a pensar que quizás Elieth estaba escondida bajo las sábanas porque se rehusaba a verlo; ella podría haber cambiado en ese tiempo transcurrido, pero no tanto al grado de que él dejara de saber qué actitud tomaría ella en situaciones como ésa. Karl se incorporó y tomó un extremo de la cobija y comenzó a jalarla, para ir descubriendo a Eli; ella se aferró de la sábana y ambos se enfrascaron cual niños en una pelea por las cobijas; a Karl en realidad no le importaba estar desnudo junto a ella, lo que le molestaba era que Elieth no le quisiera dar la cara.

Deja de actuar como una niña, ¿quieres?.- pidió él.- Me consta que ya no lo eres.

No actúo como niña, tengo frío.- gruñó ella, desde debajo de un cerro de cobijas.

Entonces no sé por qué no me das la cara.- replicó Karl.- No hicimos nada malo anoche, ni nada que no hubiésemos hecho antes.

Por eso mismo.- gruñó ella.- No debimos haberlo hecho.

¿Te arrepientes?.- el tono de voz de Karl era más bien de desilusión.

Elieth se asomó por entre las cobijas y miró fijamente a Karl por unos segundos antes de suspirar y volverse a esconder en su refugio.

No.- dijo ella, en voz baja.- Por eso es que me escondo.

Karl tuvo ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó. Conocía a Eli lo suficiente como para saber que eso la habría ofendido estando en ese estado, así que de algún modo o de otro, él consiguió meterse debajo de la pila de cobijas, sábanas, almohadas y demás, y abrazó a Eli con fuerza, besándola en la cabeza.

Eres una caprichosa.- le dijo él.- Por eso es que te amo tanto.

Cursi.- gruñó ella, queriendo ocultar su emoción.- Te pasas.

El caso es que a ti nunca se te da gusto.- protestó Karl.- Y siendo así, mejor me doy gusto yo.

Tras decir esto, Karl se colocó sobre Eli y comenzó a besarla y a manosearla. Ella al principio protestó, pero él cerró la boca con un buen beso. Al poco tiempo, las palabras estuvieron de sobra, el estar juntos, amándose, era todo lo que importaba.

Lily revisaba el pulso de Daisuke, preocupada. El anciano llevaba días sin sentirse bien, y ni el aire del puerto de Hamburgo parecía sentarle bien. Genzo estaba muy serio y callado y pasaba todo el tiempo que tenía libre con su abuelo, como si presintiera que el final estaba cerca. Daisuke, sin embargo, no estaba muy dispuesto a querer morirse, se resistía a dejar a su nieto solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Eso no es cosa que tú puedas decidir, abuelo.- lo regañaba Genzo, en un momento en el que Lily salió de la habitación en busca de la medicina del anciano, para distraerlo de esas ideas.- La muerte nos llega cuando es la hora, no cuando uno quiere o disponga.

Te hacen falta mis años para comprender lo que yo comprendo.- suspiró Daisuke, recostándose en un diván.- Hay cosas que solo se pueden ver con los anteojos de la edad.

¿Y una de ésas cosas es ver el día de tu muerte?.- replicó Genzo, incrédulo.

Por supuesto.- respondió Daisuke, muy serio.- No puedo morir aun, no cuando sé que vas a quedarte solo.

Genzo no respondió; si bien él no quería reconocerlo, lo cierto era que comenzaba a temer que su abuelo tuviera razón y que se fuese a sentir abandonado. Lo cierto era que él no había querido pensar en eso, pero sabía que en cuanto Daisuke se fuera, Genzo no tendría a nadie con él, por no mencionar que el portero iba a extrañar muchísimo a su abuelo. Sin embargo, ésas eran cosas que no se podían solucionar fácilmente, no era como ir a una tienda y conseguir compañía, así que no había mucho por hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, a diferencia de la última vez que Genzo había pensado en eso, en esta ocasión él se sentía menos solo, y eso era en gran medida gracias a Leonardo y a Lily, pero sobre todo, a esta última. Desde la noche en la que Genzo le hizo el amor a ella, la relación entre ambos había mejorado al grado de que ella ya lo miraba como solía hacerlo antes, con amor y no con rencor, aun cuando él aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Sakura, aun cuando Genzo ya le había dejado muy en claro que no quería con ella nada más que una buena amistad. Ahora, parecía ser Genzo quien le ponía trabas al asunto, estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitir que sus celos y un malentendido lo separaran de la mujer que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Daisuke, que tan bien conocía a su nieto, sabía muy bien lo que él estaba pensando desde hacía tiempo.

No dejes que tonteras de humanos te separen de un auténtico ángel.-dijo Daisuke, sacando a su nieto de sus pensamientos.- Te mereces estar con alguien como ella, y ella se merece estar con alguien como tú.

No soy un ángel, y por lo mismo no creo poder estar al lado de ella como deseo.- replicó Genzo, entendiendo que su abuelo estaba hablando de Lily.- O al menos siento que me falta una de mis alas.

Cada uno de nosotros es un ángel con una sola ala.- replicó Daisuke.- Y solo podremos volar si nos abrazamos unos a otros. Eso lo dijo Luciano De Creschenzo. ¿Y sabes algo? Creo que tiene razón. Si te hace falta un ala para volar, quién mejor que un ángel con dos alas para ayudarte.

Genzo no respondió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. En definitiva, iba a extrañar las palabras sabias de su abuelo, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que iba a tener a su lado a un ángel para ayudarlo a superar su partida.

**Notas:**

La frase de Luciano De Creschenzo fue cortesía de Maderique. Mil gracias, mi querida amiga, ésa frase parece sacada de otro fic, jajaja, pero entendí tu mensaje. Gracias por no olvidarte de mí y por estar conmigo, a pesar de la distancia.


	56. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55.**

Karl había tenido un sueño muy raro: soñó que Francesco peleaba con una mujer pelirroja, hermosa pero de temer, y que salía herido de tal encuentro. Karl claramente vio la cara de la mujer, y aun cuando él estaba seguro de no haberla visto jamás, él podría jurar que conocía a esa muchacha, y más aun, podría jurar que ella era una especia de aliada, no una enemiga, por lo que Karl no comprendía el por qué ella peleaba con Francesco. Karl en algún momento quiso intervenir, y a pesar de ser un sueño, él sentía que si hablaba, los otros dos lo oirían a pesar de todo. En algún momento, Karl vio a Francesco caer, muy malherido, y entonces el alemán comenzó a gritar a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, y fue en ese momento cuando despertó, sobresaltado. Karl tardó un poco en recordar en dónde se encontraba, hasta que vio a Elieth dormida junto a él, descansando tranquilamente. Schneider respiró más tranquilo al verla a ella a su lado, y la besó suavemente para no despertarla, para después levantarse e ir al baño a mojarse la cara. Una vez frente al espejo, Karl no se vio a sí mismo, sino al rey Schatten en todo su esplendor, pero esa imagen solo la miró él por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Karl lo notara, pero no lo suficiente como para que le tomara importancia.

¿En dónde estarás, Francesco?.- se preguntó Karl, en voz alta.- ¿Y en qué demonios estás metido?

La mujer pelirroja seguía desconcertando a Karl; él juraba que la conocía, que ya la había visto antes, y más aun, que ella era alguien de peso en su vida, pero por más que lo pensó, Karl no la pudo ubicar entre sus conocidos más cercanos, ni tampoco en los más lejanos, dicho sea de paso. Quién sabe quién era ella, quien sabe por qué estaba peleando con Francesco, y quién sabe qué hacían esos dos en su sueño, pero lo cierto era que Karl tomaba eso como una señal.

Señal de que debo comunicarme con Francesco.- murmuró Karl, a su reflejo.- O señal de que estoy volviéndome loco. Solo espero que eso no signifique que Francesco está muerto.

No era improbable que esto resultara cierto. Francesco tenía ya años sin aparecer, algo que a Karl le preocupaba en serio, pero lo curioso del caso era que cada vez que él intentaba comunicarse con su primo, a Karl le surgía otro compromiso más urgente o había algo que lo detenía, como si alguien o algo no quisiera que ellos dos se pusieran en contacto. Sin embargo, ante tal sueño era evidente que Karl tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no, pudiera o no.

Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, por lo menos.- murmuró Karl a su reflejo, y éste le asintió con la cabeza.- Por lo pronto, solo quiero descansar.

Después de un rato, Karl comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo y volvió a la cama, al lado de Elieth. Ella estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera sintió a Karl cuando él se metió en la cama y la abrazó, besando su largo y rizado cabello rubio. Schneider suspiró al sentirla tan cerca, estando al lado de la chica era difícil concentrarse en un mal sueño…



Sin embargo, después de volver a quedarse dormido, Karl tuvo otro sueño, un poco diferente aunque más bien parecía continuación del mismo: él soñó con una espada refulgente y peligrosa, el arma con la que Francesco había atacado a la pelirroja, perdida en un bosque pequeño cercano al Strómboli, un volcán en Italia. Sin embargo, cuando Karl apenas comenzaba a analizar el suceso, la escena cambió y él perdió de su memoria todo rastro de ese sueño, diluido en sus pensamientos como tinta en agua…

--

Tom comenzaba a recordar fragmentos de su pasado, pero únicamente en sueños. Era como si su memoria solo se echara a andar cuando él dormía, o era como si alguien sólo pudiera comunicarse con él de esa manera. Soñaba, una y otra vez, una pelea que parecía más de cuento o de leyenda, una batalla sostenida contra una mujer que parecía el demonio mismo. Tom veía cómo alguien que se parecía mucho a él se interponía en el camino de ese diablo hecho mujer para tratar de salvar un vuelo lleno de pasajeros que ni se imaginaban lo cerca que estaban de la muerte, y también a una chica rubia con cara de ángel que más que muerta parecía estar sólo dormida. Lo curioso del caso era que cuando la diablesa atacaba al muchacho que se parecía a él, a Tom le atenazaba un dolor terrible en el costado y en el pecho, en el mismo sitio en donde el otro muchacho había sido herido, y entonces Tom vio un par de alas blancas y ensangrentadas saliendo de su espalda, y sintió que perdía el conocimiento y que caía en un abismo muy profundo…

¿Tom?.- Susuke lo sacudió con fuerza.- ¡Tom!

Tom despertó, sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor con cierto pánico. Susuke lo tenía tomado por un hombro y lo miraba con preocupación y con cierto recelo, como si tuviera miedo de que él estuviera volviéndose loco. Tom respiró profundo varias veces, antes de atreverse a contestar.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó él, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

Estabas gritando.- respondió Susuke, muy seria.- Tuviste una pesadilla.

Eso debió ser.- coincidió Tom, suspirando.- No fue nada agradable…

Me imagino.- dijo ella.- ¿Qué soñaste?

No recuerdo.- mintió Tom, para que ella no lo creyera un loco.

No te creo.- replicó Susuke.

¿Por qué no?.- Tom se sorprendió.

Porque no dejabas de repetir un nombre.- respondió ella, sin sonreír.- Lo que significa que soñabas con alguien que tiene peso en tu vida.

Tom no supo qué responder; él no se había dado cuenta de que había estado murmurando un nombre, es más, ni siquiera se le venía a la mente en esos momentos qué nombre pudo haber estado mencionando, pero sin querer él se sintió esperanzado. Quizás esa podía ser una pista importante.

¿Qué nombre era?.- quiso saber él.- Quizás era el mío.

No lo creo.- negó Susuke.- Era un nombre de mujer.

¿De mujer?.- Tom se sorprendió.- ¿Cuál es?

Susuke suspiró antes de responder; no quería reconocer que eso le estaba molestando un poco, sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse mal por algo así. Tom tenía una vida antes de perder la memoria, y lo que sea que sucediera en esa vida no era asunto de Susuke ni de nadie más, pero aun así dolía.

Gaie.- respondió Susuke, después de un largo rato.- ¿Eso te dice algo?

No.- contestó Tom, y no mentía.

Para Amichi, el nombre de Gaie lo decía todo, pero para Tom carecía de significado. Éste hubiese dado lo que fuera para que ese nombre le diera alguna clave, algo que lo ayudara a recordar quién era, pero desgraciadamente no fue así, tan perdidas estaban sus memorias que por más que lo intentara, el Tom humano no podía recordar el nombre humano de su ángel. Susuke vio entonces la cara de decepción y tristeza que puso él, y sintió compasión; era obvio que él esperaba que ese nombre le dijera algo más…

Lo siento.- confesó Susuke, con sinceridad.- Esperaba que ese nombre te dijera algo.

Yo también lo esperaba.- suspiró Tom.- Ya qué.

Supongo entonces que no tienes ni idea de por qué gritabas ese nombre.- musitó Susuke.

No.- negó Tom.- Siento haberte despertado.

No te preocupes.- negó ella, sonriendo.- Solo lamento no poder ayudarte más.

No te fijes en eso.- Tom movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Bastante me has ayudado ya.

Y te seguiré ayudando en lo que pueda.- ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Tom sonrió también, y fue entonces cuando vio lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Susuke. Tom tuvo el impulso entonces de besarla, y se preguntó si ella se molestaría si se atrevía a hacerlo, pero ya tendría oportunidad de descubrirlo. Tom tomó a Susuke por la nuca con suavidad y la besó, al principio con timidez pero fue ella entonces quien puso la pauta y el beso fue aumentado de intensidad, y al poco tiempo a Tom se le olvidó qué era lo que había estado soñando…

--

Daisuke Wakabayashi tuvo su último sueño una cálida noche en donde el viento soplaba suavemente. Unas pocas horas antes, tuvo su última cena en compañía de las personas a quienes él consideraba como su auténtica familia: Emily, Leonardo, Lily y Genzo, por supuesto, y Daisuke sentía que ya todas sus cuentas habían sido saldadas, pero aun le hacía falta algo para estar en paz con la vida, y ese algo estaba relacionado con su nieto.

Sin embargo, parecía que Genzo al fin había comprendido el asunto; ese mismo día, muy temprano por la mañana, se había ido a casa de los Del Valle para hablar con Lily sobre quien sabe que cosa, y ambos regresaron ya muy avanzada la tarde, cuando ya Emily estaba preparando la cena y Leonardo jugaba ajedrez con del abuelo Wakabayashi, y ambos jóvenes traían cara de enigma y no soltaron prenda de lo sucedido, de manera que Leonardo y Daisuke solo podían sacar conjeturas; el primero creía que ella lo había mandado a volar a él, mientras que el segundo tenía las esperanzas de que la pareja ya hubiese resuelto sus problemas, pero lo 

único cierto era que Genzo y Lily habían cambiado su forma de comportarse, no solo entre ellos mismos sino también para con los demás. Daisuke no sabía que esperar, hasta que Lily en algún momento en el que servía el puré de papas en los platos de todos, al llegar con Genzo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, ocasionando que Genzo se pusiera colorado, algo que Daisuke nunca había visto en su vida. No fue sino hasta el final de la cena cuando el hombre pudo acercarse a su nieto y preguntarle qué había pasado después de todo.

Solo tomé valor para hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, abuelo.- respondió Genzo, muy tranquilo.- Algo que no hubiese podido hacer de no ser por ti.

¿Le has pedido que se case contigo?.- preguntó Daisuke, esperanzado.

Sí.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

¿Y?.- Daisuke actuaba más como un niño.- ¿Qué te ha respondido ella?

En ese momento, Genzo sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, torciendo después la boca en un gesto que parecía entre burla y gusto.

Me dijo que no.- contestó él, tras un largo rato.- Pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Puedo hacerle esta misma pregunta todos los días de mi vida.

Daisuke no pudo menos que reír, y en esa ocasión la sorprendida fue Lily, cuando el hombre la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó largamente. Lily sentía que ese abrazo fue una especie de despedida, ella sabía que Daisuke estaba diciéndole adiós.

Solo hazme un favor.- pidió Daisuke, con voz trémula.- Cuídalo mucho, por favor.

En ese momento, Lily vio la Marca de la Muerte en el rostro del anciano, mucho más clara que nunca, y fue cuando tuvo ganas de llorar. Ella hubiese dado lo que fuera para detener lo inevitable, pero sabía que no era posible.

No pongas esa cara.- Daisuke sonrió.- Dicen que al lugar al que voy, será un sitio mucho mejor. No te preocupes ni llores por mí, hermosa, que yo voy a estar bien. Ahora, por favor, no digas nada. No quiero que mis últimos recuerdos de esta vida estén manchados con lágrimas.

No se preocupe.- Lily sonrió, aunque con tristeza.- No diré nada.

Gracias, ángel.- dijo Daisuke, sonriendo.- No solo por esto, sino por toda la felicidad y la magia que nos diste a mí y a mi nieto, la persona que más quiero.

Lily solo asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas, y entonces Genzo se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien, cosa a la que ambos dijeron que sí. Daisuke estaba agradecido de que su último recuerdo de ese mundo tan frágil e irreal fuese el de todos reunidos a la mesa, con Emily y Leonardo riendo mientras que Genzo se inclinaba a susurrarle algo a Lily al oído. Después de cenar, Emily y Leo se retiraron mientras que Daisuke expresó su deseo de salir un rato al balcón, lugar en donde se quedó largo rato charlando con Genzo mientras Lily les servía té y galletas y los tres contemplaban las luces de la ciudad. Después de un largo rato, Lily expresó su deseo de retirarse y se despidió de Daisuke con un abrazo tan cálido como el 

sol mismo, pidiéndole con la mirada que, dondequiera que se encontrase, nunca se olvidara de ella, mientras él le pedía lo mismo en silencio.

Te llevaré a tu casa.- ofreció Genzo.

No será necesario.- negó Lily.- Hoy dormiré aquí.

¿Y eso?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

Simplemente, porque no quiero irme a casa.- respondió Lily.- Prefiero estar aquí

Genzo sabía que debería sentirse más sorprendido, pero curiosamente no lo estaba además de que se sentía feliz de que ella se quedara ahí, así que dejó que Lily se marchara al cuarto de huéspedes mientras Daisuke y él continuaban en el balcón. Lily sentía que era una cobarde por marcharse así en el momento más importante, pero aunque sabía que ella tenía que estar ahí para consolar a Genzo, y que si bien ya había visto a mucha gente partir al otro mundo, ella sabía que no iba a tolerar la partida de Daisuke, tal y como no había soportado la partida de su propio padre…

Después de un largo rato, Genzo se estiró en su asiento y volteó a ver a Daisuke, quien contemplaba el firmamento sin decir palabra alguna.

Abuelo, es tarde ya.- dijo Genzo, tras largo rato.

Lo sé.- murmuró Daisuke.- Pero hay un momento en el que el tiempo deja de hacernos sus esclavos, sobre todo, a mis años. Lástima que al final es él quien termina mandando sobre nuestras vidas.

Estás muy filosófico hoy.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Te sucede algo?

Nada que sea inevitable.- respondió Daisuke.- Si no te molesta, voy a quedarme un rato más.

En ese caso, me quedo contigo.- decidió Genzo, como presintiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Daisuke se lo agradeció con la mirada y se recostó contra el asiento en el que descansaba, cerrando los ojos; en su cara sentía la suave brisa del mar y lentamente fue quedándose dormido. Y fue en ese momento cuando tuvo el sueño más hermoso que había tenido en toda su vida…

El hombre soñó que llegaba a un sitio lleno de personas con alas en la espalda, personas que parecían más efímeros seres de luz que gente de este mundo, y que parecían estar sincronizados en una especie de baile grupal; los ángeles a su alrededor le sonreían al verlo pasar, y Daisuke iba acercándose poco a poco al centro de la enorme rueda de baile, en donde lo estaban esperando un joven que se parecía muchísimo a Genzo, con un par de fuertes alas doradas saliendo de su espalda, y viniendo del brazo de una hermosa mujer con enormes alas plateadas que se parecía muchísimo a Lily. Al verlo llegar, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Daisuke, y ella extendió los brazos hacia él, con una enorme y bella sonrisa en los labios que ya el anciano conocía muy bien.

Bienvenido.- dijo ella, simplemente.- Te estábamos esperando.



Después de eso, el sueño cambió, y Daisuke vio a Genzo y a Lily el día de su boda, él vestido impecablemente de negro y ella luciendo hermosa de blanco, y los vio jurarse amor eterno bajo un bello atardecer que tiñó de rojo escarlata el cielo con las últimas luces del sol, dando toques plateados con los primeros rayos de luz de la luna. Daisuke vio a Genzo mirar a Lily con amor y ella devolverle la mirada, con la confianza y la seguridad de saber que estando juntos no habría más penas ni sufrimientos… Con esta feliz seguridad de que su nieto ya no estaría solo nunca más, Daisuke sonrió entre sueños, exhalando su último suspiro...

Genzo acababa de ver la hora en su reloj, la 01:30 de la mañana, y se preguntó el por qué su abuelo llevaba tanto tiempo tan callado y tan quieto. El portero se acercó a verlo, y al notar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, la serenidad de su expresión y la quietud de su cuerpo, Genzo supo entonces que su abuelo ya no estaba más con él en este mundo…


	57. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56.**

Él se había detenido a tiempo. Alguna parte desconocida de su ser lo habían impulsado a besarla, pero algo lo detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que él fuese más allá. Quien quiera que fuese esa persona miraba en estos momentos a Susuke como si ella se tratase de una extraña, lo que en realidad era. El beso había sido agradable, muy agradable, ella no lo negaba, pero cuando más agradable se puso, Tom se hizo hacia atrás y todo cambió.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó ella, después de largos e incómodos momentos de silencio.

Lo siento, no puedo.- murmuró él, agachando la cabeza.- Estoy con alguien más…

Susuke se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo, era lo más común, algo de esperarse. Lo que la desconcertaba era por qué él se había acordado de eso en ese preciso instante. Quizás el besar a una desconocida habían hecho que Tom recordara algo de su pasado.

No recuerdo aun quien soy.- dijo él, como leyéndole el pensamiento.- Mucho menos, recordar con quién estoy, de lo único que estoy seguro es que hay alguien importante en mi vida.

Lo suficientemente importante como para que la recordaras.- suspiró Susuke.- En fin, ya qué. Después de todo, yo estoy con Marshall…

Ella se puso de pie y salió sin despedirse, mientras que Tom se dejaba caer sobre la cama, suspirando también. Había estado muy cerca, casi a punto, incluso antes de besar a Susuke había sentido el deseo de hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo, ¿por qué había cambiado de parecer? Por Ella, alguien a quien Tom no podía recordar pero que sin embargo, estaba más clavada a sus pensamientos de lo que él creía…

Menos mal que no hice nada de lo que pudiésemos arrepentirnos después.- musitó Tom, dándose vuelta en la cama y quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta.

Y soñó.

Soñó con una legión de ángeles, armados como para ir a una guerra, y él mismo estaba vestido de ángel, sosteniendo una espada en una mano, volando con un par de brillantes alas blancas y defendiendo a una hermosa reina de largos cabellos castaños… Y vio también a su lado a la más hermosa de las ángeles, una chica rubia de relucientes ojos verde esmeralda, alguien que le sonreía como si lo amara, como él fuese para ella lo más importante en su vida… Y lo más curioso y tierno del caso era que esa ángel, esa chica, estaba embarazada… ¿Acaso era una señal de que…? No, era demasiado… Y sin embargo, esa chica se le clavaba en la mente y en el corazón como un recuerdo intenso, algo que él no podía comprender ni explicar… ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Nada de eso tenía sentido…

¿O sí?

Tom despertó a media mañana, cuando alguien golpeteó en el cristal de la ventana del cuarto en el que dormía. Él se sobresaltó, ya que después de soñar se había quedado 

profundamente dormido y no supo más de sí. Sin embargo, alguien había ido a despertarlo, alguien que estaba ansioso por hablarle, tan ansioso que no fue a tocar a la puerta, como cualquier persona decente, sino que se había ido directamente a tocarle a la ventana, y a esas horas…

Tom tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su cuarto se ubicaba en el ático, en el tercer piso de la casa donde lo estaban hospedando.

Y a menos que el personaje supiera volar o tuviera una escalera, él no veía cómo era posible que estuviese golpeteando en el vidrio de su cuarto. O al menos que se lo hubiera imaginado, igual y era un pájaro, sí, eso debía ser, era un pájaro que quería entrar o que se había golpeado contra el vidrio y…

¡Misaki!.- gritó alguien, desde afuera.- Misaki, abre, soy yo.

Segundo dilema, o bien el pájaro hablaba, o bien se trataba de una persona. Pero ni los pájaros hablan, ni las personas vuelan, a menos que los primeros vengan integrados con micrófonos y los segundos con aviones, o bien Tom se había vuelto loco. Él pensó que quizás seguía soñando, lo ocurrido en los últimos días, las heridas de su cuerpo, pudieron haberle causado un daño cerebral irreversible y masivo. Quién sabe…

¡Misaki, abre!.- repitió la voz.

Tercer dilema: estaba oyendo voces, cosa que quizás era lo más razonable. Sin embargo, él no se iba a poder quitar la recochina duda si no se paraba a ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo en la ventana, por lo que se puso de pie, refunfuñando, y caminó descalzo hasta el lugar señalado, para de una vez por todas saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo… Y esta vez, Tom ya no tuvo duda alguna…

Se había vuelto loco. De eso estaba seguro. Porque ahí, frente a su ventana, había un hombre que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos color miel, un hombre que estaba siendo sostenido por un par de grandes y hermosas alas blancas…

Al fin te encontré, Amichi.- suspiró Omar.- Vaya que me costó trabajo.

--

Elieth terminaba de abrocharse el abrigo, cuidando de no arrugarse la blusa de seda negra que llevaba debajo. Quizás la seda no era lo más apropiado para ese clima, sin duda haría frío, pero era el atuendo que más apropiado le pareció. Se sentía un poco incómoda por asistirá un funeral, estando tan reciente la muerte de su propio hermano, pero tenía que acudir, se trataba del abuelo de su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento.

¿Ya estás lista?.- Karl se acercó y le cerró a Elieth el abrigo, mirándola después a los ojos.

Ahora ya lo estoy.- respondió ella.- ¿Estás seguro de que irás?



Me parece lo más correcto, aunque mantendré mi distancia.- asintió Karl.

Aun no entiendo por qué lo de la "distancia".- replicó Eli.- No creo que Genzo se moleste porque vas a apoyarlo en el funeral de su abuelo.

De todos modos.- insistió Karl, quien no se tomaba sus precauciones por Genzo, sino por Lily.

Era un día frío, nublado, de ésos que no suelen gustarle a nadie. El cementerio estaba lleno de gente, como si hubiese fallecido una estrella famosa de cine o alguien similar. Tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, Genzo había accedido a que su familia acudiera a darle el último adiós a su abuelo, ya que después de todo ése era un derecho que nadie les podía negar, cosa que hizo notar la propia Lily. Así pues, ella tuvo que volver a ver frente a frente a los señores Wakabayashi, y Lily sintió que se le revolvió el estómago al toparse con la fría mirada de Akira, pero Genzo apretó su mano con más fuerza y pasó junto a su padre sin dirigirle la palabra.

Además de la familia Wakabayashi, había en el cementerio un grupo bastante nutrido de personas que sentían simpatía o aprecio por el joven portero del equipo Hamburgo, alguien quien creyó que se había quedado solo al morir su abuelo, y que descubrió con verdadera sorpresa que estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y que se preocupaba por él. Empezando por Lily, quien no se separó de él ni por un instante, continuando con Elieth, y aun el mismo Schneider, pasando por Leonardo, Kaltz, la señora Emily, y muchas personas más que estaban ahí no solo para presentarle sus últimos respetos al abuelo Daisuke, sino también para apoyar a Genzo hasta el final…

La ceremonia fue en sí sencilla, a Daisuke nunca le gustó vivir con opulencia, su funeral no tenía por qué ser lo contrario. Así pues, con unas sencillas palabras del sacerdote, y un breve pero emotivo discurso dicho por Genzo, el ataúd que llevaría a Daisuke a su morada final fue descendiendo lentamente a tierra…

Genzo recordó entonces que su abuelo había muerto en paz, en gran medida debido a la hermosa voz del ángel que tenía a su lado, y sabía que nada hubiese hecho más feliz a su abuelo que el que Lily lo despidiera con un canto, por lo que Genzo, sin soltar la mano de ella, le pidió que cantara para su abuelo una última vez…

Lily nunca había cantado como esa vez, de esto estaban seguros todos los que la escucharon en esa ocasión. Su voz era más límpida que el agua de un río, más calmada que las aguas del Pacífico, más relajante que el murmullo de la marea baja, era una combinación de todo lo terrenal que pudiera existir y de todo aquello que pudiese resultar inimaginable…

Una a una, todas las personas presentes se echaron a llorar, tan grande e inconcebible era el dolor que estaban experimentando que se fueron retirando del entierro, tan insoportablemente doloroso resultaba el solo estar presente. Elieth no supo muy bien en qué momento Karl la tomó del brazo para sacarla de ahí, ella solo sabía que tenía los ojos grises empañados por las lágrimas, y el corazón encogido por la tristeza y el dolor. El propio Karl, que ya en otro momento había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar el canto de tristeza y lamento de la reina de la Luz, no estaba muy seguro de poder seguir controlando sus emociones por mucho tiempo si continuaba escuchando esa triste voz.

Incluso Genzo, que nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos delante de nadie, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al final de la canción, justo cuando acaban de arrojar el último puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd. Lily entonces lo tomó de la mano, Leonardo lo tomó por el otro brazo y Genzo tuvo entonces la fuerza necesaria para no desfallecer. Los tres dieron entonces la media vuelta y, sin mirar hacia atrás, comenzaron el largo regreso a casa…

--

Gino Hernández se sentía un poco aburrido. Después de esperar por 3 horas, parecía que sus compañeros de equipo no iban a hacer acto de presencia, al menos no en esa tarde. Sorprendido de que sus compañeros actuasen de esa manera tan irresponsablemente poco común en ellos, Gino decidió regresar a su hogar a descansar un poco, algo que rara vez tenía el lujo de hacer. Sin embargo, como no estaba acostumbrado a simplemente tirarse a descansar sin hacer ejercicio, Gino decidió regresar corriendo, para al menos gastar algunas cuantas calorías en el proceso.

Era rara la oportunidad que Gino tenía para correr por las calles de Milán. Habitualmente, todos los entrenamientos de su equipo se realizaban a campo cerrado, de manera que Gino no conocía otro lugar que no fueran las canchas del AC Milán, por lo que era un cambio muy agradable el poder correr por las calles tan llenas de vida y de personas que se dirigían presurosas a sus múltiples destinos. La vida ese día era espectacularmente hermosa, el cielo no podía estar más claro ni los árboles tan verdes ni las personas tan morenas, o al menos a Gino así se le parecía, así como también le parecía que el destino le estaba reservando algo especial ese día…

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los parques centrales, a Gino le pareció ver una figura un tanto extraña y misteriosamente conocida, la imagen de un muchacho que si bien Gino estaba seguro de nunca haber cruzado palabra con él, sí estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes, quizás en algún partido como espectador, quizás acompañando a otra persona. Era un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que el propio Gino, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Karl Heinz Schneider, y que en esos momentos iba vestido con ropas muy extrañas, como si fuese a una guerra o a un festival medieval, y quizás lo más extraño de todo era ese par de alas negras que pendían de su espalda…

¿Ferrari?.- habló Gino, en voz alta, recordando vagamente el nombre del primo de Schneider.- ¿Qué haces?

El hombre entonces volteó a verlo, y Gino estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado, y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, ya que el muchacho sí parecía ser Francesco y al mismo tiempo no parecía ser él, y fue entonces cuando Gino vio que él estaba herido, o al menos parecía ser sangre la enorme mancha roja que Francesco tenía en el pecho.

¡Estás herido!.- exclamó él.- Tenemos que ir a un hospital, te llevaré.



Francesco no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se internó en el parque; Gino lo siguió, ya que en definitiva no le quedaba de otra, se trataba del destino. Gino siguió al joven por el parque, se introdujo entre la maleza más espesa, aquel lugar en donde parecía que no había entrado el hombre en años ("Es increíble que haya un sitio así a mitad de la ciudad", pensó Gino) y cuando menos se lo esperó, Gino se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una remota idea de en dónde se encontraba, pero ni falta que hacía…

Frente a él, Francesco se encontraba parado, mirándolo fijamente y despareció ante los ojos de Gino sin dejar rastro alguno, y entonces él supo que ese joven no era Francesco, sino una alucinación que se parecía mucho a él y que lo había llevado ahí por una razón. Una razón importante, algo que le explicó a Gino el por qué sus compañeros no habían ido a entrenar, el por qué había escogido esa ruta en particular al volver a casa y el por qué ese hombre que se parecía mucho a Francesco Ferrari se apareció frente a él… Todo había sido planeado para que Gino encontrara lo que se encontraba en ese preciso lugar…

Una espada, una enorme espada, tan reluciente y brillante que el sol parecía estar presente, fulgurando sobre su hoja. Una espada tan increíble que Gino se preguntó si no se trataría de Excalibur, la legendaria espada del Rey Arturo. Una espada que tenía su hoja manchada con sangre…

--

Francesco iba recuperándose bastante rápido, más que nada debido al hecho de que él estaba usando sus poderes de demonio para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, él tenía que reconocer que el estar con Julieta ayudaba bastante. Él no recordaba sentirse tan vivo, tan hombre, tan _humano_, como cuando amaba a Julieta y la tenía entre sus brazos. Ella, a su vez, no pudo evitar caer en el remolino de emociones y sensaciones que él representaba, y se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más iba a poder seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

Fue una tarde extraña, aquella en la que Francesco se dividió en dos para poder recuperar la espada, o al menos para poder mantenerla alejada de las garras de Anya. Jäger sabía que no iba a ser posible que él fuese por la espada solo, ya que su poder era tan inmenso que Francesco Ferrari no podría con ella, necesitaba ser Jäger quien la sostuviera, por lo que una parte de su esencia no iba a poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarla, pero si la espada era tocada por un humano, por un auténtico humano, ella quedaría en un estado de animación suspendida y podría ser fácilmente transportada, como si se tratase de una simple y corriente espada…

La cuestión era encontrar a la persona indicada, alguien que no se dejara llevar por el poder, alguien que no tuviese relación alguna con ninguno de los ángeles ni de los demonios, pero no completamente. A Jäger le costó trabajo, pero encontró a la persona idónea y la condujo hacia el sitio en donde la espada reposaba, en espera de la llegada de su verdadero dueño. Fue algo más bien sencillo, pero aun así Jäger se sintió exhausto cuando concluyó su trabajo, justo cuando Julieta iba entrando a la habitación.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.- Te ves muy pálido.



Estoy bien, Jules.- él sonrió.- No es nada, solo que ya me cansé de estar sentado aquí.

Solo ten paciencia.- pidió Julieta.- Vas recuperándote muy bien.

Y eso, gracias a ti, hermosa.- sonrió Francesco.- Si ti, no habría llegado a donde estoy.

No fue nada.- Julieta se ruborizó un poco, acercándose a él.- Me gusta cuidarte…

¿Pero?.- Francesco sintió que faltaba algo ahí.

Pero nada.- negó ella.- Es solo que… Tengo una noticia por darte.

¿En serio?.- él se puso serio.- ¿Es algo grave?

Nada de eso.- negó ella, riendo.- Solo que ya sé por qué la comida me causa tanto asco.

No sabía que Lorenzo cocinara tan mal.- bromeó Francesco.

No es eso, tonto.- rió Julieta.- Es más bien que… Bueno, pues… Hemos pasado muchas noches muy interesantes…

Ella se puso más colorada aun y Francesco terminó de entender. Era una noticia tan increíble, tan maravillosa, que no se la pudo creer de primera instancia.

¿Es en serio?.- él se sintió inexplicablemente feliz.- ¿No juegas conmigo?

No podría hacerlo.- Julieta sonrió.- No con algo como esto.

¿De verdad tú…?.- murmuró Francesco, sonriendo.

Creo que vas a tener que casarte conmigo.- dijo ella.- Porque estamos esperando un hijo.

A pesar de sus heridas, Francesco se puso de pie y abrazó a Julieta con fuerza y la besó. Un hijo, ella iba a darle un hijo. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa!

Y las ruedas del destino seguían girando.


	58. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57.**

A Tom aun no terminaba por caerle el veinte de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Frente a él, había un hombre que juraba conocerlo, y que él estaba seguro que había visto volando frente a la ventana, y si bien esto era algo bastante extraño, a Tom no le parecía tanto. Quizás, más que nada, porque ese hombre extraño y volador juraba conocerlo, o por lo menos saber quién es. Lo más sorprendente de todo era el hecho de saber que él, Tom, se llamaba en realidad Taro Misaki y que era un conocido jugador de fútbol. Y si bien ese nombre no le decía nada a Tom, su gusto por el sóccer coincidía muy bien con su supuesta verdadera profesión.

Susuke miraba como con cierto fastidio a Leonardo, como si su llegada hubiese sido el fin de algo divertido. Ella sabía que ese muchacho estaba ahí para llevarse a Tom, eso era seguro. Y si bien Susuke sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde que temprano, no le agradó la idea de tener que alejarse de Tom tan pronto.

Les agradezco que hayan cuidado de Taro.- había dicho Leonardo.- Creímos que había muerto, no saben lo felices que nos pusimos al saber que se había salvado.

Lo curioso es que hayan sabido que él estaba aquí, cuando nadie sabía mucho de su pasado.- comentó Marshall.- No sé cómo diste con él.

Tengo mis contactos.- Leo se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto.- Lo importante, es que estoy aquí.

Tom miraba a Leonardo fijamente, como tratando de recordar quién era él, sin conseguirlo del todo. Que le resultaba familiar, eso era obvio, pero de ahí no pasaba, no había más. Amichi, en alguna parte, agradecía que alguien lo hubiese encontrado, aun cuando no hubiese conseguido fundir sus memorias con las del cuerpo físico de Taro Misaki; lo importante, era que ahora ellos se encontraban de nuevo con los ángeles, y Amichi estaba seguro de que en algún momento, Omar o Gaie, su amada Gaie, encontrarían la manera de hacerlo volver del sitio de donde Yami lo había arrojado. Omar ya no quería perder más el tiempo, ya habían perdido bastante y lo importante ahora era regresar al lado de Gaie y de Yuri, así que se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de retirarse.

Una vez más, estamos infinitamente agradecidos, mi familia y yo.- repitió Leonardo.- Por haber encontrado a Misaki, sufrimos mucho cuando nos enteramos de su desaparición, pero estamos muy felices de saber que él está vivo,

No fue nada.- dijo Frank.- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

Gracias, de verdad.- dijo Leo.- Pero tenemos que irnos ya, que la novia de Taro se muere de ganas de verlo.

Me lo supuse.- comentó Susuke, sin más.

Bueno, pues vámonos entonces.- le dijo Leo a Taro.- El avión parte en dos horas.

De acuerdo.- Tom seguía sin recordar a ese extraño joven, pero él irradiaba tal confianza y seguridad que Tom sabía que podía confiar en él.- Supongo que ya es hora de despedirse. Gracias, por todo, por acogerme entre ustedes y darme un hogar mientras descubría quién soy…

Aun no descubres quien eres.- replicó Susuke.- Pero qué más da, creo que Leonardo va a ayudarte mejor de lo que lo haremos nosotros.

Aun no estoy convencido.- negó Marshall entonces.- ¿Qué nos hace pensar que este tipo no es algún loco que quiere aprovecharse de la situación?

Y al decir esto, Frank señaló a Leonardo, quien se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Susuke fruncía el ceño.

Frank, no empieces.- dijo ella.- Deja que Tom se vaya, así es como deben ser las cosas.

¿Estás segura?.-Marshall se sorprendió.- Creí que me habías dicho que no querías que Tom se marchara tan pronto…

Lo dije.- Susuke le dio un pisotón en el pie.- Pero es más importante que él recuerde quien es y continúe con su camino.

¡Auch!.- exclamó Frank, adolorido.- Pero aun así, no sabemos quién es este tal Leonardo Del Valle, y puede llevarse a nuestro amigo con planes malévolos…

Tranquilo, Frank, amigo.- Tom sonrió entonces.- Si he de ser sincero, no recuerdo quién es Leonardo, pero él dice recordarme y yo le creo. No creo que él tenga planes malévolos ni mucho menos, creo que él quiere lo mejor para mí, puedo leer la confianza en sus ojos, así que no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien. Y gracias por preocuparte.

En ese caso.- Frank suspiró.- Ni hablar, si tú confías en él, yo también lo haré. Mucha suerte, entonces, amigo…

Taro sonrió y le tendió una mano a Frank cariñosamente, a manera de despedida, y después se dirigió hacia Susuke.

Gracias, de verdad.- dijo Taro, muy serio.- No olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí.

Me conformo con que de vez en cuando guardes un pensamiento para mí.- dijo Susuke, sonriendo levemente.- Y no dejes de jugar al sudoku.

Lo haré.- sonrió Tom.- Tenlo por seguro.

Ven cuando quieras.- añadió Frank.- Eres bienvenido.

Volveré.- dijo Tom, simplemente, y sonrió.

Mientras Leonardo volvía a agradecer y se apresuraba en sacar a Taro de ahí, éste se dio cuenta de que Susuke sabía que las dos últimas cosas que él había dicho eran falsas, ya que ni él se volvería a acordar de ella, ni tampoco iba a regresar, ya que Tom estaba completamente seguro de que nunca más los iba a volver a ver, ni a Frank ni a Susuke. De eso, Tom estaba seguro, porque algo en su interior se lo repetía constantemente. Y curiosamente, aun cuando Susuke también lo sabía, él no vio tristeza en sus ojos, como tampoco la vio en su propio corazón. El encuentro entre ellos había sido el producto de algo desafortunado, que así como empezó, así había terminado y no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Y que tampoco valía la pena corregir, dicho sea de paso. Frank y Susuke seguirían su camino, y Taro, Tom, o como quiera que se llamase, seguiría el suyo. Así era como las cosas debían ser.

Rika, en Alemania, esperaba una espera impaciente. Era como esperar a que creciera el pasto, como ver a un caracol moverse. Era algo que ella no podía evitar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella sabía que Lily había hablado con Leonardo, algo que ella no quería decirle a Rika, pero que ella ya se presentía, no por nada era un ángel, pero quería escucharlo de alguien más. Gaie sabía que habían encontrado el cuerpo físico de Amichi, pero dudaba que hubiesen encontrado su esencia, su alma, ella podía sentirlo, como quien pierde algo muy valioso y no puede recuperarlo.

Tom llegó a Alemania, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Leonardo le había dicho algunas cosas en el camino, lo principal y lo básico, como el hecho de que él no se llamaba Tom sino Taro, pero curiosamente no podía sentirse como Taro, se seguía sintiendo Tom, aunque no fuese ése su verdadero nombre, por lo que seguía llamándose así, aunque fuese en su interior, por lo menos hasta que recobrara todos los recuerdos y sentimientos de Taro Misaki, cosa que esperaba hacer pronto. Había muchas cosas en la vida de Taro, una habilidad para el sóccer que parecía casi sobrehumana, un padre pintor que le heredó su amor al arte, una media hermana a la que llevaba poco tiempo de tratar, una madre que lo había dejado siendo muy joven pero que había regresado a su vida para quedarse, un grupo de amigos a quienes unirse a través del sóccer, pero lo que más afligía a Tom no era no acordarse de todos ellos, sino el no poder recordar a la persona que parecía ser lo más importante en su vida…

Rika.

Leonardo la había mencionado, le había dicho que era su novia, o por lo menos lo dio a entender, alguien que lo estaba esperando y que quizás había sido la causa de que Tom no llegara más lejos con Susuke. Leonardo le había dicho a Tom todo lo que se le ocurrió sobre ella, pero no le explicó si la tristeza inexplicable que sentía en su interior se debía a que el recuerdo de Rika flotaba en alguna parte de su corazón.

Varias cosas sucedieron al llegar a casa; de primera instancia, su padre lo abrazó, alguien que respondía al nombre de Ichiro Misaki y que le dio el abrazo más cálido que le habrían de dar a Tom en todo el día, algo que le dio a entender que de verdad ese hombre era su padre. De ahí, siguieron los mejores amigos de Taro Misaki, dos personas llamadas Tsubasa Ozhora y Genzo Wakabayashi, dos personas cuyas alegrías por verlo vivo eran realmente auténticas, aunque había algo que opacaba la felicidad del último, y Tom tuvo el presentimiento de que Genzo había acabado de perder algo muy preciado para él. De ahí, siguió Lily, una chica que tenía mucho de angelical y muy poco de terrenal, alguien que removió una fibra profunda en el corazón de Tom, aunque no lo hizo tanto ni tan fuerte como la chica de ojos verde esmeralda que esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Lily y Leonardo, al verla llegar, se habían disculpado diciendo que tenían que arreglar algunas cosas en algún otro lado, un pretexto falso para dejar a Tom a solas con esa chica rubia que parecía un ángel.

Rika no sabía qué esperar, qué decir, que desear, al ver a Taro llegar, con el cabello un poco más largo y los ojos más sombríos. Ella sabía que él no la recordaba, podía saberlo con solo mirarlo a los ojos, ya que la incertidumbre que había en los ojos del muchacho no desapareció al cruzarse con los ojos verde esmeralda. Rika se limitó a mirarlo sin saber qué decir, esperando quizás que fuese él quien dijese la primera palabra.

Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.- y sin embargo fue ella la primera que habló.

Estuvo muy tranquilo, gracias.- fue todo lo que a Tom se le ocurrió decir.

Te esperábamos.- suspiró ella.- Todos nos negábamos a creer que… Bueno…

Lo sé.- Tom quería quitarle ese peso.- No digas más sobre es, por favor. Lo importante ahora es que estoy aquí.

Aunque no recuerdes quien soy.- murmuró Rika, en voz muy baja.

Estoy trabajando en eso.- comentó Taro, y en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo frío que sonó.- Lo siento, quisiera poder hacer más…

No te preocupes.- dijo Rika, y entonces Tom se dio cuenta de lo triste que ella sonó.

Se hizo un silencio que fue más bien profundo. Tom se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que decir, y fue entonces cuando Rika se puso de pie, y lo primero que él se dio cuenta fue el abultamiento de su vientre, que reveló muchas más cosas de las que ella hubiese podido decirle con palabras. Ella notó que él la miraba con sorpresa y suspiró.

¿Cuándo nace el bebé?.- preguntó Tom, casi con un hilo de voz.

Pronto.- respondió Rika.- _Los bebés_ nacerán pronto.

¿Son más de uno?.- Taro emitió una pregunta un tanto obvia.

Son gemelos.- dijo Rika, acariciándose el vientre.- Para mí, fue una gran sorpresa.

Tom estaba en shock. Le habían dicho que esa chica era su novia, su amor, y una parte de su corazón se lo decía, pero al llegar a ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, cosa que lo tenía francamente desconcertado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía él de haber desaparecido? A menos que…

¿Quién es el padre?.- preguntó Tom, sin poder evitarlo.

Era una pregunta idiota, era una pregunta obvia y sin embargo Amichi no pudo evitar el obligar a Taro a formularla. Ésa era una noticia que Gaie le había ocultado, una noticia tan, pero tan importante… Rika, por supuesto, no respondió y se dedicó a mirar hacia el suelo, muy triste. Fue entonces cuando a Taro le cayó el veinte de la situación…

No puede ser.- murmuró él.- No puede ser… ¿Voy… a ser… padre?

Rika no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y Taro se sintió miserable. Era una mala jugada que él no recordara a la mujer de su vida, y sobre todo, que no recordara a sus futuros hijos…

Lo siento.- murmuró él.

No te disculpes.- negó ella.- Me conformo con tenerte aquí. Te estábamos esperando. Yo te estaba esperando.

Rika dijo esto con tanta ternura y sinceridad que Taro se sintió mucho más vacío, mientras que Amichi, desde su encierro, derramaba amargas lágrimas de dolor…

El tiempo pasó. Los gemelos nacieron en plena primavera, un hombre y una mujer, él muy parecido a su padre con los ojos de su madre, ella muy parecida a su madre con los ojos de su padre, y los dos con un carácter muy similar, como si fuesen complemento el uno de la otra. Taro, al verlos, se enamoró de ambos como solo puede hacerlo un padre de sus hijos, y aunque sabía que esos niños sí eran suyos, su amnesia no lo dejaba aceptarlo como debía haberlo hecho, aunque eso no impidió que él los reconociera como suyos y les diera su apellido. Y sin embargo, fue él quien eligió el nombre de su hija, Ingrid, el nombre francés femenino que más le gustaba a él, mientras Rika eligió el de Eichiro para su niño, ya que era muy parecido al nombre del abuelo paterno, el cual por cierto no podía aun creerse la triple felicidad que lo embargaba: su hijo había regresado y era abuelo de dos hermosos niños.

Gaie, sin embargo, no era la única que establecía su descendencia. La virreina habitualmente tenía hijos cuando la nueva heredera de la Luz estaba por nacer, y ésta ocasión no fue la excepción. El nacimiento de los gemelos Misaki ocurrió solo un par de semanas antes de la boda de Genzo Wakabayashi con Lily Del Valle. Tras la muerte de su abuelo y su separación definitiva de los Wakabayashi, Genzo decidió unirse a la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerlo feliz, y sin muchos miramientos y contemplaciones, se casó con Lily al atardecer, en una ceremonia en la que solo asistieron sus más cercanos amigos y la familia de ella.

Genzo continuó jugando en el Hamburgo mientras que Lily entró a estudiar la especialidad en Pediatría, y tres meses después, ella hizo el anuncio de que se encontraba esperando un hijo. Gaie y Omar no necesitaban de aparatos médicos, suposiciones ni revisiones médicas para determinar el sexo del bebé, ya que el primogénito de la Reina de la Luz siempre era mujer, así estaba ya predeterminado, así como también estaba predeterminado el hecho de que un año antes debía nacer la futura virreina, la segunda al mando y el apoyo de la nueva princesa.

Sin embago, los demonios no se quedaron atrás. Casi al mismo tiempo del nacimiento de los gemelos, Francesco Ferrari anunciaba al mundo el nacimiento de su heredero, un niño muy parecido a él de nombre Uriel, y mientras un feliz Genzo Wakabayashi le comentaba a sus compañeros de equipo que iba a ser padre, Elieth recibía la noticia de que su prueba de embarazo resultó positiva, cosa que la puso al borde de la histeria, ya que ella y Karl no estaban casados ni nada similar. Sin embargo, ese niño habría de nacer, sucediera lo que sucediera, o al menos así Elieth lo pensó, aunque tuviera que criar a ese niño ella sola. Obvio está, esto no sucedió así, ya que en cuanto Karl se enteró, por boca del propio Genzo, que Eli estaba esperando a su hijo, el alemán decidió pedirle matrimonio a Eli y formar con ella un hogar. Después de todo, Karl ya se había hartado de andar de galán y lo único que quería era sentar cabeza con la mujer que amaba.

Todo parecía indicar que los nuevos herederos de la Luz y de las Sombras iban a nacer casi al mismo tiempo, como debía ser y como estaba indicado, o por lo menos así era hasta que Yami apareció. Ella estaba más que decidida a acabar con uno de esos dos bebés, por lo menos, a como diera lugar. Sus propios intereses dependían de ello…


	59. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58.**

Elieth podía sentir las patadas que daba su bebé y suspiró. Al parecer, el nuevo integrante de la familia Schneider iba a ser muy activo, o activa, ya que aun no conocían el sexo. Eli se preguntaba si algo no andaría mal, Lily casi nunca tenía problemas con su primogénito, quien al parecer era un bebé muy tranquilo.

¿Otra vez?.- sonrió Karl, al verla acariciarse el vientre.

Le gusta andarme pateando todo el día.- suspiró Elieth.- Vaya que parece tu hijo, quizás también sea futbolista.

¿Quizás?.- Karl fingió sentirse ofendido.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, abuelo entrenador, padre delantero, hijo con altas probabilidades de ser futbolista.- se rió Eli.- Ya me resigné.

¿Por qué tanta renuencia a que sea futbolista?.- cuestionó Karl, divertido.

Porque segurito que va a ser un presumido.- gruñó Eli.- O presumida, todo puede suceder.

Schneider soltó una carcajada y abrazó y besó a su mujer, al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre levemente redondeado de ella; apenas estaba por cumplir los 7 meses, así que aun faltaba tiempo para que naciera el bebé. Podrían tomarse entonces las cosas con calma y pensar en el nombre y esas cosas, una vez que naciera, ya que Elieth no había querido saber si sería niño o niña, deseaba que todo fuese sorpresa hasta el día en el que bebé llegara al mundo. Karl suspiró, feliz, pues era época decembrina y el aire olía a días mejores. Era la víspera del día de Navidad, y los Schneider iban a pasar las fechas con los Wakabayashi, curiosamente, en un acto de rebeldía por parte de las señoras Wakabayashi y Schneider, quienes se negaban a pasar las festividades sin la presencia de sus mejores amigas. Como era de esperarse, Leonardo, Rika y Marie no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero no podían ponerse en contra de sus reinas.

Bueno, debo irme ya o se me hará tarde.- dijo Elieth, separándose suavemente de Karl.- Tengo que ir a comprar lo que me hace falta.

¿Qué te hace falta?.- cuestionó Karl, sorprendido.- Son vísperas de navidad, ¿cómo es que dejaste compras de último momento?

Oh, vamos, no nos hace falta nada, es solo que es divertido ver como se pelean todos.- rió Eli.- Débora, Lily y yo vamos a ir a las tiendas a ver cómo todos se pelean por conseguir un buen regalo.

No creo que sea buena idea.-Karl, sin saber por qué tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Mejor sería que te quedaras a reposar, además, ¿qué no se supone que iban a terminar de preparar la cena?

El pavo está casi listo, igual que el relleno, Lily hizo la ensalada de manzana desde ayer y todo lo demás está preparado, así que no te preocupes.- replicó Eli.- No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Schneider no estaba a gusto, podía sentir cómo una sensación de angustia iba creciendo en su interior, hasta convertirse en una enorme opresión. Era como si presintiera que algo muy malo podría llegar a ocurrir, aunque se suponía que por el momento no habría nada qué temer.

No pongas esa cara.- pidió ella, acariciándole el rostro.- Volveré pronto.

No deberías ir.- insistió él.- Quédate conmigo.

No tardaré.- dijo ella, al tiempo que lo soltaba y se alejaba para tomar su bolso y abrigo.- Te lo prometo.

Karl vio a su esposa salir, sin saber exactamente si debía detenerla o no, pero antes de que él pudiese replicar, Elieth salió con un beso de despedida rápido. Ella tomó su lujoso auto deportivo y partió rumbo al sitio en donde la estaban esperando Deb y Lily. Las jóvenes se dirigieron a uno de los centros comerciales más conocidos y lujosos de la ciudad, en donde irían a ver cómo la gente hacía compras de último minuto; Débora decía que eso era como una especie de deporte internacional por el que nadie daba medallas pero que a todo mundo le gustaba practicar. Eli estacionó su deportivo en una zona privada con el fin de protegerlo, ya que no se podían evitar algunos disturbios con un coche como el suyo, ni siquiera en esa época del año. Mientras tanto, Lily y Deb se pusieron a mirar el escaparate de Cartier las finas gargantillas y elaborados aretes, decorados con diamantes.

Tras estacionar el automóvil, Elieth caminó por el vacío estacionamiento reservado a los compradores de Cartier, el sitio más seguro para dejar su fabuloso y costoso Ferrari, sintiéndose un poco inquieta, como si alguien la estuviese observando. Ella volteó la cabeza hacia ambos lados y lo único que vio fue a una mujer de largo cabello rojo encendido a varios metros, recargada contra un Lamborghini; la pelirroja usaba un costoso abrigo rojo y unas botas altas del mismo color, y a pesar de que traía lentes oscuros, Elieth sentía que le tenía la mirada clavada a cada paso que ella daba. Sino fuera porque la mujer se veía que tenía dinero, a Eli le hubiese preocupado que ella quisiese robarle la cartera o algo similar, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando al fin llegó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas.

¿Qué tanto hacías?.- cuestionó Deb.- Traes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

No precisamente, pero sí a una mujer pelirroja de lo más extraña.- replicó Eli.- Me dio un buen susto, no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento.

¿Alguna pordiosera?

Para nada, parecía ser alguien rico e importante, pero bueno.- suspiró Elieth.- Quizás le gustaron mis botas nuevas.

Vanidosa.- gruñó Deb.

Lily no dijo nada, cada vez que alguien hablaba de una mujer pelirroja extraña y aterradora, no podía evitar acordarse de la psicótica que había matado a su padre, hacía ya tantísimos años. Era inevitable, ella nunca podría olvidar ese aterrador recuerdo, jamás conseguiría sacarlo de su memoria, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

¿Qué te sucede?.- preguntó Débora, extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga, quien de repente parecía haberse quedado en la nada.

No gran cosa, solo pensaba.- mintió Lily.- Hace poco se leyó el testamento de Daisuke.

¿Y qué pasó?.- quiso saber Eli, feliz por el cambio de tema.

Pues le heredó todo a Genzo, claro está.- repuso Lily.- Nadie se dio cuenta, pero rehízo su testamento al final y dejó a Gen como el heredero universal y al resto de su familia le dejó fideicomisos con apenas un pequeño porcentaje de la fortuna.

No han de estar muy contentos tus suegros, ¿cierto?.- comentó Eli.

Pues no están de lo más felices, pero no pueden hacer gran cosa.- replicó Lily.- No van a impugnar el testamento.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Deb.- Hubiera jurado que sí lo harían.

A todos nos sorprendió.- suspiró Lily.- Dicen que el fideicomiso les alcanza perfectamente para mantener su estilo de vida actual y continuar con sus negocios, pero creo que la verdadera razón es que les dio vergüenza. El que Daisuke los dejara fuera de la herencia total fue su última lección y su último castigo, y parece ser que ellos lo comprendieron y lo aceptaron. Genzo también lo cree así, tal parece ser que al fin a sus padres les cayó el veinte de que no son los dueños del mundo.

Pues ya era hora.- gruñó Débora.- Pero no sé por qué siento que aun no nos has contado todo.

Daisuke me incluyó en su testamento.- suspiró Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Te dejó dinero?.- exclamó Elieth, sorprendida.

No como tal, lo que hizo fue donar una gran cantidad de dinero a Médecins sans Frontiéres pretextando que lo había inspirado.- Lily soltó una breve risilla.- Y a mí me dejó como herencia una espada.

¿Una espada?.- cuestionó Débora.- ¿De ésas que cortan en dos? ¿Espada pirata, medieval o que onda?

Ni una ni otra, y sí, espada de ésas que cortan.- musitó Lily.- Es una espada samurái, muy, muy antigua, que ha estado en su familia por generaciones, siglos quizás.

¿Y?.- Eli estaba intrigada.

Pues que siento que no la merezco, pero no puedo devolverla, no es como si la hubiesen sacado de una tienda.- replicó Lily, suspirando.- Tendré que quedarme con ella, aunque siento que eso no debería tenerlo yo. Le dije a Genzo que debería quedarse con ella, después de todo, me parece que perteneció a uno de sus antepasados, un samurai muy famoso en su época, pero Genzo se negó, diciendo que si su abuelo hubiese querido que la espada la tuviese él se la hubiera dejado a él, no a mí, así que me dijo que por una vez en la vida acepte un regalo y me quede callada, así que no tengo más remedio que quedármela.

¿Y qué harás con ella?.- quiso saber Eli.

No lo sé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Es hermosa, la verdad, tiene varios fénix tallados en la cubierta y un dragón en la empuñadura, y es más afilada que cualquier cuchillo de cocina que hayan visto en su vida, y es que se vería hermosa colgada en cualquier pared, pero ése no sería un digno uso de ella, por no mencionar que no creo que sea muy prudente para mi bebé el encontrarse viviendo en una casa que tiene armas letales en las paredes, así que no sé. Creo que la voy a guardar en la caja fuerte que tiene Genzo en el banco hasta que sepa qué voy a hacer con ella.

Supongo que es la mejor opción.- coincidió Débora.- Vaya con don Daisuke, sí que se le extraña.

"Y que lo digas", suspiró Lily, mirando el cielo estrellado, deseando que el amable anciano la estuviese observando desde la estrella más brillante. "Claro que te extrañamos, Daisuke, eso ni dudarlo". Ella inconscientemente se acarició el vientre, recordando lo que había hablado con Genzo sobre el nombre del bebé: si nacía hombre, iban a ponerle Daisuke. Eso era obvio, no podía ser de otra manera.

Bueno, ¿están listas?.- preguntó Deb.- Es hora de ver un poco del show.

Y vaya que lo era, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado con la gente que, para variar, había dejado todo para el último momento. Personas apresuradas iban y venían de una tienda a otra, y los comerciantes estaban haciendo su "agosto" en pleno diciembre. Eli estaba emocionada viendo ropita de bebé y no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se habían retirado un poco. Acababa Elieth de comprar un lindo trajecito de cuerpo completo cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola; de hecho, repentinamente el lugar había quedado vacío, y ella se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, al salir del local volvió a toparse con la pelirroja del estacionamiento, quien la vio con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora que no llevaba puesto los anteojos, Eli notó que la mujer tenía los ojos del mismo color de Lily, del chocolate derretido, con la diferencia de que los ojos de la pelirroja eran fríos como el mismo hielo.

Lo siento.- musió Eli, al casi tropezar con la mujer.

No creo que sea suficiente.- murmuró Anya, en voz muy baja.

¿Perdón?.- Elieth creyó no haber escuchado bien.

Que no creo que pedir perdón sea suficiente para todo lo que has hecho.- dijo Anya, parándose frente a la rubia de forma amenazadora.- Nada de lo que hagas será suficiente para pagar tus pecados.

Eli estaba segura que esa mujer se había vuelto loca. ¿De cuáles pecados estaba hablando? ¿Sería acaso una de ésas predicadoras de sepa cual religión que se la pasaban diciéndole a medio mundo que se arrepintiera de sus pecados y cosas de ésas? Quién sabe, pero Elieth comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y quería marcharse cuanto antes de ahí.

Con permiso, entonces.- dijo ella, intentando pasar a la pelirroja, pero ésta le cerró el paso.

De aquí no sales.- dijo Anya, cortándole las intenciones.- Tienes mucho por qué responder, traidora.

¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Eli, francamente molesta.- Yo ni te conozco, así que sí me permites, no tengo ganas de estar escuchando discursitos idiotas.

Tu error está en haberte atrevido a estar con el Rey.- dijo Anya, enojada.- Y ahora, el bebé que llevas en tus entrañas, el heredero al reino de la Oscuridad, va a ser un mestizo, no será cien por ciento demonio. Ese bebé debió ser mío.

Déjame en paz.- musitó Eli, francamente aterrada, protegiéndose el vientre de manera instintiva. Nadie se metía con su bebé.- No te conozco, te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

Lo que quiero es lo que me pertenece, por derecho.- Anya estaba que echaba chispas.- Yo soy la guerrera más leal que puede tener el Rey, soy una diablesa pura, ¿por qué no pudo fijarse en mí? ¿Por qué no pude ser la elegida?

No sé de qué me hablas, en verdad.- Elieth comenzó a temblar, más por el frío que irradiaba esa mujer que por otra cosa.

Te diré por qué.- Anya empujó a Eli contra el muro con fuerza y ésta soltó un débil quejido.- ¡Porque no soy humana! ¡Porque no estaba destinada a nacer en este universo, cosa que resulta ser de lo más injusta!

Elieth se dio cuenta muy tarde que esa mujer era más peligrosa de lo que había pensado, así como también supo que no iba a poder escaparse, aunque quisiera. Ahora ella temía más por su bebé que por ella misma, el pequeño que incluso daba patadas en su vientre en ese momento, como si supiera el peligro que se les avecinaba. Anya dio un paso al frente y tomó a Eli por el brazo, jalándola con brusquedad.

Pero no voy a dejar que una estúpida humana y un mocoso mestizo me quiten lo que es mío y arruinen mi existencia.- gruñó ella, muy bajo.- Voy a acabar con ustedes dos, así sea lo último que haga.

La pelirroja aferró con más fuerza el brazo de la rubia y la condujo por el vacío pasillo; Elieth hizo cuanto pudo por zafarse, pataleando, empujando y gritando, pero lo cierto era que Anya la superaba en estatura y en fuerza. Eli se dijo que no hubiese habido problema por ella, pero no podía dejar que esa maniática le hiciese algo a su precioso bebé, el hijo de Karl y de ella. Lo que sea que esa pelirroja chiflada tuviese de obsesión con Karl era asunto de ella, nadie iba a meterse con el bebé.

¡Déjame!.- gritaba Elieth, a todo pulmón.- ¡Auxilio, ayúdenme, por favor!

Vas a pagar, maldita.- replicaba Anya.- Tú y tu hijo lo pagarán caro. Schatten debió haberme escogido a mí.

Lily y Débora se encontraban buscando a Elieth cuando escucharon el escándalo que se estaba suscitando en el piso superior del centro comercial. De hecho, entre tanta gente el barullo había pasado desapercibido, pero era tal el frío y odio que irradiaba Anya que las personas que pasaban a su alrededor comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Una pelirroja empujaba agresivamente a una menuda chica rubia embarazada, y por más que algunas personas intentaron ver qué pasaba, algo había alrededor de la pelirroja que hacía que cualquiera que se acercara saliera repelido hacia atrás, como si estuviese envuelta por alguna especia de campo magnético. De hecho, fue esto más que nada lo que ocasionó que la gente comenzara a notar que algo andaba mal, ya que el número de heridos aumentaba considerablemente.

¡Es Elieth!.- Débora casi gritó.- ¡Esa psicópata la está lastimando!

Lily se quedó helada al mirar a la agresora, por un momento su mente tardó en asimilar el hecho de que esa mujer y la muchacha de sus pesadillas se parecían demasiado, casi como si fueran la misma persona…

¡SEGURIDAD!.- comenzó a gritar Deb, a todo pulmón, haciéndose oír entre el barullo.- ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE, ESTA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA!

Fue este grito el que hizo sacar a Lily de su shock; al mirar a su amiga en peligro, ella volvió a experimentar la impotencia que sintió la noche en que asesinaron a Alejandro Del Valle, así como el dolor que esto le causó, pero sobre eso, Lily experimentó una gran furia por sentirse nuevamente en la misma situación, pero en esta ocasión, se agregaron a su lista de sentimientos una nueva sensación de poder que no había experimentado antes, al menos no con tanta intensidad…

Mientras tanto, Elieth seguía forcejeando con Anya, al menos había conseguido cambiar el rumbo original que quería tomar la pelirroja, más solitario, por uno por donde anduviera más gente, y ahora medio mundo las miraba y quería ayudar, lo malo era que al parecer Anya tenía alguna especie de fuerza sobrenatural que los tumbaba a todos con solo mirarlos, cosa que se antojaba imposible. Sin embargo, Eli seguiría luchando, tendría que hacerlo, por su bebé.

Anya maldijo por el hecho de que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como las tenía planeadas, ya que no había podido fugarse con su prisionera por la ruta que tenía planeada, sino que había tenido que irse por el sitio más abarrotado de gente en ese momento. Claro está, con sus poderes no había nadie que pudiese detenerla, pero aun así era un fastidio y ocasionaba retrasos no previstos. Anya no quería esperar más tiempo para acabar con ese niño que nunca debía venir al mundo. A lo lejos, ella vio venir a un par de policías que se apresuraban a sacar sus pistolas y Anya se rió. Como si una simple arma pudiese acabar con Yami. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al sentir que una fuerza poderosa y opuesta a la de ella se dirigía con rapidez, directo a golpearla. Una fuerza opuesta, algo que solo podía pertenecer a un ángel…

Anya miró con rapidez y cierta desesperación a todos lados, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel poder, y vio con enojo que Lily se apresuraba a llegar hacia donde ellas se encontraban. La pelirroja se desesperó por el hecho de que nuevamente sus planes iban a resulta frustrados, ésa sería quizás la última oportunidad que tendría de deshacerse del heredero de la Oscuridad que crecía en el vientre de Elieth, ya que después de eso, sería evidente que Schatten nunca dejaría a su mujer sola. Eli había aprovechado la distracción para tratar de escaparse de Anya, y casi lo consiguió, pero eso a la vez le dio a la pelirroja la oportunidad que estaba esperando…

A poca distancia de ellas, había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo, las cuales sorprendentemente estaban vacías, por lo que Anya no lo pensó dos veces y jaló a Elieth hacia ellas, empujándola con fuerza para que cayese. La rubia, sin embargo, consiguió agarrarse de un pasamanos y únicamente resbaló por dos o tres escalones, lastimándose solo las rodillas. Anya, lejos de darse por vencida, cruelmente pateó a Elieth en el vientre, haciendo que ella se soltase y cayese por las escaleras, justo antes de que Lily llegase hasta donde se encontraban. Al ver a su amiga caer, Lily se apresuró a ayudar a Eli, mismo que hicieron la mayoría de las personas, situación que Anya aprovechó para escaparse.

Fue Débora la primera que llegó junto a Elieth, quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras intentando ponerse de pie.

No te muevas.- ordenó Deb.- Puedes tener lesiones serias.

Oh, claro que las tengo, y es precisamente por eso por lo que tengo que moverme.- replicó Elieth, apretando los dientes.- Se me acaba de romper la fuente.

Lily no vaciló en bajar de inmediato a ayudar a su amiga, y al llegar junto a ella vio a Deb muy pálida, apretando los dientes igual que Eli.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Lily.

Será mejor que te prepares.- musitó Débora, al tiempo que Elieth comenzaba a gemir de dolor.- Porque vamos a recibir un bebé esta misma noche.

Lily palideció al comprender lo que eso significaba: Eli iba a dar a luz esa misma noche, cosa que no podía ser, al bebé aun le faltaban dos meses para estar listo. Si el niño nacía esa misma noche, las probabilidades de que sobreviviera iban a ser mínimas…


	60. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59.**

Julieta estaba preocupada, Uriel no dejaba de llorar y ella no comprendía el por qué. No tenía hambre, lo había alimentado muy bien, no estaba sucio del pañal, no necesitaba eructar, tampoco tenía sueño, y aun así el niño no se calmaba. Julieta empezaba a pensar que algo andaba mal con su precioso bebé, ya que Uriel siempre había sido de lo más tranquilo. Francesco, sin embargo, si bien estaba preocupado también por su hijo, como todo padre, él también se sentía demasiado inquieto, como si algo malo estuviese sucediéndole a su rey, aunque, si Uriel estaba tan alterado significaba quizás que el problema era más bien con el futuro heredero. Ambos preocupados padres miraron al pequeñuelo, el cual tenía el cabello oscuro y revuelto de su padre, así como los ojos negros de su madre.

Debemos llevar a Uriel al doctor.- dijo Julieta.- Creo que está enfermo.

No creo que eso ayude de mucho.- negó Francesco.

¿Entonces se te ocurre algo mejor?.- Julieta estaba molesta.- Tu hijo está mal y debemos hacer algo.

Francesco tuvo ganas de responderle como hubiese deseado, pero no pudo. No había manera de decirle la verdad a Julieta, que tanto él como Uriel se encontraban mal porque muy seguramente a sus reyes les había sucedido algo muy, pero muy malo. Claro estaba, Julieta era una mortal, jamás lo entendería.

Tengo que ver a Karl.- anunció Francesco, de repente, como si eso lo fuese a solucionar todo.- Quizás él sepa algo…

¿Saber algo sobre qué?.- replicó Julieta.- No creo que sepa algo sobre bebés, su hijo aun no nace, ¿cierto?

Cierto, lo que sucede es que… .- Francesco se quedó súbitamente callado. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Sin embargo, no resultaba tan fácil, no era como tomar un teléfono y comunicarse con Karl, la mafia aun lo perseguía por ser el único sobreviviente de su gran familia, el único que aun podía tomar el control de la _Cosa Nostra_, así que si llamaba, pondría en riesgo su escondite secreto, ya que ninguna línea telefónica había demostrado ser inviolable hasta ese momento.

¿Y bien?.- Julieta había puesto las manos en jarras.- ¿Vamos a llevar a nuestro hijo al médico o qué?

Como digas.- dijo él, en voz alta, aunque añadió en un susurro.- Pero creo que el necesita el médico no es él…

Era como si en lo más profundo de sus entrañas sintiera un grito de dolor, un grito desgarrador que provenía del más allá…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo no sabía como ayudar a su recién declarado amigo. Karl se paseaba muy nervioso de un lado para otro, sin poder contenerse, y no era para menos: en esos momentos su hijo debía estar naciendo, dos meses antes de lo previsto. Débora no pudo hacer nada para detener el parto, y Elieth se había preparado ya psicológicamente para dar a luz esa misma noche. Si bien tanto ella como Karl se encontraban aterrados, Eli guardaba una leve esperanza, ya que la pediatra que recibiría a su bebé sería Lily, quien a pesar de lo avanzado de su propio embarazo, había insistido en entrar a recibir al niño. Esto le daba al pequeño una oportunidad más para sobrevivir, porque era bien conocido el hecho de que Lily Wakabayashi era una de las mejores pediatras neonatólogas de todo el país.

Karl, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, había tomado como zombie sus llaves, sin saber a cual de sus lujosos, costosos y deportivos coches pertenecían, y se dedicó por un buen rato a mirarlos a todos, hasta que Genzo le había quitado las llaves, diciéndole que él lo llevaría ya que no se encontraba en condiciones de conducir. En el hospital, fue Genzo quien recibió las noticias mientras Karl se dedicaba a mirar fijamente la pared, como si quisiera derribarla con la mirada para poder estar junto a Elieth.

Lo siento.- había dicho Débora.- No puedo hacer más, el bebé va a nacer, independientemente de lo que hagamos. Lo más que puedo hacer es aplicarle a Elieth una inyección que podría ayudar a madurar los pulmones del bebé.

Una inyección. Eso era todo lo que se podía hacer por su hijo. Karl quería gritar, pero de repente se había quedado sin palabras… Desde eso, habían pasado ya dos horas y aun no tenían noticias. Karl estaba francamente desesperado, como era de suponerse, aunque Genzo se encontraba más tranquilo. Él sabía que Lily estaba ahí dentro, ella se encargaría de cualquier cosa que saliera mal, siempre lo hacía…

¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó en ese entonces Stefan Levin, quien en esos momentos llegaba en compañía de su hijo de un año, Erick.- Siento la demora, tuve que despedir a los familiares de Débora.

No te has perdido de mucho.- gruñó Genzo.- Elieth va a dar a luz, irremediablemente. Tu mujer y la mía están haciendo todo lo posible para que el parto no se complique y el niño nazca en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Ya veo.- Stefan miró a Karl de soslayo.- ¿Sigue en shock?

Sí.- bufó Genzo, por lo bajo.

Stefan miró a Karl y suspiró, para después acomodar a Erick en el sillón para que continuara durmiendo, entre su montón de cobijas. Karl los miró de reojo, y por un momento, envidió con todo su corazón a Stefan. Él y Débora habían tenido un año antes a Erick, un saludable niño rubio de ojos color miel, que sin dudarlo era la alegría y adoración de sus padres; solo bastaba ver a Stefan para darse cuenta de que adoraba a su hijo, y Karl se preguntó si algún día él podría estar igual con su hijo… Con tristeza, Karl agitó la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos, no ganaba nada con ponerse pesimista.

Todo va a salir bien.- Genzo le puso a Karl una mano en el hombro.- Confía en mí.

No pierdas la fe.- añadió Stefan.- Ten esperanza.

Silenciosamente, Karl les agradeció en silencio. No quedaba más que esperar…

Mientras tanto, en el área de labor, Elieth sufría dolores de parto, mientras Débora vigilaba la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé en un monitor.

Ya estás completamente dilatada.- anunció ella a la futura madre.- No va a tardar mucho.

¿En dónde está Lily?.- gimió Elieth, mirando hacia todas partes.

Aquí estoy.-respondió la aludida, con su uniforme quirúrgico de ositos azules.- Tranquila, no te pienso dejar sola, ni a ti, ni a tu bebé.

Por favor.- Eli tomó una de las manos de su amiga y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No dejes que se muera mi bebé.

No lo dejaré morir.- anunció Lily, muy seria.- Lo prometo.

Tras haber realizado esta promesa, Lily sintió en su interior un ramalazo de dolor muy intenso, como si estuviese a punto de partirse en dos. Y es que ella no sabía aun que el bebé que estaba por nacer era su enemigo mortal, y que ella haría todo lo posible para hacerlo vivir, cuando en realidad debería estar buscando cómo defenderse de él. Sin embargo, Lily había dado su palabra, promesa de Reina, por lo que no podía deshacerse ni revertirse, por muy paradójica que resultara. Lily se alejó rápidamente para evitar que sus amigas notaran su palidez. Ahí la prioridad era Elieth, no ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Eli fuese llevada a sala de expulsión, y tras un poco de ardua labor de parto, nació a las 11:59 de la noche del 24 de diciembre el primogénito de Karl Heinz Schneider, un varón de cabello rubio que lanzó un potente berrido al nacer. Débora cuanto antes le pasó el bebé a Lily, quien de inmediato hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer (ya saben, secarlo, ventilarlo, estimularlo, intubarlo y aplicarle surfactante, lo de rutina XD). Elieth intentaba ver hacia el sitio en donde tenían a su bebé, pero el equipo de trabajo de Lily le obstruía toda visibilidad. Eli pensó que ya no vería a su bebé, pero de pronto Lily apareció en su campo de visión con un pequeño bultito que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Aquí tienes a tu chiquitín.- murmuró una Lily sonriente, al tiempo que acercaba al niño a brazos de Elieth.- Nació bien, pero tengo que llevármelo de inmediato a una incubadora y hospitalizarlo. Lo intubé para aplicarle un medicamento que ayudará a sus pulmones, pero si llega a presentar algún problema para respirar, tendré que intubarlo otra vez.

Haz todo lo que sea necesario.- murmuró Elieth, derramando lágrimas al tiempo que besaba a su bebé en la frente.- Confío en ti.

Lily asintió y se llevó con ella al pequeño (mucho más pequeño que lo esperado por el simple hecho de ser prematuro) y lo puso en una incubadora de traslado, llevándoselo al servicio de permaturos del hospital. Ahí se encargaría ella misma de ese bebé, había prometido salvarle la vida y eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer…

Un rato más tarde, en cuanto Elieth se encontró confortablemente instalada en un cuarto privado del hospital, Débora le había dicho a Karl que el parto había resultado sin complicaciones, y que las noticias sobre el futuro del bebé ya dependerían de Lily. Karl íntimamente se sentía feliz por el hecho de saber que ya era padre de un niño que por el momento tenía algunas posibilidades de sobrevivir, aunque también estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, como era de esperarse. Una media hora más tarde, Lily apareció, aun vestida con su uniforme quirúrgico, para informarle a Karl que el bebé se encontraba ya en una incubadora y que por el momento estaba respirando por sí solo. Tendrían que monitorizarlo constantemente, tomarle exámenes y dejarlo en ayuno por algunas horas, pero ella confiaba en que el niño sería lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir.

Y si no, yo lo ayudaré.- dijo Lily, con determinación.

Karl se lo agradeció en silencio. Una vez más, esa mujer que por algún motivo hacía que cada vez que estuviese cerca de él salieran chispas de los tomacorrientes y lámparas cercanas, estaba ayudando a Karl a salvar una parte muy importante de su vida. Jamás podría agradecerle a Lily todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, eso era seguro…

Lily se disculpó y se retiró unos segundos a descansar. Genzo la miró, preocupado por su salud y por su propio bebé, pero ella le dijo que nada andaba mal con el embarazo. Si todo salía bien, el heredero de los Schneider podría dejar el hospital en menos de dos meses, justo a tiempo para que Lily pudiese prepararse para su propio parto. Pretextando que necesitaba ir al baño (en parte, era cierto), Lily se introdujo en uno de los cubículos reservados para los médicos y se lavó la cara con abundante agua. Ella no había querido reconocerlo, pero por algún motivo sus poderes de curación estaban muy débiles esa noche, como si de pronto se estuviese quedando sin energía, aunque ella no se sentía cansada. Su plan original era ayudar al bebé en cuanto naciera con un poco de su energía curativa, pero lo cierto era que en cuanto había tocado al bebé Schneider había resultado imposible ayudarlo con magia, de manera que tuvo que echar mano de sus conocimientos médicos para ayudarlo de la manera tradicional. Lily estaba preocupada, sus poderes no estaban funcionando como deberían, pero quizás ya eso estaba sucediendo desde antes y ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar sus poderes antes. Quizás era eso, Lily temía que su energía no era la misma desde que… Bueno, desde que estaba embarazada. Había escuchado muchas historias y leyendas e incluso ella misma las había leído, que las mujeres con "poderes extrasensoriales" perdían un poco de su poder al estar embarazadas. Quizás era eso… Sea como fuere, Lily tendría que ayudar a ese bebé, aunque fuese a la manera tradicional.

Los días lentamente iban pasando. En cuanto Elieth se recuperó, fue a visitar a su bebé a la incubadora, en donde el pequeño iba creciendo y luchando por sobrevivir. Lily les había explicado que no podían sacarlo de la incubadora pero que podían meter las manos y acariciarlo, incluso hablarle, porque los bebés escuchaban y reconocían las voces de sus padres. Así pues, Karl y Elieth visitaban a su bebé y le hablaban, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte. En más de una ocasión, el niño había tenido sus altibajos, había caído en paro cardiorrespiratorio y Lily hecho mano de toda su experiencia médica para poder ayudar al niño, recordando su promesa de nunca dejarlo morir, y siempre, de una u otra manera, el bebé se recuperaba e iba poniéndose más fuerte.

¿Ya pensaron en nombre para el niño?.- preguntó una vez Lily a Karl y a Elieth.

¿Cómo?.- Eli respingó.- ¡Ah! No, bueno, es que…

No habíamos pensado en eso.- reconoció Karl.- Queríamos esperar a que… Bueno…

A que el niño sea dado de alta.- murmuró Elieth.- La verdad, no queríamos hacernos tantas esperanzas, sentíamos que… Bueno, es una tontería.

Es un sentimiento muy normal.- suspiró Lily.- Que teman en tener esperanza. Pero la verdad, me ofenden. Les prometí que salvaría a su hijo, no sé por qué no me tienen confianza.

No, no es eso.-contestaron Karl y Elieth, rápidamente.- Claro que confiamos en ti. Déjanos pensar y mañana te daremos un nombre.

Elieth pensó que no había mucho qué debatir, ya que ya tenían un nombre en mente, solo faltaba comprobar con Karl que siguieran pensando en lo mismo. Lily se preguntaba qué nombre habían pensado sus amigos, pero no tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente, ya que un par de horas más tarde, Elieth volvió para comunicarle a su mejor amiga y ahora doctora, sobre el nombre de su bebé. Al día siguiente, cuando la pareja Schneider llegó para llegar a visitar a su hijo, vieron prendado de una esquina de la incubadora un letrero enorme, que tenía escrito en dorado el nombre elegido para el bebé: Mijael.

¿Y eso?.- preguntó Elieth, conmovida.

Lo hice anoche.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Solemos colgar de las incubadoras el nombre de los bebés. Nos gusta más llamarlos por su nombre que llamarlos simplemente bebé Schneider o bebé Sánchez.

Tanto Karl como Elieth sonrieron, más tranquilos. Su bebé ahora tenía nombre, lo que hacía más patente su existencia.

Mientras tanto, en Italia, Francesco ya había recibido la noticia de que el nuevo rey había ya llegado al mundo. De alguna forma o de otra, Düsterin le había hecho llegar la noticia, así como el hecho de que era la propia Lily quien luchaba para salvarle la vida. Esto a Jagger no lo tenía muy contento, pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que agradecía que alguien estuviese haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a su futuro rey, aun así se tratara de su mayor enemiga, la cual evidentemente no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Uriel era sin duda un indicador de noticias mucho mejor que cualquier otro, ya que cuando Mijael se ponía mal, Uriel lloraba toda la noche, mientras que se encontraba muy tranquilo si Mijael mejoraba de salud. Era como si esos dos bebés estuviesen conectados, cosa que era muy buena, considerando el hecho de que Francesco lo sabía, aunque Julieta, que desconocía este hecho, estaba por volverse loca con los cambios de humor de su bebé.

Los únicos que tenían un ataque permanente de susto eran Rika y Leonardo, quien evidentemente sabían el peligro que encarnaba el que su reina estuviese ayudando al heredero de su enemigo, pero ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca, más que nada, por la promesa que Lily había hecho. El juramento de la Reina debía respetarse por todos sus súbditos, por más loco, paradójico o contraproducente que resultase el mismo. Así pues, aunque no estuviesen muy de acuerdo, Omar y Gaie tuvieron que dejar que Lily ayudara a Mijael a sobrevivir. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que al menos, ella no estaba usando sus poderes de Luz.

Y de pronto, llegó el día en el que Mijael fue dado de alta. Lily había considerado que el niño había esquivado todos los peligros (con un poco de ayuda suya, claro) y que ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y grande como para estar en casa. A Elieth casi le había dado un ataque de pánico cuando Lily le anunció que iba a dar de alta a Mijael, pero Karl había estado esperando ese momento. Eli pasó un par de días entrenándose sobre cómo cuidar a su bebé, y el día indicado, se presentó muy temprano con Karl a recoger a Mijael. Lily ya los estaba esperando, con una cajita envuelta para regalo entre las manos. Karl no pudo evitar notar que el vientre de Lily ya se encontraba muy abultado, sin duda ya le faltaba poco tiempo para también diera a luz.

¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Eli, cuando vio la caja que Lily le extendía.

Un pequeño presente.- respondió ella.- Aunque es más bien para Mijael. En mi país, se dice que es de buena suerte que los bebés salgan del hospital donde nacieron vestidos de amarillo y pues… Bueno, no resistí el impulso de hacerle un trajecito…

Elieth miró el trajecito amarillo confeccionado a mano con estambre y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lily había ya hecho demasiado por ellos...

Gracias.- murmuró Elieth, con un nudo en la garganta.- Nosotros… Bueno, teníamos otra cosa más que pedirte… Verás, has hecho tantas cosas por nosotros y… Bueno...

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Lily, muy risueña.

Queríamos pedirte algo más.- dijo Karl, decidido.- Quizás lo consideres como un abuso de nuestra parte pero…

Queremos que seas la madrina de Mijael.- completó Eli, con una sonrisa.

¿En serio?.- Lily se quedó sin palabras.- ¿Están seguros de eso?

Segurísimos.- asintió Elieth, sin dejar de sonreír.- Tú le salvaste la vida, no podríamos pensar en nadie mejor para que sea su madrina.

Aunque eso signifique que he de tener a Wakabayashi de compadre.- gruñó Karl.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír y, acto seguido, se abrazaron, confirmando así el acuerdo. Más tarde, Karl y Eli entraron a vestir a su bebé, y se sorprendieron de ver un enorme oso café junto a la incubadora.

Regalo de Genzo.- explicó Lily, sonriente.- Ya lo conocen, no es bueno con las palabras.

Lo sabemos.- sonrió Eli, mirando el oso de peluche, que se veía enorme junto al aun diminuto Mijael.

Así pues, los Schneider pudieron al fin llevarse a su hijo a casa, con la esperanza renovada, sin saber que Mijael había sido salvado por la enemiga mortal de Karl, misma que iba a ser su madrina, cosa que a la larga traería sus consecuencias…

Un mes más tarde de estos acontecimientos, un día por la mañana Lily ya no sintió que su bebé se moviera, por lo que, alarmada, fue a consultar a Débora, quien le practicó un ultrasonido y le dijo a Lily que el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical amarrado al cuello y que habría que operarla cuanto antes, ya que tarde que temprano el bebé sufriría por falta de oxígeno. Así pues, sin planearlo, un 1 de abril nació por cesárea la primogénita de Genzo y Lily, una niña fuerte y sana que no tuvo ningún problema ni complicación. En cuanto pudieron pasársela a sus padres, ellos notaron que la niña tenía el mismo cabello negro y rebelde de Genzo.

Jazmín.- murmuró Lily, besando la frente de la niña.

Con esto, la primera etapa de la Profecía se había cumplido, los dos herederos a los tronos ya habían nacido. Sin embargo, había ahora un problema que podía llegar a alterarlo todo: Mijael era tres meses mayor que Jazmín, situación que nunca antes se había dado con dos herederos al trono, los cuales siempre habían nacido en el mismo mes, con pocos días de diferencia. Y si bien tanto ángeles como demonios pensaban en eso, a ninguno se le ocurría qué problemas podría ocasionar eso a la larga. Por un lado, Jazmín crecía sana y alegre, tan bella y sumamente tranquila como su madre, con el mismo color de ojos del chocolate derretido, con una capacidad enorme para amar y una bondad y dulzura que no tenían límites. Mijael, por su parte, era un niño hiperactivo, travieso aunque muy dulce cuando quería, y siempre andaba metiéndose en toda clase de problemas.

Estos dos niños eran, pues, opuestos en caracteres y personalidad, y a pesar de eso, también eran inseparables, algo que nadie había tenido en cuenta…


	61. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60.**

_Munich, Alemania._

_15 años después._

Para Mijael Schneider, ése era el momento más eterno de todo el día.

Era como una rutina, llegar a la escuela todos los días, acompañado de sus tres hermanos, en la enorme camioneta Ford Lobo negra que acababan de regalarle hacía poco, ser rodeado por un grupito de chavas que lo consideraban como el más atractivo de toda la escuela, para después ser seguido por el grupo de chavos que se consideraban sus seguidores, y todo esto era porque Mijael Schneider era el rey indiscutible de la escuela Wittelsbach, la escuela más prestigiosa de toda Alemania, en la cual, obviamente, estudiaba, al igual que los otros tres Schneider: los gemelos Christopher y Claude, y Vania, la menor.

Todos los días, Mijael llegaba hasta su casillero, rodeado de sus seguidores, mientras éstos le comentaban los planes del día y sus hermanos se marchaban con su propio grupo de amigos. Mijael en parte les prestaba atención, en parte no, porque él estaba demasiado consciente del tiempo que faltaba para que su corazón dejara de latir…

Buenos días, Schneider.- lo saludaban algunas chicas, al pasar.

Hola.- era todo cuanto Mijael decía, con una de sus sonrisas típicas que tanto hacían suspirar a las chicas.

Te vemos en el entrenamiento de sóccer, Schneider.- decían algunos integrantes del club de fútbol.

No es seguro que vaya.- replicó Mijael, sin pestañear.

Por ser el hijo del Káiser, era obvio que todos esperaran que al Huracán Schneider le encantara el sóccer, pero si bien Mijael había heredado la habilidad de su padre, lo cierto era que no le entusiasmaba tanto el fútbol como podía esperarse. O quizás sí lo entusiasmaba la idea, pero su rebeldía natural le impedía demostrarlo abiertamente.

Dos minutos más, quizás menos. Ella no tardaría en aparecer…

El director de la escuela pasaba, invariablemente cada mañana, y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Mijael, como recordándole que estaría sobre él en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer algún desmán mayor, como ocurría con bastante frecuencia, y Mijael, como siempre, le respondía con una sonrisa desafiante, muy parecida a la de su padre. Un minuto y medio, aproximadamente, era lo que le llevaba esa pequeña confrontación, y entonces, antes de que Mijael se diera cuenta, el tiempo se había acabado y…

Y entonces, volvían a abrirse las puertas principales de la escuela, y por ellas entraban cuatro jóvenes, todos morenos y muy parecidos entre sí, que caminaban con paso elegante y sonreían a su alrededor. Bueno, o al menos eso hacían tres de ellos, porque el cuarto era más bien serio y casi nunca sonreía. El caso era que esos cuatro jóvenes se distinguían claramente del resto del alumnado por ser de piel más morena y tener cabellos castaño oscuro y negro, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que solían tener la piel clara de los europeos y los cabellos de color rubio, castaño claro o incluso rojo.

Si bien los cuatro Wakabayashi eran muy amigos de Mijael, él solo tenía ojos para una de ellos, la más deslumbrante chica de todo el planeta, a su parecer… Jazmín Wakabayashi caminaba con andares de bailarina, con su largo y hermoso cabello negro flotando a su espalda, sonriéndole a medio mundo con una mirada dulce en sus ojos color chocolate derretido, dejando muy en claro que era una de las chicas más apreciadas de la escuela. Ella llegaba entonces frente al casillero de Mijael, lo miraba con ojos radiantes y le dedicaba la sonrisa más radiante y luminosa que él había visto nunca.

Buenos días, Mija.- Jazmín habló con su voz dulce.- Me da gusto verte.

Hola, Jaz.- respondía él.- Lo mismo digo.

Te veré en clases.- No era una pregunta, sino una petición por parte de ella.

Por supuesto.- él, como siempre, nunca podía negarse a algo que Jaz le pidiera.

Para Mijael Schneider, ese instante resultaba ser eterno.

Y entonces, Jazmín continuaba su camino, acosada por su montón de amigas, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de absolutamente nada, y que incluso la envidiaban por ser tan cercana al rey. Mijael la seguía con la mirada, grabando en su mente cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos.

Se te van a salir los ojos, Fede.- dijo una voz en ese instante.

Mijael bruscamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Daisuke Wakabayashi, hermano de Jaz, de brazos cruzados y recargado contra los casilleros, mirándolo fijamente. Si hubiese habido una ridícula música romántica de fondo, muy seguramente se hubiese cortado en ese momento, bruscamente.

Qué metiche eres, Chuki.- gruñó Mijael.-Solo me aseguraba que no se juntase con malas compañías.

Sí, claro, cómo no.- replicó Daisuke, con sarcasmo.- Creo que mi hermana está lo bastante grandecita como para saber cuidarse sola. Y no me digas Chuki.

Pues no me digas Fede.- replicó Mijael.- Y aunque tu hermana tenga 100 años, seguiré vigilándola.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y se sonrieron, con camaradería y complicidad. Si bien era cierto que Daisuke era dos años menor que Mijael, también era verdad que ambos eran los mejores amigos. Si Mijael era el líder, Daisuke era su segundo al mando, indudablemente. Los estudiantes de la escuela Wittelsbach, quienes no sabían nada acerca de la tan famosa y antigua rivalidad entre Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider, no notaban nada raro en la fuerte amistad que había entre sus dos hijos, pero los padres e incluso algunos maestros sí recordaban esa vieja rivalidad y consideraban que era una ironía el que Daisuke y Mijael fuesen tan amigos.

En ese momento, frente a ellos pasó una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, muy bella, y en esta ocasión fue a Daisuke a quien se le fueron los ojos tras ella. La chica iba con un grupito de amigas, las cuales le sonrieron a Daisuke y a Mijael, pero la pelirroja miró fijamente al chico Wakabayashi y le guiñó el ojo. Él notó que Mijael lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y entonces Daisuke carraspeó.

Bien, ¿qué tenemos planeado para hoy?.- preguntó Daisuke, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hazte menso.- replicó Mijael.- Ya invítala a salir. Giovanna no es adivina, no se va a dar cuenta de que quieres con ella, Chucky.

¡Ja! No me vengas a mí con eso de "invítala a salir".- replicó Daisuke.- Porque en todo caso, deberías tú ponerlo en práctica con mi hermana, camarada.

No me interesa Aremy de esa manera.- replicó Mijael, fingiendo demencia.

Sabes bien que no hablo de Aremy.- Daisuke puso los ojos en blanco.- Sino de Jazmín.

Jazmín tiene novio y tampoco me interesa de esa manera… .- a Mijael se le encogió el corazón al decir esto, pero no lo mostró.

Erick no es su novio oficial.- replicó Daisuke.- Y aunque lo fuera, eso no te ha detenido antes.

Ya te dije que Jazmín no me interesa de esa manera.- mintió Mijael, una vez más.

Como quieras…

Touché, pero Mijael no lo iba a admitir. Así pues, se limitó a mirar fijamente a Daisuke, al tiempo que éste le devolvía la mirada. Ninguno de los dos iba a salir ganando, por lo que después de un rato hicieron acto de presencia Chris y Claude, los hermanos gemelos de Mijael.

¿Otra vez están en su duelo de miradas?.- preguntó Chris.

Qué aburrido.- se mofó Claude.- Mientras ustedes se la pasan mirando unos a otros, no están viendo a la cantidad de chicas guapas que pasan junto a ustedes, tirándoles el calzonaso.

Para lo que me importa.- replicó Mijael, cortando de esa manera el duelo de miradas y apresurándose a cerrar su casillero.- No ando pendiente de lo que cacareen ese grupo de locas.

No, ya sabemos que a ti solo te interesa lo que haga Jazmín Wakabayashi.- dijo Chris, muy sonriente.

Y lo que hagan sus pretendientes, para quitarlos de en medio.- completó Claude.

Vayan a ver si ya puso la marra… .- comenzó a decir Mijael, de mala gana, pero fue cortado por su hermana.

No digas esa frase, Mijael, a mamá le molesta.- lo regañó Vania, la menor de los Schneider, quien iba en compañía de su mejor amiga, Aremy, la menor de los Wakabayashi.

Se la copió a mi hermano.- gruñó Aremy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Son como niños.

También la dice tu querido Erick.- comentó Chris, en voz apenas audible, y Aremy se sonrojó.

¿Van a quedarse ahí, esperando a que los castiguen por llegar tarde a clases?.- preguntó entonces Benjamín, el gemelo de Aremy.- Ya es hora de irnos.

Ya vamos, Benji.- a Vania se le iluminaron los ojos.

Oh, sí, vamos Benji.- Claude imitó a Vania, con voz chillona.- Vamos a clases, mi amad… ¡Ouch!

Vania había estampado su pie contra el pie de su hermano, quien salió aullando como lobezno. Aremy soltó una risilla y se despareció con su mejor amiga y su gemelo, mientras Daisuke se iba a su propio salón con Chris y Claude y Mijael se quedaba solo ante su casillero, dudando en si saltarse o no la primera clase.

Sin embargo, ella había dicho "te veré en clases", algo que Mijael definitivamente no podía ignorar… Así pues, de mala gana, tomó su mochila casi vacía y cerró su casillero de un golpe, dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases. En el camino, pasó por el salón de los que pertenecían a un grupo superior al suyo y vio de reojo a Ingrid Misaki quien, como todos los días, le lanzaba una auténtica mirada de odio. Mijael tuvo una sensación de vacío en el estómago, realmente no entendía el por qué le caía tan mal a Ingrid, la prima de Jazmín, cuando nunca había hecho nada para que ella se enojara. Mijael hubiese intentado acercarse a ella y preguntarle directamente, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían: la costumbre que tenía Ingrid de ignorarlo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, y la presencia de Eichiro, su hermano gemelo. Tampoco a Eichiro le caía bien Mijael, cosa que tenía al muchacho en franco desconcierto, ya que la escuela entera parecía amarlo, con excepción de ese par de gemelos. En fin…

De reojo, Mijael también vio a Erick Levin e inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo. Erick era un declarado pretendiente de Jazmín, cosa que a Mijael le causaba evidente incomodidad, ya que Erick era el único al que Mijael no había podido "ahuyentar" con sus métodos. Lo peor del caso es que al parecer Jaz tenía un sentimiento especial por Erick, lo que ponía el corazón de Mijael en riesgo de romperse. El Huracán Schneider optó por sacudirse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, suspirando. Si no se daba prisa, el profesor iba a armarle una buena, y no es que le importara pero no estaba de humor para regaños, no después de haber visto a Erick Levin pululando por ahí.

Mijael alcanzó a llegar a su salón justo cuando el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su pupitre, ubicado en la parte trasera del salón, rodeado siempre por sus camaradas y por los que querían caerle bien. En el primer asiento de la fila de en medio vio a Jazmín, quien siempre se sentaba adelante, como solo podía hacer una niña estudiosa y aplicada como ella. La chica le sonrió al verla pasar y él contuvo las ganas de sentarse junto a ella, ya que de cualquier modo, no había lugar disponible. Jazmín también era muy admirada por sus compañeras, por lo que también era popular, aunque a su manera.

Mijael le prestó atención al profesor por espacio de cinco minutos, tras lo cual se distrajo fácilmente, cuchicheando con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, si lo llegaban a cachar (como sucedió en esa ocasión), él podía repetir la lección que el profesor había estado dando, casi letra por letra. A pesar de lo rebelde que era, Mijael no llevaba malas calificaciones en conocimientos ya que era muy inteligente, incluso podría ser considerado como de los más inteligentes de la clase, y su única rival real en cuanto a conocimientos e inteligencia era sin duda la propia Jazmín.

Muy bien, suficiente, señor Schneider.- gritó el profesor cuando Mijael, por décima vez, le arrojaba una bola de papel a la cabeza.- Se queda castigado después de clases.

Jazmín le lanzó a Mijael una mirada de regaño, que estaba mezclada con algo de tristeza, y Mijael se sintió mal por un momento. Si bien era raro el día en que no lo castigaban, Jazmín nunca se acostumbraba a este hecho y se enojaba un poco con Mijael por eso, pero era algo que él casi no podía evitar. Casi. De cualquier modo, ya nada se podía hacer ese día, Mijael esperaría a que se terminara su castigo para ir a buscar a Jaz a su casa y contentarla un rato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUEEEEEE? ¿OTRA VEZ?.- gritó Elieth, al escuchar la explicación que le había dado Chris sobre el paradero de Mijael.

Ya lo conoces.- bufó Chris, por el celular.- Quien sabe qué fue esta vez.

Ese niño me va a dar cuentas cuando llegue a casa.- gruñó Eli.- Me las va a pagar.

Eso, sino se fuga primero con Jazmín.- gritó Claude a través del celular.

Chris, ante esto, prefirió cortar comunicación antes de que a su madre le diera un ataque de histeria. Elieth cerró su celular de golpe y lo dejó caer bruscamente contra la mesa de la cocina.

Si no lo quieres, dámelo.- dijo Lily.- No lo maltrates, pobrecito.

Volvieron a castigar a Mijael.- gruñó Elieth.- ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda estar un día sin meterse en problemas?

Porque es tu hijo.- dijo Genzo, con desparpajo.

Mira, Lily, mejor controlas a tu monigote, o no respondo.- Eli estaba que echaba chispas.- Te quedas sin diversión.

Oye, oye, que lo decía en broma.- se defendió Genzo.

¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? ¿Cómo ir a ver si ya puso la marrana?.- dijo Elieth.

Creí que detestabas esa frase.- Lily rió.

La odio.- confesó Eli.- Voy a castigar a Mijael hasta que le salgan vellos blancos en los…

¡Eli!.- la reprendió Genzo.

Pies… .- corrigió Elieth.- Caray, Wakis, te estás volviendo un exagerado.

Mira quién lo dice.- replicó Genzo.

Tú te pondrías igual si castigaran a tu hijo.- recriminó Elieth.- Así que no empieces. Menos mal que Karl no ha llegado aun, que si no…

Oh, claro que Genzo se va a poner igual.- replicó Lily, quien acababa de revisar su celular.- Jazmín acaba de avisarme que Daisuke también está castigado.

Ni hablar. Fue como ver a un oso levantarse y gruñir sobre sus patas traseras cuando Genzo se levantó de su asiento, con grandes aspavientos, jurando y perjurando que iba a castigar a Daisuke hasta que tuviese 90 años. Ni hablar, a esos dos niños les encantaba meterse en problemas…

Entre tanto alboroto, Lily fue la única que se dio cuenta de que Karl había entrado en la cocina. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, ni qué tan cercanos fueran, cada vez que Karl y Lily se veían salían chispas volando en todas direcciones. Y que conste, no chispas de atracción, sino de todo lo contrario. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre habría una corriente negativa entre los dos reyes enemigos, condenados a pelear por siempre…


	62. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61.**

Mijael contemplaba, aburrido, el techo del salón de castigos, mientras el profesor Van Houtten (hola, Milhouse XD) cabeceaba con el periódico entre las manos. Hacía calor, y Mijael ya se había arremangado la camisa y zafado la corbata, la cual de por sí nunca la traía bien puesta. Se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo, ya que en esa ocasión, para variar un poco, se habían llevado a Daisuke a otra sala, quizás más que nada para separarlo de Mijael y evitar que estuviesen planeando más maldades. Así pues, a Mijael se le había arruinado el plan y no sabía cómo matar el tiempo, más que habían conseguido confiscarle su iPod. En fin…

Él pensó una vez más en Jazmín, y en la primera vez que la vio, o mejor dicho, que la volvió a ver, un par de años atrás…

Mijael iba montado en su bicicleta de carreras, bajando la colina más empinada de la ciudad, escuchando atentamente a Bob Sinclair interpretar "Love Generation" en su reproductor de MP3. Como siempre, andaba de loco por la ciudad, practicando cuanto deporte extremo le permitieran practicar, sin más deseos que el de sentirse libre, cuando algo captó su atención, pero de momento no supo bien que fue. Simplemente, él tuvo deseos de detenerse y volver, por lo que frenó bruscamente y regresó al sitio donde se encontraba aquello que llamó su atención…

Había una chica, una lindísima chica de cabello negro y largo, parada en una esquina, esperando quién sabe que cosa. La muchacha lo había visto pasar en la bicicleta, y fue el destello de sus ojos color chocolate derretido lo que a Mijael le llamó la atención al pasar… La chica le sonrió dulcemente al verlo, y fue esa sonrisa la causa de un golpe de amor tan tremendo que Mijael se quedó sin aliento. Él se preguntó si no estaría soñando, la chica era demasiado bella para ser real… Pero entonces ella le hizo un saludo con la mano, y él supo que no estaba soñando. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero un autobús se le cruzó por el camino y tuvo que esperar. Cuando el camión se fue, sin embargo, la chica ya no estaba, y Mijael lamentó haber sido tan lento.

Por días, él anduvo pensando en la chica de la avenida, sin conseguir darle una explicación lógica a lo que vio. La chica no pudo desaparecer así como así, porque lo lógico hubiese sido que subiese al autobús, cosa que no hizo ya que Mijael no la vio hacerlo, y pasó muy poco tiempo entre que el vehículo se detuvo y comenzó a andar, demasiado poco tiempo para que la chica pudiese marcharse sin ser vista. Obviamente, Mijael no comentó nada con nadie, sus hermanos lo hubiesen tachado de loco, y su madre hubiese comenzado a decir que su bebé ya se estaba comenzando a fijar en las mujeres. De su padre, ni hablar, andaba vuelto loco con la final de la Champions League, y esperaba conquistar su segundo título como entrenador del Bayern Munich.

Así pues, los días pasaron y Mijael estaba empezando a convencerse de que todo había sido imaginación suya, cuando un día, al tomar el tren para ir a Hamburgo, vio a la chica de sus sueños parada a medio andén, usando una boina y una bufanda púrpuras que iba a tono con su atuendo invernal. Mijael se quedó como petrificado, sin saber si correr hacia ella o acercarse de manera más casual. Él notó que, causalmente, la música que nuevamente se escuchaba en su reproductor de MP3 era "Love Generation". El chico contuvo el aliento, ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, y Mijael se preguntaba si debía llamar o no su atención, cuando ella lo miró al fin, y le volvió a sonreír de manera deslumbrante. Él, sin querer, se quedó parado en su sitio sin poder moverse, sin poder respirar, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar a esa hermosa muchacha que le obsequiaba su sonrisa. Mijael estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia ella, incluso ya había movido un pie, cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló en dirección opuesta, rumbo al tren.

Se nos va a ir al tren.- lo regañó Chris.- Vámonos.

Espérate.- Mijael luchó por soltarse, pero entonces uno de sus amigos ayudó a Chris a jalarlo y lo metieron al tren entre los dos.

Mija solo pudo ver a la chica quien, desde el andén, le decía adiós con la mano, sin quitar esa deslumbrante sonrisa del rostro. Él se sintió un tanto vacío, pero al menos ya sabía que la chica existía, a menos que fuese una especie de alucinación causada por Bob Sinclair (un súcubo o algo así). Sin embargo, pasaron un par de semanas más sin que la misteriosa chica de cabello de medianoche volviese a aparecer, y Mijael estuvo tentado a buscar a alguien con quien hablar, cuando una soleada y clara mañana de sábado escuchó a su madre hablar con su padre sobre los nuevos residentes del vecindario.

Tardaron mucho en volver.- comentó Elieth.- Llevo años diciéndoles que regresen a Munich.

Creo que no querían irse por la madre de ella, pero pues ahora que la mujer se ha decidido a irse a Francia con su hermana, Lily ya no tiene motivo para quedarse en Hamburgo.- respondió Karl.

Lo sé.- Eli se veía muy contenta.- Tenemos que hacerles una fiesta para recibirlos.

Uhm.- gruñó Karl.- Supongo que vamos a hacerla aquí.

¿Dónde más?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Además, lo mejor será que de una buena vez los niños empiecen a recordar a sus antiguos compañeros de juegos.

Sus antiguos compañeros de juegos. Mijael no sabía muy bien de qué hablaba su madre, pero ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo. Él vagamente recordaba a una niña de pelo oscuro que cargaba una conejita de peluche, que andaba todo el tiempo junto a él, pero nada más. De vez en cuando se preguntaba qué habría sido de esa niña, pero como buen niño hiperactivo que era, rápidamente se olvidaba del asunto.

Lo de la fiesta que había dicho su madre resultó ser verdad, de manera que en los días siguientes Elieth anduvo de arriba abajo arreglando cosas aquí y allá, dejando todo preparado para la noche del próximo sábado. Ella les había dicho claramente a sus hijos que quería que estuvieran a tiempo a las siete de la noche para recibir a las visitas, petición que fue claramente ignorada por Mijael, quien tuvo el descaro de irse a una competencia de motocross esa misma tarde, por lo que llegó cerca de las 8 de la noche, todo sucio y raspado. Elieth le puso la regañiza correspondiente y lo mandó a bañarse y a arreglarse, que las visitas ya habían llegado a la casa. Mijael se tomó todo su tiempo para arreglarse, eso de andar en fiestas no lo emocionaba tanto, por lo que su madre estaba al borde de la histeria cuando al fin él se dignó en poner un pie en la sala.

Sus padres le presentaron, o mejor dicho le recordaron, a su madrina, y Mijael sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordar a Lily, la mujer que le salvó la vida. Incluso, Mijael pudo sentir esa calidez que tanto recordaba en el abrazo de su madrina, y al oler su cabello fue como si recordara a una vieja amiga que le producía un gran bienestar. De ahí, Mijael fue reintroducido con los niños Wakabayashi-Del Valle: Daisuke, un muchacho muy, muy serio y reservado quien se limitó a mirarlo y estrecharle con fuerza la mano, sin sonreírle; Benjamín, un niño muy dulce que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al presentarse; y Aremy, una niña un tanto rebelde que le guiñó pícaramente un ojo. Mijael sintió que esos tres muchachos podrían llegar a caerle muy bien, pero en esos momentos ellos se entretuvieron con otras personas: Daisuke se puso a jugar videojuegos con Claude, Benjamín se enfrascó en un juego de ajedrez con Chris y Aremy se fugó con Vania, quien estaba encantada con los visitantes. Así pues, Mijael se sentó un rato a escuchar a los adultos hablar, pero si bien Lily lo miraba de vez en cuando de una forma muy cálida, él sentía que estaba estorbando, por lo que casi agradeció que alguien tocara el timbre en esos instantes.

Debe ser Genzo.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Iba a recoger a Jazmín en sus clases de baile.

Me muero por ver a Jaz.- dijo Eli, levantándose también.- Se ha de haber puesto muy bella.

Espera, mamá.- pidió Mijael, quien se había puesto de pie de un salto.- Yo iré a ver. Ustedes no se molesten.

Es un amor.- alcanzó a escuchar Mijael que dijo Lily, cuando salía de la sala.

La verdad era que Mijael esperaba cualquier momento para correr. En cuanto sus padres se distrajeran, él se iría a esconder a la cocina, quizás a comer un poco de helado de chocolate mientras buscaba pretexto para no cenar y así poder subir a su cuarto y…

En ese momento, él había abierto la puerta de la entrada. Y se había quedado con la boca abierta.

La chica de sus sueños, la que creyó que era una alucinación, estaba parada justo frente a él, con la misma mirada sorprendida que debía tener Mijael en esos momentos. La chica llevaba su largo cabello suelto y usaba un traje de fiesta que le sentaba muy bien.

¡Hola!.- dijo ella, sonriendo.- Busco la casa de los señores Schneider… Espero no haberme equivocado.

Llegaste al lugar indicado.- respondió Mijael, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Bienvenida a nuestra casa… Soy Mijael Schneider, mucho gusto.

Y él le había tendido la mano, dando pie a que ella se presentara y dijese su nombre.

Me llamo Jazmín.- respondió la chica.- Jazmín Wakabayashi. Mi madre y mis hermanos están ya dentro.

¡Ah!.- Mijael cayó en la cuenta de quién era ella.- ¿Tú eres la hija de mi madrina?

Mijael miró, boquiabierto, a Jazmín de arriba abajo, recordando de pronto a su antigua compañera de juegos de infancia, la linda niña de cabellos negros como la medianoche. Esa linda niña y su chica misteriosa eran la misma: Jazmín Wakabayashi.

Así es, Mijael, ella es tu compañera de juegos.- dijo entonces un hombre alto, fornido y con algunas canas en las sienes.- No te separabas de mi niña para nada. Y espero que aun me recuerdes.

Claro… Padrino… .- Mijael casi se atragantó al recordar a Genzo Wakabayashi, su padrino.

El mundo sí que resultaba ser muy pequeño. Jazmín y Genzo entraron y fueron introducidos con los demás chicos Schneider-Shanks, pero lo cierto era que Mijael acaparó a Jazmín desde el primer momento. Él no lo sabía, pero desde el mismo momento en que la volvió a ver, aquella vez mientras él andaba en bicicleta, era ya presa de un amor incondicional y más grande que el universo mismo.

Jazmín y Mijael pasaron toda la noche platicando, poniéndose al corriente de lo que había acontecido en sus vidas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Jazmín contó que le encantaba el baile, sobre todo el ballet, y que esperaba convertirse en alguien famosa algún día. Mijael contó sobre sus gustos por los deportes extremos, pero sobre todo, el BMX y el motocross. A pesar de tener gustos tan diferentes, hubo una conexión casi instantánea entre ellos, algo tangible y que no se podía negar. A partir de aquella fiesta se hicieron varias conexiones entre los Wakabayashi y los Schneider, todas igual de poderosas, y ninguno sabía realmente que estaban congeniando con sus enemigos…

Karl fue el primero en notar que Jazmín causaba un efecto benéfico en Mijael. El chico continuaba metiéndose en problemas, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad se incrementó. Solía ser más cuidadoso cuando la chica Wakabayashi se encontraba cerca, y ni hablar de que por fin él entregaba a tiempo sus trabajos, cosa que impresionó incluso al director de la escuela, declarado enemigo del Huracán Schneider. Sin embargo, no solo Mijael presentó un cambio favorable en su forma de ser, también la tímida Jazmín comenzó a relacionarse más con sus compañeros, quizás guiada por la extrovertida personalidad de Mijael. Además, ella comenzó a volverse más temeraria, con lo que se ganó el respeto y admiración de muchos de sus compañeros nuevos. Así pues, nadie podía negar que la amistad entre Mijael y Jazmín era benéfica para ambos, aunque nadie sabía que había ahí algo más que simple amistad… O bueno, casi nadie sabía, ya que Daisuke era de los pocos que notaban el cambio en la personalidad del Fede cuando Jazmín estaba cerca. Sobre Jazmín era difícil saber qué era lo que en realidad sentía por Mijael, ya que sus sentimientos solía esconderlos muy bien, más que nada, debido a su innata timidez.

Señor Schneider, despierte.- habló una voz, sacando a Mijael de sus pensamientos.

Mijael abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El sol estaba por ponerse, lo que significaba que su castigo estaba por concluir. El profesor lo miraba con cierto enojo, molesto quizás por haber creído que Mijael se había quedado dormido.

No estaba dormido.- negó Mijael.- Solo pensaba.

¿En qué, señor Schneider?.- quiso saber el profesor.

A Mijael le hubiese gustado responder: "en algo que no le importa", pero eso le habría ganado un par de horas de castigo más, y él quería irse lo antes posible para alcanzar a Jaz al final de sus clases de baile. Así pues, buscó qué responder sin sonar demasiado maleducado.

En las veces que he estado castigado aquí.- mintió Mijael.- Creo que han cambiado la pintura de este cuarto unas diez veces.

No tantas.- el profesor se tragó el cuento.- Quizás solo unas dos o tres…

Y no dijo nada más, absorto en contemplar las paredes. Mijael suspiró, deseando que los minutos transcurriesen más rápido. Al fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el profesor Van Houtten al fin lo dejó salir, y Mijael salió disparado rumbo al salón de baile, en donde una acalorada Jaz terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Hola.- dijo él, sonriendo de manera deslumbrante.- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

¿Ya terminó tu castigo?.- preguntó Jaz, intentando lucir molesta.

Ya.- Mijael no dejó de sonreír.- Soy todo tuyo.

Jaz hizo una mueca, que bien pudo interpretarse como una sonrisa truncada, y Mijael supo que ella se estaba ablandando. Siempre lo hacía, Jaz no podía durar mucho tiempo molesta con Mijael, se tratase de la razón que se tratase.

¿Vamos a casa?.- Mijael hizo una mueca que sí fue de disgusto.-¿O esperas a alguien más?

En realidad, no.- respondió ella, para alivio de él.- Me iba a ir sola.

Pues ya no más.- negó él.- Vamos, te llevo. Tengo toda una Ford Lobo para ti solita.

Jaz sonrió, ya abiertamente, y dejó que Mijael cargara su mochila. El muchacho le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos echaron a andar, platicando sobre los sucesos del día. Varias chicas los miraron pasar y más de una suspiró por la presencia del rey, aunque él ni por enterado se dio.

A veces, me cae mal Wakabayashi.- confesó una de las chicas, mirando a Jaz.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó otra de ellas.

Porque trae a los más guapos tras de ella.- respondió la primera.- Y lo peor del caso, es que no deja libre a ninguno.

La mayoría sabía lo que la chica estaba pensando: el rumor del supuesto triángulo amoroso entre Mijael Schneider-Jazmín Wakabayashi-Erick Levin. No era más que un rumor, por supuesto, porque Mijael siempre había dicho que no le interesaba Jazmín más que como amiga, pero como ellos dos eran tan unidos, había algunos que no se tragaban ese cuento, Erick entre ellos.

Sea como fuere, Mijael y Jazmín abandonaron juntos la escuela, en la enorme y nueva Ford Lobo negra. En el camino, él la convenció de ir al cine, de manera que se desviaron a uno de los centros comerciales con cine que había cerca de la escuela y entraron a ver la primera película que se les puso enfrente, algo que era más del estilo de comedia romántica y que Mijael solo hubiese entrado a ver con Jazmín (eso, u obligado a punta de pistola xD). En el cine, él se topó con una de sus novias, quien al verlo con Jaz hizo un puchero.

Me dijiste que estabas castigado hoy.- dijo la chica en cuestión, cuyo nombre Mijael no recordaba.- Y que por eso no podías venir al cine conmigo.

¿Ah, eso dije?.- Mijael parecía aburrido del asunto.- Bueno, sí, lo dije. ¿Y qué?

Que se supone que soy tu novia.- replicó la chica.- Pero pasas más tiempo con Jazmín.

¿Y qué? ¿Eso te molesta?.- Mija no cambió de actitud.

Por supuesto.- dijo ella.

Bueno, pues en ese caso.- Mijael la miró con indiferencia.- No eres más mi novia y asunto arreglado.

La chica intentó responder, pero Mijael se dio la media vuelta, tomando a Jazmín por el brazo y llevándosela con él, dejando a su ahora ex novia con la boca abierta. Jaz intentó decir algo, pero Mija no la dejó.

Ya va a empezar la película.- dijo él.- Vamos ya.

Así era siempre. No había ninguna chica que importara a Mijael más que Jazmín, así que casi siempre él terminaba con sus novias por alguna confrontación relacionada con su cercana amistad con la chica Wakabayashi. Esto podía incomodar un poco a Jaz, pero dado que a Mija le importaba un comino, pronto se le pasaba el malestar.

En la película, Jazmín se mostró interesada en la trama, aun cuando ésta no era la gran cosa. A Mijael no le importaba, cada minuto que pasaba con ella valía más que ninguno, así que el solo verla reír, ruborizarse o suspirar eran para él más que suficiente…

Al menos, por el momento. Mijael sabía que Erick Levin no tardaría en pedirle a Jazmín que saliera con él, cosa que iba a terminar por romperle el corazón al primero. A menos claro, que Mijael encontrara el valor para decirle a Jazmín lo que sentía por ella…


	63. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62.**

Lorenzo suspiró al apagar el automóvil, en el estacionamiento de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Alemania, el sitio en donde se encontraban enjaulados los más peligrosos criminales y/o asesinos de toda Europa. Le molestaba estar ahí, sin duda, pero lo que le desagradaba no era la persona a quien iba a visitar, sino el motivo por el cual esa persona se encontraba ahí, rodeado de criminales.

Mientras Lorenzo se dirigía por el mal iluminado pasillo que lo conduciría al pabellón de los condenados a cadena perpetua, pensaba que lo que le había sucedido a su jefe había sido una gran injusticia. Cualquiera hubiese vengado la muerte del ser que más se amaba, y eso era precisamente lo que esa persona había hecho… El guardia lo sacó de sus pensamientos al señalarle la cámara en donde él se encontraba, escuchando a Mozart. Lorenzo pensó sin querer en Annibal Lecter, protagonista de "The silence of the lambs" (El silencio de los inocentes).

Lorenzo esperaba que en algún momento a su jefe comenzaran a notársele el paso de los años, pero curiosamente, eso no sucedía: él se seguía viendo como cuando era joven, ni una sola cana se asomaba por su aun espeso cabello, ni una sola arruga manchaba su piel... Lo único que era diferente en él era el frío de sus azules ojos, los cuales parecían haber perdido todo su brillo y esplendor…

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Él seguía llevando ese uniforme naranja de los presos, que a pesar de lo horrendo que era, en él se veía como el más costoso de los trajes de Armani. No llevaba puestas las esposas, por supuesto, ningún preso en su cámara privada usaba algo semejante, dentro de ese sitio era como su mundo aparte en donde no tenían que llevar cadenas que los aprisionaran. La propia Jaula hacía ya ese trabajo. El hombre que se encontraba dentro al fin volteó a verlo, y Lorenzo volvió a suspirar.

Francesco.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que él había entrado en esa prisión, y en ningún momento se había arrepentido por lo que había hecho, el terrible acto que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y ni se iba a arrepentir, de encontrarse nuevamente en la misma situación que lo llevó hasta ahí, sin duda volvería a hacer lo que hizo, porque nada, nadie, nunca, iba a devolverle lo que él había perdido, lo que más amaba en esa Tierra…

Su Julieta.

El guardia no abrió la reja, simplemente colocó una silla frente a la puerta de la cámara de Francesco y se limitó a retroceder unos pasos, lo suficiente para darles a los otros dos un poco de privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca por si se necesitaba ayuda. Lorenzo pensó que esto era algo innecesario, ya que de cualquier manera la única abertura en la puerta era el sitio por donde Francesco se comunicaba, a través de una bocina. Además, Lorenzo sabía que su jefe jamás iba a hacerle daño.

¿Cómo estás?.- después de tantos años a su servicio, Lorenzo se podía dar el lujo de tutearlo.

Igual que siempre.- era la lacónica respuesta de Francesco.

Nada cambiaba en el estado de ánimo de su jefe, ni el paso de los años, ni el estar encerrado en ese tétrico y espantoso lugar. Nada, no había nada que pudiese volverlo hacer sonreír, ya que nada sería igual desde esa funesta noche…

Doce años antes, Francesco Ferrari era al fin el jefe de la _Cosa Nostra_, y por tanto, el italiano más respetado y temido de toda la costa mediterránea. Seguía casado con Julieta, que para entonces era la más famosa cantante de ópera de la época, y además de Uriel, la pareja tenía otro hijo, una niña de un año de edad que había heredado el cabello rojo encendido de su madre y los ojos azul profundo de su padre. Parecía ser una hermosa familia estable, y tras librarse de ser asesinado por sus enemigos, parecía que Francesco lo tenía al fin todo, pero la suerte se le iba a acabar muy pronto.

Una tarde, Francesco recibió un mensaje para que se presentara en _La Capella_, un conocido y lujoso restaurante en donde solía reunirse toda la crema y nata de la mafia italiana. El cielo estaba cargado de nubes de tormenta, y Julieta se sentía de lo más inquieta por esa reunión.

Deja que Lorenzo vaya.- pidió ella, mientras mecía a Giovanna entre sus brazos.- Mira lo feo que está el cielo.

Llevaré una gabardina.- dijo Francesco, a la ligera.- No es la gran cosa.

No vayas.- pidió ella, casi suplicando.- Es de mala suerte tratar negocios en días de tormenta.

Supersticiones tuyas.- replicó Francesco, acostumbrado a las para él extrañas costumbres brasileñas de su mujer.- No me va a pasar nada.

Pero Julieta no estaba conforme. Dejó a Giovanna en su cuna y se puso a seguir a su marido por toda la casa, viéndolo como terminaba de prepararse para la reunión a la que había sido convocado. Francesco tenía ganas de quedarse en casa, como si la superstición de su mujer lo estuviese contagiando, pero de inmediato se sacudió la idea de la cabeza: él era un demonio, era difícil que algo malo pudiese sucederle en ese mundo terrenal. Así pues, terminó de alisarse la corbata y de colocarse bien el saco de su elegante traje y tomó la gabardina que Lorenzo le tendía.

No tardaré, mi amor.-dijo Francesco, besando a Julieta.- No te preocupes por mí, que estaré bien.

Julieta no respondió. Francesco se dirigió a Lorenzo, quien también miraba a Julieta un tanto preocupado.

Cuida de ella.- pidió Francesco.- Estaré más tranquilo si sé que ella estará contigo.

Lorenzo asintió, muy serio. Para él, no era desconocido el hecho de que no había para Francesco nada más importante que su familia. Éste miró a Julieta al subirse a su automóvil y marcharse, quedándose grabada en la mente la imagen de esa última vez, de ella mordiéndose el labio y estrujándose las manos, y Francesco habría de lamentar toda la vida no haberle hecho caso…

No bien él se había marchado cuando Lorenzo recibió un telefonazo urgente. La llamada que había recibido Francesco no era más que un señuelo, le habían tendido una trampa y lo estaba esperando una emboscada. Más de 50 gángsters estaban esperándolo para hacerlo puré, cosa que iban a lograr si Lorenzo no conseguía alcanzar a su jefe antes. Julieta dejó escapar un grito al enterarse de la noticia, y se desvaneció sospechosamente en un sillón, mientras que Lorenzo corría a la cocina por agua. Años después, él se seguía preguntando cómo era que había podido caer ante un ardid tan común. Al volver con la dichosa agua, Lorenzo se dio cuenta de que Julieta se había ido. Sin duda, a avisarle a Francesco de que su fin parecía estar muy cerca. Lorenzo se apresuró todo lo que pudo para ir tras ella, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla…

Francesco no vio de primera intención lo que le tenían preparado, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de bajarse de su automóvil, sintió que algo enorme iba a caérsle encima, algo que no iba a poder detener. Tomó su arma y se bajó del coche, preparando una especie de escudo mágico por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, y entró en el restaurante, acompañado de su escolta. Francesco ocupó la mesa de costumbre, que estaba curiosamente sitiada por varios hombres situados en las mesas de alrededor, y se dispuso a observar el espectáculo, que en esa ocasión consistía en un hombre que lanzaba cuchillos a una chica atada a una rueda enorme en movimiento, un show que nunca antes se había visto en ese lugar. Francesco supo entonces que algo andaba mal, porque en esa ocasión no fue una camarera a tomarle la orden, sino un camarero con cara de luchador de la triple A. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese ponerse en guardia, Francesco se vio rodeado por varios hombres que lo apuntaban con sus armas, y fue cuando él se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota. Francesco apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse y sintió una bala rozándole el pelo, aunque se suponía que su escudo lo estaba protegiendo. Sin embargo, apenas él se hubo agachado cuando algo lo golpeó tan fuerte en la nuca que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó, rompiéndose su escudo protector. Él tenía plena conciencia de que si no se recuperaba iba a irle en verdad muy mal, pero no conseguía enfocar nada con sus ojos humanos y en ese momento maldijo su debilidad.

Alguien lo tomó entonces por un brazo y lo sacó de ahí, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa volcada cerca. Francesco parpadeó y vio a uno de sus guardaespaldas, quien se apresuraba a recargar un arma, tras vaciar el contenido del cartucho previo en sus atacantes.

Lo lamento, señor.- dijo el hombre.- Me temo que hemos caído en una emboscada.

¿Qué fue lo que me golpeó?.- Francesco se dio cuenta de que sangraba.

No estoy seguro.- respondió el otro.- Creo que fue un jarrón. Solo sé que si me hubiese tardado más, ahora mismo estaría muerto.

Francesco maldijo en voz baja. Estaban cercados, él y otros cuantos hombres que le servían como guardaespaldas, y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado atrapar como un perfecto idiota. No iba a dejarse vencer, por supuesto, de manera que tendría que ponerse en pie y luchar. Estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la salida del restaurante, si conseguían salir seguro que podrían defenderse mejor, pero eso parecía imposible sin que al menos uno, sino es que todos, perdieran la vida en el intento. Llovían más balas que agua en el Diluvio. Ojalá que al menos pudiese usar sus poderes de demonio sin llamar demasiado la atención…

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad y una descarga fenomenal de plomo, uno de los guardaespaldas de Francesco vio lo que le pareció una oportunidad y estuvo a punto de decirle a su jefe que se pusiera de pie. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que los enemigos habían conseguido ponerse a espaldas de ellos, en el segundo piso del restaurante (reservado solo al personal) y apuntaban directamente a la espalda de Francesco, en el punto clave del corazón.

¡Francesco!.- alcanzó a gritar Lorenzo, que de alguna manera había logrado entrar al restaurante por la puerta trasera.

Francesco, demasiado tarde, volteó para ver el arma de su enemigo disparar, pero curiosamente no sintió el fuego ardiente del plomo, sino simplemente el peso de alguien cayendo sobre él… Lorenzo, llegando rápidamente frente a su jefe, de un tiro certero le voló la mano al francotirador asesino. Francesco, no sin cierta dificultad, consiguió entonces ponerse en pie, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la persona que le había salvado la vida.

¡NO!.- el grito de Francesco le surgió del alma, de lo más profundo del corazón.- ¡JULIETA, NO!

Y es que había sido Julieta la que había detenido a la Muerte, la que había recibido la bala que era para él. Francesco sostenía su cuerpo, ya casi sin fuerzas, y él podía sentir cómo la sangre se le salía del cuerpo, igual que su vida.

¡Jules, no!.- continuaba repitiendo Francesco, sin importarle que las balas zumbaran a su alrededor.- No, Julieta, no, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- dijo Julieta, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.- No voy a permitir que nada te pase…

No, Jules, no.- Francesco intentaba no llorar.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jules? Tu vida vale mil veces más que la mía…

Julieta prefirió no responder, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Francesco vio en su rostro una palidez que resultaba mortal.

Hay que sacarla de aquí.- dijo Lorenzo, intentando encontrar un lugar por dónde escapar.- Tenemos que llevarla con un médico o no sobrevivirá.

¡Eso ya lo sé!.- Francesco comenzaba a perder el control.- ¡Larguémonos ya!

Demasiado tarde, Francesco volvió a levantar su escudo, aun cargando a su mujer, y salió del restaurante en medio de la balacera. Lorenzo hasta la fecha no se explicaba cómo era que su jefe hubiese podido salir vivo de todo eso. Ojalá que Julieta hubiese corrido la misma suerte…

Francesco salió del restaurante, y apenas si sintió cuando varios de sus hombres, que esperaban afuera, lo arrastraron junto con Julieta hasta un callejón cercano, en donde querían meterlos a los dos en un auto blindado, pero Francesco sentía que Julieta se retorcía entre sus brazos y se detuvo. Estaba comenzando a llover, y algunas gotas caían sobre el pálido rostro de la mujer.

Llueve.- murmuró Julieta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.- ¿Recuerdas que también llovió en nuestra primera cita? Se me rompió el tacón y tú me compraste unos zapatos nuevos…

No te esfuerces.- pidió Francesco, acariciando el rostro de su mujer.- Todo va a estar bien…

Claro que va a estar bien.- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.- Lo sé, porque siempre que llueve estoy contigo…

¿Por qué, Jules?.- Francesco no podía más.- ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así para salvarme la vida? Nada vale más que tu, mi amor. ¡Nada!

Julieta no respondió. Simplemente sonrió y tomó el rostro de Francesco con una de sus débiles manos.

Te amo.- murmuró ella, antes de besarlo.

Francesco le devolvió el beso con mucha pasión, como si deseara infundirle vida en ese gesto. Sin embargo, cuando se separó de Julieta, él se dio cuenta de que ella había muerto…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- el desgarrador grito surgió de lo más profundo del corazón de Francesco.

Lorenzo no sabía describir bien lo que sucedió después. Una fuerza tremenda, con el poder de mil ciclones, se dejó sentir como una ola enorme en expansión, algo que destruyó el restaurante con varios de los ocupantes que había dentro, los pobres que no habían conseguido escapar. Justo cuando el sitio estallaba en llamas, Lorenzo vio los ojos de Francesco y no vio al hombre en ellos, sino más bien los ojos en llamas de un demonio.

Francesco no volvió a ser el mismo a partir de ese día. Tras el funeral de Julieta, se encerró en su despacho y no salió de ahí en días. Lorenzo prácticamente tuvo que hacerse cargo de Uriel, así como de la pequeña Giovanna, quien jamás habría de conocer a su madre. Lorenzo pensaba que Francesco se dejaría morir, de hecho en más de una ocasión tuvo que entrar por la fuerza al despacho para asegurarse que no se había suicidado, pero en cada ocasión vio a Francesco derrumbado sobre el sillón. Parecía que no iba a poder recuperarse, nunca. Sin embargo, una noche tormentosa, Lorenzo vio a Francesco ponerse su gabardina y salir, aparentemente sin ningún arma en la mano.

Cuida de mis hijos.- había dicho Francesco, a su segundo al mando.- Yo regreso.

Lorenzo quiso preguntarle a dónde iría, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. La mirada en los ojos de Francesco lo hizo retroceder casi hasta la pared. Francesco salió, sin decir nada más, y Lorenzo notó que no llevaba ningún arma con él, aunque algo le decía que no iba a necesitarla…

Al día siguiente llegó el primer aviso de que algo había cambiado irremediablemente. Aparecieron muertos varios hombres, curiosamente todos supervivientes del misterioso incendio que había acabado con _la Capella_ varios días atrás. Quizás lo más inquietante del caso no era este dato, sino la forma en cómo murieron todos. Ninguno de los cadáveres tenían huellas de pelea o de lesiones físicas externas, con excepción de los ojos: las órbitas oculares estaban teñidas de negro, y de ellas escurrían lágrimas negras, como si hubiesen vaciado un tintero en ellas. Al momento de realizarse las autopsias, los médicos forenses encontraron más datos inquietantes: los órganos internos de todos los cadáveres estaban podridos, como si alguien los hubiese cocinado, o mejor dicho, carbonizado, por dentro. El rumor de la creación de una nueva arma extraordinariamente mortal comenzó a correrse entre la gente que, si bien no conocía todos los detalles de las muertes, sí sabían lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Lorenzo no tardó en darse cuenta de que su jefe era el responsable de todas las muertes, pero no terminaba de comprender cómo era que había conseguido matarlos a todos de esa manera.

Uno a uno, los que le habían tendido la emboscada a Francesco y, por consiguiente, eran los responsables de la muerte de Julieta, aparecieron asesinados, todos de la misma y tenebrosa forma. Lorenzo no tenía dudas de que Francesco estaba vengando la muerte de su amor, y no lo culpó de eso, pero se preguntaba hasta dónde era capaz de llegar cuando supo que al autor intelectual de la emboscada lo asesinó en la boda de su hija, dejando caer el cuerpo a la entrada de la iglesia, justo cuando la novia esperaba tomar el brazo de su padre para desfilar por el pasillo. Éste era uno de tantos asesinatos misteriosos que sembraron el pánico en Italia, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo obvio: todos los asesinados eran integrantes de la Mafia.

El último y quizás más terrible asesinato fue el del francotirador que había disparado la bala que mató a Julieta y a quien Lorenzo había dejado manco. El hombre en cuestión fue perseguido y cazado como un ratón que ha caído en las garras de un gato salvaje. El sujeto fue acosado por Francesco, quien lo mantuvo viviendo en el terror por 15 días completos, como saboreando el momento preciso, hasta el día en el que el francotirador recibió por paquetería una canasta que aparentemente provenía de su novia, descubriendo dentro de ella el cuerpo mutilado de la chica. Una vez que el hombre terminó de caer en una crisis de horror, Francesco apareció frente a él y lo destazó, en vista de que ya no pudo acabar con la mano que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo, incinerando posteriormente los pedazos.

Francesco, una vez que hubo matado a todos los culpables de la muerte de su querida Julieta, hizo algo que hasta la fecha, Lorenzo no lograba comprender: se entregó a la policía, haciéndose responsable de todos los asesinatos. Lorenzo sabía que a Francesco nunca lo hubiesen podido encontrar, mucho menos culpar de los asesinatos si él hubiese querido, por lo que no entendía el por qué Francesco había decidido entregarse. En todos esos años, él jamás había querido tocar el tema, pero tarde que temprano Francesco tendría que confesar.

¿Y bien?.- Francesco trajo a Lorenzo de vuelta a la realidad.- ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

Muy bien, señor.- respondió Lorenzo.- Sabe que los cuido más que a mi vida.

Y te lo agradezco.- en todos esos años, Francesco jamás había dejado de preguntar por Uriel y Giovanna.- ¿Qué novedades me traes?

Lorenzo se dispuso a darle un informe detallado sobre lo acontecido en la última semana. Mientras hablaba, el hombre miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba cómo era posible que una cárcel como ésa pudiese detener a un hombre que había sido capaz de carbonizar a las personas por dentro. Pero no iba a tardar en saber la verdad.


	64. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63. **

La vida en la escuela Wittelsbach marchaba ajena a estos sucesos. Giovanna Ferrari, hija menor de Francesco Ferrari, se había marchado a Alemania a estudiar en tan prestigiosa escuela, más que nada para estar alejada de el terrible caos que había sembrado su padre en su venganza por la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, ni Giovanna, ni su hermano mayor Uriel sabían nada de esto. Ambos creían que su madre había muerto poco después de nacer Giovanna, como consecuencia de una complicación del parto, y que su padre era un hombre tremendamente ocupado que andaba todo el tiempo de viaje, del cual apenas y recibían una llamada telefónica dos veces por semana (aunque sí muchos regalos y felicitaciones de él en todas las ocasiones especiales) siempre realizada desde algún lugar lejano, y que ésta era la principal razón por la que Giovanna y Uriel estaban en Alemania, viviendo al cuidado de Lorenzo, el cual, por cierto, era otro enigma, ya que al menos una vez a la semana el hombre se desaparecía para ir a quien sabe dónde, él decía que a visitar a su propia familia, pero Giovanna personalmente creía que ésa era una vil mentira ya que ella no sabía de la existencia de ningún pariente, vivo o muerto, de Lorenzo. Uriel siempre decía que lo más seguro es que Lorenzo tuviese una novia a la que iba a visitar sin falta, pero Giovanna tampoco creía en esa posibilidad, ya que de ser así, Lorenzo les hubiese presentado a la chica en cuestión. Sin embargo, tanto Giovanna como Uriel lo querían como a un segundo padre y por eso no interrogaban al respecto, Lorenzo era libre de decidir su propia vida y de pasar un día a la semana como a él se le antojara.

Así pues, la familia Ferrari se componía básicamente de Uriel, Giovanna, Lorenzo, y la imagen de Francesco, ya que su segundo al mando se esforzaba muchísimo por tenerlo siempre presente en las mentes de sus hijos, al igual que el recuerdo de Julieta, aunque lo cierto era que solo Uriel se acordaba de ella. Después de todo, Giovanna era apenas un bebé cuando su madre murió… Sea como fuere, los tres (o cuatro) se consideraban una familia, muy peculiar, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Y sin embargo, Giovanna se sentía sola.

No era que no quisiera a su hermano. Podía llegar a ser un fastidio, pero lo quería, siempre se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y le alejaba los pretendientes indeseados, además de que siempre aceptaba acompañarla a hacer sus compras y cargar sus bolsas, detalles que indicaban cuánto quería Uriel a su hermana. No era tampoco que Giovanna no quisiera a Lorenzo. Podía llegar a ser un padre si se necesitaba, iba a las juntas de la escuela Wittelsbach y se preocupaba por darles buenos consejos a los chicos Ferrari, además de que nunca se olvidaba de hablar de Francesco cada que podía, detalle que indicaba cuánto apreciaba el hombre a su jefe y a sus hijos. No era tampoco que Giovanna no quisiera a su padre. Si bien nunca lo veía, siempre estaba presente, de una u otra forma, a través de regalos, de llamadas telefónicas, de historias contadas por Lorenzo.

Era que a Giovanna le hacía falta una madre.

No era lo mismo, desde luego. Aunque tuviera padre (en teoría) y hermano, no era lo mismo que tener una figura femenina que estuviera ayudándole a crecer. Anhelaba tener una madre que la llevara de compras, la consolara cuando tuviera algún desliz sentimental, la aconsejara sobre amigas, moda, amor, y todas esas cosas que afectaban a las adolescentes, sobre todo, a las chicas. Se sentía medio perdida en un sitio en donde todos tenían padres ricos, madres famosas o por lo menos talentosas, mientras que Giovanna tenía una madre muerta y un padre ausente, y quizás era por eso que ella era tan coqueta. Giovanna se sabía hermosa, había heredado la belleza de su madre, incluyendo su cabello rojizo anaranjado, así como el tono claro de piel de su padre y sus impresionantes ojos azules, por lo que Giovanna Ferrari podía considerarse como una belleza, sin lugar a dudas, y sacaba provecho de ello. Era coqueta, aunque dulce, e incluso podría llegar a considerarse como tierna, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros la veían como _femme fatale_. Giovanna sabía que esto no era tan cierto, y que las personas que lo descubriesen por sí mismas serían dignas de ser consideradas como sus amigos verdaderos.

Y claro que tenía amigos verdaderos, entre ellos, sus primos, los Schneider, así como otra familia italiana que se encontraba ahí también, los Hernández, y, por qué no, también los Levin y los Wakabayashi. De hecho, su mejor amiga se encontraba entre la familia Levin, así como también era muy cercana a las dos chicas Wakabayashi y a las dos chicas Fernández, y ciertamente que amigos hombres tampoco le faltaban, pero sin lugar a dudas, el que había ayudado a Giovanna a estabilizar su mundo, a encontrarse a sí misma, fue nada más ni nada menos que Daisuke Wakabayashi.

Se habían visto por primera vez en unas vacaciones, en donde Giovanna tomaba el sol en la costa mediterránea, en las últimas vacaciones que los Ferrari habrían de pasar en Italia antes de marcharse definitivamente a Alemania, teniendo la necesidad de subir a su habitación de lujo del hotel en donde se hospedaba para recoger la botella olvidada de bloqueador, y se topó con que del cuarto contiguo iba saliendo un muchacho de su edad, de cabellos oscuros y tez morena, y Giovanna no le hubiese prestado demasiada atención de no ser porque el joven era guapo en verdad. Durante un breve segundo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y entonces ella vio esos ojos chocolate derretido que parecían atravesar el alma, sabiendo al instante que estaba perdida. El joven, sin embargo, desvió la mirada de momento, aunque ella podría jurar que se había ruborizado. Giovanna volvió a encontrarse al muchacho en la alberca, acompañado de otro chico de menor edad, muy parecido a él aunque de cabellos castaños, y fue entonces cuando notó que el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No pasó nada ese día, a pesar del constante intercambio de miradas entre ambos, y si bien Giovanna se sentía desilusionada porque no se lo volvió a encontrar, ni al día siguiente ni posteriormente, pronto la idea se le habría de pasar, el día en que se presentó en su nueva escuela y vio que en su nuevo salón se encontraba el muchacho en cuestión. Se llamaba Daisuke Wakabayashi y era el segundo al mando en el reinado de la escuela, además de ser una especie de genio incomprendido. Era muy serio, aunque cuando andaba en compañía de Mijael Schneider se convertía en un verdadero rebelde, cosa que a Giovanna le fascinaba, su doble personalidad. Por un momento, ella pensó, a pesar de todo, que probablemente él no se interesaría en hablarle, ya que en los primeros días, Daisuke se comportó de lo más distante, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto, pero un buen día, casi al finalizar el periodo de descanso, Giovanna iba saliendo del baño de chicas cuando fue acosada por un alumno de nivel superior, quien quería a toda costa una cita con la pelirroja. Giovanna al principio había intentado zafarse de manera sutil, sin perder su encanto, pero el tipo era de verdad fastidioso y no cejaba en su intento. Giovanna incluso comenzó a temer que el muchacho intentase algo más que solo convencerla para una cita, y deseó con todas sus ganas que el monigote no le doblase casi en altura y peso.

Moskovitch, déjala ya.- ordenó Daisuke, algo molesto.- No va a salir contigo, entiende.

¿Y a ti qué?.- replicó el aludido.- Se lo estoy preguntando a ella, no te metas, insecto.

Daisuke se puso de repente muy serio. Si bien era cierto que Moskovitch (sí, es ruso, bueno, no, pero qué más da) era de un grado superior, ni siquiera los alumnos de grados avanzados solían meterse con la banda conformada por Mijael Schneider y Daisuke Wakabayashi, ya que se sabía por experiencia que no saldría nada bueno de una pelea contra ellos. Moskovitch, aun conociendo este hecho, no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de salir con una de las chicas más bellas y deseadas de la escuela, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a Wakabayashi, cosa que Daisuke, por supuesto, no iba a permitir.

(Ah, Daisuke, eres igualito a tu padre…)

Te estás buscando una buena.- Daisuke lucía enojado en verdad.- Déjala en paz o no respondo.

¿Tú solo, contra mí?.- el otro se rió.- Cómo no, no eres tan bueno.

Pruébalo.- lo retó Daisuke, mirándolo con rabia.- Veremos qué tan bueno eres.

Se había comentado en toda la escuela el poder de la mirada gélida de Daisuke, pero Giovanna nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo… Hasta ese día… La mirada que lanzó Wakabayashi a su oponente fue tan terriblemente aterradora que al Moskovitch se le olvidó por completo cuál era su propósito original.

Bueno, no es para que te pongas así… .-el muchacho trastabilló y tartamudeó.- Es decir… Bueno, yo… Lo siento, Wakabayashi.

Discúlpate con Giovanna.- ordenó Daisuke, con voz autoritaria que Moskovitch no se atrevió a desobedecer.

Lo siento.- dijo, mirando apenas a la chica.- De veras, lo siento…

No vuelvas a pedirme que salga contigo.- fue lo que Giovanna pidió.

Ya la escuchaste.- Daisuke no dio oportunidad de que el otro respondiera.- Largo de aquí.

Había quienes decían que Daisuke Wakabayashi tenía poder para convencer a cualquiera de lo que fuera y quizás tenían algo de razón. Moskovitch tenía algo de confundido cuando se fue, pero sobre todo, tenía aire de atemorizado, cosa que era algo raro de ver en alguien de su corpulencia y estatura. Giovanna notó esta peculiar situación, pero no sabía si Daisuke en verdad era tan temible como para ocasionarla. Una vez que el tipo se hubo marchado, él se acercó a la muchacha pelirroja y le sonrió levemente.

Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.- dijo él.- Es muy difícil que alguien como tú no tenga esta clase de sucesos.

¿Alguien como yo?.- Giovanna de momento no entendió.

Así de hermosa.- dijo Daisuke, sin rodeos, mirándola tiernamente.- Imposible no fijarse en ti.

Ella sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara, cono si fuera una niña inexperta, cosa que no era. Daba la impresión de que Daisuke quería decir algo más, pero al final se arrepintió. Sin palabras, él la acompañó hasta el salón de clases y ahí terminó todo. A partir de ese día, Giovanna siempre saludaba de forma especialmente coqueta a Daisuke cada que lo veía, consiguiendo que el imperturbable Dragón Occidental se pusiera por lo más nervioso. Habían hablado ya en varias ocasiones, y Daisuke resultó ser mejor confidente y amigo que ninguno, cosa que Giovanna agradecía íntimamente, pero en definitiva ella deseaba algo más, y tal parecía que Daisuke también… Sin embargo, era muy conocido el hecho de que Daisuke salía con muchas sin comprometerse con ninguna, aunque nadie sabía la razón exacta, quizá simplemente era mujeriego, como su mejor amigo Mijael Schneider, quizás simplemente no había encontrado aun a su mujer ideal.

Lo cierto era que Daisuke tenía sus motivos para no comprometerse con nadie, muy bien fundamentados, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Se moría de ganas de estar con Giovanna, la muchacha lo había atrapado desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no podía acercarse a ella de la manera en la que Daisuke deseaba…

Porque tenía poderes que no sabía de dónde provenían y que aun no podía controlar. Y mientras tuviera ese problema, no podría pedirle a Giovanna que estuviera con él, como tanto deseaba…

Despierta, Chuky.- dijo Mijael, de pronto, sacando a Daisuke de sus reflexiones.- ¿Con qué sueñas? O mejor dicho, ¿con quién sueñas?

Con nadie.- Daisuke volvió a enfrascarse en el libro de física que estaba leyendo.

Cómo no.- Mijael se acomodó en la banca en la que su amigo estaba sentado, y frente a él, en una vista panorámica inmejorable, vio a Giovanna Ferrari hablando con… Jazmín Wakabayashi.- Te creería sino viera lo que estoy viendo.

¿Y qué ves?.- Daisuke seguía fingiendo demencia.

Pues una vista muy buen.- Mijael suspiró.- Y como no creo que hayas estado viendo a tu hermana, pues…

Pues nada.- Daisuke cerró su libro.- Solo estaba vigilando a Jazmín.

Ajá.- Mijael por un momento se perdió mirando a la mencionada.- No te creo. Quizás los demás, incluyendo a cierta pelirroja, se lo crean, pero yo no. Te conozco muy bien. No sé por qué no le pides a Giovanna que salga contigo de una buena vez. Te mueres por ella.

Aunque eso sea cierto.- Daisuke cedió, al menos en parte.- No pienso hacer nada al respecto.

¿Y por qué no?.- Mijael no lo comprendía.- Te gusta, le gustas. ¿Qué más hace falta?

Aquí Daisuke sonrió con cierta picardía, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Dímelo tú.- él devolvió el golpe.

Ahora Mijael se quedaba callado. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Daisuke, quien una vez más le había regresado la pelotita. Mijael tampoco se atrevía a declararse, aun cuando sospechaba que era correspondido, más que nada, porque no quería perder a la chica en cuestión… Era medio irónico que los dos muchachos más cotizados y famosos de la escuela se comportaran como un par de babosos al tratarse de las chicas que les gustaban en verdad. Suerte era que solo ellos lo sabían.

Y hablando de babosos.- murmuró Daisuke, poniéndose de pie al ver a Jazmín acercarse.- Cuida de no babear, Fede.

¡Hola!.- saludó Jaz, sonriente como siempre.- ¿Están ocupados?

Como todos los días.- respondió Daisuke.- ¿Qué tal, hermanita?

Ya sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo.- Mijael sonrió, de oreja a oreja.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Solo quería ver si me querías acompañar a mi entrenamiento.- dijo ella, algo ruborizada.- Es decir, sino tienes que…

No tengo nada que hacer.- interrumpió Mijael, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Iré contigo a donde quieras.

Jazmín sonrió aun más, y de una forma mucho más dulce, y le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo. Mijael la tomó, sintiéndose en las nubes, y se marchó con ella, no sin antes despedirse de Daisuke, por supuesto. Éste sonrió y miró nuevamente hacia donde Giovanna se encontraba. Ella le sonreía y miraba directamente hacia él, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que quizás era momento de hacerle caso a Mijael, para variar, o quizás solo iría a saludar a Giovanna, qué más daba. Lo único que Daisuke quería era perderse unos momentos en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos azules…

Mientras tanto, Mijael y Jazmín caminaban, tomados de la mano. Esta actitud podía causar muchas sospechas, pero no en el caso de ellos dos, ya que Mijael había prohibido estrictamente que alguien hiciese algún comentario cizañoso sobre su relación con Jazmín, y por ser el rey, casi todos lo obedecían. Casi. Y los que no, solían ser castigados, jejeje, o bueno, no tanto como castigados, sino más bien, amonestados. Eran poquísimos aquellos que querían llevarle la contraria al rey de la escuela.

¿Qué harás al salir de clases, Jaz?.- preguntó Mijael, sintiéndose de repente transportado al cielo.

Ir a casa, hacer mi tarea, supongo.- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Hoy no vas a salir con nadie?.- quiso saber él, usando la palabra "nadie" para referirse a Erick Levin.

No.- negó Jazmín.- Solo pensaba en ir a casa a hacer la tarea…

No es mucho lo que debemos hacer.- dijo Mijael.- Conociéndote, acabarás en una hora. ¿Me acompañas a la carrera que tengo hoy? Quisiera que estuvieras ahí.

¿No ibas a llevar a Ariel?.- preguntó Jaz, algo sorprendida.- La escuché diciéndole eso a Katie en el baño de las chicas.

¿Con quién?.- otra vez Mijael no recordaba el nombre mencionado.

Ariel. Tu novia.- Jazmín soltó una risilla.- La número 16 en este mes.

¡Ah! ¿Se llama Ariel?.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- No lo sabía. ¿Y ya van 16? ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

Katie.- Jazmín se rió.- Le apostó a Aremy a que andarías con 30 chicas este mes.

Qué par de… chistosas.- gruñó Mijael.- Ni que tuviera tantas…

Jazmín se volvió a reír, y Mijael se relajó un poco. Le preocupaba que Jaz se tomara a mal lo de sus múltiples novias, pero ella parecía llevársela tranquila y solo comentaba de vez en cuando que Mijael podría ser más considerado con sus novias.

Bueno, en fin.- dijo él.- ¿Irás conmigo? Por favor, sabes que eres mi trébol de cuatro hojas.

Claro que iré a verte.- ella sonrió.- ¿Cuándo he faltado a una de tus carreras?

Mijael sonrió. Sea como fuere, ese día Jazmín volvía a ser solo para él. Así pues, ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio, en donde Jaz practicó su rutina de danza rítmica, al ritmo de el "Bolero" de Ravel, melodía que quedaba muy bien para los gráciles movimientos de la muchacha. Mijael la observaba embelesado, realmente no había en el mundo muchacha más bella que ella…

Al finalizar, después de que Jaz se duchó en los vestidores y cambió el uniforme escolar por unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera color púrpura y tenis, ella y Mijael se dirigieron a la pista de carreras en donde él competía. Las carreras de motos eran la auténtica pasión de Mijael, más que el sóccer, más que cualquier otro deporte extremo, al Huracán Schneider le apasionaba competir en motocross, y sin lugar a dudas era el mejor. Tras cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme con el que competía, se amarró en la cabeza la cinta roja que Jazmín había bordado con las iniciales M.F.S.S. y que le había regalado hacía un par de años atrás, y que Mijael usaba como amuleto de la buena suerte. Jazmín le lanzó un beso desde lejos, y Mijael, sin dejar de sonreír, se colocó el casco y se dirigió hacia la meta de salida. El estar ahí, en la tortuosa pista de tierra, evadiendo a sus competidores y desafiando a la gravedad, era lo que hacía a Mijael sentirse verdaderamente _libre._ Más aun, estando ahí era cuando él sentía que un fuego interno lo recorría por completo y se encendía a su máximo potencial…

Un fuego que Mijael siempre sabía que se encontraba ahí, algo que había nacido con él…

Algo que tarde que temprano, probablemente no podría controlar…

Sin embargo, al mirar a Jazmín desde el podio de ganadores, con el trofeo en la mano, Mijael sentía que el fuego volvía a su interior, como si algo en ella lo mantuviese a raya. Sin embargo, él muy bien sabía que tarde que temprano, ni siquiera su adorada Jazmín iba a tener poder para detenerlo…


	65. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64.**

Ingrid miraba enfurruñada a todos los que pasaban por ahí, sin prestarle atención a nadie en particular. Rubia de ojos castaños, era lo suficientemente bella para que los muchachos a su alrededor voltearan a verla, aunque ella los ignoraba a todos. Su hermano gemelo, curiosamente de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, causaba el mismo efecto en las chicas, aunque él sí se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para saludarlas con una sonrisa. Eichiro fingía poner atención a las carreras, pero lo cierto era que tenía la atención bien clavada en el muchacho rubio que traía puesto un uniforme blanco, rojo y negro, con dibujos de llamas en piernas y brazos y el número 11 en la espalda, quien usaba una banda roja en la cabeza.

- Otra vez volvió a ganar.- dijo Ingrid, con franco mal humor.

- Era de esperarse.- suspiró Eichiro, quien no tenía el carácter algo intransigente de su hermana.- Es bueno en esto.

- Es bueno en casi todo.- replicó ella.- Por algo es hijo de su padre.

Ni para Eichiro, ni para Ingrid, era desconocida la verdadera esencia de Mijael Schneider, así como tampoco les era desconocido su propio y verdadero origen. Desde su nacimiento, los gemelos habían sido educados para convertirse en algún día lo que les deparaba su destino: ser la virreina y el comandante del ejército de los ángeles de la futura reina de la Luz, Jazmín Wakabayashi, aunque después del nacimiento de Daisuke Wakabayashi, el rango de comandante había pasado a sus manos, quedando Eichiro como general. Sea como fuere, tanto Ingrid como Eichiro conocían sus verdaderas identidades, al igual que las de los nuevos ángeles y demonios; así pues, ambos sabían que Mijael era un demonio híbrido (llamado así por ser hijo de un demonio puro y una humana), así como Jazmín era un ángel híbrido (igual, hija de ángel puro y humano). Con respecto a ellos, eran dos ángeles puros, hijos de dos ángeles, cosa que en cierto modo les daba algo de ventaja: eran los únicos que conocían la verdad de lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, con apenas quince años, la futura reina de la Luz no tenía aun edad ni fuerza suficiente para subir al trono, además de que la actual reina no recordaba todavía su verdadera condición angelical, por lo que la misión de Ingrid y Eichiro era la de espías, más que nada. Aun cuando Mijael intentara atacar a Jazmín (cosa que era más que imposible), ninguno tendría poder suficiente ni para crear fuegos artificiales. Esto enfurruñaba mucho a Ingrid, quien no terminaba de entender cómo era posible que su tía hubiese jurado salvar la vida de aquel demonio híbrido heredero al trono. Era ese maldito juramento lo que los frenaba a todos en seco: no se podía realizar ningún plan de ataque o desarme contra el enemigo porque sería la propia reina de la Luz quien terminaría por proteger al futuro rey de las Sombras. Qué irónico. Y más irónico aun que la princesa tuviese como mejor amigo al príncipe de las Tinieblas. En fin…

- Ya no pongas esa cara.- pidió Eichiro, después de un rato.- Finge que te diviertes.

- Me molesta sobremanera que Schneider sea tan cercano a Jaz y no poder darle una buena patada en sus asentaderas.- respondió Ingrid.- No me agrada, ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé, aunque no te has esforzado mucho por conocerlo.- replicó Eichiro.

- No tengo por qué.- dijo ella.- Y es más, no debería. Es nuestro enemigo. No es bueno hacer amistad con ellos, mira nada más a nuestra tía, la reina, que por hacerse amiga de quien no debía, estamos en jaque.

- Lo sé, tan bien como tú, pero también sé que las decisiones de la reina no se discuten.- contradijo Eichiro.- Y las de nuestra madre, tampoco.

Ingrid lo sabía, y por lo mismo se quedó callada. Por un momento, pensó en su padre y en lo difíciles que habían sido las cosas para él. La muchacha sabía que sus padres habían sido atacados por la sicario del reino de las Sombras, un auténtico demonio guerrero, quien estuvo a punto de matar a Gaie y a Amichi, y si no hubiese sido por un sacrificio de éste último, muy seguramente ni Ingrid ni Eichiro estarían en esos momentos vigilando a su prima. Sin embargo, el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer Amichi le había costado caro, ya que su esencia de ángel había sido separada de su cuerpo humano, causando que durante un buen tiempo, él no recordase a su esposa, mucho menos darse cuenta de que tenía dos hijos. Ingrid aun recordaba los intensos ejercicios mentales que le aplicaba el hermano de la reina, Omar, para conseguir que Taro Misaki recuperara y guardara en su mente los recuerdos de Amichi. Ingrid y Eichiro tendrían cinco años cuando Taro los reconoció como suyos por primera vez, e Ingrid recordaba claramente que su madre había soltado el llanto después de que su esposo la besara con un amor auténtico.

- Ya te pusiste melancólica otra vez, ¿cierto?.- dijo Eichiro, quien para variar parecía tener el don de adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando.- Si lo deseas, podemos irnos ya.

- No.- negó ella.- Falta la exhibición. No podemos irnos aun, no sabemos si a Schneider se le ocurrirá lucirse de más.

- Eso ya sabemos que sí.- Eichiro soltó una risilla.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.- Ingrid tenía sueños recurrentes, en donde Mijael Schneider, en una carrera de motocross, soltaba todo su poder de fuego y, por ser joven e inexperto, no podía controlarlo y las cosas se salían de control. – Aunque técnicamente aun no está en edad de hacer gran cosa.

Así pues, Ingrid y Eichiro se dirigieron a buscar un sitio desde donde se pudiese observar mejor. Desde ahí vieron a Jazmín charlar animadamente con Mijael, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ingrid frunció la boca. Si pensar que esos dos fueran amigos ya era algo ilógico, pensar que podrían enamorarse era una aberración. No iba a ser nada fácil cuando Jazmín descubriera la verdad sobre todos…

Cada vez que se subía a una moto, Mijael sentía que podía volar. Era como si la moto fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, una sensación imposible de definir, mucho menos, de comprender. Sea como fuese, nada lo hacía sentirse más libre que el estar en una pista de motocross. No por nada era el campeón indiscutible en todas las categorías posibles, y siempre eran muy admiradas sus actuaciones en las exhibiciones. Además, el estar ahí tenía un beneficio extra: Jazmín se admiraba sobremanera con sus actuaciones, y nunca se perdía una carrera.

Ese día en particular, Mijael se encontraba de excelente humor. No solo había ganado la competencia de ese día, sino que además le habían pedido que se luciera al final del día. Jaz se encontraba ahí, y parecía que ese día Erick Levin no haría acto de presencia. Así pues, Mijael tomó su casco y su trofeo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, quien se veía feliz con el simple hecho de verlo.

- ¿Podrías cuidarme esto?.- pidió Mijael, extendiendo el trofeo hacia Jaz.- No se lo encargaría a nadie más.

Eso era cierto.

- Por supuesto.- Jazmín lo tomó y sonrió.- Yo lo cuidaré.

A lo lejos, Daisuke observaba a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. Él formaba parte del cuerpo técnico de Mijael, por lo que también acudía a todas las carreras; con sus amplios conocimientos en computación, mecánica y física, era de gran ayuda en el mantenimiento del equipo de Mijael, por lo que su colaboración se había vuelto indispensable. El caso era que Daisuke se encontraba ahí, vigilando cada movimiento de esos dos, como esperando que sucediera algo que sabía que no debía a suceder. Para él no era desconocido lo que Mijael sentía por Jazmín, ni tampoco que aquel no era tan poco correspondido como él se imaginaba, pero había algo, que Daisuke no podía definir con exactitud, que hacía que él sintiera que ese amor tenía algo de prohibido. Quizás era la rivalidad que había entre sus padres lo que lo hacía una especie de romance al estilo de Romeo y Julieta. Quizás era eso. Quizás era otra cosa… Sea como fuere, Daisuke se preguntaba cómo era posible que su hermana fuese tan ciega y no se diera cuenta de las cosas.

Ajeno a toda clase de pensamientos sobre su persona, incluyendo los pensamientos de la propia Jazmín, Mijael se colocó su casco y se montó en su moto, esperando a que diese comienzo la exhibición. Cada viernes último del mes, los ganadores solían lucir sus habilidades en una presentación que tenía mucho de show y muy poco de competencia. Sin embargo, era la parte preferida por los admiradores de los chicos que competían, por lo que todos usaban sus mejores maniobras. Uno tras otro, los jóvenes fueron demostrando sus habilidades, y el último en pasar fue, como siempre, Mijael. El joven se ajustó bien el casco, arrancó la moto y se lanzó por la pista, realizando un salto espectacular, soltando las piernas y sosteniéndose únicamente con las manos, bien firmes sobre los manubrios. Fue una maniobra impresionante, ya que Mijael cayó a tierra sobre la moto, como si el acto que acababa de realizar fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. El público aplaudió, emocionado, y Mijael les agradeció con un gesto de la mano. Sin embargo, faltaba aun la mejor parte, y era que el joven Huracán Schneider quería probar una nueva hazaña. Una vez que el público terminó de aplaudir, Mijael volvió a arrancar su motocicleta, realizó otro salto espectacular y soltó la motocicleta, realizando un giro de 360 grados, con el tiempo justo para tomar los manubrios del vehículo y caer a tierra sin mayores complicaciones, en medio de una ovación atronadora otorgada por un grupo de personas que apenas daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Sin duda alguna, el heredero al trono.- gruñó Ingrid, quien muy a su pesar estaba impresionada.- Solo sus poderes aun no desarrollados ni descubiertos pudieron permitirle hacer esa maniobra sin matarse en el proceso.

- Y que lo digas.- Eichiro miraba más bien hacia el público, buscando alguien a quien la maniobra le hubiese parecido sospechosa, pero todos aplaudían emocionados y entusiasmados.

Ingrid no respondió, porque vio a su padre mirando el espectáculo, más bien oculto entre un grupo de hombres vestidos de clásicos motociclistas malvados de las películas gringas. Taro Misaki observaba todo con aparente desinterés, pero lo cierto era que estaba al pendiente de todo, sobre todo, de sus dos hijos gemelos. Eichiro e Ingrid se dirigieron hacia él y lo saludaron con naturalidad, como si solo se trataran de una familia humana común y corriente.

- Al menos, deberían avisarme cuando decidan salir de espías.- comentó Taro.

- Es nuestro deber proteger a la futura reina.- replicó Ingrid.- Es una misión por lo demás importante.

- Hablas igualito a tu madre.- suspiró Amichi.- No te presiones tanto, por favor. Aun no es tiempo de que Sayuri suba al trono.

- Lo sé, pero es mejor estar prevenido.- insistió Ingrid, cuyo nombre angelical era Speranza.- No podemos confiarnos.

Taro le sonrió dulcemente a su hija; en verdad que se parecía mucho a Rika, no solo en el físico sino también en el carácter, y en cierto modo le enternecía que se preocupara desde joven por sus labores de futura virreina, pero al mismo tiempo también le preocupaba, pues a Amichi le hubiese gustado que su hija disfrutara de ser una joven humana, tal y como había disfrutado él en su tiempo, aun cuando ni Taro, ni Ingrid ni mucho menos Eichiro, tuviesen nada de humanos.

- Ya sabes cómo es, se le pasará.- Eichiro, cuyo nombre angelical era Amical, le sonrió a su padre.- Basta con que pasemos frente al centro comercial para que lo haga.

- No soy tan superficial.- gruñó Ingrid, pero Taro y Eichiro soltaron una risilla.

"Al menos, Eichiro la hace olvidarse un poco de sus problemas", pensó Taro, mirando a sus hijos, quienes curiosamente hacían un complemento adecuado como gemelos que eran. Ingrid era la seria y sistemática, Eichiro el relajado y tranquilo. Serían un gran apoyo para la futura reina, de eso no cabía duda, aunque Taro secretamente ansiaba que sus hijos no tuviesen que pasar por lo que él pasó. Si bien Omar había hecho un buen trabajo uniendo su alma angelical a su cuerpo humano, ni Taro ni Amichi olvidarían jamás el dolor causado por las mortales heridas ocasionadas por Yami, ni lo que Rika sufrió por su ausencia, y peor aún, por su olvido. Sin embargo, el destino estaba grabado en piedra y al parecer, no se podía cambiar…

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Amichi, al igual que a Gaie: el rey de las Sombras nunca había tenido más de un heredero al trono, así como tampoco la reina de la Luz había tenido más de una descendiente candidata a la corona, situación que actualmente se estaba presentando en ambos bandos. Yuri, en su versión humana, tenía dos hijas, y por lo que Gaie, Omar y Amichi sabían, cualquiera de las dos podría llegar a ser la futura reina. Así mismo, Schatten había tenido tres hijos, cualquiera de los tres aptos para ascender al trono de las Sombras. Gaie y Amichi daban por descontado que los herederos a ambos reinos serían los primogénitos de cada rey, por lo que los más vigilados eran obviamente Mijael y Jazmín.

Pero, ¿qué tal si Leonardo tenía razón y el heredero no era Mijael, sino alguno de los otros dos hijos de Karl Heinz Schneider?

Quién sabe qué hubiese pasado si Amichi hubiese descubierto que, no muy lejos de ahí, una peligrosa rival pelirroja observaba a Mijael, al tiempo que se hacía la misma pregunta. Oculta en las sombras, sus mejores amigas, Yami observaba las acrobacias del joven Schneider, sin dejar de notar el enorme parecido que había entre él y su padre, y preguntándose también como era posible que Schatten hubiese tenido tres hijos, en vez de solo uno, como la tradición siempre lo marcaba.

"El rey solo tiene un heredero", pensaba Anya, sin darse cuenta de lo tremendamente cerca que se encontraban sus enemigos. "Puede tener cuantas hijas quiera, pero solo un hijo". Sin embargo, había algo en Mijael que convencía a Anya de que él sería el futuro rey de las Sombras.

"Es idéntico a él… Debe de ser…".

Anya caminó unos pasos hacia Mijael, observando que él había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de su padre. Se acercó lo suficiente como para admirar el dibujo estilizado de llamas del uniforme del muchacho.

- Orkan.- dijo ella, con voz cascada.

Mijael experimentó una sensación extraña al bajarse de la moto, como una corriente de aire caliente que le resultaba familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, inquietantemente desconocido. Era como volver a casa después de mucho tiempo de no estar en ella. Mijael volteó hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le causaba esa impresión, pero solo le pareció ver el destello rojo de una larga cabellera y el frío de un par de ojos negros, pero cuando él parpadeó varias veces para enfocar mejor, la visión desapareció, junto con la extraña sensación. Él juraba que alguien lo había llamado por un nombre desconocido para él, pero que al mismo tiempo lo sentía como suyo, como si se tratase de un segundo nombre…

- Schneider.- la voz de un miembro de su cuerpo técnico lo sacó de su trance.- Hay que darle mantenimiento a la moto.

- Sí, claro… Gracias.- dijo Mijael, olvidando casi por completo a la pelirroja mujer. Casi.

Mijael echó a andar, aun un poco atontado, preguntándose el si ya había visto antes a esa mujer, o buscando alguna explicación de por qué le parecía tan familiar su rostro, mientras iba en busca de Jazmín. El joven se preguntaba si acaso la pelirroja sería alguna tía o pariente lejano, aunque le parecía poco probable. Sin embargo, él no tardaría mucho en olvidar el hecho, ya que la escena que vio a continuación le despejó la mente, nublándosela posteriormente con una rabia tan intensa que creyó que estallaría.

Él no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero era obvio que no se trataba de algo bueno. Jazmín se encontraba apoyada contra una pared, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una tensa actitud de defensa, acorralada por un par de muchachos de mayor edad que la miraban con sonrisas burlonas, mientras le pedían insistentemente que los acompañara. Jazmín les pedía con voz firme que la dejaran en paz, pero a juzgar por las lágrimas de sus ojos, los tipos habían llegado ya a la violencia física.

Mijael no lo pensó dos veces. El ver a Jazmín herida y en peligro despertó en él una furia incontenible, pocas veces experimentada, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a golpear a los dos agresores, con una fuerza que poco tenía de humana. Los dos sujetos de momento se sorprendieron al ver que su atacante, de menor edad, peso y estatura, fuese tan fuerte, y la sorpresa dio paso a la perplejidad al notar que ni siquiera entre ambos podían detenerlo. Mijael repartió unos cuantos golpes a diestra y siniestra, dejando que su furia lo dominara por unos instantes.

- ¿Quién fue?.- gritó Mijael, furioso, tomando a uno de los tipejos por la camisa.- ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado infeliz que la lastimó? ¡Responde!

- N-nosotros no l-le hicimos n-nada.- tartamudeó el otro.- S-solo queríamos ir a p-pasear un rato con ella…

- ¿Y cuándo ella se negó, la forzaron a acompañarlos?.- Mijael zarandeó al muchacho.

- N-no quisimos lastimarla… .- el otro tenía ganas de correr y fugarse de ahí.

Era algo que él no podía controlar. El ver a Jaz indefensa despertaba en Mijael todos sus instintos masculinos protectores, y es que por nada del mundo permitiría que algo la lastimara. Era ella, sin dudarlo, la chica más importante en su vida, aun cuando ella no se diera cuenta, él la protegería por siempre.

- ¿Mija?.- aventuró Jaz, suavemente.- Ya déjalos, por favor. Vámonos de aquí.

- Pero este par de desgraciados merecen que… .- Mijael volvió a golpear al tipo y lo soltó.

- Lo sé, pero por favor, ya déjalo.- pidió Jazmín.- Vámonos ya.

Por mucho que Mijael quisiese seguir dándole una buena tunda, si Jazmín pedía que la acompañase, él no podía negarse. Así pues, dejó que los dos muchachos salieran huyendo, más rápido que si los persiguiera el mismísimo diablo (o la mismísima Anya). Mijael entonces dejó de prestarles atención y se volvió hacia Jazmín, quien intentaba ocultar su dolor.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él, preocupado.- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Iba a buscarte, a felicitarte por tu actuación, cuando esos dos muchachos se me acercaron.- dijo Jaz, sin soltarse el brazo.- Me invitaron a tomar un café y me negué, pero comenzaron a acosarme. Uno de ellos me tomó por el brazo y al querer zafarme, me aventó contra la pared, y creo que me lastimé.

Ese par de infelices.- murmuró Mijael, apretando los dientes, al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Jazmín.- Vamos a que te vea un médico.

Estaré bien.- ella sonrió, débilmente.- No te preocupes.

No acepto un no por respuesta.- replicó él, sobando cuidadosamente el brazo de la chica.- Vamos.

Jazmín sabía que era inútil discutir, así que aceptó en que la viese un doctor, siempre y cuando se tratara de su madre. Lo que ella no quería decirle a su mejor amigo era que la lesión que pudiese tener en el brazo desaparecería pronto, ya que Jazmín tenía una especie de poder un tanto extraño que le permitía curarse a sí misma cada vez que se lastimaba, una especie de poder heredado de su madre, aunque la chica no lo sabía. Sin embargo, su misterioso poder aun era algo desconocido para Jazmín, motivo por el cual no se lo había contado aun a Mijael.

- ¿Sabes?.- dijo ella, cuando los dos se dirigían hacia la mansión Wakabayashi alemana.- Estuviste increíble. Eres el mejor, no hay nadie que pueda superarte.

Mijael observó la admiración grabada en los ojos chocolate derretido de Jazmín y sonrió, ruborizándose levemente. El reconocimiento y la admiración por parte de ella eran el mejor premio que podía esperar.

**Notas:**

Amical significa amistad en italiano.

Speranza significa esperanza en italiano.


	66. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65.**

Gino se tomó un tiempo libre, pretextando que no se sentía bien. Aun no terminaba la importante reunión de negocios en la que se encontraba, pero tenía el suficiente poder como para salir sin que alguien reclamara. Declinó que el chófer lo llevara en la limusina y tomó un taxi, llegando al Banco Internacional, en vez del hospital que había mencionado a su secretaria.

En cuanto puso un pie en el banco, el gerente lo recibió; cómo no hacerlo, si se trataba de Gino Hernández, uno de sus mayores inversionistas. El hombre expresó claramente que deseaba ver su caja fuerte, y el gerente asintió, cómo no, faltaba más, solo tenía que prestarle la llave que el señor Hernández tenía y firmar algunas formas, puro protocolo, ya saben cómo es esto. Gino cumplió con todo y se dirigió con el gerente al sitio en donde se encontraban las cajas fuertes.

Eso de "caja fuerte" era más un decir, ya que cada una de estas cosas era más bien una espaciosa bóveda, reservada para que los clientes más grandes y allegados al banco pudiesen mantener sus caudales a buen recaudo. Se decía que ahí se guardaba de todo, desde sarcófagos egipcios, figuras aztecas antiguas, hasta pinturas de Monet y ropas del siglo pasado. Era toda una colección, pero Gino estaba seguro que ninguna bóveda guardaba cosa más extraña que la que él conservaba en la suya.

Una vez delante de su bóveda, el gerente insertó la llave que el banco tenía y le dio vuelta, pidiéndole a su cliente que insertara la otra y repitiera el procedimiento, para después preguntarle a Gino si necesitaba ayuda y éste dijo que no, y agradeció. Una vez que se quedó a solas, Gino entró en su bóveda y encendió la luz, la cual parpadeó varias veces antes de iluminar el lugar. Ahí, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba en una urna de cristal la espada que Gino había encontrado años atrás, y que seguía sin saber a quién pertenecía. El arma era realmente magnífica, Gino sabía lo suficiente como para saber que la empuñadura era de oro, con rubíes auténticos incrustados, y la hoja brillaba como si estuviera recién forjada, aunque era obvio que se trataba de una espada muy antigua.

De lo que sí Gino sabía muy poco era de armas, o por lo menos, de espadas. Tras encontrar la espada, había revisado en libros y en internet sobre el tema y había encontrado algunos datos interesantes, pero no había encontrado datos que hablaran sobre la espada que había encontrado. Moviendo sus influencias, Gino había buscado incluso en libros antiguos, muy antiguos y poco conocidos, sobre armas, pero ni así pudo encontrar información sobre la espada. Lo raro de todo es que hasta el diseño era peculiar, parecía no ser de ese mundo…

"Es una tontería", pensó Gino. "No es ninguna espada proveniente de otro mundo".

Y sin embargo, era como si el arma tuviera vida propia. Gino sentía en ocasiones que ella le indicaba qué hacer, y llegó a creer que la espada misma le daría pistas sobre quién era su auténtico dueño, otra cosa que le había causado problemas a Gino. En un par de ocasiones él había intentado venderla o entregarla a un museo, pero en todas las ocasiones Gino cambiaba de opinión y optó al final por guardarla en su caja fuerte. Había mandado construir una urna especial, de vidrio tan grueso que no podría penetrarlo ni un balazo (a menos que se tratara de una ametralladora) y que protegería a la espada de cualquier cosa. Menos, quizás, de ella misma.

Gino no sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba haciendo ahí. Estaba en su reunión, sin acordarse siquiera de la espada, cuando de repente una sensación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una sensación apremiante que lo empujó a ver la espada. Y ahora que se encontraba ahí, tenía ya plena seguridad de qué era lo que iba a hacer con ella: iba a llevársela a su casa. Gino no sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de eso, ni con qué fin lo haría, pero lo haría, simplemente porque la espada así se lo ordenaba.

Quizás eso significaba que su verdadero dueño estaba muy próximo a reclamarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mijael salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo de su baño. En el hombro izquierdo, como siempre, tenía su marca de nacimiento, un peculiar lunar con forma de sol, algo que al parecer era hereditario, puesto que su padre tenía uno similar, sino es que idéntico. Mijael miró la marca, se encogió de hombros y continuó secándose el cabello. A muchas chicas les parecía sexy, pero a él le daba igual.

Era un sábado por la mañana; en la escuela se había llevado a cabo el entrenamiento de fútbol y Mijael, de mala gana, se había dejado llevar por Daisuke, siempre con la misma trampa: Jazmín iría a animar al equipo, y con esa promesa habían conseguido arrastrar a Mijael hasta allá, al campo de sóccer, donde tuvo que aguantar dos horas de entrenamiento, tras lo cual regresó a su casa, mitad fastidiado, mitad divertido, ya que a pesar de todo lo que se dijera a sí mismo, le gustaba mucho el sóccer, y era evidente que había heredado el talento de su padre. Sin embargo, odiaba estar sucio, por lo que al llegar se había metido a bañar inmediatamente.

Abajo, Elieth preparaba el desayuno, como todos los sábados. Habitualmente, la comida la hacía Hans, pero los fines de semana Eli cocinaba para su familia. Hasta a Mijael le llegó el aroma de bollos de canela recién hechos, una especialidad culinaria de su madre, y se apresuró a vestirse y a bajar las escaleras. En la sala se topó con Daisuke, Benjamín, Marko y a sus hermanos, muy seguramente estaban ahí para hacer desmanes como todos los fines de semana. Eli repartía los bollos, feliz, mientras Mijael agarraba uno para untarle un poco de queso crema (eso de comerse los bollos con queso crema se le había pegado de Daisuke, indudablemente) y devorárselo en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Todos los muchachos se reunieron en la cocina y comenzaron a hablar de fiestas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Mijael recibió la llamada de uno de sus "súbditos" (como Chris solía decir en tono de burla) para preguntarle de unos asuntos que tenían pendientes para la próxima semana, todavía no soltaba el teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué hay?.- contestó Mijael.

- Quisiera que me comunicara con Mijael Schneider, por favor.- dijo una voz femenina, con un toque un tanto sensual.

- Habla él.- dijo Mijael, sintiendo cierta curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado esa voz antes.

- Soy Anya De la Torre.- respondió la mujer.-Patrocino a una importante empresa de artículos deportivos y estamos interesados en ti.

- Espere un segundo por favor.- eso sonaba interesante, y Mijael no podía escuchar bien a causa del ruido que hacían los demás.- Iré a un sitio en donde la escuche mejor.

Los demás miraron a Mijael con cierta extrañeza, no era habitual que él se retirara para hablar por teléfono.

- ¿Quién le habrá hablado?.- preguntó Chris, sorprendido.

- Sepa.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

- Una cosa es segura: no llamó Jazmín.- dijo entonces Karl, sonriendo.- Cuando ella habla, Mijael se queda mudo.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluyendo Karl, pues todos sabían que eso era muy cierto.

- No dije nada.- añadió Karl, cuando todos se calmaron.

Los demás asintieron, pero ni falta que hacía. Mijael, mientras tanto, se entrevistaba con la misteriosa mujer que decía querer patrocinarlo en el motocross. Había algo en la voz de esa mujer, una voz que parecía muy conocida, pero Mijael estaba seguro de no haberla escuchado nunca. Además, la señorita De la Torre hacía una oferta realmente muy tentadora, algo que Mijael no podía rechazar.

- Lo mejor sería que nos viéramos en algún sitio, para aclarar los detalles de tu contrato.- la mujer lo tuteaba con mucha familiaridad.- Hoy mismo.

- Bueno, no lo sé.- Mijael dudaba, había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba. Y eso que no lo conocía en persona.

- No dudes demasiado, corazón.- insistió Anya.- Volveré a llamarte más tarde, para que me des el sí. ¿De acuerdo?

Mijael aceptó y colgó el teléfono. Había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba para nada, aun cuando no la conocía en persona y solo había hablado con ella una vez. Era algo, a través del teléfono, que le decía a Mijael que esa mujer no era de fiar.

- ¿Quién era?.- quiso saber Karl.

- Alguien que me ofrece patrocinio.- respondió Mijael.

- ¿Aceptaste? Qué bien, eso significa que llamas mucho la atención.- comentó Karl.

- Lo sé, papá, pero no sé si voy a aceptar.- dijo Mijael.- No necesito marcas patrocinadoras.

- De hecho no.- Karl aceptó.- Depende de ti.

Mijael no dijo más, tomando nota que habría que reconsiderarlo. En la sala, sus hermanos y amigos hacían escándalo, y se preguntaba por qué Vania no había protestado, como siempre, como la buena niña fresa y presumida que era. Benji le contestó al decir que Vania se había ido con Aremy a montar a caballo.

- Uhm, o sea que no la vamos a ver por aquí un rato.- comentó Chris.

- No, de ahí van a irse a almorzar a quien sabe donde.- Benji se encogió de hombros.

- Qué milagro que te separas de Vania, ¿no, Benji?.- comentó Claude, con malicia.

Benji se dedicó a toser y a fingir que no lo había escuchado. Para nadie le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Benjamín Wakabayashi estaba más que interesado en Vania Schneider.

Mijael frunció el entrecejo, después de todo tenía mucho de hermano celoso y sobreprotector, aunque tratándose de Benji siempre había tenido que hacer una excepción. El muchacho era agradable, ni dudarlo, además de ser educado y todo un caballero a su edad, por no mencionar que era el hermano consentido y adorado de Jazmín (así como Aremy era la consentida de Daisuke), lo que hacía difícil que Mijael lo rechazara como pretendiente de su hermana menor. Además, había otra cosa que le interesaba más a Mijael en ese momento.

- ¿Y Jazmín fue con ellas?.- preguntó Mijael, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en preguntar.- comentó Daisuke, burlón.- Lamento darte las malas noticias, Fede, pero Jaz va a salir con Erick Levin.

Mijael sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón, pero fingió que no pasaba nada. Todos notaron el cambio en su estado de ánimo, pero ninguno dijo nada… Al menos, no inmediatamente.

- Nada te cuesta decirle lo que sientes.- murmuró Chris, por lo bajo.- Te haría menos daño.

- No sé de qué hablas.- Mijael lo negó todo.

Y sin embargo, lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Mijael recordó aquella ocasión, cuando estuvo a punto de declarársele a Jazmín; él al fin había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle que le gusta mucho, cuando ella se le adelantó y le dijo que le gustaba mucho Erick. Esa vez, el corazón de Mijael se rompió en pedazos, pero lo ocultó y decidió que se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Jazmín, aludiendo a que si no podía tenerla como novia, al menos como amiga, y se había contenido de decirle la verdad a ella, pero al parecer sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, porque tanto sus hermanos como amigos más cercanos sabían lo que Mijael sentía por Jazmín. Incluso, se corrían varios rumores en la escuela, de que la relación entre esos dos iba más allá de una simple amistad…

De hecho… Había algo que poca gente sabía, que si los demás se enteraran, el secreto de Mijael quedaría revelado. Jazmín era una de las muchachas más populares de la escuela, aunque ella no lo supiera, cosa que era de esperarse: ella era amable con todos, alegre, abierta y muy honesta, por no mencionar que tenía un tipo de belleza exótica (heredado de su madre), con su largo cabello negro que era de los mejores cuidados de la escuela, y ese color chocolate de ojos que hacían suspirar más de uno. Así pues, no era de sorprender que Jazmín Wakabayashi tenía muchos pretendientes, lo que sí era una novedad fuese que ella no supiera nada de esto.

Por tener tantos admiradores, lo lógico sería que a Jazmín le llovieran invitaciones y citas, pero lo curioso era que esto no era así. Cada que algún chico quería acercarse a Jaz, misteriosamente las cosas le salían mal y terminaba por arrepentirse. Muchos creían que esto se debía a la maldición de Genzo Wakabayashi, ya que al ser Jazmín la hija mayor del gran portero, conocido por su fama de celoso, los muchachos no se atrevían a invitarla a salir, aunque lo cierto era que la verdad era muy distinta. Por ser Mijael el rey de la escuela, era el primero en enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en ella, incluyendo quién iba a invitar a quién a dónde y cuándo lo haría, lo que le ayudaba a aquél a realizar sus jugadas. Bastaba una sencilla y simple amenaza, realizada ya sea por Mijael, ya sea por alguien más, para que el galán en cuestión desistiera de su intento de invitar a Jazmín a salir. Obvio era, muy pocos sabían quién estaba detrás de todo esto, la mayoría de los muchachos pensaba que era obra de Daisuke en un intento por proteger a su hermana, ya que después de todo era raro que Mijael en persona se encargara de espantar a los galanes.

"Si Jaz se enterara de eso…", pensó Mijael, apesadumbrado.

Y es que a pesar de todo su "poder", no había conseguido espantar al rival más fuerte: Erick Levin, para empezar, porque Erick era un año mayor, iba en un curso superior, y estaba fuera del reinado de Mijael. En segunda, porque a Jazmín le gustaba Erick, punto más importante, ya que Mijael jamás habría hecho algo que pudiese causarle infelicidad a Jaz. Él podría espantarle cualquier pretendiente, siempre y cuando Jaz no sintiese nada por él, el cual no era el caso de Erick Levin…

- Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Mijael.- dijo Daisuke, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.- Dile a mi hermana que te gusta.

- Ya déjame en paz.- respondió Mijael, de franco mal humor, y sin notar que su amigo lo había llamado por su nombre.

"Maldita sea la hora en la que Jazmín se fijó en Levin", pensó Mijael, con cierta amargura. Era irónico que él, Mijael Schneider, el más cotizado en la escuela, estuviese enamorado de la única chica a la que no iba a poder tener nunca…

O eso era lo que él pensaba. Y es que Erick no era mal muchacho, era algo así como el hermano mayor de todos, incluso al propio Mijael lo había salvado de problemas en muchas ocasiones, por lo que él no podía ni quería odiarlo. Simplemente, lo envidiaba.

Daisuke, Chris y los demás tuvieron la idea de ir a nadar, por lo que se pusieron los trajes del baño y saltaron al agua. Mijael estaba inusitadamente triste y no se mantuvo en la piscina en todo el rato, ya que a cada rato le llegaba a la mente la idea de Jaz tomada del brazo de Erick, o peor aún, prendada de sus labios. Eli, quien lo había visto tan decaído, intentó animarlo con un frappé, pero en esa ocasión la bebida favorita de Mijael no estaba surtiendo efecto.

- No me gusta verlo así.- le comentó Elieth a Karl.- Se ve tan triste.

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Petite.- dijo Karl, abrazando a su esposa.- Son cosas de adolescentes.

- Es por Jazmín, estoy segura.- dijo Eli.- Mija solo se pone así cuando se trata de ella.

Karl asintió sin decir palabra, porque no quiso decir lo que pensaba, por supuesto. Jazmín le parecía una buena muchacha, no cabía duda que era una buena influencia para Mijael, y el amor que éste le tenía era patente, pero Jazmín no dejaba de ser la hija de Lily Del Valle. Karl seguía sintiendo hacia ella el mismo rechazo que experimentó la primera vez que la conoció, hacía ya tantísimos años, y seguía sintiendo que algo no encajaba con ella, aunque Karl tenía que reconocer que al encontrarse con el Lily en la misma habitación ya no sucedían cosas extrañas, ya no se prendían ni apagaban las luces ni situaciones similares, aunque Karl no notaba el hecho de que eso no ocurría porque Mijael y Jazmín solían estar presentes, como si los hijos pudiesen neutralizar la fuerza opuesta de sus padres. El caso era que Jazmín era la hija de Lily, y como tal, a Karl no terminaba de agradarle que Mijael fuese tan cercano a ella, aun cuando el Káiser considerara que Jaz era una buena chica. Después de todo, era su alma demoniaca la que le hablaba en su subconsciente y le avisaba de la cercanía del enemigo.

- Ya se arreglarán, no te preocupes.- suspiró Karl.- Siempre es así.

- Tienes razón.- sonrió Elieth.- Esos dos no pueden estar separados. Como tú y yo.

Quiso Karl decir que no, que ellos eran diferentes, pero no lo hizo porque su esposa no habría entendido el comentario, ya que ni él estaba seguro de poder entenderlo.

Mijael, ajeno a esta clase de pensamientos, seguía enfurruñado, tumbado sobre una silla de playa, cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Él se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le llamó por la mañana.

- ¿Y bien?.- dijo ella.- ¿Te has decidido ya?

- Quizás.- respondió Mijael, vagamente.

Mira, estoy ahora mismo en un café en el centro de la ciudad.- dijo Anya, usando toda su persuasión.- Ven a verme ahora y charlaremos. Ya después me dirás si aceptas o no mi oferta.

Mijael lo pensó un momento. Luego se acordó que Jazmín estaría con Erick en esos instantes, y eso lo decidió. Quizás así podría distraerse un rato (o encontrárselos y arruinarles la cita, mucho mejor).

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Mijael.- Estaré allí en media hora.

- Perfecto.- Anya sonrió.

Hacía 15 años, el rey de las Sombras se le había escapado y no había conseguido volver a acercarse a él ni impedir que engendrara a su descendiente con una humana. Sin embargo, ahora era el presente y había que olvidar el pasado. Schatten ya no era su objetivo, sino su joven heredero, el próximo candidato al trono.

- Orkan.- repitió Anya el nombre del príncipe, en cuanto colgó el teléfono.- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por ti.

Y en esta ocasión, no cometería ningún error.


	67. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66.**

El centro de la ciudad bullía en actividad, quizás porque era sábado en la tarde. Por aquí y por allá había parejas que paseaban, tomadas de la mano, turistas que fotografiaban todo, familias que disfrutaban de la hermosa tarde. Mijael miraba distraídamente hacia todas partes, quizás esperando ver a Jazmín por ahí. Ya casi se le había olvidado que en algún lugar, alguna representante de una importante empresa de artículos deportivos esperaba contratarlo para patrocinar sus carreras. La ya tan conocida verdad era que para Mijael, Jazmín siempre sería más importante que todo, incluyendo al motocross.

Escondida entre sombras, Yami esperaba la llegada de su futuro rey. Visto ya de cerca, el parecido de Orkan con su padre era increíble, quizás solo faltaba el peinado hacia atrás (estilo "me estalló el bóiler xD) para que fueran idénticos, claro está, Mijael en una versión más joven. La hermosa y peligrosa sicario sonrió una vez más y se ajustó los lentes oscuros, saliendo al encuentro del príncipe heredero.

Mijael volvió a sentir que alguien le hablaba, y vio a la mujer pelirroja, vestida con una minifalda de cuero negra y una chaqueta roja, con botas negras altas y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y que ocultaba su rostro tras unas gafas oscuras, dirigirse hacia él con paso resuelto y decidido.

- Mijael Schneider.- dijo ella.- Soy Anya De la Torre, estaba esperándote.

- ¿Cómo me encontró?.- preguntó Mijael, sorprendido.

- Llevo tiempo vigilando a todos los del lugar.- Anya se encogió de hombros.- Sabía que llegarías antes de tiempo.

- Ah.

- Había algo terriblemente conocido en esa mujer, aunque Mijael estaba segura de que no la había visto antes. ¿O sí? Era como si ella fuese familiar o conocida, cosa que no era posible, nadie en su familia tenía ese cabello rojo encendido, no que él recordara, todos eran rubios o castaños. Había además otra cosa, algo en la manera en que ella lo trataba, con demasiada familiaridad, que le decía que eran viejos conocidos.

- Nos hemos visto en otra ocasión.- dijo Anya, sonriendo, adivinando los pensamientos de Mijael.

- Sí, en las carreras del motocross.- afirmó Mijael.

- Quise felicitarte, pero te distrajiste con otra cosa.- dijo Anya.- Y no tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

- Ah, sí.- Mijael recordó, de mala gana, lo sucedido con Jazmín y sus acosadores.- Un par de idiotas que fastidiaban.

- Esa chica parece ser importante para ti.- recalcó Anya.- Muy importante. ¿Es tu novia?

- No, es solo mi mejor amiga.- negó Mijael, rápidamente.

Anya notó la mentira de Mijael y torció la boca. No tanto por el hecho de que él hubiese mentido, sino por el evidente interés que Jazmín Wakabayashi despertaba en él. El día de las carreras, Anya había visto cómo Mijael había eludido su llamado, el llamado demoniaco de las Sombras, para ir en busca de esa chica y salvarla de todo peligro. Si tan solo ella fuese una chica humana normal, no habría problema, Anya podría quitarla fácilmente de en medio, pero sus poderes demoniacos le indicaban claramente que Jazmín Wakabayashi era mitad ángel. Yami no lo sabía, pero Gaie y Omar habían creado un hechizo que protegía a todos los hijos de la Reina de la Luz, impidiendo que los demonios descubriesen su verdadera identidad (cosa que hubiese hecho Jägger con los hijos de Schatten, de haber estado en libertad, ya que Düsterin no tenía suficiente poder para hacer un hechizo así ella sola), por lo que no podía adivinar que Jazmín era Sayuri, la princesa heredera al trono de la Luz, aunque se lo sospechaba. Ella era un obstáculo que Yami tendría que eliminar, tarde o temprano.

Como sea, lo importante en ese momento era concentrarse en acercarse a Mijael y ganarse su confianza. El motocross parecía ser una buena idea, pero Mijael se notaba distraído y Anya no entendía el por qué. Ella habló sobre patrocinadores, fama, dinero, pero aun así él no se veía muy interesado y se distraía a cada momento, dejando muy en claro que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar en ese momento.

- ¿Qué te sucede?.- espetó Anya, estallando al ver que Mijael no la escuchaba. Ella no estaba habituada a eso.- Pareces estar en otro lado, ¿sabes cuántos jóvenes de tu edad se morirían por una oportunidad así?

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Mijael.- No me siento bien.

- Eso es evidente.- bufó Anya, aun muy molesta.- Solo eso explicaría el por qué no te llama la atención el jugoso contrato millonario que te estoy ofreciendo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Sí, sí, ya sé, tener una marca patrocinadora, ser el centro de atención de miles y demás.- respondió Mijael, algo harto.- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- ¿Cómo qué hay con eso?.- Anya estaba sorprendida.- ¿No es lo que todos quieren?

- Quizás algunos, pero yo no.- negó Mijael, dándose cuenta de que lo que él más ansiaba no iba a poder dárselo un patrocinador.- Olvídelo, no le interesa.

- Si hay algo que podemos darte, solo dímelo y te lo daremos.- dijo Anya, sin estar dispuesta a ceder.- No es cuestión de dejarte ir, vales mucho para nosotros.

- Sí, claro, me imagino.- replicó Mijael, con cierto sarcasmo.- Pero no creo que puedan darme lo que quiero.

- Déjame intentarlo.- pidió Anya, mirándolo fijamente con sus oscuros ojos, con una voz persuasiva tal que hubiese sido imposible resistirse... De no tratarse del hijo del rey de las Tinieblas...

- Me interesa la publicidad, eso no lo niego.- dijo Mijael.- Y tendría que ser tonto para no darme cuenta de que me están ofreciendo muchísimo dinero al igual que fama. Algo que nadie puede resistirse. Simplemente, creo que aun no estoy listo y necesito más tiempo para pensarlo.

- Creo que te he dado tiempo suficiente.- Anya intentaba no enojarse.- Más que suficiente, pero si aun así necesitas más tiempo, iré al sanitario. Tienes el tiempo que tarde en volver para darme una respuesta.

Mijael no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar cómo la mujer pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el baño y se perdía por unos instantes. El muchacho notó que la mayoría del personal masculino del lugar se había comido a Anya con los ojos, al tiempo que se preguntaban qué relación podría tener una mujer así como un muchacho como Mijael.

"Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional", pensó Mijael, con sarcasmo y haciendo una mueca.

El contrato, que Anya había dejado a propósito sobre la mesa, no estaba nada mal. En él, le ofrecían a Mijael una cantidad importante, exorbitante, por ser la cara conocida de una importante y famosa marca de motocicletas, algo que cualquier joven de su edad se moriría por aceptar, pero para él no resultaba ser tan atrayente, quizás porque él ya sabía lo que eran el dinero y la fama, y ninguna de las dos le había llevado la felicidad que buscaba.

Siendo hijo de quien era, del gran Káiser de Alemania Karl Heinz Schneider, todo un ídolo del fútbol, ex capitán de la selección alemana, desde muy pequeño Mijael había sido acosado por todos aquellos que pensaban que él seguiría la tradición familiar, ya que para colmo su abuelo paterno, Rudy Frank Schneider, también había sido futbolista y entrenador del Bayern Munich, para acabarla de amolar, así que la gente que lo conocía y lo trataba apenas un poco pensaba y expresaba que muy seguramente el joven Mijael heredaría el talento que le venía de rama paterna. Oh, y claro que lo heredó, pero nadie dijo que también heredaría ese gusto por el fútbol que tenían su padre y su abuelo y que rayaban en lo obsesivo. Mijael tenía tiempo de haber decidido que su deporte principal sería el motocross (si puede considerarse un deporte), aunque jugaría fútbol de vez en cuando para mantener felices a su padre y abuelo. Así pues, de fama ya conocía, le bastaba y sobraba con la que le embarraban de las de su padre y abuelo.

Dinero tenía, y de sobra. Su padre había acumulado una importante cantidad proveniente del buen número de contratos millonarios que tuvo en su vida de futbolista, pero por si eso no fuera poco, estaba además la fortuna que le correspondía a su madre por ser una Shanks. De ahí, era evidente que un poco de ese dinero iría a parar directamente a la cuenta que Mijael tenía en el banco, así que en realidad él ya sabía lo que era poder contar con dinero suficiente para gastarlo en caprichos, aunque él rara vez gastaba para sí mismo, casi todo el dinero que él liquidaba lo gastaba en... Jazmín.

De ahí que Mijael detuviera el río de sus pensamientos. Jazmín, la única cosa que su dinero no podía comprar. Ni tampoco lo haría todo el oro del mundo, ni la fama, ni los contratos millonarios de motocross.

Mijael se puso de pie. No le interesaba ningún contrato multimillonario, simplemente quería seguir dedicándose a las carreras porque amaba el motocross, nada más. Sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás, el muchacho salió del café, tras romper el contrato en dos y de pagar la cuenta (no dejaría nunca que ninguna mujer pagara, aun así fuese la persona más rica sobre la tierra). La tarde era fresca y el sol estaba por ocultarse, pero aun así había mucha gente en la zona. Mijael estaba considerando el irse a su casa cuando la vio pasar. Jazmín se distinguía claramente entre entre la gente, porque nadie tenía ese hermoso cabello negro, ni nadie tenía una sonrisa tan radiante ni una mirada más dulce. O al menos, eso le parecía a Mijael. La muchacha llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color blanco con un suéter ligero de color lila, y el dije de media luna que llevaba puesto no reflejaba enteramente lo ancho de su sonrisa.

Y fue ahí donde a Mijael se le congeló el mundo.

Jazmín iba del brazo de Erick, por supuesto, y la mirada de ambos era de amor, o por lo menos eso parecía, pues lucían como un par de enamorados que acababan de reencontrarse. Mijael comenzó a sentirse mal y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero eso hubiese sido más propio de un cobarde, y además, el impulso de seguirlos y saber a dónde iban podía más que cualquier otra cosa. Así pues, sin pensarlo mucho, Mijael fue tras la pareja, perdiéndose entre la multitud y olvidando que, momentos antes, estuvo a punto de firmar un contrato millonario.

La ira de Anya al regresar a la mesa y ver que su acompañante se había ido no tenía comparaciones. Ni siquiera le enfurecía tanto que él hubiese roto el contrato en dos, ni que hubiese pagado la cuenta ("Para muestra de caballerosidad tan patética", pensó Yami) mientras ella se encontraba en el baño, lo que en verdad la enfurecía era que nuevamente era rechazada por su soberano. Yami no quería recordar que ya en una ocasión el propio Schatten rechazó tenerla a su lado como algo más que su sicario, y ahora su hijo le estaba jugando la misma pasada.

"No es que me haya rechazado", pensó Anya, tratando de tranquilizarse. "No sabe aun quién eres, así como tampoco está consciente de su realeza. No está acostumbrado a la fuerza del llamado demoniaco, eso debió haberlo alejado".

Anya se controló después de un rato, aunque eso no evitó que maltratara al camarero por dejar ir así a Mijael. El hombre se excusó diciendo que el muchacho se había marchado sin decir nada, que incluso temió que se hubiera marchado sin dejar la cuenta. Pero no solo había dejado la cuenta pagada, sino que Mijael había añadido además una generosa propina, cosa que el camarero no esperaba.

A Anya todo esto le venía valiendo un comino, y al ver que mientras más tiempo perdiera más tardaría en encontrar a Mijael, por lo que salió del restaurante, aun tan enojada que en el lugar quedó flotando un aura de mal humor que contagió a todos los presentes. Anya intentó por todos los medios encontrar a Mijael, incluso usó su sentido de diablesa, pero por algún motivo no conseguía localizar al muchacho. Era como si su fuerza, su poder innato, se hubiese extinguido...

Jazmín no tenía ni idea de que Mijael se encontraba tan cerca de ella, ya que de ser así, quizás las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otro modo. Sin embargo, ella no lo sabía, así que solo se concentraba en lo que Erick Levin le estaba diciendo en esos instantes precisos. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de él era como oro, ya que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, Erick al fin se fijaba en Jazmín como algo más que una buena amiga.

Habían sido dos años, más o menos, desde que ella se fijara en él, pero en aquél entonces Erick veía a Jazmín como una niña y la rechazó, sin imaginarse lo que ella sentía por él. Fue entonces cuando Erick volvió a Suecia, su país natal, dejando a Jazmín con el corazón roto y lleno de promesas de esperar por él, sin saber si algún día se cumplirían. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Mijael intentó declararse, y Jazmín lo cortó antes diciéndole que estaba enamorada de Erick Levin. El golpe que recibió Mijael en ese momento no se habría de comparar con el que habría de recibir después, cuando Erick volvió y se dio cuenta de que Jazmín había crecido, que ya no era una niña, y que ahora sí estaba interesado en ella...

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que los dos lo deseaban, las cosas entre Erick y Jazmín no avanzaban tan bien, y ninguno quería admitir que se debía en gran medida a Mijael. Ella sentía culpa por dejar a su mejor amigo para estar con Erick, y él sabía que Mijael estaba enamorado de Jazmín, y se sentía miserable por querer quitarle a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, la atracción que sentía por Jazmín era mucho más fuerte y eso lo obligaba a dejar cualquier remordimiento de lado. Si Mijael era el mejor amigo de Jazmín, aquél tendría que aceptar la relación de ella con Erick, ¿no? Era más que obvio que éste no sabía acerca de la manía de Mijael de espantarle a Jazmín sus pretendientes.

- Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Jaz.- dijo Erick, mirándola a los ojos.- He esperado para decirte algo muy importante.

- Gracias a ti, por invitarme.- sonrió Jazmín.- Sabes que estoy para escucharte.

- En realidad, yo... Ah... .- a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se declaraba, a Erick le estaba costando trabajo decir las cosas.- Bueno, pues es que...

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Jazmín lo animó con una sonrisa, un tanto ruborizada.

- La verdad... .- Erick tomó aliento.- Me gustas mucho, Jazmín. Y quisiera que salieras conmigo, quiero que seas mi novia.

Jazmín se ruborizó inmediatamente. El corazón le latió a mil por hora, sin poder creérselo. ¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo de desearlo, Erick Levin le confesó que le gustaba! Era como un sueño, no podía ser realidad, pero la sensación de felicidad que la embargaba le confirmaba a Jazmín que todo era realidad.

Y sin embargo, había algo que no andaba del todo bien...

- Erick, tengo que decirte algo, y es que tú... .- tartamudeó Jazmín.- Tú también me gustas mucho...

Jaz no se acordó de nada más, porque justo en ese momento Erick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Y ni ella ni él se dieron cuenta de que, a pocos metros de ellos, Mijael Schneider observaba la escena con el corazón hecho pedazos.


	68. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67.**

Karl estaba muy preocupado por Mijael. El joven se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación desde hacía varias semanas, sin querer salir ni hablar con nadie, y eso estaba preocupando sobremanera al Káiser, pues su hijo mayor se veía deprimido en verdad. Elieth estaba igual de preocupada, se moría de deseos de saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su retoño, pero éste se negaba a decir una palabra. Apenas hablaba, apenas comía, en la escuela andaba siempre decaído y taciturno y en general, se notaba que estaba muy deprimido. La mayoría de quienes lo conocían, sabían que él estaba deprimido por Jazmín, no había otro motivo. Quizás la única que no se daba cuenta de nada era la propia Jaz, quien si bien sabía que su mejor amigo estaba muy decaído, no entendía el motivo. Ella, hasta cierto punto, andaba igual de decaída que Mijael, aun cuando había conseguido que el chico que le gustaba le hiciera caso, Jazmín no estaba tan feliz como debería, pues el malestar del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo la hacía sentir mal a ella también. Daisuke estaba doblemente preocupado, por su hermana y por su mejor amigo, y no sabía a cuál ayudar primero, aunque estaba seguro que si ayudaba a uno automáticamente corregía el problema del otro.

- El problema es.- le dijo Daisuke a Benjamín.- Que para eso, Jazmín tendría que mandar al cuerno a Erick y veo medio difícil que eso pase…

- Bastante difícil, diría yo.- replicó Benji.- Es más fácil que Mijael se resigne.

- No, chaparro.- suspiró Daisuke.- Eso no va a pasar jamás…

Lily también estaba preocupada, presentía que algo pasaba con su hija y su ahijado, pero no podía adivinar qué era. Ella, que siempre había tenido un buen instinto para esa clase de cosas, en esa ocasión tenía el juicio nublado y no se podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Genzo decía que la culpa de todo muy seguramente la tendría Mijael, quizás algo no había salido bien en la entrevista que había tenido con sus patrocinadores y que ésa debía ser la causa de su decaimiento. Nadie sabía que Genzo era quien se había acercado más a la realidad, aunque aun así no había dado con la causa exacta del problema.

Mijael se recriminaba el haber ido a esa entrevista con esa extraña mujer pelirroja. ¿Era en verdad necesario el haber tenido que ir a ver a Jazmín besándose con Erick Levin? O quizás, lo que había estado mal era haber dejado plantada a esa mujer. Quizás hubiese sido mejor irse con ella, ¿o no? Al menos no habría visto al amor de su vida besándose con otro y no se le habría roto el corazón. O eso era lo que Mijael creía, y más equivocado no podía estar, por supuesto. Él no tenía manera de saber, en ese momento, que el haber dejado a Anya plantada le había salvado, aunque le hubiese roto el corazón, pues ella había estado a punto de llevarse al muchacho lejos de todo lo que conocía. Cuando Anya regresó y vio que Mijael se había ido, su furia fue tal que fue a desquitarse con el primer pobre mortal que se cruzó por su camino, cuyos restos destrozados no serían encontrados jamás.

Sin embargo, como Mijael no tenía ni idea de esto, pensaba que lo peor que pudo haberle pasado fue ver a su Jaz besándose con Levin. El solo recordarlo le causaba un malestar tan grande que tenía que cerrar los ojos para alejar los malos pensamientos. Él no se daba cuenta que a su alrededor flotaba un aura maligna que enfermaba a todos los que se encontraban cerca. Su negatividad y mal humor contagiaba a todo el alumnado, y pronto en la escuela Wittelsbach se respiraba un ambiente muy pesado de pesimismo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?.- preguntó Aremy, a la hora del receso, después de ver varias caras largas en las mesas donde el alumnado comía.- Traen unas caras tan más largas, como si se hubiese muerto alguien.

- Quién sabe, pero ya llevan así varios días.- respondió Benji.- No entiendo por qué, los exámenes no empiezan pronto.

- Hay algo en el ambiente.- terció Daisuke, mientras mordía una manzana y miraba a Giovanna, sentada al otro lado del comedor con un par de amigas.- Eso se siente.

Ellos, por ser mitad ángeles, eran inmunes al negativismo demoniaco de Mijael, por eso no entendían ni compartían el mal humor del resto de sus compañeros de clase. La única que no se escapaba era Jazmín, pero eso era porque su parte humana sentía una gran conexión con Mijael y eso no lo podía evitar. Sus hermanos se preocupaban por ella, obviamente, pero sabían que no podían ayudar en mucho.

- Ya sabemos que eso es porque Jaz está deprimida porque Mijael está decaído.- comentó Benji, mientras pelaba una manzana. Detestaba las manzanas con cáscara.- Y sabemos que Mijael está deprimido porque ella está saliendo con Erick.

- Lo dijiste tan simple, chaparro, como si a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido antes, y ya lo habíamos comentado, ¿te acuerdas?.- Daisuke elevó sus ojos al cielo, aunque después rió.- Y aun así, Jazmín no se da cuenta.

- Porque ella quería salir con Levin.- dijo Benji.- Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Benji notó que su gemela torcía la boca y desviaba la mirada. No era muy desconocido para él que Aremy estaba enamorada de Erick, un amor más que imposible para ella por la diferencia de edades, pero aún así era una burla cruel del destino que él se hubiese fijado en su hermana mayor.

- No pongas esa cara, Are.- dijo Benji, de repente.- Que lo de Jaz y Erick no va a durar para siempre.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente.- dijo Aremy, resuelta.- Sólo es algo pasajero.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?.- cuestionó Daisuke, muy sorprendido y enarcando las cejas.

- Porque Jaz no lo quiere en verdad.- respondió Aremy, enigmáticamente.- Ella a quien ama es Mijael.

- Aunque así fuera, Levin es muy grande para ti, Are.- insistió Daisuke, preocupado por su pequeña hermana.

- Eso es ahora.- dijo Aremy, tomando sus cosas para marcharse.- Pero yo creceré algún día.

- Y sin decir más, se marchó, dejando a sus hermanos mirarse el uno al otro.

- No pensé que fuera tan serio.- comentó Daisuke, preocupado.

- Ya vez.- Benji se encogió de hombros.- Siempre le ha gustado.

- Pierde su tiempo.- Dai frunció el ceño.

- Déjala. No es la única que se fija en quien no debe.- replicó Benji, mirando a su hermano y después a Giovanna.- Eso es mal de familia.

Iba Daisuke a protestar cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano fue a posar su mirada sobre Vania Schneider, quien estaba al otro lado del comedor, esperando a Aremy. Bien lo había dicho Benji, era mal de familia fijarse en quien no debía.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela, Mijael estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra un árbol, mirando hacia la nada, mientras sus dos hermanos gemelos lo miraban como quien mira a un moribundo. Mijael los ignoraba campechanamente, aunque más que ignorarlos simplemente era como si no existieran.

- ¿Qué hacemos con éste?.- le preguntó Claude a Chris.

- No lo sé.- suspiró Chris.- Ya lleva mucho tiempo así y eso me preocupa.

- ¿Y si lo exorcizamos?.- sugirió Claude.

- ¡Claude!.- protestó su gemelo.- No digas eso. De verdad me preocupa.

- Por eso te digo, se le metió el demonio de los celos y hay que exorcizarlo.- insistió Claude.- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer por él?

- No hablen de mí como si no existiera.- dijo Mijael, levemente.- No estoy celoso.

- Sí lo estás.- dijeron Chris y Claude al unísono.- Se te nota.

- ¿Y qué hago?- musitó Mijael, tan bajito que sus hermanos apenas y lo escucharon.- ¿Fingir que nada pasa?

- Decirle a Jaz lo que sientes.- dijo Chris.

- No siento nada por ella.- negó Mijael, tercamente.- Es sólo mi amiga.

- Sí, claro.- bufó Claude.- Y yo no tengo un gemelo.

Mijael se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse. No iba a seguir soportando las insistencias de sus hermanos con cosas que él no quería escuchar. El joven estaba en verdad mal, pero no sólo mentalmente, físicamente también se sentía enfermo, como si fuese a darle fiebre, o quizás algo peor. Ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, cuando algo lo deprimía, sentía como si le diese una fiebre muy ligera, o cuando estaba furioso le dolían mucho las sienes y las articulaciones, sobre todo las de las manos, y sentía a veces que éstas le arderían en llamas, como en esa ocasión. Si bien Mijael no estaba enojado, su tristeza era tal que todo su cuerpo parecía consumirse. Sin embargo, eso a él no le interesaba, porque si su corazón estaba muerto, le daba lo mismo que su cuerpo también lo estuviese…

Karl decidió ir a buscar a sus hijos al finalizar las clases, pues estaba preocupado por Mijael, sobre todo, y como era él quien se los llevaba a todos a casa en su camioneta, le preocupaba que su hijo estuviese tan distraído que tuviese un accidente. Así pues, los jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho de ver llegar a su padre y estarlos esperando en la camioneta familiar. Vania iba en compañía de Benji y de Aremy, y los gemelos charlaban con Daisuke mientras vigilaban a Mijael, quien estaba muy distraído. La única que brillaba por sus luces era Jazmín, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a Karl pues era casi de ley que sus hijos siempre estuviesen con los Wakabayashi, y más que Jaz estuviese siempre al lado de Mijael.

- Hola, papá.- saludó Vania, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Qué gusto verte por aquí.

- De vez en cuando, no hace daño.- replicó Karl.- ¿Cómo les fue?

- A nosotros, bien.-dijo Chris.- Pero hablo por Claude, Vania y yo.

Karl intercambió miradas con su hijo y suspiró. Evidentemente, a Mijael le pasaba algo serio, y aunque no entendía bien qué era exactamente, era obvio que Jazmín era la culpable. No había otra cosa que pudiese ponerlo así, ni siquiera repetir año. Aremy, Benji y Daisuke se habían quedado rezagados, un poco desconcertados por la presencia de Karl.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí?.- preguntó Karl.- Suban.

- ¿También nos llevará.- preguntó Aremy, un poco sorprendida.

- Pero por supuesto.- Karl se sorprendió también.- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Ah. No, por nada.- respondió Aremy, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

Karl no sabía por qué, pero la hija más pequeña de Lily actuaba a veces muy extraño al dirigirse a él. Quizás era un reflejo del leve pero aun perceptible rechazo que se daba entre Karl y Lily cuando se veían. Por fortuna, sólo Aremy actuaba así, y no siempre, los otros 3 niños Wakabayashi trataban a Karl como si fuese su tío.

- Buenas tardes, señor papá de Mijael, Chris, Claude y Vania.- dijo Daisuke, subiéndose a la camioneta.

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás simplemente tío Karl?.- preguntó el aludido, riéndose por la maña de Daisuke de saludar así a sus mayores.

- Todo puede suceder.- Dai se encogió de hombros.

Benji le abrió la puerta a Vania y ésta le sonrió, provocando que Karl frunciera el ceño. Si no fuera porque Benjamín tenía sólo 10 años, Karl lo hubiese mandado muy lejos con una patada en el trasero por andarle coqueteando a su hija. "Pero que ni siquiera tienen edad para coquetearse", le había dicho Elieth, una vez. "Además, ¿qué tendría de malo que Vania se fijara en él? Es un niño agradable, y tu ahijado". Aun así, a Karl no le hacía mucha gracia el asunto, ahora entendía el por qué Wakabayashi se traumaba tanto con que Jazmín tuviese novio. Realmente, los celos de padre no eran nada agradables.

- ¿Y mi camioneta?.- preguntó Mijael, muy serio.

- Después vendré por ella.- respondió Karl.- No quiero que vayas a tener algún accidente.

En circunstancias normales, Mijael habría protestado y dicho que era imposible que él tuviese un accidente, pues él era un excelente conductor, pero en esa ocasión Mijael simplemente susurró un "Está bien" y se subió al vehículo sin decir más. Chris y Claude volvieron a intercambiar miradas, Vania y Benji lo miraron preocupados, Daisuke le dio una palmada en el hombro y Aremy lo miró como quien mira a alguien que está pasando por lo mismo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Mijael?.- Karl no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Me siento cansado, es todo.- respondió él.- Estaré bien, papá, gracias.

Pero era bastante evidente que él no se encontraba ni remotamente bien. Todavía ni llegaban a casa de los Wakabayashi cuando Mijael de repente dijo que se sentía mareado y de la nada se desmayó. Karl tuvo que apresurarse para llegar y acudir a buscar a Genzo y a Lily y pedirles ayuda. Mijael estaba ardiendo en fiebre cuando Lily lo revisó, de manera que ella comentó que lo mejor sería que él se quedase ahí mientras pasaba lo peor de la crisis.

- ¿Pero cómo es que de la nada le dio una fiebre tan alta?.- Karl gritó.- No estaba tan mal al marcharnos de la escuela.

- Yo tampoco me lo explico, porque su fiebre crece exponencialmente.- suspiró Lily, preocupada.- Mientras más tiempo pasa, más mal se pone y por eso creo que lo más prudente es que se quede aquí, se pondrá peor antes de llegar a tu casa.

- No me digas.- replicó Schneider, sarcástico.

- Oye, no le hables así a mi mujer, ella solo pretende ayudar.- intervino Genzo.- Sé que estás preocupado, Schneider, pero no ganas nada con histerizarte.

Al menos, Wakabayashi tenía razón en eso. Lily no tenía la culpa de la enfermedad de Mijael, y era obvio que solo pretendía ayudar. Karl tenía ganas de decirle que curara a su hijo, así como hacía muchos años antes ella lo había curado a él, pero se contuvo. El episodio aquél donde Karl había salvado a Lily de morir en un incendio parecía tan lejano que se antojaba como irreal. En aquél entonces ellos habían sido sólo un par de adolescentes y en esa etapa uno suele creerse todo; ahora que Karl razonaba con calma, era imposible que Lily lo hubiese curado usando tan solo el poder de sus manos. Quizás el fuego y el humo lo habían hecho alucinar. Lily cruzó su mirada con Karl, y entonces él tuvo la aterradora seguridad de que ella había estado pensando en lo mismo.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Karl.- Es sólo que… Siento que Mijael no se va a recuperar con simple medicina…

- Uhm.- Lily frunció los labios, ya que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.- Quizás, pero por el momento debemos recostarlo. Cuando se le pase la crisis, te lo llevas a tu casa.

Schneider ya no dijo nada y ayudó a Genzo a cargar a Mijael hasta la habitación de Daisuke. Éste simplemente dijo que se prepararía para dormir con Benji, aun cuando Karl asegurara que en cuanto pudiera se llevaría a Mijael a casa.

- De todos modos, ni que estuviéramos tan lejos.- murmuró.

Entre Genzo y Karl acostaron a Mijael en la cama de Daisuke, mientras el joven heredero Schneider ardía, literalmente, en fiebre. Realmente, la medicina le surtía poco efecto, la fiebre en vez de disminuir parecía ir progresivamente en aumento. Lily estaba preocupada y Karl lo estaba aún más, mientras Mijael, en su delirio, llamaba constantemente a Jazmín.

- Jaz… Jaz… .- murmuraba Mijael, en sus delirios.- Jaz… Mi Luna…

- Ojalá tu hija estuviera aquí.- murmuró Karl.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo se retiró de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Su presentimiento había sido cierto, Mijael no estaba enfermo físicamente, lo suyo era un mal de amores. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer en ese caso? Jazmín había tomado su decisión, dejando a Mijael fuera, y eso era algo en lo que Lily no podía intervenir. Genzo vio salir a Lily de la habitación de Daisuke y se acercó a ella, preocupado.

- ¿Alguna mejoría.- preguntó.

- No mucha, realmente.- negó ella.

- Ya veo.- Genzo hizo una mueca.

- ¿Estás preocupado?.- Lily sonrió.- Quién diría que te preocuparías por el hijo de tu gran rival.

- Ya ves.- Genzo se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado.- Quizás… Deberías hablar con Jazmín…

- Eso quería, pero no ha llegado.- respondió Lily.

- Ya llegó.- explicó Genzo.- Está en la cocina, despidiéndose de Erick… Ya sabes…

Esto último lo dijo con un poco de rabia, a lo que Lily no pudo menos que sonreír. Genzo estaba actuando como padre sobreprotector y celoso. Ella no quiso esperar más tiempo y bajó a buscar a su hija mayor, mientras Genzo esperaba a las afueras de la habitación de Daisuke. En la cocina, Jazmín charlaba con Erick, supuestamente para despedirse, pero Levin no tenía muchas ganas de marcharse, aunque Jaz se veía algo tensa.

- Jaz, querida, lamento interrumpirte.-dijo Lily, sonriendo.- Qué tal, Erick.

- Buenas noches, madrina.- sonrió Erick.- Espero que esté muy bien.

- Sí, muy bien, gracias Erick.- contestó ella.- ¿Van a tardarse mucho aun? Tengo que hablar con Jazmín.

- No, ya me iba.- dijo Erick.- Hasta pronto, madrina.

Lily se despidió y dejó que Jazmín y Erick se despidieran como los novios que eran y esperó a que él se marchara. Jazmín entonces se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su madre, algo preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo, mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín.- Te noto preocupada.

- Mijael está muy enfermo.- explicó Lily.- Está en la habitación de Daisuke y está preguntando por ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?.- Jazmín se puso pálida al escucharlo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- Tiene mucha fiebre, y no te dije antes porque no habías llegado.- explicó Lily, pero Jazmín ya había salido de la cocina.

- ¡Me hubieras llamado al celular!.- gritó Jazmín, subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Jazmín entró como bólido a la habitación de su hermano, y sin hacer caso de Genzo ni de Karl, se sentó en la cama y acarició su frente ardiente. Mijael murmuró una vez más un "Jaz" entre sueños mientras se removía, inquieto.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con él?.- preguntó Jazmín, sin especificar a quién, más ocupada en acariciar el cabello y el rostro de Mijael que en otra cosa.

- Eso esperaba que hicieras.- Karl suspiró, aliviado.- Por alguna razón hasta yo entiendo que tú puedes ayudarlo mejor.

- Jazmín no respondió ya y fue a buscar agua para refrescar a Mijael; Genzo y Karl se miraron mientras Lily entraba a la habitación.

- Mejor los dejamos solos.- dijo ella.- Creo que Jaz puede hacerse cargo.

- ¿Qué? No voy a dejar a mi hija sola con un Schneider.- protestó Genzo.

- Por favor, mi hijo está demasiado enfermo como para intentar hacerle algo.- replicó Karl.- No seas testarudo, Wakabayashi.

Genzo gruñó algo ininteligible y se alejó. Karl y Lily se quedaron mirando a sus retoños, convencidos de que esos dos tenían juntos una clase de poder diferente al que tenían estando separados. Karl murmuró que iría a avisarle a Elieth lo sucedido y Genzo se ofreció a llevar a Chris, Claude y Vania a su casa. Rato más tarde, cuando Lily entró a ver cómo seguía Mijael, lo encontró plácidamente dormido en los brazos de Jazmín, quien también se había quedado dormida. El muchacho tenía la piel fresca y dormía muy relajado, así que Lily supuso que la crisis había pasado.

Lo dicho, nadie mejor que Jazmín para ayudar a Mijael. Ojalá que al menos ella se diera cuenta.

**Notas:**

Tenía mucho de no continuar este fic, me faltaba inspiración. Creo que me resisto a escribir sobre Jazmín y Erick juntos, jaja. Me vale si a la gente no le gusta este fic, voy a continuarlo más que nada por Elieth y por mí misma.


	69. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68.**

_No había nada en donde se encontraba, sólo oscuridad. Bueno, que ni siquiera se podía definir como oscuridad completa, era como una negrura que poco a poco iba haciéndose menos densa, y curiosamente, era esto lo que a ella siempre la ponía nerviosa. La oscuridad era donde ella se sentía más a gusto, y la luz era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, la negrura sólo cedió lo suficiente para dar paso a la figura de una mujer, la misma mujer que la visitaba a ella por las noches, en sueños, una mujer hermosa, pelirroja como ella aunque de ojos oscuros, los cuales siempre estaban felices de verla._

- _Giovanna.- decía ella, con una voz tan suave como ninguna otra._

- _Mamá.- musitaba Giovanna, con ganas de llorar._

_Porque esa mujer, no había duda, no era otra que Julieta, su madre ya muerta. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para Giovanna, y siempre estaba vestida con un vaporoso traje blanco y con su cabello anaranjado suelto y flotando detrás suyo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había un cambio notable, y era que de la espalda de Julieta se desprendían dos alas de color naranja muy claro, casi nacarado. Giovanna quiso preguntar, pero Julieta se limitó a pedirle que guardara silencio con un dedo._

- _Estás en peligro, mi pequeña.- dijo Julieta, muy preocupada.- Lorenzo, Uriel y tú, corren un grave peligro, debes decírselo a Lorenzo…_

- _¿Qué clase de peligro, mamá?.- preguntó Giovanna, con ansiedad.- ¿Algo grave?_

- _No puedo decir mucho.- Julieta negó, con tristeza.- No me tienen permitido interferir mucho con el mundo de los vivos…_

_¿Eso significaba que en verdad Julieta venía del Mundo de los Muertos? ¡Había tantas cosas que Giovanna quería preguntar pero que Julieta siempre se negaba a responder!_

- _Al menos dime qué debo hacer para evitarlo.- pidió Giovanna.- ¿De qué se trata?_

- _Debes decirle a Lorenzo que tienen que cuidarse, porque haberse ido de Italia no les ayudará por mucho tiempo más.- explicó Julieta.- Tienen que ponerse en contacto con tu padre…_

- _¿Con papá?.- Giovanna se sorprendió.- Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde esté ahora, siempre está viajando y…_

- _Giovanna, mi pequeña.- Julieta miró a su hija con la ternura propia de una madre.- Tu padre está más cerca de lo que tú crees… Él no es quién crees que es, él en realidad es…_

_Pero Julieta no pudo terminar, porque un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar en todas direcciones, agitando las delicadas plumas de las alas de Julieta. Ella volteó hacia atrás y después miró a su hija, con tristeza._

- _Debo irme ya, princesa mía.- Julieta abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente.- Nunca olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado…_

Giovanna abrió los ojos. Era de madrugada, las primeras luces del alba se perfilaban a lo lejos, a través de las cortinas de seda, y los pájaros piaban ya sus primeros saludos. Ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que soñaba con su madre. Giovanna se dio vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó con la esperanza de volverse a dormir y soñar de nuevo con su madre, pero ella sabía que una vez que despertaba, no volvía a soñar con Julieta hasta dentro de por lo menos dos noches después. Siempre era así…

Desde muy niña, Giovanna soñaba con Julieta y aunque de pequeña aceptaba estos sueños como un cuento de hadas que le permitía ver a su madre e imaginarla como su hada madrina que la cuidaba desde donde estuviese, conforme iba creciendo, Giovanna se daba cuenta que la tristeza que la invadía por las mañanas al despertar era por la certeza de que esos sueños eran su deseo oculto de tener a su madre junto a ella. Y sin embargo, Giovanna no hubiese rechazado estos sueños por nada del mundo, era lo más cercano que tendría jamás de tener a su madre a su lado.

En sueños pasados, Julieta se limitaba a saludarla, abrazarla, preguntarle por su vida, y Giovanna le contaba todo cuanto podía, antes de que su madre tuviese que retirarse y ella se despertara, sola. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Julieta se veía preocupada, y además, le había hecho la advertencia de que tanto ella como Lorenzo y Uriel corrían peligro. ¿Sería una advertencia real? Giovanna dudaba que su propio subconsciente fuese capaz de percibir el peligro a ese nivel y manifestarlo de esa forma. Además, ¿cuál era el peligro? Nada parecía afectar a su familia ahora, aunque de cualquier manera el mensaje de Julieta resultaba de lo más inquietante. Quizás debería comentarle algo a Lorenzo, aunque, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué soñó con su madre muerta? Quizás él no sería en todo caso la persona más recomendable para comentarle este hecho, quizás Giovanna debía hablar con su padre, pero… ¿Qué podría decirle a él también? ¿Hola, papá, soñé con mamá ayer? Ella tampoco estaba segura que ésa fuera una buena opción, más considerando el hecho de que Lorenzo constantemente comentaba que Francesco jamás se pudo recuperar de la muerte de Julieta. Hablar de ella con él sería abrir heridas viejas y echarles limón. Quizás lo más prudente sería que Giovanna hablara con Uriel, pues al parecer, era el más indicado para tratar sobre ese delicado tema, considerando que Julieta también era su madre, aunque él la recordase tan poco como ella.

- ¿Uriel?.- lo abordó Giovanna, a la hora del desayuno.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Uriel estaba más taciturno y callado que de costumbre.

- ¿Alguna vez…?.- ella titubeó.- ¿Alguna vez piensas en mamá?

Uriel levantó la mirada para encarar a su hermana. Los ojos azules de Giovanna traslucían cierta ansiedad que muy probablemente encontraba reflejo en los ojos oscuros de Uriel.

- Muchas veces.- confesó él, en voz baja.- Más de las que se podría esperar considerando que no la conocí muy bien…

- Yo también la extraño.-dijo Giovanna, a su vez, suspirando.- Aunque tampoco la haya conocido. La extraño tanto que me duele y a veces me hace soñar con ella…

Uriel miraba a su hermana fijamente. Él sabía que ellos eran diferentes a los demás, no por ser hijos de una familia adinerada, si no por alguna razón más poderosa. Conforme iba creciendo, Uriel experimentaba sensaciones y _poderes_ que él estaba seguro que no tenían los muchachos de su edad, y algo le decía que él no era el único, que Giovanna también experimentaba esos cambios (y no estoy hablando de la pubertad xD). Soñar con su madre era algo que a Uriel le hubiese gustado experimentar, pero que él sabía que no le correspondía hacer. Cada uno tenía sus habilidades, y si la de Giovanna era soñar con el futuro o recibir predicciones de su madre, la de Uriel consistía en tener la habilidad de presentir cuando el enemigo estaba cerca, y era ésta la razón por la cual él se sentía tan inquieto ese día. Algo estaba por ocurrir, de eso Uriel estaba seguro.

- ¿Y qué has soñado?.-quiso saber él, tratando de sonar desinteresado, sin conseguirlo.

- Muchas veces, sólo quiere saber cómo estamos.- respondió Giovanna.- Pero anoche fue diferente…

- ¿Diferente en qué sentido?.- Uriel clavó la mirada en su hermana.

- En que me avisó de que corremos peligro.- musitó Giovanna, casi sin voz.- Cuando me lo dijo, se veía tan angustiada que creí que todo era cierto y me angustié yo también. Pero ahora, aquí contigo, desayunando, siento que todo fue sólo un sueño…

- No creo que haya sido un simple sueño.- negó Uriel.- Creo que mamá quiere avisarte de algo…

- ¿Tú también soñaste con ella?.- Giovanna se sorprendió.

- No, pero… _Lo presiento… _.- Uriel habló en susurros.- _Algo_ va a pasar, estoy seguro de eso…

En ese momento, Uriel se calló, pues Lorenzo entró a la habitación para acompañarlos a desayunar. Él notó que los dos hermanos estaban muy callados, pero no dijo nada. A veces, Uriel y Giovanna se comunicaban mejor entre sí en silencio que con palabras.

- Lorenzo, ¿tú conociste bien a mamá?.- soltó Giovanna, de repente, desconcertando a Lorenzo.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- a Lorenzo lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta.- Pues, ah, la traté por muchos años, si es a lo que te refieres. Ella fue una gran amiga mía, la apreciaba mucho en verdad. Era una gran mujer, sin duda alguna, fue la única que hizo cambiar a tu padre

- Ya veo.- susurró Giovanna.- ¿Cómo era papá antes de conocerla?

Lorenzo se quedó muy serio y pensativo por algunos instantes. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, como si hubiese estado recordando algo que le causó gracia.

- Francesco era muy mujeriego en verdad.- respondió Lorenzo, al cabo de un rato.- No le gustaban los compromisos, no quería atarse a ninguna mujer.

- Conozco a varios así.- musitó Uriel, en voz baja.

- Cuando él conoció a Julieta, el mundo se le puso de cabeza.- sonrió Lorenzo.- Fue amor a primera vista, y lo irónico del caso es que ella lo rechazó muchas veces, al principio.

- ¿En verdad?.- ésas eran partes de la historia de sus padres que no conocía Giovanna.

- Es cierto.- asintió Lorenzo.- Julieta conocía la fama de mujeriego de tu padre y por eso es que lo rechazaba. Ah, pero Francesco nunca ha sido un hombre que acepte un "no" por respuesta, así que insistió hasta que ella cayó en sus redes. Nunca lo vi más feliz que cuando ella estaba a su lado. Formaban una gran pareja en verdad.

- Supongo que papá sufrió mucho cuando mamá murió.- dijo Uriel, con la voz quebrada.

Lorenzó miró a uno y después a otra y suspiró. Algún día iban a preguntar sobre eso, era más que obvio. Lo que él no sabía era cómo abordar el tema o si debía decirles la verdad o no. Lo que Uriel y Giovanna sabían era Julieta había muerto después del nacimiento de Giovanna, por complicaciones inherentes al parto, y nada más. Ninguno conocía la verdadera historia de por qué Julieta Ferrari había entregado su vida y por qué Francesco había terminado hundido en un pozo de oscuridad. Lo cierto era que desde que Julieta había muerto, la luz había desaparecido de la vida de Francesco.

- Mucho.- respondió Lorenzo, escogiendo sus palabras.- Tu padre en verdad la amaba muchísimo y su dolor fue demasiado grande…

- ¿Tan grande que por eso nos fuimos de Italia?.- quiso saber Giovanna.- Es decir, toda mi vida he estado aquí en Alemania, pero nosotros somos italianos, y nos dijiste que nos mudamos porque era lo más conveniente, pero… ¿De verdad fue por eso? ¿No nos fuimos porque estábamos en peligro?

Lorenzo se puso tenso. ¿Por qué hacía Giovanna esa pregunta? Tras la muerte de Julieta y la venganza que llevó a Francesco a convertirse en uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, los rivales de la familia Ferrari se habían lanzado contra los últimos descendientes de la misma, es decir, contra Uriel y Giovanna, por lo que Lorenzo había tenido que huir de Italia a toda prisa, hacia el único lugar seguro que había por el momento, el cual era Alemania, pues en ese país estaba el primo de Francesco que muy seguramente ayudaría a Lorenzo a cuidar de sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, una vez que Uriel y Giovanna estuvieron fuera de peligro y que Karl Heinz Schneider y su esposa se pusieron de acuerdo con Lorenzo para el cuidado de los niños, Lorenzo había decidido que no le diría la verdad a los niños sobre sus padres, por su propio bien. Ya cuando ambos llegaran a la mayoría de edad les contaría toda la verdad. Sin embargo, Giovanna estaba adelantándose a los hechos, tomando a Lorenzo completamente desprevenido.

- Nos fuimos de Italia porque tu padre comenzó a viajar constantemente y nos pareció mejor que vivieran más cerca de tus tíos.- Lorenzo escogía con cuidado sus palabras.

- ¿Estás seguro?.- insistió Giovanna.- ¿Y si te dijera que tengo el presentimiento que, cualquiera que haya sido lo que nos hizo huir de Italia, está por alcanzarnos en Alemania?

- Nada nos hizo huir de Alemania.- Lorenzo logró sonreír, despreocupadamente, aun cuando las palabras de Giovanna le habían causado un vacío en el estómago.- Puedes estar tranquila.

Giovanna no dijo más y comió su desayuno con la mirada baja. Lorenzo pretendió fingir que nada había sucedido, pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo había venido Giovanna a enterarse que habían salido de Italia de manera obligada? Ella se notaba aprensiva, y aparte de eso, Uriel había estado muy taciturno los últimos días, como si algo le pesara o le molestara. Ellos no se habían comportado así antes, y Lorenzo comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad no estaría a punto de suceder algo que les volviese a cambiar la vida drásticamente… Había algo pesado en el ambiente, algo que no habían elegido hacer los chicos, algo que pendía sobre sus cabezas como la espada de Damocles (si no saben qué es eso, busquen en Internet, tengo flojera de explicar). Giovanna quedó muda después de su pregunta, Uriel se removía muy inquieto en su silla y Lorenzo repentinamente perdió el apetito, a pesar de su esfuerzo por aparentar que no sucedía nada fuera de lo común.

Después del desayuno, Lorenzo decidió llevar él mismo a los chicos Ferrari a la escuela, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer ya que Uriel se llevaba a Giovanna en su automóvil. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Lorenzo decidió ir él también y asegurarse que todo marchaba bien; siguiendo un impulso, antes de salir cargó su arma y la guardó en la funda que llevaba siempre bajo el saco. Él no sabría sino hasta después que eso habría de salvarles la vida a Uriel y a Giovanna.

El camino se veía normal, la rutina era la misma (por algo es rutina) y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, pero hubo un punto en el que Giovanna comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, al grado de querer vomitar en cualquier momento. Uriel también se puso muy tenso, y aun cuando quería ayudar a su hermana, era obvio que él tampoco se encontraba bien. Lorenzo podía darse cuenta de la tensión de ambos jóvenes, y tenía ganas de preguntarles si sabían algo que él desconocía. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, ya que de la nada, cuatro automóviles negros los rodearon, sin darle la oportunidad a Lorenzo de realizar alguna maniobra de escape. Los automóviles que se pusieron a ambos lados del coche comenzaron a golpear al auto en donde viajaban Uriel, Giovanna y Lorenzo, y obligaron a éste a tomar una ruta diferente, un camino que los llevaría a una zona apartada y muy alejada de cualquier contacto con la civilización. Lorenzo sabía que lo que los atacantes querían era, o bien obligarlos a salir del vehículo cuando ya estuvieran lo bastante lejos de la ciudad, o bien hacerlos chocar y que pareciera un accidente. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ellos corrían peligro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Giovanna, asustada.- ¿Qué buscan esas personas?

- Nada bueno.- respondió Uriel.- Son demasiados.

Lorenzo no respondió. Su mente maquinaba un plan, él tendría que sacar a Uriel y a Giovanna con vida de ahí, aun así le costara su propia existencia. Él juró proteger a los hijos de Francesco Ferrari y así habría de ser. Los cuatro automóviles negros los cercaban, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar, pero no sería la primera vez que Lorenzo se enfrentara a una situación de peligro.

- Uriel, Giovanna, ajústense los cinturones y sosténganse fuerte de algo, y Giovanna, pasáte al asiento detrás de Uriel.- les pidió Lorenzo.- Vamos a tener un poco de movimiento por aquí.

- ¿Qué harás?.- preguntó Giovanna.

- Confíen en mí.- respondió Lorenzo.- Los sacaré de aquí aunque la vida se me vaya en eso.

Giovanna y Uriel se miraron sin decirse nada e hicieron lo que Lorenzo les pidió. Éste, después de verificar que ellos estuviesen bien asegurados, estrelló el coche contra el automóvil negro que tenía de su lado, lo suficiente para hacerlo perder el control; entonces, Lorenzo aprovechó el hueco que se abrió en el camino y aceleró para escapar de sus acosadores. Los 3 automóviles restantes se lanzaron a la persecución, y Lorenzo vio que sacaban armas por las ventanillas.

- Agáchense.- les ordenó Lorenzo a Uriel y Giovanna.

Ellos obedecieron segundos antes de que los hombres abrieran fuego. A Lorenzo le dolía el cuello, quizás el golpe fue más severo de lo que él pensó, pero eso no importaba, tenía que sacar a los niños de ahí a como diera lugar. De momento habían conseguido escapar y abrirse paso, pero lo cierto era que el coche no traía mucha gasolina y los contrarios se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, así que Lorenzo tendría que pensar en una solución definitiva.

- Estamos muy lejos de cualquier ciudad.- comentó Uriel, de pronto.- Nos sacaron del área urbana a propósito, sin duda. No quieren testigos.

- Hablas como si nos fueran a matar.- en los ojos de Giovanna brilló la rabia.- Como si eso fuese tan fácil.

- No los matarán.- negó Lorenzo.- Y sí, tienes razón, Uriel, nos sacaron de la ciudad a propósito, lo que indica que sus intenciones no son buenas.

- Sabía que mamá tenía razón.- musitó Giovanna, en voz baja.

Lorenzo no entendió el comentario, de momento, pero no era el tiempo adecuado para hacer preguntas. Si sobrevivían a eso, ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas. El problema principal era que el tanque de la gasolina estaba por marcar ceros, y era obvio que los tipos de los automóviles negros los perseguirían hasta acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, a hacerse más y más denso, y eso le dio a Lorenzo una idea. Si conseguían meterse entre la maleza, quizás ésta podría protegerlos de un ataque directo. Así pues, en cuanto él vio la oportunidad, metió el coche entre los matorrales y árboles, y se adentró lo más que pudo en la maleza. Él apagó el coche y le ordenó a los jóvenes que se escondieran entre los arbustos.

- ¿Y tú?.- quiso saber Uriel.

- Yo haré frente.- respondió Lorenzo, sacando su arma.

- ¿Tú solo?.- Uriel estaba escéptico.- Te matarán.

- Si ustedes sobreviven, no me importa.- replicó Lorenzo, muy serio.

- ¡No!.- gritó Giovanna.- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?

Lorenzo le sonrió a Giovanna como sólo un guardián podría mirar a su protegido y cargó su arma.

- Ustedes son fuertes.- se limitó a decir.- Sobrevivirán a cualquier cosa que se enfrenten.

Los automóviles negros se estacionaron hasta donde la maleza se los permitía; Uriel arrastró a Giovanna hasta detrás de su automóvil, abollado y sucio, mientras Lorenzo se alistaba para el contraataque. Desde detrás de la maleza comenzaron a llover disparos, pero Lorenzo, con una puntería certera, conseguía ir eliminando a los francotiradores, pero pronto se notó la superioridad no sólo en cuanto a personas si no también en municiones, pues el arma de Lorenzo no tardó en descargar su última bala, y él no tuvo más remedio que enzarzarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, las armas pudieron más, y Lorenzo recibió un impacto en el pecho, salvándose de morir acribillado por la maleza que lo sacó fuera del campo de visión de sus atacantes. Uriel, siguiendo un impulso, se lanzó por Lorenzo y consiguió arrastrarlo hasta el sitio en donde se habían refugiado él y Giovanna.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- gimió ella.- Estamos rodeados, y tal vez, perdidos.

- ¿Tal vez?.- Uriel gritó.- No tenemos armas, ellos nos superan en número y estamos totalmente rodeados. Estamos perdidos.

- Aun no.- negó Giovanna, pensando en su madre y, misteriosamente, en Daisuke Wakabayashi.- ¡No podemos morir aquí!

Los atacantes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, ahora que habían cesado los disparos. Lorenzo les hacía señas a los jóvenes para que escaparan sin él, pero ambos se negaron a abandonarlo. Los hombres estaban ya tan cercanos a ellos que Uriel y Giovanna podían escuchar el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas…

Y de repente, un resplandor intenso iluminó todo el lugar. Lorenzo cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentando cubrírselos con la mano, pero a Uriel y a Giovanna este resplandor no parecía molestarles en lo absoluto. Al contrario, los llenó de seguridad y confianza. Poco a poco, la luz se fue apagando y con ella, se apagaron también los ruidos de los atacantes. Uriel y Giovanna salieron de su escondite, cautelosamente, y lo que vieron los hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Frente a ellos estaba parado un hombre joven y alto, de cabellos castaños, increíblemente parecido a Uriel, cuyos ojos azules reflejaban sólo frialdad, y con un par de alas negras que emergían de su espalda, las cuales se agitaban suavemente dejando caer una lluvia de plumas sobre los cadáveres carbonizados de sus enemigos. Giovanna abrió mucho sus ojos, idénticos a los de ese hombre, y no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta que Uriel también tenía en mente.

- ¿Papá?

* * *

Mijael despertó, sintiéndose descansado y muy relajado. Junto a él sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, y no necesitó ver de quién se trataba, pues su olfato le indicaba que ese suave perfume correspondía a Jazmín. Quizás él estaba soñando, quizás su olfato lo engañaba con un recuerdo placentero, pero cuando Mijael se movió, percibió la suave respiración de su acompañante. Sin embargo, él se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. ¿Qué había pasado y que estaba haciendo ahí?

Él se incorporó e inspeccionó el lugar, dándose cuenta que la habitación correspondía a la de Daisuke; de ahí, Mijael vagamente recordó la salida de la escuela el día anterior, la llegada a la mansión Wakabayashi y nada más. El resto era confuso y borroso, lleno de dolor e imágenes de pesadilla, como el beso de Erick y Jazmín, pero después, en algún momento, se sintió más tranquilo y relajado y soñó con Jazmín sonriéndole, como casi siempre hacía…

Y hablando de Jazmín, ahí estaba ella, dormida a su lado, tan pacíficamente como si hubiese estado en su propia cama. Mijael pensó que se veía hermosa, con su largo y sedoso cabello negro sobre la almohada, y una media sonrisa en sus labios rosas. Él acarició su rostro y su cabello, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder besarla en los labios, aunque fuese una sola vez…

"Hazlo", le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Nadie lo sabrá".

Mijael se fue acercando lentamente a Jazmín, deseando que ella no despertara en ese momento…

"Nadie lo sabrá".

Sus rostros estaban ya a centímetros uno del otro, él podía percibir el cálido aliento de ella en su piel…

"Nadie lo sabrá".

Mijael besó a Jazmín en la boca, en un instante que a él le pareció eterno, en un acto de amor que pareció abrirle las puertas del cielo. Él sintió que los labios de ella le correspondían en sueños, y se retiró, temiendo que Jazmín se hubiese despertado. Sin embargo, ella sólo se removió ligeramente, sin despertarse.

- Mijael.- susurró Jazmín, entre sueños.

Él se paralizó. ¿Realmente ella había pronunciado su nombre? ¿Realmente ella le había correspondido al beso? No podía ser, se suponía que Jazmín estaba enamorada de Erick, ¿o no? Mijael tuvo ganas de gritar, pero sobre todo, de volver a besarla, y no había impedimento para no hacerlo, así que se fue acercando nuevamente a ella, esperando no despertarla y entonces…

Genzo abrió la puerta, tan de repente que Mijael saltó hacia atrás, de la sorpresa, y cayó sobre el suelo, ocasionando que Jazmín se despertara. Genzo miró a uno, tirado en el suelo, y a otra, acostada en la cama entre las sábanas revueltas, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

**Notas:**

Por culpa de Alessandro Safina reencontré la inspiración para este fic xD. Por lo menos, para terminar esta parte y enfilarme hacia la última parte de la historia y hacer al fin el cierre.


	70. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69.**

Mijael estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando a su padrino, muy azorado. Él se preguntó si acaso Genzo habría visto que besó a Jazmín, y la sola idea hizo que el color se le fuera a la cara. Muy seguramente, Genzo iba a descuartizarlo si se llegaba a enterarse de este hecho, por no mencionar que nunca más podría volver a mirar a Jazmín a la cara. Ésta estaba sentada en la cama, adormilada y confundida, y miraba a su padre como si éste hubiese acabado de salir del manicomio.

- Papá, es temprano.- se quejó Jazmín.- Y hoy no hay clases.

- Tu madre me pidió que viniera a ver cómo seguía Mijael, y por lo visto, ya está mucho mejor.- Genzo seguía mirando a Mijael como si él fuera el culpable de lo que acababa de suceder, aunque no supiera de qué se trataba.- Y por lo visto, ya está mejor, si amaneció en el piso.

- Me caí.- musitó Mijael, intentando ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo.- Mi cama es más grande y ésta pues…

- Está más chica, y aparte te quité espacio.- completó Jazmín.- Lo siento, Mija, pero estaba preocupada y quise quedarme a cuidarte…

- No tienes por qué disculparte por eso.- dijo Mijael, rápidamente.- Yo te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí.

- Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.- Jazmín le sonrió muy dulcemente a Mijael.- Eres mucho más que un amigo para mí.

"Quiero ser más que un amigo para ti", pensó Mijael, perdiéndose en los ojos color chocolate de Jazmín. "Quiero ser yo quien comparta tu vida para siempre…".

- Gracias, Jaz.- dijo él, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti, aunque no recuerde qué pasó.

- Te enfermaste.-respondió Genzo, carraspeando para recordarles a los otros dos que él seguía ahí.- Te dio fiebre, tan alta que tuviste que quedarte aquí, tu madrina no deseó que te fueras a casa así, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Jaz pasara la noche contigo.

- Por favor, papá.- replicó la aludida.- No hicimos nada anoche. ¿De verdad no confías en nosotros? Nos conoces desde siempre.

- A ti te conozco y en ti confío.- dijo Genzo.- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?.- insistió Jazmín.- ¿Me vas a decir que no confías en Mijael? Si crecimos juntos, mamá le salvó la vida y desde que yo nací, no nos hemos separado. Tienes de conocerlo el mismo tiempo que me conoces a mí, ¿en serio crees que sería capaz de hacer algo que me lastimara?

Genzo se quedó callado. Había muchas cosas que Mijael haría, pero una que jamás intentaría hacer ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y eso era lastimar a Jazmín. Él nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera, pero… ¿Y si ella había querido?

- ¿Papá?.- insistió Jaz.- Por favor, papá, no pongas esa cara. Nos ves como si nos hubieras encontrado besándonos o algo así.

- Mijael se resbaló de la cama y cayó al suelo, azorado y avergonzando. Genzo y Jazmín lo miraron, sin comprender.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- inquirió Jaz, preocupada.

- Perfectamente.- asintió Mijael, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.- Se me acabó la cama.

- Bueno, pues no se te vaya a acabar la paciencia que te tengo.- replicó Genzo, ceñudo.- Me da gusto en verdad que te sientas mejor, Mijael, pero venía a decirles, a los dos, que tu madrina desea saber cómo te sientes, y dado que está preparando el desayuno, yo me ofrecí a venir a verte.

- Gracias, padrino.- Mijael se puso de pie, muy digno.- Me siento mucho mejor.

- Eso se nota.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente?

- Nada, padrino.- replicó Mijael.- Ya te dije: se me acabó la cama.

- Papá, por favor.- pidió Jaz.- Recuerda que estuvo enfermo anoche, todavía debe sentirse algo mareado.

- Un poco.- admitió Mijael, poniendo cara de gato indefenso.

- En ese caso, que se acueste.- dijo Genzo, ablandándose un poco.- Si aún no te sientes bien, lo mejor es que continúes descansando.

- No, de verdad, estoy bien.- negó Mijael.- Ya me cansé de estar acostado.

- Pero si te sientes mal… .- insistió Genzo.

- No, de verdad.- se resistió Mijael.- En serio que no.

- Acuéstate, Mija.- Jazmín se puso en pie y recogió las sábanas que cayeron al suelo al momento en el que Mijael se cayó.- Descansa un poco más, hoy no hay clases y no debes levantarte por fuerza.

Mijael sentía que su padrino le clavaba la mirada, pero lo único que a él le importaba era lo que dijeran ese par de hermosos ojos chocolate que le pedían que le hicieran caso, así que sin decir más, volvió a acostarse en la cama y dejó que Jazmín lo cubriera con las sábanas, mientras Genzo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. A él no se le escapaba la cara de enamorado que tenía Mijael al ver a Jazmín, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Una cosa era que ellos fueran amigos, otra muy distinta que el hijo de su gran rival pretendiera llevarse a su nena muy lejos.

"Si sólo son amigos, y Jaz está con Erick", le había dicho Lily, la noche anterior, pero Genzo no se tragaba ese cuento, y estaba seguro que Lily tampoco. Entre Jazmín y Mijael siempre había habido una relación más estrecha que la de una simple amistad. "Es como si esos dos hubiesen nacido para estar juntos", pensó Genzo.

Y al hacerlo, tuvo un escalofrío. Tuvo una visión de un Mijael más grande, vestido con ropas negras y un par de alas del mismo color saliendo de su espalda, cuya mirada fría lo asustó. Pero lo que verdaderamente aterrorizó a Genzo fue el ver a Jazmín en el suelo, detrás de Mijael, con un par de alas blancas rotas y un montón de plumas blancas desperdigadas por el suelo…

- ¿Papá?.- la voz de Jazmín sacó a Genzo de su trance.- ¿Papá, estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido.

Genzo parpadeó, confundido por encontrarse de vuelta en el mundo real, con su hija sana y salva, y a su ahijado echo un ovillo en la cama. La visión que le había llegado momentos antes había sido tan real que Genzo no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, porque había sido sólo eso, ¿no? Una visión y nada más, Mijael no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Jazmín, nunca. Primero se mataría antes que lastimarla a ella, ¿o no?

- Padrino, me está mirando como si yo fuese un animal peligroso.- dijo Mijael, de pronto.

Genzo no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Mijael, hasta que éste le habló, y por lo que éste dijo, la expresión en el rostro de Genzo no debía ser muy buena.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- Te dejaré descansar.

Mijael asintió con la cabeza y Jazmín le sonrió, tras lo cual Genzo salió de la habitación en busca de Lily. Esa visión lo había dejado demasiado perturbado, quién sabe por qué había tenido esas imágenes en su cabeza, quizás eran producto de su renuencia a que Mijael estuviera tan cerca de Jazmín…

- ¿Ocurre algo, cuñado?.- la voz de Leonardo sacó a Genzo de su trance.

- Nada, nada.- negó Genzo, moviendo la cabeza.- Mijael estuvo enfermo anoche y eso nos trastornó un poco a todos.

- Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Leonardo dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Genzo miró a su cuñado por unos instantes, sorprendido de lo mucho que él había envejecido. Claro estaba, ninguno de ellos seguía siendo adolescente, ya todos habían recibido su buena cuota de envejecimiento, cortesía de los años, Lily se había encontrado en el espejo un par de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, el propio Genzo encontraba cada vez más canas, y había escuchado a Karl alguna vez quejarse de dolores de rodilla. Total, que los años empezaban a cobrarles factura a todos, aunque en el caso de Leonardo, la cuenta había salido muy elevada. De buenas a primeras había envejecido mucho, aun cuando su cabello conservara su color natural, empezaban a notarse algunas entradas en la frente, la cual estaba surcada por algunas arrugas, y sus ojos habían perdido chispa con el paso del tiempo, además de que su carácter no era el alegre y despreocupado de antes, ahora Leonardo se había vuelto mucho más taciturno y precavido, sobre todo desde la reaparición de Taro Misaki. Genzo había escuchado el fuerte rumor que la causa del decaimiento de Leonardo era que nunca pudo estar con la mujer que él amaba, aunque Lily se negó a confirmar este dato.

- Tenía mucho de no verte por aquí.- dijo Genzo, palmeando la espalda de su cuñado.- ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

- Asuntos pendientes.- respondió Leonardo.- Y que debí solucionar hace años.

- ¿Y eso?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto: ¿Y eso?.- suspiró Leonardo.

Él sabía que su amor por la princesa de las Sombras lo habían distraído de su misión, siempre con un pretexto o con otro, Omar retrasaba el momento de decirle la verdad a su reina, simple y sencillamente porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera, Düsterin volvería a ser el enemigo en batalla y no el enemigo en tregua, papel que había estado desempeñando Marie Schneider hasta ese momento. Leonardo bien sabía que ella se resistía a atacar tanto como él. Sin embargo, Rika no estaba de acuerdo con esta teoría y se molestaba mucho cuando Leonardo ponía peros a atacar a los Schneider, siendo apoyada por su hija Ingrid.

- Aunque les caigan bien a todos, esos niños son un peligro.- decía Gaie.- Son los nuevos herederos del reino de las Sombras.

- Eso es verdad.- apoyaba Speranza.- No debemos darles oportunidad a que ataquen primero.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si tienen intenciones de atacar.- rebatía Amical, hermano gemelo de Speranza.- No parecen siquiera tener idea de quiénes son en realidad.

- Podría ser una trampa.- replicaba Speranza.

- Pero podría no serlo y que en serio, no sepan quiénes son.- intervenía Amichi.- Concuerdo con tu hermano.

- Pero, papá.- protestaba Speranza.- No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso.

- No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión.- suspiraba Gaie.- Desde el accidente, no eres el mismo.

Y Rika tenía razón, Taro había cambiado mucho desde el accidente que casi lo hizo perder su parte angelical, se había vuelto más cauteloso así como tranquilo. Él tenía la teoría de que Schatten y su gente ya no eran el enemigo, si no únicamente Yami. Rika no se tragaba esta teoría, por supuesto, al igual que su hija, aunque su hijo apoyaba a su padre y esto hacía que la familia de ángeles estuviera dividida en dos, lo que complicaba el avance de las cosas. Leonardo había decidido esperar, mínimo a que todos estuvieran de acuerdo ya que el estar divididos no los ayudaría en mucho. Además, estaba el hecho de que Lily era muy apegada al futuro rey de las Sombras, pues no era desconocido para nadie que ella adoraba a Mijael; lo más curioso era que él parecía tener el mismo sentimiento por ella. Si esto era verdad, iba a haber problemas al momento de la batalla final entre ángeles y demonios… Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que ellos habían dejado su universo que Omar ya no recordaba bien de qué color era el palacio de los ángeles, mucho menos el de los demonios. ¿Sería que alguna vez ellos volverían a ese sitio, en donde todo parecía ser más sencillo, o sería que todos morirían en ese mundo? Leonardo tenía el presentimiento de que jamás volvería a ver el palacio, pues estaba casi seguro que él moriría ahí…

- ¿Leo?.- Lily sacó a su hermano de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?.- sonrió Leonardo.- Sólo pensaba en el pasado.

- ¿En el pasado?.- cuestionó Lily, sorprendida.

- Así es. Un pasado que no creo que recuerdes.- replicó él, alejándose.

Leonardo salió. Se preguntaba si en verdad ellos serían capaces de proteger a su reina y cumplir con su misión hasta el final. La verdad era que esa tregua momentánea era tan tranquila y maravillosa… Ojalá que las cosas pudieran quedarse así por siempre, quedarse todos en ese reino y vivir como humanos normales, quizás así entonces él podría estar con la mujer que siempre amó…

Pero eso era más que imposible, empezando porque era su destino ser quienes eran y eso era algo de lo que no iban a poderse olvidar jamás, y terminando por el hecho de que tenían tras de ellos a un sicario muy poderoso y peligroso: Yami. Mientras ella estuviera al acecho, ellos jamás iban a tener paz, y obvio era que no podían matarla, por el pacto milenario entre ángeles y demonios, lo que obligaba a los ángeles a estar en una lucha perpetua contra ella, a menos que ella se cansara primero, cosa que era bastante improbable. Ya los había seguido hasta ese mundo y perseguido por años, lo más seguro era que Yami no se cansara nunca…

- Pareces andar en las nubes, como siempre.- una suave voz femenina trajo de vuelta a Leonardo a la Tierra.- No has cambiado.

Leonardo miró, entre emocionado, acongojado y reprimido, a la mujer que estaba parado frente a él. Marie le sonreía suavemente, y si bien en ese mundo ella era mucho más joven que él, era obvio que el tiempo y las penurias habían cobrado su cuota en ella también, aunque a diferencia de él, ella aún conservaba la chispa en sus ojos azules.

- Ni tú tampoco.- respondió él.- A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

- Este cuerpo humano envejece, pero no este corazón.- replicó Marie.- Mi alma sigue siendo la misma.

- Eso quisiera poder decir yo, pero a estas alturas, ya no estoy tan seguro.- suspiró Leonardo.

- ¿De ser el mismo?.- preguntó Marie.

- De querer seguir siendo el mismo.- contestó Leonardo.- A veces solo quisiera olvidar que soy quien soy y que tú eres el enemigo…

Marie no respondió. No faltaba decir que ella anhelaba lo mismo, así como tampoco hacía falta mencionar que eso era más que imposible, un auténtico sueño. Pero por algo decían que soñar no cuesta nada…

- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?.- quiso saber Leonardo, tratando de cambiar el tema.- No es tu área…

- Lo sé: demasiado cerca de ángeles, diría yo.- Marie rió.- Sólo quiero saber cómo está Mijael…

- Tu príncipe está bien.- suspiró Leonardo.- Irónico es que mi propia hermana lo esté cuidando.

- Ni tanto.- negó ella.- ¿Qué tan difícil es imaginar que algún día podamos ser amigos?

- Hasta donde sé, demasiado.- dijo Leonardo, muy serio.- Lo mismo me he venido preguntando, después del giro que dieron las cosas, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión: No hay marcha atrás. Somos lo que somos y éste es nuestro destino, uno del cual no podemos escapar.

Marie entendió lo que Leonardo le quería decir: por mucha atracción que hubiese entre ellos, su pasado no les permitiría olvidar lo que les deparaba el futuro. Y sin embargo, Marie se resistía a darse por vencida.

- ¿Crees en la vida más allá de la Muerte?.- preguntó la rubia.- ¿Crees en el amor del Más Allá?

- ¿Te refieres al Otro Mundo?.- cuestionó Leonardo, recordando el Tercer Mundo, el sitio a donde van las almas una vez que han terminado su ciclo en cualquiera de los otros dos mundos, el de los ángeles y demonios y el de los humanos.

- No hay otro más que ese.- asintió Marie.- A donde vamos todos al morir. ¿Crees que sea posible encontrar a alguien allá?

- No lo sé.- confesó Leonardo, desconcertado por la pregunta.- Nunca he estado allá…

- Lo sé.- Marie sonrió.- Ni nadie ha regresado para contar lo que sucede más allá de esas puertas pero… Se rumora que allá se encuentran las almas que no pudieron estar juntos en vida…

- Es sólo un rumor, pero podría ser cierto.- admitió Leonardo.- No lo sé…

- Yo creo que sí es verdad.- dijo Marie, con firmeza.- Porque a esa esperanza me aferro…

- ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber él, impresionado por la confianza de ella.

- Porque es allá en donde te estaré esperando.- respondió Dusterin, mirando a Omar a los ojos.- Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando el tiempo de nuestras vidas termine, en el Más Allá te estaré esperando.

Marie no le dio tiempo a Leonardo para responder y se marchó. Él tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ir tras ella. Pero no todo estaba perdido, pues sus últimas palabras le habían dado un rayo de esperanza…

Mijael se recuperaba rápidamente, sobre todo después de que Jazmín canceló su cita con Erick para quedarse a cuidarlo. Este hecho causó en el sueco un ataque de celos mal disimulados, que terminaron en una pseudopelea con su novia. Jazmín intentaba explicarle a Erick que sólo ella podía cuidar de Mijael, y Erick no entendía el por qué simplemente Mijael no podía ser cuidado por alguien más. Jazmín se veía desconcertada cuando regresó a la habitación, a seguir cuidando de Mijael, pero él no sabía si preguntar qué le pasaba o mejor quedarse callado y esperar a que ella dijera algo. Sin embargo, cuando Jazmín tiró por tercera vez el frasco de pastillas para la gripe al suelo (Jaz podría ser todo, menos torpe), Mijael se decidió a decir algo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jaz?.- preguntó.

- Nada.- negó ella, frunciendo el ceño.- Estoy bien.

- A mí no me engañas, Jaz.- negó Mijael.- Podrás decirle a todos que estás bien, pero yo sé que te está molestando algo.

- Es que Erick está molesto.- respondió Jazmín, exasperada.- Y no quiere entenderme.

- Lamento causarte problemas, Jaz.- musitó Mijael.

- No digas eso.- ella le sonrió, dulcemente.- Tú nunca me causas problemas.

Mijael sonrió también. Se había salido una vez más con la suya. Sin embargo, él no sabía que la suerte no le iba a durar por mucho tiempo más. El lunes siguiente, Mijael ya se había recuperado por completo y pudo regresar a la escuela, aunque volvió a sentirse un poco indispuesto al ver que Jazmín hacía las paces con Erick, antes de entrar a clases. Mijael fingió no haber visto nada, pero sus hermanos sí que notaron el problema.

- Allá vamos de nuevo.- suspiró Claude.- ¿Le costará tanto trabajo decirle a Jaz lo que siente por ella?

- Sabes muy bien que sí.- asintió Chris.- ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿Qué se encela de verla con otros?

- No estaría nada mal.- replicó Claude.- ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Que Levin haga drama y ya.

- O que a Mijael se le rompa el corazón, si es que Jazmín no siente lo mismo por él.- replicó Chris, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No se te ha ocurrido eso?

- No va a pasar.- negó Claude.- Porque Jazmín también está enamorado de Mijael, de eso estoy seguro.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- Chris estaba escéptico.

- Por supuesto, así como estoy seguro que Mijael le espanta los novios a Jazmín.- replicó Claude.

- Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, menos ella.- asintió Chris.- Todos sabemos que Mijael le espanta los pretendientes a Jazmín desde que ella empezó a atraer a los chicos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- Jazmín gritó, tomando a los gemelos por sorpresa.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos se había dado cuenta que Jazmín se había despedido de Erick y había corrido para alcanzar a Chris y a Claude, llegando hasta ellos en el preciso momento en el que ambos revelaban uno de los secretos más grandes de Mijael.

* * *

Francesco contemplaba la llanura, tratando de asimilar las cosas. Tenía más de diez años de no ver la luz del sol, de no respirar ese aire _tan puro_ y se sintió desconcertado. No había pensado en esos detalles tan mínimos cuando salió de su celda, pues su primer impulso fue salir para proteger a los que amaba, y ahora que ese impulso se había desvanecido, su mente podía darse el lujo de notar esos detalles.

"Todo era tan diferente cuando estabas aquí…".

Pero no era ése el momento para ponerse nostálgico. El enemigo volvería a atacar en cualquier momento y él necesitaba estar concentrado al máximo. Julieta lo entendería mejor que nadie. "Lo primero es recuperar mi espada", pensó Francesco. "No podré atacar ni defender sin ella, si los ángeles se deciden a atacar primero".

Pero antes que ir en busca de su espada, Francesco necesitaba reencontrarse primero con sus hijos, quienes en ese momento tenían la mirada clavada en las alas negras que le salían de la espalda. Bien, ellos ya habían notado su condición de demonio, eso le facilitaría las cosas. Ya era hora de que Uriel y Giovanna conocieran la verdad acerca de su origen.


	71. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70.**

_Era muy de mañana en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Selva Negra, tan temprano que muchos presos aun seguían dormidos, a pesar de que la luz del sol ya se colaba por las nubes y le daba al mundo una apariencia mágica, al menos afuera, porque por dentro, la situación no podía ser más lúgubre. _

_El guardia encargado del turno nocturno estaba a punto de terminar su turno, pero quería dar una última vuelta para comprobar que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando ahí que se conocía el nombre de todos los presos, los cuales siempre eran los mismos, criminales condenados a pasar ahí el resto de sus vidas pero que por una u otra razón, tenían ciertos privilegios que los separaban del resto de los presos comunes. El guardia nunca terminaría de comprender esto, pues un asesino era siempre un asesino._

_Al pasar por la celda de un homicida múltiple, notó que éste se encontraba despierto, sentando frente a su cama, mirando dubitativamente hacia la única y diminuta ventana que había. El hombre se veía preocupado, por lo que el guardia se acercó, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier situación._

- _Buenos días, señor Sherrington.- saludó el guardia.- Espero que haya pasado buena noche. _

- _No del todo.- respondió el hombre.- Algo faltó._

- _¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió el guardia.- ¿Música, el último tomo de su enciclopedia mensual?_

- _Usted, aparte de ser descortés, es despistado.- respondió el señor Sherrington, mirando con severidad al guardia.- Es obvio que no se ha percatado del asunto._

- _Si usted me explicara.- replicó el guardia._

- _Dios nos ampare de los obtusos.- suspiró el hombre, elevando sus ojos al cielo.- ¿Ha notado usted cuáles son los hábitos del Tenor?_

_El guardia supo de inmediato a qué se refería. El Tenor era el ocupante de la celda continua, un empresario italiano acusado de asesinar a varias personas a sangre fría. Los guardias y demás prisioneros de la prisión lo apodaron el Tenor porque él tenía la costumbre de cantar todas las noches, cuando la mayoría de las personas dormían. Con una increíble voz, el Tenor entonaba canciones que hablaban de dolor y tristeza por haber perdido al ser amado, y era tal el dramatismo de sus representaciones que muchas veces los presos se quedaban despiertos para oírlo cantar, e incluso los mismos guardias solían retrasar sus rondas hasta la hora en la que el Tenor cantaba, para poder escucharlo._

- _Canta todas las noches.- respondió el guardia.- Sin falta, desde que lo encerraron, canta un par de canciones por noche, a veces tres, según su estado de ánimo._

- _Así es.- asintió Sherrington.- Usted lo dijo, canta dos o tres canciones por noche, sin falta, lo que significa que nunca ha dejado de cantar desde que llegó aquí, ¿cierto?_

- _No entiendo a dónde quiere usted llegar.- contestó el guardia, fastidiado.- ¿Qué hay con eso?_

- _Que anoche no cantó.- replicó el otro.- Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que él lleva aquí, el Tenor no cantó. Ni una sola canción, ni dos, mucho menos tres. ¿Eso no le dice algo? Y antenoche hubiese jurado que él cantó acompañado de una mujer._

_Al guardia le cayó el veinte de golpe de a qué se refería el hombre. Dejó al señor Sherrington con sus meditaciones y corrió a la celda contigua, llamando a voces a su ocupante._

- _¿Señor Ferrari?.- llamó el guardia.- ¿Señor Ferrari, está usted bien?_

_No obtuvo respuesta. El guardia sabía que era precipitado hacer escándalo, pero el que el Tenor hubiese dejado de cantar una noche, era señal de que algo le había sucedido, así pues, activó la alarma y llamó a sus compañeros por su radio móvil. Acto seguido, desenfundó su arma por si acaso ése era un intento de escape, y entró a la celda, esperando lo peor. _

_Los guardias de seguridad de la presión no entendían qué sucedía. Nadie, en los más de 50 años que tenía la prisión, había intentado escapar de ahí, era imposible hacerlo, así que no entendían por qué sonaba la alarma, a menos que se tratase de un incendio. Los demás presos gritaban, sin entender lo que sucedía, sólo el señor Sherrington permanecía callado, atento a lo que sucedía en la celda contigua a la suya._

_Los hombres llegaron a la celda de Francesco Ferrari, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. De inmediato, todos pensaron lo peor, y con cautela, desenfudaron sus armas de alto calibre y entraron en la celda. Sin embargo, lo que vieron dentro los desconcertó aun más: la celda estaba incinerada totalmente, desde los muebles hasta los libros, incluso las paredes estaban manchadas con el humo, y en medio del caos estaba parado el guardia que había entrado primero, mirando desconcertado las miles de plumas negras que cubrían en lugar…_

* * *

Era ya de noche, de un día que había resultado ser increíblemente largo. No tenían ni idea de dónde estaban, ni tampoco a dónde se dirigían, pero algo les decía que no volverían al lugar al que habían considerado como su casa, hasta esa misma mañana.

De alguna manera, quién sabe cómo, habían armado un campamento. Francesco tomó uno de los automóviles negros de sus enemigos, ahora carbonizados, y les ordenó a sus hijos que subieran a él, mientras ayudaba a Lorenzo a subir para después acomodarlo lo mejor posible, tras lo cual subió y arrancó. Después de conducir varias horas en el más absoluto silencio, Francesco llevó a sus hijos y amigo a una cabaña oculta y ahí los instaló. Tanto Uriel como Lorenzo tenían varias preguntas por hacer a Francesco, pero ninguno sabía cómo empezar; Giovanna parecía estar en shock, estaba muy callada y andaba con la mirada ausente. Francesco sabía que se había excedido en usar su poder demoniaco para eliminar a sus enemigos, sobre todo delante de sus hijos, pero él sabía que de no hacerlo ellos los hubieran matado primero.

Lorenzo estaba descansando; sus heridas no lo ponían en peligro de muerte inminente, pero aún así estaba delicado. De buena gana, Uriel lo habría llevado a un hospital, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Desde que vio a su padre parado como ángel vengador en medio de varios cuerpos calcinados, Uriel se había dado cuenta que su vida no sería nunca más la misma, aunque esto no le sorprendía tanto como debería, pues durante toda su vida sintió que no era como los demás. De cualquier modo, Franceso había intentado curar algunas de las heridas de Lorenzo, y si bien ayudó bastante a contener la hemorragia, aun así a Lorenzo le habría venido mejor la ayuda de un médico capacitado. Sin embargo, él estaba fuera de peligro y eso era lo importante.

- Lo siento, la curación no se me da bien.- sonrió Francesco, algo apenado.

- Ni tampoco la sutileza.- comentó Uriel, en voz baja.

- Apenas tuve tiempo para hacerme cargo de todos.- respondió Francesco.- Un minuto más y los habrían matado.

Uriel no pudo replicar a esto, pues fue la rápida intervención de su padre lo que les salvó la vida. Cierto era que la rápida y sádica actuación de Francesco los había dejado sorprendidos, pero en cierto modo, también los había dejado impresionados. Uriel, al menos, nunca había visto a nadie hacer lo que su padre había hecho por ellos.

- ¿Entonces, en dónde estuviste realmente todos estos años?.- quiso saber Giovanna, irrumpiendo abruptamente en la plática.- Porque no creo que hayas estado de viaje, papá…

Francesco miró fijamente a Giovanna por algunos instantes, tras los cuales sonrió, dejando muy desconcertada a Giovanna. La mirada en los ojos azules del hombre tuvo un destello de ternura por algunos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber ella, algo cohibida.

- Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre.- respondió Francesco, sonriendo con ternura.- Eres idéntica a ella, excepto por los ojos. Tú heredaste los míos.

"Excepto porque los ojos azules de ella no tienen la frialdad que tienen los de él".

Giovanna agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Si bien Lorenzo le había hablado mucho de su madre, el escuchar de su propio padre un comentario sobre ella era algo que la desconcertó mucho. Ciertamente, Lorenzo había conocido a Julieta, pero no de la manera en cómo la conoció Francesco.

- De carácter creo que soy más como tú, papá.- dijo Giovanna, en voz baja.- O eso es lo que me han dicho…

Francesco volteó a ver a Lorenzo, quien disimuladamente sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Lorenzo se encogió de hombros.- Alguien tenía que hablarles de ti.

- ¿Qué tanto les has dicho?.- quiso saber él, algo incómodo.

- Nada de lo que en verdad queremos saber.- fue Uriel quien respondió.- Como por ejemplo, dónde estuviste en verdad todos estos años, o cómo es que tienes un par de alas negras o el poder de eliminar tan rápido a todos tus enemigos.

- Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé.- se defendió Lorenzo.- De haberlo sabido, créeme que se los hubiera contado a tu hermana y a ti, Uriel.

- Lorenzo dice la verdad: él no sabe nada.- dijo Francesco.- Uriel, Giovanna, ustedes no son… Seres humanos como el resto…

Él iba a decir: "no son humanos", pero se contuvo. Eso hubiese sido un golpe demasido brusco para sus hijos, además de que ellos sí tenían mitad humana.

- ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con eso, papá?.- insistió Uriel.- ¿Qué somos? ¿Magos? ¿Hechiceros? ¿Chamanes? ¿Nahuales?

- No.- negó Francesco.- Ustedes son mucho más que eso, pertenecen a una estirpe única que no pertenece a este mundo… Pertenecemos a otro mundo en donde nosotros somos parte de la familia real de las Sombras, y ustedes son la nueva generación…

Uriel se quedó callado. ¿Otro mundo? ¿Familia real de las Sombras? Parecía una broma, y sin embargo, las alas negras que salían de la espalda de su padre eran _reales_, él había visto hacer cenizas a varios hombres en cuestión de minutos, y además, estaba esa permanente sensación que Uriel tenía de que no pertenecía a ese mundo… ¿Sería entonces todo una realidad y no un sueño más? Para ser sueño, ya había durado demasiado…

- Los hombres que nos atacaron… ¿Pertenecen a ese "otro mundo"?.- de todas las preguntas que tenía, Uriel escogió la más idiota.

- No.- negó Francesco.- Ellos pertenecen a la Mafia rival de nuestra familia, aquellos que han querido hacerse con el control desde que yo era un niño.

"Los mismos que mataron a tu madre…", pensó Jäger, con amargura.

- ¿?.- gritaron Uriel y Giovanna, al unísono.- ¿Somos mafiosos, además de todo?

- ¿No les dijiste sobre eso?.- Francesco volteó a ver a Lorenzo.

- A mí ni me digas, ése era tu deber.- Lorenzo tosió débilmente.- Siempre les dije que estabas de viaje y no en la cárcel…

- Eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Uriel.- Pero… ¡La Mafia!

- ¿Qué esperabas?.- dijo Francesco.- Tus abuelos, e incluso tu madre, fueron asesinados… No podrás creer que sólo fueron coincidencias…

- Uhm, no.- admitió Uriel.- Ni tampoco el dinero ni los guardaespaldas, pero aun así… Bueno, que nos hubiera gustado saberlo…

- ¡Y también nos hubiera gustado saber por qué nunca te veíamos, papá!.- gritó Giovanna, enojada.- No es justo. De haberlo sabido, habríamos ido a verte.

- Lo lamento en verdad.- suspiró Francesco.- Pero no quería involucrarlos en un mundo que ya me había arrebatado varias de las personas a quienes más amaba… No podía permitir que también se los llevara a ustedes…

Uriel y Giovanna se quedaron callados. No tenían forma de responder a eso.

- Ellos volvieron para tratar de matarlos y así acabar con nuestra familia.- continuó Francesco.- Apenas alcancé a enterarme a tiempo de lo que ellos querían hacerles.

- Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijo mamá, ¿verdad?.- Giovanna al parecer había estado siguiendo atentamente la conversación, a pesar de que parecía continuar avergonzada.- Era éste el peligro del que ella me avisaba, ¿no?

- ¿Tu madre?.- a Francesco se le cortó la voz.- ¿Dices que tu madre _te avisó?_

- Se presenta a veces en mis sueños.- confesó Giovanna, algo cohibida.- Soñé con ella ayer y me dijo que estábamos en peligro, Uriel y yo… Sé que suena loco de creer, pero de verdad que mamá viene a verme muchas veces…

- A estas alturas, eso me parece lo más fácil de creer.- comentó Uriel, en voz baja.

- ¿Desde cuando que sueñas con ella?.- cuestionó Francesco, muy impresionado.- ¿Desde cuando que Jules entra en tus sueños?

- Desde que yo era una niña.- confesó Giovanna, más cohibida cada vez.- Nunca quise decir nada porque sólo eran sueños, y pensé que todo eran alucinaciones mías pero no quería que nadie se riera de mí, y más importante aún, no quería dejar de soñar con ella…

- Yo no me hubiera reído de ti, Giovanna.- dijo Lorenzo, inmediatamente. Al parecer, ya se sentía un poco mejor y había podido seguir toda la conversación.

- Ni yo tampoco.- coincidió Uriel.- Por más loco e imposible que eso sonase, pues a mí también me hubiera gustado soñar con mamá.

- No es loco, ni imposible.- negó Francesco, respirando profundo.- Julieta en verdad vino a verte, hija. Lo sé bien, porque ella también fue a visitarme a mí…

- ¿Qué dices?.- Uriel y Giovanna gritaron.

- Fue así como me enteré que ustedes estaban en peligro.- la voz de Francesco se convirtió en casi un susurro.

Uriel, Giovanna y Lorenzo intercambiaron miradas entre sí y después escucharon con atención el relato de Francesco sobre cómo fue que decidió salir de su encierro para salvar a su familia…

* * *

_Francesco no tenía planeado escapar hasta que Uriel cumpliese los 17 años. Dos años humanos serían más que suficientes para entrenar a su hijo para convertirse en el Virrey de las Sombras. Francesco nunca quiso decirle a nadie que la cárcel nunca fue un obstáculo real para él, ninguna barrera física hubiese podido contener el poder de demonio que vivía en su interior… Francesco no estaba ahí para ser separado de la sociedad, no, él estaba ahí para que la sociedad estuviese apartada de él, segura y a salvo… El dolor y la rabia que experimentó al morir Julieta seguían vivos en su interior, tan intensos como la primera vez, y Francesco estaba seguro que, de seguir libre, él habría aniquilado a toda la raza humana, y eso estaba fuera de sus planes, él tenía que proteger a su rey, costara lo que costara, de manera que, para controlar su ira, se encerró en esas cuatro paredes de piedra que parecían encerrar sus emociones, esperando el momento oportuno para salir y enfrentarse al destino… _

_Sin embargo, él no estaba preparado para la visita de ella… Una visita breve pero que cambió el curso de todo, incluso el de sus propios pensamientos…_

_Fue la noche previa a su escape. Francesco había entonado ya el primer par de canciones, esperando a que los guardias bajaran el volumen del televisor que tenían para poder concentrarse mejor. Siempre, cada noche, cada canción era una palabra no dicha, un "te extraño" no pronunciado, una manera de querer comunicarse con ella, pero después de 15 años de canto, Francesco no esperaba que esa noche Julieta respondiera a su llamado…_

**_Let me go…_**

_Él entonaba la canción "I will be with you", cuando sintió que algo muy fino caía sobre su mejilla, y tras retirarlo de su rostro y mirarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era una pluma de color naranja… Igual que el cabello de ella… Sabiendo que las plumas caídas de un par de alas eran muchas veces una forma de comunicarse y mandar mensajes entre los demonios (y también entre los ángeles), Francesco cantó más fuerte, esperando que su ilusión no fuese un simple sueño si no una realidad…_

_A mitad de la canción, Francesco escuchó la voz de Julieta, primero en su mente y haciéndolo pensar que era un eco de sus recuerdos, pero después la voz de ella fue haciéndose más fuerte a medida que iba acompañándolo en su canción. Las voces de ambos, tenor y soprano, se mezclaron en una perfecta sincronía que hizo eco en las lúgubres paredes de la cárcel. Sus voces eran tan intensas y perfectas que el mundo entero pareció enmudecer ante su interpretación…_

**_I will think of you…_**

_Miles de plumas naranjas comenzaron a flotar en el aire enrarecido de la habitación. Francesco quería tomar todas y cada una de ellas, convencerse que su mente no lo engañaba y que en realidad Julieta estaba ahí, cantando con él. Pero, ¿cómo saber lo que era real y lo que era mentira? Quizás su mente había terminado sucumbiendo ante el tormento del mundo humano…_

_Pero no, en algún momento Julieta se hizo presente, y Francesco apenas podía creer que en realidad ella estuviera ahí, con su larga cabellera anaranjada flotando sobre su espalda, con sus profundos ojos negros mirándolo con amor, con una expresión a la vez triste y melancólica, esperanzada y firme, mientras ambos entonaban la canción. Julieta estiró una mano, y parecía tan real que Francesco creyó que podía tocarla… Pero al estirar también su mano, él sólo se topó con el aire, y nada más, como si Julieta hubiese sido sólo un holograma…_

- _Perdóname, amor mío.- dijo ella, entonces.- No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, no está permitido hacerlo… No puedes tocarme tampoco, porque ya no existe el cuerpo que me permitía permanecer en este mundo…_

- _Dime que no estoy soñando.- pidió Francesco.- Dime que esto es real…_

- _Es tan real como tú quieras que sea.- respondió Julieta.- Tan real como tu poder permita que lo sea…_

- _No puedo traer a nadie del mundo de los Muertos.- dijo Francesco, con la voz quebrada.- De ser así, sabes que habría ido por ti desde el primer momento en el que me dejaste…_

**_I will be with you…_**

- _Lo sé.- Julieta estiró su mano para tocarlo, pero Francesco sólo pudo percibir el aire.- Sé que eso hubieras hecho, de haber podido hacerlo, Jäger…_

- _Así que ya lo sabes.- dijo Francesco, resignado.- Debí de suponer que en el mundo de los Muertos no se guardan secretos… Perdóname, mi amor, por no habértelo dicho cuando debí hacerlo…_

- _Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.- replicó ella, mirándolo con ternura.- Y no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo por eso… Yo te amo por lo que eres, aunque seas un demonio…_

_Francesco deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder abrazar y besar a la mujer que le había cambiado la vida, pero sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, así que se conformó con mirar cada detalle de su rostro, el cual seguía tan hermoso como la primera vez que la vió… _

- _De verdad, que de haber podido, habría cambiado todos mis poderes por salvarte la vida.- a Francesco volvió a quebrársele la voz.- Hubiera dado todo por ti…_

- _No tienes que explicarlo, lo sé mejor que nadie.- Julieta sonrió.- Pero el destino no puede torcerse a tal extremo. Tienes una misión y debes cumplirla, pero eso ya lo sabes y no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí… Hay una razón más importante por la cual he roto todas las reglas para venir a verte, mi amor…_

_Francesco se quedó callado, esperando a que ella hablara. Nadie más que Julieta hubiese podido romper las reglas del mismísimo mundo de los Muertos, y él sabía que si ella lo había hecho era por una razón muy importante…_

- _Nuestros hijos están en peligro.- dijo Julieta.- Debes salvarlos. Las mismas personas que acabaron con mi existencia en este mundo y que amenazaron tu vida han encontrado al fin a Uriel y a Giovanna y van tras ellos. Yo he estado intentando prevenir a nuestra hija, pero temo que no sea suficiente. Tú eres el único que puedes salvarlos, Francesco, tus poderes de demonio los podrán proteger de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño. Tienes que salvar a Krieger y a Sinnlichkeit, amor mío…_

**_Where the wind blows…_**

_De repente, un viento extraño y poderoso comenzó a sentirse en la habitación, y las plumas anaranjadas empezaron a revolotear de nuevo. Francesco estiró un brazo hacia Julieta, quien hizo lo mismo, pero ella ya había comenzado a desaparecer. _

- _No te vayas, por favor.- pidió Francesco, deseando con toda su alma ir con ella.- Te amo. Te extraño. Te necesito._

- _No estás solo.- negó Julieta, sonriendo y haciendo un último esfuerzo para acercarse a él y pegar sus labios a los de Francesco.- Yo siempre estoy contigo, siempre velo por ti y por nuestros hijos. Además, yo te estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que también sea tu turno de llegar a este mundo…_

- _Te amo.- dijo Francesco, tratando de cuando menos tomar una de las plumas anaranjadas de las alas de ella, sin éxito._

- _Y yo a ti.- respondió ella, mientras desaparecía envuelta en sus alas._

_Nuevamente, la celda y la cárcel entera quedaron en silencio, pero muchas cosas ya habían cambiado. Francesco había decidido salir de su encierro, para proteger lo más valioso que él tenía en ese mundo, los mejores regalos que Julieta le había dejado: sus hijos. _

_En un instante, Francesco planeó su escape. Algo le decía que no habría tiempo para planear una fuga elaborada, así que tendría que recurrir a su fuerza demoniaca para lograrlo. Se habían adelantado, además, sus planes para entrenar a sus hijos y hacerlos conocer su verdadera condición, pero sin duda alguna era el mejor momento. Jäger había entendido el mensaje. Krieger y Sinnlichkeit, Julieta le había dado los nombres que Uriel y Giovanna llevarían en el reino de las Sombras. Era momento de decirles la verdad._

- _No permitiré que nada lastime a nuestros hijos, amor.- dijo Francesco, a la última pluma anaranjada que se desvaneció ante sus ojos.- Es una promesa. Y espérame, que he de volver a ti algún día._

_Al lugar a donde lo perdido va…_

**_Where the lost ones go…_**

* * *

Uriel, Giovanna y Lorenzo no sabían qué decir; el dolor de Francesco era tan palpable como la lluvia misma, e igual de penetrante, tanto que los había dejado a todos sin palabras...

Giovanna estaba sorprendida y tenía ganas de llorar, el amor que su padre le había tenido a su madre era tan inmenso que el perderla lo llevó al borde la locura. Al principio, cuando se enteró que Francesco no había estado de viaje, si no en la cárcel, se enojó muchísimo con él, y más sabiendo que pudo haber salido en cuanto él hubiese querido, Giovanna se sentía indignada por haberlos abandonado tantos años a su suerte, ella quería reclamarle y gritarle a la cara que era un mal padre, pero conforme fue escuchando su historia, su enojo se trocó en dolor. Francesco había enloquecido al perder lo que más amaba, y quizás hubiese exterminado todo si él no hubiese puesto un encierro a su dolor… Era imposible no comprenderlo, no sentirlo, porque ella misma había sentido la ausencia de un ser querido.

"Ella es mi madre, y la necesito tanto que me duele, pero era también la esposa de mi padre, _era su alma gemela_, su otra mitad", pensó Giovanna. "No puedo imaginar lo que se debe sentir perder a la persona que tiene la otra parte de tu corazón…".

- Soy el único que no ha visto a mamá, ni en sueños ni en visiones.- reclamó Uriel. Los otros tres voltearon a verlo.- Lo siento, el impacto no me deja decir cosas coherentes…

- Te entiendo, hijo.- dijo Francesco.- Pero sé que tu madre vela por ti todos los días.

- Lo sé.- sonrió Uriel.- Sólo digo que también me gustaría verla…

- Por ahora, hay cosas más importantes que deben saber y para las que tienen que estar preparados.- Francesco se puso muy serio.- Es hora de que conozcan toda la verdad. El día señalado no está muy lejos…

Uriel y Giovanna se miraron. Francesco estaba a punto de revelarles una gran verdad, y tenían que estar preparados. Y entonces Jäger les contó a sus hijos sobre su verdadera identidad, sobre el Reino de las Sombras, el auténtico rey y lo que él sabía sobre la Profecía. Les contó que ellos eran sus herederos, destinados a proteger al nuevo rey que habría de coronarse en poco tiempo, miembros también del ejército de las sombras que habría de enfrentarse a los seres de luz, una vez que el nuevo soberano tomara el control. Uriel y Giovanna no hubiesen creído nada, de no ser por las enormes alas negras de su padre y los poderes que él mostraba ante ellos.

- Ustedes deben prepararse para la batalla.- dijo Jäger.- Tienen que irse alistando para enfrentarse a los ángeles.

Ésa fue la peor parte de la historia, el conocer la verdadera identidad de los ángeles. Cuando Francesco reveló que los Wakabayashi eran los herederos de la actual reina de la Luz, Giovanna sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Su adorado Daisuke, el hombre al que amaba, había pasado automáticamente a ser el enemigo a vencer, un ángel híbrido. Ella no lo podía creer, de la noche a la mañana su vida había desaparecido para dar paso a una pesadilla.

- Es su destino.- concluyó Jäger.- Krieger, Sinnlichkeit, ustedes son mis herederos. Sin embargo, por ahora debemos cuidarnos de los humanos, los que quieren acabar con nosotros ahora. Será imposible que nos quedemos en Alemania, tendremos que huir del país. Sé que esto ha sido demasiado para ustedes, pero no podrán regresar a la vida que conocían hasta esta mañana. Nuestros enemigos humanos no descansarán hasta que uno de los dos bandos caiga, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

- Así que ahora tendremos que cuidarnos de dos enemigos, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Uriel, resignado.- De los ángeles y de los humanos.

- Ya sabía yo que tú no eras un hombre normal, Francesco.- dijo Lorenzo.- Siempre lo supe.

Francesco sólo sonrió.

Giovanna no pudo seguirlo soportando más y salió de la cabaña para tratar de calmar sus emociones. Ahora, no sólo había perdido su madre y su vida normal si no que también había pasado a ser una especie de segunda princesa de un reino que no era de ese mundo, la cual tendría que atacar, tarde que temprano, a las personas que había considerado sus amigos desde hacía años, por no mencionar que tendría que pelear contra su verdadero amor.

"Y lo peor del caso, es que tendré que irme de Alemania sin poder despedirme de ti, Daisuke", pensó Giovanna, al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules.

* * *

Mijael nunca esperó que ese día llegara tan pronto. Si al menos hubiese estado preparado…

Jazmín llegó como bólido al salón de clases, pasando por delante de sus compañeros y lo sacó del salón sin decirle nada, ni siquiera saludarlo, para llevarlo a los jardines de la escuela. Ella estaba enojada, furiosa, él podía darse cuenta de eso, y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Cómo es eso que me has estado espantando a los novios, Mijael?.- inquirió Jaz, casi a gritos, una vez que se aseguró que se encontraban solos.

Mijael se quedó sin saber qué responder.

**Notas:**

Krieger significa "guerrero" en alemán y Sinnlichkeit significa "sensualidad", en el mismo idioma.

Buena parte de este capítulo lo escribí bajo los efectos endorfínicos causados por la canción "I will be with you (Where the lost ones go)", interpretada por Paul Stanley y Sarah Brightman. De hecho, la escena donde cantan Francesco y Julieta se leería mucho mejor si se escuchara esa canción de fondo. **Quiero aclarar, para las mentes obtusas, que las frases escritas con cursivas y negrita NO son lyrics, si no simplemente frases sueltas, escritas en otro idioma, para darle dramatismo al asunto ¿ok?. **Mi intención es hacerlas parecer pensamientos de Francesco y de Julieta. 


	72. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71.**

_Que hay amores que destruyen corazones…_

Mijael no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Se suponía que Jazmín JAMÁS debía enterarse que él hacía hasta lo imposible para correrle a todos los pretendientes. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado ella de eso?

- Pero Jaz, ¿qué dices?.- Mijael trató de parecer despreocupado y alegre.- No me gustan estas bromas.

- No es una broma.- Jazmín estaba enojadísima.- Más valiera que así lo fuera.

Después de escuchar a Chris y a Claude hablar sobre el asunto, Jazmín los había obligado a ambos a decirle la verdad de las cosas. Chris hizo todo lo posible por desviar el tema, pero le fue imposible distraer a Jazmín; Claude, a su vez, intentó emprender la fuga con su hermano, pero tampoco le fue posible. Jazmín era tan terca como su madre y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nada podría distraerla hasta que ella no se saliese con la suya. Así pues, Chris y Claude sabían que estaban perdidos, pero más la temían por el pobre Mijael, a quien la bomba iba a explotarle en la cara y sin previo aviso.

- Me van a decir ahora mismo qué quisieron decir con eso.- exigió Jazmín, muy seria.

- No es lo que tú crees.- balbuceó Chris.- Bueno, es que en realidad Mija lo que hace es… Pues verás…

- ¡Habla de una buena vez!.- gritó Jazmín.

- Mira, Jazcecita, no es para tanto, cálmate.- Claude intentó apaciguar a la muchacha.- Mijael sólo lo hace por tu bien… Él lo que hace es, bueno, pues intentar que nadie te lastime, Jaz…

- Y para eso, bueno, a veces tiene que hacer ciertas cosas que no a todos les puede gustar… .- añadió Chris.

- ¿Qué no a todos les puede gustar?.- exclamó Jazmín.- ¡A mí no me gustan! Yo pensé que había algo mal conmigo, tanto que los muchachos no querían ni acercarse a mí… ¡Y ahora resulta que todo es por culpa de Mijael!

- Lo haces ver como si fuera algo malo.- dijo Chris.- Él lo hace porque te quiere… Como amigo, y no le gusta verte triste…

- Si no le gustara, no estaría haciendo esto.- Jaz no cedía ni un ápice.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha estado haciendo?

- Pues… .- Claude trató de suavizar el golpe.- A veces hablaba con los muchachos que querían salir contigo y les decía que tú no eres cualquier chica con la cual se puede jugar y que mejor se fueran a otro lado…

- A veces, simplemente cancelaba las citas por ti… .- continuó Chris.- Tú no te dabas cuenta…

- Y me dejaban plantada sin saber por qué, qué lindo.- bufó Jazmín.

- A veces, nada más los amenazaba con que, si no se alejaban de ti, les iría verdaderamente mal.- Claude carraspeó.- Claro que nunca llegó a los golpes…

- Ni había necesidad.- Jazmín estaba verdaderamente muy enojada.- Pero me va a oír…

- No, espera.- Chris intentó detenerla.- No puedes sólo llegar y decirle que…

- ¿Cómo que no puedo?.- Jazmín lo interrumpió.- ¡Pero por supuesto que puedo y voy a hacerlo!

Jazmín miró a los gemelos con mucha rabia y salió como bólido en busca de Mijael. Chris intentó enviar un mensaje de texto para avisarle a Mijael, pero para desgracia de éste, su celular estaba muy en lo profundo de la mochila de Jazmín, y no lo escuchó, obviamente. Así pues, Mijael estaba perplejo ante la situación que se le presentaba, no sabía ni qué responder o hacer, no sabía qué tan grave era el daño ocasionado.

- Mira, Jaz.- dijo Mijael, tratando de sonar tranquilo.- Sé que habrás escuchado muchas cosas pero… Bueno, mira, no es lo que tú crees…

- ¿Ah, no?.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿No es cierto que espantas a mis pretendientes?

- Tanto así como que "espantarlos", pues no.- se defendió Mijael.- Sólo les pedía que te dejaran en paz…

- ¿Y qué no es lo mismo?.- Jazmín echaba chispas por los ojos.- ¡Ahora resulta que tú me echaste a perder muchas citas! ¡Y yo que siempre creí que había algo mal en mí que hacía que los muchachos se alejaran!

- Eso nunca.- negó Mijael, mirándola con mucho amor.- No hay nada de malo en ti, eres la más dulce, inteligente, cariñosa, noble, tierna y hermosa chica de toda la escuela. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer estar lejos de ti?

- Pues claro que querrían, contigo espantándome los novios.- Jazmín estaba tan molesta que no se percató de la pseudo-declaración de Mijael.- No sé cómo pudiste hacerme esto. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, yo confiaba en ti!

Mijael no sabía qué le dolía más, si el recordatorio de que él sólo era un amigo para Jazmín, o que ella no se había percatado que prácticamente se le había declarado. Él hizo una mueca, pero pretendió que no le había afectado el comentario. De cualquier forma, Jazmín estaba tan enojada que no se habría dado cuenta; era curiosa la forma en cómo ella fruncía sus cejas cuando estaba molesta, muy similar a cómo lo hacía Genzo, lo que esto a veces causaba hilaridad a Mijael, pero obvio que ésta no sería una de ésas ocasiones.

- Por favor, Jazmín, no te enojes conmigo.- pidió él.- Sé que hice mal pero todo lo hice por tu…

- Ah, no, no te atrevas.- lo interrumpió Jazmín.- No te atrevas a decir que todo "lo hiciste por mi bien", porque créeme que voy a enojarme mucho más. Me ocultaste cosas y yo confié en ti. Tú sabías cuán mal me sentía por el hecho de que los muchachos me rechazaban, tú me consolaste diciéndome que eso era porque nadie me merecía y porque llegaría alguien que sí me amara, y resulta que tú estuviste detrás de todo.

- Es verdad, Jazmín.- Mijael tomó a la chica por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.- Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que cualquiera de los chicos que te han pretendido.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- repuso ella.- ¿Y quién crees tú que puede ser ese "alguien mejor"?

Mijael la miró fijamente por varios minutos; Jazmín le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos chocolate, pero en ningún momento se ablandó. Su enojo era tan palpable como el hecho de que ella no se daba cuenta de la realidad de las cosas. Después de un rato, Mija desvió la mirada, dio un profundo suspiro y soltó a Jaz.

- No lo sé, Jaz.- dijo él, resignado.- No lo sé.

El timbre que indicaba la entrada a las clases sonó; por muy enojada que Jazmín estuviera, ella jamás se habría perdido una clase, así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó, molesta como estaba, sin decirle una palabra más a Mijael. Éste se quedó parado, mirándola con tristeza. Su mundo se le había venido abajo y sin ella las cosas no tendrían mucho sentido; él no estaba de humor para entrar a clases, así que simplemente se marchó a una zona alejada del jardín, pues sólo quería estar a solas.

Daisuke vio pasar a Mijael a toda velocidad, hacia el sitio opuesto a donde se había marchado Jazmín, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Esos dos sólo se separaban cuando uno estaba molesto, y el 99.9% de las ocasiones, era Jazmín la enfadada. Además, Chris y Claude ya le habían contado a Daisuke la metidota de pata que habían cometido, así que el joven Wakabayashi supuso que las cosas habían terminado mal. Sin dudarlo mucho, Daisuke decidió seguir a Mijael, pues algo le decía que su amigo necesitaría de su ayuda.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mijael?.- preguntó Daisuke, corriendo tras de su amigo.- ¿Qué pasó con Jaz?

- Déjame solo.- respondió Mijael, sin mirarlo.- Déjame en paz.

- No creo poder hacer eso.- replicó Dai.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Que Jazmín me odia, simplemente.- gritó Mijael.- Me odia y no me va a perdonar jamás.

- No creo que te odie, así que cálmate y mejor me cuentas qué te dijo.- Daisuke trató de tranquilizar a su amigo.- No ganas nada poniéndote así.

- ¿Es que no entiendes?.- explotó Mijael.- Jazmín cree que traicioné su confianza. No me va a perdonar nunca…

Daisuke suspiró. Era obvio que Mijael estaba más deprimido que nada por la simple idea de que Jazmín lo odiara, no tanto porque ella se hubiese enterado de la verdad. Y lo cierto era que seguramente Jazmín no conocía aun la parte más importante, es decir, lo que Mijael sentía por ella.

- Dile que estás loco por ella.- dijo Daisuke.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?.- exclamó Mijael.- Jazmín es mi mejor amiga.

- Y estás enamorado de ella.- completó Daisuke.- Eso todo mundo lo sabe, menos ella. Tienes que decírselo.

- Jazmín es mi mejor amiga.- repitió Mijael.

- ¡Deja de ser tan terco!.- gritó Daisuke.- Ya dile de una buena vez lo que sientes por ella o la vas a perder.

- ¡Pero Jazmín está con Erick!.- dijo Mijael, confesándose parcialmente.- ¿De qué sirve que yo le diga algo?

- Porque estoy seguro que mi hermana no ama a Levin.- dijo Daisuke, muy serio.- Cuando te enfermaste, ella acudió inmediatamente a cuidarte, e incluso se peleó con Erick por ti. Además, todo el tiempo te cela de las otras chicas de la escuela, y a todos lados va contigo. ¿Qué eso no te dice nada?

- Pero no quiero perderla… .- murmuró Mijael.

- Ahora mismo crees haberla perdido ya, ¿no es así?.- replicó Daisuke.- En ese caso, las cosas no pueden empeorar.

Mijael no estaba del todo convencido. Sin embargo, Daisuke tenía razón, no tenía nada ya por perder… Así pues, a la hora del receso Mijael esperó a que Jazmín saliera del salón e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica no le dirigió ni la mirada.

- Déjame en paz.- dijo Jazmín.- No quiero volver a hablar contigo jamás.

Mijael quedó parado a medio pasillo, como si hubiese caído en shock. Jazmín no sabía que que esas palabras le habían calado muy hondo al joven alemán. Ella fue a sentarse a una banca ubicada en un área del jardín de la escuela que rara vez estaba ocupada, por situarse muy cerca de las oficinas directivas, sin importarle lo que pasara con el resto del mundo. Jazmín necesitaba pensar, estaba muy enojada y demasiado confundida, no podía creer que su mejor amigo la hubiese traicionado de esa forma. Su amigo, su confidente, su consejero, su compañero de aventuras, la persona en la que ella más confiaba, su Mijael, había actuado a sus espaldas y eso verdaderamente hacía sentir muy mal a Jazmín. ¿Qué había pasado, en qué momento se distorsionaron las cosas a ese extremo?

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Mijael?.- murmuró ella, con tristeza.- ¿Por qué? Yo confiaba en ti…

- Por favor, Jazmín, escúchame.- pidió Mijael, llegando junto a ella.- Escucha lo que tengo que decirte, jamás te quise traicionar…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Jazmín, alterada.- Te dije que no quería volver a hablarte, por lo menos hasta que se me pase el enojo.

- No puedes hacerme esto, me moriré sin ti.- dijo Mijael, mirándola fijamente.- Date cuenta por favor, que eres todo mi universo…

- ¿Y por eso mismo hiciste lo que hiciste?.- Jazmín le sostuvo la mirada, aunque parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Eso lo hice porque no pude con mis celos, porque no quiero que nadie más se acerque a ti, quiero que sólo seas para mí, que tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus gestos y palabras sean sólo para mí… .- Mijael se detuvo, sabiendo que si no lo decía en ese momento, no lo podría decir jamás.- Porque te amo, Jazmín Wakabayashi.

Jazmín se quedó pasmada al escuchar esto, y su nivel de sorpresa llegó al máximo cuando Mijael se acercó y la besó en los labios. Por un momento, ella no supo qué hacer, pero después sus verdaderos sentimientos tomaron el control, y correspondió al beso que le estaba dando el muchacho a quien en realidad ella amaba…

Mientras tanto, Daisuke intentó llamar por quien sabe cuánta vez al celular de Giovanna, escuchando una vez más el mensaje pregrabado que decía que la línea estaba fuera de servicio o del área de cobertura, y que intentara llamar más tarde. Él verdaderamente se estaba desesperando, pues Giovanna no había acudido a clases ese día, así como tampoco había acudido Uriel, y Daisuke comenzaba a temerse lo peor. Chris comentó que ellos tampoco habían visto a sus primos, así que todos estaban preocupados, y más porque las llamadas al celular no entraban.

- Seguramente ellos están bien.- había dicho Benji.- Quizás sólo se retrasaron…

- Quizás ya no vienen.- sugirió Aremy.- Ya es muy tarde. Quizás sólo se enfermaron.

- ¿Los dos?.- Daisuke estaba escéptico.- Creería eso si sólo hubiese faltado Giovanna, o Uriel, pero, ¿los dos, enfermos? Me parece demasiado.

- Puede ser influenza.- comentó Claude, como si nada.- Ya saben, la H1N1 está de moda… Quizás hay una epidemia y ellos fueron los primeros en enfermarse.

- No lo digas ni en broma.- Aremy le dio un golpe a Claude en la cabeza.- No es gracioso.

- No, no lo es.- coincidió Daisuke, volviendo a marcar el número de Giovanna, sin obtener una respuesta positiva.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Chris.- Estoy empezando a preocuparme. He intentado marcar incluso al teléfono del tío Lorenzo, y tampoco me conecta la llamada.

- Quizás sólo fueron de compras.- dijo Claude, mirando enfurruñado a Aremy.- A una zona que no tenga buena cobertura de señal. Conociendo a Giovanna, quizás se fue de compras a Milán.

- No lo haría cuando hay clases.- negó Daisuke.- Ella no es así.

- La defiendes mucho.- comentó Claude, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Hasta pareciera que te gusta.

Daisuke no respondió, pero ni falta que hacía, todos ahí sabían que eso era más que cierto. Él volvió a tomar su celular y marcó el número de Giovanna una vez más.

"El número que marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Intente más tarde".

Daisuke tuvo ganas de aventar su teléfono contra la pared.

"Giovanna, ¿en dónde estás?".

* * *

Jazmín estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Hacía mucho que el disco de "Vida la Vida" de Coldplay había dejado de reproducirse en su Ipod y ahora sólo escuchaba el murmullo de la vida que transcurría a su alrededor.

¿Qué había sucedido esa mañana? ¿Realmente su mejor amigo se le había declarado? ¿Realmente Mijael la había besado y le había dicho que la amaba?

Ella estaba verdaderamente confundida y no sabía que hacer. Durante mucho tiempo, Jazmín había escondido en su corazón ese amor que ella creía prohibido, por una y mil razones, pero principalmente porque creía que Mijael no la veía de la misma manera, porque ella no era como las demás chicas que acosaban a Mijael, porque ella siempre creyó que para él era simplemente una amiga y nada más. Así pues, jamás se dio cuenta de las mil y un señales obvias que Mijael le lanzaba, porque Jazmín cerró su corazón a cualquier posibilidad amorosa, creyendo que sólo era una ilusión…

El que Mijael se le hubiese declarado no sólo la había dejado perpleja, si no que también le había llenado el corazón de un gozo indescriptible, pues las palabras de él habían roto el dique que contenía las emociones de Jazmín. Sin embargo, la cosa no eran tan fácil como decir "yo también siento lo mismo", porque Erick estaba de por medio.

"Ay, Erick", pensó Jazmín. Lo cierto era que ella no podía creer que fuese tan tonta y tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de las cosas. Era cierto que a ella le gustaba Erick, pero como se gusta o se "quiere" a un amor platónico, a alguien a quien se admira y se respeta mucho, no como hombre, como ella había pensado en un principio. Desde que empezaron a ser novios, Jazmín sentía que algo andaba mal y no sabía qué, fue hasta que Mijael le quitó la venda cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba con el hombre equivocado. Jazmín había confundido la admiración con el amor, y por su ceguera las cosas iban a complicarse mucho. Por que, ¿cómo decirle a Erick: "Discúlpame, pero me confundí, en realidad te admiro y te aprecio mucho, más no te amo"?

- ¿Jazmín?.- Aremy tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué sucede, Are?.- preguntó Jazmín, quitándose de la cara la almohada.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Pasan muchas cosas y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.- replicó Aremy, entrando a la habitación.- ¿Qué pasó con Mijael? ¿Al fin se te declaró?

- Ay.- Jazmín soltó un gemido.- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Jaz, toda la escuela lo sabía, menos tú.- Aremy se sentó frente a su hermana y puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Cómo eres despistada!

- Válgame… ¿Y desde cuándo?.- Jazmín se puso colorada.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabíamos?.- bufó Aremy.- Pues, no sé, desde siempre. Bueno, no desde siempre, pero sí desde que llegamos a vivir aquí y entramos en la Wittelsbach. Era obvio que entre él y tú siempre hubo una conexión muy especial que no podía ser justificada por una simple amistad. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no te diste cuenta antes.

- Porque siempre pensé que yo no soy del tipo de Mijael.- suspiró Jazmín.- Ya sabes, bueno, no soy precisamente despampanante… Ni tampoco muy popular… Ni tampoco soy porrista…

- Me cae que a veces te pasas, hermanita.- Aremy le dio un almohadazo a su hermana.- Eres una de las chicas más lindas y populares de la escuela, y no creo que ese tipo de chicas que mencionas sean el "tipo" de mujer de Mija. Él sólo tiene ojos para ti, así que si tiene un tipo de mujer, sería como tú, no como todas sus "novias".

- Ésa es otra: ¿por qué si le gusto, sale con otras?.- Jazmín estaba perpleja.- ¿Por qué no me lo confesó antes?

- Hasta me siento rara siendo yo la que te de explicaciones y no al revés.- respondió Aremy, con desparpajo.- Se supone que tú eres la hermana mayor.

- No abuses.- Jazmín le jaló cariñosamente el pelo a su hermana.- Y mejor… Dime lo que piensas…

- Pues que Mijael sale con otras porque quiere ver si con eso te olvida.- suspiró Aremy.- No se te declara porque pensaba que tú nunca lo verías como algo más que como amigo, así que se va con otras para olvidarte. Típica actitud de macho.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso?.- Jazmín volvió a jalarle el pelo a su hermana.- Y no hables así, que a papá le dará un infarto si te escucha.

- Eso lo dice el tío Leonardo.- Aremy se encogió de hombros.- Y papá también tiene esas actitudes. Nomás basta ver cómo se enoja cuando mamá se pone a escuchar y a suspirar con sus discos de Alessandro Safina, a papá le da tanto coraje que se pone a ver los concursos de belleza, pero bien que sabemos que lo hace sólo para llamar la atención.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a nuestro padre.- Jazmín no pudo contener la risa.- Te pasas, en verdad.

- La que se pasa eres tú.- replicó Aremy.- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Erick que no lo quieres?

- ¿Quién te dice que no lo quiero y que quiero a Mijael?.- cuestionó Jazmín, muy seria.

- Por favor, Jaz, deja ya de mentirte a ti misma.- Aremy se puso seria de repente y se bajó de la cama.- Y deja también de jugar con Erick. Mientras más tardes en decirle la verdad, más lo harás sufrir… Y eso no me gustaría… Además, creo que Mijael se merece también una respuesta.

Aremy salió de la habitación, dejando a Jazmín más inquieta aún de lo que estaba antes, pero con la mente más clara. Su hermana tenía razón, no podía seguir jugando con los sentimientos de los muchachos que la pretendían, aun cuando ésa nunca hubiera sido su intención y todo fuese obra de su distraída manera de ser. Jazmín suspiró y tomó su celular, marcando en él el número de su novio.

- ¿Erick?.- preguntó, cuando obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Podemos vernos hoy? Tengo que hablar contigo…

* * *

Mijael, una vez más, estaba castigado después de clases, lo cual ya no era novedad para nadie. Ese día hacía mucho calor, el aire acondicionado estaba descompuesto y eso ponía de mal humor al profesor que los cuidaba ese día, para quien el movimiento de las aspas del ventilador de techo no le parecía suficiente para dar algo de frescor al lugar. Y a pesar de esto, Mijael no podía estar más feliz…

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Mijael se le había declarado a Jazmín, y aun cuando ella lo había evitado desde entonces, él se sentía tremendamente feliz. Cuando él la besó, después de confesarse, ella no lo rechazó, no señor, al contrario, le correspondió no sólo a ese beso, si no a los que siguieron después. Mijael besó a Jazmín tantas veces como ella lo permitió, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios, y disfrutando el hecho de que ella le correspondía tan apasionadamente como él. Por lo menos, hasta que Jazmín se separó, mirándolo muy colorada.

- Lo siento.- había musitado ella.- Yo… No puedo…

Y se había echado a correr sin mirar hacia atrás, evitándolo desde entonces, pero a Mijael jamás se le iba a olvidar esa buena sesión de besos. Él entendía que su declaración le había caído de golpe a Jazmín, así que era cuestión de dejar que lo asimilara, por un par de días, pero no más, porque después de eso él la buscaría de nuevo, la acosaría hasta que ella le diese una respuesta, la cual, si resultaba ser negativa, haría que Mijael luchara por ella, pues esos besos le habían dado un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

De repente, afuera del salón de castigos se escucharon gritos, golpes y alaridos y el profesor salió a ver lo que sucedía, con todos los alumnos detrás de él. El único que permaneció en su asiento era Mijael, a quien algo tan trivial como eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Así pues, él se echó para atrás en su silla, colocó sus manos tras la cabeza y se puso a pensar en Jazmín, cuando ésta entró sin anunciarse en el salón. Mijael casi se cae de la silla al verla entrar, pues a la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar era a ella.

- ¿Jaz?.- cuestionó él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar contigo.- respondió ella, tímida pero decidida, sentándose frente a él en una butaca desocupada.- Tengo… Tengo algo qué decirte…

- Eres muy oportuna.- Mijael sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca.- ¿Qué sucede, Jaz?

- No soy oportuna, ese escándalo no es casual.- Jazmín se mantuvo seria, aunque su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.- Me darán el tiempo necesario para hablar contigo…

- Te escucho.- Mijael se cuidó de hacer más comentarios.

Jazmín suspiró, bajó la mirada, luego la desvió a ambos lados, después miró brevemente a Mijael, y después miró por la ventana. Lo que sea que ella quisiese decir, le estaba costando mucho trabajo decirlo. Mijael estaba aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, porque sabía que cualquier movimiento suyo la haría a ella salir corriendo.

- Yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que… .- Jazmín tartamudeó. No sabía cómo decirlo.- Yo, pues… Verás… Terminé con Erick…

- ¿Qué?.- Mijael casi se cae de la silla, por segunda ocasión.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… .- Jazmín se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.- Porque a quien quiero… Es a ti…

Dicho esto, Jazmín se puso bruscamente de pie y se echó a correr, pero Mijael fue más rápido que ella, y saltando por encima de los pupitres llegó primero hasta la puerta del salón, bloqueándole el paso a la chica. Jazmín tuvo ganas entonces de darse la media vuelta, pero Mijael no la dejó. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dices?.- murmuró Mijael, al oído de ella.- ¿Es cierto que me quieres?

- Sí.- musitó Jazmín, en voz muy baja.

No era necesario decir nada más. Esa palabra era más que suficiente.

_Es la fuerza que al mundo siempre hará girar…_

* * *

Gino Hernández estaba muy inquieto. Desde hacía varios días que algo no lo dejaba dormir en paz por las noches, ni pensar claramente durante el día, pero no conseguía dar con el motivo. Era como si algo o alguien lo estuviese llamando, como una voz de alguien que exigía salir de donde estaba encerrado… ¿Pero quién podía ser? Nadie podía llamar a Gino con tal exigencia, él no tenía problemas de ningún tipo, sus familiares y amigos estaban bien, no tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver, ¿quién era entonces la persona que lo llamaba con tanto apremio?

Aunque quizás, no era _quien_, si no _qué_ lo estaba llamando. Gino recordaba que sí había un asunto que aun no había podido resolver, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, y era que aun no podía dar con el auténtico dueño de la espada que había encontrado tantísimo tiempo atrás, a pesar de que había movido todas sus influencias (que no eran pocas) para tratar de localizar el sitio de dónde provenía el arma. Era como un acertijo, una especie de callejón sin salida, algo que a Gino le estaba causando dolores de cabeza. Erika, su esposa, le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que subastara la espada o que la donara a un museo para librarse de problemas, pero lo cierto era que Gino no podía zafarse tan fácilmente de la responsabilidad del arma, como si sólo él pudiese mantenerla a buen recaudo.

Semanas atrás, Gino había decidido trasladar el arma de su caja de valores del banco a su casa, impulsado por un presentimiento. Erika había mirado con malos ojos a su marido cuando la espada, con todo y caja, había llegado a la casa, pero él simplemente dijo que en las bóvedas del banco estaba acumulándose la humedad y que por eso mismo había decidido llevar el arma a la casa para evitar que la hoja se oxidara, aun cuando ésta parecía estar hecha de una aleación desconocida. Erika no estaba muy convencida, pero no dijo nada más.

La espada había sido llevada al estudio de Gino, en donde él podía verla a diario y tratar de pensar en otras alternativas que no se le hubiesen ocurrido antes. Poner la espada a la venta también había pasado por su mente, quizás el auténtico dueño podría encontrarla y tratar de recuperarla, pero algo le decía a Gino que ésa opción le causaría más dolores de cabeza, pues cualquier persona podría declararse el dueño legítimo y no habría manera de comprobarlo. Erika se desesperaba cada vez que iba al estudio, y ella pensaba que Gino no quería devolver la espada, pero la verdad era que él no encontraba manera de decirle que sería la propia espada quien decidiera su destino y no él. No había manera de decir algo así, no había forma de convencer a nadie que esa espada parecía no ser de este mundo…

En todo esto pensaba Gino cuando decidió sacar la espada de su caja; la tomó, la sopesó con ambas manos, experimentando la energía tan extraña que provenía de ella, llenándose de su poder y viendo en su mente imágenes de demonios peleando contra seres de luz, en un castillo de sombras…

Y fue entonces cuando la tierra se sacudió con la fuerza de un terremoto, las paredes de la casa vibraron y todo el lugar se llenó de una extraña y poderosa energía. Y de repente fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. De la nada, del techo comenzaron a caer plumas negras, que no hicieron daño pero que desconcertaron a Gino mucho más que el terremoto, aunque sabía que esas plumas negras le estaban dando la respuesta que él buscaba…

El verdadero dueño de la espada había regresado para reclamarla.

**Notas:**

Con este capítulo doy por concluida esta etapa de la historia, a partir del próximo capítulo se inicia la última etapa del fic, que ya no recuerdo si es la cuarta o la quinta pero que sin duda será ya la recta final. Después de 3 años de estar escribiendo esta historia, al fin parece estar vislumbrándose el fin, aunque faltan aún muchas cosas por aclarar. Tengo que decir, una vez más, que Alessandro Safina tiene la culpa del regreso de mi inspiración xD.

Je, lo que me da risa de este capítulo en particular es que en octubre del 2008 había hecho un fanart de la escena donde Mijael se le declara a Jazmín. Me cae que ése fue un spoiler bien adelantado xD.


	73. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72.**

_Tres años después…_

"Las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea", pensó Yami, fastidiada.

Junto a ella, varias personas se apresuraban a abordar el tren de las 7:30 de la mañana. Yami se encontraba recargada contra uno de los pilares que sostenían el "techo" de la estación subterránea de ferrocarriles de esa ciudad. Ella estaba harta de tener que lidiar, convivir y soportar a esos humanos, tan insignificantes para ella como las hormigas que pasaban por debajo de sus botas. Ella había tenido que tolerar el vivir como _humana_ por más de 40 largos años, pero la espera estaba por terminar…

El heredero del trono de las Sombras se le había escapado tres años antes, pero ahora Yami estaba preparada. Dentro de muy poco, Orkan cumpliría los 18 años y estaría preparado para ascender al trono que su padre abandonó desde el primer momento en el que encarnó en el mundo humano. Un verdadero desperdicio, porque Schatten era sin duda alguna uno de los mejores soberanos que el reino de las Sombras pudiese haber tenido, pero el contacto con el mundo humano había echado a perder su mente y sus recuerdos, y ahora Schatten ya no estaba en condiciones de gobernar. Ahora, sería Orkan el nuevo líder que llevaría a los demonios a la victoria…

"Y cuando eso suceda", pensó Yami, "seré yo quien esté a tu lado".

Sin embargo, había varios detalles aun por resolver. Yami no podría revelarle a Orkan su verdadera ascendencia mientras su padre no recordara su propia condición de demonio puro, porque de otra manera Orkan no aceptaría lo que Yami le dijera. Además, en cierto modo, Schatten tendría que "dejar" el trono a Orkan cuando fuese el momento de su coronación, y esto no podría suceder si Schatten no recordaba quién era él. Y el peor de los detalles por resolver, el más peligroso, era sin duda alguna el amor que Orkan profesaba por Sayuri, la obvia candidata al trono de la Luz.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que Orkan se hubiese enamorado de su enemiga a muerte? Eso sin duda había ocurrido por la mala actuación de Jägger y de Düsterin. Si ambos hubiesen cumplido sus deberes como Virrey y Princesa de las Sombras, Orkan sabría acerca de su verdadero origen y sabría que a Sayuri no debía amarla, si no más bien odiarla. Ése era su destino, y no aquél que la Profecía le auguraba…

Sin importar que la Profecía encajaba más con el hecho de que Orkan y Sayuri se amaran…

"Eso es precisamente lo que debo evitar", pensó Yami. "Tengo que evitar que esa Profecía se cumpla…".

Y la clave para todo era Orkan.

"Es momento de visitar a mi futuro soberano…", pensó Yami, al tiempo que calentaba el metal de las vías, antes de marcharse.

Ella sabía que el metal se expandiría, y eso a la larga ocasionaría el descarrilamiento de un tren, justo a la hora en la que viajaba la mayor cantidad de gente.

"Esta vez no vas a escaparte, Orkan".

* * *

_El infinito es saber amarte hoy mucho más de cómo te amé ayer…_

"¿Y ahora qué?".

Karl Heinz Schneider miraba fijamente por la ventana que daba al jardín de la enorme y lujosa casa que compartía con su familia. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había podido cargar a Vania, su hija menor, en sus brazos sin que ella protestara por hacerlo. Claro, eso se debía a que ella sin duda era ahora una señorita, muy parecida a su madre en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en la vanidad. Christopher y Claude, los gemelos otrora delgados y bajos de estatura, ahora eran muy altos y fornidos, mucho más que Mijael, aunque aun así no lograban opacarlo entre ambos.

Mijael. Tan parecido a Karl que a él lo asustaba la idea de sentirse clonado y verse repetido en otra persona. Ahora que su retoño estaba por cumplir los 18 años, Karl se daba cuenta que mientras más crecía Mijael, más parecido había entre ambos, empezando por el físico, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, la misma complexión, casi la misma estatura, pasando después por el carácter, que si bien Mijael tenía mucho de la terquedad e hiperactividad de su madre, su determinación y confianza en sí mismo las había heredado de Karl. Era como si en vez de su hijo, Mijael fuese su clon, aunque cada que pensaba en esto, se reía por tener un pensamiento tan idiota.

En los tres años transcurridos habían ocurrido pocas cosas dignas de mencionarse. Karl soñaba casi todas las noches con un palacio ubicado en una ciudad de oscuridad, rodeado por miles de humanos que no tenían cara de humanos, de cuyas espaldas surgían alas negras y puntiagudas, pero quizás lo más extraño del caso era que si bien él tenía la seguridad de que ése era su palacio, al llegar al trono a quien veía sentado como soberano no era a él _ si no a Mijael…_ Esos sueños nunca tenían sentido, y Karl se preguntaba si significaban que ahora sería Mijael el nuevo Káiser de Alemania en el fútbol sóccer, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le parecía estúpida la idea, pues Mijael había rechazado seguir los pasos de su padre, o al menos, hacerlo de una manera directa, así que Karl no sabía a qué achacarle esos sueños, aunque conforme iban pasando los años, más cosas iban tomando sentido…

A decir de palabras de Lily, el parecido entre Mijael y Karl se llamaba simplemente "genética", aunque Karl sospechaba que eso se debía a que ella se sentía igual que él, repetida y clonada en su hija Jazmín. Era sorprendente el parecido entre Lily y Jazmín, igual que el que había entre Mijael y Karl, y éste no sabía qué le incomodaba más, si esto o el hecho de que Mijael y Jazmín eran prácticamente inseparables.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?.- preguntó Elieth, llegando a la terraza donde se encontraba su esposo.

- En nada en particular.- respondió Karl, sonriéndole a su mujer.- Sólo miraba a nuestros hijos.

- Dentro de poco, Mijael se graduará e irá a la universidad.- suspiró Elieth, nostálgica.- Y Chris y Claude no tardarán en hacer lo mismo y entonces sólo nos quedaremos con Vania, aunque ella tampoco tardará en querer irse a otro lugar

- No si yo puedo evitarlo.- suspiró Karl, a quien le parecía que los años empezaban a caerle encima.- Se quedará en casa, encerrada, por siempre.

- Sabes que eso no es posible.- Eli rió y lo abrazó.- Algún día tendremos que dejarlos ir, a que encuentren su propio camino.

- Y entonces, nosotros nos buscaremos una tranquila y agradable casita en algún pueblito cercano y viviremos en paz nuestros últimos días.- rió Karl.- Lejos de la civilización y del bullicio.

- Eso me gustará.- Elieth se recargó en el pecho de Karl.- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente bullicio por un buen rato. Cuando Mijael y Jazmín se casen, podríamos…

- ¿Qué?.- Karl la cortó, abruptamente.- ¿Mijael y Jazmín, casarse? No, no creo.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Eli se sorprendió.- ¿De verdad crees que no lo van a hacer? Sabes que Mijael no vive sin ella. Ni ella sin él, para resumidas cuentas.

- Pues sí, son pareja, pero de ahí a casarse… .- Karl se quedó sin comentarios.- Bueno, seguro que Wakabayashi piensa igual que yo.

- Genzo es un gruñón cascarrabias que se queja porque le van a quitar a su nena.- se rió Elieth.- Pero me sorprende de ti, en verdad. Pensé que querías a Jazmín, es una gran chica.

- No es que no la quiera.- negó Karl.- Es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué?.- insistió Elieth.

¿Cómo explicar ese sentimiento que le había acompañado toda la vida? Karl sentía por Jazmín la misma sensación de incomodidad que experimentaba con Lily. "Si al menos no se parecieran tanto", pensó Karl.

- ¿Y entonces?.- exigió Eli.- ¿Qué fue?

- Nada.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Es sólo que estoy muy grande para ser abuelo.

- Ay, que nadie habla de eso aún.- rió Elieth, tragándose el pretexto.- Aún son muy jóvenes para eso. Somos.

Karl ya no dijo nada y sonrió, aliviado de que su mujer se hubiese tragado el cuento. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, las probabilidades de que Mijael se casara con Jazmín algún día eran altísimas. Al principio, cuando Mija comenzó su noviazgo con Jaz, Karl sintió desasosiego, pero pensó que sería algo pasajero y que en algún momento él se iría a buscar a otra chica, como solía hacer con sus otras novias, así que mucha fue la sorpresa de Karl cuando se dio cuenta que los meses pasaban y Mijael seguía siendo novio de Jazmín, realmente enamorado y feliz de la vida como nunca. Se veían tan bien juntos, tan enamorados los dos, que Karl se preguntaba por qué demonios le molestaba tanto la relación de su hijo. Jazmín era una buena chica, una buena influencia para Mijael, además de ser bienvenida en su casa y con su familia. ¿Por qué entonces Karl sentía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien?

Por fortuna, o por desgracia, Genzo Wakabayashi pensaba lo mismo que él: Jazmín y Mijael no debían casarse, y mucho menos, convertirlo en abuelo, ya que eso significaría que tanto Genzo como Karl serían abuelos del mismo nieto y eso les causaba indigestión y agruras a los dos. El emparentar con Schneider no era algo que tuviese muy feliz a Genzo, y si bien esto era motivo de burla para Lily, lo cierto era que secretamente tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho.

- Papá, ya basta por favor.- pedía Jazmín, cada que escuchaba a su padre quejarse de que estaba muy viejo para esos asuntos.- Ya a estas alturas deberías haber aceptado a Mijael.

- Siempre lo he aceptado, como ahijado mío que es.- respondía Genzo, humildemente.- Y como el hijo de la Peque.

- Pero no lo aceptas como mi novio.- Jaz siempre fruncía el ceño de manera idéntica a como lo hacía su padre.

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que aceptarlo?.- gruñía Genzo.- Yo no salgo con él.

- Pero eres mi padre y quisiera que tú lo aceptaras.- replicaba Jazmín, cambiando de táctica y esbozando una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Sí?

- Nunca te hemos dicho nada por el hecho de que salgas con é.- Lily intervenía en este punto.

- No, pero algo me dice que no están de acuerdo con eso, mamá.- Jazmín no daba su brazo a torcer.- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, incluso tú, que tanto quieres a Mijael, no estás muy de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo.

- Yo nunca te he dicho nada.- protestaba Lily, a la defensiva.

- No, pero sé que lo estás pensando.- contestaba Jazmín.

Y ella tenía razón. Lily quería mucho a Mijael, muchísimo, pero a la hora de verlo con su hija, su corazón le daba un vuelco, y es que algo le decía que él, tarde que temprano, con todo y que lo quería mucho y confiaba en él, terminaría lastimando a su hija mayor, y eso a Lily le causaba mucha angustia. Era como si el destino de esos dos estuviese irremediablemente ligado y no hubiese forma de evitarlo. Simplemente, bastaba con ver lo fácil que resultó que Mijael y Jazmín estuvieran juntos, después de que él al fin se había animado a confesarle a ella que la amaba.

Tras la confesión de que Jazmín también amaba a Mijael, éste ni tardo ni perezoso se lanzó con todo a cortejarla, dispuesto a lograr que ella fuese su novia aunque tampoco tardó mucho en conseguirlo. De hecho, si esperó a hacerlo fue por puro respeto a Erick Levin, el cual no estuvo muy contento con el hecho de que Mijael le bajara a la novia. Jazmín había tenido la prudencia de terminar su noviazgo con Erick antes de confesarle a Mijael que lo amaba a él, pero aun así el joven Levin no se tomó la noticia con tanta tranquilidad. De hecho, la ruptura entre Erick y Jazmín causó que éste se marchara a México con su abuelo paterno por un par de meses, causando una especie de enfermedad depresiva a Aremy.

"Y esto pasa", pensó Genzo, mientras trataba de consolar a su hija menor y evitar que la mayor se entusiasmara demasiado con Mijael. "Cuando dejas que tus hijas hagan amistades con los hijos de los que una vez fueron tus rivales…".

Sea como fuere, el noviazgo de Mijael y Jazmín se hacía cada día más fuerte, y el tiempo curaba todas las heridas. Tan era así, que a 3 años de estos hechos, Erick había aceptado lo sucedido, y él y Mijael parecían al fin haberse entendido y comenzaban a tomarse un aprecio sincero. Además, Aremy ya era una hermosa jovencita que se esmeraba por robarse las atenciones de Erick, quien se sentía muy perturbado por el hecho de que fuese la hermana de Jazmín quien intentara consolarlo.

"Y como si eso no fuera suficiente", pensó Karl. "Vania no se separa de Benjamín". Por si no fuera poco, la hija menor Karl estaba más que entusiasmada con el hijo menor de Genzo. Era como si esa familia estuviese destinada a enamorarse entre sí, a pesar que ambos padres no estuviesen de acuerdo en lo más mínimo, pero en cuestiones de amor ellos no tenían la última palabra.

El único que parecía haberse vuelto más solitario y retraído era Daisuke. Habían pasado 3 años desde la desaparición bastante misteriosa de Giovanna Ferrari, y era más que evidente que ése era un tema que dañaba sobremanera a Daisuke. En general, sin embargo, el tema de la desaparición de Uriel y Giovanna Ferrari, coincidente con la desaparición o supuesta muerte de Francesco Ferrari era algo que sorprendía a más de uno, pero a nadie le afectó tanto como le afectó a Daisuke. Lily y Genzo veían con tristeza cómo su hijo se alejaba de todo intento de reconstruir su roto corazón y se convertía en un joven serio dedicado casi al cien por ciento a los estudios y al deporte. Claro que a ambos padres les agradaba que su hijo mantuviese buenas calificaciones y un récord casi perfecto de goles en contra en las temporadas de fútbol interescolar, pero les preocupaba que Daisuke no intentase olvidar a Giovanna. Curiosamente, el que Daisuke se volviese tan callado, estudioso y serio lo hacían más atractivo para las jovencitas de la escuela, a quienes él rechazaba con cierta crueldad y muy poca consideración.

- Deberías ser un poco más amable con las chicas.- le decía siempre Mijael, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.- A veces sí te pasas de desgraciado.

- Eso es algo que a ti no debería afectarte.- replicaba Daisuke, invariablemente.- Pues la única chica que te preocupa es mi hermana y no voy a romperle el corazón nunca.

- Aun así, a veces eres cruel.- insistía Mijael.- Deberías intentar salir con alguna de ellas…

- Dime una cosa.- Daisuke se ponía serio y encaraba a su mejor amigo.- Si Jazmín desapareciera, ¿serías capaz de poder olvidarla con alguien más?

Ante esto, Mijael se quedaba callado. Daisuke jamás lo reconocía ante nadie, pero era claro que sólo con su mejor amigo admitiría que jamás iba poder olvidar a Giovanna. Mijael lo comprendía, porque si algún día Jazmín desapareciera, su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

- Yo también quisiera saber qué sucedió.- comentó Mijael en voz baja.- No me lo explico…

- Quizás solo se fue y ya.- respondió Daisuke.- Quizás se hartó de su vida y se fue.

- ¿Sin decirle nada a nadie? No creo.- negó Mijael.- Giovanna y Uriel no hubieran hecho eso.

- Quizás no querían que nadie los encontrara.- Daisuke hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su tormento.

- Si hubiera sido eso.- lo contradijo Mijael.- Entonces simplemente se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ti, no de todos. Y créeme, no creo que Giovanna hubiese querido cortar comunicación contigo, ella en verdad estaba enamorada de ti, pero no quieres escuchar cada vez que te digo esto.

Daisuke no mostró ninguna emoción cuando escuchó las palabras de su amigo, y éste se dio cuenta que su corazón se había endurecido. A Mijael también le hubiera gustado saber qué había sucedido con sus primos, y con su tío; aun cuando la policía lo daba por muerto, algo le decía a Mijael que Francesco Ferrari seguía vivo.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?.- preguntó Daisuke, muy serio.- Tengo que ir a entrenar.

- Anda y ve.- suspiró Mijael.- Sigues siendo el mismo testarudo de siempre, Daisuke Wakabayashi.

- Mira quién habla, Mijael Schneider.- Daisuke sonrió levemente, al tiempo que se alejaba.

Lily, quien había escuchado las dos últimas frases que los jóvenes habían dicho, tuvo un déja vú, pues esas mismas palabras las habían pronunciado sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Era innegable que Mijael y Daisuke eran muy parecidos a Karl y Genzo, y eso en cierto modo la desconcertaba. El tan famoso problema de sentirse clonado y repetido, el problema al que ella se esforzaba en llamar "genética".

- ¿También te preocupa Daisuke?.- Genzo sacó a su esposa de sus pensamientos.

- No es necesario que te lo diga.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Cuándo se va a sacar a esa niña de la cabeza?

- Quizás nunca.- negó Genzo.- Una vez que alguien entra, con nada logras sacarla.

- ¿Será cierto?.- suspiró Lily.

- Sabes que lo es.- Genzo sonrió.- Yo no sé qué haría si tú me dejaras.

- No nos pongamos cursis ahora.- Lily sonrió levemente.- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente Giovanna la chica a quien Daisuke amará de por vida?

- Cosas del destino, supongo.- dijo Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily ya no respondió, pero continuó preocupándose por su hijo. Era inevitable, Daisuke cada día era más serio y reservado y Lily casi hubiese preferido que él fuese un mujeriego…

Daisuke, ajeno a estos pensamientos, se alejó en busca de un poco de soledad y sacó a _Tenshi_, su violín. Él se había convertido en un apasionado de este instrumento, aunque rara vez dejaba que alguien supiera que sabía tocarlo. La melodía del violín aliviaba un poco el dolor de Daisuke, aunque él no terminaba de comprender por qué se sentía tan lastimado.

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien escuchaba con mucha atención la música que el joven interpretaba con su melódico amigo. Alguien que tenía años de no ver a Daisuke, y quien se moría de ganas por lanzarse a sus brazos, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Una joven pelirroja, cuyos ojos azules traslucían tristeza, miraba con melancolía hacia el sitio donde Daisuke tocaba su violín, esperando que él levantase sus ojos oscuros hacia donde ella estaba, cosa que no sucedió. Ella permaneció en su escondite, escuchando la música que el joven interpretaba, hasta que se hizo tan de noche que Daisuke no pudo continuar tocando. La chica miró al muchacho irse, murmurando unas palabras, mezcladas con sus lágrimas:

- Lucharé para que volvamos a estar juntos.- musitó.- Algún día.

Aun cuando su destino fuese pelear uno contra el otro, ella encontraría la manera de evitar ese cruel desenlace.

**Notas:**

Empiezo la última parte de la historia… A ver cuánto tardo en acabarla…


	74. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73.**

Francesco esperaba en el automóvil. Le fastidiaba estar ahí, pero no había podido negarse a ir, pues él sabía que, si lo hubiese hecho, ella habría venido sola, de cualquier forma. Así pues, él esperaba sentado al volante del Ferrari nuevo, recién salido de fábrica, sabiendo que en cualquier otro lado llamaría demasiado la atención con ese vehículo, pero ahí, en esa escuela tan prestigiosa, pasaría desapercibido sin lugar a dudas.

"No deberíamos estar aquí", pensó Francesco, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante, con impaciencia. "Ella dijo que quería ver a sus antiguas amigas, pero sé bien que está aquí por _él_".

Giovanna había insistido demasiado en ir a su antigua escuela. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que ella estuvo ahí, desde aquélla trágica mañana en donde salió rumbo a la escuela, acompañada de su hermano Uriel y de Lorenzo, y no había llegado a su destino. Aquél día en donde ella descubrió que era hija de un virrey de otro mundo, y que su madre sí le hablaba en sueños desde el más allá. Toda esa información aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, era algo que le costaba demasiado digerir, pero al ver a su hermano cambiar tanto, así como constatar que su padre efectivamente sí tenía un par de alas negras que salían de su espalda, no podía seguir negando la realidad. En algún punto del camino, Giovanna había aceptado las condiciones de su destino, todas y cada una de ellas, con excepción de, quizás, la más importante…

Que por más que lo intentara, lo negara o lo quisiera cambiar, Daisuke Wakabayashi iba a ser por siempre su enemigo mortal.

Francesco había intentado que su hija olvidara al joven, sobre todo, cuando por conclusión sacó que él debía ser mitad ángel. Una vez que Jäger se había liberado de su prisión en vida, sus poderes habían regresado con fuerza, y ahora podía percibir con más exactitud el aura de luz que rodeaba a los hijos de la reina, dándose cuenta de inmediato que Daisuke tenía su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Así pues, Francesco le pintó el panorama a Giovanna, diciéndole muy claramente que el joven era su enemigo, y que él no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con ella en cuanto supiera su verdadero origen. Sin embargo, Giovanna sabía que Daisuke no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ser el hijo de la reina de la Luz, así que era poco probable que quisiera considerarla a ella como su enemiga. Aun así, quedaba el hecho que ella se había marchado sin despedirse, y quizás eso pesaría aún más que lo demás…

Sea de la forma que fuere, Giovanna había insistido demasiado en ir, y Francesco no pudo decirle que no. La chica había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, tan parecida a Julieta que Francesco sentía que el corazón se le encogía cada vez que miraba a su hija. Eran sólo los ojos azules de ella los que le recordaban a Francesco la realidad de las cosas, pero Giovanna sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar el parecido con su madre para conseguir lo que deseaba. Por eso era que estaban los dos ahí, como un par de espías que vigilan al enemigo, Francesco con las manos en el volante, listo para escapar ante la primera señal de alarma, y Giovanna con los ojos clavados en el campo de juego.

Justo en ese momento estaba llevándose a cabo un partido de fútbol, entre la escuela local y la preparatoria de la ciudad de Berlín. La ventaja era clara, el equipo local estaba alzándose con la victoria por 4 goles a 0, gracias a la enorme habilidad de Mijael Schneider como delantero. Giovanna vio que su primo se había convertido en la estrella de su equipo de fútbol (_"¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?"_, había pensado la chica, sorprendida), gracias a la habilidad futbolística de la familia Schneider, heredada de generación en generación, siendo ésta la tercera estirpe consecutiva que conseguía dar un jugador de fútbol sóccer excepcional. Giovanna vio, en la banca, a su tío Karl Heinz Schneider, siguiendo cada una de las jugadas de Mijael, y gritando algunos consejos que él evidentemente no iba a oír, ya que los ojos de su primo estaban clavados en una muy bella joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños, quien le sonreía desde las gradas, lanzándole besos ocasionales. Y fue entonces cuando Giovanna se percató de cuánto había cambiado ella desde su partida.

Alrededor de Jazmín Wakabayashi, la chica que miraba con ojos de amor a Mijael, había una especie de luminiscencia multicolor, como si se tratara del reflejo leve que el sol hiciera sobre un papel tornasol, un tipo de aura muy peculiar que no poseía ningún humano que fuese cien por ciento humano. Giovanna había aprendido, gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre, que esa aura correspondería a un descendiente directo de la reina de la Luz. Al parecer, Giovanna no era la única enamorada del enemigo, lo feo del caso era que Mijael ni siquiera lo sabía.

Un jugador del equipo contrario se robó la pelota y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la portería contraria. Los animadores del equipo visitante hicieron porras para su jugador, quien esquivó con cierta dificultad a los defensas rivales y disparó a gol a la portería, con un buen tiro que seguramente hubiera podido ser gol. Pero el portero salió con elegancia y tranquilidad, atrapando la pelota sin mucha dificultad, y lanzándola de regreso al juego, llegando a los pies de Mijael, quien llevó el balón hasta la portería rival, anotando el quinto gol del partido, y la sentencia de muerte del otro equipo.

- ¡Ése es mi hijo!.- gritó un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, con algunas canas en las sienes, a quien Giovanna reconoció como Genzo Wakabayashi, en una versión mucho más madura.- ¡Bien, hecho, Daisuke!

Giovanna se quedó sin aliento en cuanto vio al portero del equipo escolar. Daisuke no había cambiado en nada, sólo había afinado sus rasgos y endurecido su expresión, pero era ésa expresión sobria y adusta lo que incrementaba su magnetismo, por no hablar de la dichosa y ya mencionada aura multicolor que lo envolvía. Para la chica no pasó desapercibido el hecho que él tenía también un grupito nutrido de seguidoras, así como también las tenía Mijael, pero al igual que éste, Daisuke no volteó a mirarlas ni una sola vez. Con Mijael se comprendía, ya que a él sólo tenía ojos para Jazmín, pero en el caso de Daisuke… A Giovanna se le encogió el corazón de pensar que él podría estar con otra chica, pero se lo tendría bien merecido, aunque no le gustara la idea que Daisuke se hubiese enamorado de alguien más… Sin embargo, ninguna chica apareció para recibir la mirada del joven, ni una sonrisa, ni ninguna otra cosa, lo cierto era que él no le prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera el partido…

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?.- preguntó Francesco, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.- Seguro estoy que tus amigas no jugaban fútbol.

- Oh, papá, no seas tonto.- replicó Giovanna, de inmediato, casi como si ya hubiese tenido preparada esta respuesta.- Claro que no juegan fútbol, pero seguramente están en las gradas, apoyando al equipo, como siempre.

- Sí, claro.- farfulló Francesco, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.- Deberíamos irnos ya.

- Sólo unos minutos, papá.- pidió ella, al tiempo que el árbitro marcaba el final del partido.- Ya vi a Florence, me gustaría ir a saludarla.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su padre, Giovanna abrió la portezuela y bajó del automóvil, dirigiéndose entonces hacia el campo de juego. Francesco se quedó con la palabra en la boca; él no recordaba que su hija tuviese alguna amiga llamada Florence.

Los seguidores de la escuela Wittelsbach rodeaban a los jugadores de su equipo de fútbol. O a los que quedaban, pues Mijael ya estaba en brazos de Jazmín, celebrando el triunfo correspondiente. Si bien había muchas chicas que ansiaban acercarse a él, todas miraban con cierta envidia a la pareja, que evidentemente no les estaba prestando atención. Detrás de ellos, Karl intentaba decirle a su hijo sobre algunas fallas que tuvo y que le costó el sexto gol al equipo, pero Mijael no le estaba prestando atención, como era de esperarse. Schneider seguía sintiéndose incómodo por la cercanía de Jazmín, sin atinar a comprender qué era lo que la causaba. Ella era una buena chica, era tierna, dulce y sencilla, además de ser una buena influencia para Mijael, pues éste se comportaba de mejor manera cuando Jaz estaba presente, por no mencionar que era la hija de uno de sus más grandes amigos (y rival en otro tiempo), pero a pesar de todo, Karl hubiese querido saber qué era lo que le causaba tanta aversión. Una vez más, el alemán prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento y dejar que su hijo besara a su novia, antes de continuar con su discurso.

- Ya nos estamos haciendo viejos.- dijo Genzo, dándole una palmada en la espalda y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Al ver jugar a Mijael, me he acordado de nuestras buenas épocas. Tuve ganas de intentar detener tu tiro, otra vez.

- Cuando quieras, nos podemos enfrentar otra vez.- replicó Schneider, sonriente.

- ¿Aún estás en condiciones de hacerlo?.- Wakabayashi soltó una alegre carcajada.- Permíteme dudarlo.

Karl respondió con alguna broma relacionada al peso de Genzo, y los dos se enfrascaron en ese tipo de pelea que es tan habitual en dos grandes amigos. Giovanna se cuidó muy bien de no pasar cerca de ellos, para no llamar la atención, aunque una mujer como ella rara vez pasa desapercibida en algún lugar. Ella esquivó sin muchos problemas a los grupos de animadores y de estudiantes, y al equipo de fútbol en general, encaminándose hacia el lugar en donde sabía que él estaría. El corazón le latía con fuerza, mientras se acercaba al área de la banca, en donde un solo jugador permanecía alejado de la algarabía general. Él había sido uno de los héroes del partido, pero parecía totalmente ajeno a todo, como si no le importara lo que acababa de hacer. Giovanna se detuvo a pocos metros de Daisuke; él estaba de espaldas, de manera que no la vio llegar (mucho mejor, quizás habría huido de haberla visto), y ella se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de hablarle, después de tantos años.

- Daisuke.- susurró suavemente su nombre.

Él se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz; dejó de inmediato de guardar sus objetos personales y levantó la cabeza, pero sin darse la media vuelta. ¿Habría sido una alucinación, o algo muy real? Daisuke no lo sabía, y temía comprobarlo. Sin embargo, esa esencia, ese aroma, _él los conocía perfectamente_, y sabía que sus sentidos no podían estarlo engañando. Giovanna no podía seguir evitando el encuentro por más tiempo, así que dio un paso hacia él, repitiendo su nombre.

Daisuke se dio la vuelta y se topó con Giovanna; el corazón del joven se desbocó al ver nuevamente a la chica que se había robado su corazón, y lo había destrozado al marcharse sin avisar, pero él no permitió que su rostro trasluciera la más mínima impresión. Con una mirada fría y voz seca, él se enfrentó a la joven con el más absoluto desdén. ¡Por Dios, qué bella se había puesto! Mucho más de lo que él la recordaba.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?.- preguntó, muy indiferente y frío.

- Daisuke, sé que tienes motivos para estar muy molesto conmigo.- soltó Giovanna, de inmediato.- Pero si tan sólo supieras…

- Disculpe, señorita, me parece que se está confundiendo.- la cortó Daisuke, de inmediato.- Seguro estoy que yo no la conozco.

Giovanna se cortó en seco al escucharlo hablar. Daisuke no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en seguirla escuchando, de manera que hizo el intento de irse; sin embargo, ella lo tomó por un codo, con más fuerza de la que él hubiera esperado.

- Por favor, Daisuke.- pidió ella, triste.- No digas que no me conoces. Llevo años esperando el poder verte otra vez, y decirte que no te he dejado de amar a pesar de todo…

- Sí, seguro estoy que me confundes.- Daisuke miró a Giovanna con mucha rabia.- El Daisuke del que hablas es un idiota que hace muchos años dejó de existir. Lo mató una chica, pelirroja como tú, quien no le importó destrozarle el corazón y marcharse sin decir adiós.

Giovanna soltó a Daisuke, al sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas; él notó que sus instintos masculinos se despertaban al verla llorar, sabiendo que terminaría por abrazarla si continuaba ahí, por lo que se marchó con la cabeza erguida, sin voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Giovanna se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, mirando a Daisuke alejarse, sabiendo que, a pesar de su actitud, él la seguía amando. ¿Por qué otro motivo, si no, habría sido tan cruel? Bien dicen que sólo se "odia" lo que más se ha querido.

Francesco había salido ya del automóvil, con la firme intención de ir a buscar a su hija, cuando ésta regresó, con la cara lavada y la mirada baja. Él ya sabía que "Florence" no había sido la causante de la actitud de Giovanna, y tuvo la firme intención de preguntar qué había sucedido. Ella, sin embargo, se subió al coche sin decir palabra. Esa actitud ya la conocía Francesco, Julieta solía hacer lo mismo cuando no deseaba tocar algún tema que la ponía mal, y él sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver, otra vez, lo parecidas que eran su esposa y su hija.

- ¿Todo bien con Florence?.- preguntó Francesco, al arrancar el automóvil.- ¿O no le dio gusto verte?

- Ay, papá.- replicó Giovanna, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana.- Tú bien que sabes que yo no tengo una amiga llamada Florence.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

Rika no entendía a qué venía todo este asunto. Se encontraba sentada en una cafetería, sola, usando unos lentes y enorme sombrero de estilo francés, a la espera de la misteriosa persona que la había citado en ese lugar. Era poco probable que alguien la reconociera, y de hecho, ella no entendía por qué se obsesionó con disfrazar un poco su apariencia, pero el caso era que ahí estaba, temblando por la sorpresa que podría llegar a recibir, cubierta de pies a cabeza y rogando para no toparse con algún conocido.

Lo cierto es que sí había motivo para acongojarse, y ella lo sabía. Días antes, había recibido una carta misteriosa. Doblemente misteriosa, porque en esas épocas ya casi nadie usaba este medio para comunicarse, y también porque no traía remitente, sólo el nombre de "Sra. Rika O'Hara", y la dirección en donde ella residía con sus hijos y con Taro Misaki. Un tercer misterio más que podía sacarse de esa carta era que casi nadie, desde que se había casado con Misaki, la había llamado por su apellido de soltera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente? Rika abrió la misiva con cierto estrés, y descubrió una tarjetita blanca, de ésas que se usan para los arreglos florales, que decía, únicamente, que la esperaba en X lugar, a X hora, en X día. ¿Por qué motivo? Rika no lo sabía, pero no había duda que la carta estaba dirigida a ella, pues su nombre y su dirección estaban escritos en el sobre.

Ella dudó en si debía informarle o no a Misaki sobre el asunto; él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entrenando a Eichiro, y batallando con el carácter de Ingrid, el cual había ido amargándose más y más con el paso de los años. Ni Rika ni Taro entendían el por qué su hija había ido desarrollando una personalidad más ardiente y problemática, y todo a raíz del hecho de saber que sus ojos no eran cafés, como los de su padre. Con excepción de Rika, Taro y Eichiro, nadie, ni siquiera sus primos y tíos, sabía que Ingrid no había nacido con los ojos de color café, sino con ojos de color azul oscuro. Nadie sabía por qué, si Taro tenía los ojos oscuros, y Rika los tenía color verde, Ingrid había heredado ese color de ojos tan peculiar. En cuanto había aprendido a hacerlo, Ingrid realizaba un hechizo que cambiaba el tono de sus ojos a voluntad a café, pero que sólo perduraba por unas cuantas semanas, tras lo cual volvían a presentar el tono azulado habitual. Era este pequeño detalle el que había causado la frustración de Ingrid, pues a pesar de todos sus intentos, no conseguía "parecerse" más a su padre. No había duda que Eichiro era hijo de Taro, pues ambos eran tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, pero no era así en el caso de Ingrid, ya que ella se parecía mucho más a su madre, y ni siquiera podía tener el color de cabello o de ojos de su padre, con todo que ella y Eichiro eran gemelos. O eso se suponía. Al final, Ingrid no había aceptado de buena manera su no-parecido a Taro, y su carácter se había agriado con el transcurso de los años. Así pues Misaki batallaba mucho para entrenarla a ella y a Eichiro, pues el aura negativa de la chica entorpecía sus enseñanzas.

Con todo el estrés que se estaba acumulando, Rika optó por no comentar nada sobre la misiva misteriosa; ya después, dependiendo del resultado de la entrevista, ella consideraría si sería prudente o no molestar a Taro con algo que podría resultar una nimiedad. Tampoco quiso comentarle nada a Leonardo, ocupado como estaba en proteger a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, mientras suspiraba por Marie Schneider por los rincones. Así pues, Rika esperaba, sola, a que su misterioso interlocutor apareciera. Cinco minutos después, un movimiento en la puerta del local la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Acababa de entrar al sitio un hombre alto, cubierto por una gabardina negra y usando un par de lentes oscuros. El joven se dirigió hacia ella, sin dudarlo, y el pánico se dibujo en el rostro de Rika al verlo. Éste se sentó a su mesa, frente a ella, y quitándose los lentes oscuros, sonrió levemente. Ella lo observó detenidamente: cabello negro y espero, ojos verde claro, rostro y sonrisa de supermodelo, y lo reconoció de inmediato: se trataba de Sasha Ivanovich Medvid, uno de los modelos masculinos mejor pagados de la actualidad.

- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Rika.- saludó él, con un fuerte acento ruso.- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí.

Tenía que ser una broma. Eso _no podía estar sucediendo. _

- Tú.- musitó Rika, con un hilo de voz.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

- Vine a la ciudad.- respondió él.- Supe que estabas aquí. Vine a verte.

- ¿Así de simple?.- exclamó ella.

- Así de simple.- él pidió una taza de café.- ¿O esperas que también te diga que vengo a ver a _mi hija?_

Rika se puso en pie violentamente, casi tirando su silla al suelo. Ella miraba con pánico al hombre que tenía delante de ella, aunque él la contemplaba con total serenidad. Los ojos verde claro de él brillaron con malicia, y Rika sintió una punzada de pánico.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!.- gritó ella, asustada.- ¡No tienes ninguna hija!

- ¿Eso crees?.- él contempló, divertido, cómo todos los presentes miraban fijamente a la mujer rubia.- Siéntate, por favor. No queremos hacer una escena, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasha?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja, volviendo a sentarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- No me agradan estas bromas. Lo nuestro quedó atrás hace muchos años. ¡No puedes venir ahora a buscarme como si nada!

- ¿Por qué no?.- replicó el hombre, recargándose en su asiento.- Pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos, hace muchos años. Y por lo que sé, y he visto, casi podría asegurar que te quedó un buen recuerdo de mí. ¿O no, Rika?

- No sé de qué me hablas.- farfulló Rika, ofuscada.

Claro que lo sabía. Hacía muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando Taro desapareció tras el ataque de Anya, Rika había pasado por una etapa depresiva fuerte, como ya todo mundo lo sabía. Lo que nadie sabía, sin embargo, era que ella había encontrado consuelo en alguien más. Justo mientras Taro se recuperaba en compañía de Susuke, quien había conseguido mover las fibras de su corazón, Rika conocía a Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, un modelo ruso de talla internacional, de la manera más casual posible: Rika se desmayó frente a él, justo cuando se tomaban unas fotos para la próxima campaña de Sasha. El joven ayudó a Rika a volver en sí, y tan interesado se mostró en la chica que ella acabó por confesarle sus problemas… En una versión resumida. Simplemente, contó que su amor acababa de morir y que estaba esperando un hijo de él, de ahí que se hubiera desmayado. Sasha escuchó todo sin decir gran cosa, y Rika pudo desahogarse con él como hubiera podido hacerlo con el mejor de sus amigos. Pero la situación no se detuvo ahí.

Había _algo_ con ese hombre. Algo que se tradujo en una atracción intensa. Rika sabía que estaba mal sentirse tan interesada en otro hombre, cuando Taro estaba desaparecido (o incluso, muerto), pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. Incluso, el mismo Sasha se mostró de lo más interesado por Rika, y, sin saber muy bien cómo fue o cómo pasó, acabaron manteniendo relaciones sexuales en un par de ocasiones. Fue en la segunda vez cuando ella supo que las cosas no estaban bien, pues se suponía que Misaki era su otra mitad, estaban casados en su mundo de luz, y que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Así pues, Rika decidió dejar de ver a Sasha, a pesar de lo mucho que le atraía, y le contó que seguía manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su verdadero amor. Sasha salió de la vida de Rika sin más preámbulos, y los poderes angelicales de la virreina se encargaron de borrar de su memoria los deslices que tuvo como humana (aunque después se sintió culpable cuando Taro se disculpó por haberse sentido atraído por Susuke). Sin embargo, casi dieciocho años después, esos deslices llegaban de nuevo a su vida, a complicar aún más su ya de por sí estresante situación.

- Ingrid.- Sasha le dio un sorbo a su café caliente.- ¿Te has preguntando alguna vez el por qué ella tiene un color de ojos diferente, y por qué su aura es más oscura que lo normal?

- ¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Rika.- ¿De qué me hablas?

- De Ingrid, tu hija.- respondió Sasha, sin inmutarse.- Ya tiene los 18, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo sabes quién es Ingrid, para empezar?.- replicó Rika, respirando agitadamente.- Tú no sabes nada sobre ella.

- Sé que es tu hija.- contestó él, mirándola fijamente.- Y, por lo que sé, también _lo es mía._

- ¡No digas tonterías, Taro Misaki es su padre!.- exclamó ella, enojada.- Cuando nos conocimos, yo ya estaba embarazada, y ella y Eichiro son gemelos.

- Así es, ya estabas embarazada, Rika.- Sasha sonrió con ternura.- Por eso te desmayaste ese día. Pero lo cierto es que sólo estabas esperando a _un hijo esa vez. _

- ¿Qué? Oye, ya estuvo bueno para ser una broma.- Rika se puso en pie, dejando un billete sobre la mesa para pagar el té que se había estado tomando.- No vine aquí para escucharte decir tonterías, Sasha.

- Tontería sería el dejar ir a la virreina de la Luz así sin más.- replicó Sasha, sin inmutarse.- Cuando sus hijos están tan próximos a ser coronados como los futuros virreyes, ¿verdad, Gaie?

Rika se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. No, no se había equivocado, él la había llamado por su verdadero nombre. ¿Quién era en realidad Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, y por qué conocía su verdadero secreto?

- ¿Quién eres?.- masculló ella, asustada.- ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

- No soy un enemigo tuyo, como lo estás pensando.- contestó Sasha, mirándola a los ojos.- No sirvo al rey Schatten, aunque en algún momento estuve a sus órdenes.

El corazón de la virreina comenzó a latir con fuerza; ¿habría sido Sasha poseído por algún espíritu de oscuridad, o era que Yami había encontrado la manera de transformarse en alguien de su pasado como humana? Rika tenía muchísimas dudas, pero Sasha no estaba dispuesto a soltarlas ahí mismo. Él pagó la cuenta, devolviendo a Rika su dinero, y se la llevó de ahí, tomándola del brazo. Ambos caminaron así, tomados de la mano, por varias cuadras, hasta que llegaron a un callejón que se encontraba más o menos desierto. Rika respiró profundo varias veces, mientras Sasha se aseguraba que nadie los estuviese espiando.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?.- preguntó ella, tras tranquilizarse.- ¿Quién eres tú en realidad, si es que ya no sigues las órdenes del rey Schatten?

- ¿No lo has descubierto aún?.- preguntó Sasha, mirándola fijamente.- Soy un desertor. En algún momento estuve a las órdenes del rey de las Sombras, fui su general de más alto rango, después de Jäger, pero claudiqué después de saber que tenía una hermana… Una hermana que pertenece al reino de la Luz.

- ¿QUÉ?.- gritó Rika, sorprendida.- ¡Eso es imposible, no puedes tener una hermana que pertenezca al reino de la Luz, tú eres un ser de sombras! Nuestros reinos han estado separados desde que fueron creados, es imposible que tu hermana pertenezca a la Luz y no a la Oscuridad.

- Gaie, para ser la virreina, estás demasiado mal informada.- suspiró Sasha.- O pretendes hacerte la que no sabes nada. Lo cierto es que, tanto en tu reino como en el "mío", hay muchos seres híbridos, nacidos de la unión entre seres de luz y sombra, que habitan sin ser detectados; dos de ellos, mi hermana y yo. Por siglos, Rika, por generaciones, los seres de luz y los de sombra se han enamorado entre sí, a pesar de las constantes batallas que hay entre los dos reinos. Es inevitable, estamos hechos para complementarnos, no para destruirnos. Pero nuestros reyes están cegados, ninguno quiere aceptar que, sin el otro, no existirán, y esta guerra continuará hasta que no haya dos reyes que se amen tan profundamente como lo han hecho sus súbditos. ¿No lo comprendes, Gaie? Te pasó a ti también. Nos pasó _a nosotros._

Lo que Sasha acababa de decirle impresionó a Rika; no, no podía ser, no tenía lógica alguna, los seres de sombras y de la luz no estaban hechos para convivir juntos, mucho menos, para amarse. ¡Y ella no lo amaba a él! Fue tan sólo el error de una aventura casual, simplemente.

- A nosotros no nos ha pasado nada, Sasha.- replicó Rika.- Yo amo a Amichi, mi esposo. Y tengo dos hijos con él. No sé tú qué pensarás, pero sea lo que sea, no eres correspondido.

- Sólo tienes un hijo con Amichi, Gaie.- la contradijo Sasha, una vez más.- Tu otra hija no es de él.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes al respecto, eh?.- gritó Rika, muy enojada.- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

- Lo sé perfectamente bien porque _yo soy el padre de Ingrid.- _respondió Sasha, muy serio.- ¿Por qué ella tiene los ojos de otro color? ¿Por qué su aura es tan inestable? Porque su padre es un ser de sombras. O mejor dicho, un híbrido, con tendencia a la oscuridad más que a la luz. He visto a Ingrid con su color de ojos natural: tiene el mismo tono que el de los ojos de mi hermana. Lo heredó de ella.

Rika ya no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo había averiguado Sasha todo esos datos sobre Ingrid? No, no podía ser verdad. Sasha, seguramente, estaba tomándole el pelo, o quizás había sido hipnotizado por Yami para que le dijera todas esas cosas. Yami podría haber averiguado el problema que tenía Ingrid con sus ojos, o incluso, también habría podido detectar su aura tan ambigua. Sí, eso debía ser.

- No voy a caer con estos juegos, ¿me oyes?.- exclamó Rika, enojada.- Es IMPOSIBLE que Ingrid sea tu hija. ¡Su padre es Taro Misaki! No es posible que un par de gemelos tengan diferente padre.

- Cuando son gemelos, es verdad.- replicó Sasha.- Pero cuando no lo son, pueden provenir de distinto padre. Y Eichiro e Ingrid no son gemelos. Y lo sabes.

- Déjame en paz.- gruñó ella, furiosa.- ¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia!

Gaie no quiso seguir escuchando más: era demasiado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que Sasha había dicho. Nada de lo que él había afirmado podía ser verdad. Ingrid era hija de Taro Misaki y ya, no había más misterio.

¿O se equivocaba?

**Notas:**

- _Fe de erratas: _En el capítulo 50, el médico que atendió a Rika dijo que ella estaba esperando gemelos. Error garrafal, no se debió haber mencionado nada acerca de cuántos hijos estaba esperando Rika. Es hasta ahora que escribo la continuación cuando me doy cuenta que cometí un error varios años atrás. Eso me pasa por no terminar esto a tiempo…

- ¿Qué si voy a continuar esta historia? No lo sé. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. No había actualizado este fic en más de dos años, todo puede suceder.


	75. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74.**

_¿Y si todo aquello en lo que creyeras, se desmoronara ante tus ojos en un par de segundos? ¿Seguirías manteniendo la fe?_

Karl Heinz Schneider abrió los ojos, experimentando la sensación espantosa de que ése sería el último día de su vida.

No había nada que le confirmara que esto sería cierto; la noche previa, se había acostado a dormir tras asegurarse que todos sus hijos estuviesen en sus respectivas camas. Karl tuvo que llegar al extremo de casi amenazar a Mijael para que cortara la comunicación por webcam que mantenía con Jazmín Wakabayashi, so pena de cortarle el Internet por una semana. Chris y Claude, tan conectados como siempre, se habían retirado a sus habitaciones contiguas para planear alguna maldad que requeriría de todo su ingenio, y Vania, tras probarse docenas de vestidos para una futura fiesta, había dado un beso cariñoso a su padre antes de acostarse. Después de eso, Schneider vio las noticias deportivas en la televisión, tras lo cual hizo el amor con Elieth esa noche, quedándose dormido en brazos de su esposa. Parecía una noche típica de una familia normal, una de tantas que conforman la rutina. ¿Por qué entonces él había despertado con la sensación que ésa sería la última vez que vería el amanecer?

"Me estoy haciendo viejo", pensó Karl, mientras se levantaba al baño a orinar y darse una ducha. "Creo que tengo estas sensaciones por el trauma que me causa saber que Mijael está por cumplir los 18 años".

Sí, seguramente eso debía ser. No había otra razón importante, pues gracias a que continuaba manteniéndose en forma, Karl tenía una salud de hierro. Comía sanamente y acudía al doctor de manera regular. Y hacía ya muchos años que sus misteriosos "poderes" habían desaparecido o, por lo menos, se habían atenuado. Todavía había días de mucho calor en los que Elieth no permitía que él la abrazara porque, según palabras de ella, "echaba tanto calor como un calefactor". Karl lo atribuyó a esa naturaleza extraña que siempre tuvo, y que le permitía disparar tiros como el _Fire Shoot _y el _Non Fire Shoot. _A esas alturas, era algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado. Él se miró al espejo, y éste le devolvió el reflejo de un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, en cuyas sienes se perfilaban ya algunas canas, aunque gracias a su tono de cabello, eran menos visibles que las de Wakabayashi; las arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y párpados eran más delatoras con respecto a la edad, pero aún así, Karl lucía más joven de lo que debería.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano hoy?.- le preguntó Elieth, cuando Karl regresó a la habitación, usando sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Debo ir a la Federación.- respondió Schneider, simplemente.

- ¿En sábado?.- Eli parpadeó, sorprendida.

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó Karl, aturdido.- Pensé que hoy era viernes. Por algo Mijael estaba tan renuente ayer a cortar conversación con Jazmín.

- No te preocupes, que se escapó más noche para ir a verla.- suspiró Elieth.- Lily me habló en la mañana para informármelo, y para de paso comunicarme que Chris y Claude se escaparon con Daisuke.

- ¿Qué?.- gritó Karl.- Esos niños me van a escuchar.

- Ya le llamé la atención a los dos.- gruñó Elieth, molesta.- Pero no está de más que también les digas algo. Con Mijael, sin embargo, es otro asunto, ya que está por cumplir los 18 y está llegando a esa edad en la que ya no podemos regañarlo como si fuera un niño.

- De todos modos, no me gusta que se escape de noche para ver a Jazmín.- masculló Karl.- No es un ladrón, ni un delincuente.

- Es como si te molestara que la fuese a ver, más que el hecho que se escape.- replicó Elieth, suspirando.- No sé por qué le tienes tanta aversión a Jazmín.

- No se la tengo.- mintió Karl, rápidamente.- Es sólo que creo que el tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido… Antes que nos demos cuenta, ellos se querrán casar.

- _Ya _se quieren casar, amor.- rió Eli, divertida.- No te traumes por eso, que no tienes por qué preocuparte por la edad. Yo te sigo viendo muy bien.

La rubia puso tal cara de libidinosa, que Schneider sonrió con complacencia.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- Karl se quitó la toalla.- Puedo mostrarte mucho más.

- Sólo si también me lo das.- contestó ella, pícara, echándole los brazos al cuello para besarlo.

Karl abrazó a Elieth y la recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Después de un rato de una buena sesión de sexo, ella se vistió para bajar a preparar el desayuno. Karl se quedó recostado en la cama, pensando en que la sensación de ser ése su último día de vida no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

"Es como si tuviera un cronómetro a punto de llegar a cero", pensó él. "La cuenta hacia atrás de un reloj de arena. ¿Por qué tengo esta maldita sensación?".

Rato más tarde, Schneider pudo escuchar a sus hijos haciendo ruido en el piso inferior de la casa. Seguramente, Vania estaba alistándose para ir a nadar con Aremy y Benjamín, y Chris y Claude habrían sido obligados a hacer alguna tarea hogareña a manera de castigo. Sólo Mijael parecía estar ausente, y Karl supuso que se habría ido a desayunar con los Wakabayashi. Suspirando, Schneider decidió salir de la cama. Si ése iba a ser su último día con vida, al menos tendría que aprovecharlo.

Genzo Wakabayashi se despertó al sentir que la cama, a su lado, se encontraba vacía. Él estaba seguro que ese día era sábado, pero aún así, su esposa se había levantado muy temprano, a juzgar por lo frío de las sábanas, alejadas hacía mucho rato de un cuerpo caliente. Genzo abrió los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la poca luz de la habitación, y alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Lily recortada contra el enorme ventanal cubierto por gruesas cortinas.

- ¿Sucede algo, amor?.- preguntó él, incorporándose en la cama.

- De hecho, no.- Lily se volteó al ver que Genzo había despertado.- Sólo me desperté con una sensación muy extraña…

Lily se jaló nerviosamente su cabello, el cual, después de años de traerlo muy largo, ahora lo usaba por debajo de los hombros y cortado en capas. Genzo sabía bien que ella tenía esa manía de jalarse el pelo cuando algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- volvió a preguntar él.- Te noto nerviosa.

- Es una tontería.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Pero me despertó la sensación que _algo_ va a pasar el día de hoy.

- ¿A qué te refieres con _algo?.- _Genzo no entendió.

- No lo sé, exactamente.- suspiró Lily, abriendo las cortinas y mirando el cielo azul.- Tengo _uno de esos presentimientos _que suelen darme de vez en cuando. Pero esta vez, no sé a qué se deba.

Genzo se quedó callado, analizando lo que había dicho su esposa; él conocía a Lily de muchos años atrás, y sabía perfectamente bien que, cuando ella tenía un presentimiento, era porque _algo_ iba a suceder, y la mayoría de las veces, no era algo bueno. Él aún recordaba los últimos días de su abuelo, y cómo ella había predicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida; en aquél entonces, Genzo se lo atribuyó al entrenamiento médico de Lily, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella lo supo gracias a ese don "sobrenatural" que le permitía predecir las cosas.

- ¿Los niños están bien?.- Genzo salió de la cama.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Los niños están perfectamente.- respondió Lily.- Y faltan doce minutos para las nueve.

- ¿Qué sucede entonces?.- insistió él, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

- Si lo supiera, te lo diría.- replicó ella, desde la puerta.- No sé qué es, sólo sé que algo va a pasar, y que no va a ser muy bueno… Bueno, no lo sé, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado creo que lo que va a suceder será algo benéfico, pero por el otro lado, me llena de angustia…

- Bien.- Genzo salió del baño, con la cara lavada y el cabello despeinado.- No hay que preocuparnos de más. De cualquier manera, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Si algo he aprendido de tus presentimientos es que no hay manera de detener lo que va a suceder, sólo podemos afrontarlo. Habrá que vigilar a los niños de cerca, pero sin asustarlos por algo que, probablemente, ni siquiera les afecte.

- Eso, si podemos vigilarlos.- suspiró Lily.- Aremy y Benji van a ir a nadar con Vania, y Jazmín va a salir con Mijael, como todos los sábados. Creo que sólo Daisuke va a quedarse en casa, castigado por escaparse ayer con Chris y Claude.

- Y de todos modos, aunque no estuviera castigado, dudo mucho que Daisuke quisiera salir un sábado en la noche.- replicó Genzo.- Bien, no podemos impedir que nuestros hijos hagan sus vidas, de cualquier manera. ¿Quién va a llevar a Aremy, Vania y Benjamín a nadar?

- Débora vendrá en un rato más por ellos.- respondió Lily.- Y ya que mencionaste a Daisuke, ¿sabes qué fue lo que le sucedió? Ha andado muy raro en los últimos días. Le pregunté y no me contestó; algo me dice que tiene que ver con esa chica Ferrari. Es como si su recuerdo volviera a él, una y otra vez, y no lo dejara en paz. Deberías hablar con él, es tu obligación como padre.

- ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de tus presentimientos a una sentencia acerca de mis obligaciones como padre?.- preguntó Genzo, soltando una carcajada, mucho más relajado.- Hablaré con él, quédate tranquila.

- No sé si eso vaya a ser posible.- musitó Lily, agarrándose el cabello.

- Quizás necesites un poco de ayuda.- Genzo la abrazó.- ¿Me acompañas a tomar un baño?

- Eso podría funcionar.- Lily sonrió, pícaramente.

Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Aún era temprano, los niños podían cuidarse solos por un rato. Después de una buena sesión de sexo debajo del agua caliente, a cualquiera se le olvidan las preocupaciones y los presentimientos, y Lily se sentía mucho más tranquila cuando ella y Genzo salieron de ducharse. Mientras él se arreglaba, Lily bajó a preparar el desayuno para sus hijos, pero se dio cuenta que Jazmín se le había adelantado. En la cocina, Mijael Schneider estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo un sándwich, mientras Aremy y Benji acababan sus _omelettes_. Daisuke estaba junto a Mijael, comiendo un _waffle_ y riñendo con él por alguna cosa sin importancia, como solían hacer siempre que estaban juntos.

- Perdona, linda.- se disculpó Lily, con Jazmín.- Me quedé dormida.

- Sí, mamá, seguramente.- sonrió Jazmín, con picardía.- Pero ten cuidado, que es malo dormirse en la regadera. También díselo a papá, no sea que le vaya a pasar lo mismo que a ti.

Lily enrojeció, avergonzada porque su hija mayor los descubrió, a ella y a Genzo, en una situación comprometida. La mujer se preguntó qué tanto pudo haber escuchado Jaz, cuando ésta se apresuró a aclarar la incómoda situación.

- Tranquila, mamá, que sólo vi que papá y tú no seguían en cama, y escuché el ruido del agua al correr.- se rió Jazmín, divertida por el bochorno de su madre.- No te preocupes, me salí de inmediato.

- Espero que no hables de esto con tus hermanos.- pidió Lily, aún avergonzada.

- No lo hice, descuida.- Jazmín se sirvió un vaso con leche y se sentó frente a Mijael y a Daisuke.- La tía Deb no debe tardar en llegar.

No mucho tiempo después, tal como Jaz lo había dicho, a la casa de los Wakabayashi llegó Débora Cortés, acompañada de su hijo mayor, Erick Levin. Él, quien actualmente tenía 20 años, ya había podido dejar en el pasado el rencor que le causó su ruptura con Jazmín. Obvio es, cuando ella lo dejó por Mijael, Erick pasó por una etapa de enojo y rencor que lo llevó a alejarse de todos los Wakabayashi por un tiempo. Sin embargo, Erick es un joven de buen corazón, y no tardó en comprender que Mijael y Jazmín estaban hechos el uno para la otra, y los perdonó a los dos, reanudando sus relaciones con los Wakabayashi. Ahora, Erick era ya todo un hombre, muy parecido a su padre, Stefan Levin, casi como si fuese su gemelo, excepto porque Erick tenía la piel un poco más morena y los ojos color miel, que había heredado de Débora. El joven saludó a Mijael, a Daisuke y a Jazmín y se puso a platicar con ellos, mientras Jazmín le ofrecía un _waffle. _

- ¿Ya están listos?.- preguntó Deb, saludando a Lily con un beso.- Stefan te manda saludos, se topó con tu marido en la entrada y están hablando de fútbol.

- ¿A qué hora bajó Genzo, que no lo vi?.- Lily se sorprendió sobremanera.

- Hace rato.- respondió Daisuke, impasible.- No lo viste porque estabas avergonzándote por el hecho que Jazmín los descubrió teniendo sexo.

- ¡Daisuke!.- gritó Lily, volviendo a ponerse muy roja.- ¡Creí que Jaz no se los había contado!

- No lo hizo, pero tengo muy buen oído y las escuché.- replicó Daisuke, mientras su hermana le daba un golpe en el brazo.

Mijael y Erick se desternillaron de la risa, mientras Jazmín reconvenía a su hermano, y Débora proclamaba que era todo un placer que a los cuarenta y tantos años se pudiese seguir disfrutando del sexo. Lily, entre el bochorno y las risas, le dio gusto ver que su hijo seguía teniendo ocasionales momentos de espontaneidad y cinismo, algo muy común en el antiguo Daisuke. "Si tan sólo esa niña volviera a aparecer para que Daisuke puediera cortar de una vez con todo y dejarlo en el pasado", pensó Lily.

- Bien.- dijo Débora.- Ya casi nos vamos, ¿están listos o no?

- Yo ya lo estoy.- asintió Benji, llevando una maleta deportiva colgada del brazo.- Es Aremy quien decidió pasar al baño por quién sabe cuánta ocasión.

- Esto nos da tiempo para una taza de café.- dijo Lily, sirviendo el líquido en dos tazas, mientras Benji se ponía a discutir con Daisuke sobre qué era lo que había avergonzado a su madre. Lily miró a Daisuke con una mirada de advertencia, y éste respondió con una sonrisita divertida.

- Mejor le aviso a papá.- suspiró Erick, saliendo de la cocina.- Esto podría tardar horas.

- Por cierto, no sé por qué, pero ayer recibí un correo electrónico de Tabita Suez, una de ésas cadenas que se reenvían para crear _spam_.- comentó Deb, ignorando a su hijo con toda intención.- ¡Tenía años de no saber de ella! Ni siquiera sé cómo obtuvo mi correo, no la volví a ver desde que regresamos de África. ¿Qué se hizo de Tabita? Lo último que supe fue que, después que lo suyo con Leonardo no funcionó, se largó a México por una temporada. Pensé que se había quedado allá.

- Pues no.- negó Lily, suspirando. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde entonces.- Tabita regresó a África después que nosotros volvimos a Europa, y se quedó trabajando allá un par de años más. En ese lugar conoció a un médico nigeriano nacionalizado francés, se enamoró como loca, se casó, y actualmente reside en Francia.

- ¡Mira tú, quién lo diría!.- exclamó Débora, divertida.- Condenada Tabita, encontrarse a un chico en África. Siempre le gustaron los morochos.

- Según supe, es muy feliz, pero casi no nos comunicamos.- continuó Lily.- Creo que le sigue molestando lo que sucedió con Leonardo.

- Ya sabes cómo es Tabita.- replicó Deb.- Bien rara, solía molestarse con personas que no tenían la culpa de sus desgracias. No me sorprende que no quiera hablarte mucho por el asunto con tu hermano. Tú no tienes la culpa pero bueno, ya la conoces.

- Eso es cierto.- asintió Lily, tomando un sorbo de café, mientras pensaba que Leonardo era otro amargado solitario que no había querido casarse, como si quisiera mantenerse disponible para alguien que no quería (o no podía) aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto, como ya Débora lo había dicho, Genzo charlaba con Stefan Levin sobre su eterno tema: el fútbol. Los hombres tardaron tanto en su alegre plática, recordando viejos tiempos y presumiendo de las habilidades de sus respectivos hijos, que Anne y Katie Levin, las dos hijas de Stefan y Débora, aparecieron en el sendero de hierba que conducía a la entrada de la mansión.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que iban a estar hablando de fútbol.- le dijo Katie a Anne, dándole un codazo.

- Ay, papá, no pudiste evitar la tentación ni siquiera una vez.- dijo Anne, a su padre.

Wakabayashi y Levin miraron a las dos chicas, ambas de piel clara y ojos azules, casi de la misma edad, y que habrían podido pasar por gemelas si no fuera porque Anne era rubia como su padre y Katie tenía el cabello negro de su madre. Ambas jóvenes miraban a su padre entre divertidas y enfurruñadas, como si no se decidieran entre regañarlo o reírse de él.

- Niñas, ya nos conocen.- Stefan rió.- No podemos evitarlo.

- Por algo es que no debemos dejarlos que se junten.- replicó Katie, mordaz.- Papá, han tardado tanto que queremos pasar al baño. ¿Se puede?

- Adelante.- respondió Genzo.- Ya saben en dónde está.

- En realidad, se bajó para poder mandarle un mensaje de texto a Marko, que en el coche no tenemos señal.- murmuró Anne, con una risilla.

- ¡Te oí, traidora!.- Katie le dio un empujón a su hermana, mientras Anne reía a carcajadas y Stefan fruncía el ceño. Marko Hernández era el novio de Katie, y a Levin no le caía en gracia que su hija pequeña tuviese pareja.

"Por suerte, Aremy no tiene novio aún", pensó Genzo, mientras los Levin entraban a la casa para que las chicas pudiesen utilizar el sanitario. "Me sentiré mucho más viejo el día en que eso ocurra".

Wakabayashi escuchó entonces unas voces charlar a pocos metros a su derecha, detrás de unos rosales. Él se preguntó si se trataría de alguno de sus hijos, pero a juzgar por las voces, quienes quiera que fueran, parecían estar discutiendo. No sin curiosidad, Genzo se acercó a espiar a través de los matorrales, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Aremy discutiendo con Erick Levin. Éste tenía cara de sorpresa, y ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Por un momento, Wakabayashi creyó que Erick estaba riñendo a Aremy por alguna razón, pero justo cuando iba a intervenir, ella se apresuró a responder:

- ¡No es justo, no soy tan chica!.- exclamó Aremy, enojada.- ¡Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz si tú me dejaras! ¡Te amo!

- Are, linda, de verdad, no creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo.- farfulló Erick, atónito.- Soy siete años mayor que tú, ya voy a la universidad y tú apenas vas en el colegio. Esto que sientes por mí, no es amor, tú crees que lo es, pero lo que sucede es que te has ilusionado conmigo, todas las chicas de tu edad lo hacen. De verdad, linda, créeme cuando te digo que yo te quiero mucho, pero sólo como una hermana.

- ¡No, no digas eso!.- Aremy se tapó los oídos.- No me digas que me quieres como hermana, porque tú para mí eres más que eso. Yo te amo, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender? Ya sé que eres mucho mayor que yo, pero por eso te pido que me esperes, que ya creceré y podremos estar juntos. Yo podría hacerte muy feliz, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Te fuiste con la chica Wakabayashi equivocada, Jaz sólo puede amar a Mijael, pero aquí estoy yo, para ti.

- Aremy, no sabes lo que dices.- Erick trató de tranquilizar a la chica tomándola por los hombros.- Aún eres muy niña y no sabes lo que quieres, seguro estoy que pronto conocerás a alguien más acorde a tu edad, y entonces te reirás de esto.

- ¡No me digas que no sé qué es lo que quiero!.- reclamó Aremy, enojada.- ¡Seré joven, pero ya sé perfectamente bien que te amo a ti, Erick! Entiéndelo, eso nunca va a cambiar.

Y en un movimiento sorpresivo, Aremy le echó los brazos al cuello al rubio y lo besó en los labios. Genzo estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos abruptamente cuando fue el mismo Erick quien puso punto final al asunto, separándose suavemente de Aremy.

- Lo siento, en verdad que no te veo de esa manera.- Erick suspiró.- No le diré nada de esto a nadie, pero lo mejor sería que te dieras cuenta que no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Voy a buscar a mi madre, ya se nos está haciendo tarde para irnos.

El joven dio la media vuelta y se marchó, bastante apenado y compungido por haberle roto el corazón a alguien a quien venía como una hermana más. Aremy, sin embargo, se quedó silenciosa, viéndolo marchar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No me rendiré, Erick.- murmuró ella.- Algún día estaremos juntos, de eso estoy segura.

Genzo estuvo tentado a ir a consolar a su hija y a decirle que, a pesar de lo poco que a ella le gustara la idea, Erick tenía razón al decirle que ellos no podían estar juntos. Por otro lado, también tenía deseos de llamarle la atención al joven Levin, con todo y que éste se había portado muy decente con Aremy. "Celos de padre", pensó Genzo, haciendo una mueca.

- Ni se te ocurra.- le susurró Lily, por detrás.- Lo que menos quiere nuestra hija ahora es que su padre vaya a darle un sermón. Tiene el corazón roto, no nos va a querer cerca.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que pasó?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.

- No, acabo de llegar, pero adivino qué pudo haber sucedido.- Lily suspiró.- No es secreto para nadie que Aremy tiene un enamoramiento por Erick.

- ¿Qué?.- él casi gritó.- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Gen, amor, Jazmín, Daisuke, Benjamín y yo lo sabemos desde hace mucho, sin necesidad que Aremy nos dijera algo.- replicó Lily.- Tú eres muy despistado, pero es un secreto a voces que nuestra pequeña está enamorada de Erick Levin. Yo esperaba, al igual que tú, que él la rechazara, pero aún así ella tiene el corazón roto y hay que dejarla en paz un rato. Le diré a Jazmín que después hable con ella.

Genzo, muy sorprendido, no dijo más, y dejó que su esposa lo condujera de vuelta a la casa, aunque se dijo que después tendría que presionar a Lily para que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto. En ese momento, los Levin se marchaban con Benjamín para irse a nadar, y justo cuando estaban preguntando por Aremy, ella apareció de entre los rosales, muy digna y con su maleta deportiva blanca y rosa en la mano.

- Yo pensé que te habías ido por el retrete.- bromeó Benji, al ver a su hermana.- Tardaste demasiado en salir.

- Llevo mucho rato esperándolos afuera.- replicó Aremy, muy digna.- Se tardan demasiado en salir.

Genzo miró detenidamente a su hija para ver si se le nota el desencanto en el rostro, pero para su sorpresa, Aremy no tenía ni rastro de tristeza en su expresión. Parecía que no le habían roto el corazón, sino todo lo contrario. Era como si Erick, en vez de rechazarla, le hubiese lanzado un desafío para conquistarlo, y ella lo hubiese aceptado.

Varias horas más tarde, casi al anochecer los Levin y los Schneider se daban cita en la mansión Wakabayashi para una parrillada que éstos habían organizado. Era una costumbre que las familias se reunieran dos o tres veces al mes, para pasar un rato juntos y continuar manteniendo la amistad. Todos los descendientes de las tres familias estaban presentes, pues nadie se perdía estas reuniones; así pues, en los jardines de la mansión Wakabayashi bullía la actividad, entre niños, adolescentes y adultos, que charlaban, reían y pasaban un buen rato, todos juntos. Casi parecían familias normales, viviendo vidas normales, en una ciudad como cualquier otra.

Pero lo cierto es que dos de ellas no eran familias normales, y un espantoso acontecimiento trajo la memoria a varios de sus miembros. Esa noche sería el parte aguas en la vida de los dos reyes, hasta entonces completamente inconscientes acerca de su verdadera naturaleza.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando la fiesta comenzaba a pasar a su fase de tranquilidad y reposo. Los adultos aún seguían conversando, pero los más jóvenes habían entrado a la casa a ver películas y jugar videojuegos, con todo y que sus padres los habían enviado a dormir. A esas horas, alguien comentó que tenía hambre, otra vez, y a Elieth se le ocurrió la idea de asar más carne y traer más cervezas, para una "segunda ronda", propuesta que Genzo apoyó, y entre los dos intentaron reavivar el fuego del asador, peleándose uno por echar más leña para encender las brasas, y la otra por encender todo de nuevo.

- Creo que iré por más carne.- comentó Lily, al ver que su esposo y su mejor amiga reñían como niños.

- Y de paso, tráete más cerveza.- dijo Elieth, mientras tomaba un encendedor.

- Sí, Patrona.- replicó Lily, mordaz.- No voy a poder con todo.

- Por favor.- añadió Eli, mientras evitaba que Genzo le arrancara de las manos el encendedor.- Llévate a Karl, para eso está.

Schneider le lanzó una mirada gruñona a Elieth, pero ésta le respondió con un beso coqueto. Lily y Karl se miraron entonces disimuladamente, y si bien cada quien hizo una expresión de rechazo, fue tan discreta y breve que nadie la notó. Schneider se puso en pie para acompañar a la amiga de su esposa a la bodega de la cocina, en donde encontrarían lo que les hacía falta.

No es necesario describir que, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado ya, Karl y Lily seguían sintiendo rechazo mutuo. Después de tantos años de conocerse, y que sus respectivas parejas fuesen tan amigos, por no hablar de la íntima relación entre sus hijos, ellos habían tenido que acostumbrarse a la situación, y toleraban su presencia muy bien; incluso, podía decirse que _se agradaban_, aunque siempre, muy en el fondo, experimentaran ese rechazo innato que sintieron desde la primera vez que Karl y Lily se vieron.

- Es una buena noche, muy tranquila.- comentó Karl, mirando a las estrellas.- Extrañaré estos días.

- ¿Por qué dices que los extrañarás?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- ¿No vendrán de nuevo a nuestras fiestas?

- Si por mí fuera, vendría toda mi vida.- respondió Schneider, enigmático.- Pero no estoy seguro que ésta vaya a durar mucho tiempo.

Lily, inquieta, miró a su desconocido rival a los ojos. Karl parecía estar hablando muy en serio, y ella se preguntó si ésa sería una idea suicida. Los dos caminaban por uno de esos senderos de hierba y piedras que cruzaban los jardines de la mansión, y hacía mucho que habían quedado atrás el alboroto y bullicio de la fiesta. En ese lugar, en ese momento, sólo reinaban la oscuridad y el silencio.

- ¿Quién lo diría?.- una voz femenina tronó de improviso, en medio de las sombras.- El rey de las Sombras y la reina de la Luz, caminando juntos como un par de buenos amigos. Vaya que el ser humanos les ha borrado a los dos la memoria.

Karl y Lily miraron hacia el sitio en donde había surgido la voz; ambos sintieron sus corazones latir con el espanto de la memoria, cuando vieron surgir a una joven pelirroja de largo cabello y enormes alas negras. Al verla, a Lily le regresaron de golpe sus recuerdos perdidos por tantos años: su reinado de Luz, los siglos de pelea interminable, la batalla final y su caída en la Tierra. Uno a uno, todos los detalles de su anterior existencia se agolparon como un torbellino en su mente, abriendo al fin todos sus sentidos y su mente al pasado. Lily miró a Karl, aterrorizada, y vio en sus ojos azules la misma confusión que debía ella tener en sus ojos cafés.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantas peleas, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, Schatten y Yuri se habían vuelto a encontrar.

**Notas: **

La trama de la historia, una vez más, ha vuelto a sufrir cambios, y aparecerán dos nuevos personajes que no estaban contemplados originalmente. He tenido que hacer estas modificaciones para poder continuar con la historia, ya que uno de los principales impedimentos que tuve para que pudiera seguir escribiendo el fanfic es que las relaciones de mis personajes han cambiado mucho desde que comencé a escribir esta locura, y no me sentía conforme con lo que había planeado para ellos. Así pues, la trama dará otro giro, para poder incorporar los cambios que han tenido mis OC's en este tiempo, pero como el concepto principal del fanfic sigue siendo el mismo, no se verá muy afectado por estas modificaciones.


	76. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75.**

_"Demasiado dolor para poder resumirlo en sólo un segundo"._

Taro Misaki sabía que ese día cambiarían las cosas, sólo que no se imaginó qué tan radical sería el cambio. Él, al igual que el resto de los seres de luz caídos en Tierra, sintió el despertar de su reina, y supo que había llegado el momento. La pelea se había retrasado muchísimos años, pero al fin era tiempo de tomar las armas: junto con el despertar de su reina, Amichi sintió también el despertar del rey de las Sombras. La batalla que había quedado pendiente en el otro reino, habría de concluir en la Tierra.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, Amichi se encontraba ya al lado de su reina, acompañado por Gaie y por Omar. Los tres seres de luz más importantes del reino, sólo por detrás de la misma soberana, estaban al lado de ésta cuando recuperó sus recuerdos. Yuri, atónita, los miró a todos, con la expresión de alguien que ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo y que no puede creer que, al fin, haya regresado a casa. Excepto porque ése lugar no era su casa, sino sólo un hogar momentáneo, ¿no era así?

- Y llegó la hora.- sentenció Leonardo, trágicamente, mientras sacaba su espada blanca.- Al fin nuestra reina recobró la memoria.

- Y lo logró alguien que no lo pensó dos veces para hacerlo.- añadió Taro, con pesar.- Nosotros le dimos demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pensando en que sería lo mejor para Yuri, y de la nada, aparece Yami y se revela toda la verdad. Debimos haberlo hecho nosotros, hace muchos años, y no esperar a que sucediera algo como esto.

Misaki esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su mujer, pero ésta no contestó pues, cosa extraña en ella, Rika se encontraba distraída con una figura que apareció en el extremo opuesto del jardín.

Por supuesto, la reacción entre los seres de sombras tampoco se hizo esperar. Giovanna Ferrari vio a su padre levantarse del sillón, arrojando a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo, para extender sus enormes alas negras. Él sólo la miró a ella y a Uriel, mientras tomaba su espada, para decir estas simples palabras:

- Es el momento.- dijo.

Y después de eso, Jäger desapareció, dejando una lluvia de plumas negras flotando en la habitación, para desesperación de Uriel, quien esperaba acompañar a su padre en la pelea. Giovanna sabía, sin embargo, que para una primera confrontación, ni ella ni Uriel debían estar presentes: esa batalla era de su padre.

Cuando Jäger apareció en los jardines de la casa Wakabayashi, Marie Schneider, alias Düsterin, ya se encontraba detrás de su hermano. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en Yami, quien sonreía ampliamente al ver a toda la gente que se había reunido en el lugar: Gaie, Omar y Amichi de un lado, Jäger y Düsterin del otro. Francesco maldijo en voz baja al ver la superioridad del enemigo, pues Marie y él no sólo deberían enfrentarse a la reina de la Luz y a sus guardianes, sino también a Yami. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás que Francesco sabía que Anya no era de fiar; él estaba seguro que la guerrera buscaba más su propio beneficio que el del rey, e incluso tenía la fuerte sospecha que ella era la causante de que Schatten hubiese querido matar a Yuri. Más que nada, lo que a Jäger le daba mala espina era que Yami veía con los mismos malos ojos a su propio rey que con los que veía a la reina enemiga.

- Vamos a ser tres contra cinco.- masculló Francesco, agarrando fuertemente su espada.

- Siempre supe que esa mujer no era de fiar.- musitó Marie, como respuesta.

- Estamos en desventaja numérica, pero de cualquier manera, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente.- replicó Jäger.

- Si lo que les preocupa es la superioridad numérica, eso puede solucionarse fácilmente.- repuso una voz, con un fuerte acento ruso, a sus espaldas.

Jäger y Düsterin se giraron; frente a ellos estaba parado un joven de cabello negro y ojos verde muy claro, quien usaba un traje negro y portaba una espada, muy parecida a la que usaba Francesco, aunque más ligera. El virrey de las Sombras enarcó mucho las cejas, tratando de averiguar si se trataba de una trampa o de una ayuda inesperada.

- Einsam.- dijo Jäger, al fin.- Pensé que habías desertado del Ejército de las Sombras.

- Lo hice.- replicó Sasha Ivanovich Medvid.- Pero siempre que mi rey me necesite, está en mi sangre el venir a protegerlo a toda costa. Ésa es la regla de los seres de Oscuridad, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ella.

Marie Schneider miró fijamente al joven que tenía frente a ella; hacía muchísimos años atrás, mucho antes de que todos cayeran a Tierra, había escuchado la historia de un joven que renunció al Ejército de las Sombras, Einsam, alguien que se convirtió en un desertor. Ella no supo el por qué ese guerrero, uno de los mejores del reino de la Oscuridad, había renunciado a su puesto militar, pero entre los rumores había uno que afirmaba que la deserción de Einsam había sido causada por culpa de un ser de Luz. ¿Sería cierta la historia? Ni Schatten lo sabía. Lo que sí era seguro, era que necesitaban de su ayuda en esos momentos, aún cuando él hubiese permanecido alejado del reino de Sombras por años.

- ¿Por qué te apareces justo ahora, Einsam?.- preguntó Jäger, señalándolo con la punta de su espada.- Nuestro rey lleva años en Tierra. ¿Por qué hasta ahora has decidido ayudar?

- Porque es hasta ahora que nuestro rey se encuentra en verdadero peligro.- replicó Einsam, muy serio.

Francesco no supo qué responder a esto. De repente, Karl se giró y los contempló a los tres, fijamente, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

Y claro que lo era.

Yami lucía complacida, al fin sus planes estaban resultando como lo había calculado. Después de tantas luchas y de proyectos fallidos, de tanta rabia y frustración acumuladas, al fin veía sus metas realizarse. Ella ya había decidido que, estando el hijo de Schatten tan próximo a ser coronado como el nuevo rey, el mismo Schatten resultaba inservible. Tras desperdiciar años persiguiéndolo, soñando con ser su reina y esperando la más mínima oportunidad para hacer suyo al rey, Yami se había cansado de batallar con un gobernante que resultaba obsoleto. No, Yami ya no estaba interesada en el rey Schatten, estaba interesada en su hijo, el príncipe heredero Orkan, pero para llegar a él, tenía que eliminar a Schatten. Y la manera más sencilla de lograrlo era matando a Karl Heinz Schneider, su contraparte humana. Sólo era cuestión de dejar que seres de Luz y de Sombra se mataran entre sí, quién sabe, con un poco de suerte también la reina Yuri moriría en ese enfrentamiento. Y de paso, se llevaría con ella a esa humana que había osado casarse con el rey Schatten, aunque si no hubiese sido por ella, Orkan no habría nacido.

Schatten y Yuri se contemplaban fijamente. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿De verdad habían transcurrido tantos años desde la última vez que estuvieron de frente? No como humanos, claro está, sino como enemigos, en sus verdaderas naturalezas. Ante los ojos de Karl figuraron las imágenes de lo que había sido su vida como humano, el incendio en donde salvó la vida de Lily, la muerte de su madre, el nacimiento prematuro de Mijael, y sobre todo eso, tantos momentos compartidos con ella, no momentos de guerra y sangre, sino momentos de tranquilidad y alegría. Momentos de _amistad_, que nadie podía haber predicho que sucederían. Yuri, a su vez, también veía pasar su vida humana ante sus ojos, la muerte de su padre a manos de Anya, el incendio del que la salvó Karl, el rechazo de la familia Wakabayashi, la muerte de Daisuke Wakabayashi, y tantos momentos pasados al lado de Schneider, como su _amiga_, como su comadre, como alguien con quien había compartido toda una vida.

Era imposible que en algún momento, esos dos seres sólo hubieran podido verse como enemigos. Pero justo en ese instante, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre ellos. No sólo eran enemigos, sino que sus respectivos hijos también debían serlo, esos hijos que habían crecido juntos y se miraban como hermanos. Esos dos herederos que se amaban como sólo pueden amar los jóvenes, y que estaban condenados a ser enemigos por siempre.

"Y ahora entiendo por qué Jazmín no terminaba de convencerme como novia de Mijael", pensó Karl, con una punzada de dolor. "Va a destrozarlo enterarse de toda la verdad…".

"Y por eso es que Jazmín no debió enamorarse de Mijael", pensó Lily, a su vez. "El gran amor de su vida es su enemigo mortal…".

- Bueno, ¿van a quedarse ahí parados, como si nada?.- Anya interrumpió el pensamiento de ambos soberanos.- ¿Después de tantos años? Mínimo deberían darse un abrazo, ¿no?

- Yami.- Karl se dirigió a ella.- ¿Qué buscas de nosotros, exactamente?

- ¿Yo? No mucho.- respondió la pelirroja.- Sólo quería reunirlos. ¿No tienen una pelea pendiente, que ya ha durado varios años? Decidí que ya habíamos perdido mucho el tiempo en tonterías, y ya que sus súbditos no se animaban a decirles la verdad, yo me atreví a hacerlo, Majestad.

- ¿Continuar nuestra pelea?.- Lily parpadeó.- ¿Justo ahora?

- ¿Qué, prefieres esperar al día del Juicio?.- se burló Anya.- Por supuesto que ahora. ¿O qué es lo que temes, reina de Luz?

Lily, por supuesto, estaba pensando en Genzo y en sus hijos, por no mencionar a Elieth y sus propios niños. ¡Por todos los cielos, ellos no sabían la verdad! ¿Cómo iba a decirle Lily a su marido que, en realidad, ella no era humana sino la gobernante de otro mundo? ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus hijos que ellos eran los herederos de un imperio que no conocían, que ni siquiera sabía que existía? A Lily se le fue el aliento al comprender el peso de la realidad, y no se dio cuenta de que Yami se había puesto ya en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que ésta pudiera agredir a alguien, Francesco, ya transformado por completo en Jäger, le cortó el paso con su espada.

- No confío en ti.- le dijo.- Voy a tenerte bien vigilada.

- ¿Prefieres perder tu concentración conmigo en vez de preocuparte por nuestros enemigos?.- Yami soltó una risotada.- Qué buen virrey resultaste ser.

Francesco lanzó una maldición por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que Anya tenía razón; en cuanto ésta hizo el intento de atacar a Lily, los otros seres de Luz presentes ya se habían transformado por completo en Omar, Gaie y Amichi, y sacaron sus armas en actitud belicosa. Con Einsam, apenas se conseguía el equilibrio entre seres de Luz y Oscuridad, Jäger no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con alguien que, aparentemente, pertenecía a su mismo bando. Düsterin y Einsam se pusieron detrás de él, y Francesco tuvo que bajar su espada para dejar de amenazar a Anya.

- Si le haces algo a Schatten, yo mismo te partiré en dos.- amenazó Jäger a Yami.- ¡Rey Schatten, es momento de que te transformes!

Karl miró fijamente al que era su segundo al mando; era en verdad extraño escucharse llamar "rey Schatten" después de tantos años, pero ése era su verdadero nombre. Karl Heinz Schneider era sólo el nombre con el que lo conocía la gente que habitaba ese mundo.

- Oh, no, Eli… .- musitó Karl, mirando hacia el horizonte.- Mijael, Christopher, Claude, Vania… Mis hijos… Mi familia… No puede ser… ¿Cómo voy a decirles la verdad?

A Francesco se le encogió el corazón al recordar a su querida Julieta, y la manera en cómo Uriel y Giovanna se habían enterado de la verdad. Sí, definitivamente el anunciar que Karl Heinz Schneider era el rey Schatten no era una noticia fácil de dar… Pero ya tendrían que encargarse de eso después. Karl se transformó en Schatten, y convocó a su espada, el arma más poderosa del reino de Sombras, sólo por encima de la espada de Jäger. A su vez, Lily se transformó en Yuri y sacó su propia arma, una espada luminosa que tenía años de no utilizarse.

- No hay marcha atrás.- dijeron Schatten y Yuri, a la vez, midiéndose con la mirada.

Pero, ¿la pelea tenía qué ocurrir justo en ese momento? ¿Mientras sus familias esperaban a tan sólo pocos metros? Karl y Lily vacilaron, sus partes humanas reclamaban que ése no era el mejor momento, pero tampoco era cuestión de dejar escapar al rival.

- Mi rey, no debe dudar.- dijo Jäger, a espaldas de Karl.- Es cuestión de todo o nada.

Karl cerró los ojos, y dejó que Schatten tomara el control. El rey de las Sombras tomó su espada y se lanzó al ataque, blandiéndola hacia la reina de la Luz. Lily, por un brevísimo segundo, sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver que el padrino de su hija mayor estaba por atacarla, pero de inmediato Yuri tomó el control de su cuerpo y se enfrentó a su más grande enemigo. Schatten y Yuri entrechocaron sus espadas, y el impacto que se produjo fue tan intenso que la tierra vibró, como si un trueno hubiese caído sobre ella. Ni tardos, ni perezosos, los guardianes de la Luz se pusieron detrás de su reina, esperando el embate de los guerreros de las Sombras.

- Tenemos que proteger a los hijos de nuestra reina.- dijo Misaki, mirando hacia los jardines, sabiendo que, en cualquier momento, alguien que no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo podría aparecer.

- De eso se han encargado ya Ingrid y Eichiro.- manifestó Rika, mordiéndose los labios. Sasha estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

- Aún así, hay que tener cuidado.- dijo Leonardo, agarrando su espada.- No hay tiempo qué perder.

Marie atacó inmediatamente a Rika, en un gesto precipitado que no era común a su naturaleza; era muy probable que ella se hubiese apresurado a elegir rival, ante el temor de tener que enfrentarse a Leonardo. Así pues, Gaie tuvo que dejar de pensar en Sasha y defenderse de Düsterin, mientras Omar medía fuerzas con Jäger. Taro se dio cuenta de que Yami se había quedado sola, y estaba por lanzarse a perseguirla cuando Sasha le cortó el paso.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?.- preguntó Einsam, tocando el pecho de Misaki con la punta de su espada.- ¿Tan pronto?

Misaki cerró los ojos y se transformó en Amichi. Él no recordaba haber visto a Einsam antes, pero éste lo miraba con un rechazo tan intenso que Misaki se dijo que no podía ser una casualidad, y que el simple hecho de ser contrarios no ocasionaría un desdén tan marcado en Sasha.

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?.- preguntó Amichi, sorprendido.

- No nos hemos visto antes, aunque yo te conozco muy bien.- replicó Sasha, maniobrando ágilmente su espada.- Y tenemos algo en común…

Misaki quiso preguntar qué era aquello que él y Sasha tenían en común, pero éste ya había lanzado su espada contra él. Así pues, los seres de Oscuridad y Luz se habían enfrascado en la última batalla en la que pelearían todos juntos, mientras Yami, fascinada, observaba el efecto producido. A todos se les estaba olvidando que, minutos antes, habían estado participando de una fiesta humana, y que los consortes y descendientes de los reyes se encontraban a pocos metros de ahí, y que estaban muy cerca de conocer toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- exclamó Elieth, dando un brinco, cuando Schatten y Yuri chocaron sus espadas. A ella siempre le habían dado temor los rayos.

- ¿Va a llover?.- sorprendido, Genzo miró al cielo despejado, sin nubes.- No, no es eso.

Luces y relámpagos surgieron entonces en el cielo nocturno, como lluvia de fuegos artificiales, desde el área del jardín trasero de la casa. Eli y Genzo se miraron, confundidos, y ella gritó cuando se dejó escuchar otro trueno.

- Algo está sucediendo.- señaló Wakabayashi, mirando hacia el resplandor rojizo que estaba extendiéndose en la parte trasera de su casa.

- ¿Un incendio?.- cuestionó Elieth.- ¿Será que estalló el tanque de gas?

- No lo sé.- Genzo comenzó a sentirse preocupado.- Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

- ¡Papá!.- Jazmín salió de la casa, seguida de Mijael, Daisuke, Chris y Claude.- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Algo estalló!.- exclamó Daisuke.

- No. Es otra cosa.- Mijael, de repente, se paró a medio correr, mirando fijamente hacia un punto del cielo.

En dicho lugar, Anya se sostenía por sus alas negras; Mijael la reconoció al instante, y se quedó mudo al darse cuenta que ella estaba _volando. _Jazmín siguió el curso de su mirada, y se quedó muda también.

- Quédense aquí.- les ordenó Genzo.- Voy a ver qué sucede.

- No voy a quedarme esperando.- replicó Elieth, siguiéndolo.

Ninguno de los dos lo sintió; no podían hacerlo, eran humanos. Pero Mijael, Jazmín, Daisuke, Chris y Claude, e incluso, Vania, Aremy y Benjamín (quienes esperaban dentro de la casa), _lo sintieron. _El Llamado de la Sangre, de sus verdaderas esencias, los animaba a participar en una pelea que ni siquiera sabían que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

- ¡Regresen a la casa!.- gritó Ingrid, de pronto, saltando frente a los jóvenes.- Y tú, Mijael, aléjate de Jazmín.

Ingrid miraba fijamente a Mijael, y ni éste ni Jazmín comprendían por qué la chica rubia tenía esa actitud. Eichiro apareció también y se interpuso entre Daisuke y los gemelos Schneider.

- Sé que a mí no me van a creer.- dijo Ingrid, mirando alternativamente a Jazmín y a Daisuke.- Y además, no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Pero pronto van a descubrir que no es bueno que ustedes se junten con _ellos._

Al decir esta última palabra, la rubia miró a Mijael y a los gemelos. Éstos se quedaron sin saber qué decir, pero presintieron que no se trataba de algo bueno. Mientras tanto, Genzo y Elieth ya habían llegado al área en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, y para su enorme sorpresa, descubrieron que los causantes del resplandor y de los truenos eran Karl y Lily, o por lo menos, personas que se parecía mucho a ellos, ya que éstos estaban vestidos con ropas extrañas, y cada quien portaba una _espada_, que usaban para atacarse entre sí.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?.- Genzo se interrumpió al final de la frase, al ver que no sólo eran Karl y Lily quienes peleaban, sino también Misaki, Rika, Leonardo, Marie, y otros dos seres que no conocía.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- gritó Elieth, asustada al ver que no se trataba de un juego.

- Oh, cielos.- musitó Taro, al ver que Wakabayashi y Elieth habían aparecido en escena.

Marie de inmediato dejó de atacar a Rika para acercarse volando (sí, volando, para sorpresa de los dos humanos) a Elieth y decirle que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes y ponerse a salvo. Ésta miró a su cuñada con ojos como platos, sin atinar a moverse de en donde se encontraba.

- ¡Ella tiene razón, váyanse de aquí!.- gritó Rika a Genzo.- ¡Con un demonio, ustedes ni siquiera deberían conocerse!

Wakabayashi tampoco atinó a decir palabra; lo que estaba viendo iba más allá de su absoluta comprensión. Rika se había interpuesto entre Marie y Genzo, dejando su espalda protegida, y Anya vio la oportunidad de atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja se lanzó contra los jóvenes, con su espada desenvainada, con toda la intención de cortarle un ala a la virreina de la Luz, cuando algo la detuvo a medio camino. Sorprendida, Yami se dio cuenta que Einsam había dejado momentáneamente su pelea con Amichi para defender a Gaie.

- Aparte de desertor, traidor.- manifestó Yami, con desdén.

- Desertor, tal vez.- replicó Sasha.- Traidor, nunca.

Einsam pensó que Yami replicaría, pero en vez de eso, realizó un movimiento tan veloz que ninguno se dio cuenta que su ataque se dirigía en esta ocasión hacia Düsterin. Sin embargo, Anya fue contenida por segunda ocasión, pero no había sido Sasha quien la detuvo con su espada, sino una mujer de largo cabello castaño y rizado y penetrantes ojos azul oscuro. Rika respingó al ver esos ojos: eran de la misma tonalidad de los de Ingrid. La mujer vestía el traje de batalla de los guerreros de Luz, y el general del ejército de la Luz la reconoció al instante.

- Belyy.- masculló Leonardo.- No sabía que había más guerreros de Luz en la Tierra.

La joven sonrió cálidamente a su otrora general, y después le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Einsam; a Rika no le pasó inadvertida la escena, y se preguntó si ella, Belyy, era la hermana de Sasha.

- Yo me encargo de ella.- dijo Belyy, señalando a Anya.- ¿Quieres pelear contra alguien del otro bando? Aquí estoy yo.

- Otra desertora, pero esta vez, del ejército de Luz.- Yami sonrió, con burla.- Qué interesante.

- ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?.- gritó Genzo, exasperado.- ¿Qué maldita cosa está pasando?

- Eso es difícil de explicar.- exclamó Taro Misaki, mirando a su viejo amigo de toda la vida.- Mucho más de lo que crees, Genzo.

Taro era de las pocas personas que llamaban a Wakabayashi por su nombre de pila, y de las pocas a las que conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El verlo usando un traje extraño, portando una espada y con un par de _alas blancas _a la espalda era algo irreal, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que los peces tenían patas y podían salir del agua. ¿Estaba soñando, acaso? Genzo estaba boquiabierto, y no atinaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando; frente a él, uno de sus mejores amigos peleaba contra su mujer… ¡Y la cuestión era que todos tenían alas y armas!

Karl, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Elieth gesticulando con Marie, y soltó una maldición; no era así como quería que su esposa se enterara de su verdadera condición. Él aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de recordar su pasado, y ahora tendría que lidiar también con decirle las cosas a la mujer que amaba. ¡Maldición, esto no debió pasar así! Demasiado tarde, él se dio cuenta que continuar en ese momento una batalla pendiente de muchos años había sido una muy mala idea, pero ya no era posible dar marcha atrás. Lily también miraba angustiada hacia donde Genzo se encontraba, y era evidente que tampoco se estaba concentrando en la pelea.

Pero Schatten, tras tantos años de mantenerse dormido, tomó control sobre la conciencia de Karl Heinz Schneider. El rey de las Sombras decidió que debía acabar cuanto antes con su rival, si quería proteger a su reina y a sus descendientes. Así pues, él sostuvo con fuerza su espada y se lanzó a atacar a la reina de la Luz con fiereza, para espanto de Wakabayashi y Elieth, quienes no se perdían detalle de lo que pasaba. Yuri, al ver a su enemigo acercarse, se disculpó con Lily por tomar el control de su cuerpo, y preparó una fenomenal defensa para el ataque de Schatten. Plumas blancas y negras volaban por los aires en una lluvia caótica, mientras las espadas de los reyes bramaban al contacto, cortando el aire con silbidos mientras buscaban cortar también el cuerpo del enemigo. Schatten, tras años de tener contenidos sus poderes, sintió un extraño placer al poder crear una bola de fuego oscuro y lanzarla contra la reina; ésta, con la energía blanca corriendo por sus venas, pudo crear un rayo de luz tan potente que neutralizó el ataque del rey enemigo.

- No has perdido la práctica, a pesar de todo.- dijo Schatten, complacido.

- Estos años sólo fueron horas para nosotros.- replicó Yuri, suspirando.- Como haber estado dormido una noche.

- Y aún así, toda una vida transcurrió en ellos.- dijo Schatten, a su vez.

Los dos reyes se enfrascaron en una pelea con espadas que hacía retumbar el suelo; los movimientos de ambos guerreros eran ágiles y veloces, demasiado para el ojo humano, y Elieth se sintió mareada al tratar de seguir cada acción. Schatten era sólo un borrón oscuro que daba estocadas a diestra y siniestra, y Yuri era una alucinación blanca que correspondía muy bien a los golpes de espada. Eran dos expertos espadachines midiendo sus fuerzas, dos antiguos guerreros mostrando su poderío. Cuando Yuri se cansaba de manejar su espada, lanzaba hechizos poderosos de luz a Schatten, pero éste los contrarrestaba con sus propios ataques de oscuridad.

- Podríamos pasarnos así toda la noche, y no hallaríamos ventaja.- musitó Schatten, en una pausa.

Yuri asintió, y miró a su alrededor. En cuestión de minutos, el pacífico jardín que había formado parte de su hogar humano, se había convertido en campo de batalla: Jäger y Omar peleaban con sus espadas, Einsam atacaba sin piedad a Amichi, la guerrera de Luz desertora, Belyy, atacaba y se defendía de Yami, y Düsterin y Gaie se preocupaban en mantener separados de la batalla a Genzo y Elieth, el rey de la Luz y la reina de las Sombras, respectivamente. ¿Realmente, alguno de los dos bandos podría ganar la batalla? Esa guerra llevaba años perpetuándose por generaciones entre los dos mundos, y la balanza nunca se había inclinado hacia favor de nadie. Ahora, la pelea había llegado a la Tierra, involucrando a dos seres que, hasta antes de ese día, desconocían la verdad sobre la existencia de otros mundos. ¿Cuánto dolor y muertes harían falta para llegar a la conclusión del asunto?

Elieth dio un paso al frente, tratando de acercarse a Karl, y no se dio cuenta que Taro, al tratar de quitarse a Sasha de encima, había lanzado un ataque desviado, el cual rebotó y se dirigió hacia Genzo. Yuri, sin pensárselo dos veces, tan veloz como el rayo, se interpuso en el camino del ataque y lo desvió. Esta pequeña pérdida de concentración le dio la ventaja a Schatten, quien una y otra vez atacó a Yuri sin piedad; ésta trató de retomar el nivel de batalla que había estado manteniendo hasta entonces, pero el temor de que sus ataques pudieran lastimar a su esposo o a su mejor amiga no le permitió recobrar el ritmo. Para evitar esto último, Yuri levantó un campo de energía entre ellos y Genzo y Elieth, lo cual disminuyó aún más su poder; Schatten se dio cuenta que ése era el momento, e incrementó la fuerza de sus hechizos y golpes con la espada. Yuri, de no haber estado creando el campo de energía, habría podido defenderse bien, pero para no dejar desprotegidos a los otros dos, prefirió dejar que Schatten la derrotara. Al final, con un movimiento de espada excepcional, el rey de las Sombras consiguió derribar a la reina de la Luz, colocando la punta de su arma sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

"¿Así, tan fácil?", se preguntó Schneider. "¿Aquí termina todo?".

Karl y Schatten sabían que, matando a la reina rival, la guerra terminaría a favor del reino de las Sombras. Él y sus súbditos podrían volver a su mundo, tomar el control de su reino e invadir la nación enemiga. Los seres de Luz tendrían que rendirse ante sus enemigos, y ser sus esclavos a partir de ese momento. La guerra más larga terminaría ahí, en el lugar menos esperado, de la manera más simple, porque la reina de la Luz no había dado todo de sí al pelear.

- ¡Schneider!.- gritó Genzo, sacando a Karl de los pensamientos de Schatten.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Más que una pregunta, era una súplica, la petición de un hombre enamorado de su esposa. Karl se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien ahí. ¡No era eso lo que él ansiaba! Claro, Lily era su enemiga, pero no deseaba matarla. Ya no…

- ¿Por qué no peleaste con toda tu fuerza al final, Yuri?.- preguntó Schatten, ignorando la súplica de Wakabayashi.- No parecías ser la guerrera que conozco desde hace muchos años.

- Porque no quise hacerlo.- respondió Lily, en un murmullo.

No, ella no podía matar al esposo de la que consideraba como a su hermana, al mejor amigo del hombre al que Lily amaba. Al padre de su ahijado, al padrino de su hija mayor, al amigo que siempre había estado ahí, a pesar de que sus naturalezas los impulsaban siempre a rechazarse mutuamente. Yuri podría haberse defendido más, pero no quiso hacerlo. Ella creyó que cuando volviera a ver a Schatten, no tendría piedad con él y lo acabaría de inmediato, pero tantos años en la Tierra de vivir como humana le habían cambiado el corazón.

- Bien, eso te costará caro.- Schatten intentaba ignorar el rotundo "no" que se formaba en su mente, de no hacer caso de las súplicas de Wakabayashi, quien le decía una y otra vez que ya había llevado este juego demasiado lejos.- Tu reino será mío.

- Puede ser.- murmuró Yuri.- Si es mi culpa, me llevaré mi pecado a la tumba.

Yuri cerró los ojos, y Schatten clavó ligeramente la punta de la espada en el pecho de ella, con toda la firme intención de hundirla hasta el corazón. Pero no pudo ir más allá. Schneider no estaba mirando a su enemiga mortal de años, sino a la amiga que había compartido con él los momentos más difíciles de su vida, desde la muerte de su madre, hasta el prematuro nacimiento de Mijael. Es más, había sido ella quien salvó la vida de su hijo, de no ser por Lily, Karl habría perdido a su primogénito. Ella era la hermana de su esposa, la mujer de su mejor amigo, ¿podría Schatten simplemente arrancarle la vida en un momento? ¿Tendría corazón para ignorar las súplicas de Genzo, el semblante de horror y tristeza de Elieth, la decepción en los ojos de Lily? Karl sabía bien cuál era la respuesta.

Schatten bajó el arma y la arrojó a un lado. No, ya no podía quitarle la vida a Yuri sin sentir que estaba traicionando todo aquello que era importante para él en esos momentos. Sin sentir que estaba traicionándose a sí mismo. Tantos años vividos en Tierra lo habían transformado.

- No deseo matarte.- musitó Karl, mientras Lily se ponía de pie. Schatten había vuelto a pasar a segundo plano en su mente.- No es lo que quiero.

- Yo tampoco lo deseo.- negó Lily, dejando que Yuri pasara a su subconsciente.- Ya no.

Ella se puso en pie, y miró fijamente a Karl. ¿Habría alguna manera de ponerle fin a la guerra sin necesidad de más muertes? Ni Schatten ni Yuri querían seguir atacando a su enemigo, porque en algún punto de sus vidas, el rival se había convertido en amigo. Tantos años de vida humana vividos en relativa armonía pesaban más que cientos de años de batallas sangrientas sin resultado. Y quizás la guerra habría podido terminar en ese momento preciso, de no ser porque el mal volvió a torcer el rumbo del destino.

Belyy, quien hasta ese momento había estado controlando muy bien a Yami, se distrajo momentáneamente al ver a Ingrid, a lo lejos, tratando de separar al hijo del rey Schatten y a la hija de la reina Yuri. Según lo que su hermano le había dicho, Ingrid era su sobrina y había heredado su tono de ojos, y Belyy se distrajo al ver a la joven y futura virreina a lo lejos. Esta distracción fue muy bien aprovechada por Anya, quien juntó todas sus energías en un último ataque, dirigiéndolo de inmediato hacia la reina Yuri. Ésta, ocupada como estaba en tratar de explicar lo inexplicable a Genzo, no hizo nada para detener el golpe.

Pero Karl sí lo hizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se interpuso en el camino del ataque, y recibió de lleno el golpe en el pecho. Elieth gritó, Genzo se lanzó hacia él y Lily intentó contraatacar, pero ya Jäger se le había adelantado, y enterró su espada en el costado de Yami, atravesándole el ala derecha y cortándola casi en su totalidad desde la base. La pelirroja maldijo al virrey, quien estuvo a punto de atravesarle también el corazón.

- Sabía que no eras de fiar, maldita.- gritó Francesco, blandiendo su espada llena de sangre oscura.- Debí haberte matado desde el principio.

- No puedes hacerlo.- haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Yami se apartó de Jäger.- Porque no sabes a quién del otro lado harás caer.

Dicho esto, Anya desapareció en medio de un revuelo de sangrantes plumas negras. Jäger tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero recordó que su rey había sido herido y prefirió dejarla ir. El espectáculo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas era tan desgarrador que era imposible ignorarlo. Karl yacía sangrante entre los brazos de Elieth, quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le pedía que resistiera. Del pecho de Schatten brotaba sangre a borbotones, y ni Lily parecía ser capaz de detener la hemorragia.

- No puedo hacer nada por él aquí.- manifestó ella, mirando a Genzo y a Elieth.- Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia.- dijo Genzo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el horror de lo que acababa de ver.- Resiste, Schneider. No mueras, amigo.

- Verás que te vas a poner bien.- murmuró Elieth, con lágrimas en sus ojos grises, acariciando el cabello de Karl.- Saldremos de esto.

Karl Heinz Schneider apenas pudo sonreír; se sentía tan débil que no tenía fuerzas para hablar y decirle a Elieth que, muy a su pesar, el presentimiento que tuvo al comienzo del día resultó ser verdad…

Ése iba a ser su último día con vida.

**Notas:**

- Einsam significa "_solitario",_ en alemán.

- Belyy significa "_blanco"_ en ruso.

- Sasha Ivanovich Medvid y Marianne Ivanova Medvid pertenecen a Elieth Schneider.

- Ouch, me dolió escribir este capítulo… Y me va a doler escribir los siguientes…


	77. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76.**

_Tantas vidas, tantos mundos, tanto espacio…_

El monitor enviaba un leve pitido cada determinados segundos, para marcar el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Karl Heinz Schneider. Los médicos habían dicho que él se encontraba en coma, aunque Elieth sabía que "coma" no era la palabra exacta para definir la condición del hombre que amaba. Los médicos no sabían qué había causado este estado de suspensión temporal de las actividades cerebrales superiores en el joven, si la herida que recibió había sido en el pecho y no en la cabeza (y de por sí, esta herida ya era por sí sola motivo de controversia entre los galenos, por la forma tan extraña en la que había sido hecha). Aunque Elieth sabía el verdadero origen de la herida, ella no podía revelar la verdad a los doctores, por más que le preguntaran y por más que deseara hacerlo.

Karl Heinz Schneider era el rey Schatten. Y el rey Schatten había sido herido de gravedad por uno de sus súbditos, al tratar de defender a su enemiga mortal.

Elieth ya no estaba segura de qué era la realidad y qué era sólo una ilusión. A veces presentía que, en cualquier momento, se despertaría en su cama, al lado de su marido, y se daría cuenta que todo fue un terrible sueño. Sin embargo, la escena de la batalla había sido perturbadoramente _real_, y ella se daba cuenta que, por más inverosímil que resultara ser, todo lo que Francesco le había contado sobre Karl y sobre él mismo era verdad.

Mientras contemplaba a Karl, recostado en el lecho hospitalario, con miles de tubos y mangueras entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, Elieth se dijo que tenía motivos suficientes para llorar hasta deshidratarse, pues todo su mundo, toda su realidad, se había caído a pedazos. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban secos, ya no tenía más lágrimas. Además, llorar no iba a cambiar su situación actual.

En la sala de espera, Christopher, Claude y Vania permanecían sentados juntos, tomados de las manos y sin decirse nada. Desde que todo ocurrió, su mundo también cambió. Se les prohibió a los chicos acercarse a los Wakabayashi, y a todo aquél que tuviera relación con ellos. Marie se había hecho cargo de ellos, mientras Elieth cuidaba a Karl, y sabía bien que sus sobrinos estaban enfrentándose al triple golpe de la agonía de su padre, el saber que eran herederos de un reino que, hasta hace unos días, no sabían que existía, y el haber tenido que cortar todo tipo de contacto con sus amigos de la infancia. Además de todo, también tenían qué preocuparse de Mijael, pues desde la noche del ataque, el joven había desaparecido y nadie sabía en dónde encontrarlo. Francesco había intentado localizarlo, pero ante el temor de un nuevo ataque por parte de Anya, no quería dejar a Karl desprotegido por mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que dejar que Einsam buscara a Mijael, aunque al parecer, Sasha tenía sus propios planes, y Marie sospechaba que éstos tenían relación con la virreina de la Luz.

- ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros, ahora?.- preguntó Chris, sacando a Marie de sus pensamientos.- ¿Uno de nosotros va a ser el nuevo rey?

Era la primera pregunta relacionada con su ascendencia que le hacía a Marie alguno de sus sobrinos. Ésta lo interpretó como una señal de que ellos comenzaban a aceptar su realidad.

- En realidad, es Mijael quien será el nuevo rey.- respondió Marie.- El cargo se hereda al primer descendiente varón.

- ¿Y los demás, qué seremos?.- si no hubiese estado tan conmocionado, Claude hubiera podido haber hecho un chiste con eso.

- Generales y coroneles del Ejército de las Sombras.- respondió Marie.- Y Vania será princesa.

- Esto es absurdo.- dijo Chris.- ¿Cuándo pensaban ustedes decirnos esto? Tú lo sabías, tía, y nunca nos lo dijiste. ¿A qué estaban esperando el tío Francesco y tú? ¿A que, de la nada, apareciera una loca con una espada y matara a alguno de nosotros? Ah, espera, que eso ya sucedió.

Marie sintió un dolor en el corazón, y apretó la boca, sin decir nada. Chris tenía razón al decir que ellos habían fallado en proteger al rey y a su familia. Ella debió haberle revelado la verdad a su hermano desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, y entonces Karl no estaría postrado en cama, conectado a varios aparatos que mantenían su cuerpo con vida.

- Además, Mijael no está.- murmuró Vania.- ¿Qué pasará si él ya no regresa?

Düsterin no supo qué responder a eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La biblioteca estaba cerrada con llave, así lo había determinado desde antes. Nadie podía molestarlos, absolutamente nadie, a menos que el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, y aún así, tendrían que tocar antes de entrar. Genzo Wakabayashi no estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, ni dejar salir a su esposa, hasta no creer al cien por ciento lo que le habían contado en los últimos días. Lily había intentado explicar, lo más fácilmente posible, su verdadero origen y pasado, y por qué no lo había recordado antes. Una y otra vez, Genzo pidió que hiciera una muestra de sus poderes, pero por más que Lily jugaba con rayos de luz, ella le pedía que recordara las múltiples veces que pudo hacer curaciones con sus simples manos.

- Siempre supe que eras alguien diferente a los demás.- dijo Genzo, suspirando.- Pero no me refería a esto. ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? ¿De verdad estamos en medio de una guerra?

- Sí, todo esto es verdad.- Lily suspiró también, cansada.- Sé que es difícil creerlo, pero _hay una guerra entre mundos, _y eso no va a cambiar, por más que lo deseemos o pretendamos ignorarlo.

- Perdóname si sueno tan desesperado, pero de la noche a la mañana se derrumbó lo poco en lo que creía.- replicó Genzo, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Mi hija mayor se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, apesadumbrada por el peso de saber que ella será la nueva reina de un mundo de quién sabe dónde, del cual mi esposa es la actual gobernante, mientras que mi mejor amigo está en coma, debido a que sufrió un ataque perpetrado por alguna desertora loca de su ejército extraño de otro mundo. Y por si eso no fuera poco, no puedo ir a visitarlo porque él es el enemigo mortal de mi esposa.

- Sí puedes ir a visitar a Karl.- musitó Lily, en voz baja.- De hecho, daría lo que fuera por poder ir a verlo yo también…

- ¿Y por qué no vas?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.- ¿Por qué no pones fin a esta tontería? Si tú eres la gobernante de ese mundo, puedes ponerle fin a la guerra.

- No sé… Si sea tan fácil… .- murmuró Lily, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué no?.- inquirió Genzo.- ¿Realmente quieres seguir peleando contra Schneider? ¿Contra sus hijos, los que hemos visto crecer como si fueran nuestros? ¿Contra Elieth, a quien siempre has considerado como a una hermana?

Esta última reclamación fue demasiado para Lily, quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas; Genzo, al verlas, se sintió como un idiota y se acercó a ella para consolarla, pero su esposa lo detuvo con la mano.

- No, no.- dijo Lily, secándose las lágrimas con rabia.- Tú eres el que tiene razón. No quiero atacar a Eli, ni a ninguno de sus hijos. ¡Por Dios, yo salvé a Mijael de morir cuando nació! ¿Crees que quiero acabar con él? Por supuesto que no pero, no sé qué hacer. Ésta es una guerra que lleva miles de años en nuestro mundo, no es cuestión de firmar un tratado de paz y ya. Hay demasiadas cosas por arreglar. Francesco Ferrari es una de ellas, él insiste en que es culpa mía que Schatten esté herido de muerte, y desea buscar venganza con alguno de nosotros. Todo está hecho un caos ahora…

Lily se dejó caer sobre un sofá blanco, su favorito, y enterró la cabeza entre las manos; Genzo se acercó y acarició la cabeza de su esposa con ternura.

- Además.- murmuró Lily, a través de sus dedos.- Hay algo peor que no te he contado aún…

- ¿Puede haber algo peor que todo lo que ha pasado?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

- Claro que lo hay.- Lily miró a su esposo a los ojos.- Cuando Karl muera… Si Karl muere, quiero decir… Uno de nosotros también lo hará…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- exclamó Wakabayashi, sorprendido.- ¿Ferrari, Jäger, o como quiera que se llame, va a matar a uno de _ustedes_?

- No, él no tiene la necesidad de hacer eso.- Lily volvió a suspirar.- Nosotros, los seres de Luz y Sombra, tenemos un pacto sagrado entre nosotros, algo que se hizo para evitar más muertes en esta guerra tan prolongada: antes de nacer, el alma de un ser de Sombras se liga al alma de un ser de Luz, en un ritual único e irrepetible. Dicho ritual hace que ambos seres queden ligados para siempre en vida, lo que significa que, si muere uno de ellos…

- El otro morirá también.- Genzo, anonadado, completó la oración.- Si Schneider muere… También morirá un ser de Luz…

- Exacto.- Lily parecía haber envejecido años en tan sólo unos pocos días.

- ¿Quién lo hará?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, experimentando un nuevo temor.- ¿Tú?

- No lo sé.- negó Lily, moviendo la cabeza.- Puede ser cualquiera. Una de las cualidades del pacto es que ninguno de los dos seres que lo realizan se acuerde de quién es su contraparte. Podría ser cualquiera: Leonardo, Rika, Taro… O incluso yo. Nuestros hijos están a salvo, son demasiado jóvenes para que alguno de ellos sea la contraparte del rey Schatten.

- Dicho en otras palabras, si Schneider muere, tendremos qué prepararnos para un segundo funeral.- sentenció Genzo, sombrío.- En cualquier momento, cualquiera de ustedes podría caer al suelo, sin más. Sería cierta la expresión de "se murió de repente". Qué bueno es saber que me puedo quedar viudo en cualquier instante; ofreceré la mitad de mi fortuna al médico que evite que Schneider muera, me saldrá más barato que quedarme sin un hermano y sin la mujer que amo.

- No tienes por qué ser tan sarcástico.- replicó Lily, con evidente cansancio.

Genzo no respondió, y se puso a mirar a través del enorme ventanal, hacia el jardín que días antes había sido hermoso y que ahora se encontraba destruido, recordando que, unos días atrás, su mayor preocupación fue el que su hija menor se hubiese enamorado de alguien de mucho más edad que ella. Justo en esos momentos, Aremy se hubiera podido casar con Erick Levin, y a Wakabayashi no le habría importado en lo más mínimo.

Había cosas mucho peores por las cuales preocuparse.

- Dime otra cosa.- pidió Genzo, sin dejar de mirar por el ventanal.- Hay algo que quiero dejar en claro: Schneider, en tu mundo… ¿Es _malvado? _Dices que es un ser de Oscuridad, ¿eso significa entonces que es maligno?

- No.- negó Lily, de inmediato, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- El concepto del Bien y del Mal no se maneja en nuestro universo de la misma manera en cómo se maneja en éste. Si bien en algún momento se han referido a nosotros como "ángeles" y a los seres de Oscuridad como "demonios", lo cierto es que ha habido seres de Luz con corazón oscuro, así como los seres de Oscuridad no son malvados como tal. Somos, simplemente, fuerzas contrarias, como el Yin y el Yang, no "buenos" y "malos".

- Entiendo.- Genzo suspiró, aliviado.- Es menos complejo que lo que se maneja en este mundo…

- O quizás, mucho más complejo.- replicó Lily, agachando la cabeza.

Ella sabía bien que debía ir a buscar a Jazmín; su hija estaba pasando por un choque emocional fuerte, y necesitaba del apoyo de su madre, la reina gobernante, para aceptar que ella sería la reina sustituta en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, Lily en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de consolar a su hija, siendo que ella misma necesitaba primero aceptar su situación.

Dos pisos más arriba, afuera de la habitación de Jazmín, Daisuke intentaba por todos los medios conseguir que su hermana le abriera la puerta. Desde que ella se había enterado que era la heredera de un reino lejano, y que Mijael Schneider era su enemigo mortal, la joven se había encerrado en su recámara, a piedra y lodo, negándose a hablar con cualquier persona que no fuese su madre. Sin embargo, la misma Lily estaba tan perturbada por haber recuperado sus recuerdos, que no sabía cómo ayudar a sus hijos a superar sus propios traumas. No era para menos, según pensaba Daisuke, pues su madre había vivido por tantos años creyendo que era humana, y de la noche a la mañana recordó que, ni era humana ni sus mejores amigos eran quienes ella creía que eran. Todos estaban conmocionados, no había duda, y era de entender que Lily no supiera cómo manejar la depresión de Jazmín. Por eso era que Daisuke intentaba ayudar su hermana, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien cómo, pues curiosamente, él era el único a quien la noticia de ser el hijo de una reina de otro mundo no le había afectado demasiado, quizás debido al cerebro práctico de Daisuke, que no se tomaba muy en serio las cosas que solían carecer de toda lógica. En algún momento, o bien todo resultaba ser un mal chiste, o bien Daisuke acabaría creyéndose todo sin ponerlo en duda, así funcionaba su personalidad.

Así pues, el joven intentaba consolar a su hermana, quien, de los cuatro, debía ser la que más estaba sufriendo. Jazmín no sólo tomaría el lugar de su madre cuando cumpliera los 18 años, sino que también había descubierto que el amor de su vida era su enemigo mortal. Daisuke debía conocer de sobra ese sentimiento, aunque no había querido prestarle atención hasta ese momento: Taro Misaki les había contado que Francesco Ferrari era el virrey de las Sombras, la mano derecha del rey Schatten. Y si Francesco era un ser de oscuridad, eso significaba que sus hijos también lo eran… Daisuke movió la cabeza para alejar _ese pensamiento, _ y tocó por milésima vez a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Vamos, Jaz.- pidió él.- Déjame entrar, por favor. Sé cuánto deseas que nada de lo que está pasando sea verdad, pero no vamos a ganar algo con negar la realidad…

El joven no obtuvo respuesta. ¿En dónde estaría la maldita copia de la llave de la puerta? Por un momento, Daisuke pensó en tirar la puerta abajo y obligar a su hermana a salir, pero no habría sido muy prudente, considerado lo sensibles que se encontraban todos en esos momentos. Irónicamente, Daisuke pensó que la otra persona que podría hacer salir a Jaz era, precisamente, Mijael, pero para colmo de males, éste también andaba desaparecido. ¿Qué se podía hacer?

- Jazmín.- Daisuke volvió a dar dos toques sobre la puerta.- Tienes qué ayudarnos a encontrar a Mijael. Nadie sabe en dónde está. Desde aquélla vez que… Bueno, después que pasó _todo aquello, _Mija desapareció y nadie sabe en dónde pueda localizarse, ni siquiera su familia tiene alguna idea de en dónde pueda estar. No sé tú, pero yo quiero encontrarlo, y sólo tú podrías ayudarme a hacerlo.

Nada. La puerta no se abrió, y Daisuke no encontró respuesta a sus peticiones. Momentáneamente frustrado, el muchacho suspiró y se dio cuenta de que sería necesario esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. La segunda cosa que a él le preocupaba era, como ya se ha dicho, Mijael. Daisuke se dijo que tendría que intentar encontrarlo; se lo debía, después de todo, pues Mijael era su mejor amigo, y él lo había apoyado incondicionalmente cuando se deprimió por la partida de Giovanna.

Daisuke se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse un buen par de zapatos deportivos y una chamarra gruesa, en cuyos bolsillos escondió dinero y su Iphone, que era lo único que en realidad necesitaba; tras pensarlo un rato, se decidió a usar una gorra negra que tenía colgada de manera permanente sobre el pomo de la puerta. Dicha gorra había sido un regalo de alguien que sabía que era hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, a quien se le conocía ampliamente por usar este aditamento casi todo el tiempo, y quien creyó que su hijo habría heredado el mismo gusto por las gorras. Lo cierto era que Daisuke las detestaba, precisamente por el hecho de que la gente daba por sentado que a él también le gustarían, igual que a su padre, y el joven se cansaba de decir que él era el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, no su clon, y que por tanto tenía gustos diferentes. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Daisuke tuvo la impresión de que debía ocultar lo más posible su identidad, y dado que no quería usar máscara ni llevar lentes oscuros, la gorra negra era la mejor opción. Daisuke se acomodó el cabello bajo la gorra, notando lo fácil que era ocultarlo, y frunció el ceño al notar lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, según lo que le dijo su reflejo en el espejo. Ni hablar, la genética pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿No era ése, precisamente, el problema?

El joven ya había descendido los dos tramos de escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta baja sin ser visto por ninguno de sus familiares, cuando una mano lo detuvo al posarse sobre su hombro.

- Espero que no estés pensando en huir de la casa.- dijo Genzo, a sus espaldas.

- No, papá, por supuesto que no.- negó Daisuke, inmediatamente.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a fugarme?

- Bueno, sé que estás planeando hacer algo que no deberías.- replicó Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- el muchacho, muy a su pesar, se sorprendió.

- Para empezar, estás usando una gorra.- respondió Wakabayashi, sonriendo ligeramente.- Tú las odias, lo que me indica que te traes algo entre manos, si te has decidido a usar una. ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

- Nada malo, te lo aseguro, papá.- Daisuke suspiró.- O bueno, según lo que tengo entendido, sí es algo malo lo que quiero hacer, pero no lo puedo evitar. Voy a buscar a Mijael, estoy muy preocupado por él. Sé que es mi enemigo, o nuestro enemigo, o lo que sea, pero para mí, él es más un hermano. No puedo simplemente fingir que no me importa.

Genzo suspiró; esa guerra estúpida debía terminar cuanto antes, de lo contrario, sería tremendamente doloroso para sus hijos el tener que enfrentarse a personas a las que querían tanto. Él tardó tanto en dar una respuesta, que Daisuke comenzó a sentir que el ir a buscar a Mijael era una mala idea.

- ¿Está mal lo que quiero hacer, papá?.- preguntó.- ¿Debo quedarme en casa para apoyar a mi madre, o planear estrategias de ataque y defensa?

- No, Daisuke, por supuesto que no.- negó Genzo, de inmediato.- Siempre he dejado que tomes tus decisiones, y ésta vez no será la excepción. Si lo que quieres hacer es ir a buscar a Mijael, házlo.

- ¿Y mamá?.- Daisuke habló tan bajo, que Genzo se acercó para escucharlo.- ¿Qué pasará si se entera?

- Siendo honestos, hijo.- Wakabayashi suspiró.- Seguro estoy que tu madre tampoco quiere seguir peleando.

Daisuke no respondió, y Genzo señaló la puerta de entrada; el joven se marchó, tras hacer una seña de despedida a su padre. Wakabayashi, al verlo partir, reconoció en su hijo la misma tenacidad y terquedad que tanto lo habían caracterizado a él. El chico tomó entonces el camino que llevaba a la escuela Wittelsbach; quizás hubiera sido más prudente tomar alguna especie de transporte, pero él prefirió irse caminando, por si acaso encontraba alguna pista que pudiera serle útil, al visitar los lugares que Mijael solía frecuentar. Sin embargo, Daisuke no encontró ningún rastro, nada que señalara que el heredero de Schatten se encontrara cerca. Así pues, el joven llegó a las instalaciones de su escuela, sin haber encontrado nada que le orientara hacia el paradero de su mejor amigo.

Las instalaciones de la Wittelsbach estaban en silencio, pues ese día no había habido clases. Daisuke siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con los vigilantes, de manera que le permitieron entrar a las instalaciones sin problemas. Él no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero su corazón le decía que ése era el lugar en donde debía estar. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las canchas de fútbol, en donde días antes Mijael y él habían estado jugando contra alguna escuela rival (¿De verdad eso había ocurrido tan sólo unos días antes?). En ese momento, el lugar estaba vacío, excepto por una joven que se encontraba parada a mitad de la cancha. Su larga cabellera pelirroja se agitaba con el viento, y Daisuke no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. La chica volteó la cabeza, y él pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos azules.

Giovanna.

En días previos, cuando aún no conocía la verdad, Daisuke habría podido darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino, sin prestar atención a la joven. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que la realidad ya no tenía sentido, Daisuke sólo pudo dirigir sus pasos hacia la mitad del campo, en donde Giovanna lo esperaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

- No sé si es coincidencia encontrarte aquí, o simplemente algo me trajo a ti.- dijo él, con voz ronca.

- Ni una ni otra cosa.- negó Giovanna, moviendo su cabeza, y con ella, su largo cabello anaranjado.- Te he seguido desde que saliste de tu casa.

- ¿Por qué?.- Daisuke se sorprendió, y no era para menos.- ¿Quieres, acaso, eh, atacarme?

- Debería.- Giovanna esbozó una triste sonrisa.- Se supone que ése es mi destino, ¿no?

- O sea, que es verdad.- él suspiró, apesadumbrado.- Tenía la esperanza de que tú no supieras nada al respecto.

- Daisuke.- ella quiso decir "amor mío", pero no se atrevió.- Yo fui de las primeras personas que se enteró de todo, hace mucho tiempo. Un día en el que salí para la escuela, con la esperanza de ver al amor de mi vida, y no llegar a mi destino por ser víctima de un atentado, ser salvada por mi padre y descubrir que soy la hija del virrey de un mundo que no conozco, y más aún: enterarme que el amor de mi vida es, en realidad, el hijo de la reina enemiga.

Daisuke agachó la cabeza al escuchar aquello que no quería escuchar. Jazmín no era la única que estaba pasando por el drama de amar a alguien a quien no debería, si se ponía estricto, también Benjamín, y él, lo sufrían. ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel y permitir que hubiera amor entre seres destinados a matarse los unos a los otros?

- No sé qué decir.- confesó él.- No tengo idea de qué debo pensar, decir o hacer. Todo esto se me hace una estupidez, pelear una guerra que no nos corresponde. ¿Por qué tenemos qué hacerlo?

- Porque somos quienes somos.- respondió Giovanna.- Hijos de los reyes y virreyes, herederos de nuestro reino. No pedimos serlo, pero lo somos de cualquier manera. Así como uno no escoge abandonar a quienes ama, tampoco se puede escoger de quién se va a ser hijo.

- Giovanna.- musitó Daisuke, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo… Me he sentido un idiota todos estos días… De verdad… ¿De verdad te atacaron? ¿Fue por eso por lo que no volví a verte?

- Antes de ir a la escuela, el coche en el que viajaba junto con mi hermano, fue atacado por un… Un rival de mi padre.- Giovanna respiró profundo.- Nos tendieron una emboscada, y Lorenzo, nuestro guardaespaldas, quedó gravemente herido. Cuando los tres pensábamos que todo estaba perdido, apareció mi padre y acabó con sus rivales. Lo sorprendente no fue que él apareciese justo en el momento en que lo necesitábamos, cuando se suponía que se encontraba en la cárcel, sino que tenía un _par de alas negras surgiendo de su espalda. _¿Puedes imaginarte algo semejante? Ah, sí, lo olvidé: ya viste que tu madre _también tiene alas. _Ése fue el día en el que mi mundo cambió para siempre. De verdad, ansié con todas mis fuerzas el poder avisarte que tenía que irme, pero me resultaba imposible por el hecho de que, en primer lugar, _era de ti de quien tenía qué alejarme…_

Daisuke no lo toleró más, y abrazó a Giovanna con fuerza; ésta se refugió en los brazos de él, derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Perdóname, mi amor.- murmuró Daisuke, pegando sus labios al cabello pelirrojo de la joven.- Sé que debí escucharte, pero todo parecía indicar que me habías abandonado…

- No sabes cuánto deseaba volver a verte.- musitó Giovanna, aspirando el aroma de él.- Pero los dos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos… No como quisiéramos… Papá me contó que mi tía Marie está enamorada de tu tío Leonardo, y él de ella, pero que nunca podrán estar juntos; es por eso que mi tía permaneció soltera, no deseaba entregar su corazón a nadie más. ¿Eso nos espera a nosotros? ¿Permanecer separados por siempre? No quiero vivir así, Daisuke. Ya estuve lejos de ti por tres años, y no quiero estar alejada de ti por más tiempo. ¡No quiero ser tu enemiga, no quiero hacerte daño!

- Ni yo a ti.- Daisuke cubrió de besos el rostro de Giovanna, para finalizar besándola en los labios.- Preferiría morir a hacerte daño. Te amo.

Los jóvenes se abrazaron y se besaron con intensidad, dejándose llevar por sus deseos reprimidos. Era demasiado pedirles a ambos que se mantuvieran alejados, cuando ya habían tenido que estar separados por tanto tiempo, extrañándose con el alma y con el corazón, y ahí, a medio campo de fútbol, lejos de la realidad y de las desgracias del mundo, entregaron sus cuerpos y sus almas. No importaría lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento, Daisuke le pertenecía a Giovanna, y viceversa, y nada podría obligarlos a separarse. Ambos prometieron no levantar la mano en contra del otro, ni en contra de cualquiera del bando "enemigo". Daisuke juró que, aunque según Taro Misaki, él sería el nuevo general del Ejército de la Luz, jamás enviaría a sus tropas a atacar a Mijael, Giovanna, o cualquiera de sus amigos.

- No importa que tenga que morir por eso.- murmuró Daisuke, abrazando fuertemente a Giovanna.- Me niego a participar en esta guerra absurda.

- Moriré contigo, entonces.- respondió Giovanna.- Yo tampoco quiero atacarte.

Los jóvenes se tomaron de las manos. Habían sellado su pacto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se suponía que Sasha debía buscar a Mijael; él mismo se había ofrecido hacerlo, después de que Schatten resultara herido de muerte y Jäger tuviera que quedarse a protegerlo. Después de todo, se lo debía a su rey, pues aún tenía cierta lealtad hacia él. Sin embargo, Einsam no había podido permanecer por mucho tiempo alejado de su propia descendiente, aún cuando había pasado dieciocho años sin acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué Sasha había esperado hasta ese momento para hacer acto de presencia? ¿Por qué había querido mantener oculto que él era el verdadero padre de Ingrid? La respuesta era más sencilla de lo que se podría imaginar: simplemente, no lo sabía.

Sasha sabía lo que era ser un híbrido; el impacto que recibió al saber que su madre era un ser de Luz había sido inmenso, por más que su padre intentó suavizar el golpe. ¿Cómo poder afinar una noticia tan impactante como ésa? ¿Cómo poder asimilar que su padre estuvo toda su vida enamorado del enemigo? ¿Cómo creer que los seres híbridos existían, y que él, Einsam, era uno de ellos?

Einsam había crecido sintiéndose diferente al resto de sus compañeros del reino de las Sombras, creyendo que había algo en él que estaba mal, aunque no pudiera definir qué era; todo tuvo sentido cuando su padre, guerrero experto del ejército de la Oscuridad, le confesó antes de morir que su madre había sido una guerrera del reino de la Luz, que tenía, además, una hermana en dicho dominio, y que si había ocultado todo a su hijo fue porque sabía que las relaciones entre rivales estaban más que prohibidas, y no quería exponer a su hijo híbrido a una posible repercusión por parte del rey Schatten. Cuando Einsam supo la verdad, todo aquello en lo que él creía se derrumbó; Einsam no podía seguir atacando sin piedad a los guerreros del ejército de la Luz, puesto que cualquiera de ellos podría ser su hermana, así que desertó, preguntándose cuántos guerreros de las Sombras estarían en su misma situación. El joven no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir al reino de la Luz a buscar a su hermana, esperando que ella no lo rechazara al conocer la verdad. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Einsam no sólo encontró a su hermana, sino que también descubrió que ella estaba buscándolo también y que, al igual que él, deseaba desertar del Ejército de la Luz por temor a lastimarlo sin darse cuenta.

La reunión de Einsam y Belyy marcó una diferencia en la vida de ambos seres y, sin saberlo, también interferiría indirectamente en un futuro muy lejano con la Profecía que pesaba sobre sus reyes. Ese día, Einsam y Belyy tomaron una determinación: abandonarían el mundo que conocían y buscarían un lugar en donde los seres híbridos pudieran convivir sin guerras ni prejuicios idiotas. Abandonarían a sus ejércitos para poder vivir como hermanos, algo que las reglas de su universo les había arrebatado de la manera más injusta. El problema principal era: ¿en dónde vivir ahora? Los jóvenes no podían permanecer en su mundo ante el riesgo de ser enjuiciados por traición. Belyy había escuchado alguna vez que había un planeta, llamado Tierra, en donde sus habitantes no tenían poderes especiales, y en donde cualquier desterrado podría vivir sin preocupaciones. Einsam consideró que ir a la Tierra sería la mejor opción que ellos tendrían, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Según tenía entendido, sólo un integrante de la familia real de la Oscuridad o de la familia real de la Luz podría abrir el portal que comunicaba a su mundo con otros, y tanto Einsam como Belyy eran sólo guerreros de alto nivel, sin una gota de sangre real en sus venas. Su oportunidad apareció cuando los reyes cayeron a la Tierra junto con sus virreyes y guardianes más cercanos, pues una vez abierto el Portal, Einsam y Belyy pudieron ir a la Tierra sin más problema, en donde tomaron los nombres de Sasha Ivanovich Medvid y Marianne Ivanova Medvid, un par de hermanos nacidos en Rusia, convirtiéndose él en modelo internacional y ella en bailarina del famoso ballet Bolschói.

Claro está, ellos permanecieron ajenos al conflicto de Schatten y Yuri, puesto que a Sasha y a Marianne les interesaba mantenerse alejados de la guerra. Sin embargo, por más que ambos hermanos intentaron apartarse de su destino, éste les recordaba a cada momento que no es tan fácil huir del pasado. Sasha lo supo cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Rika O'Hara, la versión humana de la virreina Gaie, y se enamoró de ella. Por fortuna para él, fue ella quien terminó su relación antes de que siquiera comenzara, pero siempre se quedó con su recuerdo en la mente. Cuando supo que Rika había tenido un par de gemelos de Taro Misaki, el virrey de la Luz llamado Amichi, Sasha sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al comprender que desearía que esos bebés fueran suyos. Sin embargo, nada había por hacer: Gaie era un ser de Luz, comprometida con otra persona, y él era un ser de Sombras que huía, precisamente, del rigor de las reglas de un universo que no admitía réplicas.

Una noche, sin embargo, muchos años después de su relación efímera con Rika O'Hara, Sasha tuvo un sueño. O mejor dicho, Einsam lo tuvo. Soñó que una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos negros, se aparecía frente a él para darle una noticia. Dicha mujer, alguien a quien Sasha no había visto nunca en su vida, llevaba en su espalda el sello de distinción de la consorte del virrey de las Sombras: un par de alas anaranjadas. Einsam se sorprendió de ver a una virreina de la Oscuridad hablarle en sueños, porque hasta donde él sabía, el virrey Jäger no tenía esposa. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa mujer, explicándole que ella había sido humana, y que se había casado con Francesco Ferrari, la versión humana de Jäger, lo que la convertía, automáticamente, en virreina de las Sombras. Sin embargo, para dolor y tristeza de Jäger, su esposa humana había sido asesinada por humanos, y entonces Sasha recordó que sí, que ya había visto anteriormente la noticia de un mafioso italiano que había sido encarcelado por los brutales asesinatos de los responsables de la muerte de su esposa. Cuando Einsam lamentó el suceso, Julieta Ferrari sonrió con tristeza.

- No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mí, sino sobre ti.- había dicho la consorte del virrey de las Sombras.- Y más importante aún, _sobre tu hija._

- ¿Mi hija?.- Sasha se sorprendió.

Julieta le explicó a Einsam que uno de los hijos de la virreina Gaie no era de Amichi, sino de él, de Sasha Ivanovich Medvid. La explicación que la virreina de las Sombras dio para este suceso tan peculiar, ya que supuestamente Eichiro e Ingrid son gemelos, fue que Rika O'Hara como humana poseía un peculiar defecto congénito: un útero doble, o dos úteros fusionados, lo cual le permitía embarazarse dos veces al mismo tiempo y de dos hombres diferentes. Esto Rika no lo sabía, por eso siempre creyó que Ingrid y Eichiro eran hijos de Taro Misaki, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, y esa realidad ocasionaría conflicto de identidad en Ingrid, la hija de Sasha; como ser híbrido que era, ella tendría poderes que no podría comprender. Sasha debía darse cuenta que, por más que intentara alejarse de su realidad, lo cierto era que su destino estaba más ligado a su mundo de lo que él quería admitir. Einsam debía aparecer ante Gaie y revelarle la verdad, antes de que Ingrid perdiera el control de su mitad oscura.

- ¿Cómo sé que, en verdad, Ingrid es mi hija?.- Sasha, muy a su pesar, estaba conmovido.

- Por su color de ojos.- respondió Julieta.- Tiene el mismo tono de los de Belyy, pero Ingrid se aplica un hechizo en ellos para que se vuelvan cafés, como los de Taro Misaki. No la culpes, ha crecido con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué ella es diferente a su hermano y por qué no tiene parecido alguno con el que cree que es su papá. Debes hacerle entender, a ella y a Rika, que su naturaleza doble la harán inestable si no acepta su verdadero ser. Es importante que se lo digas, puesto que Ingrid es Speranza, la futura virreina de la Luz, y si ella no es capaz de lidiar con su naturaleza, alterará el equilibrio que tantos años les ha costado a sus ancestros mantener.

- ¿Es verdad que hay una Profecía que cambiará todo?.- preguntó Einsam.- ¿Es verdad que esa Profecía podría terminar la guerra entre los mundos?

- Existe.- asintió Julieta.- Por eso es importante que ayudes a Speranza a aceptar su verdadero ser. Debes decirle, a ella y a Gaie, que es tu hija. Para que esta Profecía pueda hacerse realidad, todos los seres de Luz y de Sombras deben aceptar lo que son.

Sasha despertó muy confundido, pero sobre todo, conmovido. Él _tenía una hija, _Ingrid era suya, la hija de Rika, y ambas debían saberlo. De ahí que Sasha se aventurara a investigar la dirección actual de los Misaki para reunirse con Gaie y revelarle la verdad. Una vez que Einsam aceptó su realidad, se lo contó a Belyy, y ella coincidió en que ambos debían dejar de huir y aceptar su destino. Ambos regresarían a proteger a sus reyes, peleando para que la Profecía, la cual no conocían, se hiciera realidad y terminara con la guerra.

Así pues, ahora Sasha estaba parado frente a la casa en donde vivía Taro Misaki con Rika O'Hara, esperando ver a Ingrid, usando una gabardina negra y un par de lentes oscuros. Él sabía que tendría que estar buscando a Mijael y no ahí, pero no pasaría nada si Einsam se retrasaba algunas horas para ver a su hija, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, su presencia no pasó desapercibida, y Taro Misaki salió de la casa para confrontar al intruso.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Einsam?.- preguntó Misaki, muy serio.

- Quiero hablar con Ingrid.- pidió Sasha, sin amedrentarse.

- ¿Para qué?.- Taro frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso hacia él.- No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hija.

- Jamás haría algo semejante.- replicó Einsam.- Nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimar a Ingrid… O a su madre.

Taro estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sasha muchas cosas, como el por qué insistía tanto en ver a Ingrid, o más importante aún, por qué había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Rika, la virreina enemiga. ¿De dónde y por qué tenía Einsam tanto interés en Gaie y Speranza? Y otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Taro: ¿Cómo era que Belyy tenía el mismo color de ojos de Ingrid? Misaki sabía que había secretos que aún no salían a la luz, y quería que Sasha se los explicara.

- Taro, por favor.- la voz de Rika se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas.- Deja que el señor Medvid hable un momento con Ingrid.

Misaki miró fijamente a la que había sido su esposa por años, y supo que ella también tenía un secreto por revelar; sin despegar la mirada de ella, Taro se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasha, indicándole con la mano en dónde podía encontrar a Ingrid. Rika, a pesar de tener los ojos de Misaki clavados en ella, no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada con Sasha cuando éste pasó a su lado.

Sí, definitivamente había muchas cosas que Rika tendría que aclararle a Taro.


	78. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77.**

_Me has disparado, pero no fallaré…_

Anya hizo una mueca de dolor al ajustarse el vendaje que cubría su herida; por fortuna, Jäger no dañó ningún órgano vital, aunque su espada había cortado el ala de raíz, de manera que ella nunca más sería capaz de volver a volar, al estar incapacitada para curarse a sí misma. Una vez más, Yami maldijo al virrey de las Sombras, y juró que algún día se vengaría de él.

Por fortuna para Anya, no todo había salido mal: Mijael Schneider, alias el príncipe Orkan, se encontraba descansando justo frente a ella.

Todo había sido un golpe de suerte, no había otra manera de llamarlo. Tras vagar buscando ayuda, sin poder volar debido a su ala rota, dejando un rastro de sangre oscura gracias a la herida que tenía en el costado, Yami llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba arrancarse lo que quedaba de su ala malherida. Debido a su lesión, le resultaría imposible poder ocultarla, y como tampoco le servía para volar, lo único que conseguiría dejando el ala como estaba era llamar la atención. Así pues, en una curación extrema, Anya utilizó la punta de su propia espada para cortar su ala desde la base, tras lo cual le resultó mucho más sencillo ocultar su otra ala y solicitar ayuda médica en una clínica de los barrios bajos. El médico que la atendió no se sorprendió al verla llegar, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a tratar con heridos por arma de fuego y arma blanca, y dio por seguro que Anya era una prostituta que había sido apuñalada. El galeno insistió en mantener a Anya bajo observación, ante el riesgo de que ella cayera en choque por la pérdida de sangre, por no mencionar que le había llamado la atención que su sangre fuese más oscura de lo normal, pero Yami escapó a la primera distracción del doctor.

Ella caminaba rápidamente y buscando los sitios más oscuros, para protegerse de miradas indiscretas y evitar posibles ataques sorpresa, aún cuando sabía que era poco probable que alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Buscando un lugar en dónde poder esconderse, Anya vio pasar a un joven rubio que se ajustaba a la descripción física de Mijael Schneider. La mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a seguirlo y pronto distinguió la característica aura oscura de un ser de Sombras, y sonrió ante su golpe de suerte. ¿Sería que, de verdad, Orkan andaba vagando por ahí, sin protección ni vigilancia? Al darse cuenta que quizás estaba yendo hacia una trampa, Yami interpuso distancia entre Mijael y ella, sin perderlo de vista, hasta que se aseguró que no había ninguna otra aura oscura en las cercanías (ni una de Luz tampoco, dicho sea de paso). Anya comenzó a experimentar un inmenso gozo al notar lo fácil que le estaban resultando las cosas, con todo y que Jäger había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo. Sutilmente, y como si se lo encontrara como por casualidad, Anya se acercó a Mijael y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Tú, aquí?.- le preguntó.- ¿Qué haces vagando solo, por estos rumbos? Llevo horas buscándote.

- ¿A mí?.- Mijael parpadeó, sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

- Príncipe.- Anya miró al joven a los ojos.- ¿Ya no recuerdas quién eres?

Por supuesto que Mijael recordaba. Recordaba a la mujer pelirroja de alas negras que apareció en la casa de los Wakabayashi. Recordaba haberla visto _volando_ sobre el jardín, pelear con su padre y su madrina y… Nada más. La mente de Orkan había bloqueado un recuerdo que resultaba ser demasiado doloroso para Mijael. El joven no estaba listo para aceptar totalmente su realidad, y no podía admitir que su padre había sido herido de muerte. Así pues, él miró a Yami con ojos vacíos e inexpresivos.

- Eres la señora Anya.- respondió él.- Me hablaste alguna vez sobre patrocinar mis carreras en el _motocross. _Y apareciste volando sobre el jardín de la casa de mis padrinos, aunque no sé cómo pudiste haber hecho eso.

- Es una historia larga que me dará mucho gusto contártela.- Anya tomó a Mijael por el brazo.- Llevo buscándote por horas, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti…

Mientras Yami se llevaba a Mijael con ella, le contó una historia muy bien planeada: Anya aseguró ser la tercera al mando del rey Schatten, padre de Mijael, mejor conocido como Karl Heinz Schneider en la Tierra. Ella, al igual que el virrey Jäger, había ido a ese mundo en busca de su rey, y se había encargado de protegerlo durante todos esos años, así como también había protegido a sus descendientes. Sin embargo, Jäger se había puesto celoso por la eficacia de Anya, y la cercanía que ella tenía con Schatten, por lo que había intentado asesinarla para quitarla de en medio. Así pues, Yami se había visto obligada a permanecer oculta, vigilando a Mijael desde las sombras, para evitar que Jäger la traicionara. Se había hecho pasar, además, por una mujer que patrocinaba a jóvenes talentos para poder acercarse a Mijael, ya que aún no era momento de revelarle la verdad sobre su origen. Y todo lo hizo, por supuesto, con la finalidad de servir fielmente a su rey.

En otras circunstancias, Mijael no se habría creído ni una sola palabra, pero ésa era una ocasión especial. Su mente atribulada no pudo discernir la mentira que ella tejió para él, de manera que se dejó engatusar. Más que aceptar al cien por ciento la versión de Yami, Mijael no tenía deseos de comprobar si era verdad o no. Así pues, Anya convenció al joven de que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes de la ciudad, puesto que su vida corría un grave peligro, ya que los seres de Luz estarían buscándolo incansablemente para acabar con él. Orkan, sin embargo, no aceptó marcharse de la ciudad, por lo que Anya tuvo que recurrir al que había sido su hogar en los últimos meses, un lujoso _penthouse_ ubicado en uno de los mejores barrios de la urbe, mientras encontraba la manera de convencerlo de irse.

Irónicamente, Anya había estado más cerca de lo que Jäger se pudo imaginar. Desde su lujoso departamento, ella había vigilado las idas y venidas de los dos reyes y sus descendientes, sin que ninguno de ambos bandos se diera cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Yami no deseaba llevar a Orkan a ese lugar, estando tan cerca de las casas de los Schneider y los Wakabayashi, pero se dijo que tendría que hacerlo, al menos de manera momentánea, mientras encontraba algo más seguro y alejado de la zona. Así pues, en cuanto Mijael y Anya pisaron el _penthouse_, él se había dejado caer en un sillón, cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormido de golpe. Ahora, Yami lo contemplaba mientras pensaba en lo delicioso que sería hacer que él matara a la futura reina.

No pasaba desapercibido para Anya que Sayuri, la hija de la reina Yuri, había sido novia de Orkan, cuando ellos aún no sabían quiénes son en realidad. ¿No sería en verdad maravilloso que Orkan iniciara su reinado matando a su antiguo amor? Un verdadero acto de crueldad que acabaría con todo lo bueno que podría tener un ser de Sombras. Anya no estaba de acuerdo con que los seres de oscuridad hicieran actos buenos, ellos debían sacar todo su poder oscuro para gobernar el universo a base de terror, y eso sería posible con un rey frío y calculador, uno que hubiese perdido su corazón por habérselo arrancado él mismo. Así pues, mientras Mijael dormía, Yami dejó que esa idea malévola incubara en su mente, mientras se aseguraba que su herida no perdiera más sangre.

- Maldito Jäger.- musitó Anya, mientras Mijael se removía en el sillón.

Un par de minutos después, el joven abrió los ojos y se quedó contemplando el techo. Anya se acercó para hacerle saber con quién se encontraba, pero no dijo una palabra.

- Todo eso fue verdad.- dijo Mijael, de pronto.- De verdad, mi padre, el famoso futbolista Karl Heinz Schneider, es el rey de un mundo que no conozco. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto es.- respondió Anya, de manera neutral.

- Y yo soy su heredero… Soy el futuro rey.- continuó él, en voz muy baja.- Eso fue lo que me dijo la prima de Jazmín, antes de prohibirme que me acercara a ella… ¿De verdad voy a ser un rey? ¿Un gobernante de un condenado reino de un condenado mundo del que no sé absolutamente nada?

- Ése es tu destino.- contestó Yami, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

- Y papá realmente está muriendo en el hospital… .- musitó Mijael, en voz muy baja.

Yami se quedó callada; ¿sería que Orkan había recordado que ella era la causante de que Karl estuviese agonizando en esos momentos? La pelirroja se puso tensa, esperando alguna confrontación, pero Mijael no hizo el intento de moverse.

- ¿Fue… mi madrina… la culpable de que mi padre… esté… así…?.- Mijael tragó saliva.- ¿Ella…?

- Lo es.- respondió Anya.- La reina Yuri, a quien conoces como Lily Wakabayashi, tu madrina, es la enemiga mortal de tu padre, y ella es la culpable de que él esté a punto de morir. Es por eso que es tu deber contraatacar, y acabar con la futura reina antes de que tenga la oportunidad de esconderse.

- No puedo creerlo.- Mijael se puso en pie.- Simplemente, no puedo. No me cabe en la cabeza que mi madrina, la mujer que tanto tiempo estuvo a mi lado, de la noche a la mañana haya decidido matar a mi padre. No lo creo, simplemente. ¿Por qué esperó justo hasta este momento?

- Eso es porque todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo.- respondió Yami, rápidamente.- Sólo estaba buscando el momento más apropiado para atacar. ¿Qué no lo ves? Nada mejor que ganarse la confianza de su enemigo para tenerlo cerca. Además, no sólo ella te engañó, también lo ha hecho su hija.

Había cosas que no cuadraban en el cerebro atribulado de Mijael. Una de ellas era que su madrina hubiese fingido todo ese tiempo. La segunda, que Jazmín también hubiese estado mintiendo. Él podría llegar a creerse cualquier cosa, menos esto último. Jazmín, _su_ Jaz, no podía ser una mentirosa consumada… Ni tampoco su enemiga mortal.

- Jazmín no es una amenaza, ni para mí, ni para nadie.- respondió Mijael.- Y por supuesto, la opción de _matarla_ no está a consideración. Además, no creo que ella sea la _reina _de nada. ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es un cuento? ¿Qué me asegura que yo realmente seré el rey de las Sombras, y que Jazmín será la reina de la Luz?

- Muy fácil de saber.- sonrió Anya, complaciente.- El rey de las Sombras tiene una marca de nacimiento muy peculiar, con la cual no nacen los otros seres de Oscuridad.

- ¿Qué marca de nacimiento?.- Mijael se puso tenso.

- Una marca en forma de sol.- respondió Yami.- Todos los reyes de Sombras la han tenido, desde el inicio de los tiempos. Es el símbolo de su condición real. ¿Me vas a decir que tú no tienes una?

Mijael se quedó mudo, y la expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo; Anya lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal, esperando a que fuese él quien hablara. Obviamente, el joven había recordado el lunar en forma de sol que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, así como también recordó que su padre tenía uno idéntico.

- Seguramente, me la has de haber visto.- dijo él, no muy convencido.- En algún momento en el que anduve sin camisa…

- Ajá. ¿Y cuándo fue eso?.- preguntó Anya, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.- ¿Debo recordarte que las veces que nos hemos visto, ha sido en tus competencias de _motocross_ y en la calle? Y en todas, si mal no recuerdo, siempre traías ropa puesta. ¿Querías una prueba? Ahí la tienes.

- Bien. - Mijael se sobrepuso al desconcierto.- Está bien, tengo un lunar de nacimiento que mi padre también tiene. No es una prueba irrefutable de mi "condición real", pero admito que es algo desconcertante que lo hayas sabido. Sin embargo, no me has dicho aún qué prueba tienes de que Jazmín sea la futura reina.

- ¿No lo has adivinado aún?.- fue lo que ella respondió.- Piensa un poco. Si tú tienes una marca de nacimiento, lógico es pensar que la hija de la reina Yuri también la tenga. Dime: ¿Sayuri no posee un lunar o marca de nacimiento en forma de media luna, en alguna parte de su cuerpo?

Mijael sintió que el vacío se apoderaba de su estómago, el peso de una cruda realidad que parecía ineludible. Sí, era verdad que Jazmín tenía un lunar de nacimiento. En forma de media luna. En un lugar que era imposible que alguien más lo hubiese podido ver. Él lo conocía porque había hecho el amor con Jazmín muchas veces, así que sabía que sí, que ella tenía una media luna en el seno derecho, muy cerca del pezón. A Mijael no le importó dejar que su rostro mostrara todo el pesar que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Por la expresión que tienes, debo suponer que es verdad.- dijo Anya.- ¿Ya te convenciste de que Jazmín es la futura reina de la Luz, y por tanto, tu enemiga? Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor le irá a tu padre, el actual rey gobernante. Si tú matas a la hija de su enemiga, las probabilidades de que él se recupere serán mayores. ¿Quieres o no quieres salvar a tu padre?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero salvar a papá, pero no a costa de la vida de la mujer que amo!.- gritó Mijael, iracundo, y Yami pudo ver retazos del aura de Orkan.- ¡No voy a matar a Jazmín! Lo que me pides, es imposible. No voy a levantar un dedo en contra de ella, ni en contra de nadie más, dicho sea de paso. Debe existir alguna otra manera de ayudar a mi padre.

Sin decir nada más, Mijael se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del lujoso _penthouse_; Anya fue más rápida y le cortó el paso, pues no podía permitir que Orkan se marchara.

- No es conveniente que te vayas, ya te dije que los seres de Luz están a la espera de atraparte.- dijo Anya.- Si te vas, ellos te matarán.

- No me importa.- replicó él.- Esos seres de Luz son las personas con las que he crecido y vivido durante todos estos años. Me niego a creer que van a hacerme daño. Además, no estoy muy seguro de que todo lo que me has dicho sea verdad. Algo en mi interior me dice que no debería de confiar en ti.

Mijael, o mejor dicho, Orkan, empujó a Yami, y ésta sintió tal fuerza en ese breve contacto, que no osó detener al joven. La pelirroja no deseaba que él recordara que quien era la verdadera culpable de que Karl estuviera herido era ella y no Lily. Así pues, el joven salió, decidido a ir al hospital a buscar a su padre. Debía haber alguna manera de evitar que Karl muriera, pues Mijael aún no estaba listo para perderlo. Lo necesitaba como rey, pero sobre todo, también como padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ingrid no es mi hija?.- fue la pregunta que Taro Misaki hizo.

Rika no respondió, pero ni falta hacía que lo hiciera: su silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho.

Ingrid llevaba ya mucho rato hablando con Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, en el jardín de su casa, mientras Eichiro los miraba desde lejos, y Taro hablaba con Rika desde un punto en donde pudieran observar sin ser vistos. En cuanto Sasha se había marchado para buscar a Ingrid, Taro interrogó a Rika sobre él, y el por qué la había salvado en la batalla previa. Gaie no supo explicar el por qué un ser de Oscuridad, como lo era Einsam, había salvado a la virreina de la Luz, su enemiga natural. Lo único que Rika pudo dejar en claro fue que Einsam era un ser híbrido, nacido de un ser Luz y de uno de Sombras, y que Belyy, el ser de Luz que los había ayudado, era su hermana, otro ser híbrido. Ambos habían desertado de sus ejércitos al conocer la verdad sobre su origen, y por eso era que habían pasado tantos años sin saberse sobre sus paraderos.

- ¿Y por qué, de la nada, han decidido aparecer, tan de repente?.- había cuestionado Misaki.- Si ellos son desertores y no deseaban tener contacto con nosotros, ¿qué los hizo volver?

Inconscientemente, Rika miró a Ingrid, y Taro frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba el cariz que iba tomando el asunto.

- Es algo que no tiene explicación alguna.- había dicho Misaki.- Así como tampoco entiendo el por qué Einsam te salvó la vida. Yami estaba a punto de matarte, y de la nada, uno de sus mismos compañeros la detiene. ¿Por qué, Rika? ¿Por qué Medvid y tú actúan como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, y por qué él tiene tanto interés en nuestra hija? Y no creas que no noté que Belyy tiene _el mismo tono de ojos _que Ingrid. ¿Hay alguna relación entre ellas?

- Tal vez.- había respondido Rika, frotándose la frente con sus dedos helados.- Yo… Hay algo que debo decirte…

- Ya era hora.- suspiró Taro, mirando hacia el cielo, sabiendo que era muy probable que no le fuera a gustar la respuesta.

- Yo… Te fui infiel en la época en la que te dimos por muerto.- murmuró ella.- Con Sasha…

- Me lo suponía.- Misaki torció la boca en un gesto amargo.- Quiero saberlo todo.

Rika no estaba muy segura de que eso fuese lo mejor, pero la mirada de Amichi era tan severa que ella no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Así pues, lo más llanamente posible, y sin hacer énfasis en detalles, Rika le contó a Taro cómo había conocido a Sasha, en ese periodo en el que el primero desapareció, tras haber sido atacado por Yami, y cómo había sido ayudada por el modelo, manteniendo un romance que fue para ella como un oasis en el desierto de su soledad, pero que había cortado con su relación al darse cuenta que estaba mal lo que hacía. No, no volvió a ver a Sasha después de eso. No, Rika no tenía idea de que él fuese Einsam.

- Y pensar que me había sentido culpable por casi haberte engañado con aquélla chica.- fue lo que dijo Taro, cuando Rika concluyó.- Aquélla que me rescató cuando perdí la memoria. De haberlo sabido… No, olvídalo, no quise decir eso. Haberte engañado con ella no me habría hecho sentir menos miserable. Pero aún así… Quiero saber qué estaba pasando por tu mente en esos momentos, Rika. Qué sentiste cuando decidiste engañarme con Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid.

- Estás siendo cruel conmigo, aunque quizás lo merezco.- reconoció Rika.- No es que hubiera "pensado" o "sentido" algo en especial. ¡Habías desaparecido, por el amor de Dios, te dábamos por muerto! Y yo estaba embarazada, no sabía qué hacer. Se me vino el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, Taro, no es justificación para lo que hice, pero Sasha apareció en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba.

- ¿Y ha vuelto a aparecer porque lo necesitas, otra vez?.- preguntó Misaki, presto.

- No soy yo quien lo necesita.- replicó Rika, hablando pausadamente.- Pero alguien tiene qué explicarle a Ingrid el por qué su aura es tan inestable. Lo que es ser_ un híbrido. _

Misaki se quedó mudo al escuchar esto último. Era la confirmación de algo que ya se venía sospechando desde antes, cuando vio el interés que Einsam tenía por Speranza, y cuando se dio cuenta que ésta y Belyy tenían los ojos del mismo color azul. Taro recordaba bien, además, lo que Débora había dicho con respecto a Rika, que era portadora de un extraño defecto congénito: dos úteros fusionados, lo que le permitía, en dado caso, embarazarse en dos ocasiones, al mismo tiempo. Este detalle carecía de importancia, considerando el peso de su realidad y sus labores como virreyes, por lo que Misaki nunca se le ocurrió preguntar si, como gemelos, Ingrid y Eichiro habían crecido en el mismo útero, o si habían sido formados en órganos separados, en cuyo caso no serían gemelos. A Taro no se le pasó por la mente que ésta podría ser la razón por la cual Ingrid no se pareciera en nada a él… Ni al que se suponía que es su gemelo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ingrid no es mi hija?.- fue, entonces, la pregunta obvia hecha por Taro Misaki.

Gaie dejó que su silencio elocuente respondiera por ella.

- Quiero saber algo más.- dijo Taro, de pronto.- ¿Lo amas?

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Rika no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, aunque era algo que debió ver venir.

- Que si amas a Medvid.- repitió Taro, muy serio.

- Amichi, yo siempre te he querido mucho.- respondió Gaie, rápidamente.- Siempre has sido mi compañero y…

- No fue eso lo que te pregunté.- la cortó Misaki.- Quiero saber si sientes algo por Einsam. Dices que lo suyo fue algo pasajero pero… He notado cómo te mira. Más importante aún, he notado _cómo lo miras tú a él. _No es algo que esperarías encontrar en dos personas que sólo tuvieron "un romance pasajero". Dime, entonces: ¿Lo amas?

- No lo sé.- confesó Rika, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Taro estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse enojado, humillado y decepcionado. La mujer que había sido su compañera por tantos años, en ese mundo y en el otro, le había sido infiel y había tenido una hija con otro hombre, y todo, mientras a él lo habían dado por muerto. Pero por más que lo intentaba, Misaki no conseguía ponerse furioso. Sólo sentía un enorme vacío en su interior.

No muy lejos de en donde se encontraban, Sasha hablaba con Ingrid; él se había sorprendido de comprobar que, por debajo del débil hechizo para hacer oscuros sus ojos, el tono azul del iris era perfectamente visible para unos ojos entrenados como los suyos. Ingrid, a su vez, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era él, aunque su instinto le había ordenado ponerse en guardia, debido a que Sasha era un ser de Oscuridad, con todo y que su madre le había asegurado que Einsam no la lastimaría. Sin embargo, Speranza no olvidaba que él había salvado a su madre de morir a manos de Yami, y quizás por eso, o por todo a la vez, fue que Ingrid aceptó hablar con ese hombre que, curiosamente, _tenía un aura demasiado parecida a la suya_.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo gran cosa; ambos estaban sentados en el borde del jardín, sobre un par de enormes piedras, desde donde Sasha podía arrancar hebras de césped y jugar con ellas, en un tic nervioso que Ingrid también tenía. Él se limitó a preguntarle a ella sobre sus gustos en música, libros, escuela y demás, cosas generales que un padre podría preguntarle a sus hijos, y luego, sin más preámbulos, abordó el tema que le interesaba, ante el temor de que Amichi quisiera llegar a separarlos.

- Cuando era niño, mi poder era diferente al de los demás seres de Oscuridad.- comenzó a decir Sasha.- Mi aura era distinta, poco común, según decían todos. Me _sentía diferente_, a pesar que exteriormente fuera igual que el resto. Yo pensaba que eso cambiaría cuando creciera y me hiciera más fuerte, pero me equivocaba… Todo empeoró en la adolescencia: mis poderes eran difíciles de controlar, mi aura era inestable, y mis estados de ánimo eran tan cambiantes como el día y la noche. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo conmigo, ni si habría alguna manera de corregirlo.

Ingrid escuchaba atentamente, conteniendo el aliento; era como si Sasha le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

- Todos mis amigos y conocidos decían que yo era diferente, alguien que era un ser de Sombras pero que, al mismo tiempo, no lo era.- continuó Sasha.- Me fue muy difícil crecer con tantos cambios en mí, pero por fortuna, siempre tuve el apoyo de mi padre. Él me dejó en claro que, sin importar lo que estuviese sucediendo conmigo, yo era un ser íntegro y capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Me dijo que, aunque me sintiera diferente y no me gustara, tendría que aceptar que _soy diferente_, y que eso es algo que no voy a poder cambiar, y que negar mi realidad sólo empeoraría las cosas. Mientras más rápido aprendiera a aceptar mi naturaleza única, más rápido podría controlarla. ¿Y sabes algo? Tenía razón, a pesar de que no me reveló que soy un ser híbrido sino hasta antes de morir.

Ingrid temblaba; la temperatura ambiental no era tan baja, y ella llevaba puesto un suéter, pero aún así, Sasha se quitó su gabardina y se la echó sobre los hombros. La chica agachó la cabeza y contempló el césped del jardín.

- La joven guerrera de la Luz.- Ingrid habló muy bajito, para que sólo Einsam la escuchara.- La mujer de cabello rizado y castaño, con ojos azules… Eh… Mamá me dijo que ella es su hermana… ¿Es verdad?

- Sí.- respondió Sasha, llanamente.

- Eso significa… ¿De verdad un ser de Luz puede estar emparentado con un ser de Sombras?.- preguntó Ingrid.- ¿Existen ese tipo de híbridos?

- Existen.- asintió él.- Mi hermana y yo somos ejemplos vivos de eso.

- ¿Y por qué ella tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo?.- ella se aventuró a hacer la pregunta tan temida.

Sasha no respondió; en su garganta se atoraron las palabras "porque es tu tía". Él no pensó que decir la verdad podría ser tan difícil, no era sencillo cambiar en un instante el mundo de una joven que llevaba su misma sangre. Ahora Einsam entendía el por qué su padre esperó a morir para contarle todo sobre su pasado.

- Mientras más tiempo niegues lo que eres, más trabajo te costará dominar tu aura.- Sasha se puso en pie y se sacudió las briznas de pasto de su pantalón.- Tienes un deber muy importante que debes cumplir, y no puedes perder el tiempo peleando contra ti misma, eso sólo te destruirá. Y no te preocupes tanto, que has hecho las cosas muy bien hasta ahora. Eres la digna hija de tu madre.

Einsam sonrió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ingrid tuvo deseos de decirle muchas cosas, de preguntar otras tantas, de ir hacia él y pedirle que le contara más sobre los híbridos, pero sabía que ya había sido demasiado el tiempo que había pasado hablando con Sasha. Ellos aún seguían en guerra, y Einsam seguía siendo el enemigo. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió entregarle su gabardina negra, la cual seguía conservando el aroma del hombre.

Y aún le quedaba la duda de por qué ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que Marianne, alias Belyy, hermana de Einsam, el joven híbrido.

Pero Taro Misaki sí lo sabía, y al ver a Sasha marcharse, y darse cuenta que él no le había confesado toda la verdad a Ingrid, se preguntó si debería revelar lo que faltaba del secreto a la muchacha que, días antes, pensó que era su hija.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_- Mi querida Giovanna.- murmuró la mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos negros.- Mi hermosa hija…_

_ Giovana sabía en donde se encontraba; había estado en ese sitio tantas veces que lo reconocía al instante. Además, también sabía quién era la hermosa mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo y le tendía los brazos._

- _Mamá.- dijo Giovanna, abrazando al espíritu de Julieta Ferrari.- ¿Por qué has aparecido en mis sueños? Espero que no vengas a reñirme porque he estado con Daisuke… De verdad, lo amo… Sé que no debería hacerlo, y que es mi enemigo pero… Esto es más fuerte que yo, mamá…_

- _Mi querida hija, no vine a regañarte.- negó Julieta.- Todo lo contrario. La unión entre seres de Luz y Sombra no debería estar prohibida, pues es, precisamente, la clave para la solución definitiva a la guerra… Es lo que dicta la Profecía…_

- _¿Lo que dicta la Profecía?.- se sorprendió Giovanna.- ¿Ésta tiene que ver, entonces, con el amor entre ambos mundos?_

- _Parece que sí.- contestó Julieta.- No la conozco del todo… Sólo sé que tiene que ver con los futuros reyes, Orkan y Sayuri, y el amor que ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo entre seres de Luz y de Sombra… Así pues, no está mal que te hayas enamorado de Enzo… Tu amor puede ayudarlo más que perjudicarlo, Giovanna. Sigue a tu corazón, como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, querida. Él sabe mejor que nadie qué es lo que puede hacerse ante las situaciones difíciles. _

- _Gracias, mamá.- Giovanna agradecía el poder abrazar a su madre, aunque fuese en sueños.- Te extraño. Todos lo hacemos, de hecho, Uriel y yo, y sobre todo, papá…_

- _Y yo a ustedes.- suspiró Julieta, con tristeza.- Y hablando de tu padre… Hay algo que quisiera que le dijeras de mi parte…_

Giovanna despertó en su habitación; después de haber estado con Daisuke, él la había llevado subrepticiamente hasta los terrenos de la mansión en la que vivía, en donde se escabulló sin ser detectada ni por Uriel ni por Lorenzo, una vez que reiteró a Daisuke su promesa de no atacarlo nunca. Él se había despedido con un beso, sellando su trato una vez más, y Giovanna se preguntó cuándo podría verlo de nuevo. Una vez en casa, apareció a la hora de cenar con total tranquilidad, como si hubiera pasado toda la tarde en su habitación. Por suerte para ella, Francesco no estaba en casa, pues continuaba en el hospital cuidando a Karl Heinz Schneider; Sinnlichkeit podría engañar a Lorenzo y a Uriel (aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo engañar a este último), pero no a su padre.

Antes de irse a dormir, Uriel le informó a su hermana que por la mañana irían a visitar a su tío al hospital, así que ella decidió acostarse temprano. Y como pensó que sucedería, esa noche soñó con su madre, y quedó muy sorprendida con lo que ella alcanzó a revelarle. Ahora sabía que la Profecía estaba relacionada al amor entre los seres de los diferentes reinos; lo que no sabía, era de qué manera contribuiría a detener la guerra.

Muchas horas después, Giovanna se encontraba en el automóvil de Lorenzo, un Camaro de color negro, esperando a que Krieger le dijera que podía bajar de él. Las precauciones que tomaba su hermano eran extremas, al parecer de Giovanna, pero desde el ataque que dejó a Schatten en coma, tanto Uriel como Lorenzo habían redoblado las medidas de seguridad, ante el temor de ser emboscados por sorpresa. Sin embargo, dichas precauciones eran inútiles, pues Yami aún estaba demasiado malherida como para poder atacar, y los seres de Luz no pensaban siquiera en pelear.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, Giovanna vio a su tía Marie, quien parecía haber envejecido años en sólo unas pocas horas: su cabello rubio, antes hermoso y brillante, ahora lucía decolorado y casi blanco, y sus ojos azules habían perdido todo brillo y esperanza. ¿Cuántos años había pasado Düsterin como Marie Schneider, amando en silencio al general del ejército enemigo? ¿Cuántos vigilando a su hermano mayor, sin poder decirle la verdad? ¿Cuántos condenada a repetir la tragedia que había asediado a tantos seres de Luz y de Sombra? Giovanna sintió compasión por Marie, y una sensación de escalofrío por sí misma, al preguntarse si ella estaría condenada a sufrir la misma suerte.

Junto a ella, Chris, Claude y Vania no se habían movido desde la noche en que su papá ingresó al hospital, gravemente herido. Vania dormía recargada contra el pecho de Chris, y éste cabeceaba mientras Claude hacía _zapping _con los canales de televisión de la sala de espera, sólo por hacer algo. Él la miró con tal desesperación que ella se dio cuenta que Karl seguía estando grave.

- ¿Cómo sigue mi tío?.- preguntó Giovanna a Marie y a Claude.

- Mal.- respondió Claude, llanamente.- Está en coma, según nos dijeron.

- No hay cambios en su estado de salud.- respondió Marie, casi al mismo tiempo.- Aunque los médicos han dicho que él se ha estabilizado… Quizás, si sobrevive al día de hoy, podríamos abrigar esperanzas…

Sinnlichkeit notó de manera inmediata quién estaba mintiendo como falso consuelo, y quién decía la cruda verdad. Así pues, ella abrazó a Claude, antes de entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Karl. Se suponía que se tenía prohibida la entrada, pero Jäger había hechizado a los médicos para que permitieran el acceso sólo a aquéllas personas que él aceptara. Así pues, Giovanna entró, procurando prepararse para lo que pudiera encontrar dentro.

En la cama hospitalaria, que era el centro del cuarto, se encontraba recostado Karl Heinz Schneider, conectado a mil monitores y con los ojos cerrados. Su estado era tan apacible y tranquilo que cualquiera podría pensar que él sólo estaba durmiendo y que bastaba con tocarlo para poder despertarlo. Junto a él, en un diván, dormía Elieth, cubierta por una manta del hospital, tan profundamente que no la incomodaba el molesto y constante pitido de los aparatos médicos. Y entre ambos, sentado en una silla, mirando fijamente hacia el techo, se encontraba Francesco, en actitud pensativa. Él sonrió brevemente a su hija cuando ella entró a la habitación, y le pidió que hablara en voz baja para no despertar a Eli.

- Apenas conseguí que se durmiera.- confesó.- Tuve que usar un poco de mi poder de persuasión para que lo hiciera.

- Ya veo. ¿Y tú has dormido, papá?.- preguntó Sinnlichkeit, mirándolo con ternura.- Tú también necesitas descansar.

- Luego lo haré.- negó Francesco.- En este momento, Schatten me necesita, y no puedo confiarme de Yami, otra vez…

Giovanna suspiró: su madre había tenido razón. Ése era el mejor momento para decirle a su padre el mensaje que Julieta le había mandado.

- Papá.- ella suspiró.- Soñé anoche con mamá.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Francesco se irguió, con la ansiedad saliendo por cada uno de sus poros.- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Papá, sabes que ella está… Está en un lugar en donde nada puede lastimarla… .- susurró Giovanna.

- Lo sé.- musitó Francesco, apretando los puños por un momento.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu madre?

- Mamá dice que dejes de culparte por todo.- respondió Sinnlichkeit, muy calmada.- Dice que tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte… Ni tampoco de lo que le ha ocurrido al tío Karl, al rey Schatten. Ella dice que ambos saben que tú has hecho lo mejor para protegerlos, y que no debes culparte por el rumbo que han tomado las cosas, pues ésta es la manera en cómo deben ocurrir. Éste es el camino que ha elegido el Destino para ellos, y para nosotros, y que no debes sentirte mal por no haberlo podido cambiar. No estaba en tus manos, papá. Tú hiciste lo que debías hacer, amarla y protegerla a ella para que pudiera dar a luz a tus herederos y vigilarnos desde el Otro Mundo, así como también pudiste cuidar del rey Schatten el tiempo necesario para que olvidara sus ansias de guerra y sangre. Lo que suceda con ellos a partir de ahora ni está en tus manos, ni es tu responsabilidad, así que, por favor, deja de culparte. Mamá te ve desde allá donde se encuentra, y dice que verte triste le parte el corazón… Porque te sigue amando como el primer día, cuando te conoció.

Francesco sintió que algo le golpeaba el corazón con fuerza, algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Su amada Julieta, aún muerta, seguía conociéndolo mejor que cualquier otro ser en el Universo, y seguía preocupándose por él, desde el Más Allá. Giovanna, consciente de lo que su padre debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, y sólo el pitido del aparato que vigilaba los latidos del rey Schatten, de Karl Heinz Schneider, interrumpía el silencio de la habitación.

**Notas:**

- Enzo_, _el nombre clave de Daisuke, significa "_el victorioso_",en italiano. No recuerdo si ya lo había aclarado antes.

- Aunque se puede entrever lo que sucederá con el triángulo Taro-Rika-Sasha, he de decir que no pienso menospreciar a ningún personaje. Este triángulo amoroso es uno de los giros inesperados que tomó la trama, un cambio necesario que tuve que hacer para poder seguir escribiendo este fanfic, pero no voy a dejar ningún cabo suelto. O eso espero…


	79. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78.**

**_Where the lost ones go…_**

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque no era una oscuridad densa y profunda, sino una oscuridad media, como cuando uno se queda en un cuarto sin luz, y los ojos, poco a poco, van adaptándose a la penumbra. De momento, él creyó encontrarse en su habitación, en su casa, y que simplemente acababa de despertar, pero por más que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, no distinguió ningún objeto familiar._

_De hecho, no había absolutamente nada en ese lugar. Sólo estaba él, Karl Heinz Schneider, es así como se llamaba en ese universo, como se había acostumbrado a que lo llamaran en sus últimos años de vida. Vagamente, comenzó a recordar que, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, había estado peleando contra su gran enemiga, la reina Yuri. No, estaba en un error: no era contra la gran reina Yuri contra quien él estaba peleando, sino contra Lily Del Valle, la mejor amiga de su esposa, la esposa de su mejor amigo. ¿Era ella realmente la encarnación de Yuri? Era difícil compaginar la idea que tenía de ambas en una sola mujer, pero al menos eso explicaba el por qué Karl siempre tuvo tanta aversión por ella._

_No, que tampoco él se llamaba Karl, realmente; su verdadero nombre era Schatten, ¿no era así? Él no pudo evitar preguntarse si para Lily sería igual de extraño unir la imagen que tenía de Karl con el recuerdo que tenía de Schatten, y darse cuenta que los dos eran uno mismo. Ni siquiera Schneider se sentía el rey Schatten, no veía cómo alguien más podría verlo de esa manera. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar en esa posición tan peculiar? ¿Cómo alguien con una carga tan pesada sobre los hombros había podido olvidar todo y vivir una vida completamente diferente y alejada de su realidad? Schatten no lograba explicárselo._

_Estando en esa densa oscuridad, mirando hacia la nada, Karl comenzó a rememorar su vida como humano. Sus primeros años como niño "normal". El inicio de su carrera como futbolista. El casi divorcio de sus padres. La primera vez que vio a Lily y el rechazo que tuvo hacia ella. La vez en la que la salvó de morir en un incendio, y ella como agradecimiento curó sus quemaduras. La primera vez que vio a Elieth, y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. El primer enfrentamiento que tuvo con Genzo, y la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que había alguien que podía hacerle frente, futbolísticamente hablando. Los problemas en el equipo de fútbol. La muerte de su madre. Su boda con Elieth. El nacimiento prematuro de su primer hijo. La incertidumbre de no saber si esa frágil vida sobreviviría al caos. El agradecimiento que experimentó por Lily cuando ella salvó a Mijael. Una vida como esposo, como padre, como amigo, como compañero. Una vida con personas especiales que pertenecían a ese mundo, que le habían cambiado el corazón y le habían hecho ver que esa mujer, que en otros tiempos había sido su más acérrima enemiga, en realidad no era tan diferente a él…_

_Karl sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de todos los años que había desperdiciado haciendo la guerra, al pensar en todas aquéllas almas que tuvieron qué caer para seguir adelante con una meta sin sentido. Schatten, al igual que los reyes que habían estado antes que él, nunca se había cuestionado si hacerle la guerra al reino de la Luz era la respuesta al problema. ¿Qué era, realmente, lo que se estaba buscando? ¿Querían, acaso, conquistar el Reino de la Luz? ¿Hacer esclavos a los seres de Luz? ¿Borrarlos del mapa, como solía decirse en la Tierra? La respuesta a todas esas preguntas era "NO". Los seres de Oscuridad no podían existir sin los seres de Luz, y aquéllos no estaban interesados en el reino de éstos. ¿Cuál era entonces la razón para seguir destruyéndose entre ellos? Schatten nunca se había cuestionado el por qué de la guerra, simplemente la continuó como lo habían hecho los gobernantes anteriores a él, sólo hizo lo que creyó que se esperaba de su reinado._

_Sin embargo, era momento de detener tanta destrucción. Demasiadas personas habían muerto ya a causa de esta guerra estúpida, y Schatten no deseaba ver morir a nadie más. Ya no. Hubo una época en la que su deseo más grande era ver muerta a Yuri, y era tan fuerte su ansiedad que estaba dispuesto a afrontar la pérdida de un ser de Oscuridad, si con eso conseguía eliminar a su gran rival. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas, y Karl sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haber tenido un pensamiento tan absurdo. Pero nunca era tarde para cambiar. En cuanto él despertara, lo primero que haría sería hacer una ofrenda de paz para la reina Yuri, y le diría que renunciaba a seguir luchando. Karl estaba seguro de que Lily tampoco deseaba continuar con la guerra, y ése sería el primer paso para darle fin a la misma. La siguiente acción de Schatten sería destituir a Yami del cargo que ostentaba en el ejército de las Sombras, y condenarla al destierro, algo que debió haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_En cuanto Karl despertara, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Sin embargo, él estaba a punto de descubrir que su presentimiento había sido cierto y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes, puesto que no volvería a despertar jamás…_

_En medio de la oscuridad, una mariposa negra, de alas relucientes, revoloteó hasta donde se encontraba Schneider. Él se sorprendió de poderla distinguir en la penumbra, y más cuando el animal dio vueltas alrededor suyo y se detuvo a poca distancia. Antes de que Karl pudiera acercarse a tocarla, la mariposa comenzó a brillar, mientras su cuerpecito diminuto iba alargándose hasta tomar la forma de una mujer. Karl parpadeó, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una joven alta, de piel clara, con largo cabello negro que llegaba a la cintura, adornado con pedrería y flores negras; sus facciones finas mostraban unos ojos oscuros y rasgados, que le daba la fisionomía de una japonesa. La chica iba vestida con un taparrabos y un tocado, ambos negros, e iba totalmente descalza, aunque sus pies estaban adornados con plumas negras. De su espalda surgían un par de alas de mariposa que parecían estar hechas de obsidiana, y portaba un báculo en la mano, con la figura del mismo insecto alado que parecía ser su símbolo. Schatten se sorprendió mucho al verla, porque nunca antes había visto a ningún ser semejante a ella, ni en su reino, ni en el reino de la Luz, ni en la Tierra._

- _¿Quién eres?.- fue la pregunta evidente.- ¿En dónde estamos?_

- _El lugar no importa, rey Schatten.- respondió ella.- ¿O prefieres que te llame Karl Heinz Schneider? Cualquiera de los dos nombres es válido para ti. Sobre quién soy, no sé si tenga tanta importancia, pero todos los humanos me hacen la misma pregunta._

- _No soy, como tal, un humano.- respondió Schneider, de manera inmediata._

- _Sí, lo eres.- replicó la mujer.- Aunque seas el rey de las Sombras, encarnaste como humano, no lo olvides. Si estos años viviendo en Tierra te han cambiado el corazón, ¿por qué no habrían de cambiar también tu condición?_

_Karl no respondió, ante tal lógica. Conforme más tiempo pasaba delante de la joven, más tenía la impresión de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué sólo podía verla a ella en ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente?_

- _Te concedo la razón, en eso.- respondió Schatten.- Pero aún no me has dicho quién eres._

- _Soy una mensajera, y vengo de parte de la gran Catrina.- respondió la joven.- Mi nombre es Eriko, y soy una _'Tzitzimime'.

- _¿Una qué?.- exclamó Karl, sin entender._

- _Una _'Tzitzimime'_.- repitió la joven, de nombre Eriko.- También conocida entre los humanos como _'shinigami'.

- _Sigo sin entender.- replicó Karl, quien ignoraba las culturas azteca y japonesa._

- _Entiendo.- Eriko suspiró.- Dicho en otras palabras, soy un Ángel de la Muerte. Mensajera de Catrina, la reina del Mundo de los Muertos._

- _¿Qué?.- Karl palideció.- ¿Qué hace una mensajera de la Muerte buscándome? No, no pudo haber llegado ya mi hora. ¡Aún no es momento! Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer primero. ¿Qué sucederá con Elieth, con mis hijos? ¿Qué hay de la guerra entre los reinos? ¡No puedo irme aún!_

- _Todos los humanos son iguales.- Eriko volvió a suspirar.- Lo siento, rey Schatten, pero tu tiempo en la Tierra ha concluido ya. Es mi deber conducirte al mundo de los Muertos._

- _¡No!.- Schneider se resistió.- ¡No voy a irme aún!_

_A él le sorprendió mucho el darse cuenta de que continuaba conservando sus poderes; le sorprendió aún más el saber que seguía siendo fuerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Schatten lanzó un ataque de fuego contra Eriko, dándole de lleno en el estómago. La joven se tambaleó, y Karl se sorprendió por tercera vez al ver que ella mantuvo el equilibrio; cualquier otro ser se habría visto derrumbado por semejante ataque, pero la _'Tzitzimime' _logró mantenerse en pie. Antes de que Eriko lograra recuperarse, Karl la atacó en dos ocasiones más, hasta que por fin la joven no pudo continuar resistiendo y cayó al suelo. Eriko entonces blandió su báculo contra él, y Schatten no lo pensó dos veces para escapar. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde podía huir? Ese lugar era casi como la Nada, no había suelo ni cielo, ni un límite en el horizonte, o algún camino que recorrer. No importaba que él hubiese tenido el presentimiento de que iba a morir, había una diferencia muy grande entre sentirlo y desearlo, y Schatten no deseaba morir. Sin embargo, antes de que Karl pudiera avanzar un par de metros, una lluvia de plumas negras le cortó el camino. Pensando que se trataba de una trampa, y que Eriko era alguna aliada de Anya, Schatten maldijo y se preparó para lo peor._

_No era Anya quien creó el revoloteo de plumas negras, sino una mujer, de presencia imponente, quien se puso delante de él, y Schatten supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Ella era muy pálida, de cabello negro y largo, y unos extrañísimos ojos color violeta; llevaba un vestido negro y largo, con adornos dorados, y portaba en la mano una enorme guadaña. Karl nunca antes la había visto, pero no hacía falta: todo ser vivo tiene en su mente, grabada a fuego, la imagen de la Muerte, y sabe reconocerla cuando ésta hace acto de presencia._

- _Catrina, mi señora.- Eriko hizo una reverencia.- Lamento este inconveniente. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él, sólo necesita aceptar las cosas._

- _No te preocupes, Eriko.- respondió la Muerte.- Es lógico que no esté preparado para ello. Rey Schatten, sé que es demasiado pronto para ti, pero ha llegado el momento de partir._

- _Tú… ¿Eres la Muerte? ¿En verdad lo eres?.- Karl de pronto se dio cuenta del enorme peso de su realidad.- Y ella… En verdad es tu mensajera…_

- _Puedes llamarme Catrina, si te resulta más sencillo.- respondió la mujer de ojos violetas.- Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Eriko es una de mis _'Tzitzimime', _es decir, una de mis mariposas de obsidiana, que trabajan para mí como mensajeras. Su deber es recoger las almas de los que están a punto de morir, para llevarlas al reino de los Muertos… Y creo que eso responde a tu segunda pregunta…_

- _No, no puede ser posible.- Karl se dejó caer, de rodillas, en ese lugar en donde no existía el tiempo.- Mi esposa… Mis hijos… Mi mundo… ¿Qué va a ser de ellos? Yo de verdad esperaba… Que mi premonición fuese falsa…_

- _Tienes que confiar en tu Destino, rey Schatten.- respondió Catrina, mientras Eriko ayudaba al joven a ponerse en pie.- Lo que suceda con ellos a partir de ahora, dependerá sólo de tu heredero…_

- _¿Mi heredero?.- Karl se sorprendió.- ¿Te refieres a Mijael?_

- _Exacto. Al príncipe Orkan.- asintió la Muerte.- De él dependerá ahora el futuro de todo lo que amas…_

_No había marcha atrás, no había vuelta de hoja. Ésa era una prueba de la cual Schatten no podría escapar. Schneider, con tristeza, recordó una vez más su vida, como el futbolista estrella que había llevado a sus equipos a tantas victorias. A partir de ese momento, sólo quedaría su legado._

_Catrina movió su guadaña, y delante de ellos se abrió una puerta, la cual, Karl estaba seguro, no había estado ahí antes. La puerta se abrió, y a través de ella, Schneider pudo distinguir una silueta conocida, que le tendió los brazos al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

- _¿Mamá?.- preguntó Karl, atónito._

_Lorelei Schneider se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, que hizo que él olvidara que estaba a punto de morir…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Marie Schneider se sentía muy agotada. Ella no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que concilió el sueño como debería, y ni hablar de la última vez que ingirió un bocado o hizo algo tan básico como darse una ducha. No existía nada en ese momento que no fuese su hermano, con todo y que había otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Una de ellas, el paradero de Mijael. ¿En dónde se encontraría el joven, y por qué Sasha no hacía acto de presencia? Según lo que le dijo Francesco, el joven ruso se había ofrecido a buscar a Mijael, pero las horas pasaban y Einsam no aparecía. Düsterin se preguntó, durante unos breves instantes, si el reino de la Luz habría secuestrado a Mijael, pero descartó la teoría de inmediato. Ella también había visto cómo la reina Yuri se negó a seguir peleando contra Schatten, no la creía capaz de cometer un acto a traición.

Claude al fin se quedó dormido, con el control remoto en la mano; Marie lo cubrió con una manta, y salió a buscar un café y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ambas cosas la reanimarían, aunque fuese por unos minutos. A esas horas, la cafetería estaba casi vacía, y una malhumorada y soñolienta dependienta le despachó un café hirviendo; para cualquier otra persona, la bebida habría resultado ser muy caliente, pero para alguien como Marie, acostumbrada al fuego, resultaba perfecta. El cielo nublado no brindaba mucha luz, pero tampoco era que hiciera falta, al menos, no para ella.

Düsterin, apoyada contra un árbol, se dio cuenta de que un aura rival se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si temiera acercarse. Marie sabía que no había motivos para sentirse amenazada, pues conocía esa aura como si fuera la suya propia, y sabía que no le haría ningún daño. Así pues, dejó que él se parara a su lado, contemplando el cielo encapotado, como si fuese el familiar de otro paciente a punto de morir.

- Espero que no vengas con la intención de vanagloriarte por lo de mi hermano.- musitó Marie, en voz baja.- Ni como broma te lo aceptaría, no estoy de humor.

- No sería capaz de burlarme de tu dolor, Marie.- murmuró Leonardo, a su lado.- Sería como burlarme de mi propio corazón. Además, no puedo hacer bromas al respecto, ya que fue Schatten quien salvó a mi propia hermana, sacrificando su vida. Sólo quería saber… Cómo estás tú…

- Con el corazón hecho pedazos, y mi orgullo de princesa por los suelos.- respondió Marie, inmediatamente.- ¿Por qué esperé tanto para decirle la verdad a Schatten? Esto no habría sucedido si él hubiese recordado su pasado, habría estado preparado para el ataque de Yami. Fallé en la misión de proteger a mi hermano, y ahora no sé… No sé qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora…

Sin un rey gobernante, un rey activo, el reino de las Sombras quedaba desprotegido, así como sus súbditos. El rey era el pilar fundamental del ejército, la base en la que se apoyaban los demás; con Schatten en coma, los seres de Oscuridad quedaban a merced de un ataque directo, así que Marie no sólo se preocupaba por su hermano, sino también por todo su reino. Leonardo, sin embargo, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió con calidez, para tratar de infundirle valor.

- No debes preocuparte, que no vamos a atacarlos.- dijo él.- Creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene ganas ya de continuar con esto. Yo, al menos, no me sentí bien al pelear contra ustedes, la última vez. Temía que, a cada momento, aparecieras frente a mí para atacarme, o para detener alguno de mis hechizos, y no saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de lastimarte, o peor aún, de matarte, y aún ahora me causa escalofríos pensarlo porque no quiero perderte… Aunque, en realidad, nunca te he tenido…

Düsterin besó a Omar en los labios, lanzándose a sus brazos; él correspondió al beso, acariciando el descuidado cabello de la mujer.

- Me pregunto si aún estará lejos el día en el que lleguemos a estar juntos.- murmuró Leonardo, al oído de Marie.

- ¿Llegará ese día, en verdad?.- preguntó a su vez ella, con desconfianza.- Hemos pasado tantos años amándonos en secreto, que me parece imposible que haya algún momento en el que podamos estar juntos.

- Llegará ese día, lo verás.- respondió Leo, tratando de animarla.- Regresaremos a nuestro mundo, y entonces ahí seremos muy felices juntos… Quizás, la guerra está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos; Schatten se recuperará, podrá hablar con Yuri para aclarar este lío, y luego entonces…

Marie se separó un poco, y puso su pequeño dedo índice sobre los labios de Leonardo; éste, la dejaba hacer, sorprendido, aunque ella no lo hizo como gesto de coquetería, sino más bien como un acto de tristeza. Düsterin miró a Omar con ternura y amor en los ojos, acariciándole el cabello, como una madre que teme decirle la cruel verdad a su hijo.

- No creo que eso llegue a suceder, jamás.- murmuró Marie, cruzando su mirada azul con la mirada oscura de él.- Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Schatten vuelva a despertar; los médicos no lo quieren admitir abiertamente, pero no creo que haya muchas esperanzas para él. Además, si nuestro destino fuese estar juntos, hace ya muchos años que lo habríamos conseguido. Tu deber es proteger a tu hermana, mi deber es cuidar al mío. Moriremos por ellos, y por nuestros reinos, porque así está marcado nuestro futuro.

- Si la guerra termina, ni tú ni yo tendremos la necesidad de seguir peleando.- replicó Leonardo, sin estar dispuesto a darse por vencido.- Nos quedaremos sin trabajo, y podemos pasar nuestro retiro descansando, envejeciendo juntos.

- Siempre dices cosas tan alocadas.- se rió Marie, con muchas ganas, pero sin dejar de aparentar tristeza.- Hablas como si fuésemos humanos, cuando sabes bien que no lo somos. Nosotros no tenemos una vida tan fácil, y sé bien que no conseguiremos, jamás, librarnos de la pesada carga que tenemos a nuestra espalda.

- No seas tan pesimista, mi amor.- Leonardo la besó en los labios, con ternura.- Hablaré con mi hermana, cuando ella termine esta guerra, renunciaré a ser general de su ejército, y tú podrías pedirle a Schatten que no sea tan duro conmigo. Podría perdonarle tantos años de rencor y odio, si a cambio me deja quedarme con su hermana.

Marie quiso reír, pero sólo le salió un sonido incomprensible que sonó más bien a llanto. Se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Omar, con desesperación, como si temiera verlo desaparecer ante sus propios ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- él se sorprendió ante la angustia de ella.- Vamos, que lo dije de broma, no le guardo rencor a Schneider…

- No es eso.- musitó Marie.- Prométeme, por favor, que si te vas primero, me esperarás en el reino de los Muertos.

- ¿Qué?.- él se quedó helado.- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

- Sólo prométemelo, por favor.- pidió Düsterin, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos azules.- Promete que me esperarás, cuando vayas hacia Allá, que yo te prometo ir cuanto antes a tu lado.

Omar tuvo miedo, y por una fracción de segundo, temió que ella lo atacara a traición; sin embargo, en los ojos azules de la mujer sólo había una profunda resignación, como si ella supiera que no había manera de cambiar el futuro. Y era que Marie tenía el presentimiento que antecede a la Muerte, ése que anuncia que los planes a futuro no van a poder concretarse por haberse acabado el tiempo disponible.

- Te prometo, que a donde quiera que vaya, a donde quiera que me encuentre, siempre te amaré.- murmuró Leonardo, besándola.- Y siempre voy a estar aguardando por ti, porque nunca renunciaré a la esperanza de estar, algún día, a tu lado. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.- las lágrimas fluyeron como ríos por las mejillas de Marie.- Siempre te he amado, siempre. Desde que era una niña y te vi por primera vez, al frente del batallón del Ejército de la Luz; lucías tan radiante, tan atractivo, con tu armadura de plata, y tu cabello rebelde y negro. Desde que te vi, supe que te amaría por siempre, sin importar que fueses el enemigo. El corazón no elige a quién amar, y aunque sabía que eso me destrozaría, decidí entregártelo desde el primer instante en el que pusiste tus ojos en mí.

Leonardo suspiró; él también recordaba la primera vez que vio a Düsterin, ataviada con un vestido negro que parecía acariciar sus suaves curvas, y su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Omar había pensado, al verla, que el enemigo tenía maneras muy sutiles de encantar a sus rivales, y que la princesa Düsterin era la más peligrosa y atrayente de ellas. Había sido imposible no amarla con intensidad, aunque ella fuera la rival a vencer, porque la joven, más que parecer una guerrera temible, tenía el aspecto de una mujer delicada a la que había qué cuidar y proteger.

- Mi adorada Düsterin.- murmuró Leonardo.- Te prometo, de corazón, que nunca amaré a alguien que no seas tú.

- Y yo te prometo que iré a buscarte a donde quiera que te encuentres, mi querido Omar.- murmuró Marie, como respuesta.- Aunque me tarde la eternidad…

Ambos se besaron otra vez, con intensidad, mientras ella se aferraba a él. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron con un viento inesperado e intenso, que los envolvió en una nube de polvo e hizo que las pocas personas que tomaban el fresco corrieran a refugiarse al hospital, pero a ellos no les importó.

Era imposible no sentirlo, Düsterin estaba segura que ésa sería la última vez que besaría a Omar.

Al menos, en esa Tierra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jazmín Wakabayashi sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo encerrada en su habitación; no, cuando el mundo se caía a pedazos afuera. Había actuado de una manera infantil, al negarse a aceptar la realidad y no querer hablar con sus hermanos y con su padre, pero no supo cómo afrontar la verdad. Mijael era muy importante para ella, sí, era su mundo, pero también amaba a sus hermanos, a sus padres y a sus amigos, y ellos la necesitaban, tanto como el hombre de su vida, de manera que Jazmín no podía, simplemente, hacer oídos sordos al mundo que seguía girando afuera. Por mucho que le doliera, ella tendría que aceptar su responsabilidad, y su destino.

El ser la heredera de un mundo que estaba en guerra contra Mijael, y contra su padre.

"Éste no es el final", pensó Jazmín. "Algo debe poder hacerse. Aunque Ingrid me haya dicho que debo estar alejada de las personas que quiero, por ser enemigos, segura estoy que debe haber otro camino. Mamá se negó a seguir peleando contra mi padrino, lo vi con mis propios ojos, lo que significa que yo también puedo negarme a luchar. Algo debo de hacer, soy la mayor de mis hermanos, y debo velar por ellos y por el futuro de mi reino…".

Jazmín se levantó de su cama, soltando al fin el arrugado y mojado cubrecama de color morado, y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose unas botas altas y un abrigo morado sobre una blusa de manga larga del mismo color y unos pantalones vaqueros, para después sentarse frente al espejo de su tocador. Mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello negro, su mente viajaba a mil por hora, pensando en qué haría después, si ir a buscar a Mijael o acudir al hospital a preguntar por el estado de su padrino. Daisuke, al regresar de su fallido intento de encontrar a su mejor amigo, había querido hablar otra vez con su hermana mayor, para informarle que no había conseguido localizar a Mijael, pero si bien Jazmín no le respondió, la joven se dijo que sólo ella sería capaz de hallar al mayor de los Schneider. Localizar a Mijael era lo más importante, así que, al terminar de arreglarse, lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo; Jazmín le pediría ayuda a Daisuke, y saldrían sin que sus padres se enteraran, pues la joven no deseaba que su madre creyera que iba a traicionarla.

"¿Por qué es tan complicado este asunto?", suspiró Jazmín, acariciando el dije de media luna que pendía de su cuello, haciéndose la misma pregunta que todos se habían hecho, al menos, una vez desde que la verdad se había revelado.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación; creyendo que se trataba de Daisuke, Jazmín se dirigió a abrir, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al hacerlo: quien se encontraba en el quicio no era su hermano, si no su madre. Jaz soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Lily frente a ella, quien lucía recompuesta y serena. Detrás de ella, Genzo permanecía con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada.

- ¡Mamá!.- exclamó Jazmín.- ¿Papá? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- No, cariño.- negó Lily, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.- Hasta el momento, nada ha cambiado de como ya estaba antes. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar, o prefieres que hablemos en la sala?

Jazmín se dio cuenta de que Genzo no hizo el intento de acercarse; a ella le pareció que su padre, al no saber qué papel tomar en la nueva situación en donde la mayoría parecía ya tener un rol asignado previamente, había decidido proteger a su familia de la manera en cómo le parecía más conveniente. La joven hizo una seña a su madre, invitándola a pasar a su habitación, y Lily tomó asiento en el sillón blanco que su hija tenía frente a su cama. Jazmín se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas, sintiéndose muy incómoda, pero Lily la miró con tanta ternura que ella comenzó a sentirse menos tensa.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte así de todo esto.- comenzó diciendo Lily.- Créeme que, de haberme acordado antes de quién soy, desde pequeña te hubiera preparado para la responsabilidad que cae sobre tus hombros, tal y como hicieron conmigo. De verdad, siento mucho que tú tengas que darte cuenta de todo en tan poco tiempo, Jaz.

- Está bien, mamá.- respondió la chica, acariciando con la palma de su mano el cubrecama mojado con sus lágrimas, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a secarse con el simple contacto de su piel.- Según lo que sé, tampoco ha sido fácil para ti. Sólo me hubiera gustado… Haber estado un poco más preparada para recibir el golpe de lo sucedido con mi padrino… Y con Mijael… Pero entiendo que no recordaras nada acerca de quién eres, mamá, no puedo culparte por eso…

- De cualquier modo, era mi responsabilidad entrenarte, con tiempo.- suspiró Lily.- Estamos en medio de una guerra y… Tú no estás preparada. Ni tus hermanos tampoco, dicho sea de paso.

- Vamos, mamá, no esperarás que pelee contra los Schneider, ¿o sí?.- Jazmín se volvió a poner tensa.- ¿De verdad crees que atacaré a las personas con las que he compartido tanto?

- Por supuesto que no espero eso.- Lily frunció el ceño.- Pero debes entender que, simplemente, no puedes dar la espalda a tantos años de historia. No es como si, de repente, decidiéramos terminar con todo y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. No es así de sencillo, Jazmín.

- ¿Y por qué no, mamá?.- replicó la chica.- ¿Por qué no podemos dejar las diferencias de lado y establecer una paz? ¿Qué te lo impide?

- Pues… En este preciso momento hay cosas que… Lo cierto es que tendría que hablar con tus tíos y… .- Lily titubeó.- Seguramente, Francesco Ferrari querrá seguir luchando, y yo no puedo permitir que les haga daño.

- ¿Francesco Ferrari? ¿El mafioso que estuvo encarcelado por años y desaparecido por otros tantos?.- respondió Jazmín, de inmediato.- Dime una cosa, por favor: ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado atacarnos en estos años? Aunque no recordaras quién eres, mínimo deberías acordarte si alguna vez Francesco intentó atacarnos sin motivo aparente. ¿Lo ha hecho?

Lily no supo qué responder, se quedó sin palabras ante la lógica aplastante de su hija. No cabía duda que Jazmín había heredado la terquedad de sus padres, algo que se potencializaba cuando las personas que amaba se encontraban en peligro. Tras mirar fijamente a su descendiente por unos instantes, Lily capituló y bajó la mirada.

- Está bien, no tengo un motivo específico por el cual no podamos establecer la paz.- reconoció la mujer.- Pero debes entender que nuestros reinos llevan tantos años peleando que ya no sabemos cómo detenernos. Sólo conocemos la guerra, y desde que nací, hemos estado en batalla contra los seres de Oscuridad; tan es así, que ahora que me hablas de paz, honestamente no sé qué hacer al respecto, no sé cómo llegar ante el rey Schatten para pedir un acuerdo de no violencia…

Jazmín miró fijamente a su madre, y sintió compasión por ella. Acostumbrada a pelear, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de buscar soluciones alternas, puesto que nadie le había dicho antes que existía también ese camino.

- Te entiendo, mamá.- dijo Jazmín, muy seria, poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el abrigo morado.- Por eso es que la paz debe establecerla alguien que no haya conocido la guerra.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Lily, levantándose también.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Voy a buscar a Mijael, y de ahí, iré al hospital a visitar a mi padrino.- respondió Jazmín.- Si quiero comenzar con negociaciones de paz, tengo que hablar con el futuro rey del reino de las Sombras. Y es obvio que querré ir a darle las gracias a la persona que salvó la vida de mi madre.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Lily se percató de cuánto había madurado Jazmín; sin necesidad de mucho entrenamiento, ella se había formado una idea clara de qué era, según su criterio, lo mejor que podía hacerse en este caso. Jazmín tenía razón, Lily no era la persona más capacitada para comenzar una paz después de tantos milenios de guerra.

- Iré contigo.- decidió Lily.- Hace mucho que debí haber hecho lo que tú ya estás haciendo sola, y sin pedirle consejo a alguien.

- No, mamá.- negó Jaz.- Esto debo hacerlo yo, sabes bien que sólo yo puedo encontrar a Mijael, y tú necesitas hablar con el tío Leonardo y la tía Rika. Al menos, podrías convencerlos de que no ataquen antes de que yo consiga hablar con los generales del bando contrario. Podrías después alcanzarme en el hospital, si quieres.

- Lo haré.- asintió Lily, con humildad.

Jazmín se acercó a darle a su madre un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación; Genzo, quien estaba recargado contra la puerta, se hizo para atrás de inmediato, pero era obvio que había estado espiando toda la conversación. La chica, sin inmutarse, abrazó fuertemente a su padre, quien le dio un beso en la frente.

- Cuídate.- pidió Genzo, muy serio.

- Y tú, cuida a mamá y a Benji y Aremy, papá.- contestó Jazmín.- Y a ti también, por supuesto.

La chica se marchó a la habitación de Daisuke, en donde encontró a su hermano tirado boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo en actitud pensativa. Al verla entrar, Daisuke se puso en pie de un salto, y escuchó atentamente y sin hablar la propuesta de su hermana, tras lo cual se puso su chamarra gruesa y los tenis, dejando de lado la gorra negra que llevara la última vez.

- Ya te habías tardado, hermanita.- fue todo cuanto el joven dijo, antes de salir a la calle con la chica.

De principio, Jazmín y Daisuke recorrieron los lugares más frecuentemente visitados por Mijael, mismos que ya habían sido revisados por el segundo el día previo. Sin embargo, después de buscar un rato y no hallar ninguna pista útil, Jazmín dijo que tendrían qué pensar mejor las cosas. ¿En dónde podría encontrarse Mijael? Para saberlo, había la necesidad de pensar como él.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, si fueras Mijael y descubrieras que eres el heredero a un trono que ni sabías que existía?.- preguntó Jazmín a su hermano.

- Irme lo más lejos posible.- respondió Daisuke.- Corrijo: Correr como loco para tratar de no pensar, hasta cansarme, que equivale a irse lo más lejos posible, en el caso de Mijael.

- Lo mismo pensé yo.- asintió Jaz.- ¿Y después de cansarte y descubrir que, por muy lejos que te vayas, el problema no se corregirá solo?

- Buscaría la manera de resolverlo, de la mejor forma posible.- contestó Dai.- Iría a buscar a alguien que pudiera orientarme, en este caso, mi padre.

- ¿Y si tu padre estuviera malherido?.- añadió la joven.- ¿Qué harías?

- Ir al hospital.- Daisuke miró a su hermana.- Tú sola pudiste haber llegado a esta conclusión. ¿Por qué me hiciste todas estas preguntas, en vez de decirme directamente lo que pensabas?

- Porque quería ver si tú también llegabas a la misma conclusión.- explicó ella.- Ya sabemos a dónde ir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que ambos ansiaban ir al hospital, estando frente al edificio, tanto a Jazmín como a Daisuke les falló la voluntad. ¿Qué les dirían a Christopher, a Claude, a Vania? ¿Y si ellos estaban resentidos porque, por culpa de Lily, su padre estaba en coma? ¿Y si ellos sí habían aceptado su destino y querían acabar a sus enemigos? O peor aún: ¿Y si Lily tenía razón, y Francesco quería matarlos?

- Nos estamos poniendo muy paranoicos, Jaz.- confesó Daisuke, después de un rato.- Son nuestros amigos. Si nosotros no estamos dispuestos a matarlos, seguramente ellos tampoco querrán hacernos daño.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón.- suspiró Jazmín.- Sin embargo, no creo que Mijael esté dentro… Si lo conozco bien, segura estoy que no desea ver a su padre inconsciente, recostado en una cama sin poder moverse. Querrá verlo, pero no se animará a hacerlo… Él debe andar por aquí…

"En algún lugar oscuro, desde donde nadie pueda verlo", pensó Jazmín. "Mijael es como el sol, que brilla para todos, pero si el sol está decaído, prefiere la oscuridad". Así pues, la joven decidió acercarse a un grupo de árboles, localizados en la acera frente al hospital, desde donde se podían vigilar las entradas y las salidas del edificio. Al acercarse, ella alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura negra que se movía con rapidez entre los árboles, y Daisuke se acercó para tratar de protegerla. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo, Mijael apareció, con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Jaz?.- preguntó.- ¿Dai? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Mijael!.- exclamaron los hermanos, al mismo tiempo, mientras Jazmín se echaba a sus brazos.

- Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.- dijo Daisuke, sonriendo levemente.- Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?.- preguntó Jazmín, tomando el rostro de Mijael entre sus manos.

- No, estoy bien.- suspiró Mijael, abrazándola.- Perdónenme, los dos, pero necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos antes de hacer alguna cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirme… He querido entrar a ver a mi padre, para pedirle su consejo, pero no deseo verlo ahí, conectado a tantas máquinas, y sin poder responder… Y luego pensé que tenía que buscarte, Jaz, pero no sabía si el irme sería considerado como traición para mi reino… No sé ni qué estoy diciendo, sólo sé que… No tengo ni idea de cómo actuar ante algo a lo que no me había enfrentado nunca antes…

Jazmín lo besó, y él correspondió al beso, sin dudarlo, mientras Daisuke miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ninguno de nosotros sabemos qué hacer, porque esta guerra no es nuestra.- dijo Jazmín, cuando se separó de Mijael.- Por eso es que debemos afrontarla por otro lado, porque yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño…

- Ni yo tampoco.- añadió Mijael, rápidamente.- Jaz, hay algo que tengo qué decirte. Desde que acepté que no me he vuelto loco y que ésta es la realidad, he decidido que no voy a pelear contra ti. No podría, ni de broma, hacerte daño, tampoco a Daisuke ni a cualquiera de tus hermanos. Todo esto es una locura de la que no quiero ser partícipe, y aunque no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros a partir de ahora, sí sé que no quiero ser tu enemigo. Te amo.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser tu enemiga, Mija.- respondió Jazmín, abrazando a su aún novio con fuerza.- Te amo, y no quiero pelear contra ustedes. Por eso es que tengo una oferta por hacerte.

- Mejor dicho: tenemos.- replicó Daisuke, entonces.- Porque ella no es la única que no quiere atacarte. Busquemos alguna manera de detener esto.

- Vayamos a buscar a mis hermanos, y después iremos a ver a mi padre.- resolvió Mijael, mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo al que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.- Si nos escucha a todos, sabrá que no estamos dispuestos a pelear. Y después de convencerlo, hablaremos con mi madrina; antes de recordar quiénes eran, ella y papá eran buenos amigos, no puede ser que se les haya olvidado tan rápido.

Jazmín volvió a abrazar a Mijael, y Daisuke asintió con la cabeza. Caminando rápidamente, con Mija y Jaz tomados de la mano, y Dai siguiéndolos de cerca, los tres jóvenes entraron al hospital para dirigirse al área de Terapia Intensiva. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar…

Hubiera sido un buen plan; hubiera sido una buena forma de terminar las cosas, pero tal y como Catrina y Eriko le habían dicho a Karl, no dependía de los reyes actuales el cambiar el curso de las cosas. Tanto Schatten como Yuri habían cometido muchos errores en el pasado, y tenían tan arraigada la idea de la guerra como única solución disponible, que no era posible que ellos pudieran llevar la paz a sus reinos. La única manera en la que ellos podrían ayudar, sería quitándose de en medio.

Cuando el rey Schatten cruzó el umbral del reino de los Muertos, y abrazó a su madre fallecida, el corazón de Karl Heinz Schneider dejó de latir. El monitor que checaba sus signos vitales lanzó un pitido agudo y único, que despertó a Elieth de golpe y alarmó a Francesco y a Giovanna. Antes de que el personal médico y de enfermería los sacara a todos de la habitación, Elieth se acercó a Karl y le dio un último beso, murmurando que iba a amarlo por siempre. Con todo y que los médicos hacían hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de Karl, ella sabía bien que él no sobreviviría, su corazón se lo había dicho ya.

- Adiós, amor mío.- musitó Elieth, dejándose caer de rodillas, antes de romper en llanto.

Fue como un trueno, como una alucinación. Fue como la descarga de mil rayos eléctricos, como la quemadura de mil incendios, como el toque de mil manos congeladas. Fue una sensación imposible de describir, imposible de comprender, imposible de ignorar. No sólo Mijael, Chris, Claude, Vania, Sasha, Francesco, Uriel y Giovanna la sintieron, también Jazmín, Daisuke, Benjamín, Aremy, Rika, Ingrid, Eichiro, Taro, Marianne y Lily experimentaron en sus cuerpos ese sentimiento tan espantoso. Como la pérdida de un ser, la partida de un alma que ha dejado de existir…

Todos y cada uno de ellos se dieron cuenta, de inmediato, que el rey Schatten había muerto.

Un grito potente desgarró la noche, un bramido de dolor que caló hasta los huesos a todo aquél que lo escuchó. Mijael se había dejado caer el suelo, gritando de dolor y de rabia, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un aura flamígera que fue como un sol en medio de la oscuridad. Jazmín y Daisuke se hicieron hacia atrás, sorprendidos y asustados, y vieron cómo las ropas de Mijael cambiaban a un traje de batalla de color negro, mientras de su espalda brotaban unas enormes y poderosas alas negras.

Al ponerse de pie, el joven irradiaba poder y autoridad. Jazmín, ofuscada, no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al notar la enorme aura que emanaba de su novio, sintiendo que el corazón se le volvía de hielo al notar que había desaparecido todo rastro de calidez de los ojos azules de Mijael, dando paso a una mirada fría y atemorizante.

La muerte del rey Schatten había despertado al príncipe Orkan.

**Notas:**

- La _Tzitzimime _Eriko y Catrina Mikistli son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Las _Tzitzimime _son las mensajeras de Itzpapálotl, una antigua deidad de la cultura azteca, encargada de recoger las almas de las personas a punto de morir para llevarlas al Más Allá, y que también está relacionada a la guerra y al sacrificio.


	80. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79.**

_You shot me down, but I won´t fall…_

Ni en sus más locos sueños, Daisuke creyó que algún día tendría que temerle a Mijael. Él era más que su mejor amigo, era su hermano, y los dos sabían que acabarían siendo cuñados, era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Había pocas personas en esa vida a las cuales Mijael jamás lastimaría de manera consciente, y Jazmín y Daisuke eran dos de ellas. De hecho, era muy difícil que Mijael fuese capaz de lastimar a alguien, debido a su carácter agradable, extrovertido y gentil. Era una locura pensar que un alma como la suya podría llegar a ser tan oscura.

Sin embargo, no era un sueño, si no una terrible realidad; tanto Jazmín como Daisuke ya habían dejado atrás la etapa en donde deseaban estar teniendo una pesadilla, la aceptación había llegado a sus mentes desde hacía tiempo, y no era posible regresar a la incredulidad: _de verdad estaba sucediendo_. Ese joven de ahí debía ser el príncipe heredero del reino de las Sombras, y aunque su físico era el de Mijael Schneider, era obvio que su alma no era totalmente la suya; la mirada que el joven lanzó a los dos seres de Luz fue tan dura y agresiva que, instintivamente, Daisuke se interpuso entre él y Jazmín, empujando a su hermana hacia atrás, para evitar que Mijael la lastimara.

"Nunca había visto una mirada tan fría en los ojos de Mijael", pensó Daisuke. "No. Él ya no es Mijael, es el príncipe Orkan, ésa es la realidad", se corrigió el muchacho.

- ¿Mijael?.- Jazmín estaba atónita. Quizás, fue hasta que vio a su novio convertirse que ella se dio cuenta de qué tan grave era la situación por la que todos estaban pasando.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La chica hizo el intento de acercarse al muchacho, pero Daisuke no la dejó moverse.

- No creo que vaya a escucharte.- dijo el chico.- Creo que él ya no es Mijael, si no Orkan… Y mucho me temo que no seremos agradables a él.

- Pero aún siendo Orkan, debe escucharme.- replicó la muchacha.- A pesar de todo, sigue siendo nuestro Mijael.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Daisuke movió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo, pero su hermana no lo escuchó.

- Mija, ¿qué ha sucedido?.- interpeló Jazmín a Mijael, con cierta ansiedad.

El aludido giró la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a los otros dos por unos breves instantes, dejándolos fríos con el hielo azul de sus ojos. Orkan los miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en Jazmín por más tiempo del necesario. Parecía que una chispa de reconocimiento iba a brillar en los ojos de Mijael, pero el lapso duró sólo algunos instantes y después desapareció.

- Princesa Sayuri, me parece que es una falta de respeto el que acuda al lugar en donde yace el cadáver de mi padre.- dijo Orkan, con una seriedad que jamás se le había visto a Mijael.- Y más aún, acompañada del general de su ejército. ¿Qué esperan conseguir con esto? Me parece a mí que es una provocación muy directa.

Jazmín y Daisuke se miraron uno al otro. ¿Mijael les estaba hablando en serio? ¿De dónde había sacado él tanta seriedad y formalidad? La joven tuvo que rendirse, también, al hecho de que su novio se había marchado. "No", pensó Jaz. "Dai tiene razón: él no es Mija… Él se ha ido…". La chica se dio cuenta de que tenía que andarse con cuidado, pues era probable que Orkan fuese inestable por la muerte del rey Schatten, y parecía estar muy propenso a atacar, pero aún así, ella no quería dejar de lado su ofrecimiento de paz.

- Lamentamos muchísimo la muerte del rey Schatten, príncipe Orkan.- dijo Jazmín, sin titubeos, y poniéndose delante de su hermano.- A nombre de mi reino, ofrezco mis más sinceras condolencias.

- ¿Condolencias?.- Orkan esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.- ¿Esperas reparar con eso el daño que se le ha hecho a mi reino, con la muerte de mi padre, cuando fue tu madre la causante de esto? No me creas tan idiota.

Jazmín reculó un paso, dolida por la forma tan fría en cómo le habló Mijael. Daba igual si la mente era la de él o la de Orkan, físicamente él seguía siendo Mijael Schneider, y éste jamás le había hablado de una manera tan dura y fría a Jazmín. Ella no supo qué hacer ante esta situación.

- Mija, sé que esto debe estarte causando un dolor terrible.- Jazmín perdió la concentración y dio un paso en falso.- Déjame ayudarte, quiero estar contigo en un momento tan difícil… Quiero apoyarte…

La chica se había acercado, con los brazos extendidos, hacia Orkan, pero éste no vio con buenos ojos el movimiento tan brusco, y se puso en guardia, lanzando un ligero golpe de calor; sin embargo, Daisuke había previsto esta reacción, y alcanzó a interponerse entre los otros dos, frenando el ataque de Mijael con un escudo de energía, que lo dejó tan sorprendido como el ataque de Orkan. Jazmín, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, cayó al suelo, seguida de su hermano, quien no pudo resistir el choque de energía producida entre el ataque de su mejor amigo y su defensa. Los tres se encontraban en una sala de espera al aire libre, ubicada un piso más abajo del área de terapia intensiva en donde había muerto Karl; la zona, a esas horas, estaba vacía, por lo que, por fortuna, el ataque de Orkan no había afectado ni sido visto por nadie más.

- No se metan en mi camino, o no tendré contemplaciones para quitarlos de en medio.- dijo Orkan, sin hacer otro intento por atacar.- Mi padre, el rey Schatten, ha muerto, pero dentro de poco yo seré coronado como el nuevo rey, y entonces corregiré todos los errores que él cometió en su vida. No más tregua contra el enemigo.

Sin esperar contestación, Orkan se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, con paso majestuoso. Sus alas negras colgaban de su espalda, cual orgullosa capa, y todo su ser dejaba a su paso una corriente de calor que marchitó en seguida las plantas que adornaban los corredores. Jazmín y Daisuke lo vieron irse, atónitos y sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¡Me ha atacado!

- Creo que la muerte de su padre es un evento tan traumático para Mijael, que Orkan salió a la superficie.- respondió Daisuke.- El verdadero Orkan, no Mijael Schneider, pues jamás le había visto esa mirada ni le había sentido esa aura a Mija. Como Orkan, él no nos conoce, sólo somos el enemigo y nada más. Creo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde, antes de la muerte de… Del señor Schneider, hubiera sido más posible hablar con Mijael… Ahora es evidente que primero nos atacará antes que dejarnos hablar.

Daisuke había omitido llamar a Karl como el "rey Schatten", quizás por respeto, quizás porque estaba dolido por la muerte de alguien a quien había considerado como a un segundo padre. Jazmín suspiró y se secó algunas lágrimas, las cuales brotaron de sus ojos sin que ella lo pudiera impedir.

- Mi padrino está muerto.- dijo ella, con voz cortada.- Y Mijael se ha ido. ¿Quién sigue después? Tendremos qué pensar en un nuevo plan, porque creo que establecer la paz no será posible, por el momento…

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?.- preguntó Daisuke.-

- Vamos a volver con mamá, y pensaremos en prepararnos para una guerra.- respondió Jazmín.- Será lo más factible por hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿No habías dicho que querías la paz para los dos reinos?.- Daisuke estaba atónito.

- Lo quiero aún.- asintió Jaz.- Pero eres testigo de que el príncipe Orkan no está muy abierto a esa posibilidad. Si me atacó… Si nos atacó a ambos, a pesar de ser quienes somos, no creo que tenga más consideraciones con los demás… No quiero ni pensar siquiera en pelear contra Mija, ésa es una de mis peores pesadillas pero… Creo que no habrá más alternativa… Por lo menos, mientras encontramos la manera de hacernos oír por los generales de su ejército.

- ¿Será que todos perderemos el control de nuestros actos cuando desarrollemos nuestras verdaderas personalidades como seres de Luz y Sombra, tal y como le ha ocurrido a Mijael?.- preguntó Daisuke, conmocionado.- ¿Perderé mi conciencia, y atacaré a los demás sin tener conocimiento pleno de ello?

- Por nuestro bien, y el de las personas que amamos, espero que no.- respondió su hermana.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Sayuri no pudo contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sin embargo, su determinación era férrea y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

- No creas que me voy a rendir.- añadió ella.- Sigo creyendo que la paz es la solución. Pero mucho me temo que, si queremos paz, tendremos qué prepararnos para la guerra.

- Mejor nos vamos.- asintió Daisuke, al darse cuenta que otras auras, tanto o más oscuras como la de Orkan, llegaban al hospital.- Dentro de poco, vendrán todos los seres de Oscuridad a presentarle sus respetos al rey caído, y no nos conviene estar en medio.

Jazmín no esperó a que su hermano repitiera su petición, y ambos se marcharon a toda prisa del hospital; varias cuadras más adelante, se toparon con el automóvil de su padre. Lily, desde el asiento del copiloto, los distinguió fácilmente en medio de la oscuridad, gracias a sus auras, pues con sus poderes recuperados, a ella no le costaba trabajo identificar a los seres de Luz y de Sombra en la oscuridad. Jazmín exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Genzo tocó el claxon del coche para llamar su atención, y sin perder tiempo, se subió al asiento trasero, seguida por Daisuke. Yuri, angustiada, preguntó entonces a sus hijos si se encontraban bien, y si habían sentido, como ella, la muerte de Schatten.

- La sentimos, mamá.- respondió Jazmín.- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue el grito desgarrador de un alma que se marcha.

- Jamás en mi vida había experimentado algo semejante.- coincidió Daisuke.- No puedo creer que el señor Schneider se haya ido… Es tan difícil creerlo.

- Créelo, de verdad pasó.- murmuró Lily.- Yo tampoco puedo aceptar tan fácilmente la idea…

- ¿De verdad Schneider está muerto?.- Genzo habló, con la voz entrecortada.- ¿De verdad… se ha ido?

- Lo siento, papá.- murmuró Jazmín.- Sé cuánto apreciabas a mi padrino…

- Es mucho más que eso.- musitó Genzo, apretando con fuerza el volante.- Es todo en conjunto lo que me está poniendo mal. Entre el saber que existen otros mundos, que mi mujer es reina en uno de ellos, que mi mejor amigo se ha ido, siendo el gobernante de otro reino, y la posibilidad de que alguien más muera, me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Quién ha fallecido junto con Schneider?

Jazmín y Daisuke intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos, mientras Lily cerraba los ojos, poniéndose muy pálida. Wakabayashi miró de reojo a su esposa, y se dio cuenta que ésa era otra de las cosas que sus hijos aún no sabían.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, papá?.- preguntó Daisuke, muy serio.- Sólo nosotros estábamos en el hospital cuando el señor Schneider murió, y aunque… Aunque nos arriesgamos mucho al acercarnos a su habitación, no sufrimos ningún daño.

Daisuke prefirió omitir, sin saber por qué, el dato de que Mijael los había atacado al convertirse en Orkan; eso, sin duda, pondría histérica a Lily, y no ganarían nada positivo con ese resultado. Genzo, por su parte, notó que su hijo estaba ocultándole algo, pero supuso que era más bien estrés acumulado. Era evidente que Daisuke estaba tan impactado como todos por la muerte de Karl, se notaba en su insistencia en llamarlo "señor Schneider", cuando jamás en su vida se había dirigido a él en esa forma.

- ¿No se los has dicho aún?.- preguntó Genzo a Lily.

- ¿A qué horas, si no ha habido tiempo?.- negó Lily, pesarosa.- Démonos prisa en llegar al hospital, es necesario saber si Leonardo está bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado aún, mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¿Y por qué urge llegar al hospital? ¿No da lo mismo ya? Mi padrino ya está muerto.

Jazmín se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado dura en su reproche, se lo dijo la mirada recriminatoria que Genzo le lanzó a través del espejo retrovisor. Sin embargo, Lily poco caso hizo a las palabras de su hija, y se dedicó a mirar una vez más por la ventanilla, demostrando su impaciencia al tamborilear con los dedos sobre el cristal.

- ¿Por qué la urgencia en llegar?.- Daisuke se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que su madre estaba desesperada por llegar al hospital, pero algo le decía que no era por la muerte del que había sido su compadre.- ¿No es riesgoso para nosotros estar cerca de tantos seres de Sombras? ¿O nos van a contar de una buena vez qué es lo que sucede, para entender el por qué de esta misión suicida?

- No es una misión suicida, Daisuke.- contestó Lily, suspirando.- No vamos a buscar a los seres de Oscuridad. Sólo debemos saber… Quién ha caído de nosotros, debido a la muerte de Karl… Algo que no les he dicho aún, porque no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, es que entre seres de Luz y de Oscuridad hay un pacto sagrado que liga las vidas de un ser de cada reino, para evitar más muertes. Nosotros tenemos la consigna de no matar a un ser de Sombra porque, si lo hacemos, uno de nosotros también morirá. Es un ritual sagrado que se estableció hace muchos años, y que se aplica a cada uno de nosotros. Al nacer, un ser de Luz se convierte en la contraparte de un ser de Sombras, de manera que cada lesión mortal que uno reciba le afectará también al otro.

- ¿Quieres decir que, ahora que mi padrino ha muerto, uno de mis tíos también lo hizo?.- gritó Jazmín, aterrada.- ¿Quién?

- No lo sabemos.- respondió Lily.- No tenemos idea de quién de nosotros caerá al morir alguien del bando contrario. Pude haber sido yo, incluso… Rika y Taro, están bien, vienen detrás de nosotros, y tanto ustedes, como Benjamín y Aremy, son muy jóvenes para ser la contraparte del rey Schatten, pero…

Lily no pudo continuar, pues un nudo le atenazó la garganta. Genzo le apretó la mano que tenía a su alcance, sin soltar el volante con la otra, y murmuró:

- Leonardo salió para el hospital, a buscar a Marie.- dijo.- Yo sabía que iría a verla pero… Nunca pensé… No se me pasó por la mente… Aunque de cualquier manera, no habría habido mucho cambio en el resultado final…

Jazmín y Daisuke se volvieron a mirar, con horror y angustia. No querían ni pensar en lo que su padre les había dado a entender, aunque la mirada de desesperación de su madre les confirmaba sus peores sospechas. Un ser de Luz había fallecido también, sólo faltaba saber quién había sido.

- Uno de _nosotros _ha muerto.- repitió Jazmín.- ¿Por qué no sentimos su partida, igual que cómo sentimos la de mi padrino?

- Porque las muertes suceden simultáneamente, y el grito del corazón que se marcha primero es siempre más fuerte que el de aquél que arrastró consigo.- respondió Lily.- Tú todavía eres joven e inexperta, por eso es que no lo notas, pero hace ya una hora que dejé de sentir el aura de mi hermano…

Jazmín enmudeció; Daisuke maldijo en voz baja, y Genzo estaba tan estresado que no se preocupó por llamarle la atención. Lily tenía la vista clavada en el hospital, cuya silueta ya se perfilaba frente a ellos, y cuando el automóvil se estacionó en la entrada del edificio, ella fue la primera en descender, seguida por sus hijos. Sin embargo, una silueta oscura les cortó el paso, y Yuri se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Jäger, quien portaba su espada en la mano.

- Alto.- dijo Francesco, con una fría determinación.- No puedes pasar. Respeta el duelo de la reina, y la sepultura del rey. Nosotros seguimos siendo enemigos.

- Pero la reina es mi mejor amiga.- respondió Lily.- Tengo derecho a ofrecerle mi consuelo, como su hermana que fui en todos estos años.

- Eso ha cambiado ya, reina Yuri.- respondió Jäger, con melancolía.- Todos los lazos que había entre ustedes y nosotros se han roto ya. Si insistes en acercarte a Elieth, tendré que pelear contra ti, y no me contendré como lo hizo Schatten en su momento.

Lily supo que Francesco estaba hablando en serio; ella podría haber atacado a Jäger, y dar una buena pelea, pero sus hijos estaban detrás suyo, y Genzo ya se había acercado para interponerse entre ella y su oponente, y Yuri no podía dejar que Jäger lo lastimara. Después de todo, aún cuando fuese, por matrimonio, el príncipe gobernante, por nacimiento, Genzo Wakabayashi continuaba siendo un humano sin preparación alguna para este tipo menesteres.

- Está bien.- cedió Yuri, muy digna.- No me acercaré a Elieth. Pero quiero que, por favor, le presentes mis condolencias, y te pido que, al menos, me dejes buscar a mi hermano, Omar.

- ¿Tu hermano?.- Jäger se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué habría él de estar aquí?

- Salió a buscar a Marie hace dos horas y no ha regresado.- fue Genzo el que respondió.- Creemos que sigue con ella…

- No sentí su presencia.- Francesco lucía sorprendido.- Si esto es una trampa, no les resultará.

- No lo es, por favor, déjame encontrar a mi hermano, y nos iremos.- pidió Lily.- Es lo único que pido…

Francesco titubeó por un momento; seguía pensando que la reina intentaba engatusarlo, pero de pronto se acordó que Marie no aparecía por ninguna parte, a pesar de que ya se había propagado la noticia de que su hermano Karl estaba muerto. Jäger se preguntaba en dónde estaría ella y por qué no había acudido a presenciar un evento tan traumático e importante, y la única persona que podría distraer a Düsterin a tal grado, era Omar, el general del Ejército de la Luz. Francesco siempre supo que Marie estaba enamorada de Leonardo, pero siempre creyó que su lealtad al rey sería más poderosa que su amor.

- De acuerdo.- Francesco bajó su espada.- Pero si esto es un truco, te cortaré las alas sin consideración.

Lily iba a agradecer, cuando una figura envuelta en una llamarada apareció frente a ellos; el príncipe Orkan, serio, frío, tenebroso, lanzó una mirada gélida sobre aquéllos que antes eran su familia.

- Les advertí que si aparecían por aquí, no iba a tener consideraciones.- Orkan creó una ráfaga de fuego, la cual usó como látigo.- No hicieron caso de mis advertencias, entonces sufrirán las consecuencias.

Más rápida que Mijael, Lily detuvo el golpe con un escudo de energía, mucho más grande y resistente que el que había creado Daisuke antes; Jazmín, quien había corrido hacia Mijael, al verlo, fue interceptada por su padre, el cual intentó protegerla del fuego cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Francesco permaneció quieto, sorprendido también por la bélica actitud del príncipe heredero, y sin atacar, ya que no le parecía ni justa ni honorable una batalla de dos contra uno. Sin esperar respuesta del virrey de su padre, Orkan volvió a atacar una y otra vez, siendo detenido siempre por Yuri, sin que ésta pensara en devolver el golpe.

- ¿Cuándo vas a atacarme?.- preguntó Orkan, furioso.- ¡Trátame tal y como trataste a mi padre!

Lily no respondió, pero era evidente que no iba a agredir a aquél a quien le había salvado la vida, siendo un bebé. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Orkan iba incrementándose conforme su rabia aumentaba, y hubo un momento en el que Yuri tuvo que contraatacar, a pesar suyo, para evitar que Orkan se saliera de control, lanzando una descarga de electricidad contra el príncipe. Jäger, al ver que el heredero era directamente atacado, blandió su espada contra la reina, con la intención de clavársela en la espalda, pero fue detenido por Jazmín, quien chocó contra él una espada que había aparecido entre sus manos a un pensamiento suyo.

- ¿Jaz?.- Genzo y Daisuke estaban atónitos.- ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada?

- No tengo idea.- respondió Jazmín, sorprendida también de haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para detener un golpe como el de Jäger.

- Siempre la has tenido contigo.- respondió Lily.- Toda princesa guerrera debe poseer un arma propia, y ésta ha salido en el momento en el que su dueña ha tenido más necesidad de utilizarla.

- Siendo así, ya somos dos contra dos.- declaró Jäger, parándose junto a Orkan.- Si quieren pelea, se las daremos.

- No estoy muy segura de que esto esté muy equilibrado, Jäger.- replicó Yuri, enojada.- Mi hija no ha recibido el entrenamiento necesario, y aún no se ha transformado en la princesa Sayuri. Repito mi petición de buscar a mi hermano y de marcharnos sin más peleas.

- ¡De ninguna manera!.- fue Orkan quien habló.- ¡Debo hacerles pagar por lo que le han hecho a mi padre! ¡No descansaré hasta que no te mate, reina Yuri!

- ¡Mijael!.- el grito resonó con la fuerza de un trueno, en medio de la oscuridad, tan potente e intenso, que el mismo Orkan tuvo que bajar la mano y mirar, sorprendido, a la persona que lo había proferido.

En lo alto de las escalinatas se encontraba Elieth, con el cabello desordenado y la cara manchada por las lágrimas; su actitud general era de tristeza, pero en su rostro se pintaba tal ira, decepción y desconcierto, que hasta Francesco dejó de atacar a sus rivales. La mujer se acercó con paso firme hacia su hijo, y sin más miramientos, lo abofeteó con fuerza.

- Respeta el lecho de muerte de tu padre.- dijo ella, enojada.- No han pasado ni dos horas desde que Karl murió, y tú ya quieres manchar su sepulcro con la sangre de las personas que te han amado por tantos años.

Orkan, atónito, no supo qué responder; por un momento, en sus ojos azules brilló el dolor de Mijael, pero nuevamente este resplandor fue opacado por la serenidad de Orkan. Elieth, sin embargo, no titubeó y le plantó cara a su hijo, interponiéndose entre éste y sus pretendidos rivales.

- Serás el príncipe heredero y lo que quieras, de ese mundo de Oscuridad en el que tu padre ha crecido.- dijo Elieth.- Pero por encima de eso, yo sigo siendo tu madre, y mientras no seas coronado rey, sigo teniendo el poder de mandarte, y no quiero que, bajo ningún concepto, perturbes la paz de la muerte de tu padre con una batalla. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Sí, madre.- Orkan bajó la mirada, y Elieth por un segundo estuvo tentada a abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, el príncipe se había dado ya la media vuelta y había comenzado a subir la escalinata, hasta la entrada del hospital; Jäger permaneció junto a la reina consorte, a la espera de sus palabras. Ella, sin embargo, sólo miró a Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo lamento tanto.- musitó Lily, con voz quebrada.

Elieth se arrojó a sus brazos, y Lily la abrazó, como las hermanas que siempre habían sido; la ahora viuda de Schneider lloró por un rato en brazos de su mejor amiga, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente animada como para guardar la compostura. Sin decir nada, Yuri la soltó, y la mujer rubia le sonrió con calidez.

- Gracias.- musitó Elieth, mirando después a Genzo.

- Yo tengo la misma herida que tienes tú por la muerte de Schneider.- confesó Wakabayashi, a su amiga.- Así como también tengo incertidumbre por todo lo que está sucediendo y lo que está por venir. Sin embargo, no hemos de perder la esperanza de que esto finalice de la mejor manera para todos. Conozco a Schneider… Mejor dicho, lo conocí, y sé que él no querría verte caer por su culpa…

- Lo sé.- Elieth abrazó a Genzo, con fuerza.- Lo mismo digo para ti… Aunque tú eres de los que nunca se han dejado caer…

Francesco carraspeó, y Elieth entendió el mensaje; con cierta pesadumbre, lanzó una mirada cariñosa a Daisuke y a Jazmín, y se marchó tras su hijo. Jäger miró entonces a Yuri, y capituló.

- Es probable que Omar esté con Düsterin.- informó.- Si encontramos a una, encontraremos al otro. Siempre he sabido que mi prima está enamorada de tu hermano, pero esperaba que ese amor imposible se esfumara con el tiempo. Hay que encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Ésta era una invitación para que ellos siguieran a Francesco a buscar a la pareja; él no sabía si Marie había salido, efectivamente, para reunirse con Leonardo, pero Genzo afirmaba que así era y que estaba seguro que él había alcanzado a llegar con ella, así que Francesco le creyó, advirtiéndole que, si todo era una trampa, Jazmín sería la primera en caer. Siguiendo el curso de su aura, tanto Jäger como Yuri detectaron la presencia de Marie en uno de los jardines del hospital; la mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo algo, o a alguien, entre sus brazos, con la cabeza agachada. Su espalda, que se agitaba convulsivamente, daba a entender que Marie estaba llorando, y Lily sintió una punzada en el corazón al comprender lo que eso significaba.

- ¡Marie!.- gritó Francesco.- ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué sucede?

La aludida, por respuesta, levantó la cabeza, mostrando las gruesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Al acercarse, Genzo pudo ver de cerca que lo que Marie sostenía entre sus brazos era el cuerpo de Leonardo. Éste parecía estar pacíficamente dormido, aunque su pecho no se movía al compás de la respiración, y su palidez era demasiado extrema como para pertenecer a un ser viviente. Lily se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a la pareja, extendiendo las manos hacia su hermano.

- Leo.- murmuró.- Tú no…

- Él era la contraparte de mi hermano, del rey Schatten.- dijo Marie, con la voz entrecortada.- Sentí la muerte de Karl, y casi de inmediato, Leonardo se desvaneció. Por más que lo intenté, no pude reanimarlo, su corazón ha dejado de latir.

Al escuchar la confirmación de lo que ya temía, Lily se soltó a llorar amargamente, sobre el cadáver del que había sido su hermano mayor y general de su ejército. Jäger, muy a su pesar, sintió compasión por la reina, y también por su prima, cuyo amor imposible había sido cortado abruptamente por la muerte. Düsterin no sólo había perdido a su hermano, también había perdido a su amor.

- Lo lamento tanto, lo lamento tanto.- murmuraba Marie, sin dejar de llorar.- Mi adorado Omar, mi único consuelo es que falleciste en mis brazos…

Lily deseaba acariciar el rostro de su hermano, besar su frente, abrazar su cuerpo sin vida, pero Marie no soltaba a Leonardo. Francesco, con mucha delicadeza, separó a su prima del cadáver, y la sostuvo por los hombros.

- Debemos dejar que ellos se lleven a Omar.- murmuró Jäger.- Es su derecho llorar a sus muertos, así como nosotros debemos llorar a los nuestros.

Marie se arrojó en brazos de Francesco y lloró amargamente; éste lanzó una mirada aprobatoria a Genzo quien, con ayuda de Daisuke, cargó el cuerpo de Leonardo, mientras Jazmín abrazaba a su madre.

- Me encargaré de que no los molesten a la salida del hospital.- dijo Francesco.- Que van a llamar mucho la atención, por salir con un cadáver en brazos…

Wakabayashi agradeció la intención con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras trataba de llevarse a Leonardo lo más rápido posible; no es que en sí éste estuviera muy pesado, pero medía casi tanto como él, y era la altura lo que más estorbaba, ya que Daisuke aún no daba el estirón típico de la adolescencia, y entre ambos no conseguían mantener el cuerpo erguido. Por fortuna, Taro Misaki hizo acto de presencia, y tras lanzar una mirada de duda a Jäger, se acercó a Genzo.

- Está muerto, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Taro, en un murmullo.

- Sí.- asintió Genzo, sin más.- Lo mismo que Schneider.

- Lo lamento mucho.- se sinceró Misaki.

Taro nunca había sido cercano a Karl Heinz Schneider; ni habían sido grandes amigos, ni tampoco grandes rivales, como sí lo fueron Genzo y Karl, y dado que éste era el rey Schatten, no se podía decir que Amichi lo tuviera en alta estima, y que, por tanto, resintiera su muerte; a quien Taro sí tenía en grande aprecio era a Genzo, y sobra decir que se sentía muy mal por él. Con todo y que Misaki siempre supo la verdad de las cosas, tener que pasar toda una vida al lado de alguien sin revelar ese gran secreto, fue algo verdaderamente muy difícil, y ver a Wakabayashi deprimido por la muerte de un amigo muy querido era infinitamente peor. Y si a eso había que agregarle el fallecimiento de Omar, una persona muy cercana a Amichi, podría comprenderse el enorme dolor por el que estaba pasando este último.

Rika llegó también, y corrió a abrazar a Lily, quien se había derrumbado ante la muerte de su hermano; con una seña, le indicó a Taro que se hiciera cargo de Leonardo y de Genzo, mientras ella trataba de consolar a Yuri y de ayudar a Jazmín. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, Gaie miró a Jäger a los ojos; éste, quien seguía sosteniendo a Marie entre sus brazos, le dio un mensaje muy claro.

Lo peor apenas estaba por venir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una ligera nevada cayó en el funeral del gran Káiser alemán, el famoso futbolista Karl Heinz Schneider. Miles de personas se reunieron para dar el último adiós al famoso ex capitán de la Selección Alemana, aunque no pudieron ir más allá de cierta área, ya que Francesco Ferrari había mandado cerrar el lugar. En el entierro, sólo estuvieron presentes los familiares y amigos más cercanos; para sorpresa de muchos, Genzo Wakabayashi estuvo presente, aunque su esposa y sus hijos brillaron por su ausencia. A los que no conocían la historia detrás del mito, les sorprendió que Lily Wakabayashi y sus hijos no estuviesen presentes en el funeral de Schneider, pero los que sí conocían la verdad, estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Genzo estuviese presente. Sin embargo, éste no iba a permitir que nadie le impidiera acudir a dar la última despedida a su más grande rival, a su más grande amigo, y Lily no tuvo corazón para impedírselo. Aún así, Rika decidió permanecer cerca del cementerio, para tratar de proteger a Genzo de cualquier eventualidad que se pudiera presentar.

En la ceremonia se encontraba Rudy Frank Schneider, quien tuvo que repetir el dolor de enterrar a un ser amado, aunque esta vez era uno de sus hijos. Marie, pálida como un muerto, trataba de sostenerlo, aunque no se sabía quién sostenía a quién. Junto a ellos, Elieth, como la viuda imperial que era, se mantenía pálida y serena, enfundada en un largo y elegante abrigo negro, resaltado por el marco de oro que era su cabello; ella daba la mano a Vania, cuyo semblante no tenía más color que el de su madre, pero a diferencia del de ésta, el rostro de la chica estaba surcado por las lágrimas. Cristopher y Claude, ambos con abrigos grises, contemplaban melancólicamente el ataúd de caoba que sería, a partir de ese día, el eterno lecho de descanso de su padre. Estos cuatro personajes, algunos llorosos, algunos más firmes, compartían la misma cara de dolor y de tristeza, y la nieve se entretenía tejiendo en sus cabellos, sendas telarañas de hielo. Era el cuadro de dolor y de angustia más patente de un ser humano, el haber perdido a un ser querido que era, al mismo tiempo, el líder y el principal protector de una familia.

Sólo Mijael Schneider, el primogénito, mantenía su vista clavada en el horizonte, impertérrito cual estatua de frío mármol. Ni una sola lágrima había escapado de sus ojos azules, ni una sola mueca había perturbado su expresión, nada que indicase que él estaba sufriendo tanto como su madre y sus hermanos. Parecía que algún escultor invisible hubiese grabado en su rostro de piedra una expresión inmóvil. Elieth, de vez en cuando, lanzaba disimuladas miradas a su primogénito, mitad angustiada, mitad sorprendida, y se preguntaba qué habría sucedido con él.

Después de la escena ocurrida en las escalinatas del hospital, Elieth había intentado hablar con su hijo para preguntarle el por qué de su actitud, pero lo único que recibió por parte de él fueron respuestas vagas y cortas, elaboradas con una frialdad extrema y una ira contenida. Preocupada, la ahora viuda de Schatten habló con Francesco, y éste le explicó que, tal parecía ser que la mente de Mijael se había perdido para dar paso a la mentalidad de Orkan. Era difícil explicar el concepto, pero si bien Mijael y Orkan eran uno solo, así como Schatten y Karl lo habían sido, en determinadas situaciones podría darse una división de mentes, tomando el control aquélla que fuera la más fuerte. En este caso, ante la pérdida de su padre, la mentalidad de Mijael se había refugiado en alguna parte de su cabeza, con lo cual Orkan pudo tomar el mando de su cuerpo y de su pensamiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Mijael en regresar? Jäger no podría asegurarlo, podrían ser algunas semanas, o quizás, él nunca volvería. Elieth tuvo un estremecimiento al pensar en eso, no se imaginaba lo que podría ocurrir si Orkan permanecía para siempre al mando de la mente de Mijael.

Nada bueno, de eso Elieth estaba segura. Una vez que los Schneider lloraron la muerte de Karl, Orkan había anunciado que, más pronto de lo que se podría pensar, vengaría la muerte de su padre. Él insistió en que la reina Yuri pagaría por todo lo que había hecho en contra de su familia, y que no descansaría hasta ver pagada con sangre todos los males que habían caído sobre el reino de las Sombras. Elieth amenazó, suplicó, pidió, chantajeó, pero Orkan se mantuvo incólume. Como bien había dicho ella, mientras Mijael no fuese rey, su madre aún tenía poder sobre él, pero en cuanto Orkan se coronara, Elieth ya no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y para la coronación de Orkan, faltaban sólo unos cuantos días.

Frente a los Schneider, Francesco, Uriel y Giovanna presentaban sus respetos a su difunto monarca. Jäger sabía que, más tarde que temprano, alguno de los dos reinos atacaría al otro, era inevitable. Ahora que la Oscuridad había perdido a su gobernante, quedaba a merced de un ataque directo del reino de la Luz, puesto que todo su poder y fuerza se apoyaban en el rey Schatten. Jäger, como virrey, podía, durante algún tiempo, mantener la defensa del reino de las Sombras, a la espera de que Orkan se coronara como el nuevo rey; sin embargo, a pesar de que no faltaba mucho para que Mijael cumpliera los 18 años, lo cierto era que él no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento militar. El joven llegaría al trono sin saber lo más básico sobre su reinado, y no habría habido problemas si Francesco hubiera estado a su lado para ayudarlo; por desgracia para ellos, por regla, cada vez que se coronaba un nuevo rey, de forma automática se coronaba también un nuevo virrey, de tal manera que Jäger perdería su poder y su influencia para dejarlo todo a su hijo Uriel. Éste, si bien había sido arduamente entrenado durante tres años por su padre, le faltaba experiencia en batalla, ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad real de pelear contra alguien. ¿Podría Krieger afrontar la responsabilidad de encaminar a su rey, de protegerlo, de ayudarlo? Éstas, y otras preguntas, atormentaban la mente de Francesco, preguntándose si acaso viviría para ver el reinado de Orkan.

Uriel, a su vez, cavilaba en su interior. Todo su ser ardía en demostrar sus capacidades, y pensaba una y otra vez en el día en el que pudiera, al fin, blandir la espada de su padre, y ser elegido como el nuevo virrey. En los últimos años, Uriel sólo había tenido como meta el entrenarse para la gran batalla que se avecinaba, pero conforme los días pasaban, y la lucha final se había cada vez más inevitable, el joven se preguntaba si, a última hora, no le flaquearían las fuerzas. Krieger, al igual que el resto de los descendientes de los actuales reyes y virreyes, no quería de ninguna manera pelear contra los Wakabayashi, pero sabía que no parecía haber otra opción: todo intento de paz había quedado truncado con la muerte del rey Schatten.

El ataúd al fin comenzó a descender a tierra, y todos y cada uno de los Schneider echaron un puñado de tierra sobre él; incluso, Elieth arrojó una perfumada rosa roja, y Vania arrojó una orquídea blanca. Éstas acompañarían a Karl Heinz Schneider, el rey Schatten, a su viaje al Otro Mundo. Genzo se adelantó después para echar su puñado de tierra, y detrás suyo lo hicieron el sueco Stefan Levin y el chino Sho Shun Ko, dos de los ex compañeros de equipo de Schneider en el Bayern Munich.

- No puedo creer que Schneider se haya ido ya.- dijo Levin, en voz baja.- Un infarto a los cuarenta y tres, es como para sorprender a cualquiera.

- No somos tan viejos como para sentir que ya en cualquier momento podríamos irnos de este mundo.- acordó Sho.- No se es tan grande a esa edad, y Schneider siempre había tenido una salud de hierro.

- Cosas que pasan.- masculló Wakabayashi, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.- Ya han visto la cantidad de muertes súbitas que se han presentado a mitad de un partido de fútbol. Al menos, Schneider murió en compañía de su familia.

- Eso sí. Aunque no deja de ser extraña su muerte.- acordó Sho, sin querer quitar el dedo del renglón.- ¿De verdad, no se pudo haber hecho más por él?

- Nada.- negó Genzo, enfático.- Los médicos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tratar de salvarlo.

Lo cual era parcialmente cierto.

- Me parece de lo más extraño que ni tu mujer ni tu hija estén aquí.- comentó Levin, mirando hacia la arboleda que estaba a espaldas de los Schneider.- Comprendo que tus hijos más pequeños no hayan venido por ser demasiado jóvenes para acudir a un funeral, yo no dejé que Katie y Annie me acompañaran, pero… Jazmín es, era, ahijada de Schneider, y Lily era cercana a él. ¿Por qué no han venido?

- La noticia les afectó demasiado a las dos.- Genzo odiaba tener qué mentir.- Mi esposa no se ha sentido bien últimamente, así que está en cama, y Jazmín pescó un fuerte resfriado. En un día como hoy, no le era conveniente acudir a un sitio como éste.

Levin asintió con la cabeza, quedando convencido con la respuesta.

Justo en el momento en el que los sepultureros echaban los últimos montones de tierra sobre la tumba, se comenzó a escuchar un aria cantada por una clara voz femenina, cuyo timbre dejaba traslucir tristeza y soledad. Genzo tuvo un estremecimiento al escucharla, pues la reconoció al instante; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elieth, y él se dio cuenta que ambos habían estado pensando en lo mismo.

Lily estaba cantando un aria de despedida para Karl.

Oculta en quién sabe dónde, demasiado lejos como para que su presencia se considerara una amenaza, Yuri rendía sus respetos al difunto monarca rival, en una canción que hablaba de la partida del ser amado. Al escucharla, Elieth no pudo seguir controlándose más, y se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva; Vania se apoyó en ella, y Chris y Claude las sostuvieron a ambas. Marie, incapaz de seguir soportando, se derrumbó sobre la tierra recién removida, mientras su padre intentaba socorrerla; Francesco se apresuró a ayudar a su prima, mientras Giovanna le daba consuelo a su tía. Sólo Orkan permaneció frío e inconmovible, y le hizo una seña a Uriel para que lo acompañara.

Los dos jóvenes, antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, caminaron hasta el borde de la arboleda, en donde el sonido de la voz se hacía mucho más fuerte; en esa zona, sin embargo, no encontraron a la reina Yuri, ni a ninguno de sus descendientes. La canción terminó, y la zona quedó completamente en silencio. Podría pensarse que esa melodía, interpretada con los mejores sentimientos de un corazón arrepentido, aplacaría los deseos de venganza de cualquiera, incluso el mismo Krieger se sintió conmovido y tentado a no seguir persiguiendo a la intérprete, pero Orkan fue inmune a cualquier falso hechizo, como él mismo lo expresó. Con una mirada siniestra, se paró a la orilla de la arboleda, con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados.

- Escúchame bien, reina Yuri.- bramó.- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu canción, porque fue la última falta de respeto que te he permitido para con mi padre. Prepárate, porque he de acabar con todos y cada uno de los seres de Luz que han tenido la osadía de pisar esta Tierra.

Krieger miró, apesadumbrado, a Orkan. El futuro pintaba en verdad muy sombrío.

**Notas:**

- Por ahí me comentaron que no puse el significado de Orkan, el cual es "huracán", en alemán. Krieger significa "guerrero", en el mismo idioma.


	81. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80. **

_Había sido un golpe fuerte para Leonardo el darse cuenta de que su tiempo en Vida había concluido. Él no tuvo oportunidad de sentir la muerte de Karl Heinz Schneider, por haber ocurrido al mismo tiempo que la suya, pero, dados los hechos recientes, que Karl estaba en coma, siendo el más próximo a morir, era de esperarse que hubiese sido él quien murió primero, arrastrando a Leonardo consigo. La otra opción era que Marie lo hubiese atacado a traición, pero eso era algo completamente impensable: Omar estaba seguro de que Düsterin no se atrevería jamás a hacerle daño alguno. Así pues, lo más seguro era que él, Omar, hermano de la reina de la Luz, fuese la contraparte del rey Schatten._

_Sus impresiones fueron confirmadas cuando vio a Schneider, abrazado a una mujer rubia; Leonardo no estaba muy seguro, pero creía que esa mujer era la madre de Karl y de Marie, quien había muerto muchísimos años atrás, al igual que su propio padre, a quien Leonardo había abrazado efusivamente ya. Si Karl estaba ahí, significaba que había muerto también, pues Omar no tenía duda de que ambos se encontraban en el reino del mundo de los Muertos: se lo había confirmado Catrina, a quien él conocía como la Muerte. Qué mejor prueba, además, que la presencia de su padre, asesinado por Anya cuando Leonardo y Lily eran adolescentes._

_Schneider se dio cuenta de la presencia de Leonardo, y se dirigió hacia él; Schatten y Omar se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, sin atinar a saber qué se debía decir o hacer en un momento como ése. Tras tantos años de pelea, era extraño no querer atacar al oponente. _

- _Supongo que es así como concluye nuestra participación en esta historia.- fue Omar el primero que habló.- No era así como esperaba que todo acabara._

- _Ni yo tampoco.- respondió Schatten, seriamente.- Aunque debo admitir que, terminar mi vida en el campo de batalla no marca mucha diferencia, cuando se pelea una guerra sin sentido._

- _¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Leonardo.- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora?_

- _Simplemente, nos queda esperar y velar por los que se han quedado atrás.- respondió Karl, con un suspiro.- Rezar porque ellos sepan corregir el rumbo que han torcido nuestros actos._

_Leonardo asintió con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más; quedaba flotando entre ellos, como una nube tormentosa, el nombre que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar: Marie. Ambos estaban preocupados por ella, a su manera, porque ambos la amaban, a su manera. En otro tiempo, Schatten jamás habría permitido que Omar estuviese cerca de Düsterin, pero demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que con esa actitud, condenó a su hermana a vivir en el dolor y en la soledad, a perder una vida entera en amores contrariados que le destrozaron el corazón. ¿No era acaso lo que le había querido hacer a su propio hijo, a Mijael, al querer alejarlo del amor de su vida, Jazmín, sólo porque ella era su rival? ¿No había hecho menos el amor que su hija Vania tenía por Benjamín, el otro hijo de Lily, sin importar que él la adorara, sólo porque éste era un ser de Luz? ¿Tenía Karl derecho a decidir sobre la vida de su hermana, así como creyó que tenía derecho a decidir sobre el futuro de sus hijos? La respuesta era extremadamente obvia. Por fortuna, estando ahí, Karl ya no tenía injerencia sobre el futuro de la relación entre Mijael y Jazmín, entre el amor adolescente de Vania y Benjamín, pero ya no podía hacer nada por arreglar el amor roto de Leonardo y Marie… Con excepción de hacerse a un lado, que era quizás lo que más se necesitaba._

- _En este momento, no considero necesario el seguirte considerando como mi enemigo mortal.- dijo Schneider, sorprendiendo a Leonardo.- Ya no podemos pelear aquí, ya no soy el rey Schatten, ni tú el general Omar. Sólo somos dos hombres, que tras un largo camino recorrido en paralelo, han llegado a su morada final. Por tanto, no deseo seguir odiándote, o fingiendo que te odio, sólo porque mi deber así lo indica. No sé qué es lo que sucederá con nosotros, con todos, a partir de ahora, pero sí sé que deseo establecer una tregua contigo. Creo que, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, habrías sido la mejor pareja que mi hermana se hubiera podido conseguir._

_Faltan palabras para expresar el agradecimiento, la sorpresa y la conmoción que experimentó Leonardo al escuchar estas frases. Hizo falta la Muerte para encontrar una tregua que él hubiera deseado tener en Vida, pero bien dicen que algo es mejor que nada. Omar tendió la mano hacia Schatten, en el conocido gesto universal de aquéllos hombres que desean arreglar las cosas con un enemigo. Karl, sonriendo ligeramente, estrechó la mano de su antiguo rival, pensando en que había tardado demasiado en llegar ese momento._

- _Y ahora, a esperar.- dijo Schneider.- No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer._

_Omar vio entonces que una mujer pelirroja, ataviada con un suave vestido de gasa rosada y alas de color naranja suave, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. El general, quien no recordaba haber visto antes a tan hermosa mujer, se sorprendió al ver que sus alas eran del color de la virreina consorte de la Oscuridad; Schatten, sin embargo, la reconoció al instante: la joven no era otra que Julieta Ferrari, la difunta esposa de su primo Francesco; Julieta hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante el monarca fallecido, dedicando otra genuflexión menos profunda, pero no por eso menos cortés, al general del Ejército de la Luz._

- _Bienvenidos sean al Reino de los Muertos.- dijo ella, a ambos hombres, para después dirigirse a Schneider.- Rey Schatten, llevo años esperando su llegada; nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en vida, ni de presentarle mis respetos, aunque, de cualquier forma, mi papel comenzó a partir de mi muerte. _

_Karl correspondió al gesto, muy extrañado en verdad de que Julieta, quien aparentemente era una humana normal, actuara y se comportara como una auténtica virreina de la Oscuridad. Leonardo permaneció callado, aunque no se perdía ninguna de las palabras dichas por Julieta._

- _Ambos están en un error, si creen que su papel en la guerra ha terminado con su muerte.- continuó la virreina consorte.- Catrina, la gobernante de este mundo, les ha explicado ya que ustedes no pueden interferir directamente en los sucesos en Tierra, puesto que su tiempo ahí ha concluido. Sin embargo, rey Schatten, es tu deber seguir aleccionando a tus herederos y descendientes, y orientarlos hacia el rumbo que deben continuar. Un rey de las Sombras no deja el trono por completo hasta que su descendiente esté completamente listo para aceptarlo._

- _¿Pero cómo voy a poder orientar a mis hijos, si estoy muerto?.- preguntó Karl.- Sabemos bien que las sesiones espiritistas de la Tierra no sirven para charlar con los muertos, y no quiero que me contacten a través de un charlatán…_

- _No, pero puedes hablarles a través de sus sueños.- respondió Julieta.- La realeza de ambos mundos puede seguir comunicándose con sus descendientes, en ese momento de la noche en la que sus conciencias están en el estado más profundo de reposo… Ahora que estás muerto, rey Schatten, sabrás la verdad de la historia, y todo lo que está detrás de la Profecía, pero no tienes permitido contarlo a tus hijos, únicamente se te permitirá aleccionarlos o aconsejarlos, pero jamás debes decirles directamente qué hacer, o qué va a pasar, porque eso sólo cortará el libre albedrío que los conducirá al final. Puedes charlar con cualquiera de tus herederos, pero elige bien a quién le hablarás, porque únicamente puedes hacerlo con uno de ellos…_

_Karl se quedó pensativo ante esta nueva noticia. ¿Hablar en sueños a uno de sus hijos? Lo más lógico sería que Schatten hablara con Mijael, ya que, al final de cuentas, era éste quien habría de sucederlo en el trono. Sin embargo, una pequeña vocecita interior (curioso que, aun estando muerto, siguiera escuchando voces internas), le decía que, quizás, Orkan no era la mejor opción. Mijael era arriesgado y temerario, pero por sobre todas esas cosas, era también muy impulsivo, y no pensaba coherentemente cuando de Jazmín Wakabayashi se trataba. Karl aún no sabía cuál era la verdad tras la Profecía, pero si acaso ésta involucraba de una manera negativa a la princesa Sayuri, ¿sería Mijael capaz de actuar con prudencia? Schatten sabía cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de aconsejar al más prudente, tranquilo y sereno de sus cuatro hijos, para que éste pudiera guiar con suavidad las rebeldes e impacientes ráfagas de Orkan._

- _Christopher.- dijo Karl, de inmediato._

_Julieta asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que lo acompañara, disculpándose con Leonardo. Éste vio a ambos seres alejarse, preguntándose qué papel tendría él, ahora que estaba muerto. En ese preciso momento, se acercó la _'Tzitzimime' _que lo había llevado hasta ahí, cuyo nombre era Eriko._

- _Príncipe Omar.- dijo ella.- ¿Está preparado para acompañarme en busca de un alma que está a punto de pasar a este reino? Usted es, sin duda, el más adecuado para hacerlo._

- _¿Otra alma?.- Leonardo se preocupó al instante.- ¿Quién es? ¿Mi hermana?_

- _No.- Eriko sonrió.- Es alguien que va a venir a cumplir una promesa que le hizo a usted, antes de morir._

- _¡Marie!.- Leonardo entendió de inmediato.- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Va a ser asesinada, o es que ella…?_

- _Vamos, hay mucho por explicar.- contestó Eriko, serena como siempre.- El camino por el que ella llegará es oscuro y tormentoso, y viene con la esperanza de encontrarlo a usted al llegar. Si no es su voz la que escucha, si no es su rostro el que mira por primera vez, ella podría perderse para siempre, por eso es que debe acompañarme a recibirla, así como su padre lo ha recibido a usted… _

- _No permitiré jamás que mi amada Düsterin se pierda.- replicó Omar, siguiendo a Eriko.- Pero explíqueme, por favor. ¿Cómo es que ella va a fallecer?_

_Eriko miró a Catrina, quien había estado al pendiente de la conversación, y le hizo una señal de asentimiento. La '_Tzitzimime'_ pidió a Omar que la siguiera, mientras comenzaba a contarle lo que él deseaba saber._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Einsam la vio, desde mucho antes de que ella pudiera sentir su presencia. ¿Cómo no notarla, si dejaba tras de sí un perfume floral que lo perseguía hasta en sueños? Su cabello rubio brillaba a lo lejos, y aunque ella no debería estar ahí, seguramente quería vigilar que el príncipe gobernante se mantuviera a salvo de cualquier ataque de sus enemigos.

Siendo apenas un niño, Einsam escuchaba dos clases de historias: las que decían que los seres de Luz eran el enemigo, y las que le contaba su padre, que afirmaban que los seres del otro reino no eran tan diferentes a ellos mismos. Entre esos cuentos de verdad y de mentira, Einsam escuchaba que las virreinas eran, quizás, las guerreras más peligrosas y mejor preparadas de todo el Ejército de la Luz. Al igual que como el rey no es la pieza más letal del juego de ajedrez, aunque sí la más importante, la reina de la Luz no era la guerrera más poderosa, con todo y que el ejército se apoyaba en ella. Por lo mismo de ser una pieza tan indispensable, no se le permitía pelear con tanta frecuencia, ni con tanta libertad como ella lo hubiera deseado. Por el contrario, la virreina, obligada a proteger a la reina y estar al pendiente hasta de la más mínima eventualidad, podía obtener mucha más experiencia y fuerza en batalla que su jefa directa, simple y sencillamente porque la virreina era otra pieza más del escuadrón de élite que protegía a la reina, y por tanto, era menos vigilada que ésta. Lo mismo ocurría en el reino de Sombras, por supuesto, y todos sabían que el virrey Jäger era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido el ya difunto rey Schatten.

Cuando Sasha supo sobre la peculiar condición de la virreina, se preguntó cómo sería una mujer así, una guerrera tan experta y tan letal, pero al mismo tiempo, tan suave por pertenecer a un reino de luminiscencia. Durante muchos años, Einsam tuvo la curiosidad de ver, de cerca, a una virreina, de pelear contra ella y comprobar si, efectivamente, era tan buena como decían los rumores. Sin embargo, él nunca creyó que algún día podría conocer a la virreina de la Luz, ni, mucho menos, tener una hija con ella.

Eso había sucedido muchísimos años atrás, por supuesto, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseó, Einsam no pudo ver crecer a su hija, ya que simplemente no sabía que tenía una. Cuando Sasha Ivanovich Medvid, el modelo ruso de fama internacional, se topó con Rika O´Hara, aquél no esperó enamorarse de ésta de una manera tan fácil, y cuando ella correspondió a ese amor, él pensó que estaba destinado a repetir el error de su padre, enamorarse del rival. No se dio cuenta, en aquél entonces, de que estaba pasando por alto el hecho de que la virreina tenía un consorte, y que por esa misma razón, ella nunca podría corresponderle (dejando de lado el ya mencionado detalle de que Gaie es su enemiga). Sin embargo, por más que luchó contra su recuerdo, contra la razón de lo imposible, la aceptación de lo que nunca será, Sasha no pudo sacarse a Rika en la cabeza, por más que intentó olvidarla en los brazos de cuantas mujeres humanas quisieron conquistar su corazón. ¿Era acaso su destino el entregar su ser a una mujer prohibida? Sasha esbozó una sonrisa irónica al pensar en semejante idiotez. El recordar que Rika era casada, y que tenía una familia, hicieron que Einsam se guardara sus pretensiones de buscarla, pero el enterarse de que Ingrid, Speranza, era _su_ hija, le había trastornado las ideas.

Había algo en los ojos de Rika, algo que le decía a Sasha que, tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, ella tampoco lo hubiese olvidado del todo.

La mente de Einsam estaba fija en esta última idea, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rika, quien, oculta detrás de un grupo de árboles, vigilaba atentamente el entierro de Karl Heinz Schneider. Einsam, que no se sentía ya parte del reino de la Oscuridad, se había incomodado de estar tan cerca de la familia de Schatten, por lo que había permanecido en la periferia, mirando todo desde lejos, por lo menos, hasta que sintió el aura de Gaie en los alrededores.

- No pienso atacar a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.- dijo Rika, sin voltear a verlo.- Sólo vigilo que Genzo esté bien.

- Creí que también estabas aquí para proteger a tu reina.- respondió Sasha, parándose a su lado.- Acaba de cantar un aria muy hermosa.

- A pesar de que le aconsejé que no se acercara.- Gaie suspiró.- A veces, Yuri puede ser tan terca… Pero no creo que eso sea lo que te interese, ¿verdad, Einsam?

- Realmente, me importa muy poco.- admitió el aludido.- Sólo estoy aquí por ti.

- ¿Por mí?.- Rika lo miró, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos de color azul verde.- ¿Por qué?

Sasha la miró fijamente, de esa forma con la cual conquistó las pasarelas; Rika se turbó ante esos ojos verde claro, y desvió la mirada, entreteniéndose en arrancar un par de hilos sueltos de los puños de su abrigo claro.

- ¿Qué tengo que te pueda interesar, Einsam?.- preguntó Gaie, sin levantar la mirada.- No creo que busques pelear…

- Todo lo contrario.- negó Sasha, con ternura.

Pero no pudo decir nada más; desde que cayó en Tierra, Einsam se había vuelto muy reservado, muy serio, muy callado, por lo mismo que guardaba celosamente su secreto, ante el temor de que alguien del Ejército de las Sombras viniera a atraparlo y enjuiciarlo, por traidor. Él, como Sasha, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos, porque su vida dependía de ello, pero en ese momento, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y quizás no habría otra oportunidad, como ésa, para preguntar lo que tanto anhelaba saber.

- Rika, contéstame con la verdad.- pidió Sasha, tomando con su mano el rostro de ella para obligarla a mirarlo de frente.- Es probable que, ni a ti ni a mí, nos quede mucho tiempo disponible. Cuando volvimos a vernos, yo esperaba encontrar frialdad, o como mínimo, indiferencia de tu parte, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con una mujer que tembló y se ruborizó al verme, y me mostró un aura cálida que no esperaba encontrarme. Dime entonces: ¿me amas?

Rika no supo qué responder; todo eso estaba mal, verdaderamente mal, empezando por el hecho de que ése no era ni el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas, por no decir que ese tema debería estar vetado entre ellos: por mucho que ambos lo lamentaran, ella ya tenía un compromiso de por vida con otro ser.

- Sasha, en verdad no creo que eso tenga importancia.- respondió Gaie, haciendo todo lo posible por desviar la mirada.- Han pasado muchos años desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos, todo lo que pudo haber pasado en ese entonces no es más que un confuso recuerdo en mi memoria.

- Eso no es ni una respuesta afirmativa, ni tampoco una negativa.- replicó Sasha.- Quiero un "sí" o un "no", no respuestas a medias.

- No, Einsam, no te amo.- Rika cerró los ojos al decirlo.

- De acuerdo.- Einsam se acercó tanto al rostro de Gaie, que ésta tuvo que abrir los ojos, asustada ante la cercanía.- Dilo otra vez, pero ahora, mirándome a los ojos.

Siempre se trataba de eso, la maldita petición del "mírame a los ojos". ¿Por qué no podía él, simplemente, conformarse con un "no", y ya? ¿Qué no entendía que no era correcto lo que estaba preguntando?

- No puedo hacerlo.- cedió Rika, al fin, zafándose de su abrazo.- Y lo sabes tan bien como yo. No me tortures obligándome a hacerte una promesa que no voy a poder cumplir, porque yo ya hice un compromiso de por vida con otra persona, Sasha. No importa cuánto te ame, ni si te amo, porque no puedo ofrecerte nada. Mi vida está atada a otro hombre, y aún cuando no lo estuviera, se la debo a mi reina. Lo nuestro es imposible en toda medida, en esta vida, Einsam.

- Tú lo has dicho.- a pesar de todo, Sasha sonreía levemente.- _En esta vida. _

Rika captó el significado de sus palabras. El concepto de "_hasta que la Muerte nos separe"_, no sólo aplicaba en la Tierra, sino también en los reinos de donde ellos provenían. ¿Qué trataba de decirle Sasha, a final de cuentas? ¿Qué mataría a Taro para poder estar con ella? Aunque era una posibilidad atroz, Gaie esperaba que él no quisiese llegar hasta ese extremo.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?.- cuestionó ella.- ¿Piensas matar a Amichi?

- Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño al esposo de la mujer que amo.- contestó él, con toda seriedad.- Pero, si bien no tengo la esperanza de estar contigo en este mundo, no significa que piense lo mismo con respecto al otro.

La mujer no pudo resistir más, y saltó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza. Sasha la abrazó y correspondió al beso, con mucha intensidad, hasta que ambos sintieron que se les acababa el aire para respirar. Rika deseó con todas sus ganas el poder ser una mujer normal, para entregarse por completo al hombre al que amaba, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin un pasado a las espaldas, tan pesado como una roca.

- Si nos hubiésemos conocido aquí, en la Tierra, te habría hecho mía sin dudarlo.- murmuró Sasha.- Tú habrías estado a mi lado, habríamos criado juntos a nuestra hija, e Ingrid habría tenido un hermano.

- Alguien que se pareciera a ti.- susurró Rika.- Pero eso sólo podría haber pasado en otro mundo paralelo, en otra vida. En ésta, sólo nos queda esperar a que la Muerte se apiade de nosotros…

Sasha volvió a besar a Rika, y ésta se refugió en sus brazos, olvidando por un momento todas sus funciones y deberes como virreina. ¿Era demasiado pedir que el mundo se detuviera por sólo un minuto? Parecía ser que cada vez eran más las almas que hacían la promesa de esperar en el Más Allá, con la esperanza de que la Muerte les pudiera dar la felicidad que se les había negado en Vida. Ése era el drama de los seres que se ven condenados a odiarse cuando están destinados a amarse, el tormento de las almas que desean la paz y la libertad para sus corazones.

A unos cuantos metros, muy bien oculto entre los árboles, Taro Misaki veía a su esposa en brazos de otro hombre, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por detenerla. Tras la impresión inicial de saber que Gaie le había sido infiel, ahora Amichi no guardaba ningún sentimiento negativo en su interior. No formaba parte de su naturaleza, aunque la situación lo ameritara. Él sabía bien que lo que Rika había hecho era algo imperdonable, pero lo cierto era que, tanto ella como Taro, habían sufrido un cambio radical en sus corazones desde que ambos se habían convertido en humanos. Una vida de dudas, de sobresaltos, de sufrimientos, una vida que se vio envuelta en la rutina diaria y en las preocupaciones banales del hogar, _una vida humana, _había destruido el amor entre dos personas que se creían destinadas a estar juntas para siempre. No es que Misaki no siguiera amando a Rika, no, si no que ahora la quería como la compañera que había afrontado la adversidad a su lado, y ya no como la mujer que en algún momento tuvo su corazón en sus manos. Ésa era la verdad, y no valía la pena seguirlo ocultando. Sí, ellos compartirían un hijo y una vida pasada, pero en lo porvenir, era evidente que cada uno de ellos seguiría su propio camino.

Y de no ser por la llegada de Sasha, quizás Taro nunca se habría dado cuenta del cambio de sus sentimientos.

Así pues, sin rencores, ni malos deseos, Misaki miró por una última vez a la pareja, para después dar la media vuelta y regresar por donde llegó. Desgraciadamente, era cierto lo que Gaie había dicho, y mientras ambos estuvieran vivos, ninguno de los dos podía romper el lazo que los unía como marido y mujer. Pero conociendo el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, Taro sabía que, más temprano que tarde, Rika estaría en la libertad de entregarse por completo a Sasha.

Y con respecto a él, a Amichi, a Taro Misaki, ya sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días transcurrieron, lentos y pesados. A oídos de los seres de Oscuridad llegó el rumor de que la reina Yuri, en una ceremonia muy privada, había enterrado a su hermano mayor, al general de su ejército, rodeada por toda su familia y su séquito de seres de Luz. Alguien (muchos sospechaban que había sido Elieth Schneider) había puesto en el periódico una esquela mortuoria en honor a la memoria de Leonardo Del Valle, como una muestra de respeto hacia Lily y su dolor. Para algunos, fue irónico el que dos personajes que habían sido grandes rivales fallecieran el mismo día y por causas casi idénticas, y más de uno, como Sho Shun Ko, decían que esto era en extremo sospechoso. ¿Por qué Leonardo Del Valle y Karl Heinz Schneider habían muerto el mismo día, uno de una arritmia cardiaca y otro de un infarto al corazón? ¿No era demasiada casualidad que las muertes hubiesen ocurrido casi a la misma hora (Lily modificó la hora de muerte en el certificado médico de su hermano), y de enfermedades que afectaban al mismo órgano?

Por supuesto que era demasiada coincidencia, pero no había manera de demostrar que habían sido asesinados o que había habido una conspiración para matarlos a los dos. Las autopsias fueron más que claras: no se encontraron sustancias extrañas ni nada fuera de lo común, con excepción del daño al corazón, en los cuerpos de ambos hombres. Sin embargo, por una casualidad extrema, el mismo médico forense que realizó la autopsia de Karl hizo también la de Leonardo, y él confesó, extrañado, que nunca en su vida le había tocado ver que dos cuerpos diferentes tuviesen dañado un órgano, en este caso el corazón, exactamente en el mismo lugar de su anatomía. Era como si la muerte hubiera realizado un "_copy/paste_" en ambos cuerpos. El médico forense no halló explicación alguna para esta peculiaridad, y al ver que ambos hombres no eran familiares, atribuyó el hecho a una simple coincidencia, ya que su mente científica no daba cabida a explicaciones sobrenaturales.

Orkan, tras hablar con Krieger sobre algunos detalles que helaron la sangre de este último, desapareció por algunos días. Nadie sabía a dónde se había marchado, ni siquiera Elieth, quien no pudo evitar que su hijo mayor se fuera, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Francesco y Sasha se habían turnado para ir a buscarlo, sin mucho éxito, pero ambos aseguraron a Elieth que Orkan sabía defenderse muy bien él solo.

- No me preocupa que alguien vaya a lastimarlo.- había replicado Elieth.- Me preocupa que quiera hacerle daño a alguien.

Ni Jäger ni Einsam podrían adivinar en dónde se encontraba Orkan, y ninguno de los dos quiso alejarse demasiado de la reina consorte viuda y de sus otros hijos, sólo por precaución. Düsterin, presa de una depresión fuerte, no era capaz ni de ver por sí misma, mucho menos de ir a buscar a su sobrino, de manera que quedó fuera de combate de forma automática. Desde el funeral de su hermano no consiguió recuperarse, y pasaba el día y la noche encerrada en su habitación, comiendo apenas lo necesario para permanecer con vida. Francesco estaba de verdad preocupado por ella, pero sabía bien que, en esos momentos, la prioridad eran Elieth, Christopher, Claude y Vania (Mijael aparecería cuando él tuviera deseos de hacerlo), de manera que no podía estar tan al pendiente de Marie, sobre todo desde que ella negó categóricamente el necesitar ayuda. Quizás, si aún hubiese habido una mínima oportunidad de mantener conversación con los seres de Luz, se le habría podido decir a Jazmín Wakabayashi (la única persona capaz de encontrar a Mijael en cualquier parte del mundo), que los ayudara a buscar a Orkan, pero en la actualidad, solicitar apoyo a la reina de la Luz o de cualquiera de sus descendientes era imposible.

Ante tales hechos, el resto de los seres de Oscuridad consideró que era necesario prepararse para el futuro que se avecinaba. En la sala de entrenamiento, especialmente equipada por Jäger, Krieger intentaba pulir sus técnicas de ataque. Por centésima vez, Uriel tomó la espada de su padre e intentó atacar al maniquí de prueba con el que solía entrenar. Y por centésima vez, el golpe no fue tan certero como debería de haber sido. Uriel se sentía frustrado, pues por más que lo intentara, la espada de su padre no quería responderle a él con todo su arte. Miles de veces había intentado Krieger hacer el mismo movimiento, con otras armas, y en esas miles veces los golpes fueron certeros. Cada vez, sin embargo, que Uriel cambiaba el arma por la poderosa espada de Jäger, ésta se negaba a actuar a petición, como si poseyera _voluntad propia._

Ya en alguna ocasión, Uriel había escuchado a Lorenzo decir que, por muchos años, la espada de Francesco había estado perdida, mientras su dueño estuvo en la cárcel; durante algún tiempo, se llegó a pensar que la espada había sido destruida, o que había caído en manos de los seres de Luz, aunque, en realidad, el arma había sido bien resguardada por Gino Hernández, el otrora portero de la Selección Italiana, y amigo íntimo de Francesco. Durante esos años en los que Gino fue el guardián de la espada, su hijo Marko, por curiosidad, intentó varias veces blandirla, pero le resultó imposible realizarlo. A pesar de que Marko era fuerte y joven, sus manos no fueron capaces de sostener el arma; no había problema al momento de cargarla, ni al sacarla de su funda, el problema era que no podía usarse para lo que estaba hecha, es decir, para atacar, si era tocada por manos humanas. Lorenzo había afirmado que sólo el virrey y sus descendientes podían usar la espada para aquello para lo que había sido fabricada, pero aún cuando Krieger era el futuro virrey, no conseguía manejar el arma tan bien como lo hacía Jäger.

(Hay que aclarar que Lorenzo, quien es completamente humano, poseía una lealtad tal hacia su jefe que, aún cuando se enteró de que Francesco era en realidad un virrey de otro mundo, juró permanecer a su lado hasta la muerte; por tanto, Jäger había acabado por revelarle toda la verdad acerca de su pasado, al darse cuenta de que no encontraría jamás, ni en ese mundo ni en el otro, un hombre que inspirara más confianza que Lorenzo).

El joven, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, se frustraba cada vez más con cada intento. Bien se lo había dicho Jäger: los hijos del rey cuentan con espada propia, pero los descendientes del virrey heredaban el arma de su padre, siendo el mayor el que tenía el derecho a usarla. Francesco afirmó que esto sucedía así debido a que el virrey, una vez que su rey dejaba el trono, perdía su influencia en el Ejército, y no necesitaba ya seguir conservando una espada, a diferencia del rey saliente, quien sigue velando por su reino hasta que su descendiente se encuentre en condiciones de seguir por su cuenta.

"Lo cual me parece una regla muy extraña", pensó Krieger. "Mi padre no podrá interferir en los asuntos del reino, una vez que yo me haya convertido en el nuevo virrey, pero mi tío, en caso de aún siguiera con vida, podría continuar inmiscuyéndose en los planes de Mijael hasta que él estuviera en condiciones de gobernar". Quizás, esta regla se debía a que los virreyes eran mayores en edad que los reyes, y a que aquéllos no tenían sobre sus hombros la pesada responsabilidad de dirigir un reino.

Sinnlichkeit abrió la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento, y Krieger bajó el arma; ella notó su frustración y preguntó a su hermano qué le sucedía.

- Por más que lo intento, no consigo manejar bien la espada de papá, y no sé por qué.- respondió Uriel, clavando el arma en el suelo de madera.- No lo entiendo. Cuando intento un movimiento con una espada humana, no tengo ningún problema, pero si uso esta espada… Es como si tuviera vida propia, y supiera que no es manejada por su verdadero dueño. Sé que es una locura pensar que un pedazo de metal tiene vida, pero…

- Locura sería el no pensarlo.- lo contradijo Giovanna.- ¿No somos nosotros los descendientes de unos gobernantes de otro reino en donde existe la magia? No creo que sea imposible pensar que una espada proveniente de _ese lugar_ posea vida propia, Uriel.

- Tienes razón.- agotado, Uriel se sentó en un sillón y se secó el sudor con una toalla.- Pero no sé qué es lo que tengo qué hacer para que la espada me responda.

- ¿Le has preguntado a papá?.- cuestionó la pelirroja.

- ¿Crees que no?.- fue la respuesta del joven castaño.- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, muchas veces, pero él se limita a mirarme y a darse la media vuelta. Eso me hizo pensar que yo mismo debo _ganarme_ a la espada, y lo he intentado todo, pero no he tenido el éxito que esperaba. Lorenzo, por mucho que papá le haya contado las cosas, no tiene idea de cómo deben funcionar las armas de otro mundo, así que me encuentro en un callejón sin salida, y no es como si pudiéramos preguntar a un experto en armas.

- Entiendo.- Sinnlichkeit miró la brillante hoja, la cual refulgía como si, en vez de estar hecha de acero, estuviese fabricada con oro blanco… Aunque tampoco ella estaba segura de que fuese acero el material con el que habían fabricado la espada.- Quizás… Quizás no te responde bien porque su antiguo dueño aún no te la ha cedido… Papá no te la ha regalado como tal, sólo deja que la tomes para entrenar.

- En realidad, tampoco es que me haya dado permiso.- confesó Uriel.- Él sabe que la agarro, pero nunca me ha dicho que esté de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez, sólo está probándome, o quizás es como dices, que como él no me la ha dado…

- Quizás, lo que se necesite es que su anterior dueño esté muerto.- soltó Giovanna, de repente.

Krieger la miró en silencio; muy a su pesar, los ojos azules de Giovanna se humedecieron.

- Quizás, no es que se necesite que papá esté muerto, sino sólo que deje de ser el virrey.- replicó Uriel.- ¿Por qué has pensado en eso, Gio?

- No lo he pensado yo.- confesó la chica, algo angustiada.- Fue algo que mamá me dijo… La última vez que soñé con ella…

- ¿Soñaste con mamá?.- Uriel se puso de pie, violentamente.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Porque no hubo tiempo de hacerlo.- contestó Sinnlichkeit.- Soñé con ella una noche antes de la muerte de mi tío, y comprenderás que, desde entonces, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre otra cosa que no sea eso… Eso, y sobre esta endemoniada guerra que nos envuelve. Mamá me dijo que… Me dijo que el final de la Profecía está muy cerca… Y que debemos ser fuertes, tú y yo, porque es muy probable que… Que papá… Se reúna con ella dentro de poco…

Giovanna pronunció las últimas palabras con un hilo de voz, tras lo cual se echó a llorar; Uriel abrazó a su hermana, para consolarla, y cerró los ojos ante una realidad que él también había considerado alguna vez.

- Debemos ser fuertes.- dijo Krieger.- No nos queda de otra. Somos títeres de una guerra que parece no tener fin, por mucho que nos esforcemos por cortar los hilos.

- No tiene por qué ser una guerra sin fin.- replicó Sinnlichkeit, hipeando.- Podríamos terminarla, si quisiéramos.

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestionó Uriel.- Ni papá, ni tú ni yo tenemos injerencia sobre las decisiones del reino. Somos virreyes por ser parientes de los reyes, pero en realidad nuestro trabajo es más el de un guardaespaldas de élite que el de un embajador o ministro. ¿Cómo vamos a detener la guerra si no podemos _ni negarnos a hacer cosas que no deseamos hacer?_

La manera en cómo Krieger pronunció la última frase, puso a Giovanna en alerta; la chica se separó de su hermano, secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Uriel?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Qué están planeando hacer? ¿Han hecho algo los del reino de la Luz?

- No.- negó Uriel, desviando la mirada, al tiempo que movía la cabeza.- Pero no creo que quieras saber lo que vamos a hacer _nosotros_…

- ¿Qué?.- ella casi gritó.- ¿"_Nosotros_", quiénes? ¿Papá y tú?

- Orkan y yo.- contestó Uriel, extremadamente serio.- No es una broma el que él diga que quiere vengar la muerte de su padre. Ha planeado, muy seriamente, un ataque contra los seres de Luz, en cuanto pase el duelo por el tío Schneider.

- ¡No puede hacer eso!.- esta vez, Sinnlichkeit sí gritó, horrorizada.- ¡No puede atacarlos, eso sólo perpetuará la guerra por siempre! ¡No quiero ser partícipe de esta horrible historia!

- ¿Y tú crees que yo sí quiero?.- protestó Uriel, en el mismo tono de voz.- Durante tres años, papá me entrenó para ser su sucesor, y siempre creí que, llegado el momento, sería capaz de convertirme en el guerrero más letal, pero todo cambió cuando me topé de frente con la realidad. El funeral del rey Schatten fue una pesadilla, y la manera en cómo 'Mijael' se comporta me causa terror. ¡No quiero pelear! Nadie quiere hacerlo, Giovanna, pero la verdad es que, quien mandará en nuestro reino, es Orkan, y si él decide que lo que desea es continuar con la guerra, no me va a quedar más remedio que convertirme en su guerrero de élite.

Giovanna miró a su hermano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decir una palabra. Ella vio en sus ojos la misma determinación que tenían los de Francesco, pero casualmente, también tenían la misma soledad. Era cierto, Uriel no se había enamorado aún, pero sus sueños de heredar la empresa de la familia, de reconstruir el imperio Ferrari y de poner muy en alto su nombre, y el de su padre, se esfumaban en un instante. Nada de eso tendría sentido después, si Uriel se veía forzado a adoptar su papel del virrey Krieger.

- Sé que amas a Daisuke, Giovanna.- dijo él, de repente, de una manera tan sorpresiva que a ella le dieron escalofríos.- Sabes que eso no es correcto pero… También es sabido que Vania está enamorada de su hermano, Benjamín. Al parecer, amarse entre seres opuestos se ha hecho una costumbre…

Sinnlichkeit no respondió a eso; no había nada por decir.

- Por sobre el hecho de que yo seré el futuro virrey de las Sombras, y que debo lealtad al futuro rey Orkan, está el hecho de que soy tu hermano.- continuó él.- Y es mi deber protegerte y procurar tu felicidad, de manera que prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Daisuke no sea herido o atacado. De los demás, no me hago responsable, sólo de él.

- Gracias.- suspiró Giovanna, abrazando a su hermano, aunque ése era sólo un consuelo mínimo, pues ella no quería que saliera lastimado ninguno de sus amigos.

Uriel no contestó, pues su mente se había puesto a pensar en lo que su madre le había dicho a Giovanna. Al parecer, a Francesco Ferrari tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

¿Qué pasaría con Giovanna y con él, cuando el final los alcanzara?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Si te vas, razones de vivir me van a faltar…_

El reproductor de música repetía la misma canción, una y otra vez. Se trataba de _"Always on my mind"_, del desaparecido cantante estadounidense Elvis Presley, la canción favorita de Leonardo. Se la había dedicado a Marie tantas veces que ella no podía evitar sentir dolor al escucharla e imaginar el rostro de su amor. ¿Masoquismo? Quizás, o tal vez era una cura "de burro" para el dolor.

En un mismo día, Düsterin había perdido a su hermano y a su amante. A su rey y a su enemigo, los cuales habían sido almas complementarias. Ironía en su más pura expresión, pero así funcionaba su universo. Fue un completo shock para ella el estar presente en la muerte de Leonardo, porque al mismo tiempo sintió la partida de Karl, mientras aquél se desvanecía en sus brazos. Su mente confundida y su corazón destrozado comprendieron de inmediato que Schatten había muerto, y que Omar debía ser su contraparte, no había otra explicación posible. Saber que, de repente y sin previo aviso, había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo hundieron a Düsterin en el abismo.

Claro, Marie sabía que, cuando Karl muriera, alguien del reino de Luz caería con él; no era una regla establecida, pero habitualmente los reyes se unían a alguien de la realeza, los soldados con soldados y los plebeyos con los plebeyos. Así funcionaba en todos los universos, incluso, también en el humano, pero, aún cuando había una posibilidad grande de que Schatten estuviese ligado a alguien de la realeza de la Luz, Marie no quería ni pensar en que Omar podría ser el elegido. Düsterin casi hasta rogó que fuese la reina Yuri la contraparte del rey Schatten, para que así, muertos ambos reyes, se acabara la guerra sin sentido. Sin embargo, de ella no dependía la elección de los dos seres, uno de Sombra y uno de Luz, para hacer el pacto sagrado, y no había manera de saber que Leonardo sería el otro elegido.

¿Qué criterios se pedían para unir a dos seres para el pacto? ¿Qué hacía que uno eligiera al otro, o que se eligieran entre sí, al momento de reunirse? ¿Quién escogía, realmente, y bajo qué parámetros? Marie, al igual que los demás, lo ignoraba por completo. Cuando ella hizo el pacto, era apenas un alma recién llegada al mundo, y en aquél entonces Düsterin debió haber tenido una buena razón para escoger a su compañero de alma, pero por la misma naturaleza y magia del trato, ella no recordaba el por qué. Ni tampoco, a quién había elegido, para resumidas cuentas, ése era el sentido del asunto. Pero, ¿realmente eran ellos los que escogían, o era que había _alguien más_ que hacía las uniones, mismas que sólo eran obedecidas por los seres de Luz y Sombra? Tal vez ésta era la respuesta correcta, pero eso ella nunca lo sabría.

Pero, ya fuere que Schatten escogió a Omar, que Omar eligió a Schatten, o que _alguien más _había decidido por ellos, lo cierto era que ambos estaban muertos. Y con ellos, el corazón de Marie Schneider.

- No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.- dijo Marie, a su reflejo.- No soy coronel, ni capitán, ni general del Ejército de la Oscuridad. No soy la heredera al trono. No soy virreina. Realmente, sólo soy una princesa inútil, soy una princesa caída en desgracia.

Su deber había sido proteger a Elieth, ¿cierto? Porque la famosa Profecía lo decía: _hay una mujer humana que intervendrá en el destino de los seres del universo de Luz y de Oscuridad._ Y como la Profecía lo había predicho, era seguro que se iba a cumplir, por mucho que hubiera gente tratando de cambiar el resultado. La misión de Marie había sido siempre ayudar a su hermano y proteger a Elieth, pues ella debía dar a luz al nuevo gobernante, pero ahora que aquél había muerto, y que ésta le había dado cuatro hijos al rey Schatten, ¿seguía teniendo Marie una función específica en ese mundo?

- ¿Qué sucedería si me fuera ahora mismo, para estar a tu lado?.- preguntó Marie, sin saber si se refería a Karl o a Leonardo.- ¿Si yo me marchara para volver a verte, qué pasaría, realmente? Me llevaría conmigo a un ser de Luz al Más Allá, pero, si he de ser sincera, no es algo que me preocupe mucho, en verdad.

Por ser la hija del anterior rey, Düsterin poseía su propia espada, la cual descansaba junto a ella, sobre un almohadón forrado de terciopelo rojo. El arma, brillante cual joya, había sido ocupada en pocas ocasiones, realmente, ya que Marie no era precisamente una de las primeras en salir a pelear. Sin embargo, su hoja reluciente ya había sido manchada por sangre del reino de la Luz, y Düsterin sabía que sólo había una manera de limpiarla: con su propia sangre.

Si bien, el quitarse la vida no estaba condenado en su universo como lo estaba en la Tierra (no se castigaba con el Infierno, tal y como lo hacían creer las religiones de ese mundo), sí era considerado algo deshonroso e indigno para cualquiera, pero sobre todo, para una princesa. Si el rey descubría a uno de sus súbditos intentando quitarse la vida, tenía derecho a desterrarlo para siempre, humillado, denigrado y venido a menos, condenado a vagar sin poder encontrar un nuevo hogar, y sin la posibilidad de poder arrancarse la vida, como el más severo de los castigos. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había rey, Schatten estaba muerto y Orkan aún no se coronaba. ¿Quién podría castigar, entonces, a aquélla persona que quisiera arrancarse la vida de una buena vez? ¿Quién podría detener a Marie y convencerla de no llevar a cabo esa macabra idea que se le había formado en la mente?

Realmente, nada. Ya nadie la necesitaba en ese mundo.


	82. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81.**

_Fuego en el fuego…_

El reloj de la sala marcó la medianoche; las campanadas, lúgubres y monótonas, resonaban en las paredes de la enorme sala, la cual se encontraba casi a oscuras, y casi vacía, en esos momentos. Apenas un par de semanas antes, ese lugar había estado lleno de luz, bullicio y algarabía, pero ahora se encontraba tan quieto y solo como un cementerio. Mentira, en un cementerio habría más movimiento, porque siempre hay animales salvajes que no temen a los muertos y que usan las lápidas y árboles como refugios.

_Sólo el humano le tiene miedo a la muerte… ¿Verdad, Christopher?_

Chris Schneider miró fijamente la pantalla de televisión, la cual en esos momentos sólo mostraba una toma gris oscuro, que mal apenas daba algo de luz. El DVD que él estaba viendo sobre animales salvajes se había trabado en ese punto, pero Chris estaba tan absorto, desde mucho antes, que apenas y se dio cuenta. O si se dio cuenta, no fue algo que le importara demasiado. Él apagó la televisión y el reproductor de DVD, y subió silenciosamente a su habitación, sintiendo ese dolor sordo que ahora lo acompañaba de día y de noche, desde hacía tiempo, más exactamente, desde que Karl había muerto.

Claude fue el primero en protestar por tener que regresar a la enorme mansión que había sido su hogar. _¿Para qué volver, si papá ya no está ahí?,_ había sido la pregunta de Claude, y Christopher no pudo hacer menos que secundarla. Vania tampoco quería regresar, pero Francesco, Sasha e incluso la propia Elieth, consideraron que, por el momento, era el lugar más seguro para estar. Así pues, ellos regresaron al lugar en donde habían pasado tantos momentos felices, para encontrar vacío y soledad. Nada sería lo mismo sin el patriarca de la familia, y todos lo sabían.

Antes de entrar en la habitación doble que compartía con Claude, Christopher fue a la habitación de su hermana menor. Elieth y Vania dormían abrazadas, quién sabe si para darse calor o para consolarse, con sus manos y sus mejillas juntas. Chris no pudo evitar notar el parecido entre ambas, aunque Vania había heredado el cabello de su padre, mucho más claro que el de su madre. Desde que la familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, había vuelto a la casa, Elieth había agarrado la costumbre de dormir con Vania; Chris no podía culparla, a él tampoco le hubiese gustado dormir en la cama en la que había dormido Karl. En un gesto paternal, que quizás no estaba tan fuera de lugar, Christopher tomó una manta y cubrió a ambas féminas; sin Mijael ahí, Chris era el hombre de más edad, y el que, se suponía, debía hacerse cargo de su familia. ¿Cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban en medio de una guerra interminable, con un hermano mayor desquiciado a punto de arribar al poder? Christopher ya no sabía si Mijael había enloquecido de dolor, o es que ésa era la auténtica personalidad del ser de Sombras llamado Orkan. Francesco les había explicado a todos los niños Schneider que cada uno tenía dentro de sí a un ser de Oscuridad, cuya mente podría unirse o fragmentarse para separarse de la humana, en caso necesario, aunque ambos continuaban siendo uno solo. Chris supo también que su nombre clave era Dunkelheit, así como el de Claude era Schwarz, y el de Vania era Stella. Sin embargo, Chris no se sentía como Dunkelheit, y en honor a la verdad, no quería averiguar qué se sentiría ser él.

Con estas sombrías reflexiones, Chris entró en su habitación, y se asomó a través de la puerta que la conectaba con la de Claude; éste se había quedado dormido, con los audífonos puestos, y la música tan alta que alcanzaba a escucharse hasta donde Christopher se encontraba. ¿Cómo había podido Claude conciliar el sueño así? Chris lo supo de inmediato, no por nada eran gemelos: era la única manera en la que el joven conseguía ignorar los funestos pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Christopher apagó el reproductor de mp3, le quitó a su hermano los audífonos y lo tapó con una manta. Agotado, el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes regresó a su habitación, y se tumbó en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, y, para su sorpresa, _soñó._

_Soñó que se encontraba en un sitio diferente, y muy extraño. Todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque no era una oscuridad densa y profunda, sino una oscuridad media, como cuando uno se queda en un cuarto sin luz, y los ojos, poco a poco, van adaptándose a la penumbra. La diferencia estaba en que, cuando al fin los ojos de Christopher se adaptaron a la negrura, no vio absolutamente nada delante de él. ¿Qué lugar era ése? ¿Qué clase de sueño extraño estaba experimentando? Bueno, al menos era un cambio agradable para las pesadillas que había comenzado a tener, había qué decirlo. Y de pronto, una pluma negra cayó flotando frente a él, muy lentamente, como si una suave brisa la meciera. Detrás de la pluma cayó otra, y luego otra, y otra más, y pronto hubo un torbellino de plumas negras danzando frente a sus ojos. Tan negras como las alas del rey Schatten, o así le pareció a Chris. ¡Las alas del rey Schatten! Sí, esas plumas caídas formaban un patrón, el patrón de unas alas, las cuales se materializaron ante los ojos estupefactos de Christopher, para dar paso al rey Schatten._

- _¡Papá!.- gritó Chris, sin poder contenerse, corriendo a abrazar a su padre. _

_El joven recordó de inmediato que, seguramente, él estaba soñando, y que, por tanto, iría a darse de bruces contra el suelo, al atravesar al espectro de su padre; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Karl lo abrazó, y Christopher se aferró a sus brazos._

- _¿Papá?.- el joven no salía de su asombro.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estamos? _

- _En el Limbo.- respondió Karl, soltando a su hijo para verlo mejor._

- _¿El Limbo?.- exclamó Chris.- ¿He muerto también?_

- _No, Christopher.- negó Schneider, con una sonrisa triste.- No ha llegado tu hora, aún. Te he hecho venir aquí para poder hablar contigo. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte… Pero me temo que no podré contarte todo lo que necesitas saber… Escúchame bien, Christopher, por favor, que no tenemos mucho tiempo._

- _Te escuchó, papá.- respondió el joven._

- _Chris, yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ustedes, que se han quedado del Otro Lado.- comenzó a decir Schneider.- No puedo hacer ya nada por protegerlos, o por guiar a Mijael por un camino que le va a resultar totalmente desconocido. Sin embargo, me han concedido la oportunidad de hablarle a uno de mis herederos a través de este medio, tan poco confiable, así que te he elegido a ti, Christopher, porque eres el más pacífico y ecuánime de los cuatro, y sé que sabrás qué hacer con la información que voy a darte._

_Eso sonaba a que Karl buscaba a alguien a quien pudiera dejar, sobre sus hombros, el peso de una carga enorme. Christopher vaciló, no sería mitad humano si no lo hiciera, pero sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo. ¿No había pensado, momentos antes de dormirse, que era él quien se encargaría de su familia, ahora que su padre ya no estaba y Mijael andaba perdido? Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema con el plan de Karl. Según como andaban las cosas, seguramente éste querría dar consejos sobre guerra, algo que no iba con la naturaleza de Chris._

- _Papá, bien lo dijiste: soy pacifista. No me gustan las guerras, ni las armas, no me gusta la idea de tener qué pelear.- respondió Christopher.- ¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona más adecuada para tus propósitos? Claude es más astuto que yo, seguro que él sabrá crear algún plan mejor para el ataque._

- _Precisamente porque eres pacifista es por lo que te he elegido.- replicó Karl.- Porque no necesito a un guerrero, necesito a alguien que prefiera la paz a cualquier batalla cruenta. Porque no busco la guerra, hijo mío, si no la paz…_

_Christopher abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Su padre estaba hablando en serio? ¿No había muerto a causa de una cruel lucha contra los seres de Luz?_

- _Sé que debe sorprenderte.- continuó Schneider.- Pero yo ya quería la paz desde antes de conocer la Profecía, y todo lo que se esconde detrás de ésta, y ahora que la conozco, con mayor razón la deseo. La guerra no es la respuesta al problema, es la causa del mismo. Tienes que impedir que Orkan lleve a cabo su venganza, porque si mata a la reina de la Luz, o a la princesa heredera, destruirá su corazón. Yami, a quien puede que Mijael conozca como Anya, es una traidora; ella ha estado traicionándome desde antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la Tierra, y querrá vernos destruidos a todos, tanto a los seres de Luz como a los de Sombras. Aunque Francesco la hirió, te puedo asegurar que no ha muerto (porque no está por acá), y, seguramente, ya debe tener un plan para conseguir sus propósitos. Deben detenerla, Chris, porque es muy probable que ella consiga perturbar la mente de Orkan; no debes dejar que él caiga en sus redes, aconséjale a escuchar más las palabras de Jäger que las de esa mujer._

- _¿Y no podemos, simplemente, quitarla del camino?.- preguntó Christopher, asqueado ante la idea de tener qué matar a alguien._

- _Si Orkan la protege, no podrás hacerlo.- negó Schatten.- Nadie puede ir en contra del rey, o en este caso, del príncipe heredero. Además, hay algo que debes saber: cuando un ser de Sombras cae, también lo hará un ser de Luz, y lo que quiero es evitar más muertes en ambos bandos. _

- _¿Cómo dices?.- Chris palideció.- ¿Si muere uno de nosotros, alguien del reino de Luz también lo hará? _

_Karl asintió, mirando a su hijo con tristeza._

- _Eso explica el por qué el señor Leonardo falleció el mismo día en el que… En el que te fuiste, papá.- Christopher tragó saliva._

_Claro que a él le costaba trabajo hablar sobre la muerte de su padre, aún cuando fuera con éste mismo con quien estaba charlando. Schneider suspiró, lo abrazó nuevamente, y explicó brevemente a su hijo sobre el pacto de vida que había entre seres de Luz y Sombra._

- _ Por eso acudo a ti, porque no deseo que maquines un plan malévolo para acabar con la vida de Yami.- puntualizó Karl.- Simplemente quiero que seas la voz de la razón de Mijael, y que lo convenzas de no seguir las locuras de esa maniática asesina. Sí hay una manera para acabar la guerra, pero, desgraciadamente, no puedo decírtela, eso es algo que ustedes deben descubrir por su cuenta… La clave primordial es que nadie de la segunda generación debe morir. _

- _¿Sólo de la segunda generación?.- preguntó Chris.- ¿Qué pasara con la primera generación?_

- _Nuestros destinos están sellados.- afirmó Karl, muy serio.- No te lo digo para que te asustes o te preocupes, porque no hay tiempo para eso. Muchos de los que quedan tienen ya los días contados, ése es su destino, pues para que la guerra termine, sangre nueva debe subir al trono, alguien que no haya conocido nunca los horrores de la batalla, nacido de alguien que sí sabe lo que son. Por eso es que no debes permitir que Yami contamine la mentalidad de Mijael; aunque, por ahora, parezca que Orkan ha tomado el control, lo cierto es que Mijael es la mentalidad dominante. No vayas a permitir que lo olvide Dunkelheit._

- _Sí, papá.- respondió Chris, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que Karl lo llamaba por su nombre de batalla.- Sí, rey Schatten._

- _Papá está bien.- Schneider esbozó una sonrisa.- Ya fui por demasiado tiempo el rey Schatten. Christopher, tengo que irme, pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que le digas a tu madre que la amo, y que siempre voy a estar velando por ella._

_Christopher asintió, y padre e hijo se abrazaron por última vez. _

- _¿Volveré a verte otra vez?.- preguntó Chris._

- _Lo harás.- asintió Karl.- Continuaré visitándote en sueños. Y si no lo puedo volver a hacer… Al final de tu vida estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, aunque aún falta mucho para eso._

_Las plumas negras comenzaron a revolotear nuevamente, ocultando a Karl de pies a cabeza; lo último que Christopher alcanzó a ver de él fue su sonrisa, antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara por completo…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eichiro Misaki sabía, al igual que Ingrid, que algo había cambiado entre sus padres con la aparición de Sasha Ivanovich Medvid. A pesar de que Taro y Rika no habían comentado nada a sus hijos, éstos intuían que las cosas no andaban del todo bien en el matrimonio. Es cierto que Taro no había vuelto a mencionar el tema a Rika, limitándose a decirle que, simplemente, "esperaba que algún día los dos pudieran ser felices", y Gaie no entendió si se refería a ellos dos, o a Sasha y a ella, pero optó por no preguntar. Desde entonces, Amichi y Gaie actuaban más como dos compañeros de batalla que como dos amantes, situación que, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibida para Eichiro e Ingrid.

- ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo entre nuestros padres?.- preguntó Eichiro, durante un descanso; ellos también entrenaban arduamente para prepararse para la guerra.- Hace mucho que no los veo juntos, como solían estarlo antes.

- Quizás es la guerra lo que los mantiene así.- respondió Ingrid, distraída, mirando hacia el enorme prado que tenían por delante.- ¿Qué más da? No creo que ninguno de los dos esté muy preocupado por lo que sucede en su matrimonio, teniendo encima de ellos una espada de Damocles que les puede caer encima en cualquier momento.

- Podría ser.- aceptó Eichiro.

Él no quiso insistir con el tema, pues se dio cuenta de que Ingrid no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que él decía; desde que ella había hablado con Sasha, la joven no estaba muy dispuesta a dialogar con Eichiro, ya no había entre ellos esa camaradería de hermanos que habían tenido siempre. Además, otra cosa que había cambiado en Ingrid era que había dejado de intentar modificar su color de ojos, y ahora éstos tenían la tonalidad azul oscuro con la que habían nacido; así también, era necesario mencionar que el carácter de la chica se había pacificado un poco, e incluso hablaba de la posibilidad de una tregua, con todo y que, meses antes, parecía estar dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para separar a Jazmín del heredero de la Oscuridad. ¿Qué había operado ese cambio en ella? Por supuesto, otra vez Sasha estaba relacionado al asunto, él había tenido mucho que ver en todo, ¿no era verdad?

- Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que Einsam tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que papá y mamá no se lleven como antes.- insistió Amical.- Así como también presiento que es por él por quien has dejado de cambiarte el color de los ojos, Ingrid. ¿Qué te dijo esa vez que habló contigo? No me has dicho nada al respecto, y según recuerdo, antes nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba.

- Es que no estoy muy segura de qué pensar.- confesó Ingrid, suspirando.- Sé que el señor Medvid intentaba ayudarme, y si bien lo hizo, también consiguió que tuviera más dudas. Esa vez, él me habló de cómo se sintió cuando descubrió que, en realidad, es un híbrido. ¿Te ha contado mamá lo que es un híbrido? El hijo de un ser de Sombras y de uno de Luz. ¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que algo así podría existir? Por tu cara de sorpresa, juzgo que no. Pues bien, aparte de sorprenderme por saber que un ser de Oscuridad y uno de Luz _pueden tener un hijo, _me asombré también de que el señor Medvid _supiera exactamente cómo me siento. _Fue como si él hubiese estado leyendo en mi mente, pues cada una de las cosas que él vivió, de adolescente, son las mismas por las que estoy pasando yo ahora. Estoy confundida, ¿cómo es que un ser híbrido sabe lo que siente la hija de la virreina de la Luz?

- Quizás porque… .- Eichiro dudó, pues no sabía si era correcto decir lo que estaba pensando. Al final, se decidió, pues de cualquier manera, seguramente Ingrid había tenido ya el mismo pensamiento.- No será que es porque… ¿Tal vez tienes alguna relación con los seres híbridos?

- Lo mismo llegué a pensar.- admitió Ingrid, dándole vueltas a la espada con la que había estado practicando.- Pero eso es imposible. ¿Cómo voy a tener relación con los híbridos, si papá y mamá son seres de Luz? Para que esa teoría fuera cierta, yo debería ser descendiente de un híbrido, ¿no? Además, tú y yo somos mellizos, y tú no estás pasando por los problemas que tengo yo. Esto es algo que debería afectarnos a ambos, creo.

- Sí, tienes razón.- Eichiro prefirió no insistir, porque eso significaría tener que pensar mal de su madre.- Yo también quisiera saber por qué no tengo las dificultades que estás experimentando tú.

Ingrid iba a añadir algo más, pero se quedó callada al ver que tenían compañía. Marianne Ivanovna Medvid, la hermana de Sasha, llevaba rato mirando a los jóvenes; como ellos se encontraban en una pradera al aire libre, medio oculta pero con acceso al público, Marianne había podido dar con ellos, y vigilarlos mientras se entrenaban arduamente. De hecho, Belyy llevaba algunos días cuidándolos a la distancia, preguntándose si debería acercarse a hablar con Ingrid, su sobrina. Quizás, ahora que Amical había mencionado el asunto, Marianne podría charlar con Ingrid sobre los híbridos, aunque ahorrándose el detalle más importante de todos, el que realmente merecía ser contado.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- Ingrid se acercó a Marianne, con su espada en la mano.- ¿La reina está bien?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, después de haber perdido a su hermano.- respondió Belyy.- No es ella quien me preocupa ahora, sino tú. Veo que están preparándose para una guerra, pero no sé si estén en las condiciones psicológicas adecuadas para llevarla a cabo. Eichiro, tú no muestras problemas al momento de pelear, pero Ingrid, tu aura aún es inestable, aunque ha mejorado mucho en los últimos días.

- Sólo sigo el consejo que me dio su hermano, el general Einsam.- respondió Ingrid, mirándola.- Simplemente, dejo de pelear conmigo misma.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, la joven y la adulta, con una sonrisa en los labios; entre las dos flotaba la pregunta no realizada, la duda eterna que carcomía el alma de Ingrid. ¿Por qué ellas tenían el mismo color de ojos? ¿Habría alguna relación especial entre ambas, o a qué se debía esa coincidencia?

- Me gusta su color de ojos.- Eichiro se arriesgó a lanzar la bola al campo de juego, pero Ingrid no se atrevió a tomarla.

- Gracias.- Marianne sonrió.- Los heredé de mi madre.

Ella estuvo a punto de agregar: "y eso es algo que sólo se obtiene por herencia", pero no se atrevió. Si Sasha no había querido decirle la verdad a Ingrid, por algo había sido, y la joven tampoco quiso investigar más, optando por el tema lógico que mantendría el asunto alejado, por el momento.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.- Ingrid se dirigió a Marianne de una forma muy respetuosa.- ¿Qué se siente ser un híbrido? ¿Es tan confuso, como me lo describió el señor Medvid?

- El señor Medvid se reiría si supiera que lo llamas así.- respondió Marianne, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.- Segura estoy que él preferiría que lo llamaras Sasha. Y sí, es algo muy confuso. Pero, si bien él te habló de lo que es crecer con un poder tan extraño en el interior, yo te puedo decir que lo que a mí más me confundió fue darme cuenta de que no podría volver a pelear contra un ser de Oscuridad, jamás. Mi padre fue un ser de Sombras, ¿y si en algún momento levanté mi espada contra él? ¿Y si yo hubiese sido la causante de su muerte? Aún cuando no lo conocí, la sola idea me deprime. Fue entonces cuando comencé a preguntarme si, al agredir al enemigo, no estaría lastimando al padre de un compañero o de un amigo. Así que espero que entiendas por qué me volví una desertora, y creo que sí me comprendes porque… ¿No es justamente así como te sientes tú ahora?

Ingrid respingó; no estaba preparada para el comentario tan directo de Marianne, pero ella podría referirse, simplemente, a que ahora que ella conocía a Sasha, y sabía la clase de persona que era, tras haberla ayudado a comprender su naturaleza, Speranza ya no podría atacarlo, y probablemente, tampoco podría agredir a otro ser de Sombras.

- Más o menos.- confesó la chica, en voz muy baja.

Eichiro escuchó todo sin decir nada; si bien su hermana no había podido (o no había querido), entender lo que Belyy había tratado de decir, él sí lo había comprendido a la primera. Como se aclaró previamente, Amical ya había tenido muchas dudas al respecto, Marianne sólo acabó de confirmar sus sospechas.

En ese momento, Rika y Taro aparecieron en la lejanía; los tres seres de Luz los vieron acercarse, y se dieron cuenta de que, si bien ambos caminaban con paso militar, uno al lado del otro, se notaba mucho que sus mentes estaban tan distantes entre ellos como si estuvieran separados por cientos de kilómetros. Eichiro suspiró, pues de repente, su familia se había desintegrado, por mucho que Amichi y Gaie intentaran ocultarlo, y él sabía que toda la culpa era, simplemente, de Einsam. ¿No había visto amor en los ojos de este último, al mirar a Rika? ¿No cambiaba ésta de actitud cuando el modelo ruso se encontraba cerca? Eichiro tenía casi diecinueve años, no era idiota, y sabía reconocer las señales de amor cuando las veía en cualquier persona. Sin embargo, Eichiro sabía que tampoco podría odiar a Sasha, pues éste era otra víctima más del sistema que establecía que los seres de Luz y los de Oscuridad debían odiarse por completo. Si Einsam hubiese estado en plena libertad, ¿habría intentado conquistar a Gaie, de una manera formal y directa? Muy probablemente sí, pero por ser enemigos, él había tenido que mantenerse alejado de ella, con la consecuencia de que Gaie había tenido que casarse con un ser de Luz.

- No me gusta que vengan a entrenar solos, a un área tan poco protegida.- anunció Rika, a sus hijos.- Jäger o Yami podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

- Después de lo ocurrido en la mansión Wakabayashi, ya deberían estar conscientes de lo fácil que es caer en una emboscada.- añadió Misaki.

- No han estado solos, yo los he cuidado todo el tiempo.- terció Marianne, haciendo una reverencia, como correspondía a los dos actuales virreyes de la Luz.- Los he dejado entrenar creyendo que permanecían a solas, pero la verdad es que he estado cuidándolos desde la primera vez.

- De verdad, te lo agradezco, Belyy.- dijo Taro, a pesar de las acaloradas protestas de Eichiro e Ingrid.- Hemos estado ocupados protegiendo a la reina y a sus herederos, pero confiábamos en que nuestros hijos no nos jugarían una mala pasada.

- No es para tanto, papá, ni que hubiéramos intentado ir a buscar a Orkan.- replicó Ingrid, enojada.

- Tal vez no, pero, ¿se han dado cuenta de que sí hay cerca un ser de Oscuridad?.- preguntó Misaki, presto.

Fue Rika quien respingó en esta ocasión; ella también había sentido el aura oscura, pero había preferido ignorarla, y a pesar de que Taro también había querido pasarla por alto, era evidente que la había detectado desde que llegaron.

- Entiendo que ustedes aún no sean expertos en divisar las auras de aquéllos que se han convertido en unos profesionales en el camuflaje de las mismas.- dijo Misaki, en voz alta, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.- Y que Marianne prefiera ignorar el aura de su hermano, porque sabe que éste no la atacará. Pero yo sí me doy cuenta que Einsam está cerca. ¿O me equivoco?

Eichiro e Ingrid se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron a Sasha emerger de la nada y dirigirse a ellos con su paso de modelo, serio y callado como siempre. A pesar de la frialdad de su expresión, sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa cuando miró a Taro a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?.- preguntó Einsam.

- A pesar de que eres bueno camuflándote, alcancé a percibir una onda diferente en el aire, algo más oscura de lo normal.- contestó Misaki.- De ser algún enemigo con intenciones de atacar, desde hacía mucho que les habrías caído encima a mis hijos, lo que significa que tus intenciones eran otras. Y, ¿quién más querría observar a Ingrid tan de cerca, sin tener planes de agredirla?

Sasha hizo una mueca cuando Taro dijo las palabras "mis hijos", pero se mantuvo callado; al final, volvió a transformar el gesto en sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no debo menospreciar tus instintos.- concedió Einsam.- Serías un rival interesante en batalla.

Eichiro no sabía qué pensar; Ingrid tampoco. El primero se preguntaba el por qué Einsam no los había atacado, siendo como era un ser de Sombras, y siendo ellos seres de Luz; quizás, Sasha compartía la negativa de Marianne de atacar al enemigo, en recuerdo a la madre que no conoció. Podría ser cierto, ya que Einsam ya había hablado alguna vez con Ingrid, y nunca manifestó deseos de agredirla. Ingrid, por el contrario, se preguntó por qué, cada vez que aparecía Sasha, sentía unos deseos enormes de saber más sobre él, de pasar más tiempo a su lado, y que tanto él como Marianne le contaran sus impresiones sobre ser un híbrido.

- Supongo que mejor nos vamos.- fue Rika la que cortó el momento.- No está bien que estemos reunidos con un ser de Oscuridad, de cualquier modo.

Lo había dicho con tristeza, sin mirar a Sasha a los ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que éste intentó captar su atención; al final, él decidió capitular y se dio la media vuelta.

- Quédense, yo soy el que está de sobra.- dijo, echando a andar por la misma dirección por la que había venido.

Justo en ese preciso instante, las muñecas de Taro Misaki comenzaron a derramar sangre.

Fue todo cuestión de un minuto; fue como si él se hubiese hecho un corte profundo con algo muy afilado, como si una espada hubiese seccionado sus muñecas. Rika no pudo contener un grito, y se apresuró a ayudarlo, mientras Misaki trataba de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Papá!.- gritó Eichiro, mirando en todas direcciones y poniéndose en guardia.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te han atacado?

- ¿Pero quién?.- preguntó Ingrid.- ¡No hay nadie cerca que haya podido hacerlo!

- ¡Sasha!.- gritó Marianne al sacar su espada, para llamar la atención de su hermano, pero éste había reaccionado ante el primer grito.- ¡Nos están atacando!

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Einsam, acercándose a Amichi, quien ya se había dejado caer al suelo.- ¿En dónde te hirieron?

- ¡En las muñecas!.- fue Rika quien respondió.- ¡Le han cortado las muñecas!

- ¡Espero que no te hayas atrevido a atacar a mi padre a traición!.- exclamó Eichiro, sacando su arma y amenazando con ella a Einsam.

- Por favor.- Sasha, sin dificultad, desarmó a Eichiro con una mano, y arrojó el arma a varios metros de él.- Si hubiese querido matar a tu padre, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No, Eichiro.- musitó Taro, tratando de conservar la calma.- Einsam no me atacó; de hecho, no creo que alguien lo haya hecho… Estos cortes… Me han aparecido de repente…

- ¿Pero cómo es posible eso?.- preguntó Ingrid, sin creerlo del todo.- ¿Así, de la nada? ¡Tiene que haber alguna explicación más lógica!

- No hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros.- intervino Belyy.- No hay aura oscura ni luminosa que represente una amenaza, y estoy segura de que Sasha no lastimó a Amichi.

- Si no estamos bajo ataque, estamos perdiendo el tiempo entonces.- Rika trató de contener la hemorragia de una de las muñecas de Taro, mientras Sasha aplicaba un torniquete en la otra.- ¡Debemos buscar a Lily cuanto antes!

- ¿Sabes que hay otra explicación plausible?.- preguntó Sasha, mirando fijamente a Rika.- Si no han atacado _directamente _a Misaki, la otra explicación posible es que _han agredido a su contraparte Oscura. _¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar qué puede haber ocasionado las heridas de Amichi? Si has puesto atención, te habrás dado cuenta de que son heridas hechas en las muñecas, en el punto exacto en donde pasan dos de las arterias principales del cuerpo humano. Un sitio muy comúnmente usado por aquéllas personas que pretenden quitarse la vida.

- ¡Oh, Dios!.- exclamó Gaie.- ¿Crees que…? ¡No puede ser! ¡Un suicidio!

- Eso, o han atacado a la contraparte oscura de Amichi.- terció Marianne.- Ambas cosas darían el mismo resultado.

- Pero, ¿es eso posible?.- preguntó Ingrid.- ¿Las heridas producidas en un ser de Sombras se reflejan en un ser de Luz? ¿Sucede eso debido al pacto de vida?

- De ser así, pasaría sólo con las heridas mortales, porque las heridas comunes no se reflejan en nuestras contrapartes, hasta donde sé.- Sasha frunció el ceño al notar que el torniquete que había puesto se manchaba de sangre, igual que el que había puesto Rika.- La verdad es que yo no he visto nunca caer a las contrapartes de los seres de Oscuridad, no sé si en los seres de Luz haya un reflejo de las heridas que matan a mis compatriotas.

- No es ilógico de pensar, si consideran que los corazones de Leonardo y Schneider sufrieron daño en la misma parte de su anatomía.- Taro estaba cada vez más blanco.- Pero es evidente que las lesiones sólo se hacen evidentes cuando el agredido está en el umbral de la Muerte.

- Debemos llevarlo con Yuri, a la de ya.- Rika se puso en pie, y como pudo cargó a su aún marido, ayudada por Eichiro.- Ella podrá cerrar estas heridas con su magia.

- Quizás, pero sabes entonces que, si las heridas de Misaki son un reflejo de las lesiones producidas en un ser de Sombras, no habrá manera de cerrarlas si no curamos también a su contraparte.- replicó Sasha.- Iré a buscar al herido para tratar de salvarlo.

No bien Einsam acababa de decir esto cuando Misaki se derrumbó; su cara estaba cada vez más blanca, incluyendo sus labios, y era evidente que la vida se le estaba escapando a través de sus heridas. Los pañuelos que Rika y Sasha le habían puesto en las muñecas están teñidos de rojo y goteaban sangre, formando pequeños charcos en el verde pasto. Einsam y Gaie intercambiaron una mirada, diciéndose en el silencio lo que ambos ya sabían: Amichi estaba muriendo. Si él no había sido atacado, y no se había causado a sí mismo las heridas, la única opción viable era que su contraparte Oscura estaba sufriendo daño. Era bueno saber, al menos, que el pacto se cobraba la vida de un ser usando las mismas heridas mortales que había sufrido su contraparte.

Ingrid comenzó a llorar, y Marianne la abrazó, mientras Rika acomodaba a Taro en su regazo, y Eichiro dudaba en ir él solo a buscar a la reina Yuri, ya que no confiaba del todo en Sasha, aunque éste parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar con ellos.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Einsam?.- Amichi agarró la manga de la chaqueta de fina piel que traía puesta Sasha, manchándola con su sangre.- ¿Por qué quieres salvarme la vida?

- No lo hago por ti.- replicó Sasha, duramente.- Tu vida en sí no tiene valor para mí más allá del necesario. Lo hago por ellas.

Misaki no tuvo qué preguntar de quiénes hablaba Einsam. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

- En ese caso, no es necesario que vayas a buscar a nadie.- pidió Misaki, con un hilo de voz.- Es demasiado tarde para salvar a quién quiera que sea el ser de Sombras que está a punto de abandonar este mundo… Así como también es muy tarde para que intentes salvarme a mí…

- No hables.- pidió Rika, acariciando el cabello de Taro. Muy a su pesar, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

- Necesito hacerlo.- musitó Amichi.- Porque no me queda mucho tiempo y hay unas cuantas de cosas que debo decir antes de irme… Rika… Creo que está de más decir que está a punto de romperse el lazo que nos ha unido por tantos años… Y que, gracias a eso, podrás ser libre… De estar con quien tu corazón desee… Siempre tendré un cariño especial por ti… Pero ya no será ese amor que alguna vez nos unió…

Rika quiso protestar, decir algo, tratar de contradecirlo, mentir y negarlo todo, afirmar que ella lo seguía amando, pero Misaki la conocía muy bien, ella lo sabía. Así que se limitó a sonreír débilmente, mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo. Taro intentó secarlas, para después pretender decir algunas palabras de despedida a sus hijos, pero el tiempo se le había agotado ya.

- Cuida de ellas.- pidió Amichi a Einsam, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Justo en ese instante, Einsam, Gaie, Belyy, Speranza y Amical sintieron el grito desgarrador del alma que se marcha primero, la del ser de Sombras que arrastraba consigo al ser opuesto que hiciera con ella el pacto. Ninguno de los cinco tuvo que tomarle el pulso a Taro Misaki para saber que él también había muerto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Te esperaré en donde el agua fluye… En donde el viento sopla… En ese lugar a donde las almas perdidas llegan…_

La alfombra blanca de su habitación estaba manchada de sangre, de su sangre, tan roja e intensa que no parecía ser humana. Ésa sería la última visión de Marie, la escena con la que ella abandonaría este mundo, esa confusión de blanco y rojo que inundaba su retina por completo.

¿Estaba mal lo que había hecho? No lo sabía. ¿Se arrepentía ahora de sus actos? No. Düsterin lo había decidido, y no había vuelta atrás. Ella sólo esperaba que, de verdad, del Otro Lado no la esperara el castigo, como afirmaban en ese mundo terrenal, sino ese lugar a donde acuden las almas perdidas. Ese lugar en donde Marie esperaba reencontrarse con Leonardo. ¿Y si se había equivocado, y del otro lado había dolor? Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

En el pasillo que conducía a su habitación se escucharon pisadas apresuradas que se dirigían hacia ella; seguramente, Francesco ya había sentido que su aura estaba a punto de desaparecer y quizás había adivinado lo que ella había hecho. Düsterin sabía que él no llegaría a tiempo, le quedaban apenas unos cuantos minutos de vida, pues se había asegurado de cortar sus muñecas de una manera en la que no hubiera forma de repararlas. Su espada descansaba en el suelo, en el linóleo, junto a la alfombra blanca manchada. El penúltimo pensamiento de Marie fue preguntarse a quién de los seres de Luz se llevaría consigo, y le pidió perdón en silencio, por haber adelantado su partida de ese mundo. Su último pensamiento fue, obviamente, para Leonardo, y se preguntó si él estaría esperándola en el Más Allá, tal y como se lo había prometido…

Jäger al fin consiguió romper la cerradura de la puerta, y se quedó contemplando, perplejo, cómo la vida se fugaba del cuerpo de su prima, en forma de dos ríos de sangre. Él se agachó para sostenerla en sus brazos, y ella sonrió débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre…

_ Todo era confusión y desorden en su mente. ¿En dónde se encontraba? Sea donde fuere, no era el lugar tranquilo que esperó hallar al llegar. Un viento potente, con la fuerza de un huracán, azotaba su rostro y su corazón, y un revoloteo de plumas la ahogaba hasta casi no dejarla respirar. Aunque bueno, de cualquier manera, Marie ya estaba muerta, ¿no era así? No habría ningún problema si ese remolino de plumas le impedía respirar._

_ Era como estar en medio de un huracán; no, como estar en medio de un huracán mientras un terremoto destruía la Tierra. Así de intensa era la sensación, y de angustiante. No había lugar posible hacia donde pudiera ir para escapar de la furia de los elementos, ni sabía si en algún momento el huracán y el terremoto se detendrían. ¿Qué hacer? El paso al Otro Mundo estaba resultando demasiado complicado._

- _Marie, Marie.- una voz suave, apenas un susurro, la llamó desde su lado izquierdo.- Ven conmigo, si quieres salir de este lugar…_

_Ella, confundida, trató de enfocar la mirada hacia el sitio de dónde provenía la voz (una voz extraña, metálica, sin género definido), pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada, entre la lluvia de plumas y el huracán. De cualquier manera, ella no hubiera podido moverse, aunque lo hubiese querido, pues toda su energía se concentraba en permanecer de pie, sobre el suelo tambaleante. ¿Quién diría que morir resultaría ser tan complicado y aterrorizante? ¿Karl habría pasado por lo mismo? Marie tembló también, de sólo pensarlo._

- _Marie, Marie, ven conmigo, si quieres ser feliz.- la voz volvió a hablar, esta vez, con más fuerza.- Ven aquí, Marie, sé cómo sacarte de este lugar. _

_Una luz mortecina brilló en algún punto a su izquierda. ¿Era ahí de dónde provenía la voz? Marie extendió una mano hacia allá, y obligó a sus pies a encaminarse a ese lugar, pero justo cuando había alcanzado a andar dos pasos, una mariposa de obsidiana consiguió abrirse paso entre las plumas y el potente viento, y se posó en su mano. _

- _No vayas hacia allá, princesa.- dijo una voz femenina. ¿Sería la mariposa la que había hablado?.- Si vas hacia donde te llama Esa Voz, no podrás ver nunca más a tus seres queridos. Hay alguien que te está esperando, princesa Düsterin, en el reino de los Muertos, pero no debes seguir a Esa Voz si quieres volver a reunirte con él…_

- _Marie, Marie.- Esa Voz era cada vez más potente, y también más seductora.- Ven conmigo, Marie. En este lugar no existe el dolor…_

_¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso a una tonta mariposa y no a una voz extraordinaria que la llamaba con tanta tranquilidad? Además, parecía que el huracán era menos intenso en esa zona, y podía caminar mejor. ¿Sería tan malo hacerle caso a Esa Voz y pedirle que la sacara de ese lugar? Düsterin extendió una mano hacia la luz mortecina, con toda la intención de ir hacia allá, y Esa Voz habló, complacida, felicitándola por la decisión que ella había tomado…_

- _¡Marie!.- de repente, la voz de Leonardo llegó fuerte y clara hasta sus oídos.- ¡No vayas para allá, Düsterin! ¡Si te vas con Esa Voz, te perderé para siempre!_

- _¡Leonardo!.- exclamó_ _Marie, esperanzada.- ¡Omar, amor mío! ¡No puedo ver nada, estoy muy confundida! ¡Ayúdame, no me abandones!_

- _Nunca te dejaré, mi amor.- respondió Leonardo.- Sigue mi voz, sigue a la Mariposa, ella te llevará hasta mí…_

- _No lo escuches, Marie, es una trampa.- dijo Esa Voz, con más fuerza.- Quiere llevarte a otro lugar, en donde te perderás para siempre. Ven conmigo, estarás segura aquí…_

- _¡No!.- gritó Omar.- No lo escuches, mi amor. Confía en mí, por favor. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. ¡No dejes que nadie te aparte de mí! _

- _Él no es Leonardo, sólo finge serlo.- replicó Esa Voz.- Él está conmigo, podrás verlo si me sigues…_

- _Düsterin, mi amor.- pidió Omar, con voz angustiada.- Yo soy Leonardo, y lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Fue hace tantos, tantos años, pero tengo muy fresco el recuerdo en mi memoria. Estabas deslumbrantemente hermosa con tu vestido negro, y tu cabello largo cayendo sobre tus hombros… Y yo estaba al frente del ejército de mi hermana, al pie del castillo de la Oscuridad… Tu hermano, el enemigo a vencer, estaba al frente de su ejército, y tú sólo apareciste el tiempo suficiente para darle su apoyo, pero no pudiste evitar echar una mirada de curiosidad al ejército rival que tenías en frente… Y sólo bastó vernos una vez para que nuestras almas quedaran unidas para toda la eternidad…_

_Esa Voz volvió a hablar en susurros tentadores, pero Marie ya no la escuchó; sabía hacia dónde tenía qué ir, sabía quién la estaba esperando del Otro Lado… Una vez que se decidió a seguir a la mariposa negra, el terremoto se detuvo, y el huracán fue denigrándose hasta convertirse en una suave brisa. Delante de Düsterin, un puñado de plumas blancas flotaron suavemente, mezclándose con las plumas negras, y tan absorta estaba ella contemplando esas relucientes plumas, que pertenecían a las alas de Omar, que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella se había abierto una puerta, por donde había entrado la mariposa negra. _

- _¡Marie!.- la voz de Leonardo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y entonces ella vio que una mano se extendía hacia ella, invitándola a atravesar la puerta._

_Düsterin, sin miedo ni dudas, tomó la mano que la invitaba a seguir, la mano de Omar, y penetró al reino de los Muertos. Instantes después, Marie descansaba en los brazos de Leonardo, sintiendo su cálido pecho, del que ya no se separaría jamás._

_Al fin, tras años de lucha, de corazones rotos y de amores contrariados, Omar y Düsterin hacían realidad su sueño de estar juntos. _

**Notas:**

- Dunkelheit significa "oscuridad", en alemán, Schwarz es "negro", en el mismo idioma, y Stella significa "estrella", en latín.


	83. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82.**

Un par de días después tenían lugar los entierros de Taro Misaki y de Marie Schneider. En el mismo día, a la misma hora, en el mismo cementerio, pero en extremos diferentes, muy alejados uno del otro, y en esta ocasión, ningún ser de Luz pretendió acercarse al entierro de la princesa de la Oscuridad, ni ningún ser de Sombras quiso estar presente en el funeral del virrey consorte de la Luz. Por muchos deseos que Einsam tuviera de estar cerca de Rika, él sabía que ella necesitaba su espacio para llorar al marido muerto. Y por más que Lily deseaba consolar a Elieth por la nueva pérdida, sabía también que su obligación era apoyar a su virreina, ya viuda. Genzo, aunque hubiese querido estar presente en ambos entierros, se quedó al lado de su mujer, porque conocía de sobra que la situación estaba en un punto crítico, y cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera, la haría estallar.

Rudy Frank Schneider estuvo presente en el entierro de su hija menor, pero no de la manera en cómo Elieth y Francesco hubieran querido; el día previo, el señor Schneider se acostó a dormir, manifestando que se sentía cansado, y ya no despertó. La muerte le llegó al hombre de forma dulce y piadosa, además de oportuna, pues al haber perdido tan trágicamente a su esposa y a sus hijos, su vida habría sido muy dolorosa. Lorenzo comentó que, muy probablemente, Lorelei se había llevado el alma de su marido para no dejarlo solo en la Tierra. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Así pues, ese día, además de enterrar a Marie, también sepultarían a su padre, gracias a que Francesco se había encargado de adelantar todos los procesos para que Rudy Frank pudiera compartir sepelio con su hija.

Al entierro de Marie Schneider, de la caída princesa Düsterin, y de su padre humano, asistieron sólo los pocos seres de Sombras que quedaban: Jäger y sus hijos, Einsam, y los herederos del rey Schatten, excepción hecha de Mijael (que seguía sin aparecer), así como Elieth y Lorenzo. Francesco miró a los presentes, y suspiró al darse cuenta de que, de la corte real original, sólo quedaba vivo él (hay que recordar que Einsam es nada más un general de élite), y sabía que, tarde que temprano, él también se iría para dar paso a la nueva generación. Sólo bastaba saber cuándo sucedería, y bajo qué condiciones. Mientras el ataúd con el cuerpo de Marie descendía a Tierra, Jäger tuvo la plena seguridad de que moriría peleando, dando lo último de sí para proteger a los suyos.

El entierro de Taro Misaki fue un poco más concurrido, pero no por eso menos triste. El padre de Taro, el señor Ichiro Misaki, había fallecido años atrás, de manera que sólo estuvo presente su hermana menor, Yoshiko, ya que su anciana madre, la cual residía en su natal Japón, no pudo realizar el viaje. (Mucha gente esperaba que Taro fuese enterrado en tierras niponas, pero por las circunstancias actuales, Rika dispuso que su marido fuese sepultado en Europa). Se encontraban ahí también, además, muchos de los amigos y ex compañeros de equipo de Misaki, que deseaban darle el último adiós a un querido y viejo amigo. Entre los presentes se encontraban Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora, acompañados de sus tres hijos adolescentes, a quienes Genzo tenía algún tiempo de no ver. Él se acercó sutilmente a la pareja, que permanecía un poco alejada del resto, mientras los sepultureros terminaban de echar tierra y cemento sobre la reciente tumba.

- Hola, Wakabayashi, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- saludó Tsubasa, en voz baja. Su semblante lucía triste, y sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.- Al final, el destino nos llevó por sendas separadas.

- Así suele ser con todos.- suspiró Genzo, mirando hacia el cielo.- Sólo nos volvemos a reunir cuando pasa algo realmente grave…

- Como la Muerte.- musitó Sanae, secándose algunas lágrimas.- ¿Qué sucedió? Realmente no lo entiendo, Misaki tenía tan buena salud…

- ¿No saben aún de qué murió?.- Wakabayashi miró, sorprendido, a sus viejos amigos.

- No, sólo recibimos la noticia, y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, pero nadie nos ha dicho qué le pasó.- contestó Tsubasa.

Genzo hizo una mueca; no era de sorprender que sus amigos no supieran nada al respecto, porque se había dudado mucho acerca de la explicación "oficial" que se daría sobre la muerte de Misaki. Wakabayashi ya sabía que Taro había muerto por efecto del suicidio de Marie (así se los había contado Rika a él y a Lily), pero, obviamente, Genzo no podía repetir esa historia a Tsubasa y a Sanae, así como tampoco se la pudieron contar a la policía y al resto del mundo. No podían afirmar tampoco que Misaki se había suicidado (tal y como se dijo con Marie), pues eso era algo poco creíble, gracias a su tranquilo y ecuánime carácter, ya que Taro era alguien que nunca se hubiera dejado deprimir al extremo de quitarse la vida. Así, la opción más viable era decir que Misaki había sido asaltado, y que, al resistirse al ataque, los ladrones le habían cercenado las muñecas, causándole una muerte por desangramiento. Era una versión poco creíble, sobre todo para la policía, que no encontró ninguna pista que confirmara el hecho, pero pensar que su esposa lo había acuchillado era demasiado, sobre todo porque ella, aparentemente, tenía una coartada confiable. La segunda opción que pensó la agente que se hizo cargo del caso fue que Taro había sido asesinado en un pleito de amores, pero tampoco encontró pruebas que sustentaran su teoría, ya que Sasha se mostró muy discreto y tuvo el buen tino de no mencionar que él mantenía contacto con Rika.

- ¿Es verdad… que murió asesinado?.- preguntó Sanae, en un hilo de voz, al ver que Wakabayashi vacilaba en contestar.

- Sí, lo es.- suspiró Genzo, quien odiaba no poder decir la verdad, aunque él sabía que no estaba mintiendo, no en ese punto.- Fue algo… Terriblemente trágico… Unos pandilleros lo asaltaron y él trató de resistirse…

- ¡Qué espanto!.- murmuró Sanae, derramando algunas lágrimas mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos.- ¡Qué terrible!

- ¿Y capturaron a esos criminales?.- preguntó Tsubasa, indignado.

- No han podido dar con ellos, y honestamente, no creo que los encuentren algún día.- Genzo no estaba faltando a la verdad.- Porque no hay ninguna pista.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?.- insistió Tsubasa.- ¡Alguien debió haber visto algo, este crimen no puede quedar impune!

- La verdad es.- Wakabayashi se mordió el labio antes de hablar, porque aquí sí que estaba mintiendo.- Que sus hijos estaban con él, y lo vieron todo, pero temen declarar ante el riesgo de que los asesinos quieran cobrar venganza…

- Válgame.- Sanae se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.- ¡Qué terrible tragedia! Pobres de Eichiro e Ingrid, deben estar destrozados. Y no me imagino lo que la pobre de Rika debe de estar sufriendo…

Genzo asintió, haciendo una mueca trágica, y clavó su mirada en el horizonte. Él nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo, y no deseaba que sus amigos, que lo conocían de toda la vida, se dieran cuenta de la verdad. El ex portero se cuidó, además, de dar detalles sobre la forma en cómo había muerto Misaki, pues muy seguramente a cualquiera de los dos le habría parecido extraño que los ladrones, en vez de apuñalar a Taro en el abdomen o el costado, hubiesen optado por cortarle las muñecas. Wakabayashi intercambió una mirada con Lily, dándole a entender a su mujer de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, al menos por ese lado. Tsubasa y Sanae murmuraron algunas palabras más, afirmando que sentían en el alma la pérdida de un amigo tan querido como lo había sido Taro.

- Espero que, después, podamos reunirnos en otra ocasión.- dijo Sanae a Genzo, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del portero, cuando el sepelio concluyó.- Es triste que nos veamos sólo en los funerales.

- Hay que mantener contacto más seguido.- reafirmó Tsubasa, palmeando el hombro de su amigo.- Te avisaré cuando vayamos a irnos a Japón.

- ¿Al fin te has animado a regresar?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

- Lo hemos decidido.- asintió Tsubasa.- Dado que ya estoy retirado, me han llamado para ser el entrenador de la Selección Japonesa, y he aceptado.

- ¡Vaya, felicidades!.- exclamó Genzo, estrechando la mano de su amigo.- Es una excelente noticia.

- Sí, lo es.- Tsubasa miró con nostalgia hacia el sitio en donde su eterno compañero reposaba para siempre.- Me pesa en el alma no habérselo podido contar a Misaki…

Wakabayashi recordó que, hacía tiempo, en una reunión en donde estuvieron presentes los integrantes de la selección que había conseguido ganar el único mundial que tenía Japón en su haber, muchos de aquéllos que se habían quedado a radicar permanentemente en Europa habían manifestado su deseo de volver a Japón y residir ahí los últimos años de sus vidas; Wakabayashi, Misaki y Tsubasa se encontraban entre ellos, ya que los tres habían permanecido en Europa (en Alemania en caso de los dos primeros, y en España, en caso del último), al retirarse definitivamente del fútbol. Wakabayashi había hablado mucho con Lily al respecto, y si bien ella parecía estar dispuesta a irse a donde quiera que él deseara hacerlo, Genzo consideró que no sería prudente hacer un cambio tan drástico en su forma de vida (o sea, mudarse de país y de continente), cuando tenía a cuatro niños en edad escolar, además de que a Lily le iba maravillosamente bien en el hospital. Así pues, Genzo se dijo que, más tarde, cuando su esposa se jubilara y sus hijos hubiesen dejado el nido paterno, él se iría con ella a vivir sus últimos años en Japón. Tsubasa, a su vez, contó que buscaba encontrar un buen puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, y que una vez que lo tuviera, se marcharía a Japón con toda su familia. Misaki fue el único que no expresó un plan al respecto, dijo que simplemente dejaría que la vida lo llevara por el rumbo que le pareciera más conveniente. Wakabayashi había dado por hecho que Misaki había tomado esa decisión debido a que él siempre fue un trotamundos, y que como había vivido en varios países, desde muy joven, quizás no extrañaba Japón tanto como los otros dos. Sin embargo, ahora Genzo sabía que Taro no había hecho el esfuerzo de marcharse debido a que era su obligación cuidarlo a él, el rey consorte, y que no se iría de Alemania mientras Genzo permaneciera ahí.

Sin embargo, ahora Misaki estaba muerto, y jamás vería cumplido su deseo de pasar sus últimos días en Japón; ni siquiera pudo ser enterrado ahí, ya que la tensa situación que vivían todos en esos momentos hizo imposible pensar siquiera en trasladar a Taro a su ciudad natal. Tardíamente, Rika comentó que quizás debió cremar el cuerpo de Misaki, para poder llevar sus cenizas al país del Sol Naciente cuando _todo esto_ acabara, pero algo en su tono de voz le hizo entender a Genzo que ella no esperaba vivir mucho más que su marido. Sobre él mismo, Wakabayashi sabía que, de haber querido, se habría podido marchar solo; Lily se lo llegó a sugerir en alguna ocasión, que como él, Genzo Wakabayashi, era humano al cien por ciento, la batalla entre los mundos no era su problema, que él aún tenía una larga vida por delante, y que, por tanto, podría reiniciarla en otro lado, lejos de todo. Genzo no sería humano si dijera que no pensó en esa posibilidad, pero esta fúnebre idea sólo duró unos instantes, ya que él le afirmó a Lily, categóricamente, que no iba a abandonar a su familia, y que permanecería a su lado hasta el final. Así pues, sólo Tsubasa podría ir en pos de ese nuevo sueño, el pasar sus últimos días en Japón, ajeno a la batalla que se libraba en sus narices.

- Seguro que él ya lo sabe, y está feliz por ti.- lo consoló Genzo, palmeándole un hombro.

- Sí, seguro que sí.- Tsubasa sonrió, débilmente.- Tal vez algún día nos podamos reencontrar allá, Wakabayashi, si te animas a aceptar algún puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol.

- Sería magnífico.- sonrió Sanae.- Lily y tú podrían ser nuestros vecinos en Shizuoka, comeríamos juntos los fines de semana, y nuestros hijos jugarían juntos al fútbol. Igual que como lo hacían Tsubasa y tú. Y quién sabe, quizás hasta puedan repetir la proeza de ganar un mundial para Japón.

Genzo quiso responder que esa idea le gustaba, por sencilla y pacífica, pero que era muy poco practicable por muchas cosas. En primera, porque, de aceptar un puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, Genzo no radicaría en Shizuoka, sino en Tokio; en segunda, porque las ocupaciones de Tsubasa y de Wakabayashi les impedirían reunirse cada fin de semana, y en tercera, porque Daisuke había manifestado su deseo de nacionalizarse alemán para poder jugar con esta selección, al lado de Mijael Schneider. Y por último (quizás la razón más importante de todas), era que ellos se encontraban en medio de una cruel guerra de otro mundo que había cobrado las vidas de muchos, incluyendo la de Misaki, y que eso le impedía albergar planes a futuro, porque no sabía quién de todos ellos quedaría vivo al final.

Pero obviamente, Wakabayashi no dijo nada de lo que pensó; él se limitó a sonreír con tal melancolía, que Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron, confundidos, mientras Genzo respondía con un murmullo:

- Tal vez, en otra vida.- fue lo que el ex portero dijo.

Y antes de que la pareja pudiera decir algo, Genzo se despidió de ambos, felicitando nuevamente a Tsubasa por su nombramiento, y pretextando después que quería presentar sus condolencias a la viuda de Misaki. Los Ozhora lo vieron partir, preguntándose qué habrían dicho que puso a Genzo tan melancólico.

"¿Será que, algún día, pueda vivir tranquilo mis últimos años, al lado de mi mujer?", se preguntó Genzo, viendo cómo Lily consolaba a su sobrina.

Ella le lanzó una mirada tan melancólica como la que él había dado a Tsubasa y a Sanae antes, y fue entonces cuando Genzo tuvo la plena seguridad de que su deseo jamás se cumpliría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres días después, Claude Schneider despertó en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa, con la terrible sensación de que el Mal había invadido su hogar.

Algo raro se sentía en el ambiente; algo difícil de definir, pero imposible de ignorar, una sensación de terror, de peligro inminente, que se colaba en el aire del cuarto e impregnaba cada uno de los poros de su piel. Claude abrió los ojos, asustado, sabiendo que _algo maligno _había entrado en la casa; él alcanzó a darse cuenta de que alguien había apagado el equipo de sonido y le había quitado los audífonos (igual que como había pasado en los días previos), pero de momento no le prestó atención a estos detalles, ya que la sensación de que algo grave estaba ocurriendo lo angustiaba tanto que ocupaba toda su atención. Descalzo, con la camiseta saliéndose del pantalón deportivo, y el cabello revuelto, Claude bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, siguiendo su instinto, parándose bruscamente al pie de las mismas, sorprendido por la visión que tenía ante sí.

Mijael estaba parado en el vestíbulo de la enorme mansión; no, Mijael no, el príncipe Orkan, mejor dicho, vestido completamente de negro. La fría mirada de sus ojos azules le daba más madurez a su rostro, una seriedad que imponía respeto y, también en cierto grado, un poco de temor, algo a lo que sus hermanos nunca se acostumbrarían. Claude debería de haberse alegrado al ver que Mijael había regresado, pues eso era algo que tanto él como su madre y sus dos hermanos habían estado esperando desde su partida. Pero Orkan no había vuelto solo. Y de inmediato, Schwarz supo de dónde provenía ese_ algo maligno _que lo había sacado de su sueño.

Yami estaba parada detrás de Orkan.

Los ojos oscuros de la pelirroja brillaban amenazadores, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa de triunfo. La mujer llevaba una capa negra y larga, con bordes color escarlata, que cubría su espalda por completo, así como gran parte de su traje. A pesar de que Orkan tenía las alas desplegadas, Anya mantenía las suyas ocultas, y Claude se preguntó si eso era consecuencia de la herida que Jäger le había causado a ella en el costado. La mujer contemplaba con cierto desdén la casa, y Schwarz pronto se dio cuenta de que ella despedía un aroma peculiar, algo que él había confundido con el mal presentimiento que lo despertó. Yami emitía un olor _maligno_, un olor difícil de definir, como a podrido, a viejo, a encerrado, a algo que parecía provenir de las entrañas del Infierno. Se suponía, según había dicho Francesco, que los seres de Oscuridad no eran malvados, sólo eran la contraparte de los seres de Luz. Entonces, ¿por qué Anya despedía un aura tan negativa? Era como si quisiera destruir, con sus propias manos, todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Claude, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero de inmediato avanzó dos más, no estando dispuesto a dejarse vencer por esa mujer.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- preguntó Claude, enojado, mirando a Mijael.

- ¿No es obvio?.- Orkan hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia.- Yami es una de mis más confiables generales, así que es lógico que acompañe al futuro rey de la Oscuridad.

- ¿Tú crees?.- en la voz de Claude se hizo evidente el sarcasmo.- Yo no lo veo tan lógico.

- Eso es porque no tienes visión de guerrero.- Orkan esbozó una sonrisa petulante, mientras Anya daba un paso hacia atrás, manteniéndose al margen pero sin perder detalle.- Por algo soy yo el heredero principal, sin duda tengo más visión de guerra de lo que cualquiera de ustedes tendrá.

- No me digas.- Claude se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlar su ira.- Tanta visión de guerra tienes que se te olvida pensar en todo lo demás.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Orkan pareció desconcertarse un poco.

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta del efecto que ella va a causar en mamá?.- Claude sintió asco.- ¡Esa mujer, que dices que tiene derecho de acompañar al próximo rey, es quien mató al anterior, a _nuestro_ padre! ¿Cómo te atreves a traerla a _nuestra_ casa, a _nuestro_ hogar?

- ¡¿Y cómo te atreves tú a cuestionarme?!.- gritó Orkan.- _¡Soy el príncipe heredero, _y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana!

- ¡Tú podrás ser el príncipe heredero, pero nosotros también somos hijos del rey!.- replicó Claude, con tanto ardor que hasta la misma Anya enarcó una ceja.- Nosotros también somos seres de Oscuridad, tenemos el mismo derecho a decidir sobre _nuestro futuro_, y tú no puedes elegir por nosotros, porque somos tus hermanos, no tus esclavos.

Orkan parpadeó, sorprendido; por un fugaz instante, Claude creyó reconocer a Mijael en esos ojos azules, y una chispa de esperanza surgió en él. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó, Mijael se esfumó en otro parpadeo, y el anhelo de Claude de ver nuevamente a su hermano se estrelló en la dura mirada del príncipe heredero.

- Así pues, no tienes derecho a tomar decisiones en nuestro lugar.- Claude volvió a atacar.- No puedes traer a _esa mujer_ aquí sin nuestro consentimiento.

- Apoyo a Claude en esto.- dijo una voz, desde lo alto.

Claude y Mijael se volvieron, mientras Anya torcía la boca en un gesto; Christopher descendía las escaleras, sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja. La mirada de él era tan intensa que Yami creyó que, en cualquier momento, el joven la atacaría.

- Yo tampoco quiero que ella esté aquí.- Christopher hizo un gesto de desdén.- Si ya no nos respetas a nosotros, al menos respeta a nuestra madre y al recuerdo de nuestro padre. No puede ser que se te haya olvidado que ella tuvo que ver con su muerte.

- Eso no es más que una confusión.- replicó Orkan, aunque con menos seguridad que antes.- Yami sólo buscaba acabar con la reina Yuri, pero fue nuestro padre el que se interpuso, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Jäger la atacó creyendo que había obrado en contra del rey, nuestro padre, pero en realidad, ella no podía haber previsto que Schatten actuaría de ese modo. Yami sólo busca el mejor interés para la familia real; tan es así, que ha estado ayudándome a entrenar, a prepararme para ser el mejor rey guerrero de la historia.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que desapareciste estos días?.- Christopher suspiró.- ¿Nos abandonaste para ir con ella?

- No los abandoné, aunque ya les dije que ustedes no deben cuestionar mis decisiones.- respondió Orkan, enojado.- Además, Yami no sólo ha estado entrenándome, también me ha ayudado a comprender mejor cuál es mi deber para con mi reino.

- ¿Y ése cuál es?.- preguntó Claude, parándose junto a su hermano.

- Matar a la reina y apoderarme del reino de la Luz.- contestó Orkan, con una sonrisa maligna.- Yami piensa igual que yo, que tanto nuestro padre como Jäger han sido muy blandos al respecto. Ya es momento de hacer sentir nuestro poderío.

"Papá tenía razón", pensó Chris. "Esta mujer le ha lavado el cerebro a mi hermano. Tengo que encontrar la manera de alejarlo de ella, y empezaré por no permitir que se quede en nuestra casa. Quién sabe en qué acabará esto si se sale con la suya…".

Por suerte, Christopher no necesitaba de mucho para hacerse entender con Claude; quizás éste no sabía que su gemelo había soñado con Karl (Chris no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a nadie), pero sí entendió que los dos eran del mismo parecer: había que sacar a Yami de ahí, a como diera lugar. Ninguno quería tener qué aguantar a la responsable directa de la muerte de su padre, en el hogar en donde habían compartido tantos momentos felices.

- Como ya te dijo Claude, serás el heredero, el primogénito y todo lo que quieras y gustes, pero en esta casa todavía mandamos nosotros, porque es tanto tuya como nuestra.- Chris sacó valor para enfrentarse a su hermano, algo que había hecho en pocas ocasiones.- Y ni Claude ni yo vamos a permitir que lastimes a mamá, trayendo aquí a la _asesina _de papá. Nos importa un completo carajo lo que sea que ella diga; puedes tenerla a tu lado como tu generala, tu guardaespaldas, tu esclava o lo que se te antoje, pero lo será afuera, porque no la vamos a aceptar en esta casa.

La ira se reflejó en los ojos de Anya, cual truenos en medio de una noche oscura, al escuchar que Christopher se refirió a ella como la _esclava_ de Orkan; ella no era esclava de nadie, mucho menos de un principito híbrido e ignorante, que no merecía ocupar el trono. Sin embargo, ella logró controlar sus emociones, y esbozando una sonrisa de falsa humildad, dio un paso hacia delante.

- Mi príncipe, si me permite, quisiera decir algo.- Yami se dirigió a Orkan con mucho respeto.- No quiero ser la causante de la discordia entre los herederos del difunto rey Schatten. Sé que mis acciones han hablado mal de mí, y que por eso ellos no confían en mi palabra, pero no me importa, porque yo sé que he actuado siempre en beneficio de mi gobernante, y de mi pueblo. Permítame, por favor, que me retire a mi _penthouse_, a donde lo he llevado ya en varias ocasiones; ahí estaré siempre lista y dispuesta para acudir a su lado en cuanto me lo ordene.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Yami?.- Orkan enarcó una ceja, sombrío.

- Muy segura, mi señor.- Anya hizo una reverencia profunda, como parte del teatro.- Tarde o temprano, sus hermanos se darán cuenta de que yo sólo actúe en beneficio de la familia real, y cuando llegue ese momento, disfrutaré del honor de acudir a habitar su hogar, pero mientras tanto, no quiero causar problemas, y prefiero permanecer en mi propio refugio.

- Pero ellos deben entender que tú no tuviste intenciones de matar a nuestro padre.- replicó Orkan, enérgico.- Que fue algo imprevisto.

- No me importa que ellos o Jäger crean que soy una asesina.- Anya era el servilismo en su estado más puro.- Mientras usted, mi querido señor Orkan, sepa la verdad, me doy por bien servida.

- Está bien, que sea como quieras.- Orkan asintió con la cabeza.- Pero deseo que siempre estés preparada para ir a combate, porque no sabemos cuándo encontraremos el momento más propicio para atacar al reino de la Luz.

Yami sonrió con tanta dulzura que Claude sintió náuseas. Esa sonrisa era como veneno del más dulce y atrayente, un tipo de toxina que atemorizaba más que agradar, pero Orkan no lo notó. La pelirroja se giró y desapareció envuelta en un destello de rojo y negro, los colores de su capa y su cabello. En cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado, Orkan se dirigió a sus hermanos, lanzándoles una mirada llena de enojo.

- En algún momento tendrán que respetar mis órdenes.- dijo él.- Pareciera que, para ustedes, esto no es más que un juego.

- Precisamente porque sabemos que no es juego, Mijael, es por lo que nos andamos con tanto cuidado cuando de esa mujer se trata.- replicó Christopher.- No la conoces, realmente, no sabes qué sea capaz de hacer. Deberías hacerle caso al tío Francesco, que él es el virrey y tiene conocimiento sobre qué es lo mejor para nosotros.

- Jäger ha perdido su toque, desde que falleció su mujer.- dijo Orkan.- Perdió su corazón, y con ello, su poder de batalla, por eso es que se ha vuelto débil. Para ganar, hay que dejar de lado los sentimentalismos tontos y cualquier clase de pensamiento que pueda interferir con el resultado, y sólo Yami, que no se ha dejado convencer por esas idioteces del amor, podrá ayudarme a acabar con la reina y con su heredera.

Orkan se dio la vuelta, y con paso majestuoso comenzó a subir las escaleras; por suerte, Elieth y Vania aún estaban dormidas y no habían presenciado el espectáculo, pero Claude y Christopher se quedaron fríos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

- ¿Cuándo nos cambiaron a Mijael por un clon malvado de sí mismo?.- preguntó Claude, una vez que su hermano hubo desaparecido.- ¿Cuándo ha hablado él de sentimentalismos tontos, y se ha quejado de corazones rotos? ¿Cuándo ha mostrado deseos, por todos los Cielos, de asesinar a su novia? Él ha estado enamorado de Jazmín desde siempre, antes no podía pasar más de un día sin verla sin que se pusiera histérico. ¿En qué momento se volvió una prioridad suya el matarla? ¿Qué demonios le han hecho?

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.- suspiró Chris, apesadumbrado.- Pero lo que sea que le haya sucedido, esa mujer ha sabido aprovecharlo en su beneficio. Tenemos que impedir que ella le siga lavando el cerebro, o no sé dónde vamos a acabar todos. Subamos rápido a cambiarnos de ropa, si nos damos prisa, puede que mamá no note nuestra ausencia.

- ¿A dónde vamos?.- quiso saber Claude.

- A buscar al tío Francesco.- respondió Chris.- Hay algo importante que debo contarles a los dos.

Mientras más pronto localizaran a Jäger, mejor. Yami había actuado con tanto servilismo y sumisión que Christopher sabía que todo era falso y sobreactuado. Quizás Orkan no lo notara por su delirio de grandeza, pero a Chris no se le había pasado desapercibida la rabia con la que Anya acogió sus palabras.

Cuando los gemelos se reunieron con Francesco, Uriel y Giovanna, Jäger les informó, muy desconcertado, que Orkan y Yami ya lo habían visitado también. Anya había repetido el numerito que hizo en la mansión Schneider, de jurar y perjurar que ella había tenido las intenciones de matar a Yuri, y que no pudo prever que Schatten se interpondría, recibiendo de lleno el ataque que iba dirigido a la reina de la Luz. Obvio es, ni Jäger, ni Krieger ni Sinnlichkeit habían creído una palabra de lo que había dicho Yami, pero Orkan había afirmado que, cualquier cosa que se dijera contra ella, iría dirigido contra él también, de manera que era obligación de Jäger, y de sus hijos, respetar a Yami y aceptarla como una de los suyos.

- Orkan no puede darme órdenes como tal.- finalizó Francesco, frunciendo el ceño.- No aún, porque aún no ha sido coronado rey; sin embargo, estoy en la obligación de ayudarlo, por ser el hijo de Schatten, así que si él me pide que apoye cualquier plan de ataque desquiciado que tenga esa mujer, me veré forzado a hacerlo.

- Peor va a ser para mí, que cuando él se corone, yo seré su virrey.- complementó Uriel.- Y tampoco podré negarme a obedecerlo.

- Pero, ¿no se supone que Yami perderá su influencia cuando Mijael se convierta en rey?.- cuestionó Giovanna.- Es decir, papá perderá su poder cuando Uriel tome su lugar. ¿No debería pasar lo mismo con esa mujer?

- No necesariamente.- Jäger movió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo.- Yami es sólo una guerrera de élite, no recibió su puesto por herencia, como sucede con la familia real. Ella se ganó su lugar por mérito propio, de manera que, si Orkan lo desea, podrá seguir conservando su posición.

- Por eso es que está tan interesada en lavarle el cerebro.- murmuró Christopher, pensativo.- Para no perder sus privilegios.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué habría de ser todo tan negativo?.- cuestionó Claude, de repente.- ¿Qué tal si estamos equivocados, y ella en verdad sólo busca lo mejor para todos? Yami es un ser de Sombras, al igual que nosotros. ¿Por qué estamos tan seguros de que va a traicionarnos?

- Lo va a hacer.- Christopher suspiró.- Que de eso no te quede duda.

- ¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad?.- interrogó Giovanna.

- Porque papá así me lo ha dicho.- Christopher posó sus ojos verdes, por algunos momentos, en cada uno de ellos.- Hay algo que debo contarles… Él habló conmigo… En sueños…

Mientras Uriel y Claude intercambiaban miradas confusas, Giovanna contempló a Chris con empatía, con los ojos de alguien que también ha vivido la misma experiencia. Francesco no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y Christopher tomó aire para comenzar a narrar su experiencia. Y al recordar a su padre, y el sueño en donde había podido abrazarlo una vez más, él sintió que ellos estaban más solos que nunca, perdidos en una batalla que nadie sabía cómo había comenzado, y que nadie sabía tampoco cómo iba a terminar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vania estaba tensa, frustrada, deprimida, decaída, pero, sobre todo, se sentía enojada. Más que enojada, furiosa, y si bien sabía que su enojo obedecía a algo completamente absurdo e idiota, no por eso podía dejar de sentirlo.

Todo había comenzado en los sepelios de su tía y su abuelo. Vania sabía bien que ese mismo día, en el mismo momento en el que los últimos Schneider eran colocados en su morada final, estaban enterrando al señor Taro Misaki, al virrey consorte Amichi, y que tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a esa zona. Por algo se habían tomado las precauciones necesarias, y el funeral de Amichi se había verificado en una zona lo más alejada posible del mausoleo en donde ya descansaban Lorelei Schneider y su hijo Karl. Sin embargo, Vania sabía también que Benjamín debía estar en el entierro del señor Misaki, y ella tuvo deseos verlo. Claro está, existía el pequeño detalle de que ella no podía ir a buscarlo.

Cuando la chica pensó que, a sus casi trece años, tendría que esconder sus amoríos de sus hermanos, nunca creyó que sería por el hecho de que su novio era su enemigo mortal. Sí, por supuesto, ella también había cometido el error de enamorarse del enemigo. Vania y Benjamín se querían desde hacía unos cuantos meses, en un amor que había pasado desapercibido para Mijael, aunque no para su madre. Al principio, Vania no quería que sus hermanos la molestaran por tener novio, o que se dedicaran a importunar a Benji, por lo que éste le propuso que mantuvieran su reciente noviazgo en secreto, mientras crecían un poco más y Mijael disminuía la vigilancia que tenía sobre su hermanita menor. Sin embargo, después de tantas desgracias ocurridas, Vania agradecía a la prudencia de Benjamín por haber sugerido mantener oculto su romance. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Orkan hubiese sabido que su hermana Stella amaba a Bontá, uno de los príncipes de la Luz? Sin duda alguna, habría sido el final, suficientemente malo era que Azucena (Aremy), la otra hija de la reina Yuri, fuese la mejor amiga de Vania, y que Sinnlichkeit estuviese enamorada de Enzo (Daisuke), el futuro general del ejército de la Luz. Así pues, una vez que Mijael se convirtió en Orkan, Vania y Benjamín dejaron de verse a escondidas, manteniendo la promesa de seguirse amando en silencio.

Sin embargo, la cosa se ponía muy difícil cuando había una resbalosa acercándose demasiado a Benjamín. Tras haber perdido a su padre, a su tía, a su abuelo, y a su hermano mayor, y haber sufrido un cambio de vida tan radical, todo en un lapso menor de quince días, Vania no debía enojarse por cosas tan simples y estúpidas, pero precisamente por haber perdido a tantas personas tan queridas era por lo que ella se negaba a perder una más, así que no pudo evitar enfurecerse cuando, tras haberse fugado del funeral de su tía y su abuelo para ir al entierro de Amichi, vio a lo lejos a Benjamín, acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y rasgos orientales. La muchacha en cuestión sonreía muy dulcemente, y miraba con ojos soñadores a Benji, quien no sabía muy bien cómo debía comportarse en una situación semejante. Vania se acercó lo suficiente para espiar a la pareja, y alcanzó a escuchar lo que los jóvenes hablaban sin ser vista por ellos, conteniendo sus deseos de armar un escándalo.

- Pronto nos iremos a Japón, con papá.- decía la chica, sacudiendo su cabello castaño.- Todo allá será diferente y nuevo, y muero de ganas de ir, aunque me pone triste saber que ya no podré verte, Benji.

- Seguro que Japón te gustará tanto que no te acordarás de mí, Akiko.- fue lo que respondió Benjamín, sonriendo a medias, en un evidente intento por ser cortés.

- Eso jamás.- negó la chica, con vehemencia.- Nunca podría olvidarme de alguien como tú… Siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón…

Vania frunció el ceño, ante la evidente muestra de coquetería por parte de la tal Akiko. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa chica? Se encontraban en pleno entierro, y ella estaba prácticamente declarando su amor a Benjamín, como si estuviesen paseando por pleno parque. Él, sin embargo, era más consciente de la situación, y de una manera muy cortés y educada consiguió evitar que su compañera lo tomara por el brazo.

- Aki, éste no es el mejor lugar, ni tampoco el mejor momento, para hablar sobre eso.- dijo Benji, muy serio.

- Lo sé, pero es que siempre me das largas, y no sé qué hacer para que te des cuenta de que me gustas, Benjamín.- contestó ella.

Ahí estaba; en voz muy baja, pero perfectamente audible, Akiko Ozhora le había declarado su amor a Benjamín Wakabayashi, mientras a pocos metros de distancia, la novia oficial de éste, Vania Schneider, lo escuchaba todo. La chica alemana sintió el fuego correr por sus venas, y su pensamiento se nubló por un instante debido a la rabia que sentía, pero pronto ella logró dominarse, sorprendida por la intensidad de la ira que la invadió, y se preguntó si _ese fuego intenso _provendría de Stella, su contraparte oscura. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que no perdió el dominio de sí mismo y que supo manejar la situación, por fortuna, porque Vania sentía que se encontraba muy cerca de saltarle encima a la tal Akiko.

- Aki, de verdad, me honras mucho con tu declaración.- dijo Benjamín, hablando muy despacio.- Eres una chica linda, y te aprecio, pero sólo como una hermana. Eres hija de uno de los más grandes amigos de mi padre, y quizás por eso siempre te he visto de la misma manera, como una gran amiga, y no creo poder corresponderte algún día; espero que me entiendas, créeme que lo último que quiero es lastimarte…

- Ah, bonita manera de mandarme a volar.- Aki suspiró, compungida.- Bien me dijo Hayate que no debía declararme, y mucho menos en un lugar como éste… Me lo tengo bien merecido…

- No es sólo porque éste es un mal momento (y un mal lugar), Aki, sino también porque, como ya te dije, no puedo corresponder a tu sentimiento.- Benjamín sonrió para tratar de suavizar el golpe.- Eso no significa, sin embargo, que no vas a encontrar a tu verdadero amor, porque lo harás, algún día, es sólo que ése no soy yo. Estoy seguro de que en Japón habrá muchos chicos que deseen estar con alguien como tú.

- Supongo.- Akiko soltó un largo quejido.- Ah, está bien, me rindo. Espero que, al menos, aceptes seguir siendo mi amigo, y que respondas a mis emails.

- Por supuesto que seguiré siendo tu amigo y que te escribiré.- sonrió él.- Incluso, también podríamos hablar por videoconferencia, de vez en cuando.

- Eso me encantaría.- esto pareció animar a Akiko, que volvió a tratar de colgarse del brazo de Benjamín.- Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Hay… hay alguna chica que haya logrado conquistar tu corazón?

- La hay.- asintió Benji, con un suspiro apesadumbrado, esquivando nuevamente el contacto con Akiko.- Una chica que ha tenido mi corazón en sus manos desde hace muchos años.

Este comentario emocionó mucho a Vania, quien de buena gana hubiera saltado sobre Benjamín para abrazarlo y besarlo (y también, para separarlo de Akiko); sin embargo, ella tuvo que dejarlos marchar, para regresar al lado de su familia, quien, por fortuna, no se dio cuenta de su fugaz desaparición (cosa que es para sorprender, dada la extrema vigilancia que Jäger mantenía sobre todos). Sin embargo, una vez que la emoción por la confesión de Benji hubo pasado, Vania se sintió muy enojada, otra vez, por el hecho de que esa Akiko, una simple humana, podía pasear con Benjamín a sus anchas y manifestarle su amor, algo que ella no podía hacer, aunque quisiera. Así pues, tras pensarlo un rato, Vania decidió fugarse para ir a buscar a su novio. La chica conocía muy bien el camino, y estaba segura de poder llegar a casa de Benji sin que alguien la viera, siempre y cuando lo hiciera por la noche. Sin embargo, Orkan regresó tres días después de los funerales, por lo que Vania tendría que andarse con cuidado y esperar el momento oportuno para salir sin que él lo notara. Así pues, a la quinta noche, ella aguardó a que todos se fueran a dormir, sin modificar ni una sola de sus rutinas; la chica dejó que su madre se acostara en su cama, como venía haciendo desde que murió su padre, y apagó las luces de su habitación, haciéndose la dormida. Un rato más tarde, Vania notó que Orkan se asomaba a su habitación, para cerciorarse de que tanto ella como Elieth estuvieran dormidas, y Vania consiguió dominar tan bien su respiración que él se marchó al poco rato. La chica dejó pasar una media hora más antes de levantarse subrepticiamente, cambiarse de ropa, y fugarse por el balcón de su habitación.

Vania no sabía si era obra de Stella el que ella tuviera tal ligereza de movimientos, que podía avanzar tan silenciosamente como un gato, ni tampoco si era gracias a sus poderes de Oscuridad que ella pudo escalar fácilmente la pared, apoyada tan sólo en la enredadera que crecía sobre la misma. Sea como fuere, la chica llegó en pocos minutos al jardín, en donde se desplazó con tanta velocidad y agilidad que nadie hubiera podido verla. Ya sólo le faltaba trepar el muro de piedra exterior de la casa, aunque debía asegurarse primero de cortar la electricidad que protegía su parte superior, o bien, encontrar una manera de sobrepasarlo, de lo contrario sería imposible salir. Vania se sintió frustrada ante este nuevo inconveniente, el cual no había previsto pero… Un momento, ¿no se suponía que ella era la princesa de las Sombras? Y como tal, los seres de Oscuridad tenían _alas_, ¿no era así? ¿Por qué no usarlas para pasar el muro?

Vania dudó. Si bien ella debía tener un par de alas incluidas (algo así como un accesorio), no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sacarlas. Sólo una vez había visto a su padre hacerlo, pero Karl lo hizo ver como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo, simplemente movió un poco los hombros, y los apéndices emplumados en negro brotaron de su espalda, como movidos por alguna especie de mecanismo oculto. Después de devanarse un rato los sesos, y de recordar una y otra vez la escena, la chica rubia llegó a la conclusión de que el único movimiento extra que había hecho su padre fue, precisamente, ese giro con los hombros. ¿Sería así de sencillo, o habría otro truco oculto? Vania lamentó entonces el no haberle preguntado más a Francesco sobre cómo utilizar sus poderes.

"Bien, Stella", pensó Vania, cerrando los ojos. "Si de verdad estás ahí, si de verdad tú y yo somos una, éste es el momento en el que me debes de decir cómo usar nuestros poderes. Vamos, cuéntame todos tus secretos".

Y entonces, algo sorprendente pasó: un calorcillo, extraño y conocido a la vez, comenzó a brotar de su pecho y extenderse hasta las puntas de sus dedos de manos y pies, pasando por su abdomen, llenando su cabeza, y deteniéndose sobre los omóplatos, en los puntos exactos en donde deberían de brotar unas alas, si las tuviera. El calorcillo le cosquilleaba en la zona, como si tuviera dos corazones latiendo sobre los huesos de las escápulas, y sin pensarlo mucho, Vania hizo el movimiento de hombros que le había visto hacer a su padre. Como si nada más hubieran estado esperando esa orden, dos alas nacieron de esos puntos, y se extendieron a sus lados, majestuosas y bien desarrolladas. Muy sorprendida, Vania se dio cuenta que _podía moverlas_, como quien mueve una pierna o un brazo, y probó a ver si podía elevarse con ellas. Pronto, la chica se levantó a un par de metros del suelo, y fácilmente cruzó el muro electrificado que rodeaba su casa.

No bien acababa de salir de la sorpresa de saber que _podía volar_, cuando Vania se topó con otra aún mayor: haciendo equilibrio sobre un poste de luz, parado en la punta del pie, se encontraba Benjamín, sostenido por un par de alas blancas que también salían de su espalda. Todo eso estaba resultando tan irreal que Vania, sin preocuparse por tomar precauciones, se dirigió hacia él, tendiéndole los brazos. Benji la atrapó sin problemas, demostrando que sus alas podían sostenerlos a ambos, y los dos muchachos se fundieron en un abrazo intenso que coronaron con un beso.

- Al parecer, los dos tuvimos la misma idea.- dijo Benji, riendo, después de que el beso concluyó.- ¡También sabes usar tus alas!

- Apenas estoy viendo cómo funciona esto.- confesó Vania, sin soltarse de él.- Pero por lo visto, a ti no te costó tanto trabajo.

- Eso es porque Aremy y yo llevamos tiempo practicando.- confesó Benjamín.- Mamá nos enseñó cómo hacerlo, y todas las noches probamos a volar un rato. ¿No te parece de lo más extraño, que estemos aprendiendo a _volar?_ Como sea, Are y yo esperamos a que se haga de noche para practicar, y mientras ella prefiere ir a espiar a Erick Levin (cosa que le he dicho muchas veces que no debería de hacer), yo vengo siempre a este lugar… Esperando poder verte aunque sea de lejos… Pero debo confesar, que nunca pensé que tú _vendrías volando hacia mí…_

- ¡Oh, Benji, tenía tantos deseos de verte!.- exclamó Vania.- Estos días han sido una pesadilla, y no sabes cómo te he extrañado… Aunque, por lo que vi, tú no lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Conque Akiko, ¿no? ¡Bonita manera de engañarme!

- ¿Qué?.- Benji se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo sabes quién es Akiko?

- ¡Te estuve espiando en el funeral de tu tío!.- exclamó Vania, dolida.- ¡Y vi cómo esa resbalosa se te insinuó!

- Oh, vamos.- Benjamín rió, alegremente.- ¿Me espiaste? ¿De verdad? Mi adorada estrella, no seas celosa, si nos viste debiste haberte dado cuenta también de que le dije que mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Y ésa sólo eres tú.

- Mmmm, pero no le dijiste que… .- comenzó a protestar ella, pero él la calló con un beso.

Vania se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar por ese inocente beso, mientras Benjamín la tomaba por la cintura y la llevaba a volar con él. Ella se sentía tan ligera, tan alegre, que se le olvidó por un momento en dónde se encontraba, y en qué situación, pero pronto una voz iracunda le puso los pies en la Tierra.

- ¡STELLA!.- gritó esa conocida voz masculina.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Vania y Benjamín se separaron, asustados. Frente a ellos, sostenido por sus negras alas, se encontraba Orkan, quien los miraba con la ira reflejada en sus fríos ojos azules.

**Notas:**

*Bontá significa "bondad", en italiano; Azucena significa "pureza", en árabe.


	84. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83.**

_Taro Misaki se sentía confundido con respecto a tres cosas._

_La primera de ellas, era el saber que, a pesar de estar muerto, continuaba 'existiendo' en el Más Allá, o como quiera que se le llamara a ese lugar. No era como tal una 'vida', porque todo en ese sitio era confuso y cambiaba constantemente de forma, de acuerdo a los deseos de cada alma, pero sin duda no era lo que él creyó que sería estar muerto: dormirse para siempre, no volver a tener conciencia de nada, perderse en la oscuridad y no salir de ella, nunca más. En el reino de la Luz, todos sabían que, al morir, uno entraba en el Reino de los Muertos, pero no sabían cómo sería estar ahí (nadie había regresado para contar la experiencia, obviamente), y en la Tierra se creía que, de acuerdo a tus actos, al morir podrías ir al Cielo o al Infierno, las dos caras de una misma moneda (de acuerdo, en la Tierra había muchas religiones que tenían su versión sobre la Vida después de la Muerte, pero básicamente todas seguían el mismo patrón), así que Amichi había decidido que, quizás, la Muerte no era más que un sueño eterno, del que no se tenía conciencia, pues nadie había confirmado lo contrario. De ahí que él se sorprendiera mucho al llegar al Reino de los Muertos y darse cuenta de que la existencia continuaba en ese plano espiritual. Demasiado confuso de entender para cualquiera que no estuviera preparado para ello, pero no era nada a lo que él no se pudiera acostumbrar. _

_La segunda cosa que lo desconcertaba era darse cuenta de que, en Ese Lugar, no había diferencias entre humanos y no humanos. Fue muy grato para Taro encontrarse ahí con el que había sido su padre humano, Ichiro Misaki, y poder volver a abrazarlo. Amichi pronto se enteró de que, en el Reino de los Muertos, no había diferencia entre razas y condiciones, y si bien todos aquéllos que tenían títulos de realeza no perdían su estatus, tanto guerreros y reyes como plebeyos, humanos y no humanos, eran tratados por igual, ya que ahí, sólo la reina Catrina podía gobernar. Bien, que eso no era importante, Taro ya había sido durante muchos años el virrey Amichi, bien podía dedicarse, por el resto de la eternidad, a ser un alma más, entre tantas otras. Además, era un cambio sorprendentemente agradable el no tener que ponerse en guardia cada vez que veía a Schatten o a Düsterin, ya que toda guerra, además de estar prohibida, era por demás inútil. Misaki se dio cuenta entonces de que tanto la raza humana como la raza de seres de Sombras y Luz, llevaban en sus almas la tendencia a pelear entre sí, por motivos que no valían la pena, y que las justificaciones que daban para explicar dichas guerras carecían de todo fundamento y valor si, al final de la vida, todos estarían reunidos en un mismo lugar, viviendo en igualdad de condiciones. Ojalá que alguien pudiera regresar a decir la verdad a los que seguían viviendo, pero la resucitación era imposible, y, aunque Amichi tenía el privilegio de hablar con su primogénito en sueños, Catrina había sido muy clara con él, y le había prohibido al virrey que le comunicara a su hijo cualquier cosa sobre cómo es la existencia en el Reino de los Muertos._

- _Y como los muertos no podemos aclarar que pelear no sirve de nada porque, al final, todos acabaremos igual, el mundo sigue matándose a guerras.- suspiró Misaki.- Así funciona el Universo…_

_Pero eso era algo que no tenía remedio._

_La tercera cosa que desconcertó a Taro fue la más inesperada de todas, algo que amenazaba con ponerle el mundo de cabeza, y que no sabía cómo combatir: el ángel de la Muerte que se hacía llamar Eriko. La shinigami (aunque ella se presenta a sí misma como una '_Tzitzimime'_, es decir, una mariposa de la Muerte que recoge las almas de los fallecidos para llevarlas al Más Allá, Amichi, como humano, había nacido en Japón, y de acuerdo a las creencias de ese país, el equivalente de lo que es Eriko es un shinigami) era desconcertantemente impactante, hermosa, elegante y ruda, todo al mismo tiempo, una combinación que Taro no creyó ni poder encontrar otra vez, ni, mucho menos, poder sentirse atraído de nuevo por ella, pero ambas cosas, para su desasosiego, eran verdad. Tanto que Eriko era una mujer peculiar, como que se sentía muy atraído por su persona, a pesar de todo._

_En cierto modo, esto último era inevitable. Rika/Gaie es del mismo tipo de mujer al que pertenece Eriko (da igual si ésta no es humana, para Taro, ella es una mujer), es decir, fuerte, segura de sí misma, sofisticada y hermosa, y Amichi ya se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaban este tipo de féminas. No por nada se había enamorado de Rika, y durante algún tiempo se había sentido atraído también por la humana que lo rescató cuando perdió la memoria, quien tenía más o menos las mismas características que a él tanto le gustaban. ¿Por qué con Eriko habría de ser diferente? Misaki no estaba preparado para el impacto que ella le causó con sus ojos negros, y él, tontamente, tuvo el pensamiento de que un ángel había acudido en el momento de su muerte a llevárselo al Más Allá, pensamiento que, aunque fue muy cliché, resultó ser cierto. Encontrar a Eriko al morir, fue para Taro como encontrar una hermosa flor creciendo en un sitio en donde sólo había fuego, una mariposa en medio de la llameante oscuridad, una perla creciendo en un mar incandescente. ¿Era, acaso, el único que había notado lo sorprendente que resultaba este asunto? El impacto de saber que había muerto fue totalmente opacado por la visión de esa hermosa beldad de cabello negro, quien sólo enarcó una ceja al verlo a los ojos. _

- _Bienvenido al Reino de los Muertos, virrey Amichi.- había dicho la shinigami al recibirlo, con una voz que era fuerte y musical a la vez.- La reina Catrina lo está esperando._

_ Pero no sólo era la personalidad de Eriko lo que a Misaki le atraía en demasía, sino también su belleza exótica, de otro mundo, algo que nunca antes había visto, ni en los reinos de Luz y Sombra, ni en la Tierra. Su pálida piel, su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros, su silueta curvilínea, todo en ella era fresco y radiante, como una exhalación, y Amichi se preguntó qué había de malo en él, que se estremecía ante la presencia de la shinigami, cuando nadie más parecía notar su presencia. Algo que a Taro le agradaba sobremanera era que Eriko tuviese rasgos asiáticos, como él en su versión humana, y no pudo evitar preguntarle a qué se debía esta peculiaridad, ya que las otras shinigamis no presentaban estas características._

- _Como usted es el virrey consorte del reino de la Luz, puedo darle esa información, aun cuando no sea mi obligación hacerlo.- Eriko se había sorprendido con la pregunta.- Yo estaba destinada a ser humana, iba a ser la hermana menor del actual rey consorte de la Luz, pero por causas no reveladas, la que iba a ser mi madre me abortó, así que mi vida quedó truncada desde antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de existir. Como el rey consorte proviene de una familia que ha vivido por años en el país de la Tierra al que llaman Japón, en donde sus habitantes tienen estos peculiares rasgos faciales, yo también los presento, por ser su hermana. _

- _¿Ibas a ser la hermana de Genzo Wakabayashi?.- exclamó Taro, asombrado por la respuesta.- ¿De verdad?_

- _Por supuesto.- suspiró Eriko.- La reina Catrina, desconcertada por este abrupto cambio en mi destino, del cual no estaba enterada, me dio la oportunidad desarrollar mi cuerpo de la manera en cómo lo hubiera hecho siendo una mujer humana adulta, y me ofreció trabajar como su colaboradora, porque, si es que aún no lo sabe, todas las _'Tzitzimime' _somos almas de humanos que no llegamos a nacer. Está de más decir que acepté este generoso ofrecimiento, y si bien no niego que me hubiera gustado saber qué se siente ser humana, ser una '_Tzitzimime' _es un trabajo nada despreciable._

_La explicación no habría sorprendido más a Misaki si Eriko hubiese confesado ser un alien venido de Marte o de Plutón. ¿Ella, hermana no nacida de Genzo Wakabayashi? Era increíble, y para Taro, ésta fue una prueba de que su destino estaba torcido desde su nacimiento. Eriko iba a ser la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, del rey consorte de la Luz, lo que significaba que, de haber nacido, ella habría puesto aún más difíciles las cosas entre Misaki y Rika. ¿Qué habría pasado si, siendo Taro Misaki, Amichi hubiese conocido a Eriko siendo una Wakabayashi? Era casi seguro que él se habría enamorado de ella, sin remedio (porque actualmente ya estaba enamorado de Eriko, aunque Taro se negara a admitirlo), complicando aún más la ya de por sí tormentosa relación que Rika y él habían tenido desde que ambos llegaron a la Tierra. Si bien, en algún momento, Taro se preguntó qué demonios había hecho mal para que Rika acabara por amar a otro hombre estando casada con él (así como también llegó a pensar que Gaie había jugado de lo lindo con sus sentimientos), ahora todo le quedaba claro, pues era evidente que Amichi estaba destinado a amar a otra mujer, que no era su esposa, así como Gaie siempre tuvo en su suerte el amar a otro hombre que no era su marido. El por qué ambos se habían enamorado siendo seres de Luz era un misterio para Amichi, y lo seguiría siendo, porque, de cualquier manera, Gaie había podido engendrar a la nueva virreina de la Luz sin su ayuda. La Vida podía llegar a ser, en verdad, mucho más complicada que la Muerte, en donde ya no existían secretos ni barreras que entorpecieran las cosas._

_Sin embargo, no era como si Taro pudiese declarar su amor a la shinigami. ¿Qué se podía hacer con esa clase de sentimiento, cuando se habitaba el Reino de los Muertos? Él no podía llegar simplemente a cortejar a Eriko, como si se encontrara en la Tierra y pudiera acercarse a ella como cualquier hombre se acercaría a una mujer. Es más, parecía ser que Eriko ni siquiera se daba por enterada de la presencia de Misaki, cuando éste andaba cerca de él. Aparentemente, ella era una de las colaboradoras más cercanas de Catrina, y constantemente desaparecía para ir a cumplir alguna función importante. De hecho, gracias a Leonardo, Taro supo que Eriko era la _'Tzitzimime' _que había ido a recoger las almas de todos los miembros de las dos familias reales que habían fallecido hasta el momento; ninguno de los dos sabía si esta distinción especial se debía a que Eriko poseía un rango alto entre las '_Tzitzimime'_, o a que era la hermana no nacida del rey consorte de la Luz. Sea como fuere, Eriko andaba siempre muy ocupada, y las pocas veces que aparecía, daba la impresión de que nunca se daba cuenta de la presencia de Misaki, aunque los demás sí notaban que, para él, ella nunca pasaba desapercibida._

- _No hay nada que sea imposible en Este Mundo.- había dicho Leonardo, en una ocasión en la que Taro había preguntado a sus amigos si habían visto a Eriko.- Todo aquello que representó una barrera en la Tierra y en nuestros reinos, desaparece en este lugar._

- _Lo cual, me parece bastante extraño y peculiar.- añadió Marie, tomando la mano de su amado. Era raro poder hablar con ella sin tener qué temer un ataque, pero también era reconfortante.- Durante un momento, temí ser castigada por haberme quitado la vida, como lo dictan las religiones de la Tierra, pero ya hemos visto que no fue así, y pude reunirme al fin con mi verdadero amor… Y hablando de eso… Lamento en verdad haberte matado al quitarme la vida, Amichi… Te juro que no lo hice con la intención de hacerte daño…_

- _Está bien, no te preocupes por eso.- Taro sonrió, aunque débilmente. ¿Para qué guardar rencor por algo que no tenía remedio?.- Como tú no podías saber a quién matarías con tu suicidio, es imposible pensar que lo hiciste como algo personal contra mí. _

_Marie y Misaki se sonrieron, algo que hizo suspirar a Leonardo, satisfecho._

- _Ya nos ha quedado claro que esto, definitivamente, no es el Cielo ni el Infierno, sino todo lo contrario.- comentó Leonardo.- Es… No sé exactamente cómo definirlo… Como el Limbo, excepto que esto no es el Limbo. Más bien, como las religiones terrestres creen que es el Limbo… Aunque aquí, si bien hay reglas, no hay tantas trabas y barreras como las hay en el lado de los vivos._

- _Ésa es, quizás, la descripción más exacta que podrías dar de este lugar.- asintió Misaki.- No es éste un sitio para el castigo, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto… Bueno, todos los que estamos aquí cometimos varias fallas en el pasado, fallas que podrían comprometernos una vez muertos. Y sin embargo, éste no es un lugar en donde esperarías ser castigado, es más bien como un sitio de descanso para las almas… No es perfecto pero tampoco nos podemos quejar… Al menos, no hay que temer un ataque sorpresa, ni hay que andar todo el tiempo con la guardia levantada…_

- _Sé a lo que te refieres.- acordó Omar.- Yo también me desconcerté cuando me di cuenta de que podía charlar con la virreina consorte de la Oscuridad sin problemas… O con mi cuñado… Aquí parece no importar si fuiste ser de Luz o de Sombra, o un humano, simplemente estamos juntos, convivimos en armonía y ya._

- _Quizás eso se deba a que ninguno de nosotros posee maldad en su corazón.- dijo Düsterin.- He hablado con mi madre en estos días, y me contó que ella no ha hallado por ninguna parte al tipejo que le hizo la vida imposible a mi padre y a mi hermano en la Tierra. Ella dice que, durante mucho tiempo, temió encontrárselo en cualquier momento, lo cual es factible considerando que está muerto, pero han pasado muchos años desde que mamá llegó, y ya se cansó de buscar a ese sujeto. ¿En dónde está? ¿A dónde fue a parar, si no es aquí?_

- _Es una muy buena pregunta.- dijo Misaki, pensativo.- Lo que me hace pensar: ¿Qué sucederá con Yami, cuando ella muera? ¿Vendrá a este sitio, con nosotros, o…?_

_ Él dejó la frase inconclusa. ¿A dónde irían a parar las almas corrompidas por la destrucción? Leonardo y Marie movieron sus cabezas en un gesto negativo, sin saber tampoco cómo complementar la pregunta inconclusa de Taro._

- _Es algo que descubriremos, cuando Yami caiga.- contestó Omar, mirando fijamente hacia un punto en el horizonte.- Porque espero que mi hermana, o alguien más, la haga caer... _

_Se hizo un silencio profundo; a todos se les había olvidado que, si bien ellos se encontraban en un lugar de tranquilidad y reposo, en la Tierra las cosas continuaban tan mal como estaban antes de morir. Ese pensamiento fue cortado cuando Leonardo notó un movimiento a su derecha, sonriendo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba._

- _Pero, creo que hay algo que te interesa mucho más. ¿No es así, mi estimado Amichi?.- dijo Omar.- Algo, mejor dicho, alguien, que te perturba demasiado…_

- _¿Cómo sabes que algo me incomoda?.- Taro siguió la dirección de la mirada de Leonardo, y alcanzó a ver cómo una elegante mariposa negra se transformaba en la hermosa Eriko._

- _Por esa mirada que pones cada vez que ella aparece frente a ti.- respondió Leonardo.- Lo que no sé es si los Ángeles de la Muerte tengan permitido relacionarse con los muertos, aunque éstos sean de una familia real…_

- _No es algo que esté a consideración, supongo.- replicó Misaki, fríamente.- No cuando estamos en medio de una guerra y…_

_Taro se calló, abruptamente. "No cuando estamos en medio de una guerra y…". ¿Y qué?_

- _¿Y qué?.- Leonardo complementó su pensamiento.- ¿No tienes tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea una batalla que ya no vas a pelear? ¿Que ya no puedes pelear? ¿Eso es lo que te detiene para acercarte a ella?_

- _Tengo que admitir que, dicho así, el asunto suena bastante estúpido.- suspiró Misaki, sin saber exactamente cuál era el motivo de su desazón, de su renuencia a acercarse a la shinigami, que justo en esos momentos pasaba por delante de ellos. _

_Eriko movió la cabeza en una señal de saludo, y sus ojos parecieron detenerse una fracción de segundo más al mirar a Taro que cuando miró a Leonardo y Marie, pero bien pudo haber sido producto de la imaginación desbordada de Amichi. Suspirando, éste se preguntó qué era lo que realmente lo detenía para acercarse a '_Tzitzimime', _si ya no había de qué preocuparse en ese lugar… Él había estado tan metido en el asunto del pleito entre mundos, como era de esperarse tras años de sólo pensar en eso, que se le olvidó que, estando muerto, quedaba fuera de todo, y que ya no tenía injerencia en cualquier cosa que sucediera en la Tierra. Claro, él aún tenía la opción de hablar con Eichiro en sueños para aconsejarlo (así como Julieta hablaba con Giovanna, y Schneider con Christopher), pero colarse en sueños y hablarle a su hijo sobre su futuro era lo único que Amichi podía hacer para tratar de influir en un resultado que no dependía de sus manos. ¿Qué lo detenía, entonces, para tratar de acercarse a Eriko? Y de inmediato, él lo supo._

- _Me parece que está muy fuera de lugar que yo me enamore justo ahora, cuando mis descendientes probablemente estén condenados a muerte.- dijo Taro, con voz cansada.- Es cierto que estamos muertos, y que aquí ya no tengo el poder del virrey Amichi, pero… Yo, al menos, no puedo deslindarme por completo de lo que sucede en la Tierra, porque mi hijo sigue ahí… Quizás ustedes no lo pueden comprender, porque no tuvieron descendencia, pero yo no puedo cortar los nexos que me unen al mundo de los vivos, no mientras la guerra no haya concluido…_

- _Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo, aunque sea parcialmente.- suspiró Leonardo.- Yo sigo preocupado por mi hermana, aunque yo sé que ella es capaz de cuidarse sola, cosa que no puedes pensar tú, que siempre vas a preocuparte por la seguridad de tus hijos. Siempre se sobreprotege más a éstos que a los hermanos._

- _Es increíble que, aún estado muerto, la Guerra entre los Reinos me siga poniendo barreras.- Misaki exhaló con fuerza.- Pero así son las cosas; por ahora, debo enfocarme en ayudar a Eichiro lo más que pueda, para que apoye a su hermana y a su madre en esto, hasta el final. Y cuando la Profecía se cumpla, y la guerra termine, entonces yo…_

- _¿Y entonces tú, qué?.- preguntó Omar.- ¿Tratarás de averiguar si un Ángel de la Muerte puede volver a matarte con un beso apasionado?_

- _No sé si estoy ilusionándome demasiado.- suspiró Taro.- Me parece a mí que Eriko ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que existo…_

_Lo dijo con cierto pesar, pero sabía que era verdad. Eriko nunca daba muestras de notar a Misaki, eso ya había quedado claro, y él no sabía si, de inicio, la shinigami tenía permitido posar los ojos sobre alguna de las almas que ella misma había ayudado a recoger. Amichi se disculpó y se separó de Omar y de Düsterin, pues deseaba concentrarse para hablar otra vez con Eichiro, y se alejó. Ni él, ni Leonardo ni Marie, se dieron cuenta de que, cuando Misaki pasó junto a Eriko, los ojos negros de ella lo siguieron hasta que él se perdió de vista._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Benjamín sintió que el mundo y el tiempo se paralizaban por completo. Sólo Vania, quien le sostenía con fuerza la mano, y Mijael Schneider, no, el príncipe Orkan, parecían haber sido los únicos que conservaban la capacidad de moverse y respirar. Benji sabía que había cometido un gravísimo error, y estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Orkan los había descubierto, a su hermana y a su novio secreto, besándose a las afueras de su casa. No habría sido tan grave el asunto, de no ser porque Orkan era un loco desquiciado que consideraba al novio de su hermana como su enemigo mortal. Siendo Mijael, el asunto no pasaría de una escena de celos de hermano, acompañado por un regaño simple y ligero, pero con Orkan, Benjamín podía esperarse lo peor. Y no se equivocó.

- ¡STELLA!.- gritó Orkan, fúrico.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

- ¡Mijael!.- gritó Vania, asustada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- ¿Qué cosa?.- la cortó él.- ¿Qué te escapabas para reunirte con el enemigo? Tengo que admitir que no tengo idea de cómo pudiste burlar mi vigilancia, pero tu error estuvo en querer sacar tus alas. Supongo que no debes saber, hermanita, que al hacerlo liberas energía, la cual puede ser detectada por cualquiera. ¡Imbécil!

Vania retrocedió, dolida por el insulto. Si Orkan la hubiese golpeado, no se habría sorprendido más; Mijael jamás habría atacado así a ninguno de sus hermanos, mucho menos a ella, pero ese nuevo ser que ocupaba su lugar era en verdad odioso, majadero y… También escalofriante.

- ¿Y bien?.- Orkan, con un ágil movimiento de su mano izquierda, convocó a su espada, cuya acerada y oscura hoja reflejaron un rayo de incipiente luz artificial.- Sigo esperando una respuesta.

- Si todo lo sabes, ya deberías saber también qué hago aquí.- replicó Vania, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde.- ¿O no?

- No pensé que fueras tan estúpida como para caer ante las trampas del enemigo.- Orkan miró con desprecio a Benjamín, algo que también sorprendió a éste.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que él sólo busca dañarte? ¿Qué si está contigo es para poder bajar tus defensas y herirte?

- Eso no es verdad.- Benji sabía que tenía que guardar silencio, pero no pudo contenerse.- Yo jamás le haría daño a Vania.

- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso?.- Orkan se acercó a la pareja, amenazador.- Tu madre mató a mi padre, y no conforme con eso, ahora tú buscas aniquilar a mi hermana.

- ¡Ya basta, Mijael!.- gritó Vania.- ¡Detén esto, por favor! ¡Benji sería incapaz de hacerme daño, lo sé bien porque me ama tanto como yo lo amo!

Ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había cometido un error. Uno muy grande y severo. El rostro de Orkan se contrajo en una mueca de rabia, mientras aferraba su espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Benjamín, instintivamente, se colocó delante de Vania, para protegerla, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir detener a Orkan si éste se decidía a atacarlos.

- Ah, mi pobre y querida hermanita.- suspiró Orkan, con una sonrisa malévola.- Qué bueno que me has confesado tus sentimientos, ahora ya no me sentiré culpable por matar a tu amado, ya que me has dado un pretexto perfecto para hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos enamorados tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar; Orkan lanzó un ataque de antimateria hacia su hermana y su novio, haciendo que la chica gritara y que él se mantuviera firme en su puesto frente a ella, cruzando sus brazos frente a la cara para tratar de protegerse. Benjamín y Vania fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que ninguno había sufrido daño. ¿Qué había sucedido? Cuando Vania parpadeó para enfocar mejor, vio que Benjamín portaba un escudo hecho de algún reluciente metal blanquecino, más puro que la plata y más resistente que el acero, mismo que había sorprendido incluso a Orkan.

- ¿Y ese escudo, de dónde salió?.- preguntó Vania, casi sin aliento.

- No tengo idea.- Benji lucía tan asombrado como ella.- Sólo cerré los ojos y deseé tener algo con qué protegerte mejor y… Bueno, esto apareció entre mis manos…

- ¿Es parte de tu armadura?.- preguntó ella, tocando apenas el escudo.

- Supongo que sí.- suspiró Benjamín.

Orkan, más enojado que desconcertado, arrojó varios ataques a los otros dos, mientras le gritaba a Vania que se quitara de en medio para no lastimarla. No hace falta decir que Vania no se movió, pues sabía bien que su hermano, a pesar de lo desgraciado que podría llegar a ser como Orkan, no atacaría con todas sus fuerzas a Benjamín mientras ella estuviera a su lado, por temor a herirla.

"Vamos, Stella", pensó Vania. "Si estás ahí, ayúdame".

Y de inmediato, ella se arrepintió de haber tenido ese pensamiento. ¿Y si Stella sacaba algún poder oscuro que lastimara a Orkan? A pesar de todo, éste seguía siendo Mijael, y ella tenía la esperanza, igual que la tenían todos, de recuperar a su hermano en algún momento. Al ver que sus ataques eran repelidos por el escudo de Benjamín, y enojado porque su hermana se negaba a obedecerle, Orkan subió la intensidad de sus hechizos (los cuales eran ya, de por sí, bastante poderosos), al grado de que Benji ya no podía detenerlos sin salir disparado hacia atrás por los impactos; él sabía que, más temprano que tarde, alguno de esos golpes escaparía de la barrera de protección y lastimaría a Vania, por lo que el chico la empujó hacia un lado, justo cuando Orkan lanzaba un ataque de gran poder. El escudo absorbió gran parte del golpe, pero la fuerza del mismo hizo que el arma escapara de las manos de Benjamín, y éste sufrió una herida leve en un hombro. Orkan, al ver desarmado a su rival, esbozó una media sonrisa sádica y se preparó para acabar con él, pero su hechizo fue detenido por una barrera invisible, para sorpresa de Orkan, Vania, y el mismo Benjamín.

- ¿Qué demonios…?.- masculló el príncipe heredero de las Sombras, al ver que frente a él, protegiendo a su hermano, y suspendido por sus alas blancas, se encontraba Daisuke, portando una espada reluciente, hecha del mismo material con el que estaba fabricado el escudo de Benji.

- ¡Hermano!.- exclamó Benjamín, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es evidente?.- preguntó Daisuke, mirando brevemente por encima de su hombro.- Pasaba por aquí, y quise venir a saludar.

- Qué oportuno.- masculló Benjamín, con ironía.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?

- Todas las noches, cuando Aremy y tú salen a volar, sigo a uno de los dos.- respondió Daisuke, viendo cómo los golpes que lanzaba Mijael se estrellaban contra la barrera de energía luminosa que había creado.- Habitualmente, es a Are a quien sigo, porque ella es la más impulsiva e inestable de los dos, pero no sé por qué hoy tuve el presentimiento de que tenía que seguirte a ti. Caramba, Benjamín, nunca esperé que fueras tú el que desatara la ira de Orkan, hubiera esperado que fuese Aremy, o incluso Jazmín, la responsable.

Esta última frase, si bien había sido pronunciada con voz tranquila, sonó como un regaño para Benji, pues su hermano sólo le llamaba Benjamín cuando estaba preocupado, enojado o ambas cosas. No era momento, sin embargo, para lamentaciones, así que Benji se apresuró a tomar su escudo para ponerse al lado de su hermano.

- Vania, mejor será que regreses con tu hermano.- sugirió Daisuke.- Sé que no tienes intenciones de atacarnos, pero quedarte de nuestro lado sólo empeorará las cosas. No te preocupes por él, que yo me encargo de protegerlo.

La chica, con los ojos húmedos, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para dar un rodeo a la barrera que protegía a los dos seres de Luz. Aún cuando ella consiguió regresar a la mansión sin problemas, Orkan no parecía complacido, y no dejaba de lanzar ataques de antimateria hacia los otros dos chicos.

- Esta barrera no va a resistir por mucho tiempo.- musitó Daisuke, sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.- Toma tu escudo, y si sabes cómo sacar tu arma, hazlo.

Benjamín no sabía cómo hacer esto último, pero supuso que fue su ansia de proteger a Vania lo que hizo aparecer su escudo, así que él deseó con toda su alma el tener algo con qué defenderse de Orkan, y una espada se materializó en su mano, tan brillante como la de su hermano, pero de menor tamaño.

- Justo a tiempo, camarada.- masculló Daisuke, mirando al frente.- Tenemos más compañía.

Uriel había aparecido en ese momento, suspendido por sus alas negras, para colocarse al lado de Mijael; Orkan sonrió al ver a su futuro virrey, pero no con alegría sino con satisfacción malsana, algo que le causó escalofríos a Krieger. Orkan lanzó entonces el último ataque de antimateria, y la barrera de Enzo se deshizo igual que cómo se destruiría un vidrio.

Orkan agarró su espada y se arrojó a atacar a Enzo, mientras Uriel se dispuso a hacer lo propio con Benjamín; éste pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en franca desventaja, pues era evidente que Uriel no sólo era más fuerte, sino también estaba mejor entrenado. De hecho, Bontá, su contraparte luminosa, por ser uno de los hijos menores de la reina de la Luz, no había nacido para ser guerrero, sino un embajador de paz, al igual que su gemela, de manera que su poder se basaba más en la defensa que en el ataque. ¿Cómo podría él pelear contra alguien que sí había nacido para ser un guerrero de élite? Benji lamentó haber sido tan imprudente al ir a buscar a Vania, y se preguntó qué pensaría ella si su propio primo le arrancaba el corazón de un tajo. Daisuke, aunque trató de ayudar a su hermano, le fue imposible protegerlo debido a que Orkan no le dejaba ni un segundo libre. Lo que ayudaba a Benjamín era que Uriel llevaba la espada de Francesco, y ésta aún no le respondía cómo debía, por lo que muchos de sus ataques tenían menor intensidad. Sin embargo, la ayuda llegó de pronto, y de la manera menos esperada, cuando ya Benji comenzaba a cansarse, pues una mano suave, pero firme, lo hizo a un lado y entrechocó una espada superior contra la espada de Francesco, que manejaba Uriel.

- ¡Ingrid!.- exclamó Benjamín, sorprendido, al ver a su prima crear un campo de energía que los envolvió a los tres en una burbuja protectora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Daisuke, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- ¿No la llamaste tú?.- preguntó su hermano.

- No, no lo hice.- Enzo miró a Speranza.- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- ¿Qué necesitaban ayuda?.- dijo Ingrid.- No necesito que nadie me lo diga: cuando uno de los descendientes de la reina está en peligro, mi corazón así me lo avisa. No es algo fácil de explicar, mi madre me dijo que es algo inherente a la virreina… Creo que por eso es que Eichiro no vino, aunque siendo gemelos, esperaría que él también hubiese sentido algo…

- De cualquier manera, tú eres una grandísima ayuda.- dijo Benjamín.- Yo no puedo detener a Uriel.

- Ya veremos si soy de gran ayuda o no.- suspiró Speranza, mirando la brillante arma que traía, de mango color azul verdoso.- Esta espada es de mi madre, y a mí no me responde igual de bien que como le responde a ella.

Eso igualaba las condiciones de pelea entre los dos virreyes, aunque ninguno lo sabía.

- ¿Y mi hermana?.- preguntó Daisuke, sin especificar a cuál de las dos se refería.- ¿Y tu hermano, en dónde está?

- Eichiro debe estar dormido, no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo.- Ingrid se mordió el labio.- Jazmín está en tu casa, dormida también, ajena a todo este asunto, gracias a las medicinas que le dio tu madre. Aremy fue descubierta por Erick y éste está cuidándola. Antes de venir aquí, me aseguré que así fuera; por suerte, él no me hizo muchas preguntas, y aunque no sabe qué está sucediendo, sí tiene entendido que, si deja ir a Aremy, ella podría estar en peligro.

- Al menos sé que ella estará segura ahí.- suspiró Enzo.- Aunque nos va a costar trabajo explicarle este lío a Levin. Bien, no quería tener que pasar por esto, pelear contra el que siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, pero… Creo que sé bien que él no es Mijael, sino el príncipe Orkan, alguien que, sin miramientos me atravesaría con su espada.

Bontá protestó en la mente de Benjamín, algo que lo dejó desconcertado, tanto por ser la primera vez que lo _sentía_, como por negarse a la idea de que Orkan fuese un ser despiadado. Sorprendido, Benji se preguntó a qué se debería esta negativa, y si bien había algo que no cuadraba en el asunto, algo que le hacía sentir que Bontá estaba en lo cierto, de momento el joven no supo definir qué era.

- Bien, que no nos podemos quedar aquí, eternamente.- dijo Ingrid, mientras veía cómo los ataques de Krieger y de Orkan se estrellaban contra su burbuja.- En algún momento tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos. Si lo prefieres, puedo pelear yo contra Orkan, Daisuke.

- Te lo agradecería más de lo que crees.- contestó el aludido.- No soy capaz de levantar mi espada contra él. Benjamín, vete a la casa de los Levin y quédate ahí; si Erick te pregunta qué sucede, invéntale algún buen cuento. Nosotros te cubriremos la retaguardia.

- Sabes que no me agrada la idea de dejarlos aquí, peleando.- negó Benji.- Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero no puedo irme mientras ustedes se quedan arriesgando sus vidas. Además, Vania…

- Ella estará bien, ha regresado al lado de su hermano, y sabes que él no la lastimará, por muy enojado que éste.- Daisuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- Vete ya, que eres más útil cuidando a Aremy que aquí. Por favor.

Había algo en el tono de su voz, súplica, desesperación y angustia mezcladas, algo que hizo que Benjamín no dijera nada más y se marchara, no sin mirar constantemente hacia atrás. Una vez que él estuvo lo bastante alejado del terreno de batalla, Speranza deshizo la burbuja protectora y se enfrentó a sus enemigos.

- Por fin.- dijo Orkan, frunciendo el ceño.- Ya me estoy cansando de estas estúpidas barreras suyas. ¿Van a pelear como guerreros decentes, o seguirán comportándose como cobardes?

- Ya verás.- respondió Ingrid, blandiendo su espada.

Orkan no tuvo ningún reparo en enfrentarse a Speranza, pero Krieger frunció el ceño al ver quién iba a ser su rival. Enzo se dijo que no iba a permitir que él lo considerara como un oponente débil e inferior, por lo que se apresuró a atacarlo con su arma, pero Uriel se limitó a detener sus ataques con sumo cuidado de no herirlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?.- preguntó Daisuke, enojado.- ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

- No es eso.- gruñó Uriel.- Es que le he prometido a mi hermana que no te lastimaría.

Daisuke se detuvo a medio golpe, sorprendido. ¿De verdad Uriel había hecho esa promesa a Giovanna? Enzo se preguntó si acaso no sería una trampa de Krieger, pero, para su mayor asombro, en los ojos de éste se vislumbraba el pesar, la mirada de alguien que se veía forzado a realizar actividades que, en realidad, no deseaba hacer.

- Tú tampoco quieres una pelea.- dijo Daisuke, en voz baja.- Tú también crees que esto es una estupidez.

- Lo que yo crea o sienta, poca importancia tiene.- contestó Uriel, también en voz baja.- No soy yo el que manda aquí, sólo obedezco órdenes.

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, Uriel se alejó, tratando de entrometerse en la batalla entre Orkan e Ingrid. Ésta, sorprendentemente, había resultado ser muy buena peleadora, muy probablemente debido a que su madre la había entrenado para ser una virreina en forma. Aun así, ella tenía el mismo problema que presentaba Uriel, como la misma joven lo comentó, y era que la espada de la actual virreina no le respondía como debería, de tal manera que esto la ponía en desventaja ante Orkan, cuya arma no conocía a otro dueño que no fuera él.

Krieger hizo lo posible para ser él quien se enfrentara a Speranza; además de no estar de acuerdo en pelear contra Enzo, Uriel creía, además, que Ingrid debería desafiar a un rival en igualdad de condiciones, y consideró que Daisuke estaba mejor preparado para enfrentar a Orkan. Sin embargo, la interacción entre éste y Speranza iba cobrando mayor velocidad y entrega, y ambos guerreros eran tan rápidos que no se les veía más que como manchones borrosos que entrechocaban sus espadas. Por fortuna, en algún punto Orkan tuvo que hacer una pausa, para tomar aliento, y Uriel aprovechó para interponerse entre él e Ingrid.

- Es mi deber pelear contra la futura virreina, príncipe Orkan.- dijo Krieger, muy serio.- Soy tu guardaespaldas de élite, y ella es mi rival a vencer.

- Como quieras.- Orkan se mostró satisfecho por la aparente entrega que estaba demostrando su segundo al mando, y se hizo a un lado para que Uriel tomara su lugar.

Krieger sabía que, peleando él con Speranza, Daisuke quedaría a merced de Orkan, y aunque por un momento temió lo que Giovanna podría llegar a decir si Mijael lastimaba a Enzo, Uriel se dijo que su promesa había sido, simplemente, no dañar a éste, así que lo que le ocurriera al joven príncipe de la Luz al enfrentarse a Orkan no era responsabilidad suya, no era su obligación protegerlo. Suspirando, Krieger sostuvo con fuerza la espada de Jäger, y se enfrascó en una batalla contra Speranza; las hojas de ambas armas, al chocar, lanzaban rugidos potentes, cuales truenos en tormenta eléctrica, y desprendían casi la misma energía. No se podía negar que los dos jóvenes eran buenos espadachines, pero a pesar de que ambos estaban dando lo mejor que sí, la intensidad de sus ataques se veía frustrada por la respuesta incompleta que daban las espadas a sus portadores.

- ¿Y bien, estás listo?.- Orkan, esbozando una sonrisa malévola, se dispuso a atacar a su oponente con su arma, cargada con antimateria.- Tengo curiosidad de saber si el hijo de la reina ha sido tan convenientemente entrenado como yo.

- Y créeme que yo no tengo deseo alguno de comprobar qué tan bueno ha sido tu entrenamiento.- suspiró Daisuke, haciendo que su espada brillara con energía luminosa.- Y no porque el mío haya sido menor que el tuyo, sino porque no quiero herir a mi mejor amigo…

- ¿Herir? Qué buena broma.- replicó Orkan, haciendo vibrar el mundo con el choque de su espada.- No recuerdo que siempre hayas sido tan bromista, Chucky.

Daisuke se sorprendió tanto por la última frase, que se descuidó lo suficiente para que Orkan le hiriera el brazo; soltando un grito que tenía más de asombro que de dolor, Enzo devolvió el golpe, cortando levemente la mano derecha de su rival.

- No te distraigas, o te atravesaré con mi arma.- Orkan frunció el ceño, mientras continuaba peleando.- No me debes subestimar.

- No es que te subestime, pero tú fuiste quien hizo que me distrajera.- replicó Daisuke, evitando con un revés de muñeca un ataque directo de Orkan.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que me has llamado _Chucky_? ¿De qué has usado el apodo que únicamente utiliza el verdadero Mijael Schneider?

Orkan se detuvo a media estocada, mirando a Enzo con un evidente gesto de sorpresa; por un instante, el desconcierto iluminó el rostro del joven rubio, y sus ojos azules mostraron la misma confusión.

- Sé que todavía estás ahí, Fede.- musitó Daisuke, pronunciando el apodo con el que sólo él se refería a Mijael.- Sé que, en tu interior, estás luchando contra ti mismo, porque no estás de acuerdo con que sea Orkan el que gobierne tu mente. Vamos, amigo, yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo; hazlo por tus hermanos, por tus padres, por mis padres, por mí… Por Jazmín…

Algo rebulló en los ojos azules de Orkan, algo que vagaba entre la duda y el desconcierto; Daisuke tuvo la esperanza de que Mijael pudiera ganarle a su contraparte oscura, pero entonces, un potente ruido los hizo perder contacto visual y concentrar sus mentes hacia la zona en donde se había producido el mismo. A poca distancia de ellos, de alguna manera (quizás por un golpe de suerte, quizás por destreza), Speranza había conseguido desarmar a Krieger, cuya espada había caído a Tierra; la punta del arma de la chica apuntaba directamente al cuello de Uriel, y éste sólo miraba retadoramente a su oponente, como incitándola a que lo matara de una vez.

Sin embargo, Speranza no tuvo oportunidad de decir o hacer nada más; Orkan, sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un ataque de antimateria que la golpeó directamente en el pecho, de una forma tan imprevista que Daisuke no alcanzó a gritar siquiera. Ingrid salió despedida contra el grupo de árboles que rodeaban la mansión Schneider, y aunque se hizo evidente que el hechizo no la había matado (para alivio de Daisuke y del mismo Uriel), ella no pudo moverse ya que sus alas se atascaron entre las ramas, quedando totalmente expuesta a un segundo golpe, como si fuera un insecto atrapado en una telaraña.

- ¡Vamos, príncipe Orkan, acabe con ella!.- la voz de Yami llegó hasta ellos, potente y directa.- ¡Acabe con la futura virreina de la Luz, de una vez por todas! ¡Que sea su sangre la que pague por la sangre derramada del rey Schatten!

Uriel maldijo al ver llegar a Anya, y Daisuke tuvo el impulso de cerrarle la boca con un trancazo, aunque ambos voltearon a ver a Orkan, esperando su reacción. Éste se había quedado suspendido en el aire, agitando sus alas negras, mirando con indecisión, primero a Yami y después a Speranza, pero después, levantó el brazo que sostenía su espada, apuntándola hacia la chica atrapada, mientras Uriel y Daisuke contenían el aliento...

_Justo en ese momento, Taro Misaki, quien había estado hablando a Eichiro a través de sus sueños, vio que Eriko se transformaba en mariposa y abría el Portal que comunicaba el Reino de los Muertos con la Tierra. Y él se dio cuenta, con pánico, de lo que eso significaba…_

- _Eichiro, hijo mío.- se apresuró a decir Amichi.- Ve y despierta a tu madre inmediatamente, porque alguien está a punto de morir…_

_El joven descendiente de Misaki nunca entendería cómo fue que su padre supo eso con tanta seguridad, pero no vaciló ni perdió el tiempo pidiendo explicaciones, únicamente se despidió, deseando poder dar un aviso oportuno…_

Orkan levantó su espada, pero su mano temblaba, como si ésta se resistiera a cometer el crimen que su dueño le ordenaba. Yami seguía gritándole al príncipe de las Sombras que no vacilara y que acabara con su enemiga, sin piedad ni tardanza. Daisuke gritaba a Mijael que peleara contra la oscuridad _real _que había en su corazón, y que bajara su espada, puesto que él no era un asesino, mientras Uriel le decía a su primo que, si hacía caso de las órdenes de Anya, él en algún momento se arrepentiría de sus actos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y súplicas, al final la voz de Yami fue la más fuerte, pues Orkan, apretando el puño, sostuvo firmemente su arma y volvió a apuntar hacia el sitio en donde Ingrid estaba atrapada.

Speranza cerró los ojos, preparándose para afrontar el final de su existencia.


	85. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84.**

Daisuke contuvo el aliento. Orkan levantó su brazo izquierdo, con el cual sostenía su espada, y apuntó directamente al corazón de Ingrid. En ese preciso instante, en ese justo momento, Daisuke creyó que se había perdido toda esperanza: si Orkan mataba a la chica, no habría marcha atrás, pues Mijael jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo por haber asesinado a alguien, sin importar que lo hiciera estando bajo el influjo de Orkan. Y eso, seguramente, arrastraría al muchacho a su destrucción. ¿Qué pasaría con Jazmín si Mijael se hacía daño a sí mismo, con los seres de Sombras si perdían a su futuro rey? Sería el final de todo, sin dudarlo.

Orkan mantuvo su espada en alto por varios segundos, los suficientes para que Uriel y Daisuke se dieran cuenta de que él titubeaba para realizar el movimiento final. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Orkan lanzó su espada con todas sus fuerzas; el arma cortó el aire con un silbido, atravesó los pocos metros que la separaban de la chica atrapada entre los árboles… Y fue a clavarse directamente en el tronco de uno de ellos, algunos metros más abajo de donde Ingrid se encontraba.

- ¿Qué?.- Speranza jadeó, abriendo los ojos al escuchar el golpe que hizo la espada al clavarse en el árbol.- ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Mijael!.- exclamó Daisuke.

- ¡Orkan!.- gritó Uriel, a su vez.

- ¡Príncipe Orkan!.- la voz de Anya, una voz teñida de rabia intensa, fue, como siempre, la más fuerte.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- No sé por qué, pero creo que esto no es lo correcto.- masculló Orkan, confuso.- Si voy a matarla, al menos que sea en una batalla, y no de manera tan vil… Aunque, en realidad… Tal vez no quiera matarla…

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mocoso?.- gritó Yami, olvidándose por completo de su papel de lambiscona.- ¡Tienes la oportunidad de acabar con la futura virreina, y la estás desperdiciando! ¡Está claro que cuando se quieren las cosas bien hechas, las tiene que hacer uno mismo!

Todo sucedió en fracciones de segundo. Anya, veloz como el rayo, sujetando con fuerza su propia espada, corrió algunos metros hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y sin vacilaciones ni contemplaciones, arrojó el arma cual si fuese una jabalina, entre los gritos de sorpresa de Enzo, Krieger y Orkan. El arma voló, veloz y letal, hacia Ingrid, quien supo que era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer cualquier cosa, pero se dijo que, en esta ocasión, mantendría los ojos abiertos y le daría la cara a la Muerte…

Algo golpeó el cuerpo de Ingrid, segundos antes de que la espada la alcanzara, algo que le bloqueó la visión durante algunos minutos; ella sintió que sus alas se liberaban y que caía, aunque no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, al parecer no se estaba desplomando sola, pues unos brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza, brazos que seguramente pertenecían al cuerpo que evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando, al recobrar su campo de visión, se dio cuenta de que Sasha la había protegido, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo. Ingrid soltó un grito al notar que parte de la espada de Yami sobresalía de la espalda del hombre, acompañada por un río que teñía de carmesí su ropa oscura y el verde césped.

- ¡Señor Medvid!.- gritó ella, angustiada.- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿E-estás bien?.- farfulló Sasha.- ¿No… te hiciste… daño?

- No, gracias a usted.- respondió ella, saliendo de debajo de él.- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se interpuso entre Yami y yo?

Einsam esbozó una sonrisa triste, adivinando que ésa sería la última oportunidad que tendría para decirle a Ingrid la verdad. No necesitaba ver la angustia de sus ojos azules para saber que la vida se le estaba escapando. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Rika apareció de repente, en medio de una lluvia de plumas blancas, y se dejó caer de rodillas ante Sasha e Ingrid.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?.- su voz adquirió el mismo tono de angustia que el que se escuchaba en Ingrid, al comprender de dónde provenía la mancha roja sobre la que estaba recostado Sasha.- ¡Estás herido, Einsam!

- ¡Él me salvó, mamá!.- respondió Ingrid, tratando de extraer el arma del cuerpo del hombre.- ¡Él recibió el golpe que estaba dirigido a mí!

Daisuke descendió de inmediato a Tierra, casi al mismo tiempo que su madre arribaba al lugar; Uriel tuvo deseos de ayudar a Einsam, después de todo, él seguía siendo un ser de Sombras, pero Yami había desaparecido y Orkan le dio órdenes de que se fueran de ahí. Éste parecía no encontrarse bien, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas con sus pretensiones desquiciadas, y Krieger, sabiendo que su deber era para con su futuro rey, se lo llevó de regreso a la mansión de los Schneider. Mientras tanto, Daisuke, Ingrid y Rika habían conseguido acostar a Sasha boca abajo, para que Lily pudiera examinar la herida.

- No creo que sacar la espada sea una buena idea, no le va a ayudar en nada.- musitó ella, mirando a Rika con tristeza.- De hecho… No hay algo que se pueda hacer que le vaya a ayudar… La hoja tocó puntos vitales…

- Si de cualquier manera me voy a morir… Sáquenme la espada.- pidió Einsam.- Y destrúyanla... Eso dejará a esa maldita mujer sin armas…

- Pero… .- comenzó a decir Rika.

- Debes hacerlo.- la interrumpió Sasha.- Ya que voy a morir… Quisiera que cumplieras… Mi última voluntad… Morir en tus brazos…

Rika se mordió los labios al escuchar la petición del hombre, y agachó la cabeza, para tratar de controlar el remolino de emociones que se agolpaban tras sus párpados, amenazando con salir en forma de lágrimas. A pesar de eso, cuando Daisuke quiso sacar el arma, Rika lo detuvo y se puso en pie.

- Yo lo haré.- dijo ella, con voz firme.

Sin preguntarle a Sasha una vez más si estaba seguro de lo que quería, Gaie tomó el mango de la espada con sus dos manos y, con un esfuerzo que podría catalogarse como sobrehumano, sacó la ensangrentada arma y la colocó sobre la hierba. Ante el temor de que Yami apareciera de la nada para reclamarla, Rika sacó su propia espada y destruyó la hoja criminal, convirtiendo los fragmentos en cenizas con uno de sus hechizos. Una vez acabada esta labor, Gaie se dejó caer de rodillas y pidió que la ayudaran para sostener a Einsam entre sus brazos; sorprendida, Rika se dio cuenta que él sonreía.

- Ésta es la mujer más fuerte de todo el reino de la Luz.- musitó Sasha, haciendo un esfuerzo para acariciar el rostro de Gaie.- De verdad… de verdad que eres única… por eso es que yo te amo tanto… lo que no entiendo es por qué… una guerrera experta y letal, la tan temida virreina de la Luz… está llorando…

- Porque, además de todo, soy mujer.- musitó Rika, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos y mojaran los ateridos dedos de Einsam.- Porque te vas a llevar la mitad de mi corazón cuando te vayas. Y porque me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes…

Ingrid miraba la escena, vagando entre la emoción, la angustia y el desconcierto; ella no comprendía, no del todo, por qué su madre miraba a Sasha con la angustia de quien está por perder a su amante, al amor de su vida, ni por qué Einsam contemplaba a Rika como si ella fuera la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Su corazón le decía que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las respuestas a sus incógnitas estaban en esa relación que ella no comprendía.

- Yo también quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes… .- Sasha estaba quedándose sin voz, y sin vida.- Me hubiera gustado… vivir más tiempo a tu lado… Y también hubiera querido que… mi hermana estuviera aquí…

- Belyy venía con nosotros.- exclamó Lily, de repente, mirando hacia atrás.- No sé en qué momento se separó.

- Aquí está.- dijo Genzo, de repente, apareciendo de entre las sombras de la noche, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Marianne, un poco agitado ya que él había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos.- La vi caer, y apenas tuve el tiempo necesario para atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Creo que la han atacado, tiene una herida en la espalda.

Desde antes de que Wakabayashi recostara a Marianne en el suelo, Lily y Rika comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo. Nadie había atacado a Marianne, la herida de su espalda era un reflejo de la lesión mortal que había sufrido su contraparte oscura, su hermano Sasha.

- Lo lamento, hermanita.- musitó Einsam, tomando, casi sin fuerzas, la mano de Belyy.- De haber sabido que tú… eres mi contraparte… no habría hecho lo que hice…

- De cualquier manera lo habrías hecho, lo supieras o no.- respondió Marianne, muy pálida y agitada; la tela blanca de su traje se había teñido de rojo.- Porque hubieras hecho lo que fuese necesario… para salvarla a ella…

Al ver que su hermana señalaba a Ingrid, Sasha recordó que no podía morir sin revelarle la verdad, así que, haciendo un último esfuerzo, le hizo una seña a la chica, quien se acercó de inmediato a su lado.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué tus ojos son azules?.- fue lo que Einsam dijo, sonriendo.- Eso es porque… heredaste los ojos de tu abuela… tienes los ojos de mi madre…

Sin dejar de sonreír, ni de sostener la mano de su hermana, Sasha cerró los ojos por última vez y exhaló su último suspiro, entre los brazos de su amada Gaie, haciendo retumbar los corazones de todos los seres de Luz y de Sombra que aún continuaban con vida, al lanzar el postrer grito del adiós que dan las almas que dejan el mundo de los vivos. Marianne murió junto con él, con una sonrisa pacífica en los labios, la expresión de quien muere sin remordimientos ni asuntos pendientes en el mundo que deja atrás. Rika, al sentir que la vida había abandonado el cuerpo del hombre al que tanto amaba, dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, abrazando con fuerza el cadáver de Einsam.

- En la Otra Vida.- murmuró Gaie.- En la Otra Vida…

Ingrid, impactada por la revelación que Einsam le hizo antes de morir, clavó su mirada en el cuerpo de Marianne, ya inerte, comprendiendo de inmediato el por qué ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos: Belyy era su tía. Mil pensamientos confusos inundaron la mente de la joven, vagando entre la emoción de saber la verdad, el asombro de comprender que Taro Misaki no era su padre, y también una pizca de enojo por haberse enterado de todo segundos antes de que muriera su verdadero padre, pero, por sobre todos esos sentimientos, estaba el alivio de entender, al fin, por qué ella era tan distinta a Eichiro y a los demás descendientes de la Luz: porque Ingrid Misaki, no, Ingrid Medvid, era un ser híbrido. Conmovida, Speranza abrazó el cadáver de Belyy y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando los párpados cerrados que protegían los ojos que eran del mismo color que los suyos.

Lily y Daisuke se hicieron hacia atrás, respetuosamente, cuando Sasha y Marianne murieron; Genzo puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, y se sorprendió de lo increíblemente fría que resultaba su piel al tacto.

- Estás helada.- comentó él, en voz baja, abrazándola.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Siempre me pongo así cuando alguien muere.- musitó ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.- ¿Se te olvida?

- Pero ahora es peor.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Estás temblando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Que cada vez somos menos.- respondió Lily, en un susurro, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de su marido la envolviera.- Eso es lo que pasa.

Genzo agradeció que ella no hubiese dicho "que yo soy la siguiente"; quizás Lily lo había pensado, era algo que él mismo pensaba, pero no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta. Genzo estaba perfectamente consciente del futuro que le deparaba a su mujer, y aunque había rabiado en muchas ocasiones por no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo (aún lo hacía), el que Lily lo dijera lo hacía más real. E inevitable.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero debemos hacernos cargo de Sasha y Marianne.- dijo Rika, ya sin llanto pero extremadamente triste.- No creo que los seres de Sombras reclamen el cuerpo de un desertor.

- Yo tampoco creo que lo hagan.- suspiró Lily.- Tendremos qué llamar a la policía.

- Cada vez se nos va a hacer más difícil justificar tantas muertes.- recalcó Genzo.- A duras penas nos creyeron lo de Misaki, les va a parecer muy extraño que ahora aparezcan dos cuerpos más (y por si fuera poco, uno de ellos perteneció a alguien muy famoso), y que, además, también estemos involucrados en el asunto.

- Por eso es que no diremos nada.- replicó Rika.- Daisuke y tú podrían llevar a Sasha, y nosotras nos llevaremos a Marianne.

- ¿Y cómo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Ustedes vinieron, eh, volando, y yo los seguí a pie. Seguramente alguien nos verá pasar, y con el escándalo que se armó, la policía no debe tardar en llegar.

- Por eso no hay problema.- replicó Rika.- Creé una barrera sonora para evitar que el sonido de la batalla se propagara por los alrededores.

- Y los choques de espadas suenan como truenos de tormenta.- añadió Daisuke, con la cabeza agachada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.- La gente creerá que llovió, o que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Y sobre cómo llevarnos a Einsam y a Belyy, no creo que represente ninguna dificultad, porque ahí viene Eichiro con la camioneta de mi tía.

Era verdad; el joven, que aparentemente se había quedado en la retaguardia, apareció en esos momentos con el vehículo de su madre. Si se daban prisa, Genzo y Daisuke podrían subir los cuerpos de Sasha y Marianne antes de que alguien lo notara. Sin embargo, antes de que Enzo se dispusiera a colaborar, su madre lo tomó por el codo.

- Después tenemos qué hablar, tú y yo.- le dijo Lily, enojada.- Eichiro nos dijo que tanto Benjamín, como Aremy y tú, han estado saliendo de noche sin permiso. Esperaba no tener que llegar al extremo de drogarlos a ustedes como lo hice con Jazmín, Daisuke, pero si necesito hacerlo, créeme que lo haré.

- Lo lamento mucho, mamá.- se disculpó Daisuke, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo… Debí haberte informado que mis hermanos estaban saliendo de noche, pero pensé que…

- ¿Qué cosa?.- ella estaba furiosa.

- Que debían disfrutar de las pocas cosas buenas que nos trae el ser seres de Luz.- suspiró el chico, desviando la mirada.- Tú sabes… Volar y esas cosas… Benji y Are están muy conscientes de que estamos en medio de una guerra, pero no tienen poderes de batalla, y son muy jóvenes para pelear, de cualquier manera, así que es inevitable que se angustien aún más que nosotros, por el simple hecho de que no nos pueden ayudar como ellos quisieran. Cuando mis hermanos descubrieron que podían volar, se veían tan felices que no quise cortarles esa simple felicidad…

Lily no supo qué responder a eso; una vez más, ella sintió que había fallado como madre, y se recriminó a sí misma por haber dado por hecho que a Benjamín y a Aremy les importarían muy poco las batallas que tenían lugar en la Tierra. Tan era así que prácticamente los había dejado fuera de las conversaciones sobre la guerra que mantenía con Jazmín y con Daisuke; si bien los gemelos eran embajadores de paz, eso no significaba que la guerra no los afectara de igual forma que a sus hermanos guerreros.

- Lamento haberles fallado tanto.- murmuró Lily, soltando a su hijo.- Me hubiera gustado… Haber tenido más tiempo para entrenarlos.

- No nos has fallado, mamá.- negó Daisuke, con firmeza.- Los cuatro sabemos que esto no ha sido fácil para ti, y que no es tu culpa que hayas perdido la memoria; además, nos has entrenado muy bien a Jaz y a mí, ya estamos bien preparados. Benjamín y Aremy saben bien que lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantenerse apartados y no causar problemas, ninguno de los dos te culpa por lo que ha sucedido. Te aseguro que ambos se lamentan de este suceso, y creo que no es necesario preguntarles para saber que no van a volver a salir sin tu consentimiento.

Lily sonrió débilmente; Daisuke estaba convirtiéndose en hombre, y, aunque a él no le gustara escucharlo, en un hombre que era muy parecido a su padre. Ella lo abrazó fugazmente, y Daisuke corrió a ayudar a Eichiro a subir a Marianne a la camioneta. Genzo se acercó a Lily por detrás, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Salieron a ti, los cuatro.- suspiró Lily, mirando actuar a su hijo.- Ellos tienen tu tenacidad y perseverancia.

- Yo diría que salieron más a ti.- replicó Genzo.- Los cuatro tienen tu fortaleza.

Lily no respondió. Mientras tanto, Rika volvió a acunar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sasha; él se veía tan pacífico que parecía estar dormido, y ella acarició sus párpados, ya fríos. Ingrid se acercó y se dejó caer en el pasto, frente a ellos.

- Sé que hay muchas cosas que debo decirte.- comenzó Rika.- Muchas cosas que te oculté y… Que debí haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo… Aunque suene a justificación… Yo no estaba segura de que Sasha fuese tu padre…

- Siempre sentí que había algo raro en mí.- murmuró Ingrid, mirando fijamente el rostro del que había sido su verdadero padre.- Siempre me pregunté por qué… Por qué no me parezco a Taro Misaki, y por qué Eichiro, a pesar de ser mi gemelo, era tan distinto a mí… Benjamín y Aremy son muy parecidos físicamente, y aunque en personalidades son opuestos, pareciera que, más bien, se complementan el uno al otro… Yo no tengo nada de eso con Eichiro, y me preguntaba por qué yo soy diferente… Y ahora que lo sé… No puedo decirte que te odie, mamá, porque sería mentira pero…

Ingrid no supo cómo continuar; sabía muy bien que su madre estaba sufriendo mucho y no deseaba lastimarla con palabras. Rika, empero, supo bien expresar su sentimiento.

- Pero quieres saber cómo es posible que haya engañado a tu papá… A Taro.- se corrigió Gaie, mientras Speranza asentía.- Hace muchos años, cuando ya estaba embarazada de Eichiro, Amichi y yo fuimos atacados por Yami. En la batalla, yo quedé malherida y Taro había desaparecido, así que lo dimos por muerto. No puedo explicarte la inmensa tristeza, soledad y desesperación que me invadieron en aquél entonces, siendo la virreina viuda de un mundo lejano, con un hijo en camino, y el peso de proteger a mi reina sobre mis hombros… Fue demasiado para mí…

Ingrid se imaginó qué sería despertar, después de un ataque, y saber que su marido había muerto, lo que significaba que no sólo tendría que cuidar a un hijo ella sola, sino también hacerse completamente responsable de proteger a una reina amnésica que tenía muy cerca de ella al rey enemigo. Se imaginó lo sola, desesperada y agobiada que debió sentirse Rika, e Ingrid no pudo evitar compadecerla.

- Fue en esas épocas cuando conocí a Sasha.- murmuró Rika, acariciando ahora el cabello negro del hombre.- Él… Era famoso. Muy famoso. E increíblemente atractivo. Y lo más importante de todo: no estaba ligado a mi pasado. O al menos eso creía yo, en aquél entonces no sabía que él era un general desertor de las Sombras. Sasha fue extremadamente dulce y comprensivo conmigo, y me sacó de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba… Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma porque la conexión entre nosotros era única y muy fuerte, y también porque pensé…

- Porque pensaste que tu esposo ya estaba muerto.- suspiró Ingrid, bajando la cabeza.- Y cuando te diste cuenta de que seguía vivo, resultó que él había perdido la memoria y no recordaba quién eras, ni tampoco sabía que tenías dos hijos… Yo no soy quién para juzgarte, mamá. Entiendo que esto no ha sido nada fácil para ninguno… Pero, ¿cómo fue que pudiste embarazarte de Sasha, si Eichiro ya venía en camino?

- Porque tengo un útero doble, una condición única aún entre los humanos.- Gaie sonrió, con cierta vergüenza.- No lo sabía en ese entonces, que eso facilitaría que me pudiera embarazar, dos veces, al mismo tiempo, de dos hombres diferentes. Cuando Eichiro y tú nacieron, si bien los médicos nos dijeron que tú tenías un peso y un crecimiento menor, se atribuyó al hecho de que eso siempre pasa con los gemelos, habitualmente hay uno que se desarrolla menos que el otro. Siempre creí eso, siempre creí que tú eras hija de Amichi, hasta que Sasha reapareció en mi vida hace unas cuantas semanas y… Me reveló la verdad… Supongo que debí haber sospechado cuando vi tus ojos azules, pero yo no sabía que heredaste los ojos de tu abuela paterna, y Einsam tenía los ojos verdes… Sé que debí contarte todo cuando Sasha me reveló la verdad pero… No sabía cómo decirte, después de 19 años, que tu padre no era tu padre y que eres hija de un hombre con quien lo engañé hace ya tanto tiempo…

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- suspiró Ingrid.- Como dije antes, yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Todo lo contrario, te admiro mucho, mamá, porque yo no sé si habría podido ser tan fuerte estando en tu situación…

En un impulso, Ingrid abrazó a su madre y al cadáver de su verdadero padre, y lloró en silencio por el hombre al que le hubiera gustado conocer mejor, al que hubiera querido decirle "papá", al menos una vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Taro experimentó mucha desazón, y un aún más profundo alivio, cuando vio que los recién llegados al Reino de los Muertos eran Einsam y su hermana, Belyy (ellos fueron recibidos por sus padres, teniendo al fin la reunión familiar que no se les pudo conceder en vida). Así que su predicción había sido la correcta, y Eriko sí había ido a recoger algunas almas a la Tierra. Suspirando, se dijo que no estaba feliz por la muerte de su rival, pero tampoco se sentía mal. Al menos, no habían sido Rika, Ingrid, Genzo o Lily los que habían muerto._

_Lo que sí lo perturbó un poco, fue enterarse de que Sasha había dado su vida por proteger a Ingrid; Misaki no supo si el escalofrío que sintió fue por saber que su hija había estado a punto de morir o porque Einsam, en el último sacrificio de padre que Amichi no pudo hacer, dio su vida para salvar a la hija a la que no vio crecer. Taro no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, pero sabía bien cuál era la respuesta. Marianne había sonreído a Amichi cuando lo vio, sin reservas ni rencores (no tenía por qué tenerlos, realmente), pero Sasha se había puesto rígido al ver a Taro. ¿Esperaba que éste le reclamara, ahora que se encontraban solos, por haberse metido con su mujer? Misaki, poco acostumbrado a las peleas, y sabiendo bien que ya no amaba a Rika, se decidió a cortar cualquier resentimiento que pudiese haber entre ellos. _

- _No esperaba que fueras tú quien llegaría.- comenzó Amichi.- Fue… Algo inesperado…_

- _Y supongo que te debe causar alegría.- replicó Einsam, con expresión adusta._

- _No es exactamente alegría lo que siento.- negó Taro.- Sólo… Alivio… De que no se tratara de Rika o de alguno de mis hijos…_

- _Supongo que es demasiado pedir que no sigas pensando en ella.- suspiró Sasha.- Después de todo, es tu mujer…_

- _Lo fue.- lo contradijo Misaki.- Ahora ya no somos nada, ya estoy muerto. Y no sigo pensando en ella en la forma en la que crees, pero espero que entiendas que, después de todo, Rika fue mi compañera durante muchos años. Es inevitable que me siga preocupando por la amiga que siempre fue, aunque ya no la recuerde como la mujer que alguna vez amé. _

- _Mmmmm.- Sasha no se mostraba convencido.- ¿Qué pretendes decirme con todo esto?_

- _Que sé bien que lo que ella siente por ti es más fuerte que lo que alguna vez sintió por mí, y lo acepto.- respondió Taro.- Y que, por lo mismo, no voy a interponerme entre ustedes. Me hubiera gustado saber, desde el principio, que la hija que ella esperaba no era mía, pero aunque me duela saber que Ingrid no es mía, no me queda duda de que su padre la ama tanto como lo hice yo._

- _Mucho más, si acaso.- replicó Einsam, sin afán de ofenderlo.- Di mi vida por ella._

- _Quizás.- admitió Amichi.- En todo caso… Sabes tan bien como yo que Rika va a llegar aquí, en algún momento. Cuándo, no lo sabemos, pero de que lo hará, lo hará, es inevitable. Y creo que deberías ser tú quien le dé la bienvenida…_

_Sin agregar nada más, ni esperar respuesta, Taro se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Sasha muy pensativo. Él no le había dado la mano al virrey de la Luz, pero éste tampoco se la había ofrecido. Einsam pensó que, sin importar que Amichi los hubiera perdonado, a él y a Gaie, Sasha y Taro estaban muy lejos de ser amigos; como mucho, habían dejado de ser enemigos, pero tampoco era como si alguna vez lo hubieran sido. No importaba, de cualquier forma, pues Misaki, como buen perdedor, se hacía a un lado para dejarles el camino libre a Sasha y a Rika, sin recriminaciones ni peleas inútiles, y esto representaba ya una enorme victoria. Amichi, mientras tanto, no esperaba tampoco que Einsam quisiera arreglar sus diferencias, como lo habían hecho Schatten y Omar. Hay ciertas cosas que el orgullo masculino no puede aceptar, y una de ellas es llevar una relación cordial con el hombre con quien lo engañó su mujer. Taro estaba seguro de no guardarles rencor a ninguno de los dos, pero de ahí a aceptar a Sasha como amigo era otra cosa, eso era algo que nunca sucedería. _

_Tan adentrado estaba Misaki en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Eriko había comenzado a seguirlo, esperando el momento más propicio para dirigirse a él; sin embargo, como Misaki parecía no darse cuenta de nada, la '_Tzitzimime' _no tuvo más remedio que plantársele enfrente._

- _Virrey Amichi.- lo llamó Eriko; ella lucía molesta y Taro no comprendió el por qué.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?_

- _Por supuesto.- si Misaki aún tuviese un corazón latiente, éste se habría acelerado, con todo y que él notó que ella estaba enojada.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

- _¿Se puede saber por qué ha interferido con mi trabajo?.- preguntó Eriko, cruzándose de brazos.- Alguien le avisó a la virreina de la Luz que había personas que iban a morir. Después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo pudo haber sido usted, ya que estaba hablando con su hijo cuando me vio partir. ¿Se puede saber por qué ha decidido entrometerse en mis labores, que no son de su incumbencia?_

- _No pretendía interferir con su trabajo, Eriko, créame.- respondió Amichi, rápidamente.- Yo sólo trataba de ayudar a mi familia y amigos… _

- _¿Pero tiene una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido si, por culpa de su aviso, las muertes de los generales Einsam y Belyy no hubieran ocurrido?.- replicó Eriko, más enojada aún.- Habría habido un desequilibrio en el Universo y la historia habría cambiado al grado de impedir la realización de la Profecía que rige su mundo. ¿Se da cuenta entonces de lo que pudo haber pasado? Usted solo pudo haber sido el responsable de la destrucción de su reino, por algo la reina Catrina le dejó muy en claro que no podía revelarle toda la verdad a su descendiente._

_Misaki se quedó callado, sorprendido; cuando él le avisó a Eichiro que alguien estaba a punto de morir, él no pensó que su hijo quisiera intervenir para detener a la Muerte, aunque en el fondo quizás eso era lo que Amichi esperaba: que, en caso de ser Rika, Ingrid, Genzo o el mismo Eichiro alguno de los posibles muertos, éste hiciera algo para impedir un catastrófico final. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió pensar que esto podría afectar el transcurso de la Profecía._

- _Discúlpeme, Eriko, no era mi intención hacer las cosas así.- dijo Taro, con suavidad.- No pretendía interponerme en su camino, sólo deseaba ayudar a la gente que quiero. De verdad. Ahora entiendo que fue imprudente el que avisara de cosas que no me corresponden… Y entiendo perfectamente que estés enojada…_

- _¡Claro que estoy enojada, qué esperabas!.- Eriko tuteó a Taro de la misma manera en la que éste la tuteó a ella.- ¡Te metiste en asuntos que no te importan y casi arruinas las cosas!_

- _Perdóname, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Misaki frunció el ceño.- Claro que son asuntos que me importan, desde el primer momento en el que involucran a mi familia. Mis hijos y la madre de ellos siguen allá, en la Tierra, y no me puedo desentender sólo porque yo estoy Acá. Si tengo que contradecir las reglas y alterar la Profecía para ayudar a las personas que son importantes para mí, lo haré, sin importar las consecuencias, porque yo no soy de las personas que abandonan a sus seres queridos, aunque esté muerto._

_Eriko se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta; ella, en todos sus años de ser una '_Tzitzimime'_, jamás se había encontrado con alguien que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria, pero Taro Misaki no sólo la había desafiado una vez, sino que además afirmaba que lo volvería a hacer si era necesario, para ayudar a su familia. Eriko no supo bien qué responder de inicio, y se odió a sí misma por volver a experimentar ese sentimiento tan peculiar que recorría su ser cada vez que se topaba con Amichi; ella lo había sentido desde la primera vez que vio al hombre, aquélla vez que recogió su alma, y desde entonces esa sensación la perseguía constantemente a donde quiera que iba. Aún cuando Misaki no estuviera cerca o presente, Eriko solía pensar en él, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, y ahora el hombre volvía a perturbarla con su evidente desafío a las reglas del Otro Mundo. Ni siquiera Schatten había intentado jamás desobedecer a Catrina, o a cualquiera de sus enviadas, y eso ya era mucho decir._

- _Por lo visto, tu familia sigue siendo lo más importante, aún cuando tu esposa no lo es más.- respondió ella, en voz baja.- Aún cuando ella te ha engañado, tú sigues preocupándote por su bienestar. ¿Tan importante es para ti?_

- _No por el motivo que piensas.- aclaró Taro, ansioso.- Gaie y yo… Es verdad, compartimos un pasado y una familia; no sólo eso, también ha sido mi mejor amiga, y nos criamos y entrenamos juntos. No puedo simplemente darle la espalda sólo porque ya no hay amor de pareja entre nosotros, porque nuestra relación va mucho más allá de eso. Sin embargo, sí quiero que quede bien en claro que ella, como mujer, ya no despierta sentimientos en mí, porque eres tú la que ahora me perturba con su mirada oscura._

_Eriko, obviamente, no esperaba esta calurosa respuesta por parte de Misaki; perturbada, dio un paso hacia atrás y, de haber sido humana, seguramente se habría ruborizado. ¿Qué era lo que Amichi acababa de decir?_

- _Sé que esto fue muy… precipitado.- Taro suspiró, con fuerza.- Seguramente tú ni siquiera has de notar los sentimientos que despiertas en mí, y seguro que tampoco te permiten acercarte a nosotros, como no sea para recoger nuestras almas, regañarnos o darnos órdenes, pero… No puedo evitarlo, lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, y es por este sentimiento por el que me disculpo por haberme interpuesto en tu camino, porque nunca ha sido mi intención el hacer menos tu trabajo, te respeto y te admiro mucho más de lo que crees. Sólo quiero que quede en claro que no puedo olvidarme de mi familia así como así, y que por eso me atreví a desafiar las leyes._

- _Desafías las leyes en más de un sentido, virrey Amichi.- respondió Eriko, con voz trémula.- Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablar de sentimientos de amor a una _'Tzitzimime'_, y menos con tanto desparpajo. _

- _Si eso está prohibido, o si te ofendió, ofrezco mis disculpas, pero eso no va a borrar lo que siento.- replicó Taro, de inmediato.- _

- _¡E insistes en seguir con tu atrevimiento!.- ella estaba acalorada.- ¡Habrase visto semejante cinismo!_

- _¿Por qué soy cínico? ¿Por qué te dije la verdad de mis sentimientos?.- insistió él.- Prefiero admitirlos a mentir, nunca me ha gustado hacerlo._

- _Esto es demasiado.- Eriko hizo el intento de marcharse.- No le diré a la reina Catrina lo que has hecho, virrey Amichi, pero te agradecería que reconsideraras todo lo que acabas de decirme._

_Es de suponer que ella no esperó a que Taro respondiera; aún cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo, Eriko se transformó en mariposa, simplemente porque era la forma más rápida de alejarse de ahí. La joven no deseaba que el virrey se diera cuenta de cuánto la había perturbado con sus últimas palabras, aunque para Taro no pasó desapercibido el brillo que vio reflejado en los ojos negros de la '_Tzitzimime' _cuando él le declaró sus sentimientos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como Yuri y Gaie ya habían pensado, ningún ser de Sombras apareció para reclamar el cuerpo de Einsam, situación que no causó ninguna sorpresa entre los seres de Luz. Einsam, al igual que Belyy, eran desertores de sus ejércitos, de manera que los seres de Oscuridad se habían acostumbrado a no contar con él, y si Sasha había estado cerca de su rey en sus últimos días de vida, se debió básicamente a que él deseaba proteger a su hija, más que al propio rey en sí. De esta manera, Sasha y Marianne fueron enterrados en un tranquilo y hermoso terreno, muy cerca del mausoleo familiar de los Wakabayashi, en una ceremonia a donde sólo acudieron Genzo, Lily, Rika e Ingrid. El resto de los seres de Luz, incluyendo a Jazmín y a Eichiro, permanecieron en la mansión Wakabayashi por expresa orden de la reina, quien consideraba como justo que sólo estuvieran presentes aquéllos que tenían algo qué agradecer a los difuntos (aunque también lo hacía porque sus hijos ya habían acudido a demasiados funerales en los últimos días).

Ingrid aceptó la idea de ser hija de Sasha Medvid de inmediato, como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre; las cosas al fin tuvieron sentido cuando ella descubrió que su padre era un ser híbrido con predominancia por los poderes de la Oscuridad, y la joven se lamentaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes de la situación. Ese día, Speranza llevaba puesto el abrigo negro que Sasha le había dejado la primera vez que habló con ella, único recuerdo que le quedaría de él, además de su sacrificio. A partir de ese momento, Ingrid aceptaría su condición como virreina híbrida, la primera de la historia del reino de la Luz, y dejaría de luchar contra su mitad oscura, pues formaba parte de su ser. Algo que Rika le dijo a su hija, que la tranquilizó más que cualquier otra cosa, es que el hecho de que ella hubiese heredado los ojos de su abuela materna, guerrera de Luz caída en batalla, indicaba que Ingrid tenía predominancia por los poderes de luminiscencia y no por los de oscuridad.

- De ser la sangre de Sombras la predominante, habrías heredado los ojos de tu padre.- puntualizó Rika.- Tienes parte de él, es inevitable, pero la herencia de la Luz pesa en ti más que cualquier otra. Quiero que lo tengas siempre bien presente, para que ya no dudes de tu rol ni de tu fuerza.

- Nunca más dudaré de mi papel como futura virreina, mamá, lo prometo.- respondió Speranza, con voz queda. "Ni tampoco olvidaré a mi padre, al verdadero, al que dio la vida por mí", añadió, para sí misma.

- Y que te quede en claro, también, que aunque no seas hija de Amichi, sigues teniendo derecho a ocupar mi escaño de virreina.- añadió Rika, muy seria.- No vayas a permitir que alguien quiera arrancarte ese lugar que te corresponde.

Si bien Ingrid podría ser considerada como hija ilegítima (de hecho, lo es), por haber nacido de otro hombre que no era el esposo de su madre, ella tenía derecho legítimo a ser la virreina simplemente por ser mujer. Quizás, si Rika hubiese tenido otra hija de Misaki, ésta tendría más derecho a ocupar el lugar de su madre, pero no siendo así, sólo Ingrid podría ser la nueva virreina, por más que Eichiro estuviera en desacuerdo (aunque no lo estaba, realmente).

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi niña.- finalizó Gaie, abrazando a su hija, mientras los ataúdes descendían a tierra.- Estoy segura de que serás la mejor virreina que el reino de la Luz haya tenido jamás.

Tras el funeral, ni Orkan ni Yami volvieron a aparecer; de hecho, los seres de Sombras no dieron señales de vida, con excepción de Elieth, quien mandó una nota de condolencia por las muertes de Sasha y Marianne; en dicha nota, ella lamentaba que hubiera cada vez más víctimas de esa guerra sin cuartel que se establecía entre ambos mundos, y confiaba en que ambas partes encontrarían pronto la manera de solucionar las cosas. "_Si de mí dependiera_", finalizaba la carta, _"esta tontería habría terminado hacía mucho tiempo. Me rompe el corazón el tener que considerar como enemigos a personas a quienes amo tanto…"._

Rika pasó un par de días, con sus respectivas noches, reflexionando sobre el estado general de las cosas; a esas alturas, sólo Jäger, Yami, Yuri y ella continuaban con vida, del grupo que cayó a la Tierra hacía tantos años atrás. Era evidente que, aunque los seres de Oscuridad no tenían aún un rey, ellos estaban dispuestos a atacar con todo y a seguir las órdenes del príncipe Orkan, a pesar de que Daisuke jurara y perjurara que Krieger tampoco quería pelear; no había qué olvidar, además, que la Oscuridad aún contaba con su virrey anterior, Jäger, el cual pesaba más como guerrero que el mismo Schatten. Ante esta situación, tras haber perdido a dos seres más en batalla, Rika se dijo que tenía que ponerle un alto a los seres de Sombras; después de todo, ése era su deber como virreina. Ella no quería esperar a que Yami apareciera de nuevo, porque cada vez que lo hacía, ella encontraba a los seres de Luz con la guardia baja, con el consecuente incremento en el número de víctimas. Si de verdad Gaie quería cambiar las cosas y evitar más muertes, era indispensable que, esta vez, fuese el reino de la Luz quien atacara primero, ya que, al menos, de su lado no había nadie con intenciones de vengarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni consultarlo con Lily, Rika envió un desafío a la mansión Schneider: una carta sencilla pero directa, en donde retaba al mejor guerrero de la Oscuridad a pelear con ella para darle fin a la guerra. Sabiendo bien que, si Yuri se enteraba, le prohibiría acudir al duelo, Gaie especificó que, de ser aceptado el desafío, esperaba a su contrincante en una meseta ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, esa misma noche, cuando los relojes marcaran las doce. No necesitaba (y de hecho no la quería), que le enviaran una contestación, bastaba con que el rival se presentase en el lugar convenido a la hora acordada.

"_Esperaré hasta la una de la mañana en el lugar que ya señalé", _finalizaba la nota. "_Si no se presenta nadie, daré por hecho que no les interesa continuar con esta guerra"._

Fue Claude quien recibió la carta, y cuando él acabó de leerla completa a sus hermanos y a los tres Ferrari, Uriel se puso en pie y dio por hecho que el desafío iba dirigido a él. Christopher, sorprendido, le preguntó por qué estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Porque ha dicho que reta al mejor guerrero de la Oscuridad.- respondió Krieger.- Y ése siempre ha sido el virrey.

Los demás tuvieron qué darle la razón. Pasaban ya de las ocho de la noche cuando Uriel se dispuso a prepararse para acudir al encuentro; se había pasado toda la tarde entrenando, ante las súplicas que le hacía su hermana para que pensara dos veces las cosas. Giovanna decía, y con toda razón, que Rika era una virreina poderosa y que su espada le respondía a la perfección, mientras que Krieger aún estaba en entrenamiento, batallando con el arma de Jäger (que no quería responderle como debería), lo que ponía al joven en franca desventaja. Uriel, sin embargo, se dijo que si rechazaba la invitación sería considerado como cobarde, por lo que continuó con los preparativos sin hacer caso de lo que decía su hermana.

Cuando Krieger se dirigió a la caja en donde reposaba la espada del virrey, vestido con su traje de batalla y los nervios a flor de piel, el arma vibró de una manera especial y única, como nunca antes lo había hecho ante él. Asombrado, Uriel quiso levantar la espada, pero ésta estaba extremadamente caliente al tacto, y el joven tuvo que retirar la mano de inmediato. Antes de que él comenzara a preguntarse qué demonios estaba sucediendo, sintió sobre su hombro el peso de una mano querida y conocida.

- Lo siento, hijo mío.- murmuró Francesco, a sus espaldas.- Pero este desafío es mío.

Uriel vio, más atónito aún, cómo Jäger tomaba la espada, la cual brilló intensamente cuando su legítimo dueño la tocó. Francesco llevaba puesto su traje negro de batalla, y sus alas negras surgían majestuosas de su espalda. Fue entonces cuando Krieger lo comprendió todo: Gaie había retado al mejor guerrero de la Oscuridad, a un virrey, sí, pero no a él, sino a Jäger. Pero, ¿por qué la virreina de la Luz había citado sólo a Jäger para que pelearan entre ellos? ¿Por qué, si había más guerreros disponibles?

- No vas a volver, ¿verdad, papá?.- fue Giovanna quien formuló la pregunta que flotaba en la mente de Uriel.

Francesco, por respuesta, sólo sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una emoción que sus hijos no le habían visto en años, y en esos ojos ellos vieron la respuesta a la pregunta que Giovanna había hecho.

- ¿Por qué vas a ir, si sabes que no vas a volver?.- recriminó Uriel, enojado.- ¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos?

- Hijos míos, no saben cuán orgulloso estoy de ustedes.- respondió Francesco, contemplándolos a ambos.- Los amo más que a mi propia vida, y he hecho todo cuanto estuvo en mis manos para ayudarlos a crecer. No voy a dejarlos solos, siempre estaré con ustedes así como su madre siempre ha estado a su lado. Protéjanse entre ustedes, confíen y apóyense en Lorenzo, y no se sientan tristes por mí, porque esta noche por fin iré a reunirme con mi amada Julieta.

Jäger besó a Giovanna en la frente; los ojos azules derramaban lágrimas silenciosas cuando la chica abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Cuando ella se soltó, Francesco se dirigió entonces a su hijo y lo retuvo un instante entre sus brazos, tras lo cual marchó hacia un ventanal, lo abrió y se paró en el quicio, preparándose a volar. En el último instante, Francesco volteó para ver a Lorenzo, quien se encontraba parado en la puerta de la habitación, pues él sabía bien lo que su jefe iba a hacer.

- Gracias por todo, Lorenzo.- dijo Jäger, simplemente.- Siempre te he considerado como mi hermano, y siempre te estaré agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y también por mi familia.

- Adiós, hermano.- murmuró Lorenzo.

Sujetando fuertemente su espada, Francesco extendió sus alas y saltó por la ventana. Uriel, Giovanna y Lorenzo lo miraron alejarse, hasta que él se convirtió en un punto negro que se confundió con las sombras de la noche.


	86. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 85.**

**_You were right there for me…_**

Eichiro abrió los ojos, confundido. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las once con veinticinco minutos, y el muchacho no recordaba haberse dormido, pero debió ser así, pues la última vez que había visto la hora, no pasaban de las nueve y media de la noche. ¿Por qué sentía esa pesadez en la cabeza y en el cuerpo? Él se sentía enfermo, o quizás, drogado, porque el mundo le daba vueltas, y le estaba costando trabajo enfocar la visión. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sobre su regazo se encontraba el libro que Eichiro había estado leyendo, un tomo sobre _Angelología _que el joven encontró entre las cosas que habían pertenecido a su padre; la hoja que él había estado leyendo estaba arrugada, como si alguien hubiese dejado caer el libro de manera descuidada, y es que Eichiro recordaba haber estado mirando el tomo, tras beberse el té que le había preparado su madre, y lo siguiente que venía a su memoria era despertar con un dolor de cabeza terrible, un minuto después. El detalle estaba en que no había pasado un minuto entre una cosa y otra, sino casi dos horas. Siguiendo un presentimiento, el joven tomó la taza en donde Rika le había servido el té, la cual aún contenía un poco de líquido oscuro, y la olisqueó; su sentido del olfato de inmediato captó un olor dulzón que no se debía al azúcar que había llevado la bebida. ¿Sería acaso que su propia madre lo había drogado? Eso era algo imposible de pensar.

Eichiro se levantó como pudo de la cama y trastabilló hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación; él aún llevaba puestos sus viejos pantalones de mezclilla y su arrugada camiseta favorita, lo que indicaba que no había hecho planes de dormirse, puesto que a él no le gustaba descansar usando prendas de mezclilla. El muchacho llegó al baño y se lavó la cara, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de hacerlo. Ya estando más despierto, la preocupación lo invadió ante el temor de ser víctima de un ataque, y con sigilo, Eichiro se acercó a la habitación de Ingrid, esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo, Ingrid reposaba tranquilamente en su cama, ajena a cualquier preocupación que su hermano pudiera tener; de hecho, ella estaba _demasiado_ tranquila, con un sueño _demasiado _profundo, pues por más intentos que hizo Eichiro por despertarla, ella no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se inmutó. El chico vio entonces que, en el tocador de Ingrid, había una taza de porcelana, idéntica a la que Eichiro tenía en su habitación, y él comenzó a atar cabos. Ingrid dormía bajo el efecto de un sedante, eso era obvio, y al parecer, la misma persona que la drogó a ella también había intentado drogarlo a él.

"Y aunque me resista a creerlo, ésa sólo pudo haber sido mi madre", pensó Eichiro, inquieto. "Porque yo vi cómo ella preparó el té que nos tomamos Ingrid y yo".

Eichiro se apresuró entonces a llegar a la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Rika y a Taro, y no se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía; mientras él se preguntaba si debía dar alguna voz de alarma a su tía, escuchó que se abría la puerta trasera de la casa, y Eichiro bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, preparándose para cualquier cosa. No le sorprendió encontrarse a su madre, ataviada con un traje de batalla de color verde azulado, que él no le había visto usar jamás, sosteniendo la espada reluciente y mortal que alguna vez Ingrid había intentado usar correctamente, sin éxito.

- ¿A dónde vas, mamá?.- preguntó Eichiro, respirando agitadamente.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rika se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su hijo mayor estaba despierto; evidentemente, ella no creyó que el efecto del sedante pudiera ser menor en su primogénito que en su heredera, pero al parecer, así había sido. O bien Eichiro era más resistente a las drogas, o bien él no se había acabado el té. Sea como fuere, el resultado era que él se encontraba ahí, mirándola, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta incómoda.

- Hijo mío.- murmuró Rika, suspirando.- No tengo tiempo para darte una explicación…

- Realmente, no es muy difícil adivinar a dónde vas así vestida, mamá.- Eichiro contempló a su madre.- La pregunta más bien sería: ¿Contra quién vas a pelear? ¿Iniciarás una batalla contra los seres de Oscuridad? Por más fuerte que seas, tú sola no podrás contra todos los guerreros de las Sombras. Déjame acompañarte, al menos.

- No, Eichiro.- Rika se acercó al joven y acarició su cabello.- No puedes venir conmigo, porque ésta es una batalla que debo pelear yo sola. Se lo he explicado todo a tu hermana, la futura virreina, en una carta que he dejado para ella en uno de sus libros; ustedes son el futuro de nuestro reino, pero para que puedan gobernar sin tropiezos, todos los que conocemos los horrores de la guerra debemos morir. Por eso voy a batirme en duelo con el último gran guerrero del ejército del rey Schatten, pues ha llegado el momento de que nos quitemos de en medio.

El muchacho se quedó helado al comprender las palabras de su madre; ella acudiría, en plan _kamikaze_, a una cita de la que no habría retorno. ¿Por qué, por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? Primero Amichi se marchaba, y ahora Gaie pretendía seguirlo, aunque por motivos muy diferentes a los que Eichiro hubiera deseado.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice esa Profecía, mamá?.- preguntó él, tomando a su madre por los hombros.- ¿Qué es lo que promete, que hace que vayas a matarte peleando sólo por la esperanza de ver cumplida su palabra?

- El final de la guerra, Eichiro.- Rika se separó con suavidad de su hijo y lo miró amorosamente.- Yo no sé la Profecía completa, sólo una parte, pero aún con la mitad que conozco puedo entender cuál es mi destino. Quiero que sepas que tanto tu padre como yo siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti, y me disculpo de todo corazón por haberte causado dolor al descubrir que Ingrid y tú tienen distinto papá. Cometí muchos errores de joven, aún de adulta los seguí cometiendo, pero quiero que sepas que eso nunca restó ni un grado del amor que te tengo. Espero que, algún día, puedas perdonar por todas las fallas que tuve…

Rika había hecho un esfuerzo supremo para tratar de contener las lágrimas, mismo que fue inútil cuando Eichiro la abrazó. Ella dejó que sus saladas lágrimas bañaran el rostro de su hijo, mientras le daba un último abrazo.

- Tu hermana sabe lo orgullosa que estoy de ella, y sé que ambos harán una excelente labor, cuando la guerra termine.- continuó Gaie.- Cuídense uno al otro, y nunca olviden que su misión más importante es proteger a la futura reina Sayuri.

Con firmeza, Rika se separó de Eichiro y salió al jardín de la casa; ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, ella extendió sus alas blancas y emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo de la vista de Eichiro casi de inmediato. Mientras se dirigía a su cita mortal, Gaie procuró no pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás; si bien le dolía abandonar a sus hijos a su suerte, Rika sabía bien que lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos era llevarse consigo al virrey de las Sombras, el enemigo más poderoso que aún les quedaba.

"Si tan sólo hubiésemos aprovechado la muerte del rey Schatten", pensó Rika, mirando hacia las estrellas. "Si, cuando él murió, nosotros hubiésemos hecho un ataque sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que se habría acabado esta guerra. Entre los que quedábamos vivos en aquél entonces habríamos podido someter a Jäger y a Yami, Orkan no estaría en condiciones de pelear y, sin un rey de las Sombras regente que le hiciera frente, la reina Yuri habría ganado sin tanto lío. Pero ella no quiso acabar con los niños que tantos años se esforzó por proteger, ni someter a la que siempre fue su mejor amiga y hermana del alma. Siempre me pregunté por qué rayos teníamos que haber venido a la Tierra a continuar con una guerra de nunca acabar, si lo mismo daba pelear en nuestro mundo que en éste, y no lo logré entender, hasta el momento en el que Sasha murió en mis brazos. Ahora sé que necesitábamos convertirnos en humanos, todos, para poder conocernos entre nosotros y llegar a vernos como amigos en vez de enemigos. Para poder amarnos en vez de odiarnos, para negarnos a seguir peleando y, así, poder comenzar de nuevo…".

Rika llegó al lugar escogido por ella misma diez minutos antes de la medianoche. La meseta se encontraba en un lugar elevado, y a bastante distancia de la ciudad. Nadie los interrumpiría ahí, y para cuando alguien comenzara a sospechar, ya sería demasiado tarde. Mentalmente, Gaie le pidió perdón a Yuri por hacer eso a sus espaldas, y deseó con toda su alma que el sedante funcionara bien en ella. Justo a la medianoche, un movimiento aéreo llamó la atención de Rika, y ella vio a Francesco Ferrari tocar tierra.

- Eres puntual.- dijo Gaie, con voz firme.

- Siempre lo soy.- replicó Jäger.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, había llegado el momento de la verdad. No había dudas de quién era el guerrero que Gaie había mandado llamar, era a Jäger a quien ella esperaba.

Ellos eran los últimos grandes guerreros de sus respectivas razas, los más fuertes y poderosos. Ni siquiera las batallas entre Schatten y Yuri llegaron a tener la intensidad que presentaron las de Jäger y Gaie, y es que, como ya se ha dicho previamente, los virreyes son mucho más poderosos que los mismos reyes. Esta batalla entre Francesco y Rika sería la definitiva, pues ambos combatientes sabían bien que ésa sería la última pelea, porque iban a matar al oponente y a dejarse matar por él, ése era su destino.

Aunque Yuri, la reina de la Luz, aún seguía con vida, su interés por seguir atacando al enemigo había desaparecido durante la larga vida que llevó como humana, en la cual había aprendido a querer, como si fuese de su sangre, al hijo del rey de las Sombras, su enemigo mortal. ¿Tenían acaso sus seguidores el derecho de reprocharle a la reina el haber amado al rival, cuando no recordaba que era su enemigo? La respuesta era negativa, sobre todo por el hecho de que el rey de las Sombras también había aprendido a amar a su oponente. Así pues, correspondía a los virreyes el poner fin a una rivalidad de años, que los había llevado a vivir en otro universo, a habitar otro mundo, a conocer a otros seres, todo con el objeto de continuar con una guerra que se había llevado lo mejor de los dos reinos.

Jäger, conocido en la Tierra como Francesco Ferrari, virrey en el reino de las Sombras, había dejado a su hijo con la impotencia de no haber podido sustituir a su padre en la última batalla. Uriel era ya un hombre, quien había sido educado por uno de los servidores más leales que existían en la Tierra, pero Jäger era su padre, y lo último que podía hacer por él era salvarle la vida. A Krieger le correspondía comenzar de cero, una vez que la guerra hubiese terminado, y él debía apoyar al nuevo rey de las Sombras cuando éste tomara posesión de su trono, ayudando a Orkan a encontrar una manera de dejar atrás su rencor. Jäger, estando el rey Schatten muerto, no tenía nada más por hacer en el mundo de los vivos, y sus hijos no lo necesitarían más en el futuro; era momento de concluir esa etapa, dejar el pasado atrás y recibir a la Muerte, la única que podría llevarlo al lado de su adorada Julieta.

Gaie, conocida en la Tierra como Rika O'Hara, virreina en el reino de la Luz, sabía que no le quedaban muchas ataduras al reino de los vivos. Amichi, su esposo de toda la vida, había dejado de pertenecerle en el momento en el que ella se enamoró de un ser de Sombras, de quien tuvo una hija, su heredera. Sólo la sangre podría pagar la traición de haber engendrado un ser de raza mestiza, aunque eso era algo que ni siquiera a la reina Yuri le importaba. Aunque, más que pagar la traición, la muerte de Gaie serviría para borrar los prejuicios que pudiera haber con respecto a los seres híbridos, puesto que el reino de la Luz sería renovado por éstos, en el futuro. Además, sólo en el Más Allá, Rika podría reencontrarse con Sasha, su verdadero amor, por quien estuvo a punto de arrojar por la borda todas sus responsabilidades como virreina; Einsam, el ser de Sombras que había ayudado a engendrar a Ingrid, estaría esperándola para continuar con una relación que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de empezar, como tal. Gaie sabía que sus hijos llorarían su partida, pero también era cierto que ellos algún día la volverían a encontrar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Muchos años atrás, Jäger y Gaie llegaron a la Tierra, procedentes de otro universo en donde las fuerzas de la Luz y la Oscuridad se peleaban por el control total del mismo, siguiendo a sus reyes Schatten y Yuri, quienes habían caído primero gracias a una violenta confrontación entre ambos. En la Tierra, los dos reyes perdieron sus recuerdos y renacieron como humanos, y Jäger y Gaie se vieron obligados a convertirse en Francesco Ferrari y Rika O'Hara, para guiar a sus soberanos de vuelta a su verdadero universo y poner fin a la guerra que llevaba siglos carcomiendo los cimientos de sus civilizaciones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro contó con los desafíos que implicaba ser un humano y poseer sentimientos diferentes a los que estaban habituados a experimentar, los cuales hicieron que los reyes aprendieran a tolerarse y a quererse, cambiando por completo el concepto que tenían de la guerra y de sí mismos. Por supuesto, ellos tampoco esperaron que sus propios hijos, Orkan y Sayuri, se enamoraran entre sí, ni que ellos se negaran a continuar con una guerra que no aprendieron a conocer.

Los príncipes crecieron como amigos inseparables y acabaron por enamorarse entre sí; había sido muy doloroso para Orkan y para Sayuri el comprender que eran enemigos mortales y que jamás podrían estar juntos, gracias a una herencia que no sabían que tenían. Sin embargo, esta negativa a destruirse entre sí era quizás la clave para iniciar un cambio verdadero, y Jäger y Gaie habían entendido que, para comenzar de nuevo, era necesario que el dolor y el horror llegaran a su fin; por tanto, ellos debían desaparecer, ya que, gracias a que sus mentes y corazones estaban ya muy contaminados por la guerra, no podrían estar incluidos en el nuevo mundo que se avecinaba. Los últimos rencores habrían de disiparse en esa batalla final, en donde ambos virreyes acabarían con sus vidas.

Así pues, ahora ambos seres se contemplaban mutuamente, en medio de la más absoluta soledad, del más insondable silencio.

- Me hubiera gustado que ambos hubiésemos nacido como humanos normales.- dijo Gaie, al fin.- Estoy segura de que tú y yo hubiéramos podido ser muy buenos amigos.

- Yo también lo creo, porque somos muy parecidos.- afirmó Jäger.- Ojalá yo hubiese nacido sólo como Francesco y no como tu enemigo.

- ¿Será que, en el Otro Mundo, en otra vida, podamos conocernos como humanos y llevarnos bien?.- preguntó Rika, suspirando.- ¿Preocuparnos sólo por cosas triviales, _cosas de humanos_, y compartir un amor fraternal?

- Estoy seguro que sí.- Francesco sonrió, francamente.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, sin agregar otra cosa; no había más por decir, así que ambos blandieron sus espadas y se lanzaron al ataque, sabiendo bien que ésa sería su última batalla.

_Julieta Ferrari, la esposa humana de Jäger, sentía en su ser la ansiedad que produce el saber que la persona amada está enfrentándose a un peligro mortal. Estando viva, ella nunca se enteró de que el amor de su vida era un virrey de otro mundo, aunque sí sabía que él llevaba en sus hombros una carga muy pesada. Habiéndose enterado, ya muerta, de que Francesco tenía una misión por delante, y que sus hijos Uriel y Giovanna también estaban involucrados por tener la misma sangre real, Julieta decidió hacer todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudarlos a los tres, aunque fuese con lo mínimo, hablándole a su hija en sueños. Julieta supo cumplir bien con sus labores de virreina consorte, y ahora Catrina le había informado que la vida de Jäger estaba por llegar a su fin. Junto a Eriko, la '_Tzitzimime_' que recogería el alma de Francesco, Julieta aguardaba el tan esperando momento en el que él cruzaría el umbral del Reino de los Muertos para ir a sus brazos._

**_There will always be a place for you, for all my life…_**

_Detrás de Julieta, a una prudente distancia, Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, más conocido en el mundo de las Sombras como Einsam, también aguardaba a que finalizara la batalla que tenía lugar en Tierra. Él nunca había visto enfrentarse a los dos virreyes, por lo que sentía curiosidad, en parte, por saber quién se llevaría la victoria, quién de los dos resultaría ser el más fuerte. Y por supuesto, algo que Sasha no admitiría en voz alta, él estaba ahí también para darle la bienvenida a Rika, en caso de que ella cayese ante la espada de Francesco. Desde que llegó al Reino de los Muertos, Einsam no dejaba de pensar en que a él también le hubiese gustado ser un simple humano, para poder cortejar a Gaie en su forma humana. Seguramente, Sasha y Rika se habrían enamorado y habrían tenido dos hijos; Ingrid sería la mayor y tendría un hermano pequeño a quien ella podría cuidar, alguien que hubiese llevado el nombre de Sergei. Siendo humanos, todo habría sido diferente, sin dudarlo._

_Amichi había optado por no acudir a esperar las almas de los próximos a morir; Taro sabía bien que Rika preferiría ser recibida por Sasha y no por él, de manera que se había mantenido muy apartado. Ya después de que Gaie y Einsam se reencontraran, quizás Taro tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Rika que siempre la consideraría como su soporte y mejor amiga. _

En Tierra, sólo Uriel y Giovanna, o mejor dicho, Krieger y Sinnlichkeit, sabían que su padre se había dirigido a una muerte segura; ambos esperaban y miraban al cielo, acompañados, como siempre, por el leal Lorenzo. Francesco había puesto una barrera de protección (que ni Uriel pudo romper), tras tomar su espada y salir al encuentro de la virreina de la Luz, para que ninguno de sus hijos pudiera acudir a la batalla e interferir con su resultado. Muy lejos de en donde ellos se encontraban, Eichiro experimentaba la misma impotencia de no poder evitar que su madre se lanzara a una misión suicida, pues Rika también tuvo la precaución de encerrar a sus hijos en una burbuja protectora, para impedir que ellos la siguieran; Ingrid, dormida bajo los efectos del sedante, despertaría para darse cuenta de que ella sería la única virreina viva, y que a partir de ese momento, toda la responsabilidad de proteger a la princesa Sayuri caería sobre sus hombros.

Un ruido potente, como un trueno, rompió el silencio de la noche; Gaie y Jäger habían entrechocado sus espadas, y la fuerza que se derivó del golpe fue tal que destrozó los árboles que se encontraban a diez kilómetros a la redonda, azotando a ambos contrincantes contra el suelo. Rika fue la primera en ponerse de pie, y sin contemplaciones ni miramientos, apuntó su arma al corazón de Francesco, aunque éste fue más rápido y se quitó de su camino justo a tiempo.

- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.- le dijo Gaie a Jägger, en una pausa.- De verdad que no es nada personal, pero es necesario que ambos partamos de este mundo para que los que se quedan puedan cumplir la Profecía.

- Eso lo sé.- musitó Jäger.- Hay tanto rencor y odio acumulado en cada uno de nosotros que bastaría para crear mil guerras más. Eso debe llegar a su fin.

No bien había Francesco acabado de hablar cuando, con un presto movimiento de su muñeca, él lanzó un ataque poderoso contra la desprevenida virreina; Rika recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho, dejándola sin aliento.

- Como dijiste, no es nada personal.- dijo Jäger, sonriendo.

Sin responder, Rika se levantó nuevamente y arrojó múltiples flechas de energía luminosa contra su oponente. Francesco logró esquivar varias, aunque muchas de ellas perforaron sus alas negras. Jäger, sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente, creó una esfera de energía negativa, encerrando a Gaie en ella; sin embargo, ésta logró romperla con su energía de luz. Acto seguido, la mujer lanzó una cadena hecha de un material blanquecino purísimo, atrapando con ella la muñeca de Jäger; éste, por supuesto, pudo romper los eslabones y liberarse de sus ataduras. Los dos guerreros estaban dando todo de sí, ninguno escatimaba sus mejores ataques, aunque no ponían demasiada atención en los mecanismos de defensa. Pronto, las extremidades y las alas de ambos oponentes se encontraron cubiertas de heridas sangrantes, producto de la batalla que estaban sosteniendo, aunque el agotamiento estaba muy lejos de presentarse.

- Cualquiera pensaría que, con los años que estuviste fuera de servicio, tus habilidades estarían oxidadas, pero ya veo que no es así.- comentó Francesco, durante una pausa.- Sigues siendo igual de ruda que antes.

- Lo mismo digo.- reconoció Rika.- Tu velocidad, fuerza y agilidad no han disminuido ni un poco.

Jäger se esforzaba al máximo, ahora que su espada volvía a reconocerlo y a aceptarlo como su legítimo dueño, ahora que su rey había muerto y no le quedaba más remedio que pelear para defender el que era su hogar, para proteger al que sería su próximo soberano, el que quizás diera fin a esa sangrienta batalla. Demasiados lazos de vida y de sangre se habían roto ya, y no se podía dar marcha atrás. Gaie a su vez, intentaba dar una mejor vida a sus hijos con su muerte, para limpiar su pasado y darle un sentido a su herencia, esperando que su reina se aferrara a su negativa de atacar a los herederos del enemigo y aceptara la paz que tanta falta le hacía a ambos reinos. Las espadas de los virreyes chocaban con estruendo, sacando chispas cada vez que el súper metal con el que estaban fabricadas sentía el contacto de su compañero enemigo. Jäger siempre había sido excelente usando la espada, quizás era mucho mejor que Gaie en ese sentido, pero en esos momentos ella le mantenía el paso a él, sin ceder ni un ápice. Plumas blancas de Luz volaban, plumas negras de Oscuridad caían a montones, no habría piedad ahora que ellos se encontraban frente a frente.

Una a una, todas las imágenes de la vida de Jäger como Francesco Ferrari desfilaron por su mente, en esos momentos en los que buscaba acabar con la vida de su rival: su nacimiento lleno de intrigas, la prematura muerte de sus padres, sus constantes escapadas de la policía, las batallas de venganza contra la mafia, sus días de mujeriego, el día en que conoció a su adorada Julieta, el día en que la perdió, la terriblemente sádica venganza que siguió a su duelo, su estancia en prisión, su decisión de escapar, ante el llamado de Julieta, para ir a proteger a sus hijos, los años que pasó entrenándolos a éstos para convertirlos en guerreros, en resumidas cuentas, toda una vida _humana_, pero ningún recuerdo, por más doloroso que fuese, ningún sentido del deber para con su rey, por más fuerte que fuese, pudo borrar de su mente las memorias más felices de esa existencia, el haber conocido a Julieta, haberse casado con ella y haber tenido dos maravillosos hijos, _sus hijos_.

Gaie también vio desfilar su vida ante sus ojos, como fotografías puestas a secar en un cordel: su alegre nacimiento, su búsqueda para encontrar a Amichi en la Tierra, los largos años de cuidar a su reina, la pérdida momentánea del que creyó que era el amor de su vida, su fugaz romance con Einsam, el peso de proteger a una reina y a dos nuevas vidas que habían surgido de ella, el reencuentro con su amnésico esposo y su ardua recuperación, el difícil entrenamiento de Speranza, el descubrir que ella era un ser híbrido debido a que era hija de Einsam y no de Amichi, el tener que renunciar a su amor prohibido por Sasha por no poder dejar sus responsabilidades de lado, y por último, el tener que aceptar que, muchas veces, es la Muerte, y no la Vida, quien lleva al camino de la libertad… Al igual que Francesco, ella también había sufrido mucho siendo Rika O'Hara, _una humana, _pero jamás podría olvidar que, precisamente, fue como humana como ella conoció a Sasha, su auténtico amor.

- Podríamos seguir con esto por horas y nunca llegaríamos a un final.- comentó Jäger, después de un largo rato.- Por algo es que no solemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros dos, porque el resultado habitualmente es el mismo.

- Un empate.- coincidió Gaie.- Es evidente que ninguno es más poderoso que el otro.

La condición pura de Gaie y Jäger los hacía más resistentes al cansancio, así que podían continuar con su lucha por horas. Sin embargo, era necesario elegir a un vencedor, pues en esa pelea no habría más empates, era el momento de la verdad. Gaie intentó una estocada sorpresa, pero Jäger fue más rápido y consiguió bloquear el movimiento. Él entonces intentó atacar velozmente y enterrar su espada en el costado de ella, pero Gaie fue más rápida y lo único lesionado fue la esquina de su ala derecha, la cual dejó caer un montón de plumas blancas. Tras esto, ella se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero él le cortó las intenciones con un ágil movimiento con su arma. Los minutos pasaban y la batalla parecía no tener fin. Gaie alcanzó a hacer un corte en el flanco izquierdo de Jäger, pero éste ni se inmutó, era como si se hubiese vuelto insensible a las heridas y al dolor. Quizás lo vivido en ese mundo lo habían inmunizado al sufrimiento.

En el punto clímax de la pelea, Francesco alzó su espada, con la intención de cortar la cabeza de Gaie, pero ésta fue más rápida, y enterró su arma en el abdomen de Jäger, justo en la boca del estómago, atravesando su cuerpo por completo. Él, sorprendido por la manera en cómo concluiría todo, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas al matar al que podría haber sido su mejor amigo en otro tiempo, en otra historia, en otro universo.

- Lo lamento.- musitó Rika.- De verdad.

- Lo sé.- murmuró Francesco.- Y está bien. Sólo tú podías matarme…

Él soltó un suspiro de pesar, de sentimientos contenidos, de resignación, mientras la espada cortaba los lazos que lo amarraban a esa vida. Jäger dejó caer su arma, mientras Gaie veía en los ojos de él la incredulidad reflejada, para dar paso después a una clara paz, acompañada de una sonrisa débil. Gaie, a pesar de todo, jamás había matado a un ser de Sombras, Jäger sería el primero, y también sería el último… Ella no supo qué pensar cuando él sonrió más abiertamente para después balbucir un nombre, la última palabra que Jäger diría antes de morir…

- Julieta.- musitó Francesco, antes de dar su último suspiro.

Frente a sus debilitados ojos azules, Francesco veía volar gotas de sangre roja y espesa, gotas de _su sangre_, las cuales se mezclaban con sus plumas negras; lentamente, el dolor y el pesar que invadían su cuerpo fueron desvaneciéndose para dar paso a una paz inmensa y a una tranquilidad absoluta. Jäger se preguntó si de eso se trataba la Muerte, de dejar de sentir dolor y preocupación, y, simplemente, dejarse llevar… Una mariposa negra voló frente a sus ojos, distrayéndolo, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Francesco se dio cuenta que sus plumas negras estaban mezclándose con plumas anaranjadas, las cuales parecían no brotar sino materializarse en esa nada que lo estaba envolviendo… Jäger no sabía en dónde se encontraba, pero sí sabía que había dejado atrás el mundo por el que había luchado hasta el final, así como también estaba seguro de que al otro lado de esas plumas anaranjadas estaría la persona a quién él deseaba ver desde hacía tantísimo tiempo, el auténtico y único amor de su vida… Francesco habría podido reconocer esa esencia tan suave en cualquier lugar del universo…

**_I will keep a part of you with me… And everywhere I am… Sarai qui…_**

_Un remolino de plumas anaranjadas estalló, cegando a Jäger de manera momentánea; poco a poco, las plumas fueron desvaneciéndose, y él pudo ver que, detrás de ellas, se perfilaba la silueta de una mujer, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido de gasa. Una intensa emoción embargó el pecho de Francesco al reconocer ese rostro tan amado que había visto en sueños durante muchos años. _

- _Benvenuto, amore mio.- dijo Julieta, extendiendo su mano hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Te estaba esperando…_

_Francesco, apenas conteniendo su emoción, tomó esa mano que lo invitaba a seguirle, y estrechó a Julieta con fuerza entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor, llenándose con su esencia, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y lo cubría con sus alas. _

- _La mia bella Julieta.- murmuró Jäger, emocionado.- No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento…_

_Él acarició el rostro y el cabello que tan bien recordaba, recorriendo con sus dedos el contorno de la barbilla, de la nariz y de los labios de Julieta, de su Julieta, para después besarla con intensidad, sintiendo cómo su ser se fusionaba con ella._

- _¿Ya todo acabó?.- murmuró Francesco._

- _En la Tierra, para nosotros, sí.- contestó Julieta.- Pero está a punto de empezar una nueva vida Aquí, para los dos… Juntos…_

- _Por siempre… .- añadió Francesco. _

_Detrás de ellos, Catrina los contemplaba con cierta emoción, aguardando pacientemente el momento en el que Jäger soltara a su mujer, para darle la bienvenida al Reino de los Muertos…_

**_E dove io saro' sarai qui…_**

En la Tierra, cuando Francescó cayó, mortalmente herido, Gaie presintió que se acercaba su final; lo supo en el momento en el que una mancha roja, tan roja como su sangre, comenzó a extenderse rápidamente por su abdomen. Ella sabía lo suficiente acerca de las almas gemelas como para saber qué significaban esa mancha y ese dolor que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Jäger no la había herido antes de caer, ésa era la lesión gemela que se produciría en el cuerpo de la contraparte luminosa del virrey de las Sombras cuando éste fuese mortalmente herido, y es que Rika no lo recordaba, pero Francesco era el ser de Oscuridad con quien ella había hecho el Pacto de Sangre.

Ya sin fuerzas, e invadida por el dolor, Rika se dejó caer a tierra, junto al cuerpo de Francesco. Éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando apenas; él debía continuar con vida, puesto que Rika aún no fallecía. Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, Gaie creó una barrera de protección alrededor de ellos, para evitar que sus cuerpos fuesen encontrados por alguna persona que no perteneciera a cualquiera de las dos familias reales; así, se evitarían nuevos conflictos con la policía y permitiría a la vez que sus cuerpos fuesen hallados sólo por los seres de Luz o de Sombra.

- Siento como si hubiera matado a mi mejor amigo.- murmuró Rika, ya sin fuerzas.- Es ridículo e irónico en verdad, pero si tú y yo hicimos juntos el pacto, fue porque verdaderamente congeniamos alguna vez… Lo lamento, Jäger…

Antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, Rika pensó en Sasha por última vez, abandonando así su cuerpo y un mundo que la había visto dar todo de sí hasta el último momento…

_Y entonces, todo fue un remolino de confusión; frente a sus ojos, junto a las plumas blancas, una mariposa negra bailoteaba, incitándola a seguirla. Gaie se sorprendió de lo ligera y libre que se sintió al perseguir al animalito, dos sentimientos que no había experimentado en muchísimos años. La mariposa la llevó hasta una puerta, que se materializó de la nada, pero antes de cruzarla, Rika vio que el diminuto insecto alado se transformaba en una mujer de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos. _

- _Bienvenida al Reino de los Muertos, virreina Gaie.- dijo ella.- ¿Está usted preparada para entrar? Mi nombre es Eriko, soy una '_Tzitzimime', _y seré su guía en este lugar, por orden expresa de la reina Catrina. _

_De no ser porque no había motivo alguno para creerlo, Rika habría pensado que la mujer la miraba con recelo y, sí, también con enojo. Pero Gaie no había visto nunca a Eriko en su vida, por lo que no había razones para creer que ella pudiera tenerle algún sentimiento negativo. Además, por lo que Rika sabía, las '_Tzitzimime', _shinigamis o ángeles de la Muerte, no guardaban sentimientos hacia ninguna de las almas que recogían, pero mientras más miraba a Eriko, más se convencía Rika de que no le caía bien a ella. _

_Sin embargo, Gaie no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso. Una vez que traspasó el umbral del Reino de los Muertos, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Einsam. Momentáneamente desconcertada, Rika se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero entonces Sasha sonrió, y ella ya no vaciló en lanzarse a sus brazos; él la abrazó con fuerza, sin decir palabra, tras lo cual la besó con mucha intensidad._

- _Todo ha terminado para nosotros, ya estamos más allá del Bien y del Mal.- susurró Einsam.- Aquí no hay barreras ni lazos que se interpongan entre nosotros... Si aún deseas estar conmigo, Gaie, te juro que te voy a amar por toda la eternidad…_

- _Te prometí que en la Otra Vida estaríamos juntos, y que no le pondría peros a nuestro amor.- murmuró Rika, aferrándose a Sasha.- Y voy a cumplirlo…_

_La pareja volvió a besarse, con más intensidad si era posible, mientras Eriko los contemplaba, con una expresión indescifrable marcada en su rostro de porcelana. _

- _Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por Ingrid.- musitó Gaie, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Einsam.- ¿Habré hecho lo correcto al cometer esta misión suicida?_

- _Si has llegado a entender la Profecía, sabrás que así fue.- respondió Sasha.- Diste lo mejor de ti, entrenaste a nuestra hija lo mejor que pudiste, tienes que confiar en que ella es fuerte y que sabrá salir adelante. Además, no es como si estuviera sola, nosotros estaremos vigilándola. Has trabajado muy arduamente por muchos años, Rika, ha llegado el turno de que cedas tu lugar y te tomes un descanso. Aquí, en este mundo en donde no se conocen las guerras, el sitio en donde lo que es imposible en los otros universos se convierte en algo real…_

_Fue entonces cuando Rika vio, a lo lejos, a una figura conocida: Jäger, agitando sus alas negras, abrazaba y besaba a una hermosa mujer pelirroja con alas anaranjadas, las cuales son el símbolo de la consorte del virrey de las Sombras. Ambos se miraban con la intensidad de dos amantes que fueron separados por años, y que ahora, gracias al poder infinito de la Muerte, podían volver a estar juntos para no separarse jamás… _

_Amichi contemplaba, desde una distancia prudente, a Einsam y a Gaie, quienes aún continuaban abrazados. Una vez más, el virrey reafirmó el sentimiento que le decía que ahora Rika era para él una buena amiga, y que se sentía feliz de verla reunida con su verdadero amor. Tardíamente, Taro se dio cuenta de que Eriko lo miraba fijamente, y se recompuso rápidamente._

- _Es contradictorio que me hable de amor, y al instante siguiente se ponga celoso por su antigua mujer, virrey Amichi.- dijo ella, enojada._

- _¿Cómo dices?.- Misaki se sorprendió.- No son celos lo que siento en estos momentos, en esto te equivocas, Eriko. Me complace ver que la que fue mi compañera sea feliz ahora con quien verdaderamente ama._

- _¿De verdad?.- Eriko se cruzó de brazos, sin estar dispuesta a tragarse el cuento.- ¿Y por qué estás tan interesado aún en lo que pase con la virreina Gaie?_

- _Porque, y quede en claro el motivo, ella siempre va a ser la madre de uno de mis hijos.- respondió Taro, mirándola a los ojos.- Eso ya te lo había dicho, es algo que no puedo borrar, ni tampoco quiero porque eso significaría desear que Eichiro no existiera. _

- _Lo sé.- suspiró Eriko.- Tienes un pasado que no puedes eliminar, aunque quisieras… Igual que ella, aunque parece que eso al general Einsam no le importa…_

- _Porque él ama a Gaie, y no a su pasado.- replicó Misaki.- Creo que es mucho pedir que algún día tú pudieras llegar a quererme sin fijarte en lo que cargo a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?_

- _¿Qué te hace pensar que podría llegar a quererte?.- exclamó Eriko, escandalizada.- Ya te había dicho que nunca antes alguien había tenido el cinismo de hablarle de amor a una '_Tzitzimime'_. _

- _Pero a pesar de eso, sé que no te molesta.- Amichi sonrió.- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Además, si no sintieras por mí ni la más mínima atracción, ni siquiera te importaría que yo me preocupe por Rika. _

_Eriko se atragantó; le había sorprendido sobremanera que Taro hubiese podido saber lo que ella sentía, con sólo mirar sus ojos, porque sí, era verdad que a ella le molestaba que él siguiera tan preocupado de la suerte de su ex mujer. Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que Eriko sentía, en realidad? Ni ella misma podía asegurarlo con exactitud, porque ésa era la primera vez que una de las almas que recogía la perturbaba de ese modo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba prohibido o no que un recién llegado al Reino de los Muertos cortejara a uno de los ángeles de la Muerte, Eriko había dicho que sí para tratar de contener a Misaki, aunque al parecer, a éste no le importaba en lo más mínimo el violar las reglas, por ella. Y este pensamiento desencadenaba en Eriko una sensación dulce y peligrosa, algo que amenazaba con sacarla de control._

- _No sé si está permitido que una '_Tzitzimime' _se enamore, Taro Misaki.- suspiró Eriko, derrotada.- Ni tampoco sé si este caso tan peculiar se ha presentado antes… No quisiera… Que la reina Catrina te castigara por tu osadía._

- _Creo yo que Catrina sabe bien lo que está pasando.- dijo Amichi, arriesgándose a tomar las manos de Eriko entre las suyas.- Y creo que siempre supo lo que iba a suceder; si hubiera estado en contra de que yo te amara, ¿no habría enviado a otro de sus shinigamis a recoger mi alma? Para empezar, si no te hubiese ofrecido la opción de convertirte en una de sus enviadas, tampoco estarías aquí._

- _Pero eso no significa que no te hubiese conocido.- replicó Eriko, resistiéndose.- Si no me hubiese convertido en una '_Tzitzimime'¸ _te habría podido encontrar aquí, de cualquier modo…_

- _No, porque de haber sucedido así las cosas, tú serías un bebé.- la contradijo Taro.- ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste, que Catrina te permitió desarrollar el cuerpo que habrías tenido como una adulta humana? Eso fue gracias a que te convertiste en uno de sus ángeles, y si esto no hubiese sucedido, no me habría podido enamorar de ti… Creo que ella, en parte, quiso estuvieras a su lado para que, a la larga, nosotros nos pudiéramos conocer, siguiendo el designio de Alguien superior a todos nosotros…_

- _Tal vez.- cedió Eriko, al fin, aunque retiró sus manos de entre las de Taro.- Pero sea cual sea la razón, yo no he aceptado aún tus sentimientos… Ni los míos tampoco…_

- _No importa.- contestó Taro, sonriendo ampliamente.- Tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte._

_A Eriko le temblaba el labio superior, y se veía muy agitada. Amichi decidió no seguir insistiendo, por el momento, pero al darse cuenta de que sus palabras de amor no le eran indiferentes a la shinigami, se hizo la promesa de no desistir hasta conseguir que ella aceptara que también sentía lo mismo por él. _

**Notas:**

- Este capítulo lo escribí bajo los efectos endorfínicos causados por la canción "_Sarai qui"_, interpretada por Sarah Brightman y Alessandro Safina. De hecho, la escena de la batalla entre Francesco y Rika se leerá mucho mejor si se escucha esta canción de fondo. Lo que está escrito en inglés, con negrita y cursiva, **no** son los _lyrics_ de la canción, ya que "_Sarai qui"_ está cantada en italiano.

- Al fin… Después de tantos años de ser acosada por esta escena, al fin pude escribir el borrador final de este capítulo, después de dos intentos fallidos. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que escribí el primer borrador de la batalla, pero sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurra, siempre voy a imaginarme esta escena cada vez que escuche "_Sarai qui"_. Me siento liberada, jaja. ¡Pensé que este día nunca llegaría!

- Y bueno, pues todo lo que empieza debe concluir alguna vez, aunque pasen muchos años entre el principio y el fin. Ésta es ya la recta final de la historia, no sé aún cuantos capítulos más habrá, depende de lo que me tarde en poner en orden las cosas que me faltan, pero haciendo un cálculo aproximado, tal vez en tres capítulos, cuatro a lo mucho, terminaré este fanfic.

- **Fe de erratas: **Hago una pequeña corrección, el nombre "Sayuri" no significa exactamente "azucena" en japonés, sino "_pequeña flor de azucena"._


	87. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 86.**

_"Perdona, hija mía, que me despida a través de algo tan impersonal como lo es una carta…"._

El ataúd fue descendiendo lentamente a tierra, en donde guardaría para siempre los restos de la que había sido la virreina de la Luz de la actual reina regente. Ninguno de los presentes derramó lágrimas, no se sabía si era porque no tenía caso llorar, o porque habían acudido a tantos funerales en los últimos días que ya no quedaba más llanto.

_"Te lo escribo en papel porque temo que, si te digo las cosas en persona, a mis palabras se las lleve el viento; además, para cuando leas esto sabrás que he ido a buscar mi muerte a manos de Jäger, y no deseo que trates de impedirlo. En primer lugar, no quiero que se culpe a nadie por mi fallecimiento, soy yo quien ha decidido acabar con su vida, porque es así como deben ser las cosas"._

Ingrid había leído la misiva póstuma de su madre tantas veces que ya se la sabía de memoria, de principio a fin, y la repetía en su mente una y otra vez, como si el hacerlo le ayudara a sentir que su madre seguía con ella, a su lado, y no en el Más Allá, en donde muy seguramente ya se encontraría en brazos de su verdadero amor, el padre de Ingrid.

_"Se avecina una nueva etapa para nuestro reino, una en donde todo va a cambiar por completo; las reglas que hemos estado aplicando durante el antiguo gobierno de Yuri, quedarán nulas en cuanto Sayuri ascienda al trono. Durante muchos años no había podido comprender la porción de la Profecía que yo he sabido desde que ésta fue promulgada, no había podido entenderla porque mis ojos estaban ciegos, pero todo quedó perfectamente claro en cuanto supe que tú eres un ser híbrido. Ingrid, el futuro será construido por gente como tú, seres que son la prueba más clara de que ambos reinos deben estar unidos y no en guerra"._

Eichiro fue el primero en tomar un puñado de tierra para arrojarlo sobre la tumba de su madre; Ingrid, incapaz de moverse, se limitó a contemplar fijamente el ataúd color caoba, sin atinar a imitar el gesto de su hermano. Fue Jazmín quien tuvo la iniciativa de seguir el ejemplo de Eichiro, y detrás de ella, Daisuke, Benjamín y Aremy presentaron sus respetos, con el mismo acto simbólico, hacia la virreina que los había protegido durante muchos años.

_"Debes saber que en nuestro mundo tenemos un lenguaje especial, diferente a los múltiples y variados que manejan los humanos en la Tierra; este idioma, sin embargo, sólo es conocido por las dos familias reales, y sólo sus integrantes saben descifrarlo. La Profecía fue pronunciada en dicha lengua, de manera que me costó trabajo entenderla debido a que no conocía todas sus palabras; además, el sentido de la misma puede variar de acuerdo al idioma humano al que la traduzcas, por eso es muy importante que prueben todas las posibilidades antes de dar con la interpretación correcta. Te escribo aquí los caracteres exactos de la porción de la Profecía que yo conozco, para ver si la reina Yuri puede descifrarla mejor que yo"._

Rika había plasmado fielmente los símbolos extraños del lenguaje en el que estaba escrita la Profecía, según cómo ella los recordaba, poniendo después su traducción en español, francés y alemán, los tres idiomas que más dominaba Ingrid. Mucha sorpresa sintió ésta cuando se dio cuenta de que _entendía_ esa lengua extraña, pero igual que cuando uno sólo tiene nociones generales sobre un idioma pero no se sabe todas sus características y reglas gramáticas, Ingrid no pudo descifrar por completo la frase, aunque notó que, de las tres traducciones, la que más se apegaba a la original era la que estaba escrita en español, a su parecer. Aún así, los enunciados estaban fragmentados y faltaban porciones que eran importantes para el adecuado entendimiento de las oraciones.

**_"La guerra entre los reinos acabará cuando… una reina de Luz, engendrada por un hijo de Adán… y no el odio, la solución a los problemas de ambos reinos… Los seres híbridos, nacidos de… regado con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros…"._**

Ingrid no había necesitado pensar mucho para comprender la primera parte de la Profecía: gracias a que había leído la Biblia en varias ocasiones, ella sabía lo suficiente de este libro religioso humano como para entender a qué se refería lo de "_engendrada por un hijo de Adán", _es decir, por un hombre _humano, _no un ser de Luz porque ellos no eran humanos y no descendían directamente de Adán. Así pues, "_una reina de Luz, engendrada por un hijo de Adán", _se refería a Jazmín, la primera heredera al trono del reino de la Luz que era mitad humana, pues había sido engendrada por un humano al cien por ciento, Genzo Wakabayashi. Así pues, la Profecía afectaba directamente a la princesa Sayuri, y eso explicaba por qué Rika había entrenado a su hija para que la protegiera todo el tiempo, ya que Jazmín tendría un papel importante en los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Sin embargo, de ahí en adelante, la situación se complicaba. _¿Y no el odio la solución a los problemas de ambos reinos? _¿Qué significaba eso? Aparentemente, que el odiar al enemigo no es precisamente la mejor manera de conseguir la paz, pero eso no ayudaba mucho realmente. Después, había una mención a los seres híbridos, pero no se especificaba a cuáles: estrictamente hablando, aunque por el momento sólo se considerara como híbridos a los nacidos de un ser de Luz y de uno de Sombras, lo cierto es que los hijos de la reina Yuri también eran híbridos, mitad seres de Luz, mitad humanos, al igual que los hijos del rey Schatten, que eran mitad seres de Oscuridad y mitad humanos. Entonces, ¿a cuál de los tres tipos de híbridos se refería la Profecía? Precisamente la parte que lo aclaraba, lo de "_nacidos de"_, estaba inconclusa, y eso complicaba las cosas. Y por último, el fragmento que decía "_regado con la sangre de sus ancestros_", le causaba escalofríos a Ingrid. ¿Se refería a todos los que habían muerto ya, o a los que estaban por morir? Las primeras dos noches que siguieron al fallecimiento de su madre, Ingrid las pasó en vela estudiando la Profecía y su probable significado, y aunque ella sabía que era muy importante que la reina supiese cuanto antes la información que Ingrid poseía, ésta deseaba darle algunos días de duelo, más que nada porque perder a Rika había sido también muy doloroso para ella, quizás mucho más de lo que lo fue para Eichiro e Ingrid: al menos ellos sabían o presentían que Gaie estaba próxima a morir, pero Yuri nunca tuvo consciencia de eso.

- Ingrid.- la voz de Jazmín, clara y fuerte, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella miró a su hermano, parado a su izquierda, y a su prima, quien la abrazaba por la derecha, y después contempló los rostros que la veían atentamente, y que pertenecían a los seres queridos que aún le quedaban con vida: sus tíos, Genzo y Lily, y sus primos, Daisuke, Benjamín y Aremy, además de los ya mencionados Eichiro y Jazmín, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el ataúd estaba casi listo para ser cubierto con tierra y cemento, y ellos esperaban a ver si Ingrid reaccionaría a tiempo para arrojar tierra o alguna flor a la tumba de Rika.

_"En cuanto supe esa parte de la Profecía que te acabo de anotar, me di cuenta de que la heredera de la reina Yuri nacería en la Tierra. De esta manera, tanto Amichi como yo nos preparamos para descender con ella, y aunque no estábamos seguros de que el interpretar la Profecía fuese un motivo suficientemente pesado para justificar la apertura del Portal, Amichi descendió a la Tierra para ir a proteger a ese "hijo de Adán" que sería el padre de la hija de Yuri. Sin embargo, y como ya sabes, Yuri cayó con el rey Schatten, después de la última pelea que ellos mantuvieron en nuestro mundo, y Omar y yo tuvimos la necesidad de seguirlos, pero no tenía idea de que todos volveríamos a nacer en la Tierra, hijos de seres humanos pero conservando nuestra esencia luminosa. Por cierto que hubiéramos podido ahorrarnos muchos problemas si Omar hubiese alcanzado a decirme todo lo que él sabía de la Profecía, la cual llegó a conocer casi en su totalidad; sin embargo, su muerte prematura impidió que me revelara sus conocimientos y por eso es que sólo he podido escribirte el fragmento que yo poseo. Sea como fuere, tras releer miles de veces esta porción, yo llegué a pensar que, si la futura reina sería engendrada por un hijo de Adán, sería muy probable que el futuro rey de las Sombras naciera de una hija de Eva… Situación que fue confirmada cuando Schatten se casó con Elieth Shanks, humana al cien por ciento…"._

Ingrid, sin dejar de repetir lo escrito por Rika en su última carta, agarró un crisantemo blanco, la flor favorita de su madre, de uno de los arreglos funerarios, lo besó y lo arrojó sobre el ataúd. Como si ésa fuera la señal que estaban esperando, los sepultureros comenzaron a echar la tierra que cubriría para siempre el sepulcro de la fallecida virreina Gaie. En ese momento, Ingrid se preguntó si acaso a alguno de ellos (a su tío Omar, a su otro padre Amichi, a su verdadero padre Einsam, a su tía Belyy, a su madre Gaie, y al rey, virrey y princesa de la Oscuridad caídos) no les hubiese gustado haber sido enterrados en su mundo de Luz y de Sombra…

_"De cualquier manera, aunque Orkan también esté involucrado en la Profecía, no sabemos si será para bien o para mal, por lo que debes estar atenta y vigilar a la princesa Sayuri… Sé que estoy dejando sobre tus hombros una carga demasiado pesada, pero éste es tu destino como virreina. Sin embargo, también sé que podrás cumplirlo muy bien, lo sé, porque eres mi hija, y si yo pude hacerlo, tú también podrás. Sólo te pido que no cometas los mismos errores que yo… Sea quien sea aquél a quien decidas entregar tu corazón, no permitas que los prejuicios o las guerras sin sentido se interpongan entre tu verdadero amor y tú…"._

El último montón de tierra cayó con un ruido seco, y entonces los sepultureros comenzaron a colocar las placas de cemento que sellarían la tumba. En ese momento, Lily comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, por más que hizo esfuerzos por contenerlas. Ingrid había decidido hablar con su tía acerca de la Profecía en cuanto acabara el funeral pero, al verla tan acabada y decaída, decidió esperar un poco más.

Habían sido Eichiro y Uriel quienes encontraron los cuerpos de Gaie y de Jäger. Ambos jóvenes supieron que sus padres habían muerto cuando desaparecieron las barreras que les impedían salir de sus casas. No era necesario que nadie les avisara de la muerte de Rika y de Francesco, ni tampoco se necesitaba ser muy inteligente: las barreras desaparecieron simple y sencillamente porque la magia que las producía se esfumó al morir las personas que la invocaban. Uriel recordaba el lugar de la cita concertada por Gaie, y aunque Eichiro no lo sabía, se dejó llevar por su instinto para buscar el cadáver de su madre. Aunque Amical y Krieger se vieron frente a frente, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de atacarse: ambos habían hecho el acuerdo silencioso de recoger a su respectivo muerto y marcharse lo antes posible, respetando el cadáver del otro.

Eichiro no supo cómo se tomaron la muerte del virrey de las Sombras en el "otro bando", pero sin duda, la muerte de Gaie fue algo que afectó sobremanera a Yuri. Ellas no sólo estaban emparentadas por sangre, Gaie había sido la confidente y protectora de Yuri por muchos años, tanto en el reino de Luz como en la Tierra, y para Lily fue como perder a una de sus hermanas. Su otra hermana, a la que Yuri tampoco soportaría perder (y eso todos lo sabían), era Elieth Shanks, la viuda consorte del rey Schatten.

Así pues, moralmente acabada, con el peso de años de lucha aplastándole los hombros, Lily fue incapaz de mover un dedo para organizar el funeral de Rika, sumiéndose en una depresión profunda. Fue Genzo Wakabayashi, siempre incólume y firme, quien dispuso todo, sabiendo arreglar las cosas con remuneraciones económicas para que los empleados de la funeraria no comenzaran a sospechar ante la cantidad alarmante de muertes que habían ocurrido en la familia del distinguido señor, como respetuosamente llamaban a Genzo, en las últimas semanas.

Según se supo más tarde, Lorenzo DiSteffano, quien asumió el mando de la Mafia Italiana una vez que Francesco Ferrari fue encontrado muerto, dispuso que los funerales de su tan apreciado jefe se realizaran en Italia, para que él pudiera descansar en el mismo mausoleo en donde reposaba Julieta. Uriel y Giovanna viajaron con Lorenzo en un _jet_ de la compañía Ferrari para estar presentes en el funeral de su padre, y a muchos de los allegados a la familia les sorprendió saber que los herederos de Francesco regresaron a Alemania casi inmediatamente después del evento, pues todos creían que ellos se quedarían a radicar en Italia de manera definitiva. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los seres de Luz les sorprendió esta decisión: tanto Giovanna como Uriel tenían aún asuntos por resolver en Alemania.

Pasaron varios días, y para angustia de los niños Wakabayashi, y desaliento de los niños Misaki-Medvid, Lily no salió de su habitación, en la cual se había encerrado al regresar del funeral de Rika. Genzo hacía todo lo que podía para hacerse cargo de su esposa decaída y de sus cuatro preocupados hijos, pero incluso él, siempre tan sereno y frío, estaba partiéndose por culpa del estrés. Ingrid le había contado a Eichiro lo contenido en la carta que Rika le dejó a aquélla, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era de mucha importancia el decirle todo a Yuri, pero dado que ésta parecía haberse muerto en vida, ellos veían poco probable que pudieran hablar pronto con la reina. Y para complicar aún más la situación, se les estaba acabando el tiempo, pues el cumpleaños número dieciocho del príncipe Orkan estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina: en unas pocas horas, Mijael ascendería al trono del reino de las Sombras, y entonces estaría en la plenitud de atacar con todo al reino de la Luz.

- Y nosotros no estamos ni medianamente preparados.- bufó Ingrid, caminando de un lado a otro, en el enorme jardín de la mansión Wakabayashi (desde que Rika murió, Genzo dispuso que los hijos de su cuñada fuesen a vivir a su residencia).- Orkan está siendo entrenado por una psicópata, la última ser de Sombras que queda con vida en esta Tierra, y nosotros no podemos ni acercarnos a nuestra reina.

- Es un problema grave, en verdad.- manifestó Eichiro, tan inquieto como su media hermana.- Y no hay nadie más a quien acudir, _ya no queda nadie más. _Nuestro tío Genzo intenta ayudarnos en lo que puede pero lo cierto es que él es _sólo un humano_, y no tiene idea de lo que debe hacerse en estos casos…

- Quizás no haya nadie _adulto_ a quien acudir, pero estamos nosotros.- en ese momento, Jazmín apareció en el jardín, acompañada por Daisuke. Benjamín y Aremy, que venían detrás, se rezagaron un poco, pero permanecieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.- Yo seré la futura reina cuando cumpla los dieciocho, en tres meses más, así que me parece que ya va siendo hora de que participe en la toma de decisiones.

- Pero, ¿qué vamos a decidir?.- preguntó Eichiro.- Si todos estuviésemos bien entrenados, no habría problema en hacer planes de guerra, pero de los seis, sólo Ingrid y yo hemos recibido un entrenamiento avanzado, y no estoy muy seguro de nosotros dos podamos hacerle frente al futuro virrey Krieger y al psicópata del príncipe Orkan.

- No es un psicópata.- lo corrigieron, de inmediato, Jazmín y Daisuke.- Sólo está confundido.

- Para confundido, como que ya fue mucho, ¿no?.- replicó Eichiro, haciéndoles frente a sus primos.- Sé que ninguno de los dos lo quiere admitir, pero es necesario que se enfrenten a la realidad, y acepten que Orkan es _malvado_. No ha hecho más que atacarnos y amenazarnos desde que su padre murió, no creo que podamos esperar algo diferente de él. ¿Ya se les olvidó que fue Orkan quien estuvo a punto de matar a Ingrid, por no mencionar que atacó a Benjamín por acercarse a su hermana? Es evidente que él es malvado, y aunque puede que Mijael Schneider no sea un psicópata, está claro que quien va a tener el control de su mente será Orkan.

- Perdón, pero no estoy de acuerdo.- con voz firme y clara, Benjamín interrumpió a Eichiro.- No creo que Orkan sea malvado, y tengo razones para creerlo.

Eichiro, Ingrid, Jazmín y Daisuke miraron fijamente al joven, incitándolo a hablar; sólo Aremy permaneció en su sitio, sentada en una silla de jardín, y sin decir palabra, porque ella ya conocía de sobra los argumentos de su gemelo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- quiso saber Ingrid.- ¿Lo dices a pesar de que te atacó?

- Sí, a pesar de eso, porque sé que Mijael/Orkan nunca tuvo intenciones de matarme.- respondió Benji.- Es cierto que de momento enloqueció y comenzó a agredirme pero… En los últimos días, mejor dicho, desde aquélla noche, mi contraparte de Luz no ha dejado de decirme una y otra vez que Orkan no es quien aparenta ser. Él tuvo muchas, muchísimas oportunidades para matarme, si así lo hubiera querido, Orkan no sólo es mayor y más fuerte que yo, también está entrenado mucho mejor que yo, y todos aquí sabemos que ni siquiera mi escudo habría podido detener uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Él hubiera podido atravesarme con su espada en cualquier momento, y sin embargo, no lo hizo.

- Pero eso pudo haber sido porque su hermana estaba contigo.- replicó Eichiro.

- Podría ser pero… ¿No es cierto también que se negó a matar a Ingrid?.- insistió Benjamín.- Según como Daisuke nos dijo, ella estaba atorada entre los árboles, y no había nadie cerca que pudiera socorrerla. ¿Qué fue lo que detuvo a Orkan?

- Eso es verdad.- afirmó Daisuke.- Mijael no tenía intenciones de matarla, creo que desde el comienzo nunca quiso hacerlo, fue Yami quien lo incitó.

- ¿Y si no quiso matarla porque se dio cuenta que el general Einsam andaba cerca y no tenía deseos de acabar con uno de sus propios hombres?.- Eichiro no se mostraba convencido.

- No fue así, porque mi padre… El general Einsam, no estaba cerca cuando Orkan quiso atacarme.- replicó Ingrid, mirando fijamente el césped.- Si Einsam hubiese andado en las cercanías cuando Orkan alzó su espada contra mí, ¿no crees que él habría hecho todo lo posible para detenerlo, en vez de inmolarse para salvarme? Si la espada de Yami lo atravesó fue porque Einsam no tuvo más remedio que interponerse… Además, después de su muerte, los seres de Oscuridad no se mostraron interesados por recuperar el cadáver de un desertor caído en batalla. No creo que Orkan se hubiese detenido para atacarme sólo porque mi padre andaba cerca…

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Ingrid, dichas casi en un susurro; Eichiro desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

- Orkan no es malvado.- insistió Sayuri.- Estoy segura de que todo este asunto de perder a su padre en una guerra que no entiende es lo que ha nublado su pensamiento. Como dice Benji, si él hubiese querido matar a mi hermano, lo habría hecho sin importar el qué o el cómo. Lo que tenemos qué hacer, y en esto Daisuke está de acuerdo, es alejarlo de esa despiadada guerrera traidora que ha resultado ser Yami, pues es ella quien está contaminándole la mente.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir eso?.- preguntó Ingrid.- No es mala la idea, pero Yami, aún sin sus alas, sigue siendo un soldado formidable, y ninguno de nosotros está a su nivel… La única que podría hacerle frente es la reina Yuri y ella… No está en condiciones ahora para pelear…

- Lo sé.- suspiró Daisuke.- Mi padre ha intentado hacer de todo para animarla, incluso ha llamado a un psicólogo, pero sabemos que lo que mi madre tiene va más allá de una simple depresión…

- Tendremos que confiar en que mamá sabrá recuperarse y salir adelante, siempre lo ha hecho, y yo sé que esta vez también podrá hacerlo.- dijo Jazmín, determinada pero ansiosa.- ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Orkan está siendo mal influenciado por Yami?

- Yo no estoy tan seguro, pero no me cierro por completo a esa posibilidad.- admitió Eichiro.- Pero, ¿de qué nos va a servir determinar esto?

- Nuestro plan de ataque varía sustancialmente si aceptamos o no que Orkan no es malvado.- respondió Daisuke.- En el primer caso, aún tenemos la opción de llegar a un acuerdo a través de la vía del entendimiento. En el segundo caso, pues… Ya sabemos a lo que nos atenemos, a una guerra para la que nadie aquí está preparado.

Eichiro e Ingrid intercambiaron una mirada; sí, ellos opinaban igual, porque por mucho que los dos hubiesen sido entrenados por sus padres, nunca habían estado en medio de una batalla real, ni habían crecido sufriendo los horrores de la guerra, como sí los vivieron Amichi y Gaie desde muy temprana edad.

- No creo ni siquiera que los seres de Sombras estén preparados para una guerra.- comentó Aremy, con inteligencia.- No veo a alguien como Chris, con su carácter tan pacífico, atacándonos con una espada, ni a Vania siendo una guerrera despiadada y letal. ¿Ustedes sí?

- No, realmente.- suspiró Daisuke, y los demás quedaron en silencio.

- Pero, aunque estemos de acuerdo en que no sabemos pelear tan bien como nuestros padres, eso no va a detener a Orkan si se decide a atacarnos.- añadió Ingrid, después de un rato.- Quizás él tampoco sepa moverse en una guerra, pero ya averiguará la manera de hacerlo después de coronarse, por lo que debemos considerar todas las opciones posibles.

- ¿Y ésas son?.- preguntó Genzo.

Todos giraron la cabeza al escuchar hablar al patriarca de esa familia, quien se encontraba parado en el límite del pequeño patio de cemento que precedía al jardín. Ninguno de los muchachos sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Wakabayashi ahí, escuchándolos hablar, pero era evidente que él había alcanzado a oír lo más relevante.

- Yo tampoco creo que Mijael sea malvado por naturaleza.- dijo Genzo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- Después de que Lily me explicó que ustedes no pertenecen al tipo de ángeles a los que estamos acostumbrados a creer los humanos, concluí que los Schneider tampoco son el tipo de demonios que son crueles y sanguinarios. Al igual que Jazmín, creo que Mijael está pasando por un dolor tan fuerte e intenso, que su mente se ha refugiado en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza, dejando en su lugar a alguien que sea capaz de protegerlo mientras él se recupera de su depresión. Obviamente, si nos encontramos en medio de una guerra, no se puede esperar que el alterego que Mijael dejó en su lugar sea alguien bueno y pacífico, sino un guerrero dispuesto a todo.

- ¿Y eso justifica que haya atacado a Benjamín, y que haya querido matar a mi hermana?.- replicó Eichiro, por quién sabe cuánta ocasión.

- Analizándolo con calma.- Genzo suspiró, mirando a Benji.- Mijael bien pudo haber estado defendiendo a su hermana; por mucho que Benjamín y Vania se amen (porque sí, sé que se aman), para Orkan él representa una amenaza y es normal que sienta la necesidad de proteger a su hermana. ¿No estarías dispuesto tú a hacer lo mismo, Eichiro, si encontraras a Ingrid en compañía de, digamos, Uriel Ferrari, con todo y que ella te dijera que ambos se aman?

- Pues… Tengo que admitir que muy probablemente así sería.- suspiró Eichiro.

- Entonces, no es que Orkan haya _querido _matar a mi hijo, quizás sólo pretendía proteger a Vania de lo que él consideró una amenaza.- continuó Genzo; su pose, aunque aparentemente relajada (manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, hombros caídos), no ayuda a eliminar el aura de estrés que lo envolvía y que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros.- Y con respecto a Ingrid… Le he pedido a Daisuke que me repita varias veces la escena del momento en el que Medvid fue asesinado, y por más que busco, no encuentro el punto exacto en el que Orkan tuvo intenciones _reales_ de matar a Ingrid. De haber querido hacerlo, de ser un _desalmado_, él no se habría detenido ante cuestiones de honor u orgullo.

- Es exactamente lo mismo que yo he estado diciendo, papá.- Jazmín avanzó un paso hacia Genzo.- Algo que también mis hermanos opinan: Orkan no es malvado, no me cansaré de repetirlo, y sé que hay alguna manera de poder resolver esto sin problemas, pero tenemos que actuar cuanto antes, porque mientras más tiempo pase Mijael al lado de Yami, más difícil nos resultará traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Y qué era lo que tenían pensado hacer?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, mirando a los jóvenes. Como ninguno respondió, él continuó hablando.- Bueno, sea cual sea la idea que tengan, me parece a mí que no deberían ponerla en práctica sin consultarla primero con su madre. Hasta donde recuerde, ella sigue siendo la reina regente, y ustedes no pueden, aún, tomar una decisión en su lugar.

- No queríamos molestar a mamá.- fue Daisuke el primero que habló.- Tú sabes cómo se puso después del funeral de mi tía… Y de cualquier modo, apenas estábamos pensando en una posible solución…

- Tu madre está pasando por un mal momento, lo cual es perfectamente comprensible, pero ella está haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarse.- Genzo suspiró, desalentado, frotándose la frente con su mano derecha; justo en ese momento, sus hijos pudieron percatarse de cuánto había afectado esa guerra a su padre, puesto que las arrugas del contorno de su boca, producidas por el estrés y que no habían estado ahí un par de meses antes, lo hacían parecer más avanzado de edad de lo que realmente era.- A mí se me ocurre una posible solución momentánea: hablemos con Elieth. De acuerdo a lo que vimos en el hospital, la noche en la que murió Schneider, ella sigue teniendo poder sobre Mijael, con todo y que es humana, gracias a su estatus de reina consorte. Estoy seguro de que Elieth está de nuestra parte, si podemos acercarnos a ella sin que Orkan se entere, Elieth podría influir en él para que contenga sus ansias de "venganza".

- ¿Acercarnos a la reina consorte de las Sombras?.- Ingrid parpadeó, sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Antes no era posible pensarlo porque ella estaba siendo vigilada por Francesco Ferrari, pero ahora que él ha muerto, ya no hay nadie que nos impida ir a su casa y conversar.

- Pero si queremos hacer eso, tendremos que ir hoy mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Aremy, quien había aparentado no haber estado poniendo mucha atención a lo que los demás platicaban, aunque estaba claro que no se había perdido ni una palabra de lo dicho.

Todos voltearon a verla, sin comprenderla por completo; ella sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a su padre por unos instantes, antes de desviar su vista al jardín.

- Es lógico, ¿no?.- añadió la chica.- Papá ha dicho que mi tía… Eh, la señora Elieth (¿Está mal que la siga llamando tía?) aún tiene poder sobre Orkan porque sigue siendo la reina consorte, pero cuando él se corone, pues adiós poder, porque Mijael será entonces el rey y ya poco va a importar lo que su madre diga o haga. Y el cumpleaños de Mijael es, prácticamente, hoy, así que por eso yo decía…

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo.- Daisuke acarició el cabello de su hermana menor.- Tenemos que ir hoy a la casa de los Schneider.

- Lo que no sé es si Lily esté en condiciones de levantarse… .- Genzo volvió a suspirar, apesadumbrado.

- Pues vayamos a buscar a mamá.- sugirió Benjamín.- No perderemos nada con hacerlo.

- No es necesario que vayan a buscarme, ya estoy aquí.- en ese momento, Lily apareció por la vereda del jardín que llevaba a la parte oeste de la casa, sitio en donde se encontraba su habitación.- Y no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien.

Genzo se apresuró a socorrer a su esposa, pero ésta le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano, para darle a entender que se encontraba bien. Jazmín se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de cuán desmejorada estaba su madre, quien hasta antes de los últimos eventos acontecidos había sido una mujer llena de vida y buena salud. En esos momentos, sin embargo, el cabello de Lily, siempre tan sedoso, lucía descuidado, sin brillo e, incluso, salpicado por algunas canas, así como su piel se veía marchita; además de eso, su ropa (un suéter gastado y una falda lisa que le llegaba a media pierna) contribuía a aumentar la imagen de desamparo de la mujer. Lo único que seguía conservando vida en ella eran sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales brillaban con cierta ferocidad animal.

- ¡Mamá!.- gritaron Daisuke y Benjamín, mientras Aremy se levantaba de su silla para abrazar a su madre, para después cederle su puesto en el asiento.

- ¿Ya estás mejor, tía?.- preguntó Ingrid, ansiosa.

- Podría mentirles a todos y decirles que me encuentro de maravilla.- respondió Lily, sentándose en el lugar de Aremy, con Genzo a sus espaldas.- Pero no estamos para más mentiras ni engaños, ni tampoco para perder el tiempo con debilidades. Lamento en verdad haber estado desaparecida estos días, pero no va a suceder más. Se han ido mis generales y mi virreina, pero aún quedo yo, y mientras Jazmín no cumpla los dieciocho, yo sigo siendo la reina de la Luz, me guste o no. Irónicamente, justo ahora que sólo Yami y yo quedamos con vida es cuando las cosas podrían resolverse más fácilmente, si Orkan no estuviese cegado por su dolor. ¿Quién nos pondría una traba para hablar de paz ahora que Jäger, Düsterin y Einsam no están? Nadie, realmente, pero el problema es, precisamente, que Orkan está usando la venganza para tratar de aliviar su dolor, y por eso es que no hemos podido poner fin a esta guerra.

Lily hizo una pausa, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar; los seis jóvenes, y Genzo, estaban muy al pendientes de las palabras que ella pudiera decir.

- Yo no creo que Orkan sea malvado; su padre no era un traidor ni un desalmado, y su madre es una de las mujeres más nobles que he conocido en mi vida. No hay forma de que Mijael hubiese podido incubar maldad en su corazón, de manera que sí podría existir la opción de hablar de paz, con él, si conseguimos convencerlo.- Lily suspiró.- El problema es que, en unas pocas horas, Orkan se coronará como el nuevo rey de la Oscuridad, y yo voy a seguir siendo la reina de la Luz porque a Jazmín aún le faltan tres meses para cumplir los dieciocho años; esto representa una dificultad porque, como ya todo sabemos, Orkan no tolera verme porque me relaciona con la muerte de su padre (algo que es perfectamente entendible), lo que hará imposible que pueda entablar conversaciones de paz con él. Lo más lógico sería esperar a que Jazmín subiera al trono, para que ella intentara hablar directamente con Orkan, de reina a rey, pero… ¿Aguantaremos tres meses más de pelea? Sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Schatten y yo recuperamos la memoria, y mucha gente ha muerto desde entonces… No quisiera perderlos a ninguno de ustedes…

- ¡Mamá, no importa que yo no sea aún la reina, yo puedo ayudar a Mijael a superar su dolor!.- exclamó Jazmín, con ardor.- ¡Sabes bien que sólo yo puedo llegar hasta él en su situación actual!

- De ninguna manera.- Genzo movió negativamente la cabeza.- Tu madre y yo lo hemos platicado, y no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a nadie.

- ¡Si es sólo por mi entrenamiento, papá, déjame decirte que he estado practicando mucho con Ingrid, Daisuke e Eichiro!.- Jazmín, miró a su padre, desafiante.- Además, pude defenderme bien aquella vez en la que los seres de Sombras nos atacaron en el hospital, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- No se trata sólo de tu entrenamiento.- negó Lily apesadumbrada, tomando las manos de su hija.- El problema es que, cuando Orkan se corone, habrá una _enorme_ diferencia entre ustedes, en todo: poder, fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia, porque hay un mundo de diferencia entre un príncipe y un rey, la discrepancia entre ambos estatus es enorme. Orkan no dejará ni que te acerques a él, no podrás hacer frente a todo su poder, no hasta que seas la reina, Jazmín, y aún falta mucho para eso.

- Y todo, por haber nacido después.- Jazmín agachó la cabeza.

- Nunca antes había sucedido esto.- aclaró Lily.- Hasta antes de Mijael y tú, todos los reyes y reinas de nuestro mundo habían nacido con tan sólo algunos días de diferencia. Incluso, Karl y yo, en nuestras formas humanas, nacimos en el mismo mes del calendario humano. De esta manera, se conseguía mantener un equilibrio y una igualdad para ambos reinos, pues ninguno podría tener a su gobernante antes de que lo obtuviera el otro, y así no habría ventajas para nadie. De hecho, Mijael y tú iban a nacer casi al mismo tiempo, pero por obra de Anya (ahora sé que fue ella quien atacó a mi amiga), Elieth dio a luz prematuramente, y por consecuencia nosotros tenemos tres meses de desventaja. No importa, de cualquier manera, porque yo aún sigo con vida, y el reino de la Luz no quedará desprotegido. Sin embargo, sí me va a doler sobremanera el tener que pelear contra Mijael, a quien considero como a otro más de mis hijos… Pero si no me queda más remedio, tendré que hacerlo para protegerlos a todos por el tiempo que falta hasta que Jazmín se corone…

- Sólo tres meses.- masculló Daisuke.- Que nos van a parecer tres siglos…

- Pero no por eso vamos a quedarnos estáticos.- Lily se puso de pie, sosteniéndose del brazo de su marido.- Me parece que ir a ver a Elieth es la mejor idea que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Tratemos de probar por ese lado, antes de que Mijael se corone y no tengamos esa opción.

- Sin embargo, no vamos a ir todos a buscarla.- añadió Genzo, severamente.- Eichiro, necesitamos que cuides de Benjamín, Aremy y Daisuke, pues sólo Ingrid y Jazmín podrán acompañarnos.

Tras esta declaración, se escucharon airadas protestas por parte de Daisuke, Benjamín, Aremy y Eichiro, quienes evidentemente no estaban de acuerdo con quedarse en casa. Daisuke, sobre todo, era el que más se quejaba, pues tomando en cuenta que él iba a ser el nuevo general del ejército de la Luz, el joven consideraba que debía estar presente en un momento tan importante, pero Genzo se negaba a que su hijo, de tan sólo dieciséis años, se viese envuelto en cuestiones de guerra, con todo y que Enzo ya se había visto obligado a pelear contra Krieger. Sólo hubo dos personas que no se inmutaron ante la decisión de Genzo y Lily, Ingrid y Jazmín, pero motivos diferentes; cada chica había tomado su propia resolución, y ambas estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de llevarla a cabo.

Ingrid se acercó a Lily, quien se disponía a entrar en la mansión a través de la puerta por la cual había salido Genzo. Convencida de que ése era el momento, la chica se plantó delante de su tía, y con una madurez que sorprendió mucho a ésta, dijo:

- Tía, hay algo que debí decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero preferí esperar a que estuvieras en condiciones de escucharme, pues lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante.- los ojos azules de la chica brillaban.- Mi madre me dejó una carta antes de morir, y en ella me ha revelado el fragmento de la Profecía que ella conoció.

Lily se sorprendió tanto con esta declaración que no se dio cuenta de que Jazmín, subrepticiamente, se escabullía por la vereda del jardín que partía al este, hacia la salida principal de la mansión.

Jazmín ya había tomado su decisión; lo hizo en el momento justo en el que vio a su madre volver a deprimirse ante la posibilidad de tener que pelear contra Mijael. No importaba que Yuri siguiera siendo la reina de la Luz, ella ya no estaba en condiciones de batallar contra nadie, porque la guerra se había llevado lo mejor de su vida: sus años de juventud, su vitalidad, sus seres queridos, e incluso también le arrebataría la posibilidad de pasar sus últimos años al lado del hombre al que amaba. Jazmín se dijo que no podía permitir que su madre se enfrentara una vez más al dolor de atacar a alguien a quien quería tanto, de manera que ella tomaría su lugar: Sayuri se enfrentaría a Orkan y lo haría entrar en razón, de alguna manera o de otra. Jazmín estaba segura de poder traer de vuelta a Mijael, sólo necesitaba estar a solas con Orkan, y no importaba si para conseguirlo tenía que pelear con él primero. ¿Qué Sayuri estaría en desventaja ante Orkan, una vez que él subiera al trono del reino de las Sombras? Bien, eso sucedería casi a la medianoche, de manera que ella aún tenía unas cuantas horas para desafiar a Orkan y poderlo enfrentar en igualdad de condiciones, mientras ambos siguieran siendo príncipes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Jazmín se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, pero antes de irse, algo la hizo volver a la casa principal; una parte de ella le decía que no debía marcharse sin dejar al menos un aviso, que sus padres verían más tarde. En una mesita de la enorme sala en la que todos habían compartido tantos momentos felices, la chica encontró la carpeta escolar de Daisuke, de donde arrancó una hoja para dejar un mensaje, tras lo cual Jazmín salió rápidamente para evitar ser vista por alguien.

Ante la enorme reja que cerraba la muralla de piedra que protegía su casa, Jazmín se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, pero no quiso detenerse a pensarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Schatten vigilaba, ansioso, lo que sucedía en la Tierra con su mujer y sus herederos. Christopher, en sueños, le había informado que Mijael había desaparecido con Anya, y que nadie había podido encontrarlos. Tras la muerte de Francesco, Elieth había prohibido a sus hijos que salieran de casa, ante el temor de que Yami apareciera para llevárselos también, ahora que ya no había nadie que pudiera detenerla; de esta manera, ni Claude ni Christopher habían podido ir a buscar a Mijael, por mucho que desearon hacerlo. Además, faltaba ya poco para que éste se coronara como el nuevo rey, y Christopher temía lo que pudiera suceder una vez que Orkan subiera al trono. _

- _Nosotros hicimos todo lo que pudimos para tratar de convencerlo.- manifestó Christopher, apesadumbrado.- Conseguimos evitar que esa mujer volviera a la casa, y estuve a punto de convencer a Mijael de que dejara de lado la venganza y se enfocara en la opción de las pláticas de paz, pero Yami echó a perder mis progresos al llevárselo lejos. Mamá está volviéndose loca de la preocupación, y nosotros ya no sabemos qué hacer para encontrarlo. Tenemos la esperanza de que él venga a casa, para su cumpleaños, pero es una esperanza tan vaga que no me fío mucho de ella… Lo lamento mucho, papá, creo que he fallado en la misión que me encomendaste…_

- _No lo hiciste, Chris.- negó Karl.- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, has cuidado bien de tu madre y de tus hermanos, y seguro estoy que tus palabras no cayeron en oídos sordos. Sólo es cuestión de que ellas hagan efecto en tu hermano, pues sé que él sí te estuvo escuchando. _

- _El problema es: ¿Cuándo van a hacer efecto mis palabras, papá?.- preguntó Chris.- ¿Será demasiado tarde cuando eso ocurra?_

- _Yo espero que no.- contestó Schneider, en voz muy baja._

- _Mamá quiere hablar con mi tía… Con la reina Yuri (¿Está mal que la siga llamando tía?)... Dice que quiere intentar llegar a un entendimiento entre ambas partes, aunque no sabe si ella tiene el poder suficiente para decidir eso… .- comentó Christopher._

- _Lo tiene, mientras Mijael no suba al trono, aunque hay que recordar que, en nuestro reino, quienes tienen la voz gobernante son los varones, así como las féminas son las que tienen el poder en el reino de la Luz.- contestó Karl.- Eso significa que, aunque tu madre decrete la paz, tu hermano podría echarla por tierra cuando se convierta rey, y nadie podría hacer algo para impedirlo._

- _¿Eso significa que será inútil toda tentativa que tenga mamá de arreglar las cosas por su cuenta?.- Christopher lucía desanimado._

- _Desafortunadamente, sí.- asintió Schneider, igual de desalentado que él.- Te lo había dicho antes, no importa lo que tu madre, tus hermanos o tú opinen: sólo cuenta la opinión del rey. Yami lo sabe, no es idiota, por eso se ha esforzado por permanecer cerca de Mijael y ganarse su confianza._

- _Maldita arpía, nos lleva mucha ventaja.- masculló el joven.- ¿Está todo perdido entonces, papá?_

_Karl se quedó callado por unos instantes; antes de hablar con Christopher, él había estado analizando el estado actual de las cosas en la Tierra. Schneider sabía que su esposa deseaba ansiosamente establecer la paz con Lily, algo que no le iba a costar trabajo, pero él no tenía manera de decirle que sus acciones resultarían inútiles cuando Mijael consiguiera el poder. Una y otra vez, Karl le había dado vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar las cosas, y al final, había sido Francesco quien encontró la forma de hacerlo._

- _Sabes que nosotros no podemos hacer nada más.- le dijo Jäger, cuando Schatten expuso sus ideas.- No podemos intervenir directamente en las acciones de los que se han quedado allá pero… Quizás haya una manera de actuar, aunque sería de forma indirecta…_

_La manera en cómo Francesco pronunció la palabra "indirecta" le infundió algo de esperanza a Schneider._

- _¿Qué plan tienes?.- preguntó Karl.- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?_

- _Mira, Catrina no nos permite divulgar ni una sola de las cosas que hemos descubierto aquí, ¿cierto?.- contestó Jäger.- Pero, ¿y si reveláramos lo que nosotros ya sabíamos desde antes de morir?_

- _¿A qué te refieres?.- insistió Schatten._

- _Tendríamos que atenernos al buen criterio de tu mujer, que no dudo que posea.- explicó Francesco.- Y revelarle a Giovanna o a Christopher la parte de la Profecía que yo siempre he sabido. Quizás eso pueda ayudar a orientarlos a ellos un poco más, y no estaremos rompiendo ninguna regla impuesta por Catrina, puesto que ese fragmento lo he sabido desde que la Profecía fue pronunciada. _

- _¡Pero por supuesto!.- exclamó Karl.- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

- _Sin embargo, sólo Julieta o tú podrán pasar la información.- añadió Francesco.- Sabes que sólo se permite una conexión extrasensorial por familia, así que yo no puedo comunicarme con Uriel. _

- _Lo sé, pero eso no representará ningún problema.- asintió Schneider. _

_Era lo último, lo único, que Schatten y Jäger podían hacer por los suyos; fue Julieta quien sugirió que fuese Christopher el poseedor de la noticia, ya que ella no entendía el lenguaje en el que fue pronunciada la Profecía, por ser humana, y temía no revelar completa toda la información. Schneider estuvo de acuerdo con esto, de manera que, ahora que hablaba con su hijo a través de sus sueños, el otrora rey buscaba la mejor forma de darle a conocer un dato tan importante. Chris nunca había leído, hablado u oído el idioma especial que manejaba la realeza del mundo de Luz y Sombra, pero Schatten confiaba en que sus genes consiguieran activar su entendimiento. Christopher, ajeno a los pensamientos de su padre, aguardaba con paciencia a que él respondiera a su pregunta._

- _No, Chris, no está todo perdido, todavía hay una cosa que pueden hacer.- contestó Karl, al fin.- Voy a darte una información que Jäger no tuvo la oportunidad de revelar a Krieger, antes de morir… Es un dato muy valioso e importante, y confío en que sabrás qué hacer con él…_

- _Dime qué es, papá.- el muchacho estaba ansioso y esperanzado._

- _Se trata del fragmento de la Profecía que tus tíos escucharon antes de caer a Tierra.- respondió Karl.- Fue promulgado en un lenguaje que sólo se conoce en nuestro reino, pero confío en que tú, por ser uno de mis herederos, podrás entenderlo a pesar de que nunca lo hayas escrito u oído._

_A continuación, Schatten comenzó a dibujar una serie de símbolos en el aire, los cuales comenzaron a brillar, como si se trataran de focos de luz suspendidos en el ambiente. Christopher, con mucha sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que entendía perfectamente lo que su padre escribía, pudiendo traducirlo, incluso, al alemán. _

- _Cuando despiertes, estas palabras estarán grabadas a fuego en tu memoria.- dijo Karl, cuando terminó de escribir.- Tradúcelas para tu madre, y dile que las use según su criterio. _

- _Lo haré, papá.- contestó Chris, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguiría memorizar esos símbolos._

- _Ten cuidado, hijo, y recuerda que yo siempre estoy velando por ustedes.- añadió Karl, paternalmente.- Y por último, dile por favor a tu madre que la sigo amando._

_Christopher abrazó a su padre por última vez, antes de que las brumas del sueño se despejaran para llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad…_

Lo primero que el joven hizo al abrir los ojos fue buscar una hoja en dónde anotar los caracteres que su padre le mostró en sueños. Sorprendido, Chris se dio cuenta de que no sólo recordaba las extrañas figuras, sino que también era capaz de dibujarlas. Más aún, tras plasmarlos, él pudo traducir los símbolos a los tres idiomas que mejor manejaba, francés, alemán y español. Después de leer, una y otra vez, lo que había conseguido transcribir en idiomas entendibles para un humano, lo que Christopher obtuvo fue el siguiente párrafo:

**_La guerra entre los reinos… un rey de Sombras, nacido de una hija de Eva… convivan en armonía, se enamoren y comprendan que es el amor… de la unión de la Luz y la Sombra, serán los que reinarán en este nuevo mundo…_**

Christopher no entendió del todo el párrafo, porque era evidente que estaba incompleto, pero si su padre había dicho que era importante y que podría ayudarlos, así sería, de manera que el joven no dudó en ir a buscar a su madre para darle a conocer la nueva información que podría cambiarlo todo.

**Notas:**

- Ésta no es la Profecía que originalmente había pensado pero como no tuve la precaución de escribirla cuando comencé el fanfic (además de que estaba confusa y enredada), fue necesario pensar en una nueva, conservando la esencia de la original y modificando algunos detalles para justificar los últimos giros de trama que hice. (Y aunque la hubiera escrito cuando empecé con el fanfic, hubiera tenido que hacerle cambios porque habría quedado obsoleta). Se suponía que la Profecía se conocería hasta el último capítulo, pero también decidí cambiar eso para parle un mejor desenlace a la historia.

- Aclarando algunas cosas que quizás hayan quedado confusas, sólo puede haber una conexión extrasensorial, por familia, de padre-hijo a través de los sueños, de tal manera que, como Julieta ya hablaba con Giovanna desde hacía mucho tiempo, Francesco no puede ver a Uriel, así como Rika no puede hablar con Ingrid porque Taro comenzó a comunicarse primero con Eichiro. Sin embargo, la información que Francesco poseía sólo podía ser revelada a sus descendientes directos, o sea, a Uriel o Giovanna, por lo que Karl y él sí rompieron las reglas al contarle la Profecía a Christopher. Por si alguien se pregunta por qué Leonardo no ha dicho todo lo que él sabía de la Profecía, diré que es porque él no tiene con quién comunicarse a través de los sueños, ya que no tuvo hijos en la Tierra, y no alcanzó a decírsela a alguien antes de morir.


	88. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87.**

Lily analizó el fragmento de la Profecía que tenía en sus manos, una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar sentido a esas palabras inconclusas e inconexas. Sin embargo, por más que analizara lo escrito, ella no podía hallar las respuestas que buscaba en la Profecía. A Lily le había sorprendido saber que aun entendía el lenguaje que manejaban en su universo, pero más le asombró darse cuenta de la cantidad de información tan importante que ignoró durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo fue que ella pudo pasar todos esos años en la amnesia total, sin recordar absolutamente nada sobre su pasado? ¿Y por qué los que sí se acordaban de todo, habían tardado tanto en decirle las cosas? De hecho, siendo estrictos, Karl y Lily recuperaron por sí solos sus recuerdos, así que no se podía saber si sus cercanos habían tenido la intención de revelarles la verdad en algún momento.

Antes de morir, Leonardo confesó a Lily que él no había intentado hacer que ella recuperara la memoria porque nunca encontró el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Por más increíble que pareciera, habían pasado tantas cosas durante su existencia humana que él no consideró indispensable el perturbar a Lily con una información de tanto peso, y por lo que Leonardo sabía, Rika y Taro habían pensado lo mismo que él (además, de por sí Rika tuvo su propio drama personal que la paralizó durante algún tiempo). Aun así, Yuri estaba admirada de la capacidad de su hermano (y de la de su prima y ex cuñado) para manejar una noticia tan grande sin revelarla a la persona que más le afectaba, todo en busca de su beneficio. Lily se sintió culpable por no haber recordado antes las cosas y haber dejado que sus seres queridos cargaran con el peso de un secreto tan grande.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Genzo, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué es lo que dice la Profecía?

Ingrid, Eichiro, Daisuke, Genzo y Lily se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Wakabayashi, en donde Speranza le había dado a Yuri la carta de Gaie. A Lily se le humedecieron los ojos al leer las últimas palabras de Rika, dirigidas a su hija, pero no dijo nada y se enfocó por completo en la Profecía. Sin embargo, por más que la había analizado concienzudamente, ella no había conseguido descifrar nada diferente a lo que ya había interpretado Ingrid.

- _Una reina de Luz, engendrada por un hijo de Adán_.- suspiró Lily, mirando a Genzo.- Se refiere a Jazmín, no hay duda de eso.

- Porque "el hijo de Adán", soy yo.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Por eso fue que Misaki vino a cuidarme? ¿Para evitar que "el enemigo" acabara conmigo e impidiera así el nacimiento de la reina que pondrá fin a la guerra?

- Exactamente eso.- asintió Lily, dejándose caer en un diván de cuero.- Pero, aparte de eso, no puedo sacar nada en concreto; quizás, a lo mucho, puedo inferir que pelear no nos servirá de mucho, por la parte de "_… y no el odio…_", que se refiere al motivo de la guerra en sí y que ha impedido que ésta finalice. Sobre los seres híbridos, debemos dar por hecho que se refiere a todos, a los surgidos de seres de nuestro universo y de humanos, y a los nacidos de seres de luz y de oscuridad, pero eso también lo descifró Ingrid por sí sola. Quizás, lo único nuevo que puedo interpretar es que Rika… Bueno, que ella decidió terminar con su vida debido al último fragmento, el que dice: _"… regada con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros…"… _Creo que ella creyó que tenía que morir para que la Profecía pudiera cumplirse.

- Eso es absurdo.- protestó Eichiro.- ¿Mi madre se hizo el _harakiri_ sólo por una predicción hecha hace mucho tiempo, en otro universo?

- Entre los japoneses, preferimos el término "_seppuku"_, ya deberías de saberlo, Eichiro.- replicó Genzo, mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la biblioteca.- Y estrictamente hablando, el _seppuku_, o _harakiri_, es el suicidio por desentrañamiento, algo que Rika no hizo.

- Y estrictamente hablando, ella tampoco se suicidó.- agregó Lily.- Rika fue a pelear contra Jäger para quitarlo de en medio, con la esperanza de que él acabara con ella en el proceso.

- Lo cual es básicamente lo mismo.- contradijo Eichiro.- Mi madre murió por una herida en el abdomen… Que se le formó gracias a que ella mató a su contraparte oscura… Es decir, un suicidio al estilo _harakiri…_

- ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por eso?.- pidió Ingrid, fastidiada.- Es cuestión de detalles técnicos el que nuestra madre haya sido asesinada o se haya suicidado. Realmente no importa, el resultado fue el mismo. Lo que a mí me interesa saber, es por qué mamá se tomó tan literal la frase "_regada con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros". _¿Significa entonces que todos deben morir para que nosotros podamos seguir adelante?

El silencio absoluto que siguió a esta declaración le hizo ver a Ingrid que se había excedido con sus palabras; Genzo miró, angustiado, a Lily, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada. Daisuke miró a uno y después a otra, y se dio cuenta, por el lenguaje corporal, que su madre no estaba segura de si ella también debía morir o no.

- ¿Eso crees, mamá?.- aventuró Daisuke, en voz baja.- ¿Qué tú debes ser la próxima?

Genzo miró con rabia a su hijo, como si éste hubiese cometido un acto gravísimo al hacer esa pregunta (con todo y que él también tenía la misma incógnita) aunque, o bien Daisuke no notó su mirada, o bien no le importó. Lily sonrió con tristeza, sin ver a su hijo a los ojos, y optó por echar un vistazo hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

- Yo no estoy segura de hasta dónde va a llegar la Profecía con respecto a ese punto.- respondió Lily, con cautela.- Lo que sé es que, de parte del reino de la Oscuridad, Yami es la única que queda con vida en este mundo, la única que puede ser considerada como una auténtica enemiga, y que debo enfrentarme a ella no sólo por ser nosotras las últimas que quedamos aquí, sino también porque ella mató a mi padre, hace muchísimos años, pero…

- ¿Pero?.- insistió Genzo.

- Tal vez deba matarla.- respondió Lily, con expresión sombría.- Y ya sabemos lo que eso significa…

- Que alguien de nuestro lado va a morir.- concluyó Daisuke.- Y no sabemos quién…

- Pues no va a ser ninguno de ustedes, eso es seguro.- respondió Lily, removiéndose en su asiento, muy inquieta.- Nadie de la segunda generación lo hará.

Wakabayashi volvió a observar a su esposa y, en esta ocasión, Lily sí le devolvió la mirada; ella confirmó el pensamiento que él había tenido con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y Genzo bajó los ojos, incapaz de soportar el peso de la verdad que tanto se había esforzado por negar. Él, que nunca había retrocedido ante nada, ahora no era capaz de afrontar el trágico destino hacia el cual se encaminaba su familia.

En esos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta de la biblioteca, y James, el mayordomo de los Wakabayashi, entró para anunciar que la señora Elieth Schneider deseaba ver a los señores. Eichiro e Ingrid se miraron, con sorpresa, mientras Genzo y Lily sonreían con complicidad. Sólo Daisuke permaneció incólume, como si hubiese estado esperando a que Elieth apareciese en cualquier momento.

- Hágalos pasar.- pidió Lily, poniéndose en pie.- No hay que hacer esperar a nuestra querida visitante.

James asintió con un gesto de respeto y se marchó, regresando a los pocos minutos acompañado por Elieth y por Christopher. Al verla, Lily corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron con mucha efusividad, con el cariño de dos hermanas que han estado separadas durante mucho tiempo.

- No sabes qué feliz me siento de volver a verte.- musitó Lily, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.- Pensé que nunca más…

- Que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver.- completó Elieth, llorosa.- Conozco esa sensación, pensé que había perdido ya muchas de las cosas que más he querido en esta vida.

Tras soltar a Lily, Elieth abrazó a Genzo y a Daisuke, quien ya había entrechocado su mano con Christopher. Sólo Ingrid y Eichiro permanecieron separados, pero más que mantenerse alejados por negarse a "fraternizar con el enemigo", lo hicieron porque, después de todo, ellos nunca fueron tan cercanos a los Schneider.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Elieth?.- preguntó Genzo, extrañado.- Nosotros justamente íbamos a verte cuando surgió algo que nos detuvo. Algo muy importante.

- Pues también es algo muy importante lo que me hizo venir hasta aquí.- confesó Elieth, inquieta.- Sólo he venido con Chris porque fue él quien se enteró de esto, Vania y Claude se han quedado de guardia en nuestra casa por si acaso Mijael regresa, y para no exponerlos a que Anya se los lleve… Pero eso no importa por el momento, no tanto, porque lo que traigo conmigo es una información que Karl me envió desde… Desde donde quiera que se encuentre…

A Elieth se le quebró la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su esposo muerto, y Genzo enarcó las cejas, de la sorpresa.

- ¿Schneider te dejó una carta antes de morir?.- preguntó el ex portero, confundido.

- No exactamente.- Elieth miró a Chris.- Al parecer… Eh, Karl ha estado comunicándose con mi hijo, a través de sus sueños… Sé que es confuso, yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, pero Christopher asegura que su padre le ha indicado que nos comparta esta importante información…

- ¿Y eso es…?.- a Lily le latía el corazón, con violencia.

- La mitad de la Profecía que mi tío sabía y que no alcanzó a revelársela a alguien de nosotros, antes de morir.- respondió Christopher.- Puede que no sirva de mucho conocer sólo la mitad, pero…

El joven no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase, porque Genzo, Lily, Eichiro, Ingrid, Daisuke y Lily soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, todos al mismo tiempo. Elieth y Christopher intercambiaron miradas entre sí, sin comprender, hasta que Lily dio un paso hacia el muchacho de los ojos verdes, esbozando la primera sonrisa de alivio que le habían visto en mucho tiempo.

- Por supuesto que nos servirá, y más de lo que te imaginas.- dijo Lily, esperanzada.- Porque nosotros tenemos la otra mitad.

- ¡Ah!.- ahora, los que gritaron fueron Elieth y Christopher.- ¿Cómo es posible…?

- Rika la dejó escrita, antes de morir.- Lily se apresuró a tomar la carta, que había dejado sobre un escritorio de caoba.- Ella dejó en claro que sólo pudo conocer la mitad de la Profecía que le incumbía a nuestro reino, así que ustedes deben tener la otra mitad, la que conocieron los seres de las Sombras.

Temblando, Lily tomó la hoja que Elieth le tendía, y era tanta su emoción, que la mujer tuvo que sentarse antes de tratar de juntar los dos fragmentos.

- Será mejor si la escribes completa en una hoja aparte.- señaló Genzo, buscando alguna hoja en blanco en los cajones del escritorio de caoba.- ¿En dónde quedaron las hojas y los bolígrafos que tenía aquí?

- Iré por mi carpeta.- dijo Daisuke.- Ahí tengo hojas blancas, no tardo.

- Aquí traigo una pluma fuente.- Elieth sacó el bolígrafo _Montblanc,_ que había pertenecido a Karl, de su bolso y se lo dio a Lily.- Ya sólo nos falta algo en qué escribir.

Lily tomó la pluma, pero sus ojos expertos ya leían las dos mitades de la Profecía que tenía, ambas escritas en ese idioma que resultaba extraño para todo aquél que no perteneciera, por sangre, a la familia real (de manera que Genzo y Elieth sólo veían símbolos sin significado alguno). Sin embargo, Yuri se dio cuenta de que su esposo tenía razón, necesitaba escribir la Profecía completa en una hoja aparte para no perder el hilo de la idea, pero Daisuke tardaba mucho en regresar. Desesperada, Ingrid sacó una servilleta, arrugada pero limpia, del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la tendió a sus tíos.

- Esto no es la gran cosa, pero puede servir.- dijo la chica.

Genzo la tomó y se la pasó a su mujer, quien comenzó a escribir, en español, lo que iba traduciendo de los dos fragmentos de la Profecía que tenía en sus manos. Rápida y eficiente, Lily no tardó en tener un párrafo mayor, el cual releyó varias veces antes de darlo a conocer a los demás.

- Bien, creo que esto es, básicamente, el contenido completo de la Profecía.- anunció Lily, muy seria.- Lo he traducido al español no sólo porque es mi idioma materno, como humana, sino también porque es el lenguaje en el que mejor se comprende la Profecía. ¿Están listos para escucharla completa?

- Yo creo que nunca lo estaremos.- respondió Elieth.- Pero debemos hacerlo.

Genzo asintió, mostrando su aprobación, y los otros tres jóvenes permanecieron callados, a la expectativa. Así pues, tras dar un largo suspiro, Lily tomó la servilleta y leyó lo siguiente, tres veces seguidas para que sus oyentes comprendieran bien el contenido:

**_"La guerra entre los reinos acabará cuando un rey de Sombras, nacido de una hija de Eva, y una reina de Luz, engendrada por un hijo de Adán, convivan en armonía, se enamoren y comprendan que es el amor, y no el odio, la solución a los problemas de ambos reinos. Los seres híbridos, nacidos de la unión de la Luz y la Sombra, serán los que reinarán en este nuevo mundo, regado con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros". _**

- De manera que eso es.- murmuró Speranza.- Se refiere a los híbridos nacidos de un ser de Luz y de uno de Sombra, son ellos los que construirán el futuro…

- Pero para que existan mestizos de este tipo, debe haber más uniones entre seres de Luz y de Sombra.- dijo Eichiro.- Porque hasta el momento, tú eres la única híbrida de este tipo que queda con vida aquí…

- Puede que haya más mestizos así en el otro mundo.- añadió Chris.- Pero también, eso explica por qué mi hermano está enamorado de Jazmín, y por qué mi hermana menor ama a Benjamín… Está en sus destinos el engendrar seres híbridos, mitad de Luz, mitad de Sombra…

- Porque no nos queda ninguna duda de que "_la reina de Luz engendrada por un hijo de Adán"_ es Jazmín, y que "_el rey de Sombras nacido de una hija de Eva"_ es Mijael, ¿cierto?.- los ojos grises de Elieth lanzaban chispas.- ¡Es su destino el estar juntos!

- Un destino que no se cumplirá si no le hacemos entender a Orkan que la guerra no es la respuesta.- replicó Lily, poniéndose en pie.- Debemos encontrar a Mijael y a Yami lo antes posible, antes de que él se corone como el nuevo rey.

- Pues no nos queda mucho tiempo para eso.- Christopher miró su reloj.- La medianoche no está muy lejos, y Mijael cumple años justo antes de las doce.

- Nos prepararemos para ir a buscarlo.- dijo Ingrid, decidida, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Lily.- Tía, sabes bien que, en estos momentos, tendrás que depender de nosotros, porque no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte a buscar a un ser de Sombras.

- Lo sé.- la mujer asintió.- Pero eso no significa que me agrade la idea.

En ese momento, Lily notó la mirada sombría de Genzo, y se acercó a él, con la servilleta de la Profecía en la mano. Wakabayashi sonrió débilmente cuando ella le acarició el rostro con su mano, deteniéndose en las arrugas que a él se le empezaban a formar alrededor de la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?.- preguntó Lily con suavidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Genzo sonrió aún más, al notar el apodo cariñoso que ella usó.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que omitiste hablar de la parte más importante de la Profecía? ¿Aquélla que justifica la cantidad de muertos que hemos tenido hasta ahora?

- No sé de qué hablas.- Lily trató de sonreír, sin éxito.

- Claro que lo sabes.- replicó Genzo, tomando a su esposa por la cintura.- Tan bien lo sabes que me has dicho "amor", para distraerme, pero no importa cuánto lo intentes, porque sé bien qué quiere decir la última parte, la más peligrosa.

- ¿Lo de "_regado con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros_"?.- Lily hizo una mueca.- Eso puede significar muchas cosas, recuerda que casi todos los que pertenecen a la primera generación de seres de Luz y de Sombras han muerto ya: Schatten, Omar, Düsterin, Amichi, Einsam, Belyy, Gaie, Jäger… Se ha derramado suficiente sangre como para que la Profecía se cumpla, ¿no crees?

- Pero has dicho que debes matar a Anya.- recalcó Genzo.- Porque quizás ésta sea la única opción viable para detenerla, pero si lo haces, alguien de nuestro bando morirá. Y si dices que nadie de la segunda generación lo hará, entonces, eso significa que morirá alguien que pertenezca a la primera. Y aquí, en este mundo, en este momento, sólo tú formas parte de ese grupo.

Lily sonrió, maravillada de las deducciones de su marido. Por supuesto que Genzo no era idiota, nunca lo había sido, y entendió a la perfección lo que ella había querido decir antes de que llegara Elieth, y que ninguno de los tres jóvenes pudo comprender.

- Sin embargo, tú bien lo has dicho, sólo yo quedo con vida _en este mundo_.- contestó ella.- Pero en _mi mundo_ hay otros seres de Luz, y cualquiera de ellos podría ser la contraparte de Yami, no lo sabemos.

- Sí, también pensé en eso.- replicó Genzo, soltando a Lily.- En que podría ser que Yami fuese la contraparte de alguno de los seres que se quedaron en tu reino, pero justo después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que esto es muy poco probable. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque la Lily que conozco, la mujer que ha pasado conmigo una gran parte de mi vida y me ha apoyado en todo, la que se fue a África a curar enfermedades, la que ayudó a mi abuelo a bien morir, la que se hizo amiga de su enemigo y salvó a su hijo, no sería capaz de sacrificar ni a uno solo de sus "súbditos", aun así fuese por el bienestar común de un mundo entero. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, si has decidido matar a Yami, es porque estás casi segura que su contraparte luminosa eres tú.

Ella se mordió los labios, y por primera vez, maldijo el que Genzo la conociera tan bien. Yuri abrió la boca para responder con alguna mentira que lo tranquilizara, cuando Daisuke entró como bólido a la biblioteca, llevando en sus manos un trozo de hoja arrugado.

- Llegas un poco tarde.- Christopher enarcó las cejas.- Ya nos las arreglamos con…

- ¡No, no es eso!.- Daisuke lo interrumpió.- ¡Mamá, papá, he encontrado una nota de Jazmín, se marchó a buscar a Mijael!

- ¿Qué dices?.- Lily casi gritó.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por esta nota que dejó.- el muchacho, sin aliento, le pasó la hoja arrugada a su madre.- Léela.

La mujer desarrugó el papel, en el cual se leía lo siguiente:

_"Mamá, lo lamento mucho, pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Mijael anda perdido, bajo el influjo de esa mujer. Lo siento, pero debo buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta cuanto antes, o acabaremos por perderlo todo, incluyéndolo a él. Perdóname, de corazón, pero no lo puedo permitir. _

_Jazmín"._

Lily contuvo el aliento y Elieth soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y pesar, mientras Ingrid se regañaba a sí misma por haber perdido de vista a su prima.

- ¿Ya buscaste en su habitación o en el jardín?.- cuestionó Genzo, a su vez.- Quizás aún no se ha ido.

- No está aquí, ya busqué por todas partes.- negó Daisuke.- Por eso tardé en venir, porque quería asegurarme de que no anduviera por la casa o el jardín.

- ¿En qué estaba pensando Jazmín cuando decidió ir sola a buscar a Mijael?.- preguntó Eichiro.- ¡Ya se le había dicho que estará en desventaja cuando él se corone!

- Y por eso es que ha ido a buscarlo.- replicó Lily, arrugando nuevamente la nota de su hija.- Porque quiere enfrentarlo ahora, cuando ambos están en igualdad de condiciones. Debemos ir por ellos inmediatamente.

- ¿A dónde?.- preguntó Elieth, ansiosa.- Ni siquiera yo sé en dónde está Mijael.

- Pues ya averiguaremos eso.- dijo Genzo.- No perdamos más el tiempo.

Rápidamente, los adultos se organizaron, y acordaron que Lily y Genzo irían a buscar a Mijael y a Jazmín, apoyados por Eichiro e Ingrid. Daisuke y Christopher se unirían a la búsqueda después de acompañar a Elieth a su casa, en donde permanecería por si acaso a Orkan le daba por volver. Claude podría acompañarlos en la búsqueda, siempre y cuando Elieth y Vania estuviesen seguras y a salvo en la mansión de los Schneider.

- Quisiera salir con ustedes a buscar a mi hijo y no quedarme en casa, esperando noticias suyas.- musitó Elieth, inquieta.

- Lo sé perfectamente bien, pero te expones mucho al salir a la calle.- replicó Lily, abrazándola.- Tú no tienes ninguna clase de poder, eso te hace muy vulnerable.

- Genzo tampoco tiene poderes, y sin embargo él sí irá a buscar a Mijael.- replicó Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso es porque soy hombre, y al menos, tengo más fuerza física que tú.- contestó Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos.- Y más estatura, también.

- ¿Sólo por eso?.- la mujer no estaba convencida.- No me parece justo.

- Pero mis tíos tienen razón, mamá.- Christopher besó en la frente a su madre.- Sabes que es lo mejor.

- Y recuerda que ya una vez Anya intentó acabar contigo.- añadió Lily.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo intente de nuevo y que esta vez lo logre.

- En aquél entonces, yo era importante porque estaba embarazada del futuro rey de las Sombras, pero ahora no creo que siga teniendo la misma importancia para esa mujer.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.- Pero como quieran... Eso sí, si para la medianoche no tengo noticias de ustedes, iré yo misma a buscar a Mijael.

- Volveremos antes de esa hora.- dijo Lily, saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión, seguida por los demás.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo dar ni dos pasos porque un par de figuras aladas aparecieron en su campo de visión, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Uriel y Giovanna aterrizaron frente al grupo. Por cortesía, ambos seres de Sombras hicieron reverencias para las dos reinas, pero Uriel se dirigió directamente a Elieth.

- Tía, perdóname el atrevimiento de venir a buscarte hasta acá.- dijo él.- Pero es necesario que sepas cuanto antes que hemos encontrado a Mijael.

- ¿Qué dices?.- gritaron Elieth y Lily, al mismo tiempo.- ¿En dónde está?

- Lo localizamos en un _penthouse_ ubicado no muy lejos de aquí.- respondió Uriel.- Al fin pude detectar su aura, gracias a que chocó con una energía opuesta muy intensa…

- ¿Un _penthouse_?.- preguntó Lily.- Ése debe ser el sitio en donde se oculta Yami… ¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí?

- Mucho menos de lo que cree.- contestó el joven.- De hecho, Yami nos ha estado viendo la cara a todos, siempre pensamos que ella se encontraría muy lejos, y sin embargo está más cerca de lo que podríamos haber pensado.

- Hay que ir por él, cuanto antes.- dijo Elieth.- ¿Cómo llegamos allá?

- Ése es el problema.- respondió Giovanna, apesadumbrada.- Mijael no está solo… Yami está con él y… También está Jazmín ahí…

- ¿Qué?.- esta vez, fue Genzo quien gritó.- ¿Ella está bien?

- No lo creo, todo parece indicar que ellos están peleando en la terraza del _penthouse_.- aclaró Uriel, muy serio.- Mijael y Jazmín, ya que Yami sólo los ve desde lejos. Intenté acercarme para detener a Orkan, pero no pude llegar hasta ellos, porque alguno de los tres colocó una barrera alrededor del edificio que no he podido romper.

- Nadie puede acercarse.- añadió Giovanna.- Nadie que ellos no acepten…

- Yo sí puedo.- la contradijo Lily, decidida.- No importa quién de los tres haya creado la barrera, yo todavía soy la reina y puedo penetrar cualquier muro formado por alguien con menos poder que yo. Debo detenerlos, Orkan y Sayuri no pueden pelear entre ellos o se destruirán, y eso arruinará el futuro de los dos reinos.

- Vamos contigo.- dijo Daisuke, mientras Christopher asentía con la cabeza.

- Ustedes pueden venir conmigo hasta la entrada del edificio, pero subiré hasta el _penthouse_ yo sola.- replicó Lily.- Yami sigue siendo peligrosa, y si Orkan está peleando con Sayuri, es porque Mijael aún no recupera el control de su mente; si él nos ve llegar a todos en grupo, creerá que estamos ahí para atacarlo. Incluso ustedes, Christopher y Uriel, si van conmigo, Orkan creerá que lo han traicionado y eso empeorará la situación.

- Iremos todos, aunque te esperemos afuera, tía.- dijo Ingrid.- Es mi deber proteger a la princesa.

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder.- Yuri cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento con los hombros para sacar sus alas blancas, y éstas la cubrieron un momento para cambiarla de ropa.- Uriel, ¿podrías enseñarme el camino?

Elieth contempló, un tanto perpleja, el traje de batalla azulado de la reina Yuri; éste ya no era tan atrevido e impactante como lo había sido antes, cuando Yuri era una reina soltera y sin descendencia, sino que ahora era más sencillo y recatado, algo que iba más acorde con su condición de reina casada y madura. Elieth no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Lily sacó su espada y tanteó su peso en la mano.

- Por favor.- pidió ella, acercándose a su amiga.- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, Lily, no vayas a lastimar a Mijael, aunque se lo merezca…

- Pequeña.- Lily tomó a Eli por los hombros, con un gesto maternal.- Eres una hermana más para mí, me conoces tan bien como yo a ti, y sabes que sería incapaz de lastimar a tus hijos, aunque sean seres de Oscuridad… La promesa que te hice cuando Mijael nació… La tengo siempre presente en mi memoria, no voy a olvidarla jamás… Y precisamente por eso voy a buscar a tu hijo y a mi hija, para evitar que destruyan su futuro.

Lily y Elieth se abrazaron con fuerza; esta última tuvo el presentimiento de que ésa sería la última vez que abrazaría a su mejor amiga, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Yuri se separó de ella, tratando de contener el llanto, y dio algunos pasos para impulsarse y agarrar el vuelo, pero vio que Genzo la miraba fijamente, de manera anhelante.

- No me mires así, por favor.- pidió Lily, caminando hacia su esposo.- _Sabes que tengo que ir…_

- El que lo sepa no significa que me agrade.- replicó Wakabayashi, usando casi las mismas palabras que ella le dijo a Ingrid antes.- De verdad, _¿ésta es la única forma de hacer las cosas?_

- Aunque no lo fuera… .- murmuró Lily, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas.- Dime: ¿Sería justo que sólo yo sobreviviera, cuando todos han muerto?

- No.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.- Pero no me importaría que no lo fuera.

Ella besó a Genzo con intensidad, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza; al separarse, Genzo vio que Lily tenía las mejillas mojadas con sus lágrimas, y se las secó con los dedos, con mucha suavidad.

- Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.- musitó Lily, acariciando su rostro.- Siempre te amaré.

- Y yo a ti.- respondió Genzo, mientras ella se alejaba.

Uriel, Giovanna, Daisuke, Ingrid, Eichiro y Christopher esperaban a que Yuri diera la orden de partir, así que ella asintió con la cabeza antes de extender sus alas para emprender el vuelo, siendo seguida por los otros, mientras Elieth y Genzo los miraban alejarse, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que esperar, y con la horrible sensación de que el grupo no regresaría completo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jazmín se dijo que todo sería mucho más sencillo si Yami no se estuviera entrometiendo, pero desde que encontró a Mijael, esa mujer no se había separado de él ni un instante. La pelirroja actuaba exactamente como lo que era, un demonio malvado susurrando al oído de Orkan y convenciéndolo de que la chica de cabello negro que estaba frente a ellos era su enemiga mortal. Sin embargo, Sayuri no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, puesto que faltaba muy poco para la medianoche, y cuando Mijael cumpliera los dieciocho años, sería ya muy tarde para intentar cualquier cosa que no fuera pelear.

Como era de esperarse, a Jazmín no le costó trabajo encontrar el rastro de Mijael; no importaba cuánto intentara él esconderse, ella podía detectar hasta la más mínima porción de su aura, en cualquier parte del mundo. Así pues, Jazmín descubrió que Orkan estaba con Yami en el _penthouse_ de uno de los edificios de departamentos de la zona rica de la ciudad, ubicada a tan sólo quince minutos a pie de donde se encontraban las mansiones Wakabayashi y Schneider. Sayuri no había dudado en entrar al edificio (el cual misteriosamente se encontraba abandonado) y subió hasta el último piso, en donde encontró abierta la puerta principal del lujoso departamento. Sabiendo que quizás se trataba de una trampa, Jazmín no dudó en entrar, atravesar la enorme y vacía sala y salir a la amplia terraza, desde donde podía observarse una gran parte de la ciudad. Ahí, sin mucha sorpresa, la joven encontró a Yami y a Orkan.

- Miren quién ha venido a la coronación de nuestro querido príncipe.- dijo la pelirroja, con tono de burla.- Bienvenida, princesa Sayuri, qué bien que supiste cómo llegar hasta nosotros, nos ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte, porque has de saber que serás la primera en morir a manos del rey Orkan. Y detrás de ti, irá la reina Yuri, y después acabaremos con todos los miembros de la familia real de la Luz.

Orkan se había limitado a mirar a Jazmín con mucha frialdad; él llevaba puesto su traje de batalla negro, y sostenía en la mano izquierda su espada. Sayuri se estremeció al darse cuenta de que Anya la había conducido hasta la terraza, quitando a los otros inquilinos del camino y dejando las puertas abiertas, para ahorrarse la molestia de ir a buscarla una vez que Orkan se convirtiera en el nuevo rey. Jazmín se dijo, sin embargo, que no importaba haber caído en esa trampa con tal de encontrar a Mijael y tener la oportunidad de razonar con él.

- Mijael.- dijo Jaz, ignorando a Anya.- He venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo, sólo contigo. No debes hacer caso a lo que te diga esta mujer, nosotros no somos tus enemigos.

- He escuchado eso tantas veces que ya pareces disco rayado, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas mentiras.- respondió Orkan, con mucha frialdad.- No me interesa seguir oyendo lo mismo, princesa, que de todos modos no te va a servir de nada. Voy a matarte, a ti y a cada uno de los miembros de tu familia, para vengar la muerte de mi padre, y terminar de una vez con esta guerra maldita al apoderarme de tu reino.

- Mijael, por favor.- Jazmín estaba decidida a intentarlo todo.- Sé que estás ahí dentro, escuchando todo lo que Orkan dice, y sé que tú no estás de acuerdo con él. Tú no eres un asesino, ni tampoco eres malvado ni desalmado, no puedes creer en verdad que matarnos a todos es lo que más deseas hacer.

- No te dirijas a Mijael como si él fuese alguien independiente de mí.- Orkan apretó el puño que tenía desocupado.- Mijael y yo somos uno solo, si le hablas a él, me hablas a mí, y que te quede claro que, de los dos, yo soy la mente dominante.

- Y tú sabes que eso es porque Mijael te dejó ocupar su lugar, ¿cierto?.- replicó Jazmín.- Tú nunca habrías podido tomar el control de su mente si no fuera porque él te dejó a ti para protegerse mientras se recupera del dolor que le causó la muerte de su padre. No eres la mente dominante, sólo la que pretende protegerlo, Orkan. Por eso hablas de matarnos, porque quieres protegerte a ti mismo, y a tu contraparte humana.

- Vaya, eso es nuevo.- Orkan sonrió, aunque débilmente, y su voz se oyó menos fría.- Decir que sólo soy un guardaespaldas para Mijael… Es lo más idiota que he escuchado en toda mi vida, Sayuri.

- No es idiota y lo sabes.- replicó ella, avanzando hacia él.- Tú y yo sabemos bien que lo único que quieres en realidad es proteger a Mijael. No eres malvado, ni tienes deseos de matarnos, Orkan, porque de ser así, hacía mucho que lo habrías hecho. Tuviste muchas oportunidades de acabar con mis hermanos, y no lo hiciste, e incluso te negaste a matar a Ingrid. No lo hiciste no porque no pudieras, sino porque no quisiste.

Orkan frunció el ceño, como si estuviese confundido, y reculó un paso hacia atrás; Anya vio que el joven comenzaba a titubear, y maldijo la influencia tan grande que Jazmín tenía en Mijael.

- Me parece, mi joven príncipe, que lo que debes hacer es matar a esta niña ya.- intervino Yami, con voz melosa.- Hubiese sido interesante que fuese ella la primera en probar tu poder como rey, pero creo que ha cruzado la barrera al cuestionar tus actos. Demuéstrale que eres un guerrero de la Oscuridad y no un simple guardaespaldas, enséñale lo bien preparado que estás para borrar al reino de la Luz de la faz del universo.

Como si sólo necesitara una confirmación de que él, en realidad, es malvado, Orkan asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia Jazmín, sosteniendo su espada.

- Muy bien, princesa, basta de pláticas.- dijo el joven, con nueva frialdad en la voz.- Y pasemos mejor a la acción. Si te has aventurado hasta acá, es porque debes estar muy segura de tus habilidades como guerrera, y deseo probarlas.

Jazmín experimentó una especie de terror conocido, al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente tendría que afrontar su peor pesadilla: pelear contra Mijael; sin embargo, consciente de que Anya vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos, Sayuri mantuvo una expresión serena y decidió prepararse para pelear. A ella no le costó mucho trabajo cambiar su ropa por un traje de batalla blanco con púrpura y plateado, algo que la dejó asombrada, mucho más que las alas blancas que surgieron de su espalda.

- No quiero pelear contra ti, Orkan.- dijo Jazmín, con voz clara y fuerte.- No quiero hacerlo porque eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido, eres mi confidente, mi apoyo mi fortaleza. Porque te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré y preferiría matarme antes que pelear contra ti.

- Pues entonces, no tienes muchas salidas, Sayuri.- Orkan sonrió divertido, mientras levantaba su espada contra ella.- O te matas tú, o lo hago yo.

_"¡DETENTE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?"_

El grito en la cabeza de Orkan fue tan poderoso que estuvo a punto de paralizarlo, pero él logró contenerlo a tiempo (aunque tuvo que bajar su arma), y siguió avanzando hacia Jazmín. ¿Qué había sido ese grito que resonó en su mente como un potente eco? El príncipe estaba confundido, porque era la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Temeroso de que algo, o alguien, lo detuviera, Orkan levantó nuevamente su espada y la dejó caer sobre Sayuri, pero ésta detuvo el golpe con su propia arma, aunque con mucho trabajo.

- ¡Pelea, Sayuri, pelea!.- Orkan lanzó varias estocadas contra la joven, pero ella se limitaba a cortar los avances de su oponente.- ¡Atácame, carajo!

- ¡No lo haré!.- gritó Jazmín.- Si quieres agredirme, hazlo, detendré tus golpes, pero no me pidas que yo te ataque a ti.

_"¡BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡YA DETENTE!"_

La voz en la mente de Orkan volvió a dejarse oír con mucha mayor fuerza, tanta, que en esta ocasión el príncipe abortó un ataque dirigido contra Sayuri. Confundido, Orkan se frotó la sien izquierda, preguntándose de dónde provendría esa voz y a quién pertenecía, aunque en el fondo, el joven sabía bien cuáles eran las respuestas a estas preguntas.

_"¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE DAÑO A ELLA!"_

_"_Mijael", pensó Orkan. "Es mi deber hacer a un lado a todo aquél que se interponga en nuestro camino, debo acabar con nuestros enemigos".

_"¡ELLA NO ES UN ENEMIGO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡ELLA ES JAZMÍN, MI JAZMÍN!"._

Una avalancha de sentimientos inundaron la mente de Orkan, y él se sintió turbado ante la intensidad del amor que Mijael sentía por Jazmín. Era tan palpable el cariño que él tenía por ella, que Orkan se vio obligado a bajar su espada, incapaz de levantarla contra Sayuri.

- Jazmín.- murmuró el joven, confundido, mirando a la chica.

- ¿Mijael?.- ella lo miró, esperanzada.- ¡Aquí estoy, regresa conmigo!

- Jaz.- repitió el príncipe, tratando de sonreír.- Mi Jaz…

- Mija… .- Jazmín sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Ven a mi lado!

- ¡No!.- gritó Anya, dando un salto enorme para interponerse entre los dos herederos.- ¡Orkan, no dejes que ella te engatuse! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije, Mijael no sabe lo que es mejor para él, no quiere aceptar que Sayuri es su enemiga! ¡Mátala antes de que él se rinda ante ella!

- Pero… .- Orkan no sabía a cuál de todas las voces hacerle caso, pues las tres eran poderosas y hacían eco en su interior.

- ¡Si no la matas tú, lo haré yo!.- dijo Anya, sacando de sus dedos unas largas y afiladas uñas rojas, tan letales como cualquier espada.- ¡Ya que has demostrado que eres un príncipe inútil, tendré que corregir tus errores, tal y como corregí los de tu padre!

- ¡NO!.- gritó Orkan, empujando a la mujer a un lado.- ¡Yo no soy un inútil! ¡Quítate de en medio, ésta es mi batalla!

Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos mujeres pudiera reaccionar, Orkan se lanzó a atacar a Jazmín con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo movimientos elaborados y expertos con su arma, lanzando hechizos de energía oscura a diestra y siniestra. Sayuri, firme en su decisión de no atacar a Mijael, se limitó a crear escudos para detener los golpes de Orkan y a cortar sus avances con la espada, pero lentamente, él estaba haciéndola retroceder. Quizás, las palabras de Yami hirieron a Orkan en su orgullo, en un punto sensible que nadie había tocado hasta ese momento. En los ojos azules del joven había desesperación, frustración y enojo, pero sobre todo, había determinación, algo que hizo que Jazmín creyera que todo estaba perdido.

"_¡BASTA YA! ¡DETENTE!"._

"¡Tú no me gobiernas, Mijael!", pensó Orkan. "¡La mente dominante aquí soy yo, y voy a matar a Sayuri!".

Era tal la intensidad de los ataques de Orkan que Jazmín ya no lograba detenerlos todos, y sus brazos y pecho pronto sufrieron algunas heridas que sangraban. Yami sonrió al darse cuenta de que, al fin, sus palabras habían tenido efecto en el príncipe, y ella estaba segura de que él no se detendría hasta matar a Jazmín. Una y otra vez, Orkan dejaba caer su espada sobre la chica, ignorando sus súplicas. Sin embargo, quizás por un acto extremo de supervivencia, Sayuri tomó el control momentáneo de la situación e hizo una estocada que hirió la muñeca izquierda de Orkan, consiguiendo que él soltara su espada. Ante la sorpresa de éste y de Yami (y también de la misma Jazmín), la princesa de la Luz consiguió clavar la punta de su espada en la zona del cuello en donde se encontraba la yugular del príncipe de las Sombras.

- De manera que, así es como sería si tú realmente te decidieras a pelear, princesa Sayuri.- Orkan esbozó una sonrisa.- Qué bien que te has animado a hacerlo, por fin.

- No, no me he decidido a nada.- para mayor asombro de Orkan, y satisfacción de Yami, Jazmín arrojó a un lado su espada.- Ya te dije que me niego a pelear contra ti, Orkan, porque te amo. ¿Quieres matarme? Está bien: hazlo. Mátame, si es lo que deseas.

Orkan, ni tardo ni perezoso, rápidamente se puso en pie de un salto y recuperó su espada, amenazando con ella a Jazmín, quien no hizo nada por defenderse, simplemente levantó las manos, en actitud de rendición, y dio un paso hacia él.

- ¿Quieres matarme?.- repitió ella.- Aquí estoy. Hazlo, y sacia tu sed de venganza conmigo. Si eso es lo que se necesita hacer para traer de vuelta a Mijael, que así sea.

- De acuerdo, princesa.- Orkan agarró con más fuerza su arma.- Que sea como quieras.

El joven alzó la espada para cortar la cabeza de su rival; Jazmín decidió no cerrar los ojos, sino aceptar la Muerte de frente, y simplemente extendió las manos hacia Orkan, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. El príncipe lanzó entonces su movimiento definitivo, pero justo a medio ataque se quedó paralizado en su sitio, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un encantamiento. Sayuri lo miró, sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que en los ojos azules del joven se reflejaba el horror.

- No… No vas a lastimarla… .- musitó Orkan, con voz trémula.- No… No vas a hacerle daño a Jazmín… No lo… No lo permitiré…

- ¡Mijael!.- gritó Jazmín.

- ¡Orkan!.- exclamó Yami.

- Tengo que… Matarla… .- murmuró Orkan, de nuevo.- Es… Es nuestra enemiga… Debo acabar con ella… No… Yo… No te lo permitiré… Ella… No es mi enemiga… Yo la amo…

Con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, y ante el desconcierto de Jazmín y de Yami, Orkan volteó la espada hacia sí mismo, y tal como si una fuerza superior e invisible lo empujara a hacerlo, el príncipe comenzó a dirigir la punta de su arma hacia su propio pecho, por más que él trató de detener o modificar el movimiento de sus brazos. Era evidente que Orkan peleaba contra sí mismo, contra Mijael, para tener el control del cuerpo humano, y Jazmín pronto se dio cuenta de lo que él deseaba hacer.

- ¡No, Mijael, detente!.- gritó ella.- ¡No vayas a suicidarte!

- Debo hacerlo… .- dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules.- Prefiero morir… A hacerte daño…

Y con un último movimiento, Orkan se enterró su propia espada en el pecho.

El joven se derrumbó, ante el grito de angustia de Jazmín y la carcajada maléfica de Anya. Ésta no había esperado ese final, pero resultaba mucho mejor de lo que había planeado originalmente. Jazmín corrió a socorrer a Mijael, sin saber qué hacer.

- Nunca te haré daño, Jaz.-dijo Mijael, con la voz cortada.- Nunca dejaré… Que nadie te haga daño… Ni siquiera yo mismo…

Sin embargo, Jazmín no pudo responder. La joven hizo una arcada y vomitó sangre sobre su traje blanco. Mijael, atónito, alcanzó a ver cómo del pecho de la joven brotaba un chorro de brillante sangre roja, en el mismo sitio en donde él se había clavado la espada.


	89. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 88.**

_Eriko se alistó para partir a la señal de Catrina; ella debía recoger a las últimas dos almas de los reinos de Luz y de Sombra que permanecían en Tierra, y a las cuales les quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella sabía que su trabajo era importante, Eriko no conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente. ¿Por qué? Por culpa de Taro Misaki, él era el problema. La _'Tzitzimime' _se sentía avergonzada de su debilidad, por haberse dejado eclipsar por el alma de un simple mortal… Excepto porque Misaki no era un simple mortal, sino el virrey de un mundo de Luz, y Eriko sabía que en el fondo ellos estaban destinados a conocerse… Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella sentía estar cometiendo una falta grave por enamorarse de una de las almas que había recogido. _

- _¿Estás lista, Eriko?.- preguntó Catrina, caminando majestuosamente hacia ella.- El tiempo apremia._

- _Sí, mi señora.- Eriko hizo una reverencia.- Estoy preparada para el momento en el que usted desee que cruce el Portal._

- _Muy bien.- Catrina asintió, complacida.- Pero antes de eso, hay algo que quisiera decirte, Eriko, sobre el virrey del reino de la Luz…_

- _Mi señora, eso lo puedo explicar.- Eriko se apresuró a responder.- No es lo que usted cree, entre él y yo no hay nada, yo sólo he querido…_

- _No necesitas justificarte, Eriko.- Catrina detuvo a la _'Tzitzimime' _con un gesto de la mano.- Además, recuerda que no puedes mentirme… Sé bien lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes, no necesito que me expliques nada. Sólo quiero decirte que dejes que tu corazón decida, si es que aún no estás segura de lo que deseas hacer._

- _¿Mi corazón?.- Eriko se sorprendió.- No sabía que tengo uno…_

- _Siempre lo has tenido, pero había estado dormido, hasta ahora.- la Muerte sonrió.- Pero que te quede claro que no quiero que tú te detengas por mí, ni porque creas que estás cometiendo una infracción severa. Nunca he estado en contra del amor, ni siquiera del que puedan tener mis mensajeras. _

- _Pero… .- Eriko aún dudaba.- ¿Por qué el virrey Amichi? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué pasé tantos años recogiendo almas, sin interesarme en ninguna, y de repente él llega y consigue perturbarme de esta manera?_

- _Porque él es tu destino.- respondió Catrina, maternal.- Porque debías conocerlo a él en Vida, pero por motivos que desconozco, lo conociste en la Muerte porque los designios del Amor no se detienen ante nada… Ni siquiera ante mí._

_Eriko agachó la cabeza, perturbada por la revelación. Entonces, sí era su destino el conocer a Taro y enamorarse de él… Quizás, si ella hubiese nacido como humana, sólo habría causado más problemas entre los virreyes, problemas que no necesitaban porque ya la vida de ellos era complicada de por sí; eso no significaba, sin embargo, que Eriko y Taro no estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, simplemente las cosas se habían retrasado unos cuantos años…_

- _No le cierres las puertas al cambio que está llegando a tu vida.- continuó Catrina.- Nunca rechaces lo que llega a ti, porque hasta una _'Tzitzimime' _tiene derecho a entregar su corazón. Pero eso lo verás después, Eriko, que es momento de hacer nuestro trabajo…_

_La mensajera de la Muerte asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza y siguió a Catrina, quien se disponía a abrir el Portal que comunica el Reino de los Muertos con el de los Vivos, para darle la bienvenida a las dos personas que estaban a punto de llegar. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, Eriko vio a Misaki cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente. La mujer suspiró y sonrió levemente, y en un impulso muy poco apropiado, corrió hacia Taro y lo besó, para sorpresa de éste, quien no se esperaba esta respuesta por parte de ella. Aun así, él correspondió ese beso tan anhelado, y la pareja se fundió en un apasionado abrazo._

_Sin embargo, Eriko no pudo evitar pensar en Rika. ¿Sería posible que, alguna vez, el fantasma de la mujer dejara de interponerse entre ella y Misaki? Tal vez sólo era cuestión de que Eriko se diera cuenta de que entre los virreyes ya no existía más que un vínculo de amistad y respeto mutuo. Después de todo, si a Einsam no le importaba el pasado de Gaie, a Eriko tampoco debería importarle el de Amichi._

- _Quizás.- dijo la _'Tzitzimime', _al separarse de Misaki para marcharse con Catrina.- Cuando todo termine… Podríamos averiguar a dónde nos lleva esto…_

_Ella no aclaró a qué se refería con "esto", pero Amichi no necesitaba que lo aclarara, por supuesto que él había entendido el mensaje. _

_"Sí, cuando todo acabe, podría poner a latir mi corazón a la par del tuyo, Eriko", pensó Taro, mientras la mujer se convertía en mariposa y desaparecía a través del Portal. "Si es que acaba de buena manera…". _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mijael vio, horrorizado, cómo Jazmín se dejaba caer junto a él, con la sangre brotando a borbotones de su pecho. Por un momento, Orkan creyó que había sido Anya quien había atacado a Jazmín pero, aunque la pelirroja se veía eufórica, se notaba también que estaba tan perpleja como ellos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Mijael no podía comprenderlo, y tampoco podía ayudar a Jazmín, porque la vida se le escapaba a él con la misma velocidad con la que se escapaba la de ella. Arrastrándose como pudo, Mijael llegó hasta Jazmín; ella, en un último esfuerzo supremo, arrancó la espada del pecho del joven, y la sangre de ambos comenzó a mezclarse, quedando sus ropas completamente empapadas con el vital elemento.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Jaz?.- preguntó Mijael, con un hilo de voz.- ¿Quién te ha atacado?

- Nadie.- respondió ella, apenas.- Nadie me ha atacado… Esta herida es… La señal de que tú y yo… Hemos hecho juntos el Pacto…

- ¿De qué hablas?.- él la abrazó, no sin muchos esfuerzos.- ¿De qué pacto hablas?

- ¿No lo sabes, Mijael?.- Jazmín sonrió.- Para evitar… Que los seres de Luz y de Sombra se acaben entre ellos… Se hizo el Pacto de Sangre… Que une la vida de un ser de Oscuridad con uno de Luz… De manera que si uno muere, el otro también lo hará… Y si te has herido de muerte, y yo también he comenzado a sangrar, es porque tú y yo hemos hecho juntos el Pacto… Y cuando mueras, yo moriré contigo…

- ¡No!.- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Mijael se rebeló contra el trágico destino de Jazmín.- ¡No puedes morir también! No, Jaz, tú no, yo me sacrifiqué para salvarte a ti… Yo no sabía… No tenía idea de ese Pacto…

- Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de decírtelo.- Jazmín suspiró.- Por eso todos estábamos en contra de la guerra…

- Orkan… Yo no quería que Orkan te hiciera esto… .- musitó Mijael.- Yo sólo quería… Que él se hiciera cargo mientras yo aceptaba la realidad… Nunca pensé que él…

- No importa.- Jazmín tomó la mano ensangrentada de Mijael y la besó.- Soy feliz de saber que tú eres mi complemento… No habría querido hacer el Pacto con nadie más que no fueras tú…

- No, Jaz, no.- él, desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para detener lo inevitable.- Tú no puedes morir, Jaz, tú no, por favor…

Pero no había nada por hacer, porque la herida que se había hecho Mijael en el pecho era mortal, lo que irremediablemente arrastraría a la Muerte a su contraparte luminosa, Jazmín. Anya, parada muy cerca de ellos, reía a carcajadas al darse cuenta de que su plan, tras el giro inesperado que sufrió con el regreso de Mijael, acababa de dar otro giro dramático que le convenía mucho más. ¡Los dos príncipes herederos morirían juntos! ¡Y pronto no quedaría nadie que pudiera detenerla! Si bien era cierto que, si Orkan moría, el segundo en la línea de sucesión subiría al trono, Dunkelheit apenas tenía 16 años, por lo que faltaban dos largos años más para que él estuviera en condiciones de ser coronado como el nuevo rey. Dos años en los que Yami podría hacerse con el trono del reino de las Sombras y destruir por completo al reino de la Luz, puesto que la reina Yuri ya no era rival para ella.

- Gracias por ayudarme tan bien con mis planes, príncipe Orkan.- Yami aplastó con el tacón de su bota la espada del joven.- Gracias por hacerme el favor de matarte, y de llevarte contigo a la princesa de la Luz, tu adorada novia. Mi plan era obligarte a asesinarla para destruir tu corazón y echar a perder toda posibilidad de reconciliación con el reino de la Luz, pero al matarte a ti mismo, me pones todo en bandeja de plata. ¡Gracias, príncipe idiota! Por tragarte todas mis mentiras y hacer tu trabajo mejor de lo que te correspondía.

- Mi madre… Te detendrá… .- musitó Jazmín, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Hablas de la reina Yuri? ¡Por favor!.- Yami volvió a reír.- Ella está acabada, desde hace mucho, no puede ni siquiera con su propia vida, mucho menos podría acabar conmigo…

En ese momento, Anya salió disparada hacia atrás, y fue a estamparse contra una columna. Yami jadeó con fuerza, sorprendida porque no esperaba ese ataque, preguntándose quién podría haberlo hecho, y al levantar la mirada pudo darse cuenta de que Lily aterrizaba en la terraza con un majestuoso movimiento de sus alas, interponiéndose entre ella y los jóvenes.

- ¿Tú crees?.- preguntó Lily, con sarcasmo.- Veamos entonces lo que esta reina decadente puede hacer por ti.

Sin esperar respuesta, Yuri se lanzó contra Yami, golpeándola una y otra vez con sus ataques más potentes de energía; la reina no escatimó esfuerzos ni poder al momento de agredir a su rival, descargando sobre ella toda la rabia que había contenido durante tantos años. Anya, tomada por sorpresa, no atinaba a defenderse, aunque más bien debería decirse que Lily no le estaba dando la oportunidad de responder a los golpes, por la intensidad y la veloz frecuencia de sus ataques. Además, Yuri contaba aun con la ventaja de tener sus alas intactas, las cuales la ayudaban para impulsarse y alejarse de su rival cuando así lo necesitaba, ventaja con la cual no contaba Anya.

- ¿Te sigue pareciendo que soy decadente?.- la ira de Yuri era casi palpable.- ¿Crees que ya no puedo darte una paliza?

- Tal vez puedas.- musitó Yami, con una sonrisa cínica.- pero no podrás evitar que tu hija muera…

Lily abofeteó varias veces a Anya, con furia; la pelirroja expulsó un chorro de sangre por la boca, tosiendo con arcadas.

- Alguien va a morir el día de hoy, y no será mi hija.- replicó Lily, tomando a Anya por su largo cabello para arrojarla de nuevo contra una columna.- Me encargaré de que seas tú quien no sobreviva a este día.

La reina se dispuso a lanzar varias patadas a su rival, pero ésta alcanzó a tomarle la pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio; sin embargo, Lily pudo usar nuevamente sus alas para recuperar el control, consiguiendo zafarse de las garras de Anya.

- Esto va por mi reino, por familia, por mí misma, y también por el rey Schatten.- Lily lanzó varias patadas al estómago de Yami, así como golpes de derecha a su rostro, arrojándola después con violencia contra el suelo.- Hace mucho que debió importarme un cuerno tu vida, todos estaríamos mucho mejor si te hubiese matado cuando pude hacerlo.

- Maldita… .- musitó Anya, con un hilo de voz.

Al notar que Yami no intentaría ninguna contraofensiva debido al mal estado en el que había quedado, Yuri recordó que Mijael y Jazmín estaban heridos y acudió a socorrerlos. El asunto era mucho peor de lo que Lily imaginó, la sangre manaba cual río del pecho de Mijael, gracias a la profunda herida que le había causado su espada, y para empeorar las cosas, Jazmín tenía una lesión gemela, en el mismo lugar en donde se había lastimado Orkan. Yuri no necesitó de más para saber que ellos eran almas gemelas que habían hecho juntas el pacto, y que al morir uno de ellos, el otro lo seguiría sin remedio.

- Mamá… .- musitó Jazmín.- Lo lamento… Debí escucharte… Debí esperar… Pero no podía… Perder a Mijael…

- No hables, mi niña.- pidió Lily, examinando las heridas y llegando a una conclusión rápida.- Estás perdiendo mucha sangre y hablar sólo te debilitará más.

No había más por hacer, ni por decir, ni por pensar, era momento de actuar rápido, antes de que ambos jóvenes murieran sin remedio. Yuri colocó sus manos sobre las heridas de los dos príncipes, e invocando un potente hechizo de curación, comenzó a reparar ambos cuerpos dañados. Ella nunca había intentado sanar a dos personas a la vez, nunca había necesitado hacerlo, por lo que no sabía si su energía le alcanzaría para curar a ambos; sin embargo, Lily debía intentarlo porque sólo salvar a uno no serviría de nada si no conseguía salvar también al otro.

- Sálvala a ella.- pidió Mijael, hablando apenas.- Primero… a Jaz…

- Si no te curo a ti, de nada me servirá que la salve a ella.- replicó Lily.- Porque tú eres su contraparte.

- Ya se lo expliqué.- a pesar de todo, Jazmín sonrió.- Pero creo que no me entiende…

- Ni lo va a hacer.- suspiró Lily.

Ella cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en las dos heridas que estaba tratando de sanar; no era necesario decir que ambas eran lesiones mortales, y Lily nunca había tenido éxito al tratar de curar una sola, ya no se hable de dos. Sin embargo, ella no había visto la Marca de la Muerte ni en Mijael ni en Jazmín, y eso le daba esperanzas a la reina. ¿Sería acaso que Orkan y Sayuri no estaban en peligro de muerte, y que por este motivo la Marca no aparecía en ellos? No, las lesiones eran de gravedad, de lo contrario Jazmín no habría resultado herida también. Entonces, ¿por qué la Marca brillaba por su ausencia? Ahí había algo que no le cuadraba a Yuri, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensarlo.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien?.- Jazmín sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a ella, pero al mismo tiempo notaba que la tez de Lily comenzaba a palidecer.- Estás gastando demasiada energía en nosotros.

- No hables.- pidió Yuri, jadeando por el esfuerzo.- Quédate recostada y cierra los ojos, yo me encargo del resto.

- Madrina.- Mijael parpadeó.- Te estás exigiendo mucho.

Lily lo ignoró; la sangre había dejado de brotar a través de las heridas pero aun así faltaba mucho para que éstas sanaran por completo. A sus espaldas, Lily escuchó que Anya se ponía de pie, y temió un ataque sorpresivo por parte de ésta, pero por algún motivo la pelirroja no se animaba a hacer una ofensiva. Al contrario, podían escucharse muy claramente los jadeos de esfuerzo que Yami soltaba al querer sostenerse en sus dos piernas, sin saber por qué la energía la había abandonado tan de repente.

Y fue entonces cuando una mariposa negra se cruzó en el campo de visión de Lily; la mariposa se transformó en una mujer hermosa, que iba seguida por otra mujer mucho más bella aun, de cabello negro y ojos color violeta, a quien Yuri reconoció a pesar de no haberla visto nunca.

"¡No!", pensó Lily, desesperada. "¡No puedes llevártelos, por favor! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarles la vida! ¡No pueden irse contigo, no puede haber llegado su hora!".

_"Tienes razón: no ha llegado su hora aun", respondió Catrina, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. "No he venido por ellos. He venido por ti". _

Y fue entonces cuando Yuri acabó por comprenderlo todo.

"_Regado con la sangre derramada de sus ancestros"_, pensó Lily. "Siempre se trató de eso…".

Para que la Profecía se cumpliera, para que una nueva era comenzara, era necesario que muriera hasta el último de los seres de Luz y de Sombra que habían nacido en el otro universo, y eso la incluía a ella. Yuri ya se lo había sospechado, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la manera en la que ella moriría. Su deber en el final de esa guerra era salvar a los herederos de los dos reinos, porque con ellos se formaría el futuro. Ella debía sanar a ese hijo de Eva y a esa hija de Adán, a ese par de híbridos que habían conseguido interponer su amor por encima de cualquier guerra legendaria. Schatten había muerto protegiendo a Yuri, para que al final ésta pudiera salvar al hijo de aquél, su antiguo rival. Ése era su destino, así se cerraba el círculo.

"Que sea como desees, Catrina", pensó Lily, aplicando hasta la última gota de su poder en su hechizo doble de curación. "Te seguiré hasta mi destino final".

- Mamá, detente.- pidió Jazmín, al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba quedándose sin energía.- ¡Morirás si agotas todas tus reservas!

- Madrina, basta ya.- Mijael intentó levantarse.- ¡No podrás salvarte si no paras ahora!

Pero Yuri, con su fuerza de reina gobernante, contuvo a los dos príncipes dentro del campo de energía que se esforzó en crear para poder curarlos mejor. No importaba lo que ellos dijeran, Lily no se detendría hasta no sanarlos por completo. Conforme la vida regresaba a los cuerpos de Mijael y de Jazmín, éstos pudieron ver a Anya tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero la mujer se tambaleaba al caminar, como si estuviese borracha o como si sus piernas no fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla. Yami intentó lanzar un ataque, pero la energía le falló y acabó derrumbándose en el suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios me sucede?.- jadeó la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué no puedo ni ponerme en pie?

Y fue en ese momento cuando Yami vio a Catrina, terrible e imponente, con su báculo mortal en la mano.

_"Vendrás conmigo", dijo Catrina. "Tu hora también ha llegado"._

Anya apoyó su rostro contra el frío piso, intentando resistirse a su destino, pero incluso alguien tan despiadado como ella sabía que, sin importar lo fuerte, poderosa o maquiavélica que sea una persona, ésta acabará por rendirse ante el invencible poder de la Muerte.

La palidez del rostro de Lily se hizo tan marcada que parecía que estaba próxima a morir; Jaz sólo veía, con pánico, como su madre iba consumiéndose lentamente en el proceso de salvarlos.

- ¡Mamá!.- gritó la joven, desesperada.- ¡Para ya!

- Así es como debe ser.- Lily sonrió, dulcemente.- Tengo plena confianza en que ustedes dos harán las cosas mucho mejor de como las hicimos Schatten y yo…

"Te amo, Genzo", pensó Lily, mientras su piel comenzaba a arrugarse y a secarse. "Eres el amor de mi vida, siempre te voy a amar. Gracias por una hermosa vida llena de recuerdos".

Justo cuando las heridas de los dos príncipes se cerraron por completo, el hechizo curativo de Yuri se desvaneció, y el cuerpo de Lily cayó al suelo. Jazmín se apresuró a socorrer a su madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no encontró el pulso ni en el cuello ni en la muñeca. Un intercambio de miradas con Mijael bastó para que Jazmín entendiera que su madre había muerto, el grito del alma que deja este mundo había sido bastante claro.

Desde la entrada del departamento se escucharon voces que llamaban a gritos; Jazmín y Mijael, aun sosteniendo a Lily, se dieron cuenta de que quienes llamaban no eran otros que Genzo y Elieth. Ellos venían seguidos por Daisuke, Ingrid, Uriel, Giovanna y Christopher, quienes se pararon bruscamente al ver la escena ocurrida en la terraza: Jazmín y Mijael de rodillas, con Lily entre ambos, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre que lamía los pies de Yami. Tanto la reina de la Luz como la guerrera de la Oscuridad tenían una palidez mortal, y nadie necesitó de explicaciones para saber lo que ahí había ocurrido.

- Se sacrificó para salvarnos.- explicó Jazmín, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Genzo se acercó hasta ellos y se dejó caer, de rodillas, a un lado de Mijael; su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable, y suavemente le quitó a su hija el cuerpo sin vida de Lily. El hombre acarició el rostro de su esposa, antes de darle un beso en los labios, mientras Jazmín se refugiaba en los brazos de Mijael.

- Adiós, amor mío.- Genzo no sabía que había pronunciado las mismas palabras que dijo Elieth cuando perdió a Karl.

- Nos veremos pronto.- murmuró Elieth, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Justo en ese momento, una sombra cubrió por unos instantes el cielo, y los que aún quedaban con vida tuvieron la impresión de que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir…

_La sensación de paz que la inundó fue un bálsamo para las heridas de su alma; al cruzar el umbral que separa el mundo de los Vivos del reino de los Muertos, el dolor desapareció por completo, siendo sustituido por una sensación de infinita tranquilidad. Eso era morir…_

- _Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para cumplir con tu deber.- dijo Catrina.- Lo demás, ya no depende de ti, reina Yuri, sino de tus descendientes, pero si ellos presentan el mismo valor que has mostrado tú, no tienes nada qué temer…_

_Una luz potente y cegadora brilló ante los ojos de Lily, y cuando al fin ella pudo mirar más allá, se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba parado ante ella, con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

- _Bienvenida, princesa.- Alejandro Del Valle sonrió con alegría.- Te estaba esperando…_

_Lily corrió a los brazos de su padre humano, al que no había visto en muchísimos años; los recuerdos de su niñez regresaron a su memoria, y ella disfrutó del hecho de saber que, ahí en donde se encontraba, ya no habría más guerra ni dolor… _

_Sin embargo, cuando padre e hija acabaron de reunirse, Yuri notó que detrás de ellos se encontraban Rika, Leonardo y Taro, además de Francesco, Karl, Marie, Sasha y Marianne, cosa que la sorprendió. ¿Por qué estaban todos ahí? ¿Acaso habían ido a darle la bienvenida? Yuri pronto supo que estaba equivocada, pues los reunidos no estaban ahí por ella: habían estado esperando a Yami. La pelirroja no había cruzado aun el umbral, pero era evidente que ella había muerto junto con Yuri, por ser ambas contrapartes unidas por el pacto. Lily no entendió muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto iba a salir de dudas._

- _Todo en esta vida se paga, generala Yami.- dijo Catrina, señalando a la mujer con su hoz.- Y nadie que haya tenido la maldad dentro de su corazón puede entrar en mis dominios._

_Como si sólo hubiesen estado esperando una señal, los seres de Luz y de Sombra que ya habían fallecido formaron un círculo alrededor de Anya, y Lily entendió que ella debía cerrar la formación, colocándose entre Schneider y Rika, mientras Alejandro se apresuraba a retirarse. Yami los miraba a todos de manera desafiante, esperando lo que fuera que Catrina había reservado para ella._

- _Se te juzgará por todos los crímenes que has cometido en Vida.- continuó Catrina.- Yo, la Muerte, la juez imparcial del Ser Supremo, he de ser quien decida el castigo que te corresponde de acuerdo a tus faltas. ¿Quién habla en contra de esta mujer?_

- _¡Yo!.- gritó Schatten, dando un paso al frente.- Yo hablo en contra de ella, pues Yami siempre conspiró contra mí y contra mi familia, e incluso tuvo el plan de hacer abortar a mi esposa para perder así a mi heredero, ocasionando, además, mi muerte con un ataque a traición. _

- _¡Yo!.- dijo Gaie después, adelantándose también.- Porque esta mujer atentó contra mi vida, poniendo en riesgo a mi primer descendiente._

- _¡Yo!.- aportó Amichi.- Porque esta mujer intentó asesinarme, y fue la causante de que yo perdiera la memoria. _

- _¡Yo!.- añadió Einsam.- Porque esta mujer trató de matar a mi hija, ocasionando mi muerte cuando yo intenté protegerla._

- _¡Yo!.- dijo Jäger.- Porque esta mujer ensució la mente de mi sobrino, el futuro rey, con mentiras, impidiendo que me pudiera acercar a él para aconsejarlo como debía. _

- _¡Yo!.- continuó Omar.- Porque al matar a mi contraparte, el rey Schatten, ocasionó también mi muerte._

- _¡Y yo!.- finalizó Yuri.- Porque atentó contra la vida de mi hija, tratando de hacer que el amor de su vida se pusiera en contra suya, además de que le arrebató la vida al que fue mi padre humano. _

- _La lista de tus crímenes es larga, Yami.- dijo entonces Catrina, con una mirada severa, tan severa que Anya dio un paso atrás.- ¡No mereces entrar en mi reino! ¿Tienes algo qué decir, en tu favor?_

- _¡NO!.- gritó Anya, con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡NO, no tengo nada qué decir para tratar de atenuar mis faltas! ¡No me arrepiento de lo que hice, y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces! ¡No me arrepiento porque sólo así podía evitar que se perdiera la pureza de la casta de los seres de la Oscuridad! ¡Yo siempre supe cuál es la Profecía que cambiará el rumbo de nuestros reinos, siempre supe que nuestra sangre de seres de Sombras se vería contaminada con la sangre de un simple mortal, de un humano común y corriente! ¡Yo sabía que el rey Schatten, MI rey Schatten, tenía en su destino el enamorarse de una mujer humana! ¡Semejante sacrilegio! ¡Es enfermiza la idea de mezclar nuestra sangre pura con la de un humano inferior! ¡Peor aún, la Profecía había anunciado que los seres de Sombras se unirían con los de Luz, y que habría híbridos como consecuencia! ¡Seres híbridos! ¡Eso es algo imperdonable, algo impensable, no podía permitir que sucediera! _

- _Así que admites que todo lo hiciste con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.- dijo Catrina, frunciendo el ceño._

- _¡Sí, lo hice con premeditación!.- Yami echaba espuma por la boca al dirigirse al rey Schatten.- ¡Además, yo debía ser tu consorte! ¡Yo debía ser la reina de la Oscuridad! ¡Tantos años preparando el terreno para ser tu monarca, para que una sucia humana viniera a arrebatármelo todo!_

_Karl miró con desprecio a Anya, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Yami, interpretando esto como una señal de debilidad, sonrió con saña._

- _¡Tenme miedo, rey Schatten, porque aunque estés muerto, aun puedo hacer de tu estancia un infierno!.- gritó ella, lanzándose hacia él.- ¡Tú debiste ser mío!_

_Pero Catrina detuvo a Yami con un golpe certero de su guadaña; la pelirroja soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, aunque no por eso contuvo su actitud desafiante._

- _Eres culpable y debes ser castigada.- anunció Catrina.- ¡Tu penitencia será tan terrible como lo fueron tus pecados!_

- _¿Y qué harás conmigo!.- Anya se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Matarme? Ya estoy muerta. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Enviarme a la Tierra a purgar mis pecados? ¿A México te parece bien, o prefieres Detroit? ¿Qué harás conmigo, reina Catrina, cuál será el castigo que me vas a aplicar?_

- _Basta ya.- la voz de la Muerte adquirió un tono siniestro y amenazante, y Yami no pudo evitar sentir temor.- Yo sólo soy tu juez, no tu verdugo, no seré yo quien haga cumplir tu castigo. A través de la Justicia Divina, yo te condeno a perderte para siempre en el Caos eterno._

_Catrina alzó su guadaña, y la hizo chocar contra el suelo, el cual comenzó a retumbar, cual si un poderoso terremoto estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento; los seres de Luz y de Sombra soltaron gritos de sorpresa y terror, ante el evidente caos que se estaba desatando. De pronto, de la nada, una figura se materializó frente a ellos, en medio de una columna de fuego que al desaparecer dejó ver a un hombre de cabellos tan negros como las alas de un cuervo y de ojos rojos como la sangre. El hombre portaba un traje militar negro con rojo, y una capa negra colgaba desde su cuello hasta sus talones; su mirada era tan atemorizante que todos los presentes (con excepción de Catrina) dieron un paso hacia atrás, sobrecogidos de temor. Sin embargo, situación curiosa, los seres de Luz y de Sombra reconocieron a ese hombre guerrero, porque lo habían visto mil veces, en medio de los campos de batalla, cabalgando a lo lejos envuelto en una capa negra que ondeaba al viento, era imposible no reconocerlo, no cuando en esos ojos rojos se reflejaba la sangre derramada en la batalla sangrienta que casi había despedazado dos reinos._

- _Demian.- murmuró Jäger, en voz baja.- La Guerra._

- _El Caos.- replicó Gaie.- Él es el Caos…_

- _Es lo mismo.- musitó Karl.- Guerra y Caos…_

_Demian, la encarnación de la Guerra, avanzó imponente, aterrorizante e intimidante hacia Yami. Por primera vez, la pelirroja no supo qué hacer ante la situación que se le presentaba; ella nunca antes se había dado por vencida, nunca había retrocedido ante nada ni ante nadie, pero en esta ocasión Yami sabía que no tenía escapatoria, porque el hombre que se dirigía a ella era alguien muy superior a sus fuerzas, tan poderoso como Catrina y, quizás, más temido que ella._

- _Yo soy el verdugo que impondrá tu castigo.- dijo Demian, con severidad, al quedar frente a Yami.- Vendrás conmigo, a mis dominios, y nunca más podrás salir de ahí. El Caos te consumirá por completo, y aunque no recordarás tu vida pasada, nunca olvidarás los pecados por los cuales has sido condenada. _

_Anya tragó saliva; se había quedado sin palabras, y de cualquier manera ella no rogaría pidiendo ni piedad ni perdón. Demian tomó una punta de su capa y la extendió a su lado; en esa porción de la prenda, Yami pudo ver reflejados el dolor y la desesperación del Caos absoluto, una tormenta de pesadillas que no concluirían nunca. A pesar de que había jurado no decir ni una palabra, Anya no pudo evitar gritar cuando Demian la cubrió con su capa y el Caos acabó por tragársela. Los seres de Luz y de Sombras, atónitos, vieron a la mujer desaparecer bajo la capa de la Guerra, y ninguno pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el tétrico final de la mujer que tantos problemas había causado durante su existencia. _

- _Todas aquéllas personas que han cometido crímenes graves en su vida, son llevados al Caos al morir.- dijo Demian, mirando a sus atónitos espectadores.- Las almas de estas personas no pueden convivir en el pacífico reino de mi adorada Catrina, así que soy yo el que se encarga de darles el castigo que merecen._

_Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Demian se acercó a Catrina, le tomó la mano que no sostenía la guadaña y la besó muy respetuosamente, con el afecto de un caballero galante, mientras Catrina le sonreía con la dulzura de una mujer enamorada._

- _Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarlos en paz, por un tiempo.- anunció Demian después, dirigiéndose a la realeza de la Luz y de la Oscuridad.- Han pasado muchos siglos desde que llegué a su mundo, y me parece que ya va siendo hora de que me retire a descansar. Fueron siglos largos y muy duros para ustedes, pero debo decir que lo han hecho muy bien, todos, como la última generación que peleará una guerra en muchos, muchos años. Eso, si sus herederos no deciden convocarme._

- _¿Eso significa que no se marchará para siempre, rey Demian?.- preguntó Karl, sobrecogido._

- _No, porque mientras existan seres que deseen imponerse ante otros y gobernarlos mediante el uso de la fuerza, la Guerra surgirá desde las más olvidadas cenizas de la historia para consumirlo todo en el fuego de la violencia.- respondió Demian.- Por el momento, voy a dejar su mundo en paz, pero tengan por seguro que volveré, algún día. No será hoy, ni será mañana, y muy probablemente habrán muchas generaciones de sus descendientes que no me conocerán, pero de que regresaré, seguro que lo haré. _

_Con una sonrisa siniestra, Demian desapareció en medio de la columna de fuego que lo había llevado hasta ahí, aunque el brillo de sus ojos rojos continuó refulgiendo en medio de la nada durante mucho tiempo después de que él se hubo marchado._

- _Así que, allá es a donde van las "almas perdidas".- murmuró Marie, recordando al tipo que le había hecho la vida imposible a su hermano.- A fundirse eternamente con el Caos…_

- _Regresan al lugar de donde vinieron.- sentenció Leonardo.- Para que no sigan causando mal después de muertos…_

- _Pero lo que nos importa, por ahora, es que la guerra terminará.- replicó Lily.- Según lo que ha dicho la misma Guerra…_

- _Si nuestros herederos toman la decisión correcta.- le recordó Karl.- Estoy seguro de que lo harán, lo que nos deja a nosotros con la incógnita de saber si aquí, en el reino de los Muertos, será posible continuar con la amistad que hemos empezado en la Tierra…_

- _Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo.- Yuri sonrió._

_Y por primera vez, seres de Luz y de Sombras se miraron unos a otros como lo que eran, compañeros del mismo mundo, y no como los eternos rivales que siempre habían sido…_

El silencio, tan denso y espeso, no fue cortado ni siquiera por el más leve sollozo. Era como si ahí, en la Tierra, se hubiese sentido lo que acababa de ocurrir en el Reino de los Muertos. Como si un aura densa, espesa y maligna hubiese cubierto el planeta durante un breve momento, para desaparecer después. Nadie pudo ignorar este suceso, y todos se preguntaron qué habría sucedido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Elieth, sobrecogida.

- Fue como si, por un minuto, toda esperanza de tener paz se hubiese esfumado por completo.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.- No sé qué habrá ocurrido, ni en dónde, pero en definitiva ése fue… El minuto más angustiante de mi vida…

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Sin embargo, una vez que la sensación de caos hubo desaparecido, lentamente fue cayendo sobre ellos el peso de saber que otra persona más se había ido, la última. Al morir, Lily no sólo había salvado a Jazmín y a Mijael, también se llevó consigo a la postrera enemiga y la más peligrosa. Aun así, esto no consolaba a los que habían sufrido su pérdida.

"¿Aquí es en donde todo acaba?", se preguntó Genzo Wakabayashi, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cadáver de su esposa. "Lily se llevó a Anya, derrumbando la última barrera que impedía la paz, y Orkan ha quedado relegado a segundo plano ahora que Mijael ha recuperado el control de su mente. ¿Eso es todo, entonces? ¿Así acaba esto? ¿En que mueren mi esposa, mi mejor amigo y muchos de mis seres queridos para salvar un mundo al que jamás he visto?".

Pero él pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan simples. Nunca lo habían sido. A su lado, abrazada a su hijo mayor, Elieth derramaba lágrimas que no se sabía si eran de agradecimiento por haber recuperado a Mijael, o de tristeza por haber perdido a su mejor amiga, o de melancolía por pensar, como lo estaba haciendo Genzo, en todas las personas que había perdido a causa de la guerra. Ella se había quedado viuda y había perdido a todos sus mejores y más cercanos amigos… Al igual que él. Lo único que les quedaba, a ambos, eran sus hijos.

"Y por ellos es que debemos ser fuertes", pensó Wakabayashi.

Lily lucía tan pacífica que parecía estar dormida y no muerta. Jazmín se acercó a su padre, seguida por Daisuke, y con suavidad acomodó el cabello de su madre y acarició su rostro.

- Gracias, mamá.- murmuró ella, besando su frente.- No vamos a dejar que tu sacrificio sea en vano…

- ¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Qué va a pasar?

- No lo sé.- confesó Jazmín.- No sé exactamente qué es lo que debemos hacer… Mamá no fue muy clara al respecto… Pero tampoco esperábamos que todo acabara así…

- Lo siguiente será aguardar a que te corones como reina, Jaz.- comentó Ingrid, en voz baja.- Y cuando lo hagas, tendrás el poder de abrir el Portal que comunica con nuestro reino…

- Ahora que todo ha acabado.- continuó Daisuke.- Ya no deberíamos tener ningún problema para pensar con calma en lo que vamos a hacer en adelante.

Pero las cosas no habían concluido aún. Elieth, repentinamente, soltó a Mijael y se hizo hacia atrás, asustada, y era que el joven había comenzado, literalmente, _a arder_. Su piel quemaba al contacto, y su cabello se encendió con llamas. Jazmín gritó, y Daisuke quiso acercarse a Mijael, pero éste le gritó que se alejara, pues de su cuerpo se desprendía calor y fuego cada vez con mayor intensidad, hasta el punto en el que el joven se convirtió en una bola de fuego, cual estrella fugaz que ha caído a la atmósfera.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- gritó Elieth, mientras Christopher la jalaba hacia atrás para protegerla.- ¡Mijael!

- ¡Su cumpleaños!.- gritó Chris.- ¡Ya ha pasado la hora de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

- No puede ser.- musitó Daisuke, interponiéndose entre su padre y su hermana.- Estamos fritos…

Tanto si lo decía en sentido figurado como en el literal, Daisuke estaba en lo cierto. Las alas de Mijael comenzaron a elevarlo en el aire, sin que éste se lo propusiera, y la bola de fuego iluminó por unos instantes el cielo de la ciudad.

El traje de Mijael cambió una vez más; sus ropas de príncipe fueron sustituidas por una armadura en color negro con detalles en dorado, y sus alas negras se hicieron más grandes y fuertes; una corona de oro se colocó sobre su cabeza, y su espada adquirió mayor peso y fortaleza. Algún reloj de la ciudad dio doce campanadas, justo en el momento exacto en el que Mijael aterrizaba en el suelo.

Aunque Jazmín quiso correr hacia él, Ingrid se lo impidió, y sorprendentemente, Daisuke también lo hizo. Frente a ellos ya no se encontraba el Mijael de antes, eso era más que obvio, y ni Enzo ni Speranza sabían si el joven que estaba parado ahí era un amigo o un enemigo. Ingrid se mordió el labio, ya que no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre los seres de Luz, ahora que la reina Yuri había muerto y que no habría una nueva reina sino hasta dentro de tres meses.

El rey Orkan había sido coronado. ¿Respetaría él el deseo de paz de sus súbditos, o aniquilaría sin piedad al ejército enemigo, ahora que ya no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo?

**Notas:**

- Demian Krieg/La Guerra es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

- El próximo capítulo, espero, será el final de esta fumada historia.


	90. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 89.**

Aremy estaba contemplando el cielo cuando sintió que el aurade su madre se había ido; asustada durante un breve instante, ella estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a su padre o a Daisuke, como hacía cada vez que deseaba sentirse protegida. Sin embargo, Aremy recordó que ni su papá ni su hermano mayor estaban en casa, y por un momento se sintió sola. En menos de un mes, la chica fue perdiendo poco a poco a las personas que consideraba como los pilares fundamentales de su vida, entre ellos, su hermana mayor, quien, desde que fue declarada como la princesa heredera de un mundo mágico y desconocido, parecía haberse alejado años luz de todos lo que la rodeaban, quizás debido al peso de la enorme responsabilidad que le había caído de golpe. Aremy no podía culparla, porque interiormente, daba gracias de no ser ella quien tuviera que llevar la corona al cumplir los 18 años, así que no estaba enojada con Jazmín por haberse aislado. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que se sintió perdida, la chica se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin alguien que pudiera confortarla, porque incluso su gemelo estaba consolando (y siendo consolado) por Vania, y a pesar de que ésta era la mejor amiga de Aremy, ella no se atrevía a interrumpir a la pareja para hacer una tercia incómoda.

- Adiós, mamá.- murmuró ella, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.- Trataré de ser fuerte y de no causarles problemas a mis hermanos.

Detrás de ella se escuchó el crujido que hace una rama al romperse; alarmada, Aremy giró rápidamente, temiéndose lo peor, pero su pánico se transformó en sorpresa cuando descubrió que el causante del ruido no fue otro que Erick Levin. El joven miraba a la chica con preocupación, llevando una chaqueta de color blanco y rosa entre las manos.

- Está haciendo mucho frío.- fue todo lo que él dijo.- Te resfriarás.

Aremy se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa, pero no hizo el intento por tomar la chamarra que Erick le ofrecía, de manera que éste se acercó a ella para colocársela en los hombros; suavemente, él acabó de secarle los restos de lágrimas que ella no consiguió borrar. De momento, la chica se sintió avergonzada, porque no olvidaba que Erick la había rechazado (¿Hacía cuánto tiempo? ¿Mil años?) y en ese momento él era la última persona que ella quería que la viera llorar, pero no había más remedio.

- Sé que, tal vez, en estos momentos no quieres verme.- Erick le leyó el pensamiento.- Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Tus hermanos y mi padrino están contigo, y yo también lo estaré. Siempre, pase lo que pase, voy a estar para cuidarte, Are, como lo he hecho durante todos estos años.

- Mi mamá se ha ido.- musitó Aremy, y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

Erick no supo qué responder ante eso, así que optó por abrazar a la muchacha, mientras ella se soltaba a llorar; Aremy apenas acababa de cumplir los 13 años, era muy joven para perder a su madre, pero lo cierto era que, de acuerdo a la confusa explicación que le había dado Eichiro, Lily tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir a ese misterio complicado que los envolvía a todos.

- Lo siento.- murmuró Erick, acariciándole el cabello.- Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar a Benji y…

El joven se quedó callado a media frase; en ese momento, una sombra cubrió el cielo, oscureciendo la ciudad, y una opresión angustiante invadió el pecho de los dos muchachos. Aremy y Erick se miraron, atemorizados, sin atinar a decir palabra, pero por fortuna, esa sensación desapareció al poco tiempo; sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación fue mucho peor: el cielo se iluminó por completo, como si una bola de fuego lo hubiese incendiado en un segundo. Aremy y Erick, asombrados, miraron hacia arriba, con la boca abierta, tratando de encontrar el origen de ese _fuego flotante_, sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. En algún lugar de la ciudad, un reloj comenzó a dar las doce campanadas, y entonces el aire se llenó de una corriente de energía intensa que hizo que ambos jóvenes se estremecieran.

- Cambio de planes.- comentó Erick, tomando a Aremy por el brazo.- Mejor vamos a buscar a Eichiro. Algo me dice que esa bola de fuego no representa nada bueno…

- Algo importante está sucediendo.- manifestó Aremy, mirando hacia atrás.- Algo que puede que no sea muy bueno para nosotros…

Al parecer, Eichiro había tenido el mismo pensamiento que tuvo Erick, porque él se encontraba a la entrada de la mansión, junto con Claude, y detrás de ellos, Benjamín y Vania contemplaban el cielo con estupefacción. Claude miraba a Erick muy nervioso, pero éste no entendía el por qué.

- Tenemos que irnos, ya.- anunció Eichiro, cuando Aremy y Erick llegaron junto a ellos.- Las cosas acaban de empeorar para nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros, quiénes?.- cuestionaron Erick y Claude, al mismo tiempo.

- Nosotros, los seres de Luz.- respondió Eichiro, mirando a Claude.- No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermano acaba de coronarse, y eso significa que los que no pertenecemos a su familia estamos en graves problemas.

Aunque Claude tenía ganas de contradecir al joven, él sabía que Eichiro estaba en lo cierto. A juzgar por la enorme cantidad de energía calorífica y luminosa que estaba acumulándose en el cielo en esos momentos, era evidente que a los seres de Luz no les esperaba nada bueno…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Genzo Wakabayashi se dijo a sí mismo que _esa sensación ya la conocía_; en los archivos de su memoria, el hombre trató de encontrar el recuerdo al cual pertenecía ese sentimiento, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrarlo: él experimentó esa _impresión_ tan vívida un día en el que Schneider jugaba un partido de fútbol, hacía muchos, muchísimos años atrás. Sin embargo, en aquélla ocasión, Genzo no había sentido ese _terror_ (uno como nunca lo había tenido en su vida), y él creía que eso se debía a que, cuando estuvo presente en la _coronación_ de Schneider, Wakabayashi no había tenido idea de qué representaba este suceso.

Pero en esos momentos él lo entendía todo muy bien: Mijael se había convertido en el rey Orkan, y aplastaría sin piedad a sus hijos y sobrinos, sin que Genzo pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo. ¿En qué momento se había torcido tanto el rumbo de las cosas? Un par de horas antes, todavía existía una mínima chispa de esperanza, cuando Lily aún vivía, pero ahora… Ahora todo se veía muy negro… El cuerpo sin vida de la antigua reina pesaba tan poco en los brazos de Genzo que por un momento él olvidó que tenía a Lily con él. El hombre se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo cumplirle a su esposa su última promesa, que era la de proteger a sus hijos a toda costa. Con el rey Orkan coronado con toda la plenitud de sus poderes, ¿cómo hacerlo?

- ¿Mijael?.- balbuceó Elieth, perpleja. Incluso ella miraba a su hijo con el mismo asombro atemorizado con el que lo contemplaban los otros.- ¿Qué… qué está pasando?

- ¿No lo habías sentido antes, Elieth?.- preguntó Genzo, jadeando porque la energía del rey Orkan había consumido gran parte del oxígeno de la zona.- Hace muchos años pasó algo similar… El mismo poder, la misma fuerza, aunque la situación fue mucho muy diferente…

- ¿Te refieres a cuando… _esto_… le pasó a Karl?.- la mujer sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire.- Sí, fue muy diferente en aquélla ocasión…

- Quizás porque Schneider no tenía plena conciencia de su condición.- musitó Genzo, resoplando.

- O quizás porque ésa fue la segunda coronación de Karl, no la primera.- replicó Elieth.- Ya que renació en la Tierra.

- No puedo recordar si la coronación de Lily fue igual de impactante.- Genzo miró el rostro sin vida de su esposa.

La mujer no respondió, porque en ese momento algo más captó su atención: del cuerpo de Christopher emanaba una energía poderosa, no igual a la de Mijael en esencia ni en fuerza, pero sí mucho mayor a la que él había tenido antes de la coronación de Orkan. Vagamente, Elieth recordó que alguien (probablemente Francesco) le había dicho que, una vez que Mijael ascendiera al trono del reino de las Sombras, todos sus parientes cercanos liberarían la totalidad de sus poderes.

Así mismo, Uriel y Giovanna también estaban experimentando esa transformación; los dos hermanos se miraron, entendiendo de qué se trataba esa una energía poderosa y única que recorría sus cuerpos, algo que no habían experimentado jamás pero que los dos sabían que sucedería (a diferencia de Christopher, quien estaba muy sorprendido por su propio cambio). Ellos sabían que esa _fuerza_ provenía del mismo Orkan, ya que al liberar sus poderes había activado también los de su virrey y los de su embajadora. A partir de ese momento, Krieger estaba obligado a dar su vida por su rey sin que nada (ni siquiera él) pudiera impedirlo; suspirando con pesar, Uriel sacó la espada de su padre (corrección, _su espada_, porque desde el momento en el que Francesco murió, el arma reconoció a Uriel como su legítimo heredero), y se puso en posición de ataque, aunque él sabía que quizás no habría necesidad de pelear contra nadie. Giovanna, lanzándole una mirada a Daisuke, se colgó pesarosa del brazo de su hermano, como tratando de recordarle la promesa que él le hizo de no lastimarlo. Krieger, que comprendió el significado del gesto de su hermana, movió la cabeza con pesar.

- Lo siento, Giovanna, pero aunque trate de mantener mi promesa, sabes bien que eso no salvará a Daisuke.- dijo.- El mismo Orkan puede acabarlo con dos golpes y yo no tendría la oportunidad de intervenir, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo, no puedo llevarle la contraria a Mijael.

- Lo sé.- musitó Giovanna, derrotada.- Éste es el fin…

- Tal parece que sí.- Uriel no se veía menos sombrío que su hermana.- ¿Cómo es que nuestros padres podrían alegrarse de tener una ventaja así?

- Porque ellos no conocieron a sus enemigos como nosotros conocemos a los nuestros.- sentenció la chica.

Mijael, que ya había aterrizado en la azotea, caminó con paso firme hacia Jazmín y el resto de los seres de la Luz. Ingrid y Daisuke se interpusieron entre el nuevo rey de las Sombras y la aún princesa de la Luz, aunque de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que ese acto, además de idiota, era completamente inútil, porque ninguno de los dos estaba a la altura de Orkan. Jazmín, al ver la situación, empujó a su hermano y a su prima a un lado.

- Es totalmente inútil que intenten protegerme.- dijo ella, adelantándose.- Ninguno de nosotros puede contra él… Si va a acabar con nosotros, que lo haga de una vez… Y que empiece conmigo, tal vez mi sacrificio pueda calmar su sed de venganza y así podrá perdonar la vida de los demás.

- ¡De ninguna manera!.- gritaron Genzo y Daisuke, a la vez.- ¡No vamos a permitir que te inmoles!

- ¿Y entonces, qué?.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿Voy a dejar que los mate a todos? ¡Alguien tiene que sobrevivir para preservar el linaje y la memoria de mi madre!

- ¡No seas idiota!.- bramó Daisuke.- ¡Yo no quiero vivir a costa de la vida de mi hermana mayor!

- ¡Y yo no voy a dejar morir a mi hija, no después de que mi mujer sacrificó su vida para salvarla!.- gritó Genzo, iracundo.

- Jaz, quítate de en medio.- decidida, Ingrid volvió a interponerse entre Jazmín y Mijael.- Soy la que tiene más experiencia en batalla, así que debo ser yo quien intente detener a Orkan.

- Basta, por favor.- la voz de Mijael, triste y segura, los sorprendió a todos por un momento.

El joven se detuvo a pocos pasos de los seres de Luz, aunque su mirada sólo era para Jazmín; ella vio en esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía una sorpresiva mezcla de dolor, melancolía y resignación, algo que no iba acorde con su faceta de rey.

- Escúchenme, se los pido, antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa.- pidió Mijael.- Sé que ustedes creen que voy a destruirlos, y tienen sus motivos para pensarlo… Incluso yo mismo estoy confundido al respecto, porque hay _algo_ en mi interior que me dice que debo pelear contra los seres de Luz… No me es posible encontrarle sentido a este sentimiento, simplemente _está y no puedo controlarlo_; es como si siglos de guerras sin sentido se hubiesen quedado impresas en mis genes…

Jazmín contuvo el aliento; detrás de ella, Ingrid y Daisuke se movieron, quizás para protegerla, aunque la joven estaba segura de que ellos tampoco se perdían palabra. En su campo de visión, detrás de Mijael, Jazmín vio a Christopher, Giovanna y Uriel pararse alrededor del joven, en una media luna defensora, pero Sayuri no supo si esto lo hicieron de manera inconsciente o como mecanismo de defensa. Sin embargo, Mijael pareció no notarlo, o si lo notó, no le tomó importancia.

- Ahora que soy el rey, puedo entender a mi padre.- continuó Orkan.- Puedo comprender por qué hizo lo que hizo. Está en nuestra _naturaleza_ el pelear, tanto como los seres humanos llevan la Guerra grabada en cada uno de sus actos; quizás en nosotros este instinto salvaje de lucha sea más poderoso, y por eso mismo es que ninguno de nuestros ancestros ha podido acabar con la guerra. Puede ser que tú aún no lo sientas, Jaz, porque todavía te faltan tres meses para ser la reina, pero cuando seas coronada, podrás entender cómo me siento ahora.

Justo en ese momento, Mijael se vio más triste y solitario que nunca, con sus alas negras siendo agitadas por el viento y la corona reluciendo sobre su cabeza; él seguía siendo un niño al que le habían impuesto el peso de un reino sobre sus hombros, uno que él no conocía y con el cual no se sentía identificado, pero del que tampoco se podía deshacer. Lentamente, Orkan se llevó la mano izquierda a la cintura y sacó su espada, lo que ocasionó que los seres de Luz dieran un paso hacia atrás.

- Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos mis instintos me impulsan a atacarte, a pesar de que mi conciencia me grita que mi deber como rey de las Sombras es aniquilar al reino de la Luz, yo no puedo hacerlo.- continuó el joven, con voz firme, sujetando fuertemente la espada en su mano.- Aunque Orkan desee acabar con todo lo que es _contrario a nosotros_, yo no puedo hacerlo. Ni tampoco quiero. Porque el amor que siento por ti, Jazmín, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No me importa el destino de tu reino, ni tampoco el del mío, para ser sincero, pero tú sabes muy bien, Jaz, _mi Jaz_, que jamás podría hacerte daño, porque te amo… Así como tampoco podré lastimar a las personas a las que aprendí a amar desde pequeño…

Al decir lo último, Orkan miró a Daisuke y a Genzo y, no sin cierta tristeza, al cadáver de la mujer que había sido como una segunda madre para él.

- Por eso es que declaro terminada esta absurda guerra, que ya se ha llevado a muchas de las personas a las que quiero y que formaron parte de mi vida.- sentenció Mijael, en voz alta.- Quiero que esto termine aquí, y ahora, en la Tierra, y no con una batalla cruenta sino con mi completa rendición.

Tras declarar esto, Mijael tomó su espada con ambas manos y la clavó en el piso de la terraza; acto seguido, él se quitó la corona y la colocó sobre la empuñadura del arma, mientras todos contemplaban atónitos la escena. Jazmín intentó avanzar hacia Mijael, responder a su declaración, pero en ese momento, la joya principal de la corona de Orkan comenzó a brillar con fuerza, creando una barrera de luz que los cegó a todos por un momento; un tintineo desconocido, cual miles de campanillas de cristal en insistente réplica, se dejó escuchar por la ciudad entera, la cual fue iluminada por esa cálida luz amarillenta que surgía de la corona.

Tras muchos siglos de batallas, tras muchas muertes y pérdidas para ambos bandos, al fin la guerra había terminado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-

_Cinco años después. París, Francia._

"Es curioso que, después de tanto tiempo, aun siga haciendo el recuento de los daños", pensó la joven que contemplaba el río Sena desde uno de los múltiples puentes que lo cruzaban.

Ese día había turistas por todos lados, que tomaban fotos de la torre Eiffel, del Sena, de los Campos Elíseos, de los pequeños cafés, de los puestos de flores, de las casas, de las calles, de los parques, en fin, de todo lo fotografiable y no fotografiable de la _Ciudad Luz_, y ni siquiera el clima pre-invernal asustaba a los entusiasmados visitantes; el día era ventoso y ligeramente frío, que anunciaba la próxima llegada del invierno a esa parte del mundo, pero París seguía siendo París aun así estuviese bajo cero, de manera que los botes de paseo no dejaban de salir cada media hora, llevando a visitantes asiáticos con cámaras de la más alta tecnología, a latinos que gritaban y festejaban con alegría, a africanos que contemplaban todo con admiración y menos ruido, a despistados estadounidenses que no sabían darse a entender en el idioma local. París era una mescolanza de color y vida, y estas escenas tan peculiares levantaban la moral de la persona que contemplaba la ciudad sin formar parte de ella.

La joven de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés (del color del "chocolate derretido"), quien usaba un abrigo morado con pantalones vaqueros, botas negras hasta la rodilla y una boina francesa de color púrpura, ignoraba todas y cada una de las miradas que más de un muchacho le lanzó durante el tiempo en el que ella permaneció contemplando el río. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, ella jamás dejaría de amar al que había sido su primer y único amor, aunque ya no estuviera a su lado.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la reina Yuri falleció salvando a su hija y a su ahijado en la terraza de un lujoso _penthouse_ en Múnich; cinco años desde que el rey Orkan dio por terminada la guerra que había partido por siglos dos reinos de un mundo distante, cinco años desde que los seres de Luz y de Sombra se vieron por última vez…

Cuando la luz brillante dejó de brotar de la corona, y el sonido de campanas acabó de escucharse, Mijael, Elieth y su familia habían desaparecido de la terraza, como si la luz de la corona los hubiese transportado a otro lugar. Genzo, cargando aun el cuerpo de Lily, fue el que decidió que no era tiempo de averiguar a dónde se habían ido los demás, puesto que debían encargarse de los funerales de la reina Yuri. Jazmín había creído que Mijael se presentaría al entierro de su madre, pero para su sorpresa y desilusión, sólo Elieth acudió a despedir a la que había sido su mejor amiga y confidente. Jazmín había intentado preguntar por Mijael, pero Elieth sólo pudo responder que, en esos momentos, su hijo mayor estaba en un periodo de meditación profunda, para reparar el daño que había sufrido siendo Orkan. Jazmín estuvo tentada a pedirle a Elieth que le permitiera visitarlo, pero hacerlo en el funeral de su madre le pareció muy poco delicado y optó por quedarse callada. Además, en esos momentos en los que el ataúd de Lily descendía lentamente a Tierra, Jazmín debía ser el soporte de sus tres hermanos menores, los cuales no podían afrontar de una forma adecuada la muerte de su madre. De hecho, ni siquiera Jazmín sabía cómo superar una tragedia así.

Después del funeral, y del tiempo reglamentario de duelo, durante el cual nadie salió de la mansión Wakabayashi (con excepción de Genzo), Jazmín quiso ponerse en contacto con Mijael y con sus hermanos, pero al acudir a la mansión Schneider, se dio cuenta de que ésta se encontraba vacía. Al volver a casa, Genzo le informó a la chica que Elieth y sus hijos se habían mudado a la casa de _Monsieur _Shanks, en Francia, y que ellos estaban por hacer lo propio, pero a Japón. Jazmín, indignada, preguntó a su padre el por qué no le había avisado de ninguno de estos cambios, y Daisuke, Benjamín y Aremy expresaron la misma queja cuando se enteraron de todo. Genzo reunió a sus hijos en la biblioteca de la mansión, sentándose al mismo escritorio de caoba en donde, apenas unos cuantos días atrás, Lily había descifrado la Profecía.

- Porque, podrá ser que ustedes sean, o serán, los nuevos gobernantes de ese otro mundo de dónde provenía su madre, pero aquí, en la Tierra, _en mi mundo_, los cuatro siguen siendo menores de edad, y yo sigo siendo su padre, el adulto legalmente responsable.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- Por tanto, yo tomo las decisiones con respecto a sus futuros, y lo mismo aplica para Mijael, Christopher, Claude y Vania, con todo y que aquél es el actual rey de las Sombras. Elieth decidió irse a Francia, con sus padres, por el bienestar de sus hijos, y yo creo que lo mejor para nosotros es alejarnos del sitio en donde todos perdimos al eje de nuestras vidas…

- ¿Por qué Japón?.- protestó Aremy.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Francia, como lo hizo mi tía?

- Porque hablé con ella después del funeral.- respondió el hombre.- Sobre la extraña desaparición que hicieron los seres de Sombras después de que Mijael dio por terminada la guerra. Elieth dice que Orkan le aseguró que la corona los sacó de ahí a manera de protección, porque, como Mijael dijo, el instinto de batalla está más arraigado en ellos de lo que esperaban. Por eso, ambos decidimos que lo mejor es que los seres de Luz y los de Sombra se mantengan separados durante un tiempo, así que, si ellos se marchan a Francia, nosotros nos iremos a Japón, para estar lo más lejos posible y también porque… Porque durante mucho tiempo tuve el sueño de ir a pasar mis últimos días allá, junto a Lily…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Japón, papá?.- exclamó Jazmín, alterada.

- El tiempo que sea necesario.- replicó Genzo.- Depende de muchas cosas…

- ¿Y qué pasará con Ingrid y Eichiro?.- preguntó Benjamín.- ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

- Aunque les sorprenda, ellos están dispuestos a obedecerme más de lo que lo están ustedes.- asintió Genzo, resoplando.

- Están dispuestos a seguirnos, papá, porque no les queda de otra, no tienen otro lugar a donde ir.- replicó Aremy, mordaz.- Pero si ellos _pudieran elegir_, dudo mucho que acepten irse al otro lado del mundo.

- Basta ya.- Genzo dio un golpe sobre el escritorio, con el puño cerrado.- No voy a ponerlo a discusión con ustedes. Sé que en estos momentos no creen que sea lo mejor, pero los cinco necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas, y no lo vamos a lograr estando en el sitio en donde todo ocurrió… Si tuviera algo más fuerte que me atara a Alemania, me quedaría aquí y buscaría otra ciudad en donde pudiéramos establecernos, pero ustedes saben, tan bien como yo, que a estas alturas _ya nada nos ata a este lugar… _

Los cuatro niños Wakabayashi se quedaron callados ante estas últimas palabras; por más que les dolieran a todos, eran terriblemente ciertas.

- México no es opción, porque su madre era muy joven cuando abandonó su país junto con la familia que le quedaba, y ya no tiene a nadie allá.- continuó Genzo, con voz más suave.- Pensé que Japón era la mejor alternativa para comenzar de nuevo, con todo y que yo tampoco tengo familiares viviendo ahí.

- Sabemos qué haces lo mejor por nosotros, papá.- dijo Jazmín, poniendo su mano en el brazo de su padre.- Pero de verdad que nos hubiera gustado despedirnos de los Schneider…

- ¿Y hubieras podido decirle adiós a Mijael?.- cuestionó Genzo, mirando a su hija a los ojos, idénticos a los de su madre.- ¿Habrías sido capaz de dejarlo marchar?

Jazmín no pudo responder, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

- ¿Y sabes qué pasará con los Ferrari?.- preguntó Daisuke, tras un largo rato de silencio.

- Lo que me comentó Elieth fue que ellos regresarán a Italia con su tutor legal.- fue todo lo que respondió Genzo.

Esa noche, ninguno de los cuatro descendientes de Genzo y Lily pudo dormir. Mientras Aremy lloraba por saber que no volvería a hablar con su mejor amiga y que tampoco vería más al muchacho del que estaba enamorada, Benjamín, Daisuke y Jazmín sufrían por la nueva pérdida que estaban afrontando, es decir, tener que decir adiós a sus amores. Jazmín, aunque no lo quería admitir, en su interior sabía que su padre y su madrina habían actuado bien al impedirle despedirse de Mijael, porque ellos no habrían sido capaces de decirse adiós, pero Benjamín y Daisuke se habrían sentido mejor con una despedida a sus respectivas novias. Sin embargo, Benji comentó que, si a sus hermanos no se les había permitido ver por última vez a los seres de Sombras, entonces él no quería tener una oportunidad para hacerlo, y Daisuke estuvo de acuerdo. Aun así, a pesar de lo dicho, este último tuvo que cambiar de parecer a la medianoche cuando, al asomarse por una ventana tras _sentir_ que alguien lo llamaba, vio a Giovanna parada en el jardín, acompañada por su hermano. De primera intención, Dai se negó a verla por lealtad a sus hermanos, pero ellos se encargaron de convencerlo de bajar.

- A mí me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de Vania, y lo sabes.- habló Benji, muy serio.- No desperdicies tú la opción que te da Giovanna de decirle adiós.

- Hazlo por nosotros.- pidió Jazmín.

- Nos enojaremos mucho contigo si no bajas ahora mismo.- añadió Aremy.- Eso sí, no te vas a librar de que espiemos toda la conversación

Sonriendo, Daisuke agradeció a sus hermanos su apoyo y salió al jardín; Giovanna esperaba nerviosa, porque no sabía si él bajaría, pero al ver al joven acercarse a ella, con los ojos brillantes y los brazos abiertos, se lanzó corriendo a ellos para abrazar y besar a Daisuke por última vez en mucho tiempo.

- Mañana, a primera hora, nos vamos a Italia, pero no quería irme sin despedirme.- dijo Giovanna.- Lorenzo se ha hecho cargo de la compañía Ferrari, y _de todos los demás negocios de mi padre_, y necesita estar allá, porque ya no puede seguir manejando las cosas desde Alemania. Uriel y yo nos vamos con él porque Lorenzo es… Bueno, como nuestro segundo padre… Él nos ha cuidado mucho durante todos estos años, y queremos seguir a su lado. Además, Uriel quiere hacerse cargo de la Ferrari cuando acabe una carrera universitaria, y para hacerlo, debe estar allá…

- No tienes que justificar tu decisión ante mí, Gio.- murmuró Daisuke, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios rojos de ella.- Ahora sé bien que tus elecciones las tomas de acuerdo a lo que consideras que es lo mejor; antes no lo entendía, porque no sabía la verdad, pero ahora respeto cualquier camino que elijas, aun así sea uno que te separe de mí.

- Dicen que, por el momento, es lo mejor para los dos.- una lágrima solitaria escapó por la mejilla de Giovanna, y Daisuke se la limpió, con delicadeza.- Aunque no sé en qué nos beneficiaría que yo rompa mi corazón.

- Éste no es un adiós definitivo, Giovanna.- murmuró Daisuke, antes de besarla nuevamente.- Ten por seguro que en algún momento iré a Italia a buscarte.

Giovanna le echó los brazos al cuello a Daisuke, y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Uriel carraspeó y los jóvenes se separaron y, tras echarle una mirada asesina a su hermano, la chica se despidió por última vez antes de desaparecer con él en medio de las tinieblas de la noche.

Quince días después, los Wakabayashi llegaban a tierras niponas. Dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de su infancia, Genzo volvió a ocupar la mansión en la que vivió en la ciudad de Fujisawa, en la prefectura de Shizuoka, cuando estudiaba la educación primaria. Él sabía que no era ya ni remotamente el niño engreído que había sido en aquél entonces, y que toda una vida de recuerdos le habían cambiado el pensamiento.

La coronación de Jazmín tuvo lugar el día de su cumpleaños, el 1 de abril, como estaba previsto. A diferencia de la ceremonia de Mijael, la de ella fue mucho más suave y tranquila, y ocurrió poco antes del amanecer: una luz color lavanda cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y por un instante pareció que Jazmín estaba hecha de luz. Sus ropas trocaron a un vestido también de color lavanda con detalles en plateado, sus alas crecieron y ganaron más fuerza, y una tiara de plata se colocó sobre su cabeza, coronándola oficialmente como la reina Sayuri. Sus hermanos y su padre, que estuvieron presentes en ese momento, no podían creer lo que estaban mirando.

- Aunque vimos muchas cosas que nos confirmaron que nada de lo que vivimos fue un sueño, observar la coronación de Jazmín hizo que me diera cuenta de que _todo es verdad_.- comentó Daisuke.

- Es como si conservaras la esperanza de que, de un momento a otro, mamá llegara y dijera que esto fue una broma.- dijo Benjamín, melancólico.- O que estaban grabando alguna película, y que _los que se han ido_ nos están esperando para celebrar…

- Es seguro que _ellos _están aguardando por nosotros.- intervino Genzo, mirando cómo Jazmín presentaba el mismo aire de madurez y tristeza que había mostrado Mijael al coronarse; lo que al hombre le parecía en verdad curioso era que los antecesores de los actuales reyes, es decir, Schatten y Yuri, no cambiaron sus ropas durante sus respectivas coronaciones, y Genzo llegó a la conclusión de que quizás esto se debía a que las ceremonias son diferentes en cada pareja de reyes.- Antes de morir, su madre me dijo que nos estará esperando en donde quiera que se encuentre.

- ¿Y crees que eso pueda ser verdad, papá?.- preguntó Daisuke, muy serio.

- Prefiero creer que hay una oportunidad de volverla a ver que pensar que no lo voy a hacer.- replicó Genzo, mirando hacia el cielo.

- No me refería a eso cuando dije que conservaba la esperanza de que "_ellos nos estuvieran esperando"_.- Benjamín suspiró, con tristeza.- Pero supongo que es mejor que nada.

Aremy fue la única que corrió hacia su hermana cuando ella aterrizó en el jardín de la mansión Wakabayashi japonesa; las alas de Aremy habían crecido también, al igual que sus poderes, y ahora ella era la embajadora de paz de su hermana.

Después de la coronación de Sayuri, no ocurrieron más eventos "extraños" en la vida de los Wakabayashi. Genzo sabía que sus hijos, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, llevaban sobre sus hombros el horror de una guerra, y él no estaba seguro de si en algún momento ellos se recuperarían. Sin embargo, es cierto lo que se dice sobre que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, y contra todo pronóstico, Jazmín y sus hermanos fueron capaces de volver a reír y a comportarse como adolescentes normales. Genzo los inscribió en la escuela prestigiosa a la que él habría asistido de haber continuado viviendo en Japón durante su adolescencia, y a su vez, él aceptó un puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol Sóccer, al tiempo que entrenaba a Daisuke como portero. Jazmín se dedicó al ballet, Aremy tocaba el saxofón y Benjamín se volcó en el patinaje amateur sobre hielo y en la composición de canciones que nunca quería mostrar a nadie. Genzo sospechaba que esas canciones hablaban sobre Vania Schneider, pero respetó los deseos de su hijo y nunca le preguntó nada al respecto.

De alguna forma o de otra, los cinco encontraron la manera de seguir adelante, como los sobrevivientes de guerra que eran. Aun así, era evidente que el recuerdo de los amigos y de los amores que hicieron en Alemania estaría siempre presente en ellos, porque, al crecer, los cuatro jóvenes manifestaron sus deseos de volver a Europa, con el pretexto de estudiar o de ejercer sus carreras. A Jazmín le ofrecieron un puesto en una prestigiosa compañía de ballet de París, oferta que ella no dudó en aceptar; Genzo temía que su hija estuviese yéndose a Francia con el firme propósito de buscar a Mijael Schneider, pero un correo electrónico de Elieth le hizo saber al ex portero que el joven llevaba mucho tiempo de no vivir en ese país, así que el hombre dejó que su hija mayor se marchara en pos de sus "sueños terrestres", como los llamaba Aremy. Daisuke, tras entrenar arduamente y aprender de su padre todo lo que podía haber aprendido de él, se marchó a Alemania con la meta de engrosar las filas del Bayern Múnich. A sus hermanos y al mismo Genzo les sorprendió mucho saber que Daisuke quería volver al sitio en donde todo había ocurrido, pero el joven les dijo que, para él, la mejor manera de dejar todo atrás era empezando de nuevo en el lugar de los hechos.

- No quiero quedarme con la impresión de que mis malos recuerdos son más poderosos que los buenos.- fue lo que dijo Daisuke a su familia.- En Múnich pasé los mejores días de mi vida; fue la ciudad en donde crecí, en donde me enamoré, en donde conocí a mi mejor amigo y en donde mi familia fue feliz. El Bayern Múnich es el equipo que le dio gloria a mi padre y a mi tío, y ningún recuerdo doloroso o terrible puede ser más fuerte que eso.

Genzo nunca se había sentido más orgulloso de Daisuke que en ese momento. Así pues, Wakabayashi viajó a Alemania con su hijo para su debut en el Bayern Múnich; cuando fue evidente que el joven se había adaptado y que sería una estrella del fútbol europeo, Genzo regresó a Japón, rechazando la oferta que le hizo el entrenador del Bayern para que se quedara como instructor de porteros. Los motivos por los cuales Wakabayashi declinó la propuesta era algo que sólo sus hijos conocían.

Benjamín y Aremy se marcharon a estudiar la universidad a Berlín; al parecer, impulsados por la fuerza de su hermano, los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a Alemania, pero prefirieron vivir en una ciudad diferente. Jazmín sabía perfectamente bien que la razón por la cual sus hermanos se habían ido a Berlín era porque Erick Levin estaba trabajando como profesor en la universidad en la que ellos se matricularon. Al parecer, Aremy no había olvidado a Erick, y ahora que ella ya tenía dieciocho años, se encontraba en mejores condiciones para acercarse al joven sueco (con todo y que él iba a ser su profesor). Jazmín no la culpaba ni la censuraba; después de todo, Aremy era la única que se había enamorado de un humano _normal_, y por tanto, era la única que podía aspirar a tener una relación con él.

Ingrid y Eichiro se habían ido a Tokio, ella para estudiar periodismo y él para matricularse en Artes; Ingrid deseaba ser periodista y viajar por el mundo, y Eichiro tenía el sueño de ser pintor y visitar muchos países, tal y como lo habían hecho su padre y su abuelo. Jazmín aún hablaba con ellos, por teléfono, una vez por semana, y les mandaba correos electrónicos cada tercer día, pero aunque Ingrid decía que disfrutaba la vida de universitaria, insistía en que se sentía rara por no estar cerca de Jazmín, protegiéndola y cuidándola, a lo que ésta siempre respondía que, ahora que la guerra había terminado, ya no había la necesidad de que Ingrid siguiera siendo su guardaespaldas.

Un grupo de turistas que hablaban japonés pasaron cerca de Jazmín, charlando y tomando fotos, devolviendo a la chica al presente, a esa fría tarde parisina en donde los extranjeros y locales se paseaban a las orillas del Sena; la chica reconoció el idioma que hablaban los turistas y supo que los jóvenes comentaban acerca del costo de las cosas en París, de que había más basura de la que ellos esperaban, de que el Sena despedía un ligero olor nauseabundo que los mareaba un poco, y de tantas otras quejas típicas de los turistas que no podían evitar comparar la ciudad que visitaban con las suyas propias. En ese momento, una ráfaga de aire helado sopló con fuerza, y Jazmín tuvo qué sostener con su mano la boina color púrpura que le cubría la cabeza, tras lo cual se arrebujó bien en su abrigo morado. Y entonces, _lo sintió. _

Decir que Jazmín no se había marchado a Francia para ver a Mijael era mentir, porque secretamente ella esperaba que ambos se encontraran por _casualidad_ en la _Ciudad Luz_. Sin embargo, durante los años que ella llevaba en París, ni una sola vez había visto la chica a Mijael, y ella tuvo que aceptar que su madrina no había mentido cuando dijo que el joven había abandonado el país. Sin embargo, esto no impedía que cada vez que Jazmín se topaba con algún muchacho rubio, ella lo mirara temiendo y esperando encontrar a Mijael, pero el deseo nunca se le cumplía. Fueron tantas sus decepciones que la chica dejó de soñar con ver a Mijael y decidió seguir adelante, aunque sabía que nunca podría amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, _ahí estaba. _Jazmín tenía el temor de girarse y confundirse una vez más, pero a diferencia de sus pasadas decepciones, _ésta era real_. El aura de Mijael era inconfundible, y ella no había perdido la capacidad de percibirla. Pero, ¿qué estaría haciendo Mijael en París, justo detrás de ella? Jazmín sabía que eso era imposible, pero entonces, él pronunció su nombre y la chica supo que había caído al abismo.

- Jazmín.- dijo él, con claridad; su voz seguía siendo cálida, como ella la recordaba, pero había perdido parte de su malicia original.

La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos cafés, ataviada con un abrigo morado y una boina francesa que le hacía juego, se giró para buscar a su amor entre la multitud; frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con el traje azul marino de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Alemania, llevando su gorra en la mano. Su porte militar y su aire de madurez impresionaron a Jazmín, pero por sobre eso a ella le emocionó encontrar en sus ojos azules al Mijael al que había amado toda su vida.

- ¿Mijael?.- preguntó Jazmín, sorprendida.- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- El mismo.- asintió el joven, haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Permitiría la hermosa señorita que un coronel de la Fuerza Aérea alemana la acompañe por unos instantes?

Jazmín notó que Mijael actuaba con reserva, de manera que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza. Mijael se acercó hasta la barandilla del puente, en donde ella había estado recargada, y contempló las oscuras aguas del Sena. Así, sin besos, sin un abrazo siquiera, no porque ambos no lo desearan, sino porque temían que el otro no estuviera de acuerdo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jaz.- comentó él, usando su apodo.- Tanto, tanto tiempo, que siento que, en vez de cinco años, han pasado cinco siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos…

- Lo mismo pienso, Mija.- coincidió ella, imitándolo en la cuestión de los apodos.- Pero, aunque pasaran muchos años, jamás imaginaría que algún día te vería con uniforme militar. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Mijael Schneider?

Esta pregunta fue hecha con el tono cariñoso y bromista que Jazmín solía emplear con él, y el joven no pudo evitar reírse; al hacerlo, ella confirmó que, a pesar del aire de madurez, del porte militar, del traje y de las insignias, ese joven que estaba a su lado seguía siendo el mismo Mijael de siempre. _Su_ _Mijael…_

- ¿Tienes tiempo o hay algo más que tengas que hacer?.- él contestó con otra pregunta.- Hay muchas cosas que debemos contarnos, Jazmín…

- Para ti, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Nos quedamos aquí o prefieres ir a otro sitio?

A Mijael le hubiera gustado hablar con Jazmín en un lugar más privado, pero también temía que, si ellos se movían, ella desapareciera sin dejar rastro; él había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que temía estar alucinando, así que optó por quedarse en donde estaban. Jazmín se dispuso a escucharlo, preguntándose si se le notaría la adoración en los ojos, así que después de un rato se puso a contemplar el Sena (tal y como lo hacía Mijael), como si el río contuviera todos los secretos del universo.

Cinco años atrás, cuando Mijael abrió los ojos, tras haberse tomado un vaso de leche con chocolate, se dio cuenta de que había despertado en una habitación que él no conocía, que tenía un ventanal a través del cual se alcanzaba a ver la torre Eiffel; fue así como él se enteró de que su madre lo había drogado para poder llevarse a sus cuatro hijos a París, a vivir a la mansión que pertenecía al diplomático _Monsieur _Rémy Shanks. Decir que Mijael se enojó porque lo sacaron del país, sedado, sin su consentimiento y, lo más importante, sin haberse podido despedir de los que amaba (sobre todo, de Jazmín), es poco: el joven armó tanto escándalo que los guardias de _Monsieur _Shanks se alarmaron creyendo que se trataba de un ataque. Mijael estaba tan enojado con su madre que pidió que lo mudaran de habitación a una que estuviera alejada del resto, porque no deseaba toparse con ella en los pasillos. Los primeros días, el muchacho hizo varias tentativas para escapar de la "prisión" en la que se encontraba e ir a Alemania a buscar a Jazmín (con todo y que no tenía dinero propio y no había pensado en cómo conseguirlo), pero Mijael pronto se dio cuenta de que salir de la residencia de _Monsieur _Shanks no iba a ser nada fácil. Al tercer o cuarto intento de fuga, cuando el joven estuvo a punto de romperse ambas piernas por saltar de la azotea (si no sufrió daños fue porque su agilidad como ser de Sombras le ayudó a no matarse), Elieth le suplicó que le permitiera hablar con él.

Durante esa plática, la mujer le explicó a su hijo que el motivo por el cual se lo había llevado de Alemania sin pedirle permiso (por no decir que drogándolo), fue por lo que él mismo dijo cuándo fue coronado: Orkan aseguró que sus impulsos por continuar peleando eran demasiado fuertes y que lo único que lo controlaba era el amor que Mijael tenía por Jazmín y por su familia. El mismo Orkan dijo después que temía que, si permanecía cerca de los Wakabayashi, él acabara por desatar sus instintos guerreros y los atacara de improviso. Ante esta noticia, Elieth y Genzo se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor era que ambas familias permanecieran separadas, y como ella sabía que su hijo jamás aceptaría alejarse voluntariamente de Jazmín, la única opción era llevárselo sin su consentimiento.

Aunque Mijael estuvo tentado a replicarle a su madre, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón; el mismo Orkan le decía que sus poderes/instintos de rey eran inestables, por lo que en cualquier momento podría desencadenarse un "accidente", y esto se debía a que las mentalidades de Orkan y de Mijael no se homogeneizaban tan bien como lo hacían las de los otros seres de Sombras y de Luz. En ambos grupos de seres, la mente humana se compaginaba con la mente de su contraparte para poder llevar un control adecuado de la conciencia de acuerdo a cada situación. Sin embargo, Mijael y Orkan no se compenetraban y, para que uno estuviera consciente, el otro debía "desaparecer", situación que favorecía que Mijael tuviese muy poco control sobre su parte Oscura. De tal manera que, si Mijael deseaba volver a ver a los seres de Luz, primero tendría que aprender a aceptar a Orkan como parte de sí mismo y entrenarlo.

- Por eso no regresé a Múnich, porque no deseaba lastimarte.- dijo Mijael, ignorando la mirada de una chica pelirroja que sonrió al pasar a su lado.- Por eso, y porque mi madre me dijo que ustedes ya no estaban en Alemania, y así no tenía caso volver.

- Nos fuimos a Japón, a vivir a la casa en la que papá creció.- señaló Jazmín, mirando con enojo a la pelirroja, con todo y que Mijael no le había prestado atención.

- Cuando supe eso, tuve la intención de dejarte en paz.- continuó Mijael, melancólico.- Pensaba que, quizás, lo mejor para ustedes era dejarlos hacer su vida para olvidar todo lo que pasó, pero creer eso me deprimió aún más, y todavía quedaba el hecho de que Orkan y yo no nos entendíamos, por eso decidí entrar a la Fuerza Aérea de Alemania. No puedo mentirte Jaz, mi intención era tratar de encontrar una forma de no pensar en ti, o quizás, estaba buscando una manera de matarme… Hasta que Christopher hizo el favor de recordarme que, si yo moría, tú también lo harías, así que tuve que controlar mis instintos suicidas...

- A Dios gracias por la ecuanimidad de Christopher.- exclamó Jazmín, mitad molesta, mitad aliviada.- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Mijael Schneider?

- En muchas cosas idiotas, he de decirlo.- el joven hizo girar su gorra entre las manos.- No te enojes conmigo, Jaz, por favor, que no soporto que me mires con rabia. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa: ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes en estos años?

Muy a su pesar, Jazmín dejó sus regaños de lado para relatarle a Mijael lo que había sucedido con sus hermanos y con ella misma (o sea, todo lo que había estado pensando antes de encontrárselo), sin omitir detalles, incluyendo el hecho de que Genzo había rechazado ser entrenador de porteros del Bayern Múnich para continuar con su puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, buscando futuras promesas del sóccer (tal y como lo había hecho Munemasa Katagiri en sus tiempos). Mijael se sorprendió un poco al saber este dato, ya que el puesto que le ofreció el Bayern a su padrino no era nada despreciable, y Jazmín no tuvo reparos en contarle los motivos que tuvo Genzo para rechazar la oferta.

- Papá declinó la proposición porque no quiere volver a Alemania.- explicó Jazmín, suspirando.- No va a abandonar Japón en lo que le queda de vida, por eso no se quiso comprometer.

- ¿Y por qué no quiere volver?.- preguntó Mijael, asombrado.- Entiendo que no desee volver a Múnich pero… ¿Por qué no desea abandonar Japón? ¿Él te lo dijo o tú lo supones?

- Cuando Benji y Are se fueron a Alemania a estudiar, le pedí a papá que se regresara a Europa a vivir con alguno de nosotros.- continuó Jazmín.- Y él me dijo que, aunque nos amaba mucho y nos extrañaba, no iba a dejar Japón en lo que le queda de vida, y cuando le pregunté el motivo, su respuesta casi me hizo llorar… Él me dijo: "Jaz, la razón por la cual no deseo dejar Japón es porque éste es el único lugar en donde no tengo recuerdos de tu madre. En Alemania, incluso en otras partes de Europa, habrá siempre algún sitio que me traiga un recuerdo de Lily; hasta la cosa más simple e insignificante, un lugar cualquiera, un evento cualquiera, harán que me acuerde de ella, y por más fuerte que yo sea, no estoy hecho de acero. No quiero que el dolor de no tenerla me salte de la nada a cada paso que doy, ni que el pasado me haga su presa. Quiero recordar a tu madre a mi manera, con los recuerdos que yo elija y no con los que los lugares que visitamos juntos me quieran imponer; esta casa, esta ciudad, este país, son los únicos sitios en donde yo viví sin ella, antes de conocerla, y por tanto, aquí no hay recuerdos escondidos en las paredes. Por eso me quedaré en esta casa hasta que me muera, para poder seguir adelante y honrar su memoria".

- Entiendo.- Mijael tragó saliva; aunque habían pasado cinco años, el dolor seguía estando presente.- Mi madre hizo otro tanto, aunque a su manera. Si bien viaja mucho, y no tiene una residencia estable, hace todo lo posible para evitar poner un pie en Alemania. Ella se ha enfrascado en muchas obras de beneficencia, a lo largo y ancho del planeta, y en las fechas importantes, o cuando quiere vernos, nos pide que nos reunamos en Francia, y evade por todos los medios ir a Múnich. En el fondo, mi madre sigue llorando por mi padre, y viajar es su manera de mantener el dolor a raya…

- Cada quien hizo lo mejor que pudo para dejar atrás el pasado… .- murmuró Jazmín, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a contemplar los botes cargados de turistas que navegaban por el río; a lo lejos, la torre Eiffel aparecía brumosa, lo que daba a entender que el clima estaba empeorando, pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tus hermanos?.- preguntó Jazmín, fingiendo estar más animada.- Cuéntame qué ha sido de ellos.

Mijael le narró a Jazmín cuáles eran los diferentes caminos que los otros Schneider habían elegido: Christopher, inspirado por el ejemplo de su madre (y de su tía), había empezado a estudiar medicina, con la meta de, algún día, trabajar para _Médicos sin Fronteras_ en las zonas más pobres de África; de inicio, a Elieth se le había encogido el corazón al conocer la decisión de su hijo, pero Chris rápidamente le recordó la labor que Lily y ella misma habían hecho en su momento en África, y le dijo que él solo deseaba seguir el humanitario ejemplo de ambas.

- Es una manera de rendirles homenaje a las dos.- comentó Christopher, ante lo cual Elieth no puso más resistencia.

Así pues, Chris estaba estudiando en la _Universidad de París V: René Descartes_, y habitualmente estaba tan ocupado que era él a quien menos se le veía durante el año. Claude se había ido a vivir con su hermano a un departamento independiente, pero casi todos los fines de semana él se ocupaba con su trabajo de pasante de fotógrafo profesional, carrera que el joven eligió una vez que su gemelo optó por la medicina. Claude también estudiaba en la _Universidad de París_ (aunque en otro campus), pero combinaba sus estudios con trabajos para algunas revistas de moda, algo que hubiera sido bastante difícil de llevar por alguien que tuviese mayor necesidad de descanso y sueño de las que requería él. Claude admitía que su condición de híbrido, mitad-ser-de-Sombras, le ayudaba muchísimo a hacer todas sus actividades sin sufrir mucho por los constantes viajes y las desveladas.

- Sólo él podría sacarle provecho a algo como eso.- Jazmín soltó una risilla.

- No te creas, a Chris también le va muy bien, gracias a su condición.- Mijael rió con ella.- Ya sabes que la carrera de Medicina es muy exigente, pero Christopher se las ha ingeniado para ser el mejor de su clase.

Con respecto a sus relaciones amorosas, Chris seguía soltero y sin novia, porque aseguraba que no tenía tiempo para eso, aunque la verdad era que él no había encontrado a alguien que conquistara su corazón; por el contrario, Claude llevaba casi un año saliendo con una de las hermanas menores de Erick Levin, Anne. Ellos se habían reencontrado durante un viaje de vacaciones que Anne hizo con su hermana y con sus amigos a París, y ahí ella y Claude mantuvieron un romance que se prolongó más allá del verano. Los jóvenes se veían cada que podían, pero por lo que sabía Mijael, Anne estaba buscando la manera de hacer su traspaso a la _Universidad de París_ para estar junto a Claude; éste, al igual que Aremy, tenía la ventaja de haberse enamorado de una chica normal y completamente alejada del asunto de la guerra, por lo que su noviazgo sí estaba permitido.

Vania, por su lado, cumplió su sueño de ser una gran estrella: gracias a los contactos de Elieth y de _Monsieur Shanks_, la chica había logrado grabar un disco que la lanzó a la fama casi de la noche a la mañana. Vania se enfrascó entonces en el negocio de la música, pasando su tiempo en clases de canto, baile y actuación, así como giras y conciertos alrededor de todo el mundo. En más de alguna ocasión, Mijael, Chris y Claude habían acudido a las presentaciones de su hermana, y los tres se sorprendían del talento que ella tenía para el canto.

- Supongo que nunca nos dimos cuenta de sus habilidades, o no las tomamos muy en serio.- confesó Mijael.- Quizás porque, cuando papá vivía, ella era aún muy pequeña y después ya no hubo oportunidad de notar algo.

La chica, al igual que Chris, permanecía soltera, aunque se había rumorado que había mantenido relaciones con un par de famosos del espectáculo; los medios decían que Vania no tenía un compromiso formal debido a que ella todavía era muy joven y que por eso no quería comprometerse aún, pero Mijael sospechaba que su hermana seguía enamorada del que había sido su primer amor.

Uriel y Giovanna seguían en Italia; el primero se estaba preparando para tomar la presidencia de la Ferrari, puesto que en esos momentos ocupaba Lorenzo DiSteffano, el hombre leal y fiel hasta la muerte que los había cuidado siempre. Giovanna estaba estudiando diseño de modas, y su sueño era brillar en las pasarelas de Milán. Si bien Uriel había conocido y se había enamorado de una chica franco-japonesa llamada Enory, con la cual tenía serios planes de boda, Giovanna mantenía cerradas las puertas de su corazón, porque ella tampoco había podido olvidar al joven japonés que cautivó su corazón de adolescente.

- Giovanna y Vania no son las únicas que están pasando por esto, un corazón roto por una guerra perdida, Jaz.- Mijael exhaló con fuerza.- ¿No te preguntas por qué estoy aquí?

- Más que cualquier otra cosa.- confesó Jazmín.- Ya había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver, te busqué hasta el fin, y ahora, que te tengo delante de mí, estoy a punto de dar un salto en el vacío…

- No saltes, Jaz, por favor.- Mijael tomó las manos de la chica y la acercó a él.- Porque si lo haces, tendré que saltar detrás de ti… En todos estos años que no he estado a tu lado, no ha pasado ni un día en el que no haya pensado en ti. Lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue saber que, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, lograría controlar mis instintos y entonces podría volverte a ver. Entrar a la Fuerza Aérea fue algo impulsivo y poco planeado, pero aunque te sorprenda, su rígido entrenamiento era lo que hacía falta para que Orkan y yo nos compenetráramos. Ahí aprendí tácticas de guerra, de ataque y de defensa, y adquirí un pensamiento militar muy organizado; con todo esto, mi mente logró acostumbrarse a la de Orkan, lo suficiente para controlar mis poderes y mi fuerza… Él y yo ya no somos contrarios peleando por el control de una conciencia, sino las dos mitades de un conjunto, y ya no siento deseos de pelear contra el reino de la Luz… Por eso estoy aquí, Jazmín, porque, al fin, Orkan me ha dicho que estoy preparado para estar a tu lado, y es que no hay reino de Sombras, ni rango militar, ni nada que no cambiaría por ti. No me sirve de nada ser rey, o ser coronel, _o ser Mijael_, si tú no estás junto a mí. Sé que han pasado cinco años, Jaz, y muchas cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido en todo un siglo pero yo te sigo amando, siempre te voy a amar, y no voy a descansar hasta que no aceptes regresar conmigo.

Jazmín ahogó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Mijael la abrazó y la besó en los labios; la joven, sin dudarlo un instante, le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió al gesto, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras Mijael la estrechaba por la cintura, sintiendo ambos cómo al fin _encontraban aquello que tanta falta les había hecho._

- Yo también te necesito, Mijael.- confesó Jazmín, cuando se separaron.- Porque tú sabes que mi corazón te pertenece por completo, y eso ni mil guerras podrán cambiarlo.

Algunas familias, turistas y adolescentes se detenían para contemplar el arrumaco de la atractiva pareja que momentos antes sólo había estado contemplando el río, pero ni a Mijael ni a Jazmín les importaban esas miradas indiscretas y risueñas; para ambos, en ese momento, sólo ellos existían en el universo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Están seguros de que esto va a funcionar?.- preguntó Daisuke, un tanto incómodo.

Giovanna le sonrió para animarlo, y él se dijo, una vez más, que ella era la mujer más hermosa de toda la Tierra.

Apenas una semana después de que Mijael encontró a Jazmín en París, Daisuke viajó a Italia para buscar a Giovanna y pedirle que volviese con él; tanto Uriel como ella estaban desconcertados porque Daisuke se había aparecido de repente, sin aviso previo, pero pronto él los puso en conocimiento de algo que, a esas alturas, ya todos los demás sabían: Mijael y Jazmín habían declarado como concluido el periodo de separación de los seres de Luz y de Sombras, y ahora no había impedimento alguno para que ellos volvieran a verse, y dado que ellos eran los reyes regentes, Daisuke no era nadie para llevarles la contraria. Giovanna, por supuesto, no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse a los brazos de su amor, y entonces Uriel tuvo que ser testigo de una escena que él calificó como "nauseabunda".

Daisuke, por supuesto, fue el primero más no el único en ir a buscar a alguien; Mijael, Chris y Claude se reunieron con Jazmín, Daisuke, Benji y Aremy, llevando consigo a Vania, como sorpresa añadida. Ésta y Aremy se abrazaron efusivamente durante varios minutos, derramando lágrimas, mientras Benjamín las miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Un tanto avergonzada, Vania se dirigió a él cuando Aremy la soltó, y le tendió las manos como si el muchacho fuese su pareja.

- Ya no tendremos qué escondernos, amor.- dijo Vania, sonrojándose.

- ¿Esconderse de qué?.- preguntó Mijael, enarcando mucho las cejas.

- ¿Prometes no enojarte?.- Vania sonrió con picardía.

- Esto ya no me gustó.- Christopher frunció el ceño.

Resultaba que Benjamín y Vania llevaban algunos meses viéndose a escondidas: en un concierto que ella dio en Berlín se encontró a Benji, quien había ido a verla junto con Aremy, y los jóvenes no pudieron mantener la promesa de estar alejados; Aremy se había hecho de la vista gorda y desapareció al finalizar el concierto, para que Benjamín y Vania pudiesen estar a solas. Si bien ambos habían prometido que sólo pasarían juntos esa noche, los jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse en Colonia y después en Hamburgo, en los dos últimos conciertos que Vania dio en Alemania, y se reunieron una vez más en Lyon, Francia, y en todas las ocasiones prometieron que ésa sería la "última vez", aunque era evidente que no habrían de cumplir esas promesas. Cierto era que los muchachos sólo se habían visto cuatro veces en total, pero esto fue suficiente para que los hermanos de Vania pusieran el grito en el cielo.

- Yo preocupándome y tú dándole "vuelo a la hilacha".- protestó Mijael, usando una vieja expresión mexicana que le había escuchado a su madrina en varias ocasiones.

- Ésta salió más viva que nosotros.- Claude se cruzó de brazos.- Mira nomás…

- Y yo que pensé que Benji era el tranquilo.- comentó Daisuke, mitad asombrado, mitad divertido.

- Pues ya vimos que no.- Jazmín rió a carcajadas.- Bien dicen que hay que cuidarse de los callados.

Después de la reunión (a la cual no asistieron ni Genzo ni Elieth), los ocho jóvenes, a quienes se les unieron Uriel, Giovanna, Eichiro e Ingrid, hablaron mucho sobre el futuro que les deparaba. Ahora que la guerra había acabado y que Mijael ya no estaba en batalla continua contra Orkan, Daisuke podía estar con Giovanna, Benjamín con Vania y Mijael con Jazmín, por supuesto, y con respecto a las parejas de Uriel, Claude y Aremy (pues ella, para sorpresa de todos, estaba a punto de conquistar a su profesor favorito, Erick Levin), los reyes decidieron que, si sus hermanos o primos querían tener parejas humanas, estaban en la libertad de hacerlo; sin embargo, si Claude se casaba con Anne, Uriel seguía con sus planes de boda con Enory, o Aremy conseguía hacer caer a Erick en sus redes, los tres tendrían que revelarles la verdad sobre su origen a sus respectivas parejas, algo que también aplicaría para Christopher, Ingrid y Eichiro si decidían tener relaciones sentimentales con humanos. Aunque esto era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, los diez jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo en acatar esta disposición hecha por sus reyes, aceptando que, cualquier persona que se ganara el corazón de los descendientes de los reinos de Luz y de Sombra, merecía saber la verdad sobre el pasado que ellos cargaban a las espaldas.

Arreglando este punto, quedaba otro aún más importante: ¿Cuándo irían Mijael y Jazmín a tomar posesión de sus respectivos tronos, como Orkan y Sayuri? Por más que quisieran, ésta era una cuestión que ya no se podía seguir posponiendo, así pues, tras discutir durante un largo rato, los doce seres, seis de Luz y seis de Sombras, decidieron intentar abrir el Portal que comunicaba la Tierra con el mundo de Luz y Sombras para entrar juntos, como símbolo de una nueva era; si Orkan y Sayuri regresaban como reyes unidos, ésta sería la mejor manera de demostrarles a sus súbditos que la guerra había terminado.

Para la toma de esta decisión, no se tomaron en cuenta las opiniones de Genzo ni las de Elieth, porque ellos dejaron de ser los reyes consortes gobernantes cuando sus hijos se coronaron, así que simplemente se les informó qué era lo que todos habían elegido hacer. Wakabayashi, quien no esperaba que se le consultara para la toma de decisiones, les deseó buena suerte a los jóvenes, y pidió que no se olvidaran de él.

- Si mientras estás allá tienes alguna duda de qué hacer, piensa siempre en qué habría hecho tu madre estando en tu lugar.- dijo Genzo a Jazmín, besándola en la frente.- A pesar de que Yuri tuvo muchas cosas en contra, hizo un muy buen trabajo; tú tienes mucho de ella, sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Elieth, a su vez, se limitó a abrazar a todos y a cada uno de los muchachos que estaban próximos a partir, sin saber exactamente qué decir, excepto pedir que le llevaran a conocer a su primer nieto. Mijael, algo ofuscado, le contestó a su madre que no habían decidido quedarse allá para siempre, que quizás ellos continuarían viviendo como humanos en la Tierra.

- Estoy orgullosa, y feliz, de que tu padre me haya elegido a mí para tenerlos a ustedes.- le dijo Elieth a Mijael, abrazándolo.- Es y será siempre mi mejor recuerdo.

Así pues, Mijael, Jazmín, Daisuke, Giovanna, Christopher, Claude, Benjamín, Vania, Uriel, Eichiro e Ingrid se encontraban en un campo despoblado ubicado en un sitio cuya localización no se reveló, tratando de averiguar si abrir un Portal era tan fácil como Rika había dicho que era. Sólo Uriel e Ingrid habían recibido instrucciones de sus respectivos padres para realizar la maniobra, pero ellos nunca habían intentado hacerla y no sabían si funcionaría, por eso era que Daisuke no estaba tan entusiasmado.

- ¿Están seguros de que esto va a funcionar?.- preguntó Daisuke, un tanto incómodo.

Giovanna le sonrió para animarlo, y él se dijo, una vez más, que ella era la mujer más hermosa de toda la Tierra.

- Si no funciona, pues ya nos quedaremos atrapados en el Limbo, o en donde sea que se atasquen las personas que viajan entre dimensiones.- replicó Claude, encogiéndose de hombros.- Será divertido.

- Seguro.- bufó Ingrid.- Gracias por el voto de confianza.

- De nada.- contestó Claude, sonriendo.- No te sientas ofendida, también estoy dudando de mi propio primo.

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide.- dijo Jazmín, interrumpiendo a Claude.- Mijael, esto es tuyo.

La joven sacó de su bolso un objeto de oro reluciente: la corona del rey Orkan, que Mijael había dejado abandonada en el _penthouse _que había pertenecido a Anya, pero antes de que él pudiera decir palabra, Daisuke se adelantó y presentó a Orkan su espada.

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen esto?.- preguntó Mijael, sorprendido.

- Cuando te marchaste, Daisuke y yo decidimos recoger estos objetos, porque te pertenecen.- respondió Jazmín, sonriendo.- Pensamos que algún día podrías necesitarlos.

Mijael, por respuesta, besó a Jazmín y la abrazó con fuerza, para después dirigirse con ella al Portal, en donde Ingrid y Uriel intentaban abrirlo. Sin embargo, y aunque ellos nunca hubiesen recibido instrucciones para abrir una puesta de esta categoría, Mijael y Jazmín, tomados de las manos, se adelantaron a sus primos, ya que Orkan y Sayuri parecían saber qué se tenía qué hacer en casos como ése. Mija y Jaz se miraron, y en ese simple intercambio se dijeron todo.

- ¿Están todos listos?.- preguntó Mijael, mirando a sus hermanos, primos y amigos, que se habían reunido en círculo a su alrededor.

- ¡Sí!.- contestaron los demás.

Ninguno sabía qué había más allá, ninguno sabía qué se encontrarían al cruzar el Portal, pero aun así, eso era algo que no les preocupaba, porque iban a hacerlo juntos, tal y como lo habrían querido sus padres, los fallecidos reyes y virreyes de la Luz y de las Sombras.

Un aura dorada decoró el cielo que se encontraba justo por arriba de las cabezas de los jóvenes, al tiempo que el Portal se abría frente a ellos. Ésa era la señal de que la Profecía al fin se había cumplido.

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Los OC's que aparecieron en este fanfic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y como son demasiados, no voy a nombrarlos a todos, pues ya lo hice en los capítulos en donde aparecieron por primera vez, así que no es necesario que repita la información.

- Bueno, pues tengo un comentario por hacer con respecto a este fanfic, que pensaba poner aquí, pero dado que el capítulo quedó muy largo, y el comentario también lo es, no quise extender demasiado esto, así que tendrá que esperar al epílogo (sí, va a haber un epílogo). Sólo quiero decir que la imagen que está como portada de la historia representa lo que se suponía que iba a ser el final del fanfic (lo que originalmente había planeado): Mijael y Jazmín, como el rey Orkan y la reina Sayuri, volando por ahí a media noche, pero conforme fui desarrollando los últimos capítulos, se me ocurrió el final que acabó siendo el oficial, el cual me parece que queda mejor que lo que planeé hace seis años. Y hablando de la portada, he de decir también que el traje que trae Jazmín queda obsoleto, pues ella debería estar usando el vestido que describí cuando fue coronada (que dibujé hace muchos años y que anda en mi cuenta de Deviantart). Podría rehacer la portada con los trajes corregidos, pero he decidido no volver a dibujar a mis (nuestros) OC's de _Captain Tsubasa _como seres de Luz o de Sombra, porque con este fanfic doy por concluida su participación en historias de temática sobrenatural; así mismo, tampoco volveré a meter a los personajes canon de _Captain Tsubasa_ en tramas de corte extraño, pues ahora que ya tenemos personajes originales (ángeles, demonios, vampiros, licántropos, ángeles caídos, Jinetes del Apocalipsis), no me veré en la necesidad de inmiscuir a estos pobres futbolistas en andanzas que están por completo fuera de su alcance (sí, se hizo el milagro, o mejor dicho, maduré como fanficker/pseudoescritora). No he dicho que no voy a volver a escribir historias de temática sobrenatural, sólo digo que ahora usaré a los personajes originales que hemos creado para este tipo de universo en vez de unos que nada tienen qué hacer salvando al mundo (y para eso tengo mi cuenta en FictionPress, para subir mis historias originales). Así pues, si vuelvo a escribir un fanfic de CT (que espero que sí), será de un tema más normal y menos fumado. O eso creo.

- Este fanfic va dedicado con todo mi corazoncito a mi siempre leal hermana, Elieth Schneider, quien gustosamente ha aceptado el puesto de _Beta Tester_ de Lily de Wakabayashi, y por quien tuve la idea de escribir esta locura; también se lo dedico con mucho respetuoso cariño a la _Señorita Misteriosa_, cuyo nombre me reservo de mencionar pero espero que ella entienda el mensaje, porque, si Elieth me impulsó a escribir este fanfic, la _Señorita Misteriosa_ me animó a continuarlo cuando ya me había decidido a mandarlo a la basura. ¡Sí, al fin acabé!


	91. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt, Alemania._

_Muchos, muchos años después… _

- ¿Genzo? ¿Genzo Wakabayashi, eres tú?.- preguntó alguien, a voz en grito.

El hombre de cabello entrecano, vestido con pantalones holgados de color caqui y un suéter azul marino, se giró para averiguar quién le había llamado. Una mujer ataviada con un elegante abrigo color gris Oxford y pantalones gris oscuro atravesaba en esos momentos el pasillo de las tiendas _Duty Free_ de la terminal del aeropuerto para dirigirse a él, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Genzo la reconoció al instante, porque ella no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

- ¡Elieth!.- Genzo abrazó a su amiga con verdadero cariño.- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

- Lo mismo digo, Genzo.- Elieth sonrió y contempló a su amigo.- Vaya, recuerdo que de joven te gustaba usar prendas de color rojo o negro, y ahora no sales del azul.

- Eso es algo que adopté de Lily.- respondió Wakabayashi, con una sonrisa leve. "Usar prendas de ese color me hace recordarla", pensó.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Él también analizó a su amiga para notar los cambios que había sufrido desde la última vez que se habían visto: el cabello de Elieth seguía siendo rubio, pero los años lo habían aclarado, así como también habían dejado algunas huellas visibles en su piel, aunque sus ojos grises seguían teniendo el ímpetu de la juventud, algo que nunca desaparecería ni siquiera cuando ella cumpliese cien años, si los cumplía. A su vez, ¿qué estaría mirando Elieth? A un hombre ya mayor, con el cabello más blanco que negro, de mirada seria y solitaria, vestido de manera informal, con el gesto de un abuelo severo.

- Muy ocupada, ya sabes.- respondió Elieth.- Estas labores de beneficencia jamás terminan, y justo ahora vengo de Haití, que no ha podido reponerse de aquél terremoto que lo devastó hace algunos años.

- Entiendo. ¿Sigues viviendo en Francia?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

- "Vivir" es un decir, porque paso ahí muy pocas semanas al año.- rió ella.- La mayor parte del tiempo estoy viajando. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

- De Berlín.- respondió Genzo.- Fui a la ceremonia de graduación de Aimeé, ella y su madre no me habrían perdonado jamás que yo hubiese faltado.

- ¿Ya tan pronto se graduó Aimeé de la secundaria?.- exclamó Elieth, asombrada.- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

- Sí. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Aremy se le declaró a Erick a mitad de mi jardín, y ahora su hija mayor se gradúa.- Genzo sonrió, con melancolía.- El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno quisiera. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? Me gustaría invitarte un café, mi avión sale dentro de hora y media.

- En dos horas.- respondió Elieth.- ¿De verdad me invitarías? Jazmín me dijo que no debes tomar café.

- Claro.- sonrió él.- Eso es verdad, pero lo puedo dejar pasar por hoy, con tal de estar con una vieja amiga.

- ¿Me estás llamando vieja?.- Elieth se escandalizó, lo que hizo que él riera a carcajadas.

Ambos ocuparon sitio en una mesa vacía de un _Starbucks_, ella con café descafeinado y él con un _cappucino_; Genzo comentó que, aunque era cierto que él no debía tomar bebidas estimulantes, consideraba que a su edad las precauciones estaban de más.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?.- preguntó Elieth, agitando su bebida con la cucharilla.- ¿Hace cuatro, cinco meses?

- Más o menos.- respondió él.- Fue en el último cumpleaños de Frankie.

- Ah, es verdad.- asintió Elieth, suspirando.- Nuestro primer nieto.

Frank Yusei era el hijo mayor de Mijael y Jazmín, quien había nacido en la Tierra; el niño había heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre, aunque poseía los poderes de fuego de su padre, una combinación que sólo podía darse en un ser híbrido como él. Después de Frankie, llegaron dos niñas más para la pareja real, que se sumaban a la lista de seres híbridos mitad ser de Sombras-mitad ser de Luz que habían llegado en la tercera generación: las dos niñas y el niño de Daisuke y Giovanna, los gemelos y la niña de Benjamín y Vania. Estos chicos, además, tenían varios primos híbridos, algunos mitad humano-mitad ser de Sombras y otros mitad humano-mitad ser de Luz, hijos de los hermanos y primos de la pareja real.

En los años posteriores al reencuentro de Mijael y Jazmín, muchas cosas habían ocurrido con los seres de Luz y de Sombras; de primera intención, la pareja decidió que no se quedaría a vivir permanentemente en ninguno de los dos mundos. Ellos no querían dejar la Tierra por ser éste el lugar en donde nacieron y se enamoraron, pero tampoco podían dejar sus reinos abandonados, de manera que repartían su tiempo entre sus actividades "normales" en Tierra y sus labores como reyes en el otro mundo, y el resto de la familia real siguió su ejemplo. Crear un reino nuevo, en donde no existía la guerra y los seres de Luz se aliaban con los de Sombras fue una labor titánica, pero ninguno de los involucrados dio marcha atrás, porque estaba en ellos el construir el futuro. De inicio, los súbditos del rey Orkan, y los seguidores de la reina Sayuri, no estaban conformes con la decisión, tomada por ambos, de unirse en un solo reino; sin embargo, todas las inconformidades y dudas desaparecieron cuando nació Frank, alias Yusei: el que el futuro heredero de la corona fuese un híbrido hizo que los seres de ambos bandos se dieran cuenta de que el asunto de la unión iba en serio. Además, Mijael y Jazmín recibieron todo el apoyo de sus virreyes (Krieger y Speranza protegían a sus reyes en conjunto), generales (Enzo, Amical, Schwarz y Sinnlichkeit aceptaron unificar el ejército), y de sus embajadores de paz (Dunkelheit, Stella, Azucena y Bontá influyeron mucho en la aceptación de los cambios por parte de los súbditos), lo que a la larga favoreció que el nuevo régimen fuese instaurado. Por supuesto, ellos habían tenido su buena cuota de obstáculos y problemas, pero no fue nada que no se consiguiera superar con un poco de esfuerzo.

En la Tierra, Mijael continuó en la Fuerza Aérea alemana y Jazmín siguió su carrera de bailarina, y ambos combinaban sus tareas de humanos con sus labores de reyes y sus obligaciones como padres. Daisuke y Giovanna se casaron y se quedaron a radicar permanentemente en Múnich, en donde él conquistó victorias con el Bayern Múnich, y ella se hizo una famosa diseñadora de modas; además, eran los orgullosos padres de Giselle, Giulianna y Hideki. Christopher, al acabar la carrera de medicina, se marchó a África con _Médicos sin Fronteras_, y allá conoció a una enfermera italiana, Sofía Gentile, de la cual se enamoró y con quien se casó; la pareja actualmente vivía en Francia, en donde Christopher continuaba con sus labores humanitarias (aunque a nivel de investigación médica), siendo muy feliz con su esposa y sus tres hijos. Claude y Anne se casaron y también se quedaron a vivir en París con sus dos hijos, en donde él triunfaba como fotógrafo profesional y ella trabajaba con Christopher en el área de investigación. Además, como dato añadido, la hermana menor de Erick y Anne, Katherine, se había casado con Marko Hernández, el hijo de Gino, aquél que recogió la espada del virrey de las Sombras y la protegió durante tantos años; la pareja vivía en Italia con sus cuatro hijos, y constantemente recibía la visita de los seres de Luz y de Sombras, puesto que se habían convertido en los guardianes de su secreto.

Mención especial debía hacerse a Benjamín, quien había conseguido el cotizado puesto de compositor de Vania, cuando ésta descubrió las canciones que él había escrito pensando en ella. La joven logró que su representante y los directivos de su disquera le dieran una oportunidad a Benji, y las canciones que él arregló para ella alcanzaron los primeros lugares de las listas de popularidad, lo que catapultó al joven a la fama como compositor. Los dos se habían dedicado a recorrer el mundo con giras y conciertos, ya que además Benjamín fungió como pianista en algunas representaciones de Vania. Sin embargo, después de conocer muchos lugares, a ambos les entró la nostalgia de establecerse en un lugar fijo, y eligieron quedarse en Berlín, en donde criaban a sus tres hijos. Aremy, por su parte, consiguió lo imposible: enamorar por completo a su "profesor favorito", quien le pidió matrimonio cuando ella se graduó como psicóloga; la joven se enfocó en ayudar a niños que habían sufrido traumas por divorcios, muertes, guerras o accidentes, algo para lo que demostró tener mucha vocación (sin duda, su experiencia personal ayudaba en mucho), mientras Erick se dedicaba a dar clases en la universidad al tiempo que publicaba algunos libros; además de Aimée, la pareja tenía otros dos niños varones de menor edad. En alguna ocasión, Jazmín, preocupada por el hecho de que Erick hubiese agarrado a Aremy como "premio de consolación", le preguntó al joven el por qué había aceptado estar con su hermana, y entonces el profesor dio una explicación tan convincente que le arrancó a Jazmín una sonrisa y le despejó todas sus dudas.

- Cuando terminaste conmigo por Mijael, Jaz, pensé que nunca más volvería a tener fe en el amor.- fue lo que Erick dijo.- Y por supuesto, no se me pasó por la cabeza el creer que sería Aremy la mujer que me haría recobrar las esperanzas de volver a ser feliz. Siempre estuvo en mi destino el amar a una Wakabayashi, sólo que primero me fijé en la equivocada, o tal vez yo debía aguardar el tiempo suficiente para que la correcta se convirtiera en la mujer de mis sueños. Are siempre supo que estaríamos juntos, y la prueba de que es la mujer ideal para mí es que tuvo la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que yo me diera cuenta de eso.

Tras escuchar esta respuesta, Jazmín les deseó lo mejor a su ex novio y a su hermana menor.

Con respecto a los virreyes, Orkan y Sayuri determinaron que ellos no debían seguir siendo guardaespaldas de élite, ni esclavos de alto nivel; como en esos momentos no había necesidad real de que los reyes fuesen protegidos, Krieger y Speranza se libraron de la pesada carga de acompañar a todas horas a sus primos. De esta manera, Uriel e Ingrid pudieron hacer vidas como humanos en la Tierra, independientes y separadas de las de Mijael y Jazmín. Claro está, cuando éstos necesitaban ayuda para las labores relacionadas al nuevo gobierno que se instauró en los reinos de Luz y de Sombra, Krieger y Speranza eran los primeros en acompañarlos. En la Tierra, Uriel se hizo cargo de la compañía Ferrari, a los 25 años (cuando Lorenzo DiSteffano falleció repentinamente de un infarto cerebral), y se casó con Enory, teniendo dos hijos con ella. Ingrid y Eichiro, tras viajar por el mundo por muchos años, conocieron en París a una pareja de hermanos, Sebastien y Gabrielle Palacios, de los cuales se enamoraron perdidamente. Como es de esperarse, Ingrid se quedó con Sebastien en Francia, en donde consiguió un puesto como reportera de moda de la revista _Vogue_, y recientemente había sido ascendida a editora en jefe_. _Eichiro y Gabrielle viajaron durante unos años más por América, para después regresar a París, en donde él encontró un puesto como restaurador de obras de arte del museo _Louvre_, y a esas alturas era un candidato fuerte para sustituir al director general del museo.

Genzo, fiel a su palabra, había permanecido en Japón, escalando puestos en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol y aceptando formar parte del cuerpo técnico de la Selección Japonesa cuando Tsubasa Ozhora fue declarado entrenador. Éste y Wakabayashi hablaron largamente de las glorias pasadas, recordando cómo ambos habían deseado volver a Japón a vivir sus últimos días. Tsubasa, sin embargo, lamentaba profundamente el hecho de que Wakabayashi hubiese tenido qué perder a su esposa para lograr este último deseo. Elieth, por su parte, se pasó el resto de su vida enfocada en labores de beneficencia, y en la actualidad organizaba, mantenía y desarrollaba un buen número de fundaciones altruistas que ella había creado con su propio dinero; si bien la mujer seguía manteniendo a París como su ciudad base, lo cierto era que ella se había acostumbrado tanto a viajar que rara vez pasaba ahí más de un mes. Sus hijos llegaron a la conclusión de que las organizaciones y los constantes viajes de su madre eran la forma que ella había encontrado para poder seguir adelante como viuda.

- No sé por qué, siempre que nos reunimos, hablamos de todo menos de nosotros.- suspiró Elieth, dándole el último sorbo a su bebida.- ¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Genzo?

- ¿Te refieres a por qué nos quedamos como viudos o por qué no nos comunicamos tan seguido como deberíamos?.- Genzo ordenó otra taza de café, y Elieth pidió una de té.

- Ambas cosas.- ella miraba a las personas que pasaban por los pasillos, llevando bolsas de compras de las tiendas _Duty Free_.- Hace algunos meses, Christopher me preguntó por qué decidí quedarme sola, y no se refería al hecho de que no me haya vuelto a casar (él sabe perfectamente bien que jamás podré amar a otro hombre que no sea Karl), sino por qué ni tú ni yo hicimos el intento de pasar nuestra viudez juntos. Tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, Genzo. ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto?

- Algo así me preguntó Benjamín, y está de más decir que él también sabe que yo nunca tuve planes de volver a casarme.- Genzo suspiró pesadamente. Las agruras le estaban causando malestar, pero aun así se tomó el café que le llevaron. Ya después ingeriría un antiácido en el avión.- Y claro que alguna vez me pregunté por qué dejamos de vernos, pero si crees que tú y yo nos separamos porque renunciamos a ser amigos, estás equivocada. Simplemente, la vida nos llevó por caminos distintos porque _era lo mejor para los dos_; cuando Schneider y Yuri murieron, ni tú ni yo estábamos preparados para afrontar ese golpe, porque ambos perdimos a alguien a quien queríamos, por partida doble. Yo perdí a mi esposa y a mi mejor amigo, y lo mismo te pasó a ti. ¿Qué habría sido si hubiésemos estado juntos? Yo te habría recordado a Lily y a Schneider, así como tú me los habrías recordado a mí. ¿Hubieras sido capaz de soportarlo?

- No.- admitió Elieth.- Aún hoy, después de tantos años, sigue dándome una punzada en el corazón cuando noto lo mucho que me recuerdas a Lily y a esas épocas en las que te peleabas con Karl para saber quién era el mejor.

- Ahí lo tienes.- Genzo asintió.- Además, recuerda también que, en aquéllos momentos, lo mejor para nuestras familias era que nos alejáramos, y pasó tanto tiempo antes de que Mijael y Jazmín levantaran el veto que tú y yo nos construimos vidas por separado. Está bien, no pienses demasiado en eso, amiga mía. Los dos hicimos lo que pudimos para sobrellevar nuestro dolor, tú viajando por el mundo y yo quedándome en Japón, y la verdad es que tú no habrías soportado estar ahí, y yo ya estaba cansado de viajar.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- ella sonrió, más animada.- Pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto.- él sonrió también.- Eso no cambiará nunca.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se hiciera un llamado para el vuelo de _Japan Airlines International_ con destino a Tokio, de manera que Genzo se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y a despedirse de Elieth. Ambos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No te enclaustres tanto, prométeme que vendrás a visitarme a París.- pidió ella.

- Claro. Cuando te tomes la molestia de permanecer más de dos días ahí.- bromeó él.

- Ay, ya, iré a visitarte a Japón y punto.- Elieth puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero tendrás que ir por mí a Tokio, que no sé cómo llegar a ese pueblito en el que vives.

- De acuerdo.- Genzo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y echó a andar hacia la sala de abordar.- Te estaré esperando.

- Nos veremos pronto.- se despidió Elieth.

Hombre y mujer se alejaron en direcciones opuestas, sin saber que ésa sería la última vez que se verían en la Tierra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de noche y hacía frío; la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y a oscuras, ya que ese día él había dejado que su chófer/mayordomo, su cocinera y el ama de llaves se tomaran un descanso, a pesar de que el mayordomo le insistía en que no debía quedarse sin compañía, pues a juzgar suyo, "su amo tenía mal semblante". Sin embargo, el hombre ordenó que lo dejaran solo, y la servidumbre se vio obligada a obedecer.

Genzo quería estar en soledad esa noche, en la cual, por más antiácidos que se tomara, no lograba controlar la molestia constante del pecho. El hombre se sirvió un vaso de leche tibia para tratar de controlar la molestia, mientras se repetía por quién sabe cuánta ocasión que ya estaba haciéndose viejo. Muy viejo, de hecho, porque hacía algunos años que él ya había rebasado esa barrera de edad que marcaba el límite de la gente mayor.

Sentado al escritorio de caoba (que estaba ubicado en un rincón de su dormitorio), con el vaso de leche en la mano, se sintió mejor, y mientras tomaba el líquido a traguitos, con su mano libre Genzo acariciaba el mueble de madera, casi con cariño: ese escritorio era el único objeto que él trajo de todo su mobiliario de Alemania, el único que se salvó de ser vendido o subastado. No es que el objeto fuese muy caro, o una antigüedad, no; Genzo lo conservaba porque fue la última cosa que Lily tocó antes de morir. Él, que no acostumbraba a encariñarse demasiado con objetos o personas que no lo ameritaran, no fue capaz de deshacerse de un simple escritorio por la simple razón de que las manos de su esposa lo tocaron en su última hora de vida. Incluso, si Genzo cerraba los ojos, casi podía ver a Lily abriendo los cajones en busca de una hoja en dónde escribir esa condenada Profecía que les había cambiado la vida a todos. Por cierto que, durante muchos años, Wakabayashi se había preguntado si debía odiar esa Profecía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había motivo para hacerlo, pues fue gracias a ella que él conoció al amor de su vida, así como a su más grande rival, que acabaría por convertirse en su mejor amigo.

Del último cajón del escritorio, Genzo sacó un viejo álbum de fotografías, ya desgastado de tanto haber sido visto, y repasó una vez más esas imágenes que habían capturado los momentos felices de su pasado. A diferencia de otros álbumes, o de algunas fotografías que estaban colgadas por toda la casa, ahí no había fotos suyas, imágenes que correspondieran a sus múltiples triunfos futbolísticos, sino sólo de sus mayores logros personales: una imagen de Jazmín y Aremy riendo, mientras comían pastel en alguna fiesta de cumpleaños; Benjamín y Daisuke jugando videojuegos en el enorme televisor de la sala; Lily cargando a un bebé, al que Genzo no podía identificar, porque ya no se acordaba quién de sus cuatro hijos era sostenido por su mujer en los momentos en los que él apretó el botón de la cámara; Lily riendo de forma espontánea, Lily abrazada a él en algunas vacaciones, Lily dando de comer a un Daisuke niño, curando un raspón de la rodilla de Aremy, peinando a Jazmín antes de un recital de ballet, leyéndole un cuento a Benjamín, y también había muchas fotografías de Schneider y de Elieth, de Mijael abrazando a Jazmín, de Chris y Claude jugando en la piscina con Daisuke y Benjamín, Vania y Aremy disfrazadas como hadas para alguna fiesta infantil, Elieth y Karl besándose (Genzo no sabía cómo había llegado esa fotografía a sus manos), y la imagen más sorprendente de todas, Genzo y Karl, Wakabayashi y Schneider, tomando cervezas _como dos buenos amigos_, mientras veían un juego de fútbol por televisión. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos y tanta vida plasmada en simples fotografías que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar…

Al notar que la molestia del pecho regresaba, y con más fuerza, Genzo cerró el álbum y se acostó en la cama. El cuarto se sentía frío, pero a él no le importaba; se arrebujó en las mantas y cerró los ojos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en comenzar a soñar.

_Y entonces, algo captó su atención; fue un ruido casi imperceptible, como el que haría un alfiler al caer sobre baldosas, en una noche silenciosa; Genzo abrió los ojos y vio a una mariposa negra revolotear sobre su cama. "Qué raro", pensó él. "Que haya mariposas negras en esta época del año…"._

_Ahí fue cuando la vio, imponente como ella sola, hermosa como ninguna, de largo cabello negro y ojos color violeta, con una sonrisa franca y sincera; vaya, que era cierto lo que se decía, que para los hombres que han tenido toda una vida para vivir, la Muerte se convertía en una buena amiga. Sin embargo, Genzo no comprendió del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que no la vio a ella, parada detrás de la Mujer de Negro._

_Lily._

_Ella caminó hacia él, usando un ligero vestido de color azul, con su cabello suelto y las alas blancas en su espalda; Genzo la veía no con el aspecto que Lily tuvo al morir, sino con la imagen de la mujer joven y fresca con la que se había casado._

- _Genzo, amor mío.- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa en los labios.- He venido por ti, ha llegado la hora de que vengas con nosotros…_

_Lily extendió su mano hacia él, y Genzo la tomó sin vacilar, y de pronto, él había dejado de ser el anciano venerable de sus últimos días para volver a ser el joven ambicioso de sus mejores tiempos. Catrina los miró a ambos, y entonces ella y la mariposa los condujeron a través de un Portal del cual ya no habría retorno…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elieth terminó de abotonar su abrigo blanco y se acomodó los guantes en las manos; su chófer la estaba esperando desde hacía cinco minutos, pero afuera el frío arreciaba y ella deseaba protegerse antes de salir. Al parecer, el invierno se había adelantado ese año, y se pronosticaban bajas temperaturas para los últimos meses.

- Lo que indica que es hora de comprar más abrigos.- se dijo Elieth, recordando un viejo chiste que solía decirle a Karl para justificar sus gastos un tanto excesivos.

La noche previa, Elieth había tenido una cena íntima con la organización más importante a la que pertenecía: su familia. Mijael, Christopher, Claude y Vania habían ido a verla para cenar con ella y pasar juntos un rato de calidad, algo que no habían hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Como era de esperarse, sus hijos llevaron a sus respectivas parejas, así que Elieth también tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Jazmín y a Benjamín (además de a Anne y a Sofía); ellos le confirmaron que su padre seguía en Japón, a pesar de las múltiples e inútiles tentativas que todos sus hijos habían hecho para llevarlo a Europa. Elieth, riendo, afirmó que ni siquiera Karl y Lily pudieron contra la terquedad de Genzo, así que no era de sorprender que sus hijos más persuasivos tampoco lograran un buen resultado.

Elieth se había sentido satisfecha al conseguir que la cena fuese más íntima y sencilla; fuera del protocolo al que estaba acostumbrada y que tan rígido les parecía a sus hijos, la mujer no pudo evitar viajar al pasado, a la época en donde todo era más natural. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir las charlas de los herederos Schneider, y de pronto todos quisieron narrar las historias que más rememoraban de sus respectivas infancias. Vania fue la primera en hacerlo, al mencionar lo mucho que recordaba que su padre fuera a verla antes de dormir, para darle un beso en la frente y decirle cuánto la quería; Chris jamás olvidaría la noche en la que Karl se quedó con él, acompañándolo mientras el muchacho terminaba un proyecto escolar, ni Claude olvidaría que Karl había sacado de la basura la cámara fotográfica que aquél había tirado al frustrarse por no poder tomar buenas fotos, y le había dejado muy en claro que él confiaba plenamente en su talento. Los tres jóvenes estaban de acuerdo en que, aunque ante el mundo Karl Heinz Schneider siempre actuó como el Káiser de Alemania, con ellos, en la privacidad de su hogar, fue un padre responsable y cariñoso que veló por la salud de sus hijos. Elieth sintió nostalgia al escuchar a sus hijos, pues las fotografías de su memoria comenzaban a palidecer en su mente, y las palabras de los otros les estaban poniendo un poco de color. Quizás, lo que Elieth más resentía era haber comprobado que, lo primero que uno olvida de una persona que se ha ido es el timbre de su voz.

A pesar de que la charla era animada, y de que él la seguía con verdadero interés, Mijael estuvo muy callado y se había negado a decir algún recuerdo sobre su padre; para más, fue Jazmín quien rememoró con mucho cariño a su padrino, narrando algún suceso chusco ocurrido con él y con Genzo, y Benjamín dijo, a manera de broma, que algo que no le hubiera gustado averiguar era cómo habría reaccionado Karl de haberse enterado de que él se había casado con su princesa.

- Creo que te habría hecho puré.- comentó Claude, riendo.- Y a Vania la habría metido a un convento.

Todos rieron con el comentario, pero Mijael sólo sonrió; al final de la velada, y tras mucha insistencia por parte de Jazmín, el hombre por fin admitió que no había querido contar algo sobre su padre porque toda su memoria estaba saturada con recuerdos suyos, pero que si de verdad los demás querían escuchar una remembranza que Mijael atesorara como ninguna, sería aquélla ocasión en la que él se había escapado al campo de fútbol, minutos antes de un partido oficial del Bayern Munich, cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años (Elieth siempre se preguntaba cómo rayos logró un niño de esa edad burlar a la vigilancia del estadio y a la suya propia), y había llegado hasta donde se encontraba su padre, cuando el equipo entero posaba para las fotografías de rigor. Karl, en vez de molestarse o ignorar a su hijo, había tomado al niño en brazos para tomarse las fotos con él, en un gesto que le había dado la vuelta al mundo. Mijael todavía conservaba esa fotografía, enmarcada y colocada en un lugar especial de su hogar.

- Para muchos, eso fue un "Oh, miren, el Káiser también tiene su corazón".- finalizó Mijael.- Para mí fue: "Mi padre me quiere más a mí que al fútbol".

Por supuesto, esto hizo que a Elieth, a Vania y a Jazmín se les llenaran los ojos de lágrimas; Mijael, suspirando, abrazó a su madre, le dio un pellizco cariñoso a su hermana y abrazó a Jazmín, para después decir:

- Por eso no quería decir nada sobre papá.- afirmó.- Temía que no lo pudieran soportar.

Aún así, la noche terminó de forma maravillosa, y Elieth abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos y de sus yernos y nueras, agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se tomaron para ir a visitarla y pasar un tiempo con ella, y ellos le afirmaron que estarían encantados de hacerlo otra vez.

- Aunque el pasado a veces duela, es bueno recordarlo.- fue lo que dijo Benjamín, antes de marcharse con Vania.

Eso había sucedido la noche previa, y ahora Elieth se preparaba para ir a un evento de caridad; de su cuello colgaba el dije de diamantes, en forma de un copo de nieve, que Karl le había regalado cuando se casaron, y que ella siempre usaba cada vez que quería sentir su presencia. La mujer, tras comprobar su peinado y maquillaje en el espejo del vestíbulo, al fin salió para abordar el coche que ya la estaba esperando.

Era una noche fría, muy fría, como ya se había mencionado; en la portezuela del vehículo, así como en las ventanas, se formaba una escarcha discreta, y el chófer comentó, preocupado, que esperaba que esa escarcha no le dificultara el manejo del automóvil.

Mientras el coche recorría las principales avenidas de París, avanzando entre el denso tráfico, Elieth había un cálculo rápido del dinero que esperaba recaudar esa noche, y de qué manera lo repartiría. Ella tendría que ponerse en contacto con su administradora, y con las organizaciones que dependían directamente de la mujer. Así mismo, Elieth recordó que hacía mucho que no visitaba las regiones más pobres de África, de manera que pronto tendría que ir a darse una vuelta por aquélla zona.

En estas y en otras cosas más pensaba Elieth cuando de repente, una luz potente la cegó por completo; ella sintió que el coche frenaba bruscamente, al tiempo que su chófer mascullaba una maldición, y antes de que la mujer pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella notó que el coche comenzaba a girar, y pronto perdió la noción de hacia dónde quedaba el suelo y hacia dónde el cielo. El vehículo giró dos o tres veces antes de detenerse, y cuando lo hizo, Elieth vio que su cuerpo se encontraba en una pose extremadamente _anormal_ para un ser humano _vivo_…

"Qué curioso", pensó Elieth. "Hasta ahora, sólo había visto a los gatos doblar su columnas vertebrales así…".

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que, a pesar de la anormal posición de su columna, ella no sentía ningún dolor; incluso, su lucidez era tal que la mujer notó también que su abrigo blanco estaba manchándose de rojo. Y fue entonces cuando Elieth comenzó a _alucinar…_

_Frente a ella, una luciérnaga bailoteó ante sus ojos para después posarse sobre el pavimento; Elieth pudo ver, a través de la ventanilla rota, que la luciérnaga se transformaba en una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules, quien iba vestida con un traje de guerrera que le recordó a las Valquirias, aunque no fue esto lo que más captó la atención de Elieth, sino el hecho de que esa mujer se parecía demasiado a Karl… Casi como si se tratara de su hija, o de una hermana, cosa que debía ser imposible porque la única hermana que Elieth le conoció a su marido fue Marie…_

_Sin embargo, ella no pudo seguir pensando mucho tiempo en eso porque, detrás de la misteriosa Valquiria, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, con impresionantes ojos de color violeta; Elieth, quien la reconoció en seguida, le sonrió a esa amiga que todos los seres humanos hemos de conocer alguna vez, al final de nuestras vidas, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra, él apareció junto a Catrina, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que había sido su marca, y sus ojos azules brillando con una chispa de alegría._

- _Meine Kaiserin.- dijo Karl, no el que murió en el hospital, sino el joven que había conquistado muchos títulos en el fútbol sóccer.- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… _

- _¿Ha llegado mi hora?.- preguntó ella, confusa._

- _Así es, mi amor.- respondió Karl, tomando su mano.- Ven con nosotros…_

_Y Elieth sintió que se despegaba de su cuerpo, y que su físico rejuvenecía para lucir como la joven de sus mejores años, y dedicándole la más amplia de sus sonrisas al amor de su vida (y de su muerte), apretó con fuerza su mano y dejó que él la condujera hacia el Portal que habría de llevarla al Reino de los Muertos…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Y así es como todo termina", pensó Genzo, mirando a su alrededor. "O mejor dicho, como todo comienza"._

_Él se preguntó, por primera y última vez, qué dirían y sentirían sus hijos cuando la servidumbre les avisara que habían encontrado su cadáver en la cama. Muy seguramente, ellos llorarían su muerte, y a Genzo les habría gustado decirles que no había motivo para estar triste, puesto que, cuando el turno de morir les llegara a sus hijos, ellos volverían a verlo de nuevo (y también a su madre). Sin embargo, Genzo no podía decirle esto a ninguno de sus descendientes por una razón importantísima, y era que, desde que la guerra se había terminado, todos los integrantes de las realezas de ambas naciones perdieron la capacidad de contactarse con sus hijos a través de los sueños. Wakabayashi no lo lamentaba en ningún sentido, porque él sabía muy bien que sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder guiarse solos (además de que él no tenía nada nuevo qué aportar con respecto al manejo de un gobierno). Así pues, fiel a su costumbre, el hombre decidió mirar hacia adelante, usando su pasado como un recuerdo que habría de impulsarlo. Después de todo, Lily había seguido la misma filosofía._

_El volver a ver al amor de su vida fue la mayor recompensa que Genzo y Lily tuvieron tras tantos años de estar separados, fue como si la Muerte les hubiese concedido otra oportunidad para ser felices, y ambos se habían abrazado y besado al cruzar el Portal. Genzo no deseaba soltar a Lily, pues justo en ese momento él se dio cuenta de cuánto la había necesitado y extrañado; Yuri, riendo, correspondió a todos sus besos y caricias con la misma intensidad con la que él se los daba, pero le dijo a Genzo que aún le esperaban otras sorpresas. Al mirar a su alrededor, Wakabayashi vio que su abuelo Daisuke lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para darle un cálido abrazo, tal y como recibiría a un hijo muy querido, y el ex portero sintió que su felicidad era completa al estrechar al hombre que había sido un padre para él. _

_Era increíble la manera en la que funcionaba "ese lugar", en donde todo parecía tan perfecto que era imposible no creer que se había llegado al Paraíso. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las sorpresas que salpicaron su vida (y su muerte), a Genzo aún le quedaban dos más en el Reino de los Muertos: al entrar a ese lugar, de su espalda surgieron un par de alas color azul rey, que hicieron que él abriera mucho los ojos e interrogara a Lily con la mirada._

- _Eres el consorte de la reina de la Luz.- explicó Yuri.- Por tanto, debes tener unas alas dignas de un monarca, unas alas de color azul rey. _

- _Tener alas no es precisamente algo que esperaba de mi condición como… .- Genzo se detuvo.- Eh, la verdad es que jamás me vi como rey de nada, así que esto resulta sorprendente por partida doble…_

- _No eres el único.- señaló entonces Taro Misaki.- Julieta, la consorte del virrey de las Sombras, también era humana, y al llegar aquí obtuvo unas alas de color naranja. Si el consorte de Gaie hubiese sido humano, él habría tenido unas alas azul claro._

- _Lo que significa, entonces, que Elieth también tendrá un par de estas cosas, ¿correcto?.- completó Genzo, mirando las plumíferas extremidades que flotaban a sus lados.- Vaya cosa más extraña… Aunque no tan sorprendente cómo saber que has encontrado un nuevo amor aquí, Misaki._

- _Y más raro te resultará cuando sepas quién es.- Taro soltó una risita nerviosa.- ¿Alguna vez consideraste la opción de que tú y yo pudiéramos llegar a ser cuñados?_

- _¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Misaki?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas._

- _Eh… .- Amichi miró a Yuri, y ésta soltó una carcajada._

- _Lo siento, en esto estás solo.- replicó Lily, sin dejar de reír._

- _Bueno, mira, mejor acompáñame.- pidió Taro a Genzo.- Quisiera presentarte a tu hermana…_

- _Yo no tengo hermanas.- repuso Wakabayashi, de inmediato._

- _Creo que primero tendré que explicarte todo.- Misaki se veía realmente abochornado.- Empecemos entonces por el hecho de que tú tienes una hermana… _

_Eriko, a pesar de que siempre tuvo deseos de conocer a los que hubieran sido sus hermanos en Tierra, de haber nacido en ella, se sintió tan avergonzada como Taro cuando éste le presentó a Genzo. El ex portero no podía salir del asombro de saber que tenía una hermana, pero cuando él creyó que no habría otra cosa que pudiese sorprenderlo más, Misaki dejó caer la noticia de que él y Eriko eran pareja._

- _Espera.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Eso es posible, acaso? ¿Qué te acerques a mi hermana no-nacida en el Reino de los Muertos?_

- _Oh, amor mío.- Lily apareció justo en ese momento para salvar a Taro y a Eriko.- Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que pueden hacerse en este lugar…_

_En ese momento, Catrina se preparaba para abrir nuevamente el Portal, y Lily supo de inmediato quién estaba a punto de llegar; esa persona era la última que faltaba de reunirse con ellos, ya estaba destinado que así sucedería, pues así como Schatten había sido el primero en morir, su amor debía ser la última para que se cerrara adecuadamente el ciclo. A Taro y a Lily les sorprendió darse cuenta, sin embargo, de que Eriko no iría con Catrina a esa misión, pues a ella la acompañaría otra mensajera, alguien que recientemente había llegado al Reino de los Muertos. _

- _Debido a que el rey Demian ha decidido darse un descanso, varias de sus ayudantes, las Valkirias, se han quedado sin trabajo de manera momentánea, y la más poderosa de ellas ha venido a colaborar con la reina Catrina en el trabajo de recoger almas.- explicó Eriko.- Esta Valkiria es especial, porque tiene sangre Schneider, y por eso mismo ella será quien vaya por el alma de la reina consorte de las Sombras._

- _En ese caso, si no te debes ir.- intervino Genzo.- ¿Podrías explicarme, otra vez, cómo fue que te hiciste una '_Tzitzimime' _y acabaste liándote con Misaki?_

_Lily no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, al notar la incomodidad de Eriko y Taro. Bueno, al parecer, la pareja no iba a tener un romance tranquilo, con un cuñado que no acababa de comprender cómo era que Misaki había conseguido enamorar a su hermana no nacida._

_Cuando Elieth tomó la mano de Karl y entró con él al Reino de los Muertos, ella no esperaba recibir un par de alas, aunque si la mujer lo hubiese pensado un poco, habría descubierto que el asunto tenía mucha lógica. Ahí estaban, pues, y a Elieth le sorprendía lo pesadas que eran, sobre todo, considerando que ella ya estaba muerta y se suponía que no debía sentir esas molestias; de cualquier manera, la reina consorte de las Sombras no pudo evitar admirarse ante el hermoso color rojo fresa de las plumas, y se preguntó por qué ella y Julieta eran las únicas en tener alas de un color diferente al negro._

- _Eso es porque fuiste humana, amor mío.- le explicó Karl.- Como mi reina, tienes un par de alas que te distinguen, pero tu condición de humana les añade un color diferente. _

- _¿Y cómo es que sabes esto, si soy la primera reina humana de la historia de tu mundo?.- Elieth no pudo evitar la pregunta._

- _Porque lo explicó la misma Catrina.- respondió Schatten, sonriendo.- Se lo dijo a Julieta al morir, quien tiene un color de alas más claro por ser la virreina._

_La cuestión de alas pasó a segundo plano cuando Elieth notó que su padre estaba cerca de ella, esperando para abrazarla, y tras él, su madre aguardaba su turno, así como Leo, su querido hermano, el primer ser amado que ella perdió, y antes de que la reina consorte pudiera preguntar, Lily apareció detrás del grupo, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

- _Te tardaste en llegar.- dijo ella, simplemente.- Te extrañé demasiado._

- _Oh, tú siempre tan quejumbrosa.- rió Elieth, corriendo hacia Lily._

_Las dos reinas se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras ambas reían y las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos; tras soltar a Lily, Elieth fue abrazada por Genzo, quien se mostraba un poco avergonzado, para su sorpresa._

- _Nos dijimos que nos veríamos pronto, pero no especificamos en dónde.- fue lo que Genzo dijo, al separarse de la mujer.- No esperaba que fuese aquí. _

- _Creo que ninguno lo podría haber previsto.- Elieth sonrió al notar lo que él trataba de esconder: sus alas de color azul rey.- ¿Tú también?_

- _No me lo menciones, por favor.- pidió Wakabayashi, nervioso.- Que no recuerdo en qué parte del contrato matrimonial venía especificado que los reyes consortes debemos tener alas. Soy un simple humano._

- _Tú nunca fuiste un "simple humano", Wakabayashi.- lo contradijo Schneider.- Ni tú ni Elieth lo fueron, pues desde hace mucho ustedes estaban destinados a cambiar el curso de la historia de nuestro mundo. _

- _Tan es así.- señaló Lily.- Que Amichi y la princesa Düsterin tenían como misión el ir a la Tierra a cuidar de ustedes._

- _Lo que me resulta más bochornoso que tener alas.- replicó Genzo.- Ser cuidado por Misaki… No, esperen, peor fue enterarme de que Misaki está con mi hermana. Sí, eso es peor._

- _¿Qué hermana?.- preguntó Elieth, confusa, y Lily se apresuró a explicar el asunto, dado que Genzo sólo se encogió de hombros, incapaz de hablar del tema._

_El único "misterio" que quedaba a Elieth por resolver era quién era la guerrera Valkiria que había aparecido frente a sus ojos, instantes antes de morir. Tras platicar con todos sus amigos y seres queridos (no faltaba nadie, con excepción de Yami, de quien también supo cuál había sido su espantoso final), Elieth se enteró que ella fue la única cuya alma no fue recogida por la _'Tzitzimime'_ Eriko, la hermana no nacida de Genzo, sino por la misteriosa Valkiria, cuyo nombre era Eva. Elieth, naturalmente, deseaba saber por qué a ella se le había concedido esta distinción especial, y Karl le explicó que la distinción no se le había dado a ella, sino a Eva._

- _Es difícil de explicar, pero Eva llevó sangre Schneider por sus venas cuando fue humana.- dijo Karl.- Ella quería ser quien recogiera tu alma, por ser mi esposa, y Catrina se lo concedió, ya que Eva no estuvo aquí para recibir ni la mía ni la de Marie._

- _¿Eva es también un ser de Sombras?.- preguntó Elieth, pero de inmediato se corrigió.- No, de lo contrario no sería una Valkiria, sino una princesa de tu reino… ¿Cómo es que Eva tiene sangre Schneider?_

- _Porque ella fue humana.- explicó Schatten.- Y al morir, se convirtió en una Valkiria, una de las guerreras de élite del rey Demian. Su lazo de sangre conmigo, aunque no proviene del mundo de Sombras, viene del humano, y es tan válido como si ella hubiese sido una princesa de la Oscuridad. Ese lazo de sangre favoreció para que Eva ayudara a Demian en la guerra que azotó a mi reino, por lo que ahora que ésta terminó, ella se ha quedado sin trabajo, por el momento. Sin embargo, por ser una Valkiria, Eva tiene el mismo poder de una '_Tzitzimime'_ para ayudar a las almas a traspasar el umbral del Reino de los Muertos, de aquí que Demian decidiera que ella viniera a ayudar a Catrina. Al saber que tú estabas por llegar, Eva pidió ser quien fuera por ti a la Tierra, como ya te expliqué. _

- _Creo que lo entiendo.- asintió Elieth.- Así que Eva, en cierto modo, es como una hermana para ti._

- _Algo así.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Me siento tan confundido como Wakabayashi. Mira que morirte y descubrir que tienes más familiares de los que creías…_

_Elieth se echó a reír, y Karl la abrazó y la besó con mucho amor. _

- _Por lo que veo, fui la última en fallecer.- señaló ella, suspirando.- Curioso es que tú hayas sido el primero, y yo la última._

- _No es curioso, así estaba escrito.- sonrió Karl.- Conmigo empezó el círculo, y tú, mi reina, lo concluiste._

_Al igual que Genzo, Elieth se preguntó si Ese Lugar era el Paraíso del que tanto hablaban las religiones terrestres. En ese sitio, nada de lo que había resultado prohibido en la Tierra lo era ahí: Leonardo era feliz con Marie, Sasha con Rika, Misaki con la '_Tzitzimime' _Eriko, Francesco con Julieta, y por supuesto, Genzo con Lily, y ella misma se sentía estar entre las nubes con Karl; incluso Marianne había conocido a un ángel, llamado Elliot, con quien había trabado una estrecha relación, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se descubriera que la Valkiria Eva se había enamorado de Lorenzo DiSteffano (el que fue la mano derecha de Francesco Ferrari en la Tierra), y que además era correspondida. Elieth, al ver a sus amigos reunidos, viviendo felices y sin preocupaciones, se preguntó si esa felicidad era la recompensa de todos los sufrimientos y vejaciones que ellos habían pasado durante tantos años._

_Las sonrisas francas de Karl, Lily y Genzo le hicieron saber a Elieth que sí lo era. _

**Notas finales: **

- Las primeras dos palabras que le dice Karl a Elieth al morir, _"Meine Kaiserin"_, significan "mi emperatriz", en alemán; creo que está de más aclarar que "_Kaiserin_" es el femenino de "_Kaiser_".

- Significados de los nombres de Luz y Sombra, y correlación con los personajes:

*Lily-Yuri (_Pureza_, japonés).

*Jazmín-Sayuri (_Pequeña flor de azucena_, japonés) (Corregido).

*Daisuke-Enzo (Derivado de Lorenzo. _El victorioso, _italiano).

*Benjamín-Bontá (_Bondad_, italiano)

*Aremy-Azucena (_Pureza_, árabe).

*Taro-Amichi (_Amigo_, italiano).

*Rika-Gaie (_Alegre,_ francés) (Corregido).

*Ingrid-Speranza (_Esperanza_, italiano)

*Eichiro-Amical (_Amistoso_, francés) (Corregido).

*Leonardo-Omar (_Larga vida_, árabe) (Corregido).

*Marianne- Belyy (_Blanco_, ruso).

*Anya-Yami (_Oscuridad_, japonés).

*Karl-Schatten (_Sombra_, alemán).

*Mijael-Orkan (_Huracán_, alemán).

*Chris-Dunkelheit (_Oscuridad_, alemán).

*Vania- Stella (_Estrella_, latín).

*Francesco- Jäger (_Cazador_, alemán).

*Marie-Düsterin (Femenino de Düster. _Triste/Desolado_, alemán).

*Claude-Schwarz (_Negro_, alemán).

*Uriel- Krieger (_Guerrero_, alemán).

*Giovanna- Sinnlichkeit (_Sensualidad_, alemán).

*Sasha- Einsam (_Solitario_, alemán).

* Genzo, Elieth y Julieta no tienen nombres de Luz o de Sombra porque son humanos de nacimiento.

- Han pasado exactamente 5 años, 10 meses y 24 días desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, el 8 de noviembre del 2007, hasta el día de hoy que la terminé, el 2 de octubre del 2013. Cuando empecé a redactar esto, sabía que iba a ser un fic muy largo por el hecho de que iba a manejar periodos de historia muy prolongados, que iban desde los nacimientos hasta las muertes de Genzo, Karl, Lily y Elieth, y gran parte de las vidas de sus descendientes. Aun así, he de decir que nunca visualicé la magnitud real del compromiso que estaba echándome encima al intentar escribir esta historia porque, con excepción del inicio, el camino general y el final, no tenía guía para el fanfic, y muchas cosas las fui resolviendo al momento de redactar los capítulos, lo que me llevó a meter personajes que no tenían nada qué hacer aquí, pero que los incluí por el hecho de ser OC's que eran de amigas o de personas con las que me llevaba bien en esos momentos. Todo esto ocasionó que yo misma me complicara la existencia al meter historias pequeñas que no iban a llevar a nada, con personajes que fácilmente podrían no haber estado y nadie habría notado su ausencia; obviamente, acabé por hartarme y embotarme a medio fic, porque aún faltaba mucho para el desenlace y ya quería quitármelo de encima. Esto, aunado al nuevo trabajo que tuve en el 2008 y que me quitó gran parte del tiempo, una depresión gruesa que tuve a principios del 2009 (por causa del mismo maldito trabajo), el compromiso de otros dos fanfics que empecé sin haber terminado éste ("_Dark Angel" _y "_Mentes Criminales"_), y mis ganas de comenzar a escribir historias originales (que ahora pululan en mi cuenta de FictionPress), hicieron que dejara este fanfic en estado de coma en muchas ocasiones (la última de ellas, durante dos largos años). En todo ese tiempo, mis ideas fueron cambiando, las relaciones de mis personajes también, aparecieron nuevos OC's, algunos se fueron para no volver, otros más sufrieron modificaciones importantes, y cada vez me iba costando más trabajo seguir con este elefante blanco de fanfic, incluso, a más de uno le aseguré fervientemente que nunca concluiría esta historia, porque no hallaba la forma de terminarla con todos los cambios que acabo de mencionar (los más importantes: Rika dejó de ser pareja de Taro para estar con Sasha, mientras Taro se quedó con Eriko, Lily y Anya se volvieron personajes independientes, el apellido de Anya cambió a Sókolov y Lorenzo pasó a formar parte de la plantilla oficial de OC's). Sin embargo, nunca hay que decir "_de esta agua no beberé_", y gracias al apoyo y los enormes consejos de Elieth, y a las porras de la _Señorita Misteriosa_, encontré la forma de acabar el fanfic haciendo las modificaciones pertinentes; por supuesto, el final, en esencia, no cambió, sólo sufrió reformas menores que no alteraron su contexto, aunque sí tuve que cambiar el epílogo (tan sólo tres días antes de escribirlo) porque me di cuenta de que quedaba muy fuera de lugar (Genzo y Elieth iban a pedirles a sus hijos que acabaran con sus vidas, algo que no va con la personalidad de estos personajes). Si tuviera la oportunidad de reescribir esta historia, sacaría a muchos personajes y metería a otros, y enfocaría la trama a las cosas que verdaderamente importan, pero me doy por bien servida con haber logrado terminarla, que me tomó más de un año y medio hacerlo desde que me decidí a retomarla (o sea, del capítulo 73 al epílogo, aunque esto se debió a que actualmente reparto mi tiempo de escritura entre los fanfics y las historias originales que subo a FictionPress). Fue toda una odisea que me dejó muchas experiencias, e incluso este fic es una bitácora de cómo fue cambiando mi estilo de escritura a lo largo de estos seis años, de manera que me siento contenta por haberlo terminado.

- Algo más: Es muy probable que se me hayan escapado detalles importantes, o que haya dejado cabos sueltos, pero con un fanfic de 91 capítulos que duró más de 6 años en ser escrito, a cualquiera se le olvidan las cosas (y no tuve tiempo de leerlo todo de nuevo). Así mismo, corregí los significados de algunos nombres de Luz y de Sombra, porque cometí errores de idioma y de significado.

- Pues bien, esta historia fue planeada en la ciudad de Xalapa, Veracruz, por lo que creo que era lógico que concluyera ahí. ¿Verdad, Peque?

_Lily de Wakabayashi. Octubre del 2013._


End file.
